En la Estación de calle Baker, me Senté y Lloré
by BlazeVein
Summary: TRADUCCION-AU. Petunia Dursley tiene problemas: ha perdido a su familia, se esta volviendo loca, puede hacer magia (aunque no siempre), sus pretendientes son dispares (palabra operativa), y la gente sigue intentando arrebatarle a sus niños.(No el típico) Severitus. Y dragones tambien pueden ser familia. WIP. Hoy: Catón descubre que muchas cosas que asumía eran verdad, no lo eran
1. Nunca creer que no es así

**Nota del autor**: Esta historia esta listada como una historia de Harry y Snape porque: 1) fue escrita originalmente como un desafío para Potions &amp; Snitches, y esos personajes eran pre-requisito; 2) Nadie lee historias de **Petunia** (suspiro hondo); y 3) Snape aparecerá finalmente cuando los niños vayan a Hogwarts.  
Resulta que P&amp;S no recibe historias hasta que están absolutamente seguros que Snape sí aparece (y mientras tanto tienes que postear en otro sitio), así que aquí estamos. En cuanto a si Petunia y él son el 'romance' en la historia, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

* * *

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

_Nombre Original: By Baker Street Station, I Sat Down and Wept_

**Autor: Deco**

_Traducido con permiso del autor por BlazeVein._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: "NUNCA CREER QUE NO ES ASÍ" (ES MAGIA)  
**

_En el cual Petunia Dursley cuenta solamente una parte de la verdad. Ella tiene sus razones, por supuesto._

_._

―¿Usted piensa que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? ―le preguntó la asistente social a Petunia.

Petunia amagó un sobresalto, y dijo con seriedad―. Por supuesto que no.

―Me da gusto escuchar eso ―dijo con sequedad la asistente social―. Su esposo no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Petunia ahora se encontraba en guardia. No contestó.

―Él me dijo que esto era inútil.

Petunia dijo con suavidad―. Pobre Vernon.

La asistente social alzó las cejas. Petunia continuó, examinando con cuidado su objetivo―. Me temo que él no comprende en realidad lo que está sucediendo.

―Quizás deberíamos comenzar por el principio, entonces. ¿Dónde fue que lo conoció?

_Lo conocí en una confitería... él se dio vuelta y me sonrió... ¿se hace a la idea?... sí, nosotros nos miramos... _Petunia reprimió una risotada ante la músiquilla anticuada que sonaba en su cabeza y dijo tranquilamente:

―Nos conocimos en la universidad. Ambos estudiábamos contabilidad ―ella notó que la asistente social suprimía una mueca. Eso en verdad no sonaba nada interesante.

Había sido durante uno de los primeros arranques de superación personal de Petunia. Su vida social era virtualmente inexistente, de nuevo, y en un momento de debilidad ella le pidió consejo a su madre.

Su madre le dijo―: Tu eres demasiado aguda, Petunia; eres demasiado aguda ―Petunia sabía que dentro del vocabulario de su madre 'aguda' no significaba 'inteligente'. Quería decir _cortante_, demasiado sarcástica, demasiado quisquillosa, demasiado crítica. La boca de su madre se abrió y Petunia sintió una sensación de vacío en el estomago porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Y seguro que sí―. Se atrapa más moscas con miel que con vinagre ―entonó su madre, mientras Petunia consideraba si repetir clichés sin cesar era fundamento razonable para un matricidio. Aunque no fue en serio, pues Petunia sentía mucho cariño por su madre, la mayor parte del tiempo, y hasta entendía que ella tenia razón. O algo así. Como uno de sus antiguos novios le había dicho con franqueza, ella no era lo bastante bonita para que él tolerara su sarcasmo. Petunia entendió la referencia. Si ella quería casarse y tener hijos, lo que era el caso, tendría que moderar sus expectativas para equiparar sus talentos y apariencia, y pretender ser insípida.

La insipidez, o algo parecido (Petunia nunca supo con seguridad), atrajeron a Vernon Dursley. Entonces él era más joven, más delgado, tenía más cabello, y poseía una educación decente. Un prospecto razonable, dentro de otros prospectos semejantes. Petunia no lo amaba, pero con el optimismo de la juventud, ella pensó que podría cambiarlo a algo tolerable, quizás hasta querible. Él insistía en hablar de temas aburridos, repitiéndose sin cesar, y se indulgia en anécdotas supuestamente divertidas... y vaya si podía arruinar un chiste. Ella sabía que él sería difícil de soportar, especialmente en un largo término. Y él resentiría si ella demostrara más conocimiento en algo que él se preciara ser mejor, o mostrara alguna independencia. Pero él era solícito... en ese tiempo... y Petunia creía que no podría obtener nada mejor. Ella era dolorosamente consciente de su falta de atractivo, y había llegado a la conclusión de que tras haber perdido la lotería genética de su familia, por bastante, esa insipidez era su destino, en mucho más de un sentido.

Y así fue que ellos se casaron, y antes de pasar mucho tiempo ella descubrió ciertos aspectos de Vernon que eran mucho peores que una insipidez.

―¿Ustedes se casaron en 1977, creo?

Petunia asintió.

―Más bien jóvenes.

_Y vaya error. Mis padres me advirtieron en contra de eso, aunque ellos no vivieron lo suficiente para llegar a tener el placer de decirme 'te lo dije'. Quisiera que hubiera sido así. Lo hubiera tomado con templanza. En serio._

―¿Y su hijo nació en 1980?

―Sí, Dudley nació a fines de Julio ―_una apuesta de la fortuna._

―¿Y usted vive en Little Whinging, en Surrey?

Petunia asintió de nuevo, dio la dirección exacta, y se preguntó vagamente cuanto tiempo llevaría esto.

―¿Y al año siguiente, usted adoptó a su sobrino?

_Bueno, esa es una manera de ponerlo_―. Sí, después que sus padres murieran en Octubre.

―¿Cómo murieron ellos?

_A decir verdad, ellos murieron asesinados por un mago psicópata asesino en serie, en medio de una oleada de asesinatos, Eso es lo que me dijeron, de cualquier modo_―. Fue un accidente automovilístico. El niño iba en el asiento trasero, en su transporte, y sobrevivió.

―¿Su esposo estuvo de acuerdo con la adopción?

_No le preguntaron. Ni a mi tampoco_―. Oh, sí.

―¿Estuvo feliz con ello?

Petunia quedó en silencio, consciente de que tendría que ser cuidadosa―. Bueno... él quería otro hijo propio.

―¿Y resintió el no poder tener uno?

―Me temo que así fue.

La asistente social pareció pensativa―. ¿A él le disgustaba el niño?

_Él odiaba al niño. Lo odia, lo desprecia, lo detesta_―. Me temo que ellos nunca consiguieron llevarse bien.

_Pero no es culpa de un niño si un adulto tiene un prejuicio irrazonable en su contra, ¿o sí? Y trata de explicárselo a ellos de manera que puedan entenderlo._

―¿Y no había nadie más que pudiera quedarse con el niño? ¿Qué hay de los padres de usted?

―Ellos murieron años atrás, durante un incendio en la casa ―_provocado por otro montón de magos psicópatas, de los cuales parece haber demasiados corriendo sueltos. Aunque esa es harina de otro costal, supongo._

―¿Y los padres del esposo de su hermana? ¿Él tenía alguna familia?

_Dumbledore dijo que no, pero tratándose de magos quién sabe. De todas maneras, nosotros fuimos seleccionados, nominados y elegidos. Ya fuera que lo quisiéramos o no. Y colocados justo en la línea de fuego_―. No, él no tenia.

―¿Cuántas separaciones han tenido?

―Esta es la tercera. Hubo una antes, justo antes de que naciera Dudley ―Petunia no quería pensar en ello, no, para nada. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas sin examinar.

―¿Y ustedes se separaron de nuevo cuando los niños tenían tres años, no es así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Casi un año ―_Por favor no me haga recordarlo_.

―¿Pero ustedes se reconciliaron?

_Usted puede llamarlo así, si quiere. Vernon contrató una barracuda como abogado, Marge lo pagó, y yo iba a perder la custodia de Dudley si no accedía a ello. Ellos dijeron que yo era inestable. Bueno, yo estaba tomando anti-depresivos, por supuesto, pero la muerte reciente de todos mis parientes de sangre adultos y la falla de mi matrimonio tuvo algo que ver con ello, ¿no lo cree así? Me gustaría ver que un jurado conviviera con Vernon por un tiempo. Ellos vivirían tomando litio._

―Sí.

―¿Usted se quedó con ambos niños durante la separación?

―Sí, pero Vernon con frecuencia se rehusaba a regresar a Dudley después de sus visitas. Él reclamaba que Dudley no quería regresar a casa a causa de Harry ―decía_ que Harry también era inestable. Corre en mi familia, según él. De hecho, trota, corcovea y galopa_.

―¿Y eso era verdad? ¿Ellos se llevan bien, o no?

―Bueno, al principio no era así, pero ellos han mejorado mucho desde entonces ―_Con frecuencia se peleaban como perros y gatos, pero ahora no tanto. Dudley es más grande, pero Harry es más rápido, y pelea sucio de ser necesario. Y yo me temo que con frecuencia es necesario. Pero sí, el día que Dudley cumplió cinco años, las cosas mejoraron entre ellos. Principalmente porque ese día ellos adquirieron un enemigo común: Vernon._

―¿Y cómo es la relación de Dudley con su padre?

―Era bastante buena, antes.

―¿Qué cambió?

_Si te digo la verdad, me internarías inmediatamente. De modo que, ¿qué es más creíble? ¿Que Vernon es un imbécil, o que Vernon odia la magia?_

―Vernon le tiene antipatía a Harry, y lo culpa por el comportamiento de Dudley ―_Vernon piensa que la magia es contagiosa, ese es el porqué. Sí, él así de estúpido._ Y al comienzo de su matrimonio, Petunia había llegado a pensar de que el hecho de que ella fuera más lista que Vernon significaba que ella podría dominarlo. Sí, ella había sido *así* de estúpida. Un verdadero matrimonio de idiotas.

―¿De qué clase de comportamiento estamos hablando?

―Bueno, desacuerdo, en su mayor parte. Harry es bastante franco ―_y de eso no hay duda._

Hubo una pausa.

―Yo quiero enseñarle un video que tomamos de los niños ―dijo la asistente social. A Petunia se le hundió el corazón.

Primero salia Dudley. Dudley evitaba el lente de la cámara, y contestaba las preguntas en monosílabos. ¿Disfrutaba de las visitas con su padre? Un encogimiento de hombros. ¿A él le agradaba su primo?―. ¿Harry? Supongo ―¿Era feliz con su madre?―. Creo que sí ―Petunia desearía encontrarse en cualquier parte del planeta, incluyendo el fondo del océano.

Si Dudley era evasivo, Harry era inexpresivo. Sencillamente jugó con sus dedos y se rehusó a contestar cualquier pregunta. Petunia podría haberlo estrangulado con alegría.

―Estamos muy preocupados acerca de su comportamiento, y les hicimos algunas pruebas. Ambos fueron muy poco cooperativos.

_Oh, y que me lo digan a mi_. Pero Petunia no dijo nada... en voz alta.

―El psicólogo cree que Dudley puede tener una dislexia moderada, lo cual afecta sus resultados. Estábamos preocupados de que Harry pudiera ser autista, pero eso no salió en sus resultados. De hecho, creemos que ambos pueden ser superdotados.

_Bueno, tiene razón, pero no en la forma en que usted piensa. Y ya puedo escucharlos desde ahora. (Dudley: ¿Y bien, qué se suponía que dijera? ¡Tu no me dijiste! Harry: Era mejor no decir nada. Ellos retuercen todo si lo haces.) _Ciertamente la vida con Vernon era instructiva.

―De acuerdo al psicólogo, ambos se encuentran muy ligados a usted, y se sienten protectores hacia usted. Eso no es lo ideal, y no necesito decirlo. No se supone que los niños protejan a sus padres.

_Ellos no están protegiéndome... se trata de una alianza defensiva. Y si usted cree que dos niños de siete años no son aliados valiosos, usted no ha conocido a esos dos niños de siete años en cuestión. Excepto que ya los ha visto. Pero no ve lo que esta allí._

―¿Puede describirme a los niños? ¿Sus personalidades?

―Dudley es bueno con máquinas y artefactos electrónicos. Muy avanzado para su edad. Él puede hacer que las cosas más asombrosas funcionen ―_él instaló ___por si solo_ un sistema para monitorear a su padre, un sistema temprano de alarma. _Vernon creyó ser muy listo cuando lo desconectó, pero eso probó ser un desperdicio de tiempo. Ya que resultó ser que Dudley consiguió hacerlo funcionar sin electricidad.

―A Harry le gusta leer, y es bastante atlético ―_además puede correr muy rápido, especialmente escapando de Vernon._ Petunia no sabia como ella se sentía con respecto a sus voraces hábitos de lectura. Ella también lo poseía en su niñez, alentada por su padre, y ahora se preguntaba si hubiera sido más feliz de no ser así. Con certeza eso le hizo más difícil el encajar. ¿Seria diferente para un muchacho? Tal vez, aunque de algún modo lo dudaba.

―Ellos tienen algunos problemas en la escuela, no voy a negarlo. Esa es la razón de que yo comenzara a enseñarles en casa ―_Bueno, eso y los estallidos de magia. _Dudley tendía a ser más sutil, pero los de Harry no eran así. Era un poco difícil explicar algunos de ellos; su última profesora dijo que quizás su medicación la había hecho alucinar; eso esperaba ella. Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con ello fervorosamente, y retiró a ambos niños de la escuela antes de terminar la semana.

―Su esposo la acusa de varias cosas. Dice que usted es inestable, holgazana, y que miente acerca de él. Además, que usted ha volteado a los chicos en contra de él.

Petunia se encogió de hombros.

―¿No tiene nada que decir de todo esto?

―Estoy cansada de negarlo, pero no, nada de eso es cierto ―_yo no miento con respecto a él, no soy holgazana, y él fue quien puso solito a los niños en su contra; pero sí, probablemente yo sea inestable. De hecho, estoy segura que lo soy. Demándeme._

La asistente social le dirigió una seria mirada―. Los alegatos que usted ha hecho en contra de su esposo son igual de serios, como debe saber.

Petunia dijo―: ¿Alegatos? Solamente estoy diciendo lo que sucedió.

―Sí, y el señor Arcos apoya su historia. Pero usted debe saber por qué hay preocupación acerca de él y su evidencia.

―Él es gitano.

La asistente social le dio una mirada de reproche. Era obvio que esa aseveración no era políticamente correcta, a pesar de lo verdadera que resultaba ser―. Él posee un largo historial criminal por fraude ―dijo ella con censura.

―Estoy segura que así es. Eso no significa necesariamente que esté mintiendo. Después de todo, en este caso ¿que tendría que ganar con eso?

―Eso puede ser cierto, señora Dursley, pero usted también posee un largo historial de inestabilidad mental. El reporte de su doctor es bastante detallado, usted ha estado tomando anti-depresivos por años, y hay varios diagnósticos. Algunos bastante perturbadores, si no le molesta que lo diga. A pesar, o quizás a causa de la historia del señor Arcos, es bastante posible que usted pierda la custodia de los niños de forma permanente.

Petunia no batió una pestaña, y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar._ Eso es lo que _tu _piensas, pequeña burócrata aburrida. Eso no va a suceder. Yo he estado en situaciones malas antes, y siempre he hecho la misma cosa: deshacerme en lágrimas y esconder la cabeza debajo de las mantas. Esta vez no será así. No voy a perder a los niños. Ellos son míos. Le dispararía a Vernon Dursley a quemarropa a mediodía delante de un ventanal de Harrods antes de dejar que él obtuviera la custodia; y le aseguro esto: disfrutaría cada maldito segundo de ello, y un poco más._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella sonrió dulcemente a la asistente social, quien lució de repente asustada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NdT: Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo traduciendo una historia que creo que se sale de lo común, con mucha intriga e historia antigua. De momento lleva 92 capitulos, así que hay mucho por delante, y esta todavia sin terminar. Gracias por leer :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	2. Todo lo que ella hace es magia

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: "TODO LO QUE ELLA HACE ES MAGIA"**

**.**

Petunia obtuvo su nombre de su madre, quien se regocijaba con el floral nombre de Marigold(1). Marigold ya era bastante malo, pero Petunia era peor, según su opinión, y en la opinión de casi todos los que conocía―: ¡Estás de broma! ¿Acaso tu madre te odia, o algo parecido?

No, Marigold había sido nombrada así por una planta común suburbana, y ella debía ser la única persona sobre la tierra que prefería las petunias sobre todo el resto de las flores―. ¡Unos colores tan lindos, mi amor, y florecen en toda la estación! ―su madre a su vez provenía de una familia galesa llamada Cadwalader, que creía en la expresión artística, un resurgimiento céltico, el amor libre, y vivir modestamente, todo lo cual practicaban con una fiera determinación.

Su padre, en contraste, había sido un nacionalista de la clase trabajadora, y en ese tiempo su apellido era Ifans, y su contribución a los problemas de Petunia comenzaron con su segundo nombre: Angrahad. El nombre de la madre de él, según insistía. Aunque su madre había murmurado―: El nombre de su mamá era Doreen en realidad. Es sólo que ella vio demasiadas veces en la tele «Que Verde era Mi Valle».

Ellos llamaron a su segunda hija Lily, continuando con la tradición floral. Su segundo nombre era Buddug, la palabra galesa para 'Victoria'. Y si bien Lily superaba a Petunia en materia de nombres, Petunia tenia que admitir que Buddug era peor que Angrahad, cuando Lily se lo refregaba―. ¡Ni siquiera es bonito! ―protestaba con frecuencia su madre, pero su padre había insistido en ello, aun cuando su nacionalismo galés había quedado en segundo plano mientras se ganaba la vida, después del nacimiento de Lily. Había pasado a deletrear su apellido como Evans, y a obtener un trabajo aburrido, al cual se abocaba devotamente. Su esposa consideraba tales actividades como burguesas, pero decía―: ¡Los sacrificios que su pobre padre hace por nosotras!

Petunia y Lily notaron que él volcaba sus energías en actividades sindicales en vez del nacionalismo, aunque mantuvo su membresía en lo que describió como una célula terrorista que se reunía mensualmente para derrocar el imperialismo británico. Él ignoraba el hecho de que todos los demás lo llamaban un club social. Marigold le dijo a sus hijas―: Ellos se dedican a beber cerveza, hablar galés, y jugar a los naipes. El que no hace nada, nada teme.

Los padres de Petunia habían estado poco entusiasmados con respecto a Vernon―. Él será obeso antes de cumplir cuarenta, Pet ―le dijo su madre, con un desafortunado talento para vocalizar lo que todos pensaban, pero intentaban pretender que no era así.

La reacción de su padre había sido más suscita―: Zalamero.

Petunia, por supuesto, había hecho una escena cuando ellos la urgieron a esperar―. ¡Ustedes no confían en mi juicio! ―lloriqueó ella―. ¡Ustedes dejan que ese chico Snape venga aquí todo el tiempo, pero no quieren a Vernon!

Marigold le dijo amablemente―. Nunca hemos dicho que nos *_agrada_* Severus. El pobre muchacho no es un alma agradable. Sentimos lástima por él, por supuesto.

―¡Tu permitirías que Lily se casara con quien quisiera! ―gritó Petunia.

―Bueno, no si quiere casarse con Severus Snape ―dijo Marigold―. No es la clase de nariz que querríamos en el pozo genético.

Su padre estuvo de acuerdo―: Su padre es alcohólico, entre otras cosas. Lily puede conseguir algo mucho mejor, y tu también.

―¿Y entonces por qué lo dejan que venga para acá?

―Si le decimos que lo desaprobamos, ella se convencería que ellos son un par de amantes separados por el destino o alguna estupidez parecida ―dijo Marigold―. Así que no decimos nada, y ella cambiará de parecer por su cuenta. Después de todo, resulta que todo tiene que girar en torno de él, y ella se cansará de eso eventualmente.

―Entonces sigue tu propio consejo ―le espetó Petunia.

―Pet, te estoy haciendo un halago al tratarte como un adulto ―su madre no carecía de astucia.

Petunia vio que su padre temblaba con el esfuerzo de permanecer en silencio, y finalmente dijo, con bastante gentileza, moviéndose hacia adelante para tomarla de las manos―. No te cases con ese sajón, _anwyl _(2).

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con esperar.

Y sus padres tuvieron razón, también, con respecto a Lily y ese pequeño bicho que se le pegaba. Ella vino a casa para el verano desde esa escuela mágica que atendía, y él ya no vino, para variar, a vagar por el lugar. De hecho, no lo vieron para nada. Sus padres meticulosamente no le preguntaron el porqué a su hija menor. Petunia no fue tan reticente.

―¿Dónde esta Grasoso? ―preguntó ella―. No lo hemos visto alrededor. No es que yo lo eche de menos ni nada.

Los labios de Lily se comprimieron―. Ya no nos hablamos ―dijo ella.

―Bien por ti. ¿Qué pasó?

―Aparentemente, no soy lo bastante buena para él ―dijo Lily con solemnidad. No parecía estar bromeando.

―Lily, ¿de qué diablos estas hablando? ―inquirió Petunia.

Lily se lanzó en una larga explicación, cuya esencia sorprendió a Petunia. Ella nunca había escuchado de problemas en el mundo de los magos. Si escuchabas hablar a Lily y a su acólito baboso en su habitual conversación, el ser mago o bruja era la mejor cosa del mundo. Petunia no se había dado cuenta que la sociedad mágica estuviera tan estratificada, ni que Lily se encontrara en el nivel más bajo de dicha estratificación.

―Eso no se escucha nada de bien, Lily ―dijo ella―. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no medir el estatus de acuerdo a su talento? Tu te encontrarías entre los diez mejores, ¿no es así?

―Nunca llegaría a estar en el tope ―dijo Lily con amargura―, sin importar lo mucho que lo intente. La cultura mágica es tan diferente, sin importar lo mucho que aprenda, siempre me encontraré detrás. Yo nunca tendré las mismas oportunidades que los sangre pura.

―¡Sangre-pura! Eso a mi me suena como los Nazis ―acotó Petunia.

Lily la miró―. No te encuentras demasiado lejos ―susurró―. Algunos de ellos también creen en el genocidio.

Petunia le susurró a su vez―. ¿Nuestros padres saben algo de esto?

Lily negó con la cabeza―. Puede que haya cometido un error, Tuni.

―¿Qué clase de error?

―La magia esta bien ―dijo Lily―. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de la gente que la practica.

―Renuncia a ella, entonces. No tienes que vivir como una bruja.

―Tuni, piensa un momento. Yo no poseo ninguna educación después de los once años. Ninguna educación no-mágica, claro esta.

―No había pensado en ello. Tendrías que tomar actuación, mi querida, o algo parecido que no requiera de una educación formal.

Lily se echó a reír―. Sólo me estoy sintiendo algo deprimida, debo admitirlo. En realidad amo la magia, y no pienso que pueda retroceder ahora. Y no me puedo ver como una actriz, muchas gracias, especialmente no con este pelo rojo.

―No veo el porqué. Yo siempre quise tener el pelo rojo ―dijo Petunia dándole una mirada envidiosa a los rizos pelirrojos sobre los hombros de Lily.

―Entonces estas teniendo un momento rubio ―dijo Lily con brusquedad. Le dio un empujón juguetón a su hermana―. No te gustaría el no poder ser capaz de obtener un bronceado, te lo aseguro. Y no lo entiendo, tu eres alta y delgada, ¿por qué no vas a Londres e intentas el modelaje?

―Lily, no me has mirada a la cara recientemente, ¿o si? ―Petunia procedió a relinchar agudamente en broma.

―Para con eso ―dijo Lily, rodando los ojos―. Tienes buena estructura ósea y con el estilista correcto harías maravillas. Solías estar interesada en el arte y la moda, ¿por qué no ahora?

Petunia no le quiso decir que el descubrir que saber que no tenia permitido ir a Hogwarts había hecho que todo lo demás le pareciera insignificante, así que se encogió de hombros.

―Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar interesada en la contabilidad? ¡Tu eres una Cadwalader! ―ambas se echaron a reír. La familia de Marigold era notoria por nunca haber ganado un penique, y que nunca le importara ese hecho.

―Y no es así ―admitió Petunia―. No tienes ni condenada idea de lo soso que es.

―¡Como lo pensaba! ―se jactó Lily―. Apenas has hecho dos semestres, estas a tiempo para cambiar de dirección. Tu acostumbrabas decir que querías ir a la Universidad de las Artes en Chelsea, ¿por qué no?

Petunia vaciló.

―Y no me digas que quieres casarte con Vernon Dursley ―dijo Lily―, porque no me lo creo ni por un instante. Él tiene unos ojillos malvados. Y te apuesto a que son reflejo fiel de su pequeña alma malvada.

―¡Tu eres quien para hablar! ―dijo petunia―. ¿Has mirada a Grasoso a los ojos? Si lo has hecho, tu eres un hombre más valiente que yo, Gunga Din.(3)

―Pobre Sev ―dijo Lily.

―Pobre Sev, y un cuerno ―masculló Petunia―. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no hemos tenido una conversación civilizada desde que lo conociste?

Lily la miró―. Supongo que tienes razón ―dijo ella―. Yo nunca lo pensé de esa manera.

―¿Él valió la pena? ―preguntó Petunia.

Lily suspiró―. Solía ser así.

―Bien, ¿hay algún otro interesado? ¿A pesar de tu estatus desfavorable?

―Bueno, sí ―admitió Lily―. Y él es un sangre pura, además. Lo cual es algo que ni siquiera es Sev.

―¡Lily! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡No te atrevas a salir con alguien tan sólo porque es tolerante! No le debes nada por eso, no más de lo que debes a Snape porque tu tuviste un hogar decente y él no.

―Queda anotado ―suspiró Lily―. Y, de hecho, no estoy segura de que este tío este _verdaderamente_ interesado. Él me pidió una cita tantas veces que ahora pienso que se ha convertido en un hábito.

―¿Bien parecido?

―Correcto.

―¿Rico?

―Correcto.

―Ya me esta gustando más que Grasoso, y ni siquiera lo he conocido. ¿Y este dechado tiene nombre?

―James.

―Cuan tremendamente ordinario.

―Desafortunadamente, viene con acompañamiento.

―¿Qué, acaso le van los tríos?

―Los cuartetos. No tiene nada menos que tres compinches, y francamente, ellos están más que de sobra, en más de un sentido. Sus nombres son Sirius, Remus y Peter, y se llaman a sí mismos 'los Merodeadores', si acaso puedes creértelo. Y ellos cuatro se dedican a actuar como matones contra el pobre Sev sin misericordia.

―Creo que me he enamorado.

―Te los puedo presentar.

Pero como resultaron las cosas, la presentación de Petunia con los Merodeadores se llevó a cabo bajo circunstancias menos que ideales. Varios meses más tarde, Petunia fue convocada desde su clase nocturna para que le dijeran que el hogar de sus padres se encontraba en llamas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Caléndula.

N/T(2): Queridísima en galés.

N/T(3): Referencia a un famoso poema de R. Kipling.

Muchas gracias por favorecer, seguir y leer el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	3. La razón de que sea una Bruja

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: "LA RAZÓN DE QUE SEA UNA BRUJA"**

Petunia encontró a Lily parada en la vereda afuera de la casa de sus padres, con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. De vez en cuando ella usaba las manos para tratar ineficazmente de contener su caudal. Ella miraba hacia arriba con impotencia un símbolo: una serpiente tragando su cola, Petunia pensó que era, arriba en el cielo. El corazón de Petunia se hundió; ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Sus padres estaban muertos.

―¡Lily! ―lloró Petunia, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola―. Esos magos nazis hicieron esto, ¿no es así? ¿ellos fueron?

Lily comenzó a plañir con un sonido agudo y penetrante.

Petunia la abofeteó, y no con ligereza―. ¡Cállate! ―siseó. Lily sollozó y jadeó, intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermana.

Un hombre joven con lentes agarró la muñeca de Petunia, y dijo―. ¡Pienso que es mejor que detengas eso...! ―no consiguió terminar porque Petunia le dio un puñetazo en la cara, un gancho cruzado que lo dejó tendido sobre su espalda en la canaleta.

Otro joven más alto intentó intervenir, evitando el puñetazo que le mandó Petunia, y sonriendo con triunfo al hacerlo. Por consiguiente no vio el infame gancho izquierdo desde el otro lado, y acompañó a su amigo postrado sobre la calle. Un tercer joven, de cabello castaño, y más bien desmirriado, con sabiduría permaneció fuera de su alcance. Petunia vio que sacaba una varita, así que arrancó un pedazo de una valla que yacía sobre la calle y se lo lanzó. Le dio de lleno entre medio de los ojos y cayó al suelo. Un cuarto muchacho, bajo y rubio, de nariz rosada, retrocedió alejándose de ella tan rápidamente que tropezó con la vereda y se noqueó solo.

Lily se rio fuerte, con un sonido que hizo encoger a petunia―. ¡Y así tanto por los grandiosos Merodeadores! ―rio―. ¡Molidos a golpes por una squib!

Petunia, furiosa, comenzó a reñir a Lily. ¡Todo esto era su culpa, que se fuera al infierno! Sus padres estarían con vida si ella no fuera una bruja... esos magos nazis no los hubieran convertido en un blanco de no ser por eso... sus recriminaciones y su rabia se vertieron sobre ella.

Lily alternadamente sollozaba y se reía. En media de esa tirada, un oficial de policía apareció. Él esperó pacientemente y con prudencia fuera de rango hasta que la tirada de palabras de Petunia se detuvo.

―¿Señorita Evans?

―¿Sí?

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

―Necesito un trago ―dijo Petunia con voz ronca―. Necesito un trago _ahora_.

Se encontraron sentados en una taberna con el oficial de policía, y más tarde Petunia no pudo recordar como habían llegado hasta allí. Petunia ordenó un brandy, el que consumió de inmediato. Ni Lily ni ella nunca habían bebido alcohol fuerte, pero eso no le importó a Petunia. Lily consiguió tomarse un brandy y después perdió el conocimiento, cayéndose de espaldas del taburete. Petunia consiguió agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Llevó diez minutos y tres brandys más para que Petunia consiguiera los mismos resultados.

Petunia despertó en una habitación de hospital. Tenia un dolor palpitante de cabeza y la boca seca. Una enfermera entró y comenzó a auscultarla con escasa diligencia, haciéndole un montón de preguntas en que no conseguía concentrarse. Petunia sabía que tenia una hermana, y quiso preguntar como estaba ella, pero desafortunadamente, no conseguía recordar su nombre. No preguntó por sus padres; ella sabía que ellos estaban muertos.

Cuando por fin pudo recordar el nombre de Lily, le llevó varias horas el decidir a disculparse con ella. Cuando pensaba en su comportamiento sabía que había estado mal, y no solamente eso, sino que era insólito. La violencia no era de su estilo. Ella siempre había escuchado que darle un puñetazo a alguien con las manos desnudas era insensato y con frecuencia increíblemente doloroso, y aun así había conseguido noquear a dos hombres jóvenes, sin sentir dolor alguno. ¿La adrenalina? ¿la aflicción? No lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello aun estaba enojada con Lily. Ella sabía que el mundo mágico era peligroso ¿por qué no le advirtió a sus padres? Ella se lo contó a Petunia. Y la misma Petunia nunca pasó esa información, un hecho que la hacia sentir aun peor.

Finalmente, decidió hacerse de valor. Pero al aproximarse a la habitación de Lily, se dio cuenta que su hermana tenia compañía: los Merodeadores, vaya nombre estúpido para una pandilla absurda. Como era típico, ellos estaban haciendo un montón de ruido. De repente le vino a Petunia que ella no había tenido visitantes, a nadie.

Ningún amigo. Y ahora, aparte de Lily, no tenia ningún pariente. Se sintió increíblemente sola.

Fue de regreso hasta su propio cuarto, reunió sus pertenencias, firmó su salida del hospital, y regresó a su habitación diminuta que ocupaba siendo una estudiante en Londres. Se arrastró hasta su cama y permaneció allí la mayor parte de la semana siguiente.

Y luego, por fin, milagrosamente, hubo unos golpes en su puerta: Vernon. Él le traía un ramo de flores, y tenia una expresión apesadumbrada. Había visto el reporte en un periódico, dijo, y quería expresarle sus simpatías; para eso la había rastreado. Para ese momento, Petunia estaba más que contenta de ver a cualquiera.

Durante el curso del mes siguiente, Vernon se hizo cargo de su vida. En ese tiempo ella lo vio como cariñoso y solícito, y mucho más tarde como un controlador obsesivo natural creciendo en su potencial.

Más tarde nunca llegó a recordar en realidad el recibir o aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, pero para el final del mes ellos se encontraban siendo casados por un juez de paz, con la hermana de Vernon, Marge, haciendo de testigo. Vernon compró el número 4 de Privet Drive con la herencia que recibió de su abuela y ellos se asentaron dentro de su vida matrimonial.

Little Whinging probó ser un lugar más donde Petunia no logró encajar.

No solamente eso, sino que ella comenzó a enloquecer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Si encontrais algo raro en esto, es porque lo es. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y por el gran número de favoritos :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	4. Embrujada, Incomodada y Apabullada

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: "EMBRUJADA, INCOMODADA Y APABULLADA"**

No es que estuviera loca de atar, no. cuando menos todavía no. Solamente un poco chalada.

Petunia conseguía ver un destello de cosas por medio de su visión periférica, pero cuando ella volteaba la cabeza, no había nada allí. Ella conseguía escuchar conversaciones cuando estaba sola en la casa, pero nunca podía distinguir las palabras. Era como si fuera un constante ruido blanco. Ella desenchufó todos los aparatos eléctricos en su casa, pero eso no sirvió de nada. Apenas conseguía dormir, y su apetito desapareció, y su peso , que nunca fue alto, se desplomó.

Y después estaban los lapsos de memoria. Al principio eran leves. Ella planeaba un menú para la cena y después lo encontraba ya listo sobre la mesada. Al despertar por la mañana, bajaba las escaleras y encontraba el desayuno esperándola en la mesa. La casa se limpiaba por si sola, la ropa estaba limpia y doblada nítidamente, el jardín estaba desmalezado, y ella no podía recordar haber hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Después ella comenzó a ver cosas a la distancia, cosas que era imposible que estuvieran allí. Sus padres, por ejemplo. Al ir tambaleante hacia ellos, las alucinaciones desaparecían.

Los doctores no ayudaban. El diagnóstico variaba entre: depresión, ansiedad; desorden celiaco; alergias; estrés de síndrome postraumático; fibromialgia; anorexia; desorden bipolar; y -susurros- esquizofrenia. No es que Petunia fuera lo bastante estúpida como para contarle a alguien todos los síntomas.

Al principio, Vernon fue razonablemente comprensivo, pero al persistir los síntomas, gradualmente se volvió impaciente, y después irritado. Todo estaba en su cabeza, insistía él. Vernon Dursley, el Rey de lo Obvio, murmuraba ella para si misma. _Por supuesto_ que todo estaba en su cabeza. Ella podría mejorar tan sólo si se lo proponía más, decía él.

Petunia lo intentó. Pero un serio esfuerzo de su parte no cambió nada.

También esto la angustiaba, el que fuera tan infeliz con Vernon. De seguro cuando ellos estaban saliendo que él era mejor a como era ahora, ¿o acaso su memoria le estaba jugando chueco? Vernon no solamente era aburrido, sino que necesitaba controlarlo todo, incluyendo el dinero que le daba a ella, cómo debía gastarlo, con quién debía hablar, cómo mantener su hogar, si acaso necesitaba completar su educación (él insistió en que ella no necesitaba hacerlo), ni obtener un trabajo (él lo prohibió). La trataba como si fuera su padre, si bien se trataba de uno que parecía odiarte.

Vernon además era su crítico. Su apariencia, sus modales, su vestimenta, todo lo molestaba. ¿Por qué ella no trataba con más empeño? Ese era su tema constante. Él trabajaba, él conseguía el dinero, él proveía para el hogar. Todo lo que ella tenia que hacer era ser digna de él. Pero ella no lo era, y ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Petunia se preguntaba si se habría perdido de algo, ¿Cuándo su vida había pasado de ser mediocre a miserable? La mediocridad parecía algo deseable ahora en retrospectiva. Y entonces, finalmente, algo funcionó bien, y ella quedó de nuevo embarazada.

Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, ella sufrió cuando menos dos abortos espontáneos, muy tempranos en la gestación. Su desespero ante ello fue profundo; ella temía que nunca podría tener un hijo, y quería tanto tener uno. Un niño seria una conexión con sus padres muertos, de un tiempo en que ella era feliz y alguien la amaba. El rol de Vernon dentro de esa ecuación era vago. El niño seria también de él, pero Petunia estaba segura de que ella lo amaría a pesar de ello.

También Vernon deseaba un niño... o así decía. Él fue vocal con su decepción acerca de los abortos espontáneos y culpó de ello, y aquí no hubo ninguna sorpresa, a Petunia.

Por algún milagro, su embarazo fue libre de problemas, y el bebé que nació muy tarde el 30 de julio, fue regordete y saludable. Un nene perfecto. Petunia sintió un arrebato de una rara felicidad que se vio comprometida inmediatamente por un desagradable desacuerdo con Vernon por el nombre del bebé.

Petunia quería llamar al bebé como su padre: Harri Llewellyn Dursley. Vernon odiaba ese nombre; por lo que a él concernía no solamente era un nombre de clase obrera, sino que además (escalofrío) étnico. Vernon quiso llamar al bebé Dudley, un nombre de gente elegante, dijo, que ayudaría al niño más tarde en la vida. Petunia pensaba que nunca había escuchado nombre más horrible, especialmente en combinación con el nombre de Vernon. Para ser justos, las iniciales de Dudley no resultaban tan absurdas en ese tiempo como lo serian más tarde.

Si Petunia esperaba que un niño mejorara su matrimonio, con miseria se fue dando cuenta gradualmente de que con el nacimiento de Dudley le había entregado a Vernon un arma que podía blandir contra ella sin remordimientos. Como resultó ser.

Si ella se quejaba acerca del comportamiento de Vernon, él decía cortante―. Si no te agrada, vete. Pero deja el bebé; no puedes velar por él apropiadamente, y tu lo sabes. Eres demasiado inestable ―Petunia se sentía especialmente irritada de que le dijeran que ella _sabía_ algo, y Vernon se daba cuenta de esto. Él nunca dejaba de informarle de las cosas que ella supuestamente sabía.

Una de las cosas que le decía que ella sabía era que él conseguiría al mejor abogado, y que ella terminaría sin un penique en la calle, una indigente, hablando consigo misma en público, y que ella nunca volvería a ver de nuevo a Dudley.

―Marge dice que ella se mudará conmigo, para ayudarme con el bebé ―solía decir Vernon, sonriendo con burla.

Petunia detestaba a su abrasiva cuñada y el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo. La idea de que Dudley fuera criado por ella era horrible de contemplar, cuando menos para Petunia.

Vernon además señalaba que Privet Drive número 4 fue adquirido con su parte de la herencia de su abuela―. Tu nunca contribuiste en nada ―decía con desdén―. Todo lo que has hecho es sentarte sobre tu trasero y dejarte llevar por tus nervios. No eres nada más que una inútil. Ni te pienses que otro hombre se fijará en ti, tampoco. Me hace reír el pensarlo. Yo quise ayudarte, y es una pena que yo sea un hombre tan bueno; tu has sido una ingrata desde el Primer Día.

―Bueno, quizás no desde el Primer Día ―retrucó Petunia, incapaz de reprimir su desafortunada inclinación por el sarcasmo del que su madre le había advertido―, más bien desde el Segundo Día.

Esto conduciría a otra diatriba acerca de su ingratitud. Si ella rebatía, Vernon se volvía más ruidoso y más agresivo; acercaba su cara junto a la de ella y comenzaba a gritar. Petunia con frecuencia quedaba reducida a las lágrimas, no de miedo, sino de humillación de que ella hubiera quedado reducida a esto. El miedo siguió más tarde; Vernon se volvió cada vez más agresivo, con frecuencia empujándola mientras la reñía. Aunque ella notó que él tenia cuidado de no dejar marcas, hasta ahora.

Petunia se sentía apabullada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué era tan infeliz, y por qué ella estaba volviendo su matrimonio un desastre?

Su aislamiento no la ayudaba. Ella no tenia familia cercana en quien confiarse, y no había adquirido amigos. Las ocasiones sociales normalmente involucraban a los colegas de Vernon. La forma femenina de esa especie la congratulaba por tener un esposo tan cariñoso, y tan considerado; un hombre tan bueno, que era la fuente de consejo y ayuda en la oficina; ella debe estar tan orgullosa de él y feliz de estar casada con ese hombre; y Petunia asentía con debilidad. Si él se comportaba tan mal en su casa, suponía que debía ser culpa suya.

Todo era culpa de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Petunia comenzara a considerar el suicidio. Ella se sentía inmensamente desesperanzada y solitaria. Vernon estaba determinado a alejar a su único hijo de ella; y tal fuera mejor para Dudley que no fuera jalado en direcciones opuestas por ellos dos. Nadie la echaría de menos y su miseria llegaría a su fin.

Estas lúgubres especulaciones llegaron en forma abrupta a su fin una mañana cuando Petunia bajó a tomar desayuno. Como siempre, el desayuno ya estaba listo, tal como ella esperaba. Lo que ella no se esperaba era ver a alguien, o algo, haciéndolo.

Ella pensó que finalmente se había vuelto loca, verdadera y profundamente. Ella vio a una criatura en medio de su cocina, mirándola con mal disimulado desdén. Se parecía un poco a uno de esos muñecos trol, ella tuvo uno cuando era niña, con ojos de un brillante azul-gris, vestía un prenda limpia que parecía estar hecha de paños de cocina, y una expresión agria.

Petunia soltó el tazón que llevaba y dio un leve grito.

La criatura la miró con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueó los dedos y el tazón roto y el té derramado desaparecieron―. ¡Ama! ―eso...él... dijo con desaprobación―. Por favor siéntese, ¡y deje de hacer todo ese ruido!

Mesmerizada, Petunia se sentó. La cosa le dio a ella una leve mirada de aprobación―. Eso esta mucho mejor. Me alegra que finalmente pueda verme. Eso hará las cosas más sencillas.

―¿Finalmente verte? ―chilló Petunia―. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llevas aquí?

―Algún tiempo ―dijo evasivamente―. Desde que su tatara-tía abuela murió. Pero usted no ha sido capaz de verme hasta ahora. Sin embargo, me alegra que finalmente haya mejorado.

―¿Mi tía-abuela? ―preguntó Petunia en forma trémula. ¿A quién se referiría?

―Su tía abuela, Cressida Mayhew ―dijo la criatura, con desaprobación―. Ella murió recientemente, y según los términos de su testamento, su patrimonio fue para usted siendo su pariente mágica de mayor edad.

Petunia se acordó de su no-podía-recordar-ahora-cuantas-veces tía abuela. Lily y ella fueron arrastradas por Marigold, con bastante renuencia, para ir a visitarla cuando eran niñas. Ella vivía en una villa pequeña de aspecto muy extraño... Petunia no conseguía recordar el nombre... en una casona grande que se venia abajo llena de cuartos oscuros y siniestros y extraños pájaros embalsamados. El lugar preciso para hacer una película de Hitchcock, siempre decía Marigold.

―¿Su testamento?

―Así es, y ahora que ha conseguido verme, debe venir conmigo a ver a su abogado tan pronto como pueda arreglarse.

―¿Y tu eres?

Su nombre era Pompeyo ("por el gran general Romano") y era un elfo doméstico, lo que fuera que era eso. Él había pertenecido a la Tía-abuela Cressida, y ahora, según decía, le pertenecía a ella. Petunia sospechaba que ahora de nuevo había comenzado a alucinar de forma activa. Sin duda le seguirían a continuación los elefantes rosa. Pero estuvo de acuerdo en hacer un viaje a ver el abogado, impelida por la curiosidad, aunque no fuera por otra causa; y esto condujo a la segunda visita de Petunia al Callejón Diagon.

La primera había sido con Lily y sus padres para adquirir las cosas para la escuela de Lily, durante el primer año de Lily en Hogwarts. Petunia no había querido ir, pero estaba demasiado intrigada para no hacerlo. Ella encontró inmensamente fascinante Callejón Diagon, pero pretendió sentir desdén porque... bueno, porque se sentía enojada y resentida y envidiosa, ese fue el porqué.

Petunia suspiró. Desearía ahora encontrarse en contacto con Lily, porque necesitaba mucho poder hablar con alguien. Pero su temor al rechazo estaba profundamente arraigado; ademas temía la reacción de Vernon. Tan miserable como era su _statu quo_, ella sabía bien que podía ser peor. Eso es lo que ella se decía, de todos modos, sin querer admitir que contarle a Lily lo miserable que era su vida también sería tremendamente humillante. Petunia ya no quería pensar en eso, sabiendo bien que regodearse en la autocompasión conducía a calles sin salida, y ella ya de por si estaba demasiado inclinada a dirigirse hacia ellas.

Pompeyo, con el aire de alguien que prestaba con renuencia sus conocimientos a un transeúnte subnormal, la condujo dos días más tarde por el Callejón. Sin embargo, a Petunia no le importaban demasiado sus modos; Vernon era apenas mejor, y ella ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

El Callejón no había cambiado mucho, aunque Petunia no había visto todo durante su primera visita, y ciertamente no la sección que ocupaban las oficinas legales.

_**Flywheel, Lightbody &amp; Flywheel, Abogados y Asesores Legales, **_estaba inscrito con pintura dorada descascarada en una ventana curva llena de polvo que sobresalía sobre la calle de los abogados en cuestión.

Petunia y Pompeyo fueron asignados al joven Flywheel, quien resultó ser un hombre imberbe de aspecto veinteañero, con el cabello castaño peinado en una trenza y un arete. Petunia ya podía escuchar a Vernon hablando sobre _ese_ tema, y como la declinación de Gran Bretaña era evidenciada por esto.

El señor Flywheel la saludó educadamente. Según contó a Petunia, él había sido el abogado de la familia Mayhew por algunos años, tras haber heredado el rol desde su padre. La señorita Cressida fue el último miembro de la familia que llevaba el apellido. Ella había muerto hace algún tiempo atrás, y Petunia era su principal beneficiaria.

―¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana? ―consultó Petunia.

―La señora Potter declinó su parte a su favor ―esta fue la primera vez que Petunia escuchó que Lily se había casado―. Según entiendo, el señor Potter es pudiente por derecho propio.

Petunia se sintió tanto avergonzada como humillada. Avergonzada de que Lily fuera tan generosa con ella, dado su último encuentro; y humillada de que necesitara de la generosidad de Lily. Después tuvo un ramalazo de esperanza. Dinero significaba libertad, libertad de Vernon, específicamente. Libertad de sus quejas, de sus amenazas, de su engreída petulancia, de su 'pequeña alma malvada' (como Lily lo describió con una absoluta precisión, notó Petunia en retrospectiva). Ahora ella podría llevarse a Dudley y desaparecer. En un instante ella estaba especulando qué país seria el mejor santuario.

El señor Flywheel la trajo de vuelta a la tierra de golpe―. Hay una condición para la herencia, por supuesto. Debe ser para una bruja o un mago.

Petunia sintió hundirse su corazón―. Mi hermana sabía que yo no soy una bruja. Ella debe habérselo dicho.

―Ella me instruyó que usted debería ser capaz de pasar la equivalencia. Solamente va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Petunia se sintió frustrada: ¿por qué Lily le había mentido a este hombre? Ella nunca seria capaz de pasar los exámenes. Los squibs poseen un poco de magia, pero no la suficiente, y era inútil pretender que ella alguna vez podría.

El señor Lighbody la instruyó de que su patrimonio iría a un fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliera con el pre-requisito. Y puesto que el patrimonio podría ir a otro si ella no lo conseguía, las rentas provenientes del patrimonio también serian retenidas en fideicomiso. Petunia suspiró. La escotilla de escape se había cerrado de golpe.

Después de eso, apenas escuchó al señor Flywheel mientras nombraba los contenidos del patrimonio: una mansión, dos cabañas, y otras propiedades en Hogsmeade ... ¡Hogsmeade! ¡Ese era el nombre de la villa! Una casa en Londres (rentada), una propiedad vacacional en Cornwall (también rentada), una bóveda en Gringotts, y así. Fue como una tortura. La libertad le bailaba frente a la nariz, y le fue arrebatada; su frustración era enorme. Al final de la lista, el joven señor Flywheel le informó que ese patrimonio sería de ella una vez que pasara los exámenes de competencia mágica.

―¿Y cuando yo podría tomar esos exámenes? ―consultó Petunia sin demasiado interés. Ya había renunciado a discutir con estas personas.

―La señora Potter me dijo que usted no podía tomarlos todavía. Ella iba a arreglar que los tomara cuando pensara que usted fuera capaz de pasarlos.

_Eso va a ser el día del níspero, señor Flywheel, puedo asegurárselo._

Petunia se arrastró de vuelta a Little Whinging, sintiéndose más deprimida que nunca. Mientras estaba sentada encorvada sobre un escaño junto a los rieles de la estación de trenes, ella se preguntó si su hermana habría planeado todo esto solamente para atormentarla. _Si ella lo hizo, me lo merecía. Me lo merezco todo._

Tan sólo la presencia de Pompeyo evitó que ella se arrojara sobre las vías del tren. El elfo doméstico estaba pegado a ella como con pegamento, todo el tiempo quejándose de tener que hacerlo.

Puesto que Pompeyo no se iba, o no podía hacerlo, Petunia decidió que ella tendría que vivir con ello, literal y figurativamente. Había compensaciones, empero. Sin su ayuda en la casa, ella sospechaba que Vernon ya habría emprendido acciones en contra de ella. Ella lo escuchó un día hablando con Marge por teléfono―: Ella no puede estar teniendo colapso nervioso, Marge, las labores de casa siempre están hechas, y ese doctor me dijo que eso lo primero que dejaría de hacer. No, no quiero internarla, todavía no.

«Que conmovedor ―pensó Petunia―. Él me conservará, siempre que _él_ no sufra por ello.»

Y a pesar de que Pompeyo parecía desdeñoso de ella, y despreciaba abiertamente a "ese muggle gordo", como llamaba a Vernon, él se dedicó de inmediato a Dudley, y era de una tremenda ayuda con él. Su normal gesto agrio habitual se convertía en una sonrisa agria, y podía animar juguetes para diversión de Dudley. La carita de Dudley se iluminaba cuando esa pequeña extraña criatura aparecía delante de su visual.

Sin embargo, Petunia estaba aterrada de que Dudley mencionara a Pompeyo delante de Vernon cuando comenzara a hablar.

―No se preocupe ―dijo Pompeyo―. Él no lo hará. Tengo un encantamiento para eso ―y de hecho, él parecía tener un encantamiento para todo.

Pompeyo inspeccionó la casa con altanería, y seleccionó una alacena debajo de las escaleras como su refugio. Petunia la limpió meticulosamente, repintó el interior, y encontró algunas ropas de cama para él, ya que insistía en quedarse. Ella adquirió también un colchón para niños, y enterró la compra entre los gastos de la casa.

Él levantó la nariz y dijo―. Eso tendrá que bastar ―Petunia rodó los ojos y se preguntó si no habría sido premiada con una versión mágica en miniatura de Vernon.

Aunque ciertamente era diferente a Vernon en un aspecto. Era un trabajador incansable, y parecía feliz solamente cuando le pedían que hiciera algo más. De hecho, se quejaba amargamente si, según su opinión, había tan pocas cosas en que ocuparse. Cuando Petunia le sugirió que tomara un día libre, él se retiró a su refugio como si lo hubiera enviado al calabozo, y estuvo enfurruñado por un tiempo. Después le informó, con dignidad crispada, que ella lo había insultado. ¿Acaso ella estaba diciendo que él no estaba haciendo su trabajo apropiadamente?

―¡No! ―dijo Petunia, exasperada―. Tu haces tu trabajo muy bien, no hay duda. Al menos, así lo pienso yo, no puedo decir que tenga mucha experiencia con elfos domésticos. Sólo pensé que querrías ir a visitar a tu familia o algo parecido.

―Los elfos domésticos no toman vacaciones ―pronunció Pompeyo, con adusta altivez―. Nunca me pida de nuevo eso.

Petunia se preguntó como ella siempre conseguía terminar siendo la equivocada. Eso nunca parecía fallar. Pero ella perdonó a Pompeyo su poca atractiva personalidad cuando sus animaciones mágicas hicieron reír a Dudley. Dudley era un niñito serio, así que un sonido así le era raro. En ese punto, Petunia y Pompeyo alcanzaron un acuerdo: ambos amaban a Dudley, y como resultado trataron de cooperar, a pesar de la ignorancia mágica de Petunia y del desprecio de Pompeyo por todo lo muggle.

Y fue Pompeyo quien entró a la cocina una fría mañana de noviembre para informarle que habían recibido una entrega durante la noche.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Un elfo... peculiar ¿no es asi? XD Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer, seguir y leer el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	5. Hocus Pocus

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: "HOCUS POCUS"**

―¡Ama! ―dijo Pompeyo―. ¡Hay un bebé en el umbral!

―Ahora no, Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia de forma ausente―. Si cuezo demás esto, se pondrá . . . ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Hay un bebé en el umbral... con una nota.

Petunia retiró el sartén de la cocina, apagó la llama, y partió corriendo hacia la puerta. Ciertamente, había un bebé en el umbral, envuelto en una manta. Pompeyo esta agachado sobre este, sus largos dedos trazando una marca en forma de rayo sobre la frente del infante, que sangraba lentamente.

―Un bebé mágico ―dijo Pompeyo con reverencia. Le entregó a ella un sobre.

Petunia se agachó y recogió al bebé, no podía dejarlo allí afuera en la helada otoñal, eso era seguro; aun cuando ella estuviera alucinando, como sospechaba que debía ser el caso. A pesar de la cicatriz que sangraba, parecía estar durmiendo. Ella se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con el bebé acunado sobre su brazo, y leyó la carta.

La carta era de Albus Dumbledore, el director de la Escuela Hogwarts. Petunia lo recordaba, aunque no con afecto. Ella jadeó ante el contenido de la carta y comenzó a temblar. Se la pasó sin hablar a Pompeyo. Los hechos establecidos allí eran horrorosos. Lily y su esposo estaban muertos y esos condenados magos en realidad habían dejado abandonado a su infante huérfano sobre el umbral glacial. ¡De noche! Ella nunca seria capaz de perdonarlos por esta negligencia demencial.

El niño estaba vestido abrigado y envuelto en una manta, pero no tenia otras ropas ni implementos con él, a pesar de que Petunia sabía que él debía tener algunas cosas en algún lugar. No sabía cómo se había librado de coger un resfriado durante la noche, pero eso no mitigaba en nada su furia. Su rabia contra Dumbledore despertó algo más en ella: rabia contra Vernon. Le hizo sentir mucho mejor que el sentir rabia contra sí misma.

Pompeyo leyó la carta rápidamente, y después alzó la mirada hacia Petunia. Ella lo miró aturdida, meciendo de forma automática al niño.

Hubo ruidos arriba―. Vernon ―susurró Petunia. Los domingos en la mañana, usualmente dormía. ¿Qué iba a decir Vernon? Ese mantra gobernaba la existencia de Petunia y ella odiaba ese hecho.

Petunia se esperaba que Vernon se pusiera difícil acerca del bebé de Lily, y eso probó ser una enorme subestimación. Él albergaba tanto simpatía a Lily, como ella hacia él, y ciertamente no quería cargar con su hijo. Y después estaba el problema de la magia. Vernon sabía, en una manera muy vaga, acerca de que Lily era una bruja, pero nunca había vivido antes con un ser mágico (bueno, exceptuando a Pompeyo, y eso no contaba, exactamente, ya que Vernon había conseguido vivir con él sin llegar a encontrarlo); así que Petunia, recordando la infancia de Lily, pensó que él no aceptaría con agrado la experiencia.

La muerte del último de sus parientes adultos vivos también golpeó fuerte a Petunia. Ella había resentido a Lily, la había tratado mal, la había culpado por la muerte de sus padres. Pero otros recuerdos de repente afloraron: recogiendo frutas juntas para los pasteles navideños que Marigold horneaba cada diciembre, yendo a las pantomimas con su padre, nadando en el mar durante las vacaciones en Devon, trenzándose el cabello entre ellas, jugando a los naipes, mirando la tele.

_Tengo que controlarme, y dejar de pensar. Bueno, eso suena mal, pero yo sé lo que quiero decir. Creo. ¿Qué sería del pequeño Harry si yo no logro recomponerme?_

Y Lily había ganado la batalla en _su _casa. Su pequeño niño había sido nombrado por el padre de ellas. Él tenia los ojos de los Evans, también: verde brillante, aunque Petunia echaba de menos el pelo rizado pelirrojo, ya que el de él era oscuro y liso. La carta nombraba su fecha de nacimiento, que era justo al día siguiente del de Dudley, por extraño que pareciera.

Pompeyo tocó al pequeño Harry con deleite y repitió―: ¡Un bebé *_mágico*_!

_Por lo menos_ él estaba feliz.

Si Petunia había estado considerando escapar, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Según explicaba la carta de Dumbledore, las protecciones mágicas la ataban ahora a Privet Drive tan seguramente como si se tratara de cadenas. Pero Privet Drive significaba Vernon; y Vernon vio a Harry como un arma mucho más útil que Dudley contra Petunia. Como lo puso Vernon, él no tenia la mínima intención de pagar manutención por Dudley a Petunia, así que si ella lo dejaba, Dudley tendría que quedarse con él. Ella podía irse, y llevarse al engendro de su hermana con ella con sus bendiciones y que se las arreglara como pudiera, pero él iba a quedarse con su casa y con su hijo.

No le llevó a Vernon mucho tiempo el darse cuenta que la mejor manera de hostigar a Petunia era hostigar a Harry. Y él se abocó a ello con entusiasmo. Petunia sencillamente no podía creer que él fuera capaz de abusar verbal y emocionalmente de un nene que apenas gateaba solamente para atormentarla. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Aparentemente, uno de su propia clase.

Cuando Vernon se encontraba de buen humor, ignoraba a Harry. Cuando estaba regular, le ponía un montón de atención a Dudley, como una forma de demostrarle a Harry que él no importaba. Petunia estaba complacida de ver que esto ponía incómodo a Dudley, y que a Harry parecía no importarle, principalmente porque esto significaba que ponía contar con la atención de Petunia, ya que ella se sentía obligada a compensarlo por ello. Él disfrutaba que le leyeran, lo que Petunia estaba dispuesta a hacer; y a caminar por el parque y jugar juegos de cartas. Tenia que tratarse de actividades baratas porque Petunia no tenia dinero y Vernon se rehusaba a soltarle un veinte para Harry. Vernon se quejaba que ya era más que suficiente con tener cuarto y comida. A pesar de que Dudley no tenia problemas en compartir sus juguetes, Vernon lo prohibió; él había pagado por esos juguetes para Dudley, y por Dios que solamente serian utilizados por Dudley.

Los niños aprendieron a jugar juntos solamente cuando Vernon se encontraba trabajando, o en el parque. Cuando Harry estaba en casa, aprendió a quedarse pegado a Petunia o a retirarse a la alacena debajo de las escaleras para jugar con Pompeyo.

Pero lo peor era cuando Vernon estaba de mal humor. Entonces buscaba activamente a Harry para regañarlo (y a Petunia) por su inutilidad, los gastos en mantenerlo, y el problema que les daba. Si Petunia trataba de intervenir, la empujaba a un lado y continuaba. El niño se aburría y se ponía nervioso por dicho tratamiento, y entonces Vernon encontraba una razón para quejarse también por ello.

Hasta ahora, Vernon no había pasado al abuso físico, pero Petunia siempre estaba con temor de que lo haría.

Vernon no sentía compasión, ni culpa. Odiaba a Harry francamente, a 'ese pequeña sabandija', como lo llamaba. Harry regresaba el antagonismo a paladas. Ese pequeño pedacito de humanidad era inusualmente resistente, y despreciaba a Vernon en una forma casi adulta. Su nombre para Vernon era "la Ballena". Petunia debería corregirlo acerca de esto, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no lo hacia; no veía el punto en hacer que Harry respetara a un hombre que hacia tan obvio su desagrado hacia él. No obstante, ella le hacia bromas diciéndole que si Vernon era una ballena, ella debía ser una jirafa. Harry había sonreído brillantemente y exclamado―: ¡Mi gustar jirafas!

Harry era la única persona en su vida que era capaz de hacerla reír.

En realidad, fue después de la llegada de Harry que el comportamiento general de Vernon pasó de malo a muy malo. Continuó insistiendo en que Harry fuera enviado a un hogar de acogida, y ante la negativa adamante de Petunia de contemplar el asunto, esto lo sacaba de quicio, o así él reclamaba. Petunia se aferró al niño con fiereza, como si él fuera todo lo que la atara a su sanidad, como quizás así lo fuera.

Desde los inicios, Vernon muy había intentado alejar a Dudley de ella, ofreciéndole diversión, paseos, golosinas, y tratándola delante del niño de manera despreciativa, invitándolo de ese modo a comportarse del mismo modo. Dudley solamente parecía ansioso cuando las cosas explotaban, como con frecuencia ocurría. Él no poseía la 'pequeña alma malvada' de Vernon como Lily había acuñado tan certeramente una vez hacia mucho tiempo. Ese era el único consuelo que tenia Petunia. Bueno, eso y Harry. El veneno de Vernon hacia ellos había conseguido forjar un lazo sólido entre ambos. Camaradas de armas en la línea de fuego, pensaba Petunia con pesar.

De modo que Petunia dejó de pensar en el suicidio. Ella no podía abandonar a Harry; Vernon lo pondría en un hogar de acogida en menos que canta un gallo, y en cuanto a esos condenados magos... no. Dumbledore había dejado claro la operación de las protecciones mágicas en su carta. Ella tuvo que olvidarse de la auto-destrucción, así que en vez de eso comenzó a pensar acerca de otra plana y sencilla destrucción: la de Vernon

Esta se trataba de una especulación mucho más feliz. Petunia había llegado a detestar a Vernon tan completamente que no sentía ninguna culpa por ello. Pero ella tenia que ser cuidadosa; ella sabía que Marge no dejaría pasar nada por alto. Un asesino contratado podría hablar, y ademas, ellos no se hacían propaganda en los económicos precisamente. Ella no conocía lo suficiente acerca de mecánica como para sabotear el auto de Vernon, y los libros de la biblioteca no eran de mucha ayuda. En cuanto al veneno, ¿no había leído una vez en un misterio de Agatha Christie acerca de un veneno que imitaba ciertas enfermedades? Pero el talio era difícil de conseguir y era muy caro para comprarlo. Y Marge podría demandar una autopsia si las circunstancias de la muerte de Vernon fueran sospechosas. Petunia consideró brevemente el incluir a Marge en sus planes, pero debió abandonarlos con pesar. Por muy horrorosa que fuera su cuñada, Petunia no se podía verse matándola. Después de todo, el único crimen de Marge era su cariño por Vernon

Y luego un día, Vernon perdió completamente el temperamento, aunque afortunadamente fue con ella y no con Harry; finalmente, cometió un error y la golpeó. Petunia llamó a la policía, y Vernon , para su sorpresa, fue arrestado por la agresión.

Pero Petunia estaba acostumbrada a no tener suerte, y esta ocasión terminó confirmando ese patrón. Con la ayuda financiera de Marge, Vernon contrató a una barracuda legal, y en un pestañear, Petunia se encontró defendiéndose contra cargos de que ella misma se había provocado los moretones en la cara para acusar a su desafortunado e inocente, según él, marido. Por supuesto que siendo ella zurda habría sido casi imposible el que ella misma lo hiciera así, pero la barracuda usó el historial médico de Petunia en su contra para causar mayor efecto. Su propio consejero legal le aconsejó retirar los cargos y dejar que Vernon regresara a casa. Sin esperanzas, Petunia aceptó su consejo, a pesar de que el día que Vernon entró triunfalmente por la puerta principal de Privet Drive número 4, fue el peor día de su vida, a pesar del hecho de que había mucha competencia por ese puesto.

La tensión dentro de la casa se volvió intolerable. Vernon quería que Petunia y Harry se fueran; Petunia no podía dejar a Dudley en las garras de Vernon, y no podía abandonar las protecciones mágicas. Petunia estaba miserablemente consciente de que se estaba fraguando una explosión y temía qué forma tomaría cuando ocurriera.

Y después estaba Pompeyo. Vernon no parecía ser capaz de verlo, ni sospechaba de su presencia. Pero el elfo doméstico se estaba volviendo cada vez más furioso "con la conducta de ese muggle gordo". Daba largas diatribas acerca de Vernon delante de los niños, y puesto que hacían eco con precisión a la opinión de Petunia, las dejó pasar. Ella sabía que no debería criticar a Vernon delante de los niños, todos los libros lo decían así. Condenados libros, y sus consejos ñoños. Vernon era un abusador pasivo-agresivo de primera clase, y a ella ya no le importaba en denegarlo a nadie, en especial a dos testigos humanos. Ambos pequeños eran inteligentes, y su opinión de su modelo nominal masculino era baja en consecuencia.

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry comenzó a sufrir estallidos de magia. Al principio, eran en pequeña escala, gracias a Dios, y usualmente durante el día, cuando Vernon estaba lejos. Después Harry tuvo uno pequeño delante de Vernon. Petunia sabía que él debía haberlo visto, pero había consumido varias jarras de cerveza ese día, así que se encontró inseguro de cual era la fuente de que un juguete pasara flotando frente a su nariz. Esa vez, lo dejaron pasar.

Desafortunadamente, la siguiente ocasión, Vernon estaba completamente sobrio.

Su furia fue aterradora―. ¡Él es un fenómeno! ―gritó Vernon―. ¡UN ANORMAL!

―Puedo oírte ―contestó Petunia de forma helada―, así como todos los vecinos.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que aun conseguía callar a Vernon; tremendamente convencional, odiaba cualquier insinuación de que fuera a ser sujeto de habladurías. Él moderó su tono, pero no su ira―. ¡Saca de mi casa a ese pequeño monstruo! ―le siseó a Petunia―. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres?

―Me acuerdo. Lo vi ―dijo Petunia. _Todavía tengo pesadillas con ello._

―¡Él es un peligro para nosotros! ¿Qué ocurriría si ese Lord No-sequé viene de nuevo a terminar el trabajo, ah? ¡Descubrirían una señal en el cielo sobre _nuestra_ casa quemada!

―Lord Voldemort esta muerto ―dijo Petunia con voz plana, suprimiendo la información que tenia de lo contrario, y decidiendo que en interés de tanto ella como Harry, no mencionar a los Mortífagos ni las protecciones mágicas.

Pero Petunia se sintió obligada de escribirle a Dumbledore, pidiéndole que considerara el mudar a Harry de su hogar. No porque ella quisiera que se fuera, porque no era así; sino por su propia seguridad alejándolo del hostigamiento de Vernon. Ella le pidió a Pompeyo que la entregara, lo que cual ella pensó al principio que había hecho. Pero más tarde, llegó a preguntarse al respecto. Pompeyo adoraba a Harry (_"¡un bebé mágico"!_), y ella estaba preparada a apostar que este había abierto su carta para leerla.

En cualquier caso, ella no recibió ninguna respuesta. Sospechando que Pompeyo la había eliminado, intentó tratar con el correo regular; esa carta fue devuelta al remitente, y cuando Pompeyo la vio estuvo enfurruñado una semana completa, y se rehusó a hacer labores domésticas en la casa. Esa lección fue dura; Petunia descubrió lo mucho que se había vuelto dependiente de Pompeyo para que la ayudara con las cosas de la casa y el cuidado de los niños. No volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella temió que Pompeyo favoreciera a Harry sobre Dudley, porque Harry era un mago, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Él aun amaba a Dudley, y pasaba buena parte del tiempo con ambos niños demostrándoles magia y divirtiéndolos con esta. Petunia le advirtió que Harry podría tratar de emularlo cuando fuera una mala ocasión, pero Pompeyo la ignoró, como siempre hacia cuando a él le placía hacerlo. Ella solamente era una muggle después de todo, en lo que a él concernía. Pero también le advirtió que su propia magia no alcanzaba a suprimir la de Harry.

Maldición. Petunia se preguntó por qué su vida nunca era fácil. Pero si los estallidos mágicos de Harry eran un problema enorme, eso fue nada comparados al torrente que se desató el día del quinto cumpleaños de Dudley.

Vernon, con un espíritu mezquino que hacia rechinar los dientes a Petunia, se rehusaba a hacer un cumpleaños conjunto para los niños ni tampoco uno separado. Él pondría los fondos para una fiesta para Dudley, decía, pero no para Harry. Ni tampoco habría regalos para él. Petunia consiguió cubrir este dictamen explicándole a los niños que Dudley, por ser el mayor de los dos por un día entero, recibiría los regalos para los dos, y después durante una salida planificada durante el próximo fin de semana ellos celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry. Esto funcionó razonablemente bien mientras los nenes fueron pequeños, o al menos hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños número cinco de Dudley.

Marge estaba postrada con ciática, y no atendería la fiesta, para alivio de Petunia. A modo de compensación, ella envió varios presentes a Privet Drive, todos meticulosamente etiquetados para Dudley. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Vernon en el tema de Harry, y no enviaba nada para él. Petunia apretó los dientes.

Dudley abrió los regalos de forma insegura, y después cometió el error de pasarle uno de ellos a Harry.

―Entrégame eso ―le espetó Vernon a Harry. Él había estado criticando todo el día a Harry; y el niño ya estaba harto.

Harry saltó sobre sus pies, tomó puntería, y lanzó el juguete a la cara de Vernon. Vernon explotó. Persiguió a Harry por la casa, chocando con los muebles, y rugiendo de furia.

Harry era muy rápido, pero la rabia impulsaba a Vernon para hacer un esfuerzo inusual. Finalmente, atrapó a Harry y comenzó a sacudirlo; el rostro de Harry empezó a tornarse rojo. Petunia se apresuró a intervenir, pero él se la quitó de encima. Entonces Dudley aferró el brazo de su padre y toda la habitación se iluminó con una luz brillante, mientras Vernon salía despedido golpeándose contra la muralla, jadeando.

Vernon se quedó mirando a Dudley―. ¡Dios Mio! ―exclamó―. Él es un... él es uno de esos... ¡esa pequeña sabandija lo infectó!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Bueno, ya estan los primos reunidos... Gracias por comentar,favorecer, leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	6. Campana, Libro y Cirio

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: "CAMPANA, LIBRO Y CIRIO"**

Vernon aferró a Dudley por los hombros y comenzó esta vez a sacudirlo a él―. ¡Nunca,_ nunca_, NUNCA hagas eso de nuevo! ―rugió, y arrojó lejos de sí al niño.

Dudley cayó al suelo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, más conmocionado que dolorido, al parecer. Petunia se lanzó contra Vernon, y el impulso lo hizo caer desplomado. Después ella gateó sobre sus rodillas hacia Dudley, aferró a Dudley de la muñeca y con la otra mano tomó a Harry por el cuello de su ropa. Cuando se pusieron de pie salieron por la puerta antes de que Vernon recobrara todos sus sentidos.

Petunia condujo a los niños por la calle que oscurecía y después vaciló. ¿Adónde podría ir? Mientras estaba parada allí, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, en tanto Dudley lloraba y Harry trataba de hacer que ella siguiera avanzando, escuchó una tos.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de la señora Figg.

La señora Figg vivía en la calle cruzando Privet Drive número 4, con un montón de gatos notoriamente malolientes. Ella era una mujer que se encontraba en sus cincuentas o sesenta, Petunia no estaba segura de cual edad, quien usaba un par de gafas gruesas, y tenia un aire de excentricidad ausente. Ella ahora estaba con un gato en los brazos, y era obvio que había estado afuera buscándolo. O fue así lo que concluyó Petunia en ese momento.

―¿Necesita alguna ayuda, señora Dursley? ―preguntó la señora Figg sin inmutarse.

―¡Sí! ―jadeó Petunia―. ¿Podríamos entrar a su casa, por favor?

―Por supuesto ―dijo la señora Figg con placidez, dirigiendo la marcha.

Petunia se dejó caer con los niños sobre el sofá de la señora Figg, el cual olía, sin sorprender, a gatos, y empezó a llorar, uniéndose a los plañidos de Dudley en una armonía dual. Harry se desenredó de su tía y corrió a cerrar la puerta. La señora Figg cerró las persianas y prendió las luces.

La señora Figg preparó una taza de té para Petunia, en la cual vertió una generosa cantidad de brandy. Petunia la aceptó con gratitud, y lentamente comenzó a calmarse. La señora Figg limpió las cortadas de Dudley y le dio una aspirina. Ella sacó dulces para Harry, los que él aceptó educadamente, sin comérselos. Petunia tenia que estar de acuerdo con él, aunque fuera solamente en su mente; este no era momento para dulces.

―Gracias, usted ha sido muy gentil ―dijo Petunia con algo de embarazo. Ella apenas había hablado antes de esto con la señora Figg, y se sentía tanto incómoda como culpable.

―No se preocupe ―dijo la señora Figg, dando golpecitos en la mano de Petunia―. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

―Oh, no. no quiero hacer eso ―dijo Petunia. La policía había tratado de ayudarla en el pasado, pero ella sentía temor de ir a la corte. El último fiasco, ocurrido hacia un par de años atrás, la había dejado cautelosa. Según su experiencia, el sistema acusatorio parecía designado para proteger al perpetrador, en vez de a la víctima. Ella esperó a que la señora Figg le preguntara qué había sucedido, pero no lo hizo.

―Mi esposo esta enojado porque... porque...

―Él descubrió que su hijo es un mago ―dijo calmadamente la señora Figg.

Resultó ser que la señora Figg era su cuidadora. Esos condenados magos, los que habían abandonado a Harry en su umbral como un montón de ropa indeseable, habían tomado al parecer _algunas_ precauciones. Pero Petunia se preguntó por qué, ya que Dumbledore se había molestado en dejar una espía con ellos, por qué había colocado en el puesto a una squib y no a una bruja como dicho espía. La señora Figg podía ser escasamente de mucha ayuda en el caso de una emergencia con mortífagos. Pero no expresó en voz alta su opinión, eso seria poco diplomático; especialmente con la ayuda que les había brindado la señora Figg en esta ocasión.

―¿Cómo sabia usted que Dudley era un mago? ―le preguntó Petunia con curiosidad.

―Dumbledore me dijo que su nombre estaba anotado para ir a Hogwarts, y lo estaba desde su nacimiento ―dijo la señora Figg―. Ergo, es un mago.

―Él no me dijo nada a *_mi*_ ―dijo Petunia. Ella sintió resentimiento. Si ella hubiera sabido eso, ella hubiera . . . bueno, no sabia exactamente segura qué, pero deberían habérselo dicho, ¿no es así?

_Nunca nadie me dice nada._

Ella acomodó a los niños en el sofá enfrente de la tele, estaban dando su programa favorito, y Dudley se calmó considerablemente. Después la señora Figg y ella fueron a la cocina por otra taza de té, esta vez sin el brandy. Petunia quería información, así como la señora Figg; aunque no se trataba de la _misma_ información. Petunia se encontraba ahora en la posición de obtenerla de la persona delegada para espiar en ella.

―Harry ha estado teniendo estallidos de magia por algún tiempo ―dijo Petunia―, pero no así Dudley. Sin embargo, él tuvo uno hoy, uno bastante obvio, en frente de su padre ―la señora Figg asintió―. ¿Será él un... mago normal, y no un squib? ―_No fue muy sutil, cierto, pero claro Petunia también era una squib._

La señora Figg pareció sorprendida―. No veo por qué no ―dijo ella―. No hay reglas rígidas para los niños mágicos, por supuesto. Harry puede que haya demostrado mayores signos de magia porque vio a sus padres haciendo magia desde su infancia. Se supone que los hijos de muggle comienzan más tarde con la magia porque ellos tan sólo nunca han visto hacer magia desde sus inicios.

Petunia tuvo de repente la visión de Pompeyo demostrando magia a Dudley una y otra vez pacientemente. _Él lo sabía; o lo sospechaba_―. ¡Pompeyo! ―exclamó ella.

Hubo un 'pop' y Pompeyo apareció, con una sonrisa gigante como el Gato de Cheshire en el rostro―. ¡El amo Dudley es un mago en realidad! ―exclamó.

―Me alegra mucho que _tu_ estés feliz ―comentó ella agriamente.

Pompeyo no se dio por enterado, y ¿qué había de nuevo en ello? Él fue saludado con entusiasmo por los niños, y se acomodó a ver con ellos la televisión, haciendo magia en los comerciales para distraerlos. _Y yo nunca lo sospeché... ni una sola vez._

La señora Figg tosió, y dijo―. Es probable que Dudley haya tenido episodios menores, pero los niños nacidos de muggles comienzan más lento; y por supuesto, los muggles comúnmente no los reconocen por lo que son.

_Y es probable que yo haya estado esperando que sus episodios fueran como los de Harry, y estos no lo fueron_.

Petunia asintió, y entonces la señora Figg dijo―: ¡Un elfo doméstico! ¡Yo nunca había visto uno en una casa muggle! ¿Acaso Dumbledore se lo asignó a usted?

Petunia abrió la boca para contar la historia de Cressida Mayhew, y después la cerró. Repentinamente, se preguntó si Pompeyo no _era_ algo que Dumbledore le había asignado, bajo el disimulo de una herencia. Y ella recordó que la señora Figg era una espía. De modo que sólo se alzó de hombros. La señora Figg asumió que eso era un 'sí', y no dijo nada más.

Cuando Petunia condujo a los niños de vuelta a Privet Drive, para su alivio descubrió que Vernon no se encontraba allí. De hecho, él no regresó hasta tarde la noche siguiente. Así quedó establecido un nuevo patrón en sus vidas: Vernon se levantaba muy temprano, iba a desayunar afuera antes de irse a trabajar, y regresaba tarde, después de cenar afuera. Él ignoraba completamente a Petunia, Dudley y Harry, y dormía en la habitación de invitados.

Lo bueno de este nuevo régimen era que su familia rara vez lo veía. Y no lo echaban para nada de menos. La parte mala, era que para soportar todas esas visitas a restaurantes, él cortó drásticamente el presupuesto doméstico de Petunia. Los niños y ella comían fideos y vegetales de su jardín y poco más. Petunia que ya estaba baja de peso en primer lugar, consiguió perder cerca de siete kilos. Le preocupó notar que aunque Dudley y Harry comían exactamente lo mismo, Dudley se veía con sobrepeso, y Harry parecía bajo de peso.

Este _statu quo _siguió por algún tiempo. Vernon parecía estar siguiendo cierto patrón establecido mientras conseguía pensar en que iba a hacer. La condición de Dudley parecía haber interrumpido completamente sus planes, y su pequeña mente feral continuaba intentando descubrir una salida. Petunia pensaba que él debía odiar ese sentimiento; normalmente ella era quien ocupaba ese rol en la ecuación.

Pero después de casi un año de considerar su situación, Vernon llegó finalmente a una decisión, y la llamó a la sala para recibir su dictamen.

―Dudley será un mago ―dijo Vernon amenazadoramente―, sobre mi cadáver.

_Bueno, yo he estado intentando arreglar eso para ti, ya que estamos. Y si yo tuviera el dinero para un asesino, obtendrías tu dese_o.

―Yo voy a hacerme cargo de ello ―continuó él. _Pues buena suerte con eso, imbécil_―. Haz que Dudley esté aquí mañana, a las 2:00 p.m. Yo quiero que conozca a alguien.

Petunia consideró seriamente llevarse a los niños al parque en vez de eso, y al diablo con Vernon. Pero presintió que Vernon se encontraba seriamente en el borde, y por tanto provocarlo no seria sabio. Ella tomó la precaución de dejar a Harry con Pompeyo, ya que lo provocaba con su mera presencia, y Dudley y ella se encontraron en la sala de Privet Drive número 4 a la hora señalada.

Vernon estaba allí parado, con un hombre muy joven, incluso hasta tenia espinillas, que vestía una sotana y un collar clerical.

―Este es el Padre Mulroney ―dijo él. El hombre joven le brindó una sonrisa entusiasta y le estrechó la mano―. Y él esta aquí para... para hacerse cargo de eso.

―¿Hacerse cargo de qué? ―inquirió Petunia desconcertada. Vernon era muy anti-católico, y parloteaba constantemente acerca de "esos confabuladores papistas". Así que estaba muy sorprendida de ver a un sacerdote en la casa.

―Él va a realizar un exorcismo. Sobre Dudley.

―¡Por amor de Dios, Vernon! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Nosotros somos metodistas!

Vernon la miró como si ella fuera extremadamente lerda―. ¿Es que acaso has oído hablar de un exorcismo metodista? ―le preguntó con sarcasmo.

―No recientemente ―respondió Petunia de igual manera.

―Nosotros necesitamos un exorcismo, y los pa... católicos los hacen. Así que vamos a ser católicos.

―¡No necesitamos un exorcismo, idiota! ¡No hay nada malo con Dudley!

―¡Esa es tu opinión, y no olvidemos que estas loca!

―Habría que considerar la fuente de _esa_ información ―masculló Petunia.

El sacerdote joven parecía desorientado por la discusión entre las personas a quienes pensaba que venia a ayudar. Petunia casi sintió lástima por él. Eventualmente, porque ella lo percibió como inofensivo y bien-intencionado, ella cedió y dejó que llevaran a cabo el exorcismo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Ella estaba bastante segura de que la magia no podía ser exorcizada, pero en cualquier caso, ellos estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Bajo la dirección del Padre Mulroney, Vernon sostuvo apretadamente a Dudley en su regazo para mantenerlo quieto a lo largo de una interminable oración en latín, acompañada de (como Petunia lo pondría más tarde), muchos movimientos usando una cruz y salpicaduras. Dudley estaba soberanamente aburrido, y se retorció un poco; y el sacerdote lo tomó como una señal de que el (alegado) mal espíritu estaba abandonando su alma. Petunia no quiso alegar, aunque deseaba que el exorcizado fuera Vernon; y entonces el pobre Padre Mulroney si que se encontraría con las manos llenas, por así decirlo. Vernon estaba radiante, estaba absolutamente seguro de que había salvado a su hijo de vivir como un mago, y que haciéndolo así, resolvía todos sus problemas. Se encontraba, por decirlo, más que optimista.

Vernon quedó muy complacido consigo mismo por cerca de seis semanas, y después Dudley, como un reloj, tuvo otro estallido de magia, esta vez menos obvio, y justo en frente de su padre. La ira de Vernon y su decepción no reconocieron límites; él arrojó su rosario por la ventana, dejó de acudir a la misa, y maldijo sonoramente al Papa. Hasta ahí duró el unirse a los pa...católicos.

Y entonces, cerca de dos meses más tarde, él se presentó con otro exorcista.

―Este es el señor Arcos ―le dijo a Petunia.

El joven sacerdote había sido meramente un optimista; este hombre, pensó Petunia, parecía ser un total charlatán, ni inofensivo ni bien intencionado. Del tipo que hacia juegos de manos, y te separaba al mismo tiempo de tu dinero, y hasta capaz de mayores engaños. Era bajo e hirsuto, con cabello entrecano, y pequeños ojos negros con una distintiva expresión cínica. Sus dientes estaban chuecos y manchados, y un cigarrillo a medio fumar colgaba de sus labios. El hombre miró a los niños.

―¿Cuál de ellos es? ―preguntó sin mucho interés.

―¡Vernon! ―gritó Petunia―. ¿No aprendiste nada después de la última vez?

―Sí ―dijo Vernon―. Aprendí que esos papistas no sirven para nada. Necesitas a alguien más fuerte ―indicó a su huésped, y dijo―: Él va a hacer un exorcismo, pero esta vez será uno satanista.

―¿Satanista?

―Por supuesto. Hay que combatir el fuego con el fuego.

―Me rehúso absolutamente a tener algo que ver con esto, Vernon, ¡y tu no vas a infligir esto sobre Dudley! ¡Esta vez no!

Ellos tuvieron una breve discusión cortante, que terminó cuando Vernon amenazó a Petunia, como siempre. Mientras tanto, el exorcista inspeccionó con detenimiento a los niños. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la cicatriz de Harry.

―¿Cuál es? ―dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la letanía normal de Vernon acerca de las deficiencias de Petunia.

Vernon vaciló―. ¿Cuánto por ambos? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada horrorizada de Petunia.

El hombrecillo alzó la mirada hacia Vernon. Petunia tenia la extraña impresión de que él estaba a punto de abortar el exorcismo, pero entonces Vernon extrajo su billetera―. ¿Cuánto? ―dijo imperativamente.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al ver el efectivo, pero aun vaciló. Pero Vernon no podía ser denegado. Por fin, el hombre nombró un precio, y ellos regatearon por un rato antes de ponerse de acuerdo en una cifra.

―¡Vernon, no! ―gritó petunia―. ¡Pueden salir heridos!

―¡Yo tengo que salvar a Dudley!

―¿Y entonces por qué incluir a Harry? ―lloriqueó Petunia.

―Él infectó ya una vez a Dudley; podría hacerlo nuevamente. También tienen que ocuparse de él.

Petunia trató de alegar, llorando, los niños aferrados a ella, pero Vernon no fue conmovido. Si acaso sirvió para que finalmente perdiera la paciencia y empezara a empujarla y recriminarle, como siempre.

El señor Arcos dijo con impaciencia―. Paren con eso, y acabemos con esto. Yo tengo otro compromiso en dos horas, y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ellos fueron hacia la sala de estar, donde Vernon, bajo la dirección del señor Arcos, empujó los muebles contra las murallas y enrolló la alfombra. Arcos después sacó una bolsa con polvo azul derramándolo sobre el piso, dando forma a un gran círculo. Le hizo señas a los niños para que se pusieran en el centro de éste. Petunia los abrazó, rehusándose a soltarlos; Vernon la aferró por la cintura y la arrancó de los niños que ahora lloraban a gritos.

Arcos los pasó sobre la línea de polvo azul y dentro del círculo con él. Sacó otra bolsita de su bolsillo, y esparció el polvo negro que contenía por la cara interna de la línea azul.

Él comenzó a canturrear en un lenguaje que Petunia no reconocía, aunque no parecía europeo. Suponía que era del medio oriente. Los niños estaban acurrucados miserablemente dentro del círculo, y Petunia pensó que el polvo azul comenzaba a humear. Ella entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Vernon apretó su mano carnosa sobre su boca para callarla, y Petunia lo mordió con fuerza, sacándole sangre. La bofetada que recibió fue un precio que no le importó pagar.

El cántico vaciló, y Petunia volvió a enfocarse en los niños, y vio que el polvo humeante estaba produciendo una gran cantidad de humo. La casa estaba sacudiéndose ¿seguro que se estaba sacudiendo? Y después la sala quedó a oscuras, a pesar de encontrarse a mitad de la tarde, y un intenso '_thump_' sacudió más la casa.

El ruido exterminó cada pieza de porcelana en el gabinete de la loza. Se sintió como el restallido de un trueno, terriblemente cercano y ruidoso. La habitación quedó iluminada por una luz verde y un gran viento … ¿dentro de la casa?... azotó las ventanas y sus ropas.

Petunia se arrancó del agarre de Vernon y se lanzó dentro del círculo sobre los niños, e incidentalmente Arcos, todos los cuales estaban tumbados sobre el piso. De repente el ruido se detuvo, el viento paró, y la luz verde se tornó azul blanquizca. Ellos observaron como la habitación quedaba destrozada fuera del círculo azul.

Vernon luchó para ponerse sobre sus rodillas para llegar a la puerta, y la atravesó mientras evitaba los escombros que volaban.

El último pensamiento de Petunia fue: _Yo siempre supe que era un cobarde._

La próxima vez que tomó nota de sus alrededores, vio que Arcos y los niños estaban desperdigados en un montón informe, y ella estaba tumbada sobre ellos. Se levantó hasta quedar sentada, y revisó a los niños, quienes estaban conscientes aunque al parecer en estado de shock.

El señor Arcos también estaba despierto, con los ojos dilatados y temblando.

―¿Qué _rayos_ fue eso? ―gritó.

Petunia dijo en tono normal―. Eso fue el demonio que usted exorcizó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	7. El Ilusionista

**Nota del autor: **Esta historia esta listada como una historia de Harry y Snape porque: 1) fue escrita originalmente como un desafío para Potions &amp; Snitches, y esos personajes eran pre-requisito; 2) Nadie lee historias de **Petunia** (suspiro hondo); y 3) Snape aparecerá finalmente cuando los niños vayan a Hogwarts.  
Resulta que P&amp;S no recibe historias hasta que están absolutamente seguros que Snape aparece (Y mientras tanto tienes que postear en otro sitio), así que aquí estamos. En cuanto a si Petunia y él son el 'romance' en la historia, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

_(N/T: Nota reposteada al inicio del fic - Por si no queda claro es Petunia POV todo el fic)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 7: "EL ILUSIONISTA"**

Los vecinos habían escuchado por años las peleas, los trastazos (los ruidos de Vernon arrojando cosas contra las murallas), amenazas y niños llorando sin hacer comentarios, pero evidentemente los resultados de un exorcismo gitano fueron considerados ya demasiado. Finalmente. Esta vez alguien del vecindario llamó a la policía.

La policía dio una mirada alrededor de la sala y llamó a Servicio Protector de la Infancia. Vernon sufrió un segundo arresto, esta vez por poner en riesgo a los niños. Ellos estuvieron a punto de arrestar también a Petunia; solamente el completo terror de los niños ante el prospecto de ser separados de ella la salvó. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que tenía un testigo adulto en el señor Arcos. Y el señor Arcos estaba tan conmocionado por toda la experiencia que de hecho dijo la verdad cuando la policía lo interrogó. El hombre fue interrogado minuciosamente, y después también lo arrestaron bajo el cargo de fraude. Según le informó el oficial de policía, este era el último de una larga lista de cargos.

Pero su historia la absolvió de los cargos de poner a los niños en riesgo, y encarados con dos niños trastornados e histéricos, la policía dijo que ellos estaban preparados para creer en su historia. Otra primera vez fue el hecho de que, aunque estaba siendo arrestado por practicar un exorcismo fraudulento, en realidad no era culpable de ello, a pesar de que Petunia dudaba que hubiese cumplido exactamente lo prometido. Al menos ella esperaba que no.

Los estallidos mágicos por parte de ambos niños en los días siguientes confirmaron sus sospechas.

En la audiencia subsiguiente de Servicio Protector de la Infancia, Petunia, ahora ya versada con los caprichos del sistema acusatorio, no quedó ni un poco sorprendida al escuchar a Vernon reclamando que ella le había puesto una trampa. Él no pretendía exorcizar a su hijo y su sobrino; solamente había sido una broma. Quizás no tan graciosa como había planeado, pero así son esas cosas. La arpía de su esposa había usado una broma inocente para usarla en su contra. Tampoco era la primera vez, solamente ella había estado esperando por otra oportunidad para hacerlo lucir mal. Había una larga historia de problemas emocionales allí, ustedes ni saben. Y así continuó.

El Padre Mulroney acudió al ser citado, pero se rehusó a decir si había ejecutado un exorcismo o no. Eso era tan confidencial como la confesión, dijo con solemnidad.

El señor Arcos probó ser menos discreto. Dijo haber sido contratado por un tipo obeso: Dursley. Dursley le contó que su hijo estaba poseído por demonios mágicos o alguna estupidez parecida, él no le prestó demasiado atención, y que necesitaba un exorcismo. Arcos lidiaba con bobos como ese a diario. Ellos creían en _cualquier_ cosa, las historias que podría contar . . . oh, disculpen. Sí, acerca de Dursley. No, su esposa no estaba involucrada. Ella siguió intentando lograr que él se detuviera. Entonces Dursley de repente decidió incluir a su sobrino en el exorcismo. Él estuvo de acuerdo en pagar más por eso. Esto hizo que su esposa estuviera más determinada a hacer que él se detuviera, y al final él la golpeó y la alejó de los niños, y le dijo a Arcos que continuara adelante.

El abogado de Vernon interrogó al señor Arcos sin misericordia, apuntando a su largo historial de fraude. Arcos admitió todo alegremente. El abogado sugirió que Petunia le estaba pagando por mentir. Él lo negó. No había dinero por decir esto, dijo. Ese gordo tenía mucho dinero, dijo parpadeando. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera... decirle que no a él? Si un idiota quiere darte su dinero, serias un idiota mayor si no lo tomaras ¿correcto?

―¿Qué prueba tiene que lo que dice es la verdad? ―tronó el abogado de Vernon.

Arcos le dio una sonrisa ladina y le entregó un video de la entrevista en que Vernon lo contrataba. ¿Vernon sabía de la grabación de video? No, por supuesto que no. Él hacia uno para cada cliente, empero, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

―¿Malos entendidos? ―dijo el abogado con un resoplido―. Usted tenía la intención de usarlos para chantaje, ¿no es así? ―Arcos se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonrió de medio lado.

La grabación de video era incriminatoria. Vernon, la imagen de la benevolencia, devoto a la familia y buen ciudadano en el estrado, fue revelado como un matón grosero, burdo, y obsesivo. Blasfemó, gritó y amenazó.

El rostro del juez se fue poniendo cada vez más sombrío al observar. La obsesión de Vernon con la posesión mágica también se veía pésimo, así como su actitud ruda hacia Petunia, y su disgusto por el pequeño Harry. El juez ni siquiera se molestó con razones detalladas en su juicio, y le concedió la custodia total y la tutela de Dudley y de Harry a Petunia allí mismo.

Cuando fue pronunciado el veredicto, Vernon intentó agredir tanto a Arcos como a Petunia frente a toda la corte, y atacó a no menos de tres policías, por lo que se requirió que cinco policías al final lo restringieran. Fue ingresado de inmediato en el Hospital Brookwood para los Delincuentes Psicóticos en Woking. Allí Vernon fue diagnosticado como estar sufriendo de esquizofrenia de una variedad paranoica. Todos los siquiatras estuvieron de acuerdo: "Sus delirios son muy consistentes", como uno puso en un reporte. Marge, enfurecida, apeló a esta decisión, pero cada siquiatra experto que ella contrató admitió que Vernon tenía alucinaciones y que era bastante obvio que era tanto violento como peligroso.

Los cargos criminales de fraude contra el señor Arcos fueron sostenidos, ya que él estuvo de acuerdo en declararse culpable, para sorpresa de Petunia.

―¿Por qué admitió el fraude? ―le preguntó Petunia al encontrarse con él afuera de la corte―. El exorcismo fue exitoso y usted lo sabe.

Arcos alzó la mirada hacia ella y masculló―. Lo sé, y yo debería saberlo. He visto docenas de ellos. Ese fue el primero que fue real, sin embargo. Yo nunca pensé . . . ―se quedó callado un momento―. Los niños... ambos son hechiceros , ¿no es así?

―Magos ―dijo Petunia.

―Magos, entonces. Y usted es una bruja.

―No.

―Sí, usted lo es. Usted los protegió a ellos... y a mi, cuando eso salió.

Petunia guardó silencio.

―¿Qué era esa... cosa? ―preguntó Arcos―. Eso no era magia de él.

―No. Eso era el remanente de un hechizo, creo ―dijo Petunia―. Harry, mi sobrino, fue atacado por un mago poderoso cuando era un bebé. ¿Vio su cicatriz?

Arcos asintió―. Mi familia es originalmente de Rumania, así que yo sé acerca de la magia, y sí, yo he escuchado hablar de Voldemort. Nosotros tenemos algunos practicantes de magia en nuestra propia familia. Sé que si usted no hubiera hecho... lo que hizo... todos estaríamos muertos. Así que yo le debo una. Yo tengo un historial policial, pero ese abogado idiota que tengo va a insistir en mis "antecedentes culturales desfavorecidos" y pienso que saldré libre ―Esa grabación iba a ayudar, por supuesto.

Él miró a Petunia y dijo―. ¿Por qué siguió casada con ese gilipollas barrigón? Usted no lo necesita. ¿Usted es una _bruja_! Allá en Rumania harían fila por usted, y usted elegiría a quien quisiera. Y ellos estarían más que felices de tener a sus niños en la familia.

_Oh, sí, por qué._

―Si usted lo desea... yo me puedo hacer cargo de él por usted. Del gilipollas, me refiero. Ellos nunca encontrarían los restos, yo sé mi negocio.

¡Aquí estaba el asesino por el que Petunia rezaba! Una ironía, por cierto.

―Y... y... yo estaría feliz de casarme con usted, si usted quisiera considerarlo.

«Dios mio ―pensó Petunia―. Creo que acabo de recibir mi primera proposición. Combinada con una oferta de homicidio, nada menos. Es casi conmovedor.» Especialmente, porque ella sospechaba que ella seria mucho más feliz con el feo hombrecito gitano de lo que jamás había sido con Vernon Dursley.

Ella le aseguró a Arcos que en serio consideraría su oferta: la de matrimonio, no la de asesinato, ya no que no tenía razones para rehusarse de inmediato. Pero primero ella debía negociar el futuro de sus niños con Servicio Protector de la Infancia.

Eso probó ser más difícil de lo que ella había temido. Las asistentes sociales eran de la opinión que Petunia había fallado en proteger a los niños de Vernon, y ya que tenía un historial considerable de problemas emocionales, por lo tanto era probablemente una madre inadecuada por sí sola.

«Oh, eso es genial ―pensó Petunia―, cuando intenté protegerlos ¡que ayuda obtuve? Los juzgados resultaron ser del todo inútiles, y me culparon a mi. Y ahora me siguen culpando porque ellos fueron del todo inútiles. ¡Siempre es mi culpa! Si yo supiera como maldecirlos, se arrepentirían. Los convertiría a todos en cucarachas, y me reiría mientras lo hiciera.»

Sin embargo, eventualmente, estuvieron de acuerdo en que los niños deberían quedarse con ella, bajo su supervisión. Petunia dio un suspiro de alivio ante esto, pero sus problemas en ese frente estaban lejos de terminar.

Marge renunció a conseguir que liberaran a Vernon y volcó su atención en conseguir la custodia de Dudley, sobre la base de la inestabilidad mental de Petunia. El abogado de Petunia le aseguró que la chance de Marge no era buena, pero aun así la demanda tenía que defenderse, y eso era caro. La modesta herencia de Petunia que recibiera de sus padres (se había determinado finalmente su patrimonio), se fue en esos gastos.

Cuando Marge perdió, Petunia tuvo que hipotecar Privet Drive número 4 para combatir su apelación. Ella había sido apuntada como 'administradora' de Vernon (debido a _su_ incapacidad mental), lo que le permitió gravar la casa. Marge perdió también en esa ocasión, pero el juez estuvo de acuerdo en que se le deberían permitir visitas a Dudley, una victoria suficiente para reducir sus costos.

La segunda hipoteca sobre el número 4 fue necesaria para conseguir que se descontinuara el derecho a visita. Petunia alegaba que Marge estaba intentando emponzoñar la mente de Dudley en contra de su madre y de su primo. Petunia tuvo éxito en ello, la corte estuvo de acuerdo que la descripción Marge de su cuñada y del primo de Dudley como 'los engendros del diablo', era denigrante. Pero al revisar su situación financiera, sintió que era una derrota. El estrés emocional de las demandas legales constantes tampoco ayudaba.

Petunia fue muy suave al negarle su mano al señor Arcos. Ella le dio las gracias con seriedad por sus halagos, pero le dijo que había decidido dedicarse a criar a sus hijos. Ademas, notó ella, al estar Vernon internado, resultaría sospechoso que ella se casara con el testigo principal en su contra. El señor Arcos le dio la razón, pero presionó a Petunia para que aceptara el homicidio de Vernon como un regalo de parte de él, y para expresarle su más sincera consideración. Petunia tuvo que combatir el impulso de aceptar, o de substituir a Marge como su víctima, pero de nuevo se rehusó con bastante pesar.

Al final, el señor Arcos logró darle a Petunia un obsequio. Ante su insistencia, su 'idiota abogado' consiguió que Petunia se divorciara de Vernon gratis. En el arreglo, Petunia recibió Privet Drive número 4, principalmente porque estaba tan agobiado por las hipotecas requeridas para combatir a Marge que tenía muy poco valor como patrimonio neto. Petunia estaba sinceramente agradecida. Su situación financiera era tan desesperada que no podría haberse permitido obtener el divorcio de no ser así.

Esto la dejó con una casa tremendamente hipotecada, una educación incompleta, sin trabajo, ni experiencia laboral, y con dos niños pequeños que criar. Pero, por fin, estaba libre de Vernon; y vaya que esa era libertad. Después de diez años miserables, era como ser liberada de un campamento de prisioneros. Pero como la mayoría de los supervivientes, Petunia tenía cicatrices, y aunque no eran visibles, se harían sentir en los años siguientes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Petunia libre! :) Gracias por comentar, favorecer y leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	8. Los Hermanos Grimm

****Nota del Autor:** **Aclaro que Harry y Dudley tenían como 8 años cuando ocurrió el divorcio.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: "LOS HERMANOS GRIMM"**

De este modo, Petunia se vio embarcada en su nueva carrera como madre soltera. El lado positivo de su nueva vida era el no tener que vivir con una persona que ella detestaba y quien la criticaba en cualquier cosa que hiciera. El lado negativo era el no tener su sueldo para poder apoyarse, y tener que hacer decisiones por si misma. Vernon básicamente había hecho cada decisión en su hogar durante diez años. Petunia había resentido esto con amargura, pero cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo ella, descubrió que la indecisión la paralizaba. Ella intentó con fuerza el sobreponerse a ello, pero le resultó claro que había subestimado las dificultades de vivir por su cuenta. O quizás fuera simplemente que se encontraba fuera de práctica.

No es que ella quisiera que Vernon regresara; nunca llegó hasta ese punto. _Ni nunca llegaría jamás. El invierno nuclear seria preferible._

Había multitud de compensaciones: la principal de ellas era que ahora podría criar a sus hijos como escogiera. Eso era importante, porque criar magos, especialmente al no tener ella magia, era un asunto delicado en el mejor de los tiempos, y necesitaba de toda la atención de Petunia.

Los efectos colaterales del régimen de Vernon era que los niños no tenían amigos, y se encontraban alienados de la mayoría de los pocos familiares que les quedaban. Los niños habían pasado de una vaga enemistad promovida por Vernon al inicio de su relación, a ser los mejores amigos. «Ellos apenas habían tenido otra elección ―pensó Petunia―, ya que no asistían a la escuela ni participaban en deportes, para tener amigos de su edad solamente se tenían uno al otro.» Ellos aun peleaban ocasionalmente, pero era sin rencor; y bastaba con que apareciera una amenaza para alguno de los dos, o para Petunia, para que presentaran un frente sólido.

Ya que la vida de Petunia había sido deteriorada por un caso fuera de control de rivalidad entre hermanas, por su parte y no de Lily, ella era altamente sensible para tratar a los niños de igual manera; solamente para descubrir, para su desazón, que eso realmente no funcionaba. Ellos eran muy diferentes en temperamento, y sus necesidades eran también diferentes. Petunia recordaba haber agobiado a su madre por preferir a Lily sobre ella, solamente para que Marigold dijera―: Pero, Pet, Lily y tu no son iguales. Son como manzanas y peras ―entonces Petunia había argüido que eso era irrelevante, pero ahora que ella se encontraba en una situación similar, entendía las razones de su madre.

Había cosas que les gustaban a ambos niños, y cosas que no, pero no eran las mismas cosas en cada caso. Pero ya que ambos eran magos, esas diferencias jugaban como complementarias; en vez de antagonistas, como fue el caso de Petunia y de Lily, ellos eran un equipo. Esto alivió a Petunia, pero también la puso envidiosa. _Dios mio, yo puedo desarrollar rivalidad fraternal hasta con mi propio hijo. Eso sí que lleva un esfuerzo verdadero_.

Siempre le sorprendía a Petunia que Dudley no demostrara semejanza con Vernon, más allá de lo físico. Pero claro, Harry tampoco se parecía mucho a Lily. Ella no había conocido lo bastante a James Potter (un puñetazo en la mandíbula no bastaba como presentación) para saber si Harry se parecía a él, aunque de nuevo había una fuerte semejanza física.

Los niños eran primos en primer grado, pero no se parecían en nada. Dudley tenia el colorido de ella, pelo claro y ojos azules, y con el tipo de cuerpo de Vernon; aunque con la personalidad del padre de ella, gracias a Dios. Era metódico, paciente, calmado y reservado. También carecía del mal genio de Vernon. Harry tenia los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily, y lucía parecido a James, delgado, moreno y miope. Era tan agudo como una aguja industrial y pensaba rápido sobre sus pies, pero Petunia temía que fuera demasiado impulsivo. Marigold Evans estaba representada también en él; poseía su actitud despreocupada y su tendencia a dejar caer bombas en medio de una conversación, con el mismo aire de inocente regocijo. Petunia vivía aterrada de lo que pudiera llegar a decir a la persona equivocada. Explotaba a la menor provocación.

La reclusión de Vernon fue considerada una bendición por ambos niños. La asistente social le había advertido que los niños eran con frecuencia protectores de sus padres inadecuados y hasta abusivos, pero los niños no pretendieron sentirse infelices de que Vernon se hubiera ido permanentemente―. ¡No más exorcismos! ―decía Harry feliz, y Dudley concordaba.

Dudley se sentía igual de aliviado de que ya no tuviera que ir a visitar a Marge, y era algo por lo que Petunia no podía culparlo, pero le preocupaba que los niños estuvieran tan aislados. Ella sabía que terminarían yendo a Hogwarts, y esperaba que ellos pudieran hacer amigos allí. Pero también veía con temor esa entrada en público. ¿Cómo unos niños tan protegidos se desempeñarían entre magos nazis? ¿Y cómo soportaría ella la profunda soledad de estar sin ellos?

Esa era una actitud errónea, y ella lo sabía. No era responsabilidad de los niños el hacerla feliz. Ella se daba cuenta que ellos trataban de hacerlo, sin embargo. Petunia estaba agradecida por ello, consciente de que aquello era como un milagro, pero intentaba con todo su empeño que fuera recíproco.

Aun así, Petunia sentía que le estaba fallando a los niños a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Educarlos en la casa significaba que ella no podía trabajar mucho, así que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar las deudas. No quedaba nada para extras ni para golosinas. Los niños simplemente dejaron de quejarse por cosas después de un tiempo. Petunia pensó que este tipo de auto-control era antinatural para su edad; los comentarios de la asistente social acerca de lo impropio de que ellos la cuidaran en vez de al revés hizo ecos en su mente.

Dudley podría beneficiarse de instrucción especial para ayudarlo con su dislexia, pero Petunia no podía pagarlo, así que fue a la biblioteca y utilizó cada recurso gratis que pudiera descubrir. Él tampoco era tan activo como debería.

Harry, por otro lado, tenia muchísima energía, y ese era otro problema que Petunia sentía que no estaba resolviendo. Los deportes organizados estaba descartados, los estallidos de magia eran muy frecuentes. Así que Petunia decidió asignarle labores domésticas, para enorme disgusto de Pompeyo. Al principio, ella esperaba que las rechazara por aburridas, pero Harry disfrutaba de cualquier actividad, aunque Petunia debía observarlo para que no llevara las cosas al extremo. Al pedirle que desmalezara el jardín, ella descubrió que estaba construyendo un jardín de rocas en la esquina del patio, hasta con una cascada de agua, una poza reflectante, y un círculo de gnomos de concreto que había extraído de los vecinos. Al pedirle que organizara el sótano, lo descubrió intentando construir un nuevo cuarto allí, no demasiado mal. Petunia se rehusaba a especular de donde había obtenido la madera para ello; aunque se aseguró de hacer que devolviera cada uno de los gnomos con una disculpa.

―¿Hacer que un mago se disculpe con los muggles? ¿Un mago? ―dijo Pompeyo, horrorizado. Petunia le dijo que se callara, y él estuvo enfurruñado por días.

Pompeyo objetaba que Dudley o Harry hicieran quehaceres, pero Petunia insistió, y le enseñó a ambos niños a cocinar, a lavar, y cosas domésticas. Dudley porque necesitaba el ejercicio, y Harry porque necesitaba de la actividad. Petunia además sentía que ellos dependían demasiado de Pompeyo, quien prefería estar atento a sus menores caprichos.

El elfo doméstico clamaba que su ama lo estaba avergonzando y amenazó con irse, ya que la labor infantil al parecer era causal de rompimiento de contrato entre los elfos―. Entonces vete ―le dijo Petunia inconmovible. Pompeyo resopló con furia, pero se quedó.

En una ocasión, Petunia consideró enviar a los niños a Beauxbatons en vez de a Hogwarts, principalmente por esos 'magos nazis', como los llamaba ella. Esto involucró intentar enseñarles francés a los niños, un asunto dudoso, dado el imperfecto manejo de ese idioma por parte de Petunia. Como resultado, Harry comenzó (y persistió) en llamarla 'Tante', pero los niños ganaron muy poco más con esto, y Petunia renunció como otro proyecto fallido.

Para su instrucción más práctica, Petunia se apoyó en unos discos de la biblioteca local sobre temas como mantenimiento de calderas, reparaciones en el hogar, y el uso de herramientas sencillas. Por supuesto que 'sencillas' era una palabra desconocida para los niños. Quedaron mesmerizados por los discos, poniéndolos una y otra vez. Petunia, por un sentido del deber, también los veía, cuando menos una vez, aunque el tema le aburría enormemente. Ella más tarde comprendería que debería haber puesto mayor atención.

Un corto tiempo después, al pasar una tormenta, quedó horrorizada de descubrir a Harry a horcajadas sobre el ángulo del tejado de la casa, claveteando tejas que se habían volado con el mal tiempo y que había recuperado. Un vecino lo vio también, un idiota de primera clase semejante a Vernon, y disfrutó regañando a Petunia por poner en peligro a los niños, y la amenazó con reportarla a Servicio Protector de la Infancia. Una amenaza válida, en lo que concernía a Petunia.

Dudley compartía esta opinión. Jaló de la manga del vecino cuando estaba reprendiendo a Petunia, y cuando finalmente el hombre hizo una pausa, y miró hacia abajo, dijo―: Hazla llorar y eres hombre muerto.

El hombre eligió echarse a reír ante esto, y se alejó riéndose entre dientes. Dudley lo observó irse con el rostro impasible.

Petunia sabía que hablaba en serio; entró en pánico, y procedió a instar a los niños a que no mataran ni lastimaran al vecino (en el caso de Harry, lo hizo cuando bajó del techo, y concordó con Dudley).

―De acuerdo ―dijo Dudley, añadiendo en _sotto voce_―, no físicamente.

Petunia, consciente de esa concesión extraída de los chicos, escogió no escuchar esto.

Al día siguiente, el frondoso césped del vecino, del cual estaba excesivamente orgulloso, se marchitó y murió así como sus flores y su huerto. Despertaba cada mañana para descubrir su basura regada sobre su patio seco y ennegrecido. El reclamó que los chicos Dursley eran los responsables, y hasta instaló cámara de vigilancia para reunir pruebas. La película, que él revisaba enfebrecido cada mañana, no mostraba nada sino un gran viento que por la noche daba vuelta sus tachos de basura. Solamente la suya.

―Eso le enseñará ―dijo Dudley, procediendo a añadir rápidamente al alzar la vista Petunia― a reciclar.

―¿Y cuándo es que tu piensas ―preguntó Petunia con sarcasmo― que se recuperará su jardín?

―No sé ―dijo Dudley, dándole esa mirada en blanco con que los niños escondían un número de pecados―, quizás se trate de una plaga.

―Siempre existe una buena posibilidad de que esa plaga mejore si él se disculpa contigo, por supuesto ―dijo Harry, con animación.

―Y los cerdos podrían volar, pero tendrían que tener unas alas muy fuertes para ello ―dijo Petunia. No podía verlo disculpándose, el hombre era un plomo, un abusón domestico, y obstinado en ello.

Por tanto, ella quedó pasmada cuando el vecino la llamó desde la cerca que dividía sus propiedades para disculparse, de forma furtiva y de malas ganas, pero una auténtica disculpa de un hombre adulto no-pariente, algo que nunca Petunia había recibido antes. Cuando ella lo invitó junto con su esposa para tomar el café a modo de oferta de paz, él se excusó apresuradamente y la evitó asiduamente en el futuro.

_Mirabile dictu_, su jardín se recuperó a la mañana siguiente.

Fue la señora Figg quien le advirtió que los vecinos habían prohibido a sus hijos jugar con Dudley o Harry, que les habían aconsejado evitar a los niños a toda costa. Petunia se entristeció ante estas noticias, pero eso poco le sorprendió.

―¿Cómo hicieron los encantamientos? ―le preguntó a la señora Figg, refiriéndose al asunto del jardín.

―Le doy tres oportunidades ―dijo la señora Figg.

―Pompeyo en triplicado ―suspiró Petunia.

Al verse enfrentado, Pompeyo no se molestó en negarlo―. Si usted no se defiende ―le dijo fríamente―, entonces sus niños aprenderán a hacerlo por usted.

Esta acusación hirió a Petunia más que cualquier cosa que Pompeyo le hubiera dicho antes. Las insinuaciones de Vernon y sus manipulaciones a través de su matrimonio habían sido casi todos inventos o exageraciones, y aunque ella las encontraba irritantes, sabía que no eran ciertas. Pompeyo, por otro lado, tenia una puntería dolorosamente efectiva. Era como jugar contra ti mismo.

Los siquiatras le habían advertido a Petunia que la mayoría de los pacientes institucionalizados eran liberados dentro de cinco años o algo así; pero la condición de Vernon había empeorado, y finalmente se había vuelto obvio que él estaba allí, como se dice, de por vida. La póliza de seguro de larga duración de Vernon daba algo de dinero para Dudley y ella; así como la parte de Lily del patrimonio de sus padres, que aun estaba en fideicomiso para Harry. Petunia aun se encontraba incapaz de acceder a la herencia Mayhew, con su pre-condición de un heredero mágico. Ella se preguntaba si James Potter habría dejado algo de dinero, después de todo, Lily le había dicho que él era acaudalado. No había ninguna mención con respecto a esto en la carta que recibiera de Dumbledore, sin embargo. Ella odiaba pedirle algo a los magos, porque entonces se podrían sentir tentados a interferir, pero su necesidad se estaba volviendo grave.

Petunia no había terminado su educación, y no tenia experiencia laboral. Vernon había dicho que _su _esposa no necesitaba trabajar. Bueno, ella ya no era su esposa, y ahora ella lo haría.

Ella trató de tener una guardería en el número 4 por un tiempo, pero los estallidos de magia de los niños pusieron un alto a ello. Ella necesitaba un trabajo, pero ¿quién seria lo bastante segura para cuidar de los niños? Aunque Pompeyo era confiable con respecto a su seguridad, ella se estaba preocupando cada vez más con respecto a su actitud. Ella no quería que los niños copiaran sus actitudes desdeñosas con respecto a los muggles, por una parte; y con respecto a ella, por otra.

De modo que la respuesta debió ser la señora Figg, quien estuvo de acuerdo en cuidarlos unas cuantas noches a la semana mientras Petunia servia mesas en un restaurante local. Los niños no tenían problemas con la señora Figg, pero echaban de menos a Petunia, y evidentemente estaban preocupados porque ella trabajara de noche. La solución que dieron a este problema se presentó en la puerta de Petunia un soleado lunes por la tarde.

Petunia abrió la puerta para encontrar a un hombre bajo vestido muy pulcramente, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

―¿Petunia Dursley? ―dijo él animadamente.

―Sí, diga ―¿se trataría de una entrega? ¿O acaso de otra notificación legal? Ella sabía que con frecuencia pretendían ser mensajeros, según su desafortunada experiencia personal.

―Yo soy Andrew Tolliver, su cita ―dijo él.

―Mi... ¿qué? ―graznó Petunia.

Resultó ser que los niños habían decidido que Petunia debía encontrarse solitaria, aparte de que el estado financiero de la familia era tal que ellos sintieron que obtener un sostén de la familia se había convertido en una absoluta necesidad. Como modo de resolver esos problemas con una sola jugada, ellos la habían inscrito en un servicio de citas.

Más tarde, Petunia tuvo el dudoso privilegio de leer el formulario, y notó que los niños no habían sentido la obligación de ser honestos. De acuerdo a sus seres más queridos, ella era soltera, sin hijos, tenia un buen trabajo, un hogar libre de deudas, y cinco años menos de edad.

―Teníamos que asegurarnos que quisieran conocerte, Tante ―dijo Harry con franqueza.

Petunia estaba tanto divertida como herida por la evaluación descarnada de los niños de sus encantos, o la falta de ellos. Era tonto; ella sabía lo tonto que era, y aun así seguía sintiéndose igual.

El señor Tolliver esperaba poder salir con Petunia a cenar. Petunia se rehusó, diciendo que no tenia quien cuidara a los niños. Bueno, esa era su excusa, de todos modos; aunque no quiso molestar a la señora Figg. Ella sentía que el pobre hombre merecía que le dieran una comida, aunque fueran salchichas y puré con un par de críticos niños de nueve años. Así que ella se sentó miserable a la mesa mientras los niños lo interrogaban sin misericordia acerca de su ingreso anual. ("¿Bruto o neto?", escuchó que preguntaba Dudley). Acerca de su trabajo, de sus planes a largo plazo, de su salud física y mental, de su historial criminal (¿tenia uno?), y si alguna vez había contratado a un exorcista. Y ah, sí, ¿creía él en la magia?

Fue una tarde humillante; y fue aun más humillante el saber que los niños habían realizado quehaceres para uno de los vecinos en una tienda local para pagar la cuota del servicio.

Después de que el carente de suerte señor Tolliver se escabullera, Petunia se sentó en el sofá en medio de un ataque inexplicable de llanto, con un niño a cada lado tratando desesperadamente de calmarla.

―Dud, ve por la señora Figg ―gritó Harry al fin, y Dudley salió corriendo a hacerlo.

La señora Figg, como siempre tan práctica, le dio a Petunia un trago de lo que Petunia pensó que era brandy, pero que probó ser un tranquilizante de alguna clase que usaban los magos.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus alrededores, ella yacía sobre el sofá, y la señora Figg estaba tejiendo en el sillón al lado suyo. Los niños no estaban visibles por ningún lado.

―Los mandé a la cama ―explicó la señora Figg.

―¿Y lo hicieron? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Oh, si, lo hicieron ―dijo la señora Figg―, de buenas ganas ―ella miró inquisitivamente a Petunia―. Ellos no pretendían causar algún daño, sabe.

―Oh, lo sé. No sé porque estoy tan molesta.

―Estrés, me imagino.

Estrés, ciertamente. Ella de pronto se descubrió contándole a la señora Figg toda la historia, o por lo menos lo que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle a alguien. No quiso hacerlo; era reticente con la señora Figg desde que supo que su vecina estaba espiando para Dumbledore, un hombre en quien ella no confiaba. Pero Petunia sentía que tenia que hablar con otro adulto, uno que comprendiera acerca de la magia, o reventaría. Así que la historia completa salió a borbotones. Ella describió sus extraños síntomas, la sorprendente fuerza física bajo estrés, las cosas extrañas que sucedían en la casa. De forma ordinaria, ella asumía que los niños eran responsables, excepto que esto había sucedido antes de que ellos aparecieran en escena.

La señora Figg la miró fijamente―. ¿Y esto ha estado sucediendo por cuánto tiempo?

―Desde antes que Dudley naciera.

―¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo notó?

Petunia trató de recordar―. La primera vez fue la noche que murieron mis padres, estoy bastante segura de ello. Ahí fue cuando noquee al novio de Lily y sus amigos. No sé que me pasó. Yo nunca antes había golpeado a alguien, ni desde entonces. Bueno, déjeme rectificarlo... le pegué una vez a Vernon cuando me empujó, y él pasó literalmente horas provocándome. Él llamó de inmediato a la policía cuando lo hice, gritando que yo lo había agredido. El muy maldito ―ella sintió rabia de nuevo. Pero ella no lo había noqueado, para nada. Ni le había dejado marca. Lo que fuera eso, fue completamente impredecible.

―¿Y después de eso, cuándo fue la vez siguiente?

―Después de que Vernon y yo nos casamos, quizás uno o dos meses.

La señora Figg se quedó pensando―. Me dijeron que usted era una squib, pero eso no suena como si lo fuera.

―Yo no tuve la magia suficiente para acudir a Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo dijo así.

―Hay algunos otros squibs que han comenzado a presentar señales de magia más tarde en su vida ―dijo la señora Figg―. Eso se llama sobrecarga mágica, pero es bastante raro. Pero usted debe ser muy cuidadosa cuando le cuente a alguien acerca de ello. Las sobrecargas mágicas hacen que la magia sea incontrolable, y normalmente ocasiona que el squib se vuelva...

―Loco ―concluyó Petunia por ella.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Grimm - juego de palabras con Grim:'duro' y 'triste' y 'nefasto'.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	9. Varitas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: "VARITAS"**

La señora Figg vaciló―. Me temo que sí. Yo he escuchado un montón de teorías al respecto. Mis padres quedaron muy infelices por supuesto cuando se comprobó que yo era un squib, y cuando era una niña ellos consultaron un número de expertos para ver si se podía hacer algo al respecto. En una ocasión, cuando yo era una niña, hubo un mago sin escrúpulos que les prometió a los padres de squibs que él podía provocar la sobrecarga mágica, a cambio de una buena cantidad, por supuesto. Su teoría era que una experiencia traumática podría desencadenarla. Esto funcionaba con frecuencia, pero después se hizo obvio que la sobrecarga mágica provocaba locura en la mayoría de las personas que la experimentaban. Los desafortunados padres terminaron con los bolsillos más ligeros y sus niños encerrados por el resto de sus vidas en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Sin embargo, ahora eran mágicos, así que los jueces del ministerio determinaron que los contratos se habían cumplido. Él ni siquiera pasó un tiempo en Azkaban por ello, si puede imaginarlo. Por suerte para mi, mis padres fueron cautelosos.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tengo entonces? ―preguntó Petunia, embotada.

―Esa es la parte rara ―dijo la señora Figg―. Normalmente eso actúa rápidamente, dentro de un mes a un año. Por lo que me ha contado, usted ha tenido esos síntomas por diez años aproximadamente. Esa no es una sobrecarga mágica; es un fluctuación mágica.

―¿Y qué provoca eso?

―En realidad no lo sé, pero yo pienso que hay alguien a quien puede preguntarle al respecto.

Ese alguien era Pompeyo. Él miró ceñudo a la señora Figg cuando empezó a preguntarle acerca del periodo de tiempo después de la muerte de su Ama. ¿Qué había sucedido?

―¿Quién te dijo que vinieras a Privet Drive número 4, Pompeyo? ―le instó la señora Figg.

―La señorita Lily ―admitió finalmente.

―¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Puedes recordarlo exactamente?

―Ella dijo que yo evitara al muggle gordo, y no dejara que el ama supiera que yo estaba aquí, tampoco. Pero que debía ayudarla lo más posible. Ella quería que le contara también lo que sucedía aquí.

―¿Y qué le contaste a ella? ―esto venia de Petunia, con voz rasposa.

Pompeyo le dio una mirada desafiante―. Yo le conté a ella que el muggle gordo y estúpido estaba abusando y amenazando a una _bruja_. Y que la _bruja_ le dejaba hacerlo.

Petunia abrió la boca para defenderse y después la cerró. Era una descripción certera y sucinta de la situación, pensó. Así que Lily había conocido la verdad después de todo. Maldición.

―Yo _no_ soy una bruja ―dijo por fin.

―_Todavía_ no ―dijo Pompeyo.

―Eso es una tontería, Pompeyo.

―No, no es así. Yo escuché decir a la señorita Lily que usted seria una bruja.

―¿Y sabes por qué no te quedaste en la casa de la señorita Lily? ―le preguntó la señora Figg al elfo, dándole a Petunia una mirada de desaprobación.

_Ella tiene razón, no estamos aquí para comenzar un debate._

―La señorita Lily dijo que la herencia era para el descendiente mágico de mayor edad. Ellos fueron a la oficina de un abogado a lanzar un hechizo para determinar quien era, y el hechizo dijo que era la señorita Petunia. El abogado dijo que la señorita Lily podía pelear esto, pero ella no quiso; pareció sorprendida, pero después feliz, porque ella pensaba que la señorita Petunia estaría feliz. Pero después se preocupó. Ella dijo que sabía que el muggle gordo iba a causar un escándalo por esto. Y que la sobrecarga mágica podría ser un problema.

―¿Recuerdas algo más? ―le preguntó la señora Figg.

―La señorita Lily dijo que yo iba a cuidar de la señorita Petunia. Ella dijo que ella podría pasar tiempos difíciles porque una vez que se desencadena la magia, esta podría apabullarla. Ella me dijo que ella lanzaría un hechizo para demorar esto, y esto le daría a la señorita Petunia una oportunidad.

―Interesante ―dijo la señora Figg―. ¿Me pregunto cuál sería ese hechizo? ―le dio a Petunia una mirada especulativa―. Yo pienso más bien que usted tiene ahora la magia suficiente para necesitar una manera como poder canalizarla, para que pueda ser más controlable. Los niños sufren de estallidos de magia accidental, sus dos niños los hacen con frecuencia, ¿no es así? ―Petunia asintió―. Y hasta los magos y brujas adultos los tienen a veces, cuando están bajo gran estrés o en peligro.

Por fin, después de considerar cuidadosamente el problema, la señora Figg decidió que Petunia debería tratar de comprar una varita.

―¿Una varita? ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Pero acaso los magos no compran varitas cuando tienen once años?

―No todos ellos. Las varitas son caras, y si tienen una varita disponible en la familia las usan. Eso no es muy deseable; la varita escoge al mago y, si no hay afinidad, la magia del usuario puede verse afectada. A veces las varitas se rompen o se dañan. De modo que en realidad no hay nada sorprendente en que un adulto adquiera una.

―¿Y cuánto cuestan? ―preguntó Petunia, en tono dudoso. Ella no quería gastar nada de su pequeño capital en una varita que pudiera resultar inútil para ella.

―No son baratas, pero por suerte esta permitido que las pruebe primero. Solamente las varitas que funcionan se venden.

Petunia nunca había usado una varita. Para ella la magia eran salvajes estallidos de muebles volando o extrañas ocurrencias físicas, que sucedían sin aviso. Pero ella sabía que los magos las usaban, y hasta vio a Lily hacerlo, una o dos veces. Y también a Snape, cuando menos una vez.

Las varitas se adquirían en Ollivander's en Callejón Diagon, según Petunia recordaba. La señora Figg le dijo a Petunia que ella debía acudir sola, pero le advirtió que no mirara a los ojos al fabricante de varitas―. Pero no haga que parezca demasiado obvio; mírele la punta de la nariz. Eso es cerca, y él sólo se preguntará si acaso tiene una mancha en ella. Eso también es bueno de recordar con Dumbledore.

La mujer mayor además le prestó una túnica para que usara, que desafortunadamente era muy corta y ancha. Petunia le puso un cinturón viejo que era de un Halloween, rescató una falda larga de verano para usar debajo, y rogó no parecer demasiado muggle.

Así fue como Petunia realizó su tercera visita a Callejón Diagon. Pudiera haber disfrutado vitrineando en alguna de las tiendas de aspecto curioso si no se encontrara tan nerviosa por la compra que iba a realizar. Así que Ollivander fue el primero en su itinerario.

Ollivander parecía de mil años de edad, y sus ojos grandes, pálidos y algo furtivos le dieron repelús. Su tienda, y su mercadería, se veía aun más antigua. No era la época colegial, así que la tienda esta desierta.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ―preguntó él, estrechando los ojos, que Petunia se negó a mirar.

―Necesito una varita.

―Oh, ¿es un reemplazo?

―Sí, yo estaba usando la varita de sicomoro de mi madre y se incendió ―la señora Figg la había aconsejado con esta historia.

―Bueno, a veces lo hacen, cuando se aburren ―dijo Ollivander dándole otra mirada especulativa, pero Petunia no se dejó irritar―. ¿Su nombre?

―Angharad Ifans ―_Bueno, ese era su nombre. En cierto modo._

―Ah, galés. Entonces comenzaremos con las de serbal.

Lo que siguió fue un ejercicio de humillación. La mayoría de las varitas yacieron inanimadas en la mano de Petunia. Ella había estado segura de no seria capaz de animar una varita, pero ahora esa predicción se hacia realidad. Ella no estaba demasiado feliz de haber acertado. Ollivander parecía perplejo.

Sintiéndose desesperanzada, ella recogió sin ganas otra varita más y quedó sorprendida al sentir un estallido de energía proveniente de ella, y una serie de molinetes pirotécnicos iluminaron el cuarto.

―Veamos eso ―dijo Ollivander, aliviado―. Ah, endrino con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Hmm. Esto es bastante extraño.

―¿Extraño?

―Esta es la varita de un guerrero. Dado que la varita de su madre se incendió... ―él no terminó la idea.

_La señora Figg me contó que las varitas de sicomoro con frecuencia se incendian de tedio. Y él ha añadido eso a mi nueva varita y esta pensando que yo no concuerdo._

―¿Deberíamos entonces seguir tratando? ―preguntó Petunia de forma tímida, tratando de parecer lo menos guerrera posible en las ropas desechadas de la señora Figg, y concentrándose en la punta de la nariz de Ollivander como si contuviera el secreto de la vida.

―No, esta le ha elegido. Debe haber una razón. ¡Además es de doce pulgadas! ¡usted es una mujer alta, pero aun así...!

Petunia pagó concienzudamente el precio de la varita, y rogó que Ollivander dejara de mirarla tan intensamente. Él empacó su varita en una caja de cartón para ella y ella salió del establecimiento aun rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Por alguna razón, este encuentro la había enervado profundamente, y las otras tiendas dejaron de parecerle intrigantes, así que se dirigió a su casa.

Petunia había admirado en especial la varita de sauce de Lily, que era delicada y refinada, y que ella había examinado con detenimiento y con envidia cuando su dueña salió de la casa. La suya no era nada parecida. Era grande, nudosa, y sin gracia, y se la enseñó a la señora Figg con aire de disculpa.

La señora Figg parpadeó.

―Esa es toda una varita ―dijo, extendiendo su mano para examinarla.

―No es muy elegante ―dijo Petunia con tristeza.

―La elegancia es lo de menos; lo que importa es el poder. Esta varita a mi me parece poderosa.

Puede que haya sido una varita poderosa, pero Petunia no tenia idea de como usarla. La señora Figg no era de ayuda en ese frente, porque nunca había tenido una varita propia. Pompeyo tenia magia, pero la suya no estaba basada en varitas, así que allí tampoco encontró asistencia.

Así que recurrieron a los libros, adquiridos en Flourish &amp; Blotts o pedidos prestados por la señor Figg a una biblioteca mágica que estaba justo bajando por la calle de Gringotts. Estos eran de utilidad limitada porque asumían con frecuencia que ya se poseía un conocimiento básico de magia que Petunia sencillamente no tenía. La señora Figg ayudó con algunas de estas dudas, pero no todas ellas.

Lo más seductor del asunto era que en ocasiones Petunia lograba que funcionara. Era el sentimiento más extraordinario, la magia fluía apropiadamente y la varita cumplía sus mandatos. Y después comenzaba a fallar como una radio mal sintonizada. Era de lo más frustrante. Seria mejor si no funcionara para nada, o así pensaba ella; era difícil quedar corto siempre a punto de lograr algo.

Petunia ademas consiguió libros prestados para los niños. Ella no quería que acudieran a Hogwarts completamente ignorantes de la cultura mágica. Por Lily sabía que ellos en cualquier caso tendrían dificultades, y conocimiento es poder.

Ellos tres se abrieron paso a través de «Historia de la Magia» de Bathilda Bagshot. 'Abrirse paso' era la palabra operativa. Con frecuencia era muy pesado, pero ciertas cosas complacían a los niños; el derramamiento de sangre en las Guerras Goblin era un favorito de ellos.

También disfrutaron de «Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo», especialmente 'Babbitty Rabbitty'; aunque el que le gustaba a Petunia era 'La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna'. Ella la leía y la releía, aunque los niños decían que era boba, y demandaron otra cosa.

―¿Por qué te gusta esa historia? ―preguntó Dudley, perplejo.

Petunia sonrió―. Me recuerda que hay ciertas cosas que necesitan caer en el agua ―dijo ella.

Dudley pareció mortificado―. ¿Te refieres a nosotros, mamá?

Petunia rió. Ella estaba haciéndolo mucho esos días―. Tu no, cariño ―dijo ella, abrazándolo―. Nunca. Ni Harry, tampoco. Estaba hablando metafóricamente.

Los Hermanos Grimm intercambiaron miradas. No rodaron los ojos, pero Petunia sabía que querían hacerlo―. Ella se refiere a la ballena ―le susurró Harry a Dudley.

_En realidad, Harry, me refería a mi antigua yo._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Cualquier comentario, duda, inferencia es bienvenida. Gracias por leer :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	10. Bolines y Escobas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: "BOLINES Y ESCOBAS"**

Petunia se preguntó más tarde si el obtener una varita en esa ocasión fue una idea muy buena; ya que aunque no funcionaba para ella, tenia fascinados a los niños. Ella pensó que Dudley podría haber dejada tranquila la varita, de estar solo, y hasta era _remotamente_ posible en el caso de Harry. Pero juntos, ellos eran tan curiosos como los gatos de la señora Figg, y dos veces más ingeniosos. Después de descubrir a Dudley haciendo un hechizo usándola (bajo el tutelaje de Pompeyo), y con Harry esperando su turno, Petunia empezó a llevar la varita con ella todo el tiempo.

Pero con el prospecto de la partida de los niños a Hogwarts cerniéndose en el horizonte, Petunia estaba preocupada de que los niños no conocieran a nadie allí, así que le preguntó a la señora Figg si tal vez debería colocarlos en una escuela preparatoria mágica. Seria más sencillo para ellos ajustarse si tenían amigos mágicos antes de ir a Hogwarts, ¿no es así? ¿Sería cara?

La señora Figg la miró dudosa―. Yo sería cuidadosa con eso ―dijo―, puede que haya niños de familias de mortífagos acudiendo, que pueden ser peligrosos. Quizás yo pueda arreglar alguna otra cosa.

Esa 'otra cosa' fue una visita para tomar el té con un niño mágico de la misma edad de Dudley y Harry, y con su abuela; sangres pura, como lo puso la señora Figg, pero sin alianza con los mortífagos.

Pompeyo estaba encantado con esto, y aseó la casa de cabo a rabo. Hasta instó a los niños a colocarse ropa impecable y planchada, Petunia se preguntó como lo habría conseguido, y sugirió -bueno, para ser honestos, demandó- que ella usara una falda, o mejor aun, un vestido. El guardarropa de Petunia sufría por su falta de dinero, su mejor atuendo tenia diez años de antigüedad y colgaba sin gracia de su delgada figura. Pompeyo resopló y chasqueó los dedos; el vestido milagrosamente se encogió para ajustarse a ella. Pero no pudo hacer nada acerca de su antigüedad, Petunia esperaba que los visitantes no lo notaran.

Una vez que tuvo a la vista a Augusta Longbottom, empero, ella se relajó. Se trataba de una mujer anciana vestida con un abrigo adornado con una piel comida por las polillas, y un sombrero que, no es broma, tenia un _buitre_. Las hombreras enormes de Petunia escasamente podrían competir con _eso_. Sin embargo, ese conjunto probó ser engañoso. Augusta parecía una mujer orgullosa, moralmente estricta, quien miró a Petunia con desaprobación ante el indudable aspecto muggle de la casa y de la misma Petunia. Y, también a los niños de Petunia. Petunia recordó tarde los comentarios de Lily acerca de los sangre pura, y se preguntó si esto habría sido una buena idea. Suspiró internamente.

En contraste, el pequeño nieto de Augusta era un niño atractivo, pensó Petunia. De cara redonda y tímido, pareció alarmado ante la exuberancia de Dudley y Harry, especialmente del último, quien estaba demostrando –para su condenada mala suerte- las tendencias conversacionales que había heredado de su abuela materna, Marigold Evans.

―¿Qué es eso en su sombrero? ―le preguntó a la señora Longbottom, al sentarse a la mesa del comedor. El té en si estaba impecable, gracias a Pompeyo, aunque algo escaso―. ¿Es un ratonero?

Ella hizo una mueca―. No ―dijo cortante―, un buitre ―las palabras '_niñito maleducado_' no fueron enunciadas, pero quedaron colgando en el aire.

―¿Es entonces para Halloween? ―persistió Harry. Los ojos de la señora Longbottom relampaguearon.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó petunia―. ¡Silencio!

―¡No estoy siendo grosero, Tante! Sólo estoy preguntando.

―Estas siendo grosero, y por favor deja de hacer preguntas ―lo reprendió Petunia, deseando que la señora Longbottom tuviera sentido del humor. Un deseo en vano, obviamente. Su huésped se veía cada vez más escandalizada.

Por otro lado, el nieto de Augusta pareció estar muy entretenido, aunque algo sorprendido ante la forma en que Petunia bromeaba con sus niños, y como ellos le respondían.

Y su abuela sintió necesario detallar para toda la mesa lo escasamente que su nieto encajaba dentro de los estándares mágicas de su padre. ¡Allí en frente del mismo niño!

Petunia estaba horrorizada ante esto, e intentó hacer callar a la mujer―. ¿Queda mucho tiempo para eso, no es así?

―Nosotros tememos que pueda resultar ser un squib ―dijo Augusta con hosquedad.

―Yo soy una squib ―dijo Petunia con voz llana―, y no es un destino tan malo ―_¿acaso ella había dicho eso? ¿Contradiciendo la historia de toda su vida? Oh, la ironía._

Terminado el té, Petunia sugirió que los niños llevaran a Neville, que era el nombre del nieto, a jugar al jardín. Augusta quedó obviamente alarmada por esta noción, y por los efectos de su descendencia asociándose con esos dos rufianes muggles; ella inventó otro compromiso para el cual definitivamente no podía llegar tarde. Los ojos de Petunia se achicaron, especialmente al notar la decepción evidente de Neville.

―Sólo por quince minutos ―insistió. ¿Insistió? _¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?_

Harry y Dudley jalaron de Neville para que atravesara la puerta con gritos de alegría, y jugaron en el jardín cerca de una hora, mientras que Augusta y Petunia conversaban de tonterías en el comedor. Sin embargo, Augusta estaba resentida, y Petunia no se sintió para nada sorprendida de que no recibieran ninguna invitación por parte de los Longbottom.

―La abuela de Neville es un ogro, ¿no es así? ―dijo Harry, después que ellos se fueron.

Petunia pensó que la opinión de Augusta acerca de los modales de Harry, tenían algo de cierto. Tendría que ocuparse de eso.

―¿Por qué dijo que Neville era un squib? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Aparentemente, no tiene estallidos de magia como Harry y tu ―explicó Petunia.

Dudley y Harry se miraron confundidos―. Pero si los tiene ―dijo Dudley―, son como los míos.

¿Una bruja sangre pura que no conocía la diferencia? Petunia estaba asombrada. Y también deprimida ante el resultado de su primera incursión en la vida social del mundo mágico.

).(

Pero la señora Figg no se descorazonó. La próxima vez ella organizó una visita con otra familia mágica. Los Weasley trajeron cuatro niños que fueron escoltados por su madre. Esta vez, Petunia había conminado a los niños a portarse bien, y tanto Pompeyo como ella limpiaron todo lo posible la casa.

Molly Weasley lucia tan excéntrica como Augusta Longbottom, pero era mucho menos opulenta. Ella tenia gemelos de doce años de aspecto rudo, un niño flaco de la misma edad de Dudley y Harry, y un niña que era un año menor que ellos. ¡Y le contó a Petunia que tenia además otros tres hijos mayores! Petunia quedó maravillada de su resistencia.

Los hijos de Molly hicieron comentarios en voz alta acerca de lo bonita y espaciosa que era la casa. Petunia no había podido gastar dinero en la casa por algún tiempo, así que le parecía desvencijada, pero claro, ella no tenia una familia de nueve niños tampoco. Se preguntó como seria La Madriguera (que era el nombre que la casa de los Weasley, de acuerdo a Molly). Los niños de Molly eran ruidosos, pero la niña era muy tímida, escondiendo su cara en una servilleta para esconder su rubor. Ella tenia trenzas colorinas que le recordaban dolorosamente a Lily. Petunia no envidiaba a Molly a sus muchachos, ya que ellos tenia los suyos, pero una niñita . . . oh, sí, le envidiaba eso.

Esta vez, después que los niños fueron a jugar al jardín, Petunia no escuchó gritos, silbidos ni estruendos, lo que según su experiencia significaba problemas. Al mirar para afuera, descubrió que los gemelos habían traído sus escobas y que Dudley y Harry estaba montados en ellas. Bueno, si tu llamaras 'montar' a estar colgando de las manos de una escoba acelerando.

Molly empujó a Petunia a un lado y cargó hacia el jardín. Ella tuvo las escobas en el suelo en segundos y su regaño a los gemelos fue increíblemente largo y sonoro. Dudley y Harry quedaron asombrados por este despliegue (más tarde Petunia pensó con agradecimiento que esto quería decir que ellos debían estar olvidando algunos de los detalles más sórdidos de la vida con Vernon); y después Harry le dijo, _sotto voce_―. Tante, ¿es que todas las brujas están locas?

Para consternación de Petunia, los oídos agudos de Molly lo captaron, y reuniendo a su prole salió marchando con ellos por la puerta. Los niños Weasley estaban sonriendo y le dieron signos de aprobación a Harry al salir. En contraste, la hermanita parecía estar a punto de expirar de la vergüenza.

_Tengo el presentimiento que este encuentro tampoco nos traerá una invitación reciproca._

Molly le dijo a Harry mientras pasaba―. Y la moraleja de esta historia es: nunca te subas a una escoba ajena.

.

Los niños sintieron que este era un buen consejo, y como resultado comenzaron a pedir que les comprara una escoba―. Una sola ―dijo Harry―, para que practiquemos antes de ir Hogwarts y no nos veamos como tontos cuando estemos allá.

Petunia podía ver que Dudley estaba igual de ansioso al respecto, aunque decía poco. Pero la compra de la varita había agotado el poco efectivo que tenia, que nunca fue mucho. Los niños sugirieron que la comprara a crédito, poniendo como fianza lo que tendría con la herencia Mayhew, pero Petunia estaba muy en contra de contraer más deudas; ya de por sí estaba en contra de tener una hipoteca demasiado grande.

_Y no estoy segura de que podré ser capaz de reclamar esa herencia, aunque su fe en mi es conmovedora._

Pompeyo escuchó el debate con aire de exasperación en aumento, y después un día desapareció. Los niños estaban muy afectados, temían que él se hubiera ido para siempre, como siempre amenazaba hacer. Petunia estaba menos molesta, pero comprendía que siendo el círculo de los niños tan pequeño, resentían cualquier menoscabo en este. Así que fue un alivio ver a Pompeyo regresar, aun cuando venia arrastrando una escoba vieja.

La escoba había pertenecido, sin sorpresa, a Cressida Mayhew, y Pompeyo la había sacado de la mansión. ¿Era robo, si la herencia no le pertenecía de hecho? Puesto que Pompeyo era capaz de enfurruñarse por días sobre ese asunto, y que los niños ya habían visto la escoba, y como resultado estaban como locos, Petunia decidió que no lo era. La escoba, después de todo, estaba en un estado miserable. Se veía muy vieja, y anticuada, de acuerdo a la señora Figg.

Aun así, Petunia tenia renuencia a dejar a los niños cerca de esta, en especial a Harry, en quien nunca podía confiarse con que fuera precavido.

Sin embargo, Pompeyo fue tajante―. Ellos tienen que aprender. Y es mejor que aprendan en casa.

Bueno, Petunia pensó que él podría tener algo de razón; y cuando supo que era común enseñarle a los niños mágicos a montar en escobas a una edad temprana, accedió a ello con renuencia. Pompeyo pudo establecer un encantamiento de entrenamiento sobre la escoba, que no permitía que se elevara a más dos pies del suelo. Petunia se negó a consentir en más. Los niños estaban encantados con esto, y compitieron con el otro para subirse. Y, para sorpresa de Petunia, la señora Figg además sugirió que ella también aprender.

―Esta de broma ―le dijo Petunia.

―No, no bromeo, Petunia. Usted debería intentarlo. Podría ser vital en caso de una emergencia.

―¿Y _usted_ sabe cómo? ―le preguntó sin rodeos.

―Sé como hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. No tengo suficiente magia.

―¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo sí, entonces?

―Bueno, ¿por qué no intentarlo para averiguarlo?

_¿Por qué no, en verdad? Porque no quiero caer con un '_plaf'_ al pavimento, ese es el porqué. _

Sin embargo, los niños acogieron el reto. ¿Cómo podía ser ella una bruja apropiada, protestaron, si no intentaba subirse en una escoba? ¡Ellos querían ser capaces de decirles a esos odiosos de Hogwarts que _su_ madre podía volar como el mejor de ellos! ¿No vas a intentarlo, mamá? ¿Por favor? ¡Tienes que mostrarnos la forma adecuada de hacerlo, Tante! ¡Necesitamos un ejemplo apropiado!

_No, no tengo que demostrarles como caer con un plaf, Harry. Tu puedes conseguirlo solito, sin mi demostración. Esto no se encuentra en mi manual parental, se los puedo asegurar._

Pompeyo cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente. Petunia sabía lo que estaba pensando, y lo que es más, ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

De modo que Petunia se descubrió arriba del palo de una escoba, vacilando entre sentirse una completa idiota o estar muerta de miedo. Pompeyo había puesto encantamientos que describió como "no-tomar-en-cuenta" para asegurarse que los vecinos no vieran nada, y después chasqueó los dedos.

La escoba pareció salir disparada hacia el cielo, con una aterrada Petunia aferrada a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Los niños animaban. Desde lo que le pareció una enorme altura, Petunia vio que los niños movían los brazos frenéticamente, y a la señora Figg reprendiendo a un Pompeyo que sonreía con superioridad. _Ese miserable, asqueroso pequeño..._

Y entonces Petunia empezó a volar.

Volar era maravilloso. Era la libertad, y cada momento espectacular que había tenido envuelto en uno solo. Petunia adoró volar. No fue hasta que estuvo por algún tiempo en el cielo que se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Si ella tenia suficiente magia para volar, ella debía ser realmente una bruja. Una bruja con un mal corte de cabello, un viejo suéter deshilachado, jeans añosos descoloridos, y zapatillas gastadas, pero una bruja nada menos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	11. El Tango de San Mungo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: "EL TANGO DE SAN MUNGO"**

A pesar de su habilidad para volar, Petunia desesperó porque la magia usando varita no daba señales de mejorar. Así que la señora Figg le sugirió que buscara ayuda para su problema en San Mungo, el hospital mágico en Londres. Petunia se sentía de lo más renuente a considerar hacer esto, temía que ellos reportaran la situación a Dumbledore, y sí, estaba de nuevo la amenaza de perder la custodia de sus niños. Después de todo, una sobrecarga mágica, aun una anormalmente lenta, se suponía que era causal de locura.

―Si yo sintiera algún temor por eso ―dijo la señora Figg con franqueza―, _yo misma_ la habría reportado a Dumbledore. Y no lo he hecho.

Petunia le creyó. Y cuando la señora Figg le aseguró que los sanadores mágicos estaban legalmente obligados a la confidencialidad tal como los médicos muggles, ella estuvo de acuerdo en intentarlo.

Pompeyo, de malas ganas, las escoltó a ambas al hospital, ya que se requería de alguien que pudiera hacer magia de forma confiable que las ayudara en el viaje. Los niños fueran con ella, ya que Petunia no creía justo espantar a alguna niñera en su barrio.

En la entrevista de admisión, la señora Figg probó ser invaluable. Petunia descubrió que el ambiente la aterraba; de repente se preguntó si no la habrían engañado e iban a internarla de por vida, como Vernon la amenazara. No fue, como más tarde admitió, uno de sus momentos más brillantes. Ella agravó el problema teniendo una ataque de ansiedad de primera clase. Prontamente fue guiada hacia un cuarto de examen donde la hicieron recostarse, mientras que la señora Figg demandaba té, los niños trataban de calmarla, y Pompeyo se quejaba en voz alta acerca de la lentitud del servicio. Pero finalmente un equipo de sanadores mentales ingresó al cuarto.

Los tres sanadores mentales estaban ataviados en gris. Túnicas grises, ojos grises, pelo gris o poniéndose gris, caras grises. Había una mujer mayor de aspecto desecado que se presentó como Marcella Whiteoak; un hombre alto, delgado, de mediana edad llamado Hector Connelly; y un hombre más bajo y robusto llamado Titus McWhirter. Ellos le sugirieron educadamente a Petunia que sus acompañantes esperaran afuera. Los cuatro parecían decididos a argüir en contra, pero Petunia les pidió que accedieran. Ella quería algo de privacidad, para poder hablar con franqueza con los sanadores, de modo que, con renuencia, la señora Figg condujo a Pompeyo y a los niños fuera de la habitación.

Petunia decidió que la precaución estaba en orden, y se presentó como Angharad Ifans. El grupo miró a Petunia con lo que pareció indiferencia.

―Tengo entendido que usted es una squib ―dijo la mujer en tono seco.

―No exactamente ―dijo Petunia.

―¿No exactamente? ¿Qué quiere decir con 'no exactamente'?

―Quiero decir que estoy teniendo sobrecargas mágicas. Éstas se están haciendo más frecuentes, especialmente ahora último. Yo necesito algo de ayuda con eso.

Los tres de pronto se encontraron sobre sus pies, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el escritorio. Petunia se sintió agobiada―. ¿Cuán frecuentes?

―Solía ser cerca de una vez a la semana, pero recientemente se ha hecho diario.

Connelly dijo―. Usted tiene una varita ―su tono fue difícil de leer.

―Fui a Ollivander y conseguí una, pero no ha ayudado mucho. Las sobrecargas mágicas no han parado, y la varita no me ha ayudado mucho a controlarlas. Sólo me funciona esporádicamente.

―Usted fue a Ollivander y consiguió... cierra la puerta, Titus ―dijo Whiteoak.

McWhirter se paró y cerró la puerta, y Whiteoak se sentó y empezó a interrogar a Petunia en detalle. ¿Había otras brujas o magos en la familia? Sí, una hermana, y una tía-abuela, eso es todo los que ella sabía. ¿El nombre de su hermana? Buddug Ifans. ¿Nombre de la tía-abuela? Cressida Mayhew. Ambas muertas. ¿Niños? Dos. Mellizos. _Bueno, algo así. _Acaba de verlos. Los dos son mágicos. ¿Esposo? Internado con esquizofrenia en el Hospital Brookwood para los Delincuentes Psicóticos en Woking. ¿Esquizofrenia? Él le sigue diciendo a todos que nuestros hijos están poseídos por demonios y hay que contratar exorcistas. Los muggles tienen una visión sombría de tales cosas. No, no hay magia por ese lado. _En más de un sentido_. ¿Sus padres fueron squibs? Eso no lo sé en realidad. Ambos muertos. Sin síntomas obvios de tener magia, por lo menos._ No es que yo sepa lo que es un síntoma obvio aunque me golpeara en un ojo con un postre helado._

El equipo después comenzó a hacerle a Petunia una extensiva serie de pruebas. No era la clase de pruebas que le habían hecho en el hospital muggle, y las encontró con frecuencia confusas, y otras intimidantes. Ella notó que cada miembro el equipo tenia un rol diferente: Whiteoak era el 'policía malo', era seca, agresiva y brusca; mientras que los hombres se dividían entre el 'policía bueno' y la tropa. Connelly era divertido y alegre; McWhirter era calmado y hablaba con un fuerte acento escocés que Petunia hallaba especialmente calmante. Pero Petunia presintió debajo de todo ello algo que pensaba era una cierta impaciencia; la alegría y la calma tal vez fueran una fachada, y ella permanecía cauta ante ellos.

El equipo de sanadores le pidió que firmara un permiso médico para hacerle exámenes también a los niños, lo cual intrigó a Petunia; ¿por qué eso seria necesario? Y entonces se le ocurrió que ellos querían ver si la magia de Dudley, nacido de muggles, era normal, y accedió aunque con renuencia.

De modo que Marcella Whiteoak fue a hacerle pruebas a los niños, dejando que los hombres siguieran examinando a Petunia.

_Ellos ya determinaron que yo respondo mejor a la técnica del buen policía que a la del malo. Y cuanta razón tienen._

Después de otras dos horas, Connelly dijo con firmeza―. Pienso que ya es suficiente para usted por hoy día. Continuaremos mañana.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto? ―preguntó Petunia lamentándose. Se sentía muy exhausta.

Connelly sonrió para tranquilizarla y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano―. Ya podemos decir cuál es el problema básico. Usted va a requerir algo de terapia, pero encontraremos una manera para ayudarla.

"Terapia" era una palabra que Petunia no quería escuchar. Le sonaba demasiado a sus visitas interminables e infructuosas a doctores muggles.

En ese momento, Whiteoak entró al cuarto y por fortuna la distrajo.

―¿Cómo resultaron las pruebas? ―preguntó Petunia con ansiedad, sentándose―. ¿Los niños tienen suficiente?

―¿Suficiente _qué?_ ―murmuró McWhirter.

_Él se esta burlando de mi_―. ¡Suficiente magia! ¡Suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts y no quedarse en el limbo como yo! ―le espetó, mirándolo con enojo―. Y no aprecio que se burle de mi. No es mi culpa que yo sea una squib.

McWhirter pareció avergonzado.

Whiteoak elevó las cejas―. Y bien, con respecto a eso ―dijo con frialdad―, las pruebas que le hemos hecho a usted nos han dado resultados diferentes, pero necesitamos completarlos y examinarlos con cuidado antes de darle una prognosis definitiva. Con respecto a los niños, sin embargo, ellos ciertamente tienen la magia suficiente para Hogwarts. Los dos.

Petunia, a pesar de su fatiga, sonrió ampliamente. Ella había temido que el exorcismo gitano pudiera de hecho haber sido efectivo, o cuando menos que afectara la fuerza de su magia―. Eso es bueno.

Whiteoak le dio una sonrisa escueta―. Regrese mañana. Esto va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Y vaya que eso fue una subestimación. Le llevó al equipo diez días enteros el completar todos los exámenes. Para ese tiempo, Petunia había aprendido a viajar hasta San Mungo por su cuenta, y generalmente dejaba a sus acompañantes en casa. Por un lado, era difícil mantener tranquilos a los niños durante largos periodos de tiempo. Y por otro lado, Pompeyo y la señora Figg, quienes tenían muchas opiniones y ninguna inhibición en expresarlas, parecían estar llegando a afectar a los sanadores.

A pesar de todo, Petunia debía admitir que los sanadores eran pacientes con ella. Y paciencia era requerida, porque los efectos de la fluctuación mágica en ella los tuvieron perplejos por algún tiempo. Como Marcella le dijo (ya para entonces, Petunia y el equipo habían pasado a llamarse por sus nombre, incluyendo el nombre real de ella), en teoría esto no debería ser un problema. Los niños mágicos recibían su magia en incrementos, y no parecía afectarlos como a ella. Por supuesto que su primera sobrecarga mágica conocida fue muy tardía, y provocada por un trauma. Ellos revisaron los casos de estudio en que muy pocos squibs habían experimentado la sobrecarga mágica sin efectos colaterales (que era la forma educada de decir que no se habían vuelto locos de atar), pero esto no parecía ser de ayuda. La sobrecarga era rápida; la fluctuación mágica de Petunia no lo era. Y ellos decidieron que esa lentitud era la fuente probable de su problema.

Al final, el equipo decidió llamar a un especialista, a quien Marcella llamó pomposamente un Manipulador Mágico, y a quien Hector llamó por lo bajo, con cierto desdén, un Quiropráctico Mágico.

Por extraño que pareciera, eso resultó ser una buena descripción. El Manipulador la diagnosticó con un desajuste del sistema mágico, provocado por la fluctuación y la avanzada edad del sujeto en el arranque mágico. Este diagnóstico hizo sentir a Petunia como una anciana, pero los ajustes físicos que realizó para su sorpresa definitivamente la ayudaron mucho. Su uso de la varita se volvió más confiable, y su magia gradualmente se volvió más constante.

Marcella la previno de que su mejoría llevaría tiempo y práctica, lo que Petunia ya había concluido. Pero estaba determinada a pasar el examen de competencia mágica, y a reclamar la herencia Mayhew aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Bueno, esa había sido su ambición en el comienzo. Mientras su habilidad mágica aumentaba, ella comenzó a disfrutarla en si. Tenia una seducción propia. Y, en forma gradual, se fue volviendo más ambiciosa de su uso.

_Oh, si mi familia pudiera verme ahora, cómo se reirían. Y yo también reiría. Los echo de menos. Echo de menos a Lily, a mi hermanita. Ahora comprendo por qué amabas tanto la magia. Yo también la amo. Y adoraría hablarlo contigo, si solamente estuvieras con vida._

Una vez que resolvieron el problema mágico, el equipo persuadió a Petunia para que se sometiera a un régimen de curación mental antes de tomar el examen de competencia mágica. Esto llevó una buena persuasión poderosa, ya que la experiencia de Petunia con la profesión médica en el pasado había sido completamente negativa. Pero ellos le señalaron que la fluctuación mágica aparentemente la había afectado emocionalmente, y que necesitaba estabilizarse por el bien de los niños. Ellos no hicieron énfasis en los efectos adicionales de su infeliz y miserable matrimonio, su crisis nerviosa, el estrés de las demandas judiciales, y el asesinato de casi toda su familia. Petunia estaba agradecida por ello.

_El tacto siempre es apreciado, especialmente por mi. Yo no he tenido demasiado de ello estos últimos diez años, de nadie._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Petunia parece que esta sanando! Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	12. Habilidad Mágica

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: "HABILIDAD MÁGICA"**

Llegó el día cuando el equipo de sanadores decidió que Petunia podría intentar pasar el examen de competencia mágica. Petunia se sentía tanto exultante como aterrada, y logró ponerse en un estado alterado de nervios.

Los examinadores estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar el examen en San Mungo, y cuando llegaron, probaron ser dos burócratas ministeriales de aspecto inofensivo, que parecieron ser tomados de sorpresa por la edad y el acento de Petunia. (Marcella le contó que el examen de competencia mágica se administraba normalmente a los extranjeros y/o niños). Pero con la mirada de Marcella sobre ellos, los examinadores le permitieron proceder a Petunia.

Comenzaron mal, los nervios de Petunia la traicionaron. Titus intervino y recomendó que ellos comenzaran de nuevo. Los examinadores protestaron que aquello iba en contra de las reglas, pero como el equipo estaba presto a argüirles, y concordaban en que Marcella les daba miedo, accedieron con reluctancia.

Petunia estaba avergonzada por el inicio falso, pero realmente _no_ podía permitirse fallar, así que se recompuso. Prosiguió de forma temblorosa, pero gradualmente mejoró en los últimos hechizos en especial. Los examinadores le dieron la mano con educación, le dijeron que había pasado, y la instruyeron de que recibiría un certificado en algún tiempo en el futuro inmediato.

Marcella se aclaró la garganta agudamente, y el examinador de mayor edad le dijo a Petunia que ella recibiría el certificado en una semana, mientras observaba con temor a la sanadora antigua para ver si eso era aceptable. No lo era. Marcella le dirigió una mirada de irritación, y él prontamente conjuró un certificado entonces, y lo firmó delante de ellos.

Petunia sofocó una carcajada, especialmente porque vio que tanto Hector como Titus estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ella se sentía tanto deleitada como aliviada, y abrazó a sus instructores. ¡Por fin, _por fin_, ella estaba progresando!

Una vez pasado el examen, Petunia se presentó en «_Flywheel, Lighbody y Flywheel__»_ para reclamar su herencia. Nerviosa, decidió que un 'poli malo' podría ser necesario, y tras haberla visto en acción, le pidió a Marcella que la acompañara. Quedó muy sorprendida cuando Marcella estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

Como describiría más tarde la escena a la señora Figg, fue fabuloso el ver a Marcella intimidando hasta los calcetines a toda la firma legal, un equipo de goblins jóvenes, y al representante de el Departamento de Fideicomisos del Ministerio para poder recibir su patrimonio. Petunia obtuvo su herencia, muchos años después de lo debido, pero la obtuvo, y buena parte más de lo que hubiera recibido de no ser por Marcella.

Mientras que Petunia estaba tratando de hacerse cargo de su vida, Gringotts había estado administrando el patrimonio Mayhew bajo la dirección del Departamento de Fideicomisos del Ministerio. Los dos establecimientos se habían asignado tarifas elevadas por estos servicios que Marcella no encontró razonables ni apropiadas. La firma legal asimismo había presentado una factura a pagar, que no complació tampoco a Marcella. Para cuando ella terminó con ellos, los goblins y el ministerio habían devuelto una buena mitad de su botín, y un escarmentado señor Flywheel había reducido su factura también a la mitad.

Petunia estaba tanto agradecida como admirada. También encontró muy instructiva la actitud de Marcella 'abajo con los torpedos'. Como resultado, ella donó el dinero que le habían regresado regresado a San Mungo como reembolso por su tratamiento. Después de todo, ella no podría haber reclamado su herencia de no ser por ellos.

Esto produjo otra sonrisa escueta de Marcella. Y, luego, para no ser que la consideraran blanda, ella arrinconó a los representantes de Gringotts y comenzó a interrogarlos acerca de la bóveda Mayhew en el Banco, así como la bóveda Potter y su patrimonio. Para cuando Marcella terminó con ellos, estaban concordando temblorosamente en escoltar a Marcella y a Petunia por el Banco para que las vieran.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts, los jóvenes goblins tambaleándose tras su encuentro con el poli malo, corrieron en busca de las armas pesadas. Un trío de goblins venerables, por tanto, se hizo cargo; pero si ellos se imaginaban lograr impresionar a Marcella, estaban destinados a decepcionarse. Antes de que el día terminara, Marcella tenia la información del patrimonio Potter en sus manos.

James Potter tenia un testamento, y resultó ser que él le dejaba todo a Lily. El testamento de Lily, a la vez, le dejaba todo a James. Si ninguno de ellos sobrevivía, todo pasaba a Harry. El tutor alternativo señalado en ambos testamentos para su hijo, era un tal Sirius Black. Hasta Marcella pareció quedar atónita por esto.

―Él esta en Azkaban ―le dijo a Petunia, quien se sorprendió al comprender la referencia. Ella había escuchado a Snape mencionarlo a Lily, una vez hace tiempo. La prisión mágica.

―¿Por qué cosa? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Homicidio múltiple ―dijo Marcella, cortante. Bueno, eso sería todo. _Claramente, no es material para guardián legal_.

Sin embargo, el testamento de Lily, tomaba la precaución (¿sería una visión?) de apuntar un tutor secundario para Harry, una cierta Petunia Angrahad Dursley, antes Evans. Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Y quién ha estado administrando el patrimonio desde la muerte de James Potter? ―inquirió Marcella, reasumiendo su empuje decidido.

―Nosotros, por defecto ―replicó el goblin―. Ni Sirius Black ni Petunia Dursley se presentaron a la validación testamentaria.

―Ella es la señora Dursley ―dijo Marcella, indicando a Petunia―, y ya saben donde se encuentra el señor Black.

Los goblins ancianos inspeccionaron a Petunia sombriamente, y demandaron documentación para identificarse; ella las proveyó. Luego ellos querían pruebas de que ella tenia la custodia de Harry. Por suerte, Petunia nunca dejaba la casa sin la orden de la corte que le daba custodia de Dudley y de Harry; era su posesión más preciada, y residía en un bolsillo con cierre de su cartera.

Los goblins parecieron aun más sombríos al estudiar el documento. Ellos parecieron estar conscientes de que Marcella estaba a punto de demandar que le presentaran las cuentas de su administración del patrimonio, como en efecto hizo minutos más tarde. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Marcella no era alguien a quien contradecir.

―Si no lo hacemos ahora ―le susurró a Petunia―, les daremos tiempo suficiente para cubrir sus rastros. Y nunca sabrás lo que ha estado pasando.

Debía ser pasada la medianoche. Petunia estaba exhausta, y también, por lo que podía decir, los goblins. Pero Marcella estaba fresca como una margarita y llena de energía.

En el curso del día, ellas habían inspeccionado tanto las bóvedas Mayhew como la Potter. Cuando Petunia vio los contenidos, ella se sintió tanto exultante como enojada. Había plenitud de dinero en ambas, y otras cosas que podrían ser vendidas de ser necesario.

Finalmente, Marcella reunió la documentación del patrimonio y anunció alegremente que iba a llevárselas a una firma de contadores mágicos para una auditoría. Si las complexiones de los goblins ya eran verdosas, ahora se tornaron blancas. Ellos le imploraron a Marcella que dejara los documentos, y le ofrecieron condonar cualquier cuenta que hubieran cargado al patrimonio durante la minoría de edad de Harry, en el pasado, y sí, también en el futuro. Y, por cierto, había otra bóveda pequeña que habían olvidado mencionar con una buena suma en ella. ¿Le gustaría verla a Marcella? A Marcella le gustaría definitivamente. Ellos podrían dividir los contenidos entre la bóveda Mayhew y la Potter, ¿eso la satisfacería? Marcella, después de pretender reluctancia, decidió que sí, le gustaría hacer eso, si se proveía una contabilidad de las tres bóvedas antes de que ella se fuera. Esto quedó arreglado en tiempo récord.

―Ellos estaban tratando de esquilmarte, por supuesto ―le comentó Marcella a Petunia mientras caminaban alejándose de Gringotts por Callejón Diagon en la oscuridad de una mañana que aun no comenzaba―. Puede que no recibieras lo que te correspondía, pero estimo que es bastante cercano. Las amenazas de auditoría forense hacen maravillas.

Petunia le dio las gracias, y le preguntó si podría hacer otra contribución a San Mungo como manera de demostrar su aprecio. Sí, podía.

―¡Disfrute todo esto! ―exclamó Marcella, su normal cara gris ahora con mejillas rosadas por el entusiasmo, al aproximarse a la taberna.

_Yo también lo disfrute, Marcella. Pero no solamente asustaste a los goblins_.

).(

En la sesión de terapia de Petunia al día siguiente, los policías buenos querían escuchar cada detalle de las jugadas.

―¿Y... todavía están en pie los goblins? ―preguntó Hector―. ¿O el Huracán Marcella los tiró abajo como palitroques?

Petunia se rio sin poder contenerse―. Que pena que se lo perdieron ―dijo ella―. Ella les pasó la aplanadora por encima. Creo que todavía deben estar despegándose del piso. No tenia idea que Marcella podía ser tan incontenible.

―Sospecho que ella estaba intentando establecer aquí un ejemplo de comportamiento asertivo para ti, Petunia, aun cuando se dejara llevar un poco ―observó Titus.

Petunia quedó sorprendida―. ¿Creen que lo necesito?

―Bueno, tu puedes ser asertiva, el día que nos conocimos, me pusiste en mi sitio, y muy justamente, además. Pero, sí, normalmente necesitas serlo más.

Petunia ni siquiera recordaba a lo que él se refería. Ese hacia sido un día aterrador, y no recordaba los detalles. Suponía que debía verse desmoralizada, porque Hector bromeó―. Bueno, no le pongas demasiado atención al ejemplo de Marcella, Petunia. Tus niños te lo agradecerán.

Para su sorpresa, Titus le frunció el ceño a Hector―. Estoy intentando señalar algo aquí.

―Es raro ―dijo Petunia―. Vernon pensaba que yo era _demasiado_ asertiva. Siempre se estaba quejando de eso.

―Y bien, eso es algo que le molestaría ¿no es así? ―dijo Titus―. El punto es, que sin importar como te comportaras, Vernon se quejaría. Él te quería hacer sentir a la defensiva, porque eso te hacia dejar de molestar, y lo dejaba a él con la última palabra.

―No se trataba solamente de Vernon ―dijo Petunia, con remordimiento―. Todos los novios que tuve antes de él concordaban en ese punto.

―¿Y por qué supones que era eso?

―¿Que yo era demasiado asertiva?

―¿No sería que estabas escogiendo al tipo equivocado de hombre? O quizás debería enmendar eso y decir que el tipo equivocado de hombres te escogía.

―¿Cada una de esas veces?

―Se sabe que sucede, Petunia. La gente vulnerable tiende a enviar poderosas señales de vulnerabilidad. Y la vulnerabilidad tiende a atraer a cierta clase de personas que explotan a la persona que es así. Tal vez no eras demasiado enérgica _per se_, eras demasiado enérgica para alguien que era tan vulnerable como eras entonces.

Petunia suspiró―. Antes que todo terminara, yo de verdad, de verdad, odiaba a Vernon. Pero ahora que es un residente permanente en el manicomio local, me pregunto si acaso él se hubiera casado con alguien más, hubiera tenido un destino diferente... quizás uno más feliz.

Hector dijo―: La única razón por la que Vernon terminó allí en vez de ser tu, fue tu magia. No te sientas culpable, él lo hizo todo por sí mismo. Si él se hubiera casado con la mayor santa sobre la Tierra, se hubiera comportado de la misma manera. No fuiste tu quien lo hizo, aunque él tratara de convencerte de lo contrario.

―No estamos diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mal ―dijo Titus con gentileza, notando la reacción de Petunia―, sino para prevenirte. Tu necesitas ser menos vulnerable, Petunia, porque no quieres atraer a otro Vernon.

A Petunia se le desencajó la cara.

―Asumimos que una vez que los niños vayan a la escuela, tu vas a comenzar de nuevo a salir con alguien ―continuó él―. Nos contaste que antes de casarte con Vernon no pudiste darte cuenta que era un problema. La mayoría de la gente que tratamos nos dice la misma cosa. Ellos lo dicen en serio, pero eso no es así. Normalmente, tu _puedes_ darte cuenta; pero ofreces excusas a los incidentes que son advertencias . . . él esta cansado, tu lo provocaste... esa clase de cosas . . . porque tu quieres creer que eso no es serio y continuar con la relación.

―Así que están diciendo que fue mi culpa.

Hector y Titus intercambiaron miradas. Ella se daba cuenta que estaban exasperados con ella

―No fue culpa de nadie, excepto que tu no tenias la experiencia suficiente para reconocer lo que él era ―dijo Hector―. Esa es la razón de decirte esto ahora. La próxima vez tu tendrás que estar alerta a esas cosas.

_Buen intento, muchachos, y aprecio el sentimiento, pero yo no voy a necesitar una advertencia. Nunca, nunca, nunca jamás habrá una vez siguiente. No puedo, no voy a pasar por eso de nuevo. Me estoy haciendo una promesa a mi misma ahora._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	13. Moonfleet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: "MOONFLEET"  
**

Al día siguiente, Petunia se vio embarcada en un tour por las propiedades del patrimonio Mayhew, escoltada por un goblin de Gringotts (que en comparación hacia ver a Pompeyo como desenfadado), la señora Figg y el mismo Pompeyo.

La casa de Londres y la casa vacacional en Cornwall todavía seguían arrendadas y parecían estar bien mantenidas. El ingreso de las rentas vendría bien, especialmente con todos los gastos que tendría con dos chicos empezando en la escuela.

La Mansión Mayhew, por otro lado, había estado en un estado considerable de decadencia ya en el tiempo de la muerte de la Tía-abuela Cressida, y los años siguientes habían sido más difíciles. Petunia podía ver que una gran cantidad de dinero, y magia, tendría que gastarse para ponerla en condiciones habitables. El inmueble tenia adjunto una granja abandonada, cedida al paso de zarzamoras, ortigas y malezas, con dos cabañas en estado razonable, y numerosas edificaciones en estado variado de deterioro.

Pompeyo estaba encantado de ver su antiguo hogar, y la vista de otros cuatro elfos domésticos que vivían allí (y que parecían muchos menos felices de verlo), y quiso mudarse en seguida.

Petunia se sentía menos entusiasmada―. No estoy planeando mudarme a Escocia, Pompeyo ―dijo ella, poniendo freno a su entusiasmo.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Pompeyo―. ¡Mire lo cerca que estamos de Hogwarts!

Petunia no quería decirlo, pero ese hecho se estaba volviendo una consideración mayor para ella. Los intentos de socializar de los niños con los magos habían resultado tan mal que ella se estaba preocupando cada vez más ahora que se acercaba la fecha de la partida. Dudley podría haberlo hecho muy bien, de no haber sido nacido de muggles. Él no era tímido, pero era bastante tranquilo. Harry, sin embargo, era otra historia. Era flexible, sí, pero también era combativo, y si había algún problema, podía encontrárselo en el centro de ello, usando rodillas, puños, pies, y hasta dientes. Empero, no le apetecía separarlos.

Ella se preguntó si acaso debería averiguar acerca de Salem, en Boston, como un posible respaldo. El dinero en las bóvedas de Gringotts podría hacerlo posible, y decidió investigarlo. Ese era un proyecto que no mencionó a la señora Figg. Porque aunque ella creía que la señora Figg ahora tenia sus lealtades divididas, no apostaría en su silencio en _ese_ tema.

La resolución de la herencia significó que cuando Petunia llevó a los niños a comprar para su primer año en Hogwarts, ni una vez tuvo que mirar en su presupuesto. Después de todos esos años de economizar esto era sensacional, especialmente al ver el placer de sus dos amados hijos en sus nuevas (¡totalmente nuevas por una vez!) posesiones. Ella hasta llegó a pensar que lo disfrutó más que ellos.

En el Emporio de las Lechuzas de Eeylops, Petunia con felicidad permitió que los niños eligieran el familiar que querían. Harry escogió a un gran Búho Níveo, que llamó Hedwig. Dudley seleccionó un Búho Tiznado, de grandes ojos negros parpadeantes en medio de plumas grises y blancas en forma de escarapela. Ellos debatieron acerca de su nombre por algún rato, y finalmente se decidieron por Daffyd.

―Yo pensaba que los Búhos Tiznados eran de Australia ―señaló Petunia―. Quizás un nombre galés no sea apropiado.

―Es tan apropiado como Hedwig para un búho que del Canadá ―dijo Dudley defendiendo su caso, para secreto placer de Petunia. Y aunque ella sospechaba que ellos llamarían al búho Daffy, que Petunia consideraba más apropiado para un pato en vez de un búho, no dijo nada más.

―De acuerdo, queda anotado. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres un gato?

―Más que seguro. Los gatos de la señora Figg fueron suficientes para toda una vida.

Nadie discutiría eso. Para sorpresa de Petunia, los búhos parecieron tolerarse bastante bien uno al otro y no hubo batallas aviares. O por lo menos, hasta el momento. Aunque se preguntaba como lidiarían Hedwig y Daffy con los gatos de la señora Figg.

Después fueron a Ollivander, y Petunia de nuevo ignoró su mirada intensa. _No es asunto tuyo, vejestorio espeluznante._ Los chicos escogieron sus varitas, o más bien al revés. Acebo y pelo de unicornio para Harry; y Cerezo y pelo de unicornio para Dudley. Ambas varitas se veían estupendas a ojos de Petunia, y los niños estaban deleitados de tener por fin una propia. Para su furia, la ocasión fue arruinada por la deliberada referencia de Ollivander acerca de Voldemort. Petunia sacó en volandas a los chicos de allí, y buscó una distracción.

La tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch la proveyó. Los niños le rogaron que comprara una escoba nueva. Petunia les señaló que los de primer año no podían tener escobas propias en Hogwarts, pero los niños ya estaban preparados en ese punto. Ellos le señalaron que la escoba de su Tía-abuela estaba próxima a la desintegración, y que ellos necesitaban algo con que practicar el resto del verano y durante los recesos. Así que ella solamente tendría que comprar una más para el segundo año. Petunia suspiró, pero ella recordó los años en que había podido comprarle tan poco a los niños y como en correspondencia lo poco que se habían quejado por ello. Así que estuvo de acuerdo con mirar.

La tienda tenia un gran ventanal que daba a Callejón Diagon, lleno de escobas, pero una vez dentro, revelaba ser un cuadrado vacío con un patio grande en el medio. El patio era usado para probar las escobas, y varias personas estaban montando allí las nuevas. Los niños quedaron cautivados por esa vista.

Finalmente, un vendedor quedó libre y les mostró varias escobas. Los niños debatieron sus virtudes, ocasionalmente hasta con ardor. Petunia dejó de escuchar al darse cuenta que ella necesitaba una escoba propia también. Cuando se enfocó en el discurso del vendedor: ¡una escoba apropiada para una dama!, ¡una escoba apropiada para viajes!, ¡una escoba segura para circular!, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que los niños habían deambulado hasta el patio.

Ellos habían dejado de hablar, lo que siempre era una señal. Petunia levantó el cuello para ver que estaban mirando.

Otro vendedor le estaba demostrando una escoba a un mago de aspecto elegante con un niño, obviamente su hijo. Era la escoba más distintiva que había visto Petunia, no es que su experiencia con ellas fuera muy grande, pero el mango de madera pálida estaba tallado, taraceado con runas entrelazadas de color ébano. La cola era un helecho rojo-dorado.

―Es muy antigua ―dijo el vendedor.

―¿Cuánto vale? ―preguntó el mago, sus dedos delgados acariciando la superficie suave de la manilla. Tenia largo cabello platinado y un aire tal de suficiencia que Petunia deseaba patearlo.

El vendedor se rió―. No esta a la venta ―dijo él―. Literalmente no tiene precio. El dueño clama que es una genuina Moonfleet, de siglos de antigüedad. Ademas, no querría tenerla. No puede ser montada.

―¿Según quien? ―dijo el mago.

―Bueno ―dijo el vendedor―. Nadie la ha montado todavía. Hemos dejado que algunos lo intenten, de hecho, se ha vuelto toda una atracción. Todos quieren intentarlo, pero apenas duran un minuto.

―Demuéstremelo.

El vendedor se puso pálido―. No puedo hacerlo ―dijo él―. La tenemos como una atracción para los clientes, pero le repito que no se encuentra en venta.

―Yo no dije que quería comprarla, dije que quería ver como usted la montaba.

―Señor Malfoy...

―He estado pensando en equipar el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en Hogwarts con escobas... a todos ellos... de mi propio bolsillo. ¿Eso seria una comisión considerable para usted, no es así?

El vendedor se le quedó mirando por lo que pareció un minuto completo, y después llamó a un subordinado para que montara la Moonfleet.

El mago frunció el ceño―. Dije que usted lo hiciera, no él.

Desde lejos, Petunia escuchó como ella misma decía―: No permita que lo intimide.

El mago la miró y frunció el ceño. El vendedor apretó los dientes y se subió sobre la escoba. La escoba lo arrojó en breve.

El mago se rio. Petunia lo odió―. Veamos como lo hace usted, si piensa que eso es tan divertido ―dijo cortante.

Él la miró con desdén, y no se dignó a contestar.

―Hablador ―masculló Harry. Dudley resopló divertido.

El mago los ignoró olímpicamente, pero la cara de su hijo enrojeció. Él corrió hacia la escoba y luchó por subirse a ella. La escoba cobró vida y comenzó a estremecerse, después ascendió hacia el cielo y comenzó a dar vuelta sobre si misma. El niño podría haber sobrevivido una sola vuelta, y hasta dos, pero no tres. Perdió su agarre y cayó al piso. Petunia pensó que debía haber un encantamiento amortiguador general en la superficie del patio, porque él pareció ileso, aunque tembloroso.

El mago con los ojos relampagueando sacudió al niño sobre sus pies―. ¿Acaso te dije que hicieras eso? ―siseó, sacudiéndolo más.

―Él sólo lo hizo porque usted no tiene agallas ―dijo Harry en voz alta.

El mago se enderezó, los ojos furiosos. Sus labios crispados en una mueca al inspeccionar a Petunia y los niños―. Sangre sucia por donde se mire, al parecer.

Su hijo miró con rabia a Harry, y dijo―. No te vi a ti montarla, pequeño sangre sucia mugriento.

Petunia trató de aferrar a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, y Dudley fue por su manga izquierda, pero él los esquivó a ambos. Corrió hacia la escoba y la montó. La escoba salió disparada hacia el aire en un angulo agudo. Harry se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. La escoba comenzó a girar sobre si misma, como lo hiciera con el chico Malfoy, pero no pudo deshacerse de Harry. Él tomó la precaución de usar sus piernas para envolverse alrededor de ella cruzando los talones. La escoba rodó, zigzagueó, dio brincos, y trató de raspar a Harry a lo largo de la pared. Petunia gritó.

Ahora tenían una audiencia. Petunia sacó su varita para lanzar un hechizo, pero el vendedor la aferró del brazo―. ¡Aquí no! ―suplicó―. ¡Podría darle a alguien!

Petunia y Dudley se vieron forzados a observar mientras la escoba intentaba botar a Harry, y Harry trataba de mantener un curso. La escoba parecía estar enloquecida, y fue cada vez más rápido y más rápido, hasta ser un borrón en el cielo. Finalmente, se detuvo en seco, manteniéndose justo sobre el suelo. Harry se dejó caer de ella, rebotó un poco en el suelo, y procedió rápidamente a vaciar su estómago.

Los dependientes ayudaron a Petunia a limpiar a Harry y se deshicieron en disculpas, hasta que se volvió evidente que la escoba había quedado tan afectada por el vuelo salvaje como Harry. Quedó flotando donde él la había dejado, pero cuando Petunia y los niños comenzaron a abandonar el establecimiento, esta los siguió.

Petunia al notarlo, dijo―. Sostenga esa cosa, ¿quiere?

El dependiente lo intentó. La escoba no podía ser detenida. Los evadió, y voló de nuevo hasta detenerse cerca de Harry.

―¡Él la domeñó! ―dijo uno de los empleados―. ¡Voy por el gerente!

El gerente al principio fue comprensivo, pero después de intentar cada hechizo conocido de escobas, no pudieron llegar a una solución. La escoba estaba domada, los empleados seguían lloriqueando. Petunia no entendía lo que querían decir hasta que uno de ellos se dignó a explicarle que ahora solamente funcionaría para Harry.

―Bueno, eso es un progreso, ¿no es así? ―dijo petunia―. Antes de esto, no funcionaba para nadie.

Pero, al parecer, domar una Moonfleet era un pecado atroz. ¡Ahora les era inútil en la tienda como atracción! Petunia, perdiendo la paciencia, les dijo que eso no era problema de ella. Ella quería irse a su casa, ahora, sin la escoba.

―No puede irse hasta que pague por ella ―anunció el gerente con beligerancia.

Era un hombre grande, y de repente le recordó a Petunia con desagrado de Vernon. Quizás fue por eso que ella sacó su varita y le apuntó a la cara en unos segundos.

―¿Pagar por eso? ―siseó―. ¡No vamos a pagar por nada! Nos vamos a casa; y si esa escoba demente nos sigue, pues ese es _su_ problema. Que me condenen antes de darle un solo knut por ella. Yo no la ordené y no la quiero. ¡Le instruiré a mi _abogado _para que los demande hasta por la última ramita de sus escobas por mantener objetos mágicos peligrosos dentro de sus premisas, y por alentar a los niños a que las monten! ¡El Ministerio también escuchará de esto!

Con tal anuncio, ella recogió rápidamente a Harry, agarró la mano de Dudley, y salio rápidamente de la tienda. El efecto quedó algo dañado por la escoba embelesada que flotaba en su retaguardia. Para su mayor sorpresa, los dejaron ir, escoba incluida.

La Moonfleet los siguió todo el camino a la casa, y cuando Petunia se negó a que la dejaran estar dentro de la casa, tomó residencia en el patio trasero. La escoba esperó pacientemente hasta que Harry apareció, y después lo siguió a todas las partes que podía hacerlo. Los niños estaban tremendamente divertidos, pero Petunia estaba exasperada. Ella quería deshacerse de ella, ¿pero cómo? Ni Pompeyo ni la señora Figg le sugirieron una solución, nunca había visto antes algo semejante. Un viaje a la biblioteca mágica no brindó mayores pistas.

Finalmente, Petunia decidió pedir ayuda a los sanadores de San Mungo.

Ellos examinaron la escoba con algo de interés

―Yo creo que tiene consciencia ―dijo Hector―, a un nivel bajo, pero igual la tiene. Estas fueron hechas en Dorset varios siglos atrás, pero nunca escuché que una sobreviviera. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en un punto: no deberían haber estar usando esta escoba en la tienda como lo hacían. En realidad es una maravilla.

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia―, puede ser maravillosa en otra parte. Yo me tropiezo con ella cada vez que salgo al patio trasero, y sigue a Harry como un cachorrito de aspecto extraño.

―¿La ha vuelto a montar desde que la domó?

―Le he prohibido tocarla de nuevo. La experiencia original fue tan aterradora que en realidad me ha hecho caso... bueno, creo que así es. Con Harry uno nunca sabe. Pero ese es el problema: él se irá a Hogwarts dentro de poco, ¿como encaja una escoba como familiar en esto?

Hector meneó la cabeza―. No me lo imagino. Mi consejo es que le preguntes a Dumbledore. De otro modo, miralo de este modo: los búhos de Harry y Dudley podrán contar con una percha ambulatoria permanente.

Y de hecho, así era como la usaban Harry y Dudley normalmente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por sus comentarios,favorecer y seguir este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	14. Sorteados

**Nota del Autor: **En este capitulo, Snape hace su aparición. Advertencia: es mucho menos OCC en esta historia que Petunia, Dudley y Harry.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: "SORTEADOS"**

La estación de trenes estaba repleta de gente, muchas de las cuales se quedaron mirando a Hedwig y Daffy, sin mencionar a la percha flotante.

―Debe tratarse de algún comercial de algo ―Petunia escuchó decir a un transeúnte.

La señora Figg condujo a Petunia, Dudley y Harry, y a los búhos, hasta una pared ubicada entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Petunia miró la pared con duda. Se veía muy sólida. Y permanente. ¿De seguro este debía tratarse del lugar equivocado? Pero la señora Figg estaba totalmente segura. _¿Que acaso ella fue a Hogwarts, me pregunto? Probablemente no. Pero seria falto de tacto el preguntar._

La señora Figg urgió a Dudley a correr hacia la pared. Dudley lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo, desviando su curso a último momento. Acelerar no ayudaba. Cerrar los ojos no ayudaba. Dudley parecía darse cuenta cuando iba a golpear con fuerza la pared aun sin mirar. Él miró a Petunia con desespero y dijo―. Debe haber otra manera.

Harry suspiró y dijo―. Déjenme intentarlo.

Harry pasó corriendo por la muralla desapareciendo al atravesarla.

―Magia ―le dijo Petunia a Dudley―. No vas a golpearla en realidad, Dudley.

Dudley pareció descontento―. ¡Por qué Harry no tuvo problemas? ―preguntó.

_Oh, rayos, aquí viene la rivalidad fraternal. Espero poder cortar esto desde la raíz_―. Porque ustedes han sacado lecciones diferentes de mi ejemplo, cariño. Para Harry, yo he sido uno negativo. "Observa a Tante y no hagas lo que ella hace", es del modo en que él vive. En tu caso, tu me has tomado como un ejemplo positivo. "Trata de encontrar un desvío para evitarlo" es tu mantra. Voy a decirte algo, Dudley: ninguno de ustedes esta en lo correcto. Ni tampoco están errados. A veces tu necesitas correr derecho hacia la muralla, y a veces debes buscar como rodearla. El truco es saber cuando hacerlo. Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo.

Dudley levantó la mirada hacia ella―. Lo entiendo.

Petunia le dio un beso―. Ese es mi niño. Cuida de Harry, su tendencia a correr derecho contra la muralla en cada ocasión va a meterlo un día en problemas, y probablemente mucho más pronto de lo que cree. A veces pasar por el lado, es lo mejor. Te amo.

Dudley sonrió. Y después dio la vuelta y corrió para atravesar la muralla.

Petunia lo observó desaparecer. _¿De dónde salió todo eso? Bueno, tendré que hacer uso de mis consejos._

Le dio una mirada a la señora Figg, quien la estaba mirando con cierto interés―. La esperaré aquí ―dijo la señora mayor.

Petunia asintió, y se forzó a caminar por barrera de ladrillos. Ella se preparó para darse un golpe, era una reacción natural, suponía. Pero después se encontró atravesándola, y entrando en un grupo de magos que estaba parado al lado de una locomotora antigua a vapor. Ella vio a Harry y a Dudley, ambos con aspecto excitado, conversando animadamente con los gemelos Weasley. Ella los reunió, y los dejó instalados a salvo en un compartimiento. A los dos les dio algo de dinero para el bolsillo, y los despidió agitando la mano desde la plataforma.

El llegar a una casa vacía fue una experiencia deprimente. El número 4 conservaba la huella del revoltijo de las cosas empacadas a último momento, y como Petunia no había tenido tiempo de renovarla todavía, le parecía desgastada y vieja. _Como yo. Oh, esto va a ser difícil_.

Incapaz de pasar sola la primera noche, invitó a la señora Figg a comer.

Aunque a ella nunca la habían sorteado, Petunia pensaba que sabia con cierta certeza donde terminarían los niños. Como le dijo con complacencia a la señora Figg, mientras Dudley, con su empeño y lealtad era un Hufflepuff natural; Harry, inquieto e impulsivo, era obviamente un Gryffindor, aun haciendo a un lado la afiliación de sus padres a esa Casa.

Fue por ello una sorpresa considerable el enterarse, vía una carta de Dudley, entregada por un Daffy de aspecto compungido, que ambos chicos habían sido sorteados en Slytherin.

¡Slytherin! ¡Con el Grasoso como Jefe de Casa! ¿Y esa no era la cuna de esos magos nazis obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre? ¿Qué destino tendría un nacido de muggles como Dudley, y un mestizo con el historial de Harry? Petunia decidió que ella no iba a tolerar eso ni por un instante. Ella demandó, a través de la señora Figg, una entrevista con Dumbledore. Para su asombro, él accedió.

El sistema de Flú dejó a Petunia con nauseas, y ella se encontraba tan nerviosa para cuando la entrevista tuvo lugar que insistió en que la señora Figg la acompañara. Dumbledore también tomó la precaución de presentarse con un padrino: su viejo némesis de la infancia, Severus Snape. Éste estaba sentado ceñudo en un sillón en la oficina del director. «Tan grasoso como siempre ―pensó Petunia―, y aun menos encantador.»

―He invitado a Severus, como Jefe de la Casa de los muchachos ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Des-invitelo, entonces ―espetó Petunia.

―Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

―No, no es así. _Yo soy_ quien temo que, si no vuelven a sortear a los chicos en una Casa que no sea Slytherin, tendré que decidir retirarlos de Hogwarts y colocarlos en Beauxbatons, o tal vez en Salem.

―Usted no va a hacer eso, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con calma.

―¿Ah, no? ―ella arrojó folletos de ambas escuelas―. ¿Por qué no? Beauxbatons puede ser un poco difícil, por las lecciones en francés; pero Salem funciona en ingles, y la escuela luce muy prometedora para mi. Aparentemente, los americanos no son tan intolerantes acerca de los nacidos de muggle tampoco.

―¿Y qué pasa con las protecciones mágicas?

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, yo cuento solamente con su palabra acerca de su importancia. Y usted no siempre ha tenido la razón, ¿o sí, Director?

―No puedo estar en desacuerdo con ello, pero yo debo insistir en que sus hijos permanezcan aquí.

―Esta pensando en obliviarme, me imagino ―dijo Petunia―. Pues ya puede dejar de pensar en eso. Le dije al equipo de sanadores mentales de San Mungo a donde iba y porque. Si usted no quiere ser denunciado en frente del Wizengamot por Marcella Whiteoak por uso ilegal de la magia, contrólese.

Petunia pudo darse cuenta que había metido el dedo en la llaga, aunque Dumbledore suprimió rápidamente cualquier sorpresa que sintiera.

Snape la estaba mirando fijamente―. Como veo, tan encantadora como siempre ―dijo con desdén.

―Yo podría decir lo mismo, Snape.

―Tu puedes hacer que re-sorteen a tus mocosos con mis bendiciones, Petunia. No quiero a ninguno de ellos en mi Casa.

―Entonces, por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. Yo tampoco quiero que estén en tu Casa.

―¿Y qué es lo que piensa ese esposo tuyo?

―Él esta en un muy lujoso manicomio, lo ha estado por años, gracias por preguntar. Y estamos divorciados, aleluya por eso.

―Yo debería haberme figurado que cualquier esposo tuyo terminaría en una manicomio ―dijo Snape, con la clara intención de herirla.

Los días en que Petunia eso la habría hecho sentir a la defensiva por esos comentarios habían terminado, sin embargo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa helada, y dijo―. Él recibió lo que merecía. Considerate advertido ―después sacó su varita y la dejó sobre su regazo.

Snape alzó las cejas―. ¿Estas proponiendo un duelo? ―dijo con menosprecio.

―No ―dijo, conjurando sin inmutarse el hechizo anti-oblivación que Marcella, Hector y Titus le enseñaran.

Los dos hombres obviamente lo reconocieron. Dumbledore estaba inexpresivo. Snape, furioso.

Petunia por dentro estaba temblando de nervios, pero estaba determinada a no demostrarlo, ni a ser intimidada―. Quisiera saber cómo es que Dudley terminó en Slytherin ―dijo sin interrumpirse―. ¿Es eso posible para un mago hijo de muggles?

Dumbledore dijo―: Bueno, es raro, pero no imprecedente. Slytherin es la Casa de los astutos y ambiciosos, y a veces los nacidos de muggles tienen esas cualidades . . . y francamente, nosotros no sabemos si su familia es un linaje de squibs o no. Si lo es, y ciertamente hay alguna evidencia de ello, entonces técnicamente él no es hijo de muggles.

―Y Harry. ¿No es peligroso para él estar en Slytherin con esos mortífagos en ciernes?

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, ciertamente no es lo más deseable, debo estar de acuerdo. Pero Severus lo protegerá, ¿no es así, Severus?

Snape asintió cortante.

―¡Oh, no saben _como _me alivia eso! ―exclamó ella―. Los mortífagos asesinaron a mi madre, mi padre, y mi hermana, ¿y usted imagina que yo voy a creer que mis niños van a estar a salvo en Slytherin? ¿Se supone que debo estar contenta porque Snape va a protegerlos? ¿Y quién va a protegerlos de _él_? Él es un mortífago, ¿no es así? Fue juzgado en el Wizengamot por ello, Hector Connelly me lo contó. En una palabra: no. Quiero que los vuelvan a sortear.

―No pueden ser vueltos a sortear ―dijo Dumbledore―. Una vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma una decisión, no la cambia. Pero tal vez podamos descubrir como tomó esa decisión.

Esto conllevó llamar a los niños a la oficina. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Petunia y a la señora Figg. Y los ojos de Petunia se agrandaron al ver que Dudley tenia el labio partido, y que Harry tenia un ojo morado. Ella los abrazó a ambos, sin importarle un comino si los estaba avergonzando delante de Snape, quien sonrió burlonamente como era predecible. Déjenlo sonreír, a ella no le importaba. Los chicos, sin embargo, se veían turbados.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―demandó Petunia, haciendo un gesto hacia el labio y el ojo.

Dudley miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

―Lo primero es lo primero ―dijo Dumbledore―. Veamos lo que los chicos tienen que decir con respecto al sorteo.

Dudley habló primero. ¿Qué dijo el Sombrero al sortearlo? Él fue vago―. No sé. Comenzó a parlotear acerca de un montón de cosas que no entendí. Algo acerca de yo siendo realeza, creo. Pienso que era como esa cosa que tu dices que siempre decía el abuelo, mamá, acerca de ser descendientes de Llewellyn ap Gruffydd.(1)

―¿El último Príncipe Galés de Gales?

―Sí... ese. Así que en realidad no le presté mucha atención.

―¿El Sombrero mencionó alguna otra Casa para usted, señor Dursley? ―le preguntó Dumbledore.

―No, solamente Slytherin. Yo pedí ir a Gryffindor, porque pensé que Harry terminaría allí. Pero me sorteó de la forma que _él quería._

Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, este admitió que el Sombrero le _había_ ofrecido una alternativa.

―Me dijo que podía ir a Gryffindor o a Slytherin. Yo quise Slytherin, claro. Seguía mencionando algo de reyes o algo parecido, y dijo que Slytherin seria adecuado. Pero yo escogí Slytherin porque Dud estaba allí, no quise que tuviera que arreglárselas sin mi ―le sonrió a su primo.

―¿Y te ha gustado Slytherin hasta ahora? ―preguntó Petunia. Los hombres del cuarto parecieron despectivos, como si el gustar algo fuera irrelevante. Petunia los ignoró.

―No ―dijo Harry.

―Él parece odiarnos en serio ―dijo Dudley, indicando a Snape―. Especialmente a Harry.

―Es apenas mi culpa que usted y su primo sean unos malcriados engreídos ―dijo Snape de inmediato.

―Él atacó a Harry desde el primer minuto ―dijo Dudley, ignorando a Snape―. Harry no hizo nada para merecerlo, tampoco. Ninguna cosa. Habríamos entendido, si así lo fuera.

Petunia alzó las cejas y miró a Snape―. ¿Te estas desquitando de tus días de escuela con un par de niños de once años? ―dijo ella en forma caústica.

Snape se p¦uso de pie abruptamente, como si hubiera decidido marcharse.

―Toma asiento, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.

―¡No voy a ser insultado...!

―No es una cuestión de insultos. Ahora, señor Dursley, ¿cómo le ha ido con sus compañeros Slytherin?

Dudley se encogió de hombros―. Hemos tenido que pelear con ellos... solamente tres o cuatro veces hasta ahora.

Petunia quedó espantada.

―¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Dudley alzó los hombros―. Ellos me llamaron sangre sucia.

Dumbledore pareció de pronto cansado.

―¿Y qué hiciste tu? ―le preguntó Petunia a Dudley, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

―Yo no hice nada ―dijo Dudley con paciencia―. Harry le dio un golpe al que me dijo eso. Al primero, quiero decir. También al segundo, y al tercero.

―¡Harry!

Harry alzó un hombro―. ¡No te preocupes, Tante! ¡Ellos me devolvieron los golpes!

Dudley se rió―. Bueno, primo, si ellos te llaman a ti mestizo, yo seguiría de largo y dejaría que lo hicieran.

Harry le dio una mirada de refilón―. No es lo mismo.

En opinión de Petunia, Harry tenia razón―. ¿Cuantos muchachos hay en el mismo dormitorio con ustedes? ―preguntó Petunia.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. Cinco, sin incluirnos a nosotros ―dijo Dudley.

―¿Y todos han tratado de golpearte?

―Lo dejan en su mayoría para los Slytherin de cursos superiores. La mayoría de ellos viene de familias de mortífagos. Me la tienen jurada porque soy nacido de muggles, y a Harry, porque es el Niño-Que-Vivió.

―¿El qué? ―dijo Petunia.

―Harry es bastante famoso en el mundo mágico, señora Dursley, por ser el único sobreviviente conocido de la maldición asesina ―dijo Dumbledore.

Snape pareció disgustado.

―Extraña razón para tener fama ―masculló Petunia―. Si usted no vuelve a sortear a los chicos, los retiraré de la escuela. _No_ estoy bromeando ni faroleando.

―Entonces, dígame, ¿cuál es su precio? ―dijo Dumbledore con frialdad. Si pensó que iba a molestarla, iba a quedar decepcionado.

―Poseo una casa en Hogsmeade, que pertenecía a mi tía-abuela, y necesitaré algo de ayuda para hacerla habitable, y para instalar una apropiada protección mágica. Después quiero que los chicos vengan a visitarme cuando menos una vez a la semana durante el año escolar, para asegurarme que nada se sale de control ―Petunia le dio a Snape una mirada―. Y también voy a necesitar algo de tutoría para poder usar magia con mayor facilidad. En estos momentos todavía me es difícil. Estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello.

―¿Esperas que yo te de tutoria en Pociones? ―preguntó Snape.

―Bueno, ¿por qué no? ―dijo Petunia―. Dije que pagaría, ¿no es así? Me sorprendería si no pudieras darle algún uso a ese dinero.

Snape mostró los dientes amarillentos en un mueca, y Petunia se preguntó, no por primera vez, si no habrían dentistas mágicos. La yuxtaposición de estas ideas la hice querer reírse entre dientes.

―Bueno ―le dijo ella a Dumbledore―, ¿tenemos un trato?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Llywelyn ap Gruffydd o Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf fue el último príncipe nativo de Gales como país independiente antes de que fuera conquistado por Eduardo I de Inglaterra.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	15. Tripleta

**Nota del Autor****:**Para quienes entre uds. no conocen el hockey sobre hielo, una tripleta _(hat-trick_) es cuando un jugador logra 3 goles en un solo juego.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: "TRIPLETA"**

A pesar de las protestas de Snape, y para sorpresa de Petunia, Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en todas sus condiciones. Incluso la acompañó hasta la Mansión Mayhew al día siguiente para lidiar con las protecciones mágicas.

Pero el trato no duró mucho. Petunia permaneció en la Mansión para supervisar la renovación, y como precaución ella le pidió a Pompeyo que estableciera conexiones con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para poder contar con una fuente confiable de información con respecto a los niños. Siendo ellos miembros del sexo masculino, ella no estaba del todo segura de recibir información confiable de su parte.

Por consiguiente fue por un indignado Pompeyo que supo que ambos niños se encontraban en la Enfermería de Hogwarts justo después de llegar. Petunia y Pompeyo llegaron a las puertas de la Enfermería en tiempo récord.

A Petunia le agradó Madama Pomfrey, la sanadora de Hogwarts, pero después de su experiencia con los de San Mungo, no estaba segura de sus talentos a mayor nivel. Sin embargo, uno no tenia que ser el doctor Welby para hacer un diagnóstico: el ojo derecho de Harry estaba negro, mientras que el izquierdo presentaba otro ojo morado sobre el que ya tenia. El mentón de Dudley tenia un moretón feo, y Madame Pomfrey estaba intentando restañar la sangre que fluía de su boca.

Ella hizo señas que se quedara a un lado, y Petunia se sentó obediente y silenciosa mientras la sanadora hacia su trabajo. Los niños le daban miradas aprensivas. Cuando Pomfrey terminó, Petunia le dio las gracias y le dijo a ellos secamente―. Vayan por sus cosas.

Su tono de voz les indicó que no era materia de debate, y fueron a hacerlo. Con su equipaje en la mano, ellos salieron caminando por las puertas de la escuela y por el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

La Mansión Mayhew no estaba en la misma villa, sino un poco en las afueras. Era una casona de piedra que una vez fue una propiedad considerable, pero que ahora estaba descuidada y presentaba un aspecto lastimoso. Los niños parecieron abatidos al inspeccionarla.

―No se preocupen ―dijo Petunia, con una leve sonrisa―. El techo sirve.

―¿Y hay otra cosa que sirva? ―preguntó Harry.

―Estas subestimando a Pompeyo ―contestó Petunia.

Y en eso estaba en lo correcto. Ella había vivido solamente una semana en la Mansión, pero Pompeyo, dejado a su antojo por una Ama más joven y mucho menos tradicional, había empujado a los otros elfos domésticos en una orgía de limpieza y reparaciones. La mayor parte del primer piso fue despejada de muebles y estaban trabajando en la restauración. Había dos habitaciones que podían pasar como dormitorios y estaban habitables, aunque no muy cómodas. Una para Petunia y la otra para los chicos.

―Esta no será su habitación final ―les dijo Petunia―, pero por ahora servirá.

―¿Vamos a regresar a Hogwarts? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Eso espero ―dijo Petunia―, si sale todo como quiero. Vamos a ver cuan testarudos son los magos en general, y Dumbledore en especial ―ellos les dio unos golpecitos en los hombros, evitando las heridas.

Harry dijo―. No nos has preguntado qué pasó.

―Yo sé lo que pasó. Y sé lo que va a suceder.

―¿Qué cosa, mamá?

―Mañana tendremos aquí visitantes. Algunos invitados, y otros no.

oOo

Ella tenia razón. Dumbledore se encontraba en su puerta a media mañana, acompañado por un ceñudo Snape.

―Ah, que bien ―los saludó Petunia con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras―. Ya están aquí. Un poco tarde, pero pasen por favor.

Petunia sabia por los niños que Snape tenia esa hora libre así que ella había hecho sus planes acorde a esto. Ella dirigió a los dos hombres dentro de la casa. Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout los esperaban en un salón austero donde había un grupo de sillas que desentonaban alrededor de una mesa tambaleante. Petunia no se disculpó el estado de la habitación. Al menos esta vez se encontraban en su terreno.

Dumbledore pareció pensativo. _Él estaba esperaba histerismos. Ya pasé esa etapa, Director. Usted no es el único que tiene planes._

Los hombres se sentaron, y Petunia le pidió a Pompeyo que trajera té.

Dumbledore miró el salón, y dijo―: Aun hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

―Estoy preparada para lo que venga ―dijo serenamente. Era una advertencia.

―Debo decir que no esperaba que Minerva y Pomona estuvieran aquí.

―Yo las invité.

―¿Le puedo preguntar el porqué, señora Dursley?

―Claro que puede. Según ellas me han dicho, cada año ustedes normalmente tienen a cinco estudiantes de primer año por cada Casa.

―Esa cantidad no esta escrita en piedra, puede variar.

―Pero me atrevo a decir que normalmente eso no varia mucho, ¿no es así? La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout me han dicho que este año a las dos les falta un estudiante masculino, mientras que en Slytherin tienen siete. Antes del sorteo, yo me esperaba que los niños fueran a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor respectivamente. Ya que a esas dos Casas les falta un estudiante, yo solamente puedo suponer que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó.

―Ellos no pueden ser re-sorteados...

―Yo no estoy proponiendo un re-sorteo, puesto que usted se ha opuesto a ello. Sugiero que la Casa Slytherin los preste a las Casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Me atrevo a decir que en forma permanente. Esto es en el interés de la supervivencia de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ayer los descubrí en la Enfermería. Dudley había recibido un golpe en la mandíbula y tenia la boca rota; Harry había conseguido la no poca considerable hazaña de tener _tres_ ojos negros.

Hubo un silencio.

Petunia continuó―. Yo sé que el profesor Snape no se opone, así lo ha expresado. Y las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout me dicen que ellas tampoco se oponen. Así que dígame, ¿por qué no puede arreglarse?

_Dios mio, el gran Dumbledore va a hacer pucheros. No lo puedo creer._

―Hubo ocasiones en el pasado en que los arreglos del Sombrero fueron ignorados, pero no recientemente ―dijo él, su labio inferior aun no sobresaliendo, pero cerca de hacerlo.

―Los cambios son buenos para variar ―dijo ella, intentando no parecer superficial.

―En realidad, señora Dursley, yo debo insistir...

―Es su elección, Director. Si usted no accede, mi alternativa es cambiar a los niños a otra escuela.

El director vaciló―. Tendré que pedirle al Sombrero que de su permiso ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Pedirle al Sombrero . . . ¡esta de broma!

―Es un objeto mágico poderoso, y no podemos ignorarlo ―dijo Dumbledore. Y como Petunia se lo quedó mirando, gritó―: ¡Accio, Sombrero!

Y el Sombrero llegó, aparentemente a través de una de las ventanas que tuvieron que abrir para admitirlo. Dumbledore lo colocó con gentileza sobre la mesa tambaleante y lo contempló por un tiempo.

―Bueno, usted quería preguntarle. Pregunte ―dijo Petunia con impaciencia.

―Me había olvidado que el Sombrero solamente habla personalmente con las personas una vez, cuando son sorteados ―dijo Dumbledore―. Y todos nosotros hemos sido sorteados, por supuesto. Eso es, todos, excepto usted.

Petunia frunció el ceño―. No me voy a colocar esa _cosa_ en la cabeza.

―¿Miedo, Tuney? ―resopló Snape.

―'Señora Dursley' para ti, Grasoso ―espetó ella. Snape siempre había tenido un efecto pernicioso sobre su temperamento.

La profesora McGonagall dijo, antes de que Snape pudiera contestar―. No hay necesidad de que nadie pelee. Yo creo que es una buena idea. Y ya que nunca fue sorteada, señora Dursley, ¿no tiene curiosidad por saber donde la habría ubicado el Sombrero?

Petunia debía admitir que tenia curiosidad. Mucho curiosidad. Y ella detestaba sentirse así. Frunciendo el ceño, ella tomó el Sombrero y lentamente lo puso en su cabeza.

Evidentemente, se trataba del sombrero de un hombre, y era demasiado grande para ella. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta cubrir sus ojos.

_«__Hola... ha pasado un tiempo desde que sorteaba a un adulto_ ―dijo una voz en su oído.»

_«__Solamente luzco como un adulto_ ―respondió Petunia―,_ pero eso es engañoso.__»_

El Sombrero se rio ahogadamente.

_«Yo quiero saber que sucedió con mis niños_ ―dijo Petunia en su mente―. _¿Por qué los ubicaste en Slytherin?__»_

El Sombrero vaciló. _«Algo se apoderó de mi, pero tienes razón, esos dos sorteos salieron mal. No estoy seguro por qué. Algo se suponía que estuviera ahí, pero no estaba; y otra cosa que no se suponía que estuviera ahí, lo estaba.»_

Petunia asintió, el Sombrero cubrió más su cara. _«__¿Se suponía que ellos fueran a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?_ ―preguntó ella.»

_«Podrían haber ido allí _―se evadió el Sombrero.»

_«No te pido que los vuelvas a sortear _―dijo Petunia―. _Sólo que permitas un préstamo de Slytherin a las otras dos Casas. Por favor.__»_

«El Sombrero dijo―. _Eso es muy inusual, yo rara vez cambio de opinión.__»_

«Petunia dijo―: _Pero es tu opinión, ¿no es así? Tu puedes cambiarla si lo deseas. A este paso, los niños nunca sobrevivirán en Slytherin.__»_

«El Sombrero dijo―: _Es una lástima. Ambos son potencialmente grandes magos, y Slytherin los ayudaría a conseguirlo. Pero, muy bien, si estas segura...__» _

Y gritó―: ¡Dudley Vernon Dursley es por este medio dado en préstamo desde la Casa Slytherin a la Casa Hufflepuff! ¡Harry James Potter es por este medio dado en préstamo desde la Casa Slytherin a la Casa Gryffindor!

Hubo una larga pausa, y después gritó―: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por favorecer y seguir el fic, y en especial a aquellos que dan el tiempo para dejar un comentario :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	16. Una Educación Mágica

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: "UNA EDUCACIÓN MÁGICA"**

La reacción de Petunia a su sorteo fue variada. Por un lado, quedó encantada de que el Sorteo aceptara su compromiso a pesar de las objeciones del Director. Por otro lado, su propio sorteo pareció ser una sorpresa para todos, incluyéndola a ella. No se esperaba Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, tal vez. ¿Slytherin? Bueno, a veces ella desplegaba una astucia casi salvaje, pero se encontraba sorprendida. No era imposible, suponía. Sí, ella era hija de muggles, pero el número de squibs en su familia inmediata era sospechoso. Descartaba Ravenclaw, ya que aunque había tenido buenos resultados en las escuelas muggles, su magia impredecible sería menoscabo en esa Casa. Ella ni siquiera había considerado Gryffindor, el hogar de los valientes. Ella era la persona menos valiente que conocía. Sin embargo, Lily estuvo en Gryffindor, y estaba al tanto que la afiliación a las Casas corría con frecuencia en las familias.

La profesora McGonagall aplaudió―. Bueno ―dijo ella, sonriendo―. Me da gusto darle la bienvenida al señor Potter en la Casa Gryffindor, y también a usted, señora Dursley.

_Me creo lo primero, aunque no lo segundo, pero es bueno de su parte el decirlo._

―Y el señor Dursley es más que bienvenido en Hufflepuff ―declaró la profesora Sprout―. Estoy segura de que él estará muy bien con nosotros.

_Eso espero con fervor._

Petunia fue de inmediato a buscar a los chicos, quienes estaban en el huerto, donde volaban la Moonfleet por entre medio de unos retorcidos árboles de manzanas (Harry había persuadido a la escoba a aceptar a Dudley como pasajero), y los presentó con sus nuevas Jefe de Casa. Su alegría al verse fuera de las manos de Snape (y para ser justos, el profesor de Pociones también parecía complacido), quedó atemperada por su separación.

―¿No podemos quedar juntos? ―preguntó Harry―. Dud sería un Gryffindor fantástico.

―Y yo creo que tu serías un Hufflepuff aun mejor, chato ―dijo Dudley. Harry lo empujó con disimulo, y fue empujado de vuelta de la misma manera. Petunia los tomó por los hombres y los dos se tranquilizaron.

―No hago milagros, caballeros ―murmuró Petunia―. Si quieren quedarse juntos, tendrá que ser en Slytherin. Elijan.

Los Hermanos Grimm efectuaron su tradicional rodado de ojos en forma sincronizada, y tras haber dado a conocer su opinión, ambos aceptaron la situación con gracia razonable. Dumbledore también aceptó la situación, si bien con mucha menos gracia, pero al menos con cierta complacencia. Sin embargo, dijo que ahora sentía que su acuerdo con Petunia con respecto a que los chicos visitaran a Petunia todos los domingos, ya no sería necesario.

―Sí lo es ―dijo Petunia―. Usted ya estuvo de acuerdo, y la señora Pomfrey me dijo que los niños de Hogwarts que viven en Hogsmeade con frecuencia visitan a sus padres una vez a la semana. Yo espero aquí a los niños todos los domingos para almorzar, y si no aparecen, sabré cuál es la razón.

Ella después le preguntó a las dos profesoras que si podría pagarles para que la fueran sus tutoras en su tiempo libre. Ambas parecieron muy avergonzadas por su petición, y fue la profesora Sprout quien sugirió que Petunia se ofreciera como ayudante en la escuela, y que ella a cambio sería su tutora. Petunia aceptó rápidamente su oferta antes de que Dumbledore pudiera intervenir, como pudo ver que quería hacer. A medida que siguieron merendando él se vio cada vez más infeliz.

―Tengo que decirle,_ señora Dursley _―dijo Snape―, que usted deberá pagarme por _mis _servicios.

―_Quid pro quo_ ―dijo Petunia, _sotto voce_―, no esperaba nada menos de usted.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron, pero bajo la mirada del Director y sus colegas, no se atrevió a decir más.

El grupo después pasó a discutir sus planes educativos. Snape escuchó, pero dijo muy poco. Y ellos decidieron restringir las materias que ella se proponía estudiar a las principales: Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con un curso corto en curación mágica, un tema en que Petunia estaba interesada, realizado por Madame Pomfrey; y un curso de lecturas supervisadas en Historia de la Magia, y cultura mágica, realizados por la profesora McGonagall.

―El profesor Binns es el profesor nominal en Historia, pero me temo que sería de escasa ayuda ―remarcó la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Porque es un fantasma ―dijo Snape con mordacidad.

―¡Vaya manera de evitar vérselas con los sindicatos de maestros! ―dijo Petunia, divertida. Snape se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

~oOo~

El 'curso corto' en curación básica mágica pareció alargarse cada vez más. Petunia descubrió su dificultad desde el principio, pero Madama Pomfrey era paciente y directa, y bajo su tutelaje, ella comenzó a mostrar una eficiencia decente. Cuando Petunia completaba una cosa, siempre parecía haber otra que necesitaba estudiar.

De los profesores, a Petunia le gustaba la profesora Sprout y su materia. Ella siempre había disfrutado de la jardinería, y había aprendido lo suficiente para desempeñarse bien en Herbología. Ella sentía que el profesor Flitwick siempre estaba comparándola desfavorablemente con Lily, quien fuera su alumna favorita; esto hacia que en Encantamientos Petunia se sintiera torpe y se estresaba. Descubrió que la profesora McGonagall era formidable para enseñar, pero en Transfiguración Petunia demostró un talento distintivo, muy para su sorpresa.

Para su alivio, fue Dumbledore, y no el profesor Quirrell, quien le enseñaría Defensa. Petunia descubrió que Quirrell era más bien inquietante; era un hombre joven con un comportamiento raro y nervioso. Petunia debía admitir que Dumbledore era un profesor talentoso, y la trataba con cortesía, a pesar de todas sus batallas previas. Él era un caballero, suponía. Quedó sorprendida de lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus lecciones.

Y después estaba Pociones.

Petunia sabía que Snape iba a tratar de hacerla miserable. Se trataba de una prueba, le dijo a Marcella, Hector y Titus, al reportarse con ellos; si ella sobrevivía a esto, sobreviviría cualquier cosa. Y, en efecto, Snape no le dio ni una concesión, y ella comenzó a comprender las quejas de los niños acerca de él.

Él era insidioso, irrazonablemente demandante, y francamente desagradable. Pero le dio placer el negarle la reacción que él deseaba. Ella se preparaba meticulosamente para las lecciones, y tenia experiencia en planear, modificar y seguir recetas. Eso ayudaba. Se vio forzada a quejarse con Dumbledore acerca de los modos de Snape en dos ocasiones, pero ese era un mejor récord que esperado. Pero siempre era una lucha, especialmente porque Snape era familiar con ella. Pero si Snape conocía sus debilidades, también era válido lo contrario, como descubrió Petunia con el tema de Lily.

Ese día, Snape había estado de mal humor desde el principio, y siguió peor al progresar. Él intimidó a Petunia sin misericordia. Petunia era sensitiva a ese tratamiento a causa de su experiencia con Vernon. Al final, ella perdió el temple y siseó―: ¡Ya entiendo porque Lily se deshizo de ti!

Snape se dio vuelta, con la varita en la mano.

―¿Vas a maldecirme, mortífago? ―dijo Petunia con burla―. Entonces eres un bruto además de un abusador.

―¡Yo – no – soy – un – abusador! ―masculló Snape, mirándola con rabia.

―Eras notorio por eso en la escuela.

―Tomé lecciones de Potter ―dijo Snape.

―¿Harry? ¿De qué estas hablando?

―De él no, del imbécil de su padre.

―No sabría decirlo . . . la única vez que lo vi, le di un puñetazo en la cara ―dijo Petunia―. No es que lo mereciera. Al menos, no creo que lo fuera en esa ocasión.

Snape bufó―. ¿En realidad esperas que crea eso?

―No me importa lo que creas, en realidad.

Snape le entregó una botellita y dijo―. Pruébalo.

Petunia miró con perplejidad la botella, estaba vacía, y después a Snape.

―¿Acaso esperas que orine en la botella? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué probaría eso, además de que tengo excelentes riñones?

Petunia observó como Snape... ¡Snape! Se reía―. A ver si explicas el chiste, ¿no te parece? ―dijo sintiéndose irritada.

Ella tuvo que admitir que la explicación también le dio risa. Y después, bajo su dirección, usó su varita para extraer la memoria y colocarla en la botella.

Snape sacó un bol enorme que llamó Pensadero, vertió la memoria y la miró con interés―. Nunca habría adivinado que fueras capaz ―comentó, casi en tono amistoso, o tal vez marginalmente menos hosco, sería una mejor descripción.

―Ahí es cuando comenzó ―dijo ella casi triste―. Me refiero a la sobrecarga mágica. No sabía lo que era, entonces. Aparentemente, Lily lo sabía. Parece que ella me puso un encantamiento para demorarla.

―¿Me pregunto, qué hechizo sería? ―dijo Snape mirándola de forma especulativa. Vaciló, y después lanzó un hechizo que la rodeó por varios minutos, haciendo diseños extraños en el aire entre Petunia y Snape.

―¡Ese! ―exclamó, después de estudiar los patrones―. Nunca habría adivinado que eso funcionaria, pero, sí, ya veo como lo hizo. Es brillante.

―Fue brillante, pero no muy divertido ―dijo Petunia―. Pero me doy cuenta que eso salvó mi sanidad ―_Oh, no puedo creer que le di una entrada así a este cretino._

Y, en efecto, Snape no lo desperdició―. Si así lo llamas ―dijo sonriendo burlón.

―Que ingenioso, profesor Snape. Apuesto que es una sensación en la sala de profesores.

Y parece que Snape tampoco podía aceptar una broma, especialmente una a sus expensas. Salió del salón bufando, dejando a Petunia calculando cuanto podría deducirle de su tarifa por la lección truncada. Tendría que asegurarse de no salir perdiendo.

~oOo~

Petunia se encontró complacida de notar que los niños estaban disfrutando de su educación mágica tanto como ella. Y aun mejor era el hecho de que ellos estaban haciendo amigos en sus respectivas Casas. Ellos aparecían los domingos a almorzar con Gryffindors a la siga, tales como los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George; con su hermano más joven, Ron; y en ocasiones con su hermano mayor, Percy. Con el nieto de Augusta Longbottom, Neville. O con Seamus Finnigan o Dean Thomas.

Dudley trajo a un Hufflepuff llamado Ernie MacMillan y a Justin Finch-Fletchley; y a dos niñas, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones.

Pero la compañía más constante era una niña de Gryffindor, dientona y de pelo ensortijado llamada Hermione Granger. A Petunia no le desagradaba, aunque le hacia acordarse de cuando ella tenia esa misma edad, y no eran recuerdos felices._ Oh, cielos, ¿era así de metomentodo? Sospecho que lo era. Y me preguntaba por qué no era popular..._

Pero a pesar de que ellos a veces se quejaban de que Hermione era una sabelotodo, a Dudley y Harry parecía que les agradaba, y era una visitante frecuente.

Y Hermione Granger fue el catalizador para lo que sucedió en Halloween.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	17. El 31 de Octubre

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 17: "EL 31 DE OCTUBRE"**

_._

_En el cual Dudley rodea la muralla, y Harry y Dudley chocan contra la muralla, todo en el mismo capítulo._

_~oOo~_

Transcurrió el otoño, puntuado por pequeñas explosiones, explosiones metafóricas, claro está. Hubo algunas explosiones literales, también, principalmente en la clase de Pociones, pero esa es otra historia. La más seria, de la primera variedad, fue la cuestión de Harry uniéndose al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Petunia se opuso totalmente cuando Minerva McGonagall se lo propuso. Ella la había estado llevando a ver la práctica de quidditch, y consideraba a ese así llamado deporte como la versión mágica de lacrosse, en que el objeto del juego parecía ser lastimar al oponente. El equipo con la menor cantidad cantidad de heridos en pie al final, ganaba. Harry ya era bastante arriesgado, y ni hablar de tenerlo jugando en el equipo de su Casa. ¿Y además, que no era demasiado joven, de todos modos?

Bueno, sí, lo era, pero Minerva parecía haber persuadido a Dumbledore de que Gryffindor necesitaba un Buscador, y que las reglas se fueran al trasto. (Al parecer, el mismo Dumbledore fue de Gryffindor, lo que Petunia bien podía creer). La Copa de las Casas era importante para los profesores y los estudiantes, al parecer, pero no para Petunia. Ella dijo que no.

Harry intentó hacer berrinches, hacerla sentir culpable y discutir (era bueno en las tres cosas), pero Petunia permaneció inconmovible. No.

Ella escuchó como Dudley le murmuraba a su primo―. ¡No vas a conseguir nada de _esa_ forma! Mira y aprende.

_Aquí viene el segundo ataque. Correr directamente hacia la muralla no funcionó, así que veamos como sale con una maniobra lateral._

Petunia estaba curiosa por ver como lo harían, y esperó.

―Mamá ―dijo Dudley―. Tu sabes lo hiperactivo que es Harry.

Petunia asintió, achicando los ojos. _¿Adónde iba esto?_

―Los profesores se están irritando con él, porque no se queda sentado tranquilo, ni se concentra, y le están quitando puntos ―dijo Dudley, meneando la cabeza por esta injusticia―. Tu sabes como manejaste eso. Él necesita actividad, debe mantenerse ocupado para aliviar la presión.

Petunia dijo con cordialidad―. ¡Sabes, creo que tienes razón, Dudley! Que piensas de esto: haré que el profesor Snape lo ponga a limpiar calderos después de la cena. Eso se encargará del problema ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Dudley le brindó una media sonrisa ladeada de que reconocía su jugada. Después dijo―: Bueno, eso serviría, si Snape no tomara ventaja de la situación, lo que sabes que hará. Él hará trabajar a muerte a Harry, y después dirá que se lo merecía.

_Astuto. Comienzo a ver por qué fue sorteado en Slytherin en primer lugar_―. Bueno, ¿y qué hay del señor Filch? ―inquirió ella con inocencia.

―A él tampoco le agrada Harry ―dijo Dudley―, no sería amable con él.

Petunia cruzó los brazos, intentando pensar en alternativas.

Dudley pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque vaciló cambiando de dirección, y después intentó una nueva táctica―. Mamá, ¿tu sabes que Harry y yo no conocemos muchos magos, no es cierto? Un lugar en el equipo de quidditch podría ayudarlo mucho a encajar, y a mi. Es muy raro que los nacidos de muggle lleguen a ser parte de uno de los equipos.

―¿Tu también estas pensando en intentarlo? ―dijo Petunia con sorpresa.

―No, no esta vez. Yo puedo esperar. Pero pienso hacerlo el próximo año. El equipo de Hufflepuff es malísimo, por supuesto, pero yo no tendría forma de entrar si no fuera así. Y no sirvo para Buscador, pero Fred y George son Golpeadores, y ellos dicen que sirvo para eso.

_Oh, mi taimado primogénito. Tu sabes bien que yo haría casi cualquier cosa para conseguir que hagas deporte. Pienso que eso te haría mucho bien, además. Pero puedo igualarte en ese plan, Dudley, no temas._

―Bueno, entonces Harry y tu pueden intentarlo en próximo año ―dijo Petunia sonriendo―. Definitivamente, voy a considerarlo, si sus notas son buenas este año, y los dos se portan bien. Y, francamente, Dudley, no me había dado cuenta que fueran tales parias sociales, considerando el desfile de invitados que tenemos aquí los domingos.

Los ojos de Dudley centellearon, ¿y a quién le recordaba eso? No a Vernon, de cualquier modo. ¡Y esperen un minuto...! Dudley tenía su color de ojos azul-gris con un borde azul oscuro, cortesía de la abuela paterna de Marigold Evans, que había sido irlandesa. Los iris con un borde oscuro eran llamados de 'borde céltico', así los llamaba su padre, añadiendo que se había sentido atraído por ellos desde la primera vez que conociera a Marigold. Pero ¿acaso los ojos de Dudley no habían sido más claros hasta hace poco? Ahora se veían más grises que azules. Ella esperaba que el color no oscureciera hasta volverse color café como los de Vernon. A ella el pelo se le había oscurecido con la edad, ¿pero pasaba lo mismo con los ojos? Tendría que preguntarle eso a Poppy Pomfrey. Y era verdad que a ella le cambiaban los ojos de color un poquito dependiendo de lo que vestía. Quizás con Dudley pasara lo mismo; ese día vestía una túnica gris, notó.

―Bueno, mamá ―dijo Dudley, rompiendo con sus pensamientos tangenciales―. Supongo que prohibir que Harry juegue quidditch va a alegrarle el día a Snape, porque la razón de que McGonagall quiere a Harry en el equipo es porque Gryffindor tiene un buen equipo, pero les falta un Buscador decente. Ellos han perdido la Copa de las Casas a Slytherin las últimas temporadas, y ella quiere ganarla.

―A mi no me _importa_ la Copa de las Casas, Dudley ―dijo Petunia, directamente.

―Pero a Snape sí. Y también a nosotros. Queremos vencer a esos sangre pura que piensan que no somos lo bastante buenos para estar en su Casa ―hizo una pausa y dijo―: Por favor, mamá. Deja que Harry lo haga y tendremos menos peleas. Las mantendremos dentro de la cancha de quidditch. Lo prometo.

Petunia lo miró. Su cara estaba seria. _Él_ _lo dice en serio. Has superado ventajosamente la figura de autoridad. Puedes hacer una reverencia, Dudley Dursley._

Ella se descubrió estando de acuerdo con reluctancia. Harry dio un gran grito de alegría y la abrazó a ella y después a Dudley. Dudley a escondidas le mostró los pulgares arriba. Cuando Harry la abrazó, Petunia se dio cuenta de repente que sus ojos también parecían estar cambiando de color; en su caso, se estaban aclarando. Ella se preguntó si sería una manifestación de magia. _Definitivamente_, iba a tener que consultárselo a Poppy, pensó. Pero en medio de la embestida del deleite de Harry y la satisfacción de Dudley, se olvidó de hacerlo.

~oOo~

Los profesores le habían contado a Petunia acerca del festín tradicional por Halloween, y le aseguraron que puesto que ella era una asistente de enseñanza (voluntaria), estaba invitada. Ella no se veía sentándose en la mesa con los profesores, así que declinó. Eso quería decir que podría evitarse los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape acerca de muggles presumidos que_ no eran_ profesores; a Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que gustaba de preguntarle (en forma detallada y aburrida) acerca de la vida sin magia; y a Sybill Trelawney, quien se suponía que enseñaba Adivinación, y que a ella le parecía que iba en camino de ser una dipsómana. Tampoco podía verse sentada en una de las mesas con los estudiantes, como única pupila de su edad.

Así que la tarde de ese Halloween, Petunia se encontraba trabajando feliz en la Mansión, pintando lo que esperaba se convirtiera en la sala para recibir invitados de un tono que podría describirse como café crema, cuando Pompeyo irrumpió en la sala para informarle que uno de los elfos del castillo había traído noticias de que había problemas en Hogwarts. Petunia se bajó con torpeza de la escalera, y sin molestarse en cambiarse las ropas para pintar, corrió hacia la escuela.

El lugar era un caos. Niños corrían en todas direcciones, y Petunia no consiguió ver a ningún profesor presente. Ella aferró a uno de los prefectos que pasaba conduciendo a los niños más pequeños, y él le dijo que los profesores estaban en los calabozos buscando a un troll que había penetrado en el castillo, interrumpiendo la fiesta. Él se fue a seguir con sus obligaciones antes de que Petunia pudiera preguntarle algo más. Pompeyo, quien venia con ella, masculló algo acerca de la mala Dirección, y Petunia no se encontró en desacuerdo.

―Buen Dios ―le dijo Petunia―. ¿Dónde piensas que estarán los niños?

Se escuchó un tremendo retumbar, un crujido, y el estruendo de argamasa quebrajándose. Petunia y Pompeyo se sobresaltaron, y fueron por el corredor en dirección al ruido. Provenía de un baño de niñas.

―¡Ellos no pueden estar ahí! ―exclamó Petunia. Pompeyo la miró con exasperación, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

El hedor los asaltó. El baño parecía estar lleno de polvo en suspensión, y al principio Petunia no consiguió ver nada. Después la escena mostró un enorme bulto yaciendo en medio del suelo . . . ¿qué _rayos_ era eso? Vio que Dudley le daba la espalda, y Harry junto a él, ambos con las varitas prestas, y, cubriéndose debajo de un lavabo roto, nada menos que Hermione Granger.

~oOo~

―¡No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables! ―dijo Petunia con furia, más tarde, ya de vuelta en la Mansión. Ella había persuadido a una alterada Minerva a que le dejara a los chicos por esa noche.

Dudley y Harry trataron de lucir arrepentidos, lo que no es fácil cuando tienes argamasa y tierra cayendo a intervalos del pelo.

―Hermione estaba gritando ―dijo Harry―. ¡Esperabas que la _dejáramos_ ahí?

―¡Sí!

Dudley dijo―: Mamá, sabes que no hablas en serio.

Petunia suspiró―. Bueno, tal vez no. Pero seguramente que uno de ustedes pudo haberse quedado, y el otro haber ido por un profesor.

―¿Mamá? Nosotros sólo tenemos once años.

―Y esa niña... ¡ella quería encargarse sola del troll!

―No, no es así ―dijo Harry―. Ella sólo dijo eso para evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas. Ella no estaba en la fiesta, sino llorando en el baño. Uno de los Weasley dijo algo feo de ella, y ella lo escuchó. Nosotros encerramos al troll con ella por error. Así que teníamos que hacer algo en ese momento, Tante.

―¡La próxima vez, vayan por un profesor! ―gritó Petunia. Ella pensaba haber causado una impresión, hasta que escuchó que Harry le mascullaba a Dudley:

―Bueno, siempre que no sea Snape. Nunca queremos hallarlo, ni siquiera en un buen día.

Petunia sospechaba que este iba a ser un año muy, muy, largo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias a todos. 1850 vistas, y 180 visitantes por capi en promedio y solamente muy pocos dejan comentario. Espero que no sean tímidos ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	18. Seguros al fin

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: "SEGUROS AL FIN"**

_En el cual tenemos el segundo asalto de Petunia vs. Dumbledore._

~oOo~

A Petunia le parecía que Hogwarts era una fuente de peligros, siempre parecía estar ocurriendo algo o a punto de ocurrir que provocara daño o peligro de muerte a Harry o a Dudley, o a ambos. Parecía haber una horda de cosas tóxicas dentro (y fuera) del castillo, pero en especial le preocupaba ese guardabosques, Hagrid. Un hombre enorme, que arrastraba los pies al andar, y que parecía algo simplón e ingenuo, que vivía en una cabaña en los terrenos del castillo, y que mantenía una variedad de mascotas peligrosas. Hagrid confiaba total y ciegamente en Dumbledore, y cantaba sus alabanzas a los niños, lo que que a Petunia no podía caerle más mal. No es que ella detestara al Director (o quizás sí, pero nunca se decidía), pero le exasperaba su actitud indolente a... bueno, acerca de casi todo. De acuerdo, eso podía ser una exageración. Pero no lo creía.

Por ejemplo, justo después de Navidad, ella miró por la ventana de su cocina y vio que Harry estaba montando la Moonfleet. O, para ser exactos, ella vio lo que parecían ser las piernas de Harry. Horrorizada, ella decidió que él debía haber sufrido una _Desparticion_ (había estado aprendiendo recientemente los principios de la Aparición, y los niños quedaron fascinados con esto). Así que corrió hacia el huerto para detener la escoba cuando pasaba acelerando a su lado, y terminó agarrando de forma inesperada un puñado de tela. Le dio un tirón, esperando detener la escoba, y descubrió a un Harry ileso, con Dudley sentado detrás de él, ambos montados de lo más contentos debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. (Ella ya les había prohibido estrictamente el que montaran de a dos en la Moonfleet)

¿Y de dónde habían sacado dicho objeto? De Dumbledore, por supuesto. El Director no le había contado a ella al respecto, ni le había pedido su permiso. Esta capa había pertenecido a James Potter, dijo, y por tanto le pertenecía a Harry.

―Estoy segura de que James Potter también era dueño de varias armas ―dijo Petunia con rabia―. ¿Usted se las _entregaría_ a su hijo de once años?

Dumbledore pareció pensativo, pero no dijo que no lo haría. Esa fue una de esas veces en que Petunia se preguntó si el hombre estaba chiflado. _Probablemente sea que es un mago, maldición. O quizás el tener un gran talento en la magia estropee el cerebro tan completamente como ocurre con los surgimientos de magia._ Él tampoco pareció impresionado por su reacción incrédula.

Petunia, en un exceso de irritación, confiscó la capa y la Moonfleet en ese mismo momento. Esta vez, las protestas de Harry y los argumentos de Dudley no tuvieron recepción.

Con la ayuda de Pompeyo, ella encerró la escoba y la capa en una caja especial mágica, comprada en Callejón Diagon, y le dijo a los niños que no iban a usar ninguna de esas cosas en un futuro cercano. Harry podría usar la escoba de Dudley para jugar quidditch, él ahora tenia una, o no jugar. Esa era su elección. Los niños trataron de protestar y lamentarse, pero Petunia le advirtió a Harry que si no paraban, su próximo paso seria retirar su consentimiento para que jugara quidditch por su Casa. Los niños se sosegaron, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo. Petunia les dijo que la Moonfleet estaría disponible para ellos como recompensa por su buen comportamiento, siempre suponiendo que fueran capaces de ello, para cuando terminara la escuela en el verano. La capa se le regresaría a Harry para su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Y luego estaba Hermione Granger, quien después del incidente del troll en el baño de Hogwarts, pareció apegarse a los chicos como la tercera rueda permanente. Petunia esperaba que si los chicos escogían a otro amigo cercano, o dos, fuera a alguien como Neville Longbottom, quien no parecía alguien muy osado, o alguno de los chicos Hufflepuff del año de Dudley. Pero no; fue a Hermione Granger.

Petunia supuso que la niña cuando menos infundiría algo de precaución a Dudley y Harry, pero no resultó ser así; o por lo menos no notablemente. Fueron los chicos quienes parecieron influenciarla, en vez de ser al revés. Claro que ella estaba en Gryffindor, así que lo de la cautela era debatible. La niña además era hija de muggles, y Petunia se preguntó seriamente si sus padres se darían cuenta de los peligros de Hogwarts cuando le permitieron asistir a una escuela mágica. Pensaba que no. Los niños le dijeron que los Granger eran dentistas, y que Hermione era su única hija.

¿Conocerían sus propios padres los riesgos al permitir que Lily asistiera? No, ella estaba segura que ninguna advertencia había sido entregada. Ellos estaban intrigados y encantados, pero ella estaba segura de que ellos nunca hubieran permitido que Lily fuera a Hogwarts de saber lo que _realmente_ sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Si no fuera por Pompeyo, Petunia no sabría tampoco buena parte de las cosas que ocurrían allí. _Quizás la ignorancia sea una bendición._ Por cierto que el conocimiento de lo que pasaba contribuía a buena parte de sus noches de insomnio.

Después vino Norbert el ridgeback noruego (Petunia quedó horrorizada al saber que los dragones eran parte real del mundo mágico). Los castigos involucraron expediciones nocturnas al Bosque Prohibido (bajo la supervisión de Hagrid, lo que en opinión de Petunia era como ninguna supervisión). Y lo más horroroso de todo, fue el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba ocultando la Piedra Filosofal en la escuela. Bueno, ella suponía que el hecho de que un Voldemort embrionario iba a cuestas en el cráneo del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era aun más horroroso, pero era difícil decidirse. Petunia no sabía lo que era la Piedra Filosofal, o para que la querría Voldemort; quien a todo esto ¿acaso no estaba muerto, o sin cuerpo, o algo parecido?

Así que fue Pompeyo quien vino a contarle que los niños (y Hermione Granger) estaban de nuevo en la Enfermería, y ella estaba fuera de si de furia, especialmente cuando se volvió obvio que todos ellos habían estado en un serio peligro, y Harry quedó comatoso por varios días.

Esto condujo a una iracunda conferencia padre-profesores con Dumbledore y los Jefes de Casa. Petunia aun sentía que necesitaba apoyo, era una solitaria hija de muggles contra todos esos magos peso pesados, así que le pidió a Marcella Whiteoak y al resto del equipo de sanadores de San Mungo que la acompañara. Marcella, después que le explicara lo de la Piedra y la re-aparición de Voldemort, estuvo de acuerdo.

Dumbledore, como siempre, intentó hacer que Petunia se sintiera como una madre histérica, sobre-controladora, y quejosa. Petunia, estaba consciente que era todo eso (¿y qué había de malo con ello?), había pasado el punto de sentirse avergonzada por ello. _Eso no funcionará, vejete, mi ex-marido era un experto en hacerme sentir a la defensiva. Tu eres un aficionado en comparación. Trata de nuevo._

La falta de controles de seguridad en Hogwarts era su preocupación principal; ella quería que Dumbledore explicara por qué había escondido la Piedra en la escuela.

―No era seguro en donde estaba, en Gringotts ―dijo el Director, con aire de exagerada paciencia.

―Pero, seguro que eso debería ser una preocupación del Ministro de Magia ―intervino Marcella.

Petunia pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de su cortesía y su apariencia tranquila, Dumbledore resentía y quizás hasta se sentía algo alarmado por la presencia de Marcella y equipo. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. _Por una vez, no espero que esto sea sencillo_.

―¿Cornelius? No le pertenece a él, le pertenece a un viejo amigo mio, Nicolas Flamel. Él me pidió que la protegiera.

―A mi me parece que es un objeto muy peligroso, especialmente cuando se le mantiene en una escuela llena de niños ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Por qué no destruirla en cambio?

―No me pertenece a mi, señora Dursley. Nicolas inventó la Piedra y la usó para prolongar su vida. Su esposa y él tienen más de seiscientos años de edad ―Petunia se estremeció ante _esa_ imagen mental.

―Oh, ya veo. Usted permitiría que Voldemort obtenga un cuerpo antes de destruir la propiedad de su amigo. Interesantes prioridades ―dijo ella.

La cortesía de Dumbledore empezó a flaquear―. No la destruiré sin el permiso de mi amigo.

―¿Y le preguntó?

―No, por supuesto que no.

―¿Y cómo intenta protegerla?

―Cada Jefe de Casa contribuyó con una protección mágica para la Piedra.

―Las cuales tres niños de once años fueron capaces de pasar ―dijo Petunia con enojo.

―En cuanto a eso ―dijo Dumbledore―, me encuentro muy impresionado con sus habilidades.

―Estoy segura que se sentirán halagados cuando se los diga. Y una vez que lo haya hecho, voy a retirar a mis niños de este colegio. Pienso escribirles a los Granger para decirles que creo que deberían hacer lo mismo con su hija. No estoy segura de no terminar además demandándolo por negligencia. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo.

Dumbledore no pareció preocupado―. No puede, señora Dursley. Ninguno de sus niños estaría seguro en otra parte. Ya vio lo sucedido. Voldemort ha regresado, y esta buscando un cuerpo, el cuerpo que perdió cuando su sobrino lo destruyó, y el hechizo rebotó contra él. Él ha fallado en obtener la Piedra Filosofal, pero no es de los que renuncian.

―¿Que no esta seguro en otra parte? ¡No habla en serio! ¿Cuán seguro esta aquí? ¿Acaso no fue usted quien contrató a Voldemort... o a parte de él... como su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

―Él es muy bueno para cubrir su rastro ―dijo Dumbledore.

Petunia sólo meneó la cabeza. Ella no podía creer la actitud del Director. Dumbledore se había dignado a explicarle algo del funcionamiento de las protecciones mágicas en tanto su casa como en la misma escuela. Él señaló que Harry no solamente se encontraba en peligro por parte de Voldemort, sino que también de sus seguidores.

―Eso ya lo sé ―dijo Petunia―. Es difícil que pueda olvidarlo, dado que la Casa Slytherin esta llena de ellos ―Snape frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió.

―Si la Piedra es destruida ―dijo Dumbledore―, el peligro inmediato sería removido. Pero Voldemort seguirá intentándolo. Y yo creo que él intentará vengarse del joven señor Potter por su situación actual.

―Bueno, siempre que inspeccione cuidadosamente la parte trasera de los cráneos de cualquier profesor que contrate, no debería tener problemas ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo. Ella estaba exasperada, y eso iba empeorando mientras proseguía la reunión. Pero por más peligroso que fuera Hogwarts, ella estaba consciente que las otras escuelas podrían ser incluso menos seguras.

Y después estaba la Mansión. Ella había puesto un esfuerzo considerable en hacer de ella un "hogar permanente", como decían en la televisión. Las renovaciones no estaban ni cerca de concluir, pero tanto los niños como ella ya la adoraban; era el primer hogar que tenía desde la muerte de sus padres. El número cuatro siempre fue la casa de Vernon (como a él le gustaba reiterar, una y otra vez). Si ellos levantaban vuelo, ella tendría que abandonarla, así como a su propia educación, y el pequeño grupo de apoyo que había adquirido gradualmente. Ese pensamiento la dejó helada. El aislamiento sufrido durante su matrimonio con Vernon, y después de ello, no eran recuerdos felices.

Por fin, ellos llegaron a un compromiso endeble, que involucraba que Marcella revisara las protecciones, que no hubiera más expediciones de castigo al Bosque Prohibido, y que no se almacenaran más en Hogwarts objetos conducentes a extender la vida o que atrajeran a magos maniáticos desencarnados. Petunia no estaba para nada segura que este compromiso durara mucho, y eso probó ser acertado, desafortunadamente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por seguir, favorecer y comentar :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención.**


	19. Juventud Dorada

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: "JUVENTUD DORADA"**

**.**

_En el cual los esfuerzos de Dumbledore por contratar a personal docente menos peligroso para Hogwarts son vistos como deficientes. Y vaya como._

~~oOo~~

Como los niños habían fallado en cumplir las condiciones impuestas por Petunia de mantenerse fuera de problemas, ella demoró la liberación de la Moonfleet hasta sus cumpleaños, sólo para demostrarles que ella hablaba en serio. Ellos protestaron bastante por esto, pero sólo por lo bajo.

La reacción de Petunia a este fiasco de término de año fue igualmente de larga duración y _mucho_ más sonora. Además había derramado lágrimas, algo que todavía espantaba a los niños, ellos odiaban que ella llorara. _Yo también lo detesto, es una confesión de mi falla_. Ella intentó hacerles ver a los niños lo peligroso de su comportamiento; ellos lo admitieron, pero sentían que la falta de tiempo para hacer otra cosa, los excusaba. Petunia renunció a discutir con ellos después de un tiempo. Era el equivalente de embestir la muralla, y ella no quería golpearse indefinidamente la cabeza contra una superficie inconmovible.

De modo que ella decidió ocupar el tiempo de los niños en ayudar en las reparaciones y mejoras en la Mansión, y para su sorpresa, ellos lo hicieron con entusiasmo. Dudley probó ser excelente en trabajos que requerían tiempo, habilidad y paciencia, tales como pintar y reparar muebles, y pisos. Harry tenía buen ojo para los trabajos más sucios, y disfrutaba empastando y ayudando en el trabajo de mampostería y carpintería. Pompeyo quedó consternado de que los niños estuvieran trabajando, pero Petunia le dijo que ese era su castigo; si la comunidad de elfos hacía algún comentario, dijo ella, ella debía decirles eso. Él frunció el ceño, pero por milagro no discutió, por lo que Petunia pensó que debía ser la primera vez.

A pesar de seguir en desgracia por el asunto de la Piedra Filosofal, Petunia planeó hacerles un té de cumpleaños, e invitó a todos sus amigos de la escuela. Para su sorpresa, hasta los Weasley aparecieron, con los gemelos, el chico de primer año, y la niña más pequeña. La fiesta fue un éxito. Pompeyo no daba de alegría por tener de nuevo un evento social en la Mansión. Petunia pensaba que hasta le vio asomar una sonrisa, a pesar de que esto pudo sólo tratarse de su imaginación.

Inclusive Petunia la disfrutó; tomando la precaución de no invitar a ningún adulto. Los gemelos Weasley podían hacer que cualquier fiesta fuera entretenida, pensó Petunia, especialmente cuando no estaban bajo la mirada penetrante de su madre. Petunia decidió dejar que los niños y sus invitados jugaran quidditch en el patio, y hasta dejó que Harry montara la Moonfleet para la ocasión. El juego resultante fue rápido y furioso, y hasta Petunia, quien por lo general no era aficionada al quidditch, disfrutó observando y escuchando, en en especial las ocurrencias de los gemelos Weasley.

Después que se fueron los invitados de la fiesta, tras haber ayudado a ordenar la casa y el patio, los chicos parecieron estar cansados y no mayor inclinados más que a jugar ajedrez mágico en la cocina (Dudley había recibido un hermoso juego como presente de cumpleaños).

Petunia estaba bebiendo una taza de té, observándolos, cuando Pompeyo irrumpió en la habitación viéndose furioso, arrastrando a otro elfo doméstico detrás de sí. Una rápida mirada le indicó a Petunia que no se trataba de uno de los elfos de la Mansión. Ya que por lo general, los elfos no se hacían muy visibles, y esto le sorprendió. El elfo era notablemente delgado y usaba lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada raída.

―¿Quién es este? ―le preguntó a Pompeyo.

―No lo conozco, pero me lo encontré espiando afuera de la Mansión. Los elfos del castillo deberían poder decirme quien es ―dijo Pompeyo dándole una sacudida al desafortunado elfo.

Petunia interpeló al elfo extraño―: ¿Me puedes decir quién eres, por favor?

Él tembló de manera visible―. Dobby me llamo, Ama.

―Bien, Dobby, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? ¿Estas perdido?

El elfo sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos recorrían el cuarto, y se detuvieron en Harry, quien lo estaba mirando―. ¿Ese es Harry Potter, Ama?

Pompeyo lo sacudió con enojo.

―¡Deja de hacer eso, Pompeyo! ―dijo Petunia, perturbada―. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―Yo tengo mensaje para él.

―Entonces puedes decírmelo a mi. Yo soy su tía.

El elfo, en un intento patético de dignidad, se inclinó ante ella. Petunia lo saludó con una cabezadita, y dijo―. Harry, ¿conoces a este elfo?

―No, Tante ―dijo Harry, viniendo a pararse junto a su silla―. No creo haberlo visto nunca antes.

―¡Harry Potter! ―dijo el elfo, inclinándose ante él―. ¡Un honor es conocerlo!

Harry pareció desconcertado por este saludo, y miró a Petunia buscando una guía. Ella se encogió de hombros. Después dijo, con una inclinación por su parte―. Eh... encantado también de conocerte.

El elfo extraño le sonrió radiante, después se tornó solemne. Le dijo a Petunia―. ¡Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts!

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry.

―No poder decir, pero Dobby oír que hay gran peligro para Harry Potter en Colegio Hogwarts.

―¿De quién lo oíste? ―preguntó Petunia de inmediato.

El elfo evitó su mirada―. Dobby no puede decir, él siendo muy malo ya.

Pompeyo no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a sacudir a Dobby de nuevo―. ¿Quién es tu Amo? ¡Habla!

Petunia y Harry saltaron para tratar de separarlos, y en medio de la batahola, Dobby se soltó del agarre de Pompeyo y escapó.

Los niños parecieron tomar la advertencia con reserva, pero Petunia quedó muy perturbada. Pompeyo le dijo que los modales del elfo y su vestimenta sugerían que estaba empleado por una familia de mortífagos―. Una mala ―dijo bruscamente, meneando la cabeza.

Petunia le pidió que hiciera averiguaciones, sin albergar muchas esperanzas de que descubriera algo más. Le envió una lechuza a Dumbledore, advirtiéndole del incidente, pero no esperaba mucha reacción por su parte; y , por cierto, no obtuvo ninguna.

_Bueno, este es un gran comienzo para este año escolar. Y yo que esperaba que las cosas mejoraran._

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia revisó la lista escolar para Hogwarts, se quedó confundida. ¿No menos de siete libros de Gilderoy Lockhart? Eso le parecía excesivo, hasta para un mago. La señora Figg no le pudo decir mucho de él cuando la consultó. Petunia y los niños habían ido a Surrey para ver la casa y preparar el jardín para el invierno. Petunia estaba pensando en arrendarla, pero no se decidía todavía. Pudiera ser que necesitaran un refugio lejos de Hogwarts, y no quería eliminar posibilidades todavía.

El equipo de sanadores de San Mungo le había pedido a Petunia que participara en un estudio acerca de las sobrecargas mágicas, y ya que sentía que les debía bastante, estuvo de acuerdo. Esto involucraba el visitar San Mungo una o dos veces al mes, o que uno de los sanadores la visitara en la Mansión para monitorear su progreso mágico, pero a Petunia eso no le importaba. La hacia salir de Hogsmeade de vez en cuando, o que alguien viniera de visita, lo que consideraba una ventaja. A veces ella necesitaba hablar con un adulto.

Así fue que en su camino de regreso a la Mansión con los niños, ella se detuvo en San Mungo. Pero cuando ella mencionó allí a Lockhart, quedó sorprendida con la reacción mixta que obtuvo. Marcella sonrió y se vio hasta con las mejillas sonrosadas, por segunda ocasión delante de Petunia. Héctor y Titus, sin embargo, se vieron disgustados. "¡Él!", masculló Titus. Héctor hizo una mueca.

A juzgar por la fotografía en la cubierta del libro que le enseñó Marcella, Gilderoy Lockhart era un mago buen mozo de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules. Petunia pensó que se veía demasiado complacido consigo mismo, y de la impresión que causaba, pero no quiso ofender a Marcella, así que le regresó el libro sin hacer comentarios.

También quedó con la impresión de que los 'policías buenos' se estaban conteniendo con un gran esfuerzo. Cuando Marcella dejó el cuarto para hacerles unas pruebas de seguimiento a los niños, según dijo, Petunia se volteó hacia los hombres.

―¿Por qué siete de sus libros? ―preguntó ella―. Es demasiado para que lo costeen los padres.

―Cómpralos de segunda mano, apuesto a que habrá muchos disponibles ―dijo Titus―. Y la razón de que tengas que comprar todos esos libros es porque él es el profesor nuevo de DCAO en Hogwarts.

Petunia lució resignada―. Bueno, eso lo explica, supongo. ¿Y creen que sea bueno? Porque tomar ventaja de su posición de esa manera me parece poco prometedor. Aunque no creo que sea peor que Quirrell.

―Yo no lo apostaría ―dijo Héctor ominosamente―. Titus y yo hemos tratado por años que ese charlatán termine encerrado en Azkaban. Marcella siempre nos lo ha impedido. Ella piensa que es un incomprendido.

―¿Y lo es?

―No. Nosotros lo comprendemos bastante bien. Pero a las brujas parece gustarle. Ya lo ves. Si tuviéramos a Marcella de nuestro lado, ya estaría donde pertenece.

―¿En Azkaban? ¿No es eso algo extremo?

―Él solamente parece inofensivo ―dijo Titus―. Hemos visto dañados por hechizos que hemos podido rastrear hasta él, pero sólo son conjeturas. A él le gusta el _Obliviate_, condenado sea.

―¿El hechizo desmemorizante? ¿Y por qué ese en especial?

Héctor dijo con renuencia―: No estamos seguros, aparte del hecho de que tal vez sea el único hechizo que el idiota hace bien.

―¿Y por qué rayos Dumbledore contrataría a otro profesor sospechoso para DCAO?

Héctor suspiró―. Ningún profesor de DCAO ha durado en Hogwarts más de un año en muchísimo tiempo. No estamos seguros del porqué. Pero al parecer Dumbledore esta teniendo problemas para llenar ese puesto. Todo el resto del profesorado lleva allí algún tiempo.

Después de todo eso, Petunia tendría muchísimo en que pensar la semana siguiente.

Cuando llevó a los niños a Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares, ella compró los libros de Lockhart de segunda mano, tal como le aconsejara Titus, y solamente un set para los dos niños―. Pueden compartirlos ―dijo ella, cuando ellos lo comentaron―. Sólo porque ahora tenemos algo de dinero, no quiere decir que vayamos a despilfarrarlo.

Pero Petunia descubrió que no podía evitar tan fácilmente a Lockhart. Él la acosó en los pasillos de la escuela durante la primera semana de clases. Él estaba usando, notó ella con desaprobación, una túnica lila con estrellas doradas y plateadas. Sus dientes eran tan blancos que ella podía ver reflejado en estos su rostro de desaprobación.

―Su nombre es Petunia Dursley, ¿no es así? ―preguntó, con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora.

―Así me han dicho ―dijo ella con un tono de voz seco.

―Según entiendo, usted es aquí una estudiante adulta.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Yo trabajo como voluntaria aquí como profesora ayudante, a cambio de la tutoría de algunos profesores.

―Yo estaré feliz de ser su tutor, Petunia. Estoy seguro que usted disfrutará el escuchar acerca de mis muchas aventuras...

―Llámeme _Señora Dursley_, por favor ―dijo ella con énfasis―. Y eso no será necesario, gracias. El Director me enseña Defensa ―Lockhart estaba usando una colonia tan fuerte que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de alergia. Ella se alejó todo lo posible de él, sin que pareciera maleducado.

―Y también tengo entendido que Harry Potter es su sobrino.

―¿Y qué con eso? ―la voz de Petunia era glacial.

―Es muy famoso, ¿no es así? Yo podría darle algunos consejos acerca de como manejar el ser célebre, ciertamente tengo mucha experiencia con ello...

Él continuó parloteando y parloteando, y le tomó el brazo a Petunia para mantenerla en su sitio cuando ella trató de escapar. Petunia detestaba que un extraño le pusiera las manos encima, especialmente un extraño que ella detestaba. Intentó soltarse, y falló. Lockhart era sorprendentemente fuerte.

―¿Hay alguna razón para que esté maltratando físicamente a la Señora Dursley, Lockhart? ―dijo una voz áspera.

_Debe ser un día frio en el Infierno porque me alegra en realidad ver a Snape. Debo haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel más bajo, supongo. En otro minuto, voy a romper a cantar un coro de __«__Por favor déjame ir__»_ (1)

―No la estoy maltratando ―dijo Lockhart―. Nosotros solamente estábamos discutiendo mi carrera.

―_Él_ esta discutiendo su carrera ―dijo Petunia a Snape, _sotto voce_―. _Yo_ estoy tratando de escapar.

Las cejas de Snape se elevaron, y procedió a alejar a Petunia de Lockhart y conducirla hacia el Gran Salón.

La reacción de Petunia hacia Lockhart no fue favorable―. Es un pretencioso ―le dijo bruscamente a Snape―. Lo que seria tolerable si fuera uno competente, lo cual obviamente no es. Los niños me han contado que no parece saber nada acerca del tema que pretende enseñar. Y francamente, ¿ha revisado Dumbledore sus antecedentes? Los depredadores sexuales infestan las escuelas, y se me antoja que él es uno de ello. Y digamos que los padres de las estudiantes femeninas no necesitan preocuparse.

―No te preocupes; dudo que el Gordo y el Flaco les interesen ―dijo Snape con tono aburrido―. No son lo bastante bonitos. Malfoy, tal vez, así que mantendré un ojo en la situación.

―Yo no me confiaría en_ tu_ juicio, en cualquier caso ―dijo Petunia, picada con su actitud y le dio una mirada significativa al antebrazo de Snape.

Por milagro, Snape contuvo su temperamento―. Entonces ¿por qué estas hablando de este tema conmigo? ―dijo con frialdad―. Yo podría estar haciendo algo útil y/o interesante, en vez de estar hablando contigo.

―Asumo que sabes que tiene en mente Dumbledore. Así que... ¿en _qué _estaba pensando cuando contrató a Lockhart?

―Probablemente estaba pensando en que Lockhart era el único solicitante para ese puesto.

―¡No puedo creerlo!

―Al parecer, Lockhart se presentó voluntario. Después de todo, es un mago muy conocido. A Dumbledore no le quedaba otra alternativa, y si Lockhart es un idiota, como ya ha demostrado, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Snape miró con lánguido desinterés a una furiosa Petunia.

―¡Dumbledore dijo eso mismo acerca de Quirrell, y mira como resultó! Él traía a Voldemort de pasajero, y Dumbledore ni siquiera lo sabia. ¡Ni tu tampoco! Me podrías explicar eso, por favor. Después de todo, ¿acaso no eres un mortífago? ¿No deberías ser capaz de saberlo?

Snape se puso blanco, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba su pasado―. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, arpía entrometida! ―siseó al pasar junto a ella.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Vale, ¡ignoremos que tu te uniste a la brigada de nazi mágicos, de forma voluntaria, también!

Snape giró al punto y su puño salió disparada hacia la nariz de Petunia, y contuvo apenas el golpe al último momento.

―Es bueno que no me hayas golpeado ―notó Petunia, en forma seca―. Para ti, eso es. Si lo hubieras hecho, te tendría frente al Wizengamot por ello.

Snape hizo un ruido inarticulado y huyó de la habitación. Petunia se descubrió temblando. De pronto se encontraba de regreso en Surrey, soportando el abuso verbal constante de Vernon y su acoso físico. Ella no estaba segura de a quien encontraba más alarmante, si a Snape o a Lockhart. Parecía que el segundo año de los niños estaba resultando ser un segundo desastre.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Canción de Engelbert Humperdick :)

Gracias a todos por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	20. El Maldito y el Desesperado

**Nota del Autor:** Petunia y Snape son bastante parecidos en cierta forma; ellos no interactuaban fácilmente con otras personas, un problema que tiene su fuente en sus respectivas infancias. Petunia a causa de su falta de auto-estima (ella siempre pensaba que le caía mal a la gente cuando la veían por primera vez, cuando de hecho ni siquiera pensaban en ello). Snape, porque con frecuencia no entendía las maneras sociales, en especial con las mujeres (razón por la cual su relación con Lily terminó). Petunia estaba siendo mordaz con él a causa de su ansiedad acerca de la situación, pero Snape tomó lo dicho literalmente. Dicho esto, él no debería haber ni _pensado_ en golpearla.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 20: "EL MALDITO Y EL DESESPERADO"**

**.**

_En el cual el autor de este fanfic se niega a re-leer "La Cámara Secreta" de nuevo, y por lo tanto, debido a su flojera, tendremos que hacer lo que en las películas llaman 'montaje'. Como Petunia diría: Demándenme._

~~oOo~~

―¿Qué sabes acerca de Lupin? ―le preguntó Petunia a Snape, después de haberlo rastreado hasta las mazmorras para su lección semanal.

Él le dio una mirada de enojo, y dijo cortante―. Preguntale a Minerva.

―Nunca he conseguido más que un enunciado oficial de Minerva. Te estoy preguntando a ti.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo?

―Te conozco bien. ¿Qué pasa? Sólo los malditos y desesperados tomarían ese trabajo, ¿cuál de ellos es Lupin?

El rostro cetrino de Snape se crispó―. Ambos ―dijo, sin dar mayores explicaciones, e hizo una de sus salidas patentadas por la puerta.

_Uno de estos días, voy a clavarle las túnicas al piso antes de que lo haga y voy a disfrutar del espectáculo resultante._

Petunia estaba segura de haber tenido la misma conversación con Snape cuando menos dos veces antes en los años anteriores. No sabía por qué se molestaba, siempre terminaban del mismo modo. Pero estaba observando el rostro de Snape cuando Lupin fue presentado por Dumbledore en la escuela. _No es un fan. Es muy obvio que no es un fan._ Y ella pensaba que ellos debían haber estado en el mismo año en Hogwarts. _Interesante._

Petunia para ahora ya estaba resignada al hecho de que el profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts iba a ser un peligro, sin importar quien fuera. Parecía que venían así, por defecto. A pesar de que Lupin parecía ser superficialmente menos atroz que Quirrell o Lockhart, las apariencias podían ser engañosas, por decir lo menos.

Quirrell estaba muerto, lo que Petunia no consideraba ninguna pérdida, y Lockhart había sido enviado al pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo, donde Héctor y Titus estaban complacidos de reportar que según su opinión profesional estaba loco de atar―. Nos disculparás que no nos preocupemos mucho por curarlo. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer: beber cerveza, escuchar radio, cortarnos el pelo. Ya te figuras como es.

De hecho, Petunia sí lo hacia.

Marcella quedó avergonzada con el destino de Lockhart, y aún más por el hecho de haberse equivocada con respecto a él. Eso debía haber sido una experiencia novedosa para ella, pensó Petunia, pero se prohibió el echar sal a la herida. Ella misma había estado equivocada demasiadas veces.

Pero Lockhart había dejado un buen embrollo detrás de su paso. Petunia se estremecía al recordarlo. Él había tratado de obliviar a los niños, y falló a causa de un derrumbe en los subterráneos que terminó dañando la varita de Dudley, que él trató de usar.

De nuevo Petunia estaba exasperada por el mal juicio de los chicos―. Si van a raptar a un maestro ―exclamó―, ¿por qué no ir por uno competente?

―Pero no habríamos podido raptar a uno _competente_, Tante ―le dijo Harry, de forma razonable―. Nos habrían detenido.

_Oh, pero por supuesto. Eso tiene cierto sentido si lo piensas._

Petunia quedó horrorizada de lo que sucedió a continuación. Entre otras cosas, Dumbledore ni parecía saber que Hogwarts albergaba un basilisco gigante en los subterráneos que petrificaba a cualquiera que lo mirara. Ni que esa niña Weasley había estado estrangulando gallos y escribiendo mensajes con sangre en las murallas, aparentemente porque estaba poseída por el Diario de Voldemort. O algo así. Petunia sentía que todo el asunto era una locura, pero fue incapaz de llamar a Dumbledore por todos los nombres que había reservado para ese expreso propósito porque una llorosa Molly Weasley corrió a abrazarla y disculparse por ser tan 'estirada' con Harry durante la visita al número 4. Y dijo que quería darle las gracias a Harry por salvar la vida de su nenita.

Petunia suponía que ese era el caso, pero no quería hacer mucho escándalo por ello. Harry parecía feliz por haber liberado al desafortunado Dobby, a quien se podía rastrear hasta los Malfoy, junto con el Diario de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy había resultado ser el mago despreciable que había encontrado en la tienda de Quidditch. No se sentía sorprendida.

~oOo~

Petunia no veía razones para posponer el día aciago, así que fue presentada formalmente con Remus Lupin por Minerva McGonagall en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Lupin le sonrió de forma cortés―. Ya nos conocíamos ―dijo.

Petunia dijo, sobresaltada―. No creo que...

―No de manera formal ―la interrumpió Lupin―. Y no me sorprende que no me recuerde. Fue esa noche en que sus padres... la noche del incendio en la casa de sus padres.

Petunia sintió enrojecer―. ¿Cuál de ellos era usted?

―El del poste de la verja ―dijo Lupin―. Su puntería fue excelente, de paso.

Petunia no supo que decir. Lupin habló de James Potter con gran afecto, y Petunia supuso que Harry querría escuchar esto. Pero a pesar de que Lupin parecía agradable, ella continuaba escuchando los ecos de su propia voz. _Solamente los malditos y los desesperados toman este trabajo._ Y Snape dijo que Lupin era las dos cosas. Normalmente, Petunia no tomaría en serio los comentarios ni las quejas de Snape, pero esta vez algo... ¿instinto? ¿historia?... le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Pero a los chicos les agradó Lupin. Ellos disfrutaban de sus lecciones, y, a diferencia de sus predecesores, fue evidente que era un buen profesor. Resultó invitado con frecuencia a los almuerzos dominicales, y él fue educado con ella.

_Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que él no tomó ese lanzamiento de poste tan a la ligera como pretende._ Y por igual ella pretendía que ella disfrutaba sus visitas, aunque no lo hacia.

En primer lugar, sus reminiscencias de sus días escolares excluían a Dudley. Dudley tenía pocas memorias felices de _su_ padre, y nadie, incluyendo a su madre, su primo, la señora Figg, ni Pompeyo, ninguna de las cuatro personas principales en su vida podían decir una palabra buena de Vernon. Petunia se preguntaba si eso le importaba. _Me imagino que así es, aunque desearía que no lo fuera._

En segundo lugar, los recuerdos de Lupin de James Potter incluían un sin número de actividades peligrosas, del tipo que Petunia ya tenía bastantes dificultades tratando de controlar en su propio hogar. Ella sentía que los niños no necesitaban más aliento.

Y en tercer lugar, aunque Petunia deseaba poder admitirlo, a ella le preocupaba que Lupin le hablara a Harry acerca de Lily. _Ya sé que no soy la gran cosa como madre. Nadie lo discute. Pero desearía que Lupin no se asegurara de que Harry me comparara desfavorablemente con su madre verdadera. Ya tengo bastantes problemas._

Cuando los niños le contaron a Petunia, con enorme deleite, que Lupin se había mofado de Snape durante su lección de boggarts, ella quedó divertida, aunque también interesada. Al parecer, a Lupin le desagradaba tanto Snape como viceversa. _Me pregunto el por qué._

Ella luchó por recordar lo que Lily había dicho acerca de Snape y James... algo acerca de Potter y sus amigos atormentando a Snape. Al recordar a Snape de joven, Petunia apenas podía culparlos; ella también lo habría hecho de contar con la magia requerida. Algo acerca de Snape sacaba lo peor de la mayoría de las personas, en su opinión. Su personalidad era la culpable.

Y después, el escape de Azkaban de Sirius Black recorrió el mundo mágico como el retumbar de un trueno de singular violencia. Apareció en todos los periódicos mágicos, ellos no tenían televisión, por lo que suponía que Petunia debía sentirse agradecida. Petunia recordaba ese nombre: los padres de Harry lo habían escogido como su primera opción como tutor legal en sus testamentos. El hombre estaba en Azkaban por homicidio múltiple. Era el que ella había dejado tendido en los adoquines con un cruzado izquierdo la noche que sus padres murieron.

~oOo~

Después de la clase de Pociones del día siguiente, durante la cual Snape alcanzó niveles nuevos de hostilidad, ella consiguió no estallar hasta poder preguntarle si conocía a Sirius Black. Por supuesto que ella sabía que era así, pero quería ver que diría.

Snape se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Él fue uno de los amigos de James Potter.

―Oh, ¿cuál de ellos?

―El principal. Ellos eran dos del mismo tipo.

―¿Y por qué se encontraba exactamente en prisión?

―Por traicionar a Lily y Potter con Voldemort.

Petunia quedó pasmada―. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Snape se encogió de hombros―. Él venia de una familia sangre pura antigua, y muy endogámica. La mayoría de ellos eran mortífagos, o lunáticos, o ambas cosas. Él calificaba totalmente como lunático, por lo menos. Quizás él decidiera unirse a ellos, no lo sé.

―¿Y qué dijo él al respecto?

―Que yo sepa, no dijo nada.

―¿Que no tuvo un juicio?

Resultó ser que no lo había tenido, y Snape parecía muy poco interesado en el porqué. Petunia ya sabía que no sacaría nada con preguntarle a Dumbledore, él sacaría sus modales más patriarcales y la haría sentir como una muggle boba. Él era muy bueno en eso, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

Minerva McGonagall intimidaba a veces a Petunia aun más que el mismo Dumbledore; y preguntarle a ella por el pasado era una de esas veces. Snape seria de ayuda, si tenía ganas; el problema era que nunca las tenía.

Eso sólo dejaba a la profesora Sprout y a Madame Pomfrey, a quienes Petunia les caía bien, y que tenían los mejores chismes, por suerte.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una versión abreviada de la saga de Sirius Black, completa y con apéndices. Petunia pensaba que él no parecía que fuera mortífago; y la falta de juicio (y los magos los tenían) era perturbadora. Ella se preguntaba que pensaba Lupin, quien parecía ser el único sobreviviente del grupo, de todo el asunto. Ella no tuvo que preguntar su opinión a Snape, cediendo a su temperamento, le dijo abruptamente que él pensaba que Lupin y Black eran conspiradores y que ella debía considerar que el profesor de DCAO era un peligro para Harry.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―le dijo Petunia con cansancio―. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente del resto?

Esto a la vez significaba que tenía una tarea muy desagradable por delante. Hablar de eso con Lupin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Canción de Engelbert Humperdick :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención.**


	21. El Grim en el Jardín

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: "EL GRIM EN EL JARDIN"**

**.**

_En el cual los Hermanos Grimm encuentran un Grim, y se suceden cosas funestas._

~~oOo~~

Sin embargo, antes de que Petunia pudiera hablar con Lupin, la escuela se vio interrumpida por la llegada del Ministro de Magia. Él se encerró un tiempo con Dumbledore, y cuando salieron, ninguno se veía feliz. El Ministro se fue, y Dumbledore convocó a los Jefes de Casa a su oficina, junto con Petunia.

―El Ministro ha insistido que la escuela debe ser protegida, y con ese fin, va a colocar Dementores para controlar los terrenos ―les dijo.

―¡Dementores! ―exclamó Minerva McGonagall―. ¿Alrededor de una escuela llena de niños? ¿No es eso muy extremo?

Dumbledore tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos no miraban a nadie―. Él ha insistido, así como el Wizengamot. A causa de Sirius Black.

―¿Y cómo rayos han asumido que Black vendrá a Hogwarts? ―gritó Minerva.

―Ellos están seguros de que lo hará ―dijo Dumbledore, suspirando.

―¿Y pueden garantizar que los Dementores no lastimarán a los estudiantes? ―preguntó la profesora Sprout.

―Mi querida Pomona, ellos no pueden siquiera garantizar que los Dementores no lastimarán a los profesores, mucho menos a los estudiantes. No ocultaré que pienso que esta idea es una locura, pero los políticos nunca cambiarán. Cornelius debe ser visto haciendo _algo_, supongo. Quiero que todos los Jefes de Casa instruyan a los prefectos para que se aseguren de que no haya ningún estudiante deambulando en los terrenos. Se apuestan su alma en ello.

―Asumo que Black esta detrás del Niño Que Vivió ―dijo Snape con un tono que se escuchaba aburrido. Petunia lo conocía lo bastante para notar que esta vez no estaba para nada aburrido.

―Así es ―asintió Dumbledore.

―¿Harry? ―dijo Petunia. Su nivel de ansiedad se disparó a las nubes.

Dumbledore dijo―: Vamos a tener que discutir como vamos a proceder, señora Dursley. De ahora en adelante, si los niños la visitan en Hogsmeade tendrán que hacerlo por Flú, o ser escoltados por un profesor.

Petunia asintió. Cuando los Jefes de Casa salieron, Dumbledore la retuvo.

―Cornelius Fudge me informó que cuando Black todavía se encontraba en Azkaban, le escucharon decir: "Él esta en Hogwarts, él esta en Hogwarts", una y otra vez ―le informó―. Ellos piensan que él se refería a Harry. Pareciera obvio que él viene para acá. Usted tendrá que tomar cada precaución posible.

―Pero... él es el padrino de Harry, y de hecho, es su tutor por ley ―titubeó ella.

―Él es un convicto prófugo, y ha pasado once años en Azkaban ―dijo Dumbledore―. Once _años_. La gente rara vez sigue cuerda después de un corto periodo en Azkaban. Los Dementores que cuidan la prisión tienen un efecto espantoso sobre los prisioneros. Ellos absorben cualquier pensamiento feliz de sus almas. Es como revivir sus peores sentimientos … para siempre.

Petunia pensó en su propia relación con sus propios pensamientos, y se estremeció.

Dumbledore la observó con (¿se lo estaba imaginando?) algo de simpatía en los ojos. _Me pregunto cuáles serán *_sus_* peores sentimientos. Puede ser diferente debajo de ese aire premeditado de benevolente superioridad. Tu no alcanzas esa edad sin cometer errores terribles, y la inteligencia no es un escudo en contra de ellos._

Petunia se apresuró a ir a casa y los días siguientes hizo que inspeccionaran las protecciones mágicas de la Mansión, y, como precaución, que las alteraran; y alertó a Pompeyo y al resto de los elfos domésticos de la casona que tuvieran cuidado con cualquier cosa que vieran o con cualquiera que apareciera y fuera un desconocido. Dobby, ahora trabajando en el castillo, prometió mantenerla al tanto de lo que sucediera allí.

Pompeyo no quedó contento. Aun claro no le gustaba Dobby, especialmente ahora que _aceptaba dinero_ por hacer su trabajo. En el mundo de los elfos domésticos, esto era aparentemente _denigrante_ en extremo. Petunia le dijo a Pompeyo que ellos necesitaban de todos los aliados que pudieran hallar, y por lo tanto, que se aguantara. Él se mantuvo hosco un buen rato, sólo para dejarle saber de su molestia, pero era obvio que acataría sus ordenes, y que quizás hasta estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando los niños vinieron a casa ese fin de semana, Petunia insistió en que Dumbledore proveyera una escolta para ellos. Si ella estaba esperando que fuera Minerva McGonagall o Pomona Sprout, iba a quedar decepcionada. Tal vez porque Dumbledore tenia un peculiar sentido del humor, él le pidió a Severus Snape que se hiciera cargo de ello.

Snape estaba ceñudo al verla, y cualquier sentimiento de disculpa que albergara por requerir el servicio se apagó rápidamente.

―Se quedará a almorzar con nosotros, por supuesto, profesor Snape ―dijo ella con voz educada.

Snape lucía como si prefiriese que le practicaran un examen proctocológico con una sierra mellada. Los chicos parecían aun menos entusiastas. Pero era evidente que Dumbledore había instruido a Snape para que se quedara con los niños durante la visita y para acompañarlos de regreso al castillo, y órdenes eran órdenes. Por suerte, Arabella Figg también había llegado, así como varios de sus gatos que vendía en Hogsmeade. Petunia había decidido invitarla a quedarse unos días para facilitar su negocio, y estaba contenta de tenerla, ya que cumplió como pararrayos durante la comida.

Snape se sentó a la mesa con un decidido golpe y sus modales señalaban que estaba decidido a enturbiar la ocasión. Y que condenaran a Petunia si permitía que arruinara sus raras reuniones con sus hijos; así que ella lo ignoró y preguntó a los chicos por su semana.

Dudley espetó―: Mamá, a Harry le salió el Grim en Adivinación ―Harry le dio un codazo, enrojeciendo.

―¿El Grim? ¿Y qué es eso?

―Es un augurio de muerte ―dijo Snape con su voz empalagosa. Le sonrió con burla a Petunia.

Petunia lo miró con irritación, y le dijo a Harry―. ¿No iras a creer en esas tonterías, o si, Harry?

―No, no las creo ―dijo Harry con solidez.

―Que bueno, porque yo no creería nada que Sybill Trelawney diga ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose la causa del rubor repentino de Snape―. Ella no reconocería el futuro ni aunque la golpeara en el ojo con una tabla de ouija.

―¿Esta insinuando que un profesor de Hogwarts es incompetente, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Snape con agudeza.

―Yo no estoy insinuando nada. Lo estoy _afirmando_. ¿usted conoció a Quirrell y a Lockhart, no es así? Me imagino que ha podido oler el aliento de Trelawney por las mañanas, también. ¿Y me hace esa pregunta?

Las críticas maliciosas comenzaron de ahí en adelante. Los niños parecían encantados cada vez que Petunia conseguía ganarle una a Snape. No es que Snape no contestara en consecuencia, porque claro que lo hacia. Los insultos volaban, los de Petunia directos, y los de Snape más sutiles. Hasta Arabella Figg parecía a veces divertida, y en ocasiones ahogaba una risa en su taza de té.

Ellos fueron interrumpidos por una conmoción repentina que parecía provenir del jardín amurallado afuera de la Mansión. Se escuchaba como una pelea de gatos, literalmente, aunque mucho más ruidosa. Petunia sabía que los gatos de la señora Figg estaban entreteniéndose en el jardín, y se paró de la mesa. El resto del grupo no muy lejos a su siga.

El jardín se encontraba todavía en proceso de limpieza. Cuando Petunia se mudó a la Mansión, era una jungla fuera de control de espinas de zarzamoras, y un viejo seto desatendido de arbustos perennes, y arboles retorcidos que habían crecido sobremanera, descuidados. Había llevado una enorme cantidad de trabajo el despejar una parte de ello, y aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero estaba lo bastante despejado para que los reunidos vieran lo que provocaba todo ese ruido.

El el centro de la sección despejada del jardín, los cinco gatos estaban agrupados en semicírculo encarando los arbustos en la base de un árbol viejo tumbado contra la muralla de piedra. Los maullidos eran ensordecedores.

―¿Pero qué diablos...! ―masculló Snape.

―¿Qué es eso debajo del árbol? ―le consultó Dudley a Harry―. ¿A ti te parece un perro?

―Sí.

Y por cierto lucía como un perro, uno muy grande, muy negro, y de aspecto descuidado, con grandes ojos amarillentos de aspecto maligno. Cada vez que intentaba avanzar de la base del árbol, los gatos atacaban, arañando y gruñendo. La señora Figg se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, a pesar de que Petunia sentía que los gatos no parecían necesitar ayuda. Tuvo que cambiar de parecer más tarde, cuando el perro derribó a los gatos, y avanzó hacia ellos. Petunia saltó para agarrar a la señora Figg y devolverla con el grupo.

El perro se detuvo a varias yardas de ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Snape tenia su varita afuera, y al verla, el perro retrocedió. _Posee una inteligencia, entonces. Un perro ordinario querría jugar a atrapar el palo._

Snape corrió hacia el perro, con la idea clara de hacerlo retroceder. El perro se mantuvo firme, esquivando nítidamente el hechizo que le lanzó Snape. Después corrió hacia el mago, tumbándolo, y saltando sobre él, dirigiéndose hacia Petunia, la señora Figg y los niños.

Petunia lo tuvo apuntado con su varita en menos de un pestañeo. De nuevo el perro se detuvo, pero en ningún momento la había mirado. Se quedó parado mirando fijamente a los niños, mirando a Harry, de hecho, o cuando menos eso pensó ella. En los segundos que pasaron, Snape se puso de pie y se dio vuelta con la varita preparada. El perro no estaba mirándolo, pero aun así pudo sentirlo. Se evadió por la derecha, (saltando sobre los gatos que se habían recobrado y estaban preparando un nuevo ataque, esta vez por la retaguardia), y después saltó la muralla de dos metros sin parecer hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

Snape corrió detrás, maldiciendo. Petunia con rapidez hizo entrar a los chicos que protestaban a la casa, y les dijo que se quedaran allí. Después regresó al jardín para ayudar a la señora Figg a reunir a sus gatos.

Snape regresó a la casa después de casi una hora, con la cara ensombrecida.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―exclamó Petunia.

Snape hizo una mueca, sacudiéndose lodo de su túnica con una mano―. Haz que los chicos se preparen para partir ―dijo cortante.

―¡Ellos no irán a ninguna parte hasta que me contestes! ¿Qué era eso?

―No lo sé de seguro, pero hay alguien que tiene que responder algunas preguntas.

―¿A quién te refieres?

―Al profesor Lupin ―Snape escupió las palabras.

Después de una larga y con frecuencia ruidosa discusión en la cual ninguno de los dos mostró simpatía por los sentimientos del otro, ¿y qué era eso de nuevo?, Petunia y Snape acompañaron _juntos_ a los niños de regreso a la escuela.

Petunia se rehusó a dejar sola a la señora Figg en la Mansión, bajo esas circunstancias, así que ella también fue con ellos. Snape insistió en viajar por Flú, algo que Petunia odiaba, pero por esta ocasión estuvo de acuerdo con un mínimo de protestas. Cuando ellos llegaron al castillo, Snape envió a los niños a sus dormitorios. Petunia resintió este despliegue de autoridad, pero no podía discutir mucho en este caso.

Snape después fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, con Petunia y la señora Figg a la zaga. Él no se molestó en disminuir el paso para que lo alcanzaran, como forma de protestar por su presencia, suponía Petunia. A ella no le importó. Ella no iba a quedar fuera de esta discusión lo aprobara Snape o no.

Dumbledore escuchó pacientemente la historia―. Me alegra que hayas estado ahí, Severus ―dijo de forma calmada.

―Oh, sí ―saltó Petunia―. ¡Él fue de mucha utilidad! ¡El perro lo noqueó y saltó sobre él!

Snape la miró con irritación. Dumbledore alzó una mano―. Si discutimos entre nosotros, quiere decir que no estamos encargándonos de esta situación ¿o sí?

―Y no es así ―concordó Snape con frialdad―. Por supuesto que el perro no era un Grim. Así como tampoco era un perro. Yo pienso que era un animago.

―De ser así, debe ser uno sin registrar. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Severus? ―preguntó Dumbledore después de una pausa.

―El tamaño. No era lo bastante pequeño para ser un perro, para esa raza en todo caso. Tampoco se trataba de un lobo, cuando menos no creo que lo fuera... ―su voz se perdió.

Dumbledore se miró las manos―. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decir el profesor Lupin.

Petunia tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo en esa conversación. ¿Cómo es que habían saltado de repente del Grim a Lupin? Pero se prohibió hacer preguntas en caso de que ellos decidieran expulsarla, algo que Snape trataría de hacer en cuanto recordara que la señora Figg y ella estaban ahí. Existía un trasfondo que la perturbaba, ella tenia la sensación que esto había sido cubierto muchas veces antes por los dos hombres, sin llegar a resolverse. Además percibía su profundo disentir en el tema.

Lupin llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore luciendo cansado y agotado. Se sentó y escuchó el relato de Snape del Grim en el jardín sin mucha expresión, y después miró al Director.

―Si es que esta preguntándoselo, Director ―dijo llanamente―. No, ese no fui yo.

―Nunca creí que así fuera, Remus.

Lupin dio un vistazo a Snape―. Tu viste que me tomaba la poción, hace pocos días atrás.

Snape asintió, su rostro sombrío.

―¿Entonces de quién se trataba? ―preguntó Petunia, finalmente, incapaz de seguir callada.

Snape dijo―: Yo pienso que era Sirius Black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Respondiendo a cierta duda, sí, Harry todavía es un hablante de parsel. El porqué se verá más adelante. Siga sintonizado :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	22. Algo podrido en Dinamarca

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: "ALGO PODRIDO EN DINAMARCA"**

_En el cual Petunia huele una rata_

~~oOo~~

―¿Alguien quisiera explicarme lo que esta sucediendo? ―preguntó Petunia. Ella sentía que no estaba siguiendo los matices de la conversación, un fenómeno bastante común que le sucedía en Hogwarts. La cultura mágica era un misterio para ella en muchas maneras.

Snape dijo―. Un animago podría pasar por las protecciones mágicas. O incluso hasta escapar de Azkaban.

Hubo un silencio, y después Dumbledore dijo con gravedad―. ¿Y bien, Remus?

Lupin se miró las manos―. Sirius, James y Peter consiguieron volverse animagos cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ellos querían hacerme compañía.

―¿Hacerle compañía? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Remus fue mordido por un hombre-lobo cuando era un niño, y como resultado fue contagiado de Licantropía ―dijo el Director.

―¿Lican-?

―Él es un hombre-lobo ―espetó Snape.

Petunia jadeó. Ella miró a Dumbledore y dijo―. ¿Usted contrató a un _hombre-lobo_ como profesor de esta escuela?

Dumbledore estaba calmado―. Severus con mucho ingenio desarrolló una poción llamada Matalobos que vuelve a los hombre-lobo inofensivos durante la luna llena, que es, por supuesto, la única vez que son peligrosos.

―Oh, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia sin expresión―. ¡Tiene mucho sentido! ―ella se puso de pie―. Director, pienso que usted es, sin ninguna equivocación, el lunático más completo y absoluto que he conocido, y he conocido a unos cuantos, mi ex-esposo entre ellos.

Con esto, ella cogió a la señora Figg por la muñeca para salir rápido de allí.

Petunia estaba temblando tanto que tuvo que sentarse justo afuera de la oficina. La señora Figg trató de calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y los tres hombres aparecieron.

―Señora Dursley, debo insistir en que visite a los niños en Hogwarts en el futuro cercano, mientras persistan estos problemas ellos deben permanecer en el castillo ―dijo Dumbledore, deteniéndose donde Petunia estaba sentada.

Petunia levantó la mirada hacia él, preguntándose si estaría bromeando. Aparentemente no.

―Puesto que Black sabe donde vive, _señora Dursley_ ―dijo Snape―, yo sugiero que_ usted _se mude a la escuela por un tiempo.

―¡Ustedes insisten! ¡Asesinos afuera de la escuela, y hombres-lobo adentro de ella! ¡Si te gusta bien y si no también! ―dijo Petunia riéndose de forma más bien histérica.

La señora Figg ayudó a pararse a Petunia, y después ésta miró a los tres hombres―. Me voy a casa ―murmuró.

Dumbledore estaba inescrutable; Snape, enojado; Lupin, arrepentido. Y Petunia literalmente no podía esperar para alejarse de ellos. _Creo__ que la testosterona deteriora el cerebro._

~oOo~

El asunto de la seguridad se volvió urgente unos días más tarde cuando los Dementores interrumpieron un juego de quidditch en el que Harry estaba participando. De hecho, él se cayó de su escoba, una Nimbus que había comprado para él, no de la Moonfleet, que había terminado siendo vetada por Madame Hooch por darle una ventaja injusta en los juegos. Petunia no había estado presente, pero escuchó la historia de labios de Dudley y Hermione Granger.

Petunia dijo―: ¿Ellos jugaron un partido de quidditch en medio de una tormenta eléctrica? ―Dudley asintió, y después se encogió de hombros; y Petunia gruñó. Ella se preguntaba a veces si Harry no estaría en mayor peligro por parte de Dumbledore, que de Voldemort.

Cuando Petunia visitó a Harry en la Enfermería, lo encontró desconsolado, en su mayor parte por perder el juego, y finalmente supo la razón de su caída. Los Dementores habían derivado hasta la cancha y evocaron en él su peor recuerdo, lo que pareciera ser su misión en la vida. _Ohdiosmio. Si yo pensara en realidad poder ser capaz de sacar a los chicos de aquí, lo haría en un tris._

~oOo~

A pesar de ello, al visitar a los chicos formalmente una semana más tarde, Minerva estuvo de acuerdo con que ella usara una habitación de visitante en el colegio para tener una comida en privado con ellos, Harry pareció estar mucho más contento. Él le contó que el profesor Lupin le estaba dando clases particulares sobre un método para repeler a los Dementores.

―¿Y cómo vas?

―Bastante bien, creo. Tu tienes que concentrarte en tu recuerdo más feliz, y conjurar un Patronus. Dud también empezó a tomar lecciones.

A Petunia se le paró el pelo. Se mordió el labio; no iba a decir una palabra. Ella no quería arrancarle la felicidad a los niños. Ellos le describieron el proceso, haciendo bromas acerca de las formas que tomaba su Patronus. El de Dudley era un Águila Harpía, entre todas las cosas.

―Y él apenas puede volar en una escoba ―dijo Harry―, dime si _eso_ tiene sentido.

―_Au contraire_, Petiso-y-Flacucho ―dijo Dudley―, sucede que yo soy miembro del equipo de quidditch de mi Casa, tal como tu.

―¡Del equipo de Hufflepuff! ―dijo Harry.

―No es mal equipo ―dijo Dudley, con placidez―. Nosotros disfrutamos los juegos, aun cuando nunca ganamos uno.

―Y tu eres un Golpeador ―dijo Harry.

―Y uno muy bueno, de acuerdo al capitán de mi equipo.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Harry por lo bajo a Petunia―. Si él hubiese estado en Gryffindor, incluso podría haber estado en el equipo, o en la reserva cuando menos. No es que yo vaya a decírselo.

El Patronus de Harry era una mangosta―. Y eso tiene mucho sentido ―dijo Dudley―. ¡Es el único animal en todo el mundo lo bastante estúpido para atacar a una cobra! ―Harry le arrojó una servilleta, y ellos comenzaron a pelear en broma, lo que hizo que Petunia se riera.

Ella estaba aliviada de ver que el ánimo de Harry había mejorado, ya que la depresión era algo que ella conocía y temía, y la presencia de los Dementores parecía promoverla.

Pero más tarde ese día, Petunia fue en busca de Lupin a su salón de clases.

―Señora Dursley ―dijo él, inclinando la cabeza en un saludo educado. Sin dar un énfasis arrogante en el nominativo, como Snape.

_Por lo menos tiene buenos modales. Nunca hay que desdeñar eso._

―Profesor Lupin, Harry me contó que lo ha estado asesorando después de clases. Y también a Dudley.

―Sí, ―dijo Lupin, mirándola con algo de ansiedad―. Quería que los dos fuesen capaces de defenderse de los Dementores. Éstos afectan severamente a Harry, y creo que usted sabe el porqué. A Dudley es algo menos, pero igual es malo.

―Eso lo sé ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Sabe lo que escucha Harry cuando los Dementores están cerca de él? ―le preguntó Lupin.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia despacio―. Él escucha a Voldemort matando a su madre.

Lupin suspiró y dijo―. No me esperaba que lo supiera. ¿Y Dudley?

Petunia vaciló―. No lo sé. Él ha evitado decírmelo ―_lo que es una mala señal._

―Él me contó del exorcismo ―dijo Lupin.

Petunia se encorvó en su silla. Ella ya temía que fuera eso.

―Es un recuerdo muy angustioso para él. Aterrador. Él también vio como su padre la golpeaba durante este, lo que aparentemente recuerda con gran claridad.

Petunia desvió la mirada―. Yo tenía la esperanza de que no recordara cuando yo mordí primero ―masculló―. O quizás mejor sea así.

Lupin, con tacto, ignoró su comentario―. ¿Y qué es lo que _usted_ escucha cuando se acercan los Dementores, señora Dursley?

Petunia lo miró con fijeza―. Escucho las llamas crepitando mientras destruyen la casa de mis padres. Huelo el fuego ―dijo ella._ Los huelo a ellos rostizándose, pero sé que no puedo decirlo. Yo trato de no pensar en ello, pero a veces escapa de mi control, y después ocurre. Los Dementores ayudan a eso._

Lupin dijo―: Perdóneme. Yo ya debería saber que no debo preguntar. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, negligente.

_Es la segunda vez que recibo una disculpa de un ejemplar adulto masculino sin parentesco conmigo_, pensó Petunia. _¿Llegaran a cesar estos milagros? Ni Dumbledore ni Snape nunca se han disculpado conmigo. ¿Será sincero? Parece que sí, ¿pero qué se yo acerca de los hombres-lobo? Esto es, aparte de los cincuenta dos libros al respecto que hay en la biblioteca de Hogwarts._

―No se preocupe ―dijo Petunia con cautela, después de una pausa―. Aunque me preguntaba si podría hacerle la misma pregunta.

―Me imagino que sí ―dijo Lupin―. Yo veo la Luna.

―Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

―Por cierto que sí. ¿Le gustaría aprender el encantamiento Patronus? Podría salvar su... no tan sólo su vida, sino su alma.

Petunia se preguntó si Lupin sabría que ella había venido hasta aquí para detener las clases particulares._ Apuesto a que sí. Si hubiera actuado condescendiente como Dumbledore, o mezquino como Snape, las hubiera parado. Pero esta empatia me derrota. Y si yo no puedo controlar este recuerdo, terminaré volviéndome loca._

―Sí, me gustaría.

―¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?

Petunia casi se echó para atrás, pero dejó que la persuadiera. Ella previno a Lupin de que su magia podría ser impredecible, y en efecto, en un encantamiento intrincado como el Patronus, resultó ser cierto. En ocasiones, un hechizo podía ser claro y efectivo; y en otras, una completa falla.

Lupin pensaba que era una falta de consistencia en sus recuerdos felices y no su magia incierta la culpable de esto. Su recuerdo más feliz era el nacimiento de Dudley, pero esto se veía comprometido con la disputa con Vernon por el nombre. Otro era obtener la custodia de los niños en la corte, que se veía interrumpida por el arresto de Vernon por tratar de agredirla. Lupin la urgió a pensar en un recuerdo feliz que no involucrara a Vernon, seguro de que ella podría mejorar su conjuramiento, y Petunia le prometió que seguiría intentándolo. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a olvidar a su ex-esposo de cualquier manera posible.

Su Patronus, cuando funcionó, resultó ser un caballo. Una gran sorpresa no era. Ni de relincho.

Ella se preguntó si Lupin le habría contado al Director acerca de sus lecciones. Si lo hizo, ya podía imaginar a Dumbledore diciendo: "Buen trabajo, Remus. Cualquier cosa para tenerla tranquila". Y a Snape: "Mejor tu, que yo". _Y en eso tendrías mucha razón, Severus. Él es mucho mejor maestro que tu._

Pero no fue hasta después de varias lecciones, que ella reunió el coraje para preguntarle a Lupin acerca de Sirius Black.

El rostro de Lupin se ensombreció―. Yo nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera hacer lo que hizo ―dijo―. Él era un muy buen amigo. Yo pensé que lo conocía. Después de eso, dudé de volver a confiar en mi propio juicio de nuevo.

Petunia conocía bastante de eso―. Snape me dijo que él no tuvo un juicio ―señaló ella―. ¿No es eso poco usual?

―Lo atraparon con las manos en la masa ―dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿No hubiera sido mejor usar veritaserum como una precaución? ―consultó Petunia. Ella se había preguntado con respecto a eso.

―No es infalible, y Sirius es un mago muy capaz. Convertirse en animago requiere mucha destreza. Y Dumbledore ya lo había salvado una vez; supongo que sintió que una vez era suficiente.

Resultó ser que Sirius Black, en los días que estudiaba en Hogwarts, había jugado una broma pesada a Severus Snape que había terminado con Snape casi siendo mordido por Lupin bajo su forma de hombre-lobo. Solamente la intervención de James Potter, quien se dio cuneta de las ramificaciones de esta broma, previno un desastre.

Petunia quedó horrorizada―. ¿Qué habría sucedido con usted de haberlo mordido? ―le preguntó ella a Lupin.

―Azkaban, me imagino ―dijo Lupin―. Dumbledore hubiera tenido muchos problemas, también, por haberme permitido asistir a Hogwarts a pesar de mi padecimiento.

―¿Y Black no fue expulsado?

Lupin negó con la cabeza―. Dumbledore no pudo hacerlo, creo. Sirius en realidad no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir. Ya había abandonado a su familia para entonces; ellos eran mortífagos entusiastas, y resentían su sorteo en Gryffindor.

―¿Y usted fue amigo de Black después de eso? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Lupin suspiró―. Sirius era muy imprudente; y él odiaba a Snape, quien en ese entonces andaba siempre husmeando que hacíamos. Él sospechaba cuál era mi problema, ve. Sirius pensó que Snape tendría una lección si yo lo mordía. No pensó en lo que pasaría después... nunca lo hizo, ese siempre fue su problema. James se dio cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir, sin embargo, y pudo sacar a Snape. Gracias a Merlín.

Petunia asintió, incapaz de hablar. A ella le desagradaba Snape, pero no le deseaba la Licantropía. Ni a nadie, de hecho.

―Es extraño como todas nuestras vidas se despedazaron una vez que mataron a James ―dijo Lupin―. Él provenia de una familia estable, el único de nosotros. Él era nuestro timón. Una vez que desapareció, Sirius se vino abajo.

―¿Y aun así piensa que Black lo traicionó?

―Le diré un secreto ―susurró Lupin―. Pretendo creerlo, pero no es cierto. _Nunca_ lo creí. Y sin embargo sé que esa debe ser la verdad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque él confesó que había asesinado a Peter, y a doce muggles, en público, con un maleficio explosivo. Ellos encontraron un dedo de Peter, eso es todo lo que quedó de él.

―Encantador ―murmuró Petunia―. Pettigrew también era un animago, ¿no es así?

Lupin asintió.

―¿Y cuál era su forma? ―preguntó Petunia

―Una rata ―dijo Lupin.

―¿Una rata? ¿Lo dice en serio?

―Sí. James era un ciervo, Sirius un perro, y Peter era una rata.

―¿No es eso sugestivo? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No sé lo que quiere decir. No era culpa de Peter que fuera una rata ―dijo Lupin, en forma defensiva.

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Petunia―. He estado estudiando los Patronus, y la forma que asumen esta gobernada por tu carácter y tus talentos ¿no es así? O eso es lo que dicen los libros. Así que imagino que fue culpa _absoluta_ de Peter que fuera una rata. Las alimañas no inspiran confianza, por lo menos no para mi ―ella se acordó del muchacho de nariz rosada que se había noqueado solo al caer contra la cuneta la noche de la muerte de sus padres. Ella ni siquiera le puso un dedo encima. ¿Por qué Sirius Black usaría un maleficio tan potente para matar a alguien tan débil? ¿Y en público? Eso no tenía sentido. _Pero, claro, ¿cuando han sido lógicos los magos?_

Ella recogió sus libros, y dejó a un Lupin de aspecto exasperado detrás. _Me puedo imaginar lo que esta pensando. Esta pensando en que soy una muggle estúpida. Y probablemente tenga razón. Pero yo solía estudiar contabilidad, y aquí hay algo que no suma bien simplemente._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por seguir, favorecer y sobre todo dejar comentarios :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	23. Negro Desespero

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: "NEGRO DESESPERO"**

_En el cual Sirius Black dice la verdad, y Petunia Dursley descubre una rata en piel de rata._

_~oOo~_

Una semana después o algo así, Sirius Black irrumpió en el castillo, tras haber obtenido la contraseña a la sala común Gryffindor, y le dio el susto de su vida a Ron Weasley, aparentemente, confundiéndolo con Harry.

―Y vaya error ―masculló Petunia, aunque supuso que siendo Ron pelirrojo, Black pudo haber pensado que había heredado ese rasgo de Lily.

Lo que no le sorprendió en nada fue que los chicos estuvieran excitados en vez de asustados tras el incidente, y llegó a preguntarse si debería armarlos. Ya se podía imaginar a Dumbledore diciendo, en su voz meliflua, que eso era demasiado peligroso. _¡Sí, por supuesto que lo es! Tan peligroso como permitir que los niños vuelen en escobas en medio de una tormenta o contratar a un hombre-lobo para que les enseñe._

Petunia trató de cargar un cuchillo con ella, del tipo que tu puedes ocultar en tu manga, sólo para ver si era práctico. Lo era, pero la idea de permitir que Harry anduviera suelto en una escuela con una navaja no era especialmente tranquilizante. Sin embargo, consideró seriamente el darle uno a Dudley, y así lo hizo finalmente, con instrucciones estrictas de ocultarlo con cuidado, y de no usarlo a menos que fuera en extrema necesidad; y, que sobre todo, no dejara que su primo supiera de esto. _No sé para que me tomo la molestia; si lo conozco, se lo dirá de inmediato a Harry. A veces pienso que ellos comparten un solo cerebro, porque ciertamente se comportan como si tuvieran sólo uno entre los dos. Pero sólo a veces, de todos modos._

Después del susto con Ron Weasley, tuvieron varias semanas de tranquilidad, y gradualmente las cosas, y las personas, se fueron relajando. No obstante, Black todavía no era aprehendido, así que Cornelius Fudge se rehusó a retirar los Dementores del castillo, y estos mantuvieron un cordón helado alrededor del colegio. Pero en general sentían que Black debía haberse ido. Eso tenía sentido. Él había tratado de matar a Harry y falló. Si fuera a intentarlo de nuevo, de seguro que ya debería haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore todavía no dejaba que los niños fueran a visitar a Petunia a la mansión. Petunia rebullía de rabia por esto, porque sentía que Dumbledore solamente estaba usando esto como una excusa. Pero lo aceptó con renuencia, por lo menos mientras los Dementores estuvieran alrededor. Simplemente era demasiado peligroso. Ella misma se había acostumbrado a usar el Flú para viajar a la escuela, a pesar de odiar el efecto que tenía en su cabeza y estómago.

Una tarde radiante de otoño, Petunia decidió comenzar a limpiar las dos casitas campestres que estaban en terrenos de la Mansión. Estas se encontraban en condiciones decentes cuando ella se mudó, a diferencia de la mansión, así que no les había dedicado mucha atención desde entonces. Las habían usado para almacenar cosas de la mansión, y poco más.

Normalmente, Petunia iba acompañada por un elfo doméstico cuando andaba en los terrenos, pero hoy todos estaban ocupados retirando el piso de madera del segundo piso, o limpiando el terreno del jardín de hierbas amurallado que ella ambicionaba restaurar, así que decidió ir sola. Después de todo, ella tenía su varita, ¿no es así?

La primera cabaña estaba cerrada, y ella abrió la puerta con su llave. «Esto es un desastre», pensó Petunia con pesar, mirando a su alrededor. Había hojas secas por todos lados. Una de las ventanas parecía estar abierta, quizás la tormenta había volado sus cerraduras. Ella se estiró para cerrarla, y entonces escuchó unos rasguños y miró a su alrededor.

Petunia jadeó. Un hombre estaba parado allí, un hombre alto y esquelético en andrajos grises, el pelo largo apelmazado, con el rostro sucio y ojos enloquecidos. Él tenía la varita de ella en la mano... la que había dejado sobre una mesa hace unos momentos mientras arreglaba la ventana. _¡Muggle idiota, cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida...!_

Petunia se dio vuelta y cargó. Sirius Black, pues ella sabía que era él, no se estaba esperando una cosa así, y ella lo golpeó en la parte baja, cerca de las rodillas, derribándolo. Ella se incorporó como pudo y fue por su varita. Él solamente mantuvo la varita lejos de su alcance. Petunia estaba ahogada por el hedor, y no se trataba sólo de suciedad sino que estaba lleno de piojos. Pero sabía que esta era una lucha por su vida, y se olvidó de cualquier regla de comportamiento educado. _Los asesinos en serie no se rigen por la etiqueta_.

De haber él estado en mejores condiciones físicas, no habría podido luchar con él. Porque aunque Petunia era alta, era delgada, y no especialmente fuerte. Pero Black a todas luces estaba medio muerto de hambre y en pésimas condiciones. Cuando ella lo sacó de sus pies, ella notó que su pierna derecha estaba sucia con sangre coagulada. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, y pateó con fuerza la pierna dañada.

Él soltó un aullido, literalmente, retorciéndose de dolor. Petunia recobró su varita, y quedó de pie sobre él, apuntándolo. Él se quedó en el suelo, sollozando.

―Párate ―dijo Petunia, intentando recobrar el aliento.

―¡No puedo!

―¡Párate! ―rugió Petunia. Su adrenalina estaba en receso, dejándola temblando de miedo.

―Uno de los granjeros de por aquí usa trampas de cepo ―dijo Black. Su voz era delgada y áspera, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo―. Quedé atrapado en una.

Petunia jadeó. Las trampas de cepo eran ilegales. Ella notó que la pierna de Black ahora sangraba de nuevo.

Black alzó la vista hacia ella―. Antes de que llames a alguien, tengo algo que decirte ―le dijo con urgencia―. Por favor, por favor, te ruego que me _por favor_ me escuches. Tu eres la hermana de Lily... perdona, pero no recuerdo tu nombre. Mi memoria se ha ido al infierno. Eres ella, ¿no es cierto? ¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Él esta en Hogwarts!

Eso mismo fue lo que Cornelius Fudge reportó que Black dijo en Azkaban―. ¿Quién? ―espetó Petunia.

―¡Esa rata! ¡Peter Pettigrew!

―¡Pettigrew esta muerto! O cuando menos eso me dijeron.

―Él no esta muerto ―dijo Black, con intensa amargura en su voz―. Él me puso una trampa. Fue él quien traicionó a Lily y a James, no yo. Él sigue vivo, y está en Hogwarts. Se hace pasar por la rata de Ron Weasley.

Petunia sabía que Ron Weasley de hecho tenía una rata mascota, los niños hacían bromas acerca de las batallas entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger porque su gato trataba de comerse a Scabbers, como se llamaba. Petunia pensaba que eso algo que uno podría esperarse teniendo ratas como mascotas, también bien podrían tener escorpiones, pero eso tenía tanto sentido como cualquier cosa en el mundo mágico._ O sea, ninguno en absoluto._

―Tu les dijiste que eras el responsable ―dijo Petunia. Había escuchado esto de Lupin.

―Y lo fui, pero no como ellos pensaron. Yo era el guardián secreto de Lily y James, pero pensé que era demasiado obvio; así que decidí que Peter sería más seguro. James no quería cambiar de guardián, él confiaba en mi, pero yo... yo lo persuadí.

―¿Y que hay acerca de Remus Lupin?

―Nosotros pensamos que Remus era muy arriesgado ―dijo Black haciendo una mueca―. Es un hombre-lobo, sabes. Un montón de ellos se unieron a Voldemort durante la guerra. ¡Vaya broma! ―se rio, y pareció no poder detenerse, y después empezó a llorar.

Petunia empezó a registrar la despensa. Pensaba haber visto una botella vieja de brandy por ahí en su visita anterior, y tenía razón. Sirvió una cantidad generosa del licor en un vaso, y se lo dio a Black quien estaba sentado hundido en el piso. Su mano temblaba violentamente. Petunia se la sostuvo y llevó el vaso a su boca. Él tragó el brandy de golpe. _Oh, cielos, espero no acabar de permitir que un asesino en serie prófugo y/o desquiciado termine ahora tremendamente borracho._

Pero quizás porque esto embotó el dolor de su pierna, el brandy en cambio pareció ayudar a estabilizarlo. Black sacó de sus harapos una hoja arrugada de periódico y se la enseñó, con las manos mugrientas aun temblorosas. Era una foto de la familia Weasley, tomada para ilustrar una historia acerca de como Arthur Weasley había ganado dinero en una lotería. En la fotografía, sobre el hombro de Ron había una rata a la que le faltaba el dedo índice.

―A Peter también le faltaba el dedo índice ―dijo Black, en un susurro ronco―. Ellos lo encontraron en la escena de la explosión. Así es como esa rata me incriminó. Este es él. Lo supe en cuanto vi la foto. ¡Lo reconocí! ¡Y está con Harry en Hogwarts!

―Según creo ese niño ha tenido a esa rata por los últimos tres años ―dijo Petunia―. Si pensaba lastimar a Harry, ¿de seguro ya habría hecho algo?

―Él ha estado esperando para ver si Voldemort regresaba ―dijo Black con amargura―, para después hacer algo.

Petunia no estaba segura de si creer algo de esto, pero una cosa le parecía cierta: Black sí lo creía. Otra certeza era que él estaba muy alterado. Periódicamente, lloraba mientras hablaba, y tiritaba con lo que Petunia pensaba que era fiebre. Era obvio que esa pierna necesitaba ser tratada, o él se vería en mayores problemas que ahora. _Ningún juicio, y nadie parece terriblemente preocupado tampoco por ello. ¿Esta loco, o lo perjudicaron, o ambas cosas? ¿Por qué no llamo a Dumbledore? ¿No quiero acaso proteger a Harry? ¿Qué rayos anda mal conmigo? ¿Y le parecí así de loca a las otras personas en el pasado como ahora este hombre patético me lo parece a mi?_

Petunia se descubrió envolviendo la pierna de Black con una toalla, para apretarla con fuerza. Él estaba empezando a delirar. _Él necesita un médico. Si yo lo entrego, ¿cuán pronto le conseguirán uno? ¿Se lo conseguirán? Yo sé la respuesta, ¿no es así? Estamos hablando de las mismas personas que deliberadamente abandonaron a un bebé huérfano en el umbral de mi puerta._

Miró hacia abajo al hombre inconsciente, tembloroso y encogido, y tomó una decisión.

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia llegó por Flú a la sección de Sanación Mental de San Mungo, halló a Titus McWhirter lavándose las manos. Él quedó sorprendido de verla; normalmente, ella les hacia saber con anticipación cuando iba a pasar por allí. Como sabía que ella no le gustaba viajar por Flú, preguntó―: ¿Pasa algo malo, Petunia? ―mientras se sacudia las manos en el lavabo, después tomando una toalla.

Petunia se removió―. ¡Dónde están Marcella y Héctor? ―preguntó, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Ella había pensado en acercarse a Héctor para pedirle ayuda.

―Marcella fue a una convención de sanadores en Estados Unidos, que Merlín los ayude ―dijo Titus sin inmutarse, aunque Petunia pudo ver que se encontraba en alerta―. Y Héctor esta de vacaciones en Irlanda.

―Oh ―y vaya que desinflado 'oh' fue ese.

―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó Titus, pretendiendo no darse cuenta del tono de ella―. ¿Pasó algo?

―Sí ―murmuró ella―. Necesito a un médico, Titus, pero voy a pedirte que me prometas que no vas a contárselo a nadie.

―Yo _no puedo_ contarle a nadie, Petunia ―dijo, examinándola―. La confidencialidad y todo eso.

―Es que yo no soy la enferma. Y también necesito veritaserum. ¿Tienes alguno?

―Sí, por supuesto que tenemos. Recibimos una nueva partida recién hoy día, además ―respondió Titus―. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Es uno de los niños?

―No, no se trata de los niños. Yo necesito que me prometas que no vas a contarle a nadie, antes que te pueda decir más.

Después de discutir un poco, Titus lo prometió. Aunque Petunia pudo darse cuenta de que se arrepintió de hacerlo una vez que la acompañó de regreso por Flú hasta la cabaña.

Sirius Black continuaba en el suelo, y la sangre había empapado la toalla que le había puesto en la pierna. Titus jadeó, y se arrodilló junto a él.

―Vine esta tarde para limpiar, y él me atacó por detrás y trató de quitarme la varita ―_Bueno, en realidad él ya tenía mi varita, la dejé de lado por ser inmensamente descuidada. Pero no necesitas saber *todos* los detalles._

Titus miró rápidamente hacia arriba―. ¿Y él...?

―No, por suerte, esta en muy malas condiciones. Yo fui capaz de recuperar mi varita pateándolo en su pierna mala. La herida es por una trampa de cepo, por si acaso ―Titus inhaló de golpe, y meneó la cabeza.

Él pasó la siguiente media hora lidiando con la pierna de Black. Petunia había aprendido lo suficiente de Madame Pomfrey para ayudarlo, de cierto modo.

―Él tuvo suerte ―dijo Titus, al terminar de vendar la pierna de Black―, otra noche con esa herida y podría haber perdido la pierna.

―Bueno, si los Dementores le dan el Beso ―dijo Petunia―, dudo que le vaya a importar a él si tiene una o dos piernas.

―Eso es verdad. Y dime, Petunia, ¿por qué no notificaste al colegio?

―Porque pretendo averiguar si acaso Sirius Black es un villano o no ―dijo Petunia―. Y eso va a ser exactamente ahora. Esa es la razón de que te pedí que trajeras el veritaserum.

―¿Ahora, Petunia?

―Sí, ahora. El veritaserum funciona mejor en las personas cuando no están totalmente en sus sentidos, ¿no es así? Yo pienso que él califica en este momento. Dame una botellita. ¿Son tres gotas, cierto?

Titus se rehusó a permitir que ella administrara la droga, pero accedió a hacerlo él. Él fue también quien hizo las preguntas, que Black contestó con una voz distanciada y los ojos sólo medio abiertos. Al final del interrogatorio, Titus se veía más afectado de lo que nunca había visto Petunia.

―Y bien, ¿no es esto interesante? ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―. No solamente Hogwarts tiene un profesor de DCAO que tiene a Voldemort jugando aúpa, un basilisco en el sótano, y un hombre-lobo enseñando este año, ¡sino que además tiene al traidor de los padres de Harry pretendiendo ser una mascota de uno de sus amigos y recreándose en los dormitorios de Gryffindor! ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Como puntuando su pronunciamiento, Sirius se quejó ruidosamente.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia, bajando la voz―. Este lugar esta repleto de Dementores, todos ellos buscándolo.

―Lo llevaría por Flú a San Mungo si pensara que podría sobrevivir el viaje ―dijo Titus―. Con franqueza, no estoy seguro de que lo haría, no en este momento. Así que vamos a tener que asearlo lo mejor posible, y atenderlo aquí. Pero Petunia, si los Dementores lo agarran con nosotros, ambos estaremos en enormes problemas.

―Es por eso que te hice prometerlo ―dijo Petunia―. Me puedes echar toda la culpa si alguien te pregunta. Tan sólo espero que mi Patronus funcione.

―¿Puedes producir un Patronus?

―A veces ―dijo Petunia―. Lupin me ha estado dando clases.

―Yo no puedo. Nunca aprendí a hacer uno.

―Eso es embarazoso, Titus ―dijo Petunia―. Pero nos la arreglaremos. Sólo tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Eso probó ser más fácil de decir que de cumplir. La cabaña contaba con algunos muebles, incluyendo una cama, y el agua y la calefacción funcionaban algo, pero Sirius estaba en muy malas condiciones. Ellos consiguieron bañarlo y desparasitarlo, pero ello involucró raparle el pelo largo y la barba. Una vez cumplido esto, se veía más viejo y más joven. Titus trajo algunas drogas de San Mungo, y Petunia trajo algo de sopa y whisky de fuego de la Mansión.

Los días que siguieron fueron una pesadilla. La fiebre de Black aumentó, y no se estaba nunca quieto, sufría pesadillas en que gritaba y tenía arranques de delirio violentos. Titus luchaba por evitar que se lastimara, y en el proceso adquirió un hermoso ojo negro, junto con una variedad de rasguños y moretones. El sanador además se veía agotado, y no era de extrañar. Petunia solamente podía ayudarlo parte del tiempo; el resto, ella lo pasaba buscando a Peter Pettigrew.

Para esto ella necesitaba ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, lo que no era tarea fácil. Claro, ella tenía un sobrino en Gryffindor, ¿pero qué niño de trece años querría mostrarle su dormitorio a su tía? No Harry, de todos modos. Dudley le dijo con franqueza que los dormitorios con frecuencia eran una visual que ningún padre querría ver. No se explayó, y Petunia no preguntó.

Pero el hermano de Ron Weasley, Percy, era el prefecto de Gryffindor así que Petunia decidió enfocar sus esfuerzos en él. A juzgar por el discurso de su madre, Percy era una fuente de perfección; pero Petunia lo halló tremendamente depresivo. El muchacho tenía el intelecto para llegar muy alto en la vida, y el temperamento de un esbirro de un dictador de tercer mundo. El cerebro que no estaba aliado con la imaginación, la intuición, o el humor, valía de muy poco, estimaba Petunia. Él disfrutaba de reforzar las reglas, porque... bueno, porque no parecía tener la habilidad para imaginar hacer otra cosa. Aun así, era un Gryffindor. Debía haber _algo_ allí, debajo de esas capas de pánico orgulloso. O eso esperaba Petunia. _Le daré el beneficio de la duda. Lily así lo hizo conmigo._

Pero a pesar de sus conceptualizaciones, Percy no iba a permitir que ella entrara a los dormitorios. Eso era en contra de las reglas, le dijo, y ella en realidad no era una profesora. Él disfrutó haciendo hincapié en su autoridad mezquina con un placer ufano, y Petunia apretó los dientes para evitar golpearlo con un hechizo desagradable entre los ojos. Eso no le haría obtener la contraseña, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Y entonces ella se topó con Dobby en el pasillo. Dobby, quien le debía un enorme favor a Harry. Dobby quien se movía libremente en la escuela. Quizás ella no debería haber planeado tanto esto.

―Dobby, ¿quieres ayudar a Harry? ―le preguntó, después de empujarlo hacia un pasillo en desuso.

―¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que Dobby querer ayudar a Harry Potter! ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ama? ¡Diga por favor!

Petunia terminó diciéndole parte de la verdad. Un agente de Lord Voldemort estaba viviendo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, dijo ella, y Petunia requería de su ayuda para atraparlo. Él estaba bajo la forma de una rata mascota. ¿Podría Dobby llevar una jaula pequeña, capturar la rata, y traérsela a ella? Dobby podía y Dobby lo hizo.

Petunia miró con avidez dentro de la jaula que Dobby le enseñó, y vio a una rata bastante mustia, a la que le faltaba el dedo índice en una de las patas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Peter en manos de Petunia y Titus... ¿logrará escapar la rata? Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	24. Problema Serio

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "PROBLEMA SERIO"**

_En el cual Sirius Black consigue la audiencia que le faltó la primera vez_

~~oOo~~

Petunia inspeccionó el roedor patético que se arrinconaba en la jaula, y resistió el impulso de sacudirla salvajemente. Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa a Dobby, agradecerle profusamente, y dejarlo feliz. Luego, ella envolvió una bufanda alrededor de la jaula y la llevó triunfante a la cabaña de su propiedad.

Adentro, Sirius Black estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, o quizás comatoso sería una descripción más acertada, y el desafortunado Titus estaba dormitando en un camastro cercano. Petunia odiaba molestarlo, él había podido dormir muy poco. Pero le sacudió un hombro, y cuando él abrió los ojos ella puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo señas para que saliera del cuarto.

Él la siguió, frotándose los ojos―. ¿Por qué me despertaste, Petunia? ―le preguntó, con un quejido en su voz―. Es mejor que esto sea importante, esta es la primera vez que consigo dormir en mucho tiempo.

Petunia sostuvo en alto la caja y removió la bufanda. La rata aprisionada parpadeó en la luz.

Titus miró fijamente la jaula. Se inclinó para mirar de más cerca a su habitante―. Oh, ya veo ―dijo―. El verdadero culpable se ha dignado a hacernos una visita, aunque sospecho que no fue voluntariamente; al menos no, a juzgar por la jaula. No estoy encantado de conocerle, dicho sea de paso ―le dijo a la rata. Y añadió, para Petunia―. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

―Tuve algo de ayuda ―dijo petunia―. Uno de los elfos domésticos lo hizo con mucho gusto. ¿Todavía te queda algo de veritaserum?

―Por cierto ―dijo Titus, volteándose en busca de su maletín medico, que había depositado a un lado de la chimenea.

La rata chilló más fuerte―. ¡Silencio! ―siseó petunia―. Vamos a escuchar lo que digas más tarde. ¡Y es mejor que sea una buena explicación, miserable traidor! Pero nos vamos a asegurar de no tener que escuchar mentiras ―la rata tembló y chilló gimoteando. A Petunia no le conmovió para nada su desazón.

Llevó un buen rato el coercionar la verdad de labios de Peter Pettigrew, pero al final lo consiguieron. Y su historia coincidía bastante con la de Sirius, si conseguías filtrar las explicaciones desesperadas y las excusas zalameras. Fue agotador, y más tarde Titus y Petunia concordaron que Pettigrew era tan repugnante que cualquier contacto prolongado con él era desesperante.

_Oh, Lily. Esta criatura provocó tu muerte. ¿Por qué deseo que fuera más impresionante? ¿Qué diferencia haría? ¿Por qué es tan injusto que un pelele como este cambiara su vida miserable a cambio de la tuya?_

Ellos guardaron a Pettigrew de nuevo en su jaula, y se vieron forzados a aturdir a Sirius para prevenir un raticidio, sintiéndose culpables al hacerlo. Petunia, de hecho, en un principio estaba a favor de permitir que Sirius tuviera rienda suelta con él. Pero Titus señaló que eso podría imposibilitar que limpiaran el nombre de Sirius, y ella accedió con renuencia. Titus después se sentó delante del fuego para beber una bien ganada cerveza, y Petunia fue en busca de algo para el té.

Era una tarde ventosa, Petunia podía escuchar el viento y la lluvia golpeando la puerta principal. Y después escuchó un ruido extraño afuera. Fue a escuchar cerca de la puerta y en un ramalazo de terror deseó no hacerlo. Un frio miasmático pareció filtrarse a través de los resquicios de la puerta y dentro de sus huesos.

Ella supo instantáneamente que estaba afuera―. ¡Titus! ―gritó.

Y después ella se encontraba de nuevo afuera del hogar de su infancia. El fuego danzaba contra un cielo negro, quemando sin prisas, codicioso. Petunia podía oler el... no, ella no podía... oh, sí, ella podía, y Dios querido, desearía no hacerlo. Podía escuchar a Lily sollozando cerca. Ella quería gritar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca, seca como el polvo oleoso que llenaba el un lamento árido le salió.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Titus retrocedía, y escuchó la voz de él en su oído cuando admitió que no podía producir un Patronus. _Queda por tu cuenta, Petunia, o es el beso para todos. Y fui yo quien metió a Titus en esto._

Petunia se concentró lo más que pudo en un recuerdo feliz sin-Vernon: pasar su examen de competencia mágica. Ella recordó la alegría, el sentimiento de logro, de, finalmente, atravesar las barreras que la habían contenido, algunas de las cuales, debía admitir, eran de su propia fabricación. El fuego se esfumó, los sollozos de Lily cesaron. Un caballo de aspecto fantasmagórico surgió del final de su varita y cargó contra las filas de los Dementores. La puerta se encontraba ahora abierta. Este no era una bestia grácil, pero Petunia tuvo ganas de abrazarlo al ver como repelía con eficiencia a los espectros. _Gracias a Dios._

Ella descubrió a Titus en el piso, con los ojos vidriosos. Petunia se preguntó cuál seria el peor recuerdo de Titus, y se recordó nunca preguntárselo. Sirius continuaba comatoso, notó con alivio. _Mejor para él, sin duda._

Estaba recién recobrando el aliento cuando un grupo de Aurores cargó contra la puerta. _De mal en peor._

_~oOo~_

Petunia pensaba que el número cuatro de Privet Drive en lo peor de los años de Vernon era un mal lugar para estar, pero entonces no había experimentado la permanencia en las celdas del cuartel general de los Aurores en Carrick Court en Londres. Estas tenían las murallas de ladrillos blanqueados, ventanas con barrotes, y unas recias puertas claveteadas. Petunia se recostó en un camastro duro como piedra, deseando morirse. No tenía su varita, y le había perdido la pista desde que los Aurores los habían arrestado a Titus, Sirius Black y a ella en la casa campestre.

Petunia les había rogado a los Aurores que trajeran con ellos la rata enjaulada, sin resultados. De hecho, ella sospechaba que solamente la presencia de Titus había evitado que les dieran el Beso del Dementor a Sirius Black y a ella en ese mismo momento. Aun se preguntaba por qué eso no sucedía aun. De no ser por los chicos, ella no estaba segura de no darle la bienvenida. No sabía si esta actitud era resultado del efecto persistente de su encuentro con los Dementores o no. _Probablemente. No me he sentido así de mal en años._

La puerta de la celda sonó, y dos Aurores entraron. Petunia los miró con apatía, y no se molestó en levantarse. Ellos la jalaron a una posición sentada.

―¿Puede caminar? ―preguntó uno de ellos, no sin amabilidad.

Petunia trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas colapsaron debajo suyo. Al final, los Aurores la sostuvieron uno de cada lado, para que ella pudiera desplazarse, aunque fuera temblorosamente, por el pasillo.

La oficina en que la ingresaron contenía tres Aurores, ninguno de los cuales reconoció, y tres personas que sí: Marcella Whiteoak, Héctor Connelly, y Albus Dumbledore.

Al verlos, ella soltó―: ¡No fue culpa de Titus! ¡Yo no le dije a quien iba a tratar cuando le pedí que fuera a la casa!

Dumbledore la miró―. ¿Pero _usted_ sí sabía quién era?

―¡Claro que lo sabía! ―dijo Petunia, de repente sintiéndose desafiante―. Él me atacó, y tomó mi varita cuando yo estaba limpiando la cabaña. Pero después se la quité.

Uno de los Aurores, el que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, dijo―. ¿Por qué no nos avisó de inmediato, señora Dursley? ¿O al Director Dumbledore? ¿De seguro que usted debe saber que debía hacerlo?

Petunia vaciló―. Él me dijo que era inocente. Me refiero a Sirius Black. Que Peter Pettigrew aun estaba vivo. Él me rogó que lo escuchara, porque estaba seguro de que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts, y Harry, mi sobrino, estaba en peligro por eso. Él dijo que había admitido que era su culpa que Voldemort matara a mi hermana y mi cuñado, pero no quiso decir que fue él quien los traicionó. Él fue quien los persuadió para que aceptaran a Pettigrew como el guardián secreto en vez de serlo él. Él no se dio cuenta que la rata se había dado vuelta la chaqueta, y que los traicionaría con Voldemort. Yo sabía que Black nunca había tenido un juicio... el profesor Snape me lo contó, y también el profesor Lupin. Yo le pedí a Titus que trajera veritaserum con él, y lo persuadí para que se lo diera a Black. Black estaba en ese tiempo casi delirante, así que sentí que íbamos a escuchar la historia verdadera. Yo quería saber la verdad.

De repente ella se dio cuenta que había un Pensadero sobre el escritorio―. Y creo que la conseguimos.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto. Petunia dijo suplicante―. ¿Podría regresar a la cabaña para recoger a esa rata? Esta en una jaula pequeña.

Dumbledore dijo―. Ellos ya enviaron a alguien de regreso después de hablar con Titus. La jaula estaba allí, pero vacía.

Petunia maldijo con amargura. Dumbledore esperó a que terminara y después dijo―. También vimos el interrogatorio que Titus le hizo a Sirius Black en el Pensadero.

El jefe de los Aurores habló de nuevo―. Esa no es evidencia suficiente para que le creamos a Black. Puede haber estado fingiendo.

Petunia dijo―. Estoy segura que no estaba fingiendo. Titus tampoco lo cree así. Envíe a alguien de regreso a la cabaña y consiga un frasco que hay en la despensa. Uno azul que esta en la repisa cerca de la ventana. Creo que allí debería estar ―el jefe de los Aurores asintió a uno de sus subordinados, y el hombre se levantó y salió.

Petunia se sentó en una silla y tiritó. Ella preguntó―. ¿Dónde están Titus y Sirius Black?

El jefe de los Aurores dijo―. Ya hemos hablado con el Sanador McWhirter, como dijo el Director Dumbledore. Sirius Black se encuentra en la enfermería.

De modo que ninguno de los dos había sido Besado; todavía no, de todos modos. Petunia sintió una oleada de alivio inmenso que la hizo sentir inequívocamente mareada. Dumbledore le dio una mirada de refilón y pidió una taza de té. Otro de los Aurores cadetes trajo té para todos. Ella aferró su taza, disfrutando del calor que brindaba el líquido.

La espera por el regreso del subordinado pareció eterna, pero finalmente regresó trayendo el frasco que había pedido Petunia. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Temía que se hubiera roto.

―¿Qué hay en ese frasco, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―¿Qué hay aquí? Mis memorias de lo sucedido después de que extrajimos a Scabbers la Rata de los dormitorios de Gryffindor. ¿Las vemos, entonces?

El jefe de los Aurores destapó el frasco, usó su varita para remover las memorias, y después las emplazó con cuidado en el Pensadero. Todos ellos se inclinaron hacia adelante para tocar la superficie de la vasija. Dieron un vuelco a través del agua y aterrizaron en el suelo de la casa, y Petunia vio a Titus y a ella misma allí. Sirius yacía en la cama mirando fijamente a la rata enjaulada con una mirada funesta, intentando pararse con esfuerzo. Petunia se vio ir hacia él para hacerlo echarse para atrás afirmado en unos almohadones. Ella lo consiguió, y le susurró que no hiciera movimientos repentinos.

Titus conjuró un hechizo sellando la habitación y después Petunia abrió la jaula, sacudiéndola para vaciar su contenido. La rata desesperada medio corrió y medio se cayó, chillando de terror. Petunia notó que se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba Sirius Black.

Titus conjuró otro hechizo, y esto provocó que la rata se detuviera sobre la marcha. De repente empezó a cambiar, elongándose, y de la rata aterrada quedó un hombrecillo con cabello que raleaba. Era considerablemente más bajo que Petunia, y le faltaba uno de los dedos índices hasta la primera coyuntura. La observante Petunia vio que Dumbledore se sobresaltaba.

―¿Se trata de él? ―la otra Petunia le preguntó a Black.

―No te ves mucho mejor que yo, Peter ―dijo Black―. Supongo que eso debería consolarme, pero no es así.

―Hola, Sirius ―dijo el hombrecillo a Black, intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo―. Ha pasado el tiempo.

―Que pequeño roedor tan listo eres, Peter ―dijo Sirius, su voz ronca con desprecio―. No sólo cometiste un crimen, sino que me incriminaste muy bien por ello.

Titus no esperó a escuchar más y aturdió a Pettigrew, y con la ayuda de Petunia le administró veritaserum.

Después vino el interrogatorio. Titus le preguntó a un drogado Pettigrew si él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James, y él admitió que había cambiado con Sirius Black. Y Pettigrew con voz monótona confirmó que él había informado al Señor Oscuro la ubicación de los Potter. Titus le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, y Pettigrew admitió que él creyó que el Señor Oscuro era demasiado poderoso para que se le opusieran, y que por eso había decidido convertirse en un mortífago, ya que como miembro de la Orden del Fénix no tenía futuro. El Señor Oscuro, según dijo, instruyó a Pettigrew para que incriminara a Sirius, a quien describió como un traidor a la sangre, y le ayudó a planearlo.

Sirius Black, aun apenas capaz de sentarse, gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. La otra Petunia le hizo señas para que retrocediera con su varita, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio, y dijo―. Dejen que lo mate. Ya estuve preso por esa condena, ahora quiero la satisfacción de cometer el crimen. Y pretendo disfrutar cada momento de ello ―enseñó los dientes, y sus ojos brillaron amarillentos.

Titus se enderezó, miró a Sirius y dijo sosegadamente―. ¿Y no preferirías que él sufriera el mismo destino que pasaste los últimos once años? ¿Por qué hacerlo rápido? ¿Por qué sacrificar tu futuro por una venganza?

―Me vale un pepino ―dijo Sirius―, sólo quiero matar al canalla cobarde.

―Eso también va por mi ―dijo la otra Petunia, cruzándose de brazos. Ella estaba pensando en Lily, y los intentos de Voldemort por matar a un infante Harry.

Titus le dio una mirada de reproche. Ella le contestó desafiante―. Algunas personas son realmente peligrosas ―dijo ella―. No porque sean fuertes, sino porque son débiles. Yo pienso que Pettigrew califica en esa categoría.

―Yo no lo permitiré ―dijo Titus llanamente.

La otra Petunia miró a Sirius y se encogió de hombros. Ella no iba a ir contra Titus en esto, bajo las circunstancias―. Él te aturdirá si no estas de acuerdo ―le dijo a Sirius―. Y no voy a detenerlo, tampoco.

Sirius escogió ser aturdido. Él se movió tan rápido que consiguió llegar al otro lado del cuarto, casi logrando atrapar a Peter por la garganta y haciendo que sangrara por la nariz antes de que Titus pudiera usar su varita. _Algunas personas sencillamente no pueden comprometerse. Y no estoy segura si en este caso me refiero a Sirius o a Titus._

El auditorio observó como Titus conjuraba un hechizo que volvía a convertir a Pettigrew en rata.

Luego todos se retiraron, y saltaron sobre la superficie, de regreso a la oficina del jefe de los Aurores.

El jefe de los Aurores habló―. Parece haber suficiente evidencia en este caso para presentarla frente al Wizengamot por lo menos. Veremos cuan pronto podemos conseguir un quorum. ¿Señora Dursley? Usted y el Sanador McWhirter tendrán que quedarse con nosotros hasta que esta materia sea resuelta. Encontraremos algo más cómodo para usted, por supuesto.

_Oh, por supuesto. Un lugar que parezca menos una prisión, y más como una prisión elegante. Cualquier mejora funcionará para mi._

La prisión elegante tenía alfombras, camas y ventanas sin barrotes. La comida era sosa, pero decente; pero aun así Petunia no tenía apetito. Sirius no calificó para esta versión, y aun quedó detenido en la celda después de salir de la enfermería. Pero eso también era una mejoría para él, suponía. _Cuando menos allí no tendrá Dementores_. Ni a Petunia ni a Titus le permitieron visitarlo para que no fueran a afectar la evidencia, según dijeron los Aurores.

Pero lo peor fue el efecto que todo el asunto tuvo sobre el desafortunado Titus. Se armó una investigación acerca de si debió reportar a Sirius inmediatamente con las autoridades, o si la regla de confidencialidad médica lo protegía. Petunia era una nacida de muggles ignorantes, y por lo tanto su comportamiento se consideraba razonablemente perdonable. Pero Titus era un sangre pura, y por lo tanto se esperaba más de él. Por un día o dos, su carrera pendió en la balanza; y luego, para profundo alivio de Petunia, se determinó que él tenía una obligación absoluta con su paciente.

Por un par de días, ella estuvo convencida de que el mundo mágico era más sabio que el muggle hasta que Héctor, en una de sus visitas, le aclaró su sucedido.

―Marcella tuvo que mover sus influencias para ayudarlo ―dijo Héctor―. Ella esta furiosa con él por haber sido tan estúpido, pero la sangre es la sangre.

Petunia quedó asombrada―. ¿Ellos están emparentados?

―Así es. La madre de Titus fue su prima en primer grado ―dijo él―. Marcella lo hizo sufrir un poco, apuesto que en venganza por su actitud hacia Lockhart, pero ella no tenía la menor intención de permitir que un montón de políticos estúpidos hundieran su carrera. Ella sabe sabe donde hay un montón de cuerpos enterrados, por así decirlo; tantos para hacer que el Wizengamot no quiera arriesgarse.

.

Sin embargo, la caridad del Wizengamot no se extendía hasta Sirius Black. Su audiencia se llevó a cabo. Titus y Petunia dieron su testimonio, y después se sentaron entre el público mientras el mismo Sirius testificaba. Él se veía mejor de lo que ella recordaba; vestido con ropa limpia y con el pelo creciendo un poco, aunque aun se veía muy delgado, ya no lucía esquelético. Él dio su testimonio bastante bien y calmado. _Me apuesto a que lo tienen tranquilizado; y esa no fue mala idea._

El asunto a debatir fue si la persona haciéndose pasar como Peter Pettigrew se trataba en realidad de él. ¿qué pruebas tenían ellos de eso? Los Aurores ya le habían advertido a Petunia acerca de este problema, así que ellos proveyeron un pañuelo con que ella había restañado la sangre de Pettigrew después que Black le hiciera sangrar la nariz. Ellos miraron el pañuelo, a ella, y después le preguntaron como ayudaría eso.

―Según tengo entendido, el departamento de Aurores todavía tiene parte del dedo de Pettigrew que fue hallado en el lugar que desapareció, hace once años atrás ―dijo Petunia―. ¿No han escuchado hablar de la prueba del ADN?

No, nunca habían escuchado de eso.

―Los muggles también tienen magia, en cierta forma ―dijo Petunia―. Les explicaré como funciona.

Los Aurores parecieron escépticos, pero dispuestos a experimentar. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en enviar parte del dedo y del pañuelo a un laboratorio muggle para hacer la prueba de ADN. Y durante la audiencia de Black, proveyeron el resultado: el dedo y la sangre en el pañuelo provenían de la misma persona.

Sirius Black fue absuelto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	25. Visible Oscuridad

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "VISIBLE **OSCURIDAD**"**

_En el cual Sirius Black reemplaza el problema de estar encarcelado, con el problema de no estarlo, y Petunia se esfuerza por encontrar una solución._

~~oOo~~

Después de la absolución de Sirius, los Aurores procedieron a procesarlo por el sistema, y le regresaron las escasas pertenencias que tenía al momento de su arresto original, y después lo dejaron sin ceremonias en la calle afuera de Carrick Court. Un grupo misceláneo lo esperaba, consistente de: su viejo amigo, Remus Lupin; su prima, Andromeda Tonks, su esposo, Ted, y su hija Nymphadora; Minerva McGonagall. Y Petunia Dursley junto con Titus McWhirter.

Ellos escoltaron a un apabullado Sirius de regreso a la casa de su familia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. A pesar de haber sido desheredado por su familia, esta propiedad aun le pertenecía, aparentemente como resultado del equivalente mágico de mayorazgo. También había una herencia de un tío renegado, una propiedad en el campo que estaba totalmente dilapidada (solamente apta para echarla abajo, según el reporte de Pompeyo), y una pequeña cantidad de dinero en un capital vinculado. Por lo menos parecía que Sirius no había quedado en la calle.

Petunia quedó consternada al ver el estado de la casa, no era un lugar alegre. Ella nunca había visitado antes una casa aristócrata, y después de un encuentro con el retrato vociferante de la madre de Sirius, encontró razones para felicitarse por esa omisión. También comenzó a comprenderlo mejor. _No creo que Walburga Black fuera un alma maternal. Aunque claro, esa es una suposición._

El Grupo de Apoyo a Sirius dividió sus tareas de forma equitativa, o intentaron hacerlo, pero como Petunia era la única que no tenía un trabajo ni un esposo, le tocó la mayor parte. Al principio, a ella no le importó tener que escoltar a Sirius a Gringotts para discutir cuestiones financieras con los goblins. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Marcella, ella demandó una contabilidad por cada servicio que ellos reclamaban que le habían prestado desde su bóveda durante su estadía en Azkaban, y recibieron un descuento considerable sobre sus facturas después de muchos debates. Sirius no parecía estar interesado en lo más mínimo, pero Petunia descubrió que disfrutaba de ello casi tanto como Marcella en su anterior visita a Gringotts.

Petunia después analizó los ingresos de Sirius para determinar si acaso necesitaba arrendar la casa en la ciudad para sobrevivir. Y al parecer eso no seria necesario, pero sí necesitaría vivir dentro de un presupuesto. Ella le organizó eso, y estableció los limites. Los cuales él sobrepasó a los cinco minutos. Él pareció hacerlo deliberadamente, para demostrarle a todos que no tendría restricciones sobre su comportamiento ahora que estaba afuera de Azkaban. Titus le había advertido que él encontraría la falta de una estructura, desorientadora, pero Petunia sentía que sus acciones hablaban más de desafío. _Pienso que he pasado a ser un reemplazo de su madre, y como tal, ya lo enervo, y viceversa. Justo lo que yo necesitaba: otro adolescente rebelde._

Y hablando de Titus, Petunia urgió a Sirius para que comenzara un tratamiento en San Mungo por los efectos de su encarcelamiento. Sirius se rehusó terminante. Él no estaba loco, dijo. No ahora, ni nunca, y él no necesitaba de un sanador mental, muchas gracias.

Esa era *_su* opinión_, pensó Petunia. Sirius parecía albergar muchos hábitos auto-destructivos, cada cual más alarmante (e irritante) que el otro. _Quizás Walburga Black era una maniática vociferante porque él la volvió loca. Hay veces en que he considerado eso no del todo imposible._

Titus, a quien su desesperación le había llevado a consultar furtivamente, le advirtió que el comportamiento de Sirius era el equivalente a un nene probando la paciencia de un padre, y Petunia podía verlo claramente; sin embargo, eso lo hacia más fácil de sobrellevar. Especialmente porque Sirius no era un nene, sino un supuesto adulto con una colección de mecanismos de defensa no necesariamente útiles, lo cual Petunia reconocía muy bien de _sus días_ de encarcelamiento por el Rey del la Agresión-Pasiva, Vernon Dursley.

Así que ella decidió concentrarse en lo que _podía_ cambiar por ahora. Petunia examinó el estado deplorable del número 12, y decidió invertir en un equipo de limpieza, y para desanimar cualquier despilfarro, los supervisaría de cerca. Sirius no pudo soportar el ruido y el polvo, dijo, y se fue a quedar con su prima Andrómeda Tonks mientras tanto. Petunia se sintió aliviada. Así pudo completar el trabajo con mayor rapidez de si hubiera tenido que supervisar al mismo tiempo a Sirius; y él necesitaba de bastante supervisión, especialmente durante sus altibajos emocionales.

Estos estados de ánimo era casi siempre negativos, lo que no era una sorpresa. Sirius aun sufría de pesadillas, depresión, insomnio, y ataques de ansiedad. Los síntomas físicos de su encarcelamiento eran igual de perdurables, sufría jaquecas, dolores de estómago, problemas a la piel y sabañones, entre otras cosas. Bajo esas circunstancias, era con frecuencia difícil mantenerlo de buen ánimo, especialmente porque rehusaba ayuda médica más allá de las visitas de rutina a Madame Pomfrey.

Petunia lo intentó. Los niños ayudaron; Sirius se relajaba en su compañía sin demandas, y a veces hasta se animaba. Él hablaba con ellos incesantemente acerca de sus días de escuela, y como Lupin, apuntaba a todas las cosas equivocadas, según Petunia. Ella tuvo que pedirle que incluyera más a Dudley, y que dejara de enfatizar los riesgos de su pasado. Sirius trataba de cumplir por un rato con esfuerzo, y después volvía a lo mismo. Petunia tratando de no perder su temperamento, se lo pidió de nuevo, y él trató de nuevo de enmendar su comportamiento. Pero nunca era permanente.

Por esa razón, y otras, a Petunia no le gustaba llevar a los chicos a Grimmauld Place. Era un viaje largo durante el año escolar, y aun después de haber sido aseado, el lugar era depresivo, con un aire fúnebre. "Como si los Dementores se pasearan allí una vez por semana, sólo para mantener el ambiente sombrío", como comentó Harry.

Sirius lidiaba con ese problema de la forma característica. No, él no decidió arrendarse un departamento para vivir. Eso hubiera sido lógico, y Merlín prohíba que un mago utilice la lógica. De modo que una mañana, cuando Petunia pasaba por la misma cabaña en que Titus y ella habían escondido a Sirius cuando estaba prófugo, ella notó que el lugar estaba ocupado. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, varita en mano, se encontró con el mismo Sirius, sentado a la mesa de la cocina tomando té y comiendo lo que parecían ser bizcochos rancios.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Sirius? ―preguntó sin comprender.

Sirius lució culpable, pero le explicó que él quería estar cerca de Hogwarts, donde podría visitar más fácilmente a los muchachos y a Lupin.

―Podrías haber alquilado un cuarto en la posada, o preguntarme, si querías quedarte aquí ―dijo Petunia, irritada, mirando a su alrededor la cabaña desordenada.

―Ya has hecho mucho por mi ―dijo Sirius, mirándose las manos―, y no quería pedirte más favores.

_No, tan sólo te apropiaste de lo que querías. Y no me preguntaste, porque sospechaba que yo diría que no._ Pero el aire de perro apaleado de Sirius hizo que Petunia se sintiera avergonzada de su irritación, y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedara en la cabaña hasta fin de año, y que le pagaría un alquiler nominal por ese privilegio. Pero ella insistió en que él debería después buscar una casa propia. _Oh, sé honesta. A fin de año vas a tener que encontrarle tu donde vivir, o él se quedará aquí hasta el Día del Juicio Final, y algo más._

Con el fin de encarrilar a Sirius, Petunia consideró conseguirle un trabajo, eso le ayudaría a distraerse, pensaba, y conocería otra gente que no pertenecía a su pasado, lo que ella sentía que sería muy deseable. En el pasado había estado entrenando para Auror, pero ahora esto parecía una ruta imposible.

Ella habló con Dumbledore acerca de un puesto como profesor, consciente de que las tendencias lunáticas de Sirius no serian un detrimento para el Director, considerando el historial de sus empleados. Pero él le dijo con pesar que de momentos no había plazas disponibles. Ella después decidió que el Ministerio podría emplear a Sirius, y encargó al Señor Flywheel que amenazara con una demanda por falso encarcelamiento, sin mencionar la completa falta de un debido proceso. Ella tenía la esperanza de que el Ministerio le ofreciera a Sirius alguna clase de trabajo en compensación, pero ellos en vez de eso decidieron darle una suma de dinero. Petunia estaba exasperada. Si había algo que Sirius no necesitaba ahora era más dinero, eso sólo alentaría su ociosidad, y más tiempo para obsesionarse con su pasado, en vez de estar haciendo planes para el futuro.

Entonces Petunia tuvo la brillante idea de buscarle una novia; alguien adecuada para sacarlo de sus manos. _No quisiera decirlo así, pero esta comenzando a reducirse a eso_. Sin embargo, había muy pocas candidatas en Hogsmeade, o entre las que trabajaban en Hogwarts.

Después de la debida consideración, Petunia invitó a Septima Vector, quien parecía ser la más joven de ellos, a tomar el té el domingo con Sirius y los chicos. Pero, Ay, Vector probó ser una de esas personas que vivían tan encerradas en sí mismas que nada más sutil que un martillazo en la rodilla podría conseguir su atención. Ella bebió el té con educación, pero parecía estar computando logaritmos en su cabeza.

Sirius estaba arisco; era claro que resentía su presencia―. ¿Por qué le pediste a_ ella_ que viniera? ―le preguntó más tarde a Petunia. Petunia le dijo que ella deseaba discutir con la profesora Vector la posibilidad de que Dudley tomara Aritmancia, y por una vez se sintió agradecida de que los magos parecieran incapaces de procesar ninguna cosa de manera lógica, porque Sirius pareció aceptar esto sin comentarios.

Petunia después pensó en Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de la prima de Sirius, Andrómeda Tonks antes Black. Tonks, como preferían que la llamaran, era probablemente demasiado joven, y bastante veleidosa. Pero era lo bastante bonita, mágica, y tenía la distintiva ventaja de ser alegre. Además, tenía sentido del humor, lo que era un requisito indispensable para lidiar con Sirius. No eran una pareja perfecta, pero era una posible, hasta que se volvió obvio que ella sufría una inexplicable (para Petunia) infatuación por Remus Lupin, de toda la gente. Petunia no quería imaginar la escena que se produciría cuando se lo presentara a sus padres.

_Oh, cielos, todavía recuerdo a mi propio padre rogándome que no me casara con Vernon Dursley. Debe haber un círculo especial en el Infierno diseñado para padres que tengan que ver a sus hijos cometiendo errores terribles_. No es que Sirius fuera un error menos terrible que Lupin, suponía ella, pero cuando menos no era necesario el procurarse de balas de plata.

Petunia recordó los afiches que había visto en el viejo dormitorio de Sirius en Grimmauld Place durante su supervisión del equipo de limpieza. En ellos se veían motocicletas y chicas en bikini, y notó que prefería las morenas de buen busto. Marigold Evans solía reírse de uno de sus primos que se presentaba en cada reunión familiar con un novia, y aunque era una diferente en cada ocasión, todas se veían exactamente iguales―. Los hombres tienen un molde que los atrae ―le dijo ella a sus hijas, meneando la cabeza―, y rara vez lo cambian.

Con esta noción en mente, Petunia miró en Hogsmeade, y se decidió por Madame Rosmerta, la mesera de Las Tres Escobas. Ella era un poquito mayor que Sirius, pero tras ver el estilo parental de Walburga Black, Petunia concluyó que quizás él tendría necesidad de un tipo maternal. Y, por cierto, cuando ellos fueron a almorzar con los chicos a la taberna, Sirius demostró más interés por Rosmerta que por Vector o Tonks. O por lo menos eso imaginó Petunia, considerando la atención sobre el bien expuesto escote de Rosmerta. Al principio, él respondió con algo de vacilación a su gentil coqueteo. Por un tiempo, Petunia tuvo muchas esperanzas en una relación, pero aunque Sirius parecía disfrutar de las visitas a la taberna, y de bromear con Rosmerta, él pareció hacer pocos progresos.

Quizás me estoy apurando demasiado, pensó Petunia con desaliento. Esto va a llevar tiempo. _El único problema que tengo con eso es que Sirius va a volverme tan loca como su madre si continua esta situación mucho más tiempo._

Petunia trató con todas sus fuerzas ser paciente, pero gradualmente empezó a resentir el poner sus propios planes en suspensión en favor de dirigir la vida de Sirius. _Y ya es bastante duro ser siempre la persona más alegre en una habitación, maldición._

De igual modo, el Grupo de Apoyo fue desapareciendo, dejándole a ella todo el trabajo de apoyar el ánimo de Sirius, y menudo trabajo que era. Sus pedidos de ayuda fueron educadamente evadidos; todos parecían ahora estar demasiado ocupados, quizás en dos semanas... Titus, quien podría haberla ayudado, era capaz de hacerlo sólo de forma indirecta debido a la alergia de Sirius por los sanadores mentales. Petunia estaba cada vez más exhausta y frustrada.

Tanto Sirius con ella podrían haber seguido así hasta fin de año, cuando ella esperaba recuperar _su_ libertad, pero los chicos resultaron ser su piedra de toque.

Sirius, contra toda aprobación de Petunia, recobró la motocicleta que le había pertenecido antes de Azkaban. Ella la toleró, simplemente porque andar en ella era una de las pocas cosas que parecían alegrarlo. Pero ella trazó la raya en que los chicos fueran con él. Él tomaba todos los riesgos posibles, y andaba siempre acelerado; en pocas palabras, ella sentía que él era un conductor irresponsable y un mal ejemplo para dos treceañeros impresionables.

Sirius le prometió que él no llevaría a los niños en la motocicleta, pero de algún modo Petunia no se sintió nada sorprendida cuando al llegar a casa con la compra un sábado en la tarde descubrió a Sirius en el aire sobre la moto, acelerando feliz, Dudley montado sobre el sillín trasero, y Harry aferrado a Dudley más atrás, apenas sosteniéndose, para horror de Petunia.

Sus acusaciones furiosas de sus actitudes y su ética (y la inhabilidad para mantener sus promesas) hicieron avergonzarse a Sirius. Dijo que los niños le habían rogado, y no pudo decirles que no.

―Pues será mejor que aprendas a decir que no, o puedes irte ahora mismo ―estalló Petunia, por una vez sin temor de su reacción. Ella estaba asustada, y eso la ponía furiosa.

Así que Sirius de nuevo se lo prometió. Juró que Petunia no vería a los chicos de nuevo sobre la motocicleta.

Esa promesa solamente quería decir que los chicos y él cambiaron el lugar de sus paseos en moto a los campos detrás de la cabaña de el guardabosques, donde en verdad Petunia no podía verlos. Pero un comentario del siempre indiscreto Hagrid, la alertó de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esta vez Sirius se ganó una cachetada en el rostro, borrando su sonrisa que esperaba ser encantadora―. ¡Esto no es gracioso, Sirius! ―gritó, y se retiró cogiendo con ambas manos los cuellos de las camisas de los chicos, con los chicos dentro.

Sirius se enfurruñó un buen rato por la cachetada, y se encerró con Lupin en las habitaciones de éste en Hogwarts los días siguientes. Aparentemente, Lupin lo encontró tan desgastante como Petunia, porque ella recibió una disculpa seria de Sirius dentro de la semana. Lupin fue su emisario, ya que Petunia se rehusó a ver a Sirius, y él le confirmó que Sirius estaba muy arrepentido, y que se había dado cuenta que debía disculparse con Petunia. Él no podía comer ni dormir, dijo Lupin; Sirius deseaba su perdón. Con mucha renuencia, Petunia aceptó, pero le dijo a Sirius que no habría más paseos en motocicleta para los chicos. Sirius re-juró que no habría más paseos.

Las semanas siguientes, Petunia no vio evidencia de que hubiera roto su palabra. Ella estaba muy consciente de que eso no significaba nada, sin embargo, y algo en el comportamiento de los chicos le advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Bueno, eso y Hermione Granger, quien indignada le contó que Sirius y los chicos habían cambiado sus actividades motoqueras a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, y que estaban usando encantamientos de No-Me-Notes sobre ellos. ¿Sabia ella que Dudley se había luxado la muñeca hacia poco cuando no había calculado bien su aterrizaje? _Ahora lo sé, y también sé como se siente una ira candente._

Así que cuando ese día Sirius y los chicos aterrizaron la motocicleta, encontraron a Petunia esperándolos, muy quieta, su capa gris mimetizándose tan perfectamente con la caída del sol que no pudieron verla de inmediato. Ellos se estaban riendo y charlando, pero entonces Dudley vio a su madre y se quedó callado. Harry fue el próximo, quedándose callado a mitad de una frase. Sirius pareció confundido ante el silencio repentino de los chicos, y después también divisó a Petunia.

Sirius se quedó fuera del alcance de sus cachetadas, y primero trató de comportarse con descaro. La saludó alegremente, como si no lo hubiera atrapado rompiendo su palabra por tercera vez consecutiva. Petunia no contestó, solamente se le quedó mirando. _El carisma no funcionará esta vez, Sirius._

Sirius se mordió el labio, y trató de decirle que sus reglas eran ridículas para muchachos que estaban creciendo, ellos necesitaban tomar riesgos, y divertirse. Ella era demasiado controladora, y era su culpa que ellos tuvieran que esconder lo que estaban haciendo.

_Sí, y tu eres un ejemplo de lo que sucede al tomar riesgos, Sirius Black, no hay duda de ello_. Ella notó que ambos chicos, conociendo mejor a Petunia, trataron de hacerlo callar, pero él no les hizo caso.

Perplejo por su falta de reacción, Sirius después se disculpó, esta vez de manera resentida.

_Que disculpa tan gentil._

―¿No vas a _decir_ nada? ―dijo Sirius, casi suplicante.

Petunia lo miró considerándolo, pero no contestó.

Por fin, Petunia le dijo a Dudley―. ¿Ha visto tu muñeca la señora Pomfrey?

―No, mamá ―contestó él de forma sumisa.

―Entonces ve a verla ―dijo Petunia―. Ahora, por favor.

Dudley corrió hacia él castillo, sin mirar atrás. Siguió un largo silencio.

Después Petunia dijo―: Harry, ¿no estás a punto de perder el toque de queda?

―Sí, Tante.

―Entonces, ve. Hablaré con Dudley y contigo más tarde.

Harry se fue. Petunia pudo ver que Sirius estaba sorprendido con su conformidad.

Justo después de que Harry desapareciera, Petunia extrajo la varita de su capa como un relámpago y aturdió a un distraído Sirius. Él cayó al suelo. Petunia se arrodilló a su lado y se quedó mirando sus ojos abiertos.

―Pompeyo va a sacar todas tus cosas de la cabaña ―dijo ella―, y las va a dejar en Grimmauld Place. Le he ordenado que selle mágicamente la cabaña y que bloquee el Flú. Ya no eres bienvenido ni en mi propiedad ni en mi hogar. Cuando los chicos cumplan diecisiete años, puedes contactarlos de nuevo, si tu y ellos lo desean. Hasta entonces, no eres bienvenido a visitarlos, y he instruido lo mismo al personal del colegio, incluyendo al profesor Lupin. Te advierto que he desarrollado un excelente sistema de informantes en Hogwarts, así que no te recomiendo que me desafíes más en esto.

Ella se puso de pie―. Este es Escipión Africano ―dijo, indicando un elfo doméstico que estaba parado al borde del claro (la Tía-abuela Cressida tenía debilidad por los nombres de generales romanos). Este elfo era el segundo al mando después de Pompeyo―. Él va a ser tu chaperón en este lugar hasta que el hechizo desaparezca, y después va a escoltarte a las habitaciones del profesor Lupin esta noche. Y no, no tienes alternativa. Si lo deseas, puedes usar su Flú para regresar a Londres por la mañana.

Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano gimoteó.

―Agradece que no sé conjurar una Imperdonable, Sirius. Si supiera cómo, estarías en mayores problemas. No voy a permitir que me sigas mintiendo ni enseñándoles a mis hijos a que me mientan. Dudley me contó que se había luxado esa muñeca jugando quidditch.

Ella le hizo señas a Escipión para que se acercara, y murmuró―. Dame veinte minutos ―el elfo asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta internándose en la oscuridad, y no miró atrás.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Oh-oh. Sirius es una pesadilla parental :/

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	26. Los Demonios te llenan de miedo

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "LOS DEMONIOS TE LLENAN DE MIEDO"**

**.**

_En el cual Sirius Black arma un contraataque, y Petunia no se conmueve._

_~oOo~_

Al día siguiente estalló la tormenta. Petunia se quedó despierta hasta tarde, y tuvo una seria conversación con los chicos, pidiéndole la oficina a McGonagall para tal propósito. Como había anticipado, fue difícil. Los dos defendieron a Sirius; "No es realmente su culpa, mamá, nosotros le pedimos montar en la moto", y "¿Sabes que él no pretendía hacer mal, Tante, no es así?"

―Puede que Sirius no quisiera hacer daño, pero con frecuencia lo causa ―dijo Petunia―. Yo sé que ustedes le tienen afecto; y yo también, a veces, pero ustedes tienen que recordar que él pasó once años en Azkaban a causa de su impulsividad. Yo puedo ver una constante en su comportamiento desde que fue liberado, y es que no ha aprendido nada de ello. La gente que no aprende de sus experiencias son muy peligrosas porque siguen repitiendo los mismos errores. Yo no quiero ni que tu ni Dudley queden atrapado en la línea de fuego, como le ocurrió a tus padres, Harry.

―Pero Sirius no mató...

―No, no lo hizo, pero fue su decisión de cambiar el guardián secreto lo que los sentenció. Sí, sí. Ya sé que no quiso causar daño, nunca quiere hacerlo, pero yo sé de un caso donde él quiso hacer daño, y casi provocó que un hombre inocente, quiero decir otro aparte de él, casi terminara en Azkaban. Él es inteligente, y tiene carisma, pero tiene muy mal criterio, y no piensa antes de hacer las cosas.

_Puedo darme cuenta que no los he convencido_―. ¿Saben por qué más estoy furiosa con Sirius?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

―Porque él me trata como alguien cuya opinión no vale, alguien que no debe ser tomada en serio. Ya una vez pasé por eso, y entonces lo toleré, pero nunca más será así. Nunca. Y él se rehúsa a comprenderlo.

Ella vio la comprensión en los rostros de los chicos, y no dijo más.

Cuando Petunia bajó a desayunar la mañana siguiente, tenía nada menos que diez lechuzas esperándola. Una respectivamente de los profesores Lupin, McGonagall, y Sprout; una de Albus Dumbledore; una de Andrómeda Tonks (un vociferador); y cuando menos cinco de Sirius. Era obvio que Sirius había estado ocupado tras ser expulsado de los terrenos Mayhew, buscando apoyo exterior, preparándose para una batalla. Ya me han emplazado antes, «así que una vez a cubrir los boquetes, queridos amigos, una vez más» (1)

Los mensajes de las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall eran más de pesar que de rabia "¿no había sido demasiado dura con el pobrecito Sirius, y no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era". _Sí, él es muy vulnerable, vulnerable a causar un desastre. Mi vulnerabilidad no parece ser algo a considerar, sin embargo. _

Dumbledore sugería que ella quizás había exagerado. _Bueno, considerando que le dio a Sirius una detención por intento de homicidio, eso no me sorprende. _

El profesor Lupin estaba muy decepcionado, él había esperado más de ella. _Tu perdonaste a Sirius por el incidente del Sauce Boxeador, y no me digas que entonces no te decepcionó. Tampoco voy a tomarte como modelo, así que supéralo._

El vociferador de Andrómeda Tonks la denunciaba como una perra de corazón de piedra. _He notado que el nivel de indignación de los que apoyan a Sirius aumenta en magnitud de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que Sirius se mude con ellos. Ella debe estar entrando en pánico._

Los cinco mensajes de Sirius eran predecibles. El primero era furioso; el segundo, decepcionado; el tercero, arrepentido; el cuarto, demandante; y el quinto volvía a ser furioso.

Petunia se sorprendió a si misma no sintiéndose especialmente perturbada. _Me esperaba esto, ¿no es así? Quizás no tan rápido, pero me esperaba un contraataque de Sirius._ Pero ella no contestó ninguno de los mensajes, y sintió la necesidad de tener algo de apoyo, o cuando menos de un consejero desinteresado. Así que fue por el Flú a San Mungo para ver si Sirius había tratado de reclutar a Titus, el miembro restante del Grupo de Apoyo a Sirius, y el único no representado por una lechuza. Y resultó ser que no había ido con él. _Interesante._

Ella le contó la historia completa a Marcella, Héctor y Titus, proveyendo memorias para Pensadero para probar que ella no exageraba.

―¿Esperabas gratitud de su parte, Petunia? ―le consultó Titus.

―¿Por qué no? Cuando ustedes tres me ayudaron, claro que me sentí condenadamente agradecida.

―Tu problema fue transitorio, en su mayor parte ―dijo Titus―. Yo pienso que el problema de Sirius es más profundo. Esto es una conjetura, por supuesto, ya que no ha querido evaluarse. Pero cualquiera que sea su problema, se le hace muy difícil enfocarse en un problema fuera de los propios.

―Dímelo a mi ―murmuró Petunia.

―Por lo que he podido observar, Titus ―dijo Marcella―, estás en lo correcto. Pero no veo como podemos ayudarlo si él no quiere que lo ayuden.

―Si es que _puede _ser ayudado ―masculló Petunia de nuevo―. Parece que él esta esperando a que yo ceda a la presión de mis pares ―añadió ella.

Héctor alzó las cejas, y preguntó―. ¿Y lo harás?

―No cederé ―dijo Petunia, con la boca apretada―. Ya acabé con eso ―_lo arrojé al agua junto con la ballena._

―Bien, entonces, no puedes permitir que él sabotee tu relación con los chicos ―dijo Marcella―. Y eso es lo que él esta tratando de hacer, consciente de ello o no.

―Pero tu sabes cuál es mi punto débil en esto, Marcella ―dijo Petunia―. Tu estabas conmigo cuando leímos los testamentos de mi hermana y mi cuñado.

Marcella asintió―. Sí, lo sé. Sirius es el tutor legal de Harry según los términos de esos testamentos. Tu eres la tutora alternativa en el testamento de tu hermana, pero no en el de James Potter.

―Y eso va a salir a la luz ―suspiró Petunia―, puedes apostarlo. Tengo la sensación de que será mejor que me prepare para eso.

Y ella estuvo en lo correcto.

Al regresar a su hogar, la esperaban más lechuzas. Otro grupo de Sirius, cuyos mensajes no se molestó en leer; y otro más de Dumbledore sugiriendo que él podría arbitrar una reunión entre ella y Sirius sobre el tema de los muchachos.

Petunia sintió que no podría ignorar su petición, pero no esperaba que saliera algo bueno de ello.

No se sorprendió para nada de ver allí a Lupin, McGonagall y a Andrómeda Tonks. Por suerte, ella no estaba sola, tampoco; tanto Héctor como Titus la acompañaban. (Creyó que la presencia de Marcella sería demasiado, especialmente porque ella no era fan de Sirius)

Sirius se erizó al verlos. Dumbledore, Sirius y el resto estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sirius saltó sobre sus pies―. ¡No me quedaré aquí si ellos lo hacen! ―gritó, indicando a Héctor y Titus.

―Adiós, entonces ―dijo Petunia con calma, y se sentó a la mesa. Héctor y Titus se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella.

Sirius siguió de pie, aunque no se fue―. ¡No quiero sanadores mentales aquí! ―gritó.

―Ellos no están aquí como sanadores mentales ―dijo Petunia, sin alzar la voz―. Están aquí como mis amigos. Tu viniste con tus consejeros por lo que veo ¿por qué yo no puedo?

―Eso es cierto, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―. La señora Dursley tiene razón. Pienso que deberíamos permitir que el Sanador Connelly y el Sanador McWhirter se nos unan, ¿a menos que desees que se retiren también Remus, Minerva y Andrómeda?

No, Sirius no deseaba eso, él necesitaba todo de su apoyo, tanto como Petunia el suyo, así que aceptó que la presencia de los sanadores, aunque de mala manera.

―Ahora ―dijo Dumbledore―. Tengo entendido que tu y la señora Dursley tienen una diferencia de opinión.

Petunia casi se rió en voz alta ante la levedad de esa descripción―. Podría decirse eso ―estuvo de acuerdo.

―Sirius nos ha contado que porque permitió que Harry y Dudley montaran la motocicleta, usted lo golpeó, lo aturdió, lo amenazó con una Imperdonable, y que lo desalojó de su alojamiento en que pagaba una debida renta.

―¿Eso es todo lo que contó? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¿Hay más?

―Bueno, ¿qué cree usted, Director? Admito que le di una bofetada. Admito que le dije que de poder conjurar una Imperdonable, que no puedo, él hubiera estado en problemas. Y admito que lo desalojé, aunque tengo que decir que estaba muy atrasado en el pago de la renta. No porque no estuviese dispuesto a pagarla, no es eso, sino porque encontraba esos detalles muy difíciles de recordar ―miró directamente a Sirius al decir lo último, y él tuvo la gracias de ruborizarse.

―Lo que Sirius no les contó es que él prometió no dejar que los chicos se subieran a la moto después de la primera vez que los atrapé haciéndole en condiciones muy inseguras. Él lo prometió. Los atrapé una segunda vez, esta vez escondiéndome el hecho de que estaba montándola en connivencia de Sirius. Esa vez fue cuando lo abofetee, lo que pienso que puede atestiguar el profesor Lupin. Él me prometió esa vez que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Y la tercera vez que los atrapé haciendo la misma cosa, lo aturdí, lo amenacé con una Imperdonable, que no sé hacer, y sí, lo desalojé.

Andrómeda Tonks dijo―. ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿En frente de los chicos? ¿No piensas que deberías disculparte con él?

Petunia sintió de nuevo una oleada de rabia hirviente―. No solamente no pienso disculparme con él por pegarle ―dijo apretadamente―, sino que le daría correazos si llega a darse la ocasión.

Sirius abruptamente empujó su silla lejos de la mesa.

―Yo me disculpé _contigo_ ―dijo Sirius. Él sonaba herido.

―Sí, lo hiciste. Todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Y después volviste a hacer lo mismo.

―¡Yo fui cuidadoso con los niños! ¡Ellos no estaban en ningún peligro!

―Esa es tu opinión, y no la mía. Para disculparme contigo, tendría que sentirlo, y _no_ me arrepiento. Tu te lo merecías.

―¡Eso no es justo, Petunia! ¡Yo amo a los niños! ¡Nunca los lastimaría!

Petunia meneó la cabeza. Repentinamente se sentía muy cansada. Ella se dirigió al grupo, en vez que a Sirius―. Él tan sólo no lo comprende. He tratado de explicárselo demasiadas veces para contarlas.

Héctor dijo―. El relato de Petunia es correcto, de paso. Hemos consultado sus memorias.

―Bueno, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―, es aparente que si bien la posición de la señora Dursley es extrema, no es injustificada. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Sirius bajó la cabeza, hablando a sus manos―. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

―Ya te he dado tres oportunidades, Sirius ―dijo Petunia―. Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Creo que tienes la intención de cumplir las promesas al hacerlas, pero no te apegas a ellas. No voy a darte más oportunidades.

―¿Estas diciendo que ya nunca más veré a Harry? ―preguntó Sirius. Hubo algo en su voz que jaló el corazón de Petunia, a pesar de su resolución. _Esto es muy difícil. Más difícil de lo que imaginé._

―Cuando él cumpla diecisiete años, podrás. Entonces será un adulto y podrá tomar sus propias decisiones. Él te tiene mucho cariño, y no tengo dudas que querrá verte ―_Y anticipo innumerables noches sin poder dormir cuando eso suceda también. Genial._

―¡Faltan cuatro años para eso! ―gritó Sirius.

Hubo un silencio. Entonces Petunia dijo tan gentil como pudo―. Sirius, tu necesitas pensar acerca de tu propia vida y tu futuro. Tal vez puedas entrenarte en alguna profesión o irte de viaje. Podrías reconstruir la Mansión de tu familia. Podrías conseguir algo más de educación. Hacer algo por ti. Pienso que te haría mucho bien.

―¿No podría... podría ir a veces o cenar, sólo para ver a los chicos?

―No.

―¿Por qué no? ―Sirius de nuevo estaba furioso.

―Queda la cuestión de que tu me mentiste, y alentaste a los chicos a que hicieran lo mismo. Quizás no pueda hacer una Imperdonable, todavía no, pero yo ciertamente recibí una ―Petunia sintió que su furia estallaba de nuevo, y con algo de dificultad, la suprimió.

―Ciertamente _eres_ una perra, Petunia ―dijo Sirius―. Lily siempre dijo que lo eras.

―Eso es suficiente ―dijo Titus, con enojo en la voz.

Sin mirarlo, Petunia puso la mano en su brazo. Y a Sirius le dijo―: Estoy segura que Lily diría algo como eso, y ¿sabes una cosa, Sirius? Ella tenía toda la razón. Toma eso como una advertencia. Pero me rehúso a rebajarme a llamarnos nombres. Si tienes algún punto, dilo.

Pero Sirius no tenía ningún punto válido―. ¡No es justo! ―exclamó.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando. _Él pasó once años en Azkaban por algo que no hizo, ¿y todavía piensa que la vida es justa? Me rindo._

Dumbledore dijo―: ¿Existe alguna circunstancia en que usted reconsideraría esto, señora Dursley?

Petunia abrió la boca para decir que no, y después vaciló―. Si Sirius esta de acuerdo en someterse a una evaluación por los sanadores mentales en San Mungo, y a cualquier tratamiento que ellos recomienden. Sí, entonces lo reconsideraré.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto―. ¡Yo _no_ estoy loco! ¡Estas tratando de hacer que me encierren de nuevo!

Petunia conocía ese temor; de cerca―. Tu podrías conseguir alguna ayuda allí, Sirius. La necesitas. Yo he tratado de ayudarte, pero me he dado cuenta que no estoy lo bastante calificada para hacerlo.

―Ellos son _tus_ amigos ―dijo Sirius, indicando a Héctor y Titus―. ¡Ellos no serian justos conmigo!

―Quizás debería recordarte que Titus ya arriesgó una vez su carrera para ayudarte ―dijo Petunia, ahora con enojo―. Él _es_ tu amigo, o cuando _él_ cuando menos se ha comportado como tal ―Sirius captó el reproche en su voz, y se agachó.

Después de un largo silencio, Sirius dijo con voz ronca―. Yo soy el padrino de Harry. Y sé que James me dejó a mi su custodia. Tu no puedes ponerme condiciones. De hecho, yo debería poner las condiciones bajo las cuales _tu _puedes verlo.

―Yo tengo la custodia y la tutela según las cortes muggles ―dijo Petunia, sin inmutarse―. Y tomé la precaución de hacerlo confirmar por el Wizangamot cuando pasé mi competencia mágica. Tu te encontrabas en Azkaban, así que pasó sin oposiciones.

―Y yo puedo solicitar que sea revocada ―estalló Sirius.

_Ah, encantador. Finalmente ha encontrado algo que hacer con su tiempo._

―Hazlo ―dijo Petunia._ Ya me harté de esto._

―Mientras tanto, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, Sirius todavía quiere ver a los chicos. Él no tiene derecho en el caso de Dudley, y su veto aun se aplica allí; pero en el caso de Harry, pienso que debería poder verlo entretanto esto llega hasta la corte.

Sirius asintió con vehemencia.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia con frialdad―. Él puede visitar a Harry en la Mansión Mayhew, el domingo para almorzar.

Sirius lució triunfante, pero estuvo mucho menos triunfante el domingo cuando al llegar se encontró con que Héctor y no Petunia supervisaría las visitas. Dudley también estaba presente, principalmente porque Harry se negó a esas visitas a menos que Dudley fuera incluido. Esto sorprendió en principio a Petunia, pero claro, ya debería saber que los niños eran un equipo. Suponía que hasta el auto-suficiente Harry necesitaba un respaldo y un consejero en ocasiones.

Petunia y el equipo de sanadores habían decidido que como Titus parecía ser anatema para Sirius, Héctor era más indicado; no es que Héctor pareciera hacerlo más feliz. Pero la personalidad alegre y desenfadada de Héctor podría apelar más a Sirius, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

La primera visita del domingo los chicos se veían ansiosos antes y después. Petunia no les preguntó nada, pero ellos se lo contaron igual. Héctor, que se había quedado para el té, se veía pensativo.

―Sirius estaba realmente enojado ―dijo Dudley―. Él quería saber dónde estabas tu.

_Él estaba anticipando el regodearse en esto, sin duda. Y estoy segura de que no quería acá un sanador mental._

Ella tenía razón.

―Después él comenzó a hablar acerca de los sanadores mentales ―dijo Harry―. Él dijo que eran médicos brujos, o algo parecido.

―Figurativa y literalmente ―dijo Petunia, divertida.

―Sí ―dijo Héctor―, y me dedico a reducir cabezas en mi tiempo libre.

Petunia sonrió―. Recuérdame presentarte con algunas posibles adiciones a tu colección ―dijo ella, y los chicos se rieron.

―Te dibujaremos un mapa a las mazmorras ―dijo Harry, viéndose más contento.

―Y a la oficina del conserje ―dijo Dudley.

―¡Y a la guarida de Trelawney! ―ellos empezaron a hacer sugerencias cada vez más absurdas, y parecieron olvidarse de la visita por un rato.

Pero después que ellos regresaron por Flú al castillo, Petunia se volteó hacia Héctor con las cejas alzadas.

Él estaba serio―. Él no está en buenas condiciones, Petunia. Tampoco parece tener control sobre sus emociones.

Petunia sintió que su corazón se hundía―. ¿Qué piensas que tiene?

―No hay forma de decirlo sin una revisión adecuada, pero once años de Dementores pueden volver loco a la mayoría de los hombres.

Petunia se sentó. Héctor dijo―: Él estaba contando con que estuvieras aquí.

―Él quiere convencerme a que vuelva a hacer todo su trabajo sucio ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―. No es que me importe, en realidad, pero él no ha tomado ningún interés en aprender a hacerlo solo. Puedo ver que será una tarea de nunca acabar.

Héctor le dirigió una mirada extraña, que ella no pudo interpretar, y después no dijo nada más.

~oOo~

Sirius, en efecto, era un problema de nunca acabar en cualquier caso. En el próximo almuerzo, se mostró muy difícil: hosco y agresivo (Héctor le llamó 'portándose mal'), y los niños quedaron afectados.

―¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ―preguntó Petunia, exasperada.

―Porque está esperando que yo me niegue a supervisar, y que tu tengas que hacerlo ―dijo Héctor―. No es nada de sutil.

Las cosas siguieron más o menos así por un tiempo hasta que un domingo, en que Héctor no estaba disponible, Titus tuvo que substituirlo. Sirius se rehusó terminantemente a admitirlo como supervisor, así que Titus lo invitó (educadamente, según él; groseramente, según Sirius), a marcharse.

Los chicos le contaron excitados que ellos casi habían llegado a los golpes, y que terminó con Sirius transformándose en su forma animaga para salir a saltos de la habitación, y de la casa.

Esa fue la última visita supervisada. Se le ocurrió a Petunia que haciendo la supervisión imposible, Sirius se aseguraba que las cortes mágicas probablemente no pudieran ordenarlas. _Hay un método en su locura; estará loco, pero no es estúpido._

Ella no tenía ninguna gana de que llegara la audiencia por la custodia. Sirius tampoco estaba entusiasmado, a juzgar por la cantidad de visitas que ella tuvo que soportar, todas ellas rogándole que llegara a un acuerdo fuera de la corte. Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout pensaban que él había aprendido su lección. _Él es incapaz de eso, lo que es precisamente el problema._

Andrómeda Tonks al principio estaba tiesa con Petunia, pero después de una taza de té, y un discreto sorbo de whisky de fuego, ella admitió que Sirius podía ser muy difícil, y que ella comprendía los problemas que Petunia tenía con él―. Pero él es una buena persona de corazón ―insistió―. Y ha tenido muy mala suerte.

Petunia no podía estar en desacuerdo en nada de eso. _Pero yo no puedo arreglarlo; ni siquiera la magia puede curar ciertas cosas._

Sin embargo, fue Lupin quien la indignó más. Si había alguien que supiera de primera mano los resultados de la impulsividad de Sirius, era él. Y aun así le dijo que pretendía testificar a favor de Sirius en la audiencia.

―Sirius es mi amigo ―dijo Lupin, a modo de explicación―, quizás el único.

―Eso no es verdad: Lily y James también fueron tus amigos ―dijo Petunia―. Y yo te pido que tomes una decisión que sea en interés de su único hijo. Tal vez también deba señalarte que no eres un Hufflepuff, eres un Gryffindor. Así que debe ser el coraje antes que la lealtad, ¿no es así? Lo que es exactamente lo que puso en práctica Sirius cuando te excluyó de la decisión del cambio de guardián secreto. No pienso que debas sentir una mayor obligación de ser leal a él, de la que él sintió hacia ti.

Lupin hizo una mueca―. Usted golpea duro, señora Dursley.

Petunia se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin conmoverse por su perturbación―. Sí, lo hago. Ya he pasado antes por esto, ¿recuerda? Más de una vez. Uno se vuelve mejor en tener sangre fría con la práctica. Le puede decir eso a Sirius. ¿Usted cree que está apto para someterse a un interrogatorio cruzado en el estrado? Si es así, yo solamente puede decir que usted es un optimista.

Lupin se quedó callado un rato, y después dijo―. Él solamente esta haciendo esto porque usted no le ha dejado otra alternativa.

―Supongo que no ―dijo Petunia―. El remordimiento no funcionó. Menospreciar mi posición, no funcionó. Culparme por todo, no funcionó. Las promesas de reformarse no funcionaron. Las amenazas de 'voy-a-beber-hasta-morir', y sí, supe de eso, no funcionaron. Así que sí, la agresión es lo siguiente en la lista ―Por supuesto, él podría esperar los cuatro años, pero aparentemente eso era imposible.

Mientras la fecha de la audiencia se aproximaba, Sirius pareció ponerse cada vez más frenético. A Petunia no le gustaba pensar en lo que el estrés adicional pudiera provocar en su personalidad ya inestable. Por lo tanto, ella se sintió muy descontenta de encontrarse con Sirius justo en las afueras de Hogsmeade, camino a su casa. Ella sabía que él arrendaba un cuarto en «Las Tres Escobas», así que ella arreglaba sus visitas a la villa temprano en el día, esperando evitarlo. Era obvio que él había captado esto.

Ella tuvo su varita en la mano en un pestañeo. Sirius se espantó al ver esto, pero se dominó―. No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, Petunia ―dijo con indignación.

―Eso sería un cambio ―masculló Petunia.

Sirius lució herido.

Petunia dijo en tono tranquilo―. Ya hemos discutido esto hasta el cansancio, Sirius. Tu conoces mi posición, y yo la tuya. Dejemos que alguien más tome la decisión, y vivamos con eso.

―Yo tengo una sugerencia que lo arreglará todo ―dijo Sirius con vehemencia.

―Estoy escuchando ―dijo Petunia, con cautela. _Será mejor que le de por su lado._

―Podríamos casarnos ―dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa brillante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Frase de 'Enrique V', de Shakespeare, a los soldados.

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	27. Mentiras Verdaderas

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: "MENTIRAS VERDADERAS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia le da su palabra a Sirius, y Andrómeda intenta ayudar._

~~oOo~~

―También podríamos volar hasta la Luna en alas de telarañas; pero yo no lo recomendaría ―dijo Petunia de manera automática. _Esperen un minuto, ¿qué rayos acaba de decir?_

Sirius pareció perplejo―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta ―_Dios Mío, finalmente se ha chalado._

―¡Dije que quiero casarme contigo! ―dijo Sirius.

_No me había equivocado, entonces._

―Hay cosas que se me escapan de la cultura mágica, Sirius. ¿Es normal pedirle casarse contigo a alguien que estas demandando ante la corte judicial? ―_Trata de hacer tiempo, mi niña, te encuentras en problemas._

Sirius masculló con frustración―. Sé que estoy haciendo esto mal, pero no conseguí recordar como lo hacen los muggles, si es que alguna vez lo supe. Mi familia era de sangre pura, así que siempre se trataba de negociaciones, dotes, y alianzas. No tengo padres, así que no puedo preguntárselo, mis padres me repudiaron, y de todos modos están muertos.

_Le pudiste haber preguntado a Charity Burbage, Sirius, pero ella podría haberlo malinterpretado. Pero no digas eso; piensa antes de abrir la boca, Petunia, para variar. Estás sola con un mago muy inestable, pero poderoso, con quien tienes una rencilla larga y enconada. Mejor no cortarlo directamente._

―Si hubiera negociaciones en orden, yo diría que no quiero casarme con un mago menor que yo; y yo soy varios años mayor que tu ―dijo calmadamente, en vez de decirle a Sirius que en el Hades patinarían sobre hielo antes de considerarlo._ Discreción, por favor, por lo menos hasta que alguien pase por este camino y me rescate de esta situación._

Desafortunadamente, al comparar fechas de nacimiento, resultó ser que ambos habían nacido el mismo año, Petunia en enero y Sirius en octubre. Maldición, yo estaba segura de ser mucho mayor que él, pero es claro que no es cronológico. Básicamente tenemos la misma edad, aunque Sirius tiene la mitad en edad emocional y yo el doble de la mía.

―Estoy segura que tu querrás tener hijos ―dijo Petunia, tratando otro camino―, y yo no sería capaz de dártelos. Sufrí varios abortos espontáneos, y los doctores me dijeron que no lo intentara de nuevo ―De hecho, yo tomé mis propias precauciones para prevenir tener más hijos de Vernon, y los doctores no dijeron una palabra acerca de futuros intentos._ Pero estoy segura de que Sirius querrá tener hijos, y, con suerte, esto lo desalentará._

Pero no tuvo esa suerte―. No hay problema ―dijo Sirius, balanceándose sobre sus talones, y de hecho, hoy parecía estar muy animado―. Yo adoptaré a Dudley; y también a Harry.

Eso dices ahora, pero eso se convertirá en un problema con el tiempo, o estoy muy equivocada en eso.

―Sucede que yo tengo más propiedades que tu ―dijo Petunia, ya desesperada. Ciertamente, ella conocía los valores respectivos de sus patrimonios mejor que ninguno―. No sé que establece la ley mágica sobre esto, pero yo no estoy preparada para ceder el control sobra nada de eso.

―Esta bien ―dijo Sirius―, yo firmaré una cesión de derechos sobre ello, si eso es lo que quieres.

Petunia se quedó callada, y Sirius dijo―. Entonces ¿ahora es mi turno? A mi no me gusta tu nombre.

―¿Cuál de ellos? ―dijo ella, sorprendida.

―Tu primer nombre ―dijo Sirius.

Entonces ve tomando un número, a la única persona que le gustaba era a mi madre. Y ay, ella fue quien eligió.

―¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? ―preguntó Sirius. Cuando Petunia admitió que era Angharad, él se animó―. Ese me gusta; suena a una sacerdotisa druida.

Era obvio que quería halagarla, pero Petunia elevó las cejas―. No estoy interesada en sacrificios humanos, Sirius. Y eso debería alegrarte, dudo que te gustara el Hombre de Mimbre. Y en cuanto a eso, tu nombre de pila no es nada para enorgullecerse.

Sirius pareció herido―. ¿Sirius? ¿No crees que me viene? ―preguntó.

Petunia se rio a pesar de todo―. ¿Que _crees_? ¿Eres un alma seria?

Sirius sonrió y se carcajeó suavemente. Había veces en que Petunia podría perdonarle casi todo. Ella ahora entendió porque Lupin lo había hecho después del incidente en que casi mordió a Snape. Pero eso no la enceguecía a sus numerosas fallas y su espantosa dependencia emocional. Sirius era una montaña rusa de emociones, y Petunia sentía que debería estar buscando una niñera, no una esposa. _Ya tengo dos hijos. Los amo inmensamente, pero no voy a aceptar a Sirius como el tercero. Sin mencionar el mal ejemplo que es para los dos que tengo._

Pero Sirius tenía carisma, y cuando quería, podía ser muy encantador. El encanto era una cualidad de la que Petunia desconfiaba. En su juventud, fue muy envidiosa de las chicas que la poseían, como Lily. El carisma pudo haberle sido de ayuda durante su adolescencia desgarbada y torpe, pero ella no poseía una partícula de ella. Así que en cierto nivel la consideraba una ventaja injusta. _Y a él no le ha hecho ningún bien. El no hacerlo responsable por sus propias acciones no le ha hecho ningún favor. Para nada._

El segundo nombre de Sirius resultó ser Orion, de todas las cosas―. ¡Miren quien habla! ¡Cuando menos yo tengo _uno _decente! ―Sirius pareció avergonzado.

Sirius tenía otras quejas, además. A él no le gustaba su afición por los sanadores mentales, por un lado. Ellos no eran más que charlatanes, y ella no debería escucharlos. Una vez que se casaran, ella tendría que cortar toda conexión con San Mungo, eso no era negociable, y no quería escuchar ningún argumento al respecto.

Petunia se mordió el labio y le pidió a Dios que _cualquiera_ pasara por allí.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hacia la Mansión. Sirius parecía distraído, y Petunia se preguntó cómo diablos había conseguido meterse en este lio. _Yo tenía buenas intenciones, y él tenía buenas intenciones, y tamaño enredo hemos hecho entre los dos._ Se sentía casi tan desalentada como Sirius estaba en forma normal.

Esa primavera resultaba ser helada, y el día gris hacia juego con su estado de ánimo. Y en eso, caminando sin oposición por el camino yendo en otra dirección vio a Severus Snape. _Yo hubiera preferido a Minerva McGonagall, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo, y definitivamente aquí necesito montura._

El plantel de Hogwarts había declarado su neutralidad sobre la cuestión de la audiencia, con la excepción de Lupin (quien testificaría en favor de Sirius), y de Snape (que había acordado testificar a favor de Petunia). Petunia tenía dudas de llamar a Snape para testificar, porque él los despreciaba a Harry y a ella, casi tanto como detestaba a Sirius. Pero su consejero legal insistió, para demostrar el largo historial de comportamiento riesgoso de Sirius. Sirius también debía saber de esto, porque ambos intercambiaron listas de testigos. Eso si es que él entendía las implicaciones de ello; con Sirius, nunca se estaba seguro.

―¡Profesor Snape! ―dijo Petunia con vivacidad―. ¡Que bueno verlo!

Snape pestañeó. Pareció verlos por primera vez―. No me diga ―dijo, mirando a Sirius y Petunia―. Me sorprende encontrarlos a ambos aquí.

―Estoy segura de eso ―dijo Petunia, en una forma poca característica de cotorreo―. Oh, ¿usted iba hacia Hogsmeade?

―Uh, bueno...

―Quizás a usted le gustaría caminar con nosotros ―intervino Petunia, tomándolo del brazo, y guiñándole el ojo.

―¿Tiene algo en el ojo, señora Dursley? ―le preguntó Snape, con una tono que le dijo a Petunia que se daba cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba pasando. _Vete al infierno de ida y de vuelta, deja de burlarte._

―No ―dijo Petunia, y le pellizcó el brazo, fuerte.

Snape se estremeció levemente, pero no demostró nada más. La miró abriendo mucho los ojos. _Esto podría llegar a convertirse en un concurso entre Snape y Sirius a ver quien me lanza primero una maldición._

Petunia consiguió hacerse a un lado y colocar a Snape en el medio, entre ella y un enfurruñado Sirius. Snape, con una mirada de alegría endemoniada, pareció percibir su vergüenza, porque en seguida volvió a moverse para dejarla a ella al lado de Sirius. _Podría usar un Imperio aquí y ahora, pero lástima que todavía no sé como. Creo que será mejor que empiece a aprender los Imperdonables, y pronto. Estoy segura de que ya tengo en quien practicarlos._

Sirius miró con enojo a Snape, quien parecía estar pasándosela estupendo, aunque mantenía su cara de póquer―. No dejes que te entretengamos ―le dijo a Snape con un filo en la voz.

―Oh, solamente salí a caminar ―replicó de forma casual.

―Que bueno ―le dijo Petunia con desesperación―, porque yo quería hablar con usted acerca de las notas de Dudley en Pociones. ¿Tiene un momento?

Sirius la miró herido, y ella lo ignoró. Snape observando esto, dijo con una afabilidad de lo más inusual que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Petunia dirigió a los dos hombres hacia la Mansión, y se lanzó en una explicación atolondrada―. Dudley me dice que esta teniendo problemas con las pociones mutables, y yo me preguntaba si usted podría darle una ayuda extra con eso... Oh, sí, usted podría sugerirle algunos libros adicionales. Me aseguraré de conseguírselos... ¿y qué cosa más era? Bueno, si usted tuviera lugar para él en sus tutorías de apoyo, eso lo ayudaría muchísimo... usted en realidad es demasiado amable ―_No puedo creer que esté diciéndole esto a Snape. Apuesto a que él tampoco se lo cree._

Ella se los llevó casi marchando hasta la casa, parloteando constantemente. El pobre Sirius no pudo formular una palabra, y Snape tan sólo escuchaba, y se mordía el labio ocasionalmente, insertando un monosílabo aquí y allá. Parecía estar a punto de estallar de risa, pero eso no sucedió. _Me pregunto si también se esta mordiendo la lengua. Espero que así sea, condenado sea, y espero que le duela un montón, cretino._

Al llegar a la Mansión, ella abrió la reja de hierro, la abrió y se deslizó dentro, cerrándola de golpe antes de que Sirius pudiera llegar hasta ella.

―Gracias por su tiempo, profesor Snape ―le dijo ella a Snape, quien sonrió torcidamente―. Te veré en la corte la próxima semana, Sirius ―añadió ella, mientras abría la puerta de la casa. _Y si eso no responde a tu pregunta, no estabas prestando atención._

~oOo~

Pero al parecer Sirius no estaba totalmente seguro, porque al día siguiente ella tuvo la visita de Andrómeda Tonks, quien apareció en su puerta con una expresión preocupada.

―Sirius quiere saber si... ―ella vaciló, después de que Petunia abriera la puerta.

―¿Si qué? ―inquirió Petunia, pensando saberlo.

―Si aceptas su propuesta de matrimonio ―dijo Andrómeda. Tenía el aspecto de que desearía estar en cualquier otra parte, y Petunia no podía reprochárselo.

―¿De dónde sacó esa idea? ―le preguntó Petunia a ella―. ¿De usted?

Andrómeda lo admitió. Bueno, ¿cómo puedo culparla? Yo traté de hacer lo mismo; y no pensé más en las consecuencias sobre mis implicadas que ella.

―Pase, por favor. Quiero hablar con usted ―dijo Petunia, suspirando.

Mientras tomaban té, Andrómeda admitió estarse preocupando cada vez más por Sirius. Ahora él estaba pasando más tiempo con la familia de ella, y resultaba que su marido era mucho menos paciente con esa situación―. De hecho, Sirius lo esta sacando de sus casillas.

―Conozco esa sensación ―dijo Petunia, asintiendo. A ella le agradaba Ted Tonks, quien parecía ser un hombre simpático y de trato agradable. Si él se encontraba al final de su paciencia, entonces Sirius estaba siendo Sirius.

―Sí, bueno... ―Andrómeda se calló, moviéndose intranquila.

―Dígame algo ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿Era así antes de Azkaban?

―Bueno, Bella y yo eramos mayores, y Narcissa menor que él, y después de ser sorteado en Gryffindor no vimos mucho de él. Mi tía y mi tío no tenían control sobre él, y su favorito era Reg...

―¿Reg?

―Su hermano menor.

Petunia quedó asombrada―. No sabía que él tenía hermanos... él nunca mencionó alguno.

―Regulus se unió a los mortífagos ―dijo Andrómeda con seriedad―. No sé que sucedió exactamente, pero él simplemente desapareció. Lucius Malfoy trató de averiguar qué fue de él, y digamos discretamente que él estaba en posición de hacerlo; pero nunca supo nada ―ella meneó la cabeza―. Los Black son muy endogámicos. Esa es la razón de que yo misma me negara a casarme con un sangre pura. Mi tía sufrió una crisis nerviosa cuando Regulus desapareció, creo. Yo en ese tiempo ya me había separado de ellos. Él era definitivamente el favorito de sus dos hijos.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia. Los chillidos de Walburga de repente se hacían más explicables.

―Sirius se apegó a James Potter y su familia como sustitutos, y eso funcionó por un tiempo. Yo lo vi con más frecuencia después de casarme; él era el único miembro de mi familia que en esa época no me había repudiado. Si tenía un problema entonces, ahora realmente no me acuerdo. Él era carismático y muy animado, pero podía caer en depresión en nada de tiempo, sólo bastaba una palabra o una mirada.

Petunia asintió. Ella se había preguntado si los síntomas de Sirius precedían a Azkaban. Al parecer era así, aunque no con la misma intensidad.

―Usted es su pariente más cercano, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Andrómeda supuso que lo era―. Junto con Bella y Narcissa, sí. Pero ninguna de ellas levantaría un dedo para ayudar a Sirius.

―Él necesita ayuda, Andrómeda, usted lo sabe. ¿Esta preparada para internarlo en San Mungo, en vez de seguir con esa estúpida demanda?

Andrómeda se vio aproblemada―. ¿En contra de su voluntad?

―Esa es la única manera en que lo hará ―dijo Petunia―. Y ambas lo sabemos.

Andrómeda suspiró concordando―. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Petunia le explicó los básicos de solicitar la custodia legal de un adulto. Ella había hecho esos trámites por Vernon, y a pesar de no estar segura de que fuera de la misma forma en el mundo mágico, debería haber un sistema para permitirlo.

―Sería solamente hasta que esté bien ―dijo Petunia, aunque de hecho ella no estaba segura de que una recuperación completa fuera posible.

―Él nunca me lo perdonará ―susurró Andrómeda―. Demasiadas personas lo han traicionado.

―La gente lo ha decepcionado, ciertamente ―respondió Petunia, no queriendo seguir esa línea de pensamiento―, pero solamente uno lo traicionó, y fue por miedo y debilidad.

―¿Y no es eso lo que estoy haciendo? ―preguntó Andrómeda, frotándose las manos, como sintiendo frio.

―Si usted no hace nada, entonces estaría actuando por temor y debilidad ―dijo Petunia―, y yo sé que usted es capaz de mucho más. Usted nunca habría desafiado a su familia para casarse con Ted de no ser así.

Andrómeda se enderezó en su asiento y asintió.

.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente pareció que ni las solicitudes por la custodia legal de Harry ni la de Sirius, se resolverían muy pronto. Tanto Petunia como Andrómeda cayeron enfermas con influenza, la cual había estado atacando Hogsmeade esa primavera. Andrómeda estuvo en cama por diez días. Petunia agotada entre sus preocupaciones producidas por Sirius, terminó en la Enfermería de Hogwarts un par de días, y se le prohibió levantarse por dos semanas después de eso.

Sirius, quien también la había contraído, recogió su cosecha por noches sin dormir, no comer mucho, y su hábito de beber un montón, y desarrolló una neumonía. Terminó hospitalizado en San Mungo, y estuvo gravemente enfermo por varias semanas. Durante ese tiempo, Andrómeda solicitó y obtuvo su custodia legal.

Sirius, como todos esperaban, reaccionó de muy mala manera. Petunia escuchó de ello por segunda mano; y decidió que visitar a Sirius en San Mungo iba más allá de sus fuerzas, especialmente después de sentirse débil con la influenza. Andrómeda tampoco pudo, pero Remus Lupin, sí. Su reporte no era alentador. Sirius se rehusaba a cooperar con el equipo de sanadores mentarles, y despotricaba tanto contra Petunia como su prima por conspirar para dejarle en la 'casa de locos' como lo llamaba.

―Le disgusta en especial ese sujeto escocés ―dijo Lupin―, McWhirter.

Petunia asintió―. Titus le impidió matar a Pettigrew. Sirius lo culpa por el escape de Pettigrew, aunque eso fue mala suerte, y no culpa de Titus.

Lupin pareció querer decir algo más, pero Petunia no quería escuchar más reproches―. ¿Y qué es lo que decidieron hacer? ―preguntó, para cortar esa línea de conversación.

―Ellos han contactado a St. Luc en París, para ver si pueden brindar alguna ayuda. Allí tienen a un sanador mental muy famoso: el Sanador Abelard, quien es bilingüe. Y él estuvo de acuerdo en ver a Sirius. Los sanadores normales de San Mungo piensan que será mejor para él estar en un clima más cálido por un tiempo, pues sus pulmones necesitan sanar. Así es que lo van a mandar para allá tan pronto pueda viajar.

Petunia exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Al igual que todo el personal de San Mungo, según supo ella más tarde. Sirius había sido un paciente difícil, temperamental, y ruidoso; y en sus días malos, violento. Pero por suerte, una vez que llegó a St. Luc, con su modo impredecible habitual, se llevó bien con el Sanador Abelard, y por fin se tuvo un diagnóstico.

―Trastorno Bipolar ―le contó Titus a Petunia―. Él tiene la mayoría de los síntomas, pero carece del más importante: los episodios maníacos, así que no podíamos confirmarlo.

Petunia asintió―. ¿Los Dementores? ―inquirió.

―Precisamente ―se les unió Héctor―. Los Dementores suprimieron la fase maníaca, y estos no recomenzaron inmediatamente al ser liberado, así que sólo le quedaron los depresivos. Abelard piensa que los episodios maníacos regresarán, sin embargo. Cuando esto ocurra, dice que está bastante seguro que Sirius podrá ser tratado con las pociones regulares para esa condición, si es que se le puede persuadir a tomarlas.

―Todo es un gran incógnita en el caso de Sirius ―dijo Petunia. Pero de repente se sintió mucho mejor. _Evitar una bala se siente bien, y creo que eso es justamente lo que hice._

Pero no exactamente. Como descubrió Petunia más tarde, Sirius no había renunciado a la posibilidad de casarse con ella.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	28. Por el hormigueo de mis pulgares

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: "POR EL HORMIGUEAR DE MIS PULGARES"**(1)

_En donde Petunia emprende un proyecto nuevo, y los muchachos consiguen una invitación_

_~~oOo~~_

De hecho, Sirius le escribía con regularidad. Las primeras cartas eran furiosas y amenazadoras, y después de leer unas cuantas Petunia no las abrió más, a pesar de que llegaban cada dos días.

Después de unas pocas semanas, el Sanador Abelard le escribió pidiéndole que fuera 'una amiga' (como lo puso él) para Sirius, y que siguiera leyendo las cartas, y que le contestara. Petunia se mordió el labio ante esta presunción, pero comenzó a leerlas de nuevo.

Las cartas probaron ser un buen barómetro del estado mental de Sirius, y que las cosas claramente estaban mejorando; él se disculpó por su comportamiento, en una forma que pareció sincera, y para placer de Petunia, comenzó a escribirle también a Andrómeda Tonks y a Remus Lupin, o por lo menos eso reportaron ellos.

Pero una vez agotado el tema de los muchachos y sus idas y venidas, necesitaban algo más de que escribir, así que Sirius finalmente llegó a la transformación animaga. Sirius debía encontrarse en una fase maníaca, decidió Petunia, porque de repente decidió que ella debía convertirse en un animago. Ella protestó, ya tenía suficiente que hacer con la casa, y no contaba con la magia suficiente para hacer algo tan complejo. Sirius la regañó. ¡Por supuesto que podía aprenderlo! Él pudo hacerlo, ¿no es así? ¡Él iba a enseñarle todo el proceso a ella! ¡Seria pan comido! Y estaba absolutamente seguro de que su forma animaga debía ser canina, como la suya. _Bueno, ya me has llamado perra bastantes veces, Sirius, así que eso se apegaría._

Sirius reclutó a Minerva McGonagall para que entrenara a Petunia en la técnica. Minerva estaba dudosa, Petunia aun tenía problemas intermitentes para sostener magia, y la transformación animaga requería de un foco estable. Así que ellas trabajaron duro en estabilizar su magia y, gradualmente, Petunia pudo realizar ejercicios simples, hasta llegar a los más elaborados. Aun cuando nunca llegara a transformarse, Petunia entendía que este trabajo la había ayudado a mejorar sus técnicas mágicas básicas, así que perseveró en ello.

Sirius la alentaba, y realmente consiguió darle buenos consejos. Él parecía disfrutar del rol de instructor, y probó tener talento al descomponer magia compleja en secciones manejables y después explicarle como ejecutarlas en una forma que ella comprendiera. Con frecuencia ilustraba sus cartas con caricaturas absurdas de transformaciones animagas que ella encontraba divertidas. Petunia se preguntó si sus esfuerzos para conseguir que lo contrataran en Hogwarts como profesor no tendrían mayor sentido de lo que ella pensaba. Hasta llegó a divertirse cuando las caricaturas la mostraban a ella como un Borzoi._ Lo que me muestra convirtiéndome en esta raza de perro es un indicativo de que él piensa que yo soy veloz, flacucha, y boba, supongo._

Pero, gradualmente, sus cartas empezaron a tocar áreas que Petunia prefería evitar. Las cartas eran en general optimistas, aunque Sirius tendía a enfurruñarse cada vez que ella cortaba cualquier discusión acerca de su propuesta: él todavía pensaba que ellos deberían casarse. Petunia esperaba que el tratamiento lo hiciera olvidarse de eso, pero desafortunadamente aun parecía seguir obsesionado con ello. Ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que esa obsesión estaba conectada a su enfermedad, pero sugerirselo sutilmente no parecía ser de ayuda. _Tengo la esperanza que el hospital tenga muchas enfermeras lindas, todas ellas morenas y con mucho busto, o cuando menos algo más que lo distraiga. Él necesita urgente un pasatiempo._

Ella después le escribió al Sanador Abelard y le sugirió, de nuevo, que desalentara con tacto a Sirius de esta noción. Su respuesta la enrabió. Sirius, decía, debía abandonar ese proyecto por sí mismo, y él no quería echar a perder la confianza que había desarrollado con su paciente desalentándolo en cualquier proyecto idiota o para hacer algo remotamente útil. _De acuerdo, esto último lo he añadido yo._

Esto era exasperante, pero no era su único problema. Petunia sentía que estos problemas con Sirius habían perturbado a los chicos; les había traído malos recuerdos de sus días con Vernon. _Y no solamente a los chicos; he tenido pesadillas tremendas desde hace un tiempo._

Dudley y Harry parecían desasosegados y nerviosos, y como forma de distraerlos, ella se los llevó de viaje a Cornwall para quedarse en la casa campestre vacacional Mayhew, que estaba libre por dos semanas. El clima era cálido y soleado, y la casa estaba en un locación agradable cerca de la costa, y los muchachos invitaron a Hermione Granger, y a Ron y Ginny Weasley para visitarlos allí. Las vacaciones fueron muy buenas, y pareció ayudarlos a alejarse del mundo mágico por un tiempo.

Durante la estadía en la costa, Ron Weasley mencionó que su padre creía poder obtener entradas para la Copa Mundial de Quiddich, que sería a fines de agosto, y que ese año se llevaría a cabo en Inglaterra. Él le preguntó (educadamente) a Petunia si ella objetaría que los chicos fueran allí con los Weasley, si llegaban a obtener boletos. Esto dejó a Petunia en una de esas situaciones parentales en que no se podía ganar, y que ella odiaba. Si Molly fuera, ella no vacilaría en decir que sí; pero era obvio que Arthur Weasley sería el único supervisor en este caso. Arthur era un hombre agradable, más bien distraído, y casi tan malo como Charity Burbage en su obsesión con los muggles (Petunia una vez le había dado un libro muggle titulado: «Cómo Funcionan las Cosas», que aparentemente fue un gran suceso). ¿Podría ser capaz Arthur de vigilar a siete niños, además de otros tres entre medio de una multitud exuberante de magos? Petunia lo dudaba, aunque no quería decirlo. Y después estaba esa acusación de Sirius, de que ella sobre-controlaba a los chicos. Esto se había quedado en el fondo de su mente, de forma perniciosa, una prueba positiva, según ella, de que había mucho de verdad en ello. _Sí, con un demonio, sé que lo soy. Pero no quiero que mis niños estén de acuerdo con él, y sospecho que ya lo están._

Así que su respuesta inicial a Ron fue ligera: veamos si tu padre puede conseguir boletos antes de preocuparnos por eso. Y después ella quedó preocupada toda la noche porque ella debería haber dicho _cuando_ consiga los boletos.

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia fue a su visita mensual a San Mungo, el tema ya no era una duda. Ella les contó al equipo de sanadores acerca de esto, y vio que mientras Marcella parecía exasperada (ella, como Petunia, no era fan del quidditch), Héctor y Titus parecieron melancólicos.

―¿Que no van a ir? ―les preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―No tenemos planeado hacerlo ―dijo Titus, dándole un vistazo a Marcella.

Petunia lo entendió de inmediato. Titus todavía estaba haciendo penitencia por el problema tras no reportar a Sirius con los Aurores, y por tener que Marcella usar sus influencias en su beneficio. También lo habían multado, según recordaba. _Él debe estar corto de dinero, y pienso que Héctor debe haberle prestado algo, por lo cual *él* no va tampoco._

―¿Y qué tal si yo consigo boletos? ¡Irían ustedes dos conmigo? ―preguntó Petunia, recordando lo buenos que habían sido con ella, ayudándola durante el problema con Sirius.

―No podrás ―dijo Héctor―, son casi imposibles de conseguir.

―'Hombre de poca fe_'_ ―_dijo Petunia. Si más adultos van en esta expedición, no estaré tan nerviosa acerca de ello._

~oOo~

Conseguir boletos probó ser casi tan imposible como Héctor predijo; no sólo eso, los revendedores parecían ser un concepto desconocido en el mundo mágico. Petunia tampoco conocía a nadie en los círculos de quidditch. Por fin, ella se rindió de hacerlo por métodos convencionales, y jugó su carta de triunfo. Ella llamó a Pompeyo y le pidió que consiguiera tres boletos para el juego, si podía.

Resultó ser, que si pudo hacerlo. Lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa para ella. Petunia sentía que la discreción estaba en orden así que no le preguntó dónde ni cómo lo hizo, pero le pagó por los boletos, y resultaron no ser tan caros como ella temía. _Supongo que debería preguntarle si los consiguió de manera legal, pero no lo haré. Yo no le especifiqué como hacerlo, después de todo. Lo justo es justo, y no se permiten protestas retroactivas._

Petunia entregó dos de los boletos en San Mungo para Héctor y Titus, y después, impulsivamente, le preguntó a Molly Weasley si ella quería usar el otro. Molly quedó sorprendida con su oferta, pero desistió de cualquier idea de ir al juego―. Ve tu, podrás compartir la tienda con las niñas.

Petunia suspiró. _Bueno, aquí viene la madre supe-controladora, niños. La única diferencia es que ustedes tendrán la suya, en vez de la de Ron. No sé si esto los hará felices o tristes._

Los chicos tuvieron el tacto suficiente para parecer felices por esto, y ayudó, supuso, que los asientos de Héctor, Titus y ella estaban separados del resto del grupo. Arthur le dio instrucciones vagas de cómo llegar a la residencia Weasley, y como vestir "lo más muggle posible". _Eso es algo que sé hacer por lo menos, Arthur._

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo en Aparecer en la «La Madriguera» muy temprano por la mañana el día del juego. Una vez hecha esta promesa, se arrepintió de inmediato. Si se perdía, como era proclive a hacerlo, ¿cómo iba a encontrar el lugar correcto?

Para su sorpresa, los chicos le dieron un mapa detallado con los tiempos de demora, y le dieron una copia a Pompeyo. Cuando les preguntó el porqué, ellos le dijeron firmemente que ellos pensaban que Pompeyo debería acompañarla, y que de hecho, ya lo habían reclutado para hacerlo. Ella miró a su elfo principal, y sopesó en que intentar persuadirlo de ello sería una pérdida de tiempo. La palabra de los niños para él era ley. Escogiendo sus batallas, Petunia aceptó este dictamen con toda la buena gracia que reunió, aunque esto la perturbó. _¿Acaso sus propios niños la consideraban una completa idiota? No, no contestes esa pregunta. Sospecho que ellos solamente piensan que tengo un pobre sentido de la dirección, lo cual negaré prestamente._

Pompeyo la tuvo levantada antes del amanecer, y ni siquiera le dejó tomar una taza de café antes de empujarla hacia un punto de Aparición. Petunia no disfrutaba de la Aparición, aunque había mejorado con la práctica. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que el hecho de que Pompeyo estuviera presente, como respaldo, era un consuelo. _Pero no voy a admitirlo a los niños, justo como ellos no admitirán que ellos no pensaron que yo llegaría a tiempo, y en una sola pieza, de no haber ellos intervenido._

Pompeyo y Petunia Aparecieron en el espacio frente a La Madriguera, al que no podria denominarsele como patio delantero. El hogar mismo parecía una de esas construcciones mecano que los niños usaban cuando eran más pequeños, aunque esta tenía menor precisión. De hecho, Petunia no estaba completamente segura de qué la sostenía. Había una luz solitaria que parecía provenir de la cocina.

Albergaba la esperanza de que Molly le pudiera dar una taza de café, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Arthur salió de la casa seguido por una multitud de sus hijos más jóvenes, pues los mayores se irían más tarde por Aparición. Molly declinó alegremente el pedido de reconsiderar asistir, y todos partieron.

Caminar en la oscuridad total no era muy divertido, pero como Petunia dijo, el _Lumos_ es tu amigo. Ella fue con las dos niñas, Ginny tenía la seguridad del paso de una cabra montañesa y comenzó a dirigirlas, y Hermione se empezó a quedar atrás. Petunia también fue perdiendo el paso al subir una colina. Pompeyo tuvo que iluminar el camino para Hermione y ella sosteniendo la varita de ella. Petunia se esperaba que él ya hubiera regresado a la Mansión, pero él ignoró de manera flagrante todos los comentarios que ella hizo al respecto. Se le ocurrió a Petunia que él podría querer ver el juego, y por qué no, así que dejó de sugerir que se fuera a casa.

Ellos llegaron al punto de reunión, que resultó ser un claro con un Traslador (en este caso, una bota vieja). Petunia había leído y escuchado acerca de los Trasladores, pero no se había formado una moción clara acerca de como operaban, así que este encuentro fue educacional. Ella al principio catalogó al otro mago que estaba allí cerca del Traslador, Amos Diggory, como un parlanchín, pero después se regañó a sí misma; sólo porque un mago pareciera bobo o excéntrico eso no quería decir que no fuera peligroso bajo las debidas circunstancias. Pero era difícil tomar en serio a alguien vestido en pantalones bombachos de golf y botas de pescar. Aunque Arthur lucía algo extraño, podría pasar por muggle, si bien uno vestido de forma rara. Algunos de los otros magos que ella había encontrado, ni siquiera se aproximaban.

Un número de brujas, magos y sus familias ya estaban acampados en el lugar hacia dos semanas, y estaban muy cómodos, según notó Petunia. La mayoría de las tiendas querían parecer auténticamente muggle, pero un buen número de ellas ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo, y ella se divirtió de ver sus complementos mágicos, y las variaciones de las múltiples naciones presentes. Se congratulaba de estar aprendiendo más de la cultura mágica, pero ahora veía que aún conocía muy poco. _Sin embargo, lo contrario es también verdadero, a juzgar como este montón cree que así se comportan y visten los muggles normales._

Al llegar al campamento que Arthur tenía reservado, Petunia y los niños ayudaron a levantar las tiendas y prender una fogata. Ella no había acampado desde que era niña. Su padre era un entusiasta de acampar; Marigold y Lily lo soportaban por el bien del grupo; y Petunia lo disfrutaba. Su padre le había enseñado lo básico, y ella podía encender un fuego sin fósforos, lograr agua potable, colocar una tienda de forma adecuada, y cocinar sobre una fogata. Sus habilidades se habían enmohecido durante sus años en los suburbios, pero en contraste Arthur Weasley no podría encender una fogata ni usando fósforos. Petunia le enseñó a hacerlo, y terminó cocinando el desayuno para todos. Ahora entendía porque Molly no quiso venir, pensó mientras limpiaba la pila de platos.

Las tiendas que Arthur había conseguido prestadas, parecían demasiado pequeñas para el número de personas que albergarían, pero una vez adentro de la que alojaría a las niñas, vio que el interior era mucho mayor a lo esperado.

Al pasar el día, y acercarse la hora del encuentro deportivo ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estadio. Petunia vio que todos entraran, consciente de que por fin tendría algo de escribirle a Sirius que podria interesarle. Los chicos estaban fascinados por las mercancías de un grupo de vendedores que básicamente eran trivialidades inútiles, pero Petunia no tuvo corazón para evitar que las compraran. Ellos tenían dinero de cumpleaños, y ella suponía que ellos podían escoger que hacer con ello.

Petunia no se sentaría con el resto del grupo, pero quedó aliviada de ver que Pompeyo no había obtenido lugares muy alejados del palco oficial, aunque mucho más abajo.

El estadio era inmenso, y parecía lleno hasta reventar con gente entusiasmada. Héctor y Titus ya estaban sentados en sus lugares cuando ella los encontró, ambos vestidos muy bien. Petunia se sintió de repente avergonzada por su apariencia muggle, ella vestía unos jeans nuevos, una camiseta de algodón, un suéter de algodón, y un impermeable corto, pero se veía ahora mal vestida para la ocasión. _No voy a demostrar incomodidad por ello, maldición. Después de todo, hoy vi a un mago vestido con un camisón de mujer, sin mencionar a otro con un poncho y una falda escocesa. Ambas combinaciones aireadas, hasta para ser agosto._

Ni Héctor ni Titus parecieron notar su apariencia; con los hombres era así, según la experiencia de Petunia. Ellos los saludaron felices tanto a ella como a Pompeyo. Petunia se acomodó en su asiento y Pompeyo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

No obstante sus expectativas, Petunia disfrutó del espectáculo antes del partido, a pesar de tener que retener a sus compañeros de asiento durante la interpretación de las Veela. Héctor naturalmente apoyaba a Irlanda, y hasta tenía un primo en sexto grado en el equipo, así que se sintió avergonzado porque las Veela le hicieron actuar en contra de su alianza, aunque fuera por un corto momento. Titus se tornó rojo brillante al darse cuenta de su embelesamiento. Petunia se divirtió mucho a su costa. Los hombres pasaron el resto del tiempo hasta el inicio del partido contando historias espantosas acerca del juego sucio durante la Primera Copa Mundial en 1473. _Por suerte, no creo que nadie piense dejar suelto aquí una nube de murciélagos vampiros, aunque sea porque Transilvania no esta jugando. Sin embargo, no estoy muy segura acerca de decapitaciones por espadones._

Una vez comenzado el partido, hasta alguien que no fuera aficionado al quidditch quedaría fascinado con la rapidez del juego, y la habilidad de los jugadores, especialmente los irlandeses. La multitud estaba literalmente enloquecida de entusiasmo, y a pesar de su escepticismo, ella se unió a los gritos cuando Irlanda ganó el partido después de un juego muy reñido. Héctor estaba dichoso; Titus divertido por esto, y Petunia complacida con ello. Así que juntos se unieron a las celebraciones después del partido, y finalmente tuvieron una comida tardía en unas tiendas que funcionaban como comedor fuera del estadio. Para sorpresa de Petunia, la comida estaba muy buena, y ellos brindaron por la victoria de Irlanda.

Y después, gradualmente, como el sisear de una serpiente, el ánimo de la multitud cambió. Petunia al principio percibió algo vagamente, y después fue más rápido. Las luces centelleantes dejaron de ser fuegos artificiales, y hubo gritos y sollozos entre los grupos de personas. Petunia captó de un vistazo a un grupo de magos marchando juntos, un cuarteto de muggles suspendidos en el aire sobre ellos. Los magos iban enmascarados, como las fotos en los libros del Ku Klux Klan, y su veneno hacia la familia indefensa suspendida allí hizo sentir enferma a Petunia.

De repente, Héctor y Titus se pusieron en acción para sacar a Petunia del área, ellos tomaron sus brazos y empezaron a jalarla.

―¿Quienes son ellos? ―gritó ella sobre el estrépito.

Ambos se vieron sombríos―. Mortífagos ―dijo Titus. Petunia más distinguió lo que dijo que escucharlo sobre la cacofonía de gritos y chillidos.

Ellos lucharon abriéndose paso hasta el borde de la gente. Petunia miró a su alrededor con desesperación; ya no podía ver las tiendas. ¿Dónde estaban Arthur y los niños?

Y entonces vio algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Arriba en el cielo vio delineada una calavera verde tragándose una serpiente, la misma imagen que viera sobre la casa de sus padres mientras el fuego los incineraba a ellos y a su infancia convirtiéndolos en cenizas todos esos años atrás.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1):«By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes.» (Bruja, Acto 4, escena 1 de Macbeth, Shakespeare)

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	29. Algo malvado

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: "ALGO MALVADO"**

**.**

_En donde Harry es culpado por algo que su varita hizo; el dilema masculino existencial en resumidas cuentas._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se apartó de Héctor y Titus, y gritó―: ¡Pompeyo!

Y Pompeyo apareció con un 'pop', los ojos desorbitados, narices distendidas. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella. Petunia se arrodilló para poder escucharse entre ellos―. ¿Conoces algún hechizo para localizar gente? ―le gritó.

Él sacudió la cabeza, y tomándola por la muñeca, la jaló hasta las afueras de la multitud para después perder rápidamente a Héctor y Titus en el proceso. A Petunia no le importó, ella necesitaba encontrar a sus niños, y mientras más pronto mejor, y los hombres parecían más preocupados por la seguridad de ella, ellos solamente la demorarían.

El borde del campamento estaba más tranquilo. Pompeyo dijo―: Hay un hechizo, Ama, pero es ilegal. Los magos dicen que tiene demasiado potencial de mal uso ―él apretó los labios dando su opinión al respecto. Petunia sacudió la cabeza, intentando dar a entender que ella quería intentarlo de todos modos.

―No es necesario ―gritó él―. Podemos usar la magia antigua.

―¿Magia antigua? ―preguntó Petunia, perpleja.

―Haga un fuego ―dijo Pompeyo cortante. Petunia usó su varita para hacer lo que él pedía. Él masculló algo, y el fuego se tornó azul, después le dijo a ella que se cortara la palma para producir sangre y ponerla en el fuego. Ella no tenía cuchillo, pero Pompeyo sí, y ella se cortó la palma con él. Pompeyo le dio su mirada desaprobadora 'so-muggle-torpe', y tomándole la muñeca sacudió su mano que sangraba sobre el fuego. Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre las llamas. Éstas subieron al cielo, y después se resolvieron en una bola de luz que salió hacia el norte, como Petunia fue capaz de determinar porque Pompeyo le demostró el hechizo 'señálame'. Ellos salieron detrás del rastro de humo que la bola dejó para ellos.

Era territorio boscoso y no era fácil de atravesar, especialmente en la oscuridad. Petunia luchó detrás de Pompeyo, quien hacia buen tiempo sobre terreno disparejo, usando la luz de la varita de Petunia que ella sostenía sobre su cabeza.

Ellos salieron a un claro, y de repente una puesta en escena quedó impresa en el cerebro de Petunia como una fotografía instantánea. Un grupo de magos adultos rodeaba a Harry, Dudley y Hermione, y a lo que parecía ser un elfo doméstico, que yacía en el suelo. Sus varitas los apuntaban.

―¿Qué rayos piensan que están haciendo? ―gritó ella. Ellos miraron a su alrededor para localizarla, y fruncieron el ceño. Ella se sorprendió al reconocer a Arthur Weasley, así como a Amos Diggory, y a varios otros que no reconoció.

Arthur con rostro avergonzado la presentó a Ludovic Bagman y Bartemius Crouch, entre otros. Ella reconoció los nombres por conversaciones oídas más temprano ese día con su hijo Percy, y deseó haberlos escuchado con mayor atención.

Crouch tenía el aspecto de un burócrata de carrera para Petunia, y para ella, eso no era un halago. Ella había conocido multitud de ellos en su vida bajo la forma de abogados, jueces y asistentes sociales. Cuando estaban enojados, el poder que esgrimían los hacia capaces de enormes injusticias, como ella atestiguaba.

Crouch estaba enojado. El foco de su ira parecía ser un elfo pequeño, una elfina, pensó ella, que aparentemente le pertenecía. Petunia entendió que la elfina había sido hallada en los bosques con la varita de Harry en las manos, y que la varita de Harry había probado ser la que produjera el símbolo de la calavera y la serpiente, que aun titilaba maligna y triunfalmente en el cielo sobre ellos.

Al principio el grupo de hombres estaba inclinado a culpar al niño, para profunda indignación de Petunia; y después cambiaron la culpa a la elfina, la que no la hizo más feliz. Especialmente porque Crouch comenzó a hostigar a dicha elfina. Cuando él le gritó―: ¡Esto significa ropa! ―petunia no pudo contenerse más.

―¿Y _qué _significa eso? ―interrumpió ella―. ¿Esta planeando ahorcarla con su vieja corbata escolar?

―Petunia, por favor ―murmuró Arthur.

―No, Arthur, ¡no me quedaré callada! ―gritó Petunia. Sus nervios estaban destrozados, podía ver que los tres niños estaban perturbados, y la desafortunada elfina histérica, y ella misma no se sentía más calmada―. ¿De qué rayos esta hablando? ¡Usted sabe que no fue su culpa!

―Silencio ―espetó Crouch. Petunia había dejado de estar acostumbrada a ser tratada con rudeza hacia mucho tiempo, y jadeó.

―Vamos, Barty, no hay necesidad de eso, ¿ah? ―dijo Bagman con afabilidad―. Le estas dando a la señora Dursley una idea equivocada de nosotros.

_No, no es así._

―Estas despedida ―dijo Crouch fríamente. Tomó un minuto para que Petunia se diera cuenta de que él se refería a la elfina, quien berreaba de desesperación.

Crouch salió del claro, los otros apresurándose a seguirlo, a excepción de Arthur Weasley.

―Un despliegue encantador, debo decir ―le dijo Petunia a él con enojo; y después a su propio elfo le dijo―: Pompeyo, ¿puedes hacer algo por ella? ―los chillidos de la elfina se volvían más fuertes a pesar de los intentos de Hermione por tranquilizarla.

Pompeyo no vaciló. Trotó hacia ella y la abofeteó dos veces en la cara, ella jadeó y tragó saliva. Los chillidos se detuvieron, pero no los sollozos.

Petunia maldijo por lo bajo, y le dijo a Pompeyo―: Traela, y trata de que se quede tranquila. No queremos atraer más atención de la necesaria en un sitio así ―este sentimiento atravesó la miseria de la elfina, y el ruido cesó, para alivio de Petunia.

Ellos fueron con dificultades hasta las tiendas, Pompeyo guiando la marcha. Petunia no consiguió ver a Héctor ni a Titus en ninguna parte, y esperó fervientemente que hubieran logrado llegar a sus hogares a salvo.

El resto del grupo ya estaba en las tiendas, en varios estados de estrés y lágrimas. Para asombro de Petunia, Arthur propuso pasar la noche allí, o cuando menos parte de ella, debido a los aglomeramientos de las salidas y los caminos.

―¿Se ha vuelto loco? ―le preguntó ella―. Usted sabe que Molly va a estar enloquecida de preocupación cuando escuche lo que ha pasado. Quizás usted quiera quedarse, pero yo no, ¡y que me condenen si no me marcho! ¿Hay algún Flú cercano?

No lo había, o si lo había, Arthur no sabia dónde. Así que finalmente, decidieron usar la Aparición-lateral en vez de eso. Era muy desagradable para el pasajero, y Petunia y los muchachos Weasley mayores fueron instruidos en la técnica, ya que todos estaban desesperados por irse.

Petunia supo que sus instintos estaban correctos cuando Molly los saludó con lágrimas en los ojos, tras haber oído las noticias en la radio cuando quiso conocer el resultado del partido. Dado su nivel de histeria, Petunia decidió decirle a Hermione que fuera por sus cosas y regresara a la Mansión con ellos. La elfina abandonada vino también con ellos, colgándose desdichadamente de Pompeyo.

Petunia descubrió varias lechuzas de San Mungo esperándola allí, ella quedó aliviada de notar que eran de Héctor y Titus, quienes la habían buscado sin éxito antes de decidir marcharse.

De modo que tuvieron huéspedes la última semana de vacaciones, Hermione Granger y la elfina del señor Crouch, quien fue agraciada con el horrible nombre de Winky. Los generales romanos eran preferibles, en su opinión, a diminutivos de este tipo. Pompeyo debe haber estado de acuerdo con ella, supuso, porque se negó terminantemente a llamarla por ese nombre. La instruyó en su manera arrogante que no tenía sentido apelar que en _esta_ residencia ella seria llamada 'Calpurnia'. Ella desarrolló una admiración considerable por Pompeyo, y obedientemente contestaba al nombre de Calpurnia si _*él*_ la llamaba por ese nombre. Todos los demás la llamaban Winky; o cuando menos lo hacían fuera del alcance de Pompeyo.

Petunia sentía lástima por la elfina, y deseaba que le cayera mejor. Pero Winky, o sea, Calpurnia, poseía el talento para efectuar monólogos en voz baja muy cansadores, que persistían por días y noches, en que hablaba de la enorme carga que era haber decaído en el mundo porque ahora era parte de la residencia de una nacida de muggles. Petunia había escuchado ya bastante de eso por parte de Pompeyo, y que la condenaran si iba a soportar un eco.

Ella le dijo a Pompeyo―. Si Calpurnia nos encuentra tan poco refinados, le encontraré otro lugar. Tal vez la escuela, o voy a preguntarle a Andrómeda Tonks que la tome ―_Bueno, Andrómeda ciertamente es sangre pura, aunque dudo que a Winky le gusten Ted o Dora. Lo mismo va por Molly y su tribu de demonios pelirrojos._

Pompeyo captó el mensaje, y el monólogo se detuvo. O por lo menos para ser más exactos, dejó de oírse. Pero Petunia podía ver los labios de la elfina moviéndose con las palabras formuladas por lo bajo. _Primero Sirius, y ahora un coro griego de elfos. Eso pasa con los impulsos altruistas, idiota._

Petunia se preguntaba que habría enojado tanto a Crouch, pero aunque Winky parecía saberlo, no dijo nada, o cuando menos nada a ella. Con Pompeyo y Escipión, y los otros tres elfos de la casa, ella parecía explayarse más.

―Ella sólo insinúa ―le dijo Pompeyo de forma hosca―. Desobediencia, me imagino.

―Ella no parece del tipo desobediente ―acotó Petunia.

―Podría haberlo hecho por miedo ―dijo Pompeyo, y Petunia tuvo que admitir que eso era posible. En cualquier caso, ellos estaba atascados con ella hasta Crouch cediera o ella encontrara algún otro lugar aristocrático, lo que viniera primero. Hubo veces en que Petunia se sentía tentada en ayudarla en lo segundo con un puntapié en el trasero, especialmente después que le dijera que algo era solamente una cosa que un muggle haría, pero ella suprimió esa noción como sin valor, además de poco amable.

~oOo~

El debacle de la Copa Mundial deprimió a Petunia hasta el punto de esperar sin ningún entusiasmo el nuevo año escolar. Sin duda este traería otro problemático profesor de DCAO, ¿cuándo no era así? Ella sintió un miedo repentino de que Dumbledore pudiera contratar a Sirius, era bastante capaz de eso. Fue un alivio el escuchar que el nombre del nuevo profesor era Moody, aun cuando fuera acompañado de un el alarmante apodo de «Ojo Loco».

Petunia descubrió que Ojo Loco Moody era un famoso Auror retirado, algo así como un oficial de policía. Esto sonaba prometedor, pero según su experiencia, no investiría demasiada esperanza en él, recordando la inmerecida reputación de Lockhart y como el comportamiento amable de Lupin enmascaraba su Licantropía.

Y algo más estaba sucediendo. Minerva McGonagall estaba en un estado de emoción reprimida durante sus tutoriales en Transformacion. Petunia había alcanzado el punto en que debía concentrarse mucho para poder conseguir algún tipo de progreso, así que mantenía su mente en su trabajo, y no hacia preguntas. Minerva dejó de decirle que este era un buen ejercicio para la magia de Petunia, y comenzó a especular acerca de la forma eventual que tendría su forma animaga. Petunia suponía que debía sentirse halagada, pero la cantidad de trabajo que esto llevaba era tan enorme, continuo, y tremendamente dificultoso, que seriamente estaba considerando abandonarlo. Solamente las cartas regulares de Sirius la hacían continuar; ella odiaba, o tal vez temía decepcionarlo cuando había investido tanto en su progreso y en monitorearla en cada paso.

Una vez que la escuela comenzó, el pesimismo de Petunia probó ser justificado. Los reportes de los chicos de su primera clase con Ojo Loco Moody, consternaron a Petunia. Ella no se esperaba que el hombre les enseñara las Imperdonables a niños impresionables de catorce años, y que las demostrara en insectos en su clase, nada menos. ¿Acaso el hombre esta loco? _Esa es una pregunta superflua, por supuesto. Todos los magos están locos. _Petunia sabía que si se quejaba con Dumbledore, él la ignoraría como siempre, así que esta vez fue directamente con el mismo Moody.

Moody era un hombre de aspecto muy extraño, aun para ser un mago. Poseía un solo ojo real, duro y negro, y uno falso, que daba vueltas y era azul; tenía el pelo gris y largo, y desplegaba una extraordinaria colección de cicatrices. Además tenía una actitud que Petunia resintió, porque ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su menosprecio por sus quejas.

―¿Quién es usted? ―le preguntó brusco, examinándola―. ¿Dursley? No recuerdo ese nombre. ¿Dice que su hijo esta en mi clase de cuartos años? ¿En cuál Casa?

―Hufflepuff ―dijo Petunia.

―Oh, _Hufflepuff _―respondió Moody. Petunia podía notar como la descartaba en su mente.

―¿Usted cree que es buena idea el enseñarle a niños tan jóvenes, las Imperdonables? ―preguntó Petunia. El ojo azul de Moody dio una vuelta completa y él dejó escapar una carcajada sibilante.

―La mayoría de ellos no puede reunir la suficiente magia para matar una mosca ―dijo con burla―. Y si su chico es un Hufflepuff, no creo que necesite preocuparse.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó Petunia ofendida por su tono.

―Que no es muy probable que las use ―dijo Moody―, siendo como son los Hufflepuffs.

―Es una Casa muy honorable ―retrucó ella, irritada.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo Moody, apaciaguándola―. No me malinterprete, señora. No quise denigrar a los 'Puffs, pero la agresión no es su característica más sobresaliente. Tradicionalmente.

―Bueno, ¿y qué pasa si uno de los niños que está en otra de las Casa las usa en él? ―preguntó Petunia.

―También puede pasar eso, claro ―dijo Moody, asintiendo―. Entonces, él sabrá como se sienten, supongo.

―¡Ese es uno de los comentarios más estúpidos que he escuchado! ―gritó Petunia, perdiendo la paciencia―. ¡Lo que hizo es tremendamente irresponsable!

El ojo real de Moody se achicó y la miró fijamente―. ¿Usted las ha usado alguna vez?

―¡No, no es así!

―Bueno, eso lo explica. ¿Alguna vez se las enseñaron?

Petunia se enfureció―. Yo no asistí a Hogwarts.

Moody la reconsideró―. ¿Durmstrang?

―No, yo no asistí a ninguna escuela mágica.

―Bueno, si tuvo enseñanza en su casa, entonces no puedo decir que me sorprenda que sus padres no se las enseñaron. ¿De dónde es usted? Por la rapidez con que vino a quejarse, debe vivir en Hogsmeade.

―Justo en las afueras de Hogsmeade. En la Mansión Mayhew ―_no voy a molestarme en decirle que soy una squib hija de muggles. Después de todo, él no ha mencionado *su* estatus. No veo porque deba sentirme obligada a hacerlo._

―¿La Mansión Mayhew? ¿Esta usted emparentada con la anciana Cressida?

―Su tatara-sobrina nieta ―masculló Petunia.

―Familia antigua, los Mayhews. Algunos fueron magos realmente famosos. Hay algo extraño con su magia, sin embargo. Se siente como magia antigua, pero no parece fluir apropiadamente. Y hay un verdadero potencial allí para la oscuridad... ―Moody se quedó callado.

Él esta tratando de provocarme_. No en esta vida, amigo._

―Estoy segura que sí ―respondió ella calmadamente―. Pero no estamos hablando acerca de mi, sino de mi hijo. Pienso que usted esta comprometiendo su seguridad, y la de sus compañeros, con enseñanzas como esas.

―Tengo el permiso de Dumbledore para hacerlo ―dijo Moody―, y la decisión no fue tomada a la ligera. Estoy seguro de que habrá escuchado acerca de la revuelta en la Copa Mundial. Se avecinan problemas, y todos los elementos de la comunidad mágica deben estar mejor preparados que la última vez.

―Si ellos comienzan a usar esas maldiciones uno en el otro, todos esos preparativos serán para nada ―dijo Petunia.

Como vio que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con Moody, decidió hablar con Minerva McGonagall, antes que con Dumbledore, a quien conocía por experiencia que iba a bombardearla con idioteces reconfortantes, y no haría nada.

Después de hablar con Minerva, ella sospechó que la bruja mayor estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero que había perdido esta misma discusión hace un tiempo atrás. Y el interés de Minerva estaba evidentemente en otras cosas más importantes a punto de ocurrir: ese día Dumbledore había anunciado a la escuela que Hogwarts iba a ser anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Petunia, resignada. _No, no necesitas contestar; es otra cosa estúpida, aterradora y demencial por lo que debo preocuparme, eso es lo que es._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1):«By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes.» (Bruja, Acto 4, escena 1 de Macbeth, Shakespeare)

Jo, Petunia no se equivoca para nada, y pronto habrá una sorpresita ;P

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	30. Un insólito Verde Galés

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: "UN INSÓLITO VERDE GALÉS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia resulta heredera de otra posesión Mayhew, una que se rehúsa a permanecer perdida._

~~oOo~~

Y dicho y hecho. Servir de anfitrión al Torneo de los Tres Magos en las circunstancias actuales no tenía ningún sentido, así que por supuesto, los magos pasaron tiempo y problemas y oro para organizarlo. O así sentía Petunia. Esto significó una invasión de extraños, algunos de los cuales permanecerían en la escuela durante el año; esto significaba peligro para los estudiantes Campeones. Significaba que los magos estarían perdiendo tiempo con toda esta mascarada en vez andar persiguiendo y atrapando a los mortífagos que habían irrumpido en la Copa Mundial. Su único consuelo era que Dudley y Harry eran tres años menores para poder ingresar al torneo. _Aleluya, amen._

No le sorprendió que los chicos de todos modos discutieran acaloradamente acerca de entrar.

―Vayan olvidándose de eso ―dijo Petunia cortante―. Yo no lo consentiría, aun cuando fueron _elegibles._

―Tante, aparentemente nunca hubo antes restricciones de edad para ser elegibles. Se nos debería permitir entrar aun cuando fuéramos de tercer año, ¿no lo crees así, Dud?

Si Petunia esperaba que Dudley tuviera mayor sentido común que Harry, estaba destinada a decepcionarse. Él se dio cuenta que se encontraba en problemas sin importar lo que contestara, así que se puso del lado de Harry. _¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? Él sólo tiene catorce años._

―No tiene sentido discutirlo, ya que ustedes no pueden competir bajo las reglas actuales ―les dijo Petunia―. Ese torneo es peligroso, en cualquier caso. Según entiendo, no lo han hecho por años por esa misma razón. Una cocatriz se liberó y lesionó a los directores de tres escuelas durante el último torneo. Y por favor no me vayan a preguntar qué es una cocatriz, porque no tengo la menor idea.

―Es una criatura mágica con la cabeza de un gallo y la cola de un lagarto ―intervino Hermione Granger, que resultaba estar presente.

―Ahora estoy informada ―dijo Petunia con tono de sufrimiento.

Los chicos no le prestaron ninguna atención. Ellos especularon quién seria electo como campeón de Hogwarts, y cuando llegarían las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons llegarían al colegio. Estaban deleitados con la presencia de Viktor Krum, un famoso Buscador del equipo de quidditch de Rumania. Petunia estaba profundamente aburrida por este embeleso, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. _Su obsesión con estas tonterías llegará sola a su fin. Así pasó con la Copa Mundial. Ahora solamente escucho de eso diez veces al día, un progreso considerable contra las cien veces por día del mes pasado._

~oOo~

Cerca de una semana antes del Halloween, Petunia contestó una llamada en la puerta de la mansión, para descubrir a un hombre joven con aire de disculpa en su puerta. Él le sonrió de forma intranquila, y dijo―. Hola, señora Dursley, ¿me recuerda? Nos conocimos en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Soy Charlie Weasley.

―¡Ah, claro! ¡Charlie! ―dijo Petunia, sorprendida―. ¿Vienes por encargo de tu madre? ―le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo―: No. Se trata de algo oficial. Me encuentro aquí para entregar... bueno, quizás una palabra mejor sea _regresarle _algo. Esta afuera del portón ―se dio la vuelta e indicó hacia el sendero.

Amarrado a la reja por medio de cadenas delgadas estaba lo que parecía ser un lagarto verde alado, del tamaño de un kneazle delgado. Cuando el animal vio a Petunia, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y la miró con avidez. Con la cola y el cuello extendidos, Petunia calculó que debía llegarle a la altura del hombro.

―Este es Algernon ―dijo Charlie―. Él le pertenecía a la señorita Mayhew, pero cuando ella murió, él se volvió incontrolable y fue enviado a la Reserva de dragones de Rumania donde yo trabajo. Pero él echa de menos su casa, y para serle franco, ellos descubrieron que él provoca a los otros dragones y casi constantemente hace trastadas. Sucede que yo le mencioné a mi jefe que ahora usted estaba viviendo en la mansión... y bueno, él quiso regresarle el dragón. Dice que ahora le pertenece a usted.

―Bueno, ciertamente mi lugar no esta en los Balcanes ―dijo Algernon con aspereza―. No deberían haberme enviado allí en primer lugar.

Petunia saltó―. ¡Él Habla! ―exclamó.

Algernon le dio una mirada―. ¡_Tu _hablas! ―dijo él.

―Sí, pero... ―Petunia se interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaba discutiendo con un lagarto, er, dragón.

Charlie la condujo hacia la casa―. Hay unas pocas cosas que yo debo explicarle acerca de Algernon ―le dijo en voz baja.

―Yo no sabía que los dragones podían hablar ―dijo Petunia, asombrada.

―En general, ellos no pueden hablar ―dijo Charlie―, pero Algy es la excepción. Para serle franco, señora Dursley, probablemente él fue creado por un mago por un capricho.

―¿Para qué?

―Algunos magos en su familia debe haber decidido que querían un dragón como familiar. Ellos necesitaban reducir el tamaño, y encontrar una forma de comunicarse con éste para saber si habían tenido éxito, y se dejaron llevar un poco.

Ellos se encontraron con Pompeyo en los escalones. No se veía feliz―. ¡Esa cosa! ―exclamó, mirando con rabia a Algernon―. ¿Qué esta haciendo _él_ aquí de vuelta?

Algernon le frunció el ceño―. ¡Yo no soy una _cosa,_ gnomo de jardín sobrecrecido! ―gritó.

―¿Quién lo envió a Rumania en primer lugar, Pompeyo? ―preguntó Petunia, de repente curiosa―. ¿Fuiste tu?

―Yo lo hice ―dijo Pompeyo, con su expresión agria normal alcanzando nuevos niveles de astringencia―. Animal sucio. Él estaba molesto porque no tenía una bruja para ser su familiar después de la muerte de la Ama Cressida. Se puso a hacer un montón de ruidos vulgares y a prenderle fuego a las cortinas.

―El mayor de los crímenes ―dijo Petunia de forma distraída―. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Él echa_ fuego?_

―Uh...sí ―dijo Charlie―. Lo hace.

Petunia exclamó―: ¡Yo _no_ voy a tener un dragón echa fuego dentro de esta casa!

Pero, al parecer, ella no tenía voto. Charlie Weasley simpatizaba con ella, pero se negó terminantemente a llevarse de regreso a Algy a Rumania. Era evidente que le tenía mucho más miedo a su jefe que a ella. _Es obvio que tengo que trabajar en eso._

―Ah, y de paso ―dijo él, justo antes de realizar su escape―, mi jefe quiere saber si tiene alguna información de como fue producido Algy. Cartas, documentos, cualquier cosa. Es obvio por su aspecto que utilizaron como base a un dragón Verde Galés Común, pero no estamos seguros si ellos lo cruzaron con otro dragón o no; o de _si de hecho_ fue engendrado.

Petunia adivinó que si existía algo de eso, se encontraría en la biblioteca, pero ese era un cuarto que ella todavía no arreglaba. Estaba cubierta por unos paneles sombríos y oscuros, y daba al norte. A primera vista, Dudley la había llamado 'una habitación invernal', y Petunia veía lo que él quiso decir. Seria cómoda con un buen fuego en la chimenea y pesados cortinajes contra el clima malo, pero en otras estaciones meramente era depresiva. Las pilas de cajas desmoronándose no ayudaban. Había estanterías llenas con libros igual de oscuros y despedazándose.

Petunia suspiró―. Daré un vistazo, si él esta de acuerdo en llevarse esa cosa de regreso si llego a descubrir algo.

Charlie sonrió abiertamente, y Petunia se dio cuenta que acababa de acordar quedarse con Algernon, al menos por un tiempo. _Maldición_. El joven Weasley puso pies en polvorosa antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión, liberando de sus cadenas a Algernon al pasar.

El pequeño dragón abrió sus alas y aterrizó con algo de torpeza en los hombros de Petunia. La miró a la cara y dijo―. Ahora te recuerdo: tu eres Petunia. La tataranieta de Tully. Tu solías venir de visita.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era pequeña, pero no me acuerdo de _ti_ ―dijo Petunia, fascinada sin querer.

Algernon resopló―. Me tenía que quedar fuera de la vista ―dijo él―, porque ustedes eran muggles.

―Tu mencionaste a mi tatarabuelo...

―El hermano menor de Cressida, sí. Tully. Él era un squib. Tu _te_ pareces mucho a él en realidad. Que mal.

Algernon podía hablar, pero quienquiera que lo hubiese criado no lo había equiparado con un filtro en la lengua. Cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza, procedía a enunciarla, y Petunia podía prever un futuro desolador de ser puesta en vergüenza por él.

Ella trató de exiliarlo a una de las edificaciones exteriores, pero él se negó a permanecer allí, y amenazó con quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos si lo encerraban. Así que regresó a la mansión, donde ella tuvo que escuchar sus preguntas, sus quejas, y sus murmullos, que se resumían en que él quería ser el familiar de un miembro de la familia. Él dijo que Petunia no serviría; él requería de un mago o bruja de verdad, no un nacido de muggles, muchas gracias.

―Lamento no ser lo bastante buena para ti ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo.

―Yo también lo siento ―dijo Algernon, el sarcasmo pasando sobre su cabeza―, aunque espero que por lo menos uno de tus niños sea adecuado.

Pero por desgracia, Algernon no se encontró especialmente impresionado por Dudley y Harry―. ¡Qué par de mocosos! ―exclamó con su usual franqueza aplastante. (Bueno, ambos chicos ese día estaban resfriados)―. ¿Cuál de ustedes es el mayor? ―les preguntó, mirándolos de arriba a abajo.

―Dudley.

Algernon miró intensamente a ambos niños, y después resopló, exhalando una serie de anillos de humo―. _Ese _―dijo, indicando a Dudley―, tiene sobrepeso. Y apuesto que el _otro_ ―apuntó a Harry―, tiene rodillas nudosas.

―¡Culpable! ―gritó Harry, tratando de aguantar la risa.

―¡_Y_ es corto de vista! ―dijo Algernon―. Ellos no sirven, ninguno. ¡Yo tengo estándares! No queda nada más que hacer: tendrás que tener otro bebé. En cualquier caso prefiero una bruja a un mago, estoy acostumbrado con ellas.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Petunia.

―Lo harás. Pero primero debes dejarme darle una buena mirada al padre potencial, si eres tan amable, no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo.

―¡Algy! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Una palabra más y es Rumania! ―ella descubrió que esta amenaza era quizás la única cosa que lo restringía. Algy pareció rebelarse, pero se sometió. Él no quería regresar a Rumania, donde según decía los dragones más grandes lo hostigaban y nadie quería hablar con él. Petunia pensó que entendía las razones de ambas cosas; Algy era irritante, cuando no era desagradable.

Los niños, por supuesto, pensaban que Algy el Insólito, como insistia que lo llamaran, era muy divertido, y rompían en risitas llamándose uno al otro "¡qué par de mocosos!", "¡_ese_ tiene rodillas nudosas!" o "¡Yo _tengo_ principios!" imitando la voz rasposa, echa-fuego, de Algernon. También estaban divertidos con su insistencia de que Petunia lo proveyera con un adecuado bebé mágico para ser su familiar, y ellos sugirieron que Sirius podría encajar en la tarea de padre requerido. Cuando Algy comprendió quien era Sirius, volvió loca a Petunia con preguntas acerca de él, sus antecedentes, su salud y sus hábitos. La declaración de ella, de que no tenía ni la más remota intención de casarse con Sirius no tuvo ningún efecto en Algy. Su obsesión con 'mi bruja' (como llamaba al bebé potencial) era completa, y con frecuencia de lo más embarazosa, como Petunia vivió más tarde.

~oOo~

Petunia, después de mucho trabajo, consiguió un jardín de hierbas amurallado, y el jardín dilapidado de la parte de atrás de la mansión quedó en una forma decente. Después de consultar con Pompeyo, ella decidió usar la mayor de las edificaciones, que estaba en mejor forma, para recomenzar un gallinero, y alojar animales que con suerte proveyeran a la casa con leche fresca. Ella pensó que las cabras serian la mejor manera de empezar, y preguntó donde comprarlas. Madame Rosmerta le recomendó ir a la taberna «Cabeza de Puerco_»_; el propietario, le dijo, criaba cabras y podría estar dispuesto a venderle algunas.

Sin embargo, cuando Pompeyo y ella llegaron a la «Cabeza de Puerco», ella tuvo dudas. La taberna parecía destartalada y sucia, y cuando estaba a punto de irse vio un establo detrás del edificio. La puerta estaba abierta y ella pudo escuchar balidos desde el interior. Había numerosas cabras adentro, viéndose sorprendentemente limpias, con ojos brillantes, y bien cuidadas. También había un hombre alto, anciano de cabello gris, que la miró con irritación.

―Estoy buscando al dueño ―vaciló Petunia―. Quiero comprar unas cabras.

―¿Para qué? ―masculló―. ¿Noche de comida hindú?

Petunia se enojó―. No, quiero recomenzar el corral en mi casa. La Mansión Mayhew.

Después de una pausa, el mago dijo―. Pensé reconocer el elfo. Hola, Pompeyo ―Pompeyo se inclinó con educación―. ¿Quién es ella? ―le preguntó el hombre, ignorando a Petunia.

―La señora es mi Ama ―dijo Pompeyo formalmente.

El mago alzó las cejas―. ¿Usted compró entonces la mansión? ―preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a Petunia.

―No, yo la heredé ―dijo Petunia, irritada.

―¡Que sorpresa! No sabia que a Cressida le quedaban parientes vivos.

―Soy su sobrina nieta ―dijo Petunia. Ya se estaba cansando de explicarse.

―Pensé que los Mayhew se habían vuelto squibs. Es aparente que no. ¿Esta viviendo allí sola?

―No. Hay cinco, no seis, elfos domésticos, y mis hijos vienen los domingos de visita. Yo tengo a dos niños en Hogwarts ―_de cualquier manera, no creo que deba mencionar al dragón residente._

―Aun más sorprendente ―dijo el hombre, mirando con mayor interés. Dado que no había brindado voluntariamente su nombre, Petunia se vio forzada a preguntárselo directamente―. Aberforth ―dijo él.

―Encantada de conocerlo ―mintió Petunia, educadamente―. ¿Tiene alguna cabra a la venta?

Él dijo que no tenía ganas de vender ninguna de sus cabras, a menos que estuviera seguro de que Petunia cuidaría apropiadamente de ellas. ¿Alguna había probado leche de cabra? Sí, su hermana era alérgica a la leche de vaca, así que ambas la habían bebido de niñas y les gustaba. ¿Sabía como ordeñar cabras? No. ¿Sabía lo que comían? No en realidad, ¿acaso no comían de todo?

El hombre le dio una mirada malévola; era claro que era la cosa equivocada para decir. Él le dio un discurso sobre el número de cosas que las cabras no debían comer y que podrían matarlas si lo intentaban. El mito de que las cabras comían cualquier cosa era sólo eso; y así. Petunia suspiró internamente, pero escuchó tan educadamente como pudo. Después él le ofreció ver el corral propuesto para ver si era adecuado.

Ellos caminaron hasta la mansión, Aberforth dando largas zancadas, y Petunia apresurándose a seguirlo, miserablemente tratando de mantener el paso, y Pompeyo a la siga, demasiado digno para apresurarse.

Aberforth inspeccionó el edificio grande que Petunia había demarcado para las cabras y lo rechazó; era demasiado grande, demasiado helado, a ellas les gustaban los lugares pequeños. La granja tenía un corral adecuado, pero estaba deteriorado y lleno de malezas. Él ayudó a Petunia a limpiarlo usando magia, y le dio la dirección de un constructor mágico en Hogsmeade que le ayudaría a restaurarlo.

Petunia, quien no había tenido mucha suerte en relacionarse con sus vecinos, lo invitó a tomar el té, y para su sorpresa, él aceptó. En medio del montón de información que Aberforth le dejó caer, Petunia se había olvidado de Algy, así que cuando él saltó sobre su hombro tan pronto como el mago entró dentro de la sala, hasta ella se sobresaltó. Algy después saltó desde sus hombros a los de Aberforth, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, incluso levantándole el pelo para ver su nuca.

―¡Pero Petunia! ―dijo con aspereza―. ¡Él es demasiado viejo!

Petunia pensó que se caería muerta de vergüenza allí mismo―. ¡Algy! ―exclamó.

Algy dijo―: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que alguien más joven en mucho mejor?

Aberforth viéndose divertido, preguntó―: ¿Menor que qué?

―Menor de cien años ―dijo Algy, imperturbable―, y mayor de treinta. ¿Cómo voy a obtener mi bruja si Petunia no tiene otro bebé? Y para hacer eso, ella necesita a un mago. Uno _joven_.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Aberforth conteniendo la risa. Petunia se sentía tan humillada, que para distraerlo, le pasó un vaso de whisky de fuego, y hasta ella misma se sirvió uno. Aun no le tenía gusto al licor fuerte, pero sentía que la vida con Algy la curaría de eso.

Algy aún seguía siendo completamente indiscreto―. Los niños dicen que Sirius Black seria candidato, pero yo no lo creo. Los Mayhew tienen historia de ser excéntricos, pero ninguno de ellos ha terminado en la casa de orates.

―¡Algy! ―protestó Petunia―. Sirius no esta loco, sufre de trastorno bipolar.

Algy bufó.

Aberforth dijo con suavidad―. Yo creo que deberé votar en esto con el dragón, conociendo de genética.

―¡Ves! ―dijo Algy―. ¿Lo ves? Sirius es buen mozo, supongo, los chicos me enseñaron una fotografía, y _es_ sangre pura, ¡pero mi bruja no va a heredar el trastorno bipolar! De él ni de nadie más ―él miró al mago―. Eres sensato, para ser un mago. Que lástima que no seas más joven.

―Me disculpo por mi edad ―dijo Aberforth con cara de póquer, y una reverencia.

―¡Debes hacerlo, es muy decepcionante!

Con ese grito de despedida, Algy desplegó sus alas y salió de la sala. _Probablemente en busca de Pompeyo, para acosarlo a preguntas._

Aberforth lo observó irse, sonriendo ampliamente―. Escuché que Cressida tenía un dragón mutante, pero lo consideraba un rumor bobo, del tipo que se escuchan todo el tiempo en Hogsmeade.

―Como puede ver, no es así ―dijo Petunia con pesar―. Pompeyo lo envió a Rumania después de la muerte de Cressida. Los rumanos, después de probar su personalidad, lo enviaron de regreso una vez que se dieron cuenta que yo había heredado la propiedad. Tengo la impresión de que era eso o dragonicidio. Todavía puede resultar por mi parte.

―Los Mayhew tienen muy mala reputación en la villa ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Estaba enterada de eso?

―No, no lo sabía. ¿Fueron mortífagos? ―preguntó Petunia, asustada.

―No es _ese_ tipo de mala reputación ―dijo Aberforth―. A ellos les gustaba criar criaturas mágicas. Especialmente de la variedad ilegal. Al viejo Cassius Mayhew le gustaban los dragones, y a sus hijos mayores también. Hubo además rumores de que ellos estaban tratando de criar basiliscos.

Petunia jadeó.

―Yo dudo que en realidad estuvieran haciéndolo ―dijo Aberforth rápidamente―, pero ellos necesitaban mantener alejada a la gente de aquí, y esparcir rumores es una manera fácil de hacerlo. Ellos no querían que nada de esto se supiera en el Ministerio.

_Suenan como los magos típicos; para esconder el hecho de que tienes dragones respira-fuego, esparces el rumor de que estas criando algo peor._

―¿Entonces ellos produjeron a Algy? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Eso es lo que pienso, y no solamente a él ―dijo Aberforth―. Se le debe haber ocurrido que los elfos domésticos Mayhew no son precisamente ordinarios.

―Al principio no. Pompeyo fue el único elfo doméstico que conocí por varios años. Pero desde entonces... sí, hemos adquirido un elfo doméstico de afuera, y ella es muy diferente.

―El viejo Cassius, el padre de Cressida, era lo que se diría un libre pensador mágico. Él no creía en la supremacía de los magos, por ejemplo. Él no repudió a su hijo menor tampoco ... él debe haber sido su ancestro... cuando su magia resultó ser atípica, lo que es una manera educada de describir a un squib.

―¿Cuál era su nombre? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Catullus, según recuerdo ―dijo Aberforth, después de pensarlo―. Pero Cassius no podía aceptar en realidad que el muchacho fuera un squib. Esto sucede hasta en las mejores familias, pero de acuerdo a él, no a los Mayhew. Reclamaba que la magia del muchacho estaba bloqueada, o algo semejante. Un desmentido absurdo. La villa entera pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Petunia parpadeó y no dijo palabra.

―Después escuché decir que Cassius había pasado a experimentar con el mismo Catullus, tratando de desbloquear su magia. El muchacho se aburrió de ello, y huyó, y nadie lo culpó. Cassius nunca logró comprenderlo, por supuesto. En lo que le concernía, él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Buscó a su hijo por años, pero según entiendo, el muchacho consiguió seguir perdido, cuando menos hasta que Cassius murió.

Petunia deseó saber más acerca de Tully, pero ella no podía recordar a su madre hablando alguna vez de él―. ¿Es por eso que mis vecinos no se acercan a mi puerta? ―preguntó ella―. Pensé que era porque yo soy hija de muggles.

―Oh, a la mayoría de ellos eso no les importa ―dijo Aberforth―. Ellos están esperando para ver si usted es una típica Mayhew.

Petunia pensó en Algy, y en lo que podría suceder si ella _llegaba_ a tener invitados. Suspiró. Quizás estuviera destinada a ser una paria social sin importar donde viviera.

.

Junto con las cabras que finalmente compró a Aberforth, Petunia pareció adquirir al mago. Él visitaba la mansión cada dos o tres semanas para inspeccionar a las que fueron de su responsabilidad, para asegurarse de que fueran debidamente atendidas; y para discutir con Algy, que lo divertía sin fin. Pese a esto, él le agradaba, y se preguntaba si sería hijo de muggles, porque poseía muchas destrezas prácticas, a diferencia de la mayoría de los sangres sangre pura que había conocido. _A decir verdad, él me recuerda un poquito a mi papá. No es tan paciente, y es mucho más cínico, pero tiene sentido del humor, y no se toma demasiado en serio; otra rareza entre los magos._

Petunia comenzó a través de él, en pequeñas maneras, a conocer a sus vecinos. Pero ella estaba sola el día que Daffy irrumpió en la sala a entregar una nota fatídica de Dudley. Harry, escribía él, había sido escogido para representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	31. Doble, doble Labor y Pesar

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: "DOBLE, DOBLE LABOR Y PESAR"**

**.**

_En el cual Harry se convierte en participante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero nadie parece saber como sucedió, incluyéndolo a él._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se encontraba reclinada en el sofá apolillado de la sala, intentando leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. Ella había descubierto un buen número de ellos en rúnico, otros en latín, y otros pocos en griego, francés, alemán, español, servo-croata, árabe, galés, chino, lo que parecía ser urdu, y en inglés arcaico. El resto estaba en inglés de cosechas más recientes, dígase de los tres últimos siglos. Petunia se daba cuenta que la información de los orígenes de Algernon el Insólito iban a ser difíciles de descubrir.

La luz se derramaba en el cuarto a través de grandes ventanas de vidrio claro con bordes de vitral que daban reflejos coloreados en el piso. El antes mencionado dragón holgazaneaba en una zona soleada sobre la alfombra al lado de ella, dormido. Él roncaba suavemente, y ocasionalmente daba como ladriditos felices mientras soñaba. A Petunia no le molestaban los efectos sonoros; mientras dormía no la estaba molestando ni haciendo preguntas embarazosas.

Ella se había exasperado mucho con Algy en la mañana, porque él había insistido en que consultara un '_broce priodas'_. Petunia no tenía idea de qué cosa era, y no encontró divertido el darse cuenta que él se refería a un agente matrimonial.

Ella había tratado de combatir su obsesión acerca de 'su bruja' con lógica―: ¿Qué ocurriría si el bebé siguiente no fuera una bruja, sino un mago?

―Entonces tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo ―dijo Algy simplemente.

―¿Qué pasa si me caso con este sangre pura, y no tenemos hijos? ―trató de nuevo Petunia.

―Entonces tendrías que intentarlo con alguien más ―dijo Algy, como si eso fuera obvio.

―No soy una jovencita, Algy ―señaló Petunia.

―Yo sé donde encontrar recetas de pociones que pueden ayudar con eso ―dijo Algy.

Petunia quedó petrificada; ella sospechaba que Algy sabia más acerca de los contenidos de la biblioteca y de la mansión de lo que estaba preparado a admitir. Desafortunadamente, sus oídos habían captado la conversación entre ella y Charlie Weasley acerca de su repatriación a Rumania en intercambio por información acerca de su reproducción. Algy no quería saber nada de eso, y las preguntas de Petunia acerca de sus experiencias en el pasado con frecuencia quedaban sin contestar.

Hubo unos golpes en la ventana semi-abierta, y al mirar vio a Daffy allí. Cierto instinto le dijo que había problemas, principalmente porque los chicos invariablemente utilizaban al afable y humilde Daffy para entregar malas noticias (Hedwig, que siempre tenía un aire imperioso con Petunia, entregaba las buenas noticias). Como siempre, sus instintos estaban en lo correcto. Mientras leía, pensaba con amargura como había sido tan inmensamente estúpida en creer que el Torneo estaba cerrado a niños menores. Si tenía lugar un desastre en el mundo mágico, siempre tenía que tocarle a ella y sus niños. Y así era.

De inmediato, fue por Flú hasta el castillo, y se apresuró a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore. Allí se encontró con Harry sentado en una silla, siendo interrogado de forma poca amistosa por un montón de magos intimidantes: el Director, Snape, McGonagall, y Bartemius Crouch. Más dos personas que no reconocía, y que resultaron ser Igor Karkaroff y Olympe Maxime. Dudley también estaba allí, escondido detrás de un pilar, como si tuviera miedo de que lo expulsaran al notarlo.

―¡Paren esto! ―gritó Petunia, y Harry miró a su alrededor. Una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro.

Dumbledore se dio vuelta―. ¡Ah, señora Dursley! Veo que ya escuchó la noticia.

Él procedió a contarle que aunque el hijo de Amos Diggory, Cedric, (a quien ella recordaba vagamente de la Copa Mundial), había sido escogido como Campeón por Hogwarts, el nombre de Harry también había salido del Cáliz.

―¿Del qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Del Cáliz de Fuego. Es un objeto profundamente mágico que escoge al mejor entre aquellos que entran al Torneo, ya que son tres campeones, uno por cada escuela.

―¿No ha escuchado nadie de sacar los nombre de un sombrero? ―masculló Petunia―. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Tan condenadamente _elaborado_?

Dumbledore le dio una mirada de desaprobación, que ella ignoró―. Nosotros estamos tratando de determinar como sucedió esto. Había una línea de edad puesta mágicamente para prevenir la entrada de menores de edad, por una parte. Yo mismo la conjuré, y aunque yo sea quien lo diga, fue hecha apropiadamente.

―Harry ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Pusiste tu nombre en este Cáliz?

Harry negó con la cabeza―. No, Tante ―dijo él, escuchándose inusualmente sumiso―. No lo hice. Pero aquí nadie me cree; a excepción de Dud.

Dudley le dio a su primo una mirada de 'dejame-fuera-de-esto', pero Petunia sabia que no era en serio.

Petunia además conocía a Harry mejor que nadie en esa habitación, con la posible excepción de Dudley. Ella supo que si Harry fuera culpable, estaría excitado y complacido consigo mismo, y no era así. De hecho se veía apabullado y ansioso. Ella miró sobre su cabeza a Dudley, y alzó las cejas. Él meneó la cabeza, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

―Bueno, entonces sabemos que Harry no lo hizo ―dijo ella―. ¿De modo que quién lo hizo?

Esa probó ser la cuestión. Karkaroff y Maxime parecían pensar que Dumbledore lo había hecho para darle a Hogwarts una ventaja extra con dos campeones, lo que Petunia dudaba. Si el Director iba a tomarse todos esos problemas por un motivo, ¿de seguro habría escogido a un muchacho rudo de séptimo año como el segundo campeón, y no a un estudiante de cuarto año? _Aunque, por supuesto, eso indicaría cierta lógica, y esta no debería darse por hecho._

Snape pensaba que Harry estaba mintiendo, no porque tuviera alguna prueba, sino porque era la clase de cosa que James Potter hubiera hecho. _Esta idea fija es irrelevante, y lo que es más, no me interesa_. McGonagall estaba desconcertada. _Únete al club._ Petunia aparentemente no había visto antes a Moody, quien había pronunciado una teoría de que alguien quería exponer a Harry al peligro y para ello lo ingresó deliberadamente al Torneo. _Eso no es imposible, pero ¿no da demasiados rodeos?_

Ellos habían olvidado la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma de uno de los estudiantes, posiblemente muy mal intencionada. Y con eso Petunia apuntaba a los Slytherin, aunque se daba cuenta que los magos tenían su propia versión de políticamente correcto, y no debería decirlo abiertamente. Cuando llegó la hora de sugerir, todos se encogieron de hombros.

―Tomaría un mago muy poderoso ―dijo Snape de manera despectiva―, para engañar el Cáliz. No creo que alguno de los estudiantes pueda hacerlo.

―Y sin embargo esta listo para pensar que Harry lo hizo ―señaló Petunia―, y es posible que ese estudiante o estudiantes en cuestión hayan recibido ayuda o instrucciones de algún otro.

Snape frunció el ceño. Karkaroff, a quien Petunia tomaba por un fanfarrón violento, comenzó a acusar de nuevo a Dumbledore de mala conducta. Petunia supuso que esto también servia a sus propósitos. _Algo más esta ocurriendo aquí, ellos parecen conocerse de antes. Y además protesta demasiado._

―Bueno, no importa en realidad cómo sucedió, ¿no es así? ―dijo Petunia―. Él no va a competir.

―Bueno, con respecto a eso, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, me temo que tendrá que hacerlo.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. Eso no es chistoso ni por asomo ―dijo ella.

Crouch habló por primera vez―. Él _debe_ competir. Es un contrato mágico obligatorio.

―¿Cómo puede ser obligatorio si él no entró en realidad' ¡Es una obligación mágica de nada! ¡Él no va a competir, y eso es todo! ―Petunia se había puesto de pie, y podía sentir la cara roja.

Dumbledore dijo, con ese aire de paciencia que le daba dentera―. Puedo comprender sus sentimientos, señora Dursley...

―¡No, no es así! ―gritó Petunia.

―No hay necesidad de perder el temperamento, señora Dursley.

―¡Mi temperamento no esta ni un poco perdido, pero sí lo esta su mente! Harry tiene solamente catorce años de edad, y todos los otros campeones diecisiete. Las tareas son peligrosas, y los participantes han muerto ¿no es así?

―No recientemente...

―¡No recientemente porque este estúpido concurso condenado ha estado suspendido por los últimos doscientos años!

Crouch dijo con voz llana―. Si el muchacho no cumple el contrato, será expulsado.

―Expúlsenlo, entonces ―dijo Petunia. _Amenazas como esa no son amenazas. No para mi, de todos modos._

Crouch pareció sorprendido, y después dijo―. Habrá un gran escándalo sobre su falla en honrar el contrato, y yo me veré compelido, en representación del ministerio, a revisar la custodia del muchacho.

_Ahora, *esa* sí es una amenaza. _

Petunia lo miró. Se preguntó cuantas veces había salido enfurecida de la oficina de Dumbledore, la cifra ya debía estar en los cientos para ahora._ Eso no importa, nos vamos. Ahora mismo_.

Y se fueron. Dumbledore no trató de detenerlos, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Crouch, esto no era el final.

Los chicos estaban callados mientras iban por Flú a la mansión. Al llegar por la chimenea, se encontraron allí a Aberforth visitando a Algy, quien estaba encantado de verlo. Algy era un dragón muy sociable, y disfrutaba en especial de la compañía de Aberforth, y hasta estaba dispuesto a perdonarle su predilección por la cabras. Pompeyo había proveído a Aberforth con algo de whisky de fuego, según notó Petunia con alivio.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―inquirió Aberforth, al ver sus rostros.

Petunia le explicó, y las cejas de Aberforth se alzaron hasta el cabello―. No pensé que te atreverías, chico ―le dijo a Harry.

―¡Yo no lo hice! ―dijo Harry―. Fred y George Weasley trataron de entrar, aun cuando eran solamente unas semanas menores, y la línea de edad los expelió. Hizo lo mismo con varios otros. Pero juro que no lo intenté. Hablé de eso, todos lo hicieron, se esperaba que uno lo hiciera así, pero yo ni siquiera lo intenté.

―Él no lo hizo. Yo lo sabría de ser así ―fue la contribución de Dudley.

Petunia le dijo a Aberforth―. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Los directores de las otras escuelas piensan, o pretenden pensar, que Dumbledore quiere que Hogwarts tenga dos campeones; Snape piensa que Harry lo hizo a propósito; McGonagall no sabe; y Moody piensa que alguien quiere lastimar a Harry. No tengo que esforzarme mucho para decir que todos esos escenarios no tienen sentido.

―Moody es quien más se acerca ―dijo Aberforth―. Pero usted tiene razón, nada de eso tiene sentido.

―¿Por qué no quieres que compita, Petunia? ―preguntó Algy―. ¡Un Mayhew puede hacer _cualquier cosa!._

―Haciendo a un lado las habilidades de los Mayhew, él tiene tres años menos que los otros participantes ―dijo Petunia―. Y es _peligroso_.

―Bueno, entonces tendrá que hacer trampa ―dijo Algy como si la conclusión fuera obvia.

Aberforth se rio―. Hacer trampas es epidémico en los Torneos de los Tres Magos, Algy. Todos ellos _hacen_ trampas.

―Cedric no ―dijo Dudley―, probablemente, de todos modos.

―Harry tan sólo tendrá que hacer _más trampas_ ―dijo Algy―. Los Mayhew son buenos para eso.

―Un maravilloso atributo familiar ―le dijo Petunia cordialmente al pequeño dragón, mientras que los chicos se daban codazos entre ellos y sonreían, para su alivio. Como siempre, el sarcasmo se le escapaba, y se enorgulleció.

―Pero no es un mal consejo ―dijo Aberforth―. Todos lo ayudaremos a nivelar el campo de juego, literalmente. ¿Te dieron ya la primera clave, Harry?

―No lo hicieron ―dijo Harry―. Ellos dijeron que no tendría una.

―Sí la tendrás ―intervino Algy―, porque _yo_ sé cuál es la primera prueba.

―Por supuesto que sabes ―dijo Petunia para apaciguarlo.

―¡Lo sé! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Charley Weasley no solamente me trajo a _mi_ de Rumania! ¡Trajo a otros cuatro dragones grandes!

―¡Charley no pudo escoltar a cuatro dragones grandes! ―exclamó Dudley―. ¡Serian demasiados para cualquiera!

―Claro que sí ―dijo Algy―. Usaron a ocho magos por dragón. Esta Lowri, la Galés Verde, que se parece a mi, pero ella es mucho más grande; Hulda la Hocicorto Sueco, que es azul y de nariz chata; Hong, la Bola de Fuego Chino, ella es roja con espinas; y luego Reka, la Colacuerno Húngaro, ella es grandota, negra y realmente da miedo. Ella amenazó con hacer de mi un kebab en el viaje para acá.

―¿Y qué le hiciste para que lo dijera? ―preguntó Petunia, intentando no sonreír.

―Ella dijo que yo hablaba demasiado ―dijo Algy con aire ofendido.

―Una dragona con criterio ―murmuró Petunia.

―Yo pensé que tu eres el único dragón que podía hablar ―dijo Harry.

―Bueno, sí, pero puedo comunicarme con Lowri en cierta forma, los Galés Verde entienden bastante de la lengua de los magos, aun cuando no puedan hablarla. Y en cuanto a los otros, puedo interpretar sus rugidos, ya saben: rugido grande, semi-rugido, rugido mediano...

―Sí, sí, ya entendemos, Algy ―dijo Petunia.

―Ellos también trajeron sus huevos ―reveló Algy.

Con esta información, no fue demasiado difícil el entender la esencia de la prueba, y Aberforth estuvo de acuerdo con ver que podía aprender de Hagrid cuando fuera de visita a el _Cabeza de Puerco_, lo que hacia con frecuencia―. Le lleva bastante el emborracharse, pero cuando lo hace, no puede guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida.

Petunia no tuvo problemas para creerlo.

De algún modo, la habían hecho pasar de "¡Nunca! A "Quizás, bajo ciertas condiciones" sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Ella estaba más asustada de lo que quisiera admitir por la amenaza de Crouch del ministerio entrometiéndose en la custodia de Harry, y ella estaba consciente de que en el mundo mágico él tendría ventaja sobre ella si quería causarle problemas; y era obvio que quería hacerlo. Winky, es decir, Calpurnia, podría llorar ante la mención de su anterior empleador, pero Petunia no lo subestimaba.

Así fue que, con la mayor renuencia, Petunia accedió a que Harry compitiera. Pero ella también decidió aceptar el consejo de Aberforth, y eso involucraba averiguar todo lo posible para darle a Harry una ventaja. _Yo no lo llamaría hacer trampa, exactamente. Pero si esos tontos insisten en forzar a un chico de catorce años en este maldito torneo, eso es lo que voy a hacer_.

Petunia una vez le dijo a Sirius que ella tenía una buena red de inteligencia, y no mentía. Dobby y Pompeyo parecían saber literalmente todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade respectivamente. Y fue Pompeyo quien le mostró la historia sensacionalista en El Profeta Diario, el diario mágico, acerca de la entrada de Harry en el Torneo.

Si bien a Petunia le gustaba saber todo de la cultura mágica, rápidamente habia concluido que El Profeta Diario era como _The Sun_ sin la página tres, y con magos, así que nunca se molestaba en leerlo. Ella sabia que los elfos de la casa lo leían, así continuó con su suscripción en su beneficio. _Supongo que sirve de buen revestimiento para el fondo de las jaulas de los búhos, y así se encuentra a su nivel apropiado._

Ella leyó el artículo con una indignación que iba en aumento. Ni por un minuto pensó que su sobrino había hablado algo de eso con algún reportero; Harry era reservado aun entre la gente que lo conocía bien. La verdadera naturaleza de la autora, Rita Skeeter, emanaba del periódico como el miasma de una ciénaga. _Es una de *esas* personas. Les dices lo que ellos quieren oír, o ellos lo oyen de todas maneras._

Cuando ella más tarde le preguntó a Harry, él lució enfurecido―. ¡Ella tenía esta pluma, una 'Vuela pluma' la llamó, que tomó lo que dije y lo torció para verme parecer como un completo cretino! ¡Y yo no _tenía_ lágrimas en los ojos!

―Te creo ―dijo Petunia. Vuelapluma por cierto, más bien una 'Inventapluma'.

―Que bueno, porque eres la única que me cree; bueno, tu y quizás Dud. Pero Ron Weasley no quiere hablarme, los 'Puff me odian, los Slytherin se burlan de mi... ¡y esa mujer horrible dijo que Hermione es mi novia! ¡Qué va a decir Dud? ¡Él también va a odiarme!

Petunia se sobresaltó―. ¿Por qué va a odiarte por eso? ―preguntó ella.

Harry pareció avergonzado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de haber dicho demasiado.

―Por nada ―murmuró, y huyó.

Petunia hizo lo que acostumbraba normalmente en estos casos: divide y conquistarás. Esto involucraba pedirle información a Dudley, pero no con Harry cerca. Esto se había vuelto más fácil que antes, ya que los chicos estaban en Casas diferentes.

Dudley esta inusualmente abatido cuando ella lo atrincó. Él confirmó que Harry estaba pasando por dificultades con sus compañeros por el Torneo, y también en forma rara, con sus profesores. _Con excepción de Snape, claro, siempre tiene dificultades con él._

―¿Por qué Ron Weasley le quitó la palabra? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Ron piensa que Harry entró al Torneo y no quiere admitirlo.

―¿Y qué le importa a él? ―Petunia estaba perpleja.

―Hermione dice que esta celoso de toda la atención que obtiene Harry. Ron es el mejor amigo que tiene en Gryffindor, pero es difícil por eso, y como él tiene todos esos hermanos no recibe atención tampoco en su casa ―_Bueno, supongo que eso es posible._

―¿Y los 'Puffs?

Dudley apartó la mirada―. Los 'Puffs no tienen mucha participación en Hogwarts ―dijo él―, y todos quedaron encantados de dar un Campeón a Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y obtener por una vez algo de atención. Y ahora ellos piensan que Harry esta tratando de robarles el reflector.

―Entiendo. Y eso te debe hacer difícil la vida en tu Casa además.

―Nada que no pueda manejar ―dijo Dudley, pero sin mucha convicción.

_Es malo, entonces. Y a Dudley parece que le gusta su Casa, pero esta estúpida competencia esta arruinándolo._

―¿Y por qué Harry me dijo que piensa que ahora lo vas odiar por ese troll venenoso que describió a Hermione Granger como su novia?

Dudley se puso pálido―. Por nada ―murmuró, igual que Harry. Y huyó, casi del mismo modo.

Petunia parpadeó. Ella tenia mucho que pensar en el periodo antes del inicio del Torneo, especialmente ya que el reporte de Aberforth acerca de las revelaciones de Hagrid sobre las copas probó ser muy ilustrativo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble." (McBeth, Acto IV, Scene I)

Muchas gracias a los que siguen y favorecen, y sobre todo a mis comentaristas :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	32. Los Amigos de Harry Potter

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32: "LOS AMIGOS DE HARRY POTTER"**

**.**

_En el cual se forma un grupo de apoyo dedicado a ayudar a Harry con el Torneo, lo que suena mejor que un grupo de apoyo dedicado a ayudarlo a hacer trampas en el Torneo._

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, el grupo (que se denominaban a si mismos Los Amigos de Harry Potter, así que digamos Los Amigos para abreviar) tenían un consejo de guerra en la sala de la mansión. Estaban presentes Harry, Dudley, Hermione Granger, Petunia, Aberforth, Algy, Pompeyo y Dobby. Petunia estaba dudosa acerca de Hermione, pero fue firmemente desestimada por Harry y Dudley. Algy objetó a Pompeyo, pero Petunia lo desestimó. Y Pompeyo objetó a tanto Algy como Dobby, y fue desestimado por el grupo. Una vez que estos puntos fueron establecidos, ellos procedieron a discutir lo que sabían y analizaron la información.

Aberforth reportó que había conseguido emborrachar a Hagrid durante la Hora Feliz en el «Cabeza de Puerco_»_, y descubrieron que el pedido por madres dragones anidando estaba conectado con la Prueba. Aparentemente, se esperaba que los campeones robaran un huevo falso en cada nido que contenía una pista para la próxima tarea. No se diría que dragón enfrentarían hasta el día de la prueba, cuando sacarían de una bolsa unas miniaturas animadas de los dragones.

―Él dijo que había visto las miniaturas ―comentó Aberforth.

―¿Son como yo? ―preguntó Algy, con interés.

―No, Algy ―dijo Aberforth―. Ellos no son dragones reales. No son mayores que mi mano, y animados por magia.

Petunia esperaba que Algy estuviera decepcionado, porque con frecuencia se quejaba de su soledad (otra insinuación entre muchas que necesitaba una bruja apropiada para ser su familiar), pero solamente lució pensativo. Más tarde ella pensó que eso debió ser una advertencia.

Los chicos y Hermione reportaron lo que para ellos era obvio les resultaba sorprendente: Hagrid había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por Madame Olympe, la directora de Beauxbatons. Petunia admitió que admiraba su coraje, aunque no fuera otra cosa; pero ella entendió de inmediato. Si Hagrid le había contado a Aberforth acerca de las dragonas, era probable que le hubiera contado también a Madame Olympe. Por tanto, Fleur Delacour sabía acerca de las dragonas.

Dobby después describió al grupo los movimientos de Karkaroff, a quien estaba siguiendo. El director de Durmstrang también había sido visto en el Bosque Prohibido, donde mantenían a las dragonas. La conclusión era obvia. Krum también lo sabía.

Asentado este punto, después discutieron como Harry debería encarar la tarea misma. Sus niveles de transfiguración solamente estaba al nivel de un principiante de cuarto año, y por lo tanto no los suficientes para usarlos como método para recuperar el huevo.

Aberforth señaló que los dragones tenían blindaje que repelía la mayoría de los hechizos, así que cualquier cosa que Harry usara debería apuntar a su cabeza. Ellos debatieron el uso del conjuro de Conjuntivitis versus varios otros que afectaban la vista de los dragones. Pero aunque Pompeyo lo sugirió, Harry no consideró usar una maldición cegadora. "Son las madres de alguien más", según él. El conjuro de Conjuntivitis no seria permanente, pero asustaría a la dragona, lo que pensaban provocaría demasiados problemas.

La visión de Hermione era que Harry solamente debería hacer un intento simbólico de competir―. Después de todo, nadie espera que estés a la altura de los competidores de mayor edad, aparte de que tu estas allí porque otro te ingresó. Solamente espera a que el tiempo se acabe.

―Hermione, tu no hablas en _serio_ ―dijo Harry con una mirada afligida.

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo ella, alterada―. Tu estas de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así, Dudley?

Dudley de inmediato se tornó escarlata, y murmuró algo inaudible.

Petunia percibió la hostilidad del resto de los Amigos ante esta noción, y en orden de preservar el orden, intervino rápidamente―: Eso tiene su lógica, Hermione, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero no puedes esperar que Harry pierda deliberadamente en el Torneo.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―Yo diría que la testosterona, pero eso no es muy justo. Déjame decírtelo de esta manera: si _tu_ fueras una participante en el Torneo, ¿no intentarías hacerlo bien? ¿Si todo el colegio te estuviera observando, y tu orgullo estuviera en juego? ¿Y si ellos dijeran, por ejemplo, que un esfuerzo patético fuera todo lo que podría esperarse de un hijo de muggles?

Ella había catalogado a Hermione de competitiva, y muy sensitiva al desprecio de los sangre pura, y eso quedó confirmado cuando los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y asintió de repente―. Yo lo intentaría ―dijo ella, concediendo el punto.

―Por supuesto que lo harías ―dijo Petunia―. Y sabemos que Harry también lo intentará; sólo necesitamos determinar la forma más segura para que lo haga.

Algy sugirió entonces que Harry debería arrojar la comida favorita de las dragonas en el suelo para distraerlas. Y sucedía que él conocía la de cada una―. A Lowri le gusta el pan tostado con queso derretido; a Hulda, los arenques en escabeche; a Hong, el pato a la Pekín; y a Reka le encanta el goulash, mientras más picante mejor...

―Algy, yo no sé cual dragona me va a tocar ―protestó Harry―. Y no lo sabré hasta que empiece la prueba.

―Lleva comida para las cuatro, entonces ―dijo Algy.

―Apuesto a que ellos van a registrar antes a los participantes ―dijo Harry―, y lo que es más, yo olería como un mostrador de deli.

Petunia escuchó como Algy le preguntaba a Aberforth en voz baja―. ¿Qué es un deli? ¿Y porqué alguien querría mostrarlo? ―y se tuvo que colocar la cabeza en las manos.

La reunión terminó después de eso, con el acuerdo de reunirse de nuevo antes de la Primera Prueba. De allí en adelante pudo escucharse a Algy elogiando los efectos seductores de la tostada con queso por algún tiempo.

.

En la próxima reunión una semana más tarde, Harry reportó a los Amigos que Ojo Loco Moody lo había sacado a un lado después de la clase de Defensa para sugerirle que usara la escoba en la prueba―. ¡Ir detrás del huevo dorado como si estuvieras cazando la snitch en un partido de quidditch! ¡Creo que es una buena idea!

―Oh, sí, es una gran idea ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―, excepto que los partidos de quidditch no incluyen dragones gigantes echa fuego.

Pero para exasperación de Petunia, el resto del grupo concluyó que esa era la mejor idea que tenían. Petunia se preguntó por qué Moody, quien no le había parecido del tipo que le importara el Torneo ni nada más que atrapar mortífagos, querría ayudar a Harry. Algo comenzó a molestarle con una inquietud en el fondo de su mente. A ella le faltaba una pieza de información, pensó, pero no pudo recordar qué era.

Mientras ella consideraba esto, el resto del grupo comenzó a discutir como conseguir a Harry su escoba, y fue Dudley quien sugirió que debería usar la Moonfleet, que casi nunca se separaba de su lado a menos que fuera amarrada. Los Amigos aplaudieron esta idea, y así quedó decidido. Dudley quedaría a cargo de la Moonfleet hasta la señal de Harry.

Fue también Dudley quien en privado le dijo a Petunia que Harry le había contado a Cedric Diggory acerca de las dragonas―. Él no estaba seguro si Cedric estaba enterado ―explicó―. Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum lo sabían, y eso habría puesto a Cedric en una desventaja injusta.

Petunia suspiró sin decir nada. Harry podría ser un Mayhew, pero en su opinión no era muy bueno haciendo trampas. Y ella no se lamentaba demasiado por ello como sin duda debería.

~oOo~

El día de la Primera Prueba llegó demasiado pronto para Petunia; ella no pudo dormir los tres días anteriores a eso, y fue arrastrada casi a la fuerza a las gradas de los espectadores por Pompeyo. La señora Figg acudió para apoyarla, y Aberforth también se sentó con ellas. Petunia invitó a Dobby a unirseles, para disgusto de Pompeyo. Así como también Algy, que insistió en ello, puntuando dicha insistencia con llamaradas de fuego.

Cuando la Prueba comenzó y Petunia vio a la primera dragona, la Sueca, quedó consternada. Era mucho más grande de lo que ella había anticipado, y eso que era la más pequeña de las cuatro, de acuerdo a Algy. Cedric Diggory era su adversario, y utilizó transfiguración. Él consiguió el huevo, pero aun así la dragona logró quemarlo, para horror de Petunia. Petunia quiso ir por Harry y marcharse, pero se encontraba muy lejos. Ahora deseaba haber escuchado a Hermione.

Fleur Delacour fue la siguiente, y le había tocado la Verde Galés, Lowri. Ella usó lo que Aberforth describió como un encantamiento, y que resultó efectivo en apariencia. Pero la dragona dormida comenzó a roncar y prendió en llamas su falda. Ella usó su varita y extinguió las llamas rápidamente. Petunia simplemente fue incapaz de observar mucha de la acción, pero cuando menos Fleur sobrevivió.

La próxima dragona era la Bola de Fuego China, y esa le tocó a Krum. Los Amigos jadearon al anunciarlo, porque dejaba por defecto la dragona más grande y peligrosa a Harry. Krum utilizó un hechizo de Conjuntivitis, pero como los Amigos habían anticipado, la dragona frenética y agitada corrió desaforada aplastando algunos de sus propios huevos, y después empezó a lanzar chorros de fuego que Krum apenas esquivó.

Algy estaba horrorizado―. ¡Eso es asesinato! ―gritó.

―¡Ssh! ―siseó Petunia―. Ella no puede evitarlo.

―¡No me refiero a Hong ―siseó Algy―, sino a ese rumano imbécil!

Petunia no podía estar muy en desacuerdo con él, pero lo hizo callar de nuevo, señalando que lo expulsarían de las tribunas si hacia mucho ruido. Él se sometió, pero podía sentir como vibraba por los nervios al estar sentado junto a ella. _Sé como se siente._

Hicieron salir a la última dragona, una Colacuerno Húngara de color negro. Era tres veces más grande que la primera dragona, y se veía feroz y agresiva. Petunia deseó poder dejar de mirar, pero no pudo. Lo que se desarrolló a continuación fue una pesadilla. Harry, viéndose muy pequeño y muy joven, fue escoltado fuera de la tienda. Los ayudantes prácticamente lo empujaron hacia la dragona, que estaba sentada sobre sus huevos viéndose increíblemente alta y beligerante, echando humo y en ocasiones llamas en dirección de Harry.

Harry gritó―. ¡_Accio_, Escoba! ―y de repente la Moonfleet llegó. Harry se subió en ella y comenzó a volar, dando círculos sobre la Colacuerno, nunca dándole tiempo suficiente para enfocarlo. Por fin, la dragona perdió su paciencia, abrió las alas -una visual aterradora- y abandonó su nido para perseguirlo. Harry y la Moonfleet entonces salieron disparados hacia abajo, con la intención de agarrar el huevo dorado que estaba entre los otros en el nido. La dragona reaccionó con rapidez enviando una llamarada detrás de Harry, quien la esquivó. Pero su enorme cola con puntas giró casi noqueándole de su escoba. Petunia casi gritó. Él se aferró a la Moonfleet, que giró alrededor de la dragona como una cosa viva, y él consiguió recoger el huevo dorado y salir volando con este debajo del brazo que no estaba lastimado. Varios magos corrieron para dominar a la Colacuerno, que parecía lista para seguirlo. El rugir de la multitud estalló en los oídos de Petunia, y ella se los tuvo que cubrir con las manos.

Petunia se sentía a punto de desmayar, y cuando Aberforth le ofreció una petaca (que resultó contener whisky de fuego), ella la aceptó agradecida, a pesar de lo cual tomó solamente un sorbo pequeño; esa mañana se había sentido incapaz de desayunar, y tenía el estomago vacío. _No es la ocasión adecuada para agarrarte una borrachera descomunal, mi niña_. Algy estaba saltando de gusto, Dobby daba gritos de alegría, y vio por primera vez a Pompeyo entusiasmado.

Aberforth le ofreció llevarse a Algy y Pompeyo de regreso a la mansión en su camino de vuelta a la «Cabeza de Puerco», donde imaginaba que tendría un considerable tráfico de clientes después del fin exitoso de la Primera Prueba (Pompeyo despreció la inferencia de que necesitaba alguna escolta). Esto permitiría que Petunia y la señora Figg pudieran ir a ver a Harry, e inspeccionar sus daños, según dijo. Petunia le dio las gracias, se puso temblorosamente de pie y comenzó a intentar pasar entre toda la gente, con la señora Figg detrás suyo.

Ellas encontraron a Harry en la tienda de asistencia médica con Madame Pomfrey. Él tenía un rasguño superficial en el hombro, causado por la Colacuerno, pero aparte de eso estaba ileso, aunque muy excitado, incapaz de soltar el huevo dorado que aun aferraba contra su pecho.

Dudley se les unió sonriendo de oreja a oreja con alivio. Él había estado a cargo de la Moonfleet, liberándola al grito de Harry.

―¿Lo viste, mamá? ―gritó Dudley―. ¡Funcionó!

―Lo vi ―dijo Petunia―. Estuviste muy bien, Harry. A pesar de que me restaste varios años de vida de susto.

Harry sonrió. Hermione Granger, y _mirabile dictu_, Ron Weasley, de pronto llegaron, y los niños empezaron a reír y charlar. Petunia, todavía sintiéndose mareada, los dejó entretenidos. La señora Figg pensaba que deberían quedarse para ver los puntajes, pero Petunia sabía que de hacerlo, se avergonzaría perdiendo el estómago allí mismo. De hecho, no creía ser capaz de caminar hasta su casa, así que fueron a buscar un Flú. Petunia estaba segura de que esto sería la última gota para su estómago, como resultó ser cierto.

Petunia le rogó a la señora Figg que se quedara a comer el almuerzo de la celebración que los elfos domésticos de la mansión tenían preparado, y se veía delicioso, pero le dijo francamente que ella se iría a la cama en ese mismo momento, aunque se disculpaba por ello. Y eso mismo fue lo que hizo.

.

Petunia despertó en la oscuridad. Alguien, probablemente uno de los elfos domésticos, había desplegado las cortinas alrededor de su cama de cuatro postes. Era una cama grande, una antigüedad encontrada en piezas en la habitación que ella ocupó primero al mudarse, y que ella quiso utilizar inmediatamente. Cuando niña, ella añoraba tener una cama de cuatro postes, pero sus padres no disponían ni del dinero ni del espacio para acomodarla, y Vernon lo había descartado como una tontería. Esta cama probablemente databa de la época Tudor, era de madera de roble oscura muy tallada. Las cortinas interiores eran de un material blanco transparente, y las exteriores eran gruesas, un brocado bordado. Petunia rara vez usaba los dos juegos de cortinas; lo encontraba sofocante. Eso debía haberla despertado, bueno, eso y algo más. Una ansiedad inquietante en el fondo de su mente que de repente pasó al frente, y le hizo una pregunta: ¿Por qué cuatro dragonas?

Solamente iban a ser tres Campeones, pero los magos que trajeron las dragonas de Rumania llegaron antes de la selección del Cáliz, y trajeron cuatro. ¿Una de reserva, en caso de algún accidente? Después de ver a las dragonas, y ver lo difícil que era manejarlas, Petunia lo dudaba. Alguien les había dicho que trajeran cuatro dragonas, alguien que sabía que habría cuatro campeones. Probablemente la misma persona que puso el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Petunia se puso de pie en un instante. Sentía mucha hambre, pero la ignoró; sabía que tenía que hallar a Charlie Weasley antes de que se fuera del Bosque Prohibido.

Se suponía que Algy debía dormir en una percha de hierro acolchada que databa de tiempos de Cressida que se ubicaba en una esquina de su habitación. Pero no, ella lo descubrió enrollado en un diván desvencijado a los pies de la cama de cuatro postes. A Petunia le gustaba ese diván y planeaba arreglarlo y re-tapizarlo, pero a Algy también le gustaba. Por una vez, le dio gusto encontrarlo cerca y no se quejó.

Ella lo despertó y fue por su varita. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

~oOo~

Algy voló a su lado en la luz temprana, y la dirigió al lugar apropiado. Para su gran alivio, las dragonas y sus manejadores aun se encontraban allí; aunque si bien Charlie pareció desconcertado.

―¡Señora Dursley! ―dijo él―. Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarme a Algernon de vuelta, si es que ha venido con esa intención.

―No fue por eso que vine ―le dijo ella. Petunia se dio cuenta que se veía exhausto.

Charlie le explicó que la condición de Hong evitó que se fueran el día de ayer; los ojos de la dragona todavía estaban doloridos e hinchados por el conjuro de Conjuntivitis; además de estar muy abatida por los huevos que aplastó en su pánico. Los manejadores no habían podido tratarle los ojos, ni aliviar sus síntomas, porque ella no dejaba que se le acercara nadie. Ellos tampoco querían aturdirla, dada su condición.

Petunia sintió una repentina compasión por la desafortunada dragona, su progenie asesinada y en peligro por un deseo de los magos por una entretención peligrosa―. ¿Alguno de sus huevos sobrevivió?

―Sí, algunos ―dijo Charlie.

Petunia llamó a Algy―. Explicale a Hong que ellos tan sólo quieren tratar sus ojos con un ungüento que le aliviará el dolor, y señálale que todavía le quedan algunos de sus huevos y que ellos necesitan de su protección ―le dijo.

Algy, con la ayuda de Lowri, comenzaron una conversación de tres vías con la alicaída Bola de Fuego. Sus vocalizaciones comenzaron de forma desalentadora, para oídos de Petunia, pero después fueron tornándose más esperanzadas.

Algy voló desde el lomo de Lowri hasta los hombros de Petunia―. Ella permitirá que le cures los ojos ―le dijo a Charlie―. Nosotros le dijimos a ella que necesitaba proteger el resto de sus huevos. Sin embargo, cualquier movimiento extraño, Charlie, y te vuelves kebab flambeado; y el resto de los dragones, en que me incluyo, nos uniremos en el rostizado. Ellas están hartas de este asunto.

Charlie miró con nerviosismo a Hong, y susurró―. Dile que al principio le arderá un poco.

Y así lo hizo, pero ella lo soportó con estoicismo. En media hora, ella se encontraba enrollada alrededor de los huevos sobrevivientes, profundamente dormida. Era obvio que ella y las otras dragonas de momento no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

―Me debes una, Charlie ―dijo Petunia―, y voy a cobrarte. Necesito tener la respuesta a una pregunta. Y la pregunta es esta: ¿quién pidió _cuatro_ dragonas para el Torneo?

―Mi jefe en Rumania recibió la orden. Voy a tener que preguntárselo a él ―dijo Charlie.

―Yo necesito saberlo, y se trata de algo importante ―dijo Petunia―. Alguien sabía que habría cuatro campeones antes de tiempo, y yo debo saber quién es. Alguien puso a Harry en mucho peligro deliberadamente.

Charlie se vio sombrío, y asintió. Petunia dijo―: Por favor, mantén confidencial el por qué estas preguntándolo.

Él asintió de nuevo, y Petunia dijo con seriedad, cambiando de tema―. Tu madre me dice que a ti te gustan mucho los dragones.

―Sí, por supuesto ―dijo Charlie, pareciendo estar sorprendido.

―Bueno, entonces quiero decirte que no creo que estas cuatro dragonas hayan sido tratadas muy bien, en especial Hong.

Parecía que Charlie ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

―Y francamente ―añadió Petunia―, he decidido que Algy se quedará conmigo. Él me vuelve loca a veces, pero no voy a enviarlo de vuelta a un lugar donde puede que no sea bien tratado. Después de todo, él fue criado por mi familia, y yo tengo una responsabilidad para con él, creo. No es que vaya a decírselo, claro esta.

Charlie pareció afligido―. Yo nunca pensé... ―titubeó.

―He notado que los magos parecen no pensar demasiado ―dijo Petunia―. Y lo digo en forma general. La magia parece afectar esto por alguna razón. Pero yo quiero que tu pienses en lo que te he dicho. La próxima vez que alguien como Dumbledore y compañía quieran promover cooperación inter-mágica o lo que sea que les dijeron como explicación de esta competencia, deberán arreglárselas sin dragones. Y si preguntan, díganles que vayan a pegar macarrones en el cielo o algo igual de útil.

Charlie le brindó una sonrisa escarmentada―. Yo no soy quien decido, señora Dursley.

―Pero algún día lo harás ―le dijo Petunia, sonriéndole―. Puedo verte dirigiendo el lugar eventualmente. Y cuando sea así, serás el mayor protector de dragones que haya existido.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron―. Espero que tenga algo de vidente ―le dijo con seriedad, y Petunia se rio.

―Yo también lo espero ―dijo ella―. Y déjame saber la respuesta, tan pronto sepas lo que diga tu jefe.

Pero hasta la misma Petunia quedó sorprendida con el mensaje que le le llegó de Charlie cuatro días más tarde.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	33. El triunfo de la empollona

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: "EL TRIUNFO DE LA EMPOLLONA"**

**.**

_En el cual la fantasía de la fea/aplicada provoca muchos problemas a Hermione y Petunia; y Sirius y Petunia intercambian regalos navideños dolorosamente freudianos._

~~oOo~~

Un día más tarde Los Amigos se reunieron a inspeccionar la pista para la Segunda Prueba, y para discutir la información que Petunia había recibido de Rumania. Petunia quedó un poco perpleja cuando Ron Weasley se les unió, pero no hizo comentarios.

Harry colocó el huevo dorado sobre la mesa y todos lo examinaron y apretaron con curiosidad. Al abrirlo dio un chillido penetrante sobrenatural que provocó que todos se cubrieran los oídos, y le rogaran a Harry que lo cerrara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

―¿Qué fue _eso_? ―preguntó Dudley con alarma, y Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

―La próxima prueba es después de Navidad ―dijo Petunia―, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Por suerte, creo.

―Así parece ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Ha sabido algo de Rumania?

―Sí. El jefe de Charlie dijo que las cuatro dragonas fueron ordenadas específicamente por nadie menos que el señor Bartemius Crouch.

―¿Esta segura que no fue sólo una precaución? ―inquirió Aberforth―. Él a mi me da definitivamente la impresión de un hombre que no corre riesgos.

―Estoy segura ―dijo Petunia―. Aparentemente, cuando hablaron originalmente con Dumbledore, él mencionó tres dragones, que debían ser madres anidando. Y cuando Crouch demandó a cuatro, la única disponible era la Colacuerno. El jefe de Charlie le contó que él desaconsejó con fuerza esto, ya que según su opinión la Colacuerno era demasiado impredecible. Crouch insistió. Ellos necesitaban a _cuatro_ dragonas le dijo.

La información los dejó en silencio.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry de repente―. ¡Yo ni lo _conozco_! ¿Por qué le importaría si yo estaba o no en el Torneo?

―Esa es una muy buena pregunta ―dijo Petunia pensativa.

Pero en los días que siguieron pudieron encontrar muy pocas respuestas.

Una carta de Sirius develó algo de información acerca del pasado de Crouch. Su único hijo había sido acusado de ser un mortífago durante la época de Voldemort, y fue condenado a Azkaban; y después su esposa falleció, dejándolo viudo.

Petunia hizo a Pompeyo a un lado y le preguntó si ejem, Calpurnia había mencionado algo acerca de la vida en la residencia Crouch.

Él negó con la cabeza―. Ella es muy reservada ―dijo él. Algy al escucharlos, sugirió que amenazaría a la desafortunada Winky con rostizarla si no revelaba lo que sabía.

Pompeyo le lanzó una mirada exasperada y siseó―. ¡Silencio, lagarto cabeza de piedra!

Algy estaba indignado―. ¡Yo _no_ soy cabeza de piedra! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!

―Sé que es así , Algy ―dijo Petunia aplacándolo―. Pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Calpurnia.

―Si ella sabe algo, ¿por qué no? ―Algy estaba perplejo.

―Si ella sabe algo, moriría antes de traicionar a su amo anterior ―dijo Pompeyo sombriamente―. Necesitamos encontrar otra manera de hallar la información.

Fue Hermione quien sugirió que ellos trataran en vez de eso con Percy Weasley. Él era el ayudante de el señor Crouch, dijo ella, después de todo.

―Ese es un callejón sin salida ―murmuró Petunia―. Él es imposible, o cuando menos así fue conmigo. ¿Puedes tu sacar algo de él? ―le preguntó a Ron, quien pareció sorprendido por esa sugerencia.

Hermione, sin embargo, intervino―. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es halagarlo un poco; veré que puedo hacer.

~oOo~

Para sorpresa de Petunia, el Baile de Yule gradualmente superó a la Segunda Prueba como tópico de conversación entre los chicos; y de hecho, así fue con todos los demás. Harry, por ser uno de los Campeones, debía asistir lo quisiera o no. Dudley, como estudiante de cuarto año, podría también ir. Petunia ya había comprado túnicas formales para los dos muchachos ese otoño: color verde botella para Harry, y gris oscuro para Dudley.

Ella notó que Dudley se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso mientras se acercaba la fecha del Baile, y le preguntó la razón de esto a Harry.

Harry se puso a reír―. Él quiere que Hermione vaya con él al Baile de Yule.

Petunia alzó ambas cejas―. ¿Y tu crees que ella lo haga?

―Si llega a reunir el coraje para pedírselo, creo que sí.

―¿Y es probable que ella consiga otra invitación? ―preguntó Petunia sorprendida.

―Seguro ―dijo Harry―. Ron Weasley también va a invitarla, creo, aunque pienso que primero va a intentarlo con la campeona de Beauxbatons. ¡Ella es parte Veela, sabes! Literalmente se pone turnio cuando ella pasa, es la cosa más chistosa que he visto. Pero no creo que le vaya bien por ese lado, así que Dudley tendrá competencia. Neville también podría pedírselo.

Petunia estaba confundida. No podía ver como Hermione Granger, dientona, con pelo encrespado y pedante, tuviera chicos compitiendo por ella. _«__Yo nunca los tuve a esa edad, ¡y ella no es más atractiva que yo a esa edad! ¡Oh mi Dios, estoy celosa de una escolar! He descendido a otro nivel.__»_

―¿Y por qué Dudley no se lo pide, entonces? ―dijo ella.

―Tiene miedo que ella le diga que no. Quiero decir, ¿cuan incómodo seria eso? ―«_Muy incómodo, en realidad.__»_

Petunia era una madre devota, pero no era ciega. Ella dudaba que Hermione prefiriera a Dudley sobre un más popular Ron. «Dudley ―pensó ella―, no tenía esa apariencia masculina de chico bonito que enamora a las chicas adolescentes. Para ser justos, tampoco Ron Weasley; pero él se acerca más a ello, y es divertido y animado. Por supuesto que Dudley también era capaz de eso, pero solamente con personas que lo conocían bien.»

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció―. Oh, no sé ―dijo de forma vaga―. Puede que le pregunte a alguien, puede que no.

Petunia tradujo esto sin problemas―. ¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Harry frunció el ceño―. Ella no tiene... quiero decir, ¡no es nadie!

Petunia pretendió aceptarlo, y más tarde le preguntó a Dudley acerca de a quién quería invitar Harry.

Dudley se rió―. Me imagino que a Cho Chang ―dijo él―. Ella es la Buscadora de Ravenclaw. _Muy_ bonita.

―¿Y crees que acepte?

―Nop ―dijo Dudley―. Ella sale con Cedric Diggory. Harry puede que sea un Campeón, pero también lo es Diggory. ¿Él es alto, bien parecido, de séptimo año, y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch? No, no lo es. Y ella además está en quinto año. Harry debería encontrar a alguien que esté en su categoría.

Petunia preguntó de forma casual―. ¿Y a quien vas a pedírselo tu?

Dudley se encogió de hombros―. No sé si voy a ir ―murmuró.

―Que pena ―dijo petunia―. Yo estaba preparada para enseñarle a bailar a los dos.

Dudley se vio asombrado―. ¿Tu sabes como bailar?

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo petunia―. Tus abuelos pagaron lecciones de danza para Lily y para mi. Yo estoy bien preparada para demostrarte mi técnica, y para enseñarte a mover al ritmo de la música ―ella demostró una pirueta con un saltito, y Dudley sonrió. Petunia se alegró de ver esto. Ella quería alentarlo a que invitara a Hermione Granger, si prefería llevarla a ella al Baile de Yule, pero tuvo miedo. ¿Qué ocurriría si era el consejo equivocado y terminaba en una humillación? Ella odiaba interferir para que terminara así.

Pero como resultó ser que, en un giro inesperado que no fue juego limpio, Dudley no tuvo problemas en interferir con _su_ vida amorosa.

―¿Y a quién vas a invitar tu, mamá? ―inquirió él.

―Voy a ir como chaperona ―dijo Petunia. Minerva había requerido esto de ella; y puesto que los profesores de Hogwarts todavía le daban tutorías gratis en su mayor parte, Petunia sintió que no podía rehusarse. Ella se preguntó si alguien le pediría bailar; siempre había disfrutado bailar, pero Vernon se había negado a participar en nada que ella se destacara.

―Los chaperones pueden llevar un acompañante ―dijo Dudley―. Yo se lo pregunté a la profesora McGonagall de parte tuya.

―¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó Petunia asombrada.

Dudley intentó parecer inocente―. Sirius me lo pidió.

―¿Oh? ―dijo Petunia en blanco.

―Sí, él ha estado tratando de arreglar un pase del gallinero por el fin de semana para poder asistir.

―¡No lo llames así, Dudley!

―_Él_ le dice así ―dijo Dudley. «_Él _puede._»_

Estas noticias intranquilizaron a Petunia, y más tarde durante su visita mensual a San Mungo ella trajo el tema a colación.

―Ese sanador, Abelard, me envió una carta diciendo que él piensa que yo debería llevar a Sirius como mi acompañante en el Baile de Yule, y que le dará permiso a Sirius para ir si yo estoy de acuerdo. A mi no me gusta la idea, pero él insiste.

Después de una larga pausa, Héctor dijo―. ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea?

―Eso le daría a él ideas ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Tales como? ―esto venía de Marcella.

Petunia suspiró―. Él todavía piensa que nosotros deberíamos casarnos.

―¿Y tu no? ―preguntó Héctor.

―No, no lo creo. Ya pasé por un desastre, ciertamente no necesito otro.

―Quizás Abelard lo ha estabilizado. Así parece creerlo por lo que he oído.

―Y esa es la palabra 'estabilizado' ―dijo Petunia―, él no puede curarlo. Me simpatiza Sirius, y siento lástima por él, pero no me siento obligada a casarme con él.

―Tal vez tu necesitas decirle eso... ―sugirió Marcella.

_«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay dos conversaciones teniendo lugar aquí?»_

―Cada vez que trato de hablar con él acerca de cualquier cosa importante pasa siempre lo mismo, él comienza a discutir. Él es más elocuente y terco que yo, y siempre termino entre la espada y la pared ―«_Y odio sentirme así.__»_

―A mi me pareces muy elocuente ―dijo Titus, hablando por primera vez―, y bastante terca.

―Cuando Sirius esta en la fase maníaca, trata de insertar tu un palabra ―dijo Petunia sombría.

―Tu estas evitando el problema ―comentó Marcella, y Petunia supo que ella tenía razón.

Al final, estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Sirius la escoltara al Baile, y a tener una 'charla' con él después de eso. Ella temía ese prospecto.

Petunia luego recibió una carta del mismo Sirius, en que dejaba caer indicios bastante evidentes de que si conseguía un pase de St. Luc para el Baile de Yule, él quería quedarse en su vieja cabaña en los terrenos de la Mansión. Petunia le contestó que ella estaba feliz porque su condición había mejorado al punto de poder conseguir un permiso, pero ignoró el resto. _Así evitaremos el principio de muchos males, Sirius. Esta vez no._

~oOo~

Petunia nunca había asistido a un evento formal mágico, y se sentía muy nerviosa. Ella no tenía una idea de cuál sería un vestido apropiado para el Baile de Yule, y vacilaba en pedir consejo a las profesoras de Hogwarts. Las académicas femeninas eran notablemente anticuadas. Quedaba Molly Weasley, y la Señora Figg. Después de cierta consideración, ella le pidió a Andrómeda Tonks que la aconsejara. Andrómeda usaba un estilo muy severo, pero Petunia pensaba que esto se le veía bien, y sus ropas complementaban su aspecto. Para su sorpresa, Andrómeda no solamente accedió a ayudarla, sino que apareció con su hija Dora detrás. Esto, según dijo ella, para que sus elecciones estuvieran más a la moda.

Petunia tenía dudas; Dora se vestía como una adolescente muggle normal, vale decir, gótica cruzada con grunge, lo que Petunia no pensaba que le vendría a ella. Y tuvo razón, Andrómeda y Dora no se ponían de acuerdo en nada; y reñían constantemente entre ellas, por lo que dedujo que la raíz de esta disputa debía encontrarse en Remus Lupin. _«__Y yo ahí no me meteré, damas, muchas gracias.__»_

Después de un par de intercambio metafórico de disparos, las Tonks por fin negociaron un acuerdo sobre una apariencia adecuada para Petunia. Una túnica azul-gris con hombros caídos. El colorido resaltaba la piel de Petunia y su figura delgada. Después inspeccionaron la bóveda Mayhew buscando alguna joyería apropiada, y descubrieron un juego de aguamarinas montadas sobre oro blanco. Petunia pensó que esto seria muy efectivo, y se sintió mejor preparada para su primer Baile formal.

.

Los chicos, sin embargo, habían encontrado algunos obstáculos. Cundo Dudley por fin reunió suficiente coraje para pedirle a Hermione que la acompañara, ella le dijo con pesar que ya se había puesto de acuerdo con alguien más. Para desmayo de su madre, él pareció muy abatido por esto.

―¿Se trata de Ron Weasley? ―le preguntó Petunia a Harry.

―No ―dijo Harry―. Ron tampoco tiene pareja. Él se lo pidió a Hermione, pero ella le dijo lo mismo que a Dudley. Pero no ha dicho quién es.

.

Petunia, bastante consciente de que se estaba comportando como la madre sobre-controladora que todos la acusaban de ser (incluida ella), arrinconó a Hermione y le preguntó acerca del Baile. Ella sospechaba que Hermione de hecho no tenía una cita; pero en eso probó estar muy equivocada.

―En realidad, Viktor Krum me lo pidió ―confesó al fin Hermione―. Lo he visto mucho en la biblioteca, y conversamos un poco. Es bastante agradable en realidad. Quedé muy sorprendida cuando me lo pidió, y... bueno, me preguntaba si alguien más lo haría. Así que le dije que sí.

Petunia fue comprensiva, pero también reconocía la fantasía de la chica fea/aplicada en acción, tras sufrirlo ella misma en el pasado. Viktor Krum era considerado la cita más deseable entre las chicas de Hogwarts, o así le había escuchado a una divertida Madame Pomfrey. (La sanadora de Hogwarts estaba exasperada por el número de estudiantes femeninas que habían tratado de mejorar su apariencia mediante conjuros mal efectuados que la mantenían ocupada reparando el daño). Hermione Granger apareciendo delante de la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela del brazo de Krum sería un triunfo de las empollonas, por cierto.

―Lamento lo de Dudley ―dijo Hermione con algo de torpeza, comprendiendo las razones de las preguntas de Petunia―. Yo habría ido al Baile con él si me lo hubiera preguntado antes.

―No hay problema. Tu tenías toda la razón en aceptar la invitación de Krum si Dudley se demoró demasiado ―dijo Petunia con rapidez, aunque su corazón se hundió. Dudley podría haber tenido una oportunidad contra Ron Weasley, ¿pero Viktor Krum? _Ni de asomo._ Aun así, Petunia le prometió a Hermione guardar la identidad de su acompañante en secreto. _¿Por que arruinaría su momento de triunfo social? Apuesto a que ella no ha tenido muchos, si acaso alguno en el pasado._

_._

Dudley decidió que el Baile era de lo más estúpido, y que ya no quería ir. Petunia quiso alentarlo a que le pidiera a otra chica ir con él, pero no sabía como hacerlo de una manera que lo aceptara sin avergonzarse.

Harry la salvó del problema―. Dud, olvídate de eso ―dijo―. Tu vas a ir. Tu sabes que yo no tengo elección, y si voy a hacer el ridículo danzando en público entonces lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es estar presente y dirigir el coro de abucheos de mis pares. Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo.

―Nadie en mi Casa me dará ni la hora ―señaló Dudley.

―Sí, y sé que es mi culpa ―dijo Harry―. Lo lamento, primo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: puedes elegir a tus amigos, pero no a tus parientes.

Esto provocó una leve sonrisa de Dudley. Y unos días más tarde, Petunia estuvo encantada de saber que había conseguido una cita, una Ravenclaw de tercero cuyo nombre no le era familiar. Ella le preguntó a Harry si la conocía.

―Solamente por reputación ―dijo él, de forma evasiva.

―¿Y qué clase de reputación es esa? ―preguntó Petunia.

Harry abrió la boca y después la cerró―. Invítala a tomar el té el domingo, y vela por ti misma ―dijo él.

Y así lo hizo Petunia.

La niña era una rubia de pelo rizado y grandes ojos azules. Su nombre según dijo con voz abstraída era Luna Lovegood. «_Eso debe haber sido muy divertido en la escuela... para sus compañeros_.» Ella llevaba un collar de corchos de cervezas de mantequilla, que debía ser muy barato, y un par de aros de rabanitos, que en opinión de Petunia tenían un cierto encanto dadaísta. Y concluyó que Luna también daba esa misma impresión, aunque en primer lugar se llegó a preguntar en qué estaría pensando Dudley.

Aberforth , quien estaba presente, pareció entristecido por la niña. Más tarde le dijo que Luna le recordaba a su hermana. _«__Yo nunca le he preguntado si tiene algún pariente, maldición. Tan sólo asumí que no tenía a nadie.__»_

―¿Conoce a su familia? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Conozco a Xeno Lovegood, sí ―dijo Aberforth―. Ese es su padre, según creo. Él publica un tabloide llamado «El Quisquilloso», que esta lleno de puras sandeces. No es mal intencionado como «El Profeta», sino que sólo absurdo. Es un sujeto que parece de risa, pero el pensamiento de él criando solo una niña... creo haber escuchado que es viudo... da que pensar.

―Especialmente para esa niña ―dijo Petunia.

Luna había caminado por la mansión pareciendo estar impresionada, especialmente por Algy. El sentimiento fue recíproco, y por un feliz minuto Petunia pensó que el pequeño dragón había encontrado a su bruja. Pero no, él rechazó a Luna, con mucha renuencia, según dijo, porque le gustaba muchísimo, pero ella no era una Mayhew. Petunia suspiró.

Luna le contó a Petunia que Dudley la había rescatado de un grupo de matones 'pretendiendo' (como ella puso) que le venía a pedir que fuera al Baile de Yule con él―. Eso fue muy amable por su parte ―dijo Luna―, pero no espero que lo cumpla.

Petunia protestó que Dudley le había informado que Luna era _su_ pareja para el Baile. Luna pareció atónita, pero complacida―. Creo que es muy galante ―dijo feliz.

Dudley confirmó la historia de ella más tarde―. Estaba este grupo de chicas, en su mayoría Slytherin, pero con unas pocas Ravenclaw mezcladas entre ellas. Eso me dejó escandalizado ¿que no saben de lealtad de Casa?, y estaban haciéndole burla porque ella no tenía una cita. Ella solamente esta en tercer año, así que no sé cuál es el problema, pero me dio la impresión de que la hostigan de forma regular, y era sólo una oportunidad más para hacerla sentir mal. Pero ella no parecía reaccionar mucho, no lloraba ni nada.

_Y tu sabes debes saber de mujeres llorosas, hijo mio. Tu madre ciertamente es una de ellas._

―De todas maneras, ellos se pusieron pesadas, y yo tuve que abrir mi boca y decir que la dejaran en paz porque ella iba a ir conmigo. Eso hizo que también me hicieran burla a mi, así que señalé que las Ravenclaw deberían apoyar a una de los suyos.

_¿Y dónde están los Hufflepuff que te apoyan, Dudley? Y en una Casa que su primera característica supuestamente es la lealtad además._

―Estoy segura que reaccionaron bien.

―Ellas hicieron aspavientos y muecas, pero estaban algo avergonzadas, creo ―_Y probablemente tu seas demasiado amable_―. Las chicas en serio son horribles entre ellas, ¿no crees?

Petunia tuvo un repentino recuerdo retrospectivo vívido y desagradable de su propia adolescencia―. Sí, así son. Me alegra que la hayas invitado. Y ahora que lo hiciste, aségurate de comportarte bien.

―¡Mamá!

―Sabes lo que quiero decir. Espero que te comportes como un caballero. Llevale un corsage. Baila con ella y asegurate que alguien más lo haga. No hagas muecas con tus amigos de que estas con la chica excéntrica, ni te burles de ella, ni algo por el estilo.

La mirada herida de Dudley la hizo sentir avergonzada.

Y por cierto, Harry la regañó más tarde por eso, cuando Dudley se había ido a clases―. En serio, Tante, después de todos esos problemas ¿en realidad piensas que va a ser un idiota con ella?

―Lo siento, Harry. Estaba pensando en la época en que yo tenía esa edad. No quise herir sus sentimientos ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?

El rostro de Harry se alargó―. Pues a mi me rechazaron ―murmuró―. Ella estaba comprometida con alguien más.

―Inténtalo de nuevo ―dijo Petunia, tratando de ser optimista―. Debe haber alguien más.

―Ginny Weasley va a ir con Neville ―dijo Harry. A Petunia le agradaba Neville, y se encontró feliz por él, pero se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esta aseveración. _No hay salida fácil._

―Estoy segura que alguien estará feliz de ir contigo ―dijo ella―. Sólo debes intentarlo.

―Cuando se los preguntas, siempre es algo tan público ―dijo Harry.

Petunia nunca lo había considerado desde el punto de vista masculino, y al pensar en ello, suponía que debía ser igual de malo para ellos―. Trata con alguien de tu Casa, entonces. En un lugar más privado.

Harry no pareció demasiado esperanzado, pero más tarde le reportó su éxito al invitar a alguien, para alivio de Petunia. Le había pedido a la gemela Patel Gryffindor, Parvati, y ella había aceptado; y hasta había conseguido una cita para Ron Weasley con su hermana que estaba en Ravenclaw, Padma. Ella expresó su alivio, pero la reacción de Harry le sorprendió.

―¿Qué? ¿No habrá instrucciones para mi, como lo hiciste con Dud? ¿No vas a decirme que sea un caballero, y trate apropiadamente a Parvati?

―Creo que Parvati sabe como cuidarse muy bien ―dijo Petunia―, pero de Luna no estoy muy segura.

―Bueno, no necesitas preocuparte ―dijo Harry, asintiendo para demostrar que entendía―. Luna tiene su propia armadura.

En cuanto al frente Sirius, él había entendido la insinuación, y en una carta le contó que había arrendado una habitación en Las Tres Escobas para la Navidad. ¿Y desde cuando Sirius entendía una insinuación? Petunia pensó que debía estar sintiéndose mejor. Esta carta dejaba de lado las insinuaciones, y le preguntaba directamente si podía pasar el día de Navidad en la mansión. Petunia estaba renuente a aceptar, no porque no quisiera ver a Sirius, sino porque temía que él de nuevo asumiera algo equivocado. Pero sintió que ella no podía rechazarlo en Navidad, así que estuvo de acuerdo, aunque tomó la precaución de invitar a la Señora Figg y a Minerva McGonagall también a almorzar.

~oOo~

La mañana de Navidad, Petunia y los chicos abrieron sus regalos. Algy estaba con ellos, también entusiasmado, había visto dos regalos para él debajo del árbol. Uno de sus regalos era una cama canina forrada de lana (diseñada para un Gran Danés), que Petunia esperaba lo alejara de los atractivos del diván. El otro era una pechera para las comidas (Algy desparramaba todo al comer) de parte de los chicos, quienes habían conseguido que Winky bordara con elaboradas letras de lana roja: «SAN JORGE ES UN CABRON».

―¡Que elegante! ―dijo Petunia.

―Puede usarse también como capa, si lo prefieres, Algy ―dijo Harry. Algy no sólo estaba encantado con el regalo, sino que se los agradeció conmovido.

Petunia después le dijo a Algy que Hagrid había requerido su presencia. Estaba ansioso por escuchar acerca de la Reserva de Rumania y todos los detalles de la crianza de dragones literalmente de boca de un dragón. A Algy le gustaba Hagrid y se sintió halagado, y Petunia aliviada de que el pequeño dragón no se encontrara con Sirius, a lo que apuntaba estaba maniobra desde su punto de vista.

Cuando Sirius apareció en la puerta para el almuerzo navideño, Petunia apenas lo reconoció. Estaba bronceado y saludable, y parecía inusualmente calmado. Los chicos estaban encantados de verlo, y él trajo regalos para toda la familia. Los regalos de los niños eran libros y artículos de quidditch; ellos le dieron una bufanda de seda que él de inmediato se puso al cuello. A Petunia le regaló un hermoso abanico de encaje con madreperla que parecía provenir de París; ella le dio una caja tallada de cerezo para su varita. Para su alivio, él pareció contento con esto.

Sirius pareció sorprenderse ante la llegada de las damas mayores para almorzar, pero sacó a relucir su mejor comportamiento y las saludó con educación. Después del almuerzo, Minerva y él debatieron en extenso cuál seria la mejor manera de sacar la forma animaga de Petunia. Petunia era de la opinión que nunca lo conseguiría, pero estaba complacida de ver a Sirius feliz y animado, y encontró el debate interesante.

Después del té, Minerva partió hacia el castillo, y la señora Figg se retiró a su cuarto a dormir una siesta. El resto del grupo fue a prepararse para el Baile.

Los chicos se veían muy bien, de acuerdo a Petunia, al marcharse a recoger a sus parejas. Y Sirius, vestido en sus mejores galas, también se veía muy apuesto, pero Petunia se sintió intranquila. «_¿No me estaré sintiendo como Hermione Granger? La idea de acudir al Baile del brazo de un hombre apuesto y atento es prácticamente irresistible._ _La fantasía de la chica fea/aplicada ataca de nuevo.__»_

Y entonces, justo cuando estaban en camino, saliendo por la puerta de la mansión, por el rabillo del ojo Petunia vio a una gárgola apostada en el poste de la reja. _Que raro, ahí no había ninguna gárgola ¿o sí?_ Y mientras bajaban por el sendero hacia la verja, la gárgola resultó ser Algy, con humo saliendo de él, sus ojos brillando amarillos en el atardecer como un heraldo de destrucción.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Algy no esta feliz:P

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	34. La amabilidad de los extraños

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34: "LA AMABILIDAD DE LOS EXTRAÑOS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia tiene que lidiar con un dragón furioso, un pretendiente descorazonado, un burócrata enloquecido, y un profesor chiflado de DCAO (¿o eso será redundante?); en otras palabras, un día normal en el mundo mágico._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia sintió que el corazón se le encogía. «_Aquí viene el problema galopando, ya debería haberlo imaginado.__»_

Algy saltó de repente para encararlos, y dijo en un tono ominoso a Petunia―. Haces bien en ocultar la cara.

―¡No escondo la cara! ―dijo Petunia con rabia, principalmente porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo.

―¡Sí lo haces! ¡Me mentiste! ―gritó él.

―No le he mentido a nadie, pero esta no es la ocasión, Algy, estamos de salida.

―Al Baile de Yule, sí, eso ya lo sé.

Sirius estaba mirando al furioso Algy―. ¡Oh! ―dijo él―. ¡Ese es el dragón miniatura de Cressida!

Petunia se encogió. Algy detestaba que la gente hablara de él como si no pudiera expresarse por sí mismo.

―¡Y éste debe ser el mago chalado! ―contestó furioso.

Sirius se rió―. ¡Presente! ―exclamó.

Algy agitó la cola para nada congraciado―. ¡Tu sabes que yo quería que me lo presentaras! ―le dijo él a Petunia.

―Algy, no quería acosarlo con lo de tu bruja. Es embarazoso ―le dijo Petunia suplicante.

―¡No es nada para que avergonzarse!

―Para _ti_ ―masculló Petunia―. En mi caso, es algo totalmente diferente.

―Esperen un minuto ―dijo Sirius, viéndose confundido―. ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí?

―Estamos hablando de _mi _bruja ―dijo Algy, furioso―. Petunia lo sabe.

―¿Yo pensé que Petunia era tu bruja? ―inquirió Sirius.

―¡No, ella no es! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Me refiero al bebé!

Sirius miró a Petunia levantando las cejas―. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme que yo no sepa ? ―preguntó.

Petunia cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo muy en contra de su voluntad―. Algy quiere una bruja para ser su familiar ―explicó ella―. Yo soy hija de muggles, Dudley es obeso, Harry es cegato y tiene rodillas nudosas; así que dice que nadie reúne sus estándares. No _es_ que él sea superficial, no es así. Así que le ha dado con acosar a los visitantes de mi hogar para determinar quien es un padre apto para el bebé que él quiere que yo tenga. Y él demanda una _bruja_, debo añadir, y no esta preparado para aceptar nada más.

Sirius se echó a reír a carcajadas. Petunia observó su paroxismo de risa con expresión estoica. Tenía la idea que esta hilaridad sería de corta vida. Y estaba en lo correcto.

―Bueno, Algy ―dijo él, después de terminar de reírse, y con una grácil reverencia hacia el pequeño dragón―. ¿Serviré yo?

Pero Algy no quería ser apaciguado, se había agarrado una buena bronca, y tampoco le gustaba que se rieran de él. Petunia nunca lo hacía, prefiriendo usar el sarcasmo con él, así sentía que lo tomaban en serio y sus sentimientos no se herían.

―Lo dudo mucho ―dijo cortante―. Los muchachos me han contado de ti. Así como Pompeyo. Y Escipión.

―Nada malo espero ―dijo Sirius, aun alegre.

―Estas como un cencerro ―dijo Algy terminante―. Así como toda tu familia. Mi bruja no va a heredar nada de eso.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció―. En eso tienes un punto ―dijo en un tono desalentado.

Petunia recordó a Andrómeda Tonks contándole acerca de los bruscos cambios de ánimo de Sirius. «Sólo toma una palabra o una mirada para deprimirlo, dijo ella, y creo que acabo de ver un ejemplo de esto_.__»_

―Algy, tenemos que marcharnos ―dijo Petunia, conduciendo a Sirius a través del portón.

Algy voló detrás de ellos. Era obvio que seguía muy enojado, aunque Petunia no entendía exactamente la razón.

―¡Tenemos cosas que discutir primero! ―gritó.

―¡Ahora no!

Pero Algy no quiso regresar, aun cuando Petunia y Sirius empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Él voló en círculos alrededor de ellos, quejándose amargamente.

―¡Algy! ―dijo Petunia, arrepintiéndose ahora de haberse comprometido a conservarlo―. ¡Una palabra más, y te juro que es Rumania!

En ese mismo momento, ellos escucharon a alguien corriendo por el camino hacia ellos. Un hombre apareció de repente yendo directo hacia Sirius, casi pasándolo a llevar. Sirius trastabilló, y el otro hombre quedó desplomado a sus pies.

―¡Pero qué diablos! ―exclamó Petunia. _¿Y ahora qué?_

El otro hombre parecía mareado. Petunia usó un _Lumos_ para darle un vistazo. Algy dejó de regañarlos y aterrizó sobre el hombro de ella para mirar con curiosidad al extraño. Excepto que no era un extraño. Aunque Petunia tuvo dificultad para reconocerlo, se trataba de Bartemius Crouch.

Hermione había realizado averiguaciones con Percy Weasley, pero lo único que había aprendido era que Crouch estaba enfermo, y no estaba yendo a trabajar. Y sin embargo, aquí se encontraba en el camino que salia de Hogsmeade, de noche, el día de Navidad para ser exactos. Él estaba muy delgado, notó Petunia, y bastante desarreglado, con las ropas rasgadas. Su aspecto acicalado que lo distinguía en el pasado había desaparecido, su cabello y bigote ahora eran blancos, o como sospechaba Petunia, ya no estaban teñidos.

El hombre dio un grito inarticulado cuando Petunia acercó su varita encendida hasta su rostro y levantó el brazo para cubrir sus ojos.

―¡Señor Crouch! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

―¡Señora Dursley! ―gritó él―. ¡Escóndame, rápido! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Ellos vienen detrás de mi!

Y por cierto que se podía escuchar a alguien que venia por el sendero. Sin mayor discusión, Sirius tomó uno de los brazos de Crouch y le hizo señas a Petunia para que tomara el otro. Ellos arrastraron al hombre desaliñado fuera del camino, y detrás de un árbol.

Petunia le susurró a Algy―. Vuela adelante, y comienza un pequeño fuego arriba en el sendero. Regresa aquí cuando lo hayas hecho.

Algy extendió sus alas y voló en silencio. Ellos esperaron, conteniendo el aliento. Los sonidos se acercaron, un distintivo 'toc, toc, _toc_' como si alguien usara un bastón. «_O una pierna de madera.__»_

El perseguidor llegó cerca del árbol donde estaban ellos escondidos, y vaciló, quedando en silencio y escuchando. Petunia temía que los descubriría en un momento más, y entonces con un ruidoso y bendito golpe, la luz explotó mucho más lejos en el sendero. Con la breve iluminación, Petunia vio el rostro del perseguidor. Este gruñó y se apresuró a continuar. Después de unos cuantos momentos, Algy apareció planeando para acomodarse en el hombro de Petunia. Ella le dio unos golpecitos sin hablar.

Sólo contaban con poco tiempo antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta que lo habían engañado, así que ellos Desaparecieron con el desmayado Crouch entre ellos, de vuelta a la mansión.

Pompeyo para decir lo menos estaba sorprendido de verlos. Y una pequeña elfina salió del grupo para abrazar a Crouch―. ¡Amo! ―exclamó.

―¡Ahora no, Winky! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo!

―Deberíamos encontrarnos a salvo aquí, ¿no crees? ―dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

―No es así ―dijo Petunia en voz baja―. El que venia tras su rastro era Moody ―no pudo describirle a Sirius la enorme malevolencia del rostro iluminado por el fuego del dragón, tal que le hizo contener el aliento.

Con la ayuda de Sirius, ella llevó a Crouch hasta la chimenea―. Recuerda, Pompeyo: no viste ni oíste nada. La señora Figg esta durmiendo, y todos nosotros fuimos al Baile ―Pompeyo asintió. Él siempre estaba invariablemente calmado durante tiempos de crisis, notó Petunia con alivio―. Winky, Algy, ustedes vendrán con nosotros. ¡Rápido! ―«_no podemos dejar atrás a los dos parlanchines, además que Moody puede ser capaz de reconocer el fuego de dragones.__»_

Después ella se volvió hacia la chimenea y exclamó―: ¡Wisteria Walk número siete!

Ellos salieron tambaleándose de la chimenea a una casa suburbana, que olía fuertemente a gatos.

―¿En dónde estamos? ―preguntó Sirius.

―En la casa de Arabella ―susurró ella, a pesar de que no había una razón real para hacerlo. Ella de inmediato puso un encantamiento para oscurecer las ventanas, y le hizo señas para que trajera a Crouch.

Ellos salieron lentamente de la casa, y Petunia cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ellos. Cruzaron la calle, dieron vuelta a la esquina hasta Privet Drive. La puerta del número cuatro destacaba en la oscuridad a su derecha.

«¡Que aspecto abandonado tiene! Yo viví aquí por años, y sin embargo no siento conexión con ella, no como con la mansión. Para mi es como Azkaban es para Sirius, el lugar donde en el pasado estuve prisionera. Un lugar donde yo estaba impotente. Me da mala sensación el verla.»

Ella abrió la verja, y después la puerta con un _Alohomora_, y le hizo señas a Sirius para que entrara con Crouch en su espalda y Winky aferrada a su túnica. Algy, por una vez, guardaba silencio y observaba, sentado en el hombro de Petunia. Ella cerró las puertas, y usó el mismo encantamiento de la casa de la señora Figg para que no se vieran las luces.

La casa olía a polvo y encierro. «Realmente debería arrendarla, se esta desmoronando así, y no debería.»

Sirius la miró, no había cuestionado sus acciones desde que habían tropezado con Crouch hasta ahora, para considerable sorpresa de Petunia. «Pero ahora él quiere respuestas, ¿y por qué no debería?»

―¿Acabamos de secuestrar al Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? ―le preguntó.

Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír―. Así parece.

―¿Supongo que usted tendrá sus razones, señora Dursley?

―Y supone correctamente, señor Black. Veamos que tiene que decir él.

Winky trajo agua, al parecer todavía seguían conectados los servicios, gracias a los cielos, y consiguieron revivir a Crouch, aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda. Era evidente que estaba fuera de sí―. ¡Black! ―gritó al ver a Sirius―. ¡Es Moody! ¡Él va a matarme!

―¿Y por qué él querría hacer eso, señor Crouch? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Crouch se quejó―. Él siempre me ha odiado. Yo traté de salvarlo, se lo prometí a su madre, que lo intentaría, pero se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso, no pude mantenerlo subyugado más tiempo. En la Copa Mundial de Quidditch él se soltó, pasé problemas para encontrarlo... ―divagó así por un rato. Su frente estaba helada, y a pesar de que tiritaba sin cesar, no era de fiebre. De hecho, a pesar de sus lecciones con Madame Pomfrey, Petunia no estaba segura de que le pasaba, pero debía tratarse de algo de naturaleza mágica y no física.

Sirius lo reconoció―. Es víctima de _cruciatus_ ―le dijo a ella―. ¿Ves como le tiemblan los miembros? Ese es un síntoma. Y creo que lo usaron varias veces, y un mago poderoso diría yo.

―¿Por qué Moody usaría _Crucio_ en él?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y Petunia trató de preguntárselo directamente a Crouch. Pero éste seguía balbuceando de forma inconexa, y no contestó, así que Petunia decidió que podría aprovechar para hacer la pregunta que la atormentaba por mucho tiempo―: Señor Crouch, ¿por qué usted ordenó que trajeran cuatro dragonas de Rumania?

Crouch pareció tener un breve momento de lucidez ya que sus ojos la encontraran―. Ellos me ordenaron que obtuviera cuatro ―exclamó―. Ellos dijeron que habría cuatro campeones. Yo no quería. Ese chico es demasiado joven, podría salir herido, y eso se reflejaría mal en el Ministerio. ¡El Profeta hubiera hecho una fiesta! ¡Pero ellos me forzaron! ¡Ellos querían que él compitiera! Y no sé la razón.

―¿Ellos usaron el Imperius en usted? ―preguntó Sirius con agudeza, pero el breve momento de lucidez terminó tan rápido como empezó, y siguió hablando de nuevo de forma incoherente. No pudieron obtener más respuestas directas.

―Él necesita a un Sanador ―dijo Petunia.

―Es Navidad ―señaló Sirius―, no va a ser fácil encontrar uno.

―Lo llevaremos a San Mungo ―dijo Petunia. Sirius frunció el ceño como siempre que se mencionaba el hospital. Petunia lo ignoró, y fue hacia la chimenea―. Hice que conectaran el Flú, aunque apenas lo usamos. Espero que todavía funcione.

―¿Entonces por qué fuimos a casa de Arabella? ―le preguntó Sirius.

―No quise dejar un rastro directo hasta aquí desde la mansión ―dijo Petunia―. Moody podría seguirnos.

―Pensé que yo era el paranoico ―masculló Sirius.

Petunia ignoró eso también. Ellos empujaron a Crouch hacia la chimenea, encendieron el fuego, ubicaron al dragón y a la elfina y Petunia arrojó el polvo de flú gritando―. ¡Hospital San Mungo!

Salieron tambaleándose en el vestíbulo oscurecido del Hospital, había decoraciones navideñas por todas partes, pero el mesón de recepción estaba vacío. Sirius consiguió una silla de ruedas para Crouch donde lo depositaron después de un poco de resistencia. Él aun seguía farfullando necedades para sí, y mirando con sobresalto a todos lados.

Petunia pensó que «Daños por Encantamientos» encajaba mejor para la condición de Crouch, pero ella era más familiar con el personal del área de sanación mental, así que apretó el número del ascensor de su piso.

Como esperaba, la sala estaba cerrada por la noche, y una sola enfermera estaba de guardia. Por suerte la enfermera reconoció a Petunia, y estuvo dispuesta a llamar al sanador designado de turno. Puesto que ella necesita de la ayuda de Sirius, Petunia esperó que no se tratase de Titus.

Su oración no fue contestada. Titus llegó, con aspecto contrariado. Petunia supuso que tenía sentido que el miembro más joven del equipo sería la opción lógica para quedar de turno la noche de Navidad. Él quedó parado al verlos, y Sirius se encrespó. Petunia se apresuró a hablar antes de que comenzara una pelea en público o algo igual de indigno. Le dio un resumen de lo sucedido a un ceñudo Titus.

Eso lo distrajo, y con la ayuda de Petunia y Sirius, hizo que Crouch, quien aun temblaba violentamente, se colocara sobre la mesa de examen.

―Definitivamente es víctima de_ cruciatus_ ―señaló Titus después de algunos encantamientos de diagnóstico―. De forma repetida. Con magia oscura, indiscriminada, y poderosa.

―¿Y la maldición _Imperius_? ―preguntó Petunia, recordando la pregunta de Sirius.

Titus conjuró los hechizos pertinentes, y después de pocos minutos, asintió de nuevo―. También la maldición _Imperius_, y es el mismo tipo de magia del conjurador. Crouch es un mago talentoso, ellos deben haberlo tomado desprevenido.

―¿Y qué provoca su confusión mental?

―Es difícil de decir en este punto. Puede ser por los repetidos Crucios, o una combinación de las maldiciones. Pudo ser por el intento de Crouch de liberarse del_ Imperius_, puesto que es muy fuerte.

―¿Tienes algo de veritaserum, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia de forma casual.

―Sí, pero yo no recomendaría administrárselo a Crouch por su estado, no conseguirías una respuesta coherente.

Petunia se estiró y agarró a Winky por la muñeca―. No estaba pensando en Crouch ―dijo ella.

Titus estaba de lo más renuente a administrarle la droga a un elfo doméstico, y sin el permiso del elfo, pero después de persuasión accedió, o por lo menos fingió hacerlo.

Petunia dijo―: Bueno, Winky, ¿vamos a tener que hacerlo de la forma difícil o tu vas a decirnos qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Ojo Loco Moody persigue a tu Amo?

Winky se la quedó mirando―. ¡No poder decir, Ama!

―Sí, sí puedes , Winky ―dijo Petunia―. Tu le debes lealtad a tu Amo, ¿no es así? ¡Mira como está! Y tu sabes quién le hizo esto, estoy segura. ¿De quién estaba hablando en la Copa Mundial? Dímelo, o el sanador te dará ahora mismo veritaserum.

Winky debe haberle creído, porque estalló en llanto y entre hipidos les contó que la persona que se les había perdido en la Copa Mundial era el hijo de Crouch, a quien este había rescatado de Azkaban, y que él mantenía bajo arresto domiciliario. Crouch Junior además fue quien le robó la varita a Harry, y conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa―. ¡Yo no saber más que eso! Winky tener que cuidar al Amo Barty en el juego. Él estaba abajo de una capa invisible, ven. Pero yo miedo de altura, y ¡él escapó! ¡No saber nada del Moody! ¡No sé por qué lastimar al Amo! ¡Jurarlo!

A Petunia esto le sonó a la verdad, pero les daba poca información más―. ¿Estaría Moody tratando de hacer que Crouch hablara? ―le preguntó a los hombres con duda. Después de todo, ellos conocían más del mundo mágico que ella.

Sirius dijo―. Moody es un viejo duro, y algo fanático, pero eso es ilegal, y él lo sabe.

Titus pareció renuente a estar de acuerdo con Sirius, pero de todos modos lo hizo―: Lo dudo mucho, Petunia.

Eso los dejaba en cero. O bien Crouch estaba alucinando, o le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas. Titus estuvo de acuerdo en internar a Crouch en San Mungo bajo un nombre falso, y al final se decidieron por el nombre del abuelo maternal de Petunia, Jonathan Cadwalader como su alias.

―Tengo la sensación de que Moody va a hacer un registro casa a casa en la mañana ―dijo Petunia―. Será mejor que estemos donde se supone para cuando lo haga, así que mejor nos vamos ―ella miró puntualmente a Sirius.

Sirius le dijo a Titus mirándolo fijamente―. Trata de mantenerlo a salvo, no como lo hiciste con la rata ―de manera obvia intentando todavía pelear.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Compórtate! ―«Dios mío, me escucho como si retara a un perro. Lo que estoy haciendo, ahora que pienso en ello.»

Algy no ayudó ni un poco, al llegar en ese momento a la sala (Petunia le había pedido que vigilara las numerosas entradas), y se posara en el hombro de Titus, examinándolo con interés.

―¿Y éste quién es? ―Titus le preguntó a ella, bromeando, porque él sabía de Algy. Pero parecía querer cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

―Titus, este es Algernon Mayhew ―dijo Petunia con formalidad; Algy insistía en el apellido, y Petunia no podía pensar en una razón para que no lo usara si así quería―. Y Algy, este es Sanador Titus McWhirter.

―He escuchado a Petunia hablar de ti ―dijo Algy―. ¿Eres un sangre pura? ―sorprendido, Titus lo admitió―. ¿Algún squib en las últimas tres generaciones? ―inquirió Algy.

Petunia ya se daba cuenta para donde iba esto―. ¡Algy! ¡Una palabra más y no será sólo Rumania, sino que te aturdiré para enviarte por el correo más lento que pueda encontrar, con una nota para Rekka de que te haga kebab al llegar! ¡Y no, no estoy blofeando!

Algy la miró ofendido―. Bueno, si no te gusta éste, ¿qué tal Héctor? ¿Tiene más dinero o un trabajo mejor? Eso sería mucho mejor.

Petunia estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse tanto a Algy, que ya había dejado de sentirse avergonzada con su actuar de casamentero obsesivo. Así que lanzó un _Silencio_, que lo dejó mudo. Él aleteó enojado por la sala, mirando con rabia a Petunia, pero sin hacer ruido. Titus parecía estar tratando de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Sirius definitivamente no lo encontraba divertido, así que Petunia consideró diplomático el irse rápido de ahí. Ella dejó a Winky con Crouch, con órdenes de vigilarlo, lo que era en si una redundancia.

.

Sirius y Petunia llegaron a la Mansión Mayhew en las primeras horas del 26 de diciembre, teniendo la precaución de regresar vía Wisteria Walk, usando el Flú de Arabella. El viaje fue corto y callado. Sirius parecía estar en uno de sus arrebatos de hosquedad, así que Petunia le dejó que lo disfrutara. Algy aun estaba debatiéndose con el hechizo silenciador, y dejaba escapar anillos de humo.

La señora Figg se encontraba sentada, esperándolos. Pareció sobresaltarse al ver a Algy, y el estado de la túnica de Petunia. Petunia abrió la boca para explicarle, y en eso recordó que la señora Figg era la espía de Dumbledore, y que Moody era adherente de Dumbledore. Así que la cerró.

―Hola, Arabella ―dijo ella, tratando de ser casual―. ¿Todo bien aquí?

―Tuvimos un poco de agitación algo más temprano ―dijo la señora Figg―. Ojo Loco Moody llamó a la puerta buscando a alguien.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué quería aquí?

―Vino a preguntar por ti. Y entró y revisó el Flú.

Petunia sintió que se le helaba la sangre―. ¿En serio?

―Sí. Quería saber por qué había un viaje hacia mi casa ―dijo la señora Figg.

―¿Y qué le dijiste? ―le preguntó Petunia, temiendo la respuesta.

―Le dije que te había pedido que fueras a mi casa por un rato para alimentar a mis gatos ―dijo ella parpadeando―. Moody quería saber por qué nunca llegaste al Baile, por supuesto, pero yo estoy segura de que podrás pensar en algo plausible para decirle antes de mañana en la mañana.

Hubo un silencio―. Gracias, Arabella ―dijo Petunia por fin.

―De nada, Petunia ―dijo la señora Figg, dándole palmaditas en la mano―. De nada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	35. Perdidos en una mascarada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35: "PERDIDOS EN UNA MASCARADA"**

.

_En el cual Petunia aplica lógica al comportamiento mágico, y consigue fallar rotundamente como resultado._

_~~oOo~~_

―Sirius ―dijo Petunia―, creo que es mejor para ti que regreses a París ahora mismo; no creo que debas arriesgarte a regresar a Las Tres Escobas. Puede que Moody este esperándote allí. Yo haré que Madame Rosmerta te envíe el equipaje.

―¿Estas sugiriendo que te deje sola para afrontar lo que pase? ―dijo Sirius indignado.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Tu no puedes afrontar pasar más problemas ni con los Aurores ni con las autoridades. Y Moody menosprecia a las mujeres, me di cuenta al conocerlo. Yo podré usar eso. Déjame lidiar sola con él, Sirius, por favor. Estoy segura que no me lastimará, pero contigo no estoy tan segura.

Sin embargo, llevó algo de tiempo el convencerlo, era de la misma idea que los muchachos pensando que ella necesitaba protección. _Bueno, ellos me conocen de cuando la necesitaba. Aunque creo que ahora no tanto. Espero._

Petunia le preparó un desayuno rápido, y le dio los puntos de lo que pensaba decirle a Moody, por si después él quería verificar la historia con Sirius, quería que coincidieran. Era muy vergonzoso, por supuesto, pero por lo menos puso instantáneamente a Sirius de buen humor.

Sirius se había ido un par de horas atrás cuando, como esperaba Petunia, Moody se presentó en la puerta de la mansión. Ella había tomado la precaución de mandar a Algy a casa de Hagrid, y advirtió a la señora Figg y los elfos que se mantuvieran fuera de vista. Petunia con deliberación no se cambió de ropa, y saludó a su visitante vestida todavía con su ropa de fiesta, despeinada, y bostezando.

Los ojos disparejos de Moody inspeccionaron la puesta en escena, incluyendo los restos de un desayuno para dos sobre la mesa, justo como Petunia quería. Ella le sonrió adormilada.

―¿Diga, en qué puedo ayudarlo?

―¿Señora Dursley? No nos conocíamos ¿o si? ―algo de la forma en que lo dijo le dio la impresión de que de verdad no la recordaba. _Que bueno_.

Con la expresión más simplona que pudo conseguir, le dijo―: Sí, ¿no se acuerda? ¿Yo le hice una consulta por mi hijo?

Moody se encogió de hombros para demostrar su opinión sobre consultas con padres bobos acerca de chicos bobos, y fue al punto―: Busco a un mortífago prófugo, un hombre viejo, ¿lo ha visto? Le perdí el rastro justo afuera de Hogsmeade. Anoche mismo, de hecho. ¿Usted fue al Baile de Yule anoche, no es así?

Petunia con una sonrisita afectada, dijo―: Bueno, digamos que se suponía que fuera. Me habían pedido que fuera chaperona, nada menos que la profesora McGonagall. Pero tomamos algo así como un desvío, y al final no conseguimos llegar anoche a Hogwarts. Arabella... Arabella Figg esta aquí de visita por las fiestas, y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, así que nos pidió que fuéramos por el Flú hasta su casa en Surrey para alimentar a sus gatos antes de ir al Baile. Ella los cría, y son unos cuantos. Como un favor, ya sabe. Y bueno, es una casa agradable y silenciosa, y yo no había visto a mi escolta... él lleva viviendo en París mucho tiempo... ―ella dejó que su voz se desvaneciera y después dejó escapar una risita.

Moody pareció aburrido e impaciente. _Excelente, se lo está creyendo_.

―¿Salió en algún momento de la Mansión? ―preguntó él.

―No, que yo recuerde. Pero claro, nos tomamos una botella de champaña entre los dos, y me temo que nos pusimos un poquitito... ―consiguió dejar salir un pequeño hipo. _Oh, Dios, espero no estar sobreactuando._

Por suerte, las expectativas de Moody iban a la par de la actuación. Pudo notar como él la descartaba mentalmente, igual que lo había hecho en su primera entrevista. _Él deja que sus prejuicios lo gobiernen. Bueno saberlo, y recordarlo._

Moody se levantó de forma abrupta y dijo―: Gracias por su tiempo.

―Siempre lista para ayudar a la ley ―dijo Petunia de forma coqueta.

Moody miró a su alrededor, y dijo―: Ahora la recuerdo. La sobrina de Cressida Mayhew, ¿tengo razón? Esta es la Mansión Mayhew.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. La heredé hace unos años atrás ―agitó las pestañas tratando de no echarlo a perder riéndose._ No tenía idea que tuviera esta veta histriónica._

―Los Mayhew tuvieron varios problemas con el Ministerio ―comentó Moody.

_¿A qué esta apuntando? _

―No sabría decirlo. Nosotros visitamos a Cressida unas pocas veces cuando era un niña pequeña, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso.

―El viejo Cassius se presentó frente al Wizengamot varias veces.

Moody la estaba mirando como si estuviera esperando algo de ella, pero Petunia no lograba imaginar que cosa pudiera ser. Él dejó escapar una risotada ante su expresión perpleja, y se fue.

Petunia se descubrió sin aliento, ni siquiera le había preguntado por Sirius, pero eso era mucho mejor de lo esperado. El nombre de su acompañante podría haberle hecho detenerse a pensar.

.

Ella se encontraba todavía en pie cuando los chicos llegaron al mediodía, llenos de preguntas de dónde había ido la noche pasado, y con novedades de sus experiencias en el Baile de Yule. Petunia no estaba preparada para contarles la verdad, y pretendió haber estado siempre allí, y apostando en el hecho de que había mucha gente, se dijo que su ausencia podía haber pasado desapercibida. Por suerte, ella estaba en lo correcto.

―Qué pena que no te hayamos visto ―dijo Dudley―. Yo estaba planeando pedirte que bailaras conmigo. Y Harry también.

―¿Cómo, en frente de todos sus amigos? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no? ―dijo Harry.

Petunia había notado que a ambos chicos no les importaba demasiado la opinión de sus pares, algo que se fundaba en su crianza aislada, quizás. Tal vez había sido injusta al amonestar a Dudley sobre su futuro tratamiento de Luna.

―Bueno, ¿y bailaron con sus citas? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Claro que lo hicimos ―dijo Harry, intercambiando una mirada exasperada con Dudley―. Siguiendo tus instrucciones.

―¿Y se divirtieron? ―inquirió ella.

―Bueno, la Copa Mundial fue mejor... hasta que Dudley le dio de puñetazos a Ron, por supuesto ―Dudley enrojeció y miró con irritación a su primo―. No sacas nada con mirarme así, Dud ―dijo Harry con indolencia―, ella iba a enterarse tarde o temprano, y es mejor que la explicación venga antes de ti.

―Si, y cuanto antes mejor. Ahora mismo ―dijo Petunia con severidad―. ¿Desde cuando acá empiezas las peleas? Normalmente eso es cosa de Harry.

Resultó ser que Ron Weasley no se resignado a que Hermione Granger fuera al Baile con Viktor Krum, y lo expresó en voz alta de forma grosera, enfrente de ella, sin mencionar delante de varias otras personas―. Y él seguía diciendo que Krum sólo la había llevado al Baile para que ella le entregara los planes de Harry, o para que ayudara a Krum a desentrañar las pistas.

―Nada de galante ―concordó Petunia, asintiendo.

―Bueno, ella lo provocó, o eso pensó él ―dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Pero cómo es eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Ella se veía bien ―dijo Harry―. Se arregló el pelo, ya no estaba inflado. Y también tenía un vestido bonito.

―Una clara provocación ―dijo Petunia. Ambos chicos resoplaron ante su tono sarcástico.

―Como sea ―murmuró Dudley―. Yo pensé que se estaba pasando de la raya, así que le di un golpe, él lo devolvió; y en ese punto Harry entró en la pelea, de cual lado todavía no estoy del todo seguro.

―Del tuyo ―dijo Harry―. '_Irlanda para siempre__'(1)__, _o quizás debería decir "Mayhews para siempre".

―Me conmueves ―dijo Dudley con sarcasmo, pero Harry no se dio por enterado.

―No es cierto, pero dejémoslo así. Yo también estaba del lado de Hermione. Ron es un buen amigo, pero también puede ser un idiota, especialmente cuando lo intenta demasiado.

―En eso no te equivocas ―dijo Dudley―, en que estaba intentándolo demasiado.

―¿Y ustedes abandonaron a sus parejas por esa trifulca? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Fue al contrario ―dijo Harry―, mientras resolvíamos eso, le pidieron bailar a Parvati como diez veces, y ella aceptó. No me importó. Ron de todas maneras no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Padma, así que para ese entonces ella ya se había ido, y nadie puede culparla. Luna nos acompañó a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey para asearnos, y ayudarnos con eso.

―¿Están ahora peleados con Ron? ¿Voy a recibir un vociferador de Molly?

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Harry―. Ron después se calmó, y Dudley y él hicieron una tregua, o algo parecido. Hermione todavía esta enojada con él, y él bien que lo merece, pero ese es _su_ problema. Y si la señora Weasley le envía un vociferador a alguien, será para Ron, no para ti. Te puedes apostar que Ginny va a contarle lo sucedido.

Los chicos después le preguntaron por Sirius, con quien habían planeado tener un juego rápido de quidditch en el huerto. Cuando fueron informados de que él se había ido a París, ellos quedaron decepcionados. Para consolarlos, Petunia los dejó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid para recoger a Algy, pero advirtiéndoles―. Cuidadito con andar tonteando en el Bosque Prohibido, ninguno de ustedes, ¡y regresen aquí en una hora!

Una vez que se fueron, Petunia se preguntó si habría cometido un error. Ella le había dicho a Algy que era de vital importancia que no le contara a nadie acerca de Crouch, pero ella no tenía fe en su discreción, considerando su incapacidad para determinar que debería o o transmitir a la gente en cualquier ocasión. Ella estaba debatiéndose acerca si debería seguirlos, cuando la señora Figg salió de su dormitorio.

―Bueno ―le dijo ella a Petunia―, ¿y cómo estuvo?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba, Arabella. No creo que Moody sospeche algo.

La señora Figg asintió―. Que bueno. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Voy a hacerle una pregunta delicada: ¿Usted piensa que Dumbledore esta involucrado en todo esto?

La señora Figg quedó en silencio. Y finalmente dijo―: No lo creo, Petunia. Los _crucios_ no son de su estilo.

―No, pero él podría que ser que alguno de sus secuaces los usara. He estado empezando a preguntarme... él trajo a Quirrell, Lockhart y Moody a Hogwarts, y todos ellos son peligrosos. ¿Fue deliberado? Seré franca con usted: no logro comprenderlo a él.

―Bueno, él es un mago. Usted todavía tiene problemas con la cultura mágica, hasta usted lo admite, y esta esperando que los magos se comporten como los muggles, pero con magia. Y eso no funciona así. O cuando menos no es así para los que no son nacidos de muggle.

―Buen punto ―dijo Petunia con pesar―. Pero me he quejado tantas veces con Dumbledore que él ya no me toma en serio, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Necesito tener más evidencia.

¿Pero cómo conseguirla? Petunia no lo sabía, pero estaba poniéndose cada más ansiosa con eso de que los chicos fueran al colegio mientras Ojo Loco Moody enseñara Defensa. Y por el otro lado, a todos quienes les preguntaba por él, incluyendo a Sirius quien había sufrido a manos de los Aurores, decían que Moody era excéntrico, pero un enemigo dedicado contra Voldemort. ¿Se había convertido en lo que combatía?

Ella aun estaba pensando en ese problema, cuando los chicos junto con Algy entraron a la sala. Algy parecía haberse olvidado de su enojo de la noche anterior, y estaba muy excitado. Cuando estuvieron a solas más tarde, él le dijo a Petunia que había cumplido su promesa de no contarle nada a los chicos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

―Quiero darte las gracias, Algy ―dijo Petunia―. Fuiste de mucha ayuda anoche, y supiste conservar la sangre fría muy bien ―_No voy a mencionar su intento casamentero, porque para ahora ya debería haberme acostumbrado._

El dragoncito se enorgulleció, y le dio una mirada complacida. _Quizás debería intentar felicitarlo con más frecuencia; parece funcionar mejor que los gritos._

~oOo~

Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, y Luna Lovegood llegaron a tomar el té, y pronto comenzó un juego de snap explosivo. Petunia se excusó, alegando cansancio, y fue a su dormitorio. Ella estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño, y se quedó sentada varios minutos en el borde de su cama de cuatro postes pensando. Después se arrodilló y sacó una caja grande y estrecha de debajo de la cama. Abriéndola, vaciló, y después sacó de allí un objeto. La capa de invisibilidad de James Potter.

Petunia la examinó. Era una capa hermosa, la mejor que había visto. Y quizás ella debería usarla para descubrir las respuestas que necesitaba. Se la puso, y se miró en el espejo. No ver nada era extraño. _Necesito revisar la oficina de Moody, y con esto podré hacerlo. Pero es mejor que refine mis encantamientos para abrir cerrojos._

Así que Petunia pasó el resto de las vacaciones localizando el alojamiento de Moody en el castillo, y determinando sus horarios en el Año Nuevo. _No puedo creer que voy a hacer algo tan loco, pero claro, por algo soy Gryffindor._

Y hablando de locos, Petunia visitó discretamente San Mungo justo antes del día de Año Nuevo para visitar a su 'abuelo'. Marcella y Héctor no regresaban todavía de sus vacaciones navideñas, pero Titus habiaa conseguido estabilizar a Crouch, tanto física como mentalmente.

―Opino que podría recuperarse, si le dan un periodo de absoluto reposo y tranquilidad ―le dijo a ella―. Hemos conseguido hacer un progreso decente hasta ahora.

Y por cierto que Crouch se veía mucho mejor físicamente, y también más calmado. Miró a Petunia cuando ella se sentó al lado de su cama―. La conozco, ¿no es así? ―preguntó él de forma vacilante, con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

Petunia le tomó la mano y le sonrió―. Sí, ya nos conocemos. Yo soy Petunia Dursley. Me alegra ver que se esta sintiendo mejor.

―Sí ―dijo él suavemente―, mucho mejor.

―¿Recuerda lo que sucedió la noche de Navidad?

Hizo una mueca―. ¡Por favor, por favor, no me pregunte! ―gritó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Titus negó con la cabeza mirándola. Ellos dejaron a Crouch en su cama, y fueron a hablar a la oficina de Titus―. Él no quiere hablar de eso ―dijo Titus―. Todavía no. Lo tengo un poco sedado, pero no me atrevo a darle algo más.

―¿Y qué pasará cuando Marcella y Héctor regresen? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Tendré que decirles la verdad, por supuesto ―dijo Titus.

Petunia suspiró. Eso quería decir que tenía menos tiempo del que pensaba. No podía imaginar que Marcella condonara el secuestro del señor Crouch, aun cuando fuera por su propio bien. Sabía que no tenía caso discutirlo, ni pretendía hacerlo. Titus ya había arriesgado demasiado con el escándalo de Sirius, y sentía que no tenía derecho a demandar nada más de él.

.

Petunia pasó el resto de la tarde revisando ejemplares viejos de El Profeta en la biblioteca del Callejón Diagon. Su primera impresión del diario mágico probó ser acertada: era un pasquín. Pero resultaba informativo, y pudo confirmar detalles del pasado del señor Crouch. Su hijo ahora debería estar al fin de sus treintas, y las fotografías mostraban a un joven de facciones angulosas con una mata de pelo rubio. No había nadie que encajara con esa descripción ahora en Hogwarts, al menos nadie que ella conociera. Pero era obvio que Moody pensaba que el señor Crouch sabía donde se encontraba su hijo y heredero, de ahí los _Cruciatus_. ¿Sabría algo más Moody? Petunia pretendía descubrirlo.

Minerva McGonagall le había contado que habría una reunión acerca de la Segunda Prueba, que seria conducida en la oficina de Dumbledore el día sábado. Con todos los profesores allí, Petunia decidió que esa era su oportunidad para registrar la oficina de Moody. Dudó de esta decisión más de una vez durante los días previos, pero el sábado la encontró afuera de su puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad doblada sobre su brazo. Y, por milagro, había traído a Algy.

La presencia del dragón era resultado de un proceso de eliminación. Petunia necesitaba contarle a _alguien_ de sus planes, como respaldo, pero los otros candidatos: Pompeyo, la señora Figg y Aberforth, vetarían dichos planes, así como alguno de los profesores. Titus, también, de eso estaba segura. Eso dejaba a Algy.

Algy era parlanchín e indiscreto, pero su habilidad de echar fuego, y aun más importante de no criticar sus planes, pesó a su favor, en lo que respectaba a Petunia. Sirius era el único otro adulto que haría lo que ella se proponía sin escrúpulos, así que suponía que era bueno para él que se encontrara en París. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó por Flú acerca de hechizos avanzados para abrir cerraduras, él de inmediato la proveyó con un restringido _Reserare_, vestigio de sus días de entrenamiento de Auror, y otro más:_ Datglo_, que según le dijo era preferido por los mortífagos. Sirius le advirtió que lo último se consideraba magia oscura, y que fuera cuidadosa al usarlo. Petunia aceptó la información con agradecimiento.

Ella se envolvió con la capa y levantó la capucha sobre su cabeza, y puso a Algy como vigía―. Pretende ser una gárgola, sé que puedes hacerlo. Colocate en ese nicho en la muralla y trata de no atraer la atención. Avísame si escuchas que alguien viene volcando una armadura, o algo parecido que haga mucho ruido.

La capa estaba diseñada para un hombre adulto, y le quedaba un poco larga. Petunia se tropezó con ella de forma poco digna un par de ocasiones. _Dudo mucho que pueda hacer gran carrera como espía._ Ella esperaba que esto fuera una buena idea, por alguna razón le molestaba algo que los chicos habían mencionado al pasar acerca de Moody y la capa. Deseaba poder recordar lo que era.

_Alohomora_ no funcionó en la puerta de la oficina de Moody, lo que no sorprendió a Petunia. Ella trató de usar el hechizo restringido provisto por Sirius, y la puerta se abrió con un distintivo 'click'. Miró a los dos lados del pasillo, Algy seguía posado en lo alto, vigilando silencioso, y después la empujó para entrar.

La oficina de Moody era grande y espaciosa, Petunia la recordaba del año pasado cuando fue ocupada por Lupin. Tenia un salón dormitorio y un baño adyacente, lo que era la norma para los profesores. El escritorio de Moody era grande, con muchas decoraciones y talladuras, y cerrado. Se encontraba contra un trío de altas ventanas góticas.

_Reserare_ funcionó de nuevo, y los cajones del escritorio se abrieron con un click. Había allí un nido de papeles, envolturas, elásticos, lapices, plumillas, y una botella de tinta. En el cajón grande del escritorio había ensayos de estudiantes aun sin revisar. Pero nada que pareciera ser de interés.

La mayoría de los libreros estaban vacíos, y un gran armario también estaba casi vacío. Petunia fue a la puerta que conducía al dormitorio, y usó de nuevo el hechizo restringido, que funcionó de nuevo, abriéndole la puerta. Petunia la empujó con cautela y entró a la habitación. Esta era fría y deprimente, la cama estaba sin hacer, y el único objeto grande allí era un baúl grande instalado en el medio del cuarto. Las ropas estaban apiladas en las sillas. _¿Por qué no las puso dentro del baúl? Eso es raro._

A ella le habían enseñado antes este tipo de baúl, tanto la profesora McGonagall como Madame Pomfrey tenían uno. Ella les había pedido ayuda porque Cressida también era dueña de uno, y Petunia no había sido capaz de descifrar su uso sin ayuda. Normalmente se usaba una serie de llaves diferentes, cada una de las cuales revelaba diferentes contenidos. En la habitación no se veía ninguna llave, y Petunia sospechó que Moody la traía consigo. Ella trató de usar _Reserare_, y por primera vez no funcionó.

Petunia vaciló, y después usó el hechizo de los mortífagos del que le advirtió Sirius. El baúl se abrió. Parecía estar lleno con cachivaches, libros de hechizos, otro montón de ensayos sin revisar, y cosas así. Ella lo abrió de nuevo, y los resultados fueron similares. La séptima vez que lo abrió, ella jadeó.

Se reveló un foso de diez pies de profundidad, y en el fondo yacía lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano. Petunia levantó su varita sobre su cabeza para iluminarlo. El hombre estaba inconsciente, no muerto, pues aun respiraba. ¿Sería el hijo de Crouch? Ella descendió para darle un buen vistazo, y al ver su cara vio que se trataba de un hombre viejo. Entonces no se trataba del joven Crouch. Jadeó de nuevo al verlo de más cerca. Allí yacía una réplica de Ojo Loco Moody, sin su pierna de madera, y al parecer sin su ojo mágico. El cabello había sido sido recortado de cualquier modo, y estaba magullado y maltrecho.

―_Enervate _―murmuró Petunia, y el ojo sano se abrió.

―¿Quién es usted? ―dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―susurró Petunia.

Él la tomó por la muñeca―. Alastor Moody ―dijo.

Petunia se enderezó de repente ante las implicaciones de este descubrimiento. Y justo sintió el ruido de algo que caía afuera de la oficina ¿una armadura? La alarma de Algy. Alguien venia.

Tuvo un momento de terror. El baúl debía tener un hechizo de alarma en él, ella debió haberlo adivinado. ¡Estúpida, estúpida! El borde del foso ahora parecía a millas de distancia. Se puso la capa, pero Moody le dijo desde el piso―. Eso no funcionará. Mi ojo mágico logra ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad. Y él lo esta usando.

Petunia saltó al borde, pero falló, y cayó pesadamente quedando tirada en el piso. Hubo más ruidos desde arriba y Petunia entró en pánico. Volvió a saltar de nuevo, y aunque parecía sin esperanza, esta vez pudo tomarse del borde y subir. La tapa del baúl cayó con fuerza cuando ella salió. La habitación le parecía ahora fuera de proporciones, ¿antes no era tan grande, o sí? Ella fue hacia la puerta, y se cerró también detrás de ella.

Pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Ojo Loco u otro hombre desconocido entró a la oficina con el rostro ceñudo y la varita en la mano. Le pareció ridículamente enorme.

―¿Tu aquí? ―le dijo Moody, casi de forma ausente. No se vio preocupado―. Debes haber disparado las alarmas, supongo ―miró a su alrededor y se quedó escuchando. No había más ruidos en la oficina. Él se dirigió hacia el baúl y vaciló.

―Ve con Filch ―le dijo a Petunia.

_¿Filch? ¿Qué quiere decir?_ De repente se dio cuenta que estaba casi a ras de piso _¿Por qué él se ve como un gigante?_

Él la pateó en el costado mientras ella seguía allí en el piso casi laxa. Cierto instinto le indicó a Petunia que no tensara el cuerpo al recibir el golpe, y se relajó. Aun así, el impacto la hizo rodar varias veces.

Moody abrió la puerta―. Sal de aquí ―dijo él.

Petunia apenas pudo creer que él la estaba dejando ir, y se preguntó si lo hacía para tenerla de espaldas al lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_. Pero el mismo instinto la urgió a escapar, y ella no necesitaba más invitación. Se escabulló cruzando el piso y corrió hacia la puerta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): '_Éirinn go Brách': _Irlanda para siempre, o hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Muchas gracias a mis comentaristas, y a quienes favorecen y siguen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	36. El regreso del felino

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36: "EL REGRESO DEL FELINO"**

.

_En el cual Petunia reingresa, armada solamente con un dragoncito hablador, y confronta a un mortífago; probando por lo tanto que ella era una Gryffindor no sólo de nombre. _

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia huyó por la puerta tan rápido que perdió tracción sobre el suelo de piedra y resbaló en el pasillo, casi chocando con la armadura colapsada que yacía en pedazos. La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de ella. Desde una gran distancia sobre ella, vio la cabeza de un dragón mirando intensamente desde su nicho en la muralla. Ella trató de hablar, pero un maullido frustrado felino fue todo lo que salió.

_¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿La Señora Norris está por aquí? ¿Es por eso que él mencionó a Filch? _Entonces ella vio su reflejo sobre la superficie pulida de la armadura, y dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa. Allí vio a una gata de aspecto conocido, y no se trataba del familiar de Filch.

Aunque ella encontraba la colección felina de la señora Figg apabullante, sin mencionar que hedionda, y ella detestaba a la fisgona Señora Norris, a Petunia siempre le habían simpatizado los gatos en general, un gusto que su familia compartía. Durante su infancia, los Evans siempre habían tenido uno o dos gatos mascotas. O a veces hasta tres o cuatro. Su madre favorecía a los elegantes siameses; Lily adoraba los gatos blancos de ojos dorados; y su padre tenia un enorme gato del Bosque de Noruega que se sentaba en su hombro cada mañana mientras él leía el periódico. Este gato había aparecido en la puerta de su casa un día y simplemente lo adoptó. Siempre les había divertido a Petunia y Lily que el gato familiar de su padre compartiera sus ojos verdes brillantes y el pelo rojizo ondulado. 'Familiar', pensó Petunia de pronto, ¿por qué habré escogido esa palabra?

¿Seria esa la razón de que ellos siempre tuvieran gatos y no perros? Ella recordó los comentarios de Dumbledore acerca de los linajes de squibs. Nunca hasta ahora había sospechado que su padre fuera descendiente de magos, pero ahora pensó que todas los indicios estaban ahí, y no solamente el familiar. Su familia solía reírse del hábito del gato de inclinarse a mirar el diario, casi como si lo leyera, lo que ahora pensaba era una posibilidad.

En la niñez de Petunia el gato de su elección fue un gatito negro y gris, patilargo, con orejas aguzadas, ojos verde amarillentos, y patas como como panque. Su padre le dijo que era un gato polidáctilo, nacido con el doble de dedos en las patas. Petunia recordó haber leído que dichos gatos a través de la historia fueran considerados de forma popular como familiares de las brujas, cazados y destruidos durante la época puritana.

En su barrio, para su espanto, la molestaban y criticaban por tener un 'gato deforme'. En esa época a ella le importaba más la opinión de la gente que ahora. Pero ese gatito, a quien ella llamó Branwell (era su época Bronte), era vivaz, inquisitivo, y muy divertido. Y fue a una versión femenina de su adorado Bran a quien ella vio en el reflejo de la armadura en el pasillo del Castillo Hogwarts, muchos años después de que su primer familiar muriera en el mismo incendio que le arrebató a sus padres.

_¡Dios mio, lo hice! ¡Conseguí mi trasformación animaga! ¡No puedo creerlo!_

Algy aterrizó junto a ella en el piso y la miró fijamente—. ¿Petunia? —dijo dudoso, olfateándola.

Petunia se sentó, y maulló de nuevo.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —preguntó Algy, teniendo el buen sentido de susurrar.

Petunia se congeló. Distraída por su transformación, que bien pudo haberle salvado la vida, se había olvidado del predicamento de Moody. _¡Tengo que cambiar, ahora mismo!_

Su primer intento no tuvo éxito, y tuvo un instante de terror. _¡Me voy a quedar atorada para siempre en esta forma, lo sé, lo sé!_

Curiosamente, tan pronto como entró en pánico, el ímpetu de cambiar la abrumó y de repente se encontró despatarrada en el piso del pasillo, ya no en su forma gatuna. Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía, y tenia un dolor en el costado donde el falso Moody la pateara. Ella se sintió aliviada, pero sólo por un segundo. De inmediato se dio cuenta que dos de sus pertenencias ahora le faltaban: la capa de invisibilidad, y su varita. Después de un momento de consideración, se convenció de que existía sólo un lugar donde pudo dejarlos: en el foso dentro del baúl. Si el falso Moody los encontraba allí, estaba segura de que la descubriría, y probablemente mataría al verdadero Moody de inmediato, para proceder a escapar.

No había tiempo que perder. _Le dije a los chicos que acudieran a un profesor ante una situación parecida, ¿no es así?, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Voy a regresar allá adentro, sin mi varita, sin la capa, y con mi dragón. Los chicos tienen razón, me temo que no hay tiempo para nada más. Si llego a tener la oportunidad les diré el pésimo ejemplo que soy._

Petunia se puso de pie tambaleante, se apoyó contra la muralla, y extendió su brazo hacia Algy, quien saltó sobre este. No había tiempo para formular un plan, así que ella se dio la vuelta y golpeó a la puerta de Moody.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. Petunia golpeó con más fuerza, un sentimiento de pánico impulsándola.

Y después por fin—: ¿Quién es? —dijo la voz de Moody.

—¿Hola? —dijo Petunia con fuerza, ignorando la pregunta—. ¿Hola?

La voz de Moody repitió la pregunta, pero Petunia lo ignoró y siguió golpeando.

La puerta se entreabrió, y el ojo azul mágico la observó. Petunia no se molestó con cortesías—. ¡Déjeme entrar! —demandó ella—. Tengo noticias para usted, acerca de ese hombre que perseguía la noche de Navidad.

_Eso lo hará picar el anzuelo, o yo ya no seré hija de muggles._ Y tenia razón, la puerta se abrió hasta medio camino, y él le dio una mirada intensa—. ¿Entonces usted sabe donde se encuentra? —preguntó.

Me pregunto si ya habrá eliminado al verdadero Moody. ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde mi expulsión bajo forma animaga y esta conversación? ¡Oh, maldición, no estoy segura...!

Petunia se calmó lo bastante para recordar la advertencia de la señora Figg acerca de los magos bien adiestrados: no los mires a los ojos. Así que bajó la mirada con modestia y dijo—. Bueno, no exactamente, pero descubrí algo que puede ayudar a que lo encuentre.

La puerta se abrió hasta atrás con esto, y el falso Moody le hizo señas para que entrara. Petunia se preguntó si saldría de nuevo de allí, pero no vaciló. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella y, al darse vuelta, su atención quedó atrapada por Algy, posado en sus hombros y mirándolo críticamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo el mago.

Algy se encrespó—. Buenos días a ti, también —espetó—. Y soy un _quién_, no un qué.

Petunia apenas controló una carcajada histérica—. Este es Algernon —dijo ella, consiguiendo sonar calmada, y dejando sin mencionar esta vez el apellido. A este hombre no le importaría lastimar los sentimientos de un dragón en miniatura, de eso estaba segura. Algy miró con irritación al falso Moody, que se le quedó mirando asombrado.

—Usted mencionó que mi tatarabuelo fue convocado ante el Wizengamot —dijo Petunia—. Ahora esta viendo una de las razones.

El rostro del falso Moody se relajó, y hasta pareció divertido—. Su abuelo era un sangre pura, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella en tono ofendido. _Él espera una respuesta así, si yo fuera la clase de persona que él cree._

—No pretendía ofenderla —dijo él.

Petunia se encogió de hombros—. Esta bien.

—Su familia... ¿tomó partido? —inquirió Moody con cautela—. Durante la última guerra, quiero decir.

—Bueno, mi padre pensaba que el Señor Oscuro tenia algunas ideas de validez... —dijo Petunia, tanteando el camino.

—¿Y fue aprisionado por sus opiniones? —_¿Mi padre? Él era un nacionalista galés, pero esa fue la extensión de sus alianzas. Y él nunca hubiese herido a alguien, a diferencia tuya, cretino despreciable_—. Bueno, él nunca fue _reclutado _activamente, usted comprende. Pero compartía sus puntos de vista, por lo que entiendo.

—¿Y usted? —dijo Moody, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, ya sabe, nunca he estado involucrada en política, aunque debo admitir que mi esposo estaba muy interesado.

—¿Hasta que punto? —preguntó—. ¿involucrado activamente?

Petunia asintió con expresión afligida.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

Petunia no vio razones para mentir—. Él fue... recluido —dijo ella con remilgos, su tono advirtiéndole que no siguiera ese derrotero. _Y si él esta pensando que quiero decir Azkaban, pues mucho mejor._

—Ya veo —dijo el falso Moody. _¡Él cree que quise decir Azkaban! ¡Bravo!_—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la guerra? Espero poder recordar la historia mágica—. Ya deben haber pasado doce años, o algo así, supongo. Hubo un juicio... y eso llevó algo de tiempo —_No fue la clase de juicio que piensas, pero gracias a Dios no estoy mintiendo, si es que eres uno de esos magos que puede darse cuenta de esas cosas._

—¿Entonces usted esta divorciada? —preguntó el falso Moody. Petunia detectó la desaprobación en su voz, y supo que debía actuar con cuidado.

—Así es, un amigo mio pagó por eso —_también es cierto_—. La familia de mi esposo estaba enojada por eso ¿pero qué más podía hacer yo? Nosotros tenemos un hijo, y tenia miedo de ser arrestada si no me desligaba de él. ¿Qué hubiera sido de nuestro hijo si eso hubiera sucedido? Yo entonces todavía no había heredado la mansión, verá, y estaba escasa de dinero. No podía afrontar más problemas —de nuevo, todo eso era verdad.

—¿Ellos la interrogaron? —le preguntó el falso Moody.

—Algo... ¡pero yo no les dije _nada_! —dijo Petunia—. Y eso fue después de que mi esposo ya estuviera en su custodia. Cuando ellos lo arrestaron, mi esposo enloqueció y atacó a los Aurores, y después de eso ya no tenia esperanza de exoneración.

—Ya veo.

—¡No, no es así! Él obtuvo una sentencia de por vida ¿acaso debía esperarlo?

—¿Alguien lo haría? —dijo con amargura el falso Moody.

—Aun lo amo —dijo Petunia. _Y espero que no me parta un rayo por esa mentira flagrante_—. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. No en donde se encuentra ahora.

—Suponga —dijo el hombre— que Él pudiera ser liberado. ¿Le interesaría?

—¿Cómo podría conseguir algo así? —preguntó Petunia, fingiendo aturdimiento, intentando esconder su consternación ante la misma idea.

—Eso no importa. Pero si usted esta dispuesta, quizás podamos arreglarlo.

Petunia consiguió sonreír, mientras que Moody la examinaba pensativamente. Después él pareció tomar una decisión—. A cambio, yo podría usar algo de su ayuda ¿si es que usted _estuviera_ interesada?

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Petunia, dándole otra sonrisa boba—. Siempre me ha dado gusto servir de algo cuando puedo —_y si ese no es un odioso doble sentido, no sabría decir cual lo es._

—¿Usted iba a decirme algo acerca del hombre por el que le pregunté? —dijo el falso Moody.

Petunia le contó acerca de haber encontrado un lugar en el camino a Hogwarts donde había varias ramas rotas, como si hubiera habido una pelea—. Pensé que usted debería saberlo —_él va a pensar que soy una idiota al escuchar esto._

Así fue, aunque él pretendió que esa información era lo bastante valiosa para ir a mirar. _Pudiera haberlo sido antes, ahora es demasiado tarde_.

Después él volvió a cosas más importantes.

—Necesito un lugar para guardar algunas cosas que se ha vuelto peligroso que sigan aquí —dijo él—. ¿La mansión tiene sótano?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —dijo Petunia—. Tiene un sótano ordinario, y una cava para vinos además. ¿Eso le serviría?

—Pudiera ser —dijo el falso Moody—, si fueran seguros.

—Son muy seguros —dijo Petunia—, y tienen buenas cerraduras, sólidas.

—¿Tienen ventanas?

—La cava no tiene ventanas.

—¿Hay un Flú que se pueda usar de la escuela a la mansión?

—Así es.

—Se requerirá de su discreción más absoluta —dijo el falso Moody—. Le advierto desde ahora que si no guarda silencio, se arrepentirá. Yo la mataré a usted, a su esposo, y su hijo. En ese orden —dijo él de forma casual.

_Me supongo que asesinar es como lo demás, se vuelve fácil con la práctica. Y este hombre tiene mucha._

—Si usted consigue que liberen a mi esposo —dijo Petunia, intentando parecer que lo decía en serio—, yo haré cualquier cosa —_para prevenirlo_.

—Muy bien —dijo el falso Moody con una sonrisa ufana, que Petunia pretendió no notar. Él le hizo señas para que fueran a su dormitorio, y Petunia reaccionó como si fuera una sangre pura imbécil: coqueteando. El falso Moody apenas escondió su impaciencia—. Necesito enseñarle algo, y no, no se trata de _eso_.

_Este hombre esta más interesado en el poder y la venganza que el sexo. Tendré que dar un Aleluya también por eso._

Él le señaló el baúl y después lo abrió utilizando una llave que traía atada en el cinturón; él murmuró un _Lumos_, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Petunia lo hizo, apartándose lo más que pudo del mago, temiendo que pudiera empujarla adentro con su cautivo, para después cerrar la tapa. Ella se asomó en la oscuridad apenas iluminada del fondo del agujero.

El verdadero Moody yacía en el fondo, cara arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Petunia buscó con ansias ver allí su varita y la capa de invisibilidad, pero no logró ver ninguno de esos objetos. Ella jadeó, en beneficio de su audiencia. Era obvio que el falso Moody estaba complacido por su reacción.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó.

—Ese es el hombre que quiero que usted esconda en la mansión —contestó el hombre.

—Él se ve como... como usted —dijo Petunia balbuceando.

—No —dijo el falso Moody—. Yo me veo como él —sacó una petaca de su bolsillo, la abrió, y derramó un poquito dentro de su palma—. ¿Sabe lo que es esto?

Petunia negó con la cabeza, aunque sospechaba lo que era._ La persona que pretendo ser no lo sabría, ni adivinaría._

El falso Moody rió. El sonido fue extraño, quizás porque ya no imitaba la voz del verdadero, decidió Petunia. Su voz sonaba ahora más ligera y joven.

—Es Poción Multijugos —dijo él.

Petunia lo miró con el rostro en blanco—. Ya veo —dijo ella. Así_ es como lo ha hecho, muy listo. Debe beberlo cada hora para mantener la impostura._

El falso Moody cerró el frasco y lo guardó dentro de su túnica—. Venga conmigo —le dijo a Petunia—, necesito su ayuda.

Petunia casi se negó a bajar de nuevo al foso, especialmente porque él insistió que ella hiciera que Algy se colocara en el borde del baúl. Mordiéndose el labio, ella lo logró, cayendo al fondo y arrodillándose junto al hombre inconsciente. De cerca, pudo verle hematomas lívidos en el rostro, y se preguntó si sobreviviría mucho más tiempo; se veía muy delgado y exangüe.

—Él no luce bien —le dijo ella al falso Moody, quien también había bajado y estaba parado junto a ella.

—Así esta bien —dijo él cortante—. Lo necesito para la poción.

_Es por eso que tiene el pelo lleno de tijeretazos. Ya me preguntaba. _

―Sostenga esto ―le dijo el falso Moody, pasándole su varita con la intención que la sostuviera en alto para iluminarlo con el _Lumos_ de su punta, para poder arreglárselas con el paciente comatoso.

Era la clase de error que solamente un mago demasiado confiado en sus habilidades pudiera hacer. Tan pronto como Petunia tuvo la varita, el verdadero Moody abrió los ojos y se sentó. Petunia vio que había estado acostado sobre la varita de ella y la capa, y que ahora se aprestaba a usar la varita de Petunia para lanzar algún hechizo, cual, Petunia no estaba segura. El falso Moody lo evadió, alejándose de Petunia que aun tenia la varita de él. Aunque ahora desarmado, fue capaz de lanzar hechizos sin varita contra el verdadero Moody que rodó alejándose de él.

En ese pequeño espacio, los hechizos rebotaban pasando junto a su cabeza siseando. Petunia decidió que en este caso, ser pequeña era lo mejor, y se transformó. Tomando la varita del impostor en el hocico se arrinconó, mirando con temor a los dos hombres que combatían.

Petunia nunca había presenciado antes un duelo mágico, y descubrió que era una experiencia aterradora. Le era claro que ambos magos eran diestros, y que se odiaban lo bastante para matarse. Era como escuchar fuegos artificiales dentro de un pozo. _Y si el falso Moody gana, estoy frita. No tendré otra oportunidad para escapar._

A pesar de contar la ventaja de una varita, el verdadero Moody (que podía distinguir por la ausencia del ojo mágico y la pierna de madera), parecía estar cansándose con rapidez, lo que no era sorprendente. Petunia decidió que era hora de empatar el juego. Los dos hombres estaban tan concentrados entre ellos que parecían haberse olvidado de ella, algo fácil de hacer con ella como gata.

El falso Moody le dio la espalda, y ella saltó sobre él. El hombre siguió moviéndose sin darse por enterado, y ella sacó las garras. _¿Se ven muy afiladas, no es así? Que bueno_. Ella tomó como blanco su cara, arañándole viciosamente el ojo verdadero. Él gritó, y trató de desembarazarse de ella. Ella se aferró con más fuerza, y usó una de sus garras para soltarle el ojo mágico, que cayó al suelo, dejando al hombre ciego. _En el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es rey._

El verdadero Moody gritó―: ¡_Desmaius_! ―y le dio a su oponente en pleno pecho. El hombre cayó como un árbol. Petunia rodó alejándose de él mientras caía al suelo con un golpe. Ella volvió a su forma humana.

―Buen trabajo ―dijo suavemente Moody, y se desmayó, uniéndose a su duplicado en el piso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir. Ya va por el capi 100 en el original ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	37. Triple Traición

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: "TRIPLE TRAICIÓN"**

.

_En el cual Ojo Loco de nuevo es suplantado. Bueno, quizás es el impostor quien es suplantado. En cualquier caso, un no-impostor pretende serlo, lo cual debería aclararlo, pero no lo hace._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia recogió su varita y añadió un hechizo traba-piernas al _Desmaius_ de Moody. _No lastima tomar precauciones, un poco tarde, pero no importa._ Ella envolvió al Moody inconsciente en la capa de invisibilidad y con ayuda de Algy lo sacó del baúl. Pesaba tan poco, que les fue posible.

Al impostor lo dejó allí, después de recoger la varita de él, el ojo mágico, y las llaves que estaban en su cinturón. Ella cerró el baúl con las llaves, y las puso en su propio llavero.

Cuando salió del baúl, descubrió que el verdadero Moody seguía en el piso del dormitorio, todavía medio cubierto con la capa. La cama era el lugar más obvio para depositarlo, pero la idea de colocarlo sobre las sábanas usadas por el mortífago le repelía. De modo que fue hacia el armario de la otra habitación donde antes había visto ropas de cama. Ella desarmó la cama y la volvió a hacer, puso un encantamiento refrescante sobre Moody y lo puso allí, tal como si fuera uno de sus niños. Él parecía estar tiritando, así que ella lo cubrió con las mantas.

Petunia consultó el reloj sobre la chimenea y descubrió que la reunión de profesores en la oficina de Dumbledore debía haber terminado hacia media hora, así que comenzó a llamar a la señora Pomfrey a través del Flú.

Poppy pareció molestarse―. Petunia, si se trata de uno de tus chicos, no veo por qué no puedes traerlo a la Enferm... ―se interrumpió cuando al enderezarse vio a Moody en la cama, y a Petunia parada junto a él con aspecto desgreñado. Y, claro, el dragón miniatura que andaba por ahí no era exactamente normal―. ¿Qué rayos?

―Lo explicaré todo en un minuto, Poppy ―dijo Petunia―. Atiéndelo primero, ¿quieres? Aquí esta su ojo mágico. Asegurate de sumergirlo en alcohol antes de colocárselo, uno sabrá dónde puede haber estado... déjame corregirme... yo _sé_ dónde ha estado, y será mejor que lo desinfectes.

Ella llamó a Dumbledore. Él se encontraba tan renuente como Poppy a venir por el Flú, pero lo hizo después de que Poppy se añadiera al pedido. Petunia supuso que el viaje por Flú no debía ser especialmente fácil cuando tienes ciento cincuenta años de edad, y la forma en que Dumbledore se enderezó después de pasar por la chimenea pareció confirmarlo. Él observó la escena en silencio, y después miró a Petunia con las cejas alzadas.

―Y bien, señora Dursley ―dijo él―, ¿qué le ha hecho a Alastor?

―Yo no le hice nada... a él ―dijo Petunia con seriedad―. Pero su mortífago doppelganger es otra historia. Él se encuentra dentro del baúl. La séptima llave ―ella le entregó el llavero―. Tenga cuidado. No sé si se encuentre despierto o no, y es muy peligroso aun en las mejores circunstancias.

Dumbledore abrió el baúl con cautela, con su varita preparada. Alzó la tapa, y los tres (Poppy se había acercado a ver el contenido) miraron hacia abajo al falso Moody. Él parecía estar inconsciente, se veía pálido y maltratado. Tenia sangre en la cara donde Petunia clavara las garras.

―Él ha estaba usando Multijugos ―dijo Petunia―, lo llevaba dentro de la petaca que Moody cargaba consigo.

―Ya veo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Muy astuto, en verdad. ¿Y usted sabe de quién se trata?

―No. todo lo que sé es que es un mortífago. Cuál de ellos, no sabría decirlo. Espero que sea Pettigrew, por el gran placer que me daría el... bueno, eso no importa ―_No tiene sentido decirle que soy un animago. Pero si llego a atraparlo cuando ambos seamos animagos, va a ser una rata muerta muy sorprendida._

Hubo un golpe detrás de ellos, y se voltearon para ver a Alastor Moody, quien tras haber encontrado su bastón, se aproximaba lentamente. Se les unió mirando por el borde del baúl, y examinó a su carcelero, con el rostro lívido de rabia.

Mientras observaban, el falso Moody comenzó a cambiar. _Parece que el Multijugos esta expirando_. Una vez que Petunia se dio cuenta que el hombre no era Moody, ella asumió que se trataba de Pettigrew, pero al verlo regresar a su apariencia original vio que estaba equivocada. Este hombre era más alto y delgado, y tenía una mata de cabello color trigo. Sus rasgos se alisaron y alargaron. Petunia jadeó.

Dumbledore la miró―. ¿Sabe quién es?

―Barty Crouch Junior ―dijo Moody con su voz rasposa, antes de que Petunia pudiera contestar "lo reconozco". Moody escupió sobre el mortífago que estaba allá abajo, y hasta Petunia no pudo culparlo. _Los recuerdos no deben ser de los mejores. Sin mencionar las experiencias recientes._

―¿Cómo es que lo conoce, señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore, mirándola con atención.

«No debí haberme sorprendido así. Tendré que trabajar en eso. No resulta el entregar ese tipo de información por nada, una noción que sugiere que yo debo tener un mínimo de Slytherin en mi, y la mayoría de Gryffindor.»

―He estado leyendo los números viejos de El Profeta en la biblioteca ―dijo ella―. Y vi la crónica de su juicio. Con fotos ―Dumbledore tuvo la discreción de no preguntarle, cuando menos no ahora, por qué ella había estado leyéndolos; de lo cual estaba agradecida.

―Podrías presentarme a la dama, Albus ―dijo Moody―. No creo conocerla, aunque ciertamente le estoy en deuda.

―Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto. Perdónenme ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ella es Petunia Dursley, Alastor. La hermana de Lily Potter. Te acuerdas de Lily, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―asintió Moody―. Usted no se le parece mucho ―le dijo a Petunia.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Petunia con resignación, preguntándose por qué la gente persistía en esas comparaciones. _Ya estoy aburrida hasta el cansancio de eso. _

―Gracias por salvarme la vida ―dijo Moody con sencillez, y le besó la mano.

Petunia estaba segura que este hombre rara vez o nunca hacia gestos de esa clase. Se puso roja y deseó encontrarse en otra parte―. No es nada ―murmuró. _Es cierto que esto no comenzó así, pero parece que lo hice de todos modos._

―Quizás pudiera hacernos el favor de explicarnos lo sucedido ―dijo Dumbledore.

Y mientras Poppy fue por alcohol para poner en remojo el ojo mágico y pociones para Moody, Petunia les contó. Ella mencionó la persecución del falso Moody de Crouch padre, sin mencionar nombres, ni donde estaba ahora. _No hay necesidad de que se sepa eso ahora._

―Pettigrew y Crouch me emboscaron en mi casa ―dijo Moody―. Debo estar más viejo de lo que pensé ―él tiritó, y Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación.

―Quizás deberías ir a la Enfermería, Alastor ―dijo él.

―No ―dijo Petunia. Ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa.

―Él mejor que se quede aquí ―dijo ella―. Usted puede llevar al joven señor Crouch de regreso a Azkaban, por supuesto, pero yo lo haría en secreto, bajo un nombre falso, puesto que se supone que murió hace diez años atrás.

―¿Debo suponer que existe una razón para esto? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Claro que sí ―dijo Petunia―. Necesitamos interrogar primero a Crouch, para saber que sabe. Eso significa veritaserum.

Dumbledore dijo que tendría que pedírselo a Snape, y Petunia estuvo de acuerdo, pero objetó a que conociera la razón. Moody la apoyó, él no era un admirador del profesor de Pociones, por su pasado de mortífago. Ella sospechaba que Dumbledore no estaba acostumbrado a verse sobrepasado, pero lo aceptó o cuando menos pretendió hacerlo.

La siguiente entrevista que tuvo lugar en el foso, le dio escalofríos a Petunia. Moody se rehusó a regresar a la que fuera su prisión, y ella no pudo culparlo. Él observó los procedimientos desde arriba, con la varita en la mano, mirando ceñudo a Crouch mientras hablaba libremente.

Si, dijo él, había emboscado a Moody con la ayuda de Pettigrew. Voldemort se lo había ordenado, ellos necesitaban a un agente al interior de Hogwarts, y supieron que Dumbledore había reclutado a Moody como el nuevo profesor de Defensa. ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? Se encontraba en su hogar ancestral, una casona en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton, o cuando menos se encontraba allí parte del tiempo. Pettigrew también estaba allí, su amo necesitaba de un sirviente. Voldemort todavía se encontraba en un estado vestigial, aunque tenía grandes planes para recuperar su cuerpo. Estos planes incluían a Harry Potter.

Petunia jadeó―. ¿Por qué? ―se le escapó, incapaz de guardar silencio.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada de reprobación, y ella se calló, pero Crouch contestó la pregunta como si hubiera sido Dumbledore quien la hiciera.

―Él piensa que la sangre del mago que le ganó en el pasado le dará una fuerza excepcional cuando se regenere ―dijo él.

«Yo pienso que todos los magos están locos, pero esta claro que hay grados de locura, y que el mentado Lord Voldemort califica como psicópata.»

Voldemort les había ordenado a ellos dos que hicieran entrar al muchacho en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y su estatus como menor de edad y los poderes mágicos del Cáliz no fueron problemas para ellos. Voldemort tenía planes ambiciosos, y quería recibir la máxima atención cuando lo lograra. De modo que Crouch, pasando por Moody, fue quien entró el nombre de Harry como perteneciente al Instituto de Salem, y siendo el único participante por esa escuela, resultó seleccionado. Voldemort le había dado cuidadosas instrucciones de como engañar al Cáliz, dándole los hechizos relevantes.

En su rol como profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts, Crouch también había hecho lo posible para que el chico siguiera en el Torneo. Voldemort quería que lo ganara. ¿La razón? La Copa del Torneo era un Traslador, y cuando el chico la tomara en su momento de triunfo, lo transportaría a Little Hangleton justo a tiempo para contribuir con su sangre a la resurrección de Lord Voldemort. Después lo matarían, para celebrar su triunfo y demostrarle al mundo mágico que Voldemort no solamente había regresado sino que nada ni nadie lo detendrían.

Petunia estaba horrorizada por el peligro en que Harry había estado, aunque todo el plan le parecía demasiado elaborado, con bastante potencial para salir mal. Y ella no lograba comprender por qué el transporte de Harry debía efectuarse al final del Torneo. Condenadamente ineficiente, de ese modo. «Estoy empezando a comprender un par de cosas acerca de Voldemort. A él le gusta el espectáculo, y no actúa con lógica. Y adora demostrar lo listo que es. Y *es* astuto, pero no sabio. Y eso es siempre algo a considerar en un enemigo».

―Si Voldemort piensa que Crouch todavía es Moody ―señaló Petunia―, no va a escapar. Él seguirá con su plan y eso puede ganarnos algo de tiempo, y lo que es más importante información de donde queda Little Hangleton, y en que parte esta viviendo. En cualquier caso, ¿quién mejor para interpretar al profesor Moody en este plan?

―El viejo triple engaño ―dijo Moody con aprecio.

―Precisamente ―dijo Petunia―. Mi abuelo estuvo en inteligencia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él me contó que cuando daban vuelta a un doble agente, ellos le llamaban la triple traición. Esto no es exactamente lo mismo, pero se acerca. Pienso que vale la pena intentarlo, pero tendremos que mantener las cosas lo más calladas posibles. Poppy tendrá que saberlo, por supuesto, pero pienso que será mejor que atienda aquí mismo al profesor Moody. La Enfermería es demasiado pública y la escuela empieza el martes. ¿Cree estar lo bastante bien para entonces para hacer clases?

―Sí ―dijo Moody en un tono que no daba lugar a argumentos.

―Que bien ―dijo Petunia―. Estoy presumiendo... esperando que ellos lo contacten con más información. Tendrá que avisar cuando lo hagan, y por el amor de Dios no vaya solo por su cuenta.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada preocupada, pero no discutió en ese momento. Al principio, Petunia pensó que estaba molesto porque Moody se había puesto del lado de ella, pero después él dijo―. Debemos reunirnos para decidir como proceder sobre esto, pero primero hay mucho que considerar, señora Dursley, así que no lo haremos todavía.

Petunia estaba tan sorprendida con esto que accedió.

Hechos los arreglos, lo único malo era que Harry tendría que continuar en ese condenado Torneo, o Petunia así pensaba. Algy y ella se fueron, si bien el dragón lo hizo con renuencia, ambos hombres parecían fascinarlo y seguía haciéndoles preguntas, a pesar de la evidencia clara de que Moody necesitaba descansar, y el aire distraído de Dumbledore.

~oOo~

Cuando Algy y Petunia por fin llegaron a la mansión, ella quedó sorprendida de encontrar en su sala de visitas al señor Crouch, con aspecto frágil y un poco desorientado acompañado por Marcella y Winky, con miradas idénticas de agresión en sus rostros. Ellos acababan de llegar por el Flú, notó ella. Y también traían equipaje, aparentemente planeaban quedarse, aunque ella no estaba segura de cual de ellos y donde.

Resultó ser que el señor Crouch y Winky pretendían quedarse con ella. O quizás debería decir que Marcella pretendía que el señor Crouch y Winky se quedaran con ella. Marcella instruyó a Winky para que acomodara al señor Crouch en el cuarto de huéspedes. _«Es una suerte que las renovaciones se hayan completado. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Y por qué Marcella esta dando órdenes en mi casa?»_

Petunia pensaba preguntárselo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Ellas vieron como Winky ayudaba al señor Crouch a llegar a su cuarto, pero cuando Petunia se volteó hacia Marcella, la mujer mayor dijo cortante―: Él se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante. No permitiré que Titus comprometa su carrera un minuto más. Ya fue bastante con el problema de Sirius Black. No deberías haberle pedido algo así, y esa es la verdad.

―Pero...

―Crouch es demasiado conocido para permanecer un momento más en San Mungo ―continuó Marcella, sin detenerse―. Pero no esta lo bastante bien para irse a su casa; no pueden dejarlo solo sin nadie más que un elfo doméstico. Titus debería haber contactado al Ministerio acerca de esta situación hace tiempo atrás, pero continuó demorándolo. Crouch va a encontrarse en un muchos problemas cuando la historia acerca de su hijo salga a la luz, como estoy segura que ocurrirá. Ellos van a buscar un chivo expiatorio, y Titus ya tiene un blanco en la frente a causa de la última vez.

Marcella hizo una pausa para respirar. Petunia abrió la boca, y después la cerró―. Yo no voy a permitir que Titus tenga problemas por ayudarte otra vez. Tu estas pidiendo demasiado, Petunia.

Explicaciones y justificativos se alzaron en los labios de Petunia como bilis, pero se las tragó. _Me prometí no ponerme a la defensiva, y voy a mantener esa promesa_. Ella miró a Marcella en silencio. _Me divertía mucho ver a Marcella antes en plan de ataque, pero no es tan divertido cuando tu eres el blanco._

―¿Qué, no tienes nada que decir? ―preguntó Marcella.

―No, tu tienes razón ―suspiró Petunia―. He pedido demasiado de Titus, y de ti y Héctor ya que estamos en eso, y lo lamento.

Marcella pareció desinflarse de repente―. Titus es un tonto, y Héctor es otro tonto ―dijo ella―. Pero yo no lo soy, y yo digo que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo con Crouch.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo Petunia―. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Marcella le dio una mirada―. ¡No vayas a comenzar con lo de "todo-esto-es-mi-culpa" que acostumbras, es muy irritante! ―dijo con agudeza, y salió disparada hacia el Flú, pero no antes que Petunia no dejara de notar que estaba avergonzada.

«Me apuesto a que ella hizo esto sin que Titus ni Héctor supieran nada, y ahora no esta segura de como ellos van a reaccionar».

De modo que Petunia se descubrió adquiriendo otro huésped. La situación podría haber sido peor. Crouch padre era muy callado, y comía sus alimentos en su habitación, atendido por Winky, así que al principio Petunia apenas lo veía.

Eso le dio oportunidad de estudiar la situación, y decidió que probablemente era mejor que el señor Crouch evitara por el mayor tiempo posible la retribución por su acto de prestidigitación con su hijo, quizás de forma permanente. Mejor para ella, claro esta; sin mencionar a Sirius, Titus, Héctor y Marcella. Ella no estaba segura de que eso le importara mucho a esa persona en cuestión, aunque dudaba que nadie se ofreciera voluntario para Azkaban. Por cierto que Crouch Junior había combatido el ser enviado allí de regreso, aunque ni Dumbledore ni Moody estaban con intención de consentirlo.

Petunia consultó esto con Pompeyo y Winky, estableciendo un plan tentativo. Pompeyo ofreció, como siempre, sus consejos para servir a estos intereses. Winky dejó claro que ella seguiría con cualquier cosa que no la privara de su razón de ser. Petunia después encargó al señor Lighbody que enviara una renuncia formal al Ministerio a nombre del señor Crouch, bajo la excusa de una mala salud y recomendaciones médicas. El abogado también negoció un generoso arreglo para su pensión y los beneficios.

Petunia después organizó las finanzas del señor Crouch lo mejor posible. La pensión ayudaría, y además él poseía una casa. Desafortunadamente, Crouch hijo se había apoderado de la mayor parte de los ahorros de su padre mientras lo mantenía bajo el _Imperius_, así que solamente quedaban los fondos de inversiones. Bajo las circunstancias, el señor Crouch no podía quejarse con los goblins por esto, y Petunia tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con Marcella que necesitaba supervisión por algún tiempo. El punto de esta supervisión era asegurarse de que no incriminara a ninguno de ellos mientras aun se encontraba tan débil. _«Eso suena horrible, pero Marcella tiene razón. Ningún inocente más debe sufrir por esto, y por lo tanto uno culpable no va a sufrir como debería. No de inmediato, de todos modos.»_

Pero Crouch ciertamente sufría, de esto Petunia no tenía dudas. El burócrata seguro de sí mismo había desaparecido, y sin duda para siempre. En su lugar, había un hombre quebrado de cuerpo y alma. Parecía pensar que residía en una residencial en el campo, y al principio le preguntó a Petunia cuales eran las tarifas. Ella abrió la boca para desestimar esta noción, pero vio que Pompeyo y Winky negaban frenéticamente con sus cabezas. El mensaje era claro: sígale el juego. Así que Petunia nombró un precio que a ella le pareció razonable, y justo, y el señor Crouch le aseguró que le pagaría. Ella le dio las gracias, y esperó que lo olvidara, pero a pesar de su estado su meticulosidad sobrevivió. No lo olvidó, y descubrió que le pagaba cada semana en efectivo.

Una semana más tarde o poco más, Harry le dijo―: Me sigo encontrando con un vejete en el pasillo. ¿Acaso será que contamos con un huésped, Tante? Parece estar viviendo el el cuarto de huéspedes y esta siendo cuidado por la malvada señorita Winky ―los chicos siempre llamaban a Winky así, aunque no a su cara, por alguna razón que Petunia no comprendía aunque tal vez fuera sólo por diversión.

―No es un huésped ―dijo Petunia, aliviada aunque sorprendida de que no parecían haber reconocido a Crouch―. Es un pensionista.

Esto llamó la atención de los muchachos, aunque no de forma positiva.

―¿Tienes problemas de dinero, Tante? ―preguntó Harry con agudeza―. Deberías dejar que accediera a mi bóveda para darte dinero. Sé que allí hay bastante. ¡Lo he dicho por años!

Dudley intervino―. Mamá, si estas quebrada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Estamos lo bastante grandes para obtener trabajos de verano...!

―¡Calmados! ―dijo Petunia, alzando la voz―. Estamos bien de finanzas, y si no fuera así, sería *yo* quien obtuviera un trabajo. Estoy haciendo esto como un favor a Marcella ―_bueno, algo así_―. El hombre no esta lo bastante enfermo para quedarse en San Mungo, pero no lo bastante bien para irse a su casa, y necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Él ofreció pagar, y yo acepté.

―He notado que él parece creer que esto es un hotel ―dijo Dudley―. Me preguntó si teníamos ascensor. Yo tuve que decirle que no teníamos uno, y él me dio propina. Estaba tan sorprendido que se fue antes de que pudiera decirle que no era el botones.

Harry se echó a reír, y Petunia se relajó―. Tan sólo sean corteses cuando lo vean ―dijo ella―, y ayúdenlo si necesita algo.

―¿Y si nos da propina de nuevo? ―preguntó Dudley.

Petunia suspiró―. Acéptenlo graciosamente. Es mucho más fácil que dar explicaciones.

―Definitivamente ―dijo Harry.

―Él ha estado muy enfermo, y todavía esta un poco confundido, pero mejorará con el tiempo ―_Espero._

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto.

.

Por algunos días, el señor Crouch descansó, y después una tarde, Petunia se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la biblioteca de la mansión. Él estaba leyendo uno de los libros con interés evidente.

―Usted posee una biblioteca excelente, Madame ―le dijo a ella, pues rara vez podía recordar el nombre de ella, o el suyo―. Rara vez he visto una tan completa.

―Mi familia los coleccionaba ―dijo Petunia―, y no he podido leer muchos de ellos porque están en varios lenguajes extranjeros. Yo consigo leer algo de francés, y un poquito de español, y algo de latín rudimentario, pero no mucho más.

Resultó ser que el señor Crouch hablaba muchos de esos idiomas extranjeros, y de ese modo pudo informarle del contenido de esos libros. Y fue el señor Crouch quien unos días más tarde descubrió el diario de Catón y Cicerón Mayhew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	38. Un mínimo de Slytherin

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38: "UN MINIMO DE SLYTHERIN"**

.

_En el cual Dumbledore cuenta algo de lo que sabe, y Algernon el Insólito sabe lo que no se ha dicho. Aún._

_~~oOo~~_

El señor Crouch trajo el diario desde la biblioteca y se lo mostró con cuidado a Petunia. Era un libro viejo y polvoroso, encuadernado en cuero marroquí negro tan gastado que se veía gris. Alguna vez estuvo bañado en oro, pero ahora sólo quedaban trazas de ello. En la guarda del libro estaba escrito en caligrafía anticuada el título: «Catón y Cicerón Mayhem, Su Libro». Cuando Petunia leyó esto por primera vez, pensó que el apellido era un error de imprenta (1), pero más tarde se dio cuenta que definitivamente no era así.

Catón y Cicerón Mayhew, según sabía por Pompeyo, eran gemelos, los hermanos mayores de Cressida y de su propio ancestro, Catullus. Ambos eran magos, y eso era todo lo que sabía de ellos; aparte de los comentarios de Aberforth acerca de estar involucrados en la crianza de criaturas ilegales, principalmente dragones. La información provista por Pompeyo era de segunda mano, desafortunadamente, ya que no era lo bastante anciano para recordarlos él mismo.

El señor Crouch le dijo pensativamente―: ¡Que idea tan extraña el nombrar a dos gemelos por Catón el Censor y Marco Tulio Cicerón! ¡Hablando del Yin y el Yang! Su padre debe haber sido de ideas muy peculiares.

―Y en eso no se equivoca, por lo que he escuchado ―murmuró Petunia. Dos años de latín y un curso general sobre Historia Antigua en su adolescencia le habían dejado con una vaga noción acerca de la identidad de Marco Tulio Cicerón, y sin pistas acerca de Catón el Censor. El señor Crouch le contó acerca del notorio romano conservador, mientras que Cicerón era un notable progresista, y un famoso orador. _De algún modo, no creo que los muchachos Mayhew hayan estado muy interesados en política ni en oratoria._

Para su mala suerte, esa inscripción era lo único legible del diario. Cualquiera de los gemelos que había realizado la mayoría de las entradas del diario tenía una letra apretada y garabateada, y el resto era aun menos legible. Petunia sospechaba que el diario había sido una clase de obsequio, y la inscripción una cortesía de esa persona. Ella trató de descifrar la primera entrada, y después de una hora desistió. Por suerte, el señor Crouch era mucho más paciente. Como Petunia le había contado que estaba buscando información acerca de la crianza de Algy, él le prometió trabajar en el diario en su tiempo libre, que era todo el tiempo que disponía, o así le parecía a ella.

Petunia trató de preguntarle al mismo Algy acerca del diario, lo que probó ser fútil. Era obvio que él ya conocía los orígenes del diario y sus dueños, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle mucho acerca de ninguno de ellos. Ella temía conocer el porqué, pero aun así pretendía descubrir algo de la verdad. _Un poco de interrogatorio nunca lastimó a nadie_.

―¿Tu eras el familiar de Cressida, no es así? ―le preguntó al pequeño dragón―. Y Catón y Cicerón eran sus hermanos mayores.

―Lo eran ―admitió Algy, después de una larga vacilación.

―¿Y qué les sucedió a ellos? ―preguntó Petunia.

Algy pareció receloso―. No estoy seguro ―dijo de forma evasiva.

_Él esta mintiendo._

―¿Oh, no estas seguro? ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―. Aberforth me contó que ellos criaban dragones.

―¿Lo hacían? ―dijo Algy con inocencia―. Desearía haberles hecho entonces unas preguntas al respecto, entonces.

Petunia contuvo su exasperación, y dijo con calma―. ¿No sabes nada del tema? Tu visitas a Hagrid con mucha frecuencia, no es así, y siempre dices que es para darle información acerca de la crianza de dragones. O eso es lo me dices.

Algy parpadeó y pareció intranquilo―. Sí ―dijo él, pero ella no logró que dijera más del tema.

_«Necesito descubrir qué esta haciendo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Si conozco a los dos, se trata de algo que desapruebo. ¿Algo ilegal? ¿Estarán criando arañas gigantes? ¿Esta Algy considerando a Hagrid como un padre potencial para su bruja? Dios mio, te ruego con devoción que no sea lo último.»_

~oOo~

Petunia, por otra parte, recibió una visita que estaba anticipando. Héctor y Titus vinieron a verla para discutir el problema de Crouch padre, y la expulsión de San Mungo promovida por Marcella.

Titus estaba pálido y con los labios apretados, evidentemente mortificado. Él le ofreció a Petunia una disculpa rígida por el comportamiento de Marcella―. Tengo entendido que Marcella fue muy insultante cuando vino a dejártelo aquí ―dijo, evitando la mirada de Petunia.

_Oh, Señor, es peor de lo que pensaba, pero sí, esa es una buena suposición, Titus, dado como ella es en situaciones así._

―No fue nada serio ―se encontró diciendo Petunia, a pesar de que sus sentimientos sí habían sido lastimados, especialmente por el comentario final de Marcella―. Y ella tenía cierta razón. Yo te lo dejé a ti primero, y con mucho menos aviso. Ella tan sólo estaba devolviéndome ese favor, Titus, así que por favor no la culpes.

Titus no fue apaciguado por esto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Petunia en este sentido. Ella le pidió que le diera un vistazo al señor Crouch y sus habitaciones, para ver como se estaba adaptando a su nuevo ambiente.

En realidad era un plan para poder interrogar a Héctor, porque ella quería saber qué estaba pasando, y era obvio que el hombre estaba ansioso por contarle cada detalle.

―Te lo perdiste ―le dijo a ella, cuando Titus estuvo fuera de alcance―. Marcella y Titus se dieron duro. Que alguien le cantara las cuarenta no fue algo que le hubiera pasado en muchos años, si eso. ¡Él estaba furioso! Siempre se comporta en forma tan moderada, y nunca imaginé verlo así de furioso. Aunque yo entendí sus razones, ella lo trata a veces como si fuera un niño. Bueno, seamos francos: lo hace la mayoría de las veces. Y a mi también, ahora que pienso en ello.

Petunia se sintió culpable―. Yo nunca quise ser causa de todos estos problemas, Héctor.

―No te preocupes, Petunia ―dijo Héctor―. Marcella crió en parte a Titus, ya sabes; sus padres murieron muy jóvenes. Ella es muy autoritaria con casi todo el mundo, y necesita desde hace tiempo cambiar su actitud. Créeme, le haría mucho bien. Y para ser francos, no le hizo ningún daño a Titus el decirle esto, tampoco. Él trató de forzarla a que viniera hasta aquí a disculparse en persona, sabes. No creo que sea necesario que te diga que se rehusó terminantemente, y ahora él no le habla y ella esta enfurruñada. Pero él lo superará, y ella también.

Petunia reconoció esto como un intento de apaciguarla a ella, y cuando Titus regresó, no supo que decirle. Por suerte, entre tanto, él parecía haber recobrado su equilibrio. Estaba muy complacido con el progreso del señor Crouch, le dijo, y pensaba que Winky estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de él. Y las habitaciones parecían hacerle bien.

―Lo ves, resultó todo para mejor ―le dijo ella intentando sonreír. _Eso fue lo equivocado de decir, idiota._

El rostro de Titus de inmediato se oscureció―. No si el Ministerio descubre lo sucedido ―dijo él―. Entonces te encontrarás en muchos problemas.

―Bueno, Titus, en ese caso es mejor que sea yo y no tu ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Marcella. Yo tomaré ese riesgo, pero hasta ahora nadie ha adivinado la verdad, y debo decir que el mismo señor Crouch no parece recordarlo.

Después de eso, Titus se relajó un poco, y los dos magos acordaron quedarse a cenar.

A insistencia de Petunia, el señor Crouch se les unió, y ambos hombres se esforzaron por hacerlo entrar en sus conversaciones. Al principio resultó bien, y él pareció disfrutar de la compañía, pero al final de la comida, comenzó a cansarse rápidamente y se puso quejumbroso. Winky lo guió a su alojamiento, diciéndole a Petunia en un aparte que lo iba a acostar.

―Aun así, no esta nada mal ―dijo Héctor―. De hecho, es muy bueno, comparado a como estaba en San Mungo.

Esta visita dejó a Petunia pensativa. La semana pasada, Dumbledore y ella habían estado negociando los términos de la reunión que él mencionó en la oficina de Moody. Él quería que tuviera lugar en el castillo, lo que Petunia vetó. Ella prefería que la ubicación fuera en sus terrenos, y ofreció el comedor de la mansión.

Ahora este se encontraba en un estado razonable, aunque le faltaban unas cortinas de brocado para completar la restauración. Las molduras habían sido reparadas, el piso pulido, las paredes lavadas y repintadas, y ella descubrió un juego de comedor en uno de los áticos. Era de madera estilo jacobino muy tallada, con una mesa grande y estrecha. Después de re-tapizar el mobiliario, y pulir la madera, quedó atractivo y le sentaba a esa habitación. Petunia descubrió una alfombra que quedó bien una vez limpia, y sintió que el efecto era bastante bueno, mucho mejor que la colección de muebles destartalados que decoraba la casa durante la última visita de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, ella tenía reservas sobre el tema mismo de la reunión. Dumbledore y ella habían acordado la presencia de Ojo Loco Moody, que resultó ser todo en lo que estaban de acuerdo. Dumbledore quería que estuvieran presentes los profesores Snape y McGonagall. _«__No me importa que esté McGonagall, a pesar de que es devota al Evangelio según San Albus. Pero sí objeto a Snape. En eso no tengo dudas.__»_

―¿Cómo sabemos que no irá a contarle todo a Voldemort? ―preguntó Petunia con franqueza―. Apuesto que ha hecho eso antes.

¿Era su imaginación o Dumbledore pareció sobresaltarse? Si fue así, ya había pasado―. Yo confío en Severus Snape ―dijo él.

―Que bien para usted ―dijo Petunia con sequedad―. Yo no.

Pero al final, después de negociarlo, ella se vio obligada a aceptar a Snape en la reunión. _Así es como actúan los compromisos, fijate._

También descubrió que Dumbledore no quería que asistiera Aberforth. El Director lo conocía, era obvio, pero dijo que ser el propietario de una posada dilapidada en Hogsmeade no lo calificaba para atender una reunión secreta.

―Cuando menos él no es un mortífago ―señaló Petunia. Dumbledore pretendió no haberla escuchado, pero no puso más objeciones a Aberforth.

Marcella Whiteoak, fue la otra sugerencia de Petunia, y también resultó ser inaceptable para él. Petunia no estaba segura de conocer la razón, de no ser la tendencia de Marcella de dominar cualquier reunión en que participaba. _Y en su mente ese es su rol, no el de ella_. Petunia se mantuvo firme, y él finalmente accedió.

Ella quería que Marcella estuviera presente por otra razón. Después de reflexionar, Petunia sentía que tenía que hacer las paces con ella. Podía seguir resentida para siempre, o en vez de eso considerar que a pesar de que aunque Marcella se comportaba en forma general como un ariete humano, también era una aliada valiosa; y ella necesitaba todos los aliados que pudiera. Además tenía muchos contactos que ella podía usar. Y hasta podía comprender sus sentimientos protectores hacia Titus; ella se sentía igual con respecto a sus chicos.

Así que Petunia se tragó el orgullo y contactó a Marcella directamente para requerir que acudiera a esa reunión como uno de sus aliados. La mujer mayor pareció sorprendida por esto, pero consintió a hacerlo, aunque con algo de rigidez. Era claro que reconocía una rama de olivo cuando veía una, y estaba preparada para aceptarla. _Y supongo que ella desea hacer las paces con Titus y Héctor también, ya debe estar cansada de seguir enfurruñada._

Petunia además deseaba que los chicos asistieran, y estaba hasta preparada a argüir a favor de Hermione Granger, pero Dumbledore se negó a eso―. Todavía no ―fue su única explicación. Sin embargo, Petunia decidió seguir con Pompeyo y Dobby. Ella se había acostumbrado a apoyarse en el juicio de Pompeyo y la lealtad de Dobby hacia Harry, y en la recolección ejemplar de información que ellos hacían. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

~oOo~

Petunia instruyó a Winky de que se quedara con el señor Crouch en su habitación ese día, advirtiéndole que lo mantuviera tranquilo, y la elfina accedió de inmediato. Pero Algy, con su forma normal de fastidiar sin darse cuenta, se invitó solo a la reunión. O cuando menos se apostó en el respaldo de la silla de Petunia en el comedor y se rehusó a moverse.

―Algy ―dijo Petunia―, no puedes asistir a esta reunión. Es privada.

―Pompeyo estará presente ―dijo Algy, de forma ominosa. El dragón detestaba ser excluido de cualquier cosa―. ¡Y también Dobby! ¿Cuan privada puede ser?

_Tiene razón. Y me prometí que dejaría de tratarlo como una mascota._

―Lo importante es que esto requiere de suma discreción ―dijo Petunia―. Tu no debes hablar de esto con nadie, excepto conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―Sí puedo ―dijo Algy, con resolución.

―Tampoco puedes decirle a los chicos, por favor, Algy ―le dijo Petunia―. Esto es muy importante.

―Tampoco a los chicos ―concordó.

―Entonces de acuerdo ―dijo ella―. Puedes asistir con una sola condición. Si yo te pido alguna información en el futuro, no pretendas no saberla cuando no es cierto.

Los largos ojos amarillos de Algy brillaron, y pensó un momento antes de decir―: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero también quiero una condición a cambio. Tu no me enviarás de vuelta a Rumania, ni tampoco me amenazarás con eso de nuevo. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que echaba de menos mi casa estando allí! Los chicos dicen que tu no lo dices en serio, que lo dices en broma, pero a mi no me parece así... tu pareces decirlo en serio, y no es nada gracioso.

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Petunia que sus amenazas medio-en-broma medio-en-serio pudiera ser tomadas con tanta seriedad. «_Pero debía haberlo sabido; si él no entiende el sarcasmo, ¿cómo comprendería las bromas?_» Se recordó regañando al pobre Charlie Weasley acerca del cuidado y la protección apropiada a los dragones, y se sintió de repente avergonzada.

―Los chicos tienen razón. Yo no lo decía en serio ―dijo ella―. Pero tu también tienes razón. Yo no tengo derecho a amenazarte de ese modo, aunque fuera una broma. De verdad lo siento, Algy.

―Esta bien ―murmuró Algy. Arrimó su cabeza junto a la de ella, y ella le dio unas palmaditas suavemente. _Si tuviéramos una pipa de la paz, ahora estaríamos fumando; y Algy proveería el fuego. Los dragones tienen sus usos._

―La seguridad de Harry depende de que tu no le cuentes a nadie lo que escuches hoy, aunque te caigan bien y confíes en ellos ―le dijo a él―. Eso también incluye a Hagrid.

Algy asintió, viéndose ansioso.

―¿Y Algy? ―dijo Petunia―. Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ no interrogues a Ojo Loco Moody sobre el tema de si sirve para padre de tu bruja. Hoy no.

―Ni tampoco mañana ―dijo Algy―. ¡Mi bruja no va a heredar ese ojo! ―No supo comprender de que se reía tanto Petunia mientras le daba un abrazo―. Las brujas son raras ―comentó.

―Tienes mucha razón, y los magos son aun más raros. Confío en tu discreción, Algy.

Así que la tarde de ese domingo funesto, cuando llegaron sus invitados, lo encontraron apostado en el respaldo de la silla de Petunia. Cuando Dumbledore comentó acerca de su presencia, ella dijo con sencillez―. Algy se queda ―el dragoncito se enderezó, y le dio al Director, y a una ceñuda Poppy, una mirada triunfante.

―Él habla, ¿no es así, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore―. ¿cree que es seguro?

―Yo confío en él ―dijo Petunia, haciendo eco a las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de Snape, con una mirada aguda―. Él es un dragón, no un loro, y me ha prometido ser discreto.

Dumbledore se ruborizó un poco, la segunda vez ese día. La primera vez fue cuando Petunia lo presentó a Aberforth. Ellos no se dieron la mano, sino que simplemente reconocieron la presencia del otro con una cabezadita corta. Petunia tenía curiosidad acerca de que clase de relación tenían, y tomó nota para pensar en ello a futuro.

Petunia los llamó a reunirse, era su casa después de todo, pero Dumbledore la dirigió, explicando a los reunidos la razón de estar ahí. Petunia estaba segura de que ya le había dicho antes a McGonagall y a Snape, pero apreciaba la cortesía de pretender que no había sido así. _«Si es que se trata de una cortesía, eso es sólo una suposición»._

Dumbledore le explicó al grupo lo que ellos habían descubierto en el baúl de Moody, y las acciones y el destino del joven Crouch, y su conexión con Voldemort y Pettigrew―. La señora Dursley propuso que mantuviéramos en secreto la suplantación del profesor Moody con la esperanza de que Voldemort no descubriera lo que sabemos, cuando menos no de inmediato ―dijo Dumbledore―. Así podríamos descubrir su ubicación exacta, la mayoría de sus planes, y quizás hasta capturarlo. Esa es una buena idea, pero hay un problema con ella.

Petunia alzó la cabeza―. ¿Y cuál es? ―consultó.

―Aun cuando supiéramos en donde se encuentra, y los capturáramos ―dijo Dumbledore―, no estoy seguro de que eso haga mucho bien. Aun cuando Voldemort se encuentre debilitado, es un mago extraordinariamente poderoso e inescrupuloso. No creo que podamos mantenerlo en una prisión, ni siquiera en Azkaban, por mucho tiempo.

―Gellert Grindewald aun se encuentra en Nurmengard ―dijo Aberforth en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, o así pensaba Petunia. Tenia la mirada hacia abajo.

Después de un largo silencio, Dumbledore dijo―: Es cierto lo que dices. Sin embargo, dudo que hasta la Prisión de Nurmengard pueda contener a Voldemort.

―Bueno, entonces ¿digamos que nos olvidamos de las cárceles, y pensamos más en hacerlo ejecutar? ―preguntó Petunia―. Él ha asesinado suficiente gente para calificar para ello, diría yo, incluyendo a mi hermana y mis padres. No tengo objeciones en un juicio, aunque no tengo duda que seria un completo circo, ¿pero eso nos libraría de él, no es así?

―Me temo que eso tampoco funcionaría, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. O él ya habría muerto cuando el hechizo que usó para tratar de matar al joven señor Potter rebotó en él. Y sin embargo, no murió aunque se trataba de un muy poderoso _Avada Kedavra_. Debería haberlo matado de forma instantánea, y no fue así, y esa es la razón de que ahora tengamos que vérnosla con él.

―¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Director? ―inquirió Marcella, con agudeza.

―Estoy diciendo que yo sé de hecho que él no puede morir ―dijo Dumbledore―. No en este momento, en cualquier caso.

―¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda morir? ―preguntó Petunia, exasperada―. ¿Acaso le vendió su alma al diablo?

―De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que hizo, por así decirlo ―respondió Dumbledore―. Voldemort siempre estuvo muy interesado en la idea de la inmortalidad. Me temo que hasta un nivel enfermizo, y desde una edad muy joven. Cuando el Avada Kedavra que rebotó no lo mató hace trece años atrás, yo quedé con muchas sospechas de como podría ser esto posible. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en un orfanato estatal, durante su cumpleaños número once, pude darme cuenta con descontento que ya era un ladronzuelo, un extorsionista, y que intimidaba sin piedad a sus compañeros de orfanato. Hasta el personal de la institución le tenía miedo. Él estaba muy orgulloso de este hecho, además, y no se tomo la molestia de escondérmelo. De hecho, tanto como es incapaz de morir, es incapaz de sentir remordimiento, lo que es un terrible sino.

Él miró alrededor a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Todos parecían sorprendidos por esta idea, con excepción de Aberforth, quien estudiaba sus manos con gran atención.

Petunia le preguntó con curiosidad―. ¿Usted conoció a Voldemort cuando niño?

―Oh, sí ―dijo Dumbledore―. Él asistió a Hogwarts, por cierto, mientras yo era el profesor de Transfiguración ahí. Era conocido entonces como Tom Riddle, y era favorecido por el Director de esa época, Armando Dippet. Por supuesto que el Director desconocía que su nombre ordinario y su rostro buen mozo escondía algunos hechos interesantes, como por ejemplo que el joven señor Riddle era el último descendiente conocido de Salazar Slytherin. En segundo lugar, él hablaba parsel. Y en tercer lugar, aun desde muy temprano en su adolescencia, él era un asesino. Fue él quien liberó al basilisco en la Cámara Secreta, usando su habilidad para hablar su lengua, y lo dirigió para dar muerte a un estudiante. Pero Riddle era muy hábil para esconder su naturaleza verdadera, y como resultado tenía muchos simpatizantes que le tenían lastima por un huérfano sin un centavo, pero brillante. La muerte de esa estudiante desafortunada fue atribuida a una de las mascotas de Hagrid, una acromántula, y como resultado fue expulsado injustamente, mientras que Riddle escapaba las consecuencias de sus acciones, por primera, pero no última vez.

―Me ha sorprendido ―murmuró Petunia.

―Precisamente, señora Dursley ―continuó Dumbledore―. He investigado los antecedentes de Riddle con detalle en estos años. Su padre fue muggle y su madre una bruja. Ellos estaban casados, pero la evidencia muestra que fue coaccionado. Creo que Merope Gaunt, ese era el nombre de su madre, utilizó una poción de amor. Él la abandonó cuando los efectos de dicha poción desaparecieron. Ella entonces se encontraba embarazada, y murió al dar a luz.

―¿Él es mestizo? ―exclamó Petunia con asombro―. ¿Ese fanático de los sangre pura no es sangre pura?

―Por cierto que no ―dijo Dumbledore―. Bastante irónico, ¿no es así? Aunque no me cabe duda de que Riddle piensa que ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin mitiga su ascendencia no-mágica. Tengo entendido que en realidad desciende de una buena familia muggle que vivía en un pueblo de Yorkshire.

―Tu eres mestizo ―dijo Aberforth con neutralidad.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Dumbledore, y después de una pausa añadió―. Pero nunca he pretendido otra cosa.

Aberforth se lo quedó mirando. Petunia se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando entre ellos.

―¿Y Voldemort sí? ―inquirió ella, para romper el silencio incómodo.

―Bueno, dudo que a estas alturas eso les importe a sus simpatizantes, por razones obvias ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ellos sólo asumieron que él es un sangre pura, supongo. Mientras todavía era un adolescente, él comenzó a sentirse fascinado por como alcanzar la inmortalidad, como ya he mencionado. Y de acuerdo al que entonces era profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, demostró un interés en un medio en especial para lograrla. De forma típica, el método que escogió fue extremo, una magia oscura. El profesor Slughorn no le dijo mucho al respecto, pero recuerda sus preguntas en ese tema.

Él contaba con la atención de todos en la mesa.

―¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que son la horcruxes? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en la mesa, y después Algy intervino―: Yo lo sé.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras con Mayhew y 'Mayhem': Destrucción, violencia, caos.

Mi Inet se conecta y desconecta y el sitio anda raro además. Asi que disculpen por no agradecer directamente

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	39. Los Agentes de Destrucción

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39: "LOS AGENTES DE DESTRUCCIÓN"**

.

_En el cual Petunia contempla la espantosa posibilidad de que sus ancestros no sólo eran magos nazis, sino criadores de basiliscos por añadidura._

_~~oOo~~_

Dumbledore dio una mirada a Petunia de 'ves-te-lo-dije', por la presencia de Algy, aunque pareció mejorar su humor.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Pompeyo miraba con enojo a Algy, y después el elfo se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Algy lo miró y pareció de repente avergonzado, y escondió el morro debajo del brazo de Petunia. Petunia le dio palmaditas en el cuello, y le dijo bajito en el oído―. Cuéntame después.

El dragoncito no dio señales de haberla escuchado, pero levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore y dijo, con cierta dignidad―. Hablé fuera de turno, lo siento. En realidad no sé que son.

Dumbledore operando bajo la impresión de que Algy era un dragón normal, aunque pequeño, le dio una sonrisa indulgente, y le dijo de forma amable aunque condescendiente―. No hay problema. Comprendo que te hayas excitado un poco.

Pompeyo resopló suavemente. Algy miró directamente sobre su cabeza, sin mirarlo. Petunia estaba impresionada con esta habilidad hasta ahora inédita de contener su lengua bajo presión.

―Las Horcruxes ―dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a su monólogo― son una magia muy oscura, tan oscura que muy pocas fuentes dan información sobre ellas. Solamente dos magos, de hecho, se conocen por crearlas: Herpo el Loco, quien creó la técnica; y, por supuesto, en nuestro tiempo, Tom Riddle.

»Comparado con Riddle, Herpo era un aficionado no demasiado ambicioso; él creó una sola Horcrux. Riddle llevó las cosas al extremo y creó, o esperaba crear siete, el número tradicional de la suerte y uno de los más mágicos. No creo que consiguiera hacer siete, pero creo que estaba planeando hacer una como resultado de matar al señor Potter y sus padres. Fuera esta la sexta o la séptima, no estoy seguro.

»El problema con tales ambiciones es que esto debilitó su propio ser. Un Horcrux es un fragmento desgarrado del alma de su creador, que es escondida dentro de un contenedor o un objeto, mientras que este trozo o trozos existan aparte del alma original, el mago no puede morir, aun cuando su cuerpo muera. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con Voldemort cuando su _Avada Kedavra_ rebotó contra él cuando trató de asesinar al señor Potter. A pesar de estar todavía vivo, es una espantosa suerte de media-vida sin un cuerpo verdadero.

―¿Y sabe por qué rebotó? ―preguntó Petunia―. Harry solamente era un bebé, no puede haber sido nada que él hiciera.

―No, no fue nada suyo ―estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore―. Fue su madre quien bloqueó el hechizo dando su propia vida para salvar la de él. Magia antigua, el tipo de la cual Riddle no comprende ni nunca lo hará. La noción de sacrificarse uno mismo para beneficio de otros es foráneo para él.

―¿Y por qué su blanco era Harry? ―esto vino de Marcella.

―Él escuchó una profecía acerca de un niño nacido en la época que Harry nació, y que lo destruiría ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Una profecía? ―dijo Petunia con agudeza―. ¿Quién la hizo? ¿Usted?

―Yo no ―dijo Dumbledore, y después añadió con cierta renuencia―. La profesora Trelawney.

―¡Sybill Trelawney! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡Ni siquiera Voldemort seria tan estúpido! ¡Ella es la que bebe gin toda la noche y no es capaz de predecir la cruda que va a tener por la mañana! ¿En serio me esta diciendo que Voldemort creyó en una profecía hecha por ella?

―Bueno, señora Dursley, ¿no hay un dicho muggle que dice que hasta un latón averiado da la hora correcta dos veces al día?

―Eso no es chistoso, Director ―dijo ella con severidad―. Y se dice 'reloj' no 'latón', aunque lo último puede ser más adecuado en el caso de Sybill. Y en caso de que no se acuerde, dos personas más murieron esa noche.

―No me olvido de ello, ni por un instante ―dijo Dumbledore―. Voldemort, como otras personas de su tipo, es tremendamente supersticioso. Él creyó lo que le dijeron, pero no escuchó toda la profecía, en su mayor parte porque el informante tampoco lo hizo.

―¿Quién la escuchó completa? ―inquirió Marcella, sospechosa.

―Yo lo hice ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sybill me dijo a mi la profecía. Ella estaba postulando al puesto de profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts, y la profecía fue realizada durante nuestra entrevista. Y esto fue lo que la profecía implicaba...

Él sacó su varita de nuevo, y esta vez conjuró una miniatura de Sybill Trelawney. Ella se veía mucho más joven, y habló con una voz gutural, muy diferente a la suya: _«__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro sobreviva... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_ (2)

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por un rato.

Por fin, Petunia se dominó y habló―: ¿Qué le hace pensar que se refiere a Harry, aparte de su fecha de nacimiento?

―De hecho, pudo tratarse de Harry o de otro niño mágico nacido un día antes que él ―admitió Dumbledore.

―¡No se referirá a Dudley! ―exclamó Petunia, sintiendo una oleada de pánico.

―¿El señor Dursley nació el 30 de julio? ―Dumbledore pareció sorprendido.

―¡Así es! ¡El mismo año! ¡Y ya es bastante malo el tener a un mago psicópata detrás de uno de ellos, no digamos de los dos!

―No me estaba refiriendo al señor Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, sino a Neville Longbottom, quien también nació el 30 de julio del mismo año, y que también encaja en la descripción de la profecía.

―¿Y por qué pensó entonces que se trataba de Harry? ―inquirió Petunia, perpleja―. ¿Acaso Neville Longbottom no es sangre pura?

―Por cierto que lo es, y eso es lo raro; de los dos niños, Voldemort escogió al mestizo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Por supuesto, él mismo es mestizo. Pero al hacerlo la profecía es clara: "_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual". _Lo que Voldemort de hecho hizo.

―La cicatriz ―dijo Petunia débilmente.

―Exacto.

―¿Quien le dijo a Voldemort acerca de la profecía? ―consultó Petunia, reviviendo un poco―. ¿Fue Pettigrew?

―Por cierto que es un candidato ―dijo Dumbledore con diplomacia.

Petunia notó las mejillas encendidas en forma poco atractiva en el rostro cetrino de Snape, recordando la sorpresa de Dumbledore cuando ella pensó que Snape informaría de ellos a Voldemort, realizó mentalmente la suma y resta, y salió con una solución creíble. Sin embargo, se contuvo con dificultad y no dijo nada. _Discutiremos eso en privado. Puede que necesite algo más tarde. Y si se trata de Snape, entonces se va a armar la grande._

―Yo pienso que Riddle hizo varios Horcruxes, sin darse cuenta, o tal vez sin importarle lo mucho que su alma se desestabilizaba cada vez que lo hacia. Y por cada creación, él realizó un asesinato. Como noté antes, desde niño tenía instintos de Niffler: le gustaban los objetos brillantes, hasta el extremo de robárselos a sus compañeros de orfanato. Y su otra característica es que se sentía muy atraído por cosas conectadas a Hogwarts. Yo pienso que él usó objetos que son importantes para él y su pasado, y para el colegio, al producir los Horcruxes.

―¿Cómo cuáles, Albus? ―habló Minerva por primera vez.

―El diario destruido por el señor Potter en su segundo año ―dijo Dumbledore―. El muchacho me describió lo sucedido en la Cámara Secreta, y por lo que me dijo, estoy casi seguro que no solamente se trataba del Diario de Riddle, sino que él lo usó, todavía estando en Hogwarts, para crear una Horcrux. La muerte de una estudiante en ese tiempo no fue accidental, verán.

―Espere un minuto ―dijo Petunia―. Usted sabía de esto por dos años, ¿y nunca me dijo una palabra? ¡Podríamos haber usado ese tiempo para averiguar acerca de esas cosas horribles!

Por primera vez, Dumbledore se puso defensivo―. Yo necesitaba tiempo para averiguar si mi teoría era correcta, para descubrir más información...

―Si no fuera porque ahora perderíamos el tiempo, tendría algo más que decir ―dijo Petunia sombría.

_¿Importa ahora? Él solamente daría más excusas. Le gusta guardar secretos por naturaleza, y también es un solitario. Nunca se le ocurrió pedir ayuda cuando la necesitó. Él comparte con Voldemort la confianza desmedida en su propia ingenio, y ese mismo ingenio puede perderlos a ambos. Creo._

―Ese diario vino de Lucius Malfoy ¿no es así? ―preguntó Petunia, cambiando de tema, y Dumbledore asintió con alivio.

―Se desarrolla un patrón, ven. Él le pidió a Lucius que guardara la Horcrux, pero Lucius no fue informado de lo que era. Cuando llegó el tiempo, Lucius fue cada vez menos cuidadoso con eso, y en un momento de rencor, él lo deslizó junto con los libros escolares de Ginny Weasley. Supongo que algún otro mortífago puede albergar una o dos de las restantes Horcruxes, sin saber por supuesto lo que son. Voldemort nunca les hubiera dado esa información, ni tanto poder sobre él a menos que confiara totalmente en ellos. E incluso hasta esa confianza limitada en Lucius fue mal puesta.

―¿Sabe de alguna otra? ―Snape habló por primera vez, con voz inexpresiva.

_Eso es Snape, no pierdas tu entrada._

―Sí ―dijo Dumbledore―, aunque no conozco su ubicación, por lo menos no estoy seguro de eso. He estado interesado en esto por algún tiempo, y fui capaz a través de la investigación y, para ser francos, de Legilimancia, en determinar que se trata de un anillo... ―y en este punto conjuró la imagen de un anillo masculino tridimensional, con un extraño símbolo en el engaste―... que pertenecía a la familia maternal de Riddle. El otro es una pequeña copa que pertenecía a Helga Hufflepuff ―después conjuró también la copa para que pudieran verla―. El tercero es un relicario que se supone pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin ―el relicario apareció junto a los otros dos.

Minerva dijo―: ¿Y qué pasa con los otros dos Fundadores?

―Buen punto ―dijo Dumbledore―. Él único artefacto conocido de Rowena Ravenclaw es una diadema que se dice fue encantada por ella para aumentar la sabiduría de quien la usara. Se ve así ―conjuró una imagen, y después la añadió a la serie de objetos flotando en el aire. La diadema tenía la figura de un cuervo, con la cabeza arriba, grandes alas con diamantes, y un zafiro con forma de almohadón formando el pecho del ave, y diamantes redondos y con forma alargada debajo―. En el colegio existe un retrato de ella usándola. Pero le fue robada, siglos atrás, y su paradero es desconocido.

―¿Y Gryffindor? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Eso es lo extraño ―dijo Dumbledore―. Existe también una reliquia suya, la espada de Gryffindor, que reside en mi oficina y que fue usada por el joven señor Potter para destruir al basilisco en la Cámara Secreta. Ya he probado este objeto, y no existe un Horcrux en esta.

Petunia las contó―. Si está en lo correcta, son cinco: el diario, el anillo, la copa, el relicario y el anillo. Y sólo conoce donde esta uno, el diario. ¿Cuál de ellos iba a usar como receptáculo como planeaba con la muerte de los padres de Harry?

―No lo sé ―dijo Dumbledore―. La casa implosionó con la fuerza del _Avada Kedavra_. De hecho, creo que él puede haber usado las cinco reliquias entonces. No sabría decir que objeto planeaba usar esa noche de Halloween.

Petunia suspiró―. ¿Alguien revisó las ruinas de la casa?

―Bueno, a decir verdad... ―dijo Dumbledore luciendo sorprendido―, creo que no.

Petunia cerró los ojos y después los abrió―. Eso debe ser lo primero en la agenda, entonces.

―Lo que usted diga, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. Haré que Severus investigue...

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Petunia sintió lástima por Severus Snape. La mirada en su rostro le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que pensaba de la sugerencia de conducir una búsqueda en las ruinas de la casa donde Lily había sido asesinada todos esos años atrás. _Él preferiría hacer un vuelo sobre un volcán activo, y dar tres vueltas sobre lava ardiente. A mi tampoco me encanta la idea, pero es la única manera de asegurarme que se haga, y bien._

―No, Director. Yo lo haré ―dijo ella―. Pienso que un pariente debe hacerlo.

Dumbledore trató de sugerir con tacto que ella no tenía la experiencia ni la magia suficiente para conducir dicha búsqueda.

―Eso no es problema ―dijo Marcella―. Yo ayudaré a Petunia con eso ―la mirada que dio a Dumbledore lo retó a que se atreviera a acusarla a _ella_ de no tener ni la experiencia ni la magia. Dumbledore no se atrevió, aunque fue obvio que no le gustó esa solución y tuvo que acceder.

―Necesitamos una lista de mortífagos prominentes que todavía tengan una bóveda en Gringotts ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Puede usted obtener dicha información? ―le preguntó a Voldemort.

―Será difícil, pero creo que puede hacerse ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Dentro de una semana?

Dumbledore pareció de nuevo sorprendido, pero accedió a ese plazo.

Petunia le pidió a Minerva que condujera una búsqueda de información acerca de Horcruxes y las reliquias de los Fundadores en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y en cualquier otra que encontrara. Moody esperaría órdenes de Voldemort. Snape fue delegado para ver que descubría en la casa Slytherin y en el circuito de mortífagos. Y Aberforth en forma similar a que mantuviera los oídos abiertos con su clientela en el Cabeza de Puerco. Pompeyo y Dobby investigarían usando la red de los elfos domésticos, que según Pompeyo era muy eficiente. La reunión terminó con el acuerdo de reunirse de nuevo el próximo sábado.

Algy se estaba preparando a volar, probablemente a la cocina, donde acostumbraba comer un bocadillo o dos como merienda de mediodía. Petunia lo detuvo, y le dijo a Pompeyo que fuera a buscar al señor Crouch a la habitación de huéspedes―. Dile a Calpurnia que le prepare un buen bistec con pastel de riñones para su comida, eso la mantendrá ocupada mientras tanto.

Cuando Pompeyo dejó el cuarto, Algy le preguntó―. ¿Por qué le dices 'Calpurnia' a Winky?

―Porque Pompeyo prefiere que la llamen así, él quiere que los elfos de esta residencia sean tratados con cierto respeto. Del mismo modo que tu quieres que te traten con respecto, por cierto ―señaló Petunia.

Algy pareció un poco avergonzado, como Petunia esperaba. Ella dijo―: Yo quiero que Pompeyo y tu dejen de pelear, Algy. Nos encontramos aquí en grandes aprietos, y necesitamos ser aliados y no enemigos.

La cabeza de Algy se alzó―. ¡Él me envió a Rumania! ―gritó―. No conocía a nadie ahí, y la mayoría de los dragones grandes se reían y me hostigaban porque soy pequeño! Apenas me hablaban, y los magos no eran mucho mejores.

―Pompeyo no sabía que tu no serias feliz ahí, ¿o sí? Aquí no había brujas después de la muerte de Cressida, y no la habría por años, y quizás él pensó que tu serias feliz con otros dragones cerca.

―¿A él no le importaba lo más mínimo _mi_ felicidad! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡Sólo la suya!

Petunia pensó que esta era una buena suposición, y dejó descansar el asunto de momento, y retomarlo más tarde con Pompeyo, quien en esos momentos venia trayendo al señor Crouch padre al cuarto. El mago traía el diario de los gemelos Mayhew con cuidado en los brazos, Petunia notó que lo había envuelto en una toalla. _Él debe pensar que quiero un reporte sobre su contenido_.

―Madame ―dijo, con una inclinación educada.

_Uno de estos días va a recordar mi nombre. Pero parece que no será pronto_.

Él hombre dejó el diario envuelto sobre la mesa, y ellos se sentaron. Algy seguía sobre el respaldo de la silla, y Pompeyo se inclinó contra esta.

―Señor Crouch, ¿ha oído hablar de Horcruxes? ―le preguntó Petunia.

El señor Crouch se puso pálido, y por un momento Petunia dudó si debería involucrarlo en todo esto. Después de una pausa, él dijo con cierta vacilación―. Sí, he _oído_ de ellas; pero están estrictamente prohibidas por ley, y para serle franco, nunca he visto una.

―_Lord_ Voldemort ―dijo Petunia, dándole el honorífico con una inflexión sardónica―, aparentemente tenía muchas objeciones para morir como todo el mundo mágico. Demasiado mundano para él, me supongo. De acuerdo con Albus Dumbledore, él creó cinco Horcruxes, y quizás hasta más, y esta es la razón de que no muriera cuando trató de asesinar a Harry Potter trece años atrás, y terminó con un _Avada_ _Kedavra_, el suyo nada menos, entre los ojos.

El señor Crouch estaba horrorizado―. ¡Cinco Horcruxes! ―exclamó.

_Es obvio que comprende lo que eso significa_.

―Él quería tener siete en total, de acuerdo al Director ―dijo Petunia―. El no saber cuando detenerse parece ser una clara característica suya.

El señor Crouch se veía afectado, y Petunia pensó que era mejor seguir con otra cosa―. Algy, ¿puedes decirnos dónde oíste de las Horcruxes? ¿Quién te contó de ellas?

El dragoncito fue evasivo―. Nadie me contó exactamente de ellas, tan sólo escuché lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

―¿Ellos?

―Los Agentes ―murmuró Algy, con aspecto furtivo.

―¿Los Agentes? ―repitió Petunia, perpleja―. ¿A quién te refieres? ¿No te referirás a los agentes de bienes raíces, cierto?

Pompeyo le dio una mirada exasperada―. Él se refiere a los Agentes de Destrucción ―dijo con sobriedad―. Así es que se nombraron los hermanos mayores del Ama Cressida.

―¿Entonces son los que escribieron el diario? ―preguntó Petunia, golpeando con un dedo el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Tanto Pompeyo como Algy asintieron.

―Pero Aberforth me contó que los Mayhew no eran mortífagos ―dijo Petunia.

―El Amo Cassius no lo era ―dijo Pompeyo de forma evasiva―. Ni lo eran su madre, ni su hermana. Y es obvio que tampoco el Amo Catullus.

_Pues siendo que era un squib, ese si hubiese sido un truco._

―¿Cuál era el nombre de su madre? ―inquirió Petunia con curiosidad, esperando que no dijera el apellido de alguien que ella conociera y detestara.

―La señora Octavia era una Potter ―dijo Pompeyo.

―¿Estaba emparentada con el padre de Harry, entonces? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Sí, creo que sí ―dijo Pompeyo.

_Dios mio, estaba emparentada con mi cuñado, y nunca lo supe. Así es el mundo mágico._

―Eso deja a los dos otros miembros de la familia ―dijo Petunia, directa―. ¿Eran ellos mortífagos? Díganme.

―Pompeyo no lo sabe ―dijo Algy. Pompeyo frunció el ceño, pero no lo contradijo.

―¿Tu lo sabes, Algy?

―No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió exactamente ―dijo Algy―. Sé que ellos estaban experimentando. A Cassius Mayhew le gustaban los dragones, y había comenzado un programa de crianza para Verdes Galeses en el Bosque Prohibido. Él me produjo para ser el familiar de su hija, y como ella era un niña pequeña, redujo mi tamaño. Los Agentes llevaron eso un paso más allá. Ellos estaban criando basiliscos.

Petunia jadeó, y Pompeyo arrugó más el ceño―. ¡No crea en todo lo que dice! ―exclamó.

―Antes de comenzar a pelear por esto ―dijo Petunia, alzando una mano―. Le preguntaré al señor Crouch una pregunta: ¿ha descubierto usted algo en el diario?

El señor Crouch se sobresaltó, y después se inclinó hacia adelante para desenvolver lentamente el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

―Los cronistas estaban al parecer preocupados de que su trabajo pudiera ser leído ―dijo―. Yo descubrí que las entradas no se pueden leer por una buena razón: están hechizadas para parecer tanto ilegibles como para aparecer además en lenguas extranjeras inusuales. La primera entrada esta en islandés, de hecho. Y la segunda esta en feroés; cada entrada es un idioma distinto.

Él dio unos golpecitos con la varita sobre la página, y la caligrafía garabateada se disolvió y después se reformó en un párrafo nítido y legible... en inglés.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras con Mayhew y 'Mayhem': Destrucción, violencia, caos.

N/T(2): Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (cap.37)

Muchísimas gracias a mis fieles comentaristas, y a todos quienes siguen y favorecen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	40. Después de medianoche

**Nota de Autor:** No puedo creer que estemos en el capítulo cuarenta, sin final a la vista. Esta historia parece expandirse hacia los lados y hacia atrás en vez de avanzar. Voy a tratar de volver al Severitus, porque varios se quejaron por no hacerlo, pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte, principalmente porque los horcruxes se han movido en la línea de la historia, y arrastraron muchas cosas consigo.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40: "DESPUÉS DE MEDIANOCHE"**

.

_En el cual Petunia visita dos versiones diferentes del pasado, y se le pregunta algo impertinente._

_~~oOo~~_

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Petunia determinar que aunque las traducciones al inglés ayudaban en algo, las entradas del diario estaban llenas de abreviaturas, iniciales, y símbolos, cuyo significado con frecuencia sólo significaba algo para sus creadores.

El señor Crouch tradujo las primeras veinte entradas en veinte idiomas diferentes, y con la ayuda de Algy (y en ocasiones de Pompeyo), fueron capaces de asignar identidades a la gente referida con frecuencia en el diario que estaban señaladas como A, B, C y D. "A" era el padre de los Agentes, Cassius Mayhew; "B" era su madre, Octavia Potter Mayhew; "C" era su hermana, Cressida Mayhew; y su hermano, el desafortunado squib Catullus, estaba como una "D" en el diario como lo fue en su vida (Petunia, quien sentía que su familia le había asignado la misma letra, no sentía sino simpatía por él). "CA" era Catón y "CI" era Cicerón. Por suerte, el señor Crouch era especialmente adepto a asignarles significados a las abreviaturas y símbolos; según contó a Petunia, trabajó un tiempo como descifrador de códigos y traductor en su juventud, y ella podía creerlo.

La primera entrada, tras ser traducida y descifrada, leía aproximadamente:

###

Madre nos regaló este diario en Navidad. Nos nos engaña, desde que fuimos sorteados en Slytherin, ha estado preocupada con la compañía en que estamos. Ya debería entenderlo. Pero ella es una Gryffindor y Padre es un Hufflepuff, así que no comprende como terminamos en el Nido de Serpientes. Tampoco esta feliz de que seamos hablantes de pársel. No fuimos voluntarios para eso, ¿o sí? Pero la lengua de las serpientes debería haberle advertido antes de tiempo acerca de en cuál casa quedaríamos. No hay duda de que ella tiene la intención de leer todas las entradas de este diario, y ver que maldad acecha en nuestros pequeños corazones de víbora. Buena suerte con eso.

###

En la misma entrada en una mano diferente:

_#CA, eres un cretino._

De vuelta a la primera mano:

_#CI, tienes razón._

_._

La segunda entrada leía:

_#CA:_ Después de Medianoche. Padre nos llevó al Bosque Prohibido anoche para revisar los dragones. Tully [Catullus] quería ir con nosotros, pero Madre no confía más en nosotros, y no sólo dijo eso, sino que dijo que no. Encantador.

_#CI:_ Nunca se sabe, podríamos sacrificarlo a Baal, o algo.

_#CA:_ Cállate, idiota. Todo el mundo sabe que los sacrificios son a Belcebú.

_._

La tercera entrada leía:

###

_#CA:_ Después de Medianoche. De regreso a CHDMH [Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería]. Las caras usuales en los lugares usuales, algunos de ellos con las desgracias usuales. Eso rima, pero ciertamente no es poesía. Como siempre, Dip[pet] es un idiota. Slytherin es un Nido de Serpientes, y las serpientes este semestre parecen cobras. Montones de veneno.

_#CI:_ Dip no es el único.

_#CA_: Oh, cállate, cabrón.

_._

Las primeras entradas parecían desinteresadas, como si los niños solamente hicieran el ejercicio de resumir sus días, y burlarse de la demasiado evidente ansiedad de su madre. A Petunia le divirtió saber que el sarcasmo y las madres sobre-protectoras parecían correr en la familia Mayhew.

A unos pocos meses de ello, las entradas del diario cambiaron y se volvieron más largas, los niños dejaron las burlas y parecieron estar intentando de usar el diario para analizar y resolver un problema. El señor Crouch le reportó que en este punto ellos habían empezado a colocar los encantamientos de traducción en el diario. Las primeras entrada hasta entonces habían sido abiertas.

El problema en el diario aparecía designado como "X". Petunia gruñó con frustración, pero el señor Crouch le aconsejó paciencia.

―Cuanta mayor información tengamos, más fácil será determinar a quién, o qué, se refieren ―él estuvo de acuerdo en continuar traduciendo el diario, con la ayuda de Algy y Pompeyo.

Petunia solamente pudo darles las gracias. Ella nunca habría podido hacerlo sola.

~oOo~

Dos días más tarde, Petunia se reunió con Hagrid y Marcella para la expedición a Godric Hollow para inspeccionar las ruinas de la casa de los Potter. Dumbledore insistió en que Hagrid los acompañara, pues él fue quien descubrió las ruinas trece años atrás y el Director sugería que tal pudiera recordar algo de esa época.

A Petunia se le hacia un poco difícil tratar con Hagrid. Sin duda, era un hombre de buen corazón, y era amable con los chicos, pero su falta de sensatez ante el peligro era irritante, y hasta alarmante. Además parecía ser un acólito de Dumbledore, lo que era una cualidad sospechosa. Aun así, era fuerte, y Petunia temía que esa cualidad fuera necesaria para la labor de ese día. _Y supongo que su presencia le ahorrará la molestia a Dumbledore de usar Legilimancia para descubrir como fue la misión._

Petunia nunca había antes visitado el Valle de Godric. Era una villa más pequeña que Hogsmeade, y sólo una parte de su población era mágica. El grupo fue por Flú hasta la taberna, que era de manejo mágico, aunque habían tomado la precaución de situar el Flú en una cuarto trasero privado, lejos de miradas muggles. Desde allí, ellos fueron caminando hasta los restos de la casa Potter.

Se trataba de una villa hermosa, y en otro momento Petunia hubiese disfrutado de la visita, aunque quizás en otra época del año. Sin embargo, no había podido dormir la noche anterior, ni había sido capaz de comer nada al desayuno. Había comenzado a temer lo que pudiera ver en esa casa, hasta el punto de que ahora deseaba haber permitido que Severus Snape hiciera la búsqueda y al diablo con sus sentimientos, una noción que la avergonzaba.

La casa se encontraba alejada de la vereda. Petunia miró los números, que parecían razonablemente intactos desde ese angulo, y se dijo: _Ahora o nunca_, en voz baja. Su estómago estaba irritado por el viaje por Flú, y lo que tenia por delante no la ayudaba.

Alguna vez pudo haber sido una casa atractiva, un casita de dos pisos, la mitad de madera, y con ventanas anticuadas con forma de diamante. Lo que hubiese sucedido allí, parecía haber dejado el daño en la parte trasera, que estaba reducida a astillas, y astillas de aspecto peligroso.

―¿Alguien ha entrado desde entonces? ―le preguntó Petunia a Hagrid. Ella estaba temblando, e intentando ocultar ese hecho debajo de su túnica, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otra parte.

―No ―dijo Hagrid―. Dumbledore no quiso que movieran nada. Tiene encantamientos de No-Me-Notes por supuesto, para los muggles, claro. Y también un hechizo de preservación. El mismo Dumbledore lo hizo, yo lo vi la noche después... ―dejó de hablar.

―Él me dio instrucciones de como revertir el hechizo ―intervino Marcella con voz seca―, para que podamos entrar ―y levantando su varita hizo exactamente eso.

Ellos fueron en silencio hacia la entrada, Marcella y Hagrid detrás mientras Petunia empujaba la puerta delantera. No estaba cerrada.

El pasillo de entrada estaba casi intacto. Aquí fue donde el cuerpo de James Potter fue encontrado al pie de las escaleras, de acuerdo a Hagrid―. Justo aquí ―dijo con voz ronca, señalando.

Petunia se forzó a mirar a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, o que se planeara que fuera una horcrux. No fue fácil. El lugar tenia una densa capa de polvo en todas partes, y motas de polvo danzaban en los rayos de luz que entraban por la puerta abierta. La pregunta era: ¿Voldemort había hecho una o dos Horcruxes esa noche?

De forma involuntaria, Petunia miró hacia el segundo piso. Según Hagrid, Lily había muerto en el cuarto del bebé, subiendo las escaleras. _Yo fui a su funeral, ¿no es así? No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber ido al funeral de mis padres, aunque debo haberlo hecho. Hay grandes vacíos en mi memoria de ese tiempo, no sé por qué, y quisiera saberlo. Quisiera estar ahora afuera, aquí esta caliente y encerrado a pesar de este tiempo, o acaso será que estoy transpirando porque esta túnica es muy gruesa._

Ella miró la escalera un largo rato, hasta que Marcella se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Deseas esperar aquí abajo, Petunia? ―preguntó finalmente. Había un tinte de desdén en su voz, lo bastante para hacer rectificar su posición.

―No, todos subiremos ―contestó, a pesar de que ansiaba estar lejos de ese horrible lugar―, pero eso será en un minuto. Vamos a completar la búsqueda aquí primero ―_solamente estoy dilatando hacerlo, ¿no es así? Oh, sí, eso es lo que hago. Y de paso, Marcella me esta mirando y lo sabe._

Ella se obligó a abrir la puerta a la derecha, y ellos se encontraron en la sala. Debía haber sido una habitación encantadora, alguna vez, con un paneles de madera pálida y muebles de apariencia cómoda. Ahora estaba llena de tierra, pero en un estado razonable de preservación. La biblioteca estaba al otro lado de la casa, también casi intacta. Había un escritorio grande, con los cajones cerrados, que Petunia abrió con un _Reserare_, ante la mirada sorprendida de Marcella.

Ellos descubrieron unos papeles en los cajones, en su mayoría tratando de asuntos de la familia Potter. Los certificados de muerte de los padres de James indicando que había acaecido el mismo día, notó Petunia débilmente; el certificado de matrimonio de Lily y él, y el certificado de nacimiento de Harry estaban allí. Petunia sacó una bolsa de compras de tela que había traído para este propósito y guardó todo lo que pudiera o no ser relevante para Harry. También había documentos de negocios, y también se los llevó.

La cocina estaba en el sótano, y así había escapado de gran parte del daño que había destruido la parte de atrás de la casa y los pisos superiores. Era de principios de siglo, oscura y un poco húmeda, pero estaba ordenada._ Diseñada para los sirvientes_. Ella miró a su alrededor. Mesa, sillas, despensa, horno a leña... ¡hielera! Siguiendo un impulso repentino, fue hacia el mueble anticuado y entre restos de comida ennegrecida por el moho, descubrió en la esquina superior derecha, tal como esperaba, una caja envuelta en una tela impermeable.

La sacó para desenvolverla sobre la mesa, mientras que Marcella y Hagrid se acercaron a ver lo que hacia. La caja estaba sellada, pero el pegamento era viejo y se salió con facilidad. Adentro estaba una cajita de terciopelo que contenía una delicado collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, con los aretes y un broche a juego. _Un semi-parure creo que se llamaban_. No era del estilo usual de la joyería cargada que usaban los magos, y la caja era de Garrard's. _Un presente de boda, me imagino, probablemente de James para Lily_. _Joyería muggle para su novia nacida de muggles_.

Además había otros objetos, un brazalete de oro, un reloj de oro con cadena (de estilo mágico, que debía haber sido de James). El adorno de oro de la cadena de un reloj, grabada de Harri Evans, que había ganado en una carrera de bicicletas siendo un adolescente. Una gargantilla de oro. Un relicario con fotografías de bebé adentro. Una cadena de plata con la medalla de San Cristóbal. Un anillo gales de oro, un anillo de diamantes, y un crucifijo.

Marcella y Hagrid la miraron―. ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí? ―le preguntó Marcella.

Petunia trató de sonreír, pero no pudo conseguirlo―. Mi madre siempre guardaba sus cosas ahí ―dijo―. Ella nos previno que los ladrones buscaban en los lugares usuales. Ambas aprendimos bien esa lección, verás. La joyería de mi madre sobrevivió al fuego que los Mortífagos usaron para destruir nuestra casa, pero solamente porque estaba escondida en el congelador, y tanto Lily como yo sabíamos donde buscar. Algunas de estas cosas pertenecieron originalmente a mis padres, las reconozco, y ahora sobrevivieron por segunda vez.

_Aunque fue lo único que lo hizo. Recuerdo el día en que los abogados me enviaron mi parte de las cosas de mi madre. Lloré toda la noche, y Vernon dijo que yo era demasiado emocional, porque Dios prohibiera que yo fuera a experimentar algo tan poco refinado como la_ _aflicción, y Dios prohibiera que él fuera a consolarme por ello._

Marcella dijo―. Ese collar de esmeraldas no parece que le viniera a Tu-Sabes-Quien ―miró agudamente a Hagrid.

_Oh, no seas tonta, Marcella, apuesto a que Dumbledore le contó todo, a casi todo. Esa confianza debe ir en dos direcciones._

―Oh, no, estoy de acuerdo. No lo creo, aunque es la mejor pieza ―replicó Petunia. Ella cerró la caja y la puso dentro de la bolsa de compras―. Ninguna de estas cosas lo es. Pienso que él debe haber traído algo consigo. Sin embargo, estas cosas irán a la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts.

Petunia se dio cuenta por el lenguaje corporal de Marcella que ella todavía sospechaba que ella estaba aplazando el momento. _Y tienes toda la razón, amiga, eso mismo estoy haciendo. No voy, no voy, NO VOY a subir esas escaleras._

Pero subió de todos modos, rápido para no perder los nervios. Allí había un pasillo con un armario de blancos, cuatro dormitorios, y de acuerdo a las casas viejas, un solo baño. El dormitorio de Lily y James se encontraba al frente de la casa, así como el cuarto de huéspedes. Ambos tenían daños, pero no demasiados. Sin embargo, la parte de atrás era otra historia, parecía destrozada en forma parcial, los dos cuartos de atrás sufriendo los mayores daños. El que estaba enfrente del cuarto de huéspedes parecía haber sido usado como bodega. Y el pequeño, al frente del dormitorio principal, se trataba de la habitación de bebé de Harry.

La puerta allí faltaba. Petunia sabia que Lily había sido asesinada allí. La carta original de Dumbledore decía que Harry había sido descubierto llorando en la cuna y sangrando por la cicatriz en su frente, mientras su madre yacía sin vida en el suelo. Hagrid había descubierto los cadáveres de los adultos, y también al nene todavía con vida. La pared trasera había desaparecido, pero los hechizos de preservación de Dumbledore protegían los restos del cuarto de la intemperie.

―¿Qué causó todo este destrozo? ―preguntó Petunia con un hilo de voz.

―La implosión del _Avada Kedavra_, creo ―dijo Marcella con voz llana, aunque miró con inquietud a su alrededor.

―Si es que hubiera algo, debería encontrarse aquí ―dijo Petunia. Ella miró con pocas esperanzas. El cuarto era un caos, faltaba una ventana, y la otra no tenia vidrio. La cuna del bebé seguía allí, y debajo de ella ellos encontraron algo que Petunia reconoció: una varita delicada de bruja... la de Lily. Debía haber rodado hasta allí cuando ella cayó. Petunia encontró un trapo para envolverla, uno de los pañales sin usar de Harry, y la guardó en su bolsa con manos temblorosas.

Dumbledore tenia razón, decidió ella. Petunia no sabia como conducir una búsqueda de este tipo, así que le pidió a Marcella que procediera, y se quedó atrás parada con Hagrid para admirar la técnica ejemplar de la bruja mayor. Los hechizos de Marcella giraron por la habitación, trayendo orden al caos. A pesar de esto, no encontraron nada más en el cuarto del bebé; o cuando menos nada que pudiera ser candidata para una Horcrux.

En la habitación principal, ellas descubrieron algunas piezas de joyerías de uso diario, que Petunia no tuvo corazón de abandonar, así que también se las llevó. Ellos buscaron la varita de James por algún tiempo, pero no la hallaron en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, en una esquina del pasillo, sobre el piso, encontraron una cajita esmaltada que Petunia encontró familiar... ¿o sería su imaginación? Pero _Reserare_ pudo abrirla. Murmuró _Datglo_, y Marcella se vio aun más sorprendida, y esto la abrió. Parecía estar vacía, y tenia un escudo hermosamente pintado sobre la tapa interior.

―Yo me llevaré eso ―dijo Marcella, dándole una mirada puntual a Petunia.

Petunia asintió. Ella no quería poner esa caja con el resto de las cosas en la bolsa, pero no sabría decir la razón. Alzó la mirada de nuevo a la escalera, y esta vez una oleada de náusea la embargó. La bolsa cayó al suelo, y Petunia le siguió poco después.

Petunia de nuevo estaba mirando hacia el cielo._ No debería hacerlo, eso me marea. _Después se dio cuenta que yacía en el piso, mirando hacia arriba, y que Marcella y Hagrid estaban mirándola hacia abajo. Marcella de pie, y Hagrid arrodillado junto a ella. Y ya no estaban dentro de la casa.

_Oh, gracias a Dios._

―¿Qué sucedió? ―murmuró incorporándose sobre los codos.

―Te desmayaste ―dijo Marcella con frialdad, pasándole una poción.

_Ya veo que vino preparada._

La mano de Petunia temblaba, así que Hagrid la ayudó a llevarse el frasco a los labios. _Lo aprecio, Hagrid, no sólo que estés ayudándome, sino que no me hayas dejado sola con Marcella en el mayor momento de debilidad que he tenido en años. Ella no va a decir lo que ha estado molestándola delante tuyo, y eso esta bien para mi._

La poción se veía (y tenia sabor) a agua sucia con salsa de menta, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Petunia evitó el impulso de vomitarla, y se la tragó. Esto le aclaró la mente casi de inmediato, pero su estómago seguía descompuesto. Hagrid la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella no se sentía firme sobre sus pies, y él siguió sosteniéndola.

Al ver esto, Marcella se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Es hora de ir a almorzar. De todos modos pienso que ya hemos terminado aquí.

Petunia luchó contra la náusea lo suficiente para observar con atención como Marcella reemplazaba el hechizo de preservación sobre la casa. Después ellos caminaron hasta la taberna, aunque Hagrid tuvo que apoyarla varias veces. Una vez allí, Petunia no pudo comer nada, aunque por suerte bebió una taza de té, y a insistencia de Marcella, algo de sopa.

―¿Cuál es tu problema, Petunia? ―le preguntó Marcella, más bien severa, después de que Hagrid dejara la mesa al terminar la comida.

Petunia se encogió de hombros, su estómago aun no se asentaba, y estaba preguntándose si iba a terminar de avergonzarse vomitando allí mismo.

―¿Estas embarazada? ―le preguntó Marcella de repente.

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron de golpe―. ¿Qué dijiste? ―exclamó.

―Te pregunté si acaso estabas embarazada o no.

―Te aseguro que no lo estoy, y si lo estuviera, ¿qué te importaría a ti?

Marcella dijo con escarnio―. Sirius Black estuvo en la mansión para Navidad.

Petunia la quedó mirando―. Así como también el señor Crouch y Arabella Figg. ¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que tuvimos una orgía? ―_Y esa es una imagen mental que no quiero ni considerar._ La noción era tan absurda que en vez de estar ofendida, le causó gracia.

Marcella por primera vez desde los días de Gilderoy Lockhart se vio a la defensiva―. Ha habido rumores ―murmuró ella―. Tu ni siquiera te presentaste al Baile de Yule.

Petunia recordó la excusa que le había dado al falso Moody. Aparentemente, había sido demasiada buena para que se la reservara. Ella le explicó esto a Marcella, que se vio escéptica, pero por suerte paró de interrogarla. Petunia se preguntó algo confundida que estaba sucediendo allí. _Tal vez las brujas no sean menos raras que los magos._

Después de pasar más de una hora en la taberna, Hagrid le preguntó a Petunia con delicadeza si le gustaría ir a visitar la tumba de Lily antes de dejar el Valle de Godric. La negativa que saltó a sus labios quedó sin decir. Vaciló, y después asintió.

Marcella tenia con mayor renuencia―. Es obvio que debes ir a casa, y acostarte ―dijo ella, quizás tratando de enmendar su comportamiento brusco anterior.

Petunia pensó en su cama de cuatro postes, pero estaba segura de que debería saber donde estaba enterrada su única hermana, aunque fuera solamente para decirle a su sobrino la localización. Así que fueron al cementerio.

Este se encontraba ubicado detrás de una iglesia pequeña que estaba en el centro de la villa, y ocupaba un área bastante grande. Había un memorial para James y Lily, y le sorprendió a Petunia el ver lo famoso que era la derrota de Voldemort, y también su tumba se encontraba allí. «No traje ninguna flor, ni siquiera pensé en ello ―pensó Petunia con desdicha». Ella cubrió su confusión escribiendo las señas de la ubicación de la tumba en un pedazo de papel para poder encontrarla de nuevo.

El cementerio incluía muchas otras tumbas, y para su sorpresa, la de los Dumbledore―. Kendra ―leyó Petunia en voz alta―. Ese es un nombre diferente.

Marcella resopló―. Norteamericana ―dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

También allí había una hermana: 'Ariana'―. ¡Que joven era! ―dijo Petunia. Era difícil imaginar a Dumbledore lo bastante joven para tener una madre o una hermana. Parecía ser eternamente anciano.

Marcella estaba inquieta, y parecía ansiosa por irse, pero Petunia se sentó en una banca cerca de una tumba a descansar un momento. Miró una de las tumbas adyacentes, y se inclinó para verla de más cerca. Estiró su mano hasta tocarla―. ¡Mira, Marcella! ¿No es este el mismo símbolo que estaba en el anillo que Dumbledore nos enseñó?

Marcella miró de más cerca―. Así es ―ella comenzó a leer en voz alta―: «Ignotus Peverell.» Yo pensé que los Peverell eran solamente una leyenda.

Petunia se la quedó mirando―. Peverell ―exclamó―. ¡Los Tres Hermanos!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	41. Prometeo post-moderno

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: "PROMETEO POST-MODERNO"**

.

_En el cual Petunia descubre que Algy no sólo ha leído "Frankestein", sino que lo comprende, y esta inspirado por el fuego de la emulación._

_~~oOo~~_

La Segunda Prueba sucedió antes de la próxima reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes, y Petunia tuvo que soportar los esfuerzos determinados de Dudley y Harry para evitar que ella asistiera. Ellos señalaron lo nerviosa que estaba durante la Primera Prueba, y que el no comer ni dormir por días afectaba su salud. Y así. Mientras más le hablaban, más empeñada estaba por ir, y al final ellos desistieron y delegaron a Pompeyo, Algy y Aberforth para que la acompañaran. _Bueno, ellos dicen 'acompañar', pero lo que quieren decir es 'sujetar'._

Esta fue una precaución afortunada, porque sin su presencia Petunia podría haber hecho algo imprudente. Como estrangular a Albus Dumbledore.

―¡No en público! ―le dijo Pompeyo con severidad, apretándole con fuerza uno de los brazos.

―¿Y en privado es aceptable? ―masculló Petunia―. Porque si lo es, es hombre muerto.

―No estamos precisamente en desacuerdo contigo, Petunia ―le dijo Aberforth. Él estaba sujetando su otro brazo, para prevenir que llevara a cabo un ataque―. Solamente aconsejamos discreción. A usted no le gustaría Azkaban, de eso estoy segura.

El comentario detuvo de golpe los instintos homicidas de Petunia, pero su lengua aun funcionaba, y la usó para denunciar al Director en términos inequívocos, no es que él pareciera escucharla. _Tendría que aprender algo de esto, ¿no es así? Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo diciéndole lo disparatado que es._

Harry había descifrado, con la considerable ayuda de los Amigos, la pista del huevo, por lo menos hasta el punto de descubrir que debía abrirse bajo el agua. La Segunda Tarea sin duda se llevaría a cabo debajo del lago del Castillo. Petunia sabía que Harry podía nadar, en cierta forma, porque ella misma le había enseñado; pero también sabía que ni él ni Dudley eran muy buenos en eso. _Bueno, conmigo enseñándoles, supongo que no había otro resultado posible._

Ella se preocupó bastante como resultaría la Prueba, aunque estaba segura que el peligro verdadero no estaría presente hasta el final del Torneo. Uno de los Amigos había sugerido el uso de branquialgas, que fue aprobado por el grupo como la manera de Harry de resolver el problema. Petunia esperaba fervientemente que esta fuera la decisión correcta.

Con lo que Petunia no contaba era con Dudley involucrándose. Cuando ella descubrió que él, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang y Gabrielle Delacour habían sido reclutados como cebo para los competidores quedó fuera de sí. Dumbledore señaló que primero había pedido permiso, aunque fue a los niños, y no a los padres. A Petunia le gustaría saber que pensaban los Delacour de eso, especialmente porque la niña en cuestión tenía solamente nueve años de edad. _Pero, claro, ellos son magos. Puede que no pensaran nada raro de ello._

Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang emergieron primero; después lo hicieron Viktor Krum con Hermione Granger; pero no aparecían sus niños. En este punto, la Prueba le parecía interminable, aunque de hecho sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Finalmente, los chicos salieron a la superficie con la pequeña Gabrielle Delacour con ellos. Al parecer Fleur Delacour había sido asaltada por Gryndilows, y los chicos no quisieron dejar atrás a la niña. Harry había sido sancionado por no poder llegar con su 'rescatado' a tiempo, pero los jueces decidieron darle el segundo lugar de todos modos por negarse a abandonar a Gabrielle. A Petunia que no le importaba nada en que lugar quedaba en esta locura siempre que sobreviviera, y no compartía su deleite con este resultado. Todavía estaba demasiado enojada.

~oOo~

La reunión siguiente de los Cazadores de Horcruxes tuvo lugar el domingo después. Petunia apenas podía obligarse a ser cortes con Dumbledore, quien como siempre no tomaba nota de su hostilidad, y con sus acostumbrados modales sin demostrar señal de desconcierto.

A Petunia no le sorprendió que Dumbledore eligiera apagar su entusiasmo por el descubrimiento en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Según dijo él, ese símbolo era común, y se veía con frecuencia en áreas mágicas. Petunia a estas alturas había aprendido un poquito de discreción con el Director, y no se molestó en discutir con él, aunque ella se dio cuenta que él omitía decir lo que representaba ese símbolo. Así que decidió simplemente esperar a poder consultarlo en privado con el señor Crouch.

Por otro lado, la cajita lacada que sacó Marcella le interesó, en especial el escudo pintado al interior―. Creo que ese escudo es el escudo de armas de la familia paterna de Voldemort. Esta cajita originalmente fue diseñada como pastillero o para guardar dulces por su aspecto. Este objeto probablemente fue robado por Voldemort la noche que asesinó a su padre y a sus abuelos.

―¿Y tuvo alguna razón para cometer esos asesinatos? ―preguntó Petunia después de una pausa cargada―. ¿O estoy siendo optimista?

―Supongo que eso depende, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con seriedad―, aunque a Voldemort sus razones le parecieron buenas. Cuando era adolescente él estaba seguro de que el lado mágico de su familia era el paterno; él despreciaba a su madre, quien murió en su nacimiento, por ser débil o como pensaba una muggle. Fue un shock considerable para él descubrir que era al revés, que de hecho su familia materna era una familia mágica muy antigua, en tanto que sus parientes paternos eran muggles. No estoy seguro de que las muertes fueron por venganza, experimentos, o de hecho un intento por ocultar de sus seguidores mágicos su conexión a los Riddle.

―Algo extremo ―murmuró Petunia―. ¿Y por qué el robo? ¿Terminar una noche de homicidio múltiple con un poco de hurto menor? Parece tan... trivial.

―Como señala ―acordó Dumbledore sombrío―, siempre fue un ladrón, ya de niño. Si no pagaba por algo, lo valoraba más. Aunque por supuesto, terminó pagando un precio, nada es gratis.

Dumbledore realizó algunos hechizos sobre la cajita, para determinar si era un Horcrux o no. Los resultados fueron negativos, a pesar de haber evidencia de hechizos―. Él realizó la preparación preliminar ―dijo Dumbledore―, por eso la caja da una impresión tan fuerte de magia oscura... ―aquí Marcella se estremeció de forma involuntaria―. Pero el proceso nunca fue completado, y el fragmento de su alma no se encuentra aquí. A pesar de que estaba pensado como su recipiente.

―Así que tan sólo hay cinco Horcruxes ―dijo Petunia.

―O seis ―dijo Dumbledore.

―No, Harry iba a ser el número seis ―dijo Petunia―, y Neville Longbottom iba a ser el número siete.

―¿Qué la hace decir eso, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore. Había un tono de impaciencia apenas restringida en su voz.

―Usted lo conocía, como dijo ―replicó Petunia cortante―. ¿Cree que habría apostado en un solo niño o en el otro? No lo hubiera hecho, no alguien que disfruta tanto matar. Él mataría a uno, y después al otro para estar absolutamente seguro. Ya que Harry era un mestizo, él seria el primero. La muerte de Neville, el sangre pura, podría tener el honor de convertirse en la séptima y última Horcrux.

Dumbledore la miró con algo de sorpresa, y después de vacilar un poco, asintió―. Hay mucha verdad en lo que dice. Es probable que Neville haya sobrevivido porque Voldemort no consiguió pasar a Harry, y para ser específicos a la madre de Harry.

Petunia le dio una breve mirada a Snape, pero él no alzó la mirada aunque sus hombros se crisparon.

―Cinco, entonces ―dijo Petunia.

―Eso parece ―dijo Dumbledore. Algo en su voz intranquilizó a Petunia.

Ella después sacó la varita de Lily, y la dejó sobre la mesa con renuencia. Snape la miró taciturno. Dumbledore la recogió y la examinó con gentileza―. Él no la tocó ―dijo por fin, para alivio de Petunia. Ella la enrolló de nuevo en un viejo pañal de Harry, y la guardó en la bolsa. Snape, después de una primera mirada, no volvió a verla.

―Descubrimos algo de joyería y recuerdos en la casa ―dijo Marcella―, pero estaban escondidos en la hielera. Petunia dice que era un hábito de su madre, y es evidente que Lily lo copió. Sin embargo, no hay señales de que Voldemort descubriera algunas de esas cosas.

Dumbledore demandó ver los objetos, así que Petunia sacó lo que había descubierto en la hielera. Después de un examen cuidadoso, él las declaró limpias. En un sentido ese era otro callejón sin salida, pero como Minerva señaló, sugería que Voldemort en realidad había querido hacer una séptima Horcrux con Neville, y no había pensado hacer dos de ellas en el Valle de Godric.

Los Cazadores de Horcruxes después entregaron sus reportes. Dumbledore tenía novedades de las bóvedas de Gringotts, varios mortífagos prominentes aun tenían allí sus bóvedas, aunque los goblins estaban muy reticentes a expresarlo. Dumbledore no dijo como había conseguido obtener esa información, y el grupo decidió no preguntar, aunque parecía apuntar a que les había señalado a los goblins que las teorías de Voldemort incluían la supremacía de los magos y sus consecuencias posteriores. Después de un breve periodo de reflexión, dos minutos según estimación de Petunia, los goblins entendieron el punto.

―Yo pienso que deberíamos comenzar con la bóveda Lestrange ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ellos todavía tienen una. La Malfoy seria más probable, pero estoy seguro de que Voldemort no dejaría que fuera más que una Horcrux a cada uno de sus seguidores, y la Horcrux de ellos era el Diario.

―¿No era Bellatrix la opción más obvia? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Sí, así es ―dijo Dumbledore―, pero también ella tiene toda la confianza de Voldemort, y él no piensa eso de mucha gente. Narcissa Black es la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, y tiene poder legal sobre sus cosas, mantiene la bóveda y paga los impuestos, pero no creo que debamos pedirle su cooperación. No tiene sentido en hacer que se niegue ¿o si? También le daría una pista a Voldemort de que estamos buscando sus Horcruxes. El trato con los goblins es que podemos buscar, pero no tocar, ni remover nada.

―¿Qué clase de trato es ese? ―preguntó Petunia―. Si encontramos una Horcrux ¿no podremos sacarla?

Dumbledore se la quedó mirando, y Petunia se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ingenua. _Ni los goblins ni Dumbledore tienen la intención de mantener el trato. Ellos sólo pretenderán hacerlo._

El resto de los Cazadores de Horcruxes entregaron sus reportes, con resultados variados. Tanto Minerva como Snape habían descubierto información de los Horcruxes durante sus investigaciones, especialmente sobre los medios de destruirlas, entre los cuales el método más notable era el fuego demoníaco y el veneno de basilisco.

―Es el caso de la cura casi peor que la enfermedad ―comentó Minerva.

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en llevar a Moody y Petunia a ver la bóveda Lestrange en Gringotts durante la próxima semana, y la reunión concluyó.

Mientras veía irse a sus invitados por la puerta, Petunia vio que Algy se dirigía a las ventanas francesas―. Voy a visitar a Hagrid, Petunia ―le gritó.

_Apuesto que sí, Algy. Y este es el momento donde descubro que esta sucediendo allí._ Ella lanzó un hechizo discreto sobre él, y asintió de forma ausente cuando él se iba.

Petunia esperó hasta que Algy se hubiera ido por media hora y después fue volando en su escoba detrás de él, lo que era inusual para ella, pues prefería caminar las distancias cortas por el ejercicio. El uso de la escoba reflejaba su poco certeza de lo rápido que iría el dragoncito, y si acaso ella entraría al Bosque Prohibido detrás de él o no, ya que caminando no lo haría.

Sin embargo, el hechizo rastreador que había colocado sobre Algy la condujo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, en eso no había estado mintiendo. Petunia esperó un poco más afuera de la cabaña, amparada detrás de unos árboles cercanos tratando de decidir que hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Algy salió de allí con Hagrid. Uno volando, y el otro siguiéndolo.

―No sé, Algy ―Hagrid iba diciendo―... si esta es una buena idea...

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Algy―. Ella esta haciendo tan buenos progresos, Hagrid, y necesita estar cerca de mi para que yo pueda enseñarle cosas. Como leer por ejemplo, y quizás algunos idiomas extranjeros...

―Es probable que aquí la vea la señora Dursley ―interrumpió Hagrid―. De hecho, esta destinada a hacerlo. Y después estaremos en mayores problemas.

―Petunia nunca va a la casa de carruajes ―dijo Algy con confianza―. La escuché decir que antes la usaban para los caballos, pero como no tenemos ninguno, no hay razones para restaurarla de inmediato. De hecho, ella esta equivocada. Fue usada para criar dragones, entre otras cosas. Los magos no usaban tanto a los caballos.

―Ella tan sólo es un bebé ―dijo Hagrid―. Se encontrará solitaria allí.

―Ella esta solitaria ahora, y el Bosque es demasiado peligroso para que se quede mucho tiempo siendo tan joven. Además, puede prenderle fuego.

―Esta eso ―admitió Hagrid.

Petunia apretó los dientes, y se preguntó si debería confrontarlos, pero decidió que lo haría en sus propios términos. Así que regresó a la mansión, y los esperó en la cochera.

Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, cerca de la mansión, medio escondido en un bosquecillo de árboles frutales. El piso inferior tenía lo que para Petunia parecían ser acomodaciones para caballos. La puerta al piso superior aparentemente estaba bloqueada, ya que Petunia en su primer y único recorrido por ahí fue incapaz de abrirla. Ella no lo había intentado después, con la casa y sus jardines consumiéndole todo su tiempo y atención. _Un error, ahora lo veo._

Ella descubrió adentro una banca y se sentó, una de las casillas la ocultaba de la vista de quien entrara por la puerta delantera. Y tal como esperaba, en una hora, Algy y Hagrid entraron. Su llegada quedaba escondida de las ventanas de la casa principal por el atardecer y los árboles circundantes.

―Todavía creo que deberíamos preguntar primero, Algy ―estaba diciendo Hagrid. Él estaba conduciendo lo que parecía ser un caballo, aunque estaba cubierto por una manta, y como estaba parado en las sombras era difícil de decir.

―Si le preguntáramos, ella diría que no ―dijo Algy. _Que bien me conoce_―. Es mejor presentarla con los hechos consumados. Entonces ya no podrá.

―Espero que alguien haya traído la cena ―dijo una tercera voz, y Petunia se sobresaltó.

Ella miró a su alrededor desde la casilla, y vio a Hagrid que lucia preocupado, a Algy quien estaba apostado en el borde de una casilla, y a otro dragón de mayor tamaño con una manta alrededor de los hombros, sentado en el piso, mirando esperanzado a Hagrid.

―No te preocupes, muchachita. Traje algo de comida para ti conmigo ―le dijo Hagrid, ella alzó el morro para darle un golpecito con suavidad. Él se apresuró a desenvolver la comida, que el dragón comió con delicada precisión―. Buena chica ―dijo él con aprobación, dándole palmaditas en el cuello. La dragona le dio una mirada de 'claro-que-sí', y se acostó sobre el piso de piedra. «Debe estar helado ―pensó Petunia».

―Ella no puede quedarse sola aquí, Algy ―dijo Hagrid―. Vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí y cuidarla.

―Supongo que sí ―Algy suspiró.

Petunia salió de la casilla―. Hola, Hagrid ―dijo ella―. Que bueno verte. ¿Hay alguna razón para que hayas ingresado sin permiso en mi propiedad? ―_Yo conozco la razón, pero bien puedo hacerlo sudar un poco. Recuerdo lo amable que fuiste conmigo en el Valle de Godric, así que créeme que por eso no seré muy severa contigo._

Hagrid pareció sobresaltarse primero, y después se vio culpable―. Algy me invitó, señora Dursley ―consiguió decir.

Si Petunia esperaba que Algy se turbara por esto, le esperaba una desilusión. Él le dio una mirada vacía.

―¿Algy? ―dijo ella de forma amenazante.

―¿Si, Petunia? ―contestó, como si no supiera porque ella estaba enojada. A Petunia le recordó de repente a Sirius.

―¿Quién es ella? ―indicó al dragón más grande, que se había sentado para mirarla con algo de interés.

―Esta es Nesta ―dijo Algy, como si solamente las estuviera presentando―. Ella es hija de Lowry, ¿tu te acuerdas de Lowri, no es así? Ella era una de las dragonas de la Primera Prueba, la Verde Galés.

―La recuerdo, sí ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Acaso le robaste uno de sus huevos, Algy?

―¡No lo hice! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante! ¡Lowri me *_dio_* el huevo!

―¿Y por qué haría eso? ―preguntó Petunia con severidad.

―Ella pudo darse cuenta que el huevo iba a ser pequeño ―dijo Algy. Que iba a ser *_muy_* pequeño, y ella temía que el dragón que saliera de este fuera abusado por los otros dragones como ella vio que me pasó a mi. Yo la convencí... quiero decir, yo le *_dije_* que ella podría dejar el huevo aquí conmigo, y que yo lo cuidaría... ¡Y lo hice! ¡estaba a salvo conmigo! Y me aseguré de que fuera aun más pequeño de lo iba a ser en primer lugar... ―paró de hablar.

―¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

Algy por fin se vio incómodo. Hizo un gesto con el mentón hacia la puerta bloqueada―. Arriba esta el laboratorio que Cassius y los Agentes usaban cuando yo salí del cascarón por primera vez. Yo solía observarlos cuando ellos criaban dragones. Conozco las pociones y hechizos que ellos usaban. Ellos produjeron un par de otros dragones como yo para clientes magos, y yo vi como lo hicieron.

Petunia miró al otro dragón. Era obvio que era una Verde Galés, y era del tamaño de un caballo pura-sangre. Ademas era hermosa. Estaba sentada sobre sus ancas y estudiaba a Petunia plácidamente con sus enormes ojos dorados.

―Hola, Nesta ―dijo Petunia con torpeza. La dragona inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y se limpió un colmillo delicadamente con una garra.

―No conseguí que fuera tan pequeña como yo quería ―le dijo Algy a Petunia en voz baja―. Estaba demasiado cerca de nacer. Tuve que asegurarme que pudiera hablar, porque eso era más importante que su tamaño. Ella no superará ese tamaño... creo.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con que este lugar era usado para criar dragones?

―Bueno, pues mira a tu alrededor ―dijo Algy―. ¿Ves algo de madera?

Y por cierto que no había nada de madera, todo era de piedra o cemento, incluyendo el piso y los muebles.

―Nada inflamable, y eso es deliberado ―dijo Algy.

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. ¿Algy, por qué rayos hiciste eso? ―inquirió―. ¡Tu *_sabes_* que esta prohibido!

Algy bajó la cabeza―. Bueno, _*sí*_ ―dijo con voz débil―. Pero había algo que me gustaba de Rumania, aparte de la comida, y eso es tener otros dragones alrededor, especialmente Verde Galeses. ¿Por qué debimos ser exiliados de Gran Bretaña? ¡Este también es nuestro hogar! ¡No es justo!

A Petunia nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionar el exilio de los dragones, pero suponía que él tenía algo de razón―. Algy ―dijo ella, tan suavemente como pudo―, ¿no comprendes que si la descubren, y sin duda lo harán, será a mi a quien culpen?

―¡Ah, no! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡No te preocupes por eso, Petunia, yo les diré exactamente lo que sucedió!

Hagrid se unió en asegurarle que él apoyaría la historia de Algy, pero Petunia aun no sabía que hacer exactamente con toda esta situación. _Yo debería enviarla a Rumania lo más rápido posible, y en eso no me equivoco. Pero aunque no es tan pequeña como Algy, igual lo es, ¿y que le sucederá con esos dragones grandes, especialmente los agresivos como los Colacuerno Húngaros? Puede que Lowri haya tenido razón en preocuparse por eso._

Algy la miraba suplicante. _Supongo que debe sentirse solo, y yo me he rehusado a darle una bruja ¿no es así? Sí, es cierto que lo hice; pero nunca esperé esto._

―Por favor, Petunia ―rogó Algy―, ¡no envíes lejos a Nesta! ¡Ella se portará bien! Y no va a crecer más, te lo prometo ―_me recuerda a Lily, suplicándole a mis padres para dejarla quedarse con otro gatito feo de la calle, cuando ya teníamos demasiados._

Petunia miró a su alrededor―. De acuerdo ―dijo ella con resignación, y la clara impresión de estar comportándose como una lunática―, pero debes ayudarme a poner este sitio en buena forma para ella. Ustedes dos. Y si ella crece más, Algy, no tendré otra alternativa. Ya estoy estirando las reglas quedándome _*contigo_*, mucho menos voy a hacerlo con un dragón más grande.

―¡No lo hará! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Lo prometo!

Nesta sólo sonrió.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por leer .

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	42. Trabajo sucio en la Encrucijada

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42: "TRABAJO SUCIO EN LA ENCRUCIJADA"**

.

_En el que la 'X' marca al tirano._

_~~oOo~~_

Unos pocos días después de la Segunda Prueba, Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para darle a Harry la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, y la escoba Moonfleet.

―Puede que las necesites ―dijo ella en breve. Ella además le dio un cinturón con una cartuchera que ella hizo que Escipión manufacturara para la capa―. Úsalo todo el tiempo debajo de tu túnica, Harry ―le dijo―. Siempre preparado y prevenido. Y jamás quiero verte sin tu varita. Hagrid me dijo que tu padre no la tenía consigo, y lo enfrentó desarmado. Y ya sabes cual fue el resultado. El cinturón esta diseñado de tal forma que puedas enganchar en este tu varita.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero lo aceptó

―Si alguien te llama la atención por la Moonfleet en la escuela, déjame saber ―dijo Petunia, y ella estaba preparada a combatir cualquier intento oficial de privarlo de ella. Harry asintió.

Luego ella se volteó hacia Dudley, a quien le dio un cinturón parecido, y la advertencia: nunca vayas desarmado. En su cinturón él podía enganchar su varita, y tenía sitio para su cuchillo, una navaja suiza, una ganzúa, entre otras cosas―. Para esas ocasiones en que no puedas usar magia, y las habrá. Aunque quiero tu palabra de que no usarás esas cosas para nada excepto auto-defensa.

Ella vio que los chicos intercambiaban miradas. _Ellos piensan que soy paranoica, y no están equivocados. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya alguien allá afuera esperando hacerles daño_. Pero ellos se lo prometieron, para su alivio.

Después les dio un libro intitulado: "Auto-defensa Para Bobos", y extrajo su promesa de que ellos practicarían una técnica de esas por semana. Pudo ver que pensaban que eso era una broma.

―¡Que regalo tan halagador, mamá! ―dijo Dudley con ironía.

―El título no es el punto ―dijo ella con severidad―. Yo espero que ustedes me demuestren lo que han aprendido cada domingo. Y lo practicarán hasta que yo quede satisfecha.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse de forma significativa.

―Pobre Tante ―escuchó que Harry le susurraba a Dudley, mientras ambos salían del cuarto―, ¡creo que por fin se le aflojó un tornillo!

_Y puede que tengas razón, Harry. Pero el problema real es que estoy aterrada._

En el pasillo, ella se topó con el señor Crouch, quien le dijo que la andaba buscando―. Madame ―dijo con dignidad enérgica―. Tengo que discutir algo con usted. Usted debe comprender que cuando vine a este establecimiento, fue en busca de descanso, de paz y quietud.

―¿Si? ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose que vendría ahora.

―Yo me encontraba traduciendo el diario en la biblioteca, en silencio, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que había un dragón sentado a mi lado, un dragón grande, debo añadir, que nunca antes había visto. Este puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

―Debe haber sido chocante para usted ―acordó Petunia, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Nesta en la mansión. Se suponía que tenía que quedarse escondida en la cochera. _Esto huele a Algy. Hay olor a fuego y azufre como perfume en el aire._

―Por cierto que lo fue ―dijo el señor Crouch con remilgo―. Y el dragón entonces procedió a demandar que le enseñara a leer.

_Ah. En busca de tutores, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, Algy definitivamente esta detrás de este pedido. Supongo que enseñarle a leer a un dragón joven debe ser una tarea más pesada de lo que anticipó._

―Que grosero de su parte, de ella, de hecho.

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, no tengo objeción en enseñarle a leer ―dijo el señor Crouch―; es sólo que fue tan... sorpresivo.

―No lo dudo ―dijo ella, tan impasible como consiguió―. Me disculpo por Nesta, señor Crouch, pero debo decir que ella es muy joven, es una cría, para ser precisos. Si usted pudiera perdonarla, estaría dispuesta a pagarle por enseñarle.

El señor Crouch pareció desconcertado, y aparecieron manchas rosadas en sus pómulos―. Que va, Madame. Yo no traje a colación este asunto para pedirle *_dinero*_ ―era obvio que sentía que esa idea era vulgar―. Sólo que sentí que debería haber sido *_advertido_*.

Petunia se dedicó a calmarlo por sus sentimientos heridos. Se dio cuenta que no era la aparición repentina de Nesta, sino el ser dejado de lado lo que molestaba. Una sensación que Petunia comprendía. Ella le explicó su propia exclusión en el caso de Nesta, y le complació notar que esto lo calmó visiblemente.

Luego ella procedió a trazar el símbolo que viera en el Valle de Godric. El señor Crouch miró el símbolo y después a ella, y tuvo la impresión de haberlo sorprendido.

―¿Qué antigüedad tenía esa tumba? ―le preguntó a Petunia. Ella se lo dijo, mientras él seguía el símbolo con la punta de uno de sus dedos―. Las Reliquias de la Muerte ―dijo él―. ¿Notó el nombre que estaba en esa tumba?

―Ignotus Peverell ―dijo Petunia―. Aunque no le podría decir si alguien estaba enterrado allí o no de hecho.

El señor Crouch no dijo nada, pero Petunia captó su inquietud.

―¿Qué quiere decir ese símbolo? ―preguntó Petunia.

―El círculo representa a la Piedra de la Resurrección, la línea a la Varita Mayor, y el triángulo es la Capa de Invisibilidad. Pero el símbolo es famoso a causa de que Gellert Grindewald se apropió de este en su cruzada contra los muggles en Europa. Solía ser un símbolo inofensivo de buena suerte entre los magos, pero a causa de él se convirtió en algo temido y odiado en todo el continente.

―Yo pensaba que las Reliquias de la Muerte eran solamente una historia... una leyenda.

―La mayoría de los magos piensan así ―dijo Crouch―, pero yo sé de hecho que Grindewald estaba en posesión de una de ellas: La Varita Mayor. Él quería reunirla con las otras dos Reliquias, porque quien reuniera las tres seria el Señor de la Muerte.

―¿Qué pasa con los magos y la muerte? ―murmuró Petunia―. Eso es absurdo. Y el cuento deja claro que aquellos que quieren ganarle a la muerte son unos tontos, ¿o no?

―Lo son, Madame ―dijo el señor Crouch con una mirada melancólica―, por cierto que sí.

Petunia pensó en Voldemort y su horrible media-vida, y se estremeció. Como el señor Crouch parecía igual de desanimado, ella decidió cambiar de tema y le preguntó si había hecho algún progreso con el diario de los Agentes. Él se animó, pues disfrutaba enseñar sus progresos en esa área. A Petunia no le importaba, dada la cantidad de trabajo que entrañaba, ella sentía que se merecía algo de jactancia. O bastante.

Él le pasó las transcripciones de algunas páginas nuevas, y ella comenzó a leer.

~oOo~

Del Diario de los Agentes de Destrucción.

_#CA:_ X es un héroe para todos en Slytherin,

_#CI:_ Excepto para nosotros.

_#CA:_ Cierto, excepto para nosotros. CR me dijo que él ha estado esparciendo rumores acerca de nosotros. Él dijo que tenemos un hermano Squib. Nuestra madre es Gryff; nuestro padre un Puff. Queremos a los Muggles. Es obvio que nuestra familia es de traidores de sangre. Y cosas así.

_#CI:_ Ama a tu hermano como a ti mismo.

_#CA:_ Habla por ti mismo, tarado.

_#CI:_ Yo no dije *_cuál* _hermano, ¿o sí?

_#CA:_ ¿Qué supones que espera que hagamos nosotros? ¿Quemar al pobre pequeño Tully en la hoguera? A pesar de lo que piense Madre, yo no soy fratricida. No esta temporada, de todos modos.

_#CI:_ Hay veces en que he estado tentado, sin embargo.

_#CA:_ Eso es verdad. Y hay días en que me libraría gratis de ti, y de Cressy también, por menos de medio knut.

_#CI:_ Lo mismo digo, *_hermano.*_

_#CA:_ Y siempre es más satisfactorio pelear entre nosotros en vez de combatirlo.

_#CI:_ ¿Por qué combatirlo? Mejor lo ignoramos.

_#CA:_ ¿Acaso piensas que él va permitir quedarnos fuera de lo que sea que esta planeando? ¿Recuerdas lo que les sucedió a MM y WD? Lo de WD no fue tampoco hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de esa actuación de 'pobre de mi' de X, el hecho es que el sujeto es una Cobra Rey.

_#CI:_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_#CA:_ Que si nos quedamos fuera, él va a hacer nuestras vidas miserables.

_#CI:_ ¿Y qué diferencia habría?

_#CA:_ Cierra la boca, Cicerón.

(. . .)

―Ellos no parecían llevarse muy bien ―dijo el señor Crouch.

Petunia lo miró con asombro, pero recordó que él solamente había tenido un hijo, y uno demente además―. Los chicos siempre hablan así entre ellos ―dijo ella―. Al menos los míos lo hacen. Ellos se echan pullas constantemente, pero presentan un frente unido ante cualquier crítica externa, créame, provenga de mi o de cualquier otro. Si usted ataca a uno, el otro inmediato salta en su defensa. _Porque atacarlo es sólo trabajo suyo_. Sin embargo, a mi me parece que ellos están muy ansiosos por algo que estaba pasando en la escuela.

―A mi me parecen indiferentes ―dijo el señor Crouch, y Petunia notó que él no había entendido lo que ella decía. Pese a su mente brillante y sus habilidades para traducir y descifrar códigos, no era muy adepto a interpretar a las personas; quizás esta fuera la razón de que a pesar de todos sus habilidades, había terminado de pensionista en su habitación de huéspedes.

Ella volvió a su lectura.

###

_#CA:_ X además esta pasando mucho tiempo con los fantasmas. O por lo menos con el Barón Sangriento y la Dama Gris. ¿No piensas que eso es extraño?

_#CI:_ Pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo con el Barón Sangriento es demencial, si me lo preguntas. Y yo pensé que la Dama Gris no hablaba.

_#CA:_ Ella habla con los Ravenclaws, o así me han dicho. Y al parecer con el Barón.

_#CI:_ X no es Ravenclaw. Ni el Barón.

_#CA:_ Él seria un Puff, si eso le consiguiera lo que desea. Me refiero a X, no al Barón.

_#CI:_ Verdad. ¿Detrás de que andará?

_#CA:_ Quizás deberíamos hablar con el Barón, y tan sólo preguntárselo.

_#CI:_ Él no hablaría con nosotros, ¿o sí?

_#CA:_ Si no lo intentamos no lo hará. Somos Slytherins, ¿porque no lo haría?

(_. . ._)

La siguiente entrada leía:

(_. . ._)

_#CA:_ Bueno, eso fue esclarecedor.

_#CI:_ ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

_#CA:_ Nunca supe que la Dama Gris estuviera emparentada con Rowena, ¿tu sí? Se aprenden cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.

_#CA:_ Al menos ahora sabemos que persigue X. O casi.

_#CA:_ ¿Para qué supones que quiere la diadema?

_#CI:_ Para venderla, me imagino. Después de todo, no tiene ni un quinto, o así sigue diciendo. Y es demasiado arrogante para pensar que la necesita para hacerlo inteligente.

_#CA:_ Si sus labios se están moviendo, esta mintiendo.

_#CI:_ Verdad. Si queremos averiguar lo que esta pasando en realidad, necesitamos encontrar una forma de vigilarlo.

_#CA:_ Estoy de acuerdo... ¿entonces usamos a Ean?

_#CI:_ Sí, eso podría funcionar.

(_. . ._)

En otras entradas, Petunia había averiguado que Ean era el familiar de Catón, un cuervo. Ella continuó leyendo:

(_. . ._)

_#CA:_ Merlín, las mujeres son estúpidas.

_#CI:_ O X no lo es.

_#CA:_ O ambas cosas.

_#CI:_ No puedo creer que ella le dijera donde esta.

_#CA:_ Lo hizo. Aunque él fue astuto.

_#CI:_ Ahora sabemos por qué se la robó a su madre en primer lugar.

_#CA:_ ¿Es lerda?

_#CI:_ Digamos que ella en serio, en serio, necesitaba esa diadema.

_#CA:_ Ean dice que X esta pasando muchas de sus horas libres en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Haciendo qué?

_#CI:_ Algo malo, o no necesitaría esconderlo.

#CA. Estoy de acuerdo. Ean dice que hay una casita de piedra en lo profundo del Bosque en una intersección del camino que corre norte-sur, y el camino que corre este-oeste. Un eremita solía vivir allí. Creo que ya no. He oído de ese lugar, pero nunca lo he visto, se encuentra en el centro mismo del Bosque, y no es para los débiles de corazón. En cualquier caso, nuestro querido amigo X se ha apropiado del lugar.

_#CI:_ ¿De la intersección o de la casa?

_#CA:_ De la casa, idiota. A pesar de que la intersección esta incluida, supongo.

_#CI:_ Ya sé lo que viene. Quieres que vayamos allí a revisar la casa.

_#CA:_ Sí.

_#CI:_ El Bosque Prohibido se llama así por una razón, sabes.

_#CA:_ No le temo a los centauros ni a los unicornios.

_#CI:_ ¿Y qué hay de gigantes y trolls? ¿O de hombres-lobo?

_#CA:_ El eremita murió de viejo.

_#CI:_ Se supone. Si seguimos con esto, nosotros no.

_#CA:_ Ean dice que tendremos que volar, es imposible hacer poco tiempo caminando. Tiene sentido para mi. Él vuela.

_#CI:_ Ean es un cuervo. Es pequeño y difícil de ver. Nosotros no.

_#CA:_ No si lo hacemos como se debe.

(_. . ._)

Petunia sintió una repentina oleada de empatia por la desafortunada Octavia Mayhew. Cicerón parecía tener un poquito de sentido común, pero Catón ninguno; y era claro que él era el gemelo dominante.

La entrada continuaba:

(. . .)

_#CI:_ ¿Notaste algo raro en la Dama Gris?

_#CA:_ Ella esta molesta, sí.

_#CI:_ Con X. ¿No deberíamos ver que tiene ella que decir acerca de él?

_#CA:_ Si ella no habla con él ¿por qué lo haría con nosotros?

_#CI:_ ¿Porque hablar con él salió mal?

_#CA:_ El Barón lo hizo, quizás necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Pienso que ella podría sentir lo mismo.

(. . .)

Y la siguiente entrada:

(. . .)

_#CA:_ Horcruxes. El tipo esta loco.

_#CI:_ De atar.

_#CA:_ La Dama Gris esta furiosa. También fue una mina de información.

_#CI:_ Aunque esos libros que nos mostró son repugnantes. No quiero volver a leer otro, gracias. Por lo general, me gusta mi almuerzo y no quiero perderlo.

_#CA:_ Y más importante: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

_#CI:_ ¿Contarle a un adulto?

_#CA:_ Madre diría que 1) estamos mintiendo, 2) exagerando, 3) imaginando cosas. Elige una. Padre diría: "Si hago este experimento de una manera diferente, desbloquearé la magia de Tully, y por favor no me molesten ahora, estoy ocupado".

_#CI:_ ¿Dippet?

_#CA:_ X es su protegido.

_#CI:_ Pero he notado que a Dumbledore no le agrada.

_#CA:_ Dumbledore no ha hecho ni una maldita cosa acerca de eso tampoco; también he notado.

_#CI:_ Buen punto.

(. . .)

La otra entrada era varios días después.

(. . .)

_#CA:_ Bueno, no es una Horcrux.

_#CI:_ Todavía no.

_#CA:_ Como digas.

_#CI:_ ¿No deberíamos entonces devolverle la diadema a la Dama Gris?

_#CA:_ No. Esperaremos que él la haga una Horcrux.

_#CI:_ Estas loco.

_#CA:_ Para poder destruirla. Conocemos donde la tiene escondida.

_#CI:_ No puedo creer que X en realidad marcó el lugar con una 'X'. Vaya cliché.

_#CA:_ Hasta los criminales lunáticos requieren de ayuda-memorias, al parecer.

.

La transcripción concluía allí.

El señor Crouch le dijo que varias páginas habían sido arrancadas del diario en este punto, y Petunia tuvo que contener las ganas de patear la muralla y empezar a gritar. Ella le rogó que continuaría traduciéndolo tan pronto como pudiera, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

―Mientras tanto, nada de ser tutor de dragones ―dijo Petunia―. O cuando menos hasta que haya terminado con esta traducción ¡esto es mucho más importante!

Esto quería decir que si Algy quería que Nesta aprendiera a leer, tendría que enseñarle él mismo.

Como Petunia esperaba, él lo tomó mal.

―Lo he intentado, pero ella es muy difícil de enseñar ―se quejó―. Tal vez no sea muy inteligente.

En la considerada opinión de Petunia no sucedía nada malo con la inteligencia de Nesta, pero en contraste con Algy, ella era algo indolente. También, a diferencia de Algy, ella era muy adepta a conseguir lo que quería, su encanto lánguido hacia maravillas. A pesar de que suponía que debía quedarse en la casa de carruajes, ella casi de inmediato se mudó a la mansión, y se quedó allí, a pesar de su tamaño.

Petunia esperaba que los elfos domésticos, quienes odiaban en unisono a Algy, se rebelaran; pero no lo hicieron. De hecho, ellos se esforzaron por facilitarle las cosas. Nesta pestañeaba con sus grandes ojos dorados y hacia algún comentario lánguido en su voz de contralto, y conseguía lo que quería. Harry comparaba su personalidad con la crema a punto de hervir, mientras que Algy era pimentoso. Esa era una explicación tan buena como otra.

Para frustración de Petunia, la dragona se apoderó de un sofá grande en la biblioteca, e hizo que los elfos lo movieran hasta el dormitorio principal, donde dormía cada noche. Petunia nunca había tenido la intención de iniciar un refugio de dragones, especialmente en su propio dormitorio, pero claro tampoco había tenido la intención de dirigir una casa de huéspedes. De momento parecía estar atorada con ambas tareas.

~oOo~

Al saber que Petunia iba a ir a Gringotts con Dumbledore y Moody al día siguiente, Algy le informó que pensaba que tanto él como Nesta deberían acompañarlos.

―No lo creo, Algy ―dijo Petunia―. El Director no va a estar de acuerdo con eso, o me equivoco.

―Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos ―dijo Algy, por una vez actuando con seriedad―. De otro modo, aun cuando los goblins digan que abrirán las puertas, puede que tengan problemas para ingresar a las bóvedas. Si es para eso que van allí, y yo creo que sí.

―¿De qué clase de problemas estas hablando? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Problema de dragones ―dijo Algy―. Los goblins usan dragones para cuidar las bóvedas. Enormes. Y si no puedes pasarlos, a _ellos_ no les importará. Creo que esa es la razón de que le dijeran a Dumbledore que podía entrar, ellos no esperan que lo intente demasiado.

Y así fue que cuando Dumbledore y Moody llamaron a Petunia la mañana siguiente, ella tenía a su lado a Algy y Nesta esperando listos para partir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por leer. Y ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias a Chile!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	43. Dragones en calabozos

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43: "DRAGONES EN CALABOZOS"**

.

_En el cual la cultura goblin despliega su no tan atractivo lado oculto, literalmente._

_~~oOo~~_

Tal como Petunia esperaba, al verlos Dumbledore se mostró sorprendido―. Parece haber adquirido otro dragón, señora Dursley ―dijo él.

―No es mía ―dijo Petunia―. A Algy le entregaron un huevo, porque su madre, una de las dragones que usted trajo para el Torneo, prefirió dejarla viviendo aquí.

―Ya no viven dragones en Gran Bretaña. Se acordó que todos ellos deberían ir a la reserva de dragones en Rumania ―dijo Moody―. De hecho, sus dos dragones deberían estar allí ahora.

―Eso estaría bien si esto fue acordado por los dragones ―dijo Petunia, dispuesta a pelear de inmediato―, pero sospecho que no fue así. Y Algy de hecho estaba allí, y ellos lo enviaron de regreso ―_Chúpate esa._

―Es cierto que los dragones no lo acordaron ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero los dragones no tienen conciencia.

―Creo que acabamos de ser insultados ―dijo Algy a Nesta.

―¿Quién es ese viejo latoso? ―dijo Nesta, regresando el favor.

―¡Nesta! ―exclamó Petunia, a pesar de si misma―. ¡Tus modales!

Nesta pareció desconcertada por un momento, después avanzó y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Dumbledore, para que sus ojos quedaran a nivel con sus ojos. _Su truco favorito_. Ella parpadeó varias vece y agitó las pestañas.

―Perdóneme, señor ―dijo ella con su voz de contralto.

―La señora Dursley podría haberme amonestado a mi también por mis modales ―dijo Dumbledore, no del todo a prueba contra su encanto formidable―. Aprecio que no lo haya hecho en este caso. Le pido su perdón, Nesta ―a pesar de su inflexión humorística, la disculpa se escuchó sincera, y hasta Nesta fue apaciguada.

―Entonces encantada de conocerlo ―dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos, dándole al Director lo que los chicos llamaban en privado su "ataque de feromonas" . Él pareció algo aturdido, y Moody, quien había estado viendo todo desde el margen, pareció estar tratando con fuerza de no reírse.

El auror retirado después le preguntó con franqueza a Petunia por qué los dragones eran 'necesarios'.

―Algy me dice que las bóvedas más antiguas y profundas de Gringotts están custodiadas por dragones ―dijo Petunia―. Aparentemente los goblins consintieron a que miráramos en la bóveda Lestrange porque ellos no se esperan que podamos entrar.

―Eso suena del todo posible ―dijo Moody con hosquedad, mirando a Dumbledore―. Y entonces díganos: ¿cómo traer a esos dos nos ayudará?

―Algy puede hablar con otros dragones ―apuntó Petunia.

Concedido ese punto, ellos Aparecieron en un lugar tranquilo en Callejón Knockturn. Petunia había estado preparada para tener dificultades para Aparecerse con un dragón o dos, pero al parecer la magia de Dumbledore ayudó en esta ocasión. Ella observó con cuidado como lo hizo para futuras referencias. Sin embargo, tanto Algy como Nesta parecieron enfermos después de eso; y Nesta le dio una mirada de reproche a su nuevo amigo. Dumbledore una vez más se disculpó con ella, y ella respondió con mucha gracia (y tenía en abundancia).

Era justo después del amanecer, ya que Petunia había pedido una entrevista muy temprana, aunque no le había dicho la razón exacta a Dumbledore. Ella sentía que deberían evitar que la gente en la calle notara la presencia de Algy y Nesta, aunque a pesar de ello recibieron varias miradas de incredulidad.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía a las puertas de bronce del Banco Gringotts, estas se abrieron un poco, y varios goblins salieron a recibirlos.

―¿Director Dumbledore? ―dijo uno de ellos, haciendo una reverencia cortes―. Mi nombre es Otrygg. Sígame por favor ―después él reparó en el resto del grupo: Moody ceñudo, Petunia ansiosa con Algy sentado en su hombro, y Nesta parada a su lado muy confiada.

―¡Ese es un dragón! ―dijo de repente.

_Tengo la sensación que los goblins no acostumbran a desviarse de sus planes pre-concebidos. Espero que este sea del tipo flexible_.

―*_Dos*_ dragones ―lo corrigió Algy.

―Ellos están con nosotros ―dijo Petunia con firmeza.

Los goblins, como resultó, tenían muchas objeciones a que ellos llevaran a Algy y Nesta a las bóvedas, o dentro del Banco. Petunia notó con interés que Dumbledore podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería, y en esta ocasión era así.

_Pienso que él esta un poco molesto con los goblins por querer engañarnos, y tiene razón. No es que él no sea capaz de hacerlo cuando es necesario, pero es insultante para un mago tan poderoso._

Otrygg protestó un poco, hizo una o dos amenazas, y cuando nada pareció funcionar, llamó a los refuerzos. Él hizo venir a un goblin de más edad, o cuando menos el de más edad despierto a esa hora de la mañana y que estuviera ya en el Banco. Este goblin llevaba el profético nombre de Arngrim. Quedó aun más sombrío cuando terminó la audiencia, y Otrygg y él los escoltaron a las bóvedas, con dragones y todo. Petunia sospechaba que él estaba más sorprendido que ella por este resultado.

Algy fue con ellos en el carrito, ya que en opinión de Petunia era muy pequeño para volar detrás, como Nesta. Él se aferró con desesperación a sus hombros durante los giros más aterradores. Petunia estaba contenta por eso, el dolor la distraía del miedo que sentía. _Gryffindor, seguro. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba sintiéndose mal ese día._

El viaje pareció eterno, aunque según el reloj muggle de Petunia fue de veinte minutos. Por fin, ellos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de la vía, o cuando menos de _esta_ vía, y salieron con poca ceremonia. Se encontraron en una enorme caverna con una serie de bóvedas contra una muralla. Fue entonces que Petunia vio al dragón. Algy había tenido razón, aunque ella debía preguntarse como había obtenido esa información.

En la explanada frente a las bóvedas había un dragón muy grande, muy gris, y cargado con grilletes de acero muy grandes y de aspecto doloroso. Era más grande que la Colacuerno, aunque sus ojos se veían empañados y las escalas de su abdomen quebradizas.

―Es un Panza de Hierro Ucraniano ―le dijo Algy calladamente―. El dragón más grande de todos.

Petunia no tenía problema en creerlo. La Colacuerno era un acorazado y el Panza de Hierro un porta-aviones. Pero en esta instancia no lo era. _Reducido a cuidar bóvedas bancarias, eso es un humillación para un criatura orgullosa. Un Sansón ciego encadenado al templo. Si los goblins conocieran la Biblia, temerían la próxima escena en esta historia._

―¿Puedes comunicarte con él si no es un Verde Galés? ―le preguntó Petunia a Algy.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo Algy, y empezó una serie de vocalizaciones en _staccato_. El dragón enorme se limitó a mirarlo.

Y Nesta también estaba mirando fijamente... al Panza de Hierro―. ¡Mira sus cicatrices! ―gritó. Ella tenía razón, los costados del dragón estaban llenos de lo que parecían ser viejas heridas hechas por espadas.

La cabeza del dragón se volteó hacia ella, atraído quizás por su voz cantarina. Ella le habló, y para asombro de Petunia, el dragón enorme respondió. Su voz llenó la caverna haciendo eco en las murallas.

―¿Qué esta diciendo? ―susurró Petunia.

Nesta la miró horrorizada―. Él esta diciendo: "¡Ayúdenme!".

―Él esta medio ciego ―dijo Otrygg, que fue lo más cercano que estuvieron los goblins de excusarse.

_Yo ya lo sabía, ¿o no?_

―¿Por qué esta encadenado? ―chilló Nesta.

_Te doy tres oportunidades, Nesta: él no quiere estar aquí. Yo voto con él en eso_.

―Él es el guardián de esas bóvedas ―dijo Arngrim con impaciencia. Él sacó una bolsa de tela con algo de metal que sonaba y comenzó a agitarla. La cabeza del dragón bajó y retrocedió hacia las bóvedas, haciendo un sonido peculiar, casi como un gimoteo que produjo un eco horripilante unido al sonido del metal en ese pequeño espacio.

Nesta se lanzó en un discurso, y aunque Petunia no logró entender nada, el dragón enorme se calmó y dejó de producir ese gemido. Él respondió a Nesta con cierta extensión. Ella trotó hasta él, y le dio golpecitos con su pata en una enorme garra. El dragón la olfateo curioso. Algy voló hasta allí y se colocó sobre una de las alas del otro dragón, y recibió un olfateo que casi lo botó de su percha, pero se aferró a ella con tenacidad. Parecía haber pasado su dificultad inicial de comunicación con el Panza de Hierro, probablemente con la ayuda de Nesta, y se unió a una conversación que se volvió animada.

Otrygg exclamó impaciente―. ¡No pueden demorarse aquí para siempre! ¡Déjenlo solo!

Nesta y Algy , junto con el Panza de Hierro, voltearon sus cabezas al unisono, dirigiendo a Otrygg una mirada amenazante en triplicado. Los dos dragones pequeños a modo de comentar la interrupción iluminaron la caverna con algo de fuego dirigido hacia el techo. El goblin retrocedió un paso.

Petunia dijo para aplacarlos―. Vinimos aquí para ver la bóveda, Nesta.

―No tienes ni siquiera que mirar en la bóveda si me das la descripción de lo que estas buscando ―dijo Nesta―. Él dice que conoce todo lo que ha entrado y salido de esas bóvedas por años. Puede decirte si sigue ahí.

Tanto Arngrim como Otrygg parecieron sorprendidos por esto, pero Petunia le describió con paciencia a Nesta lo que estaban buscando. Nesta se lo tradujo al Panza de Hierro, y él contestó con gravedad.

―Sí, esta aquí ―dijo Nesta―. Él puede recordar con precisión cuando fue puesta en la bóveda, y esta seguro que nunca la han sacado. Él puede oler estos objetos, veras, así que aun si la gente que entra esconde algo en sus ropas al salir, él lo sabe. Él siempre sabe. Sin embargo, recomiendo que no entres tu misma en la bóveda, porque allí hay un hechizo de alerta.

Arngrim y Otrygg se vieron aun más sorprendidos que antes, si eso fuera posible, y después intercambiaron miradas pensativos .

―Los propietarios de esa bóveda están en Azkaban ―señaló Moody―. Un hechizo de alerta no les valdrá de nada.

―La bóveda ha sido visitada desde que el hechizo fue realizado ―dijo Nesta, traduciendo los rugidos del dragón cautivo―. La hermana de la dueña viene aquí en ocasiones. Pero no fue ella quien puso el hechizo, ni ninguno de los dueños, aunque la mujer estaba presente cuando lo hicieron. Así que es probable que el hechizo provoque una reacción en quien lo hizo. Su consejo es que no entren allí a menos que eso no les importe.

―¿Él vio quien conjuró el hechizo? ―preguntó Moody.

―Dice que no conoce el nombre del conjurador ―contestó Nesta―. Un mago alto y pálido, cruel y malévolo, dice Volodya. Se rió de que estuviera encarcelado aquí. Él habló con una serpiente que estaba con él. Él pensó que Volodya, (ese es el nombre del Panza de Hierro, por si acaso), no podía hablar pársel; y no puede, pero comprende un poquito, y supo que estaban diciendo. Eso fue algunos años atrás.

―Bueno, apuesto a que sé quien fue ―dijo petunia―. Por favor, agradécele la información, Nesta, y su advertencia.

Nesta, Algy y Volodya continuaron su conversación, el último viéndose cada vez más animado. Petunia suponía que el desafortunado Panza de Hierro debía sentirse solitario y deprimido en este horrible lugar, y no los interrumpió.

Ella le dijo a Dumbledore y Moody―. Creo que podemos deducir que eso se encuentra aquí. Pero si entramos, él lo sabrá, y eso no es deseable.

Petunia podía darse cuenta que ambos hombres estaban de acuerdo con ella. Perturbar la bóveda era una mala idea. No obstante eso, al alistarse para irse pudo ver que la conversación entre los dragones estaba en lo mejor, y que los goblins los contemplaban maravillados. Ni Algy ni Nesta querían irse, a diferencia del pobre Volodya. Él dragón comenzó a forcejear contra las cadenas, tratando de seguirlos. Los goblins empezaron a hacer sonar metal de nuevo, y el dragón repitió su comportamiento anterior: retrocedió gimoteando. Petunia se dio cuenta que había sido condicionado a relacionar el sonido con dolor.

Ambos dragoncitos también comprendieron las ramificaciones de los ruidos―. ¡Ellos lo torturan! ―gritó Nesta.

Arngrim la miró―. Él tiene el deber de custodiar las bóvedas, y esta es la única forma de conseguirlo.

―Intente pedírselo con cortesía ―dijo Petunia, mirándolo con enojo.

―El Banco pagó buen dinero por él ―retrucó Arngrim.

―Apuesto que no _a él _― dijo Algy, y tenía razón, el pago había sido para el gobierno mágico ucraniano. Los goblins después de ello procedieron con rapidez a aturdir su compra, y luego este había despertado no bajo los espacios abiertos y soleados de Ucrania, sino en este predicamento

―¡Ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba! ―dijo Nesta―. Nosotros tuvimos que decírselo! ¡Y estos goblins horribles lo mantienen aquí contra su voluntad!

Volodya interrumpió esto con un sonoro rugido, y la conversación de dragones prosiguió. Arngrim y Otrygg los observaron por un rato, y después se acercaron a Petunia para preguntarle en voz baja quien era el dueño de Algy y Nesta.

―Nadie ―dijo ella en breve―. Ellos viven conmigo.

―Se nos ocurre ―dijo Arngrim―, que tal vez no hayamos aprovechado el potencial de este dragón ―hizo un movimiento de la mano para indicar al Panza de Hierro―. No teníamos idea de lo mucho que sabe acerca de las idas y venidas en estas bóvedas, ni que las comprendía de tal forma. Si pudiéramos comunicarnos mejor con él...

―Olvídelo ―dijo Petunia cortante―. No voy a dejarlos aquí para que también los torture.

Arngrim se encrespó. Otrygg le dio un codazo y dijo con frialdad―. Diga su precio.

_Todo se reduce a oro con los goblins_―. No soy un gobierno ―masculló Petunia―. Ellos no son míos para venderlos.

Los ojos de Arngrim brillaron―. En cuanto a eso, ellos no deberían estar en este país, ¿no es así? ¿Suponga que le decimos al Ministerio? Ellos serán enviados de inmediato a Rumania, ¿o no? Pero si usted nos diera al más grande, nosotros le permitiríamos quedarnos con el pequeño, y no le diríamos nada a nadie.

―¡Qué amable de su parte! ―dijo Petunia con dulzura―. ¿Y cuántos dragones tienen _ustedes_ aquí?

Los dos goblins parecieron desconcertados―. Sólo ese ―dijo Arngrim.

―¡Nesta! ―llamó Petunia―. ¡Pregúntale a Volodya cuántos dragones hay en estas bóvedas!

Nesta se comunicó, y después de un minuto o dos, ella reportó―. Cuando menos sabe de cinco, incluyéndolo a él. Él los ha escuchado a veces en los túneles, y en ocasiones hablan entre ellos en los días tranquilos. Deben haber más, hay otras bóvedas del otro lado y la entrada a ellas es por el lado oeste del Banco.

―Yo diría ―intervino Dumbledore―, que son cuatro más de lo que permite su licencia, si es que en realidad son sólo cinco, y si es que en verdad *_tiene*_ una licencia ―él y Moody se unieron a la conversación, por lo cual Petunia estaba agradecida. Estaba empezando a encontrar a los goblins cada vez más truculentos.

Los goblins miraron a los magos con malevolencia―. La hembra ―dijo Arngrim―. ¿Cuánto por ella?

―O el conjurador de ese hechizo sabrá de su interés en esta bóveda ―dijo Otrygg.

―¿Esta diciendo que usted quebrantarían la confidencialidad en que este Banco fue fundado? ―les preguntó Dumbledore.

Ellos vacilaron―. No ―dijo Arngrim finalmente, pero Petunia no confiaba en ellos. Después de todo, la obligación de la confidencialidad era para los Lestrange, y nadie más.

Por otro lado, ella tal vez podría usar la información que tenían, así que dijo―: Si ustedes necesitan preguntarle algo a uno de sus dragones, yo les traeré a Nesta o Algy para que se comuniquen con ellos.

Petunia pudo ver que a los goblins no les gustaba esta idea, así que la azucaró un poco―. Tan sólo será hasta que podamos criarle un dragón parlante propio.

Los ojos de los goblins brillaron ante esto. _Finalmente, he dicho mi precio, y ahora pueden empezar a negociar._

―¿Cuánto? ―repitió Arngrim.

Petunia nombró la suma más exorbitante que se le ocurrió, que los goblins prestamente rehusaron. Ella no esperaba menos, y no quedó decepcionada. _Siempre que piensen que pueden conseguir un dragón de mi, ya sea Nesta o uno propio, ellos serán discretos y eso es todo lo que quiero. Por ahora, claro esta_―. Entonces hagan una oferta.

Los goblins nombraron una suma irrisoria, que Petunia declinó de inmediato. _Si aceptara, ellos sabrían que algo anda mal_―. Bueno, piensen en ello ―les dijo―. Estoy abierta a recibir una oferta _*razonable*_.

Con renuencia llamó a Nesta y Algy, temiendo una escena de grandes proporciones. Y tenía razón. La reacción de Volodya fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de un tempano, aunque los goblins estaban inconmovibles. Algy chilló, y Nesta plañó, mientras que Volodya rugió y aulló. El ruido era ensordecedor.

El viaje de regreso a la superficie fue acompañado por los sollozos de Nesta al volar por delante. Algy pareció anormalmente abatido mientras se aferraba al hombro de Petunia, y dejó que ella lo mimara, señal clara de problemas.

En la superficie, los dragones cambiaron su comportamiento, dirigiendo miradas de enojo a los goblins en los escritorios y a los clientes del Banco. Dumbledore con prudencia Desapareció al grupo de regreso a la mansión tan pronto pudo, dejando a Arngrim y Otrygg ceñudos en los escalones de mármol de Gringotts.

Petunia podía ver que ambos dragones estaban muy molestos.

―¡No podemos dejar ahí a Volodya! ―gritó Nesta, mirándola.

―Lo acabamos de hacer, Nesta ―señaló Petunia.

Nesta estaba a punto de ponerse histérica, pero por suerte Algy se hizo cargo―. ¡Contrólate! ―le siseó―. ¡Tan sólo estas probando que los magos tienen razón al decir que los dragones no se controlan!

Ella se lo quedó mirando, los ijares resollantes, y después paró. Petunia fue hasta ella y puso una mano sobre sus hombros. Nesta trató de apartarla, pero Petunia consiguió darle un abrazo algo torpe.

―Logramos mucho hoy, Nesta ―le dijo calladamente―. Y tu fuiste de mucha ayuda. En este momento tenemos que dejarlo allí, porque puede que necesitemos de la ayuda de Volodya más tarde. Pero te prometo, y a ti también, Algy, que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para liberarlo.

Los dos magos parecieron sorprendidos con esta declaración―. ¿Infiero que su oferta a los goblins no era en serio? ―preguntó Moody.

Petunia suspiró―. Por supuesto que no. Sólo los quería de nuestro lado, al menos por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, caballeros, ese es el Horcrux número dos. Eso deja otros tres. ¿Hay alguna pista?

Dumbledore dijo que él estaba buscando el relicario y el anillo, y que pensaba que los lugares conocidos por Voldemort eran los lugares de escondite más probables.

―¿El orfanato en que solía vivir? ―consultó Petunia.

―No lo creo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Un edificio muggle es demasiado riesgoso. Podría ser demolido, por un lado. Pero tengo una pista que conduce a otra posibilidad.

Bueno, Petunia también, pero no se lo mencionó a Dumbledore. Ella no estaba segura de saber la razón. _Oh, rayos, porque me miento. Yo sé la razón. Ya puedo ver su mirada indulgente cuando se lo diga. Él no puede evitarlo y tampoco yo; quiero estar segura de que se encuentra realmente allí antes de decir una palabra._

Había otra cosa por la que Petunia sentía curiosidad. Se volteó hacia el dragón más pequeño, quien estaba murmurando algo a una todavía trastornada Nesta, y dijo―: Algy, ¿cómo sabías que había dragones en las bóvedas de Gringotts?

Algy la miró y se removió algo nervioso―. Bueno, a decir verdad, Aneurin me lo dijo.

―¿Aneurin? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Quién es ese? ―_Oh, cielos, ¿realmente quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?_

―Aneurin es uno de los otros dragones familiares que fueron criados por los Mayhew ―dijo Algy―. En estos momentos esta viviendo en Wiltshire.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Más dragones!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	44. El problema con Harry

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44: "EL PROBLEMA CON HARRY"**

.

_En el cual Petunia descubre que contarle a Harry la verdad enfrenta muchas dificultades imprevistas. Imprevistas por Petunia, claro esta._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia se sentó de golpe―. ¡Algy! ―exclamó.

Él le dio una mirada irritada―. ¿Qué?

―¿Has estado contándole a esos otros dragones las cosas que ocurren en esta casa? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Algy―. Sólo he ido a verlos, para ver si *_ellos*_ saben algo.

―¿Cuántos de ellos hay? ―preguntó Petunia débilmente.

―Todavía hay unos cuantos. Quedé sorprendido por ello ―dijo Algy―. El más útil fue Aneurin, porque su bruja es miembro de una familia de mortífagos influyentes; y Rhosyn, porque su bruja es la esposa de Cornelius Fudge, ¡y no creerías las cosas que ella oye!

Petunia se sintió desfallecer. Nesta al ver esto le dijo a Algy con satisfacción―. ¡Ahora si las has hecho!

―¿Hecho qué? ―preguntó desconcertado―. Pensé que le complacería a Petunia, ella siempre dice que conocimiento es poder.

―¿Es eso cierto, señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore, viéndose divertido―. Y tiene mucha razón.

_Odio cuando es condescendiente. Conocimiento no es poder en el mundo mágico. Poder es poder._

Algy continuó―: Algunos de los dragones están fuera del país, por supuesto, pero aun de ellos he escuchado cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo el Sanador Abelard, no sabe ni la _*mitad*_ de las cosas que hace Sirius Black en París.

―¡Ni una palabra más, Algy! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡No estoy interesada en chismes! ―_Oh, rayos, claro que sí estoy muy interesada. Y si Dumbledore y Moody no estuvieran aquí, querría escuchar todos los detalles._

―¿No? ―dijo Algy―. Que lástima. Aneurin sabe muchos chismes además. Él vive con los Malfoy, sabes.

Los dos magos, quienes habían estado escuchando a Algy con expresiones de diversión tolerante, de repente pusieron atención.

―¿Los Malfoy adquirieron un dragón de los Mayhew? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No. Aneurin solía pertenecer a la madre de Lucius Malfoy, originalmente. Cuando ella murió, él se quedó con Narcissa Malfoy, en parte porque quería una bruja y en parte porque no podía soportar a Lucius. «Una gran pústula» lo llama él. Sin embargo, Aneurin esta muy preocupado por su futuro, dice que su hijo es una pequeña pústula, y que no hay hijas.

―¿Y qué dice acerca de los Malfoy y Voldemort? ―le preguntó Moody al dragoncito.

―Bueno, Aneurin dice que ellos quieren infiltrarse en el Ministerio, y que de hecho lo han logrado hasta cierto punto, o así se ufanan; pero él me dice que más que nada están llenos de aire caliente, especialmente Lucius Malfoy. Dice que Narcissa no esta tan mal.

―¿Podrías conseguirme nombres? ―inquirió Moody, viéndose sombrío.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo Algy, dudoso―. Eso depende de lo Aneurin este dispuesto a decirme. A le gusta cotillear, pero solamente porque se siente algo solitario en Wiltshire, creo.

―¿Y tu te sientes algo solitario aquí? ―consultó Petunia, mirándolo.

―¡No anda contando chismes de ti! ―exclamó Algy.

―No, de hecho no, anda haciendo esas rondas buscando un mago indicado con quien puedas casarte ―dijo Nesta, obviamente todavía resentida por la corrección de Algy.

_¡Sorpresa! Sólo porque ha dejado de hablarme de eso no quiere decir que haya renunciado hacer de casamentero, sino que tan sólo paró de *comentármelo*._

La mirada en su rostro debió ser expresiva, porque Algy se apresuró a justificarse―. ¡Tu me dijiste que querías que fuera amistoso con Pompeyo! Bueno ¡él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo con esto!

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Petunia.

―Así es ―dijo Pompeyo desde la puerta, donde claramente había estado escuchando. Como siempre sin ningún remordimiento.

_Nunca siente culpa por nada, como lo envidio._

―¿Tu sabias de esto? ―le dijo ella con reproche―. ¡Pensé que eras más sensato que Algy! ―_Que tonta eres, por sus expresiones, ahora sólo has conseguido ofenderlos a ambos._

Pompeyo hizo una mueca y después se encogió de hombros―. ¿Ese es un buen pretexto para hacerles preguntas ¿no es así? La información que él ha descubierto de sus amigos dragones idiotas a veces es interesante, y en ocasiones hasta relevante. Y creo que hay más por venir. Nosotros necesitamos saber cosas, y cuanto antes mejor.

Petunia quedó en silencio ante su frio sentido común, pero Moody no―. Necesito los nombres ―le dijo a Algy―; si alguno de esos dragones que mencionas pudiera decirte algunos.

Algy asintió. Petunia después recordó sus deberes de anfitriona y les ofreció un desayuno tardío a los hombres, que ellos aceptaron. Durante la comida, ellos discutieron las tres Horcruxes faltantes, y que podrían hacer para encontrarlas. Petunia se preguntaba si acaso deberían preguntarle a la red de informantes de Algy por los objetos sospechosos, pero tanto Dumbledore como Moody decidieron que eso era demasiado arriesgado, por las mismas razones que no habían abierto la bóveda Lestrange.

Petunia después abrió el tema sobre algo que había estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo: ella quería que los chicos supieran acerca de los Horcruxes―. Creo que no hay razón para dejarlos en la ignorancia ―señaló ella―. Ellos necesitan saber a qué se esta enfrentando Harry, y no creo que ninguno de ellos divulgue esa información ―en este punto, para su sorpresa, Moody la apoyaba, pero no así Dumbledore.

―¿Por qué contárselo a Harry? ―dijo él―. Lo haría miserable, y no es lo bastante mayor para manejar esa información.

―No lo juzgue por usted mismo ―dijo Petunia de forma que no alcanzaba a ser educada. La expresión resultante de Dumbledore fue tanto enojada como herida. _En el blanco, entonces._

―Lo lamento ―dijo Petunia, aunque no era así―, no quise ser descortés. Pero las cosas van a empeorar antes de mejorar, y creo que los chicos deberían saber lo que esta pasando. De todos modos, esa es sólo mi opinión.

―Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos tener su niñez ―dijo Dumbledore.

_No, no es así. Mientras más gente lo sepa, hay mayor potencial para que las cosas estén fuera de control, o fuera de su control._ Entiendo su punto, y es uno bueno, pero hombre precavido vale por dos. El problema con Dumbledore es que en realidad no confía en nadie más que él.

Moody puso fin a la discusión señalando secamente que Dumbledore era la minoría en esto.

Dumbledore no quedó feliz con esto, pero dijo con frialdad―. Muy bien, señora Dursley, concuerdo entonces. Usted se sale con la suya ―_traducción: si las cosas salen mal, usted tendrá la culpa_. Y adoro como dijo esto, como si fuera decisión suya.

Petunia se limitó a asentir. Ella sospechaba que Dumbledore quería que ella perdiera los estribos en revancha por su crítica acerca de su juicio, y ella no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

~oOo~

Fue así que ese domingo, cuando ellos hicieron su visita semanal a la mansión, se sentó con ambos y les contó la verdad. Ella quedó desconcertada por su reacción.

―¡Debes estar _*bromeando*_! ―dijo Harry.

―¿Cómo dices que funciona eso? ―preguntó Dudley, siempre práctico.

Petunia se los explicó una vez más con paciencia.

―¿Me estas diciendo con toda seriedad que Voldemort mató a mis padres para hacer una de esas cosas? ―preguntó Harry.

―No, él estaba planeando matarte a _*ti*_ para hacer una de esas 'cosas', como las llamas ―dijo Petunia―. Ellos solamente estaban en su camino, ya que objetaban tremendamente tu asesinato.

Harry meneó la cabeza y miró a Dudley―. Nunca ha dicho nadie que él estuviera cuerdo ―fue el comentario de su primo.

―Nadie podría hacerlo ―dijo Harry―. ¿No es extraño que una sola persona pueda causar tanto daño y lastimar a tantas personas?

_No sólo es extraño, Harry, es trágico._

―Tu ya descubriste y destruiste uno de sus Horcruxes ―le dijo Petunia―. El Diario de Tom Riddle.

Harry se vio sombrío―. Y ciertamente no fue una feliz experiencia tampoco. ¿Cuántas más hay?

―Pensamos que son cinco, incluyendo al Diario. Él estaba apuntando a hacer siete.

Harry gruñó

―¿Por qué siete? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Es el número más mágico ―dijo Petunia―. Por lo que sabemos, consultó esto con uno de los profesores de Hogwarts.

―¿Pero por qué yo? ―inquirió Harry―. Quiero decir, mis padres eran magos adultos, ¿por qué yo y no ellos?

Petunia de pronto se dio cuenta ahora que tendría que contarle lo de la profecía también. _Quizás Dumbledore no era tan poco razonable como pensaba acerca de revelarlo todo. Es demasiado para decirle de una vez a un chico de catorce años. Pero ya decidí hacerlo ahora, y voy a tener que seguir hasta el final_.

Por la reacción de Harry a las Horcruxes, no estuvo del todo sorprendida por la abierta mofa al contarle acerca de la profecía. Después de todo, su propia reacción había sido similar.

―Ya sé que Voldemort esta loco, pero no pensaba que tanto ―dijo Harry―. ¿Cómo pudo tomar remotamente en serio algo que dijera esa vieja lunática charlatana? Quiero decir, ¡*_nadie* _lo hace!

―Bueno ―dijo Dudley, con espíritu de precisión―, algunas de las niñas...

Harry se encogió de hombros con enojo. De hecho, el enojo era su reacción principal. Petunia apenas podía culparlo, pero esto la perturbaba, especialmente porque ahora temía que hubiera sido un error el contárselo. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. Así que ella decidió distraerlos contándoles acerca de los Agentes Mayhew.

―¿En serio? ―exclamó Harry―. ¿Hay hablantes de pársel en la familia? ―Petunia no se había dado cuenta lo preocupado que había estado por la aparición de esta habilidad particular―. ¿Por qué entonces Dud no la posee?

―Tampoco Cressida ni Catullus lo hablaban, así como tampoco sus padres ―dijo Petunia―. Y tu madre tampoco. No es algo predecible, ni muy común.

Harry dijo de forma miserable―. Desearía no hablarlo.

―No seas estúpido ―dijo Dudley cortante―. Solamente significa que puedes sostener conversaciones con reptiles, no quiere decir que seas la segunda venida de Voldemort, como esos idiotas babeantes dicen.

―Oh, Harry ¿no creerás eso, verdad? ―exclamó Petunia.

―No, por supuesto que no ―dijo Harry, mirando con enojo a Dudley.

_Y eso quiero decir, que lo hace, o que lo hacia._

Pero leer las aventuras de los Agentes parecía ayudar. Los chicos estaban intrigados y divertidos con el diario de los Mayhew.

―Me pregunto por qué no habrán caído bajo el influjo de Voldemort, como todos los demás ―dijo Harry después de leer las transcripciones disponibles.

―Quizás así fue al principio ―dijo Dudley―, pero después pensaron mejor en ello.

―Supongo que eso es posible ―dijo Harry―. Bueno, Tante, ¿qué pasa con la Diadema? ¿Vamos a ir por ella?

Petunia se sobresaltó. Había algo en el rostro de Harry que le dijo que _*él*_ iba a ir detrás de la diadema Ravenclaw, sin importar lo que ella dijera. Así que trató de no entrar en pánico, y señalarle que la Copa Hufflepuff estaba en la bóveda de Gringotts con un hechizo de alarma sobre ella.―¿Crees que Voldemort no habrá hecho algo así con la diadema? ―preguntó ella―. Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, una vez que la hubiese convertido en una Horcrux. Y no queremos que él sepa que sabemos acerca de las Horcruxes, por razones obvias... no queremos que haga más.

―Supongo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿llegó a hacer una con ella? ―dijo Dudley―. Los Mayhew dicen que ellos no lo vieron hacerlo, pero puede haberlo hecho más tarde.

―¿Cuántos homicidios crees que haya cometido? ―inquirió Harry―. Apuesto a que el número es alto, y por lo tanto tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacer más Horcruxes después. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

_Solamente una vez no pudo, Harry. Cuando te atacó a ti._

―¿El señor Crouch ha traducido algo más? ―preguntó Dudley.

Petunia no había visto al señor Crouch los últimos dos días, y supuso que debía estar trabajando en ello, aunque no estaba segura. Los chicos señalaron que ella debería invitarlo a tomar el té, y preguntárselo directamente.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia suspirando, esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un error enorme al decírselos en primer lugar.

La invitación fue enviada mediante la 'malvada Señorita Wink' (como los chicos persistían en llamarla), y fue aceptada prestamente para sorpresa de Petunia. El señor Crouch había actuado como un recluso al principio, declinando cualquier invitación a compartir las comidas con los otros habitantes de la mansión o sus huéspedes, hasta el punto que Petunia había dejado de hacerlas. «Quizás ―pensó ella―, no debería haber parado tan pronto».

Los chicos pasaron el rato hasta la hora del té discutiendo su visita a Gringotts con Algy y Nesta. Ellos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia de que había dragones custodiando algunas de las bóvedas.

―No vi a ninguno cuando fui allí mi primer año ―dijo Harry.

―Pienso que eso depende de la bóveda ―dijo Petunia―. Y quizás de lo que contenga. Me parece recordar que cuando visité Gringotts con Marcella Whiteoak, nos dijeron que había diferentes grados de seguridad disponibles. Y sospecho que hablaban de los dragones. Por supuesto que deben cobrar más por ellos.

―¡Ellos tienen a Volodya encadenado! ―gritó Nesta―. ¡Ellos lo secuestraron de Ucrania!

―De hecho ellos se lo compraron al gobierno de Ucrania ―dijo Petunia―, pero concuerdo en que ellos no tenían derecho a hacer esa transacción.

―Que mala suerte tuvo ―dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza―. Dudo mucho que los goblins hayan hecho fácil su vida tampoco.

―Y no sólo eso ―dijo Algy―, él dice que hay por lo menos otros cuatro dragones en las bóvedas.

―Me pregunto si eso será legal ―comentó Dudley.

―Pregúntale a Hermione ―dijo Harry―. Si ella no lo sabe, lo averiguará.

Petunia dijo―: Saben que no le pueden contar a nadie más lo que les he dicho acerca de las Horcruxes y la profecía, ¿no es así, Harry? Y eso va para ti también, Dudley.

―¡No puedes esperar que no se lo contemos a Hermione, mamá! ―exclamó Dudley.

―Claro que puedo ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Y quiero que ambos me lo prometan ahora.

―¡No lo haré! ―dijo Dudley, antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de contestar.

Petunia estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos―. ¿No piensas que le debes a Harry tu silencio? ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría si alguna palabra de esto se supiera? Les conté a ustedes dos la verdad porque logré que el Director estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de que ustedes eran los bastantes mayores para lidiar con esta información de manera responsable. Lamento escuchar que estaba equivocada.

La cara de Dudley se tornó roja, se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Harry lo miró irse, y después impidió que Petunia fuera detrás de él―. Tan sólo dale un minuto, ¿quieres, Tante?

―Pero... yo no que quise decir...

―Él tampoco quiso, sólo deja que lo piense un rato, ¿quieres? Después de todo, se trata de mi, ¿no es así?

―Harry, no puedes contarle a todos los que quieras...

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Harry con una resignación para nada infantil que oprimió el corazón de Petunia―. Pero se lo contaré a Hermione, Tante, o mejor dicho Dud y yo lo haremos. Ella no es tan sólo lista, sino una persona muy buena, ¿sabes? Eso puede sonar raro para decirlo de alguien, pero así es. Ya hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas.

―Y Dudley esta enamorado de ella ―dijo Petunia. _Oh, que pasa hoy conmigo? Cada palabra que sale de mi boca es la equivocada en el momento equivocado._

Por suerte Harry no tomó a mal el comentario, como había temido que fuera. De repente le brindó su vieja sonrisa maliciosa―. Y las hormonas del pobre Dud están en estampida, cierto. No podemos olvidarnos de eso ―estuvo de acuerdo.

―¿Y ella que siente por él? ―Petunia no pudo evitar preguntarle.

―En este momento no lo sé en realidad ―dijo Harry―. Viktor Krum sigue interesado, y rondándola. A Hermione el quidditch le aburre a morir, pero él es muy glamoroso, o al menos eso dicen las chicas, y además parece un sujeto decente, a pesar de que Dud desearía que no lo fuera. Y después esta Ron, quien no es tan glamoroso, pero es divertido y la hace reír. Ella dice que él es inmaduro, lo que no puede ser más cierto, pero de todos modos le agrada.

Petunia suspiró―. Supongo que no sacaría nada con decirle a Dudley que él superará esto, ¿o si?

―Para nada ―concordó Harry.

Petunia lo miró de soslayo―. ¿Y hay algún progreso en el frente Ravenclaw?

―No ―dijo Harry en breve.

―¿De modo que no puedo decirte lo mismo a ti?

Harry la miró entre su flequillo―. Mejor que no.

―Entonces no lo haré ―le aseguró Petunia―. ¿Si me disculpo con Dudley, eso lo empeoraría?

―Definitivamente ―dijo Harry―. Sólo harías un lio mayor ―_Gracias, mi cielo, por tu hablar tan franco. Y esto segura de que eso es_ _acertado, aunque no sea muy halagador_―. Yo le diré que lo sientes, y que acordamos que le contaríamos a Hermione. Es mejor no mencionar esto de nuevo.

Fue en este momento desafortunado, que el señor Crouch entró a la habitación al parecer inseguro de que estaba haciendo allí.

―Madame ―la saludó con una inclinación. Ella lo saludó de forma distraída, y le dio a Harry una mirada que decía: 'en-lo-que-concierne- a-Crouch-estamos-aquí-discutiendo-el-clima'. Harry asintió, lo que quería decir que había comprendido su mirada.

―¿Ha hecho más progresos, señor Crouch? ―inquirió Petunia, casi como al azar.

―Bueno, como le he dicho, Madame, varias páginas fueron arrancadas del diario ―contestó él―. De modo que he continuado con la página siguiente intacta, aunque me temo que pueda trastornarla cuando la lea.

―¿Por que dice eso? ―preguntó ella, sintiéndose ansiosa.

Como respuesta, el señor Crouch le pasó en silencio varias hojas de papel con las traducciones adicionales.

Petunia se sentó a la mesa y Harry se inclinó sobre su hombro. La primera hoja era difícil de leer. Era evidente que Catón era el escritor, aunque se veía algo raro, pues en vez de su caligrafía usual, vertical y con puntas, se desplegaba de forma desordenada a través de la página.

Petunia jadeó.

Leía: «_Hoy es el funeral de Cicerón.__»_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Pues Harry no ha tomado muy bien saber la verdad, pobre. No hay mucho adelanto con las Horcruxes y no ¿qué tragedia hay con los Mayhew? Sigan sintonizados y gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	45. Cuando recordamos Sion

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45: "CUANDO RECORDAMOS SIÓN"**

.

_En el cual la verdad no vuelve libre a Harry, sólo confunde. Dudley apenas se encuentra mejor, y Petunia se pregunta si Dumbledore habría tenido razón._

_~~oOo~~_

―¡Mierda! ―dijo Harry con fuerza.

―¡Harry! ―dijo Petunia de forma automática.

Harry blasfemó de nuevo, igual de fuerte, y golpeó su mano con fuerza contra la mesa. Lo que debía haber dolido, pensó Petunia de forma aturdida.

Ella miró al señor Crouch, quien parecía triste. Ella le había tomado cariño a los gemelos Mayhew, Slytherins o no, y quizás él también a juzgar por su expresión.

―¿Esta seguro de esta traducción? ―le preguntó ella.

Él asintió―. Si continua leyendo, verá que es fidedigna.

Ella siguió leyendo:

# # # # #

Del Diario de los Agentes Mayhew: **(Catón)**

Yo no quería ir. Y lo dije así, pero ellos no dejaron que me quedara solo. Escuché que Padre le decía a Madre que debería quedarme solo. A ella parecía que no le importaba si yo me quedaba solo para siempre, y que nunca más le importaría. Y creo que yo sé como se siente.

Fue aun peor de lo que yo temía. Madre comenzó a llorar, y después pasó a ponerse histérica, con Cressy y Tully uniéndosele, más aun porque podían ver que ella estaba trastornada por la idea de que ellos entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos hicieron mucho ruido. Pude ver que la gente que acudió pretendía estar conmocionada por esto, pero en realidad estaban encantadas. El drama, supongo. Ellos fueron a sus casas y chismearon acerca de lo sucedido, y batieron sus lenguas al respecto, y se alegraron de que no se trataba de ellos. _Pobre Octavia, decían ellos, uno de sus hijos muerto, y el otro un Squib_. Yo desearía que se tratara de ellos, de todos ellos. Desearía que no se tratara de nosotros.

Yo quería ir a casa. Bueno, quizás no a casa, pero a cualquier otro lugar donde no tuviera que ver a mi familia. Viva o muerta.

Desprecio los funerales. Desprecio a la gente que va a ellos. Desprecio a la gente que disfruta del drama. Espero que todos ellos mueran y tengan un enorme funeral horrible y falso. Todos ellos lo merecen.

Un montón de gente que estaba allí apenas conocía a Cicerón. Ellos pretendían estar tristes de que estuviera muerto, cuando en realidad estaban tratando de recordar cual de nosotros era, fracasando con frecuencia. Varias personas hasta me llamaron a _*mi*_ Cicerón. Creo que ellos tan sólo querían mirarnos con la boca abierta y disfrutar del espectáculo. Yo quería AK a todos ellos, los miserables, hipócritas, imbéciles cabrones.

Los odio.

Odio a ese petulante, zalamero, perverso bastardo besa-serpientes.

(El resto de la página estaba llena con tres palabras)

_**VOY A MATARLO**_

# # # #

El señor Crouch dijo―: Esa última frase se repite en diez páginas. Una frase por página, las letras elongadas para llenar la página entera ―él le mostró las páginas. Las letras parecían estar talladas en el papel con un cuchillo.

Petunia se mordió el labio―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo dice él?

―Pienso que los detalles deben haber estado en las páginas arrancadas ―dijo el señor Crouch―. He buscado las páginas faltantes en la biblioteca, pero parece que pudieron haber sido quemadas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Dudley desde la puerta. Parecía haberse recuperado, y llegó atraído por el ruido que estaba haciendo Harry.

―¡Voldemort mató a uno de los gemelos! ―dijo Harry con enojo.

Dudley estaba más calmado―. ¿A cuál?

―Cicerón ―dijo Petunia―. No sabemos cómo sucedió, porque parece que Catón arrancó las páginas relevantes del diario y las destruyó.

Dudley se acercó, recogió las páginas y se sentó a leerlas.

―Voldemort no era tan inofensivo como ellos pensaban ―dijo Dudley después de terminar―. Ellos no lo tomaron en serio lo suficiente ―miró significativamente a Harry, quien lo miró con enojo.

―Yo lo tomo en serio ―dijo Harry―. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él mató a mis padres.

―Pero hemos dejado de practicar la defensa personal como mamá nos pidió hacer, ¿no es así? ―dijo Dudley―. Y no es que te esté culpando, Harry, porque yo soy tan culpable como tu. Hermione trató de hacer que practicáramos más nuestros hechizos y trabajáramos más duro, pero no lo hicimos.

Harry pateó la pata de la mesa, y no contestó. Parecía encontrarse a punto de explotar, así que Petunia tuvo cuidado de no provocarlo―. Dejémos esto por ahora, sentémonos a tomar el té ¿de acuerdo? ―ella miró al señor Crouch, quien captó el mensaje e hizo precisamente eso.

Durante el té ella discutió temas neutrales con el señor Crouch, mientras que los niños seguían enfurruñados a cada lado de la mesa. Esto era algo que Petunia odiaba, porque Vernon era muy inclinado a hacerlo cuando no conseguía lo que deseaba, y era una técnica de manipulación que usaba en su contra. De forma ordinaria, ella les habría dicho a los chicos que regresaran a la escuela si no sabían como comportarse, pero hoy los ignoró completamente, mientras se preguntaba como manejar esta situación.

Los chicos regresaron al colegio poco después de terminar la comida. Petunia los hizo viajar por Flú, y los acompañó. Ellos no se quejaron por esto, ni por su falta de habilidad para darse cuenta de que ya no eran bebés sino adultos. Esto era muy inusual, pero no les preguntó la razón. _Porque ya la sé._

~oOo~

No le sorprendió mucho el recibir una visita de Harry a mitad de semana, si bien la razón de esto si lo fue. Después de que Harry le asegurara de que contaba con el permiso de Minerva McGonagall, de repente se encontró en problemas para explicar su presencia. Finalmente, le preguntó si ella estaba segura financieramente. Esto le sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de contestar de inmediato.

―¿De qué se trata esto, Harry? ―le preguntó con brusquedad.

―Me preguntaba si contabas con el dinero suficiente para enviar a Dud a Salem ―dijo Harry, removiéndose nervioso de la misma manera en que lo hacia Algy cuando estaba ansioso por algo―. Si no lo tienes, yo puedo darte el dinero suficiente para eso. Hay montones en mi bóveda, o eso es lo que dicen los goblins.

―¿Dinero suficiente para enviar a Dudley a Salem? ―repitió Petunia―. ¿Por qué haría eso?

―¡Para que él no esté en la línea de tiro! ―dijo Harry.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. He pensado en enviarlos a ambos a Salem ―admitió ella―. A veces todavía lo hago en ocasiones, cuando los magos de este país me irritan más allá de la paciencia, lo cual es cada media hora o algo así. ¿Entonces quieres marcharte?

―Yo no. Dud ―dijo Harry.

―¿Qué bien haría eso? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Tu aun estarías en peligro.

―¡Pero Dud no! ―dijo Harry―. ¡Y ese es el punto de todo esto! Yo he estado pensando en que tu deberías irte con él y arrendar algo allí.

―¿Y dejarte aquí? ―Petunia estaba pasmada―. ¿Solo?

―¡Sí! ―dijo Harry―. De otros modos podrías salir herida. O muerta.

―Eso no es problema tuyo, Harry ―dijo ella calmadamente.

―¿Por qué no? ―gritó Harry.

―¿Acaso no somos familia? ―preguntó Petunia―. Yo sé que nos irritamos unos a otros constantemente, pero eso es lo que somos.

Harry se sentó―. Eso creo ―pareció muy deprimido.

―¿Y qué fue lo que provocó esto? ―inquirió Petunia, a pesar de que lo sabía.

―Los diarios ―dijo Harry―. ¿Qué pasaría si le sucediera algo a Dud, como lo que le pasó a Cicerón?

―¿Y qué pasaría si él se fuera a Salem y algo te pasara a ti? ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿Cómo crees que él se sentiría?

―Voldemort no lastimaría a Dud o a ti si no fuera por mi ―retrucó Harry.

―Yo no estaría tan segura de eso ―respondió Petunia―. Yo estoy bastante segura de que él pretendía seguir con Neville Longbottom una vez que te hubiera eliminado, el otro infante posible en la profecía. Pero debes recordar esto: Dudley nació también a fines de julio. Y sí, aunque él no llena todos los requisitos de la profecía, Voldemort no es del tipo que toma riesgos.

―Catón dice que su madre lo odiaba ―dijo Harry con la mirada al suelo.

_Ya veo donde va esto. Él teme que yo lo culpe si algo le sucede a Dudley. ¿Seria así de injusta? ¿Puedo garantizar que no lo haría? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Lily cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados? La culpé a ella._

―Harry ―dijo Petunia con algo de dificultad―. Catón estaba escribiendo de un tiempo en que su familia estaba conmocionada y desconsolada, y se atacaban entre ellos sin pensarlo. Ella no lo decía en serio. Yo *_sé_* que no es así.

Harry miraba sus pies. Por fin murmuró―. Yo hice que mataran a mis padres.

―¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que no.

―Pero ellos no tenían que morir, si tan sólo ellos... ―le falló la voz.

―¿Si tan sólo ellos se hubiesen hecho a un lado y permitido que Voldemort asesinara a su bebé? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Eso hubieras hecho tu en su lugar? No lo creo. Y ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

Harry no contestó.

―Harry, admito que nuestra situación no es normal, por decir lo menos, pero hemos hecho lo mejor posible ―le suplicó Petunia.

―A veces desearía que estuviéramos de regreso en Little Whinging ―dijo Harry, sorprendiendo tremendamente a Petunia. Ella había odiado Little Whinging y nunca imaginó que los chicos, y Harry en especial, pudieran estar en desacuerdo con ella―. Me refiero a Little Whinging después que encerraran al tío Vernon. Allí era pacífico.

_Oh, Harry, tu no me viste batallando con las cuentas y preguntándome como iba a poner comida sobre la mesa sin tener que vender la misma mesa, o la casa. O con el temor de estarme volviendo loca por la sobrecarga mágica, y de que ustedes dos terminaran en un orfanato, o al cuidado de gente que no pudiera razonar de A a B, o limpiarse la nariz cuando la tienen sucia, y con eso me refiero a los magos por supuesto. Aunque supongo que debería alegrarme de que tus recuerdos de esa época sean felices. O quizás es sólo que lo que echas de menos es la falta de la amenaza constante de Voldemort. Probablemente sea eso. Y puedo comprenderlo._

―No podemos regresar, Harry ―dijo Petunia, tan gentilmente como pudo―. Según las palabras de Thomas Wolf: "No puedes regresar de nuevo a casa". Piensas que volvería a ser lo mismo si lo hiciéramos, pero te aseguro que no seria así. Y aun cuando intentáramos evitar el problema abandonando Gran Bretaña, creo que eso seria un error.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Por qué seria un error? Podríamos irnos *_todos_* a Massachussets. O más lejos. Esta el Instituto de Hechicería y Taumaturgia del Pacífico en Oregon, por ejemplo. Lo busqué. O el Instituto Darwin de la Ciencia y la Magia en las Galápagos que tiene muy buena reputación, por lo que he escuchado. Sí, ya sé que no hablamos el idioma, pero podríamos aprender.

―Sí, podríamos hacer eso, tal como dices, aunque no puedo decir que me apetece ir a una isla pequeña donde podamos ser arrinconados por alguien desagradable. Y mientras tanto, Voldemort se hará más fuerte ―señaló Petunia―. Más fuerte, y más determinado que antes a encontrarte y matarte. Sí, ya sé que sus razones a nosotros nos parecen estúpidas, pero a él no. Él todavía se encuentra débil, en un estado embrionario en estos momentos, pero eso no va a durar para siempre. ¿Quieres vivir de ese modo, Harry, siempre mirando sobre tu hombro, preguntándote quien esta allí y si acaso será o no un encuentro mortal? Aquí tenemos una oportunidad, para encontrar las Horcruxes mientras sean un número manejable y destruirlas mientras él esta demasiado débil para crear nuevas. Y sólo estoy especulando al decir esto. Y entonces desaparecerá para siempre.

―Yo sólo tengo catorce años ―dijo Harry con desesperación―. Aun cuando destruyamos todas las Horcruxes, ¿cómo se supone que voy a matar a alguien, mucho menos al mago oscuro más poderoso que haya existido?

―Tu no vas a tener que matarlo, y no importa lo que diga ese tabloide que es El Profeta Diario ―dijo Petunia―. Tan sólo tenemos que encontrar y destruir las Horcruxes, y después alguien más, cualquier otra persona, puede hacer el trabajo sucio. A mi francamente no me importa quien sea, cualquier mago adulto o bruja puede hacerlo. Harry, Dudley y tu necesitan ser lo más cuidadosos que puedan. Le he pedido al profesor Moody que les de lecciones en defensa mágica, y él ha accedido. Él va a hablar contigo y con Dudley de esto. Además quiero que tomes las técnicas de auto-defensa muggle en serio, como te pedí. Por favor. ¿Eso no puede estar demás, no es así?

Harry se hundió en su silla―. De acuerdo ―dijo por fin―. Lo lamento.

―Oh, Harry. No creas que no he considerado hacer exactamente lo mismo que acabas de sugerir ―dijo Petunia―. Más de una vez. Pero he pensado mucho en esto, y esta es una de esas veces que pasar la muralla por el lado no funcionará. Tenemos que enfrentarla de frente, cabeza abajo, esperando derribarla. Exactamente tu estilo. Tan sólo tenemos que modificar esto un poco, escoger los lugares para romperla.

Harry sonrió un poco ante esto.

Petunia se levantó y recogió algo de polvos Flú para escoltarlo de vuelta a la escuela―. Y no pienses que no me preocupo por ustedes dos ―dijo ella, dándole palmaditas en el hombro―. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para asegurarme de cortar de raíz el regreso de Voldemort.

―Ah, entonces esta bien ―dijo él, con burla―. No tiene la menor oportunidad, ¿o si?

―No, claro que no ―dijo Petunia. Ella no sonrió al decirlo. _¿Estoy preparada para ir tan lejos como mi hermana en esto? Espero que sí, pero nunca he sido tan fuerte como ella. Ni tan valiente._

Ella llevó a Harry hasta el castillo, y se esperó con devoción que este fuera el fin del problema, al menos por un tiempo.

Pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente, Dudley apareció en la mansión, asegurándole a Petunia que contaba con el permiso de la profesora Sprout para estar allí un día de semana. Y él también tenía una pregunta acerca de sus finanzas. ¿Había suficiente dinero, preguntó, para enviar a Harry por lo menos a otro colegio? Él suponía que ella no podría utilizar el dinero de Harry porque él era menor de edad y tal vez estuviera en un fideicomiso, pero quizás ella podría hipotecar la mansión hasta que él fuera mayor de edad, y después el podría devolverle el dinero? Hasta entonces ella siempre había pensado que Dudley había heredado su astucia en los negocios, ¡pero he aquí que estaba proponiendo una *hipoteca*! Que poco propio de él. Petunia estaba entristecida y divertida a partes iguales.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―preguntó ella con gentileza.

―Oh ―dijo Dudley―, en cuanto a eso, yo estaré bien. Pero creo que Harry se encontraría más seguro en Salem, o tal vez en el Seminario Balangurk de Hechizos en Australia. Hermione dice que es una escuela muy buena, y tienen una reserva de Ojos de Ópalo de las Antípodas cerca, además. Eso seria interesante. Apuesto a que le gustaría ahí a Harry. Escuché que juegan quidditch en tablas de surf en Australia, ¡te apuesto a que Harry intentaría hacer eso! Y después esta la Academia de Magia Aotearoa en Nueva Zelanda, si crees que fuera mejor.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas?

―Sí, por qué no.

―Porque Harry estuvo aquí ayer, ofreciéndose a prestarme dinero para enviarte a ti a la escuela en el extranjero ―dijo Petunia―. Y sólo a ti.

Dudley enrojeció de enojo―. ¿A mi? ¿Por qué haría eso él? ¿Acaso piensa que soy un gordo torpe que no puede defenderse?

Petunia dijo con brusquedad―. No, él piensa que tu puedes caer en medio de los tiros, tal como Cicerón Mayhew, dejándonos devastados a él y a mi.

Dudley miró a otro lado―. Es él quien esta en peligro ―masculló.

―Eso es cierto, hasta cierto punto ―dijo Petunia―, pero además le preocupa que si tu mueres, yo termine culpándolo a él.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―dijo Dudley con desdén.

―Me halaga que pienses así, Dudley ―dijo Petunia―. Sin embargo, tengo que señalar que yo no hablé una palabra con su madre por muchos años antes de que muriera, porque la culpaba de la muerte de nuestros padres.

Dudley pareció desconcertado―. ¿Que acaso no fueron asesinados por mortífagos? ¿Eso fue lo que nos dijiste, no es cierto?

―Y eso fue lo que pasó ―dijo Petunia―. Mi punto es que ellos no habrían sido blanco de los esbirros de Voldemort si ella no hubiera sido una bruja.

―Eso no fue muy bueno de tu parte, mamá ―dijo Dudley con franqueza.

―Y tienes razón. No lo fui ―dijo Petunia―. En cierto sentido, fue verdad, pero fui cruel. Pero como le señalé a tu primo, la gente dice cosas a causa de la aflicción y el estrés que después lamentan. Así fue conmigo.

Dudley pareció miserable, y Petunia se levantó para abrazarlo―. Te diré lo que le dije a Harry. Nosotros tenemos que permanecer unidos y encontrar esos Horcruxes ahora mientras Voldemort aun se encuentra débil. Si renunciamos a la responsabilidad, y huimos al extranjero, y él se vuelve tan poderoso que no tendremos ninguna oportunidad cuando venga por nosotros, y no tendremos más elección que dar la vuelta y pelear.

Así fue que por segunda vez en los mismos días, Petunia escoltó a un muchacho de regreso al castillo por Flú. Ella se detuvo en la oficina de Ojo Loco Moody en el camino de regreso para confirmar las lecciones de defensa. Él quedó sorprendido de verla, pero estuvo de acuerdo en comenzar a enseñarles a los muchachos lo antes posible.

Petunia regresó por Flú a la mansión, sintiéndose cansada, y muy ansiosa. Quedaban todavía tres Horcruxes, y debían encontrarlos antes de que Voldemort creciera más en su poder. _Yo estaba segura que Dumbledore estaba equivocado acerca de no contarle a los chicos acerca de los Horcruxes, pero tal vez no era así. En cualquier caso, sus preocupaciones por el futuro han aumentado. Y por el otro lado, como resultado ahora serán más cuidadosos. Nunca es sencillo, ¿no es así? Y para contestar mi propia pregunta, no, nunca lo es._

Ellos tenían una pista para la diadema, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Petunia había esperado que el señor Crouch encontrara alguna información nueva acerca de esto en los diarios, pero el trabajo iba lento, y aunque ella pensaba que no había duda que era un mago hábil, no estaba segura de la precisión de sus traducciones. _Por una vez en tu vida, vas a tener que golpear directamente contra la muralla. Eso es lo que le dije a Harry, y ahora debo seguir este consejo. Esta vez vas a tener que apostar en la pericia de un mago entrado en años que francamente esta rayado._

Así que una vez que regresó a la mansión, buscó al señor Crouch para ver como iban sus progresos. Él se veía cansado y frustrado. Le contó que después de la muerte de Cicerón, Catón se había vuelto aun más cuidadoso con lo que escribía en el diario, y en lo que decía; al menos información concerniente a Voldemort. Sus padres habían también tomado medidas, ahora lo observaban cuidadosamente.

El señor Crouch le pasó sus ultimas traducciones.

# # # #

Del Diario de Catón Mayhew.

Padre me dio hoy la noticia de que no voy a regresar a Hogwarts. Ellos quieren que estudie en casa, dice. Ellos piensan que voy a estar mejor lejos de las "malas influencias" (su descripción) de Slytherin. No saben ni la mitad de eso. Como va a funcionar estudiar en casa cuando Madre apenas me mira a los ojos, ni mucho menos habla conmigo, no lo sé. No quiero quedarme aquí. Cressy lloriquea constantemente, y Tully es aburrido y ruidoso. Padre trata de entender, trata tanto que prefiero la actitud de Madre, de que yo soy un engendro satánico.

Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, no puedo saber que esta haciendo desde este lugar.

He decidido que la forma más fácil de hacerlo es convencer a Madre que estoy planeando asesinar a Tully.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias a todos se dan tiempo a dejar comentario, y quienes favorecen y siguen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	46. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46: "PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO"**

.

_En el cual Catón Mayhew queda muy sorprendido por algo que pensó saber (pero no era así)_

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia cerró los ojos, y después los abrió de nuevo. Ella miró al señor Crouch, quien le dijo―. Él parece haber descubierto un nuevo hechizo secreto, y desde este punto es muy directo en el diario... y acerca de sus planes en cualquier caso.

Petunia suspiró, y continuó leyendo:

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

De repente desarrollé una predilección por la compañía de Tully, y seguí ofreciéndome a llevarlo en caminatas por el Bosque Prohibido. Madre quedó asustada por esto, como noté. Padre, cuya incomprensión parece ser total, sin embargo no ha dejado que interfiera. Le escuché decir que pensaba que yo estaba buscando un reemplazo para Cicerón con Tully. Que Merlín nos ayude si en realidad cree algo tan estúpido.

El pobre pequeño Tully nunca reemplazaría a Cicerón. Debe ser el chico más bobo que ha existido, aunque debo admitir que Cressy le hace competencia. Pero por lo menos ella es una bruja. Aunque debo admitir que estoy con Padre acerca de la magia de Tully. Sé que todos piensan que él es un Squib, pero su magia se encuentra allí. Yo puedo sentirla, pero parece extraña... como sumergida, esa es la única palabra en que puedo pensar que se adecuaría a describirla. Eso debe lo que siente Padre, y lo frustra tanto. Es difícil decir si esto frustra a Tully, o si puede acceder a ella. No lo creo. Tan sólo esta allí, sin usar e inutilizable.

Después de que Cicerón y yo nacimos, mis padres tuvieron dos hijas no-natas. De modo que cuando Cressy finalmente llegó sana, Madre pasó todo su tiempo con ella. Demasiado quizás. Cressy no tiene un pensamiento en su cabeza que no sea la ropa que va a usar. Ella prefiere los tutús rosas, los miriñaques rosas, y tiaras con pedrerías, entre otras abominaciones semejantes, y tiene una colección siempre en aumento de mascotas de varios tipos. En un momento de debilidad, Padre le contó que iba a criar un dragón mascota para ella, uno que pudiera hablar, aunque no tengo idea que le hizo hacer tal promesa. Tal vez estaba haciendo una broma, pero Cressy no tiene sentido del humor. En lo que a ella concierne, una promesa es una promesa, y continua demandando el dragón. Pobre Padre. Va a tener que cumplir la promesa o se volverá loco con la insistencia de Cressy. Yo pienso que debería hacerlo, pero Madre hasta ahora lo ha prohibido.

Pero yo no apostaría en contra a que Cressy a la larga obtenga lo que desea. Ella tiene el cuero de un rinoceronte y una fuerza de voluntad absoluta en tener lo que desea, cuando y donde lo desea. Para ella una satisfacción aplazada es un concepto desconocido. Pero no lo es para mi. Estoy preparado a esperar.

La llegada de Tully tres años del nacimiento de Cressy pareció sorprender a Madre, y al principio, ella no estaba especialmente interesada en un tercer hijo. Luego se hizo evidente que algo andaba mal con su magia, y Madre se volvió muy sobreprotectora de él, y tal como el caso de Cressy, eso no le ha hecho ningún bien. Él es muy tímido, y parece que es bobo, aunque en realidad es difícil de decir; puede ser que la gente no le haya prestado mucha atención. Creo que Madre lo ha prevenido en mi contra, porque apenas me dice una palabra cuando yo estoy en una habitación. De otro modo, es bastante parlanchin, o así me ha contado Ean.

Él le tiene miedo a Padre, además, pero eso es a causa de los experimentos. Padre esta seguro de poder desatrancar la magia de Tully, y sigue tratando de hacerlo usando cualquier cosa... cuando menos una vez. No estoy diciendo que no pueda hacerlo, pero bien podría matar a Tully en el proceso, lo cual iría en contra del propósito. Eso pienso yo. Madre ha tratado de persuadir a Padre para que lo deje en paz, lo cual es como intentar detener la marea. Él es un solucionador de problemas por naturaleza. Algunos problemas no pueden resolverse, por supuesto, pero él sencillamente no acepta eso. Supongo que esto explica esa expresión de animal encandilado que a veces exhibe.

Cicerón y yo pensábamos que si Tully era un Squib, ellos deberían enviarlo a una de esas escuelas muggles. Sugerencia que fue recibida fríamente por los padres del Squib en cuestión, por decir lo menos. Padre, porque resiente la insinuación de que no pueda ser capaz de encontrar una manera de liberar la magia de Tully; Madre, porque en su opinión los muggles y sus escuelas no tienen clase.

Así que Tully esta creciendo mal preparado para vivir en cualquier mundo, ni mágico ni muggle. Ciertamente es difícil para el pobre. Yo francamente pienso que ellos han terminado haciendo lo mismo a Cressy, aunque sea bruja. Ya veremos, claro. Él próximo año ella cumple once años. Madre ya esta agitada pensando en enseñarle en casa, en vez de enviarla a Hogwarts. Padre, para su crédito, o quizás porque quiere un poco de paz y tranquilidad, piensa que ella debe ir al colegio. Él esta preparado a comprometerse en que ella vaya a Beauxbatons, según dice, si es que Madre no quiere que vaya a Hogwarts. Por el brillo en los ojos de Madre, puedo ver que esta preparada a dar batalla. Eso quiere decir que Cressy no va ir a ninguna parte.

En mi caso, ella ganó, cuando menos por un tiempo. Yo no sé porque ella insiste (porque sé por Ean que fue ella), ya que de no ser por ella, ya habría regresado a Hogwarts. Ella todavía no puede mirarme. Hay algunas cosas que tan sólo no puedo entender, y supongo que ella encabeza la lista.

He reflexionado cuidadosamente en mi situación, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no podré regresar a Hogwarts hasta el otoño. Eso es porque debo conseguir dominar Oclumancia antes de regresar. No voy a ser un blanco fácil esperando a su Señoría, por el contrario, él va a llevarse una gran sorpresa, y pretendo ser quien la entregue, a quemarropa. Concentrarme en vengarme me ayuda, y pienso en eso y no en Cicerón. Incluso ahora puedo dormir por la noche, hasta tres horas cada vez.

Padre nos estuvo enseñando a Cicerón y a mi Legilimancia los últimos dos años. Se supone que es ilegal, y ciertamente no la enseñan en Hogwarts, ¿pero cuándo eso ha detenido a Padre? De hecho, nunca ha sido así. Cicerón era mejor que yo en eso, pero de ahora en adelante intentaré ser el mejor Legilimancista que ha existido. Nosotros solíamos dividirnos diferentes habilidades entre los dos. Era menos trabajo. Ahora yo debo hacerlo todo solo, pero eso no me desalentará. Para nada. Cuento con el tiempo... y se estrecha en el infinito.

Oclumancia es aun más rara. No me llevó mucho esfuerzo el persuadir a Padre para que me la enseñara, pero es tremendamente difícil, y conlleva un enorme control. Y si fallo, revivo la muerte de Cicerón y su funeral en todos colores (Y una vez que comienza, se rehúsa a parar, y ya sé lo que viene). La primera vez que esto me sucedió, tuve un ataque de ansiedad por todo lo alto, y terminé en San Mungo. Madre trató de persuadir a Padre para que me dejara allí. Esa fue una batalla que no ganó. Padre piensa que estoy progresando, ve el interés que estoy tomando en mis estudios como que estoy sobrepasando mi aflicción por Cicerón.

Padre es un hombre muy brillante para algunas cosas, pero es muy despistado en otras. Madre no es brillante, pero tampoco es despistada. Ella me mira y sabe por instinto que estoy planeando algo. Después de todo, soy un Slytherin. Desde los días que descubrió que Cicerón y yo hablábamos con serpientes, nunca ha sentido algo parecido a afecto por nosotros. Sólo miedo.

Entonces teníamos siete años.

No existe historia de hablantes de Pársel entre los Mayhew, así que la inferencia es que esa habilidad (o quizás maldición sea una palabra mejor) provenga de su familia. Hay un rumor de que los Potter descienden de los Peverell, y podría venir de allí. Curiosamente, los Potter por tradición han sido sorteados en Gryffindor. Cicerón solía reírse y llamarlo una 'combustión espontánea' . . . no, no voy a pensar en Cicerón. De vuelta con la Oclumancia, muestra algo de disciplina, maldita sea y de vuelta, estúpido idiota . . . Por lo tanto tengo muchas razones para ejercitar control, y he hecho un considerable progreso en ello. Padre esta encantado. Él piensa que "este nuevo interés es saludable", como le ha dicho a Madre. (Yo los escucho hablar a hurtadillas constantemente. Ean es una gran ayuda en ello). Yo no pude verle la cara a Madre cuando él dijo eso, pero puedo imaginármelo. Ella probablemente no puede creer a veces que sea tan corto de entendimiento.

Así que la Mansión se ha convertido en un intercambio de información, aunque sea de manera involuntaria. Mientras que yo escucho a escondidas lo que hablan mis padres, Madre se ha dedicado a seguirme. Ella ha estado registrando nuestro... mi dormitorio, buscando este diario, sin duda. Ella no va a encontrarlo. Me he vuelto muy bueno para esconderlo. Descubrí que esconder algo a plena vista funciona mejor, junto con algunos hechizos de No-Me-Notes que he adaptado para usar en objetos. No voy a dejar que ella interfiera en mis planes.

Desearía no echar de menos tanto a Cicerón. Él hacia que la vida familiar fuera tolerable, y sin él, es una tortura lenta. Las cosas irritantes de mis padres, mi hermano menor, y mi hermana se han agrandado en su ausencia. Solíamos reírnos de esas cosas. No sé por qué sigo con esto, eso no mejora lo que siento, necesito dejar de pensar en Cicerón, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, estúpido, estúpido, ESTUPIDO idiota? Necesito concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Primero debo descubrir si mis sospechas son correctas. Eso es lo que importa.

Porque eventualmente me voy a asegurar que Cicerón tenga un decente y propio funeral vikingo, para que esa farsa solemne que mis padres hicieron para él se borre de mi memoria. Y el primer plato de ese funeral vikingo, _flambe_ para adecuarse a la ocasión, será Tom Marvolo Riddle. Él no lo sabe todavía. Sera mi placer decírselo, y observar la cara de ese miserable cobarde cabrón asqueroso. Será para mi gran, gran, gran placer. «La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio», como dice el viejo proverbio. Y mi venganza será fría como hielo.

VOY A MATARLO.

Sigo repitiendo eso, ¿verdad? Supongo que es porque la repetición tiene un poder en si, o por lo menos así lo espero.

# # #

―¿Qué quiere decir con que si su sospecha es correcta? ―le preguntó Petunia al señor Crouch. Ella descubrió la lectura del diario muy inquietante.

―Siga leyendo ―dijo el señor Crouch―. Ahí lo pone.

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Madre además esta usando a los elfos domésticos en sus actividades de vigilancia, lo que vuelve las cosas más difíciles. Quiere decir que si voy a la Encrucijada debe ser de noche. Trataré de eludirlos durante el día, pero después ellos le reportaran de inmediato a ella si me pierden la pista. Eso no es bueno. No quiero terminar en San Mungo bajo un hechizo permanente para retenerme.

Sin embargo, no me gusta mucho la idea de visitar el lugar de noche. Hay muchas clases de cosas que evitar allí, y de noche es más peligroso. También será más difícil encontrar la 'X' que marca el lugar, por así decirlo. Llevaré conmigo a Ean.

# # # #

La entrada terminaba allí, y sin decir una palabra el señor Crouch le pasó otros papeles. Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cuando menos había _más._

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Tuve que esperar unos pocos días hasta que la noche fuera sin luna, y entonces un tiempo más hasta que fuera la medianoche. Normalmente, mi hora favorita. Ean y yo salimos por la ventana del comedor. No usé la ventana de mi dormitorio porque Madre tiene un hechizo de alarma en ella. Supongo que ha aprendido con la experiencia. Yo podría haber removido el hechizo, pero eso pudo haberla prevenido; especialmente porque mi magia ahora es más avanzada de lo que ella piensa.

Así que tuvo que ser por la ventana del comedor. Salimos volando hacia el Bosque Prohibido, hasta el lugar que había calculado cuidadosamente antes que debía ser el cruce de caminos. Lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera tan oscuro. Yo había escogido una noche sin luna para que nadie pudiera verme dejar la mansión; pero una vez que estuve sobre el Bosque me di cuenta que eso había sido un error. No podía ver nada.

Volé en círculos por más de una hora, intentando hallar la Encrucijada, pero debajo era un océano vasto de negrura y nada más. Los árboles parecían emborronar todo lo demás. Yo podría haber usado mi varita, por supuesto, pero eso habría alertado a cualquier depredador en el Bosque de mi presencia. Comencé a volar más bajo, hasta que mis pies empezaron a rozar la canopia. Después bajé todavía más, entre las partes altas de los arboles en un intento por ver el suelo.

Golpee contra algo, que se sintió como una manta tendida entre dos árboles. Pero no tuve aviso, y caí de mi escoba agarrándome de eso mientras caía. Mi escoba y mi varita cayeron al suelo con la colisión. Olvidando toda precaución grité―: ¡Ean!

Él voló sobre mi, y golpeó directo contra la manta, tal como yo. Intenté mover mis brazos, para levantarme pues estaba cabeza abajo, pero pronto quedé atorado. Entonces me di cuenta que no trataba de una manta sino una tela de araña. Quienquiera que la hubiese hecho era nocturno y debía estar cazando. Cuando regresara, con la primera luz, encontraría el desayuno servido, y ese sería yo.

La telaraña estaba colgada alta para atrapar pájaros, suponía. ¿De quién sería? Recordé los rumores de una nueva colonia de Acromántulas en el Bosque y rompí a sudar. Piensa, me dije, tienes poco tiempo, piensa. Eres un Slytherin. Pruébalo.

―¡Ean! ―grité de nuevo, aunque no tan fuerte. Hubo un ruido de alas, miré hacia abajo y vi que Ean estaba atrapado junto conmigo en la telaraña. Familiar fiel hasta el fin.

La magia sin varita no se encontraba dentro de mis habilidades sobresalientes, hasta ese momento. Cicerón había sido mejor que yo en eso, así que yo me concentré en otras cosas. Excepto que ahora estaba solo. No estaba Cicerón para ayudarme.

Por un minuto colgué allí y me pregunté si me importaba lo suficiente para ponerme a luchar. Me dije que yo importaba porque quería vengar a mi hermano. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Y para hacerlo, tengo que tratar de escapar. Pero cada vez que forcejeaba, parecia quedar cada vez más enredado en la telaraña, y cada más debilitado.

―Que idiota ―dijo una voz. Al principio pensé que yo lo había dicho en voz alta, pero después me di cuenta que no estaba solo. Y no me refería a Ean.

Mi hermana Cressida se encontraba sentada a unos pocos metros de distancia sentada en lo que parecía un murciélago gigante. Pensé que estaba alucinando. El murciélago se movió, y entonces me di cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un caballo esquelético, con enormes alas de murciélago.

―Ese no es un caballo ¿qué es? ―dije con voz ronca.

―Este es Ebenezer ―dijo Cressy, dando palmadas en los flancos brillantes con afecto―. Es un Thestral.

Ebenezer me miró con ojos brillantes e inteligentes mientras permanecía suspendido a mi lado.

Yo sabía de los Thestral. Eran invisibles excepto para aquellos magos y brujas que habían visto a alguien morir. Yo nunca había visto antes a uno.

―¿A quien viste morir? ―pregunté. Era una pregunta condenadamente estúpida para ser hecha por alguien colgando cabeza abajo en la telaraña gigante de una Acromántula, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando muy claramente.

―A la abuela ―dijo Cressy―. Tu estabas en el colegio.

―Cressy ―dije con algo de dificultad―. ¿Puedes encontrar mi varita? Se me cayó.

―Que cosa tan idiota ―dijo Cressy, sin responderme.

Me mordí la lengua. No me encontraba exactamente en posición para ser grosero―. Por favor ―dije.

―Podría hacerlo ―dijo Cressy―, con una condición.

―¿Cuál es? ―dije, prohibiéndome el demostrar impaciencia.

―Quiero que persuadas a Padre para que crie un dragón mascota para mi ―dijo Cressy.

El absurdo de mi situación me provocó ganas de reír. No lograba recordar la última vez que eso había sucedido.

―¿Vas a quedarte sentada ahí observando mientras la Acromántula me come? ―le pregunté.

Cressy se encogió de hombros―. Eso depende de ti ―dijo ella. Hubo una vez que mi madre pensó con cariño que Cressy seria su primer retoño en entrar a Gryffindor. Se equivocaba otra vez. Un tercer Slytherin, o me comería el Sombrero.

―¿Para qué quieres a un dragón mascota de todos modos? ―le pregunté a ella―. ¿Que no te basta Ebenezer?

―Ebenezer es listo, cierto, pero no puede hablar ―dijo Cressy, acariciando su cuello―. Yo quiero un dragón que hable. Padre me prometió uno, pero ahora dice que esta demasiado ocupado. Pero si lo ayudaras, pienso que lo conseguiría. Además, si tu se lo pides, él lo hará. Ellos quieren alegrarte ―Y si yo había pensado que Cressy era demasiado joven para entender las cosas que pasaban en la casa, me había equivocado.

―¿Por qué un dragón parlante es tan importante para ti? ―fue mi siguiente pregunta (estúpida).

―Porque quiero alguien con quien hablar ―dijo Cressy con llaneza―. Tully es demasiado joven; Cicerón y tu nunca hablaban conmigo, sino que tan sólo entre ustedes ―capté algo de resentimiento, y pude notar que necesitaba ser cuidadoso.

―Tu eres menor que yo en cinco años, Cressy.

―¿Y qué importa eso? ―dijo Cressy.

―Tu no quieres hablar con Tully ―señalé―, y él sólo es tres años menor que tu.

―Tully es un bebé ―dijo Cressy―. Si tu me ayudas con el dragón, yo te ayudaré.

―¿Vas a darme mi varita? ―sentí surgir la esperanza.

―Sí ―dijo ella―. Y voy a ayudarte con ese asesinato que estas planeando, si quieres.

Y tanto por mi convencimiento de que nadie conocía de mis planes. Dije blandamente―. No estoy planeando un asesinato.

―Sí, lo haces ―dijo Cressy, sin mucho interés―. Vas a matar al muchacho que mató a Cicerón.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―pregunté.

Y la respuesta fue: Ella había estado leyendo mi diario, y todos los hechizos de que me enorgullecía tanto no habían sido protección alguna contra su obstinada determinación y la precocidad de una bruja Slytherin de diez años―. ¿No tienes sentido del humor? ―dijo ella, dándome una mirada con ojos entrecerrados, mientras lanzaba un dulce en la boca de Ebenezer.

―Estaba delirando cuando escribí eso ―dije por decir algo. De nuevo empezaba a sudar.

―Lo decías en serio ―dijo Cressy―. Y lo leí todo.

―Yo no te conocía entonces, Cressy.

―Y nunca quisiste ―dijo Cressy. No sabría decir si ella enojada o solamente fría. Con ella es difícil de decir.

―Yo tenia un gemelo entonces ―señalé.

Cressy asintió, como si ella estuviera considerándolo.

―Le mostré a Madre donde estaba el diario ―dijo Cressy―, pero ella no pudo leerlo.

Con mi fe en mis hechizos restaurada, le pregunté―. ¿Se lo tradujiste a ella?

Recibí una mirada disgustada―. Por supuesto que no ―dijo Cressy―. Si te vas a San Mungo, yo nunca tendría mi dragón.

―Eso esta claro ―dije, comenzando a sentir una fascinación renuente por ella. Todo ese condenado talento, y ni Cicerón ni yo jamás lo divisamos, enterrado debajo de tutús rosas y miriñaques.

―Puedo ayudarte mucho, si quisiera ―dijo Cressy.

―Te creo ―dije, y lo hacia.

―Así que … ¿somos aliados? ―dijo Cressy.

―Pensaría que lo somos ―dije, no es como si pudiera rehusarme en cualquier caso, y estaba comenzando a pensar que ella podría ser una aliada valiosa―. Consígueme mi varita, y ayúdame a liberarme. Después ven conmigo a revisar algo, y cuando vayamos a casa voy a hablar con Padre acerca del dragón miniatura, y después voy a ofrecerme a ayudarlo con eso.

―¿Lo prometes?

―No sólo lo prometo, sino que iré hasta Rumania para conseguir yo mismo el huevo para ti de ser necesario.

Su cara se iluminó, y después nos dimos la mano. La mano de Cressy estaba pegajosa, aunque no era por la telaraña. Ella había estado comiendo calugas. Yo estaba cabeza abajo en una telaraña de acromántula así que no me encontraba en posición de quejarme.

Ebenezer y ella encontraron mi varita, y así armado pude ocuparme de la telaraña y liberarnos a mi y a Ean. Ademas de recuperar mi escoba.

―Los thestrals son más confiables ―ella profirió un silbido bajo y otro thestral descendió planeando de la oscuridad. Atándome la escoba en la espalda, me subí sobre este.

―¿Vamos a ir al cruce de caminos? ―me preguntó Cressy. Ella también sabía de eso, tras habernos seguido a Cicerón y a mi en nuestra última visita aquí, dijo ella. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Ella era así de buena. Quedé mudo.

―No puedo encontrar el lugar ―mascullé―. Esta demasiado oscuro.

―Encuentra la Encrucijada, Ebenezer ―ordenó ella a su esbirro equino, y él salió volando hacia la noche, mi thestral detrás de él. Deben haber sido unos diez minutos de vuelo, tal era la exactitud de mis cálculos. Aterrizamos en el claro.

La casita de piedra parecía en ruinas, pero yo sabia que no era así. Cuando Cicerón y yo vinimos por primera vez no había hechizos de alarma en ella, ahora determiné con rapidez que había una. Era como yo sospechaba. La diadema seguía escondida aquí, pero ahora era una Horcrux. Su Señoría había utilizado la muerte de Cicerón para crearla. Yo me había temido esto, pero la confirmación provocó que blasfemara con ira. Cressy, aburrida, me preguntó porque estaba molesto.

Le conté todo. Quizás necesitaba hablar con alguien tanto como ella. No puedo concebir confiarme en una niña de diez años de otro modo. Pero como descubrí, las apariencias pueden a veces ser engañosas. Después de terminar, hubo silencio por algún tiempo, y después ella dijo―: Bueno, debo estar de acuerdo contigo. No puede permitirse que le haga algo así a un Mayhew y salirse con la suya.

―Me alegra que estés de acuerdo ―dije con sequedad, pero mi corazón se sintió más ligero.

Cuando regresamos a la mansión, mantuve mi lado del trato. Padre quedó sorprendido con mi interés repentino en dragones miniatura, pero pareció complacido con ello. (Supongo que veía un futuro letrero en el poste de entrada de la Mansión: «Mago Loco e Hijo»). Y Madre retiró su prohibición de esa idea ante mi interés, como Cressy había predicho correctamente.

Así que Padre obtuvo el huevo de un Verde Galés de quizás que fuente en Rumania, y yo obtuve una aliada; aunque fuera una que mascaba calugas y usaba miriñaques rosa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias a mis comentaristas, y a quienes favorecen y siguen esta historia. De aquí empieza a complicarse más ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	47. ¿No es romántico?

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 47: "¿NO ES ROMÁNTICO?"**

.

_En el cual los Cazadores de Horcruxes van de cacería, y los goblins se vuelven impacientes con Petunia, y deciden jugar sucio. Van a llevarse una dragón-sorpresa._

_~~oOo~~_

Con la Tercera Prueba acercándose ominosamente en el futuro inmediato, Petunia comenzó a tener problemas para dormir por la noche. Ella se había esperado que Voldemort tratara de contactarse con Moody con alguna información útil, pero eso no había sucedido. Ellos estaban preocupados de que esto significara que ellos habían descubierto la sustitución del impostor, pero hasta ahora no tenían la certeza.

Petunia decidió que iba a tener que arriesgarse a hacer algo estúpido, y le contó a Dumbledore acerca de la diadema de Ravenclaw que ella pensaba que estaba escondida en la Encrucijada. La posibilidad de localizar una tercera Horcrux era mucho más importante que su temor a soportar su condescendencia.

Lo cual ocurrió cuando ella trajo el tema delante de él y Ojo Loco Moody en la próxima reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes, una mirada amable apareció en los ojos de Dumbledore. _Esa mirada dice: La hermana squib se imagina que puede contribuir en algo. Él piensa que es patético, pero enternecedor._

―Bueno, por supuesto. Iremos a dar un vistazo, señora Dursley ―dijo él con cordialidad.

_Él me da por mi lado. No me importa, no, siempre que encuentre la diadema._

Petunia insistió en que los chicos fueran incluidos en la expedición, una petición que vio que Dumbledore no quería garantizar. Y así fue. Además él se opuso a que Algy y Nesta vinieran, pero Petunia señaló que el fuego serviría para repeler Acromántulas, de ser necesario. Dumbledore poseía un fuerte sentido práctico que atravesaba su excentricidad general, y de nuevo estuvo de acuerdo. Pero se rehusó terminantemente a que Aberforth los acompañara. Como ella había tenido éxito en casi todas sus demandas, Petunia decidió dejarlo así, y no presionar más el asunto. Ojo Loco los acompañaría, algo en que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

~oOo~

El Bosque Prohibido hasta durante el día era oscuro y... prohibitivo. Petunia simplemente no podía imaginar el intentar encontrar la Encrucijada por la noche. Por suerte, Algy parecía saber donde era el lugar; Petunia trató de recordarlo para futuras referencias. Consciente de las experiencias de Catón, ella les previno para que se mantuvieran debajo del nivel de la fronda de árboles. _No querría encontrarme con algo tan grande, especialmente aquí._

Era media mañana, pero el claro aun se encontraba bastante oscuro, con sólo unos rayos de luz penetrando por el follaje de los árboles. Dumbledore, mirando a su alrededor, murmuró un _Lumos_, y su varita iluminó el área inmediata.

Petunia tras haber leído la descripción el diario de Catón, podía ver que el Bosque había invadido todo desde entonces, y que ahora el claro era mucho más pequeño que entonces. Ella imaginaba ojos que los observaban desde la penumbra, algunos desde el suelo y otros desde los árboles. _Espero equivocarme, con lo de los ojos digo_.

Los caminos que habían brindado a este lugar su nombre habían sido cubierto con vegetación hasta desvanecerse, y sólo permanecían leves líneas en el suelo. Estaba todo muy callado, como si el bosque circundante estuviera conteniendo la respiración. _Sólo esperando una oportunidad._ Petunia susurró a Algy y Nesta para que se mantuvieran vigilantes, y ellos asintieron, por una vez acobardados.

La casita descrita como en ruinas, ahora de hecho lo estaba. El techo y la puerta todavía seguían en pie, pero apenas. Moody inspeccionó primero el interior, y realizó un rastreo en busca de depredadores y cosas parecidas. Después de varios minutos, les hizo señas para que entraran.

Estaba vacía. Debía haber tenido alguna vez una semblanza de amoblado, que ahora se había convertido en polvo. Pero tenía un suelo de piedra, según notó Petunia con interés. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a despejar los restos.

―Permítame, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con cortesía, y con un movimiento de su varita, despejó el piso.

Petunia permaneció arrodillada. El piso de piedra tenía un borde de tres pulgadas en cada esquina donde los bordes se cruzaban entre ellos en un pequeño cuadrado marcado con un decorativa 'X' tallada en la piedra. Cuatro de ellas. Ella miró a Dumbledore, quien usó de nuevo su varita, y levantó las esquinas de los cuadrados con magia.

Para no descubrir nada debajo de ellas.

Nada.

De hecho, a pesar de que Dumbledore y Moody registraron mágicamente la casita, no había nada allí. Ellos le dijeron con pesar que había pasado mucho tiempo y que era sencillamente imposible decir si algo _había_ estado allí. _Y lo que me están diciendo es que todo esto fue una búsqueda inútil, y que yo les hice perder el tiempo._

Petunia rara vez se había sentido tan humillada.

Los chicos, quizás presintiendo esto, trataron de consolarla―. Supongo que Catón la movió, mamá ―dijo Dudley.

―O quizás fue Voldemort, Tante ―fue la contribución de Harry.

Moody, quien le debía una, no dijo palabra. Dumbledore, quien no, señaló gentilmente que confiarse en los contenidos del diario, y/o de la traducción del señor Crouch, probablemente era imprudente.

―Como diga ―dijo Petunia con esfuerzo. _Catón no estaba mintiendo, estoy segura que no. Y también creo en la pericia del señor Crouch, a pesar de que no pueda recordar mi nombre, y sólo a intervalos conoce el suyo. Algo debió suceder, y voy a averiguar lo que fue._

―¿Nos vamos? ―dijo Dumbledore―. Francamente, pienso que no es una buena idea permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

―Supongo que sí ―dijo Petunia, tratando de mantener su compostura. _No voy a decir que no se haya alegrado de que no encontráramos la Horcrux, pero tampoco lo lamenta exactamente. Esto me ha bajado los humos un poco, y él piensa que yo lo necesitaba. Puede que tenga razón, pero no voy a aceptarlo. No esta vez. Voy a averiguar lo que sucedió, y la única manera de hacerlo es continuar con el diario._

Así que una vez que regresaron a la mansión, y vio que los chicos regresaron a salvo al colegio, Petunia hizo precisamente eso.

~oOo~

Por suerte, el señor Crouch tenía más páginas descifradas para que leyera, pero lamentablemente ninguna de estas mencionaba la diadema. Catón parecía estar sumergido en su promesa a su hermana y se había lanzado en el proyecto de producir un dragón.

Sin haber estado buscándola ahora, Petunia ahora se encontró con la información que Charlie Weasley deseaba. Pero considerando la situación no estaba segura de entregarla en este momento._ O tal vez nunca._

Una vez metido en eso, Catón pareció encontrarse fascinado con renuencia por el proceso de crianza de dragones miniatura, y anotó gran cantidad de detalles acerca de los experimentos de prueba-y-error en el diario. Los experimentos sobre el primer huevo no tuvieron éxito, el dragón resultante era demasiado grande y no podía hablar. Este fue intercambiado por otro huevo, y ellos lo intentaron de nuevo. El segundo dragón era de menor tamaño, pero aun no hablaba. Otro intercambio tuvo lugar, y ellos trataron por una tercera vez. El tercer dragón era un poco más chico, y podía decir unas cuantas palabras. Fue entonces cuando, como Catón indicó en su diario, que las cosas se pusieron interesantes y ellos comenzaron a reducir el foco de sus experimentos.

A pesar de sus frecuentes reniegos, Petunia pudo darse cuenta que Catón parecía estarse recobrando de la conmoción sufrida por la muerte de su hermano. Ella se sintió aliviado por ello, aunque fuera solamente por Octavia. _Yo no comparto la forma en que él ve a su madre, ni los motivos de ella. Para nada._

Petunia además estaba agradecida a pesar de todo por la información que daba Catón, porque los goblins se habían estado contactando regularmente con Petunia, con ofertas cada vez más agresivas para comprar a Algy y/o Nesta. Petunia no tenía problemas en negarse, pero lo hacia de forma cuidadosa que les dejara esperanza de que finalmente cambiaría de opinión.

Ellos parecían cada vez más decepcionados con sus negativas, sin embargo, así que ella insinuó que podría estar dispuesta a producir un dragón para ellos. Con suerte esto los mantendría a raya por un tiempo, y los secretos que el señor Crouch había descubierto en el diario los convencería de que Petunia sabía lo suficiente para cumplir cualquier contrato que ellos pudieran hacer. Por otro lado, era cierto que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en tratar con los goblins, y no se le ocurrió a ella que estos pudieran tomar el asunto en sus manos.

.

Un día, Algy llegó volando a la mansión muy agitado para reportar que Nesta había desaparecido. Ellos la buscaron por todas partes: en los edificios exteriores, la granja, los jardines, Hogsmeade, en la cabaña de Hagrid y en el castillo. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte, lo que dejaba, ominosamente, sólo el Bosque Prohibido. Había algo parecido a un rastro que iba hacia el Bosque, y que pudo haber sido hecho por ella indicando que había ido allí, pero Petunia sintió sospechas. Parecía demasiado poco sutil para la elegante y cuidadosa Nesta.

Después de consultar en la informal red de información de los dragones, Algy llegó a una conclusión―: Fueron los Goblins.

.

Él tenía razón, como Nesta contó al regresar de la dirección de Londres cerca del anochecer del tercer día después de haber desaparecido.

Petunia, Algy y Hagrid, tras pensar lo peor y encontrarse con negativas débiles de Gringotts, quedaron muy aliviados de verla. Hasta el señor Crouch, su tutor renuente, pareció complacido de verla regresar.

―Ahí estaba yo ―contó Nesta a su audiencia interesada, después de despachar una comida abundante―, haciendo algunos vuelos por la granja solamente para ejercitarme, y practicar planear que no he podido perfeccionar todavía, y vi algo brillando con el sol. Era muy bonito, y me detuvo a mirarlo de cerca.

Petunia gruñó, y hasta Algy le dio una mirada de exasperación a Nesta. Petunia sabía que tradicionalmente los dragones adoraban los tesoros, pero como Algy nunca había mostrado ninguna inclinación en esa dirección, ella no esperaba algo diferente de Nesta.

―Pienso que olvidé sacar de su crianza esta tendencia de ella ―masculló Algy―. Me encontraba algo apurado.

Los chicos, quienes habían venido inmediatamente a casa al saber de la desaparición de Nesta para ayudar a buscarla, se encontraron divertidos―. Te ves macanuda, Nesta ―dijo Dudley, mientras que Harry le daba una señal de pulgares arriba. Ella se pavoneó complacida.

Petunia no habría usado precisamente ese apelativo, pero ciertamente Nesta resplandecía. Alrededor de su cuello lucía un enorme collar de esmeraldas, diamantes y peridoto, y un collar elaborado de oro con topacios amarillos de corte en forma de pera. Petunia no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que la joyería había sido escogida con cuidado para atraer (y coordinar) con un dragón verde con ojos amarillos. Ella no hubiera esperado que los goblins consideraran tales matices, y su respeto por su astucia aumentó.

―Estaba allí en el suelo, abandonado ―dijo Nesta, ignorando el rodar de ojos de su audiencia―. Y yo pensé "que lástima que nadie lo use".

―Y justo por coincidencia ―dijo Petunia, incapaz de contener su sarcasmo―, era lo bastante grande para que lo usara un dragón de tu tamaño.

―Sí ―dijo Nesta, feliz―, ¿no fue una suerte?

―Estoy segura de que la suerte no tuvo nada que ver con ello ―murmuró Petunia.

―Así que me detuve, y aterrice cerca de las joyas ―continuó Nesta―, y les di un buen vistazo―. Los collares eran muy bonitos, y decidí colocármelos porque era una vergüenza que nadie pudiera verlos allí en el suelo.

―*_Tu*_ los viste ―dijo Algy con agudeza.

―Sí ―dijo Nesta―, pero solamente porque estaba volando.

―¿No se te ocurrió que ellos podrían haberlo dejado allí para que tu *_pudieras* _ verlos? ―inquirió Petunia.

―No hasta más tarde ―dijo Nesta con seriedad.

Petunia estaba exasperada, pero no dijo nada. _Sigo olvidando lo joven que es; ella todavía es una cría en realidad, y quizás esperamos demasiado de ella a veces._

―Después que me puse los collares ―dijo Nesta―, unos goblins saltaron desde unos arbustos cercanos y dijeron que su contrato había sido aceptado. Yo no sabía lo que querían decir.

―¡Que pillos! ―dijo Petunia, que sí comprendía.

Después de eso Nesta no pudo decir que había ocurrido exactamente con ella, porque aparentemente la habían aturdido, probablemente la obra de un mago, y desde atrás, así que ella no pudo usar su fuego para defenderse.

―Luego desperté, y descubrí que estaba en Gringotts, ¡y que ellos me habían encadenado! ―exclamó indignada―. ¡Ellos tenían a un mago que puso un hechizo en mi para que no pudiera echar fuego! ¡Y ellos se llevaron mis joyas! ―lo último parecía volverla más furiosa que lo anterior.

Los goblins entonces habían demandado que Nesta hablara con sus dragones para descubrir exactamente lo que ellos sabían acerca de los contenidos de las bóvedas que custodiaban, y las idas y venidas de la gente que las visitaba, y lo que ellos hacían en las bóvedas.

A Nesta no se le había ocurrido rehusarse, al principio. Ella contó once dragones, dijo, y creía que había hablado con todos los que estaba allí―. Ellos son de diferentes tamaños y razas ―dijo ella―, y la mayoría llegaron a Gringotts del mismo que yo. Yo aprendí muchas cosas interesantes de ellos. Hablé con Volodya de nuevo, también. Él no estaba más feliz que yo; de hecho, lo estaba menos. Él quiere salir de allí, y también los otros dragones. Ellos no sabían que había tantos de ellos en Gringotts. Los goblins los mantienen separados lo más posible.

Ella estaba atónita de como fue tratada por los goblins―. ¡Ellos esperaban que yo comiera comida cruda, y que durmiera sobre el piso de piedra helada! ¡Y me golpearon! ¡A mi!

―¡Que espantoso! ―dijo Petunia, sin ser sarcástica esta vez. En vez de eso estaba furiosa. Cuando Nesta señaló los verdugones en su lomo, lo estuvo todavía más, y le pidió a Hagrid que hiciera lo posible por tratarlos. Él lo hizo, con esencia de murtlap, y Nesta quedó mejor con esto.

Petunia, sin embargo, no. Le enfurecía que los goblins no solamente hubieran secuestrado a Nesta, sino que tuvieran la osadía de torturarla. Y al hacerlo, ellos además habían demostrado su desdén por Petunia, un insulto que ella pretendía hacerles pagar. _Y no es sólo porque fui humillada con el asunto de la diadema. Claro que no._

―Ellos no querían que me quedara con alguno de los otros dragones ―continuó Nesta―, sólo que los visitara ―_temerosos de que lo que pudieras decirles, si tuvieras el tiempo, supongo_―. No me importaba hacer eso, pero después quise venir a casa y ellos dijeron que no, que yo había aceptado las joyas y que al hacerlo tenía que trabajar a cambio. No comprendí eso: ellos se las habían llevado ¿no es así? Pero dijeron que un contrato era un contrato ―_y un cebo es una trampa y un engaño._

―¿Cómo fue que escapaste, Nesta? ―le preguntó Harry.

―Bueno, al parecer ellos querían que hablara especialmente con este dragón nuevo, un Diente de Víbora Peruano. Ellos lo secuestraron directamente desde el Perú, y no de Rumania, y tenían problemas para controlarlo, me dijeron. Ellos dijeron que era muy salvaje, 'poco obediente', fue la forma en que lo dijeron, y que no tenía el bastante temor por los magos ni los goblins. Se suponía que cuidara de una bóveda muy importante, aunque pequeña, cerca de la superficie, pero él tendía a pasar el tiempo buscando una manera de enterrarse debajo de los contenidos de las bóvedas. Yo no quería ayudarlos porque me estaban tratando tan mal, ¡y echaba de menos mi casa! Me negué a hacerlo, y ellos comenzaron a golpearme, sabes. Así que cuando finalmente hablé con el Diente de Víbora, le dije que no saliera, que se escondiera y esperara mi señal, y que después mordiera a los dos goblins que estaban en la bóveda con nosotros. Le prometí distraerlos para que pudiera hacerlo.

―¿Y cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó Petunia, con algo de temor.

Nesta dijo―: Les conté que uno de los dragones con que había hablado me contó de una bóveda perdida llena de oro. Esto llamó su atención, y ellos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas. Empecé a llorar y dije que los grilletes me estaban lastimando las heridas tanto que no podía recordar la ubicación de la bóveda, por el dolor. Así que ellos soltaron mis cadenas. Ellos todavía tenían los pinchos con que me habían golpeado, y no podía echar fuego por el hechizo, así que supongo que se sentían bastante seguros. No soy muy grande, y ellos fueron lo bastante estúpidos para pensar que no era importante. Estaban tan excitados que se olvidaron del Diente de Víbora, especialmente porque ellos no podían verlo. Descubrí que los Dientes de Víbora pueden moverse bastante rápido. ¡Este fue como un rayo! Los había mordido antes de que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

―Bien por ti, Nesta ―dijo Algy con fiereza. Los chicos concordaron con esto, pues le dieron palmaditas con cuidado de sus verdugones.

―¿Su mordedura los mató? ―preguntó ella, alarmada.

―No lo sé, y no me importa ―dijo Nesta―. Yo sólo quería irme de ahí, así que tomé sus llaves y así fue como nosotros salimos.

―¿Nosotros? ―dijo Petunia, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

―Sí, _nosotros_ ―dijo Nesta―. ¡Rogelio!

Una cabeza color cobre adornada con unos cuernos cortos apareció en las ventanas francesas de la sala. El dragón era el más pequeño que Petunia había visto, que no fuera de la variedad miniatura, y tenía unos quince pies de largo. Le regaló a Petunia lo que sin duda debía ser una sonrisa obsequiosa, pero que desafortunadamente desplegaba un arreglo de dientes de aspecto sanguinario con las puntas rojas.

―¡Nesta ―gritó Petunia―, ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí?!

―Ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde más podría ir? ―dijo Nesta en forma razonable―. Él está demasiado lejos de su casa para volar hasta allí, y además no esta completamente seguro de la dirección, ni donde encontrar a su manada de dragones en este momento. Él es casi tan joven como yo, sabes. Y si él se queda cerca de Londres, los goblins volverán a capturarlo.

―¡Los Dientes de Víbora son comedores-de-magos! ―exclamó Hagrid―. Son famosos por eso.

―Rogelio nunca haría algo como eso, es demasiado dulce ―dijo Nesta―. Él me salvó de esos horribles goblins, ¿no es cierto, Rogelio?

Rogelio le dio una mirada de puro arrobo. _Mi Señor en los cielos, esta enamorado._

―Nesta, no puedo dejar que se quede aquí, de verdad que no puedo ―dijo Petunia―. Ni siquiera debería haberme quedado _contigo,_ además.

―Las otras cosas que los Dientes de Víbora comen son reses y cabras ―dijo Hagrid significativamente.

―Rogelio es un caballero ―dijo Nesta―. Él no comería nada, ni mordería nada, a menos que yo le dijera que esta bien hacerlo. ¿No es así, amigo mio? ―le dijo ella dulcemente al Diente de Víbora Peruano, que le dio otra sonrisa infatuada llena de colmillos.

―No le digas "Muérdeme", Nesta ―notó Harry en un aparte―, eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

―¿Por qué le diría una cosa así? ―dijo Nesta, perpleja, el comentario pasando sin registrar por su cabeza.

Algy, sin embargo, pareció furioso. _Creo que estamos presenciando el comienzo de un triangulo dragonesco aquí, lo que hará que todo sea peor. Con suerte, Rogelio se irá antes de que las cosas empeoren. Espero._

En lo que a Petunia concernía, Rogelio iba a ir camino a Rumania tan rápido como pudiera arreglarse. Mientras tanto, su tamaño significaba que tendría que usarse la cochera, y Hagrid y ella la limpiaron rápidamente, colocando paja fresca y mantas, trayendo agua y comida preparada para el dragón hambriento. Él trató de comer de forma educada, puesto que su dama Nesta se incluía entre la audiencia, pero al final el hambre lo dominó y tragó sin respirar.

Petunia se preguntaba si los goblins mantendrían a sus dragones a dieta de forma deliberada, y decidió que probablemente era así, ya que alimentarlos apropiadamente reduciría sus ganancias. _Y ellos tendrían un punto en eso. ¿Como rayos voy a pagar por esta si esto demora mucho? Es un dragón en crecimiento._

Petunia sentía curiosidad además por otra cosa―. ¿Nesta? ¿No dijiste que los goblins te habían quitado las joyas? ¿Cómo es que estas usándolas ahora?

Nesta miró hacia abajo sus collares, y trató con esfuerzo de parecer sorprendida―. Ah, cierto, ¡las llevo! Veras, Rogelio y yo íbamos escapando, y justo nos encontramos con un goblin guardándolas en una bóveda.

―¿Y? ―dijo Petunia, no creyendo ni una palabra. _Estoy dispuesta a pensar que ella registró el lugar buscándolas, en extenso y al posible costo de su libertad, porque para ciertos dragones el bling es rey._

Nesta pareció ponerse terca―. ¡Las tomé! Me las había ganado, ¿no es así?

―Podrías decir eso. ¿Debo preguntar qué sucedió con el goblin en cuestión?

―Lo golpee en la cabeza con las llaves ―dijo Nesta―. Le evitó la molestia a Rogelio de morderlo.

Rogelio la escuchó decir su nombre, y le sonrió con adoración, sus dientes con bordes rojos brillando a la luz de las lámparas. Petunia canturreó mentalmente un coro de '¿no es romántico?' , y , a pesar de todo, se animó. Le divirtió notar que Rogelio también se había apropiado de una pieza de joyería de Gringotts, una cadena de oro gruesa y un pendiente que llevaba desenfadadamente en el cogote, y del cual era obvio se sentía orgulloso. _Si se queda cerca de Nesta mucho tiempo, va a convertirse en un ladrón tan grande como ella. ¿Pero debo llamarla ladrona cuando le robó a los ladrones? Supongo que eso lo averiguaremos pronto, porque no veo a los goblins dejando esto así. El segundo asalto esta a punto de comenzar. En esta esquina tenemos a dos Verdes Galeses Comunes, un Diente de Víbora Peruano, un semi-gigante y una bruja muy, muy, MUY enojada._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Petunia v/s los goblins continuará :P

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan mensajes, por leer y favorecer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	48. Mercado goblin

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 48: "MERCADO GOBLIN"**

.

_En el cual los goblins demuestran el arte de hacer tratos, y Petunia demuestra que improvisar puede meterte en muchos problemas._

_~~oOo~~_

Al día siguiente Petunia no estuvo sorprendida de recibir una demanda de Gringotts para reunirse con una delegación formal de cinco goblins. Al principio, se había sentido inclinada a negarse, pero Hagrid le había dicho con franqueza que seria mejor que viera lo que ellos estaban tramando. De modo que decidió seguir el consejo y concordó en reunirse con ellos, preparándose con cuidado para el encuentro. Primero retiró a Nesta y Rogelio de la mansión, enviándolos con Hagrid a su casa, con suerte esperando que no se metieran en problemas. Bueno, por una hora por lo menos, lo que era el doble de lo que ellos demoraban en hacerlo normalmente.

Después les pidió a Ojo Loco Moody y al señor Crouch que asistieran, uno para dar el punto de vista de las fuerzas de la ley, y el otro para proveer con el de la burocracia. Para sorpresa de Petunia, los chicos insistieron en estar también presentes, pero ella les previno que evitaran interrumpir. Ellos le aseguraron que serian el alma de la discreción, lo que ella dudaba, pero antes ya la habían sorprendido.

Ella recibió a la delegación de Gringotts en la sala de visitas de la mansión, y entre ellos estaban sus viejos conocidos: Otrygg y Arngrim, dos goblins jóvenes de aspecto rudo, y un goblin anciano silencioso que fue presentado a ella como Bothgar, quien se sentó en un rincón sin decir una palabra, pero escuchando todo atentamente. Después de unos pocos minutos, Petunia lo tenía señalado como el poder detrás del grupo, aunque no estaba segura de eso. Fue Otrygg, sin embargo, quien entregó una demanda formal (y en su opinión desvergonzada), por el regreso de las joyas, de su dragón Diente de Víbora Peruano, y de Nesta.

―¿D¡sculpe? ―dijo ella―. Me parece recordar que cuando les pregunté hace apenas unos días atrás si Nesta estaba en Gringotts, ustedes negaron haberla visto, lo cual resultó ser una rotunda mentira.

Los goblins señalaron fríamente que los goblins que le habían dicho eso no dijeron más que la verdad: _ellos_ no la habían visto. Puede que otros si, por supuesto.

―Oh, _por supuesto_ ―dijo Petunia, quien tenía la sensación que su sarcasmo iba a trabajar sobre tiempo durante esta entrevista. Notó que Otrygg tenía un brazo vendado y que Arngrim cojeaba. Al parecer ellos habían sido los goblins mordidos por el intrépido Rogelio. Por suerte para ellos, al parecer la mordedura de un Diente de Víbora juvenil no te mataba, especialmente si eras un goblin, sino que te ponía sumamente enfermo por cuarenta y ocho horas. _O sea, no lo suficiente._

Los goblins demandaron verla a solas, a lo que ella contestó―. Yo no presionaría para obtener eso, caballeros. Estos magos no están aquí para protegerme, sino para protegerlos _a ustedes_.

Los párpados de Bothgar se movieron, y le hizo a Otrygg un gesto suave para que parara. _Ya veo. Él *es* quien lleva la batuta._

―¿Dónde están los dragones? ―Intentó Otrygg de nuevo.

―No lo sé. No he _visto ningún_ dragón ―contestó Petunia. La cara de Bothgar no demostró ninguna reacción, a pesar de que Petunia pensó haber detectado un ligero tic.

―Ellos pertenecen a Gringotts, los dos ―dijo Arngrim―, y la culparemos a usted, hasta las ultimas consecuencias de la ley, por robo, y nos quedaremos con todo lo que tenga cuando ganemos.

Pero Petunia, gracias a las vicisitudes de la vida con Vernon y Marge, ya había escuchado este tipo de amenaza y ni siquiera movió una pestaña―. Bueno, quizás. Pero para eso tendrán que ganar primero la demanda, lo que es más fácil de decir que hacer. Y tengo que señalar que alguna parte de esa evidencia no será favorable para ustedes. Por ejemplo, le pedí al Auror Moody que revisara el estado legal del Banco a cuanto a la tenencia de dragones en Gran Bretaña. Algo fascinante, tengo que decir.

Las goblins jóvenes no entendieron, pero ella vio que el mayor sí._ A ese no se le paran las moscas._

―En orden de mantener a un dragón en este país ―continuó Petunia―, entiendo que se requiere de una licencia específica concedida por el Ministerio de Magia o ser miembro del Clan McFusty, al cual sospecho que ninguno de ustedes pertenece. Siéntanse libres de contradecirme, por supuesto ―ella hizo una pausa y los miró con el rostro en blanco. Ninguno de los goblins dijo nada―. De hecho, la única licencia legal para la tenencia de dragones existe para su sucursal en Edinburgo, la cual es una ciudad más tolerante que Londres en este tema, y resulta que expiró en 1987. Así que, para el registro, usted mantienen un total de once dragones ilegales, diez si no cuentan al Diente de Víbora que escapó, y en el centro de Londres, además. ¿Ustedes se acuerdan del incidente que supuestamente condujo al Gran Incendio de Londres(1), no es así? Estoy casi segura que sí. Como resultado, el Ministerio determinó que no más dragones echa fuego se permitirían en la ciudad misma. _Tsk, tsk_, caballeros, debe existir una sanción por eso, ¿no creen?

Los goblins se quedaron callados. _Sospecho que ellos me permitirán seguir con esto antes de sacar las armas pesadas. Es mejor que disfrute de esto mientras pueda._

―He sido informada que los dragones salvajes, tales como por decir, un Diente de Víbora Peruano, requiere de una licencia especial para dragones. Según tengo entendido, en toda la historia de las licencias para dragones en Londres, que cubre Inglaterra, Escocia, Ulster y Eire así como Escandinava, tal licencia nunca ha sido otorgada. Así que pienso que seria inútil pedir una.

―Usted tampoco ―comentó Bothgar con una mueca, hablando por primera vez.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Pero yo no tengo un Diente de Víbora Peruano ―_Bueno, no en las premisas. En este momento. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego._

―Usted tiene dos dragones, sin embargo, para los cuales no tiene licencia ―señaló Otrygg.

―Me perdona, pero yo no soy dueña de ningún dragón ―dijo Petunia.

Momento que escogió precisamente Algy para entrar volando por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta. Se posó sobre el respaldo del asiento de Petunia y miró a su alrededor con algo de confusión.

―¿Qué están haciendo todos estos goblins aquí? ―le preguntó a Petunia―. ¿Por qué no los has espantado? Tu dijiste que lo harías.

―Ellos son nuestros huéspedes, Algy ―dijo Petunia, rogando que no fuera indiscreto. Había mejorado bastante en eso, pero la presencia de los goblins lo había perturbado.

―Pero anoche dijiste ―gritó Algy―, que si uno de ellos se atrevía a pisar el umbral de tu condenada puerta, usarías sus entrañas como ligas y, en menos que canta un gallo, sus partes privadas rostizando sobre la hoguera...

―¡Algy! ―interrumpió Petunia―. ¡No necesitas repetir _cada cosa_ que digo!

Los cuatro goblins más jóvenes se vieron distintivamente inquietos, y cruzaron las piernas casi al unisono. Bothgar estaba hecho de hierro, y permaneció inexpresivo e inmóvil, sin cruzar las piernas. El señor Crouch tenía una expresión vacía, mientras que Moody parecía estar mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar la risa. Petunia entendía el porqué: el sincronizado cruzar de piernas se había visto tan absurdo como una coreografía de danzarines goblins. Ella misma debió rasguñarse la palma de la mano con fuerza para controlarse. Los chicos, tal como habían prometido fueron discretos: ambos ocultaron el rostro en sus manos con los hombros sacudiéndose en silencio.

―Bueno, ¿ellos pisaron el umbral de tu puerta, no es así? ―dijo Algy―. ¿Qué te detiene?

―Mi natural auto-control ―dijo Petunia, dándoles una mirada hosca a Ojo Loco y los niños, sacudiendo la palma―. Por supuesto, que hasta eso puede ponerse a prueba.

Los goblins ahora pretendieron no comprenderla, aunque el fantasma de una sonrisa se asomó en la boca de Bothgar. Moody y los chicos seguían luchando por no perder la serenidad, sin resultados. El señor Crouch parecía confundido, lo cual era así la mayoría del tiempo, a pesar de que Petunia sabía de que un tris podía volver a su competencia ponderativa.

―Esta delegación ha venido de Gringotts para demandar el regreso de Nesta, y de la joyería que usaron de señuelo ―dijo ella. Pensó que seria mejor no mencionar a Rogelio, por temor a que Algy se los ofreciera en bandeja a los goblins. Parecía detestar al joven Diente de Víbora.

―¿Para qué? ―dijo Algy con enojo―. ¿Para que puedan seguir pegándole?

―Ese es un dragón ―dijo Otrygg, señalando a Algy―. Y además en posesión de usted.

―Los dragones están clasificados como bestias, y las bestias no pueden hablar ―retrucó petunia―. Y como acaba de escuchar, Algy puede hablar. Por lo tanto, él no es un dragón.

Otrygg objetó―: Los centauros son bestias ¡y ellos hablan!

―Solamente porque ellos lo escogieron así ―dijo Petunia―. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que el Ministerio ha ofrecido reclasificarlos. La gente acuática, y los leprechauns hicieron la misma elección ―el señor Crouch la había aconsejado en esa área.

―¡Por supuesto que soy un dragón! ―gritó Algy.

―No, no lo eres ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Entonces que soy? ―dijo desconcertado.

―Tu eres un Mayhew ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Cassius Mayhew mi tatarabuelo, te registró en el libro familiar. Míralo aquí ―ella señaló su nombre, justo después de su propio ancestro. Algy torció el cuello para ver la entrada y después la miró con asombro.

―¿Y el otro? ¿Ella también es Mayhew? ―inquirió Otrygg con acidez.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo Petunia―. Aquí aparece ella, justo al final de la lista ―_por supuesto que yo fui quien la puso ahí antes de que ustedes llegaran, pero creo que no voy a mencionar eso_.

―¿Acaso no es ilegal el criar dragones en este país? ―habló Bothgar lentamente.

―Para los magos, sí ―dijo Petunia―. Pero fue Algy quien la crió, yo no, y él no es un mago.

Bothgar dijo―. Sí, ya lo sabemos. Él es un _Mayhew_ ―el sarcasmo fue digno de la misma Petunia―, así que quizás él podría ser arrestado por crianza ilegal de dragones.

―Solamente los magos pueden ser acusados por esa ofensa ―dijo Petunia sin inmutarse―. Lo revisé.

Bothgar cerró sus ojos un momento y meneó la cabeza―. Usted nos ofreció producirnos un dragón, según recuerdo ―señaló él, intentando otra táctica.

―Una oferta es solo eso ―dijo Petunia, despreocupadamente―. Pero eso no ha tenido lugar.

―La dragona aceptó nuestro contrato ―intervino Otrygg―. Ella tomó las joyas, y de hecho aun las tiene.

―¿Y cuáles fueron los términos de ese contrato? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Fue eso de inmediato obvio para ella, y contó con consejo legal? Y ya saben las respuestas a esas preguntas.

―Eso no es importante ―objetó Otrygg, pero Petunia lo interrumpió.

―Es importante ―dijo ella, sin ceder una pulgada―. Y una pregunta más importante es: ¿pueden hacer un contrato así con una cría? Nesta no es una adulta, y por lo tanto ese contrato no es coercitivo. Y si intentan obligar a un niño con un contrato tal, bueno, merecen perder su garantía ―_no creo encontrarme en una piso legal muy fuerte aquí, pero el hecho es que Nesta no va a entregar las joyas. En ningún caso. Y ya que ellos escogieron golpearla, que me condenen si la obligo a hacerlo además. Ella se ganó obtener algo por esto._

―Esas joyas le pertenecen a Gringotts ―dijo Otrygg.

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia―, según reclaman, Nesta aceptó el contrato. Y si lo hizo, entonces esas joyas le pertenecen según este acuerdo. Y ella los proveyó con sus servicios, debo hacer notar. Ella habló con todos los dragones de Gringotts, y obtuvo información de ellos, lo que es exactamente lo que requerían de ella.

―¡Ella no le hizo honor al contrato! ¡Se suponía que era permanente! ―apuntó Arngrim, ceñudo.

―¿Usted se quejan de incumplimiento? ―dijo ella con agudeza―. ¡Esa esta buena! ―Moody negó con la cabeza, lo que interpretó como que ella estaba perdiendo su temperamento y por tanto dándole a los goblins la ventaja._ Buen punto, Ojo Loco, buen punto._

En un tono más tranquilo, dijo―. Me permito recordarles que usted me han pedido constantemente que les venda a Algy y Nesta ―Algy la miró con horror―. Mi respuesta fue que ellos eran libres de actuar como quisieran y no míos para vender. Ustedes sabían que Nesta era muy joven, porque se los dije repetidamente, pero ustedes aun así intentaron atraerla con engaños a una esclavitud por medio de este llamado contrato mágico, los términos del cual no han aclarado. Fue una acción cuidadosa y muy astuta, y es obvio que estudiaron los hábitos y gustos de ella antes de intentarlo.

―No hicimos tal cosa ―dijo Otrygg con frialdad.

―Después la atacaron cuando ella se rehusó a cooperar más ―continuó Petunia, ignorándolo―. Usted atacó a una niña y a una Mayhew, lo cual es una ofensa criminal, por la cual _yo_ podría demandarlos hasta lo último de la ley, y quedarme con todo lo que _ustedes _tengan. Y ustedes cuentan con más que yo ―dejó que esto se asentara, y después siguió―. También podría exponer el estado en que se encuentran los dragones aprisionados en sus bóvedas. Y si piensan que eso no constituirá un enorme escándalo en la primera plana del Profeta, completo con una lista de todas las veces que han quebrantado las leyes en el pasado, y llamados a la supervisión de su banco por el Ministerio, están soñando.

―Quizás piensan que el Ministerio podría dejar pasar esto ―dijo Moody, entrando en la refriega―, pero yo no lo apostaría. Sí, ya sé que el Ministerio le debe dinero al banco, así como un número de funcionarios ministeriales de forma individual. Y un montón de magos ordinarios. Pero todos ellos se aferrarán al escándalo como una buena razón para deducir todas sus deudas.

Petunia no sabía hasta ahora que los goblins podían palidecer. Aparentemente, sí. Ella añadió―. Sucede que sé que la esposa de Cornelius Fudge tiene una dragón criado por los Mayhew como familiar, así que cualquier queja de Algy será escuchada también con mucha simpatía en el Ministerio.

Algy se alegró―. ¡Cierto! ¡Ella se llama Rhosyn!

Otrygg se encogió levemente, pero Bothgar no se inmutó―. Creo que sus argumentos son como siguen, Señora Dursley. Ya sea el contrato pueda ser forzado o no; ya sea la Verde Gales es una Mayhew, o una bruja o una dragón, o quizás las tres cosas, o no; ya sea la joyería nos pertenece o no. Si usted nos demanda, nos amenaza con exponer una regla rota por el banco, a pesar de que usted ha dejado desparramadas las reglas detrás suyo como si fueran nubes de rubíes.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Petunia, sonriendo involuntariamente―. No tan sólo es acertado, sino casi poético; aunque para ser franca, usted ha roto más de una regla, y me ha superado en eso ―_Sospecho que en otras circunstancias, Bothgar y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien. Ciertamente tenemos el mismo sentido del absurdo._

―¿Y qué hay del Diente de Víbora? ―inquirió Bothgar―. ¿Esta dispuesta a devolverlo?

―Rogelio es un dragón, por supuesto, ya que no puede hablar. Pero también es un agente libre ―dijo Petunia―. No tengo control sobre él.

―¿Usted lo esta escondiendo, o no? ―preguntó Otrygg.

―Le aseguro que no se encuentra en esta casa ―respondió Petunia con veracidad.

―¿Pero usted sabe donde se encuentra? ―esto de Arngrim.

―No podría asegurarle eso ―dijo Petunia. Ya sea con Nesta o Rogelio uno nunca estaba seguro.

―Si, de forma hipotética, si concediéramos que no somos dueños del Verde Galés ―dijo Bothgar lentamente―, ¿nos regresaría entonces al Diente de Víbora y las joyas? ―sus acompañantes parecieron asombrados por esto.

―No estaba siendo evasiva cuando dije que no tengo control sobre el Diente de Víbora ―dijo Petunia―. Literalmente es así. Y aun si ese no fuera el caso, no cambiaría su libertad por la de Nesta.

―Eso es fácil de decir bajo las circunstancias, Madame ―se burló Bothgar.

―Muy fácil ―concordó Petunia―. Pero no espero que usted lo comprenda, porque la mayoría de los magos no podrían tampoco ―por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ojo Loco parecía indignado. _Disculpa, Alastor, pero eso es verdad._

―¿Y las joyas? ―preguntó Bothgar.

―Puede tenerlas de vuelta con mi buena voluntad ―dijo Petunia―. O debería decir, mi mala voluntad. Pero no me pertenecen, así como yo no respiro fuego.

―¿Y eso significa? ―interrumpió Otrygg. Bothgar le dio una mirada de impaciencia a su colega.

―Significa que Nesta ama las joyas, y no esta preparada para renunciar a ellas.

Otrygg dijo―. ¿Significa esto que honrará el contrato?

―En breve: no. Quiere decir que ella es un bebé, que ama las cosas bonitas y brillantes, y que no las dejará ir fácilmente. También quiere decir que esta preparada para incinerarlos defendiéndolas, de ser necesario. Tengan eso en mente.

―¿Nos compensará entonces por ellas? ¿Y por el Diente de Víbora? ―quiso saber Otrygg, desestimando sus comentarios.

―¿Ustedes secuestraron al Diente de Víbora directamente del Perú, no es así? ―señaló Petunia―. No tienen asidero legal ahí, y lo saben. Además, yo no soy responsable por su escape.

―Pero el Verde Galés, quien es un _Mayhew_, es responsable ―dijo Bothgar.

Petunia dijo―: Ella es un bebé Mayhew, y no es responsable por nada.

―Si ella hubiera hecho lo que le dijeron, él no hubiera escapado ―dijo Arngrim con frialdad. Petunia notó para si que ellos estaban dando círculos.

―Quizás podríamos hacer un trato ―dijo Bothgar, quien probablemente estaba de acuerdo con ella acerca de la naturaleza circular de la conversación―. Usted nos da la Verde Gales y el Diente de Víbora y nosotros le damos _a usted_ las joyas.

―No me interesan las joyas ―estableció Petunia con frialdad, su mente acelerando. Bothgar pareció educadamente incrédulo.

―Déjame sancocharlos, por favor, Petunia ―le rogó Algy. Exhaló un ominoso anillo de humo.

Los goblins más jóvenes parecieron alarmados, pero Petunia colocó su mano en el cuello de Algy para calmarlo―. Todo lo que haré es esto. No voy a evitar que recapturen al Diente de Víbora, si son capaces de hacerlo. Tampoco voy a ayudarles. Pero Nesta se queda aquí, y las joyas también, excepto la cadena de oro que el mismo Rogelio robó y lleva puesta. Si lo recapturan, la obtendrán.

Los goblins la miraron sin expresión.

―Rogelio es el Diente de Víbora ―explicó ella con paciencia.

―¿Eso es todo lo que esta dispuesta a ofrecernos? ―inquirió Bothgar―. ¿Que no interferirá en nuestra captura del Diente de Víbora?

―No sé qué más podría ofrecerles...―dijo Petunia, y después se detuvo, pensando.

―¿No me dijiste que uno de los dragones miniatura estaba huérfano? ―le preguntó Petunia a Algy, quien pareció sobresaltado.

―Si te refieres a Sholto ―dijo Algy―, sí, lo dije, pero...

―¡Listo! ―le dijo Petunia a los goblins―. Podremos arreglar que tengan su propio dragón miniatura. La dificultad con esto es que el dragón requerirá una persona para ser su familiar.

Los goblins se la quedaron mirando unos segundos. Por fin, Arngrim le preguntó que implicaba esto.

―Quiere decir que el dragón acompañará a esa persona a todas partes ―dijo Petunia.

Los goblins, por primera vez, parecieron desmoralizados. Ellos preguntaron si podrían asignar esa labor a uno de los magos que ellos empleaban.

―Creo que Bothgar podrá lidiar con eso ―dijo Petunia animadamente―. Además, pienso que deberé insistir en que sea un goblin, y no un mago. Además de eso requeriremos un contrato por supuesto, para cubrir el tratamiento de dicho dragón: buena comida, una cama adecuada, trato decente, sin tortura por ningún motivo, y una clausula informativa.

―¿Una clausula informativa? ―inquirió Bothgar, asombrado.

―Para asegurarnos que están cumpliendo con los términos del contrato, y respetando el buen estado del dragón ―dijo Petunia―. Dada su historial en esto, comprenderán mi preocupación.

―¡Mamá! ―dijo Dudley con incredulidad―. ¿Por qué ofrecerles eso? ¡Ellos no merecen nada!

―Porque nunca paga dejar enemigos airados detrás ―le contestó Petunia―. Descubrirás que seguirán causando problemas cuando menos lo necesites ―_sé que eso hizo Marge en mi caso_―. ¿Pienso que ellos están completamente equivocados? Sí. ¿Quiero hacer las paces con ellos? Sí. Ellos pueden provocarnos mucho daño, y espero evitar eso.

Los jóvenes goblins parecieron desdeñosos, Petunia suponía que por admitir eso tan abiertamente. Pero el semblante de Bothgar, en cambio, no revelaba nada. _Él no se cree que esa sea mi verdadera razón. Y estas en lo correcto de nuevo, Bothgar._

Después de una larga consulta privada que pareció muy acalorada, los goblins dieron su aquiescencia tentativa a ese trato. Bothgar parecía verse como que desearía tener el poder de prohibírselos. Después de eso partieron, declinando cortésmente la oferta de refrescos de Petunia, para su alivio. No estaba segura de poder mantener la paz si ellos se quedaban mucho más tiempo.

Ninguno en su grupo parecía feliz con su compromiso. Los chicos dijeron que para ellos a los goblins debería habérseles hechos dar la media vuelta con una bota estratégicamente colocada para ayudarles. Moody pensaba que el contrato propuesto seria difícil de controlar. El señor Crouch se preguntaba también acerca de como reforzar su cumplimiento.

―No espero que sea para siempre ―dijo Petunia―, sino que dure lo suficiente para que descubramos donde están el resto de Horcruxes, y me apuesto que al menos uno de ellos esta en Gringotts. Necesitamos a alguien adentro que observe y escuche. Un dragón con experiencia seria ideal.

―¿Petunia? ―dijo Algy con voz débil―. Si esas son tus razones, entonces podríamos tener un problema. Sholto es un tanto diferente.

De acuerdo a Algy, Sholto fue un experimento de crianza que salió mal. Los Malfoy siempre habían usado Verde Galeses en sus experimentos, pero habían hecho un intento con un Hébrido Negro. Ellos eran dragones más grandes, rudos, y mucho más agresivos. El resultado del primer (y último) intento fue Sholto. Cressida le había dicho a Algy que se trataba de un dragón muy buen mozo, y probó ser muy inteligente. Pero los Mayhew descubrieron que además era '_thrawn_'(2), una característica de los Hébrido Negros que pareció aumentar a la inversa con la reducción de tamaño.

―_¿'Thrawn'?_ ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Qué significa eso?

Moody pareció divertido―. Es una palabra gaélica. Significa terriblemente fastidioso o malintencionado.

Hubo un silencio.

―¿Algy? ―consultó Petunia―. Quizás debería haberte preguntado esto antes, pero ¿Sholto _era _el familiar de quien?

Algy la miró―. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho. Él era el familiar de Catón Mayhew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Septiembre 1666, iniciado en una panadería según la historia inglesa. Según los magos, fue por un joven dragón Verde Galés en un sótano.

N/T(2): Del inglés arcaico _thrāwan._ Retorcido, tortuoso/ perverso; obstinado./ Contrario. Intratable.

Muchisimas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir. Paso aviso que probablemente me pierda durante noviembre.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	49. No me pertenece un alma cobarde

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 49: "NO ME PERTENECE UN ALMA COBARDE"**

.

_En el cual conocen a Sholto el dragón, y descubren los peligros de hablar antes de pensar. O antes de conocer al dragón en cuestión._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia gruñó―. No creo que pueda culparte por esto, Algy. Me parece que me lo dijiste, pero en el calor del momento no logré recordarlo. Espero que Sholto sea discreto.

Algy pareció aproblemado, y Pompeyo que estaba ordenando después de la partida de los goblins dijo―. Sholto no tiene ni una escama de discreción. El único ser que le importa en el mundo a Sholto es Sholto.

Petunia alzó las cejas por esta forma de hablar, y Winky, quien venia para escoltar al señor Crouch de regreso a su cuarto para que pudiera, según decía ella, tomar su siesta de la tarde, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

Pompeyo la ignoró―. Yo esperaba no saber más de él.

―¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vive? ―inquirió Petunia.

Como resultó ser, Sholto vivía en las Tierras Altas de Escocia como miembro del Clan McFusty.

―No sé con cuál McFusty estará en estos momentos, pero el clan maneja una operación menor para rehabilitar dragones en Escocia, así como una reserva principal de Hébridos ―le contó Pompeyo―. Es para los Hébridos que tienen más problemas de comportamiento con los magos y/o los muggles, o que tienen algún impedimento físico y necesitan cuidados especiales. Esa es un forma cortes de decir que están locos de atar, al menos algunos de ellos. La Ama Cressida lo envió allí cuando se convirtió en demasiado para ella. No podía ir a la reserva principal de Hébridos en parte debido a su tamaño, pero en su mayor parte debido a su actitud.

―¿Esta loco? ―exclamó Petunia espantada.

―No, no, no esta _loco_ ―dijo Pompeyo, después de considerar el asunto―. Sólo es... _thrawn_ (intratable).

Exasperada, Petunia fue a arreglar una visita a las Tierras Altas de Escocia.

Además de so estaba el problema pendiente de Rogelio. Los intentos de Petunia de mandarlo a Rumania probaron ser infructuosos, principalmente porque los goblins contactaron a la reserva de allí y los amenazaron con una demanda extremadamente onerosa si lo aceptaban. Esto lo supo por un decepcionado Charlie Weasley; ellos no tenían Dientes de Víbora en Rumania y el personal ansiaba adquirir uno.

Petunia tenía esperanzas de una opción de enviarlo de regreso al Perú, pero esa ruta también estaba bloqueada. Ellos no podrían identificar la manada a que pertenecía, y Charlie le advirtió que si cometían un error y lo regresaban a la manada equivocada, los dragones podrían verlo como un intruso y matarlo. Así que eso estaba fuera.

Los goblins creían que esto era jaque mate, y comenzaron a merodearla, llegando hasta a ofrecerle dinero por el regreso de Rogelio, aunque no demasiado, a su ver como una forma de mostrar su desprecio por ella o así ella pensaba. A pesar de que ella misma no deseaba la compañía de Rogelio, que la condenaran si lo mandaba de regreso con los goblins. Sin embargo, no podía tenerlo escondido en la mansión demasiado tiempo, era demasiado grande, y el Bosque Prohibido era demasiado peligroso a largo término, hasta para un Diente de Víbora. Rogelio aun no era demasiado grande en términos de dragones, y Petunia apostaba que alguna de las Acromántulas residentes le superaba en peso. Hasta la vida en Gringotts sería mejor que terminar como alimento para arañas gigantes.

Al final, fue el McFusty que manejaba la reserva de rehabilitación, cuyo primer nombre resultó ser Eneas, quien le dio la solución. Mientras ella estaba haciendo arreglos comunicándose por el Flú para hacer una visita exploratoria a Sholto, ella le explicó el problema que tenía, para preguntarle si conocía a alguien dispuesto a quedarse con un Diente de Víbora Peruano.

―Hagamos un intercambio ―dijo él con rapidez―. Usted recibe a Sholto de vuelta, y yo me quedo con el Diente de Víbora hasta que usted pueda hacer otros arreglos.

Petunia sintió que esta era una oferta muy generosa, y esperaba que no fuera más que su imaginación que le escuchó musitar por lo bajo―. Se lo cambiaría por el mismo diablo.

~~oOo~~

―Creo que el mayor problema será persuadir a Rogelio ―le dijo ella más tarde a los chicos.

Esto probó ser una subestimación. La idea de separarse de Nesta provocó una explosión por su parte, y tan sólo una enorme cantidad de paciencia, una advertencia de que los goblins lo recapturarían si se quedaba en la mansión más tiempo, y una promesa de dejarlo visitar a Nesta para Navidad, lo calmó. La misma Nesta sentía desazón, pero era demasiado joven para preocuparse mucho, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba departir con un dragón más cercano a su edad que Algy.

Así que Petunia dirigió una partida hacia las Hébridas compuesta por Alastor Moody (para que tradujera del gaélico de ser necesario), Hagrid (para manejar a Rogelio camino a allí, y con suerte, a Sholto en el camino de regreso), y los chicos (en teoría como apoyo moral, y en realidad para proveer más comentarios mordaces).

La reserva para rehabilitación estaba ubicada en una isla grande, llana y desolada, y a causa de Rogelio decidieron Aparecerse allí en vez de usar el Flú. Hazaña nada despreciable. Moody fue de enorme ayuda en ese departamento.

En algún punto se había construido allí un enorme edificio de piedra, originalmente un refugio contra bombas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y había sido adaptado para el uso de los dragones, aunque la mayoría de los residentes se encontraban volando o cazando cuando ellos llegaron. Excepto como resultó ser, por uno.

Eneas McFusty era un hombre en la treintena, delgado y moreno, con un acento escocés casi impenetrable en su hablar. Los miembros de su clan que trabajaban con los dragones eran llamados Guardas, y él se presentó como tal. Fue afable y educado, y parecía deleitado de conocer a Rogelio. Para entonces el Diente de Víbora se había recuperado lo bastante para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Le apelaban los espacios abiertos y el prospecto de volar libremente con los otros dragones en la isla sin temor a que lo descubrieran.

Eneas silbó, y dos grandes Hébridos Negros aterrizaron uno detrás de otro cerca de él. A un gesto suyo, ellos guiaron a Rogelio para volar para un recorrido de orientación por el área, de acuerdo a Eneas. El resto del grupo después procedió a ir hacia una casa pequeña de piedra adosada al edificio más grande.

―¡Sholto! ―llamó Eneas, mientras ellos entraban.

―No hay necesidad que grites, palurdo ―dijo una voz helada. Las sombras de la habitación dieron lugar a un dragón miniatura, un poco mayor que Nesta, pero mucho más delgado, con escamas negras y grandes ojos color purpura. Los ojos hubieran sido hermosos de no ser por una expresión resentida que exhibían.

―Pues, excúsame ―dijo Eneas de buen humor―. Sólo quería decirte que tenemos visitantes.

Petunia captó un destello de sorpresa desde el dragón, pero desapareció rápidamente mientras él los inspeccionaba.

―Es verdad ―dijo―. Pero, sólo para el registro, ¿quienes _son_ estas personas?

―La señora Petunia Dursley, el Auror Moody, y el profesor Rubeus Hagrid ―dijo Eneas a modo de presentación―. Dama y caballeros este es Sholto Mayhew.

―Ustedes pueden dirigirse a mi como Sholto, si lo desean ―dijo el dragón con aire de herida lesa majestad―. ¿Y alguien trajo su asquerosa prole en esta excursión? ―ahora miraba a los chicos.

―Estos chicos son mi hijo y mi sobrino ―se apresuró a decir Petunia, aunque los muchachos parecían más divertidos que ofendidos―. Dudley Dursley y Harry Potter.

Los ojos purpura de Sholto se achicaron―. Conozco el último nombre ―dijo sin elaborar más, ni ninguna semblanza de interés―. ¿Qué quieren de mi?

―Yo...yo necesito tu ayuda ―vaciló Petunia. Esto estaba pareciendo una muy mala idea. _Tu misma te metiste en esto, ahora sal por tu cuenta._

―No ―dijo Sholto.

―¿No vas a escucharme siquiera? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida. _Esa es una pregunta estúpida, es obvio que no._

Cumplió con sus expectativas una segunda vez―. No ―repitió.

―¡Recuerda tus condenados modales, lagarto bastardo! ―rugió Eneas de improviso. Petunia quedó sorprendida de escuchar un volumen tal de un hombre tan delgado―. ¡No se le habla a una dama de esa manera! ¡No en una isla regida por mi, de todas maneras!

―¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, mentecato? ―respondió Sholto sin inmutarse―. ¿Exiliarme?

Petunia sintió que tenía un punto. Esto parecía ser el fin del mundo.

―Evito todos los días que los dragones de tamaño completo se sienten sobre ti ―dijo Eneas―, y empiezo a preguntarme el porque. Si ellos quieren votar con sus ancas, debería dejarlos.

―Porque recibes un pago completo por mi del Ministerio, esa es la razón ―dijo Sholto, inconmovible―. Y siendo un dragón en miniatura, no como demasiado. Y tu necesitas cada sickle.

Al parecer esto dio en el blanco. Eneas masculló enojado por lo bajo, y se alejó para recargarse contra una muralla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos chispeando. Petunia concluyó que esta era una escaramuza menor en una larga guerra.

Petunia se dirigió al dragón―. ¿No me vas a escuchar? Quiero que vengas al sur.

―Eso es bastante vago ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Al sur de dónde?

―Bueno, primero a la Mansión Mayhew, donde vivo.

―¿Donde _tu_ vives? ―preguntó Sholto, con una chispa de interés―. ¿Los Mayhew ya no viven ahí?

―No. Cressida murió varios años atrás ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Así que ella esta muerta, ah? ―dijo Sholto con amargura―. Todo lo que puedo decir es: QUE BUENO ―les dio la espalda y se rehusó a hablar más.

Eneas le dio a Sholto una mirada de disgusto, y les hizo señas para que fueran al otro cuarto―. Déjenlo enfurruñarse. Él lo disfruta, y no veo razón para interferir en algo que lo mantiene en silencio por un rato.

Eneas luego procedió a darles lo que hubiera sido un té muy pobre, de no ser porque Petunia había tenido la previsión de traer una canasta con pan recién horneado, jamón, tomates, fruta, leche, mantequilla, mermelada de moras y un pastel. La cara del Guarda se iluminó al ver los contenidos de la canasta, ellos rara vez disponían en esos lugares de comida fresca, según dijo. Sacó de algún sitio un mantel arrugado (pero limpio), platos, cubiertos y el té mismo como su contribución, y al final fue una comida muy agradable.

Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle por Sholto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el dragón miniatura en la isla?

―De hecho, más tiempo que yo ―dijo Eneas―. Él se encontraba aquí cuando llegué hace cuatro años atrás. Sospecho que fue instrumental en el retiro apresurado de mi primo tercero, Eòsaph, quien manejaba este lugar antes que yo. Debido a su tamaño, no puede en realidad ubicarsele con el resto de los dragones. Ellos definitivamente le tienen antipatía, y por muchas razones. Él vive aquí conmigo. Y es un condenado fastidio, además.

―¿Acaso no sirve de compañía para usted? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Seria mejor no tener ninguna ―dijo Eneas―. Él resiente vivir aquí, siempre lo ha hecho, y en consecuencia hace de mi vida un infierno.

―¿Qué es lo que hace todo el día? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Y Petunia había querido preguntar lo mismo, mirando a su alrededor.

―Se queja ―dijo Eneas―. Lo complementa con un insulto o dos, sólo para estar seguro que este siempre de mal humor como él si es que alguna vez cometo el acto indecible de estar alegre. Y cuando no esta quejándose, esta leyendo. Se me requiere que le obtenga libros de todas partes, y esa es una enorme tarea, y pesada para mis lechuzas, el viento de las corrientes aquí es peligroso, especialmente en invierno. Yo también puedo leer los libros, así que no me importa demasiado. Pero también se queja por eso, no le gusta compartir. A veces se queja por no tener suficiente para leer. Eso varia.

Como resultó ser, Eneas no sabía mucho de los antecedentes de Sholto. Su primo Eòsaph tampoco le había contado mucho, aparte de que no podía tolerar la compañía de Sholto un momento más―. Eso fue lo que dijo, justo antes de marcharse ―según el Guarda, Sholto generalmente era muy reservado, y ciertamente no era bueno para conversar―. Le gusta mucho escucharse hablar. Sólo monólogos. Las conversaciones generalmente no le interesan.

Petunia descubrió que esta no era una exageración. Sus intentos por hablar con Sholto después del té probaron ser imposibles. Le dio la espalda, ignorando majestuosamente todas sus tácticas. Pero sí demostró cierta curiosidad: le preguntó abruptamente como había llegado a estar en posesión de la Mansión.

―La heredé ―dijo Petunia―. Catullus era mi bisabuelo.

Los ojos purpura de Sholto la examinaron de forma torva sobre su hombro―, ¿Ah si? ¿El squib? Que vergonzoso para ti.

―No es para nada vergonzoso ―dijo Petunia, molesta. _Ya veo lo que Eneas quería decir. Él esta buscando una pelea, y parece ser consistente en eso._

―Entonces yo soy quien siente vergüenza por ti ―dijo Sholto―. Tu también pareces ser una squib. Y tanto por los Mayhew.

Petunia perdió su genio, algo que trataba de controlar y en lo que estaba mejorando. Pero no ahora. En vez de contestarle verbalmente, se transformó en un gato. Bajo esta forma, le llamó muchos nombre excesivamente insultantes a Sholto, que salieron como maullidos discordantes, y después volvió a transformarse.

―Trucos mágicos de feria ―dijo Sholto con desdén―. Y pude comprender todo lo que dijiste ¡gracias! ¡Y aclaro que no soy un basilisco con cabeza de piedra! Si lo fuera, ahora no estarías molestándome.

―Creo que necesitamos a Héctor o Titus para este trabajo ―le dijo Dudley en un aparte a Harry, pero Petunia los escuchó.

_Pues gracias por la confianza, hijo mio. No te equivocas, pero no siempre podré depender de mis amigos para sacarme de los líos en que me meto. Necesito convencer a este dragón extremadamente obstinado y amargado que me ayude. Y pienso que esto llevará más que magia, un milagro._

Pero ella no estaba contando con Eneas, quien no iba a perder su oportunidad de un futuro libre de Sholto―. Continue ―le susurró.

―¿Te gusta estar aquí? ―le preguntó Petunia, aturullada. Había tratado de cambiar el tema, y se recriminó mentalmente por lo bobo de la pregunta dado el descontento que irradiaba de Sholto como una nube iracunda.

―Lo adoro ―dijo Sholto―. En especial el que desconocidos me pregunten preguntas idiotas.

―Sholto, ya te lo dije antes y lo dije en serio, ¡cuida lo que dices! ―gritó Eneas.

―¡No me digas como comportarme, campesino lerdo! ―le siseó Sholto.

―Estamos dispuestos a llevarte al sur con nosotros ―intervino Petunia con rapidez, preguntándose al decirlo si en realidad lo decía en serio. Estaba llegando a la conclusión que Sholto era una causa perdida.

―Bien por ti ―dijo Sholto―. No te molestes por mi.

Eneas les hizo señas para que salieran, y Petunia salió primero sintiéndose muy deprimida por ese día. Pero el guarda de dragones estaba optimista y determinado―. Déjenmelo a mi. Les garantizo que se irá con ustedes, y será voluntariamente.

Petunia tenía dudas, y Moody resopló. Pero el cielo se oscureció y alzaron las cabezas para mirar. Rogelio y sus dos escoltas estaban regresando para aterrizar en el patio. El Diente de Víbora se veía feliz y excitado, el contraste con Sholto era doloroso. Rogelio se lanzó en una animada conversación, para la cual ahora no tenía traductor.

Bueno, quizás estaba equivocada en eso, escuchó un sonido ahogado y al darse vuelta vio a Sholto en la puerta de la casa de piedra viéndose, al parecer, horrorizado.

―¿Quién es ese? ―exclamó, mirando a Rogelio.

―Oh ―dijo Eneas―, ahí estas, Sholto. Ven a conocer a tu nuevo compañero de habitación, Rogelio. Él es un Diente de Víbora Peruano.

―¡Sé lo que es, cabeza de carnero! Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué esta haciendo ahí?

―Él necesita un lugar para quedarse, y Eneas fue tan amable de aceptar albergarlo aquí ―dijo Petunia.

―Estoy seguro que ustedes dos se llevarán de lo más bien ―dijo Eneas, con aire tranquilo, tratando con todas fuerzas de no reírse malevolamente.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo Sholto con amargura― ¡Bueno, ya puedes irte olvidando de eso! ¡Él no se quedará aquí!

―Pero claro que si se quedará ―dijo Eneas. Parecía estar disfrutando mucho, y Petunia tuvo la impresión de que estaba pagándose por muchos insultos de Sholto―. Y será mejor que cambies esa actitud, mi amigo, o él hará honor a su nombre.

Rogelio eligió ese momento para darle una sonrisa burlona ancha, colmilluda y totalmente letal a Sholto. Este pareció horrorizado.

Para cuando Petunia, los chicos, y el resto de su grupo dejaron la reserva de rehabilitación más tarde, dirigiéndose hacia el sur, Sholto el dragón y una larga bolsa de libros los acompañaba. Eneas los despidió con la mano, sonriendo ampliamente, con Rogelio a su lado.

_Un intercambio equivalente, un dragón venenoso por otro, aunque tengo que decir que es una clase diferente de veneno por cada dragón. _Por lo menos esto hizo a alguien feliz: a Eneas. Sholto es una historia diferente.

~oOo~

Ellos llegaron a la puerta de la mansión justo cuando descendía el sol. Petunia estaba exhausta, pero escondió su alivio cuando Moody y Hagrid, quizás presintiendo esto, le dijeron que se marcharían de inmediato para alcanzar a cenar en el castillo. Ella les agradeció su ayuda, y llevó al resto adentro de la casa. Los chicos de forma ordinaria se hubieran ido a la escuela, pero como Harry expresó no estaban seguros de que Petunia no necesitara más ayuda.

Ellos se referían a Sholto, por supuesto, quien miró a su alrededor con sospecha. Todo estaba tranquilo―. Veo que has hecho renovaciones ―dijo con resentimiento―, y no antes de tiempo.

La cabeza de Nesta se asomó desde la puerta de la biblioteca, claramente atraída por las voces―. Oh ―dijo ella con su voz melodiosa―. ¡Ya regresaron a casa! ¡Que bien! ¿Dejaron bien a Rogelio?

―Sí, él estaba bien acomodado para cuando nos marchamos ―dijo Petunia―. Es un lugar muy remoto, lejos de nuestros amigos, los goblins. Nesta, quiero presentarte a Sholto. Él solía vivir aquí hace algunos años atrás.

Nesta avanzó y le dio a Sholto su patentado 'ataque de feromonas' que divertía tanto a los muchachos―. Encantada de conocerte, por supuesto ―dijo ella agachando la cabeza y mirándolo entre un revolotear de pestañas.

Sholto tan sólo se la quedó mirando y no dijo nada.

Nesta esta desacostumbrada a esta descortesía, y aun menos a la falta de respuesta―. ¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó en voz baja a Petunia―. ¿Es retardado? ¿O quizás fue castrado?

―Ciertamente no soy retardado ―gruñó Sholto, mirándola con enojo―. ¡Ni he sido castrado!

―Bueno, entonces eres muy mal educado ―dijo Nesta con serenidad―. Creo que en la biblioteca hay un libro de etiqueta. Le diré al señor Crouch que te lo preste.

―¡No necesito un libro de etiqueta! ―gritó Sholto.

―Debo estar en desacuerdo contigo, Sholto, ese libro ciertamente es necesario ―Nesta sintió estar en terreno conocido, y por eso fue insistente―. No te lo tomes a pecho, no llevará mucho para que aprendas todo de eso, y puedo ayudarte si tienes problemas para leer. O el señor Crouch puede hacerlo ―dijo Nesta con un tono dulce que dejó a Sholto sin habla. Petunia tuvo la impresión que este era un estado que raramente experimentaba.

El señor Crouch había entrado detrás de Nesta. Al parecer había estado dándole su lección de lectura en la biblioteca.

―¿Y de quién se trata este? ―dijo el hombro mirando a un mal encarado Sholto, dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Petunia.

_Oh, cielos, de nuevo lo he dejado sin darle información, al parecer. Esto va a ser complicado._

―Este es Sholto, señor Crouch ―dijo ella con rapidez―. Fue criado por mi familia, y acaba de regresar con nosotros.

El siempre puntilloso señor Crouch se inclinó educadamente hacia Sholto, quien, para sorpresa de Petunia, se inclinó devolviendo el saludo de manera educada aunque silenciosa. Pero el mago después dijo―: Parece que hay una abundancia de dragones en este establecimiento, señora Dursley; y eso no fue algo en que yo acordé, no señora.

―Lo lamento mucho, señor Crouch ―dijo Petunia―, pero no necesita preocuparse por Sholto; él se encuentra de paso y no se quedará aquí mucho tiempo.

El señor Crouch pareció aliviado por esta aclaración, pero una vez que salió, Sholto se volteó hacia ella con ojos acusadores y dijo―: ¿Así que estoy de paso? ¿Y dónde voy a ir entonces?

―Al Banco Gringotts, en Londres ―dijo Petunia―. Yo les prometí un dragón en miniatura.

Ella esperaba una explosión de rabia, pero no sucedió―. ¿Supongo que existe una razón? ―inquirió Sholto, después de considerarlo―. ¿Dinero?

―Hay una razón, pero no es esa. Hay once... bueno, ahora diez dragones, supongo, que custodian sus bóvedas. Ellos los tratan de forma vergonzosa, de paso. La mayoría de ellos fueron secuestrados de la reserva en Rumania, o de sus países de origen, y los mantienen de manera ilegal en Londres.

―¿El Diente de Víbora? ―observó Sholto.

_Estúpido no es_―. Sí, él es uno de ellos ―ella procedió a explicar que los goblins habían descubierto que los dragones miniatura podían comunicarse con los dragones ordinarios, y los resultados después de ese descubrimiento.

Sholto quedó espantado, pero no por la esclavitud de su especie―. ¿Quieres que sea el familiar de un _goblin_ común? ―exclamó.

―Bothgar es muy inteligente, y no hay nada de común en eso; no será fácil engañarlo ―le advirtió Petunia―. Necesitarás observar cada paso. Yo me concentraria en la debilidad de los goblins, que es la codicia y más codicia.

―Gracias por tu profundo análisis ―resopló Sholto―. Y dime, por favor de forma especifica: ¿qué esperas que haga yo, y por qué?

―Dos cosas ―dijo Petunia―. Estoy buscando algo, algunos objetos en el banco, y no quiero que los goblins sepan de esto. No confío en ellos cuando hay ganancias de por medio. Eso es lo primero. Lo segundo que deseo es conseguir liberar a esos dragones, o ayudarlos a que lo hagan solos.

―¿Qué tipo de objetos? ―preguntó Sholto con agudeza, ignorando lo de la emancipación de los dragones.

―Horcruxes ―dijo Petunia con franqueza, curiosa por conocer su reacción.

Los ojos de Sholto mostraron algo brevemente, pero esto le indicó a Petunia algo importante. _Él sabe._

Sin embargo, el dragón se rehusó a decir algo de lo que sabía.

―Me dijeron que eras el familiar de Catón Mayhew ―dijo luego Petunia, mirándolo con atención.

Sholto ahora se encontraba en guardia―. No voy a discutir más de ese asunto ―dijo, y cambió de tema―. Lo que quiero saber es: en el caso que llegara a realizar tamañas proezas épicas, ¿qué conseguiré a cambio?

―Pues conseguirás ayudar a salvar al mundo mágico de Voldemort ―dijo Petunia.

―Eso me importa un pepino, ni tampoco me importan los dragones de Gringotts ―dijo Sholto con franqueza―. Si ellos fueron tan idiotas para dejarse esclavizar por un puñado de goblins, entonces merecen su suerte. Dime por qué debería hacer esto por ti, y será mejor que pienses en una buena respuesta mientras estés en eso.

―Yo te encontraría un nuevo hogar apropiado que apruebes, y un mago o bruja para que seas su familiar, también de tu aprobación, si eso es lo que deseas ―dijo Petunia.

―¡Apropiado! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Me enviarías de regreso a las Hébridas en menos que canta un gallo! ―Sholto la miró con disgusto―. Sin darme las gracias, y a toda velocidad. Ese ha sido mi destino en el pasado, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

―Prometo que no haré eso ―contestó Petunia.

―Entonces, pruébalo ―dijo Sholto, dándole una mirada de triunfo―. Haz un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Petunia no sabía lo que era un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero los muchachos probaron no ser tan ignorantes.

―¡No lo hagas, Tante! ―exclamo Harry.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó Dudley―. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando uno de esos juramentos se rompe?

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia, intentando hacer un chiste del asunto―. Como no pienso romperlo, eso debería ser seguro, ¿no es así?

―¿Pero y si no puedes evitarlo? ―señaló Harry―. ¡El hechizo te mataría!

Petunia miró a Sholto―. ¿Esperas que cumpla tus expectativas? Porque dudo que quedes satisfecho con nada que te ofrezca, y si no puedo cumplir con el juramento, las consecuencias serían terribles.

―Ese no es mi problema ―dijo Sholto. Se veía muy complacido consigo mismo y sus ojos amatista brillaban con malicia―. Tu esperas que yo arriesgue _mi_ vida, pero no quieres regresar el favor. ¿Cómo puede ser eso justo?

_Él tiene razón. El que no sea agradable, no quiere decir que este errado._

―¡No lo hagas,Tante! ―exclamó Harry―. Podemos producir otro dragón miniatura para Gringotts, y enviamos mejor a este cretino de regreso por donde vino.

_Es muy tarde ya para eso, Harry. Esto debe hacerse pronto. El tiempo se esta acabando, puedo sentirlo._

Ella miró a Sholto y dijo―. De acuerdo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Si existe algún error gramatical, favor de señalrmelo para corregirlo. Gracias por leer y su apoyo.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención.** La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.


	50. Alguien va a ser oprimido

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 50: "ALGUIEN VA A SER OPRIMIDO"**

.

_En el cual Petunia y Sholto hacen un juramento uno al otro, y todos sabemos como eso casi siempre resulta._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia estaba deambulando en el bosque. Estaba oscuro, y no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta aquí. ¿El Bosque Prohibido? Suponía que si, pero los arboles estaban muy espaciados en vez de estar juntos, sin llegar a cubrir el cielo. La luna llena a tres cuartos y brillaba iluminando las copas de los arboles. A nivel de suelo había una neblina, sin embargo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. A veces, sentía como si estuviera nadando en ella, una imagen mental inquietante ya que no conseguía ver debajo de la superficie.

Su cabeza le dolía, y su mano estaba sangrando. La sacudió, y a la luz de la luna vio como salían volando una gotas oscuras. ¿Dónde estaba? Hubo un ruido detrás de ella, y se volteó para ver a dos niños, un niño y una niña, sentados en las ramas bajas de un árbol cercano, mirándola fijamente.

Ellos eran anormalmente pálidos, y sus ojos le parecieron extraños. _¿Están muertos, no es así? ¿Porque si no estarían sentados en ese árbol?_

El niño, un adolescente, se rio―. ¿Por qué lo piensas? Estamos esperándote ―la niña, quien ella juzgaba como de diez años, tenía una mejilla abultada.

Petunia se preguntó si alguien la habría golpeado y estaba hinchada. Después se dio cuenta que ella estaba comiendo un dulce. _Entonces son Catón y Cressida._

―Correcto ―dijo el chico.

_Él no se ve muy distinto a Harry, aunque más alto, aunque no usa gafas, y sus ojos son oscuros_―. ¿Dónde esta Cicerón? ―preguntó Petunia.

La calma del chico desapareció―. ¡Él no esta aquí! ¡Porque no mantuve mi promesa!

―Estúpida promesa ―dijo Cressida, balanceando las piernas―. Nunca debes sobrestimar tus propias habilidades, Catón. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

―Yo le prometí un funeral vikingo ―dijo el niño, dándole una mirada desconsolada―. Con Voldemort como plato principal. ¡Y yo no cumplí mi promesa! ¿Y tu sabes lo que le sucede a quien no cumple sus promesas, no es así?

―Sí ―dijo Petunia. En cualquier caso, sabía lo que sucedía a los que no cumplían un Juramento Inquebrantable.

―Quiero verlo de nuevo ―dijo Catón―, pero no lo haré. No puedo hasta que se cumpla la promesa.

―No me importa si no lo veo de nuevo ―dijo Cressida con franqueza―. Tu estarías todo el tiempo con él, como antes, y no me harías caso.

―¡Cállate! ―siseó el chico―. ¡Cállate! ¡Yo le fallé! No es justo... no es justo... no es justo... ―su voz fue desvaneciéndose en la distancia.

La niebla se transformó en un rio y Petunia fue arrastrada por la corriente.

Ella yacía de espaldas en una balsa o algo parecido. No podía moverse por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. El agua subía más y comenzó a subir sobre la balsa, hasta sobrepasarla. Petunia se dio cuenta que se estaba ahogando, el agua llenaba su nariz y su boca y no conseguía respirar...

.

Ambos pares de cortinas de su cama de cuatro postes estaban cerradas, algo raro en ella, se sentía acalorada y ahogada. Se sentó y abrió las cortinas de un tirón. Miró al pie de su cama donde Algy había emplazado la cama de gran danés que ella le había regalado para Navidad arriba del diván, y estaba ocupándola. Su mentón estaba apoyado en el pie de la cama de cuatro postes y la estaba mirando.

Nesta saltó delicadamente sobre la cama y se recostó apoyando sus garras cruzadas de una forma muy refinada―. ¿Qué pasa, Petunia? ―preguntó suavemente.

―Tengo mucho calor ―murmuró Petunia, bajando las piernas de la cama y secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

―Tenias una pesadilla ―la corrigió Algy―. Pudimos oírte.

Petunia estaba transpirando, y ahora se sintió helada y tiritó―. Algy, ¿por qué Cressida envió a Sholto a las Hébridas?

En la mansión, Sholto había terminado durmiendo en el cuarto de los chicos, para su mortificación. Petunia ya sabía que a los dragones les disgustaba dormir solos, pero su hospitalidad no se extendía a invitarlo a su habitación; además del hecho que tanto Algy como Nesta lo habían prohibido en términos claros. _Él nació para ser un exiliado en todas partes donde va, y nunca parece comprender la razón._

A pesar de aceptar su cambio de tema, pareció no querer contestar, pero por suerte Nesta también sentía curiosidad―. Sí, ¿por qué? ―preguntó, rascándose con mucha elegancia.

_Ella puede verse grácil incluso realizando las tareas más mundanas. Es de lo más inútil, pero igual un don fundamental._

―Pienso que ella podría haberse quedado con ambos, a pesar de que él es difícil. Pero él quiso en cambio que ella escogiera entre nosotros dos ―dijo Algy―. Él pensó que ella lo escogería a él. Después de todo, él es más viejo y más grande que yo. Y más listo, como siempre dice, constantemente.

―Pero él no fue criado para ser su familiar, ¿no es así? ―señaló Petunia.

―No. Pero tampoco fue criado en realidad para ser el de Catón ―dijo Algy―. A pesar de que Catón lo aceptó después de que el experimento con los Hébridos Negros no tuvo éxito. Sholto lo divertía, decía, y no le importaba su forma de ser.

―¿Y Sholto se comportaba mejor con Catón? ―preguntó Petunia con curiosidad.

―Sholto es Sholto ―dijo Algy con resignación―. Él nunca se ha portado bien con nadie. Esta en su naturaleza. Él es '_thrawn'_, ya lo sabes.

―Sí, lo sé. No puedo evitar saberlo, ya que la gente me lo sigue repitiendo, una y otra vez ―dijo Petunia con exasperación. Ante la mirada herida de Algy, ella moderó su tono―. ¿Cómo tomó que Cressida te escogiera a ti? ―preguntó, aunque ya podía imaginárselo.

―Estaba sorprendido ―dijo Algy―. Él pensó que ella no podía dejar de escogerlo; nunca se le ocurrió que no fuera así.

―¿Qué causó esta diferencia? ―preguntó Nesta con interés.

Algy dijo―. Él se burlaba de ella porque le gustaba vestirse de forma fantasiosa y jugar juegos. Decía que eso estaba por debajo de ella, y que ella debería dejar de hacer esa clase de cosas para estar al nivel de él si él llegaba a ser su familiar. Decía que él la educaría para hacer de ella una bruja poderosa y de influencia. Como si él fuera a hacerle un favor, o algo parecido, en vez de ser a la inversa ―él meneó la cabeza―. Eso no fue inteligente. O tal vez debería decir que no fue lo bastante listo para ver que ella ya era una bruja poderosa, aunque ella no encajara en _su_ definición de una.

Petunia sonrió―. ¿Debo tomar como eso que tu no tenías objeción a que ella se disfrazara y jugara juegos?

―No diría precisamente eso ―dijo Algy―. A ella le gustaba disfrazarme a mi también, y no puedo decir que lo disfrutara mucho. Pero si eso la hacia feliz, ¿por qué no?

_Por qué no, en realidad. Los dos dragones tenían ideas muy diferentes acerca de como agasajar a su bruja, y no me sorprende que Algy haya ganado._

―¿Disfrazarse? ―preguntó Nesta―. ¿De qué?

―De cualquier cosa ―dijo Algy, suspirando―. Sholto solía reírse y burlarse de mi por ello. Pero yo me quedé, y él no.

―¿Tenia ella algunas joyas? ―inquirió Nesta con esperanza.

―Oh, sí ―dijo Nesta―. No eran de verdad, por supuesto. Bisutería y joyas falsas en su mayoría. Las reales están en una bóveda en Gringotts. Al final ella heredó todo lo de su madre, pero a ella no le gustaban mucho, ni quería usarlas. Demasiado aburridas, decía.

_Tengo la impresión de que Cressida no tenía un umbral muy alto para aburrirse._

Nesta miró sus collares de modo satisfecho. Dormía con ellos puestos cada noche, para prevenir robos, según decía, aunque Petunia sospechaba que simplemente no podía soportar separarse de ellos ni por un momento. Ellos era de verdad, pero no estaba sobre ella el querer tener un poco más de brillo, de haber algo disponible.

―¿Puedo ver las joyas? ―preguntó ella.

Algy miró interrogante a Petunia, esta era su entrada. Se suponía que ella señalara que estaba a punto de amanecer afuera, y que eso era poco práctico e innecesario, y que Nesta no necesitaba más joyas en cualquier caso. Se suponía que ella fuera la sensata. _La que echa agua helada sobre todo._

En cambio dijo, para obvia mortificación de Algy―. Muy bien, Nesta. Vayamos a ver.

De hecho, Petunia estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que no significara volver a dormir y encarar un reinicio de la pesadilla aterradora. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado y la idea de una distracción le atraía. A Algy le dijo―: ¿Cuál era el cuarto de Cressida? ¿era este?

Algy meneó la cabeza―. Ella nunca se cambió a este cuarto, a pesar de que es el dormitorio más grande de la casa. Ella se quedó en el dormitorio que tenía de niña. Decía que se sentía cómoda allí.

―¿Es uno de los cuartos sellados? ―le preguntó Petunia. Cuando ella se mudó a la Mansión, descubrió que unos cuantos cuartos estaban sellados mágicamente. En ese entonces no tenía mucha experiencia con la magia, especialmente ese tipo de magia física, y no pudo romperla. Para su sorpresa, Pompeyo tampoco pudo.

―Sí ―dijo Algy―. Es el que esta al final del pasillo, a la derecha.

Petunia sacó su bata y se calzó las zapatillas, y con un rápido _Lumos_, dirigió la partida. De paso le preguntó a Algy si sabía como remover el sello.

Algy fue evasivo―. Podría ser.

De hecho, al llegar a la puerta lo hizo. Petunia no reconoció las palabras. _No es inglés, ni latín. Quizás sea galés, pero pienso que es una versión arcaica, o gaélico._

La puerta se entreabrió con un rechinido y Petunia la empujó para abrirla. El dormitorio estaba oscuro, con las cortinas y postigos cerrados, se sentía casi insoportablemente encerrada y mohosa. Petunia usó su varita para abrir las ventanas. Lo hicieron un ruido molesto al hacerlo, como si lo hicieran por primera vez en muchos años. Entró una corriente de aire frio al cuarto que fue un alivio.

Una vez que pudo ver el dormitorio con claridad, Petunia parpadeó ante la explosión rosa: claramente el color favorito de Cressida. Las murallas, alfombra, ropa de cama, las cortinas, casi _todo_ era rosa. A pesar de que Petunia recordaba a Cressida como una dama muy anciana, esta parecía la habitación de una niña, con los muebles pintados de blanco.

―¿Quién selló el dormitorio, Algy? ―inquirió Petunia―. No fue Pompeyo; él no pudo abrirla.

―No estoy seguro ―contestó Algy, removiéndose de la forma que hacia cuando estaba agitado.

_Lo que quiere decir que lo hiciste tu, creo. Yo no sabía que los dragones pudieran efectuar magia. Esto esta probando ser educativo._

Petunia no siguió con esto, ya que Nesta estaba ocupada revisando los armarios, cajones, y finalmente una cómoda. Algy esta visiblemente alterado por esto, y hasta Petunia empezó a sentir que estaban fisgoneando. Estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando Nesta dio un grito de alegría.

Ella se apartó de un cajonera sosteniendo un collar de bisutería iridiscente, del tipo que fue popular años atrás; la madre de Petunia había tenido uno, según recordaba, color café y dorado, y Lily y ella se lo probaban a turnos junto con un broche y aretes y juego cuando eran pequeñas. Ellas lo consideraban entonces lo máximo de la elegancia, pero al ver ahora uno similar se daba cuenta que se veía muy falso y llamativo. Tales consideraciones no parecieron molestar a Nesta mientras se lo colocaba feliz alrededor de su cuello. Combinado con las joyas que llevaba puestas, daban una impresión considerable.

―Es muy... brillante ―dijo Petunia.

―¡Quítate eso! ―gritó Algy.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Nesta―. ¿No te gusta?

―¡Eso no es tuyo, miserable ratera!

Como Algy solía consentir a Nesta como todo el resto, y hasta más, este estallido era muy poco característico de él, y le indicó a Petunia lo molesto que estaba. Con gentileza retiró el collar del cuello de Nesta y lo guardó.

Nesta no estaba acostumbrada a la desaprobación, y como resultado dejó caer grandes lágrimas cristalinas con delicados sollozos; ella lloraba tan elegantemente como hacia todo lo demás, escondiendo el hocico entre las garras, aunque Petunia notó que tenía un gran ojo dorado abierto para catalogar la reacción ante su desgracia.

Algy la ignoró. Pero Petunia puso un brazo alrededor de la joven dragona y dijo―. Nesta, debes comprender que esos objetos una vez pertenecieron a alguien a quien Algy tenía mucho cariño. Él se ofendió cuando jugaste con ellos como si fueran juguetes.

―¡No estoy jugando! ―gritó Nesta.

Probablemente no; la pedrería era un asunto serio para ella. Lástima que los goblins la trataran tan vilmente, se hubieran llevado bien a la larga mucho más de lo que pensaban.

Petunia buscó un diario en la habitación, pero un regalo tal era demasiado que esperar. En cualquier caso, ellos no encontraron nada de esa naturaleza, aunque confiscaron un portafolio lleno de dibujos hechos por Cressida para estudiarlos más tarde.

Sin embargo, en este punto ellos descubrieron que uno de los roperos más grandes estaba lleno de disfraces llenos de brillos, de varios tamaños, que hicieron que Nesta jadeara de deleite.

Algy, sin embargo, fue inflexible―. ¡No vas a ponerte nada de eso! ―le dijo con severidad a Nesta.

Ella hizo pucheros, pero como Petunia, presintió que Algy se había quedado sin paciencia y no era para tomar a la ligera. Ella se apartó con renuencia de los disfraces, y aunque ella suspiró cuando Algy cerró las puertas del ropero no dijo nada más.

~oOo~

Después de desayunar, Petunia consultó con el señor Crouch acerca del Juramento Inquebrantable, y también acerca del contrato propuesto con los goblins. Ella quería un contrato mágico en última instancia, tan irritante como era Sholto ella no quería darle a los goblins la oportunidad de maltratarlo, especialmente después de comprobar su personalidad. De hecho, Petunia le advirtió que tendría que moderar su discurso y actitud general mientras estuviera en Gringotts.

Sholto se la quedó mirando fijamente como si ella estuviese hablando en un lenguaje extraterrestre―. ¿Moderar mi lenguaje? ―exclamó―. ¿En serio esperas que yo me rebaje con un montón de condenados goblins? Porque si es así, ya puedes olvidarlo.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Yo espero que te comportes como si tuvieras que hacer un trabajo, y hacerlo apropiadamente. Eso quiere decir tal vez que debes empezar a dejar de insultar de forma gratuita a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino, y a usar en ocasiones algo de astucia. Yo tengo intención de honrar mi parte del Juramento, pero es mejor que tu también honres tu parte.

―¿Estas sugiriendo que no puedo ser más listo que ellos? ¿Es eso?

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―, no pudiste ganarle a Algy, ¿no es así?

Sholto se irguió en todo su tamaño, y la miró debajo de la nariz con los ojos centelleando. Estaba echando anillos de humo, lo cual Petunia reconocía por Algy como señal de peligro―. Ese miserable reptil enano galés ―siseó― ¡nunca me ha ganado a _mi_!

―Supongo que puedes estar en lo correcto ―dijo ella―, y que te hayas pasado de listo. Pero para alguien tan inteligente como siempre andas diciéndole a todos, Sholto, eso parece sucederte con frecuencia.

Sholto literalmente estaba temblando de rabia―. ¡Eso no es verdad!

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. Yo diré esto: antes de conocerte, no me decían los demás lo listo que eras, sino lo '_thrawn_' que eras. Y al conocerte, supe porque. Esa es una característica que opaca a la otra.

Sholto elevó la barbilla, y dijo con sarcasmo―: ¿Es este el Día de Insultar a Sholto o hay algún punto en esta conversación?

―Claro que hay un punto ―dijo Petunia―. Tu vas a ir a Gringotts con dos misiones en mente: los Horcruxes (sí, ya sé que sabes lo que son), y los dragones. Es muy importante para el bienestar del mundo mágico que triunfes, y en adición a eso vas a conseguir algo que deseas mucho. Así que voy a ser franca: no la cagues. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

―¿Ah, si? ―dijo rechinando los dientes.

―Lo sabes. No abras tanto la boca, cada vez que lo haces les entregas información, y por nada. Los goblins necesitan confiar en ti también, al menos en cierto sentido, o quizás debería decir que no deben sospechar de ti. Restringe tu sarcasmo. Controla tu temperamento. Actúa como si pudieras ser útil. Mantén los ojos abiertos y escucha cada conversación que tengan. Demuéstranos que puedes ser más inteligente que fastidioso, por una vez en tu vida.

―¿Por qué rayos debería hacerlo? ―demandó Sholto.

―Porque, Sholto, hacerlo al revés no te ha conseguido nada ―_y yo debería saberlo, aunque regañarlo en esto es irónico, ¿no permito acaso que los goblins me saquen de mis casillas con frecuencia? Sí. ¿Y no es el sarcasmo uno de mis peores hábitos? También cierto_―. Y los chicos me urgen a que te envíe de regreso con Eneas y Rogelio, y que te substituya por Algy en esta aventura.

―¡Él! ―resopló Sholto―. ¡Todo para lo que sirve es para juguetear usando disfraces ridículos!

―Bueno, entonces pruébame que esta vez hice la elección correcta ―dijo Petunia. _Apuesto a que sus celos por Algy son mayores que su ganas de contradecir, y es mejor que yo tenga razón en esto. No creo que Algy sea lo bastante rudo para este trabajo, eso es por lo menos lo que digo en vez de que la que temo sea la verdadera razón: que en realidad no soportaría verlo lastimado._

El Juramento vino primero con el señor Crouch actuando como enlace. Petunia juró proveer a Sholto con un hogar adecuado que él debía aprobar. _Pues que lista eres Petunia, ofreciendo eso a un dragón que ha hecho una carrera exitosa de nunca aprobar nada._

Sholto, por su parte, juró buscar los Horcruxes, liberar los dragones de ser posible, y comportarse. _Y de las tres cosas, es lo último lo más difícil sin duda, pero ninguna es tan imposible como la que yo hice._

Petunia después replicó los Horcruxes perdidos con magia para que Sholto viera lo que estaba buscando. Ella le contó de la probable localización de la Copa, y de su estatus, ante lo cual él se limitó a asentir.

~oOo~

Los goblins llegaron a la Mansión para realizar el contrato mágico corto tiempo después. Los mismo cinco de la vez anterior regresaron: Arngrim, Otrygg, los dos goblins jóvenes de aspecto rudo, y por supuesto Bothgar quien parecía tan entusiasmado con la idea como Sholto.

La asistencia del señor Crouch probó ser invaluable en la elaboración del contrato. Hasta Bothgar pareció impresionado con su habilidad. La infusión de magia en el acuerdo haría que fuera difícil, sino imposible, romperlo sin el reconocimiento de las partes. Este no se trataba de engañar a un dragón usando joyas, sino esencialmente de contratarlo para traducir en el Banco. Los goblins acordaron proveer para Sholto cuarto y comida, pagarle una suma decente, permitir que le reportara a Petunia su tratamiento, y no dañarlo ni amenazarlo de ninguna manera. También estaba estrictamente prohibido restringir su habilidad de echar fuego, como habían hecho con Nesta. El contrato de forma inicial sería por seis meses. El señor Crouch de forma educada, pero firme, instruyó a los goblins de que las consecuencias de romper el contrato serian decididas por el Wizengamot.

Los goblins asintieron de forma abstraída. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a Sholto para prestar demasiada atención. De forma muy poca característica, hasta ahora no había dicho nada, así que a Petunia no le sorprendió que Otrygg preguntara de forma cortante―. ¿Puede hablar?

―Por cierto que puedo hablar ―dijo Sholto erizándose―. ¡Varios idiomas, todos con fluidez!

―Solamente necesitamos que hable inglés y dragón ―dijo Arngrim de forma abrupta.

Sholto abrió su boca para ser insultante, Petunia pudo darse cuenta por el brillo en sus ojos, y después abruptamente la cerró sin decir nada.

―Usted se encontrará muy satisfecho con Sholto ―se apresuró a intervenir Petunia antes que el auto-control del dragón fuera puesto más a prueba―. Él es un Hébrido Negro, y fue criado por mi abuelo y un tío. Ustedes verán que es muy cooperativo ―le dio una mirada a Sholto mientras hablaba. Él sonrió con burla, pero haciendo un esfuerzo masivo no dijo nada.

Bothgar pareció escéptico, pero colocó una expresión benigna. Petunia se preguntó si él necesitaría usar picanas metafóricas para hacerlo de forma efectiva

―Los dragones miniatura requieren ser familiar de alguien ―le dijo Petunia a Bothgar―. Eso quiere decir que él pasará mucho tiempo con usted. Usted tendrá que ganarse su confianza.

Sholto comenzó a verse algo intrigado por esta noción, aunque con renuencia.

Bothgar también se vio renuente―. Bueno, entonces, quizás deberíamos comenzar ―dijo de forma débil.

―Espere un minuto ―dijo Petunia. Ella le pasó a Bothgar unos papeles―. Son instrucciones de comida y cuidados. Por favor léalos con cuidado. Maltrátelo y lo sabré.

Bothgar miró los papeles en sus manos, viéndose algo descompuesto. Sholto, para sorpresa de Petunia, pareció divertido y murmuró para callado―. Y usted estuvo de acuerdo.

Petunia lo miró con enojo―. Sholto es muy disciplinado, ¿no es así?

―Mucho ―concordó Sholto con descaro.

―Sé que estará muy complacido con sus servicios ―dijo Petunia―. Si quieren renovar el contrato después de que los seis meses hayan expirado, podemos negociarlo ―Los goblins parecieron dudosos, y Sholto amotinado. Petunia lo pateó a la disimulada, y su rostro quedó en blanco.

La última mirada que tuvo de Sholto ese día, fue de él diciéndole a los goblins que tuvieran cuidado con sus cuentas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.


	51. Sin dirección a casa

**Nota del Autor: **Bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo que me ha causado incontables problemas, y que básicamente estaba retrasando el resto de la historia, principalmente porque no estaba segura de qué hacer con el argumento de la Tercera Prueba. Puesto que "Priori Incantatem" es probablemente uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie (junto con "El cuento del Príncipe") no quería regurgitarlo completamente, y de todos modos no podía debido a un error que cometí con la varita de Harry, así que tenia que hacer algo diferente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 51: "SIN DIRECCIÓN A CASA"**

.

_En el cual Petunia trata de anticiparse a la Tercera Prueba, pero se enfrenta con el empedernido prejuicio mágico contra el razonamiento en linea recta, o quizás debería decirse contra cualquier razonamiento._

_~~oOo~~_

En la siguiente reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes, alrededor de un día más tarde, Petunia estaba ansiosa por saber si Ojo Loco había escuchado algo de parte del contingente de mortífagos. Estaba preocupada por su silencio y temía que ellos supieran que Crouch Junior estaba de regreso en Azkaban, y que 'Moody' en realidad era Moody.

Moody le contó al grupo que finalmente había escuchado de ellos.

―¿Voldemort? ―preguntó Petunia. _Que me condenen si lo llamo "ya-sabes-quien". Eso es demasiado tonto._

―No fue él ―dijo Moody―. Fue Pettigrew. Él apareció por mi Flú en su forma de rata.

Petunia sintió que se arrugaba en una mueca, sentía un odio visceral por Pettigrew―. ¿Y qué tenía que decir?

―Sólo quería asegurarse que Harry pudiera alcanzar primero la copa del torneo ―dijo Moody―. Le aseguré que sería así. Él espera que yo facilite todo para él.

Petunia frunció el ceño―. ¿Cuál es la Prueba?

―Vamos, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con regaño―. Realmente no puede esperar que Alastor le diga eso.

―¿Pero en serio espera que me importe si Harry gana o no esa ridícula charada? ―dijo Petunia cortante. El temor la ponía agria―. Me importa un pepino eso. Yo sólo quiero que sobreviva indemne en una sola pieza. La información podría ayudar en eso, comprenderá.

―Y lo comprendo, por supuesto ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero no podemos darle a un competidor cierta información y no a los otros.

―Entonces dígales a todos ―dijo Petunia encogiéndose de hombros―. No me importa.

―Pero eso echaría a perder el propósito de la competencia ―señaló Dumbledore―, de ver cual competidor puede pensar con mayor rapidez sobre sus pies en situaciones estresantes.

―Todos pueden hacerlo ―dijo Petunia―. Las dos primeras pruebas demostraron eso. No necesitamos más pruebas para hacerlo. Le he estado pidiendo por meses que cancele la Tercera Prueba, Director. Cancélela, por favor. Entregue la copa del torneo con los puntos que ya hay.

―Me temo que no podemos hacer eso ―dijo Dumbledore―. Cedric Diggory y su sobrino, Harry, están empatados en el primer lugar como ya sabe, con el señor Krum en el segundo lugar y la señorita Delacour en el tercero. Ya se puede imaginar lo que las otras dos escuelas dirían si termináramos de forma abrupta el Torneo en este punto, y como resultado que los dos campeones de Hogwarts ganaran. Me temo que eso no puede hacerse.

―Puede hacerse, pero usted no quiere ―respondió Petunia con enojo―. ¿A quién rayos le importa lo que digan las otras escuelas? No a mi, y no me espere que me crea que a usted le importa.

―Yo solamente tengo una habilidad limitada para influenciar en dicha decisión ―le informó Dumbledore―. Es el Ministerio quien tiene la última palabra en esto, y créame que ellos no consentirán en abortar el Torneo. Ha tomado demasiado dinero y esfuerzo el hacerlo. ¿Y no fue usted misma, señora Dursley, quien señaló que entrar a la bóveda Lestrange le avisaría a Voldemort de nuestras intenciones? Pues tiene razón, debo añadir, eso podría resultar en que él cambie de lugar todas los Horcruxes de inmediato. Y si tratáramos de terminar el Torneo de forma prematura, tendría exactamente el mismo efecto.

Petunia se calló. Eso era verdad, pero si Voldemort tenía éxito en asesinar a Harry en el curso de la Tercera Prueba, toda precaución ejercida en el asunto de los Horcruxes se perdería, al menos según su forma de verlo.

―De acuerdo, si no puede ser cancelarlo, ¿no puede decirme lo que es, entonces? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Lo quiero saber.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y se lo dijo. Aparentemente se trataba de un laberinto con una serie de peligros mágicos dentro, y el primero que llegara al centro ganaría la Prueba, y la copa del Torneo estaría allí esperándolo también, lista para premiar al ganador. Moody añadió que Pettigrew lo instruyó para que saboteara a los otros tres participantes para despejar el camino de Harry hacia el centro para que tocara primero la copa y ser instantáneamente transportado a las garras de Voldemort antes de darse cuenta que era un traslador.

Así que el plan no había cambiado, Voldemort no había pensado en algo más práctico entretanto. A Petunia no le sorprendió, los magos rara vez repensaban sus planes, y mientras más poderoso el mago menos parecía ser capaz de hacerlo. _Y 'práctico' no los describe para nada nada, ¿o sí?_

~oOo~

Más tarde ese día, Moody le mostró el lugar del laberinto a Petunia. Ella quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta que estaba al aire libre donde podía ser infiltrado por mortífagos disfrazados como ratas, entre otras cosas. Sus objeciones a Dumbledore para que el laberinto fuera movido dentro de un edificio no obtuvo resultados. El Director no estaba necesariamente en desacuerdo, según dijo, pero le señaló que era demasiado grande para que esa fuera una posibilidad.

Petunia después le preguntó si el Director podría asegurar el perímetro del laberinto con magia. Dumbledore con pesar le informó que no podría hacerlo, eso era demasiado peligroso para los participantes según él, en caso de que necesitaran escapar del laberinto si ciertas circunstancias lo hacían necesario.

Petunia se contuvo con dificultad.

Su idea siguiente fue dirigida a Minerva McGonagall. El laberinto era grande, pero ella quería ayuda para patrullarlo cuando menos en forma animaga. ¿Minerva estaría dispuesta?

Minerva tenía mucha renuencia a hacerlo, desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba acostumbrada a permitir que Dumbledore tomara las decisiones.

_Y recibir todas las críticas_―. ¿Y cree que él tiene razón acerca de esto? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Él dice que no puede cancelar la Tercera Prueba, ¿pero es eso preciso? ¿No podría inventar alguna excusa?

―Eso resultaría muy difícil ―dijo Minerva, meneando la cabeza―. De hecho, casi imposible, creo. Lo que usted no comprende es que una vez que un contrato mágico es puesto en marcha debe llegar a su conclusión, y Albus no tiene control sobre eso, se lo aseguro.

―Muy bien, renuncio a ello, pero si lo hago ¿me ayudará a patrullar el interior del laberinto, entonces? ¿En forma animaga? ―le rogó Petunia―. Por favor. Cuando menos tendremos alguna forma de proteger a los niños si algo sale mal.

―Los profesores ya han sido reclutados para patrullar el exterior del laberinto ―señaló Minerva.

―Olvídese del exterior ―la urgió Petunia―. ¿De qué utilidad va a ser eso si Pettigrew o Voldemort quedan sueltos adentro? Tenemos que actuar de forma más agresiva.

Al principio, Minerva quería consultarlo con Dumbledore, pero después de un prolongado debate estuvo de acuerdo sin que eso fuera necesario. Después, Petunia reclutó a Moody y Aberforth, quienes acordaron patrullar el interior lo mejor posible con una bruja o mago por cada lado. Petunia además decidió llevar con ella a Algy y Nesta para patrullar el laberinto desde el aire, e indicar direcciones a los patrulleros, y también de ser necesario si algún participante se perdía.

Ella le contó a Harry de todas las precauciones, por supuesto, y le preocupó notar su falta de protestas. _En realidad debe estar entonces preocupado. De forma normal protestaría acerca de lo vergonzoso que era que yo estuviera haciendo problemas por esto, como la madre sobreprotectora que soy._

Por suerte, Algy y Nesta contaban con buena visibilidad nocturna, y en el caso de Nesta especialmente para buscar joyas, pero temía que Pettigrew no usara alguna. Petunia les recalcó la importancia de revisarlo todo, aun los roedores más pequeños en sus vuelos sobre el laberinto. Sólo por un momento, Petunia deseó haberse quedado con Sholto por lo menos hasta que terminara la Tercera Prueba, para poder contar con él en esta tarea junto con los Verde Galeses, pero después se reconvino. Sholto hacia un punto de nunca ser útil, y ella no tenía razones para pensar que sería diferente en este caso.

~oOo~

Moody había estado entrenando a Harry en conjuros, y Petunia sabía que él había estado practicando fielmente con sus amigos Gryffindors y con Dudley el resto de esa primavera. Esto le daba esperanzas, pero aun estaba nerviosa y temerosa al comienzo de la Prueba. Él se veía tan pequeño y pálido al lado de los otros participantes mientras estaban alineados afuera del laberinto en la noche que habían asignado para ello. Petunia notó que hasta Fleur Delacour era más alta.

Y después la Tercera Prueba comenzó.

Una vez que los participantes entraron al laberinto, Petunia y Minerva de inmediato se transformaron en gatas y se metieron por debajo de los setos. Adentro estaba muy oscuro, y Petunia podía ver muy poco. Los setos eran elevados y el cielo estaba oscuro y sin luna, a pesar de que se veían estrellas aquí y allá. Petunia contaba con su varita, pero no podía usarla bajo su forma animaga; debía trotar llevándola en el hocico, viéndose absurdamente como un perro con un hueso al hacerlo. No le llevó mucho rato darse cuenta que patrullar el interior, algo en que había invertido tantas esperanzas, no funcionaría. Ella debía pensar en otra cosa.

_Inténtalo de nuevo_. Ella se escurrió por debajo de los setos para llegar al exterior del laberinto. Una gradería grande había sido emplazada en la entrada y estaba llena de gente haciendo mucho ruido. Ella se preguntó cual sería el propósito de tener espectadores; ellos no podían ver nada dentro del laberinto, ni tampoco ella. Pero lo que vio fue a Algy y Nesta volando sobre éste, y consiguió atraer la atención de Algy.

―¿Has visto algo? ―le preguntó ella, una vez que él se bajó planeando hasta donde ella estaba.

Él negó con la cabeza―. Apenas logramos ver algo, esta demasiado oscuro y los setos son demasiado altos para poder ver el suelo.

―Si me transformo ¿crees ser capaz de llevarme contigo? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Si es así, llévame hasta el centro del laberinto donde se encuentra la copa del Torneo.

Como resultó ser, una vez que volvió a ser una gata, Algy pudo cargarla. Ella se aferró a su lomo y tal como él le había dicho, no se podía ver mucho desde el aire aparte de aislados haces de luces en varias partes del laberinto, probablemente a consecuencia de las varitas de los concursantes. Pero en el centro había un pequeño claro y había suficiente espacio para un aterrizaje algo forzoso.

Petunia volvió a ser humana, y usando su varita produjo algo de luz inspeccionando el claro. No era un espacio muy grande, y justo en el centro en un pedestal de mármol grande se alzaba la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Con lo que sabía de ella, mantuvo su distancia. Parecía estar hecha de cristal (ahora de un azul brillante) con tres cabezas de dragón plateadas actuando como agarraderas, y una base estriada plateada. Ella sonrió un tanto ante el simbolismo.

Después volvió a transfigurarse en una gata y esperó en la esquina más apartada del claro junto con Algy por el desenlace. Algy estaba usando su capa oscura de "San Jorge", que los niños le habían regalado por Navidad, y que era su mayor orgullo. La dieron vuelta y ambos se cobijaron debajo de ella.

Petunia no había dormido nada la noche anterior, y dormitó a ratos (mientras Algy roncaba suavemente) para cuando algo de verdad sucedió. Ese algo resultó ser Fleur Delacour entrando a trompicones en el claro con su túnica rota y quemada y el cabello en un desorden salvaje, colapsando enfrente del pedestal. Sin embargo, una vez que Fleur vio el trofeo, ella avanzó con la mano estirada, mesmerizada. Petunia se movió con la intención de interceptarla y entonces hubo un distintivo _'thunk_' cuando ella entró en el área alrededor de la base.

Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era claro que Dumbledore sí había tomado precauciones, a pesar de su aparente falta de cocordancia. Un hechizo había sido conjurado para evitar que los concursantes tocaran el trofeo.

Viktor Krum fue el siguiente. Al entrar al claro, quedó decepcionado al ver que Fleur ya estaba allí, y le confundió ver que tampoco lograba alcanzar la copa. Al final, después de tratar una serie de hechizos para pasar por el área del conjuro, algunos individuales y otros en conjunto, todos infructuosos, ellos renunciaron y se sentaron a esperar.

Los últimos en llegar juntos fueron Cedric Diggory y Harry. Petunia quedó aliviada al notar que todos parecían estar ilesos, aunque algo maltratados. Harry cojeaba. Cedric tampoco logró alcanzar el trofeo ni pasar los hechizos de Dumbledore. Notó que Harry, para su aprobación y sorpresa, recordó sus advertencias y no intentó hacerlo.

Eventualmente, los cuatro participantes concluyeron que el hechizo no podía ser roto, al menos no por ellos, y Cedric usó su varita para enviar una lluvia de estrellas rojas, la señal para pedir auxilio. El grupo de profesores, más Moody y Dumbledore, llegaron poco después de eso al claro. Petunia notó con interés que Aberforth no estaba entre ellos.

―Bueno ―dijo el Director, mirando alrededor después de que le explicaran el orden en que habían llegado―, esto es bastante inesperado e imprecedente. Parece que tenemos un empate entre los cuatro.

Petunia decidió esperar y escuchar. No sería muy sabio el aparecer de repente, con un dragón, en medio del laberinto cuando su sobrino era uno de los competidores del Torneo; aunque estaba bastante segura de que Dumbledore sabía que ella estaba allí. Algy simplemente se quedó pegado al seto, con las alas plegadas sobre su cabeza y su capa enrollada a su alrededor, sus ojos brillando levemente en la luz proyectada por el trofeo.

Cuando el grupo abandonó el claro, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del laberinto, Petunia finalmente se levantó. Se encontraba entumecida, y tuvo que despertar a un adormilado Algy empujándolo sobre sus pies. Desde cierta distancia, gata y dragón siguieron al grupo, lo bastante cerca para ver la ruta que tomaban hacia la salida. Petunia estaba preocupada de notar que Harry se estaba quedando atrás del grupo, era obvio que la pierna le dolía, ya que estaba cojeando. Ella se apuró con la intención de alcanzarlo y transformarse para poder ayudarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una figura pequeña envuelta en una túnica con una caperuza echada sobre la cabeza, salió de uno de los pasillos laterales del laberinto.

¿_Quién es ese? No es muy grande, pero es demasiado grande para ser Flitwick. ¿Por qué esta aferrando la muñeca del Harry y jalándolo así? ¿Y por qué van a la izquierda, alejándose del resto del grupo?_

Petunia se dio cuenta de algo estaba mal medio segundo mas tarde. Ella saltó sobre el lomo de Algy y usó sus garras para dirigirlo detrás de Harry. Ellos empezaron a ir cada vez más rápido, para alcanzarlos. La figura encapuchada se agachó debajo de un seto perimetral y llevó con él a Harry. Petunia los alcanzó y se aferró con colmillos y garras a la túnica de Harry, y junto con Algy fue jalada debajo del seto también.

Y repentinamente se perdieron en un remolino de colores. _¡Dios mio, él tenía otro traslador! ¡Debería haber adivinado que ellos tendrían un plan alternativo...!_

Petunia resbaló por una lápida cuando aterrizaron. Ellos se encontraban en un cementerio, pero en donde, no lo sabía. No estaban cerca de Hogwarts, porque no reconocía nada alrededor. La capa de Algy escondía su morro y cuerpo y él estaba protestando calladamente debajo de ella. La figura encapuchada aun seguía jalando a un jadeante Harry hacia adelante. Finalmente, se detuvo, y comenzó a atar a Harry con sogas a una lápida grande en el centro del cementerio. _¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?_

La figura le colocó un trapo en la boca a Harry, y se echó para atrás la caperuza. Era Colagusano. Después se apartó.

Petunia siseó. Fue hasta la tumba y miró el nombre que leía: «Tom Riddle». El verdadero nombre de Voldemort, pero este no podría tratarse de él, ¿o sí? Después de todo, nunca había muerto, y ella sabía que no podía morir. Y ahora estaba a punto de descubrir lo que eso en realidad significaba.

Colagusano reapareció cargando un bulto, un bulto en que ella pudo ver a un Voldemort embrionario, una visión realmente repugnante. Petunia se sintió asqueada.

Después se dio cuenta que su varita no había hecho el salto vía traslador con ella, y debía seguir en el laberinto. Su magia sin varita era débil, y ella tenía que conseguir sacar a Harry de ahí. En su forma animaga, ella podría escapar a lomos de Algy, pero Harry era demasiado grande para ser cargado de ese modo. Se imaginaba que el traslador que Colagusano había utilizado debía seguir en su bolsillo, y por lo tanto fuera de su alcance. Ella hizo a un lado su pánico y trató de pensar en algo.

Mientras su mente pensaba en el problema, ella se movió detrás de la lápida en que Colagusano había amarrado a Harry y comenzó a tratar de desatarlo usando sus garras y colmillos. Los nudos estaban apretados, y no estaba haciendo muchos progresos, pero persistió. En tanto, le daba miradas intermitentes detrás de la lápida, y vio que Colagusano estaba preparando algo en un enorme caldero de piedra que había traído. Al principio pareció que estaba planeando hervir a Voldemort, lo que a Petunia le parecía un buen plan. Pero no era así, ahora comenzó a realizar una extraña encartación―: ¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo! ―para horror de Petunia, la superficie de la tumba Riddle se abrió de golpe, y algo de polvo y fragmentos de huesos salieron de allí, volaron en el aire y cayeron dentro del caldero._ ¡Es la tumba del padre de Voldemort! ¡El padre que él asesinó!_

Colagusano jadeó―: ¡Carne... del vasallo... v-voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu Señor...! ―después extrajo una daga y comenzó a cercenar su mano. Petunia cerró los ojos antes de ver el desenlace. Por suerte. Pero escuchó el aullido de dolor y desesperación y el final salpicar. _Voy a tener pesadillas con esto_. Harry hizo un sonido contra su mordaza que ella no pudo interpretar. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba mirando fijamente. _No mires, Harry, por favor no mires..._

La sangre salpicó a todas partes, incluyendo a Harry, llegando hasta detrás de la lápida donde salpicó a Petunia. Colagusano después usó su varita para cauterizar la herida. El hedor era repugnante.

―S-sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás a tu rival ―Colagusano avanzó y usando la misma daga cortó el brazo de Harry en la hendidura del codo derecho, extrayendo algo de sangre. Petunia de nuevo siseó, pero no pudo hacer nada. Él colocó la sangre en el caldero, y después colapsó junto a este, aferrando su brazo mutilado. Después hubo una pausa, mientras los contenidos del caldero hervían de forma desagradable.

Y después, muy lentamente, levantándose entre el vapor de la superficie del caldero se vio la figura de una serpiente, no, no de una serpiente sino de un hombre. _Voldemort_. Colagusano se levantó y pasó una túnica por la cabeza de su amo, y quien fuera Tom Riddle se dio vuelta y miró a Harry, su rostro lívido y los ojos carmesí. El rostro era peculiarmente plano y con aspecto de serpiente. Petunia asomándose detrás de la lápida quedó paralizada de horror. Ella seguía tratando con torpeza de soltar las amarras, y casi lo había logrado, pero ¿con qué propósito?

Después, a la distancia, hubo un grito agudo. Sonaba como un animal, pero Petunia no logró identificarlo. Algy, junto a ella, se sentó ávidamente y respondió con fuerza._ ¡Oh, Algy. Ahora no!_

Voldemort pareció divertido―. Al parecer trajiste otro pasajero, Colagusano. Nada menos que un dragón miniatura.

Algy salió a trompicones desde detrás de la tumba. Parecía especialmente pequeño y angustiado.

Voldemort se rio―. Bueno, eso no importa. Nagini cenará bien esta noche ―la serpiente gigante salió desde las sombras. En ese mismo momento, Petunia soltó el último nudo de las amarras de Harry.

De repente se escuchó un rugido, tan fuerte que hizo que Petunia saltara, y después Nesta apareció entre las nubes, lanzando haces de llamas en direcciones diferentes, lo cual logró dando vuelta la cabeza mientras volaba. Algy rugió en respuesta, Petunia nunca antes lo había escuchado hacerlo, y Nesta vino disparada hacia ellos, rugiendo y lanzando fuego. Colagusano lanzó un hechizo contra ella, pero rebotó de alguna manera en el collar de gemas que ella tenía en el cuello, desviándose hacia abajo contra él. Él gritó fuerte de dolor, y a Petunia le dio mucho gusto.

Nesta vino hacia ellos, y después se detuvo de repente, suspendida a un pie del suelo. Harry se levantó de sus amarras y se arrojó sobre su lomo. Petunia, aun en su forma gatuna, saltó sobre el lomo de Algy.

Colagusano seguía gritando, y trató en vano de levantar su varita. _Creo que tiene el brazo roto_, pensó Petunia. Él trató de cambiar la varita a la otra mano, al parecer olvidando, tal vez debido a que estaba tratando de evadir las continuas llamaradas de Nesta, que se la había cortado. La varita cayó rebotando en el suelo, y después rodó dentro de la tumba abierta de Tom Riddle perdiéndose de vista. Los gritos de Colagusano se convirtieron en sollozos.

Voldemort ahora se unió a la cacofonía de ruido, chillando entre regañando a Colagusano y urgiendo a Nagini a que los persiguiera. Además estaba buscando algo en el suelo; Petunia se dio cuenta que lo que buscaba era la varita de Colagusano. _Si la encuentra, estamos fritos._

La serpiente, asimismo, era inmensamente aterradora, y moviéndose forma salvaje comenzó a saltar a mucha altura del suelo, lanzando mordiscos a los talones de Nesta. En su próximo salto, aferró la túnica de Harry, y casi lo botó del lomo de la dragona. Algy al ver esto, se dio vuelta lanzando llamaradas hacia la serpiente, quien tuvo que recular para evitarlas.

Harry usó el breve respiro para sacarse la túnica con rapidez, cayendo esta sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. Después se sacó los zapatos y los arrojó contra Nagini. Uno golpeó cerca de un ojo, y ella se agachó siseando con enojo, pero se echó para atrás, echando a perder su intento de detenerlos.

Ellos se elevaron hacia el cielo, el cementerio quedando atrás en la distancia. Petunia estaba daba gañidos de terror, y podía escuchar los sollozos sofocados de Harry. Nesta se quejaba mientras volaba―: ¡Ese odioso hombrecito dañó mi collar! ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Voy a demandarlo!

Petunia no tenía voz con que reír, pero dejó de llorar.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Uy, se han escapado por los pelos. ¡Fuerza Aérea Draconiana! Pero mejor no tentar a Nesta con joyas XD

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios, y a quienes favorecen y siguen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	52. Norte por Noroeste

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 52: "NORTE POR NOROESTE"**

.

_En el cual todos son críticos, y nadie cree en nada._

_~~oOo~~_

Los dragones volaron por millas, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Hacia mucho frio. Petunia podía sentirlo aun cuando estaba en su forma animaga, pero estaba mucho más preocupada por Harry, quien vestía solamente una camiseta manga corta, pantalones y calcetines. Podía ver que tiritaba, pero detenerse ahora, especialmente si Voldemort estaba en su persecución, no le apetecía a ninguno del grupo. Así que continuaron volando.

Finalmente, al amanecer, Petunia pensó ver el rio cerca de Hogsmeade debajo de ella, y resultó tener la razón. Nesta y Algy comenzaron a descender gradualmente, planeando para conservar su energía. Aterrizaron pesadamente en el patio frente a la Mansión Mayhew, y Petunia se deslizó de Algy, mientras que Harry cayó, literalmente, del lomo de Nesta. Petunia se transformó y cayó al piso debido al envaramiento tras el largo viaje.

―¿Estas herido? ―exclamó ella, gateando junto a Harry―. ¡Harry! ¿Estas herido?

Harry tosió en respuesta, y se sentó, meneando la cabeza dijo―. No ―sin mucha convicción. Petunia trató de hacer que se parara, pero la pierna derecha le falló haciéndolo caer.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe, y la luz se filtró al patio. Pompeyo y Escipión aparecieron enmarcados en la puerta.

―¡Pompeyo! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Prepara un baño caliente, tan caliente como pueda estar, y consigue mantas! ¡Rápido!

Pompeyo no discutió, para su alivio. Escipión y él la ayudaron a poner en pie a Harry y a entrarlo a la casona. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, ella despachó a Escipión a Hogwarts para que trajera a Dudley―. ¡Usa el Flú de ida y vuelta, y sé precavido! ―los otros elfos domésticos fueron instruidos para que trajeran comida caliente y agua para Algy y Nesta.

Escipión estuvo fuera casi una hora, y Petunia ya estaba preparándose para ir por ellos, cuando regresó, ¡por fin!, con Dudley quien se vio muy aliviado de ver a su madre y a Harry―. ¿Mamá, qué rayos fue lo que sucedió? Ellos los han estado buscando en Hogwarts desde hace mucho rato.

Petunia había estado ocupada ayudando a Pompeyo a meter a Harry en el baño más caliente que pudo soportar, acomodándolo en su cama y cubriéndolo de muchas mantas, en un intento de evitar que le diera neumonía. Ella estaba más interesada en ver que sus dientes dejaran de castañetear que en pensar en lo sucedido, y no había considerado los efectos que la desaparición de Harry (y la de ella) podría haber provocado.

―Oh, cielos ―dijo ella, deteniendo sus movimientos―. Supongo que deben estar buscándonos.

―Por todos lados ―confirmó Dudley―. ¿No crees que deberías decirle a alguien donde se encuentran?

Petunia sabía que él tenía razón, y contactó a Madame Pomfrey a través del Flú, pidiéndole que viniera a la mansión a ver a Harry. Petunia estaba preocupada acerca de su pierna y su costado derecho, que estaban cubiertos en moretones oscuros, algunos cortes que sangraban lentamente y varias abrasiones de aspecto feo.

Esto inició una avalancha de magos y brujas furiosos, asustados y gritones que afloraron por el Flú de la mansión: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, y Snape, así como un equipo de Aurores de aspecto duro (y de actuar igual).

Madame Pomfrey más tarde le dijo a Petunia que sus rápidas decisiones habían prevenido que Harry sufriera una neumonía. Estas resultaron las únicas palabras de aprobación que Petunia escuchó ese día.

―¿Por qué no me dejó saber que iba a hacer durante la Prueba, señora Dursley?

_Usted me hubiera tratado como una idiota asustada, Director, esa es la razón. Siempre lo hace. ¿Acaso espera que le diga todo lo que hago? Estoy cien por ciento segura que eso no es recíproco._

―¡Por todos los cielos, Petunia! ¿No te demostrado como transformarte en un animago conservando tu varita?

_Sí que lo has hecho, Minerva, muchas veces. Pero nunca he sido capaz de conseguirlo, lo he intentado muchas veces, sin resultado. No conozco la razón, y tu tampoco pareces conocerla._

―Lo más seguro es que él tenía el traslador en el bolsillo. Si lo hubiera sometido, habría podido tomarlo y trasladarse de regreso hasta aquí y podríamos haber tenido tiempo de agarrarlo.

_¿Et tu, Alastor? Tu que permitiste que Crouch Junior te apresara, según recuerdo, y quien eres un Auror entrenado, lo cual no soy yo. Pero no es que esté a la defensiva, no para nada._

―Que típico de ti, Tuney. Oh, excúseme, _señora Dursley._

_Jódete, Snape._

Pero por mucho que quiso decir algo, calló. _El hecho es que debí haber actuado mejor a como lo hice. Debería haber aprendido a transformarme conservando mi varita. Debería haber capturado a Pettigrew cuando tuve la oportunidad, y demorar la resurrección de Voldemort. Debería haber gritado en el laberinto y alertado a todos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Debería haber hecho tantas cosas que no hice. Todo sucedió tan rápido, demasiado rápido. Escapamos por pura suerte. Si no fuera por Nesta, ahora seriamos comida de serpiente._

Ella se quedó sentada sujeta ante todas sus críticas, tanto verbales como no-verbales. Pero esto pareció leve comparado con el tratamiento que recibió del equipo de Aurores quienes estaban abiertamente escépticos de su historia, y la interrogaron una y otra vez con una hostilidad que encontró muy difícil de soportar, y comenzó a quebrarse bajo la presión.

Fue Dudley, entre todos, quien finalmente interrumpió el interrogatorio y puso fin a los procedimientos―. Mamá esta cansada ―dijo―. Por favor, váyanse todos.

El que dirigía a los Aurores dijo―: No hemos terminado.

―Ya terminaron aquí ―dijo Dudley―, de no ser así, llamaré a nuestros dos dragones residentes y pueden discutir eso con ellos sobre el fuego que ellos serán muy felices de proveer. Ustedes pueden proveer la yesca.

Hubo un corto silencio.

―Yo creo ―dijo Dumbledore, calladamente― que el señor Dursley tiene razón en esto. Su madre quizás ha tenido un largo día.

_Sí, quizás._

Los Aurores aceptaron esto, con malas ganas, y se fueron seguidos después de una pausa y una mirada enojada de Dudley por el plantel de Hogwarts.

Dudley los vio retirarse, y después fue hasta un gabinete para sacar una botella de whisky de fuego mientras decía tanto para él como para su madre―: ¡Magos! ―él sirvió una generosa cantidad del líquido en un vaso para Petunia y se lo pasó.

―No, Dudley, por favor... me voy a poner terriblemente ebria... he pasado toda la noche sin dormir y no he comido nada en todo el día ―dijo Petunia haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Extrañamente, fue la defensa de Dudley la que amenazaba con desbordarla, en vez de los ataques del resto. _Vernon me tenía acostumbrada a esos, supongo._

―Buen punto ―dijo Dudley. Él llamó a Escipión y ordenó una comida ligera de sopa, ensalada y té para ella.

Petunia estaba segura de no poder pasar bocado, pero después de probar la sopa, se comió todo el resto, además de pan y un buen poco de ensalada. Tenia la garganta terriblemente seca, y el té le supo a maravillas. Después de comer, Dudley la hizo beber el whisky de fuego, el cual en vez de intoxicarla, pareció de forma rara aclararle la cabeza.

El señor Crouch llegó entonces vestido con un quimono gastado, seguido por su fiel Winky―. ¿Madame? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

―Voldemort regresó ―después de escapársele esto así, Petunia quiso patearse.

―No me diga ―dijo el señor Crouch con una admirable sangre fría, y se sentó en la mesa para servirse una taza de té―. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Lo vi ―dijo Petunia. Y procedió a contarles a Dudley y el señor Crouch toda la historia.

―Lo único que puede hacerse es reforzar nuestros esfuerzos por hallar los Horcruxes ―dijo el señor Crouch cuando ella terminó. _Tiene razón, señor Crouch; el viento debe venir del sur_―. ¿Ustedes ya tienen identificados a dos de los cinco, correcto?

―Cierto ―dijo Petunia―, pero los otros aun siguen perdidos, y el tiempo que tenemos ahora se ha reducido, muy, muy reducido.

―Yo continuaré con lo del diario, Madame, si eso sirve de ayuda ―ofreció el hombre.

Petunia lo dudaba, por ahora ella consideraba el diario como un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, esto demostraba su apoyo y caballerosidad y esto la conmovió, especialmente después del día que había tenido con Voldemort, Pettigrew, los Aurores, y el resto de los cazadores de Horcruxes entre otros; así que estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

Dudley dijo―: Deberíamos chequear también con Sholto, mamá, para ver si ha visto o escuchado algo.

―Sí, sí, tienes razón ―dijo Petunia―. Veré si mañana puedo arreglar un entrevista la próxima semana ―comenzó a sentirse más calmada.

El señor Crouch la miró y después le dijo a Dudley―. Pienso que su madre necesita algo de descanso ―pareció que estaba tratando de recordar el nombre de Dudley, sin éxito, como siempre. Por lo menos ya había progresado a dejar de pensar que su hijo era el botones. Por suerte para Dudley, esto no excluía que recibiera una propina o dos, dependiendo del servicio requerido.

―Buena idea, señor Crouch ―dijo Dudley, y ayudo a pararse a Petunia, escoltándola hasta su habitación. Ella necesitaba de ese apoyo, pues a pesar de no estar ebria se sentía exhausta e inestable sobre sus pies.

Algy y Nesta ya se encontraban allí, enrollados uno en el diván y el otro el sofá de cuero. Ellos alzaron la vista al verlos entrar al cuarto.

―¡Nesta! ―exclamó Petunia de pronto―. Con todo el caos en la casa, me olvide completamente de preguntarte: ¿cómo es que pudiste encontrarnos en el cementerio?

Como resultó ser, Nesta los había visto moverse con rapidez en el laberinto desde el aire y voló hacia abajo para investigar. Ella trató de alcanzarlos, pero sólo tuvo éxito en el último momento de aferrar en el hocico la amarra de la capa de Algy que estaba arrastrando detrás de ellos, y así resultó jalada también por el traslador. Pero perdió el agarre antes de aterrizar―. Pero debe haber sido muy cerca, porque no quedé muy lejos. Terminé en Gran Hangleton. Vi los letreros de la villa, y ustedes aterrizaron en Pequeño Hangleton. Los busqué y cuando no los vi, llamé. Fue una suerte que Algy me escuchara. Y cuando lo hizo, me dijo que fuera rápido y lanzando fuego.

―Por cierto que fue muy afortunado ―dijo Petunia, ella estaba afirmada contra la cabecera de la cama y Nesta estaba en el piso junto a ella, mientras que Algy estaba acurrucado al otro lado de ella, sobre la cama. Dudley estaba sentado en el borde, encarándolos―. No he tenido la oportunidad de darles las gracias. Ambos fueron muy valientes, y supieron pensar que hacer maravillosamente. Y sí, Nesta, estoy segura que repararemos el collar para ti ―_después de todo, arriesgaste mucho por ello, y a nosotros._

Los ojos dorados de Nesta se iluminaron―. ¡Estupendo! ―exclamó, levantándolo para enseñar el daño.

Petunia, hizo un show de examinarlo con seriedad, comentando acerca de las perfidias de ratas de medio tiempo y sus hechizos erráticos, y le aseguró que lo arreglarían como nuevo en muy poco tiempo. _Lo que tendrá que ser así, y con el mejor, con un poco extra de brillos para ella también. ¿Y por qué no? Ella lo merece._

Petunia se dio cuenta que Algy parecía abatido, y supo la razón: su atesorada capa no había sobrevivido el viaje a Pequeño Hangleton―. No te preocupes, Algy. También conseguiré otra capa para ti.

Él de inmediato pareció animarse―. ¿Con bordados? ―inquirió esperanzado.

―Con bordados ―confirmó Petunia―. Difamaremos a San Jorge con toda impunidad de nuevo ―Algy asintió feliz.

Petunia se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a Dudley, y le susurró―. Gracias a ti también, Dudley. Ya no daba más cuando viniste a mi rescate.

―No le salvé la vida a nadie ―murmuró Dudley.

―Puede que en eso estés equivocado ―dijo ella, y después repitió―: Puede que en eso estés equivocado ―Dudley le dio una mirada extrañada.

_Oh, cielos. Quizás *estoy* ebria. Me fui de la lengua, ¿no es así? Se supone que no debo apoyarme en mis hijos, seguía repitiéndome la trabajadora social. No debo dejar que vea lo mal que me siento en este momento._

~oOo~

A pesar de su agotamiento, Petunia no durmió esa noche. En cuanto cerró los ojos, tuvo pesadillas tremendamente gráficas que normalmente terminaban con Harry, Algy, y ella misma torturados por Voldemort y para después ser devorados, aun vivos y sangrando, por Nagini.

Ella despertó con un salto al final de la pesadilla, y descubrió que Nesta estaba enrollada en las almohadas de su cama, pegada a Petunia. Y con Algy del otro lado―. Estabas llorando ―dijo Nesta―. Creo que estabas soñando.

―Es lo más probable ―dijo Petunia, dándole palmaditas en una garra―. Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Harry.

Harry parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor, así que Petunia envió a un elfo doméstico en busca de Madame Pomfrey. Pomfrey lo trató en extenso, y después le dijo a Petunia que regresara a la cama. Ella asintió, sin molestarse en decirle que el sueño le era imposible.

Cuando bajó al comedor, se encontró conque Aberforth estaba sentado en la mesa con el señor Crouch y Dudley―. Se ve pésimo ―fue su comentario llano.

Petunia se dejó caer sobre una silla―. Larga noche ―dijo ella, tratando de sonreír.

―Mamá, ¿hablaste con Madame Pomfrey? ―le preguntó Dudley en voz baja.

El señor Crouch no captó esto, pero las orejas de Aberforth eran como un gato―. Buena pregunta ―dijo él.

―Sí, hablé con ella ―dijo de forma evasiva.

Como Aberforth generalmente inspeccionaba las cabras y su alojamiento cuando venia de visita, y ahora se preparaba a hacerlo, ella se levantó para acompañarlo. Una vez fuera del alcance de la casa, él fue más directo―. El viejo Crouch y su muchacho me contaron que Voldemort regresó. Esa es toda una historia.

―Eso mismo pensaron los Aurores, aunque fueron menos educados al respecto.

―¿Estaba Albus aquí cuando eso pasó? ―preguntó Aberforth. Petunia notó al pasar que Aberforth nunca le daba un honorifico, ni lo llamaba por su apellido.

―Él, Minerva, Moody, y Snape, entre otros.

―¿Y qué tenían que decir?

―No mucho ―dijo Petunia―. Aparte de inferir que pude haber actuado mejor. Lo que sin duda es verdad.

Aberforth maldijo por lo bajo―. Ya, y ellos sobresalen por su buen juicio ―dijo con amargura.

―Mejor que en mi caso, de cualquier modo ―dijo Petunia. De nuevo se estaba sintiendo desanimada, probablemente a causa de su agotamiento, según pensaba.

―Puede que Albus sea un mago poderoso ―dijo Aberforth―, pero pudo haber hecho muchas cosas mejor, mucho mejor.

Petunia se sentó en un muro bajo de piedra y se envolvió en su capa pues corría una brisa helada―. Él tiene muchas responsabilidades ―dijo ella, prefiriendo no alimentar la evidente rabia de Aberforth. A pesar de su ánimo embotado sentía que en ello había algo más que los eventos de la noche anterior.

Aberforth se sentó junto a ella. La mayoría de las cabras vinieron haciendo cabriolas hacia él para que las rascara, él conocía ese sitio en el centro de sus frentes que era difícil de alcanzar. Hasta Petunia sonrió un poco antes las expresiones de felicidad de las cabras.

―Vi el panteón de los Dumbledore en el Valle de Godric cuando fui ahí con Marcella y Hagrid ―dijo ella, tratando de cambiar de tema―. ¿Sabia que su madre era norteamericana? Marcella dijo que lo era.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Aberforth―. De Stockbridge, en el oeste de Massachusets. Sus padres la enviaron a Hogwarts en vez de a Salem. Ella era muy talentosa, era hija de muggles, sabe, y en esos días Salem no tenía muy buena reputación. A diferencia de hoy día.

Petunia quedó sorprendida―. Usted debe haber conocido muy bien a Dumbledore.

―Tan bien como cualquiera, supongo ―dijo Aberforth asintiendo.

―¿Cuándo lo conoció por primera vez? ―preguntó Petunia, ahora curiosa.

―Justo después de mi nacimiento ―dijo Aberforth―. Fue todo un impacto para ambos. Él es mi hermano mayor.

El saber que había estado tratando al hermano menor de Dumbledore como su confidente fue un horrible remate para unos días espantosos. Petunia procedió rápidamente a tener un 'colapso' como Lily y ella solían llamarlos cuando eran propensas a tenerlas durante su niñez. (Su madre describía a sus hijas, con considerable eufemismo, que ellas eran un 'poquitin excitables', a lo que su padre, un hombre práctico decía que no había nada de 'poquitin' en ello). Así que Petunia se sintió muy avergonzada ya que esto no le había sucedido en años. Aberforth, para su sorpresa, exhibió una paciencia admirable sacando un pañuelo percudido, esperando que sus sollozos terminaran.

Petunia se secó los ojos y murmuró―: Lo siento.

―No es nada ―dijo Aberforth, no pareciendo muy interesado.

―La lápida en Valle de Godric leía... leía que ustedes también tenían una hermana ―Petunia tragó saliva.

El desinterés desapareció del rostro de Aberforth en un instante―. Sí, la tuvimos. Su nombre era Ariana.

―¿Y ella murió muy joven, no es así?

―Sí, eso es cierto ―dijo Aberforth. Sus largos dedos tamborilearon nerviosos en sus rodillas.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió Petunia. Hubo una pausa, y ella dijo―. Lo lamento, eso no es de mi incumbencia, ¿cierto...?

―Albus, y yo, y Gellert Grindelwald estábamos peleando ―dijo Aberforth, ignorando sus palabras―. Ellos eran magos más poderosos, pero yo era mejor duelista. Albus y Grindelwald entonces eran amigos, ambos eran muy jóvenes y estaban planeando embarcarse en una cruzada para restaurar el mundo mágico a su gloria pasada, o alguna estupidez semejante, dejándonos a Ariana y a mi que nos arregláramos por nuestra cuenta. Yo objeté. Grindelwald, quien era un malparido de cabo a rabo, usó en mi el Cruciatus, y Albus objetó a _eso, _y una batalla general estalló entre nosotros tres. Ariana se metió en medio, ella estaba tratando de protegerme... nosotros eran muy cercanos, y ella fue muerta por un hechizo perdido.

Petunia quedó horrorizada―. Yo no pretendía... ―le falló la voz. Aberforth se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y fue Grindelwald quien...? ―se encontró Petunia diciendo, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de la pregunta.

―Ninguno de nosotros puede saberlo por seguro ―dijo Aberforth con el rostro tenso―. Los hechizos estaban rebotando en todas direcciones. Cualquiera de nosotros pudo ser el responsable, incluso yo.

Petunia ahora estaba espantada por su indiscreción al preguntar, y se levantó para volver a la casa. Pero Aberforth parecía tener ganas de hablar acerca de eso, y así Petunia descubrió mucho más acerca de Dumbledore y su familia de lo que se sentía cómoda de saber.

Cuando consultó donde estaban sus padres en esa época, ella supo que una serie de tragedias los habían privado de ambos, y que su hermana había sufrido de una aflicción mental. Parecía existir una extraña vena de inestabilidad en la familia, o tal vez fuera sólo la magia―. Mi madre pensó que la condición de mi hermana se reflejaba en ella, y trató de esconderlo ―le contó―. Hija de muggle, ya sabe. A ella le gustaba la imagen que le daba Albus, por supuesto, pero no la mía. Ni la de Ariana.

Esto le pareció a Petunia que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con un caso mayor de rivalidad fraterna que el suyo. Visto desde afuera, esto le parecía absurdo. Le dolía ver que dos hombres estuvieran distanciados, era casi exactamente como Lily y ella habían terminado ¿y para qué? ¿Ambos tienen más de cien años de edad, y aun tienen rabia contra el otro? Después de todo, como ella había señalado, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de su familia.

―A veces ―dijo Aberforth―, la vida familiar es demasiado dura.

Petunia sabía lo que él quería decir, pero prefirió pretender que no.

~oOo~

Al día siguiente, Héctor y Titus la contactaron a través del Flú y se invitaron solos a almorzar. Ella no había ido a sus chequeos en San Mungo desde hace algún tiempo, según señalaron, debido a las presiones del Torneo, y ellos querían hacer uno antes de que pasara mucho tiempo.

Petunia tenía sus sospechas acerca de esto, pero no pudo evitarlos, a pesar de que trató bastante. Ella estaba demasiado cansada, Harry no se encontraba bien, y así. Cada excusa fue desestimada, y ella terminó entreteniendo con renuencia a los dos sanadores mentales en el almuerzo.

Petunia no estaba mintiendo acerca de estar muy cansada, pero trató con esfuerzo de esconderlo y parecer animada. Consiguió hacerlo por un rato, ayudada por las anécdotas divertidas de Héctor acerca de la vida y trabajo en San Mungo, y después se quedó sin energía. Hubo un largo silencio y después ella dijo―: ¿Aberforth los envió, cierto?

―El señor Crouch ―dijo Titus, quien no había dicho mucho hasta ahora, aparte de mirarla con atención.

―¿El señor Crouch se puso en contacto con ustedes? ―dijo Petunia con incredulidad.

―Nosotros lo contactamos a él ―dijo Titus―. Él también necesitaba tener un chequeo. Pero él nos contó lo que estaba ocurriendo en la residencia, Petunia, y estábamos preocupados.

―No hay nada de que estar preocuparse ―dijo Petunia.

―Dudley ... sí, también le preguntamos a él... nos contó que no has estado durmiendo, y que estabas teniendo pesadillas ―señaló Titus―. ¿Por qué no le pediste a Madame Pomfrey algo de SinSueños?

―¿Por qué tu no? ¿Por qué tu no? ―gritó Petunia de repente poniéndose de pie de un salto―. ¡No he escuchado nada más que esa frase los últimos tres días! ¡Ya estoy harta de ella! ¡Todos alrededor saben lo que debería haber hecho, excepto yo! ―con voz ahogada ella procedió a renegar del mundo mágico, de sus costumbres, morales y política en términos poco congraciadores. Todo salioó. Ninguno de los dos hombres la interrumpió, por suerte, y ella dijo todo lo que había querido decir los últimos tres días, y algo más―. ¡Pócima SinSueños! ―exclamó―. ¿Piensas que yo la tomaría? ¡Eso no detendría los sueños, y no podría despertarme!

Después vaciló, recordando la composición de su audiencia. Tanto Héctor como Titus tenían una expresión en sus rostros que ella bien reconocía. De interés profesional, como si ella fuera un espécimen detrás de un microscopio―. Bueno ―dijo ella con agudeza―, ¿consiguieron lo que querían?

―Sí ―dijo Titus―. Lo dijiste. Un poco tarde, pero lo dijiste.

―¿No fuiste tu quien dijiste que no fuera tan defensiva? ―dijo Petunia con enojo.

―No hasta el punto de dejar de defenderte, Petunia ―dijo Titus con seriedad―. Lo dije en el contexto de tu relación con Vernon, no en general, pero parece que me malinterpretaste.

―Espero que no pretendas que yo busque a cada una de las personas de quien no me defendí estos últimos tres días, y lo haga ―dijo Petunia, exasperada―. Ellos me harían encerrar.

Pero curiosamente, no necesitó hacerlo.

~oOo~

Esa tarde, Minerva citó a Petunia en la escuela y le dijo que trabajarían en su transformación conservando la varita hasta que lograra hacerlo. Petunia se lo agradeció y pretendió no hacerlo por cerca de una hora. Después lo logró con un floreo, y Minerva le sonrió con aprobación, creyendo que sus instrucciones habían tenido éxito.

Pero no exactamente. Después de la Tercera Prueba, Petunia le escribió a Sirius Black para contarle de su problema, y un día más tarde o algo así ella recibió una respuesta. Incluía diagramas elaborados, con la técnica ilustrada minuciosamente, y finalmente le enseñó a Petunia lo que estaba haciendo mal. Sin embargo, ella no vio razón para decirle esto a Minerva.

Ojo Loco se invitó solo a tomar té, y le trajo un regalo: una cabra blanca como la nieve que presentó con el rostro avergonzado a su anfitriona. Petunia la aceptó con el rostro impávido, y no se dijo más acerca de su caso.

Dumbledore apareció a visitarla, para su sorpresa, y habló de temas al azar hasta que finalmente le dijo―: Creo pensar que me comportado mal, de nuevo, señora Dursley.

Petunia quedó sorprendida―. ¿De qué modo, Director? Usted solamente me cuestionó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo dentro del laberinto. Usted tenía derecho a preguntarlo. No me ofendió.

―No por eso ―dijo él―. Por los Aurores. Les permití pasarse de la raya porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo, y la culpé a usted. No fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Hasta un chico de catorce años supo que no estaba bien, y procedió a demostrarlo.

Petunia apenas sabía que decir. Finalmente, ella murmuró―. ¿Y cómo es que usted es responsable por su comportamiento?

―Ellos tomaron su tono de mi ―dijo Dumbledore―. Y lo lamento.

―No importa ―dijo Petunia, sintiéndose muy cansada.

―Si importa. Yo me halago creyendo que he ganado sabiduría con la edad, pero hay veces en que tiendo a dudarlo.

―Hay muchas cosas que podría decir, y viceversa, pero no podemos permitirnos pelear entre nosotros ―indicó Petunia.

―Y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ese sentimiento ―dijo Dumbledore―. Espero que lo recuerde cuando inevitablemente lo hagamos.

Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír―. Lo haré ―y después se dio cuenta que él sostenía en su mano un frasco. Era obvio que se trataba de otra oferta de paz―. ¿Qué es eso? ―inquirió.

―Pócima SinSueños ―dijo Dumbledore―, garantizada para funcionar apropiadamente. Severus la hizo.

―¡Snape! ―exclamó Petunia―. Probablemente incluyo un purgante en ella, sólo porque si.

Dumbledore le brindó una semi-sonrisa―. Usted la necesita. Severus es un maestro de pociones, y si hiciera lo que usted sugiere, yo estaría muy disgustado. Ahora veremos si usted es buena para apostar, señora Dursley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias a todos los comentaristas, y quienes leen, siguen y favorecen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	53. Loco, malo y peligroso de saber

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 53: "LOCO, MALO, Y PELIGROSO DE SABER"**

.

_En el cual Petunia aprende que ella cometió otro error más. Tomen un número._

_~~oOo~~_

Como resultó ser, Petunia no era muy buena para apostar. Después de que Dumbledore se fue, ella se echó la poción al bolsillo y se fue derecho a la chimenea para ir por Flú a San Mungo.

Titus probó no tener problemas para darle SinSueños a su petición, pero expresó preocupaciones acerca de darle demasiada pócima.

―¡No voy a tomar una sobredosis! ―dijo ella, herida.

―Estas tan cansada que apenas puedes estar en pie ―retrucó Titus.

―Nunca estoy tan cansada como para eso ―dijo Petunia mirándola con enojo.

―Eso no fue lo que quise decir, Petunia, y lo sabes.

Petunia inhaló hondo y a modo de distracción, ya fuera para él o para ella, no estaba segura, le contó acerca de las disculpas, directas e indirectas, que había recibido―. A excepción de Snape, por supuesto ―añadió ella.

―¿Y tu no piensas que preparar esa poción no fue una disculpa? ―inquirió Titus.

―Dumbledore hizo que la hiciera, me imagino ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Acaso Dumbledore lo dijo así? ―le preguntó Titus.

―No, no lo hizo ―dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Titus enarcó las cejas. Petunia se rehusó a desdecirse―. En todo caso, no voy a tomarla.

Cuando Titus le consultó la razón, Petunia le contó, y le entregó el vial que Dumbledore le había dado. Titus la miró con honda reprobación, y eso de inmediato la molestó.

―Petunia, ¿no te das cuentas que _esta_ fue su disculpa? Snape la hizo de forma no-verbal, usando sus habilidades. Aceptaste una disculpa directa, una lección innecesaria, una cabra... ¿por qué no esta poción?

Petunia se encogió de hombros. No podía explicarlo.

―El hecho es ―dijo Titus―, que a ti te desagrada Snape, y por eso no la aceptaste.

―La palabra apropiada es 'aborrecer' ―dijo Petunia―. Y el sentimiento es mutuo, debo señalar.

―¿Y debería eso importar? ―dijo Héctor suavemente, hablando por primera vez―. Igual puedes ser injusta con quien no te agrade.

―Puedes ser injusta también con una persona que ames ―espetó Petunia, pensando en Lily.

Hubo un corto silencio. Después Titus balanceando el frasquito entre su pulgar e índice le dijo―: ¿Entonces todavía estas segura que no querer tomarla?

Petunia suspiró, ella entendía mejor que nadie que estaba siendo irrazonable―. ¿Podrías primero revisarla? ―preguntó.

―Tu te quejas mucho de la mezquindad de Snape, Petunia ―dijo Titus, meneando la cabeza―. No te comportes igual.

Petunia se mordió el labio, le arrebató el frasco, y dijo―. ¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Si muero envenenada, ni una cabra nuevecita será suficiente disculpa!

Héctor sonreía―. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la cabra? ―consultó, mientras la acompañaba hasta la chimenea.

―_Désolé _―masculló Petunia, y desapareció por el Flú.

Ella fue a casa, y tan sólo para probar que tenía razón, se tomó la poción. Para su humillación, esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.

~~oOo~~

―Estabas roncando, Petunia ―le dijo Algy con reproche, la mañana siguiente.

―No lo dudo ―dijo Petunia. De inmediato le escribió una nota de agradecimiento a Dumbledore. Si Snape no podía darle una disculpa directa, entonces sus gracias serian igual de indirectas. _Hala._

Fue algo afortunado que Petunia hubiera conseguido por fin una buena noche de descanso porque había planeado una serie de compromisos para el día siguiente.

Ella comenzó temprano con la visita programada a Sholto en Gringotts, llevándose con ella al señor Crouch, los chicos, y a los Verde Galeses con ella, pero dejándolos primero en el Caldero Chorreante.

Pensando en los dragones, ella arrendó un cuarto privado.

―Será mejor que vaya sola a Gringotts ―les dijo ella.

―¿Estas segura? ―le dijo Dudley, dudoso.

―Tante, él tiene razón ―dijo Harry―, ¿acaso crees que los goblins juegan limpio? Quiero decir, ellos nunca lo han hecho hasta la fecha, ¿no es así? Creo que ir sola es arriesgado. Déjanos ir contigo o lleva al señor Crouch por lo menos. Él es mucho más útil de lo que piensas, y los goblins parecen respetarlo.

―No estoy en desacuerdo con eso ―admitió Petunia―. Sin embargo, pretendo traer aquí a Sholto de inmediato para que podamos hablar con él en privado.

Dudley elevó las cejas, y miró a su primo―. Me apuesto a que a los goblins les va a encantar la idea.

Como resultó ser, los goblins parecieron entusiasmados con cualquier cosa que los aliviara de la presencia de Sholto, aunque fuera por un corto rato. A primera vista, hasta Petunia tenía que admitir que se veía bien cuidado. Sus escalas se veían limpias y brillosas, los ojos brillantes, las garras nítidamente recortadas, y hasta había conseguido ganar algo de peso. Pero su comportamiento era tan _'thrawn'_ como siempre.

Cuando la vio se quejó de estar emparedado en Gringotts, pero tan pronto como ella le propuso retirarlo de las premisas, se quejó del clima frío (estaban en junio), la falta de aviso (ella le había avisado el día anterior), y por usar el Flú (que según él, lo enfermaba).

―Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra ―dijo Petunia con poca compasión, empujándolo a la chimenea.

Sholto puso mala cara. Y puso aun peor cara, cuando al emerger del Flú en el Caldero Chorreante, vio a Algy y Nesta―. ¡Señor! ―dijo él―. Los galeses comunes.

―¡Cállate, Sholto! ―dijeron los chicos a coro.

Algy se engrifó, pero Nesta tenía puesta toda su atención en mirar el daño a su collar en un espejo, y cuando por fin miró a su alrededor dijo―: Oh, ahí esta Sholto.

―Gracias por establecer lo obvio, Nesta ―espetó Sholto. Como siempre buscando pelea.

No consiguió una―. De nada ―dijo Nesta con dulzura. Y al resto del grupo dijo como en un susurro aparte―: Él _dice_ que no esta capado, pero yo creo otra cosa.

Los ojos de Sholto se agrandaron y comenzó a echar anillos de humo por las narices. Petunia se sintió obligada a intervenir antes de que empezara una disputa entre dragones―. Te traje hasta aquí para poder hablar sin un público goblin ―dijo con rapidez―. Primero que nada: ¿están cumpliendo con el contrato?

Sholto se encogió de hombros―. Supongo. La comida no es de alta cocina en ningún caso, pero comparada con lo que daban los McFusty en ese fin de mundo, es promedio, lo que es una mejoría. También proveyeron estanterías para mis libros. Ellos no querían hacer esto, por supuesto, pero me rehusé a tomar un 'no' como respuesta.

Petunia podía imaginarse esa escena―. ¿Y qué hay de Bothgar? ¿cómo te estas llevando con él?

―No veo mucho de él ―admitió Sholto, con un encogimiento―. Excepto cuando quieren que hable con los otros dragones de una cosa u otra, y eso es impredecible. Un goblin joven, que recibe el nombre bien puesto de Glum(1), ve por mis necesidades.

―Eso es una pena ―dijo Dudley―, y no me refiero al nombre.

―El adolescente se cree ingenioso ―dijo Sholto con tono aburrido―. Debe ser una sensación en las fiestas.

Petunia le dio a Dudley una mirada de reprobación, y él se dio por enterado.

―¿Y qué hay de los otros dragones? ―le preguntó ella a Sholto, quien estaba entretenido en sonreirle triunfalmente a Dudley.

―Ellos reemplazaron al Diente de Víbora con un Hocicorto Sueco adolescente que secuestraron directamente de Laponia, o eso fue lo que dijo ayer, y no tengo razones para dudarlo ―dijo Sholto―. ¡Hablando de no aprender una lección! Esto fue hace unos días atrás. Ellos hicieron que uno de sus magos amaestrados le lanzara un hechizo para restringir su fuego. Los Hocicortos pueden reducir cualquier cosa a cenizas en momentos, sabes, pero sospecho que eso no durará para siempre.

―¿Y el resto? ―inquirió Petunia.

Por primera vez, Petunia detectó una desasosiego en Sholto―. Volodya, el Panza de Hierro, esta muy intranquilo, se esta poniendo cada vez más furioso y rebelde cada día. Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada de esto a los goblins, no les debo nada a ellos ¿o sí? Y la información auténtica cuesta el doble de lo que están pagando. O el triple. Pero pronto va a estallar un problema o estoy muy equivocado. Volodya continua diciendo que si consigue llevar a cualquiera de los goblins a los Peldaños de Odessa(2), hará que el zar se vea como un pelagatos, lo que sea que eso signifique. Supongo que pueden tomar esto como una advertencia. ¿Lo harían ellos, si se los contara? Lo dudo. No sienten nada sino desdén por los dragones ―hubo algo más en esas palabras que sugería que él no tan sólo resentía esto sino que pretendía cambiar sus mentes en ese sentido.

―¿Los problemas son sólo con él? ―preguntó Sholto.

―No ―dijo Sholto―. Yo he hablado con todos ellos, y esa boba de Nesta les dio ideas. Si ella y esa cabeza de piedra del Diente de Víbora pudieron escaparse ¿por qué no ellos? Y no solamente eso, ahora saben exactamente cuantos de ellos hay en el Banco. Once dragones componen la fuerza de una manada, sabes. Y una manada le hace más que el peso a cualquier goblin jamás nacido; ellos sólo necesitan un poco de organización. Y algo de planeamiento.

―¿Y tu estas proveyendo esa organización, Sholto, ya sea pequeña o grande? ―preguntó Petunia con sospecha, pero esperanzada.

―Puede que sí ―dijo Sholto, inspeccionándose las uñas.

_Es un caso en que su desprecio por los goblins es mayor que su desprecio por los dragones cautivos, me supongo. Puede que tenga el corazón duro, pero es un reptil revoltoso por naturaleza._

Pero Petunia tradujo eso como un 'sí'.

Antes de preguntarle algo más a Sholto, Petunia mandó al señor Crouch con Nesta a la joyería más grande de Callejón Diagon, que debía estar ahora abierta, para que concertaran el arreglo y la mejora del collar de Nesta. Le dio instrucciones estrictas al señor Crouch en que acordar, junto con un pagaré de Gringotts para cubrirlo. Aunque el mago seguía siendo distraído en forma general, era muy astuto para los negocios y ninguna de esas cualidades parecía del todo desparejada. Petunia no tenía dudas que regresaría a tiempo con la pieza arreglada apropiadamente y completamente pagada.

Los chicos y Algy fueron enviados donde Madame Malkin's―. Díganle que queremos una capa muy bonita para Algy; que haga dos, una ligera para el verano y otra más gruesa, tal vez de terciopelo, para el invierno. Le dejaré la elección de los materiales a ustedes, pero por favor sean prácticos. Ambas deben ser reversibles, con elementos a prueba de agua de un lado. Y que el bordado sea hecho esta vez apropiadamente, en ambas. ¡Nada de editar! La misma frase que en su capa anterior. La he escrito para ella, y si objeta a las palabras, díganle que yo insisto ―los chicos asintieron, y se dieron codazos entre risitas. Petunia estaba segura que habían tenido problemas con Madame Malkin, pero se habían salido con la suya al final. Ella los besó, le dio una palmadita a Algy en el hombro y los despachó.

Después se volteó hacia Sholto―. Ahora que estamos solos, puedes ser franco conmigo: ¿qué esta pasando?

Sholto le dio una mirada desdeñosa―. Siempre soy franco.

Petunia suspiró―. Oh, tienes razón. Disculpa, pensé que habías adquirido un poquito de discreción en este tiempo. ¡Es obvio que no!

Sholto le dio su versión de un sonrisa burlona―. Espera a escuchar _antes_ de empezar a criticarme. En el área de las indiscreciones, _tu_ podrías darme lecciones.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Petunia exasperada.

―He estado pensando acerca del tipo de hogar que quiero ―dijo Sholto―. Pensando _mucho_ en ello.

―Cuando cumplas ―dijo Petunia―, y no antes.

―Bueno, considera esto ―dijo Sholto, sonriendo de una manera que Petunia pensaba irritante―. Tu tenías el tercer Horcrux en tu posesión.

―¡No es cierto! ―exclamó Petunia.

―¡Es cierto! ―Sholto pareció estarlo pasando en grande―. ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo tenías y lo dejaste ir!

―¿De qué estas hablando, Sholto?

―Ese cabeza de piedra de Rogelio tenía asignada una bóveda ―dijo Sholto―. Él era nuevo en Gringotts, y venia bajando del barco, por así decirlo, así que le asignaron una bóveda pequeña, para entrenarlo, lo que es una práctica común. Ellos querían introducirlo lentamente a la bóveda para supervisarlo de cerca.

―¿Vas a llegar al punto en algún punto este siglo? ―le preguntó Petunia entre los dientes apretados.

―Vamos, Petunia, no seas ahora impaciente ―dijo Sholto con malicia―. Auto-control todo el tiempo, por favor.

―El dragonicidio es un concepto interesante ―dijo Petunia en tono meditativo, pasando su varita entre los dedos.

―Tan sólo escucha ―dijo Sholto―, y no se permiten _Avada Kedavras_ voladores. No en interiores, de todas maneras. Como estaba diciendo, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido, ellos iniciaron a Rogelio en una bóveda pequeña, una cercana a la superficie, donde ellos podrían mantener un ojo en él. Es una de las bóvedas más viejas del Banco, que pertenece a la familia Black.

Eso obtuvo la atención de Petunia―. ¿Como en Sirius Black? ―preguntó ella de inmediato.

―El mismo ―dijo Sholto―. Esta es la misma bóveda a que esos dos goblins imbéciles llevaron a Nesta, cuando querían que tradujera para Rogelio, para que cooperara más de lo que había hecho hasta ese punto.

―Y ella le dijo que los mordiera ―dijo Petunia.

―Sí, eso hizo ella ―dijo Sholto―, y aunque pueda pensar que ella es una boba, esa fue una buena idea por su parte. Ella es capaz de tenerlas ocasionalmente. Los goblins fueron muy descuidados con ella, principalmente porque no parece peligrosa. Ese fue su error. En cualquier caso, cuando se iban tras haberse robado las llaves, ella también robó... oh, excúsame... ella *_removió* _las joyas que los goblins usaron para atraerla. Esto sólo es especulación, por supuesto, pero Rogelio parece haberla imitado. Él tomó una cadena de oro de la bóveda que estaba cuidando. Si yo pensara que él tuvo una razón para hacerlo, lo aplaudiría, pero yo creo fue más bien el caso de 'imitar lo que veía'.

―¡Es cierto! ―dijo Petunia―. Recuerdo haberla visto, aunque no con detalle.

―Eso es obvio ―dijo Sholto con sequedad―. Algunas de las bóvedas más antiguas tienen inventarios mágicos, y esta lo incluía. La descripción del objeto que tomó fue incluida, que es un relicario de oro, incrustado con pequeñas esmeraldas conformando una "S" en una cadena de oro. Esto concuerda con la descripción de uno de los Horcruxes, el que pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin.

―¿Cómo rayos fue a dar a la bóveda Black? ―preguntó Petunia, atónita.

―Los dragones también saben eso ―dijo Sholto―. Fue depositado allí por un elfo de la casa Black. De acuerdo con ellos, los Black eran, en su mayor parte, mortífagos pasivos. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con la noción de la supremacía de los magos, pero no tenían una parte activa en su apoyo a Voldemort; con la excepción del hijo más joven, Regulus. Ellos también me dijeron que él era un mortífago. La cadena fue depositada en la bóveda cerca de un mes después de su desaparición.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―, eso es lo que Andrómeda Tonks, su prima, me contó... ¡oh, Dios Mio! ―se tapó la boca con la mano, las ramificaciones del robo casual de Rogelio tomando su peso.

―Exactamente ―ronroneó Sholto―. Será mejor que esperes que el idiota de Rogelio aun tenga esa cadena, y que no se haya caído al mar durante uno de sus vuelos sobre las Hébridas. Si así fuera, Voldemort estaría camino a una inmortalidad permanente.

Petunia se arrojó hacia el Flú, pero Eneas no estaba allí.

―A esta hora del día, es probable que esté afuera con los dragones ―dijo Sholto, escuchándose desinteresado―. Tan sólo ten paciencia.

Petunia se paseó por cinco minutos en la alfombra, y volvió a llamar. Aun no hubo respuesta. Se estaba todavía paseando cuando los chicos irrumpieron abruptamente en el cuarto con Algy detrás de ellos. Harry estaba muy pálido, Dudley colorado, y ambos parecían conmocionados y furiosos. Algy estaba echando humo por las narices y moviendo las alas.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó Dudley―. ¡Dale una mirada a esto! ―le pusieron frente a la cara una copia del Profeta Diario. El titular proclamaba: «HARRY POTTER ¿MENTIROSO CONSUMADO?»

―¡Pero qué...! ―exclamó ella, de repente distraída. Comenzó a mirar la historia debajo del titular. El culpable no era ninguna sorpresa: Rita Skeeter. Como la mayoría de las noticias del Profeta, había una semilla de verdad en la historia rodeada por un montón de desinformación, especulación, y mala intención jubilosa. La parte verdadera de la historia era que Harry decía que Voldemort había regresado, y que los Aurores después de haberlo entrevistado sentían escepticismo de su historia, así como la de Petunia. La parte falsa de la historia era todo lo demás, incluyendo citas de personas que sonaban a prefabricadas o inventadas. Además insinuaba que Harry era emocionalmente inestable que le encantaba llamar la atención, y mentía como resultado de esto.

―Te ponen pintado, hijo, ya lo veo ―resopló Sholto, leyendo sobre el hombro de Petunia.

―Cállate, _cállate,_ ¡CÁLLATE! ―gritó Harry, enfrentándolo con los puños apretados y su rostro pálido con las mejillas ardiendo. Dudley consiguió agarrarlo por la túnica para prevenir que atacara a Sholto, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

―¡Cálmate ya, Harry! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Ignóralo! ―le lanzó un _Silencio_ a Sholto para que fuera más fácil.

El dragón escocés la miró con rabia, y ella le respondió igual con los dientes apretados.

―¡Todos van a leerlo! ―dijo Harry con desesperación.

―Pero eso no significa que lo vayan a creer ―dijo Petunia tratando de calmarlo―. Tus amigos no.

―¡Ellos me hacen parecer tan _cretino! _―exclamó.

―Esa es su marca de fábrica ―dijo Petunia―. Voy a tener que hablar con ellos acerca de esto.

―¿Y eso hará algún bien? ―masculló Harry―. Traté de hablar con esa mujer horrible, pero sólo me ignoró y dijo lo que quiso.

―Es probable que no sirva de nada, Harry ―admitió Petunia―, pero no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada. Esta vez no.

Hubo una pequeña explosión en la chimenea. Eneas por fin había llegado a su casa, y contestaba el mensaje que le habían dejado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Glum: taciturno, triste.

N/T(2): Se refiere a un fusilamiento de civiles por los cosacos en 1905, una masacre relatada en la película «Acorazado Potemkin», aunque se discute su veracidad histórica.

Nota: Si alguien ve algún error de escritura en algún sitio, pues gracias por señalármelo. Y muchas gracias a los fieles lectores, comentaristas, y los nuevos que favorecen y siguen este fic :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	54. Salvaje una vez más, fascinado una vez m

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 54: "SALVAJE UNA VEZ MÁS, FASCINADO UNA VEZ MÁS"**

.

_En el cual Nesta reconquista el botín, y el encuentro de Petunia con la versión mágica de la quinta columna se pone feo, en más de un sentido._

_~~oOo~~_

―¡Eneas! ―gritó Petunia.

Él pareció sobresaltado por el sonido de su voz y dijo―: ¡Ya sé lo que quiere!

―¿Lo sabe? ―dijo Petunia sorprendida.

―Sí, usted quiere cambiarme de nuevo a Sholto por Rogelio ―dijo él―. ¡No, gracias! ¡No lo quiero de regreso! ¡Estar sin él es como estar en el cielo!

―Yo también te echo de menos ―masculló Sholto.

―No se trata de eso ―le dijo Petunia a Eneas―. ¿Esta ahí Rogelio?

Eneas pareció de lo más renuente a contestar, pero Petunia pensó que se debía a que él temía que ella lo quisiera de vuelta. Por fin, admitió que él se encontraba cerca―. Le puse hoy una cama en el bunker, tiene un poco de frio aquí. El clima ha estado un poco helado para él hasta ahora, pero pronto se acostumbrará, creo.

―¡Eneas, esto es importante! ¿Tiene aun esa cadena de oro alrededor del cuello? ―gritó Petunia.

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo Eneas―. Más de un par de los otros dragones la ha apetecido, por supuesto, pero puedo decir que Rogelio es capaz de defenderse, a él y a sus joyas contra toda una manada. Por suerte, cuento con una gran cantidad de anti-veneno. Además, hasta los dragones más grandes aprenden rápido. Ellos no han intentado nada desde entonces.

―No lo deje ir a ningún lado ―le rogó Petunia―. ¡No lo deje volar. Ni caminar! Sólo manténgalo ahí, por favor. ¡Esto es muy importante, Eneas! ¡Prométamelo! Voy a ir allí a verlo, mañana por la mañana.

Eneas pareció desconcertado por su vehemencia, pero le prometió fielmente hacer como ella le pedía. Una vez que eso estuvo arreglado, Petunia terminó la llamada y volcó su atención en el Profeta Diario. Ella le preguntó a Sholto si sabía donde se encontraban las oficinas del periódico.

―No lo sé ―dijo Sholto, aburrido―. Pregúntaselo al del bar.

Ella obtuvo la dirección con rapidez, y Petunia instruyó a los chicos de que se quedaran con Sholto en el Caldero Chorreante esperando el regreso del señor Crouch y Nesta. Ellos protestaron, pero ella no cedió. Petunia no quería exponer a Harry a la experiencia del Profeta Diario, ya que tenía la sensación que iba a ser una experiencia frustrante.

Resultó ser una predicción correcta. Las oficinas del Profeta Diario estaban localizadas en un edificio georgiano de cinco pisos y grandes ventanas en el lado opuesto del Callejón Diagon de donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante. El lugar se veía próspero, y sus empleados le dieron la impresión de sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos y desdeñosos de todos los demás.

Su demanda de ver al editor, Somnius Glosby, fue recibida con expresiones de apenas suprimida diversión y desdén. Rita Skeeter estaba, de igual modo, no disponible. _Quizás debería sentirme feliz por ello, puede que hubiese cometido violencia extrema contra ella de otro modo._

Al final, Petunia abandonó el lugar sin ver ni a Skeeter ni a Glosby, y como resultado decidió visitar a su abogado, el señor Flywheel.

Le dio instrucciones de conseguirle una cita con el editor del Profeta Diario, a la brevedad posible, y para acudir con ella a esa cita―. Puede decirle que la alternativa es una demanda judicial, si eso es de alguna ayuda ―lo instruyó.

El señor Flywheel se veía dudoso, pero le aseguró que 'haría lo mejor posible', en sus palabras.

―No le pedí que hiciera lo mejor posible ―le dijo Petunia dándole una mirada severa―. Por favor, haga como le digo. De seguro que puede conseguir arreglar una cita, señor Flywheel. No me decepcione.

Después de eso, ella regresó al Caldero Chorreante, atravesando todo el callejón en un mal humor que no mejoró su inquietud de que había sido demasiado áspera con el desafortunado señor Flywheel, tal como los Cazadores de Horcruxes lo habían sido con ella; y vio copias de ese libelo difamatorio por todas partes.

Por suerte, una vez que ella llegó a la taberna, descubrió a los chicos más calmados, principalmente porque Sholto seguía bajo el efecto de su _Silencio_, por tanto incapaz de provocar problemas. Ella deshizo el hechizo con algo de renuencia.

―_No_ estaba divertido ―dijo Sholto, mirándola con enojo.

―Me sorprendería que fuera así, porque yo no estaba bromeando ―retrucó Petunia de forma sombría.

En este punto, el señor Crouch y Nesta también regresaron al Caldero Chorreante, el primero con una copia del Profeta Diario en las manos―. Madame, ¿ya vio esto? ―le preguntó―. ¿No se trata de uno de sus muchachos?

―Así es, señor Crouch ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose si ella habría sido Hitler en su vida anterior. _Debo haber hecho algo pero de verdad, de verdad, repugnante para merecer esto._

―Esto es en verdad calumnioso ―señaló el señor Crouch, su dedo índice golpeando la página―. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?

―Buena pregunta, señor Crouch ―dijo Petunia con cansancio―. Pero antes de hacer nada, debo cumplir con una cita en las Hébridas para mañana en la mañana, y Nesta debe venir conmigo. Creo que usted también debe venir, estoy segura que necesitaré ayudar para Aparecer un dragón, ya que he visto lo difícil que es.

~~oOo~~

A la mañana siguiente, el señor Crouch se levantó temprano, pero Petunia tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo con la mayor renuencia. Nesta estaba deleitada con la idea de visitar a Rogelio, y arregló con orgullo su collar y su joya recientemente reparada.

Petunia, recordando la escasez en la despensa de Eneas, llevó una gran canasta de comida. Su jardín de hierbas estaba floreciendo, por suerte, y tenía abundancia de fruta fresca y vegetales. Los chicos querían venir con ella, y aunque al principio se resistió a la idea, al final cedió también con buenas razones.

Harry le parecía deprimido desde la resurrección de Voldemort. Las atenciones de El Profeta Diario no habían ayudado, y Petunia se preocupaba por eso, y sentía que debía mantener su vigilancia sobre los muchachos. Algy, por otra parte, se rehusó a venir con ellos enfurruñado, él detestaba a Rogelio. Como Aparecerse con dragones era peliagudo, Petunia no lo presionó.

Eneas se acercó a saludarlos, viéndose algo curioso acerca de su presencia. Rogelio estaba a su lado, sonriendo con todos sus dientes como siempre, y engalanado con su cadena de oro. Petunia se preguntó de repente si Sholto no estaría jugándole una broma pesada, pues era capaz de ello. Pero después percibió el brillo de una pequeña esmeralda en el pendiente, ¡en la forma de una "S" además! ¡No era sólo una cadena!

Al ver a Nesta, Rogelio dio una especie de rugido de alegría, y fue hacia ella. Nesta voló hacia él y al último minuto lo evadió volando a su alrededor dándole un mordisco en la oreja. Después juguetearon felices por un rato. Tanto Eneas como Petunia los miraron con indulgencia; y hasta el señor Crouch, quien proclamaba que las demandas de Nesta eran incesantes (lo que era cierto), no demostró impaciencia. Los chicos estaban divertidos.

Mientras los dragones jugueteaban, Eneas les preguntó qué venían a hacer allí. Petunia no tenía intenciones de decirle la verdadera razón, y en vez de eso le contó que el verdadero dueño de la cadena había descubierto su ausencia y que era de gran valor sentimental para él; por lo tanto, Petunia le prometió a Gringotts que la recuperaría.

Al escuchar esto, Eneas pareció dudoso―. Rogelio adora esa condenada cadena ―dijo rascándose el mentón, el cual le pareció a Petunia recién afeitado―. Él mordió a toda la manada para protegerla. No sé si pueda conseguir quitársela.

―Fue por eso que traje a Nesta conmigo ―le dijo Petunia con franqueza―. Esto va a requerir maña, y a ella le sobra ―ella le sonrió a un sorprendido Eneas, y añadió―. ¿Le parece que vayamos a tomar un poco de té?

El un día lo bastante templado aun para ser las Hébridas para tomarlo 'al fresco', y observaron entre tanto a los dragones retozando. Petunia vio complacida que Nesta estaba divirtiéndose, y que la alegría de Rogelio por su compañía daba buen pronóstico para su empresa.

Ella abrió una bolsa de tela que llevaba y le enseñó a Eneas un gran collar de pedrería que yacía allí. Nesta y ella lo habían sacado del dormitorio de Cressida en la Mansión, con la ayuda renuente de Algy, ayer en la tarde―. Esperamos que él acceda al cambio.

―Buena suerte con eso ―dijo Eneas, quien se veía francamente escéptico. Sin embargo, él nunca había visto a Nesta en acción y ahora iba a acceder a ese privilegio.

Los dos dragones de menor tamaño por fin se cansaron y volaron hacia el grupo que merendaba, olfateando el aire. Petunia estaba preparada para esto, había traído un gran paquete envuelto en papel café, que estaba al fondo de la canasta de comida. Contenía un bife cocinado justo como a Rogelio le gustaba, cortesía de los elfos de la Mansión, quienes habían notado sus gustos durante su permanencia allí. Él olfateó con más fuerza y se vio algo impaciente.

Petunia hizo gestos de 'adelante' hacia Nesta, quien no dio señales de notarlo, pero que de inmediato colocó su nariz contra la cadena en el cuello de Rogelio. Ella vocalizó algo en 'dragonés', batiendo las pestañas. Rogelio contestó algo, pero pareció renuente.

―Le pregunté si podía probarme su cadena ―dijo Nesta en voz baja―. Le dije que me gustaba, y que pensaba que hacia juego con mis joyas.

―La maniobra debe haberlo asustado ―contestó Petunia en un susurro.

―Oh, por supuesto que sí ―contestó Nesta, sin inmutarse―, pero el encantador olor de esa carne es muy distrayente.

Hubo mucha discusión en lenguaje de dragón acerca de esto, pero al final Rogelio permitió que Nesta cambiara la cadena hacia su propio cuello. Para entonces el olor de la carne cocinada había casi enloquecido al pobre Diente de Víbora y la devoró tan pronto como se produjo el intercambio. Poco después de consumirla, empezó a parpadear adormilado.

Nesta después sostuvo una larga conversación con Rogelio, o cuando menos larga por su parte. El pobre Rogelio parecía estarse quedando dormido. Ella lo persuadió a que se probara el collar de pedrerías que Petunia sacó en el momento apropiado, y lo hizo plácidamente, pavoneándose feliz delante del espejo que extrajo Petunia, que por feliz coincidencia traía consigo. Él después bostezó bastante, y se quedó dormido donde estaba.

Eneas en ese punto estaba con los brazos cruzados―. ¿La carne estaba drogada? ―le dijo con agudeza a Petunia.

―Sí, claro que sí ―dijo Petunia.

―No va a funcionar ―dijo Eneas, meneando la cabeza―. Él tan solo va a salir persiguiéndola.

―Pero es que todavía no nos vamos a ir ―dijo Petunia.

Cuando Rogelio despertó, cerca de una hora más tarde, sin embargo, ellos estaban a punto de marcharse. Una vez que sus ojos se abrieron, Nesta corrió hacia él y le agradeció profusamente su regalo, refiriéndose con ello a la cadena que aun llevaba puesta, y le dijo que esperaba que le gustara el presente que ella le había dado a cambio. Él pareció muy sorprendido con esto, pero vio con algo de sorpresa el collar de pedrería que llevaba puesto.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Eneas se estaba poniendo cada vez más suspicaz ante estas preparaciones tan elaboradas para liberar a Rogelio de la cadena, y apuró a Nesta antes de que Eneas o el adormilado Diente de Víbora pudiera pensar mucho en ello, recordándoles que volverían a visitarlos para la Navidad.

―Será mejor que antes escondas tus joyas ―le murmuró el guarda a su dragón. Petunia prefirió pretender que no lo había escuchado.

De regreso en la Mansión, Nesta le pasó la cadena con algo de reluctancia, ya que le hacia juego a sus joyas. Ellos colocaron la cadena en la mesa y la miraron con atención. Era antigua, y si realmente le había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin, era en realidad una antigüedad. Como notó Nesta, con algo de desencanto, no era "muy brillante", lo que admitió Petunia que era cierto. Todos intentaron abrir el relicario sin lograrlo. Incluso el señor Crouch, el rey de los crucigramas, fue derrotado por este.

Al final, Petunia se rindió, especialmente porque recibió una llamada por Flú del señor Flywheel diciéndole que había conseguido concertar una cita con el editor del Profeta Diario y su reportera estrella para esa misma tarde. Petunia se puso de pie y se colocó la cadena de Slytherin en su propio cuello, más que nada porque no sabía que más hacer con ella mientras tanto. Le pidió a Aberforth que viniera a quedarse con los muchachos mientras ella no estaba. Todavía estaba nerviosa acerca de dejarlos solos con Voldemort suelto. Y se fue por Flú a las oficinas de Flywheel, Lightbody y Flywheel en el Callejón Diagon.

~~oOo~~

El señor Flywheel estaba esperándola, vestido en un estilo elegante de los magos (que según Petunia, consistía en una profusión de negro)―. Tengo que advertirle, señora Dursley ―le dijo él―. Somnius Glosby no es un hombre con buena reputación. Él tratará de intimidarla.

―¿Por qué el mundo mágico soporta ese comportamiento? ―Petunia le preguntó.

―Porque el Ministerio no hará nada al respecto; ni lo hará, se lo advierto, una corte mágica.

Eso no se escuchaba muy prometedor. Ellos obtuvieron una recepción más educada que la primera visita de Petunia, pero eso sólo se debía a la presencia del señor Flywheel, creía ella. Ellos fueron admitidos dentro de una oficina muy bien amoblada, e invitados a sentarse con cortesía genuina en unos asientos mullidos de brocado.

Somnius Glosby probó ser un hombre de rostro cuadrado y de pelo gris, de un tipo que Petunia conocía muy bien. Era un bruto y un matón, y su sentido de auto-satisfacción era muy evidente. Sin embargo, no era ni de cerca tan inteligente como imaginaba, por lo menos según ella. Rita Skeeter, por otro lado, era brillante, lo que no la hacia menos detestable. _Ella se siente orgullosa del poder que sustenta, y cree que eso justifica sus métodos; pero no es lo mismo que usarlo bien._

El señor Flywheel dijo, después que estuvieron sentados―. Nos encontramos aquí por la historia que publicaron de Harry Potter, el sobrino de mi cliente.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo Glosby. Se escuchaba aburrido; estaba jugueteando con un lápiz y mirando hacia afuera a intervalos por las ventanas que daban al Callejón.

―¿No se les ocurrió que publicar una historia tal acerca de un muchacho de catorce años era inadecuado? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Nuestro público tiene derecho a saber... ―comenzó Glosby.

―¿Derecho a saber mentiras? ―estalló Petunia.

―¿Mentiras? ―dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa feroz―. Nosotros no publicamos mentiras. Si no puede encarar la verdad, eso es otra cosa por supuesto.

―¿Y qué le hace pensar que esa es la verdad? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Acaso le preguntaron a Harry? ―la pregunta era retórica, ella sabía que Skeeter no lo había hecho.

―No, pero me contaron.. ―comenzó Skeeter.

―¿Quién le contó? ―interrumpió Petunia.

―Varias personas, quienes estaban allí esa noche...

―¿Pero nadie que tuviera participación directa? ―dijo Petunia.

―Él no me hubiera dicho la verdad... ―dijo Skeeter.

―Por el contrario, él no le hubiera dicho lo que usted quería escuchar ―dijo Petunia―. Yo estaba allí con él, y sé que esta diciendo la verdad.

Rita Skeeter hizo una mueca de desagrado, y sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma. El pergamino se desenrolló por si solo en el escritorio de Glosby, y la pluma comenzó a escribir:

_***Petunia Dursley, una patética squib de mediana edad, sentada en mi oficina viéndose más aburrida que a como los squibs normalmente se ven...***_

Petunia sintió una oleada de furia, y de repente el pergamino y la pluma se incendiaron y empezaron a consumirse. Ella saltó, sobresaltada. _¡Pero si yo no puedo hacer magia sin varita! ¿Cómo sucedió esto? _La cadena alrededor de su cuello se sintió de repente tibia.

Rita le dio una mirada que prometió venganza. Una que doliera.

Petunia trató de dirigir la conversación a la persona que le interesaba más: Harry. ¿Acaso el Profeta no veía el daño que estaban haciendo a una persona inocente? ¿Una que ni siquiera era un adulto? Skeeter se encogió de hombros, y Petunia pudo ver ahora que ella había sido inmensamente ingenua, y que el señor Flywheel tenía razón; ni Glosby ni Skeeter se tomaban esto en serio.

Pudo ver que Rita sonreía con burla como si supiera algo que Petunia no, y eso fue evidente la mañana siguiente cuando un indignado Pompeyo le mostró una copia matutina del Profeta Diario.

Si el titular de Harry era malo, este era más escandaloso: **«¡****NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ BAJO CUSTODIA DE UNA TIA MUGGLE LOCA!****»**

Petunia tomó el tabloide y empezó a leer con las manos temblando. _Firmado por Rita Skeeter._ Iba acompañado por una fotografía improvisada, horrible y cruel en que Petunia se veía como una idiota. Tomada ayer, a juzgar por su vestimenta, aunque ella no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron. El artículo mismo contenía una serie de preguntas retóricas: ¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley había nacido como una squib, y que había experimentado una sobrecarga mágica? ¿con todo lo que ese hecho implicaba? ¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley era una divorciada, cuyo primer marido estaba mentalmente enfermo, y que ella misma aun recibía tratamiento regular de los sanadores mentales de San Mungo?

Petunia cerró los ojos. _Oh, Dios._

¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley compartía su vida con varios hombres poco respetables, uno de los cuales era un tabernero, y otro de los cuales vivía con ella tiempo completo?

_Ellos no identificaron al señor Crouch, ¡gracias al cielo!_

¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley tuvo una tórrido aventura con Sirius Black, quien traicionó supuestamente a su hermana y cuñado, y que aun seguía en contacto con él?

_Oh, sí, por cierto que sí, una aventura de lo más tórrida. Para nada._

¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley era descendiente de los Mayhew, un clan de proscritos criadores de dragones y basiliscos? ¿Y que ella era dueña, y mantenía en su hogar en las afueras de Hogsmeade, cuando menos tres dragones? ¿Ilegalmente? ¿Y que estaba criando más de ellos, ilegalmente?

_Gringotts tiene once malditos dragones ilegales, todos de tamaño normal, ¿y ella se queja de mis dragones miniatura?_

¿Sabía el mundo mágico que Petunia Dursley, entre otros delirios, cree que Voldemort ha resucitado? ¿Y ella ha convencido a su confundido sobrino, el llamado Niño-Que-Vivió de lo mismo?

_Oh, claro, si las historias de resurrecciones son de mis cosas favoritas._

Y seguía y seguía. No era incorrecto en general, sólo era su vida vista por una persona que la odiaba y con deseos de hacer daño; una persona que interpretaba cada cosa, cada acción, cada pensamiento, de forma negativa.

_Debí haber anticipado esto. Ella se esta riendo de mi. Piensa que no puedo hacer nada para combatirla porque no tengo medios de contestarle._

―Oh, Rita ―dijo ella de repente en voz alta―. Vas a lamentar mucho haber hecho esto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Petunia y la prensa, quien ganará. ¡Y ya tenemos otro Horcrux!

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, favorecen y siguen el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	55. La Pandilla de la Prensa

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 55: "LA PANDILLA DE LA PRENSA"**

**.**

_En el cual Rita Skeeter y Somnius Glosby se atragantan con una dosis de su propia medicina._

~~oOo~~

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar unos pocos minutos más tarde. Al parecer, todos los que ella conocía habían leído el artículo y querían expresar su indignación o condolerse de ella. Petunia quedó sorprendida, y conmovida por esto.

Pero cuando Héctor y Titus llegaron por el Flú a la mansión desde San Mungo poco después, ella tuvo la sensación de que ellos esperaban encontrarla sumida en un pozo de desesperación. Esta noción no era muy halagadora, pero suponía que después de los problemas tras la resurrección de Voldemort, tal vez era justificado.

Los sanadores mentales se sacudieron la ceniza de sus túnicas adquiridas durante su viaje por Flú, mientras la miraban con gravedad. Petunia les sonrió, les agradeció haber venido, y les preguntó si conocían algún periodista. A juzgar por sus expresiones, esto no era precisamente lo que esperaban fuera su reacción.

―Yo conozco a alguien ―admitió Héctor―. Mi sobrino, Fingal, es periodista. Él solía trabajar para El Profeta en Dublín, pero perdió una batalla con las políticas de la oficina y fue despedido. Pero es un condenado buen periodista.

―¡Que bueno! ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Me podrías dar su dirección? Necesitaré hablar con él.

―¿Acerca de qué, Petunia? ―inquirió Héctor―. ¿Si acaso se les puede llevar a la justicia?

―Oh, no ―dijo Petunia―. Esa historia puede ir a juicio, por supuesto, pero esa no es la demanda de la que quiero hablar con él. El señor Flywheel, uno de mis abogados, ya me había advertido que el Ministerio no haría nada contra El Profeta, sospecho que es porque El Profeta sabe demasiado. No, quiero hablar con un periodista porque quería responderles de la misma manera.

―No puedes pelear contra la prensa, Petunia ―le advirtió Titus.

―Tu probablemente tienes razón, Titus ―admitió Petunia―. Tal vez si hubiera más de un periódico mágico... lo que no parece ser así. Pero tengo intenciones de remediar esa situación.

Los sanadores mentales intercambiaron miradas, y después de una leve vacilación decidieron darle por su lado. Héctor proveyó la dirección de Fingal, que estaba en Londres―. Él se las esta arreglando con trabajos independientes, pero es una vida dura. Mi hermana teme que termine yéndose a América con su novia, quien también es periodista, para buscar trabajo allí.

Tanto Héctor como Titus expresaron su admiración (aunque fueron lo bastante discretos para no decir que estaban sorprendidos) por su compostura ante el ataque malicioso de la prensa. Petunia asintió con cortesía. Después se quedaron en un silencio intranquilo que pareció hacerse interminable, hasta que fue roto por Héctor quien le preguntó si la parte de la historia que decía que ella estaba viviendo con alguien en la mansión era verdad.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ellos se referían al señor Crouch!

Los hombres, después de un segundo para absorber esto, se echaron a reír, y Petunia sacudiendo la cabeza dijo:

―Estoy muy aliviada de que no lo nombraran, sin embargo, ya que estoy segura que los mortífagos, y quizás hasta el Ministerio, están interesados en esa información.

―Probablemente ―dijo Héctor, secándose los ojos.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Titus no parecía tan divertido―. Les hubiera dicho algo como eso, ¿no creen?

―Sí, supongo que sí ―dijo Héctor, echándose a reír de nuevo.

Titus pareció irritado con esta frivolidad, y preguntó con cierta preocupación si el señor Crouch habría leído este artículo.

―Sí ―admitió Petunia―. Y también me preguntó quién era ese hombre. Sólo dijo que el periódico había cometido un error, porque él era un hombre con gran sentido de la propiedad, y yo no quise disgustarlo. No le mencionen esto, por favor. Lo que él no sepa, no puede dañarlo, y es muy poco probable que alguien más le diga la verdad.

Cerca de una hora después de la partida de Héctor y Titus, empezaron a llegar lechuzas de otra calaña. Eran de personas a quienes ella no conocía, y a quienes después de ver las opiniones que expresaban por pergamino, no deseaba tampoco conocer.

Al parecer ella era una muggle estúpida, sin valor, y ¿cómo es que se atrevía a esparcir mentiras acerca del regreso de Voldemort? ¿Ella no se daba cuenta que no era una bruja, y que el mundo mágico apenas la toleraba? La tercera carta era tan tremendamente obscena que Petunia dejó de desenrollar pergaminos después de eso y simplemente los envió directamente al fuego. Para su mala suerte, los vociferadores que recibió probaron ser menos dóciles, pero Algy vino entonces a su rescate y pronto conquistó el arte de incinerarlos nítidamente en el aire. Petunia lo consideró una buena práctica para él, y aplaudió alegremente cada vez.

Los muchachos parecieron mucho menos calmados acerca del asunto, lo que Petunia descubrió un día más tarde. Ella tuvo que salir apresurada de la mansión al descubrir que ambos se preparaban a salir con Algy y Nesta a cuestas. A pesar del clima veraniego, ambos vestían túnicas oscuras sin adornos, y capas con caperuza. Los dos dragones llevaban las capas de Algy, con el lema bordado escondido, en un intento de ocultar sus identidades. Por largo rato el grupo se rehusó a decirle cual era su destino, pero después de un prolongado interrogatorio admitieron que estaban en camino a realizar un planificado bombardeo alado incendiario sobre el recinto de El Profeta.

―¡No hablan en serio! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Hablamos muy en serio ―dijo Harry―. _Extremadamente_ en serio.

―Yo me voy a encargar de esto, se los prometo, pero no de esta manera ―les dijo―. ¿Qué resolvería la violencia?

―Nos haría sentir mucho mejor ―dijo Dudley con franqueza―. De hecho, nos haría sentir francamente encantados.

―Pues a mi no me haría sentir mejor el ver a uno de ustedes, o a los dos, en Azkaban ―señaló Petunia―. No les sería muy difícil el descubrir quien era el responsable, especialmente si los atacan con dragones. Quiero decir, eso es muy obvio, ¿no es así? Concuerdo en que no debemos aceptar que nos traten así, pero yo tengo otra cosa en mente que se encargará de ello, y que además hará mucho bien al mundo mágico.

―¿Y cómo haremos eso? ―le preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba hirviendo de rabia por todo el asunto, y su tía encontraba difícil hacer que se calmara.

Petunia también descubrió que el señor Crouch les había dado consejos a ambos muchachos, de que por ser los únicos parientes masculinos eran los responsables por su buen nombre y reputación en el mundo mágico, y que por lo tanto se esperaba que ellos tomaran acciones punitivas en contra de quienes la calumniaran.

―He descubierto ―dijo Petunia― que una de las razones de que El Profeta sea ese horrible pasquín es porque en el pasado sacó del negocio a cualquier competencia decente. Yo voy a revivir algo de esa competencia, y la primera prioridad será obtener cualquier información jugosa de Rita Skeeter, de su editor, y de los métodos de El Profeta.

―¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso, mamá? ―dijo Dudley, viéndose poco convencido. Harry ni siquiera estaba escuchando, se removía impaciente por salir.

―Voy a fundar un nuevo periódico mágico ―dijo Petunia―, y creo que debo empezarlo en Hogsmeade, y no en Londres. Conseguir primero una base de operaciones, y después expandirnos. Resulta que tenemos algo de espacio de oficina en Hogsmeade, que actualmente esta desocupado y , en mi opinión, ese es un buen lugar para empezar. Y definitivamente voy a mantener un ojo avizor sobre los procedimientos.

Los niños parecieron bastantes escépticos de esta idea, pero finalmente consiguió persuadirlos, y ellos acordaron no proceder con su expedición contra El Profeta Diario.

_Que lástima, hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlos arder en llamas, pero es más imperativo proteger a mis retoños, y eso es más importante que la venganza_. Además decidió hablar con el señor Crouch acerca del tipo de información con que había previsto a muchachos impresionables sobre la cuestión de vengar el buen nombre de sus padres.

~~oOo~~

Había otro trámite que necesitaba hacerse: visitar a Dumbledore. Mientras más pronto se librara de la cadena de Slytherin, mejor. No había olvidado el incidente de la incineración de la pluma de Rita Skeeter en las oficinas del Profeta Diario, y ella sentía que el relicario estaba involucrado en ello de alguna manera. Ciertamente estaba más caliente al tacto después de eso. La noción le daba escalofríos, y no quería tenerlo en la mansión más de lo necesario.

Ella citó a Alastor Moody en la oficina del Director, además. Tras su previa decepción (y humillación) con el asunto de la diadema de Ravenclaw, Petunia admitía que le daría gran satisfacción el entregarlos a ambos un Horcrux genuino.

Pero antes de decir algo, Moody hizo un anuncio sorprendente: Pettigrew lo había contactado esa mañana, preguntando por qué no había entregado a Harry la noche de la Tercera Prueba como lo habían instruido, y dónde había estado desde entonces.

―¿Qué contestaste? ―preguntó Dumbledore sentándose.

―Le dije que el chico se me había escapado ―dijo Moody―, y que lo perseguí, pero que me eludió en el laberinto. Con franqueza no sé si se lo tragaron. ¿Crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta de la sustitución?

―No me extrañaría ―dijo Petunia―. Deben preguntarse por qué no se ha reportado. ¿Y por qué Pettigrew estaba en el laberinto, en primer lugar? Deben haber sospechado algo.

―Yo les dije que temía que ustedes sospecharan de mí, y tenía que mantener un perfil bajo ―dijo Moody.

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. No vaya con ellos solo a ningún lado.

―¿Y dijeron dónde se encontraban? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Trasladándose por el norte de Inglaterra, según dijo ―contestó Moody―. Pettigrew reclama que Voldemort esta teniendo algunos problemas de salud conectados a su resurrección, y no puede tomar acciones todavía. De nuevo, eso puede ser una mentira.

―Si no fueron específicos acerca de su ubicación, me temo que sospechan de ti, Alastor ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sé cuidadoso.

El Director no pareció impresionado cuando ella sacó la cadena de su bolsillo, pero si lo bastante interesado para examinar el relicario con atención. El hechizo de diagnóstico pronto fue claro: se trataba de un Horcrux. La misma Petunia no tenía dudas, y su descripción del comportamiento del Horcrux durante la entrevista en El Profeta Diario hizo poner serio a Dumbledore.

―Es claro que es peligroso ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? ¿Si lo destruimos, Voldemort lo sabrá?

―Esa es una pregunta excelente, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore, torciendo el gesto―. No podemos estar seguros, ¿o si? Ni de una cosa ni la otra.

―¿Y con quién esta viviendo, Petunia? ―le preguntó Ojo Loco con cierto interés.

Petunia hizo un mohín―. Ya veo que leyeron ese estúpido artículo ―dijo ella con sequedad―. ¿Y quién no? Ellos se referían al señor Crouch, lo crean o no.

Ella vio con poco humor como los dos hombres se reían, tal como los sanadores mentales―. Me alegra que eso los divierta.

―No hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, sin embargo ―la aconsejó Dumbledore―. Si trata de responder, la harán ver peor. Yo he sido víctima de la odiosa pluma venenosa de la señorita Skeeter, así que hablo por experiencia.

Petunia no tenía intenciones de contarle al Director de sus planes, así que meramente se encogió de hombros. _Quizás eso te ha resultado a ti, Albus Dumbledore, pero yo soy menos indulgente. Tengo intenciones de cobrar mi libra de carne, y en este caso, va a ser cruda y no cocida, a diferencia de los muchachos._

Después de una considerable discusión, ellos guardaron el Horcrux, hasta ahora intacto, en la oficina de Dumbledore con la espada de Gryffindor. Este descubrimiento dejaba dos Horcruxes aún: la diadema de Ravenclaw, y el anillo Peverell. Ninguno de los hombres tenía pistas de ellos, según admitieron. Petunia tampoco. Ella se sintió deprimida por esto al irse de Hogwarts, pero para cuando llegó a la mansión se había animado, especialmente al descubrir a dos personas esperándola.

Una era el sobrino de Héctor, Fingal Quigley, quien era alto, delgado y pálido, con una champa de pelo oscuro ondulado y ojos como pastillas de chocolate. También irradiaba encanto, al cual Petunia respondió, a pesar de ella. Su vivacidad y entusiasmo la complacieron, pero fue su novia quien sugirió que el proyecto no sólo podría despegar sino que mantenerse funcionando. El nombre de ella era Vipsania Venables. Petunia, quien había sido víctima de nombres absurdos, sintió en un principio simpatía por ella, pero no debió haberse molestado, Vipsania después de unos momentos probó no ser una chica susceptible. Era alta, con el cabello rubio casi blanco y liso, y poseía una especie de sentido común muy sólido, y una habilidad para ver el arte de lo posible que impresionó a Petunia por la rareza que era, especialmente en el mundo mágico, y por un deseo de aventurar en los negocios.

¿Estarían ellos dispuestos a ayudar a iniciar un nuevo periódico mágico? Estaban dispuestos. ¿Les importaría comenzarlo en Hogsmeade? Eso les preocupaba, ¿no sería mejor comenzar en Londres? ¿cómo harían entregas a la mayoría de sus suscriptores de no ser así?

―El Profeta hace las entregas por lechuza ―dijo Petunia―, y algunas ediciones de este periódico podrían ser entregadas de la misma manera, yo sugeriría por medio de suscripciones, pero la mayor parte debería usar otro método ―ella notó que parecían dudosos, pero les sugirió que le dejaran a ella ese aspecto de la operación.

―Al principio no puedo permitirme tener muchos reporteros, así que sugiero publicar dos veces a la semana ―dijo Petunia―. Para compensar la falta de personal, les ofrezco los servicios de la red de dragones ―y mientras les explicaba lo que quería decir con ello, Fingal y Vipsania se vieron cada vez más asombrados.

―¿Usted tiene un dragón en el Ministerio? ―preguntó Fingal.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Y uno en Gringotts, uno que vive con una prominente familia de mortífagos, uno en San Mungo, y resulta que uno en el Profeta (uno de los miembros antiguos de la planta posee uno). Esto no lo supe hasta unos pocos días atrás. Hay varios otros que pueden probar ser también útiles. Ustedes tendrán libre acceso a toda la información que ellos provean.

Fingal y Vipsania intercambiaron miradas―. ¿Usted espera tener veto de poder sobre el contenido del periódico? ―le preguntó Vipsania con franqueza.

―Yo estoy colocando el dinero ―dijo Petunia―, de modo que la respuesta es afirmativa. Pero no espero tener mucho que decir pasado un cierto punto.

―¿Y ese punto es? ―preguntó Fingal.

―El punto en que ustedes me compren el periódico ―dijo Petunia―. Mientras más duro trabajen, más pronto pasará eso. Debo decirles una cosa: no toleraré que usen las tácticas de Rita Skeeter, excepto claro esta, en contra de ella. Quiero darle una lección, y a ese editor matón también. El mundo mágico requiere una mejor calidad de periodismo del que esta recibiendo, y yo quiero proveerlo. ¿Estamos entonces de acuerdo?

―Es un trato ―dijo Fingal, y ellos se dieron la mano.

Petunia los invitó a quedarse en la mansión mientras limpiaban las oficinas en Hogsmeade, y rentaban la maquinaria necesaria para comenzar. Además les ofreció a Fingal y Vipsania los servicios de los muchachos, ya que Petunia quería mantenerlos ocupados y lejos de las tentaciones de vuelos rasantes de bombardeo sobre Londres. Dudley en especial fue muy útil con la prensa más bien arcaica, con su pronunciada fascinación por la mecánica.

~~oOo~~

En la semana siguiente, hubo mucha actividad, y tuvieron listas las oficinas para los negocios. También existía un pequeño piso sobre las oficinas, donde la pareja se mudó después de que los elfos y los chicos lo pintaran. Había una casa adyacente a las premisas, que también era de Petunia, y que ella esperaba poder usar para expandir la empresa si la aventura tenía éxito.

Sobre la cuestión del método de entrega en cantidad del diario, Petunia decidió enlistar al señor Crouch. Él estaba muy interesado en la idea, y finalmente terminó desarrollando una forma de transporte usando el sistema de Flú de Londres para distribuirlo. El gran volumen permitía que les dieran una tarifa baja.

La red de dragones sobrepasó las expectativas; especialmente Rhosyn, quien reportaba detalles fascinantes sobre los quehaceres del Ministerio. Y Iowerth, uno de los Verde Galeses de la red de Algy, quien hacia lo mismo desde el Profeta. Fue este último quien proveyó la información más interesante acerca de Rita Skeeter, de acuerdo con su reporte ella era un animago no registrado. Su forma era un escarabajo.

―Que apropiado ―dijo Petunia―, aunque claro que un hurón(1) lo hubiera sido más ―eso explicaba cómo obtenía buena parte de su información; espiando en gente desprevenida en su forma animaga.

Petunia decidió que si iba a conseguir que Rita expusiera su forma animaga sin registrar (y por lo tanto ilegal), sería mejor que ella misma se presentara a registrar. Le pidió a Minerva McGonagall que la ayudara, y por suerte la profesora de Transfiguración acordó asistirla y ellas comenzaron el papeleo necesario. Esto involucraba otro examen de eficiencia, pero Petunia ahora se sentía menos intimidada con este prospecto.

~~oOo~~

En medio de todo esta actividad, los muchachos cumplieron quince años. Petunia quería hacerles una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ninguno de ellos estaba inclinado a eso―. Ahora no ―murmuró Harry. Petunia tomó esto como si se refiriera a Voldemort, y no quiso presionarlo.

Ellos acordaron hacer un té para celebrar, invitando a Hermione Granger, a los Weasley menores, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom Aberforth, Ojo Loco Moody y Minerva. Fingal y Vipsania también asistieron ya que estaban celebrando además el debut del nuevo periódico mágico.

Durante el té, Petunia notó de repente que los muchachos parecían haber crecido, sus túnicas se le veían pequeñas. Realmente tendría que llevarlos pronto de compras, antes de que comenzara la escuela. El pelo y los ojos de Dudley parecían haber oscurecido más. Petunia suspiró. Ella suponía que finalmente tendría el colorido de Vernon, ya le gustara la idea o no. _Pero no se parece para nada a Vernon en lo que es importante._

~~oOo~~

La primera edición de «Tiempos Mágicos» apareció a inicios de Agosto. Contenía un prominente despliegue de entrevistas con tanto Harry como Petunia y sus experiencias durante la Tercera Prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y una historia igual de prominente acerca del estatus ilegal de animago de Rita Skeeter. El editor de El Profeta sabía de esto, como fue confirmado por Iorwerth, y lo había ocultado para que se beneficiara su diario, y esto quedaba claro.

En otra historia, que tenía como fuente a Rhosyn, reportaba como el Ministerio de Magia había ocultado cualquier evidencia que soportara el regreso de Voldemort, y la falta total de planeamiento de como combatir las consecuencias. El Ministro se encontró bajo ataque general por (a) no reforzar las leyes, y (b) ignorar una amenaza obvia.

La respuesta del Ministerio fue típica, como suponía Petunia. Inicialmente no tomaron acciones contra Rita Skeeter, ni hicieron preparaciones para lidiar con Voldemort. En vez de eso, amenazaron a Tiempos Mágicos con una demanda por difamación.

Petunia se esperaba esto, y fríamente ofreció tomar veritaserum para corroborar su historia (lo que fue fielmente reportado en la siguiente edición de Tiempos Mágicos). Ella también demandaba que Rita Skeeter hiciera lo mismo acerca de la cuestión de si era un animago, y si usaba esta habilidad para espiar y fisgonear de forma ilegal (también reportado por Tiempos con gran detalle).

Rita de repente decidió tomar vacaciones largamente aplazadas en el continente (según descripción del Profeta). El Ministerio probó ser menos fácil de mover. Ellos se rehusaron con obstinación a admitir la verdad acerca de Voldemort, y siguieron atacando a Harry y Petunia, mientras se negaban a tomar su oferta del veritaserum. Según decían, era muy sencillo alterar las memorias y se sabía de hábiles brujas y magos que podían hacerlo. Petunia apretó los dientes con frustración, pero hubo progresos, a juzgar por la sección de cartas en Los Tiempos.

Fingal y Vipsania estaban encantados de estar trabajando a tiempo completo, a pesar de que sus horas eran muy largas. Para compensar por la falta de personal de planta, Petunia reclutó a varias personas para escribir historias para Los Tiempos. Molly Weasley, bajo un alias, escribió una columna acerca de cocina y consejos domésticos. El señor Flywheel contestaba preguntas legales. Héctor y Titus proveyeron una columna con información de temas de la salud.

Fingal estaba divertido con el estilo de escribir de su tío, que describió como 'anti-diluviano', y se quejaba de tener que reescribir su material.

―He pensado en pedirle a mi tía que escriba algunos artículos ―le comentó a Petunia―, y Héctor podría recogerlos cuando vaya a Dublín. Él va todas las semanas.

―¿Todas las semanas? ―preguntó Petunia, sorprendida.

―El trabaja cinco días a la semana en Londres, y después se va su casa los otros dos días ―dijo Fingal―. ¿No se había dado cuenta?

―No, no en realidad ―dijo Petunia. _Aunque debería saberlo. Lo conozco desde hace cinco o seis años, y nunca le he preguntado nada acerca de su vida. Cuando conversamos, siempre es acerca de mi._

―Su esposa, mi tía Aoife, solía trabajar en San Mungo en la sección mental, pero tuvo encontronazos con ese viejo murciélago tiránico, Marcella Whiteoak ―dijo Fingal―. Así que consiguió un trabajo en Dublín, en San Pat, cuando la vida en San Mungo fue demasiado tensa. Pero no existía puesto allí para Héctor. Él debería ser el jefe de la sección mental en San Mungo para ahora, eso es seguro, pero Marcella no piensa retirarse. Así que él viaja. Es un fastidio, pero ellos tienen cinco hijos que alimentar y educar, así que necesitan cada knut.

―Creo que deberíamos pagarles a nuestros colaboradores ―dijo Petunia después de considerar esto―. Me atrevo a decir que Molly Weasley podría usar el dinero, y es obvio que también Héctor.

―Por ahora no hay dinero ―interrumpió Vepsania, dando una mirada irritada a Fingal―, pero podemos darles pagarés.

_Si salen pagares, sospecho que seré yo quien los pague, pero eso no es un problema, después de todo yo lo sugerí._

―Será mejor entonces que hagamos funcionar esto ―dijo Petunia suspirando. _Yo empecé esta empresa en un arranque de venganza porque alguien me insultó, pero ha tomado vida propia, y espero que sea una vida larga._

~~oOo~~

El nacimiento de Los Tiempos tuvo otras consecuencias. Petunia persuadió a Aberforth para que contribuyera con un artículo acerca de la crianza de cabras, asegurándole que sólo tendría que dictárselo a ella, y fue él quien le dijo que el Ministerio estaba causando mucha presión sobre el Director.

―¿Acerca de qué? ―inquirió Petunia, empezando desde ya a temer la respuesta.

Aberforth hizo una mueca―. Del viejo cara de serpiente, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Moody. Ellos quieren que Albus respalde su posición acerca de si nos ha agraciado de nuevo con su presencia. Albus no lo hace, por supuesto, pero se las ha arreglado para no contestarles directamente; así es como funciona él. Yo comprendo que ellos se estén impacientando, de modo que el idiota de Fudge ha plantado un títere en la escuela. Un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Yo pensaba que Moody se quedaría ―dijo Petunia, sorprendida.

―Se va a quedar, pero no en ese puesto ―dijo Aberforth―. Va a enseñar Duelo y Defensa Personal a los mayores, y mi hermano va a pretender que eso no es lo mismo que DCAO. Esa es la confianza que tiene en el títere del Ministerio para que enseñe, como que ni valga la pena la pólvora que lleve enviarlos al infierno.

Ese fue el primer indicio que tuvo Petunia de la llegada de Dolores Umbridge. Ella pensaba que no existía mujer alguna a quien llegara a despreciar más que a Rita Skeeter o Marge Dursley. Estaba equivocada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): En el original 'Ferret': Juego de palabras entre Hurón y fisgonear, sus dos significados.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentasn, favorecen y siguen este fic. Y Felices Fiestas, muchas felicidades a todos ¡Feliz Navidad! :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	56. La Policía del Pensamiento

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 56: "LA POLICIA DEL PENSAMIENTO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia conoce de corrección política y viceversa. Y resulta una batalla sin cuartel._

~~oOo~~

Petunia llevó a los muchachos a la prometida expedición de compras más tarde ese mes. El colegio iba a empezar de nuevo en septiembre, así que era algo necesario en cualquier caso. Ellos estaban creciendo tan rápido que necesitaban un guardarropa completamente nuevo, todo les quedaba corto de mangas, de torso, y de piernas.

Harry era delgado y pareció enflaquecer aun más, pero, en cambio, el peso de Dudley, a pesar de su aumento de estatura, seguía igual, y Petunia encontraba esto muy extraño. Él no comía más que Harry, y de hecho mucho menos, pero suponía que no lo quemaba igual que su hiperactivo primo. Esto a pesar de que había conseguido entrar al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff en su tercer año, y que jugaba y practicaba con regularidad.

A Petunia le complacía ver que Dudley parecía disfrutar jugar el deporte mágico, a pesar de no poseer las mismas habilidades de Harry. Cuando jugaban como rivales, Dudley se desempeñaba bien. Así que cuando Petunia llevó a ambos muchachos a la tienda de quidditch, les compró a ambos equipos apropiados, así como una escoba nueva a Dudley. Harry aun seguía con la escoba semi-pensante, la Moonfleet, que seguía tan enamorada de él como siempre; aunque no tentaron la suerte volviendo a traerla a la escena del crimen. Petunia esperaba fervientemente que el personal de la tienda no recordara el incidente, y por suerte, así pareció serlo.

Durante el resto del verano, las palabras de Aberforth siguieron con ella, de que el nuevo profesor de DCAO era un títere del Ministerio. Petunia suspiró. Hasta ahora los profesores de DCAO, habían sido sin excepción un grupo peligroso. Especialmente para Harry. Y el nuevo no sería diferente a los anteriores.

El desarrollo de la escena política en agosto no le hizo tener mayor confianza. El Director perdió su asiento como Jefe Hechicero en el Wizengamot, y como Supremo Mugwump en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, lo cual fue cubierto ampliamente por El Profeta, quien aprobaba esto "debido a la campaña del terror de este anciano", como ellos colocaban.

_Los Tiempos_ Mágicos no lo creían así. De hecho, Fingal escribió un iracundo editorial, denunciando la falta de agallas de ambas instituciones, y la estupidez del Ministerio―. El Ministerio de Magia ―escribió― se supone que debe proteger a los ciudadanos mágicos. En algún lugar del camino, esa función cambió, y ahora esta más interesado en protegerse a sí mismo.

Los editoriales de _Los Tiempos_, que apoyaban la noción del regreso de Voldemort, estaba pegando en un nervio, porque el Ministerio trató de silenciar el periódico rebelde. _Los Tiempos_ recibieron la visita de los Aurores, quienes habían escuchado reportes de actividad ilegal; cartas prometiendo demandas de manera regular, eran ignoradas; mientras el Ministerio prometía venganza en base semanal. Cuando esos métodos probaron ser ineficaces, trataron medios ilícitos, lo que podría haber funcionado excepto por un elemento o mejor dicho dos.

Tanto Fingal como Vipsania empezaron a temer que el Ministerio estaba a punto de hacer su desagrado evidente. Un miedo razonable como resultó ser, porque una noche de verano un grupo de magos enmascarados forzó la entrada a las oficinas de _Los Tiempos_ y atacaron las prensas con sus varitas. Esto podría haber silenciado a _Los Tiempos_ para siempre, si no fuera porque Petunia había persuadido a Algy y a Nesta para quedarse de guardia esa noche. De modo que los magos recibieron la sacudida más grande de sus carreras ruines.

Héctor y Titus le reportaron a Petunia al día siguiente que una cantidad anormalmente grande de gente fue tratada por quemaduras de varios grados en San Mungo esa noche, y que una buena porción de ellos eran empleados del Ministerio. A ella esto no le sorprendió demasiado, pero el episodio la asustó bastante.

No así a Nesta―. Estos magos extraños llegaron a las oficinas y echaron la puerta abajo, sólo la hicieron explotar, lo que fue terriblemente grosero ―les contó más tarde a Petunia y los muchachos―. ¿No podrían haber golpeado primero? Es decir, eso es lo educado, no lo dirían ustedes? ¡Ellos nos despertaron en el medio de la noche, y se rehusaron a disculparse! Yo me enojé mucho, porque recién me había acomodado bien a dormir, y Algy y yo nos vimos forzados a enseñarles algunos buenos modales.

―¿Y cómo lograste eso, Nesta? ―preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

Nesta se pavoneó un poco―. Bueno, les pregunté que estaban haciendo allí, ¡pero ellos estaban haciendo tanto ruido que no podían escucharme! Y no estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren ¡eso no me agrada! ¡Tuve que usar fuego para llamar su atención! ¡Y Algy también! Él estaba sentado en mis hombros y les apuntamos juntos. Realmente fue una proclamación, tengo que decirlo.

―¿Y eso se encargó de ellos? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Así fue ―dijo Nesta con satisfacción―. Ellos salieron corriendo, ¡y muy rápido! De hecho, lo hubieran hecho más rápido de no ser porque seguían tropezando unos sobre otros. Quizás se debiera a que tenían los rostros cubiertos. Supongo que deben haber tenido mala complexión, o algo por el estilo, y querían esconder ese hecho... no puedo pensar en otra razón para hacer algo tan extraño ¿no les parece? Un montón muy torpe, y muy mal organizados, si me preguntan.

―No dudo que tengas razón ―dijo Petunia en voz baja―. Pero la próxima vez , ellos podrían hacer un mejor intento ―también se le ocurrió que dado el tenor de los tiempos, pronto iban a necesitar tener refuerzos, y ella tenía algunas ideas de donde obtenerlos.

Con esto sucediendo, los chicos comenzaron su quinto año en Hogwarts. Petunia, consciente de estar bajo el escrutinio del Ministerio a causa de su conexión con _Los Tiempos_, decidió saltarse la fiesta de bienvenida a que siempre iba, pero recibió después muchas noticias de los que asistieron sobre cierta Dolores Umbridge, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Ella casi iguala a Binns siendo aburrida ―le contó Harry―, y él por lo menos tiene la excusa de estar muerto. Ella interrumpió a Dumbledore en la apertura y dio un discurso, como si alguien estuviera interesado en escucharla.

―Pero Hermione la escuchó con atención y dijo que oyó exactamente lo que ella pretendía hacer ―intervino Dudley―. Que nosotros no vamos a aprender nada en su clase, excepto discursos acerca de los males de tener iniciativa. El Ministerio va a intervenir en el curriculum de Hogwarts, a su manera. Hermione dice que no deberíamos subestimar a Umbridge sólo porque ella parece ser estúpida.

―Ese es un buen consejo ―dijo Petunia―. Yo he aprendido que la gente débil y estúpida con frecuencia en la más peligrosa de todas ―ella estaba pensando en Pettigrew. Y en Vernon, por supuesto.

~~oOo~~

Petunia descubrió los problemas casi de inmediato. Después de su primer clase de DCAO con Umbridge, Harry parecía estar hirviendo de rabia―. Ella es la persona más desagradable del mundo ―exclamó―. Resulta que según ella yo soy un cretino mentiroso, estúpido, al que le gusta llamar la atención. Tengo detención todos los días esta semana por su culpa.

―No hace ningún bien discutir con idiotas, Harry ―dijo Petunia―. Especialmente idiotas con autoridad. Ellos pueden hacer que tu vida sea muy difícil.

Harry no contestó.

El relato de Dudley acerca de los Hufflepuff con Umbridge no era mejor―. Ella nos trata como si tuviéramos cinco años, o algo así. Nosotros tenemos que hacerle reverencias: "Sí, profesora; no, profesora". Y "sí, voy a hacerle la pata, profesora, sólo dígame por donde empezar". Es realmente estúpido. Y nosotros debemos estudiar teoría, y una teoría realmente inútil más encima. ¡Nada de prácticas, y con Voldemort a puertas! Ella no nos enseñará nada, excepto a como comportarnos como completos imbéciles. Ella tiene un verdadero talento para eso.

Petunia suspiró. No tenía ninguna gana, pero suponía que tendría que ir a ver a Umbridge. Después de todo, ¿cómo sería un nuevo año escolar sin un encuentro desagradable con el nuevo profesor de DCAO? Sería como un día sin sol, eso es seguro.

~~oOo~~

Petunia había visto la oficina de DCAO en sus diferentes encarnaciones, de las cuales, el de Dolores Umbridge era sin duda la más incalificable; estaba llena por todos lados de chucherías sin gusto de lo más empalagosas. Había platos de gatitos en las murallas, todos los gatitos eran de la variedad persa, y parecían estar suplicando a ojos de Petunia para que los liberaron de esa horrible prisión rosa. Petunia, quien se había sentido divertida ante una madriguera similar en el caso de Cressida Mayhew, ahora se sentía asqueada por esto, aunque no conseguía discernir la diferencia entre ambas. No había nada inocente acerca de Dolores Umbridge, nada.

Cuando Petunia se quejó ante ella por las detenciones de Harry, y la razón, Umbridge tan sólo sonrió.

―El muchacho esta mintiendo ―dijo Umbridge―. No podemos tolerar eso.

―Yo mando aquí a Harry a educarse acerca de la magia, y para ser educado solamente en ello ―dijo Petunia―. Su integridad no es asunto suyo.

―Bueno, si no le importa que se lo diga ―dijo Umbridge con afectación―, usted hizo, y esta haciendo, un mal trabajo con eso. Pero, claro, tengo entendido que usted es una squib, ¿no es así?

Ella dijo eso de una forma en que dejaba clara su opinión sobre los squibs. Petunia en realidad no era una squib, pero no vio razón para dar esta información a cambio de nada, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―Y la integridad siempre ha sido preocupación nuestra ―continuó Umbridge―. El muchacho debe ser alentado a ver las cosas de la manera apropiada. No podemos permitir que contamine las opiniones del resto de la clase.

Petunia se paró de golpe―. ¡Él no esta mintiendo! ¡Yo estaba ahí!

―Pero usted es, según admitió, una squib ―señaló Umbridge―. De modo que ¿qué sabe de estas cosas? Cualquier tonto disfrazado de "Ya-Sabe-Quien" podría engañarla. Usted nunca sabría la diferencia.

―Y usted de hecho sabe mucho menos ―siseó Petunia―. La única diferencia es que no se da cuenta de eso.

―Bueno, señora Dursley, no creo que tengamos mucho más que decirnos, ¿no es así? ―Umbridge le sonrió con burla―. Aunque puede decir, después de conocerla, que ahora comprendo porque su sobrino es una influencia tan perjudicial.

Petunia se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de atacar físicamente a Umbridge, así que decidió ir hacia la puerta antes de hacerlo, sin decir otra palabra, mientras que la profesora de DCAO se sentaba disfrutando satisfecha. Petunia estaba temblando de rabia, y ahora comprendía como Harry tenía tantas dificultades en su clase. _Y después que yo le dije que no discutiera con ella, hice la misma cosa._

~~oOo~~

Pero las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco después de eso. Harry parecía exhausto al verlo de nuevo y no quiso hablar, pero ya no se quejó más de Umbridge. Fue Dudley quien finalmente le contó a Petunia lo que estaba pasando.

Petunia nunca había escuchado antes acerca de plumas de sangre―. ¿Son acaso legales? ¡Seguro que no!

―Hermione dice que no, pero Umbridge las esta usando de todas maneras ―dijo Dudley.

―¿Y Dumbledore sabe de esto? ―demandó Petunia.

―Supongo que sí, mamá ―dijo Dudley―. Ella la usó con Lee Jordan, también, y en uno de los gemelos Weasley. Cuando él se quejó McGonagall le dijo que intentara pasar desapercibido y no hiciera problemas. Hermione dice que esto significa que Dumbledore ya no tiene el poder para prevenirlo.

Petunia no se molestó en preguntarle a Harry al respecto; ella lo conocía lo suficiente para sospechar que él negaría todo. Ella decidió descubrirlo por sí misma. Sabía que él tenía detención con Umbridge toda la semana, y decidió dejarse caer en una de ellas.

Se transformó en su forma animaga para la ocasión, y puesto que Umbridge tenía una clase justo antes de esa detención, no tuvo problemas en entrar a su oficina y encontrar una percha apropiada para su vigilancia arriba de un librero.

Umbridge entró primero, y preparó algo de té que olía como una variedad de rosa mosqueta. _Típico._

Cuando Harry entró, Umbridge lo sentó con una pluma y le dijo, con empalagosa malicia que provocó que le diera urticaria a Petunia, que más tarde determinaría cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarse.

Desde arriba del librero tenía una vista muy clara. Umbridge estaba sentada en su escritorio, y Harry usaba la pluma. Toda la habitación parecía grabarse en su cerebro, especialmente la sangre apareciendo en el dorso de la mano de Harry. A pesar de que él no dijo palabra, ella podía darse cuenta que él sufría. Él no era un chico de temperamento tranquilo por naturaleza, y verlo controlarse en esta situación la hacia sentir tanto orgullosa como furiosa. Umbridge seguía diciéndole que escribiera más 'líneas', y sin comentario él las hizo. La sangre comenzó a correr por su mano, y ella pudo leer lo que él estaba escribiendo: «No debo decir mentiras».

Cuando Umbridge le dijo a Harry que escribiera más líneas, Petunia perdió el temple. Ella se había enorgullecido de su habilidad de conservar la sangre fría hasta entonces, y en su mejoría los últimos años. Pero todo eso quedó atrás en un arranque de rabia. Profiriendo un grito felino para reventar los tímpanos, se lanzó del librero directamente sobre la cabeza de Umbridge.

Umbridge chilló de sorpresa, dándose manotazos sobre la cabeza, y Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad de rasguñarle viciosamente las manos. Su presa dio un grito aguda, y Petunia contestó aferrando con firmeza el cintillo rosa de la profesora con sus patas traseras para así poder alcanzar el rostro de Umbridge y sacarle sangre. Umbridge rebuscó su varita.

Pero Harry tras reconocer a Petunia, exclamó con una rapidez mental que Petunia no pudo menos que admirar―. ¡Señora Norris! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―parándose de pronto, saltó hacia adelante, ostensiblemente para ayudar a su profesora, pero en realidad consiguiendo darle un manotazo a la varita de ella, que cayó rebotando del escritorio.

Umbridge se tambaleó por su oficina con Petunia en su forma animaga sobre la cabeza, aun dándole zarpazos, y gritó―. ¡Saca _tu_ varita, muchacho! ¡Haz algo!

―Lo siento, profesora ―exclamó Harry, sonando contrito hasta a Petunia, quien sabía que no era así―. Usted no nos permite usar nuestras varitas en clase, ¿no lo recuerda? ¡Usted siempre dice que no hay necesidad de que la usemos de forma defensiva! ¡Así que no la traje! ¡Lo siento tanto!

―¡Saca – este – gato – de – mi – cabeza! ―chilló Umbridge.

―Disculpe, profesora ―balbució Harry―. La remoción de gatos no está cubierta en mi libro de texto... y usted sabe que eso es todo lo que vemos en clases, me refiero a leer el libro de texto, ¡así que me temo que no sé como!

Umbridge dio un grito inarticulado de desesperación, y salió corriendo de su oficina. Petunia la liberó y saltó de su cabeza justo cuando ella pasaba por la puerta, y corrió hacia la ventana, sin apenas darle una mirada a Harry. Se topó con la pluma de sangre que yacía en el suelo y la recogió. Afuera de la ventana había un balcón que corría por varias oficinas. Ella corrió por ahí hasta que descubrió un salón de clases vacío, y se escurrió dentro. El lugar estaba oscuro, mohoso y abandonado. Ella volvió a ser humana lo más rápido posible, y se sentó en el suelo, jadeando por un rato. Después se levantó, se re compuso sus túnicas y la cara, y se asomó al pasillo.

Afuera era un caos. Umbridge trastabillaba camino al Gran Salón, goteando sangre por los rasguños, mientras que los estudiantes cercanos y los otros profesores la miraban con signos de alegría. Ella iba gritando por Filch―. ¡Esa gata debe ser enjuiciada y enviada a Azkaban! ―chillaba. Petunia se metió entre el gentío, y salió de la escuela tan pronto pudo sin atraer atención indebida.

Cuando Harry y Dudley fueron a visitarla el domingo, ella vio divertida que Harry parecía de mucho mejor ánimo. Umbridge se encontraba en la Enfermería, aun sufriendo de shock, según le contaron ellos, y no habían tenido lugar más detenciones.

~~oOo~~

Pero si ella pensó que había engañado a todos los demás, se desengañó de esta noción la siguiente reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes que tuvo lugar en la Mansión.

―Al parecer la profesora Umbridge sufrió un ataque desafortunado ―señaló Dumbledore.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo Petunia, tratando de sonar desinteresada. Minerva la miró con severidad.

―Y durante este ataque, la profesora Umbridge sufrió serias laceraciones en el rostro y el dorso de sus manos ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¡Lo que son las cosas! ―dijo Petunia.

―El señor Potter estaba presente durante este ataque, y en su opinión la perpetradora fue la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje Filch ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sin embargo, ella estaba con Argus cuando sucedió el ataque, y varias personas son testigos de su ubicación.

―¡Que suerte! ―comentó Petunia.

―También esta el hecho de que el gato en cuestión tenía seis garras en cada pata ―dijo Minerva―. O eso es lo dice Poppy. Y la Señora Norris no es polidáctila.

―¿Oh? ―dijo Petunia, sin ceder una pulgada.

―No. Pero su forma animaga es una gata polidáctila, ¿no es así, señora Dursley?

―¡Lo es! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Vaya coincidencia!

―Su sobrino conoce su forma animaga, ¿no es cierto? ―inquirió Dumbledore.

―Sí ―concordó Petunia.

Hubo un silencio, y entonces Minerva le preguntó―: ¿Por qué supone que ese ataque tuvo lugar?

―No podría decirlo ―dijo Petunia. Ella recordó las fallas previas de Dumbledore y McGonagall en proteger a Harry, y no iba a hacérselo fácil.

―Poppy no ha mencionado sus conclusiones acerca del perpetrador, basado en la evidencia de las marcas de las garras ―dijo Minerva, inspeccionándose las manos, que estaban dobladas tranquilamente en su regazo.

―¡Que servicial! ―dijo Petunia, con el rostro inexpresivo.

―Los Aurores investigaron ―dijo Moody, hablando por primera vez―, pero fueron incapaces de llegar a alguna conclusión acerca de la naturaleza del ataque.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Y por qué supone que fue eso?

―Yo les dije que la ignorancia era una bendición ―dijo Moody.

―Muy buen consejo ―comentó Petunia, tratando de no sonreír.

―Puede que yo esté retirado, pero aun tengo alguna influencia en esa área ―asintió Moody.

―Yo me pregunto qué provocó al gato ―dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Petunia, como si _sólo_ fuera un comentario ocioso.

―El uso de una pluma de sangre, me imagino ―dijo Petunia a quemarropa.

―No hay prueba de ello, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con aspecto grave.

Petunia extrajo la pluma de sangre del bolsillo de la túnica, ella ahora estaba contenta de haber tomado la precaución de confiscarla durante su lucha en la oficina de Umbridge―. De un vistazo al dorso de la mano de Harry. Ese sapo despreciable lo hizo grabarse «No debo decir mentiras» con esto, todos los días por una semana. Pueden ver la cicatriz. Solamente porque ella y sus estúpidos amigotes políticos no pueden soportar desacuerdos, no toleran a aquellos que no concuerdan con ellos. El señor Crouch dice que el uso de plumas de sangre esta estrictamente prohibido, que se considera magia oscura. Ustedes sabían que estaba haciendo uso de ella, por supuesto. Harry no fue el único estudiante en que ella la utilizó, según me han dicho. Pero ustedes no hicieron nada.

Otro silencio.

―Usted arriesga ir a Azkaban, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Si alguno de ustedes va a denunciarme, supongo que sí ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Lo va a hacer? Me imagino que debe sentirse tentado, Director, ya que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Le advierto, sin embargo, que he puesto a Marcella Whiteoak como encargada legal de los muchachos; y según pienso usted encontrará que ella es mucho más difícil de lidiar que yo.

Una expresión cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore que hizo a Petunia avergonzarse de su lengua filosa. _Un error. Lo acusé de inacción ante la magia oscura, y él no reaccionó ni un poco. Pero sugiero que es mezquino, y acusa reacción. Eso es un ejemplo de lo que es realmente importante para él, supongo. Lastimé sus sentimientos con sus comentarios. De verdad que hablo demasiado._

Ella dijo―. Pienso que estamos equivocados en tolerar al Ministerio y su estupidez. Usted cree que no tenía otra alternativa, Director, pero yo creo que sí la tenía.

―Y por supuesto, usted lo sabe mejor que yo ―dijo Dumbledore.

_Normalmente, él no es tan rudo conmigo. Herí sus sentimientos._

―Sé que usted tenía la capacidad para detener esta insensatez, si hubiera escogido hacerlo ―dijo Petunia.

―Usted me halaga, señora Durley ―dijo Dumbledore.

―No creo que sea así ―dijo Petunia―. Tan sólo no comprendo por qué usted no actúa.

Hubo otro silencio, que fue interrumpido por Aberforth, quien hablaba por primera vez―. Él teme al poder.

Dumbledore levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. Hubo un brillo de furia en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

―Lo que le digo a los chicos es que a veces hay que golpear la muralla de frente, y a veces hay que rodearla ―dijo Petunia―. Y esta es una muralla que no creo que pueda ser evitada.

―Pues bien, entonces, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de sarcasmo―. ¿Qué es lo que usted sugiere?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(: Va una para Petunia vs Umbridge.

Muchísimas gracias a quien deja aun comentarios, los que han favorecido y siguen este fic. Es muy complejo y tenemos para rato, sin duda el fanfic más complicado que he traducido hasta ahora.

Espero que tengan un buen año :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	57. En la oscuridad, todos los dragones son

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 57: "EN LA OSCURIDAD, TODOS LOS DRAGONES SON GRISES"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia hace algo de reclutamiento en las entrañas de Gringotts, y Sholto también hace algunas cuentas, en más de un sentido._

~~oOo~~

Las sugerencias de Petunia eran muchas y variadas, pero la principal era que querían avanzar en la lista la liberación de los Once de Gringotts. Petunia había consultado con Sholto semanalmente desde que lo había puesto allí de topo... cielos, ¿realmente había usado esa palabra? Lo que quería decir era desde que se lo había 'prestado' a Gringotts.

Las entrevistas con él eran irritantes en extremo, porque Sholto era sencillamente incapaz de ser de otra manera. Pero Petunia sentía que ella tenía un deber para con Sholto, aun cuando este sentimiento no fuera recíproco; y temía que los goblins llegaran a maltratarlo si tenían la oportunidad. Ellos debían encontrar que era una tentación increíble, de hecho, con Sholto siendo Sholto. Pero Sholto era además un Mayhew, y por lo tanto Petunia no aguantaría nada de eso, a pesar del hecho que con frecuencia sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo en el morro ella misma. Pero la familia, por decirlo así, era familia. Aun cuando esa familia en cuestión fuera un dragón miniatura obstinado, enojoso, conflictivo y completamente _thrawn._

Durante las entrevistas previas, que siempre tenían lugar en el Caldero Chorreante, ellos se habían sentido preocupados en su mayor parte por la búsqueda de posibles Horcruxes por parte de Sholto. Petunia sabía que existía el peligro de que Sholto no se tomara la molestia de hacerlo, pero ella rezaba de que la promesa de un hogar propio fuera incentivo suficiente para alentarlo. O, lo que era más probable, la posibilidad de que ella tuviera que cumplir con el Voto Inquebrantable.

Durante su última entrevista, sin embargo, Petunia le preguntó a Sholto acerca del estado de los dragones de Gringotts.

―Las cosas se están poniendo muy tensas ―reportó―. Volodya esta hablando con los dragones acerca de un escape general. Una vez que ellos se dieron cuenta de cuantos son ellos, supieron que podía hacerse, ¿así que por qué no?

Petunia consideró esto―. ¿Y qué hay de los goblins? ―consultó ella―. ¿Sospechan algo de esto?

―Los goblins parecen aceptar cualquier cosa que yo les diga ―dijo Sholto―, aunque no apostaría en ello mis escalas laterales izquierdas. Son hábiles. Sin embargo, yo hablo goblin, algo de lo que estoy seguro no se han dado cuenta. Y hasta ahora no he oído nada al respecto. Por otro lado, tampoco he oído nada interesante, lo cual sugiere que no quieren hablar de nada delante de mi.

―Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno ―dijo Petunia―. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que organicemos una fuga de dragones de Gringotts. ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo, cierto? Estuviste de acuerdo en ayudar con ello.

―Siempre que tu recuerdes _tu_ parte en nuestro acuerdo ―dijo Sholto, con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos amatista―. Yo recordaré la _mía_.

―¿Cómo crees que pueda hacerse esto mejor, entonces? ―le preguntó ella.

―No va a ser fácil ―admitió Sholto―. Mantienen a los dragones en diferentes calabozos, y de forma general, mientras más peligroso el dragón, más profundo el calabozo. Ni necesito decir que tienen a Volodya en el calabozo más profundo de todos, y esa es una estimación bastante certera de su peligrosidad, en mi opinión.

―¿Y todavía quedan los otros diez? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Sin contar conmigo, sí ―dijo Sholto―. Dos Verdes Galeses, dos Negros de las Hébridas, un Hocicorto Sueco juvenil, dos Hocico Largos Portugueses, y tres Bola de Fuego de Cataluña. Las dos últimas razas, debo señalar, supuestamente se encuentran extintas.

―¿Extintas? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Sí ―dijo Sholto―, pero he aprendido que no solamente ellos tienen a esos como ejemplo, sino que además los tienen en las otras sucursales del Banco en las Islas Británicas y otros territorios británicos. Además, sospecho que en América, aunque no lo doy por seguro.

―¿Suficientes para recuperar las razas? ―exclamó asombrada.

―Es bastante posible ―dijo Sholto―. Los goblins tienden a tomar una postura utilitaria de los dragones ―sus ojos brillaron brevemente―, y no les importa de ningún modo si alguna de las razas desaparece. Siempre pueden reemplazarlos, no es así, y después de todo un dragón es igual a otro ―su sonrisa sardónica no alcanzaba a ocultar su resentimiento.

―Me parece que tendremos que darle una o dos lecciones a los goblins ―dijo Petunia―. Me asombra que ellos objeten a la manera en que los magos los tratan a ellos, y después se dan vuelta y tratan peor aun a los dragones.

―No es tan asombroso ―dijo Sholto, de manera cínica―. Es típico.

―¿Y qué sienten los dragones al respecto? ―consultó ella.

―Bueno, ¿cómo crees que se sienten? ―dijo con impaciencia―. Han sido secuestrados, encerrados, torturados, padecido hambre y generalmente maltratados por un montón de super-capitalistas chaparros. ¿Esperas que amen a los goblins? Pues no. Pero a los goblins no les importa de un modo u otro. El lema sobre la puerta del Banco dice: «_Pecunia non olet_»

El latín de Petunia era rudimentario, pero lo bastante bueno para traducirlo como―: El Dinero no apesta.

―Precisamente ―dijo Sholto―. Pero se engañan, por supuesto. Su dinero *_sí*_ apesta. Apesta que hiede, para ser exactos.

―Es como dices ―concordó Petunia―. Aunque la razon de mi pregunta era: ¿los dragones estan dispuestos a correr riesgos para escapar del Banco?

―Conociste a Volodya ―dijo Sholto, rodando los ojos―. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

―¿Y todos ellos piensan igual? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Bueno, cuando piensan en algo, es en eso ―dijo Sholto con voz aburrida―. Recuerda que dos de ellos son Verde Galeses, y todos sabemos lo _*listos*_ que son ―_lo bastantes listos para haberte superado, pero no voy a decirlo en voz alta_―. El Hocicorto es muy menor, y no piensa más allá de su próxima comida, ni siquiera es aun un adolescente, pero eventualmente crecerá y entonces no pensará más que en su próxima comida _y_ en el sexo, supongo. En estos momentos debe estar llorando llamando a su madre. Pero cuando Volodya habla, todos ellos escuchan. Entre otras cosas, él es mucho más grande que ellos y echa fuego y esta de mal genio permanentemente; y está preparado para hacer correr sangre en ese sitio.

―Eso no ―dijo Petunia―. Dile a Volodya que debe pensar a largo plazo.

―Volodya esta muy, muy, enojado ―señaló Sholto.

―Y tiene toda la razón para estar muy, muy, enojado, pero yo estoy planeando una campaña de prensa para apoyar a los dragones en contra de los goblins ―explicó Petunia―. Y un baño de sangre haría que todo ese esfuerzo fuera inútil. Espero arreglar una compensación para los dragones, entre otras cosas.

―¿Qué tipo de compensación? ―preguntó Sholto con agudeza.

―Por una parte, una reserva británica de dragones apropiada ―dijo Petunia―, que le ofrezca santuario a todos los dragones británicos y a todos los dragones maltratados por Gringotts y por cualquier otro en Gran Bretaña. Ellos pueden ir a la reserva de Rumania si quieren ¿pero cuán seguros están allí? Tengo entendido que muchos dragones fueron originalmente contrabandeados desde allí en primer lugar. Es obvio que necesitan mejorar la seguridad. Y Volodya no puede regresar a Ucrania, él fue comprado del gobierno mágico ucraniano. Si va allí, los goblins podrían forzar su regreso; ellos consideran que él fue comprado y pagado por ello. Eso puede ser así para algunos de los otros dragones también.

―¿Y cómo comprarán y pagarán por esa reserva británica? ―preguntó Sholto.

Petunia suspiró―. Ese es el problema, por supuesto. Espero poder forzar a los goblins a desembuchar algo de dinero para ello, considerando la labor gratuita, sin mencionar ilegal, que han hecho los dragones todos estos años.

Sholto se rio burlón―. Eso es ser demasiado optimista.

―Probablemente ―dijo Petunia―. Sin embargo, hay más de una manera de despellejar un gato, y no puedo creer que dije eso, dada mi forma animaga.

Sholto sonrió con malicia―. Lo recordaré.

Petunia dijo―. Quiero lanzar una campaña en los _Tiempos Mágicos_ que haga ver a los goblins como los villanos que son, cuando menos en este caso. Por favor no lo eches a perder, sólo porque te apetece. Derramen sangre y toda la simpatía será para ellos. Y nosotros necesitamos de la simpatía del público por muchas razones.

Sholto se vio pensativo, y olvidó hacer sus comentarios sarcásticos usuales. Petunia sintió un poco más de esperanza―. ¿Recuerdas como Nesta se apropió de esas joyas cuando escapó de Gringotts?

―No es como si _pudiera_ olvidarlo ―masculló Sholto con desdén―. Los goblins me observan como halcones cuando estoy cerca de sus monedas vulgares y sus pequeñas chucherías. Como si yo tuviera que rebajarme haciendo esas cosas.

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia de forma desinteresada―, tal vez los dragones podrían llevarse su paga con ellos. Sólo espero que sean cuidadosos al escoger cosas que pertenezcan solamente a los goblins... o cosas que puedan cambiarse con éxito por dinero en efectivo.

―Estas comenzando a interesarme ―dijo Sholto, mirándola fijamente.

―Espero que sí ―dijo ella―. Roba cosas pertenecientes a los clientes, y de nuevo perderás la simpatía del público. Pero los goblins no son más populares entre los clientes que entre los dragones. Si le asignas un salario a cada dragón según el tiempo que han estado allí, algo razonable, y si solamente se llevaran eso...

―Ya veo ―dijo Sholto, dándole una mirada calculadora.

_Él puede extrapolar desde ahí, creo_―. Por supuesto, una vez que ellos estén libres del Banco, tienen que ir a algún lugar entretanto ―señaló Petunia―. La Mansión es demasiado obvia, claro esta, y el Bosque Prohibido es demasiado peligroso. Así que he contactado a Eneas McFusty y pienso que puedo persuadirlo para que les de una residencia temporal. Si sé algo de los guardas de dragones, y conozco unos pocos, es que cuando se den cuenta que el grupo incluye a cinco dragones supuestamente extintos, ellos estarán encantados.

―¡Yo – no – volveré – ahí! ―gritó Sholto, con los ojos encendidos.

―Y no espero que lo hagas, Sholto ―dijo Petunia, tranquilizándolo―. Tengo un amigo con quien puedes quedarte por un tiempo. Ya he discutido esto con él, y te está esperando.

―¿Se trata de un hombre-lobo? ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―No, él esta ocupado ―dijo ella―. Y no te gustará ir allí, ¿pero cuando te ha gustado algún lugar? Pero te puedes apostar a que los goblins sumaran dos más dos y te estarán buscando. Necesitas de un lugar seguro, lejos de Hogwarts, y también lejos de la Mansión. Pienso que deberías tener listos tus libros para mudarte también de Gringotts.

Sholto estuvo de acuerdo de mal humor; sus libros eran una de las pocas cosas que valoraba. Por lo tanto, Petunia y él elaboraron un plan para la fuga a futuro, tan cuidadosamente como les fue posible. Petunia estaba consciente que ningún plan era a prueba de errores, así que trató de dejar lugar en sus preparaciones para tales cosas.

~~oOo~~

Petunia había planeado ayudar en la fuga, pero sola. Después de todo, se trataba de su idea, y pensaba que los riesgos eran de ella. Pero cuando los chicos supieron de esto, hubo una seria discusión familiar.

―Por ningún motivo vas a hacer nada por tu cuenta, Tante ―dijo Harry―. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal? Déjame ir contigo, y también Dud.

Petunia estaba igual de poco dispuesta a pensar en esa idea―. ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ustedes!

―Si es demasiado peligroso para nosotros ―señaló Dudley―, entonces también es demasiado peligroso para ti.

Quedaron así en un empate, y ningún lado quería ceder ni una pulgada. Petunia sentía que necesitaba cuando menos de dos personas en la Mansión al final del Flú, en caso de que algo saliera mal allí; y también sentía que esto era más importante que estar al otro extremo en Gringotts, argumento que los chicos trataron con desdén.

―Tu sólo no quieres que corramos riesgos ―dijo Harry―, y dada la situación actual ¿eso te parece que tiene mucho sentido?

―¡Son riesgos _innecesarios_! ―murmuró Petunia.

Los chicos resolvieron el empate en su típica manera de Hermanos Grimm. El día anterior al Gran Escape de los Dragones (como ellos persistían en llamarlo), Aberforth, Ojo Loco Moody, y el señor Crouch aparecieron en la salita de la mansión a las 10:00 de la mañana, así como Hermione Granger. Petunia pronto llegó a la conclusión de que los chicos los habían invitado para proveer lo que consideraban era el respaldo requerido.

Harry también quiso que Hermione tomara su lugar en la mansión con Dudley, para que él pudiera acompañar lo que llamaba "la partida de guerra" a Gringotts―. Y para darle al viejo Dud algo de tiempo a solas con ella ―le susurró a Petunia―. Ron Weasley se asegura de que no pasen ni un minuto a solas en la escuela.

―¡Se supone que deben estar alertas, Harry! ―le susurró Petunia, exasperada.

―Una de esas personas es Hermione ―señaló Harry―. Así que ellos van a estar alerta, te lo aseguro. Ella esta alerta hasta en el medio de un huracán, como el pobre Dud puede atestiguar.

Petunia cedió con renuencia, y estuvo de acuerdo en ponerla al tanto a todos de sus planes.

―Todavía no ―dijo Dudley―. No todos han llegado aun.

―¿Quien más viene? ―preguntó Petunia, con el corazón hundido, segura de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

No le gustó. El último miembro de la partida era Eneas McFusty, acompañado por un trío de dragones Negros de las Hébridas de aspecto muy rudo, y por supuesto venía también Rogelio, el Romeo Diente de Víbora. Nesta, al ver a este último, se alegró notablemente. Algy, por otro lado, se puso ceñudo al verlo.

No le sorprendió a Petunia saber que los chicos no solamente habían reclutado a Eneas y compañía, sino que además le habían contado que cinco de los dragones confinados en Gringotts eran de razas supuestamente extintas. Y , como ella había anticipado, Eneas estaba muy incentivado por esto. La cuestionó acerca de los dragones, pidiendo detalles de ellos que Petunia fue incapaz de responder, y tuvo que admitir que no había visto a los dragones en cuestión.

―Estoy confiando en lo que Sholto me ha dicho ―le dijo Petunia, esperando que esto lo parara, tal como resultó ser.

―¿Sholto? ―dijo Eneas, haciendo una mueca.

―El mismo ―dijo Petunia―. Usted sabe lo que eso quiere decir. Puede que sea verdad, y puede que no. Puede que sea una jugarreta de él.

Eneas asintió, viéndose desencantado. Petunia odiaba decepcionarlo―. Pero no veo razón para que mienta sobre eso, Eneas ―dijo ella sosegándolo―. No tiene nada que ganar con eso.

―Excepto su diversión ―masculló Eneas.

―Sólo para que comprendas los riesgos ―notó Petunia―. Al Panza de Hierro lo vi yo misma, y puedo confirmar su existencia. Aparte de él, Sholto dice que hay dos Verdes Galeses, dos Hébridos de tamaño normal, y un Hocicorto Sueco casi una cría; dos Hocico Largos Portugueses y tres Bola de Fuego catalanes.

―Si no esta hablando con la verdad acerca de esto, voy a estrangularlo yo mismo ―gruñó Eneas, paseándose.

Petunia lo miró―. Pues saca tu número ―dijo ella, y Eneas se rio. Petunia se sintió aliviada de verlo calmarse, ella necesitaba que se concentrara. Con toda esa ayuda iba a tener que reajustar sus planes considerablemente.

La noche siguiente, Petunia, el señor Crouch y Harry volaron en sus escobas a la posada del Cabeza de Puerco, con Algy y Nesta volando junto a ellos. Allí se les unieron Aberforth y Moody. Ellos aguardaron nerviosos, y tras media hora de comerse las uñas, la cabeza de Sholto emergió desde el fuego.

―¿Todo despejado? ―susurró Petunia.

Él asintió, y ellos fueron por Flú directamente a Gringotts. Primero Ojo Loco, después Aberforth, luego Petunia con Algy, y finalmente Harry con Nesta. El señor Crouch quedó designado para guardar el fuerte en la posada.

Ellos llegaron hasta una pequeña habitación desnuda, sin ventanas, que contenía solamente una mesa y una silla. Y a Sholto, por supuesto.

―¿Lo trajiste? ―le siseó él a Petunia.

Ella asintió, él se refería a una de las bolsas mágicas que podían contener una gran cantidad de cosas sin volverse pesadas, y también a un frasco que ella procedió a sacar.

―Que bueno ―murmuró él, haciendo señas para que lo siguieran. Ellos dejaron el cuarto para descubrir que se encontraban en el nivel más bajo de todos en Gringotts. Volodya estaba sentado allí, con los ojos nublados levantados, y su cuerpo entero en alerta y vibrando.

―Comiencen al fondo y diríjanse hacia arriba ―susurró Sholto―. Hice un mapa de la localización de los otros dragones ―le entregó un pedazo de pergamino―. También le he dado la ruta a Volodya. Él sabe que hacer.

Petunia levantó una mano para hacer una pausa, y usó su Patronus como una señal. Sholto le dio una mirada exasperada, y después la condujo a un lado, donde un gran montón de monedas descansaba.

―Nuestros salarios ―dijo él, haciendo una mueca―. Por lo que valen ―él hizo un gesto con el mentón hacia Volodya―. Ningún tipo de metal puede compensarle por lo que ha pasado, debo agregar.

Petunia asintió, usó su varita para cargar la bolsa que había traído. Las monedas desaparecieron en un remolino dorado, aunque su bolsa no se volvió más pesada. Sholto después le ofreció un sobre que contenía un mechón de cabello. Ella lo agregó al frasco, y Aberforth, Ojo Loco y ella tomaron un trago. El gusto era horrible, como lodo agrio, y después Petunia se encontró encogiéndose. Miró a través del cuarto y los tres eran ahora copias idénticas de Bothgar. _Le pido a Dios que esto no se demore más que una hora._

Luego, afuera en el exterior, los cielos explotaron. El trueno fue ensordecedor, incluso hasta dentro del Banco y los subterráneos.

―Ahora ―dijo Petunia, inclinando la cabeza.

Ellos comenzaron a usar sus varitas para agrandar el túnel. El siguiente dragón con que se encontraron un piso más arriba era un hermoso ejemplar marrón con ojos de cobre y una cresta roja, negra y dorada. De acuerdo a Sholto (y confirmado por Algy), este era un Bola de Fuego catalán, quien probó estar casi tan ansioso como Volodya por dejar el Banco muy atrás. Él los condujo dos pisos más arriba, donde encontraron otros dos Catalanes, ambos fuertemente encadenados. Aberforth usó su varita para liberarlos. Ellos proveyeron información ávidamente que condujo a dos dragones de escamas doradas y cabezas elegantemente elongadas, que se encontraban más arriba, los Hocico Largos Portugueses, de ojos brillantes y alertas, según Algy le susurró. Ambos estaban también encadenados, y fueron liberados rápidamente esta vez por Ojo Loco.

El resto de los dragones se encontraban al otro extremo del Banco, según Sholto. Había una ancha avenida subterránea, que conducía a esa sección. Hasta ese momento, las alarmas del Banco habían estado dando señales lo suficiente para alertar a los goblins de que había intrusos en las bóvedas, y que no se trataba de un desperfecto debido a la tormenta. Pero debido a que se habían concentrado en liberar los dragones y no en entrar en las mismas bóvedas, las numerosas trampas para ladrones no se habían activado todavía.

Eso estaba a punto de cambiar. La avenida, llena de dragones nerviosos, comenzó a llenarse de agua. Petunia vio que los goblins estaba anegando los túneles. Sholto saltó sobre el lomo de Volodya, y comenzó a gritarle en idioma dragón. El Panza de Hierro se apuró, usando fuego para iluminar el camino y condujo al grupo camino arriba. Los otros dragones lo siguieron, con los magos y la bruja encubiertos subidos en sus lomos. Harry se quedó con Nesta, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la excitación y gritaba a toda voz su aliento a los otros mientras volaba.

Ellos entraron a otra caverna, y se encontraron con dos Verdes Galeses de tamaño normal encadenados, presas de agitación ante el sonido de la voz de Nesta. Ellos clamaban mientras que se esforzaban por soltarse de sus grilletes. Una vez libres, se unieron al grupo que seguía ascendiendo en su ruta.

La próxima bóveda estaba vacía, pero la siguiente contenía un pequeño y solitario Hocicorto Sueco dentro. Según recordaba por Sholto, era una cría, y ahora estaba llorando llamado a su madre. Sholto lo llamó, pero el Hocicorto se volteó usando una llamarada de fuego azul. Si el atacante hubiera sido un dragón de tamaño normal, lo hubiese inmolado, pero Sholto logró esquivar las llamas, y el que el dragón fuera tan joven salvó su pellejo.

El pequeño dragón alternaba entre sus lloriqueos y las llamas cada vez que alguien se acercaba (o trataba de pasarlo). Parecía muy confundido por la apariencia de los 'goblins'. El tiempo estaba transcurriendo y Petunia sabía que pronto se encontrarían en graves problemas a menos que lo dejaran atrás, pero su pánico la conmovía―. ¡Nesta! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Mira que puedes hacer!

Ella pescó a Harry que venía a lomos de Nesta , para su vergüenza, y lo colocó detrás de ella sobre el Bola de Fuego catalán que montaba.

La voz calmada de Nesta llenó la caverna, el pequeño dragón sueco se relajó notablemente, y le permitió acercarse. Nesta se acercaba más a su tamaño, y probó sentirse menos nervioso con ella. Ella le habló como a un bebé, y él voló tentativamente hacia ella. Ella lo tocó con el hocico, y con un último lloriqueo, el pequeño se aferró a sus hombros―. ¡Él ha entendido! ―exclamó Nesta―. ¡Se viene con nosotros!

Petunia exhaló un suspiro de alivio. La última bóveda quedaba adelante. Allí descubrieron a los dos últimos dragones, un par de Negros de las Hébridas, encadenados esta vez a las murallas; en su caso los recuerdos de castigos habían sido inefectivos. Petunia recordó los comentarios de Algy acerca de la intratabilidad de esta raza.

Y fue en este punto también que los goblins, y sus magos empleados, se encontraron con ellos, apareciendo desde un túnel lateral con las varitas preparadas. Su disfraz ayudó en un principio, pero después empezó una lucha y un intercambio de hechizos (para horror de Petunia), mientras más magos empezaron a llegar. Al parecer se verían privados de libertad cuando se encontraban apenas a unos pasos de ella. Volodya se dio cuenta también de esto, y lanzó un rugido pleno de desesperación que dejó sordos a todos en las cavernas. Hubo una breve pausa, y después su grito fue contestado sonoramente desde arriba y al exterior del Banco. Los Hébridos Negros de la caverna se unieron a los rugidos.

El cielo raso sobre sus cabezas abruptamente se tornó negro, y después se desplomó. Petunia vio a Eneas y sus tres Hébridos Negros volando arriba, los dragones negros enmarcados en un cielo negro, dando voz a una batalla de alaridos, y dirigiendo su fuego sobre el techo en llamas. Volodya desplegó sus enormes alas a toda su extensión, por primera vez en muchos, muchos, años y se elevó hacia el cielo libre, frío, lleno de truenos para reunirse con sus libertadores.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguir y favorecer este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	58. El Gran Escape

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 58: "EL GRAN ESCAPE"**

**.**

_En el cual los goblins del Banco de Gringotts crean disturbios en su propia casa, y heredan el viento (1)_

~~oOo~~

Los otros dragones salieron disparados detrás de Volodya, ansiosos, formando un grupo irregular, cargando sus pasajeros con ellos mientras subían en espiral hacia el cielo nocturno. Eneas estaba a horcajadas sobre el dragón central del trío de Hébridos que había traído de Escocia, mientras esperaba por los prófugos. Petunia podía darse cuenta que ya había avistado a los dragones 'extintos' en el grupo y su rostro mostraba su emoción.

―¡Vayámonos de aquí! ―gritó, y Petunia no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ella podía sentir que su cuerpo se movía en ondas cambiando a su forma original, y no quería ser reconocida por ninguno de los goblins y magos en el suelo.

Eneas movió su varita y la tormenta aumentó en volumen y ferocidad, pero solamente les mostró truenos a ellos. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero más arriba se aclaraba. La manada de dragones improvisada rápidamente se elevó sobre la tormenta y se dirigió hacia el oeste siguiendo al trío de Eneas, y a Volodya que volaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus pulmones contrayéndose ansiosos en el aire cristalino. Parecía casi mareado por los eventos, lo que no sorprendía a Petunia para nada.

Una vez que la ciudad quedó fuera de la vista, y tan pronto estuvieron absolutamente seguros de que nadie los seguía, el grupo cambió de dirección y voló con rapidez hacia el norte, acelerados por su propia adrenalina. Para esa hora, el grupo de 'Bothgars' había revertido a sus formas originales.

Por fin, ellos llegaron hasta el punto que habían arreglado con antelación, la encrucijada en el medio del Bosque Prohibido. Tres de los elfos domésticos estaban esperándolos allí, con provisiones y agua. Los dragones hambrientos cayeron sobre la comida y tragaron el agua. Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para darle a Eneas el pago de los dragones, lo que pagaría su mantención en el futuro inmediato por lo menos. Él apenas pareció notar esto, ya que estaba ocupado maravillándose sobre los Catalanes y los Portugueses.

―¡Él no mentía! ―decía diciendo, refiriéndose, creía ella, a Sholto―. ¡Por una vez en su bastarda vida, no estaba mintiendo!

―De nada ―dijo Sholto, de forma agria, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Petunia pensó que se veía casi tan mareado como Volodya, quizás por la novedad de estar realizando un acto desinteresado verdadero; aunque con Sholto nunca se estaba seguro.

―¡Todavía no puedo creer que no estabas mintiendo! ―exclamó Eneas, aun exultante por los dragones 'extintos', y olvidando cualquier tacto que poseyera.

―Y yo todavía no puedo creer que haya vivido contigo por más de una hora sin volverme loco ―dijo Sholto, mirándolo con enojo. Y a Petunia, añadió―. ¿Dónde iré yo ahora?

Si cualquier otro hubiese dicho eso, sonaría patético, pero Sholto y 'patético' no se veían las caras.

Petunia había persuadido a Aberforth para que se llevara a Sholto al Cabeza de Puerco, aunque estaba consciente de que esta era una solución de corta duración, confirmada por la mirada en el rostro de Sholto al inspeccionar a su posible benefactor―. ¿Él? ¡Yo mantuve mi parte del trato! ¿No vas a cumplir tu parte?

―Y lo voy a hacer ―dijo Petunia―, pero no hasta que las cosas se calmen. Si resulta que Aberforth y tu no pueden llevarse bien, haré otros arreglos para ti, pero por ahora tendrá que ser así. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Sholto, tienes a una multitud de goblins inmorales, y homicidas, con nada más que violencia en sus mentes y cuchillas en sus garras.

―Me doy cuenta de eso ―dijo Sholto con pesadez. Él se fue con Aberforth sin mayores comentarios, lo que Petunia consideró en sí ya un milagro.

Ojo Loco Moody se fue luego hacia Hogwarts. Eneas se llevó a Algy y Nesta consigo al norte de las Hébridas, junto con su manada de dragones, y el salario de los dragones atado alrededor de su cuello para asegurarse que estuviese a salvo. Esto era porque necesitaría traductores para los dragones nuevos hasta que estos se asentaron, pero también era porque Petunia temía que los goblins trataran de apoderarse de los dragones miniatura Mayhew buscando información o sencillamente para aterrorizarlos, y a ella. Ella recordaba vívidamente el secuestro de Nesta y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Harry y ella regresaron a la Mansión vía doble Aparición, lo que la sorprendió porque resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que aun muchas veces se le hacia difícil.

Su llegada coincidió con la llegada del señor Crouch desde la posada―. ¿Por qué esta de regreso ese infame dragón negro? ―le preguntó a ella, por lo que Petunia dedujo que tanto Aberforth como Sholto habían llegado allí a salvo.

Dudley y Hermione reportaron que todo había estado sin novedad en la Mansión Mayhew, y a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa algo boba, eso no era del todo cierto. Ellos parecían haber hecho buen uso de su tiempo libre-de-Weasley.

No estuvieron tranquilos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

Petunia se había asegurado de que la casa estuviera a oscuras toda la noche, y ahora encontró razón para alegrarse por esta precaución. Un grupo de Aurores apareció en los terrenos, como residentes de la mansión descubrieron cuando estos invitados poco bienvenidos usaron sus varitas para abrir la puerta principal y entrar arrasando.

Pompeyo, como siempre en su mejor estoicismo frente a una emergencia, los detuvo mientras dichos residentes se dispersaban en estado de pánico hacia sus dormitorios para ponerse sus ropas de dormir. Petunia literalmente se zambulló en su camisón y su quimono, se despeinó el cabello, pateó a un lado sus ropas descartadas junto con los zapatos debajo de la cama, y deslizó sus pies en un par de pantuflas rosadas peludas con orejas de conejito, un regalo en broma que le hicieran los chicos para Navidad, para completar la imagen.

_Y ahora mi entrada en escena._

―¿Pero, por Morgana, de qué se trata todo esto? ―dijo ella, descendiendo por las escaleras pretendiendo contener un bostezo. Aunque a decir verdad no se encontraba tan indefensa, ya que tenía su varita preparada porque sentía que cualquier bruja levantada de repente en medio de la noche hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Los niños la siguieron hasta el descanso de la escalera y se inclinaron sobre la baranda, pero tenían instrucciones estrictas de no bajar más allá, ni de decir una palabra. El señor Crouch había sido despachado a su recámara bajo el cuidado de Winky, quien tenía órdenes de meterlo a la cama lo más rápido posible y apagar todas las luces sin hacer ningún ruido.

Había cinco Aurores en el grupo, lo que hizo a Petunia preguntarse si ella se trataría de verdad de un personaje peligroso. De hecho, era obvio para ella que los Aurores no esperaban encontrarla en la casa, y cuando la vieron allí quedaron desconcertados acerca de su misión.

―Excúsenos, Madame ―dijo el líder con una reverencia educada―. Nos brindaron una información que parece estar incorrecta.

―¿Qué información fue esa, y quién se la dio? ―preguntó ella, aunque ya lo sabía. _Los goblins no esperaron mucho antes de sumar dos más dos y salir con un número que tenía mi nombre._

―No es algo por lo que necesite preocuparse, Madame ―la tranquilizó el Auror.

_Oh, cielos, es uno de esos. Será mejor que me someta a sus prejuicios, creo._

Así que ella interpretó a Petunia la mujercita con relleno blando, nerviosa, no-demasiado-pequeña-aunque-tratando-de-serlo. El líder de los Aurores se hinchaba un poquito más de orgullo cada vez que era llamado para tranquilizarla.

―¡Tengo niños en la casa! ―exclamó ella, haciendo gestos hacia el descanso de la escalera. Los muchachos siguieron obedientemente silenciosos, pero a pesar de ello no se veían demasiado vulnerables, aunque Hermione y ellos habían conseguido ponerse su ropa de dormir, ambos tenían las varitas en las manos mientras se inclinaban hacia adelante; y no podían esconder el hecho de que Dudley, a pesar de haber recién cumplido quince años, media casi 1.83 metros de estatura y mostraba un ancho respetable. Por suerte, Hermione contribuía a la imagen con su mata de pelo alborotado y sus ojos enormes, y Harry se veía reconfortantemente flacucho.

El líder de los Aurores consiguió recordar preguntarle si ella se encontraba amparando algún dragón. _Y ahora es cuando me alegra mucho haber enviado a Algy y Nesta al norte, pues seria difícil explicar su presencia ante este grupo._

―Aquí no hay ningún dragón ―dijo ella con firmeza y veracidad. _Y gracias a Dios que conseguí no añadir un 'ahora' al final de esa oración._

El líder del grupo parecía preparado para aceptar su palabra, pero su segundo al mando, de rostro duro y ojos acerados, lo hizo a un lado para susurrarle algunas consultas, y después de eso insistieron en revisar la mansión y el exterior para estar completamente seguros.

Petunia extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo de su quimono, y enterró su rostro en el―. ¡Adelante, háganlo! ―dijo ella, produciendo lágrimas de apariencia verdadera, después de haber visto bastante veces a Nesta demostrar esta técnica―. ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada a que no me crean!

El líder de los Aurores trató de calmarla, pero terminaron revisando las premisas de forma eficiente. Quedaron desconcertados ante las áreas selladas de la casa y de la cochera, tal como le había pasado a Petunia, pero aparentemente pudieron comprobar que los sellos eran muy antiguos y que no habían sido abiertos. Finalmente, después que su búsqueda probó ser infructuosa, ellos admitieron que sus informantes eran representantes de Gringotts.

―¿Ah, si? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Y qué es lo que estaban buscando?

―Ellos reclamaron que usted les prestó un dragón en miniatura ―dijo el líder Auror―, que ahora ha escapado de su establecimiento.

―¿Y es _por eso_ que se han presentado en la noche con un grupo de cinco Aurores? ―exclamó Petunia, colocando tanto asombro en su voz como se atrevió.

―Usted no comprende, Madame ―dijo el líder―. Los goblins de Gringotts dicen que este dragón les robó y que hubo un daño considerable en su propiedad.

―Ese dragón en cuestión se había quedado huérfano ―dijo Petunia sin parpadear―. Solía ser el familiar de mi fallecido tío-bisabuelo, de hecho. Los goblins solicitaron que se los vendiera o que criara para ellos un dragón en miniatura, porque mis ancestros eran criadores de dragones, y yo no quise hacerlo. Principalmente por el bienestar del mismo dragón, debo añadir. Ellos fueron bastante insistentes, y se convirtieron en un fastidio. Así que yo al final arreglé con ellos el prestárselos, solamente para ver como funcionaba. Yo no soy responsable por ningún daño que pueda haber hecho Sholto, ese es el nombre del dragón, y tengo eso por escrito.

Los Aurores parecieron desconcertados por esta declaración.

―Nosotros firmamos un contrato ―les aclaró Petunia―. Puedo mostrárselos, si quieren verlo. ¿Y acaso los goblins les dijeron para qué necesitaban un dragón miniatura? Apuesto a que no lo hicieron.

Sus caras en blanco le dijo que tenía razón―. Ellos querían un dragón miniatura para que pudiera hablar con los más grandes, los que ellos mantienen en el Banco para cuidar las bóvedas ―les dijo ella―. Y los tienen de forma ilegal, debo añadir. Echen un vistazo a las leyes ministeriales al respecto. Puede que resulten sorprendidos.

―Ellos nos dijeron que creen que usted planeó todo esto con el dragón miniatura ―admitió el líder de los Aurores.

―Sholto se quejaba acerca del tratamiento de los goblins hacia los dragones grandes ―dijo Petunia, sin negar exactamente lo último―. Él estaba muy perturbado por esto. ¿Sabía usted que los goblins tenían a un Panza de Hierro Ucraniano en sus bóvedas? Ese era el dragón más grande de todos. Y era sólo uno de los varios dragones totalmente crecidos que tenían ahí. Yo les aconsejaría que chequearan para ver si esos dragones aun continúan allí.

Resultó claro que esto era todo nuevo para los Aurores. Ellos le pidieron ver el contrato, y le sacaron una copia mágicamente para asegurarse. Cuando Petunia contó acerca del trato que daban a los dragones grandes en Gringotts, ellos parecieron menos felices, y se despidieron de ella con mayor educación de la que ella esperaba, diciendo que su conversación, según sus palabras, había sido de lo "más reveladora".

Petunia los vio marcharse sin expresión―. No digan una palabra ―les dijo a los niños en tono bajo pero claro, después de que la puerta se cerró―. Ellos pueden haber dejado a alguien detrás para mantener vigilancia.

_No sé cuando me volví tan desconfiada. Sospecho que fue la vida en el mundo mágico, aunque la vida con Vernon también contribuyó considerablemente. Pero existe ciertamente la posibilidad de que los Aurores estén actuando un papel, así como yo._

Petunia envió a los niños a la cama, y ella también se retiró, pensando que había recibido apenas una probada de los problemas que tendrían el día siguiente, y que iba a necesitar estar bien descansada para enfrentarlos. De forma irónica, a pesar de que con frecuencia se quejaba porque los dragones acampaban en su dormitorio, encontró que echaba de menos su compañía ahora que no estaban. Era muy callado allí sin los ruiditos de Algy al dormir, ni los ronquidos delicados y ultra-femeninos de Nesta.

~~oOo~~

Su premonición acerca de los problemas resultó ser acertada. El trío de goblins: Bothgar, Arngrin y Otrygg estaba en su umbral la mañana siguiente. El último viéndose enojado y el primero tan inescrutable como siempre.

Petunia los dejó esperando en el saloncito por una buena media hora, principalmente porque le daba la gana, pero en forma parcial porque no quería tener esta confrontación. _Sin embargo, estoy mejorando en esto, creo. Debe ser por toda la practica que he tenido._

―¿Y bien, caballeros? ―preguntó ella, entrando por fin―. Ya sé porque se encuentran aquí. Ya recibí una visita de los Aurores anoche.

―Estamos conscientes de ello ―dijo Bothgar―. También sabemos que usted les dio una copia del contrato.

―Especialmente de la parte que dice que yo no soy responsable de ningún daño realizado por Sholto en su encantadora institución ―concordó Petunia―. Ustedes lo recibieron bajo su propio riesgo, porque querían saber exactamente lo que sabían los dragones custodios...

―¿Dónde esta él? ―la interrumpió Otrygg.

―Ustedes saben muy bien que él no esta aquí, los Aurores revisaron a conciencia ―dijo Petunia.

―¡Pero usted sabe dónde se encuentra! ―dijo Arngrin―. ¿No es así?

Petunia no contestó de forma directa―. ¿En serio creen que él regresaría aquí? No lo haría. Sabe que ustedes estarían buscándolo.

―¿Dónde vivía antes del contrato? ―preguntó Bothgar.

―Él vivía aquí ―dijo Petunia, mintiendo con calma. Ella no iba a mencionarles el nombre de Eneas, ni su ubicación.

―¿Y dónde están sus dragones? ―dijo Bothgar, mirando a su alrededor.

―Hallé un hogar para ellos ―dijo ella. _Por lo menos por un tiempo._

Los tres goblins la miraron con ojos entrecerrados―. Usted nos engañó ―dijo Otrygg.

―Ustedes se engañaron solos ―dijo Petunia. Ella miró a Bothgar a los ojos. Como siempre, él no apartó la mirada―. Yo no quería entregarles un dragón, debo señalar, pero ustedes insistieron hasta el punto de robar uno de los míos.

―Usted tenía la intención de hacer esto desde el principio ―dijo Bothgar.

_Como siempre él es el más astuto de los tres; y es cierto, eso es exactamente lo que quería hacer._

―Lamento que piensen así ―dijo ella―. ¿Tienen razones verdaderas para creer eso?

―Oh, sí ―dijo Bothgar con triunfo en la mirada―. ¡Recuerda la bóveda Lestrange? ¿En la que ustedes querían entrar? Anoche fue destrozada, y un objeto valioso, una copa de oro, fue robada de allí.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad, Petunia consiguió no reaccionar y mantener su mirada estable sobre la de él―. ¿Ah, sí?

―Sí ―dijo Bothgar―. Su dragón la robó.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia, luchando por controlar una oleada de pánico. Su clara falta de respuesta aparentemente decepcionó a su audiencia.

―Y después esta el hecho de que tanto usted como su sobrino tienen bóvedas en Gringotts ―añadió Otrygg.

_Y aquí viene_―. Por cierto ―concordó Petunia.

―Pretendemos confiscar los contenidos de esas bóvedas para pagar los daños que sus dragones provocaron en nuestro Banco ―anunció Arngrin.

Petunia se rio―. Los contenidos de esas bóvedas no cubrirían mucho, pero lo invito a tratar de hacerlo. Yo le pedí a Albus Dumbledore que pusiera hechizos de protección sobre ellas, así que dudo que sus intentos puedan lograr hacer demasiado ―_Realmente me estoy volviendo en una mentirosa con talento, al parecer._

La reunión terminó poco después de eso, con los goblins enojados y frustrados, mientras que Petunia mantenía una fachada de frialdad, a pesar de sentirse asediada.

Ella de inmediato se había dado cuenta del objetivo de las insinuaciones de Bothgar con la Copa de Hufflepuff. Los goblins querían que ella fuera de inmediato donde Sholto para descubrir la verdad de esto. Era claro que ellos tenían la casa bajo vigilancia, así que prohibió a los niños, a los elfos domésticos, y al señor Crouch que usaran ya fuera las lechuzas o el Flú. Ella no salió por el resto del día, y le dijo al resto de los habitantes de la casa que hicieran lo mismo.

Las cosas se pusieron más tirantes la mañana siguiente, que era lunes, cuando la prensa mágica sopesó la situación.

«ATRACO EN GRINGOTTS», anunciaba _El Profeta Diario_. La historia implicaba que el motivo era el robo, frustrado valientemente por los intrépidos goblins.

_Los Tiempos Mágicos_ dijeron una historia diferente: «DRAGONES RETENIDOS ILEGALMENTE COMO PRISIONEROS EN GRINGOTTS ESCAPARON A LA LIBERTAD»

Los goblins negaron todo. Y cuando _Los Tiempos_ continuaron con una exclusiva con Volodya, muy conmovedora, ellos lo negaron todo aun más, mientras le pasaban información al _Profeta_. Y el titular resultante de este fue: «SE DICE QUE HAY UNA SQUIB DEMENTE DETRAS DEL ATRACO».

_Los Tiempos_ contraatacaron de nuevo con: «GOBLINS TIENEN PRISIONEROS DRAGONES 'EXTINTOS' DE VALOR INCALCULABLE», y se incluían fotografías coloridas y animadas de los Catalanes y los Hocico Largo Portugueses, junto con una reimpresión de las leyes contra la mantenencia de dragones echa fuego en ciudades grandes en general, y en especial en Londres.

Petunia decidió aumentar aun más el escándalo, y se aseguró de que copias traducidas de _Los Tiempos_ fueran entregadas a los gobiernos mágicos de España y Portugal.

El resultado fue instantáneo: el ministerio recibió demandas iracundas de los otros gobiernos para que les regresaran a sus dragones nativos. El ministro británico protestó diciendo que ellos desconocían el paradero de los dragones, lo que provocó aun mayor ira en los magos españoles y portugueses, porque no les creyeron. En eso no estaban solos.

La población mágica británica puede que tuviera un escaso interés en los dragones españoles y portugueses, extintos o no, pero la opinión pública se puso del lado de los dragones con la próxima revelación. _Los Tiempos_ divulgaron información, cortesía de uno de los amigos del colegio de Fingal, quien se encontraba trabajando en la sucursal de Gringotts en Nueva York, que allí los goblins tenían un buen número de Wyverns Dorados de Wessex, el dragón inglés nativo, que también supuestamente estaba extinguido hacia mucho tiempo.

¡Sensación! ¡El antiguo símbolo de Inglaterra se encontraba prisionero en un Banco norteamericano! Las protestas fueron largas, ruidosas y poderosas, y el Ministerio recibió un golpe en su credibilidad. Incluso hasta el _Profeta_ imprimió artículos desaprobadoras acerca de este punto en particular. ¿Acaso el Ministerio no tenía _alguna _idea de lo que estaban haciendo los goblins?

Al parecer de hecho era así. _Los Tiempos_ Mágicos anunciaron esta sospecha que la mayoría de los lectores tenían, que de hecho, los goblins habían comprado el estar fuera de la estricta supervisión del ministerio aceitando varias manos con oro.

El asunto no mejoró cuando el gobierno mágico irlandés se metió en la refriega, queriendo saber si en Gringotts y sus numerosas sucursales tendrían en su posesión algún St. Pádraig's Péists (2), ya que los irlandeses también tuvieron alguna vez un dragón nativo.

―¡No pueden decirlo en serio! ―exclamó Petunia a Fingal, cuando éste pasó a discutir la campaña de prensa―. ¿No fue esa la misma serpiente por la que ellos celebran a San Patricio por expulsarla de Irlanda?

―En efecto ―dijo Fingal, riéndose―, pero si recuerdas, esa es una celebración irlandesa muggle, ¡no de los magos irlandeses! De hecho, es un punto muy delicado con ellos, ya que representa un rara derrota ante la población muggle. ¡A ellos les _gustaban_ los dragones!

Los goblins de Gringotts negaron con amargura que ellos siquiera hubieran _visto_ a uno de esos St. Pádraig's Péist. Petunia ya había escuchado este tipo de evasión antes, y no le sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando un fuga de información subsiguiente reveló que una rama del Banco en Boston contaba con cinco de esos dragones.

Fingal tuvo mucho placer en imprimir esa historia, completa con fotografías de los hermosos dragones de grandes ojos verdes, y de escalas igual de verdes; y tuvo un placer aun mayor en venderlas a _El_ _Informativo Irlandés_ para que las reimprimiera para después observar como la represa terminaba por desbordarse.

Olfateando por donde venia el viento esta vez, _El __Profeta_ ajustó sus velas y comenzó a emular a _Los Tiempos_, cuestionando duramente la forma en que el Ministerio de Magia estaba llevando el asunto, y en especial la relación del Ministerio con el Banco Gringotts. Esto alegró bastante a Petunia, pero aún estaba muy preocupada por la Copa de Hufflepuff, en especial porque no había podido preguntarle a Sholto acerca de esto. Todavia era demasiado peligroso que ella fuera de visita al Cabeza de Puerco, y prohibió a los chicos y al señor Crouch que trataran de hacerlo.

_Los Tiempos_ _Mágicos_ comenzaron una campaña mediática para recaudar fondos para una Reserva de Dragones Británica apropiada. El afortunado descubrimiento de los Wyverns de Wessex ayudaron considerablemente en esto. Fingal escribió una editorial inspiradora, cuyo fondo era que los dragones merecían tener la protección del mundo mágico, especialmente después de haber quedado en el abandono, negligencia y maltrato, hasta la fecha, y la campaña reunió fuerzas desde allí. ¿Por qué era -preguntaba el artículo de Fingal- que de todas las naciones de las Islas Británicas solamente Escocia había asumido algún tipo de responsabilidad por el bienestar de los dragones? Gales había permitido que su población de dragones fuera exiliada al extranjero; Inglaterra e Irlanda habían permitido que la de ellos fuera perseguida casi hasta la extinción, para vergüenza de los tres. El Wizengamot estuvo de acuerdo en debatir la materia, y para sorpresa y placer de Petunia, invitaron a Albus Dumbledore a presidir la audiencia.

Ella descubrió para ese entonces que Dolores Umbridge estaba de regreso como profesora (si así podía llamársele) en Hogwarts, pero cuando Petunia fue de visita al colegio la profesora Sprout le contó que el resto de los profesores había visto muy poco de ella. Madame Pomfrey había conseguido sanar los rasguños en el rostro de la profesora de DCAO, pero por alguna razón las que tenía en las manos eran resistentes a la magia, y quedaron como estaban, lívidas y muy visibles. Umbridge ahora usaba guantes de algodón delgados para cubrirlas. Petunia consideraba esto un intercambio justo por las cicatrices que ella y su pluma oscura habían grabado en las manos de Harry. Los chicos le contaron que Umbridge ahora ignoraba a Harry completamente en su clase, lo que según él era una mejoría considerable; además, ella había removido todos los platos decorativos con gatitos de las paredes de su oficina. Petunia tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reírse cuando escuchó esto último.

Después de visitar a la profesora de Herbología, Petunia se metió entre un montón de niños en los pasillos y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Moody. Él alzó las cejas al verla, y ella conjuró un _Silencio_.

―¿Hay alguna palabra de Aberforth? ―preguntó ella.

―No lo he visto desde ... ya sabe ―dijo Moody.

―¿Podría ir hasta la posada sin que nadie me viera? ―consultó Petunia―. Creo que los goblins están vigilándome. Ellos piensan que yo sé donde están los dragones, y no quiero guiarlos hasta ellos.

―Puedo crear un Traslador para usted, si lo desea ―le ofreció Moody, y Petunia lo aceptó agradecida.

Él le entregó una pequeña moneda plateada, un sickle, y le divirtió notar que tenía grabado un dragón en ella._ Cuan apropiado._

Ella la tocó, y desapareció en un caleidoscopio de colores y sensaciones. Lo primero que vio al emerger del otro extremo fue la sonrisa triunfal de Sholto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): «Aquel que cree disturbios en su casa heredará el viento» (Proverbios 11, 29)

N/T(2): St. Pádraig's Péist . Traducido como San Patricio, y Péist como serpiente o bestia según el folclore irlandés.

Muchas gracias a los comentaristas, y quienes favorecen y siguen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	59. Sholto y Volodya

**Autora: **En este capitulo tenía la intención de empezar la parte Severitus, pero desafortunadamente Sholto tomó el control, y se rehusó a dejarlo escapar. (Suspiro). Hasta le lancé una botella de whisky de fuego Blishen, pero le hizo el quite, el muy condenado. El próximo capitulo será, lo prometo**. **

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 59: "SHOLTO Y VOLODYA"**

**.**

_En el cual dos dragones diferentes dan dos soluciones diferentes al mismo problema._

~~oOo~~

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sholto? ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿En dónde esta la Copa?

―¿La Copa? ―dijo Sholto de forma inocente.

―¡La Copa de Hufflepuff! ―respondió Petunia, con incisión.

―Ah, ¡_esa_ Copa! ―dijo Sholto―. ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Esa que te habías olvidado!

Petunia de repente se sintió sin aire―. ¿Es que acaso un Voto Inquebrantable no es suficiente garantía para ti? ―inquirió ella.

―En una palabra: no ―dijo Sholto―. No basta. Se me ocurrió que como los Goblins ya sabían de la Copa, podría ocurrírseles apoderarse de ella cuando se escaparan los dragones, y retenerla como garantía. Sin mencionar tu bóveda, y la de tu sobrino. Realmente deberías haber pensado en eso antes de llegar y embarcarte en algo, Petunia. ¡Me extraña de ti! Ya que no estuviste alerta con este problema, decidí asegurarme de que esos pequeños avaros chaparros no pudieran jugar sus juegos con objetos que no les pertenecen ―alzó su cabeza, enseñando una serie de llaves que colgaban de una cadena muy delgada alrededor de su cuello. La cual Petunia no la había notado antes.

Petunia las miró―. ¿Qué es eso?

―Llaves de las bóvedas de Gringotts ―dijo Sholto.

―¿Todas ellas? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―No podría garantizar absolutamente que son *_todas*_ las llaves―dijo Sholto―, pero creo que son la mayoría.

―Sholto ―dijo Petunia, empezando a desesperarse―, ¿no te das cuenta que Voldemort ahora habrá sido alertado por el hecho de que la Copa ha desaparecido?

―Yo tuve cuidado ―dijo Sholto―. No sólo me llevé la Copa, sino que todo lo demás. Él no tendrá razones para suponer que el robo apuntaba específicamente a la Copa, si es que llega a darse cuenta que falta. No puedo ver que los Goblins sean lo bastante estúpidos para contárselo. Cuando menos no hasta que él lo pregunte.

―¿_Si_ llega a darse cuenta que falta? ―repitió Petunia, mirándolo fijamente.

―Revertí el hechizo de alarma ―dijo Sholto, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo―. Me llevó mucho, mucho, tiempo el darme cuenta como hacerlo, pero por suerte Gringotts cuenta con una amplia biblioteca mágica. Me fue de gran ayuda, y de hecho, me permití quedarme con unos cuantos de esos libros antes de irme. Estoy seguro que los Goblins estarán deleitados de contribuir, si bien de forma involuntaria, a la campaña anti-Voldemort.

Petunia abrió la boca para decir que los dragones no podían hacer magia, pero entonces se acordó de Algy sellando mágicamente la puerta de la habitación de Cressida en la mansión. Y retirando de nuevo el sello. Así que se tragó sus protestas, y no dijo palabra. Era claro que algunos dragones podían hacerlo, o tal vez sólo fuera cosa de los dragones en miniatura. ¿Habrían añadido los Mayhew este elemento? Ella no lo sabía, pero ciertamente era posible. _Él esta seguro que lo hizo correctamente, y yo espero en este caso que él sepa de lo que esta hablando._

―¿Dices que te lo llevaste todo? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Quieres decir que te llevaste el contenido completo de la bóveda Lestrange? ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Sholto se vieron tan duros como el cuarzo por un minuto, y al principio no dijo nada. Luego murmuró―: Yo tengo mis razones.

―¿Y dónde esta ahora? ―inquirió Petunia.

―¿La Copa? ―dijo Sholto de forma desenfadada―. Por ahí.

Y no dijo nada más que eso, por más que Petunia le rogó que le dijera lo que quería decir con eso.

―¿Y el resto del contenido de esa bóveda? ―consultó ella.

―Lo mismo ―dijo Sholto.

Petunia suspiró. _Eso quiere decir que él cuenta con un escondite en alguna parte, aunque no debe ser en algún lugar obvio._

Ella ahora se dio cuenta que estaban parados en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de almacenamiento de la posada, aunque extrañamente se veía limpio y ordenado. Hasta la ventanas, que en el pasado estaban incrustadas de mugre, ahora resplandecían; el piso estaba barrido, y a menos que sus ojos la engañaran, fregados. Miró a su alrededor, confundida.

―¿Estamos es el 'Cabeza de Puerco?' ―preguntó―. No lo parece.

―Oh, sí ―dijo Sholto―. Pero concuerdo contigo, yo tampoco lo reconocería. De forma normal este lugar es un chiquero total. Pero ahora lo arreglé.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Petunia, intrigada, conociendo que Aberforth resentía cualquier interferencia en sus arreglos domésticos.

―Adquirí un elfo doméstico ―dijo Sholto, como si no pasara nada.

―¡Sholto! ―exclamó ella―. ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso...?

―No fue para nada peligroso ―la interrumpió el dragón―. Yo lo compré a través de la red de conexiones de los dragones en miniatura. Es un elfo muy confiable, sin hogar; su último dueño murió sin dejar herederos. Su nombre es Wishart(1), de todas las cosas. A pesar de todo, creo que prefiero la inclinación de Cressida por darles nombres de generales romanos; y no puedo creer que acabo de dar mi aprobación a cualquier aspecto de su personalidad lunática.

―Aberforth no querrá tener un elfo doméstico, de eso estoy segura ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose en qué momento se le habrían escapado las cosas de la manos. _Confié en Sholto, esa es la razón._

―Que bueno ―dijo Sholto, sin inmutarse―, porque yo pretendo llevarme a Wishart conmigo cuando me marche. Él es _mi_ elfo.

Petunia inspeccionó la bodega con cuidado, y después dijo, señalando a una figura pequeña y de aspecto abatido sentado en una caja cerca de la puerta―. ¿Y ese es el elfo?, se asemeja mucho más a un goblin.

―Es porque es un goblin ―dijo Sholto―. Wishart se encuentra en la cocina limpiando. Ese es Glum. ¿Te acuerdas de Glum, no es así? Él solía encargarse de mi en Gringotts.

―Sholto, ¿pero qué rayos esta haciendo aquí ese goblin? ―Petunia no podía creerlo―. ¿Te volviste loco?

―No es como si tu fueras a darte cuenta ―dijo Sholto, con desdén.

―¡Él te va a traicionar con los Goblins! ―gritó Petunia.

―Y es así como demuestras tu ignorancia de la cultura goblin, Petunia ―dijo Sholto sin mostrar la menor preocupación―. Yo no he malgastado mi tiempo de forma semejante, créeme. Para tu información, cuando yo liberé a los dragones del Banco, los Goblins hubieran hecho responsable de ello a Glum. Ellos lo habrían asesinado si yo lo hubiese dejado atrás, razón por la cual no lo hice.

―Él va a intercambiar tu ubicación por su reubicación con sus camaradas, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? ―Petunia estaba exasperada.

―No, no lo hará. Porque él sabe exactamente lo que le sucedería justo después de que hiciera eso ―dijo Sholto―. Los Goblins le agradecerían sus servicios con gran ceremonia, y _después_ lo matarían. Porque nunca volverían a confiar de nuevo en él, y eso lo vuelve completamente superfluo, según su opinión. Verás, los Goblins son muy prácticos por naturaleza. Me siento responsable por él, aun con lo poco que me agradan en general los Goblins; y él es bastante inofensivo.

Glum, un goblin pequeño de aspecto enclenque, miró a Petunia en silencio. Él parecía hacer fe a su nombre(2), y a pesar de la opinión normal de ella acerca de los Goblins, su evidente resignación a quedar al capricho de los vientos del destino le hizo sentir lástima por él.

―Otra cosa más ―dijo Sholto―. Si él regresa, los Goblins podrían decidir contarle a Voldemort del destino de la bóveda Lestrange. Ellos harían que el desafortunado Glum le diera esa noticia, si entiendes lo que digo. Estando ausente para hacer el trabajo sucio, probablemente no se molesten en contárselo al así llamado Señor Oscuro.

Petunia se sentó sobre una caja que tenía escrito «Whisky de Fuego de Ogden» en esténcil―. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con él? ―le preguntó.

―Yo no pretendo hacer nada con él ―dijo Sholto, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sin embargo, cuando me vaya, él vendrá conmigo, así como Wishart. No tengo intención de dejarlo a la dulce merced de sus congéneres.

Petunia no se esperaba que Sholto demostrara alguna conciencia, pero sospechaba que, como siempre, él no estaba contándole la historia completa. _Él tiene algo en mente, y no va a decirme que es. Aun no, de todos modos._

Sholto mandó a Glum a la cocina a ayudar a Wishart, y el pequeño goblin pasó a un enojado Aberforth en el camino―. ¡Tu! ―exclamó, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar con enojo a Sholto.

―¡Yo! ―estuvo de acuerdo Sholto―. Supongo que ese estúpido saludo significa algo, pero no puedo deducir qué. Por favor, acláramelo.

―¡Sholto! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Aberforth ha sido muy amable en dejar que te quedes aquí! ¡No abuses de ese privilegio!

―Si ese es un privilegio ―dijo Sholto―, que Merlín me libre de quebrantos.

Aberforth, que ya claramente había visto puesta a prueba su paciencia, sacó su varita de la manga apuntándola en dirección a Sholto.

Petunia saltó sobre sus pies y le aferró el brazo―. Yo encontraré un nuevo hogar para él lo más pronto posible, Aberforth. Por favor, no lo lastimes.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Aberforth, rechinando los dientes audiblemente, en tanto que Sholto no demostraba señales de tener miedo ni de interesarse―. Por lo menos lo disfrutaría.

―Vaya tonto temperamental ―dijo Sholto, más para sí que para Petunia, ignorando la varita con frialdad.

―¡Mantén tu elfo doméstico y tu condenada mascota goblin fuera de mi cocina! ―gritó Aberforth.

―¿Cuál es tu queja de que estén ahí? ―inquirió Sholto―. ¿Acaso temes que sus esfuerzos puedan evitar que haya un brote de intoxicación alimenticia en este penoso establecimiento?

Aberforth, empujado más allá de su resistencia, agarró una botella de whisky de fuego Blishen y lo arrojó contra la cabeza de Sholto. Sholto la esquivó con sorprendente rapidez, Petunia sospechaba que había tenido mucha experiencia previa en esquivar misiles de represalia de numerosas personas enfurecidas en el pasado, y la botella se desintegró contra el piso de piedra. Al observar esto, Sholto dijo―. ¡Puedes estar seguro que no voy a pedirle ni a Wishart ni a Glum que limpien _eso_!

Petunia llegó a temer por un momento que Aberforth fuera a atacar el dragón negro miniatura, y tirársele al cuello para asfixiarlo, pero el mago mayor hizo un sonido inarticulado, dio vuelta sobre sus talones, y salió a grandes trancos de la habitación.

―¡Pensé que _nunca_ se iba a ir! ―dijo Sholto con una sonrisa burlona.

―Felicidades ―dijo Petunia, exasperada―. Ahora tendré que encontrarte un nuevo hogar para ti y tus acompañantes.

―Ese _fue_ el objeto de este ejercicio ―dijo Sholto―. Yo hubiera pensado que era obvio que yo no podía permanecer aquí. El lugar es asqueroso, no tienes ni idea, creo que ese paleto anticuado alguna vez mantuvo a las cabras en algunos de los dormitorios. Cuando menos los Goblins eran limpios, y razonablemente inteligentes, con todo lo repelentes que son.

―No tengo dudas que les emocionará escuchar eso de ti ―dijo ella con sequedad―. «Repelentes Pero Limpios» debería reemplazar «_Pecunia non olet_» como su lema. ¿Pero cuál es la alternativa, Sholto? Entiendo que no quieres regresar con Eneas...

―No ―dijo Sholto, flemático.

―Y tampoco estoy segura de que él lo consentiría ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. La mayoría de quienes conozco del mundo mágico están en Hogwarts, lo que no es adecuado para ti, a menos que... ―Petunia se interrumpió de repente.

―¿A menos que? ―inquirió Sholto, observándola con atención.

Ella lo miró con especulación―. Bueno, esta vacía, me refiero a la casa en la que estoy pensando... porque el último arrendador acaba de irse. A ti no te gustaría Little Whinging por supuesto, pero como señalaste anteriormente, a ti no te gusta ninguna parte.

―¿Y dónde esta Little Whinging? ―preguntó Sholto, con paciencia exagerada.

―En medio de la nada ―dijo Petunia―. Está en un suburbio muggle de Londres. Nosotros vivimos allí más de diez años, y si quieres probar allí, créeme que esta posada te parecerá una maravillosa alternativa.

―Lo dudo ―dijo Sholto―. ¿y con quién estaría viviendo allí?

―Vivirías con tus acompañantes ―dijo Petunia―. La señora Figg, que es una amiga mía, vive a unas cuantas casas de allí. Ella es una squib que cría gatos parte kneazle. Podrías ir con ella si necesitaras alguna cosa. Pero por otra parte, el vecindario es muggle y no podrías salir durante el día, y podrías encontrarlo demasiado limitante. Pero te garantizo que sería solamente hasta que pueda arreglar las cosas.

―¿Y cuándo sería eso? ―le pregunto Sholto.

―Cuando los Goblins pidan tregua ―dijo Petunia―. Lo que podría llevar algo de tiempo.

―Es menos tiempo del que crees ―dijo Sholto―. Ellos están siendo presionados por el único motivo que los mueve: el financiero.

―¿Y cómo sabes eso? ―era el turno de Petunia para hacer preguntas.

Como siempre, Sholto fue evasivo. Él contaba con sus 'fuentes', dijo. Fuentes que le contaron que los negocios de Gringotts estaban sufriendo por la condena mundial del mundo mágico que estaba experimentando el Banco, provocado por los artículos de _Los Tiempos Mágicos._

―Ellos probablemente piensan que ya pasará ―dijo Petunia con desaliento.

―Ellos no pueden esperar tanto tiempo ―dijo Sholto, sonriendo de medio lado―. ¿Has pensado en llegar a un acuerdo?

―¿Un acuerdo? ―dijo Petunia sorprendida.

―Eso mismo ―dijo Sholto―. Deberías estar preparada para cuando ellos ofrezcan un acuerdo. Apoyo financiero para una Reserva Británica de Dragones apropiada, de la que has estado hablando, tiene el mayor sentido. Ellos sólo serán generosos por un corto tiempo, y sólo para ayudar a enmendar su reputación. Además especifica un estipendio para los dragones que ellos aprisionaron.

―Y ayuda para restaurar las razas amenazadas ―dijo Petunia―. En estos momentos hay un caos. Los irlandeses están peleando acerca de cuál parte de la isla deberá contribuir para la mantención de los Péist; y los ingleses están peleando acerca de quién tiene la culpa de que los Wyvern terminaran en Norteamérica. Los españoles discuten si la Reserva para los Catalanes debe estar en Cataluña, y los portugueses discuten de si acaso la Reserva para los Hocico Largo debe estar en las Azores o las Madeira, y lo que es más importante: quien va a pagar por eso. Ninguno de ellos ha sido de mucha ayuda, debo añadir, y creo que los dragones en cuestión se habrán extinguido para cuando lleguen a un acuerdo, si es que acaso llegan a uno. Es obvio que tendremos que tomar el control de esto nosotros mismos.

―En ocasiones ―dijo Sholto―, hasta tu tienes razón.

―Que amable de tu parte ―dijo Petunia con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Sholto―. Los salarios de los dragones han pagado sus gastos hasta ahora, pero necesitamos hacer un plan para el futuro. Hablaré con el señor Crouch acerca de la mejor forma de manejar esto.

Sholto pareció satisfecho con eso, pero declinó decirle nada acerca de la Copa, a pesar de sus insinuaciones al respecto.

Con todo, pareció gustarle la idea de vivir por su cuenta, y Petunia sospechaba que esto era resultado de que cualquier otro intento de colocarlo con alguien no tendría éxito. De modo que ella hizo arreglos para que Sholto, Glum y Wishart se mudaran de la posada 'Cabeza de Puerco' en Hogsmeade a el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. _Yo nunca pensé que terminaría vengándome de Little Whinging, ¿o si? Suburbio te presento a Sholto._

Aberforth estaba bastante aliviado―. Creo que el condenado reptil esta poseído por demonios ―dijo―. Y tiene un corazón tan negro como su pellejo.

―Espero sinceramente que este equivocado ―dijo Petunia, con tristeza―. O yo estaría en muchos problemas.

~~oOo~~

El señor Crouch, cuando ella le contó del asunto, sugirió que ella dispusiera un fondo de beneficencia para los dragones. A Petunia le agradó la idea, y decidió proceder a esto aun cuando Gringotts rehusara a contribuir. Ella sospechaba que aun cuando los variados gobiernos mágicos estaban probando ser inútiles, los individuos particulares de la sociedad mágica no serían tan obstinados acerca de esto, así que hizo una cita con sus abogados para tener consejo legal en este asunto.

Los chicos le recordaron que ellos habían tenido razón acerca de que ella llevara apoyo a Gringotts, pues de haber ido ella sola las cosas podrían haber salido diferentes. _Claro, restriégenmelo, ¿porque no? Sholto ya tuvo su decir en mis faltas, ¿así que por qué ellos deberían ser diferentes?_

Al ver su expresión, Dudley se apresuró a decir―: No te estamos criticando, mamá, sólo queremos que seas más cuidadosa. Lleva contigo al señor Crouch, a Ojo Loco, o a nosotros cuando vayas a alguna parte. No se trata sólo de los Goblins, sino que también de Voldemort.

Voldemort había permanecido sospechosamente callado, pero Petunia no esperaba que eso durara para siempre. Y una vez que eso terminara, ella sabía que la vida en el mundo mágico se volvería aún más difícil. Decidió que mientras fuera viable haría un viaje a las Hébridas usando otro Traslador provisto por Ojo Loco; quien en reconocimiento a las preocupaciones de los muchachos, decidió acompañarla.

~~oOo~~

Petunia tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de quejarse con frecuencia de ellos en el pasado, había echado mucho de menos a Algy y Nesta; hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta lo acostumbrada que estaba a ellos como acompañantes y consejeros.

Una de las primeras vistas de las Hébridas fue Algy, subido en los hombros de Eneas. Petunia sintió una punzada de celos que la sorprendió. Pero apenas verla Algy dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y voló feliz hacia ella para saludarla, acomodándose en sus hombros. Los celos retrocedieron, pero ella esta determinada a que Algy, cuando menos, regresara a casa con ella ese día. Ella lo abrazó y miró a su alrededor.

La isla antes tranquila de Eneas ahora rebosaba de dragones. Estaban los catalanes en los cielos, con sus crestas desplegadas detrás de ellos mientras volaban. Los Hocico Largos, según Eneas metían la nariz en todo, y siempre curiosos hoy se encontraban inspeccionando el embarcadero. Los Verde Galeses se habían apegado a Algy, y lo seguían a todas partes; mientras que los dos Negros Hébridos rescatados se habían unido a la manada regular de Eneas.

El guarda dragones reportó que el pequeño Hocicorto azul seguía a todas partes a Nesta, y Petunia notó con diversión que tanto Algy como Rogelio, quienes nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, en esto sí concordaban: ambos detestaban a Magnus, como se llamaba el dragoncito, y lo consideraban un fastidio. Eneas estaba tratando de localizar a la madre de Magnus, con la ayuda del gobierno mágico sueco, pero ya que aparentemente había sido secuestrado en estado salvaje y no en una Reserva, esto probaba ser difícil. El único dragón que Petunia no pudo ver de inmediato, aparte de Nesta y su cría postiza, fue a Volodya.

Eneas la guió lejos de su cabaña, y del nido de dragones hacia el búnker. Petunia vio una enorme tienda de lona al lado de ese lugar.

―Él sufre de una terrible claustrofobia ―murmuró Eneas―. Simplemente nunca va al interior, y dadas las circunstancias yo no puedo culparlo.

Ellos descubrieron dentro de la tienda a Nesta y al pequeño Magnus junto a Volodya, quien estaba acostado sobre una pila de mantas. El dragoncito parloteaba feliz con él, y este contestaba roncamente en ocasiones. Sus ojos estaban vendados.

Eneas encontró la mirada inquisitiva de Petunia―. Conseguí que un oculista de dragones viniera hasta aquí desde Estados Unidos ―dijo él―. Volodya tenía esas cataratas en sus ojos por vivir en cavernas oscuras. El oculista las removió, y estamos dando tiempo a sus ojos para que sanen.

―¿Y si ese oculista cuenta algo de esto? ―preguntó ella, preocupada.

―No, no lo hará ―dijo Eneas, de forma sucinta―. Es un tipo muy decente. No quiso recibir dinero cuando vio el estado de Volodya, y al darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

Eneas también había hecho milagros con las escalas de Volodya, que ahora se veían mucho mejor de la apariencia quebradiza y seca de la última vez que lo viera.

―Él tan sólo necesitaba aire fresco, y una dieta decente ―dijo Eneas―. Aun con sus vendajes, me aseguro que vuele dos veces al día para hacer algo de ejercicio. Un par de mis Hébridos lo acompañan y lo guían, uno de cada lado. En un lugar del tiempo pienso que se cruzaron con perros pastores, porque les encanta guiar animales, incluso hasta a un dragón con problemas a la vista que es mucho más grande que ellos.

Nesta, al verla, le hizo señas con las garras excitada y comenzó a hablar con Volodya rápidamente en su idioma. Él escuchó con atención con la cabeza inclinada, y contestó en un murmullo ronco.

Nesta le dijo a Petunia―. Él dice que te da las gracias.

Petunia pensó en el hecho de que había dejado a los dragones de Gringotts atrás cuando le convenía a sus propósitos y se sintió culpable―. Dile que eso no es necesario ―murmuró.

―Él desea hablar contigo ―dijo Nesta, ignorando sus palabras, y urgiéndola a avanzar. El pequeño Magnus brincó junto a su madre postiza, haciendo muchos ruidos. Volodya volteó su cabeza vendada en su dirección y dio un breve rugido, que estuvo a punto de derribar a Petunia, y esto silenció de inmediato a Magnus.

―¡Silencio, Magnus! ―dijo Nesta―. ¡Estoy hablando! ―y eso fue lo que hizo con Volodya―. Él esta preguntando dónde esta Sholto.

Petunia explicó la situación de Sholto en tanto detalle como consideró apropiado. Volodya consideró sus palabras y después habló de nuevo.

―Él dice que Sholto hace diabluras, porque está en su naturaleza hacerlo, y que esa naturaleza no puede ser negada. Pero Volodya cree que hay un propósito serio debajo de todo ello, pero no esta seguro de que cosa es.

―Dile que en eso concuerdo con él ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―. Aunque tampoco estoy segura de que cosa es. Espero que tenga razón con respecto a la seriedad del propósito de Sholto, también, aunque con Sholto nunca he podido decir.

―Él pregunta si el mago malvado aun esta amenazando tus crías.

Petunia interpretó esto sin problemas―. Dile que sí ―dijo ella, aunque no estaba segura de como Volodya conocía de esto. Suponía que Sholto podría habérselo contado.

―Él dice que cuando sus ojos estén mejor, puedes llamarlo cuando lo necesites. Él te defenderá a ti y tus crías hasta la muerte para reparar la deuda que tiene contigo.

―Agradécele de mi parte, pero dile que yo no abusaré de su amabilidad, y él no me debe nada ―dijo Petunia.

Volodya también ignoró esto―. Él quiere saber si tienes el horcrux de Gringotts.

Petunia casi se ahogó―. No, dile que Sholto se lo llevó y no me dice donde esta.

Volodya se quedó callado un buen rato después de la traducción de Nesta―. Él quiere saber cuántos de ellos has encontrado.

―Dile que tres de cinco ―contestó Petunia―. El anillo y la diadema aun faltan.

―Él dice que debes encontrarlos lo más pronto posible, y que debes pedirle a Sholto que te ayude.

―Ya le he pedido eso, y perdí uno de los horcruxes como resultado.

―Él dice que si descubres lo que quiere Sholto, descubrirás el resto de los horcruxes.

―¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? ―exclamó Petunia, casi con desesperación, más para ella misma que hacia Nesta o Volodya.

Volodya dio otro rugido en respuesta a la traducción de Nesta―. Él dice que la verdad se encuentra en el pasado.

_Los diarios. Tengo que descubrir la verdad en los diarios. Volodya tiene razón, si no puedo preguntárselo a Sholto y esperar una respuesta directa, debo buscarla en otra parte._

―¿Nesta? ―dijo Petunia―. Por favor, dale las gracias de mi parte a Volodya. Él me ha ayudado mucho.

―Él dice que recuerdes que puedes convocarlo en cualquier momento, y él hará caer fuego desde el cielo sobre tus enemigos.

―Lo recordaré, así es. Dale las gracias, y dile que hay más de unas cuantas personas en quienes me sentiría tentada de darles ese destino ―Nesta se lo tradujo.

El rugido de respuesta de Volodya esta vez se oyó sospechosamente como risa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Wishart fue un reformista escocés que murió mártir.

N/T(2): Glum: triste, melancólico.

Mucha gracias por acompañarme con sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir esta historia :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	60. Cuando el pasado es prólogo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 60: "CUANDO EL PASADO ES PRÓLOGO"**

**(AKA el Severitus completamente increíble)**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre algo que le provoca ganas de saltar de las almenas del Castillo Hogwarts sin escoba, ni dragón, ni varita, y vemos como Lily y Petunia no eran tan diferentes como ellas pensaban._

~~oOo~~

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando Petunia dejó las Hébridas y regresó a la Mansión Mayhew, se llevó a Algy con ella.

Eneas estaba abatido claramente por esto―. Es un pequeño sujeto asombroso ―dijo él―. Estaría encantado de quedármelo para siempre. Y a Nesta también.

A pesar de que Petunia quería traerse a Nesta también con ella, decidieron, por supuesto con el consentimiento de Nesta, que Eneas necesitaba de sus servicios como traductora para Volodya y el resto de la manada de Gringotts, y como madre adoptiva de Magnus, cuando menos por ahora. Así que ella se quedó, para deleite de la porción masculina de la manada (las hembras fueron notablemente menos entusiastas).

Pero antes de que Petunia se fuera, Eneas la llevó a un lado y le solicitó seriamente un dragón miniatura propio―. Un Verde Galés, si fueras tan amable. Yo juzgaba a todos los miniatura por Sholto, y es obvio que estaba equivocado.

Petunia le aseguró que ella buscaría a algún dragón miniatura que estuviera solo para él, y si no podía hallar uno, entonces esperaba que Algy pudiera criarle uno.

―Oh, sí, Eneas ¡yo puedo hacerlo! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡Yo fui quien produjo a Nesta, sabes! Todo lo que necesito es un huevo de Verde Galés.

―Claro, y como tropezamos con esos cada vez que salimos ―dijo Petunia.

―No, no es así, pero yo sé donde conseguir uno ―dijo Algy con serenidad.

―¡Ahora _no,_ Algy! ―siseó Petunia. _No si él va a ser indiscreto, y no estoy segura de cuanto deseo que escuche Eneas._

Pero todo lo que Eneas escuchó fue que él tendría su propio dragón miniatura, y quedó encantado con la noticia. Incluso Algy le dio la mano, garra a mano.

―Me aseguraré que tu dragón sea agradable ―le aseguró Algy.

―Haz eso, Algy ―dijo Eneas―. Después de cuatro años duros con Sholto, pienso que me he ganado uno agradable, ¿no lo crees?

Hasta Petunia tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, con frecuencia se había preguntado como Eneas lo había soportado.

~~oOo~~

Curiosamente, Sholto y acompañantes se habían acomodado en Privet Drive, y parecían estar contentos allí.

La señora Figg le contó a Petunia que la casa ya no parecía padecer con caprichos de arrendatarios, y se veía radiante de limpia, bien cuidada y reparada, las molduras nítidamente pintadas; el pasto se cortaba regularmente y las flores estaban cuidadas. Ella les hacía las compras, ya que pensaban que el trío compuesto por un dragón miniatura, un goblin y un elfo doméstico podrían atraer una multitud boquiabierta en la tienda local―. Aunque todos siguen preguntándome que pienso hacer con toda esa carne para asado ―dijo ella.

―¿Y qué contestas? ―preguntó Petunia, intrigada.

―Comida para gatos ―dijo la señora Figg, y Petunia luchó por no sonreír.

Después le preguntó a su antigua vecina como los residentes singulares de Privet Drive habían permanecido fuera de la vista de los vecinos, quienes, según recordaba, eran tremendamente curiosos, como sabía bien.

―Sospecho que Sholto ejercita de noche, cuando es difícil verlo ―dijo la señora Figg―. Wishart es un muy buen elfo doméstico, lo que quiere decir que nunca lo ves de todos modos. ¿Y ese pequeño goblin? Él y Sholto pasan los días complotando adentro. Lo que resulte de eso, no lo sabría decir. Ellos dejan de hablar en cuanto yo llego.

Petunia suspiró ante esas novedades, y recordando el consejo de Volodya, ni siquiera se iba a molestar en preguntarle a Sholto. ¿Para qué perder su tiempo?

En vez de eso, ella fue por el diario de Catón. Ella descubrió que el señor Crouch seguía trabajando en ello, pero los resultados no eran muy útiles. Catón había anotado en gran detalle sus progresos en los resultados con los experimentos en dragones miniatura, pero en cuanto a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes, el diario guardaba silencio de forma frustrante. El señor Crouch además estaba empeñado en buscar las paginas faltantes del diario, pero en vano, según él mismo dijo, al menos hasta ahora. Petunia lo urgió a seguir con este proyecto, y él le aseguró que el diario contaba con toda su atención, cuando ella no estaba compartiendo sus servicios con la Gran Escapada de los Dragones, entre otras cosas. Petunia aceptó su regaño gentil sin comentarios, ya que ella sabía que lo merecía.

Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, Petunia resultó distraída por otra preocupación. Esta vez con los muchachos: Madame Pomfrey la citó a la Enfermería de Hogwarts y le preguntó si había notado que Dudley parecía estar perdiendo una gran cantidad de peso últimamente.

―Si él esta a dieta, Petunia ―le dijo ella―, no es bueno sobrepasarse.

Petunia quedó sorprendida. Ella en alguna ocasión trató de alentar a Dudley para que perdiera algo de peso, pero lo dejó cuando no tuvo éxito. Él lo había intentado, o al menos eso ella pensaba, pero a pesar de limitar su ingesta de calorías y aumentar sus actividades considerablemente, no perdió ni siquiera una onza. Petunia llegó a la conclusión de que él debía estar comiendo a escondidas, y decidió no presionarlo.

―Él perderá peso cuando lo decida ―le dijo ella a Marcella, cuando discutían de eso durante una de sus visitas a San Mungo―. No voy a molestarlo por eso, sería contraproducente.

Marcella pareció... ¿sospechosa? ¿perturbada? _¿Pero por qué estaría perturbada? _Petunia quedó muy sorprendida cuando la sanadora mental veterana rápidamente cambió de tema.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron para su almuerzo dominical en la Mansión, sin embargo, Petunia quedó impactada. No los había visto por un tiempo debido a la Gran Escapada de los Dragones. Y Dudley, especialmente, se veía muy diferente. Harry estaba cambiando también físicamente, pero en su caso los cambios eran más sutiles.

El oscurecimiento de los ojos de Dudley, que Petunia notó por primera vez durante el primer semestre de Hogwarts, ahora había progresado rápidamente. Su cabello también se había oscurecido, y alisado mucho más. Su rasgos sin refinar, tan parecidos a los de Vernon, ahora se estaban alargando y aguzando. Pero el cambio más notable era su peso y estatura. Parecía haber crecido casi cuatro pulgadas, y antes de eso tampoco era bajo. Y se veía... delgado. Por primera vez en su vida desde que Petunia podía recordar, y recordaba cada momento. Siempre había tenido la complexión cuadrada de Vernon desde que era un bebé, pero de repente parecía había sido jalado desde arriba y hacia adentro.

Y esa no era la única incidencia extraña, pensó Petunia. Los muchachos, aunque eran primos de primer grado nunca se habían visto parecidos; ambos se asemejaban a sus respectivos padres. La única herencia Evans en ambos eran los ojos verdes de Harry. Pero ahora, de repente, se veían muy parecidos. Ambos eran altos, aunque Dudley de alguna forma lo era más. Ambos eran desgarbados y flacuchentos, como potros crecidos de repente. Sus narices también eran más largas, derechas aunque con el tabique alto. El cabello de Harry de ser negro se había aclarado hasta el mismo color castaño del de Dudley, con un reflejo rojizo, y el color de sus ojos había pasado del esmeralda a un oliva brillante. Harry retenía su complexión pálida céltica, pero parecía haber dejado de usar lentes. Petunia sabía que tenía mala vista, lo había sido así desde su infancia más temprana, pero ahora no parecía necesitarlos.

Petunia se encontró muy confundida por esto. ¿Cómo es que se veían tan parecidos, cuando sus propias madres, que eran hermanas, nunca lo fueron? ¿Y cómo es que Harry podía ver sin sus lentes? No tenía ningún sentido. _Lo que quiere decir que se trata de magia, ¿no es así? ¿Será esto alguna suerte de efecto de largo término del exorcismo del señor Arcos?_

Petunia entró en pánico. Tocó la frente de Dudley, y le tomó la temperatura; ambas cosas eran normales. Ella lo arrastró, a pesar de sus vehementes protestas, hasta la Enfermería de Hogwarts -mientras Harry los seguía-, y le pidió a la Madame Pomfrey que le hiciera un examen físico completo.

Ella así lo hizo, y al final le pidió a Petunia que entrara a su oficina mientras un exasperado Dudley se vestía.

―Petunia ―le dijo―. Definitivamente no es una dieta. Es un hechizo, según pienso. Un_ glamourie._

―¿Un _qué? _―inquirió Petunia, confundida.

―Un _glamourie_. Es un hechizo que se utiliza para cambiar la apariencia de alguien.

―¿Pero acaso los magos no usan el Multijugos para eso? ―le consultó.

―No siempre ―contestó Madame Pomfrey―. Los _Glamouries_ pueden ser de corto término, o de largo término, dependiendo de la fuerza de quien conjura la magia y la relación que tiene con el sujeto. En ocasiones se puede alterar solamente parte de la apariencia del conjurador, o la apariencia de la persona sobre quien ellos realizan el hechizo.

―¿Usted me esta diciendo que alguien realizó un hechizo sobre Dudley para cambiar su apariencia? ―Petunia estaba confundida―. ¿Y que estos cambios solamente son temporales?

―No ―dijo Madame Pomfrey con paciencia―, quiero decir que el hechizo ahora se está desintegrando, y él está cambiando de regreso a su aspecto verdadero.

Petunia se la quedó mirando―. ¿Su aspecto *_verdadero*_? ―inquirió, espantada.

―Así es. El hechizo es antiguo, y se está agotando. También es uno muy poderoso, pero hasta un hechizo poderoso de este tipo no puede durar para siempre. Tiene que ser renovado.

Petunia estaba estupefacta―. ¿Cuándo colocaron ese hechizo sobre él? ―preguntó.

―Según mis cálculos, fue hecho de manera prenatal ―dijo Madame Pomfrey, evitando la mirada de Petunia.

―¿Prenatal? ¿Pero quién rayos pudo...? ―la voz de Petunia se desvaneció al darse cuenta que esa fecha dictaba quién pudo haber hecho ese hechizo. _Existe solamente un candidato, ¿no es así? Solamente *una*._

―¿Poppy? ―dijo Petunia, tratando de permanecer calmada―. ¿Podrías también revisar a Harry? Él esta esperando afuera. He notado un cambio en su apariencia también, aunque en su caso no sea tan obvio como en Dudley.

Petunia no quedó sorprendida cuando Madame Pomfrey confirmó que Harry también tenía un _glamourie_ desintegrándose. A juzgar por el idéntico estado de fallo, dijo ella, los hechizos debieron hacerse al mismo tiempo. Bueno, eso no era imposible, si los hechizos se habían emplazado en un estado prenatal. Los niños habían nacido con tan solo un día de diferencia.

Hechizos prenatales, hechos el mismo día. Y Dudley y Harry habían nacido con apenas un día de diferencia. Ergo, la misma persona había realizado los hechizos. _Y en esa época de mi vida, ¿qué persona que conocía podía hacer hechizos? ¿Quién era extremadamente talentosa en encantamientos? ¿Tan talentosa que fue capaz de detener una sobrecarga mágica?_

_Mi hermanita pequeña, esa es quien._

La mente de Petunia era un torbellino. Cosas que la habían dejado perpleja en el pasado ahora tenían un sentido horrible. Pero una cosa no: ¿Por qué Lily quiso alterar la apariencia de los niños? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? Y Petunia no volvió a ver a su hermana después de la muerte de sus padres, un tiempo considerablemente anterior a la concepción de los chicos. ¿Cómo pudo esto suceder?

Petunia pensó en ello. _Usa la lógica, aunque la magia parezca subvertirla. _Lo que ligaba a Dudley con Vernon era su aspecto. El niño nunca se había comportado como él, nunca pensó como él, y no tenía ninguna afinidad con él.

¿Y si él no se *_viera_* como Vernon? _Oh, esto es demasiado estúpido. ¡Si hay alguien se sepa la verdad acerca de la paternidad de Dudley soy yo! Yo nunca engañé a ese montón de manteca, ni una sola vez, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo. ¡Dudley tiene que ser de Vernon!_

Esto era, por supuesto, si su memoria fuera confiable.

Petunia entonces recordó el hechizo Obliviate, y de repente se sintió enferma del estómago. _Yo sé como realizar un hechizo anti-obliviate. ¿Habrá un hechizo que te permita determinar si has sido Obliviada? Rezaré para que exista uno._

Un viaje rápido a la Biblioteca de Hogwarts le dio la respuesta. No existía un hechizo confiable, pero sí una poción. Brevemente, Petunia consideró pedirle ayuda a Snape, pero descartó con rapidez esa noción. _Él se lo contaría a Dumbledore en un segundo_. Esta información debía mantenerla para ella el mayor tiempo posible. También estaba determinada a no ir esta vez a San Mungo con el problema; esta vez, lo resolvería por su cuenta.

Para su suerte, descubrió investigando que el apotecario de Hogsmeade tenía esa poción en su inventario. Petunia no quería arriesgarse a hacerla ella sola. De hecho era buena en Pociones, pero las constantes críticas de Snape la habían dejado con poca confianza en esto, y esto era demasiado importante.

Leyó las instrucciones que venían con la poción cuidadosamente, y realizó una prueba. Si era positiva, la poción azul se volvería roja.

Observó aturdida como primero se ponía oscura, y después se tornaba de un rojo brillante. El color de la sangre, ¿pero de quién? _Oh, maldita sea, esta vez es literal._

Ahora que sabía que la habían Obliviado, Petunia se preguntó si existiría alguna manera de recobrar estas memorias. Esta vez evitó ir a la Biblioteca del colegio, y usó la de Callejón Diagon. La respuesta fue positiva, pero necesitaba usar los servicios de un Legilimancista. Esto no sería sencillo, porque la Legilimancia se encontraba estrictamente controlada en Gran Bretaña, y su uso limitado a practicantes registrados. Ella consultó el registro, y descubrió que la lista era corta y descorazonadora, así que decidió ir a otra parte. Después de algunas investigaciones, supo que las cosas eran mucho más relajadas en Francia, así que Petunia decidió ir por Flú a París en busca de la verdad.

A pesar de su promesa anterior a los muchachos, no le contó a nadie acerca de su expedición al continente, y fue sola.

~~oOo~~

_Marche aux Puces St-Ouen de Clignancourt _era la versión parisina de Callejón Diagon. Una gran porción estaba ocupada por una gigantesca feria de las pulgas, pero una pequeña porción centrada en una galería de cinco pisos de piedra con grandes ventanas arqueadas se encontraba acordonada por magia, y era exclusiva para la población mágica.

El francés rudimentario de Petunia la llevó hasta el quinto piso, que tenía quioscos que vendían cosas médicas mágicas, ingredientes de pociones, y servicios, que _oui_, incluían un Legilimancista. Petunia odiaba tomar riesgos, especialmente de este tipo, pero la necesidad la conducía, y la mujer no parecía hablar inglés, lo que reducía los riesgos, o cuando menos eso esperaba. Así que la contrató para una recuperación de memorias.

Después de una sesión agotadora de cuatro horas miserables, con frecuencia dolorosas, y agotadoras, ella le pagó una tarifa considerable a la francesa de aspecto anciano, y Petunia a cambio fue presentada con una botella con un corcho que contenía sus memorias recobradas. Petunia además compró un Pensadero de tamaño mediano en la _Marche_. Y con ambas cosas se fue a casa.

Una vez a solas en la Mansión, sin embargo, no se atrevió a ver estas memorias. No solamente sentía temor de que lo pudiera ver, sino que había muchas cosas en su pasado que no quería revivir, y ni siquiera pensar. Miró fijamente de forma sombría la botella con el corcho y el Pensadero, dándose fuerzas para proceder.

_Eres una Gryffindor, ¿no es así? Entonces actúa como una. Pagaste por esta información en más de una manera. Así que veamos dónde empieza esta madeja._

Finalmente, con manos temblorosas, Petunia descorchó la botella, y usó su varita para extraer las memorias. Las puso con cuidado en el Pensadero, recordando como el Auror a cargo lo hiciera en la investigación en el caso de Sirius Black. Y después bajó su cabeza al nivel de la superficie para entrar en ellas.

~~oOo~~

Petunia se sintió caer, hasta que logró encontrar su equilibrio.

Se encontraba mirando una habitación de hospital. Una mujer yacía en cama, muy pálida y enferma. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía comatosa. Petunia se reconoció a sí misma, aunque allí lucia mucho más joven. _La única vez que estuve internada en un hospital siendo adulta fue por mis abortos... _de repente se sintió con naúseas.

Había dos personas más en el cuarto, a una de ellas Petunia la reconoció, pero no a la otra. La que reconoció, se trataba de su hermana, Lily, quien estaba parada al lado de la cama hablando con una persona que usaba el uniforme verde claro de los sanadores pediátricos. Lily vestía una túnica de bruja color gris, y tenía el cabello rojo en una trenza descuidada que caía a su espalda. Ella parecía cansada, y tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos.

―¿No puede hacer nada? ―estaba diciendo Lily―. Si ella tiene otro aborto, será el tercero.

―Según veo, usted ha puesto por ahora un hechizo _statis_ en ella ―dijo el sanador―. Pero tan pronto se remueva, nuestros diagnósticos nos dicen que ella también perderá a este bebé.

―¿Qué le está causando esto? ―preguntó Lily―. Los doctores muggles me dijeron que ellos hicieron exámenes tras exámenes, pero no tienen una explicación.

―Nuestros exámenes muestran que los genes de su esposo son incompatibles con la magia; y que ella esta esta experimentando un sobrecarga mágica literal ante esto, lo cual en sí es un problema aparte ―dijo el sanador.

―Bueno, esa no es una gran sorpresa, supongo ―dijo Lily con cansancio. Después de una pausa, ella dijo―: ¿Y no existe ninguna esperanza?

El sanador meneó la cabeza. Lily se volteó a ver a su hermana aparentemente inconsciente de forma especulativa―. ¿Y qué pasaría si el padre del bebé fuera mágico, y no el hombre más muggle que haya existido? ―inquirió ella.

―Sin duda eso sería de ayuda, pero aun queda el problema de la sobrecarga mágica ―dijo el sanador―. En sí eso no esta provocando los abortos, pero probablemente interferiría con un nacimiento saludable, y ella necesita tratamiento con sanadores mentales para ello así como un tratamiento extensivo para reparar los daños mágicos.

Lily pareció pensativa―. ¿Cuanto tiempo podemos mantenerla bajo el hechizo _statis_? ―preguntó.

―Tal vez una semana, pero no más que eso ―dijo el sanador.

―Muy bien ―dijo Lily, en un tono que Petunia conocía bien―. Traiga aquí a los sanadores mentales, y dígales que pongan la sobrecarga bajo control, y que me importa un carajo como lo hagan. Yo me aseguraré de que siga así. Los reparadores de daño mágico también, aunque necesario que estén las 24 horas en ello. El tiempo aquí es vital. No quiero tampoco escuchar ninguna excusa. Cuando ella salga de aquí, ella lo hará embarazada.

El sanador pediátrico vaciló―. Le acabo de decir que es imposible...

―No dije que sería embarazada de _éste _bebé, ¿o sí? ―espetó Lily, con sus ojos verdes echando llamas―. Tan sólo que estaría embarazada. Y ella lo *_estará*_.

Lily tenía una expresión en la cara que Petunia conocía bien. Como en su familia la llamaban era su mirada "no-te-atrevas-a-ponerte-en-mi-camino-o-te-encontrarás-colgado-del-poste-más-cercano-en-tu-ropa-interior". Pocas personas la desafiaban, aunque Petunia misma lo había hecho, y sólo se la había visto en una ocasión, y el poste fue bastante ventoso. Aparte, el sanador pediátrico no era un Gryffindor. El hombre retrocedió unos pocos pasos, con el rostro pálido, y después se volteó para escapar corriendo de la habitación. _Hombre listo. Hay ocasiones en que salir cascando lo más rápido posible es la cima de la sabiduría._

La memoria se nubló un poco, quizás durante un periodo de inconsciencia, pensaba Petunia, y después se aclaró.

Esta vez Lily estaba hablando con alguien más en el cuarto de hospital de Petunia. Era alguien a quien Petunia conocía bastante bien. Se trataba de Marcella Whiteoak, tan gris como siempre, pero considerablemente joven en apariencia.

―... la saqué de un hospital muggle. Ellos no podían ayudar allí, es una enfermedad mágica... el sanador pediátrico dice que ella tendrá un aborto tan pronto como se levante el hechizo de _statis_, y que el daño será permanente ―estaba diciendo Lily.

Marcella meramente escuchaba con el rostro inescrutable.

―El problema esta siendo causado por una sobrecarga mágica ―añadió Lily.

Marcella pareció sobresaltada por esto―. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ―preguntó.

Lily dijo con el rostro sombrío―. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por mortífagos. Esto comenzó justo después de eso.

―Los eventos traumatices pueden desencadenarlas ―dijo Marcella―. Aunque en su caso es bastante tardía. ¿Cuán fuerte _es_ la sobrecarga?

―Fuerte ―dijo Lily―. Pero yo voy a ralentarla.

Marcella levantó las cejas con educada incredulidad.

―Ella perdió dos embarazos ya, y perderá también el tercero ―dijo Lily―. No a causa de la sobrecarga, sino por la incompatibilidad con el DNA de su esposo y la magia. Él es un muggle cuadrado, si entiende de lo que estoy hablando.

Marcella al parecer lo entendía, y asintió.

―Mis intenciones son que este embarazo, ya que no puede mantenerse, sea reemplazado por uno mágico ―Lily continuó en un tono que no podía contradecirse―. Quiero que ella tenga un bebé, ella necesita tener uno ―la expresión en el rostro de Lily, una combinación de anhelo y determinación, le sugirió a Petunia que Lily también necesitaba tener un bebé.

_Y ella se aseguró de obtenerlo, al mismo tiempo exacto, cerca del tiempo del mio, lo que es bastante curioso, ¿no es así?_

―Y para hacer eso, ella necesita sanación mental, dice él, junto con otros tratamientos, así que le pedí su ayuda ―el tono de Lily decía llanamente que una negativa por parte de Marcella no era una opción.

Para sorpresa de Petunia, Marcella no se molestó en negarse―. ¿Y hay algún voluntario para ser el donador? ―inquirió ella con voz árida.

_Nada de ʽ¿contamos con el permiso de ella?ʼ Ni ʽ¿es esta una buena idea?ʼ O ʽ¿quizás deberíamos pensar más en esto?ʼ Ni *ninguna* cosa parecida. ¡Brujas!_

Lily la miró―. Ninguno ―dijo―. Pero no se preocupe por eso. Ya cuento con la donación. Un amigo mio me la dio.

―¿Para su hermana? ―preguntó Marcella.

Lily titubeó―. No exactamente ―hubo una larga pausa, y después ella añadió―. La donación era para _mi_ uso, pero yo propongo que la compartamos.

_Marcella va a preguntarle si cuenta con el permiso de James, y el del donador. ¿Correcto?_

Incorrecto. Marcella no lo hizo―. El niño no se parecerá al esposo de su hermana ―le señaló a Lily.

―Oh, lo sé ―dijo Lily―. Y el donador no se parece en nada a él, por supuesto. Pero yo pretendo usar un _glamourie_ en cualquier caso para mi propio niño, hasta que la adopción de sangre se lleve a efecto. También haré lo mismo por el bebé de Petunia. Pueden durar un largo tiempo.

―Muy bien entonces ―dijo Marcella, encogiéndose de hombros―. Vamos a proceder.

Petunia de repente se encontró dando una voltereta hacia arriba en reverso, y emergió del Pensadero a punto de colapsar. Ella trató de combatir un pánico en aumento, pero no era sencillo. Claro que no estaba infeliz porque Vernon no fuera el padre de Dudley, pero cuando menos ese era diablo conocido. Podría tratarse de alguien aún peor, y ella se estremecía al pensar en algunas de las posibilidades.

¿Quién podría ser el donador? Lily lo describió como un amigo. _Alto. Cálmate. Piensa_. ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos en el tiempo que se concibieron los niños? Ella recordaba la descripción de Lily de los Merodeadores, y le pareció que podría ser uno de ellos. ¿Pero cuál?

Estaba James Potter, por supuesto, pero Petunia había descubierto un hecho muy sorprendente: Lily había obtenido la donación para ella primero, y además usó encantamientos para enmascarar la apariencia de su propio hijo, además de la de su sobrino, y esos encantamientos hacían que el niño se _viera_ como James. ¿De _qué_ iba esto? Si James hubiera sido el padre verdadero de Harry, esos encantamientos no hubieran sido necesarios, ni la donación.

_¿Pero que diablos está ocurriendo aquí?_

Le dolía la cabeza, y ella no necesita indagar mucho para conocer la razón: ahora estaba más interesada en saber la identidad.

Entonces no era Potter, y debía existir alguna razón para ello, pero eso por ahora Petunia no iba a averiguarlo. ¿Y Sirius Black?

Pensó en ello. Sirius era muy bien parecido, y Lily fue una muchacha muy hermosa. Y aunque el nuevo aspecto de Harry no carecía de atractivo, no lo convertía en alguien muy apuesto. Suponía que Harry podría parecerse a alguien más de la familia; después de todo, Lily y ella eran hermanas y nadie pensaría que Petunia era hermosa. Pero eso parecía improbable.

Luego estaba el asunto de la inestabilidad de Sirius. La hermosura de Lily tendía a disimular una vena de sentido común imbatible, algo que la gente con frecuencia no esperaba de ella. ¿Habría escogido Lily a Sirius si supiera de sus problemas? Petunia recordaba que Andrómeda Tonks le había contado que los problemas emocionales de Sirius eran obvios incluso cuando era muy joven, y el incidente con Lupin y Snape demostraba el potencial de sus posibles consecuencias. Así que Lily sabía de ello. En opinión de Petunia eso eliminaba a Sirius como el donador.

¿Entonces Remus Lupin? Petunia también lo desestimó, casi de inmediato. Sabía que a Lily le agradaba Lupin, y hubiera sido un candidato ideal excepto por una cosa: su Licantropía. Petunia dudaba que eso fuera hereditario, pero ¿Lily habría corrido ese riesgo con las vidas de dos niños en juego? Pensaba que no.

Eso dejaba a Peter Pettigrew. A Petunia le subió la bilis a la garganta. _Oh, Dios mio, por favor no esa pequeña rata despreciable._ Lily nunca...

pero ¿y si lo había hecho? Ella no sabía de su verdadera naturaleza en ese entonces. Petunia luchó contra su pánico, y pensó con cuidado. _Nada de emociones, por favor. Usemos la lógica._

Pettigrew tenía un colorido parecido al de ella, pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules. Pero ahora Dudley estaba mostrando señales de colorido oscuro y pelo liso. Y Pettigrew era bajo. Petunia era alta para ser mujer, pero Dudley ahora superaba 1 metro 92 de estatura y parecía seguir creciendo. Eso sugería a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro como donador. El colorido de Harry era más claro, pero no demasiado, y su altura era menor a la de Dudley, pero tampoco ahora era por mucho. Petunia sabía que esto no era definitivo, pero para ella esto eliminaba a Pettigrew. Quizás_ estoy demasiado ansiosa por hacerlo, pero no. No. NO. No es él, no puede serlo._

Tal vez Lily había pensado que los Merodeadores eran demasiado cercanos a James para esto, y ella se lo pidió a otro amigo que Petunia no conocía. ¿Pero cómo le pides a alguien algo semejante? _Hola, amigo, ¿podrías donar algo de espermatozoides? Seria tan amable de tu parte, estoy segura que no los echarías de menos. ¿Para qué? Oh, es que estoy haciendo una crema facial que ganará millones. Gracias de antemano._

La ironía le dio ganas de llorar a Petunia. Todo lo que hubiera necesitado para liberarse ella y su hijo de aquellos años miserables y amargos en Little Whinging hubiera sido hacerle a Dudley una prueba de sangre. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que saboreó sangre, y cuando sintió lágrimas deslizarse desde sus ojos se las secó con rabia.

Un leve movimiento llamó su atención al hacerlo, y vio que era la botella que trajo de Francia. Mesmerizada, la recogió, y vio que un espiral de humo pálido daba vueltas lánguidamente alrededor de la circunferencia de botella. _Otra memoria._

Petunia supo que no tenía alternativa. Era arrojar la botella contra la chimenea o ver la memoria. ¿Cuál sería? Si se trataba de Pettigrew, o de algún otro, preferiría no saberlo.

Aun estaba tratando de decidirse cuando golpearon a la puerta del salón.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: A que ya adivinaron quién era el amigo de Lily, ¿cierto? :) Pero pobre Petunia, eso no se hace. Gracias por comentar.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	61. El minuto inolvidable

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 61: "EL MINUTO INOLVIDABLE"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia encuentra una serie de gente que quiere saber lo que pasa tanto como ella, o mucho más. _

~~oOo~~

Petunia estaba considerando seríamente no contestar la puerta, cuando una voz dijo―: ¿Madame? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Era el señor Crouch. Petunia escuchó otra voz que intervenía―. ¿Petunia? ¿Pasa algo malo? ―esta vez era Algy, escuchándose ansioso.

Suspirando, fue a la puerta para abrirla. Algy estaba en el hombro del señor Croucha y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad. El antiguo burócrata parecía echar de menos a Nesta considerablemente, y como resultado pasaba buena parte del tiempo con Algy desde que el pequeño dragón regresara a la mansión, para disgusto de Winky.

―Estoy bien ―dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. _Tengo el labio partido, las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, y los ojos hinchados, pero no dejen que eso los distraiga; estoy perfecta._

Sin ninguna sorpresa, el señor Crouch no pareció convencido. Fue hasta un aparador lateral, sacó una botella de vino, la abrió y le sirvió un vaso. A pesar de todo, esto ayudó. Petunia pudo dejar de llorar cuando menos._ No se trata más que del shock, y no de pena, _pensó ella.

El señor Crouch le preguntó a Algy con corrección si podía hablar a solas con Petunia, y Algy, para sorpresa de Petunia, no opuso resistencia y salió volando del salón. Parecía haber descubierto un nuevo respeto por el anciano, porque no estaba segura de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella. El señor Crouch cerró la puerta con cuidado, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Ella se le quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que podía ayudarla con alguna información necesaria―. ¡Señor Crouch! ―exclamó ella de repente―. ¿Qué es una adopción de sangre?

Él se sentó―. Es una práctica común entre familias sangre pura. Si no tienen hijos, o de no existir un hijo varón, ellos buscan para adoptar al hijo de una familia emparentada de forma distante con ellos, y confirman esta adopción de manera mágica, para que el niño pase a ser de ellos en sangre y hueso.

―¿Y ellos practican inseminación artificial? ―inquirió Petunia, preguntándose si él comprendería ese término.

Para su sorpresa, él si la entendió―. De ser posible, sí, la hacen ―dijo―. Existe todo un conjunto de reglas que se supone regulan tales adopciones. Debo tener una copia de esto arriba en alguna parte, si usted quisiera leerlas.

―Sí, sí, me gustaría, si puede hallarlas ―dijo ella―. Pero quizás usted podría decirme esto ahora: Una vez que el niño nace, ¿cuándo toma lugar esa adopción de sangre? ¿Enseguida? ¿O se espera un poco?

―Existe un argumento considerable acerca de ello ―dijo el señor Crouch―. En algunos círculos se la considera magia oscura, verá, porque si no se realiza apropiadamente el niño sufre algunos efectos secundarios indeseables. El Ministerio ha tratado de dejar la práctica fuera de la ley en el pasado, a causa de ello, pero la oposición de los sangre pura fue inmensa, y como resultado se abandonó esta tentativa. Algunas personas dicen que a los tres años de edad es lo mejor; otros claman que es mejor a los cinco. Pero no antes de los tres años y no más tarde de los cinco, según creo es el consenso general. Hay algunos sangre pura fanáticos que lo hacen inmediatamente después del nacimiento del niño, por supuesto.

Petunia exhaló―. Por supuesto ―dijo temblorosa. Si este fuera el caso, la planificada adopción de sangre de Harry no habría ocurrido al momento en que sus padres murieron, porque Petunia no se imaginaba a Lily arriesgando la salud de Harry de esa manera. Ni habría necesitado del _glamourie_ si hubieran realizado la adopción inmediatamente. Eso explicaba el porqué Harry y Dudley se veían tan parecidos ahora, suponía ella.

―Y si la adopción no tuviera lugar después de todo ¿qué sucedería? ―le preguntó ella, sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

―Entonces el donador sería el padre del niño, según pienso ―dijo el señor Crouch―, aunque esa es un área gris en la ley mágica, si es que acaso existe alguna cosa al respecto. Los magos de sangre pura difícilmente dejan que este tipo de disputas lleguen al tribunal, por así decirlo. Es demasiado burgués, a su entender. Es un duelo al amanecer, o nada. Esto solía causar muchas dificultades al Ministerio. Pero ¿por qué lo pregunta?

―Por nada ―murmuró Petunia, con su ánimo decayendo de nuevo. Luego, después de un momento le hizo otra pregunta―. ¿Cuánta cercanía de sangre debe tener el donador?

―También existe un considerable debate con respecto a eso ―contestó el señor Crouch―. Algunos piensan que mientras más cercano, mejor; otros dicen que eso no importa. Sin embargo, las familias sangre pura se encuentran tan emparentadas por medio de sangre y matrimonio que lo último debe ser verdad. Literalmente podría escogerse a cualquiera de ellos.

―¿Y eso cómo se arregla? ―preguntó Petunia―. Quiero decir... ¿existe algún contrato?

―Uno mágico, sí ―dijo el señor Crouch―. Eso es en general. Pero como dije, la mayoría de los sangre pura son muy herméticos. Con frecuencia, se realiza sin tener uno.

Petunia no tenía dificultades en creerlo. Por lo que ella sabía, James Potter no tenía familiares cercanos; ella recordaba haber revisado eso con los Goblins la primera vez que fue a Gringotts con Marcella. _Y Marcella sabía la verdad todo el tiempo, y no me dijo ni una palabra de esto._

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, y Petunia, sorprendida, alzó la vista.

―¿Tante? ―dijo la voz de Harry, desde el otro lado.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y descubrió a Harry parado allí. Lejos de Dudley su cambio en apariencia no parecía tan marcado, y solamente la falta de gafas indicaba que todo el asunto no era una pesadilla.

―Harry ¿por qué no estás en la escuela? ―le preguntó, esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada de su conversación.

―Obtuve permiso de McGonagall ―dijo Harry―. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, Tante? Es importante.

Ella miró significativamente al señor Crouch. El hombre mayor se levantó, dejó su vaso sobre la repisa, y se excusó. Petunia vio que Algy y Winky/Calpurnia estaban sentados en la escalera, esperándolo.

Harry lo observó marcharse, y después cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia su tía―. Es acerca de Dud ―dijo con urgencia―. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Tiene un tumor o algo así? ¿Por qué ha perdido todo ese peso?

Petunia se dio cuenta que no había considerado cómo todo esto le parecería a los chicos. Ni había hablado con ellos después de su desastrosa visita a la Enfermería. _Pero que eres idiota, ¿por qué no piensas con cuidado acerca de las cosas?_

―Oh, Harry ―dijo ella―. No, no te preocupes. Su salud esta bien.

Harry dijo―. Él me dijo que no estaba preocupado, claro, pero él es así. Pero Hermione dice que en realidad lo está, y mucho.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo Petunia―. Te quedarás a cenar, y le pediré a Pomona que deje que Dudley venga. Está claro que necesito hablar con ambos de esto.

La profesora Sprout le dio a Dudley permiso para venir a cenar sin hacer comentarios. Petunia después supo que ella había sido quien había llamado la atención de Madame Pomfrey por la rápida pérdida de peso de Dudley.

Cuando Dudley llegó, Petunia de nuevo se maravilló sobre el cambio de su aspecto. Ella echaba de menos su antigua apariencia, sí, entonces se asemejaba a Vernon, pero ella amaba a Dudley y no pensaba en eso. Su apariencia previa también había provocado que su madre llegara a ciertas conclusiones sobre su carácter: lento, estoico, calculador, lo que ya no le parecía adecuado. _Yo quejándome acerca de la gente juzgándome por como me veo, mientras que eso no evitaba que lo hiciera también, y con mi propio hijo._

Ahora Dudley lucía delgado, cara larga y más bien nervioso, y se movía con mayor delicadeza. Pero Petunia no estaba segura de que su aspecto actual no fuera una guía más adecuada que la anterior. ¿Quién no parecería nervioso cuando tu aspecto empieza a cambiar de manera tan drástica, y sin ningún aviso? Dudley además parecía tener dificultad para manejar sus brazos y piernas más largos, y con frecuencia tropezaba en el aire, lo que provocaba que su madre quisiera reír aun en el medio de sus deseos de llorar.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron juntos, su semejanza se volvía más obvia. Petunia suspiró. Ellos sólo tenían que mirarse al espejo para saber la verdad. O escuchar a Hermione Granger, quien no solamente lo había notado, imaginaba ella, sino que ya estaría sobre la pista como un sabueso buscando una explicación.

Tenía que decirles algo, pero ¿qué? Ella misma desconocía la historia completa... todavía. Cuando este pensamiento cruzó su mente, sus ojos irresistiblemente fueron hacia la botella con el corcho sobre la repisa, con sus memorias dando vueltas adentro lánguidamente. Ella podría sugerirle a los muchachos que las vieran juntos, pero Petunia no se atrevía a hacer semejante apuesta, especialmente no con sus niños. Temía demasiado lo que podrían ver.

Los miró con atención, pero no vio parecido con nadie que conociera, con excepción de entre ellos. El hecho era tanto un alivio como un tormento. _¿Por qué? Esto no tiene sentido. Aun cuando Pettigrew fuera su padre, eso no haría... no __debería__hacer ninguna diferencia, ¿cierto? Espero no ser tan superficial._

Durante la cena, habló de trivialidades, y notó que ambos se impacientaban. Harry de manera obvia, y Dudley algo menos. Ella los ignoró; mientras el señor Crouch estuviera allí, los chicos no dirían nada, y esto probó ser el caso. Una vez que él fue a sus habitaciones al concluir la comida, ellos se voltearon hacia ella con las cejas alzadas.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó Dudley―. ¿Me estoy muriendo, verdad?

―No por lo que he escuchado ―dijo Petunia, sin pestañear.

―¿Entonces, por qué...? ―exclamó Harry.

Petunia suspiró―. Siéntense, por favor, los dos ―dijo ella. Ellos lo hicieron con renuencia.

―Madame Pomfrey me dice que ustedes dos están bajo _glamouries._

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. ¿Los dos? ―preguntó Dudley―. ¿Y qué son esos?

―Son hechizos que afectan su apariencia ―dijo Petunia.

―Oh ―dijo Harry, con alivio―, entonces es temporal ―él tuvo la misma reacción que ella, según notó Petunia.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. No es así. Los _glamouries_ fueron conjurados sobre ustedes dos de manera prenatal, y es ahora cuando se están desvaneciendo, como se supone que sería cuando llegaran a la adolescencia. Estos no estaban diseñados para ser permanentes; ya que deben ser renovados de tanto en tanto. Ellos no están cambiando su apariencia original, porque están desapareciendo, sino que ustedes están revertiendo a sus formas originales.

―¿Este es mi aspecto verdadero, entonces? ―dijo Dudley, sonando asombrado, como era natural.

―Así es, Dudley ―dijo Petunia―. Y también el de Harry.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. ¿Y quién realizó entonces esos _glamouries_? ―inquirió Harry después de una pausa―. ¿No fuiste tu, o si?

―No, no fui yo ―dijo Petunia―. Por lo que he podido entender, Harry, pienso que fue tu madre.

―¿Y por qué mi mamá haría algo como eso? ―preguntó Harry, boquiabierto.

Petunia suspiró―. No estoy segura. Yo fui Obliviada, así que no puedo recordarlo ―ella no mencionó, y no pensaba hacerlo en este punto, la información que tenía ya por la recuperación de sus memorias.

Los chicos estaban llenos de preguntas y conjeturas. ¿Cómo ella había descubierto esto? ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Esto iba a volverse peor? ¿Qué le dirían a la gente que preguntara acerca de su aspecto modificado?

―No digan nada ―dijo Petunia, contestando su última pregunta primero, ya que era la única que podía―. Les aseguro que buena cantidad de personas en su vida no se darán cuenta que han cambiado, ellos no se darán cuenta de nada más allá de la punta de sus narices, y eso. Les sorprendería lo poco que ven de lo que sucede alrededor de ellos. Si ellos mencionan algo, tan sólo mencionen que han crecido mucho últimamente y eso les ha cambiado. Eso los satisfacerá, al menos por ahora.

Los chicos intercambiaron otra mirada. Petunia los miró interrogadora.

―Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida ―dijo Dudley.

―Oh, bueno ―dijo Petunia―. Debería decir que si hay una regla, la señorita Granger califica como la excepción. En su caso, sé por experiencias previas que ustedes van a decirle la verdad, así que no veo el punto de prohibírselo. Pero por favor que ella comprenda que esto no debe hacerse público.

―Ella no haría eso ―dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Petunia suspiró―. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Disculpen, las advertencias como esa son cosas automáticas desde que eran más jóvenes, y aun no logro salir del hábito. Sé que esa niña es extremadamente discreta.

Los ceños fruncidos desaparecieron, y los chicos parecieron ansiosos de hablar acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos con el tercer miembro de su trío, así que Petunia los envió al colegio, aunque tuvo la precaución de acompañarlos por el Flú.

Cuando llegó de regreso a la mansión, Petunia se encontró con que tenía otro visitante más. Casi chilló con frustración, ella quería regresar a pensar en sus memorias recuperadas, o en su destrucción, si decidía hacer eso, pero en vez de eso tendría que entretener al Director Dumbledore, posiblemente la última persona que quería ver en ese preciso momento. Y lo que era más, odiaba verlo a solas ya que sus poderosa voluntad y sus poderes de manipulación eran más fáciles de evitar cuando había terceras personas presentes, y haciía que fuera más difícil el evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

Con algo de dificultad, ella suprimió su irritación, y consiguió ofrecerle con cortesía si quería tomar vino o té. Él rehusó ambas cosas, pues dijo que recién había comido y que esto no llevaría mucho tiempo. _Siempre dice eso, y nunca es verdad. Por supuesto que lo contrario también es cierto, así que supongo que no debería quejarme._

―Según tengo entendido existe cierta preocupación por la salud de sus muchachos ―le dijo a ella.

―¿Ah, si? ―preguntó Petunia, con los ojos muy abiertos mirándose la uña del pulgar derecho con fascinación―. ¿Según quién?

―Ayer los vi al desayuno ―dijo Dumbledore sin contestar abiertamente. Su voz era convincente, pero Petunia no alzó la mirada.

―Que bien ―dijo Petunia con tranquilidad―. Esa es una buena manera de comenzar el día.

―No pretenda que usted no sabe lo que quiero decir, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore, sonando divertido―. Su hijo estos días se ve muy diferente, ¿no le parece?

―¡La adolescencia _hace_ maravillas! ―dijo Petunia tan parlanchina como consiguió.

―Los _glamouries _son aun más efectivos ―dijo Dumbledore.

_Oh, maldición._

Petunia aventuró una mirada. Ella decidió dejar de pretender ignorancia―. Lo que diga, aunque yo creí que la información médica dada a los sanadores era confidencial.

―No en mi escuela ―dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

―Debí imaginarlo, supongo ―dijo Petunia.

Dumbledore dijo―. Poppy dice que los hechizos fueron realizados de manera prenatal. Cualquiera pudo hacer ese hechizo sobre Harry, debería pensar, pero si ella tiene razón sobre el tiempo en que se hizo, parecería que su hermana debe haber hecho el hechizo sobre Dudley.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia, ahora absorta en la contemplación de la uña de su pulgar derecho―. Debo concordar en eso. En realidad no existe otra explicación. Bueno, a menos que James Potter lo hiciera, lo cual ciertamente dudo.

―¿Y cómo se siente acerca de esto? ―le preguntó Dumbledore―. No dudo que debe haber sido algo chocante.

―Mis sentimientos no son relevantes ―dijo Petunia de forma contenida―. Mi preocupación son los chicos.

―Por cierto, yo concuerdo con eso ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero debo decir que hasta yo me encuentro sorprendido. Esto es de lo más inesperado.

―Esa es una descripción adecuada ―dijo Petunia, con la voz pesarosa―. Inesperado, imprevisto, sorprendente, impredecible... ―sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero parecía no poder detenerse._ O quizás temo detenerme. No quiero que esta conversación se mueva a su conclusión más lógica._

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermana? ―la interrumpió Dumbledore, consiguiendo no sonar grosero al hacerlo.

―La noche que nuestros padres murieron ―dijo Petunia. Ella ya veía lo se venia, y deseaba fervientemente que Ojo Loco Moody o que Aberforth Dumbledore estuvieran presentes. O el señor Crouch. O los muchachos. _O cualquier persona._

―¿Qué año fue? ―le preguntó Dumbledore―. ¿Puede recordarlo?

Petunia lo dijo con los ojos hacia abajo.

―Varios años antes de que nacieran los niños entonces ―dijo Dumbledore―. Interesante ―él casi estaba compeliéndola para que lo mirara, podía sentirlo. _No. No lo haré. No lo haré, este no es asunto suyo. Mírate las manos, mírate las manos..._

―Existe la posibilidad de que no pueda recordar lo sucedido porque fuera Obliviada ―dijo Dumbledore.

Petunia no contestó.

―¿Señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Lo escuché ―dijo Petunia de forma distante.

―Yo soy bastante hábil en Legilimancia ―dijo Dumbledore como si estuviera haciéndole un favor de manera renuente―, y estoy dispuesto a tratar de recuperar las memorias para usted, si es que eso sucedió en verdad.

_¡Para mí! ¡Esa esta buena! Quiere recobrar las memorias para sus propios fines, no me hagas reír._

―No hay ninguna memoria que recuperar ―dijo Petunia, con voz pétrea.

Y, entonces justo al decir estas palabras, con el rabillo del ojo vio la botella con el corcho, y lo que era más desastroso: el Pensadero que había adquirido en la _Marche _allí a plena vista sobre el aparador; y no apostaría ni un knut a que Dumbledore los había visto.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico. Si ella seguía sola con el Director, pensó que él iba a coaccionarla de algún modo para permitirle ver las memorias recuperadas. Él era un mago poderoso, y ella no se engañaba imaginando que podía resistir lo suficiente si él quería proceder con una extracción.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta―. ¡Pompeyo! ―exclamó abriéndola.

Para su alivio, el elfo principal apareció casi al instante―. ¿Sí, Ama? ―dijo, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

―El Director se retira ―dijo Petunia―, acompáñalo hasta la salida, por favor ―si Pompeyo se sorprendió por esta petición, lo ocultó admirablemente, y escoltó a Dumbledore hasta el Flú.

Dumbledore tomó su despedida brusca con gracia―. Parece en efecto que he agotado mi bienvenida. Buenas noches, señora Dursley ―dijo con una semi-sonrisa, inclinándose en despedida. Y se había ido por unos buenos cinco segundos antes de que Petunia se diera cuenta que la botella con el corcho también faltaba de la repisa del saloncito.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por comentar. Capi corto, pero ya vienen más :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	62. LA doble espiral

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 62: "LA DOBLE ESPIRAL"**

**.**

_En el cual la mente es más rápida que el ojo, y la imaginación es aún más rápida._

~~oOo~~

Petunia literalmente se lanzó en picada en el Flú, su mano yendo por el necesario puñado de Flú mientras lo hacia. Aterrizó en la chimenea del Gran Salón con la cara pálida y temblando, y empujó a un lado a un sorprendido Filius Flitwick mientras se abría camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y ella la aporreó con fuerza, y después volvió a hacerlo. Después de un momento, se abrió para mostrar a Dumbledore parado allí. Él dijo con suavidad―. ¿Se olvidó alguna cosa, señora Dursley?

―¡Usted robó mi botella! ―gritó Petunia, dándose cuenta de repente de lo estúpido que esto sonaba.

―¿Cómo dice? ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¡Tiene que haber sido usted! ¡Usted fue! ¡Usted se robó mis memorias! ―ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos esta vez, con los puños apretados.

Él suspiró un poco―. Pase, señora Dursley, esta claro que necesitamos hablar ―él cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y con un gesto la invitó a tomar asiento.

Petunia se dejó caer en una silla, de repente sintiéndose cansada. En vez de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, Dumbledore lo hizo junto a ella.

―¡Esas memorias son _mías_! ―dijo Petunia con fiereza, mirándolo con enojo.

―Por cierto que lo son ―dijo Dumbledore.

Petunia no esperaba esa declaración. Vaciló y dijo―: Entonces, ¿por qué las robó?

―No lo hice ―dijo Dumbledore―. Si va a su casa, encontrará la botella sobre el aparador de la sala, donde ha estado todo el tiempo. No se ha movido, ni yo la he tocado.

―Pero... ¡No estaba ahí...!

―Piense de nuevo, señora Dursley ―dijo el Director―. ¿Acaso me acerqué lo suficiente para tomarla?

Petunia pensó en ello, y después dijo―. Pero podría haberla atraído con un_ Accio_, ¿no es así?

―Muy bien ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sin embargo, no lo hice. Admitiré que hice imposible que la viera por un corto tiempo. Pero aún se encuentra allí.

―Esa no fue una broma divertida, Director ―dijo Petunia, respirando con fuerza―. Fue un truco realmente sucio, indigno de usted.

―No lo niego ―dijo Dumbledore, simplemente―. Y me disculpo.

―¿Entonces por qué...?

―Señora Dursley, hemos llegado al punto en que usted ni siquiera me mira a los ojos ―dijo Dumbledore―. Lo que es desafortunado. Y veo que usted sí lo esta haciendo ahora, lo que es un cambio agradable.

Petunia se le quedó mirando.

―Quizás debería explicarle que yo no puede leer en realidad las mentes de las personas ―dijo Dumbledore―. Puedo descifrar si me están diciendo o no la verdad de una manera general, y a veces ahondar en sus memorias, pero lo último no puede hacerse con una simple mirada, y requiere de un tiempo considerable y destreza. Y, en forma general, contar con la cooperación del sujeto en cuestión.

Él se levantó y la encaró, afirmándose contra su escritorio.

―Si usted quería evitar eso, tan sólo necesitaba pedirlo ―dijo él―. Yo estoy dispuesto a prometerle que no invadiré su privacidad.

Petunia dijo con la voz áspera―. Entonces, prométamelo.

Dumbledore asintió y dijo―: Yo prometo no usar Legilimancia en usted sin su previo consentimiento ―hubo un silencio por varios momentos en la oficina.

―¿Usted sabe lo que contiene la botella? ―preguntó Petunia.

―De hecho, usted ya me dijo lo que contiene: sus memorias ―dijo Dumbledore―. Dadas las circunstancias de la situación con sus hijos, debo suponer que son las memorias del año de su nacimiento. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ―ella asintió―. Eso es lo que pensé. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién extrajo esas memorias para usted? ¿Severus?

Petunia rio de forma cansada―. ¡Eso sería algo muy improbable!

―Estoy de acuerdo con eso ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero claro, él es el único otro Legilimancista en el colegio.

―Yo revisé la lista de los Legilimancistas británicos disponibles, y ya que el resultado fue desalentador, fui a Francia a recuperarlas ―dijo Petunia.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas―. La felicito. No hubiera pensado que tuviera tanta iniciativa.

―Los halagos no le funcionarán ―dijo Petunia, poniéndose de pie.

―No fue un halago, ―dijo Dumbledore con sequedad, y Petunia se echó a reír.

―Yo tomo los insultos con mucha más seriedad ―dijo ella.

―Lo he notado ―dijo Dumbledore―, y esa es la razón de que la botella desapareciera.

Petunia inclinó la cabeza, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Dumbledore la observó por un momento, y dijo de manera gentil―. Nosotros deberíamos ser aliados, ¿no lo piensa?

―Las reglas de ese juego son que yo comparta todo lo que sé con usted, Director ―replicó Petunia, alzando la cabeza―, y que usted no comparta nada conmigo.

―Que cínica es usted, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore, aparentemente divertido―. No solamente no espero que me diga todo, sino que le confirmo que debe esperar lo mismo de mi. Pero las cosas que pueden causar problemas inmediatos, esas sí. Deberíamos compartir lo que sabemos. Imagino que debe tener alguna idea de lo que esconden esos _glamouries_, ¿no es así?

Petunia suspiró―. No, aun no ―dijo ella―. No sé la historia completa. Pero lo que sé es que parece que ni Dudley ni Harry son hijos del hombre que aparece en sus certificados de nacimiento ―ella después le dio un resumen de lo que había visto en el Pensadero en la primera memoria.

―¿Había tenido algún indicio de esto anteriormente? ―inquirió Dumbledore, con las cejas levantadas.

―No, ni el más mínimo susurro ―dijo ella―. ¿Qué hay acerca de usted? Usted tuvo más que ver que yo con Lily y James durante ese periodo.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza―. Yo me encontraba en medio de la guerra. No les hice preguntas privadas. Pensé que ese embarazo se presentaba en un muy mal momento, claro está, pero no es la clase de comentarios que uno debe hacer a padres primerizos, si es que uno quiere seguir siendo amigo de ellos. Era inútil, ya estaba hecho, sin mencionar que hubiera sido insultante.

Petunia asintió―. ¿Deberíamos ignorar todo este asunto? ―preguntó. Esta pregunta había estado atormentándola desde hace algún tiempo.

Dumbledore suspiró―. Seré franco con usted, señora Dursley: me encantaría ignorarlo. Pero hay un problema con eso. No sabemos como los muchachos terminarán viéndose cuando los _glamouries_ terminen de desintegrarse completamente. Tal vez no se asemejen de manera obvia a alguien que conozcamos, o tal vez sí. Y de ser así, podría tratarse de alguien... inconveniente.

Podría ser peor que inconveniente, pensó Petunia. Podría ser peligroso. Después de cierta vacilación, ella le contó al Director sus conclusiones con respecto a los Merodeadores, y sus apuestas en términos de paternidades.

Dumbledore dijo, considerándolo―. Concuerdo con usted en que sería muy improbable que tanto James como Lily escogieran como donador para Harry a alguien con quien quisieran seguir teniendo una relación cercana. Las complicaciones potenciales son obvias. Esa es la razón de que en el caso de las adopciones de sangre, la familia de manera normal escoge al pariente más lejano para la donación.

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―, supongo que será mejor que regresemos a la mansión y que veamos la memoria restante.

Dumbledore tuvo el tacto suficiente como para no demostrar satisfacción por esta invitación, solamente asintió, y ellos usaron el Flú de su oficina para regresar a la sala de Petunia. Tal como le había asegurado, la botella seguía allí con la memoria rotando lentamente adentro... de forma casi siniestra. Petunia la miró fijamente, deseando inmensamente que pudiera olvidar su existencia. El silencio se prolongó, y Dumbledore finalmente tosió de forma discreta.

Petunia le dio una mirada. A veces se preguntaba porque sería que Dumbledore y ella tenían tantas dificultades en llevarse bien. ¿Sería porque se identificaba más con Aberforth, el hermano menos dotado? ¿Seria que ella lo había catalogado como una figura de autoridad controladora como Vernon? ¿O sería porque ella sentía que él se sentía exasperado con ella con frecuencia? _No lo sé, y ¿acaso importa? Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, voy a necesitar de su ayuda. El hecho de que nos llevemos mal con frecuencia en realidad no significa nada._

Petunia se encogió de hombros, y aferrando el corcho de la botella lo sacó, para después extraer la memoria con su varita. La transfirió con cuidado al Pensadero, y se sumergió en él aterrizando en el mismo cuarto de hospital que había visto en la primera memoria extraída. Dumbledore aterrizó en silencio junto a ella.

~~oOo~~

Su yo más joven seguía en la cama, luciendo más delgada y pálida que antes. Esta vez había allí cuatro personas. Dos mujeres: Lily y Marcella, y dos hombres: Héctor Connelly y Titus McWhirter.

Petunia hasta entonces no había resentido el hecho de que Marcella supiera todos esos años acerca de los _glamouries_, y nunca le dijera nada. Sabía que Marcella era una ley en sí misma, y no esperaba nada de ella. Pero se descubrió indignada amargamente al enterarse de que al parecer tanto Héctor como Titus conocían la verdad. Ella los contaba a los dos entre sus amigos, y su silencio en este punto le parecía una traición.

―¿Y bien? ―decía Lily, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sombrío.

Marcella respondió―: La sobrecarga se encuentra bajo control, por ahora. El equipo de daño mágico ha tenido un éxito considerable además. Pero el hechizo de _statis _no durará mucho más tiempo. Usted cuenta con una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, así que no la desperdicie.

―No pretendo hacerlo ―dijo Lily cortante. Petunia podía ver por su expresión que encontraba la forma de ser de Marcella muy brusca, pero, claro, quien no.

―En mi opinión, es una completa pérdida de tiempo el preñarla en este punto ―dijo Marcella―. La sobrecarga sin duda hará que cualquier embarazo resultante sea extremadamente difícil. ¿Por qué no renuncia a esa idea? Habrá mucho tiempo para ello más tarde.

―No, no es así ―dijo Lily, tensa―. Debe hacerse *_ahora*_.

_Ella lo sabía, pero ¿cómo?_

Las dos mujeres se miraron con irritación entre ellas, y después, milagrosamente, los ojos de Marcella bajaron primero. La sanadora se encogió de hombros, y dijo con frialdad―: Muy bien. Lo que pase será su responsabilidad.

―Como siempre ha sido, y lo será ―dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Ella ya ha llegado al límite con Marcella, me doy cuenta. Únete al club, Lily._

Héctor, quizás presintiendo una violencia a punto de estallar, intervino―. La señora Potter esta al mando, Marcella ―dijo con suavidad.

Marcella le dio una mirada irritada, pero no manifestó más objeciones. Bueno, no más objeciones _médicas._

―Pues bien ―dijo ella―. Los dejo entonces en ello ―pero siempre había una puntada final tratándose de Marcella, y ella la dejó para el último―. El donante no sabe nada acerca de esto, ¿no es así?

―No ―dijo Lily. Su rostro debería haber prevenido a Marcella, pero la mujer mayor estaba demasiado acostumbrada a intimidar a su oposición para darse cuenta de ello.

_Oh, Marcella, un Evans en pie de guerra no es para tomarse a la ligera, y me temo que vas a aprender esa lección de la manera difícil. Como Voldemort._

―¿Existe un contrato en uso? ―preguntó Marcella―. Con frecuencia es así en estos casos.

―¿Y por qué pregunta eso, exactamente? ―inquirió Lily con una expresión dura.

―De ser así, eso podría interferir con la inseminación artificial de un tercero ―dijo Marcella de modo triunfal.

Petunia de inmediato se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1. Marcella sabía todo el tiempo esto y no lo había mencionado hasta ahora de forma deliberada; y 2. su hermana llegó a la misma conclusión, y la desprevenida Marcella estaba a punto de ser embestida en un ataque frontal con Lily.

Petunia cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, comenzando a canturrear por lo bajo, poco inclinada a ver volar las plumas ni la sangre saltar como se temía podía resultar. A juzgar por la exclamación ahogada de Dumbledore, este no era tan quisquilloso. Cuando Petunia por fin abrió los ojos y se descubrió los oídos, el Director se veía intensamente divertido. Lily se veía tan fresca como una lechuga y Marcella estaba bastante hecha polvo.

―¡_Gracias_, Marcella ―estaba diciendo Lily, dulcemente― por tu inestimable ayuda! Yo podría haber perdido mi... ¿cómo es que la llamaste? Ah, sí, "mi ventana de oportunidad" de haberme visto obligada a tomarme el tiempo de romper el contrato para mi uso personal. Me alegra _mucho_ que eso no haya sido necesario.

―De nada ―dijo Marcella débilmente, aferrada con fuerza al riel de la cama de hospital de Petunia como una forma de mantenerse derecha.

Héctor y Titus se veían deleitados por este desarrollo, aunque Petunia esperaba que sus expresiones estuvieran bajo control para cuando Marcella se recobrara lo suficiente para percatarse de esto.

―Cuento ahora con un hechizo que creo ayudará a evitar que la sobrecarga la abrume ―dijo Lily. Ella miró al hablar hacia la postrada Petunia.

La otra Petunia se dio cuenta que otro sanador entraba al cuarto, probablemente uno de los especialistas en daño mágico, pensó, y era en este punto que la memoria terminaba.

~~oOo~~

Petunia y Dumbledore se encontraron pronto revirtiendo su trayectoria hacia arriba.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron a salvo en la sala de la mansión, Dumbledore pareció pensativo―. Bueno, eso contesta la pregunta, o quizás deberíamos decir nos da alguna respuesta. Cuando menos Marcella conoce la identidad del donador, ya que fue ella quien ayudó a romper el contrato de uso, y debe haber visto el nombre al hacerlo.

―Marcella no me lo dirá, de eso estoy segura ―dijo Petunia―. Ella me dirá que es confidencial.

―Quizás no ―dijo Dumbledore.

La forma en que lo dijo puso a Petunia a la defensiva. Lo miró―. ¿Qué es lo que esta planeando, Director?

―Nada en especial ―dijo Dumbledore―. Quizás antes de hacer planes, deberíamos ver si son necesarios, o si acaso la Sanadora Whiteoak cooperará voluntariamente.

―Es mejor entonces que usted se lo pregunte ―dijo Petunia―. Pero le advierto que Marcella es una pieza dura de roer. Ella puede hacerte los favores más extraordinarios sin que se lo pidas, y después rehusarse a darte ayuda en la cosa más trivial. Y no hay de predecir como reaccionará. Nosotros comenzamos muy bien, pero desde entonces ha sido cuesta arriba.

―¿Le habrá contado a los otros dos quien era el del contrato? ―quiso saber Dumbledore―. Me refiero a los otros dos sanadores en su equipo.

―No, no lo creo ―dijo Petunia._ Aunque a decir verdad, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Puede que lo sepan. Y por cierto que no me dijeron a mi la verdad acerca del embarazo, y lo sabían todo el tiempo._

―Entonces arreglaré una reunión con ellos tres para mañana ―dijo Dumbledore―. En mi oficina, a las diez de la mañana. Con suerte, llegaremos al fondo de esto.

_Con suerte, Marcella no pudo ver el nombre._

Pero dada a ultra-eficiencia de Marcella, y su curiosidad, Petunia sabía que sus esperanzas en esto eran infundadas.

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, Petunia se presentó en la oficina de Dumbledore a la hora citada, deseando poder pensar en una excusa para evitar esto. _Quizás podría inmigrar de forma permanente a Tierra del Fuego_.

Dumbledore ya se encontraba en su oficina, y para sorpresa de ella, también se encontraba allí su esbirro usual: Severus Snape.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―masculló ella, deslizándose en un asiento junto a él.

―El Director me pidió que estuviera presente ―dijo Snape, mirándola con irritación― como debe serte obvio. No suelo imponer mi presencia sin una invitación. Dijo que quería que trajera algo de veritaserum.

―¡Veritaserum! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Para qué?

―Podríamos necesitarlo ―dijo Dumbledore de forma evasiva.

Petunia quería preguntarle la razón, pero justo en ese momento los tres sanadores mentales de San Mungo llegaron a través del Flú. Ellos se enderezaron, limpiándose las cenizas. Al principio parecieron contentos, y después repararon en la expresión de Petunia. Marcella como siempre se veía confiada en sí misma. Petunia no podía decir si los hombres sabrían que todo se había descubierto. No todavía.

Marcella miró a su alrededor, le dio una mirada de curiosidad a Petunia, y después dijo con frialdad―. ¿Nos necesita para algo, Director?

―Yo los convoqué aquí, así es ―dijo Dumbledore. Marcella se erizó visiblemente ante la palabra 'convocar'―. Tuvimos una especie de emergencia. Recientemente la señora Dursley notó un cambio inquietante en la apariencia de sus hijos.

Snape dejó escapar un resoplido de risa―. ¿Qué? ¿ya les llegó la pubertad? ―dijo con desdén.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Snape―. No, no es la pubertad ―dijo. Y miró a Marcella.

Marcella estaba impasible―. ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo sé algo acerca de eso? ―preguntó, sin mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.

―Oh, pequeñas cosas ―interrumpió Petunia―. No tenían mucho sentido, pero comenzaron a cobrar sentido ahora. Como cuando ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no importaba cuánto ejercicio hiciera Dudley, pues nunca perdería peso? No supe lo que quisiste decir entonces, pero lo que pretendías decir era que el hechizo hacia que su apariencia permaneciera invariable. ¿No es así?

Marcella ahora lucía atrapada, pero no contestó. Héctor se veía nervioso, y miraba las paredes con un aire de concentración. Titus solamente lucia estoico.

―Bueno, Petunia ―dijo Marcella de forma apaciguadora.

―¿Fue así? ―dijo Petunia, alzando la voz.

―Sí ―dijo Titus, por fin. Ahora él estaba mirándose los pies. Petunia le dio una mirada amargada.

―Lo que quiere decir que ustedes sabían acerca de los hechizos. Y cuando yo les conté acerca del sorteo de los niños, no parecieron nada sorprendidos. En ese tiempo me pareció raro, pero la razón principal de que esté preguntándoselos es porque los vi a ustedes en el Pensadero mientras revisaba las memorias recobradas de mi estancia en San Mungo el año en que nacieron los niños. Los vi a los tres allí. Así que, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Quiero la historia completa.

Marcella dijo de manera brusca―. Prometí que no te lo diría.

―¿Ah, si? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Héctor? ¿Tu también lo prometiste?

―No, Petunia ―dijo Héctor, con su acento irlandés más denso de lo normal, y en un tono inusualmente sumiso―. No directamente.

―Qué bueno. Entonces cuéntame lo que sucedió. Desde tu punto de vista.

―Lily te trajo a San Mungo ―dijo Héctor―. Tu habías estado varios días en un hospital muggle. Te encontrabas comatosa en ese tiempo, y ella te puso bajo un hechizo _statis. _Los sanadores le dijeron que cuando ella te liberara, tendrías un aborto. Los sanadores pediátricos dijeron que no podrían prevenirlo. Ella les dijo que sería el tercero que tuvieras, todos ellos en una etapa temprana, y les pidió que determinaran por qué seguías teniéndolos.

―¿Pero cómo sabía ella de esto? Nosotras no nos habíamos visto desde hacia años, desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

Héctor dijo con suavidad―. Ella nos contó que había colocado en tu casa un elfo doméstico, uno que había sido de tu tía, con instrucciones de reportarle lo que allí sucedía. Instruyó al elfo para que no dejara conocer su presencia delante de ti. Lily quería una descripción detallada de tu vida, paso a paso, golpe por golpe, lo que según entiendo obtuvo. De forma literal.(1)

Petunia sintió que el rostro le ardía. Inhaló profundamente, y miró un punto sobre el hombro de Héctor, deseando no humillarse echándose a llorar.

Héctor dijo con gentileza―: Petunia, ella no intentaba fisgonear. Ella estaba convencida de que estabas en problemas, y quería ayudar.

_Espero que tengas razón. Espero que ella no pensara que yo me lo merecía, y que se deleitara con eso._

Héctor miró con el rabillo del ojo a Marcella y a Titus, pero ninguno de los dos encontró su mirada. Después dejó la sutileza y le dio un codazo a Marcella.

Marcella retomó la historia, después de mirar con enojo a Héctor―. Nosotros fuimos llamados debido a la sobrecarga mágica. Siempre tratamos a quienes sufren de eso. Lily pensó que eso debería ser la causa de los abortos, pero los sanadores pediátricos no estaban de acuerdo. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la sangre de tu esposo era demasiado muggle e incompatible con la magia, y que nunca podrías conservar un embarazo si él era el padre. La sobrecarga mágica significaba además que tu tenía un montón de magia, apareciendo todo de una vez, lo que hacia el asunto peor. Eso también estaba teniendo un mal efecto sobre tu salud; te encontrabas en mal estado, tanto física como mentalmente. Lily nos contó que temía que la noticia de un tercer aborto _podría_ causar que perdieras las razón. Por otra parte, ella estaba desesperada por detener la sobrecarga; creía que ésta había sido desencadenada por la muerte de sus padres, y ella pensaba que eso era su culpa, ya fuera que eso tuviera sentido o no. Ella decía que sentía que te lo debía.

»La unidad pediátrica creía que la sobrecarga mágica comprometía cualquier embarazo futuro, aun cuando tu esposo no fuera el padre. Tu podrías sobrevivir, pero no los infantes. Así que Lily decidió desarrollar un hechizo para demorar la sobrecarga, y decidió además que necesitabas a un donador. Uno mágico, según ella, sería lo mejor. Ella quiso asegurarse de que el bebé también fuera mágico.

Petunia se preguntó si iba a comenzar a gritar de repente. Sentía que sería así. _Toda esta gente sabe más acerca de mi vida que yo misma._

―Para asegurarse de eso, Lily necesitaba un donador para ti ―continuó Marcella―, pero nos contó que en cualquier caso ya contaba con uno. Una donación que había sido destinada para su propio uso, que ella decidió compartir.

Se escuchó el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose. Snape había dejado caer la botella de veritaserum.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): En el original indica 'blow-by-blow', golpe a golpe.

Gracias a todos quienes han favorecido y siguen el fic, y en especial a quienes comentan :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	63. Un fogonazo de luz

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 63: "UN FOGONAZO DE LUZ"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre que la maternidad solamente es la mitad de la ecuación; una espiral simple, por así decirlo._

~~oOo~~

El ruido inesperado hizo saltar a Petunia, sus nervios estaban a punto de reventar. La botellita se desintegró y el veritaserum pareció cobrar vida propia al verse libre, salpicándolo todo. Petunia se sacudió la mano, y unas cuantas gotas le cayeron en la cara. Notó que el resto del grupo había sufrido la misma suerte, inclusive Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, Snape había sido la peor víctima. Él esbozaba una mueca al limpiarse el rostro. _Las manos le tiembla_n, notó ella vagamente. _Todo este asunto basta para hacer temblar a cualquiera, supongo._

Snape aun tembloroso extrajo su varita y la utilizó para limpiar; después, la reunión prosiguió.

―En las memorias de la señora Dursley ―le dijo Dumbledore a Marcella―, vimos que había un contrato en uso entre Lily y el donador.

―Esa es la práctica más común, sí ―concordó Marcella.

―¿Y usted ayudó a Lily a romper el contrato para que ella pudiera incluir a Petunia en la donación? ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Sí ―dijo Marcella.

―Había dos nombres en ese contrato, ¿no es así? ―preguntó él.

Marcella dijo―: Sí, pero... Director, Lily oscureció el nombre de la otra persona mediante magia. Yo no pude leerlo.

Petunia exhaló. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, con los ojos semi-cerrados.

Dumbledore dijo―: Yo puedo revertir ese hechizo de forma retroactiva, Sanadora Whiteoak, si me permite usar Legilimancia en usted.

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron de golpe.

―¡Yo no puedo permitirlo! ―exclamó Marcella, para alivio de Petunia―. ¡Yo conozco demasiado información confidencial acerca de mis pacientes! ¡Eso es imposible!

―Severus, aquí presente, también es diestro en Oclumancia ―dijo Dumbledore―, de modo que puede ayudarnos. Yo usaría la Legilimancia para recobrar la memoria en cuestión, y él usaría Oclumancia para evitar que yo pudiera ver alguna otra cosa más.

―Lo lamento, Director ―dijo Snape poniéndose de pie con aire de finalidad―, pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo, y realmente debo regresar a trabajar.

―Pero no en este mismo momento, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore―. Tu nos ayudarás, si estas de acuerdo.

Snape pareció a punto de rebelarse, para sorpresa de Petunia. Según su experiencia, él era el clásico esbirro obediente, en lo que concernía a Dumbledore.

Después de una pausa, Snape dijo―: Debo obtener más veritaserum, Director.

―Más tarde, Severus.

Snape vaciló. De forma normal el mago era pálido, pero hoy su rostro lo estaba aun más. _Dios mio, su cara está verde, ¿qué sucede con él?_

No lo descubrieron directamente, porque Snape se dio vuelta y salió disparado de la oficina.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando su espalda unos momentos, y después se dirigió al resto del grupo―. Parece ser que Severus no se siente muy bien ―dijo con suavidad.

Los tres sanadores tenían los rostros cuidadosamente en blanco.

Dumbledore suspiró―. También pareciera que no podremos proceder con la Legilimancia, Sanadora Whiteoak ―dijo él―. Ahora no, por lo menos.

Marcella pareció casi tan aliviada como Petunia. El Director, sin embargo, no había terminado todavía―. ¿Lily Potter le dio alguna indicación acerca de quién era el donador? ―inquirió.

Los ojos de Marcella lo evitaron―. Bueno, yo traté de discutir con ella más tarde lo de la ruptura del contrato. Realmente pensaba que era una mala idea. Era injusto para el donador, y también para Petunia ―le dirigió una mirada breve a esta última con el rabillo del ojo.

Petunia estaba mirándose la punta de los zapatos. Sus pies estaban temblando, y ese temblor parecía estar ascendiendo lentamente ¿Por qué?

Marcella continuó―. Pero Lily fue inflexible. Ella dijo que si Petunia perdía un tercer bebé, eso podría significar su fin. Esa fue la frase que usó, y todavía la recuerdo. Lo único que dijo acerca del donador fue que se la había dado a ella voluntariamente, y que no cuestionaría como la había usado ella, a pesar del contrato. Dijo que se trataba de su amigo más antiguo.

Petunia se tambaleó, inestable sobre sus pies. Ahora reconocía lo que era ese temblor. Por primera vez en cinco años, se encontraba experimentando una sobrecarga mágica, y no se trataba de una ordinaria, sino que de una extremadamente fuerte, la más fuerte que había experimentado. Apretó las manos contra su boca, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al piso con fuerza.

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia recobró la conciencia, se encontraba acostada en el suelo, o así ella lo pensaba. La cabeza le dolía, y sentía la garganta estaba reseca. Alguien sostenía su cabeza, y dos niños estaban arrodillados junto a ella, uno a cada lado, ambos huesudos y morenos. Ella los reconoció, pero ¿por qué se encontraban allí? ¿Y por qué se veían tan jóvenes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

Debió haber hecho algún sonido, aunque no se escuchó hacerlo, y los niños se inclinaron hacia adelante.

_Debo estar soñando._

―¿Mamá? ―dijo uno de los niños con la voz de Dudley.

_Eso es estúpido, Dudley no se ve para nada parecido a Severus Snape. Quizás no estoy soñando, sino que debo haberme vuelto loca._

―¿Tante? ―dijo el otro niño.

_Él se ve parecido al primer niño, pero entonces ¿por qué esta usando la voz de Harry?_

El niño con la voz de Dudley exclamó―. ¿Qué anda mal con ella?

Un tercer niño se asomó sobre su hombro. Para su asombro, reconoció a Catón Mayhew. _Ahora sí que sé que no estoy soñando ni me he vuelto loca. Estoy muerta._

―Todavía no ―dijo Catón―. Deja de ser una reina del drama.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Pues visitando a los descendientes colaterales ―dijo Catón, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella, mientras que los otros niños se apoyaban contra la pared, observando la conversación con interés―. Aunque parece que he escogido un mal momento, o eso pareciera.

¿Qué esta pasando?

―Buena pregunta ―dijo Catón―. Parece que nos encontramos en medio una especie de escena de revelación, lo cual siempre es divertido. Sólo que ocurrió unos cuantos años tarde. Bueno, más que unos cuantos en realidad.

¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lily te lo explicará, ¿no es cierto, Lily? ―le dijo Catón a la persona que estaba arrodillada detrás de Petunia, sosteniendo su cabeza.

_¡Lily! Dios mio, ¿serán mis padres los próximos? Adoraría verlos. Aunque quizás ellos se verán como cadáveres quemados. ¿Recuerdas esa vieja historia «La Pata de Mono»? Deja de pensar en eso, deja de pensar en eso... _Ya me detuve.

Lily, ¿quién es el padre de Dudley?

―¿Qué importa eso, Petunia? ―dijo Lily, empujando a Petunia a una posición sentada, y apoyándola contra la pared―. Lo importante es que él es _*tu*_ hijo.

Sí, pero ¿por qué tu...?

―Yo sabía como te sentías con respecto a los bebés. Yo sentía lo mismo ―dijo Lily.

¿Tu también tuviste abortos?

―No, ni siquiera llegué _tan_ lejos como eso. James y yo no podíamos tener hijos de la forma ordinaria. Y no hay nada peor. Nada.

¿Ni la muerte?

―No ―dijo Lily con firmeza.

_Bueno, supongo que ella debe saberlo. Aunque cuando veo algunos niños por ahí, no estoy segura de estar de acuerdo con ella._

¿Qué está pasando conmigo, Lily?

―Bueno. Cuando yo detuve tu sobrecarga mágica, la anclé a algo, para que nunca recibieras el último incremento de tu magia. El que sería el mayor de todos. He hablado acerca de esto con Catón, y él piensa que lo vas a necesitar, con la forma en que van las cosas, para ayudarte a lidiar con Voldemort...

―Y con otras personas también ―dijo Catón, de forma significativa―. Eso es lo que descubrimos con Tully, de todos modos. Una vez que la magia surge, hay un montón en el pozo.

Yo pensaba que Tully nunca había descubierto su magia.

―Has estado hablando con los vecinos, ¿no es así? ―dijo Catón, divertido―. Debido a los esfuerzos de Padre, la magia de Tully eventualmente surgió. Desafortunadamente, era algo tarde, y él nunca creyó en realidad en ella. O tal vez debería refrasearlo: nunca la quiso en realidad. Mi Padre lo quería, mi Madre lo quería, pero Tully no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Cressy dijo que él se estaba rebelando contra todos esos años de condenados experimentos, y probablemente tenía razón.

Ellos dicen que él huyó.

Catón rió―. Para ese entonces tenía más de veinte años, así que difícilmente es cierto. Pero él tomó la decisión de vivir como un muggle, para disgusto enorme de mis padres. Algunas personas sí entendieron, por supuesto, y sin duda él tenía sus razones.

_Él se escucha como si pensara que esa fue la decisión más extraña del mundo, y quizás tenga razón; aunque entiendo el punto de vista de Tully también._

―Ahora hemos liberado el hechizo de anclaje ―dijo Lily―, así que tu finalmente cuentas con toda tu magia. Hay bastante de ella, y va a afectar la magia que ya tienes. Tampoco podremos estar seguros de como exactamente, pero no seas tímida al usarla.

―Asegúrate de que Voldemort muera ―dijo Catón de forma abrupta―. Yo le prometí a mi gemelo un funeral vikingo con Voldemort como un kebab flameado de aperitivo. No hagas de mi un mentiroso. Quiero irme, pero no puedo hasta que me haya hecho cargo de eso, y Cicerón vendrá conmigo.

Si ninguno de usted pudo hacerlo, ¿cómo podré yo?

―No seas un plomo ―dijo Catón―. Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, o no estaría aquí. Tu debes ayudar a los muchachos. Si Voldemort cree que Harry es su némesis, ¿para qué decepcionarlo? Encuentra los Horcruxes.

¿Sabes dónde se encuentran los últimos dos?

―Había seis en total ―dijo Catón.

¿Seis?

―Sí ―dijo Catón―. Dos ya han sido destruidos, y tu tienes otros dos.

―Solamente uno fue destruido: el Diario.

―_Au contraire_ ―dijo Cato―. ¿Recuerdas el exorcismo del señor Arcos? ... Dos.

¿Ese era un Horcrux?

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo Catón―. Tom quería hacer uno cuando asesinara a Harry … ¿lo recuerdas? Excepto que no lo consiguió. Ese Horcrux de todos modos se apegó a Harry, cuando el cuerpo de Tom fue destruido. Debe haber dado un susto de muerte a ese charlatán sinvergüenza cuando logró hacer un exorcismo verdadero y lo destruyó. Habría dado mucho dinero para estar en un asiento preferencial cuando eso ocurrió.

¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?

―La diadema ha sido movida ―dijo Lily―, pero no esta fuera de vista.

Petunia se empujó hacia adelante sobre sus manos. Quería preguntarle a su hermana _qué_ quería decir con eso, pero entonces Petunia vio que Lily tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y sujetaba su mano. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y le susurraba algo, y la expresión en el rostro de ambos hizo que Petunia apartara la vista; era una escena demasiado privada para examinarla.

Vio luego que Catón había acorralado a Dudley, y estaba tratando de persuadirlo para que adoptara el apellido Mayhew―: . . . es un apellido mágico muy antiguo y no debería desaparecer, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo? Tu eres el mayor, ¿cierto?, y deberías hacerlo. El menor puede conservar el apellido Potter; era el nombre de mi madre, y tampoco debería desaparecer. Dursley no es ningún maldito nombre para un mago.

_Pobre Dudley, literalmente todo en su vida parece estar cambiando de la noche a la mañana._

Petunia abrió la boca para hacerle a Lily otra pregunta, cuando alguien forzó un vaso contra sus labios, y Petunia se ahogó en el líquido de gusto asqueroso que contenía.

~~oOo~~

Sus ojos se abrieron. Yacía acostada en el sofá de la oficina de Dumbledore. Dos de los tres sanadores la estaban mirando hacia abajo, Marcella estaba sentada junto a ella en el sofá, sosteniendo un vaso.

Petunia miró a su alrededor―. ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore?

―Se fue en busca del profesor Snape ―dijo Marcella, evitando sus ojos.

―Buena suerte con eso ―dijo Petunia, bajando sus piernas sobre el borde del sofá para sentarse.

Ella había subestimado a Dumbledore, porque justo entonces la puerta se abrió y él escoltó al profesor de Pociones de regreso a la oficina. La complexión de Snape había pasado de verde a gris. Él se sentó en una silla sin decir palabra y se quedó mirando el suelo.

―¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Dursley? ―preguntó el Director con cortesía, como si no se hubiera visto obligado a ir personalmente por su profesor de Pociones.

―Algo mareada ―dijo Petunia. De verdad se sentía muy extraña, como si todos sus sentidos de repente hubieran aumentado y refinado.

―¿Esta lo bastante bien para continuar esta discusión? ―inquirió Dumbledore.

―Sí, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia, y esperaba que fuera cierto. _Tengo la sensación de que estoy siendo demasiado optimista._

―Director ―dijo Marcella―. No creo que la solución Legilimancia/Oclumancia que propone sea la adecuada.

―Oh, no creo que sea necesaria ―dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente―. ¿O sí, Severus?

Petunia al principio pensó que Snape no iba a contestar, pero después de una pausa considerable, dijo en voz baja―: ¿Por qué me pregunta a mi?

―Porque pienso que tu puedes decirnos quién fue el donador de Lily Potter ―dijo Dumbledore―. Aparentemente, ella le dijo a Marcella que se trataba de su amigo más antiguo.

Snape no alzó la cabeza y su cabello lacio obscurecía su rostro.

Dumbledore miró a Petunia―. ¿Y bien, señora Dursley? Quizás usted puede darnos alguna pista sobre este asunto?

Petunia lo había sospechado durante la última media hora, pero realmente no había absorbido las implicaciones de esta información; y estaba preparada a disputarlo. Ella dijo, mucho más calmada de lo que sentía―. Si usted esta sugiriendo que él fue el donador, Director, no creo que esté en lo correcto.

―¿Y por qué es eso, Señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Sí, ellos fueron amigos, creo que desde los siete años, pero ellos tuvieron una disputa bastante seria durante el quinto año de Lily en Hogwarts, según recuerdo ―dijo Petunia―. Después de eso, nunca más lo vi con ella, y francamente no pienso que ella le pediría su ayuda en algo como esto.

Snape alzó la mirada entonces―. ¡Ella nunca te lo hubiera contado a _ti_! ―le siseó.

―¡Te engañas a ti mismo! ―le cortó Petunia, olvidando toda precaución, como le sucedía con frecuencia con Snape―. La llamaste una asquerosa sangre sucia delante de medio escuela.

Snape se puso de pie de repente, con el rostro pálido y la varita preparada, con la mirada enloquecida.

Dumbledore le aferró la muñeca y dijo―. Vamos, Severus, no peleemos entre nosotros. Si no fuiste el donador, dilo.

El rostro cetrino de Snape se puso colorado. _Blanco, verde, gris, rojo, ¿será azul el próximo?_

Dumbledore dijo con suavidad―. ¿Y bien, Severus?

Snape se sentó de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente a todos. Hubo una pausa―. Lily me lo pidió a mi, sí ―dijo por fin, con voz opaca―. Ella dijo que Potter era estéril, y que ellos querían tener un bebé. No me pregunten si él sabía algo de esto, no lo sé, y no me importaba saber. Ni ahora tampoco. Y no, no dormimos juntos; no es que eso sea asunto de ustedes. Ella dijo que no quería engañarlo. Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo, aunque debe haber sido el mayor engaño que haya presenciado. Lo hicimos de la manera muggle: con una donación de espermatozoides.

Marcella dijo―: Ese método es más usado en el mundo mágico de lo que usted podría creer, profesor Snape. En cualquier caso, nosotros lo usamos para preñar a Lily y a Petunia a la vez. Esa es la razón de que los niños hayan nacido con sólo un día de diferencia. Existía un alto potencial de fallo en este caso, pero ambos embarazos tuvieron éxito.

Snape se volteó hacia Petunia y le dijo―. ¿_Sabías_ algo de esto? ¡Contéstame!

―Ándate a la mierda, Snape.

―Severus, señora Dursley, examinemos esto con calma, por favor.

―Estoy muy calmada ―dijo Petunia, aunque no era así. La última sobrecarga la estaba haciendo sentir muy rara en realidad. _Un minuto más y podría lanzar mi primer Imperdonable, aunque no estoy segura quien sería el blanco... aún._

―¡Lo sabías! ―exclamó Snape.

―No, no lo sabía; pero es obvio que_ *tu*_ debes haberlo sabido.

Snape enrojeció. A Petunia esto de repente le recordó a Harry.

―Yo pensé ... yo pensé … el niño no se parecía en nada a mi y yo pensé que ella no lo había utilizado … yo pensé que ella y Potter se estaban burlando... ―se detuvo abruptamente.

―Lily fue capaz de detener mi sobrecarga mágica ―señaló Petunia―. ¿En serio piensas que ella no podría realizar un hechizo para hacer que Harry se viera como James? ¿O para que Dudley se viera como Vernon? Y ten en cuenta que los Mayhew están emparentados con los Potter, así que ella pudo haber utilizado magia de sangre para anclar el _glamourie_, cuando menos en el caso de Harry. Desafortunadamente para ese disfraz, Dudley no fue tan fácil, y el _glamourie_ comenzó a declinar antes. ¿Sabías que pretendía hacer una adopción de sangre?

Snape negó con la cabeza. Parecía que había un considerable número de cosas que Lily no le había contado. Pero le había informado a Marcella que él no objetaría. _Me temo que fuiste optimista en eso, Lily._

Marcella dijo―: Esa era la intención desde el principio, cuando menos en el caso de Lily. Nosotros hicimos las pruebas, y los dos hombres eran primos en tercer grado, lo que se encontraba dentro del grado de consanguinidad necesaria para una eventual adopción de sangre. Por supuesto que Vernon Dursley no estaba emparentado con el profesor Snape, así que una adopción de sangre era imposible para Dudley, pero Petunia es prima de cuarto grado a través de los Mayhew. Lily ancló el hechizo en eso, y se encontraba justo dentro del grado necesario de consanguinidad, pero un hechizo de ese tipo usando el otro sexo no fue tan efectivo, desafortunadamente.

―Lily no quiso contárselo a Petunia ―intervino Héctor―. Ella temía que eso la perturbaría, y comprometería al bebé. Así que una vez que terminó el procedimiento, ella la regresó al mismo hospital muggle del que la sacó, Oblivió a todos quienes fuera necesario, incluyéndola a ella; y una vez allí, se comprobó que todavía seguía embarazada, de modo que ni ella ni su esposo supieron la diferencia. Y Lily estaba en lo correcto: su hechizo demoró la sobrecarga mágica hasta el punto que sus efectos no fueron ni de cerca tan negativos como lo son normalmente. Ambos embarazos llegaron a término con niños saludables; lo que en el caso de Petunia fue un verdadero milagro. Una vez que se demoró la sobrecarga, ésta continuó de forma esporádica, de modo que Petunia tampoco terminó de regreso en San Mungo. Nosotros queríamos seguir controlándola, y revisar al niño para ver si existía algún efecto adverso por el procedimiento, pero no pudimos pensar en una manera de hacerlo sin que ella se enterara de lo sucedido. No hasta que Petunia vino a consultarnos acerca de los efectos de la sobrecarga diez años más tarde.

―¿Y cuál fue su conclusión entonces? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

Marcella dijo―: La sobrecarga había sido demorada permanentemente. Petunia aun estaba recibiendo su magia, pero en incrementos razonables. Aun tenía problemas con ello, pero ni siquiera cerca de los niveles que una sobrecarga completa le hubiera provocado. Nosotros examinamos a Dudley y a Harry con cuidado. Y los exámenes demostraron que ambos son niños mágicos normales y saludables. De los dos, nos encontrábamos más preocupados por Dudley, pero su magia se desarrolló adecuadamente y sus niveles estaban dentro de lo normal. El único problema era que, debido a que Lily ya no estaba para renovar su hechizo de cambio de apariencia, este comenzaba a desintegrarse y esto provocaba un poco de tensión en la magia de él. Nos encontrábamos curiosos acerca de esto, así que en ese punto examinamos a Harry. Lo mismo ocurría con él, aunque en menor grado, ya que en su caso Lily pudo anclar el _glamourie_ en una relación sanguínea más cercana por estar los Mayhew emparentados con los Potter. También pudo hacerlo en el caso de Dudley, por supuesto, pero fue algo menos efectivo ya que su relación era más lejana, de modo que el hechizo se desintegró más rápido. Y ya que se encuentra interesado, profesor Snape, tomamos la precaución de hacer exámenes de sangre. Los dos niños probaron ser medio-hermanos paternos y primos en primer grado maternos.

―Quiero que a ambos se los vuelva a comprobar su paternidad ―dijo Snape con voz ronca―. ¡El que ambos sean medio-hermanos no quiere decir que _yo _sea el padre! Ella le puede haber pedido a más de una persona su asistencia.

―Por supuesto, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore, conciliador.

―¿Por supuesto? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Por supuesto? ¡No tengo yo que dar mi permiso! ¡Y no lo doy!

―Se aplica la ley mágica ―dijo Snape, mirándola con rabia―. ¡No necesito de tu condenado permiso!

Petunia miró a Dumbledore―. ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

Dumbledore le dio una mirada desaprobadora―. La ley mágica dice que un mago puede pedir una prueba de paternidad de cualquier niño que sospeche pueda ser suyo ―dijo él.

―¿Qué te importa a ti? ―le preguntó Petunia a Snape―. En esta misma oficina me dijiste que tu no querías a ninguno de esos niños en Slytherin.

―Si ellos son míos, yo quiero la custodia ―dijo Snape, sus ojos negros brillando con malicia.

_Él esta choqueado. Pues bueno, yo también, pero no me ven haciendo una escena en público. Esperaré a llegar a mi casa antes de empezar a romper vidrios._

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. Tu los odias a ambos, lo has dicho con frecuencia, y debo decirte que el sentimiento es completamente mutuo ―dijo ella.

―Ya sea que ellos me odien o no, o si yo los odio, eso no tiene importancia ―masculló Snape.

―Yo crié a Dudley toda su vida, y a Harry la mayor parte de ella, y ¿tu quieres la custodia?

―Pero usted no es la verdadera madre de Harry, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con gentileza―. Y al parecer los exámenes de sangre podrían demostrar que Severus _es_ el padre. En cuanto a Dudley, usted es la madre, pero desafortunadamente los sangre pura han conseguido preservar las viejas leyes de paternidad en que el padre generalmente resulta favorecido en disputas de custodia. Eso es porque los niños mágicos son raros, y son importantes para la comunidad mágica, ya sean legítimos o no. Y lamento decir que un mago tiene la ventaja sobre una bruja, en especial una bruja hija de muggles, y en especial una con historial de sobrecarga.

Petunia se paró. Sentía la cabeza tan ligera que parecía que una brisa podría lanzarle sobre las almenas. Fue hasta donde estaba Snape sentado y se inclinó hacia él con sus manos en los brazos de su asiento, hasta que se encontraron nariz con nariz. Ojo a ojo por cierto. A Petunia le importaba un comino si él podía darse cuenta de si ella estaba mintiendo. _Quiero que sepa que no miento._

―Escúchame bien, Snape ―dijo ella en voz baja―. Yo no batallé con Vernon y la arpía de su hermana por años y hasta mi último penique para obtener la custodia de Dudley por nada. ¡Tu *_no*_ vas a obtener su custodia! Y te aconsejaría que ni siquiera lo intentaras. Recuerda lo que le sucedió a Vernon, y recuerda que ni siquiera tuve que usar magia para eso. En cuanto a Harry, él ahora es_ *mi* _hijo, y voy a conservarlo. Yo _soy _su madre. Le limpié la nariz sucia, lo alimenté cuando tenía hambre, y lo cuidé cuando estaba enfermo. Tu *_no*_ eres su padre, eres solamente el donador. No te agrada ninguno de ellos, no conoces a ninguno de ellos... y no *_quieres* _conocerlos tampoco, maldito seas. Tan sólo eres un estúpido cretino posesivo. Y puedes irte a la mierda ―_parece que he superado mi alergia a hacer escenas en público._

Para asegurarse, giró y le dio a Marcella, Héctor y Titus una mirada amenazante―. En cuanto a ustedes, a quienes consideraba mis amigos... ―su voz se quebró y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y dijo―: También pueden irse a la mierda ―salió, cerró de un portazo y corrió escaleras abajo suprimiendo su sarcasmo innato que comentaba que eso había sido digno de la mismísima Sarah Siddons(1).

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Sarah Siddons: famosísima actriz dramática galesa del siglo 19.

N/T-apuesto a que a Dumbledore le hubiera encantado saber eso antes... mmm. Gracias por leer ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	64. Diviertete asaltando el castillo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 64: "DIVIERTETE ASALTANDO EL CASTILLO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia debe pensar en la manera de informar a los chicos acerca de algo que no quiere decirles y que ellos no quieren escuchar._

~~oOo~~

Petunia fue con rapidez por ambos muchachos a sus respectivos salones de clases, y fue por Flú con ellos hacia la Mansión antes de que Dumbledore, Snape, o cualquier otro, pudiera detenerla.

Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos de verla, pero no objetaron, a pesar de que Harry se quejó de que iba a perderse la práctica de Quidditch. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se quejó por perderse de Pociones. Petunia se preguntó de repente cómo hubiera sido su clase de haber ellos ido.

Los chicos no le preguntaron por qué ella los había sacado en volandas de la escuela tampoco, lo que debería haberla puesto sobre aviso, suponía. Pero Petunia no quería discutir con ellos de inmediato, estaba demasiado molesta. Los chicos la conocían lo suficiente como para ignorar los claros síntomas de una crisis, y dejarla recobrar sola su equilibrio. Ellos estaban conscientes que hacerle preguntas ahora sólo lo empeoraría y que ella se recobraría más rápido por si sola.

No obstante, una vez que se encontró a solas, Petunia comenzó a reaccionar, lo cual hizo que se sintiera desgraciada. Ella podría ser capaz de creer y hasta aceptar que Severus Snape era el padre de Harry, pero nunca de Dudley; su hermana sabía como ella se sentía con respecto a Snape.

_¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_ Petunia sentía que estaba perdiendo el control y por lo tanto reprimió con fuerza sus emociones.

_¡Para en este mismo instante, idiota! Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. Te encuentras en un aprieto, y necesitas dejar de sentir y comenzar a pensar._

Pensando en ello, suponía era hasta casi divertido. Escoge dos personas que son enemigos naturales acérrimos y has que sean padres de un tercero._ Eso siempre va a terminar siendo una batalla campal, sin diversión para nadie._

Pero cuando pensaba de nuevo en la completa línea de tiempo, era obvio que Lily debía haber contado con una oportunidad limitada para encontrar a alguien. Si Petunia iba a tener un bebé, lo cual Lily parecía estimar necesario para su salud mental, y tener la sobrecarga mágica bajo control en el tiempo asignado, su hermana necesitaba usar lo que tenía a mano, por así decirlo, y eso había hecho. _¿Lily estaba contenta de dejar que Snape fuera el padre de su propio hijo, pero tu sientes que eres demasiado delicada para eso? _

_Mmm, no creo que ese argumento vaya a funcionar._

Petunia también comenzaba a sentirse mal con respecto a los sanadores, y en vez de la rabia de los justos otras memorias empezaron a entrometerse. Marcella ayudándola con los goblins de Gringotts y los abogados; Héctor cediendo el escaso tiempo que tenía con su familia para supervisar las visitas de Sirius a los niños, sin ni siquiera contarle acerca de sus propias dificultades; y Titus ayudando a Sirius -por pedido de ella- en detrimento de su propia carrera profesional. Y ellos habían hecho esas cosas sin obtener nada de ella, excepto insultos por su parte. _Oh, maldición. Creo que acabo de meter la pata. Bien hecho, Angrahad._

De modo que el día había comenzado mal y rápidamente empeoró.

Cuando los chicos determinaron que Petunia ya había tenido bastante tiempo para calmarse, según ellos, decidieron llegar con lo que para ella era la guinda del pastel.

―¿Mamá? ―dijo Dudley―. De verdad necesitamos preguntarte algo.

―¿Sí? ―dijo Petunia, encogiéndose. _¿Y ahora qué? En serio no necesito tener más problemas hoy día, especialmente uno que no sea mío._

―Harry y yo hemos estado hablando ―dijo Dudley.

_Como inicio de conversación, eso siempre es un heraldo de desastre. Saquen sus pañuelos, junto con la armadura y el casco._

―¿Y? ―lo urgió Petunia. _No quiero saber de que se trata esto, ¿así que para que pretender que así es? El instinto maternal ataca de nuevo._

―Es algo que pasó esta mañana en la escuela ―dijo Dudley―. Ambos nos encontrábamos en Historia de la Magia ―Harry pareció contento con dejar que el otro hablara, lo que era otra mala señal―. Y estábamos dormitando, porque, bueno, ya sabes... _Binns._

Petunia sabía. La tendencia del profesor de Historia de la Magia hacia el tedio era un conocimiento general en el colegio.

―Ambos tuvimos un sueño … bueno, yo pensé que era un sueño, hasta que hablé con Harry y descubrí que él había tenido el mismo sueño exactamente. Así que quizás 'visión' sería una mejor palabra. Tu te encontrabas allí, y la tía Lily, y Catón Mayhew.

Petunia no dijo nada, y Harry al notar su falta de respuesta decidió unirse a la conversación―: ¿Tu también tuviste esa visión, Tante?

Petunia los miró y rebuscó en su mente una evasiva con desesperación, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

―Sí, la tuve ―se escuchó diciendo.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas―. Tu estabas enferma ―dijo Dudley―, o inconsciente, lo que nos asustó. Y cuando despertaste, escuchamos que tía Lily y tu estaban hablando.

Petunia intentó recordar lo que Lily y ella se habían dicho entre ellas, pero el pánico la embargó. Recordaba muy poco.

―Después mi mamá se acercó y habló un poco conmigo ―dijo Harry―. Yo tenía tantas cosas para preguntarle, y de repente se me olvidó todo. Hasta la última cosa. Apenas pude decir una palabra.

Petunia se preguntó que le hubiera dicho ella a su único hijo en dicha situación, y decidió que lo sabía―. ¿Ella te dijo que yo te explicaría todo a ti? ―le preguntó.

―No ―dijo Harry―. Ella me dijo que me asegurara de no ser demasiado temerario, que me esforzara mucho en la escuela, que recordara lavarme detrás de los oídos. Oh, y que cuidara de ti.

_Gracias, Lily. ¿Por qué es que toda mi familia parece pensar que soy del tipo frágil? No, por favor, no respondan, y olviden que lo pregunté._

―Yo no necesito... ―comenzó Petunia, y después se detuvo al ver la mirada en el rostro de Harry. _Sí, sí lo necesitas, dice esa mirada. ¿Quiero discutir este punto ahora? No en realidad. Hay un pez más grande que freír._

Cuando Petunia era niña, su padre solía desafiar en broma a sus hijas a aceptar "seis cosas increíbles antes del desayuno". Con tristeza reflexionó que ella ahora se encontraba en la misma posición con respecto a sus propios hijos. ¿Cómo podría convencerlos que Severus Snape era su padre? No solamente eso no tenía ninguna lógica, sino que estaba muy consciente de que esta noticia sería mal recibida por ambos.

―Lo lamento, Harry ―se oyó decir Petunia.

Harry pareció confundido, como claro debía estarlo―. ¿Qué cosa lamentas? ―preguntó.

Petunia dijo―: Voy a tener que decirles algo... a ambos … que va a perturbarlos.

Dudley dijo con voz sufrida―: Ahora vas a decirnos que Snape es nuestro padre biológico, supongo.

Petunia se sorprendió―. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―exclamó.

Ambos chicos la miraron con exasperación―. Eso no es nada gracioso, Tante ―dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

―Oh, vamos, mamá. ¡Tu puedes hacerlo mejor! ―intervino Dudley.

―Me temo que no estaba bromeando ―dijo Petunia con voz rasposa. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, y sintió que uno de sus ataques de llanto regresaba a todo galope.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas

―¡Tante, eso fue hilarante! ―exclamó Harry―. Hasta conseguiste hacer temblar la voz... ¡fue impresionante!

Petunia se mordió el labio. Estaba tentada a seguirles la corriente, pero cuando abrió la boca para echarlo a broma, descubrió que no podía seguir. Sacó su pañuelo (ya sabía que iba a necesitarlo en algún momento), y escondió la cara en este mientras que su rostro se tornaba rápidamente escarlata.

Hubo un silencio, que creció y creció.

―¿Tante? ―dijo Harry con suavidad―. _¿Estás_ haciendo una broma, verdad?

Dudley le rogó―. _Por favor_, di que es una broma.

Petunia no podía hablar. Negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo el pañuelo con fuerza contra su boca, manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

―¡Tante! ―dijo Harry―. ¡Nosotros estábamos haciendo un chiste!

―Estaban en lo correcto ―murmuró Petunia.

Petunia no había calculado la reacción de los chicos a la noticia más allá de una dolorida certeza de que sería más fuerte para Harry. Después de todo, él era el más abiertamente emocional de los dos, y parecía detestar a Snape; y Petunia estaba consciente que el profesor de Pociones le había razón de sobra para ello.

Pero Harry solamente pareció aturdido.

Fue Dudley quien reaccionó―: ¡ESO – NO – ES – CIERTO! ―gritó.

El cerebro de Petunia pareció dejar de funcionar, se quedó mirando a su hijo notando que se asemejaba más a Snape cuando estaba molesto. Maldición_, primero se veía como Vernon, y ahora se ve como Snape? ¿Por qué no podría haberse parecido a mi? Y no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso , acerca de alguien._

Su falta de habilidad para responder pareció molestar a Dudley, quien se dio la vuelta y salió disparado de la habitación. A Petunia esto volvió a recordarle a Snape. _¡Para con eso! No se permiten los comentarios odiosos, ni siquiera los silenciosos._

Ella se encontró dividida entre si seguirlo o permitir que se calmara solo. En esa área, Dudley se parecía a ella. Así que decidió dejar que se tranquilizara sin interferencias, aunque tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos para hacerlo.

Después de otra larga pausa, interrumpida por los ruidos nasales de ella conteniendo las lágrimas, Harry dijo―: Bueno, esto califica como un desenlace repelente.

Petunia murmuró de forma miserable―. ¿Tu crees? ―se le ocurrió que debería ser capaz de controlar sus emociones con mayor éxito en una situación estresante para ser una consejera sabia para sus hijos, como se suponen que debían ser los padres. _Oh, al diablo con eso. Ya fallé en ser una 'consejera sabia' años atrás, y los chicos lo saben._

Harry la miró con las manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión perpleja―. Siéntate, Tante, antes de que te caigas.

Buen consejo, pensó Petunia. Se derrumbó en un sillón. Harry se sentó junto a ella. Aún parecía incrédulo, pero también parecía esperar más información.

―¿Cómo es que Dudley sabía lo de Snape? ―preguntó ella, antes de que él pudiera hacerle preguntas.

―Te doy tres oportunidades ―dijo Harry.

―La señorita Granger ―dijo Petunia, con seguridad.

―Ganaste el premio ―dijo Harry―. Ella lo mencionó a nosotros. Dijo que existía una semejanza ... ¡y ya te imaginarás como reaccionamos! Nos hemos estado burlando de ella por eso desde entonces. No se nos ocurrió que...

―¿...ella pudiera tener razón? ―dijo Petunia.

―Exacto ―dijo Harry.

―¿Por qué Dudley está tomándolo tan mal? No me esperaba que_ él_... ―la voz le falló.

―¿Esperabas que fuera yo quien lo tomara peor, y no él? ―inquirió Harry con sagacidad.

―Bueno... sí ―admitió Petunia.

―Te concedo que Dudley siempre tuvo una baja opinión del cachalote que nadie echa de menos ―dijo Harry―, pero cuando menos el cachalote era un diablo conocido. Y se encuentra encerrado a buen recaudo en el psiquiátrico, y por lo tanto es inofensivo. Snape no está encerrado en ninguna parte, y tampoco lo describiría como inofensivo.

―Ni yo. ¿Y dime cómo te sientes tu al respecto, Harry? ―preguntó Petunia, observándolo con no poca fascinación.

―Todavía me encuentro en estado de shock ―dijo Harry con franqueza―. Cuando finalmente lo asimile, sin duda va estallar un infierno.

―Aprecio la advertencia ―dijo Petunia, divertida con renuencia por su aplomo.

―Deberías ―dijo Harry―. Puede que termines sacándome con espátula del techo. Pero si no te importa que te pregunte, Tante, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Existe alguna explicación razonable del porque nos estás contando esto? En este punto, me conformo con una explicación irrazonable, tengo que admitirlo.

Petunia suspiró y le contó la historia sin adornos, esperando que lo comprendiera.

―¿Entonces, estás molesta con mi mamá? ―preguntó Harry, después de digerir un poco la información.

―Bueno... me encuentro sorprendida, hasta choqueada, podría decirse. Pero no estoy molesta ―_estupenda mentira, Petunia._ Pero ella entendía lo suficiente como para no expresar su ultraje al hijo de Lily. _Él también es mi hijo. _Harry buscaba que lo reconfortaran, y eso sería lo que recibiría. Por lo menos, por parte de ella.

―¿Piensas que mi pa... que James sabía que yo no era suyo? ―fue la siguiente pregunta de Harry.

―No puedo decirlo, Harry. Sin embargo, es bastante posible que lo supiera. La sociedad mágica es muy diferente a la muggle, y tiene estándares muy diferentes. Madame Pomfrey dice que con frecuencia los parientes 'ayudaban' en estas situaciones, cuando existían problemas con la concepción, y que la mayoría de las familias sangre pura están fuertemente emparentadas. La familia de la madre de Snape aparentemente es muy antigua. La idea era que una adopción de sangre tendría lugar cuando tu tuvieras tres años de edad, lo cual hubiera hecho que James fuera tu padre en todo sentido así como de nombre; pero es obvio que eso nunca sucedió.

―Oh ―se quedó callado un momento―. ¿Cómo era mi mamá? Todos dicen que ella era lista y bonita y todo eso, pero lo que no dicen era como _era._

_Ella era un bruja de talento increíble, y lo usaba de forma despiadada_―. Ella era una chica agradable, de buen corazón ―_con el alma de un tanque Sherman_―. Yo podría haber tolerado que ella fuera más linda y más encantadora que yo, pero que tuviera magia además, fue demasiado para mi y lo creí injusto ―_no obstante cuando realidad el viejo Cassius Mayhew tenía razón y su hijo tenía magia aunque estaba bloqueada, y yo fui quien heredé eso. Lily heredó la magia y no el bloqueo_―. Yo la traté mal porque estaba celosa, tan sencillo como eso ―_y eso es bastante cierto. Si le hubiese presentado eso como un problema para ser resuelto, las cosas podrían haber ido mucho mejor, creo, pero no tuvo ni el ingenio ni la experiencia para hacerlo_―. No era culpa de ella que yo no tuviera magia, pero yo hice que lo fuera su culpa ―_oh, vaya que lo hice. Si bien esta se desquitó de nosotros al final. De ambas_―. Yo además estaba celosa de Snape. Veras, él sabía que Lily era mágica, y ella comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo con él que conmigo, y yo lo resentí ―_odiaba que ese arrastrado odioso tuviera magia y yo no. ¡No era justo! Créanlo o no, en esos días todavía creía en lo justo._

Harry pareció escéptico―. ¿Pero por qué ella escogió a Snape?

―¿Quieres decir como donador? No estoy segura, pero ella lo conocía desde que tenía siete años, y a cierto nivel, confiaba en él ―_¿y como donador para mi bebé? Ella sabía lo mucho que yo lo odiaba, y lo mucho que él me odiaba, y prefiero pensar que en cierto nivel esto fue su idea de un chiste cósmico para ambos. Ella tenía razones considerables para hacer eso, en ambos casos, y los celtas adoran el humor retorcido. Pero no puedo decirle eso a Harry... es demasiada... verdad._

―Puede que ella haya estado completamente loca ―dijo su hijo.

―Harry, sospecho que sé porque eso sucedió. Tu madre quería un bebé, así como yo. Después de que nuestros padres murieron yo quedé a la deriva, y apuesto que Lily también. Ella quería tener de nuevo una familia. Y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por obtenerla.

Tan pronto como dijo esto, Petunia se dio cuenta que eso probablemente era parte de la verdad. Y también se dio cuenta que Lily trató de asegurar lo mismo para ella, aun cuando Petunia misma nunca hubiera elegido hacerlo de ese modo. _Pero claro, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme acerca de la decisión de Lily? Mi propio juicio me ha traicionado una y otra vez. Su intención era buena. Creo. O quizás no lo era, pero... ¿preferiría no tener a Dudley? No, maldición, eso no. De haber existido una segunda intención, estoy segura que en el fondo ella quería más hacer el bien que el mal. Y le debía una risa, sin duda por aquella cuenta._

A pesar de ella misma, Petunia se descubrió sonriendo un poco. Algo de su rabia desapareció. _Estamos a mano, Ginge. El farol es ventoso, pero es mejor que caer al suelo._

―Pero … hacer _eso_… ―dijo Harry.

Petunia suspiró―. Yo me casé con Vernon Dursley, Harry. _Así_ de desesperada estaba.

Harry se la quedó mirando―. Entiendo ―murmuró.

Petunia lo abrazó―. Puedo que no lo comprendas ahora ―dijo ella―. Espera a que seas mayor. Pero una cosa, Harry, recuerda siempre que tu madre te amaba. Tu sabes cuanto ―gentilmente trazó la cicatriz en su frente con su dedo índice.

Harry asintió. Después alzó la mirada―. ¿Sientes algo diferente hacia Dud?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa―. ¿Diferente?

―Sí. ¿Te importa que Snape sea su padre?

―¿Que si me importa que su padre no fue el hombre al que odiaba? No.

―¿Acaso no odias a Snape? ―inquirió Harry.

Petunia suspiró―. Yo conocí a Snape por varios años. Él tenía una vida familiar miserable con un padre muggle que era un alcohólico abusivo y una madre bruja poco atenta. Esa es _su _excusa, de todos modos. Él es impaciente, tiene una vena ruin de una milla de ancho, y a veces tengo ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con el objeto más pesado conocido por el hombre. Pero hasta yo debo admitir que tiene cierta ventaja sobre Vernon. Él tiene más cerebro, para empezar. Y es un mago, y uno bastante hábil. Eso debe contar para algo, según pienso. Sin embargo no te prometo que me agrade. Como mi madre una vez dijo con respecto a él: no es un alma simpática. Y puede que llegue a odiarlo también antes que esto termine ―palabras proféticas, como resultó ser.

―Supongo que eso explica cómo terminé seleccionado en Slytherin ―dijo Dudley, sombrío.

Petunia miró alzó la cabeza y lo vio parado en la puerta; era obvio que había estado escuchando la conversación desde hacia un rato. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Petunia pensó que él siempre se tomaba las cosas tan a pecho como Harry, pero que lo escondía mejor. Pero no hoy. Ella quería ir a abrazarlo también, para decirle que todo saldría bien, pero los chicos habían reaccionado diferente, y un instinto le dijo que actuara con precaución.

Ella dijo de la forma más calmada posible―. Eso es muy posible. Harry y tu son ambos mestizos, como resultó ser, y Severus estuvo en Slytherin como su madre... ella se llamaba Eileen Prince.

Dudley se sobresaltó―. ¡Hey! Eso fue lo que dijo el Sombrero... que yo era un Prince. Pero no supe lo que quería decir.

―Hey, Dud ―dijo Harry―. ¿Te das cuenta que en realidad somos hermanos?

Dudley le dio una sonrisa agria―. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo.

―Oh, bueno, '_ermano_, pudo ser peor ―dijo Harry.

―¿Cómo que pudo ser peor? ―masculló Dudley.

―Y bueno, _¡piénsalo_! ¡Pudo tratarse de Lockhart!

Dudley dio un bufido involuntario de risa, pero se puso serio con rapidez―. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle esto a todos? ―le preguntó a Harry.

―Por todos, él se refiere a Hermione ―le aclaró Harry a Petunia en un susurro teatral.

―Snape la trata a ella de verdad mal, pero en serio mal ―dijo Dudley―. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando descubra que él es mi padre?

―Ella va a pensar que si esa nariz es genética, tus hijos siempre pueden hacerse la cirugía plástica ―dijo Harry con aire consolador.

Dudley agarró un cojín de un sofá y se lo lanzó a Harry. Pronto ambos chicos parecieron estarse lanzando todos los objetos no rompibles de la sala, respondiendo con gritos de triunfo cuando un misil tenía éxito.

Petunia dejó que esto siguiera por un rato, era obvio que ellos necesitaban dejar salir algo de vapor. Pero finalmente la forzaron a usar un_ Petrificus Totalus_―. ¡Suficiente! ―gritó.

Ellos la miraron, aunque en realidad con ese hechizo no tenían más alternativa, y ella les dijo―. No hace ninguna diferencia lo que nadie piense con respecto a ustedes. No le deben a nadie una explicación. Si alguien pregunta, díganles que no es asunto de ellos, lo cual es cierto. Y Dudley, si la señorita Granger es la mujer que yo creo que es, esto no le importará. Ni tampoco a esa pequeña señorita Weasley a la que te vi besar detrás de la puerta, Harry.

Harry no se podía mover, pero si ruborizarse. Ambos chicos la miraban con irritación.

―¿Saben algo? ―dijo Petunia, con una sonrisa digna de un tiburón―. Cuando los dos fruncen el ceño así, ambos se ven_ igual_ a su padre.

Revirtió el hechizo. Ambos chicos lucían mortificados.

―¿En serio me veo como él? ―preguntó Dudley en un susurro ronco.

―Tan sólo mantén una sonrisa en tu rostro ―dijo Petunia―, y será mucho menos obvio.

Ambos le sonrieron de forma tan brillante que ella casi quedó ciega.

―En realidad ―dijo ella―. Ambos son bastante apuestos, debo decirlo, _especialmente _cuando sonríen ―les dio un beso a ambos, maravillándose por el hecho de que ahora ambos eran más altos que ella y los dejó solos.

Esa era la parte fácil. Lo difícil venía ahora.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	65. Madre de la Libertad

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 65: "MADRE DE LA LIBERTAD"**

_En el cual Petunia encara el prospecto de otra batalla de custodia más con los dientes apretados, una expresión dolorida, y una total falta de remordimientos ni escrúpulos. Ella ya tenía la camiseta. _

~~oOo~~

El día siguiente, los visitantes comenzaron.

El primero en aparecer en su puerta esa mañana fue Héctor.

_Una elección astuta. Marcella y yo sin duda discutiríamos, y todavía estoy tan furiosa con Titus que no podría hablarle. Pero es muy difícil estar enojada con Héctor, principalmente porque nunca parece ocurrírsele que puedas estar enojada con él._

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―le preguntó él con una sonrisa ganadora.

―Un poco ―admitió ella―. Entra, quiero hablar contigo.

―No podíamos decírtelo, Petunia ―dijo Héctor, mientras ella lo conducía hacia la sala―. Quisimos hacerlo, por supuesto. Pero la confidencialidad es muy importante entre magos y Sanadores, y nosotros le debíamos eso a Lily.

Petunia ya no sentía rabia, pero no pudo dejar pasar esto―. ¿Y no me debían nada a_ mi_? ―preguntó.

Héctor apartó la mirada―. Tuvimos que escoger entre uno u otro.

_Y Lily fue quien consultó con ellos en el comienzo, y era una bruja de verdad._

―Ya lo superé ―dijo ella, en tono opaco, esperando estar diciendo la verdad.

Era claro que Héctor también lo deseaba, aunque se vio escéptico―. ¿Estás segura?

―Bueno, déjame ponértelo de esta manera ―dijo Petunia―. Tras haber pensado en todo este asunto, tengo algunas preguntas y pienso que tu podrías contestarlas. Así que o me enfurruño o consigo esas respuestas. Es una elección sencilla cuando lo piensas, ¿no es así? ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso, o la confidencialidad lo previene?

Héctor suspiró―. Ya no tiene razón preocuparse por eso ahora. Ya sabes casi todo en cualquier caso. Pregúntame.

―¿Qué pretendía hacer Lily en el caso del _glamourie_ de Dudley? ―demandó Petunia―. Me doy cuenta que ella pretendía que el de Harry tan sólo durara hasta la adopción de sangre cuando tuviera tres años. Pero, eso no ocurriría en el caso de Dudley, ¿cierto?

―No. Pensaba que duraría hasta que él entrara a Hogwarts cuando tuviera once años ―dijo Héctor―. Y después ella pretendía renovarlo.

―Yo noté los primeros cambios en su apariencia durante esa época ―admitió Petunia.

―El hechizo se fue deteriorando de manera gradual ―dijo Héctor―. Al principio muy lentamente, y después con mayor rapidez hacia el final, y colapsó en un día o dos como ya viste. Sin embargo, duraron mucho más tiempo de lo que anticipó Lily. Seguíamos esperando que colapsaran y no lo hacían.

―¿Y por qué de eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No estamos seguros ―dijo Héctor―. Todos tenemos diferentes teorías sobre eso. Marcella piensa Lily puede haberse sobrepasado con el hechizo, eso quiere decir que ella no lo puso a la escala de un niño. Mi opinión es que la magia de los niños se debe haber interrelacionado con el hechizo, lo que siempre es una posibilidad tratándose de hechizos prenatales, y lo sustentó por mucho más tiempo del esperado. Y Titus piensa que la sobrecarga lo afectó.

―Dios mio ―dijo Petunia, en blanco.

―El hecho es ―dijo Héctor con ironía―, que puede que todos tengamos razón. Yo pienso que Lily sobredimensionó el hechizo en el sentido de que aunque lo hizo para niños, no fue para uso prenatal. Y Titus tiene razón también: una sobrecarga es como una ola inmensa que puede haber reforzada todas las otras magias en su vecindad. Una vez que esto sucedió, la magia natural de los niños puede haber sustentado los _glamouries_ más allá de su vida natural.

―Si la magia de los niños sustentaba los _glamouries_ ―inquirió Petunia― ¿qué efecto tuvieron en la magia de los niños, especialmente si duraron cuatro años más de lo que deberían?

―Esa es la pregunta ¿no es así? ―admitió Héctor―. En realidad no lo sabemos. Si tu nos permitieras examinarlos... ―vaciló― y a ti también...

Petunia se sorprendió―. ¿A mi? ―dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Sí. Tuviste otra sobrecarga en la oficina de Dumbledore, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Héctor―. Nos pudimos dar cuenta. ¿Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, cierto?, y de hecho estábamos bastantes seguros de que no ibas a tener otra. Así que por decir lo menos, quedamos sorprendidos.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. No se trataba exactamente de una sobrecarga. Lily tenía anclado el hechizo que usó en mí para que demorara la sobrecarga, y ella liberó la última porción de mi magia, según dijo porque ella y Catón pensaron que la necesitaría.

_¡Maldición! Por la boca muere el pez, y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso a un Sanador Mental. Él me va a encerrar como a Vernon en menos que canta un gallo._

El hecho de que Héctor no pareciera sorprendido no la hizo sentir mejor, así que se apresuró a contarle acerca de la visión―. Los muchachos también tuvieron esencialmente la misma visión, por lo que me contaron. Supongo que debes pensar que todos estamos locos.

―Tratándose de un mago y una bruja tan poderosos como Lily y Catón, no clasificaría nada como imposible ―dijo Héctor―, pero debes ser cuidadosa, Petunia. Algunas veces las visiones pueden ser engañosas.

Petunia asintió―. Ya lo sé ―suspiró.

―¿Y cómo se siente ahora tu magia? ―le preguntó Héctor―. ¿Alguna diferencia?

―Hasta ahora sólo es un poco diferente ―admitió Petunia―. Es como una recepción de radio que ha sido un poco confusa, y de repente se enfoca con tremenda nitidez.

―¿Y qué hay con los chicos? ―consultó Héctor.

―Hemos estado tan preocupados con su cambio de apariencia que no hemos pensado en nada más ―dijo Petunia―. O cuando menos ellos no me han mencionado a mi nada diferente acerca de su magia.

En este punto, Pompeyo golpeó con discreción en la puerta de la sala y le dijo que Albus Dumbledore había llegado a la Mansión deseando hablar con ella.

―Bueno, aquí vamos ―ella suspiró―. ¿Te importaría quedarte, Héctor? Necesito todo el apoyo que pueda ―_en realidad no sé si quiero que se quede, pero no me atrevo a pedirle que se vay_a. Había sido muy maleducada con ellos ya.

Cuando Pompeyo hizo entrar a Dumbledore al saloncito, éste tomó la presencia de Héctor con ecuanimidad, sin hacer comentarios. El Director se encontraba solo, por que Petunia se sintió agradecida; temía que llegara con Snape a la rastra.

―Bueno, señora Dursley ―dijo él―, esta es una buena cazuela de pescado.

―Apesta, sí ―dijo Petunia, sombría.

―¿Por qué retiró a sus hijos de la escuela? ―preguntó el Director.

―Bien, ¿qué pasaría cuando los chicos atendieran una de las clases de Snape? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Él los hostigaría como siempre? Y si no lo hiciera, esto causaría algún comentario, por como se ha comportado hasta ahora.

―En eso tiene razón ―admitió Dumbledore―. Realmente necesitamos coordinar nuestras historias. Por suerte los chicos desconocen la verdad.

Petunia se mordió el labio―. Sí la conocen ―dijo en breve―. Yo misma se los dije anoche.

―En serio, señora Dursley ¿no fue eso algo precipitado? ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pienso que debería haber esperado un poco y pedirle permiso a Severus.

―¿Permiso a Severus? ―Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. ¿Tengo que pedir su _permiso_?

―Bueno ―dijo Dumbledore―, él _es _el padre...

―Él es el donador ―dijo Petunia cortante―. Y nada más que eso.

―Podríamos debatir la nomenclatura todo el día, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Podríamos, pero debo señalar que sus amigos ya habían sacado sus conclusiones, y le mencionaron a ellos la semejanza.

Para su renuente diversión, Dumbledore tuvo la misma reacción que ella―. La señorita Granger ―dijo él.

―La misma ―dijo Petunia―. Pero sólo porque ella sea más lista que el resto, no quiere decir que haya sido la única.

―Tiene razón en eso ―concedió Dumbledore.

―¿Ya se ha calmado Snape? ―preguntó Petunia, aunque no le interesaba especialmente.

―Aun se encuentra bastante molesto ―admitió el Director―, y con razón, ¿no lo diría usted?

Petunia se encogió de hombros, pero dijo―: Sí. No le rebato eso. Él aparentemente dio su consentimiento para Harry, pero no para Dudley, y Lily no tenía ningún derecho en imponérselo. Comprendo porque ella lo hizo, aunque dudo que él lo entienda.

―Él parece haber pensado que el pedido original significaba... bueno, quizás más para Lily de que eso pretendía, y está profundamente decepcionado.

Petunia ya se temía eso. Un sentimiento de humillación haría que Snape se pusiera difícil, y ella no dudaba que eso era lo que estaba experimentando. _Eso siempre me vuelve complicado ¿y por qué ahora debería ser el diferente?_―. Y supongo que todo el asunto es mi culpa ―dijo ella.

Dumbledore asintió―. Digamos que él no esta pensando muy claramente en estos momentos.

―Él no puede demandar la custodia de los muchachos, Director. Usted le dijo eso ¿no es así? No con Voldemort merodeando por ahí.

Dumbledore dijo―. Usted no llega a comprender, señora Dursley. Los magos lidian con los conflictos por custodia parental de forma muy diferente a los muggles.

―Pero cuando Sirius y yo disputamos... ―comenzó Petunia.

―Ni usted ni Sirius eran los padres del señor Potter ―la interrumpió Dumbledore―, así que las reglas normales no se aplicaban. Sin embargo, usted lo es del señor Dursley, así como Severus. Por lo tanto, se espera que usted someta esta disputa a un mediador privado que evaluará la lista de elementos que el Ministerio considera deseables en los padres.

―¿Tales como? ―inquirió Petunia, pasmada.

―Tales como si usted es sangre pura, mestiza, o sólo un cuarto de sangre, un octavo de sangre, o nacida de muggle ―dijo Dumbledore―. Severus tiene mayor puntaje que usted en eso, él es mestizo, y desciende de una distinguida familia mágica, los Prince. Sin embargo, usted podría recobrar algo de terreno señalando que desciende de una familia mágica igual de bien conectada.

―También creo que mi padre era un squib, y posiblemente más que eso ―se descubrió Petunia revelando―. ¿Cómo podría descubrir más información en esa área?

―Le podría pedir ayuda a Barty en ese departamento ―dijo Dumbledore.

Por un momento, Petunia se preguntó a quién se refería. _Ah, sí, al señor Crouch. Sigo olvidándolo._

―Después está su situación financiera, en lo cual usted se encuentra en una posición más estable que Severus. Y cuenta con una mansión mágica tradicional, además ―dijo Dumbledore―. Punto para usted. Por el otro lado, él gana un sueldo decente como profesor, y obtiene ganancias no despreciables como preparador de pociones, así que la brecha no sería tan grande como parece. Los reportes médicos suyos incluirían la sobrecarga mágica, y eso no la ayudaría.

―Por cierto ―dijo Petunia, de forma ominosa.

―Ambos son padres solteros ―dijo Dumbledore―, lo que es mal visto. Y ninguno de los dos cuenta con familia extendida, así que en eso están parejos.

Petunia se encogió de hombros. Ella tenía una familia grande, tan sólo que una gran porción de ella era de respira-fuego.

―La cultura mágica además tiene una larga tradición de favorecer la custodia de los niños al padre, y de las niñas a la madre ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ―dijo Petunia, irritada.

―No se trata de algo tan arbitrario como usted podría pensar, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. La magia de magos y brujas puede ser muy diferente, y los magos adolescentes pueden ser muy difíciles de controlar a veces.

―Le esta predicando al coro ―dijo Petunia.

―Sin embargo ―continuó Dumbledore―, esta costumbre ha tenido un resultado inesperado. Sí, los magos con frecuencia ganan la batalla de custodia, en especial de los niños. Y después de pronto desarrollan un terrible caso de gastroenteritis y mueren.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. Cuan ... sorprendente.

―Nada de sorprendente, señora Dursley, si piensa en ello. A veces la bruja es poderosa por sí misma, o lo son sus parientes o amigos. Así que vencer por completo no es exactamente deseable para el mago. Ni lo es tratar a su ex-esposa de forma injusta o cruel.

Petunia sonrió a pesar de sí misma―. Moderación en todo.

―Precisamente ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero la moderación no es una de las cualidades más destacadas de Severus. En más de un sentido.

―En eso le ha acertado medio a medio ―dijo Petunia suspirando―. Y él nunca ha tenido miedo de mi, sin importar lo mucho que lo he amenazado.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada que ella no logró interpretar.

―Como padres, yo diría que ustedes cuentan con cualidades deseables y no tanto ―prosiguió el Director―. Usted, por ejemplo, según la sociedad mágica estandard se la consideraría demasiado relajada con respecto a sus hijos. Ellos lo han probado escapando muchas veces a su control, en especial el señor Potter, y realmente podrían beneficiarse de algo de disciplina masculina y dirección. Creo que los muggles tienen un nombre para eso que se me escapa en estos momentos...

―Modelo paternal ―acotó Petunia―. ¿Piensa que Snape califica? ―_no hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo hubiera quedado devastada con esa crítica, pero ahora me importa un pepino. Resulta extraño._

―Podría serlo ―dijo Dumbledore con cautela―. En su caso, la dificultad es que sus experiencias con la paternidad fueron exiguas, y sus expectativas quizás demasiado grandes.

―¿Quizás? Él posee un enorme entendimiento en su campo, pero debe estar consciente que es muy mal profesor ―señaló Petunia―. Considere el efecto que tiene sobre Neville Longbottom, por ejemplo. Es un chico brillante, pero Snape lo hostiga sin descanso y eso lo ha asustado tanto que no va a sacar su TIMOS en Pociones. Eso no es justo, dado el efecto que tendrá en su futuro, y no es nada deseable.

―Para aquellos que se benefician con su enseñanza, empero, él es muy buen profesor ―dijo Dumbledore―. Me han dicho que usted lo ha hecho muy bien con él.

Petunia se preguntó quién demonios le habría contado eso al Director―. ¿Qué porcentaje de cada clase es auto-motivada? ―preguntó―. ¿Tal vez el cinco por ciento cuando mucho? Ese porcentaje de éxito es un poco sesgado, ¿no lo diría?

―Cierto, señora Dursley. Pero comprendo que el joven señor Dursley es bastante dotado en Pociones, y hasta el señor Potter es mejor que el promedio en esa materia.

―Y él sería mucho mejor que eso, si Snape no permitiera que los Slytherin sabotearan su trabajo, y dejara de criticarlo tan insidiosamente ―dijo ella, incisiva.

―Algo me dice que el sabotaje esta a punto de cesar, o me equivocaría mucho ―dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amenazando aparecer.

Petunia masculló―. Más le vale.

―Bueno ―dijo Dumbledore―, ahora que usted comprende esta situación un poco mejor, ¿objetaría que llame a Severus? Creo que todos deberíamos discutir juntos este asunto de la forma más amigable posible.

_Te deseo buena suerte con eso, anciano._

―Pues yo tengo todas las objeciones ―dijo Petunia.

―Petunia ―dijo Héctor, de forma admonitoria.

―Estoy condenadamente _cansada_ de ser razonable ―dijo Petunia―, y de pretender que me importa lo que Snape sienta. ¿Se supone que diga que desearía no haber tenido a Dudley? Porque estoy encantada de haberlo tenido, y que se vaya a la porra lo que sienta Snape por eso. Y si él no quiere sufrir de un ataque severo y fatal de gastroenteritis, será mejor que lo recuerde.

―Por supuesto, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore, apaciguador.

_Me pregunto a quién de los dos encuentra más insoportable. Probablemente a mi, y no me importa. Ya no más._

~~oOo~~

Estaba claro que Snape estaba esperando la llamada, porque llegó muy rápido por el Flú. En esta ocasión, Petunia estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se molestó en ser educada. Lo cual fue afortunado, porque el Maestro de Pociones venia igual de muy malas pulgas.

―Ya veo que estás haciendo pucheros ―dijo él, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón y no se levantó como normalmente hubiera hecho a la llegada de un invitado, y él siguió limpiándose las cenizas.

―No hago pucheros, estoy contrariada ―lo corrigió Petunia.

―Nada cambia contigo, ¿no es así? ―dijo Snape.

Petunia rodó los ojos, y no se molestó en contestarle. _Recuerda que eres una dama ... la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta claro que busca pelea, así que no les des esa satisfacción._

A pesar de su desafío, Petunia se sentía muy nerviosa. Se preguntó si Snape demandaría la custodia de Harry, pero no la de Dudley. Pensó que una vez que él considerara un poco el asunto, existía una buena chance de eso, y de forma extraña eso la perturbaba. Las últimas veinticuatro horas estuvo pensando en eso, y comenzaba a temer que de actuar él así, Dudley se sentiría herido. Después de todo, él ya había soportado ser la tercera rueda en la relación de Harry con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin (en forma breve dedicó un pensamiento a qué pensarían ellos de esto). Un rechazo de alguien que despreciaras, seguía siendo igual un rechazo. Dudley ya había soportado el rechazo de Vernon, y en su opinión, no necesitaba otro.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Snape que no diferenciara entre los muchachos, y terminó mordiéndose la lengua. El hombre era tan intratable como Sholto, y él ni siquiera contaba con la excusa de ser escocés. Ni un reptil. Tal vez sería mejor jugar con sus instintos de ser contrario, así que decidió sentarse tranquila y ver como se desarrollaba todo.

Dumbledore dijo con desaprobación―. Vamos, Severus. Estamos aquí para discutir la situación, no para reñir.

―Así es ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Estas interesado en escuchar acerca de los muchachos o sólo viniste a desahogarte?

―Ella no tenía derecho, ningún derecho... ―comenzó a decir Snape.

Petunia se puso de pie de un salto y espetó―. Puedes sentirte perjudicado o sentirte halagado. Elige.

―¿Por qué demonios debería sentirme halagado? ―dijo Snape, mirándola de mala manera.

―A pesar de todo, Lily te pidió ayuda a ti en una situación desesperada ―dijo Petunia―. Eso me sugiere que ella seguía teniendo confianza en ti, aunque sólo Dios sepa la razón.

―No puedo creer que ella me haya hecho esto a mí ―dijo Snape―. Yo cometí un error, uno solo, y ella se rehusó a perdonarme. Pensé que eramos amigos. Y después ella me hizo esto.

Petunia frunció el ceño―. ¡Te diré lo que pienso de eso! Apuesto que ese solo error, como dices, en realidad fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. ¿Acaso no estabas asociándote con un montón de mortífagos en ciernes en Hogwarts? ¿La clase de magos que asesinaría a Lily tan pronto pusieran la mira en ella? Como ocurrió, finalmente.

Snape se puso pálido, y le dio una mirada de malevolencia a Petunia.

Héctor dijo con suavidad―. Si ustedes hablaran del futuro en vez del pasado, podríamos lograr algún progreso en esto.

Snape abrió la boca para decirle a Héctor su opinión de los Sanadores Mentales (posiblemente la única cosa que tuviera en común con Sirius Black), cuando captó la mirada de Dumbledore y se detuvo abruptamente.

―¿Petunia? ―dijo Héctor―. ¿Por qué no le cuentas al profesor Snape acerca de los chicos? Quizás el pueda aprender más acerca de ellos.

Petunia se volvió a sentar, y pensó en ello. ¿Qué le podría decir de Harry y Dudley a este hombre extraño y amargado, que resultaba ser por accidente su padre? Dudaba que él pudiera llegar a comprenderlos, o a ella.

Ella dijo en voz baja―. Harry pasó por una época difícil después de que Lily y James fueran asesinados. Desde el principio, Vernon no lo quiso en casa. Yo sí, y sabía que las barreras de protección mágica dependían de que él se quedara con nosotros, así que insistí. A Vernon eso no le gustó, nunca le gustó que yo decidiera nada, así que atormentaba a Harry como una manera de hacer que yo estuviera de acuerdo en deshacernos de él. Yo intenté protegerlo; pero no siempre tuve éxito.

Se humedeció los labios, repentinamente secos―. Vernon fue bueno con Dudley hasta que se dio cuenta que era un mago. Después lo rechazó completamente, tal como lo había hecho con Harry. Después de un tiempo, él decidió intentar 'exorcizar' la magia de ambos, según sus palabras. Eso resultó un desastre completo, que terminó muy mal.

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo abriendo el baúl de los recuerdos, con un horror en cada compartimiento._ Petunia se apretó las manos, y continuó―. Después de que internaron a Vernon, su odiosa hermana intentó conseguir la custodia de Dudley. Me costó todo lo que tenía el impugnársela. Así que nos quedamos sin un centavo, en tanto que los efectos de la sobrecarga mágica, aun con el hechizo de Lily, me asustaban a morir. No fue fácil para los niños. Y ellos quedaron aislados en el vecindario debido a sus estallidos de magia accidental.

Pudo ver que Snape hacia una mueca, y eso la enojó. _No dejaré que me detenga. No._

―Harry nunca tuvo miedo de Vernon, nunca ―dijo ella―. Él lo odiaba, pero nunca tuvo miedo. Yo sí, pero él no. Él es el nene más valiente que he visto ―_supongo que Voldemort hizo que Vernon le pareciera un don nadie._

»Vernon trató de hacer que los niños no fueran amigos, pero no funcionó. Ellos peleaban un poco, pero nunca fue con maldad. Se hicieron muy amigos cuando eran pequeños, y siguieron así. Dudley tenía miedo de Vernon, y con buena razón. Él lo evitaba lo más posible, lo cual era su forma de sobrellevarlo ―con el rabillo del ojo, vio que de repente aparecía un tic en la cara de Snape.

Ella lo miró―. Así que ahora sabes porque Harry odia la injusticia y desprecia a los matones. Y porque Dudley se enfoca en su trabajo y no en tus intentos de sabotaje. Ellos tienen amplia experiencia con eso.

Entonces Petunia decidió tomar un riesgo calculado, y le dijo―: Ya que tu donación fue usada sin tu consentimiento para Dudley, estoy preparada a firmar una declaración legal absolviéndote de cualquier responsabilidad hacia él, y también para Harry. El señor Crouch me dice que eso es posible.

La cara de Snape enrojeció, y sus ojos negros brillaron―. ¿Y verte arruinarlos a ambos con tu estúpida indulgencia? ―espetó―. ¡Podemos ver los resultados de _tu_ enseñanza, ahora mismo! Potter no tiene ningún sentido de la auto-disciplina, y tiene una alta opinión de sí mismo; y Dursley esta completamente esclavizado por esa insufrible muchacha san...sabelotodo ―_¡estuvo a punto de decir sangre sucia! ¡lo sabía! ¡Hablando de no aprender tu lección!_―. ¿No tienes la inteligencia para disuadir esa relación? ¡Debes haber visto como terminará eso!

―¡Ni siquiera tienen dieciséis años! ―exclamó Petunia. ¿Y acaso no estabas tu obsesionado con una niña a esa edad? ¡Lo estabas!

―¡Tal vez, pero todas sus partes funcionan! ―siseó Snape.

Dumbledore puso una mano sobre el brazo de Snape, y lo retiró de Petunia―. Vamos, Severus. Necesitamos concentrarnos en las cosas importantes, ¿no crees? Y no discutir acerca de cosas que pueden verse más tarde.

A Petunia le dijo―: Quizás no deberíamos sacar a los muchachos en nuestra discusión.

Petunia se levantó y le dijo a Snape con una mirada acerada―. Muy bien, pero si dices algo para lastimarlos, usaré tus tripas de ligas, y no estoy hablando por hablar.

Snape le devolvió la mirada iracunda, con los dientes apretados, pero incapaz en ese momento de desafiar a Dumbledore no dijo palabra.

Ella se dio la vuelta para llamar a Pompeyo. _Aquí viene la reunión familiar. Ajusten sus cinturones._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias a todos por leer, y sus comentarios.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	66. En pos del sarcasmo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 66: "EN POS DEL SARCASMO"**

**.**

_En el cual se salta del sartén a las llamas, y las chispas llegan hasta arriba._

~~oOo~~

Petunia envió a Pompeyo a llamar a Dudley y a Harry, y por precaución al señor Crouch. El último llegó de inmediato, lo que hizo sospechar a Petunia que había escuchado las voces alzadas en el salón y estaba cerca intentando descubrir que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo porque a menudo no sabía donde se encontraba no quería decir que le faltara curiosidad. Ella estaba feliz de verlo, sin embargo. _Cualquier puerto es seguro en una tormenta y todos son aliados en la cubierta._

Después de cinco minutos o algo así, los muchachos también llegaron, y Petunia vio que la predicción de Harry se había hecho realidad, y ahora por fin se había asentado la idea. Dudley, por otra parte, parecía más calmado, o quizás sólo era preocupación por tratar de mantener a su primo (¡hermano!) bajo control.

También pudo ver por qué Hermione Granger había notado la semejanza entre ambos chicos y Severus Snape. Con su proximidad al profesor de Pociones esto se hacia más obvio. Sus complexiones eran más pálidas, sus rasgos menos exagerados, y el color de ojos era diferente, pero aparte de eso, el parecido estaba. Aunque no les había mentido al decirles que eran bien parecidos, algo de lo que nunca acusaron a Snape, en opinión de Petunia.

Cuando los chicos vieron a Snape, ambos se detuvieron en seco y se lo quedaron mirando como si nunca antes lo hubiesen visto en su vida, lo que en cierta forma era verdad, suponía ella. Pero donde Dudley parecía avergonzado, había un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Harry. Petunia entendía lo que eso significaba: su madre había revivido (metafóricamente) en el cerebro de su nieto, y cualquier cosa que entrara en la cabeza de Harry saldría en voz alta. Petunia cerró los ojos, y deseó caer en el olvido.

Pero no pudo disfrutar de dicha suerte, como resultó.

―Ah ―dijo Dumbledore―. El señor Dursley y el señor Potter.

Después de otra pausa incómoda, los muchachos saludaron con cortesía al Director (a quien ellos respetaban), a Héctor (quien les agradaba), y al señor Crouch (a quien le tenían afecto). Ignoraron completamente a Snape.

Dumbledore pretendió sabiamente no haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Snape si lo notó, con una expresión iracunda. Después de las amenidades, los chicos regresaron a mirar fijamente a Snape.

Snape los miraba igual, y dijo de repente―: ¿Qué tipo de nombre es 'Dudley'?

―Su nombre es 'Severus' ―dijo Harry, cortante―, ¿y tiene el descaro de criticar el nombre de Dudley?

Petunia sabía que debería haber reprendido a Harry, pero ya había dejado de importarle. Que Snape viera lo que significaba *realmente_*_ ser padre de un mago adolescente. _Olvidé advertirle que atacar, o parecer atacar, a uno de ellos provoca que el otro se convierta en un defensor feroz de su primo/hermano. Que diablos, que aprenda por sí mismo._

―Usted se referirá al profesor Snape como "señor", señor Potter ―dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

―¿Lo haré? ―murmuró Harry―. ¿Es así como se llama a los donadores?

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Petunia, olvidando su resolución.

―¡Cállate! ―siseó Dudley a su hermano―. ¿Que no ves que él culpará a mamá por tu comportamiento?

Esto fue tan cercano a la verdad, que la cara de Petunia enrojeció. El rojo también agració la complexión cetrina de Snape.

Harry se dio cuenta de esto también―. ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que yo haga, Tante! ―dijo Harry.

―¿Tante? ―gruñó Snape―. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Debes dirigirte apropiadamente a tu tía!

―¡Él siempre me ha llamado así! ―intervino Petunia.

Harry apretó la mandíbulas, y no respondió a la orden de Snape. Su lenguaje corporal proclamaba lo que pensaba con mayor claridad que cualquier discurso: ¡No puedes obligarme!

En este punto, Petunia pudo ver otra cosa. Snape estaba a punto de explotar.

Y eso hubiera pasado, de no ser porque Héctor intervino rápidamente―: Bueno, Harry, tu y Dudley se encuentran aquí para contribuir con la discusión acerca de esta situación ―dijo él calmadamente―, pero se tienen que observar las propiedades, ¿no piensas así?

―Supongo ―dijo Harry, malhumorado, sin querer ser maleducado con Héctor... todavía. Y mirando a Snape dijo―: Señor.

Snape apenas asintió. Si él notó que Harry continuó ignorando su instrucción de como dirigirse a su tía, no dijo nada. Estaba mirando a Héctor con una expresión de 'no-te-necesitamos-aquí', pero en la presencia de Dumbledore no dijo nada.

_Oh, sí lo necesitas aquí, Severus. Claro que sí._

Snape ahora se volteó hacia ella―. ¿Les contaste la verdad? ¿Sin mi permiso?

Esta vez fue Dudley quien perdió el control de su lengua―. ¡Ella no necesita de _su_ permiso para decirnos algo! ―exclamó.

Petunia le hizo señas a Dudley para que se callara, y dijo con voz llana―. Ya esta hecho ―_no me pondré a la defensiva. NO lo haré._

Retrocediendo, Snape dijo―: ¿Qué se va a hacer con respecto a esto?

―Esa es la cuestión, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore―. Supongo que quizás los _glamouries_ podrían reemplazarse.

―Yo pienso que es demasiado tarde para eso ―dijo Petunia―. La mayoría de la población de Hogwarts ya los había visto sin ellos, y casi nadie lo ha notado, pero podrían hacerlo si sus apariencias volvieran a cambiar de regreso. Aunque quizás usted podría decirme esto, Director: ¿existe alguna manera de decir si los_ glamouries_ han desaparecido por completo?

Dumbledore alzó su varita en dirección a los muchachos. Petunia admiró el hecho de que ninguno de ellos se inquietó. Después de unos pocos minutos, él dijo―: Queda una traza. Parece que los _glamouries_ de verdad colapsaron, y sus aspectos ya no cambiarán mucho más.

Los chicos parecieron aliviados con esto. Petunia también. Snape aun los miraba fijamente como si experimentara una mal sueño.

―Él no está usando gafas ―dijo Snape, mirando a Harry.

―Eso era del _glamourie_ ―dijo Petunia, antes de que Harry contestara―. Al parecer, en realidad no los necesita.

Snape miró a Harry otro rato. Estaba claro se estaba ajustando a la idea, o tratando de hacerlo. Después de un intervalo, pasó a mirar a Dudley. Lo señaló con la barbilla y le dijo a Petunia―. ¿Cuánto mide?

―¿Somos sordos o idiotas o algo parecido? Si quiere hacer una pregunta de nosotros, pregúntenos a nosotros ―dijo Harry, con un fruncir de ceño muy a la Snape.

_Él no puede, porque hacerlo sería reconocer que tu eres humano en vez de una abstracción construida en su mente por prejuicios y mala voluntad._

―Un metro y noventa y dos centímetros ―dijo Dudley con resignación.

―Tendré que comprarte túnicas nuevas, Dudley, si sigues creciendo de ese modo ―dijo Petunia, distraída.

―¡Yo me encargaré de eso! ―dijo Snape en un tono que no aceptaba discutirse; bueno hubiera sido así en circunstancias ordinarias, en cambio, tanto los chicos como Petunia se erizaron ante su declaración posesiva.

El Director, presintiendo problemas, se apresuró a intervenir.

―Como la señora Dursley señaló, nosotros tenemos un problema ―dijo Dumbledore―, y es Voldemort. Una disputa por custodia, en especial una pública, resulta imposible en este punto, bajo las circunstancias.

―¿Cuáles circunstancias? ―masculló Snape.

―Él se refiere al tatuaje de mortífago que tienes en el antebrazo, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado ―dijo Petunia con un susurro teatral, dándole una mirada irritada al profesor de Pociones, que él regresó con intereses.

―Debes comprender, Severus ―señaló Dumbledore―, que si sale a la luz esta noticia existe un peligro considerable tanto para ti como el señor Potter, y posiblemente el señor Dursley.

―Y la solución a eso ―dijo Petunia― es que todos nos concentremos en la Cacería de Horcruxes en vez de eso. Nosotros lidiaremos con esto más tarde, de ser necesario.

―Debo estar de acuerdo con eso ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¡Pero yo no! ―dijo Snape, con rabia.

Dumbledore pareció inescrutable, lo que Petunia sospechaba indicaba que estaba exasperado. Por suerte para la atmósfera del cuarto, que rápidamente caía, Héctor intercedió sugiriendo con tacto que los muchachos se retiraron arriba a hacer sus tareas (Hermione Granger, fielmente, se las traía cada día)

―No, gracias ―dijo Dudley.

Héctor pestañeó.

―No vamos a ninguna parte ―dijo Harry―. Tan pronto como lo hagamos, ustedes van a hostigar en grupo a Tante. Ya lo hemos visto antes.

Petunia suspiró. Se paró despacio y condujo a los chicos a la puerta, los abrazó, y les dijo―. No se preocupen, los llamaré si los necesito.

―¿Estas segura, mamá? ―preguntó Dudley, dirigiéndole una mirada dudosa a Snape.

―¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió haciendo un gesto para que se fueran―. No voy a consentir a nada sin su consentimiento, se los prometo.

Pareciendo aliviados, ambos escaparon sin dar una mirada atrás. Petunia los vio marcharse con envidia.

―Sentémonos ―dijo Héctor, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa.

Petunia se sentó con una expresión resignada en el rostro. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los Sanadores Mentales, no así Snape. Él pareció rebelarse, pero al final también se sentó. El señor Crouch y Dumbledore se colocaron de tal modo que Petunia y Snape no quedaron sentados uno junto al otro; una precaución sensata, suponía Petunia, diseñada para prevenir que sacaran las varitas y otras preparaciones previas al homicidio.

―Ahora ―dijo Héctor―, quizás en vez de pelearse podrían negociar. Eso resolvería muchos problemas.

Tanto Petunia como Snape le dieron una mirada que lo hicieron estremecerse por un momento, pero después recobró su ecuanimidad y siguió, aunque todavía sintiéndose un poco tembloroso.

―¿En realidad es necesario determinar quién tiene la custodia de los muchachos? ―inquirió Héctor―. ¿Por qué no lo arreglan de modo que Severus tenga visitas de acceso, para que pueda llegar a conocerlos mejor?

―Ahora _no _―dijo Petunia con los dientes apretados.

―Sí, _ahora_ ―dijo Snape con una mirada de suficiencia.

Petunia se preguntó si de verdad necesitaba su varita, o en caso de estrés podría ser capaz de conjurar un Imperdonable sin ella. _Desafortunadamente, lo más probable es que no. un Crucio sería lo mejor. La tortura haría maravillas por el nivel de cooperación de Snape. Supongo._

―Esto requiere la cooperación de ambos ―dijo Héctor―. Siendo yo mismo padre de cinco hijos, sé que la crianza de niños requiere generalmente de un esfuerzo total de dos personas, y de el máximo de flexibilidad, buen humor, y tacto.

Las dos personas en cuestión guardaron silencio. _¿Flexibilidad, buen humor, y tacto? ¿De Snape? El hombre esta loco si creo que eso es posible de nosotros dos. Hay demasiada historia entre ambos._

Héctor levantó las cejas―. Ustedes necesitan confiar uno en el otro ―dijo él.

Petunia mediante un gran esfuerzo, refrenó el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Snape cedió al impulso.

―Y ustedes no deben criticarse entre ustedes, en especial no delante de los muchachos ―añadió Héctor.

―Esto no funcionará ―dijo Petunia―. Él me critica todo el tiempo.

Héctor se dirigió a Snape―. Profesor Snape, de seguro que puede decir algunas cosas positivas acerca de Petunia.

Snape estuvo a punto de proclamar sus descargos de cualquier cosa de ese tipo, cuando captó la mirada de Dumbledore. Siguió una larga pausa. Por fin, dijo―: Aunque a veces es difícil de discernir por como se comporta, ella no es _completamente_ estúpida.

―Vaya me siento halagada ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Y? ―dijo Héctor.

―¿Y qué? ―dijo Snape. Estaba claro que no pretendía ir más lejos, pero las miradas concentradas de los otros tres magos en el cuarto parecieron ponerlo incómodo, y finalmente añadió―: Su magia con frecuencia es muy descontrolada, y no trabaja suficiente en ello, pero es más poderosa de lo que uno esperaría.

―Ahora di algo que no te guste de ella, y por favor sé claro en lo que quieres decir, pero sin insultos, por favor ―dijo Héctor.

Petunia esperaba una carga completa de ropa sucia, pero Snape no contestó por un largo rato, y después dijo―: Celosa. Ella estaba celosa de Lily.

―Él dijo que lo dijeras claro ―intervino Petunia―. Yo no estaba celosa de Lily, esta celosa de _ti_. Porque ambos tenían magia y yo no.

Snape la miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

―Ah ―dijo Héctor―. Muy bien. Ahora tu, Petunia.

―¿Ahora yo qué? ―dijo ella._ Ya sé lo que quiere decir, estoy siendo difícil, pero no puedo evitarlo._

―Ahora dinos algo positivo acerca de Severus ―dijo Héctor, con voz de aliento.

Petunia alzó las cejas, y dijo ya preparada―. Diré lo mismo que les dije a los muchachos cuando ellos me preguntaron. Él tiene dos ventajas sobre Vernon Dursley como padre: tiene más cerebro y es un mago, uno muy hábil. Oh, y supongo que se podría decir que es un trabajador arduo, aunque en lo que trabaja más es en ser un cretino ―_ese comentario acerca de mi pereza me llegó, ¿no es así? Oh, sí, seguro que sí._

―Sin insultos, por favor, Petunia ―dijo Héctor―. ¿Y lo que no te gusta?

―Auto-compasión ―dijo Petunia―. Él siempre ha sido lástima por sí mismo, a pesar del hecho de tener magia. Y nunca, jamás, pude comprender eso. Mi madre lo puso de este modo: siempre todo es acerca de él. Creo que es una buena valoración acerca de él.

Snape se la quedó mirando―. Pensaba que yo le agradaba... ―comenzó, y después se calló.

Petunia estuvo tentada a decirle la verdadera opinión de su madre, pero contuvo su lengua. _Allí hay problemas de auto-estima además. Sólo porque sucede que él no me agrada, no quiere decir que no me identifique con eso._

―¿Quién dijo que no le gustabas? ―dijo ella―. Por cierto que no fui yo. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Snape siguió en silencio, y Petunia también calló.

―Voy a decir una sola cosa ―dijo Héctor―. Y es lo siguiente: lo que más nos molesta en otra persona con frecuencia es la cualidad en ellos que reconocemos como lo más parecido a nuestra peor falta ―dejó que esto se absorbiera.

Petunia, pensando en ello, temió que él estuviera en lo correcto, pero no dijo nada. La auto-compasión era algo que ella trataba por años de suprimir, pero sólo porque luchara contra ello no quería decir que no la sintiera. Dado el comportamiento general de Snape con Lily, sospechaba que los celos era una falta que él no combatía.

Después de un discreto silencio, Héctor dijo―: Petunia, nos contaste acerca de los antecedentes de tus hijos, ¿podrías darnos más información acerca de sus caracteres? Eso podría ayudar a Severus a comprenderlos un poco mejor.

Petunia lo dudaba, pero aun se estaba recuperando del efecto del batazo de Héctor, así que trató de ser lo más cooperativa que pudo.

―Harry se parece a Lily ―dijo ella―. Es valiente en extremo, y demasiado obstinado, pero debajo de todo eso hay una base fundamental de sentido común y un corazón amable. Es demasiado franco, pero no siempre comprende que puede dañar los sentimientos de alguien con eso. Yo pienso... espero... que desarrolle eso con el tiempo. Puedo ver que se parece un poquito a ti en su tendencia a guardar rencor ―esto lo dijo a Snape, quien frunció el ceño.

―Dudley se parece más a mi padre ―continuó ella―. Es muy paciente, lógico, leal y tiene buen carácter. Tiene una tendencia a planear ardides, y siempre me pregunté de donde le venia eso ―aquí le lanzó a Snape una mirada predispuesta―, y como resultado sus habilidades tácticas son muy avanzadas para su edad. Su autoestima a veces necesita refuerzo, lo cual por lo general no es un problema muy grande con Harry. Veo algo de ti en él también, pero él no tiene esa veta mezquina kilométrica, gracias a Dios, ni la ineptitud social. Excusarás sin duda mi forma franca de hablar, como yo excusé la tuya.

Snape le dio una mirada que sugería que era demasiado optimista en eso.

―Supongo que debería haberte advertido unas cuantas cosas ―prosiguió Petunia―. Debido al comportamiento de Vernon, los dos, aunque Harry en especial, tienen un problema con las figuras de autoridad. Una forma segura de provocarlos es atacar a uno en frente del otro. Lo odian porque Vernon solía usarlo como una arma en contra de Harry, y después en contra de ambos. Si yo disciplino a uno y no al otro, trato de hacerlo de forma separada.

―Tu no los disciplinas para nada, por lo que he podido ver ―masculló Snape.

―Sí lo hago ―dijo Petunia―, pero he aprendido que ellos responden mejor si las consecuencias posibles de sus actos le son explicadas sin críticas, hostigamiento ni insultos ―le dio una mirada acusadora.

―Ellos son fanfarrones, ofensivos, se comportan mal, y sus modales son abominables ―dijo Snape.

―¡Esa es una exageración total! ―exclamó petunia―. ¡No tienes derecho a decir una cosa así!

―¡Resulta ser que tengo todos los derechos! ―espetó Snape.

Y, en la opinión de Petunia, cuando algo puede empeorar, entonces así resulta ser. El Flú de la sala estalló en llamas verdes y expelió un dragón miniatura negro tosiendo.

―¡Sholto! ―exclamó Petunia, exasperada―. ¿Que no te he dicho que debes llamar antes de usar el Flú?

Sholto tosió y después empezó a sacudirse la ceniza de sus escamas negras minuciosamente―. Puede que lo hayas dicho ―dijo pensativamente―, pero ya _deberías_ saber que yo nunca escucho nada de lo que digas ¿o sí?

―Ahora me doy por enterada ―dijo Petunia en el tono más controlado que pudo.

―Si te ha tomado tanto tiempo para darte cuenta, entonces eres lenta de entendimiento ―dijo Sholto.

Snape resopló una risa. _Oh, ese fue un error, Snape._

Sholto se erizó y miró de mala manera a Snape―. Creo que no nos han presentado ―dijo con frialdad.

―Este es el profesor Snape, Sholto ―dijo Petunia, como si estuviera haciendo las presentaciones en una fiesta aburrida y presentaba al huésped de honor a un intruso.

―Oh ―dijo Sholto, sus ojos morados maliciosos―. He escuchado a los muchachos hablar acerca de él, según creo. ¿Acaso no dijiste que él era un cretino sabiondo, incapaz de manejar una clase de jardín de niños?

―No recuerdo haber dicho nada semejante ―dijo Petunia con voz neutral, suprimiendo el impulso de echarse a reír histérica, y perdonarle a Sholto sus muchas faltas.

―Bueno, yo sí. Y mi memoria es excelente.

_En realidad lo llamé un cretino irritante, así que tu memoria no es tan buena como crees, aunque lo dejaré pasar._

―Que mal que sus modales no se equiparan ―murmuró Snape.

Petunia de nuevo cerró los ojos. Responderle a Sholto meramente lo incitaba. El dragón de las Hébridas tenía una necesidad honda de ser el mayor listillo en cualquier cuarto donde se encontrara.

Sholto le sonrió feroz a Snape, y dijo―: ¡No eres tu a quien Petunia y su hermana solían conocer cuando eran crías?

Snape, quizás presintiendo el peligro, no dijo palabra esta vez.

―¡Lo eres! ―dijo Sholto―. ¡Vaya espécimen! ¡No es de extrañar que Petunia tuviera una tan baja opinión acerca de los magos!

―¿Tuviera? ―murmuró Petunia por lo bajo. Y con voz más fuerte, siseó―. ¡Sholto, para con eso!

―¿Parar con qué? ―consultó Sholto, con tono inocente―. Solamente hago conversación.

―Deja entonces de hacer conversación ―dijo Petunia―. Y mejor me dices ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Me encuentro aquí porque tengo una pista ―dijo Sholto con una mirada desdeñosa―. Sobre el anillo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¿Alguien se imaginaba que Snape iba a actuar de forma madura...? Los problemas apenas empiezan.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	67. Torcido y Retorcido

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 67: "TORCIDO Y RETORCIDO"**

**.**

_En el cual Severus Snape el profesor de Pociones encuentra a Sholto el Dragón; y ya decidirás quién es el más insoportable de los dos. _

~~oOo~~

―¿El anillo? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿El anillo de Voldemort?

―¡No, el anillo del tapón de mi bañera! ―espetó Sholto―. ¡Por supuesto que el anillo de Voldemort!

―¿Dónde se encuentra entonces? ―exclamó Petunia.

―Yo dije que tenía una _pista_ ―dijo Sholto―. Una pista es una ventaja. Todavía no sé dónde se encuentra el anillo.

―¿De qué se trata esa_ pista_? ―inquirió Petunia.

―No tan rápido ―dijo Sholto con frialdad―. Cuando yo esté listo ―él miró alrededor y dijo―: No veo por aquí a tu prole repelente.

―Ellos están arriba ―dijo Petunia, sin molestarse en refutar su adjetivo poco favorecedor―, haciendo su tarea.

―Me asombra que ellos sean capaces de hacer algo remotamente útil ―dijo Sholto―. Que lástima.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―dijo Petunia con sospecha.

―Porque disfruto provocándolos ―admitió Sholto―. En especial el anteojudo; se dispara como un cohete con el incentivo adecuado.

―Pero en serio, Sholto ―dijo Petunia―. ¿En realidad te enorgullece provocar a un niño?

―Por supuesto que sí. Las trifulcas en la sala siempre me hacen sonreír ―dijo Sholto―. Consiénteme.

―Eso no va a pasar; aunque te acabo de presentar al único oponente que necesitarás ―dijo Petunia, indicando a Snape.

―¿Él? ―dijo con desdén, dándole a Snape una mirada de arriba abajo desde su cabello grasiento a sus botas claveteadas.

Era obvio que Snape reciprocaba su opinión, sus ojos negros brillaron, su labio se curvó en una mueca mientras inspeccionaba a Sholto de igual modo―. He escuchado acerca de tus dragones miniatura ―dijo él―, y todo parece ser verdad, por lo que veo.

―Supongo que pretende ser insultante ―dijo Sholto―. Detesto a los aficionados.

―Oh, tan sólo dale algo de tiempo, Sholto ―dijo Petunia―, y él alcanzará tu nivel elevado de odiosidad en un segundo.

―Pienso que lo halagas ―dijo Sholto, burlón.

―¿Por qué no saca a su reptil, señora Dursley ―dijo Snape―, o no me diga que lo tiene enseñado?

El dragón miniatura le dio al profesor de Pociones una mirada de lástima―. _Silencio_ ―dijo Sholto, y Snape quedó mudo.

_Simple, pero efectivo. Tendré que acordarme de esto._

―Ahora podemos hablar ―dijo Sholto―, sin que nos interrumpa su supuesto ingenio.

―Yo no sabía que los dragones miniatura podían usar magia, señora Dursley ―intervino Dumbledore, con aspecto asombrado, y un hechizo encubierto hacia el profesor de Pociones. Snape pareció alterado, y miró con enojo al dragón negro, pero por suerte guardó silencio.

―Por supuesto que puedo usar magia ―dijo Sholto, dándole una mirada altanera―. ¿Qué hay de sorprendente en ello?

―No es algo muy común ―dijo Dumbledore―. ¿O sí?

―En realidad lo es―dijo Petunia―. Cuando menos en los dragones criados aquí. Algy también puede hacerla.

―¡Ese pequeño lagarto desdichado no puede hacer magia! ―pronunció Sholto, ofendido.

―¡Sí puedo! ―dijo Algy mientras entraba volando por la puerta para posarse en el hombro de Petunia. Miró con enojo al Hébrido desde su puesto aventajado. Petunia le dio unas palmaditas tratando de calmar sus sentimientos claramente heridos.

―Pompeyo me dijo que estabas de vuelta ―dijo Algy, enseñándole sus dientes a Sholto―. No eres bienvenido aquí, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

―No lo hacia ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Y dónde esta esa hembra cabeza hueca? ¿Afuera robando las joyas de la corona? ¿O esa es su tarea esta mañana?

―¡No te atrevas a despreciar a Nesta! ―exclamó Algy con enojo―. Ella se enfrentó a Voldemort y a Pettigrew, a los dos, ella sola! ¡Tu haces un montón de ruido, pero nunca hubieras tenido las agallas!

Una expresión pasmada se hizo presente en Sholto―. ¿Y ella salió de eso con vida? ¡_Estoy_ impresionado!

―Gracias a ella estamos todos con vida ―dijo Petunia―. Pettigrew le lanzó un hechizo y este rebotó en sus joyas, y en vez de eso le dio a él, fue muy afortunado ―_chúpate eso_.

Sholto pareció divertido―. Me corrijo. Esta claro que la joyería sí tiene sus usos; deberé examinar eso más tarde. Y ella también, aunque nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Algy murmuró algo por lo bajo. Petunia con prudencia no le pidió aclararlo―. Ella está en las Hébridas, traduciendo para Eneas McFusty y la manada ―le dijo a Sholto.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del morro de Sholto―. Mejor ella que yo ―dijo. Y se escuchaba como si hablara en serio.

―¿Pero los dragones de seguro que no pueden usar varitas, cierto? ―le preguntó Héctor a Sholto. En un costado, Snape estaba enfurruñado visiblemente, pero, milagro de milagros, seguía en silencio.

―¿Quién necesita varitas? ―bufó Sholto―. Solamente los chamanes y los charlatanes necesitan esos palitos patéticos. Un mago verdadero puede hacer magia _sin varita_ . Claro que por supuesto yo podría usar una varita, si fuera tan poco talentoso que requiriera de una.

Dumbledore pareció intrigado; Héctor, divertido; el señor Crouch miraba en forma vaga a Sholto, al parecer consciente de que se habían conocido antes. _Esta tratando de recordar en dónde._

―Oh ―dijo Harry, apareciendo en este punto en la puerta de la sala con Dudley a la siga―. Si es el grandioso Yo-Soy. Pompeyo dijo que él estaba aquí, y pensamos que necesitarías refuerzos.

―¡No necesito protegerme de Sholto! ―protestó Petunia.

―Tu no; él ―dijo Harry―. Él va a necesitar protección si todos los magos de esta habitación se vuelven contra él, lo que probablemente ocurra cuando los insulte a todos ―a Sholto le dijo―: ¡Hola ahí, Sholto! ¿Todavía con una piedra por corazón?

―¡Hola, cría! ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Aun con una nuez por cerebro?

―Ese es el rumor ―dijo Harry con sencillez. A pesar de la predicción de Sholto, no pareció enojado y Petunia dio las gracias por ello.

Dirigiéndose al dragón negro, Petunia dijo―: ¡El anillo, Sholto! ¡Ya sé que disfrutas siendo molesto porque sí, pero esto es importante!

―No estoy siendo molesto, y nunca actúo al azar ―dijo Sholto―. Sin embargo, ya que insistes, quería decirte además que los Goblins están 'mostrando bandera blanca', usando una de tus frases.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Petunia dijo cautelosa.

―Ellos quieren tener sus llaves de regreso. Me refiero a las llaves de las bóvedas. Las que yo, ejem, liberé la noche del escape de la manada.

―¿Pero no pueden hacer nuevas? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿O abrir de otro modo las puertas usando herramientas?

―No, no pueden ―dijo Sholto―. Debo admitir que yo mismo llegué a preguntármelo. Pero Glum me dice que las puertas están hechizadas para aceptar solamente las puertas originales por razones de seguridad. Los hechizos son antiguos y extremadamente poderosos, y barrenar las puertas les provocaría una muerte instantánea. Y existe toda una gama de buenas razones para que los Goblins no quieran revertir ellos mismos los hechizos. Por una parte, no pueden hacerlo; y por la otra, si enlistan magos para ello, constituiría una brecha en la seguridad. Ellos no quieren que estas nuevas acerca de llaves perdidas se sepan, por razones obvias. El escape de los dragones ya fue suficiente mala publicidad.

―¿Qué están dispuestos a ofrecer? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Esa es la parte interesante ―dijo Sholto―. Como parte del precio, ellos están ofreciendo noticias del anillo.

―¿Cómo pueden saber acerca de eso? ―dijo Petunia con desmayo.

―La liberación de Glum fue una táctica maestra, aunque francamente en ese tiempo no lo vi así ―admitió Sholto―. Es una mina de información acerca de los Goblins en general y la organización de Gringotts en particular. Resulta ser que los Goblins tienen su propia red de información, y una condenadamente eficiente, además.

―¿Y qué fue lo que descubrió su red de información? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Fueron muy reservados al respecto ―dijo Sholto―. Estoy bastante seguro que ellos no tienen el anillo, o eso sería todo lo que ofrecerían. He aprendido su lenguaje, verán, y no me refiero al Gobbledegook. Les ofrecí una contra-oferta, por así decirlo. Ellos ni siquiera mencionaron la palabra 'Horcrux', pero resulta claro que ellos saben de ellas, y lo más importante, de sus ramificaciones. Así que ellos tienen una noción acerca de su valor.

―Entonces no tienen razón alguna para ayudarnos ―dijo Petunia, sintiéndose miserable.

―Estas fijándote sólo en los detalles, Petunia ―dijo Sholto―. Los Goblins son realistas. Ellos saben que si Voldemort gana, será malo para el negocio; así fue la vez pasada. Todo lo que a él le importa es el poder, no la viabilidad económica. Y los negocios son su existencia. Además, eso los pondría a la merced de un lunático muy impredecible, junto con todos los demás, y si hay algo que ellos odian es lo impredecible. Así que concluyendo, eso es malo para ellos.

―Eso según dices tu ―masculló Snape―, el experto en Goblins.

―Ya te recobraste del enfurruñamiento, ¿ah? ―dijo Sholto con burla―. Me alegra mucho que estés de acuerdo. Yo soy el experto en Goblins. No perdí mi tiempo durante mi estadía en Gringotts, ni después de eso. No diré que esto será fácil, porque no lo será. Voldemort no es tonto. Ya está esperando conseguir el apoyo de los Goblins, y ofreciéndoles el cebo más tangible según su libro: tasas bajas de interés.

―¿Y cómo podemos competir con eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Las cabezas más frías entre los Goblins, como tu viejo amigo Bothgar, piensan a largo plazo, y ellos saben que su oferta probablemente durará hasta que Voldemort venza al Ministerio, y después de eso pondrá los precios según lo que quiera ese día, o cargar un honorario por mantenerlos bajos. Uno gigantesco, o quedaría sorprendido. De nuevo impredecible. Por supuesto, a ellos no les gusta el Ministerio, quien lo hace, pero espero que ellos terminen prefiriendo al diablo conocido.

―¿Crees que saben dónde se encuentra el anillo? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Esa es la cuestión, por supuesto ―dijo Sholto―. Dije que tenía una pista, pero no garantizo su veracidad. Puede ser un anzuelo, claro.

―¿En qué sentido? ―inquirió Héctor.

―Ellos quieren saber si _nosotros _sabemos dónde esta el anillo ―explicó Sholto.

―Eso es demasiado improbable ―dijo Petunia, con desaliento.

―Si ellos se hubieran vendido a Voldemort completamente, sí ―dijo Sholto―. Necesitamos saber cuál de los dos escenarios es. Supongo que los codiciosos de la nación goblin podrían haberle ganado a los más cautelosos.

―¿Y qué más están ofreciendo? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Ellos están preparados a contribuir con dinero para la Reserva de los Dragones, dicen ellos. De nuevo, eso puede ser un cebo.

―¿Cuánto dinero? ―inquirió ella.

―No el suficiente, claro esta ―dijo Sholto―, pero es solamente la primera oferta sobre la mesa, y va a ser una baja. Ellos dicen que quieren hablar contigo de eso, y no conmigo, a pesar del hecho de que sus dos últimas negociaciones contigo fueron un desastre ... ellos todavía hablan de eso, y Bothgar ha caído en vergüenza a causa de ello.

―¿Conmigo? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Por qué?

―Puede que crean que tu sepas más acerca de los Horcruxes que yo ―dijo Sholto.

―No creo que esa sea una buena idea ―dijo Petunia intranquila. Ella temía cometer un error irreversible a causa de su conocimiento incompleto de la cultura mágica (y de la goblin); o ser embaucada de plano por los Goblins.

―Por supuesto que no es una buena idea ―Sholto rodó los ojos―. Justamente por eso lo pidieron. Y yo no aconsejaría que demostraras demasiado interés en el anillo, por si resultara ser que ellos en realidad lo tuvieran. Puede que estén tanteando para determinar cuanto vale para ti; el valor del mercado en otras palabras. Deja que lo hagan, y sé paciente.

―Entiendo ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Pero no terminaran ofreciéndoselo a Voldemort si soy demasiado paciente?

―Puede que lo hagan, claro ―admitió Sholto―. Los Goblins con algo de cerebro saben que Voldemort masacrará a cualquiera que sepa la verdad acerca de los Horcruxes. Por supuesto, puede que prevalezcan los codiciosos.

―Si sabes tanto ―le dijo Snape a Sholto―, ¿por qué no _tu _haces las negociaciones, en vez de dejarle la labor a alguien claramente incompetente?

Sholto le sonrió dulcemente―. Comprendo tu punto, pero ella es _nuestra_ incompetente.

Snape lo miró con enojo―. ¡Esto no es una broma!

―Nunca imaginé eso ―dijo Sholto―. Pero los Goblins tienen buenas razones para no confiar en mi. Ellos saben que yo organicé el escape de la manada de Gringotts, por decir lo menos tendría graves problemas si por mala suerte me atraparan estando solo. Tengo el equivalente goblin de un precio sobre mi cabeza.

―Recuérdame cobrarlo entonces ―dijo Snape.

―Si haces eso, será la última cosa que hagas ―dijo Petunia mirándolo fijamente.

―Él te ha insultado varias veces, y ¿te importaría? ―le dijo Snape a Petunia con las cejas alzadas.

―Es su forma de ser ―dijo Petunia―. No quiere decir nada con eso, y no me lo imagino de otro modo. Por otra parte, tu me has insultado, y eso definitivamente es diferente.

Sholto miró a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Por qué rayos él te insultó? ―preguntó―. Pensé que los magos pretendían ser caballeros.

―Él no se molesta en pretenderlo ―dijo Petunia.

―Un mago con el que me podría identificar ―dijo Sholto―. Lástima que sea un gilipollas gruñón.

Los chicos resoplaron conteniendo la risa, aunque cuando vio el rostro de Snape, Petunia estuvo un tanto tentada a unírseles.

El profesor de pociones tuvo su varita apuntada hacia Sholto antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

―Severus ―dijo Dumbledore, avanzando para intervenir―, nada de eso por favor ―a Sholto le dijo―: ¿Por qué es necesario que insultes a alguno de nosotros? Nosotros tenemos una causa común aquí, ¿no te parece?

―Así es, hasta cierto punto ―dijo Sholto―, pero él me irrita. ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí, alguien podría decírmelo?

Petunia deseó poder pensar en una buena razón que no involucrara la verdad, pero estaba tan distraída que no pudo hacerlo.

Sholto ahora estaba examinando a los muchachos―. La prole se ve distinta estos días, yo diría ―le dijo a Petunia.

―Así es ―concordó Petunia, preguntándose cómo podría cambiar el tema.

―¿Y dónde están sus lentes? ―dijo, indicando a Harry―. ¿Está usando lentes de contacto?

―No ―dijo Petunia, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba a Snape, pero éste la ignoró.

―Y él ha perdido un montón de peso ―comentó Sholto, mirando ahora a Dudley, quien no dijo palabra, de modo que Petunia de forma casi desesperada estuvo de acuerdo con el dragón.

Estaba claro que Sholto estaba preparado para hacer más indagaciones, así que Harry decidió anticiparse, y señalando a Snape con una mano dijo―: En realidad, Sholto, déjame que te presente a nuestra unidad paternal.

―No, ¿en serio? ―dijo Sholto, sorprendido―. Pensé que estaba en el manicomio, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijeron?

―Lo dejaron salir por mal comportamiento ―dijo Dudley, despacio.

―Si yo pensara que soy en realidad el padre de alguno de estos dos ejemplares espantosos, me cortaría la garganta ―dijo Snape, mirándolos a los dos con enojo.

―¿Es una promesa? ―preguntó Harry, intercambiando miradas con su primo/hermano―. De ser así, venga ese hechizo de paternidad.

Para completa vergüenza de Petunia, Sholto con interés, hizo eso precisamente. Una vez realizado el conjuro, e inspeccionados los resultados, el dragón la miró y dijo―: Nunca fallas en sorprenderme, Petunia.

―No me culpes a mí ―dijo Petunia―. Fue idea de mi hermana. Amo los resultados, pero el método fue algo... profano.

―Ah, bueno ―dijo Sholto―, cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Cressida sabría que existe una vena de insanidad en los Mayhew.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―gritó Algy.

―No creo que Cressida estuviera demente ―dijo Petunia―. Excéntrica, tal vez.

―¿Tal vez? ―murmuró Sholto, con ánimo sombrío, como cada vez que se mencionaba a Cressy.

Petunia se dio cuenta, y realizó un esfuerzo para volver al tema―: ¡El anillo, Sholto!

―Sí, el anillo ―dijo Sholto, mirando especulativamente a Snape―. Ya que esta persona parece tener un interés, quizás el _debería_ unirse a las negociaciones.

―Yo pienso que el Director sería mejor para eso, ¿no te parece? ―dijo Petunia con desesperación. Ella no quería tener que lidiar con Snape además de los Goblins. _Un horror a la vez, por favor._

―La familia es importante ―entonó Sholto. Petunia no podía determinar por su tono si estaba siendo sarcástico o no. _Aunque probablemente es así._

Petunia suspiró―. Los Goblins me odian tanto como a ti ―señaló ella.

Sholto la miró de forma extraña―. Ellos no nos odian a ninguno de los dos. Ellos no piensan en ti así para nada. Para ellos esto no es personal, todo es un asunto de negocios. Incluso conmigo. Ellos tendrán su venganza si pueden, pero si eso no interfiere con los negocios. Eso es lo que prevalece en todo momento.

―Entonces tu puedes acompañarme ―dijo Petunia.

―Petunia ―dijo Sholto, con aire de paciencia exagerada―, estarás mejor por tu cuenta. Ellos saben que yo soy brillante; y saben que tu no lo eres.

Esta vez fue Snape quien se echó a reír. Sholto le dio una mirada de desagrado, y después le dijo a Petunia―: Tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

Petunia pensó que sí. Los Goblins estarían en guardia con Sholto, y no tanto con ella.

―¿Dónde tendrá lugar esa reunión? ―consultó ella.

―Ellos quieren que sea en Gringotts ―dijo Sholto.

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. Eso es demasiado peligroso ―dijo ella.

―Oh, y yo estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Por qué darles alguna ventaja? Hogwarts debería ser el lugar que propongamos.

―¿Se supone que acuda sola contra todo un grupo de Goblins? ―preguntó Petunia―. Ellos nunca mandan a uno solo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, y quiero escoger a un grupo que vaya conmigo.

Sholto se encogió de hombros, pero dijo―: Eso es justo. Si a los Goblins no les gusta, tendrán que aguantárselo. Si es que quieren las llaves, claro está.

―¿Y qué consigues _tu_ de todo esto? ―preguntó Snape de repente, mirando a Sholto con enojo.

―Quiero que los Goblins produzcan suficiente dinero para la Reserva de Dragones ―dijo Sholto sin inmutarse―. Y no quiero que el anillo nos cueste tanto que no quede nada para fundarla.

Petunia estaba bastante segura que estaba mintiendo. Pero lo que fuera que Sholto quería en realidad, no iba a decirlo ahora.

―De acuerdo ―dijo ella―. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. En Hogwarts al mediodía.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por leer y comentar. Hemos seguido teniendo problemas de conexión, asi que no he contestado, amigos. Saludos.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	68. Anillo alrededor de la Luna

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 68: "ANILLO ALREDEDOR DE LA LUNA"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia teme que los goblins demanden dinero por la situación, y en el cual ella además conoce al dragón más decaído de Gran Bretaña. Tiene buenas razones para ello, pero los dragones no siempre las necesitan._

~~oOo~~

Antes de la reunión con los goblins, Petunia tomó la precaución de hacer un viaje a las Hébridas para consultar con quien conocía mejor que nadie (incluso mejor que Sholto) del funcionamiento interno de Gringotts y Goblins (y sobre todo su lado oculto): Volodya.

No sólo eso, ella también quería escoltar hasta allí al dragón en miniatura que Algy había localizado como reemplazo temporal hasta que pudiera criar un dragón apropiado para Eneas. El nombre de este dragón en particular era Nerth, y su ama previa se encontraba en San Mungo probablemente de forma permanente, debido a daño mágico. Ninguno de sus parientes probó estar dispuesto a albergar a su familiar, así que la red de dragones estaba buscándole un hogar nuevo aunque fuera temporal.

Probablemente con buena razón, el desafortunado Nerth tenía una visión deprimente de la vida. Con él el vaso siempre estaba medio vacío, y Petunia encontró su perspectiva negativa y su compañía, especialmente desmoralizante. Descubrió porque los parientes de su antigua ama no lo habían recibido: estar con Nerth te hacia sentir como si el suicidio no sólo era una opción, sino un objetivo en la vida. Ella también comenzaba a temer que el daño mágico en su ama posiblemente fuera hasta auto-infligido, y que Eneas pudiera encontrar en él a un compañero más imposible que Sholto.

A pesar de tener un nombre galés, Petunia sospechaba por un lado que **Nerth** no era un Verde Galés Común purasangre, ya que sus escalas verdes no eran de un color sólido sino que tenían un diseño sutil jaspeado. En cuanto a tamaño, era más grande que Algy y más pequeño que Sholto. Algy tuvo la impresión al inspeccionarlo que era el resultado de uno de los experimentos Mayhew, probablemente un cruce demasiado optimista entre un Verde Galés Común y un Péist Irlandés.

―Hay demasiada sangre celta en esa mezcla ―fue la conclusión de Algy―; y no se trata tampoco de sangre celta compatible, así que la melancolía prevalece en la mezcla.

Cuando Algy presentó al Celta al Cuadrado (como los chicos instantáneamente lo nombraron) a Petunia, ella lo saludó con cortesía. Él suspiró hondo, y dijo con voz derrotada, y los hombros hundidos como si esperara un golpe mientras tenía la cabeza gacha―. Lamento colocarlos en este problema, estoy seguro que no quieren escoltarme a ningún lado.

―No es ninguna molestia ―dijo Petunia, sorprendida―, me alegra hacerlo. Tu estás haciéndonos un gran favor, ¿que acaso Algy no te lo explicó?

―Sólo dice eso para no lastimar mis sentimientos ―dijo Nerth, con otro hondo suspiro.

Petunia le dio a Algy una mirada sorprendida, y éste se encogió de hombros. Algy le dijo a Nerth―: Vas a traducir para unos dragones de tamaño normal en las Islas Hébridas, incluyendo a un Panza de Hierro. Los Panza de Hierro son enormes, así que espero que no tengas miedo de él.

―A mi me_ aterran_ los dragones grandes ―dijo Nerth con voz quebrada.

Como fue descubriendo Petunia, a Nerth todo lo aterraba. Así que era muy difícil que fuera un traductor exitoso para Volodya o algún otro.

Algy le dijo después de que habían acomodado al visitante en una habitación para pasar la noche―: No hemos podido encontrarle un hogar, y no he podido conseguir aún un huevo de Gales Verde adecuado. Esto mata dos pájaros de un tiro, y quiero que Nesta regrese a casa.

―Bueno, yo también la quiero en casa, todos lo queremos, pero ¿por qué no puedes encontrar un lugar para él? ―inquirió Petunia―. Debe haber un montón de gente interesada en tener su propio dragón miniatura.

El suspiro de Algy fue casi tan hondo como el de Nerth―. Por supuesto que sí, pero ya has visto una muestra de su personalidad. En la mayoría de los hogares potenciales no ha durado una semana.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. ¿En cuantos lugares ha estado antes de este?

―Este será su cuarto intento ―admitió Algy―, así que quiero que seas franca con Eneas y Volodya. Esto es lo mejor que pude hacer por ellos, pero no será permanente.

―¿Y una vez que les produzcas un dragón, qué será de Nerth? ―preguntó Petunia. Después de todo, el dragón deprimido era otro experimento Mayhew, y ella se sentía vagamente responsable por su bienestar. Y si este es su cuarta ubicación, pensaba que había experimentado más que suficiente cantidad de rechazos. _No es de extrañar que se sienta deprimido._

Algy dijo―: Buscaré por ahí un lugar donde haya alguien muy sordo, y que no sea muy sensible.

―Será mejor que sea así ―dijo Petunia de forma ominosa―, porque si no encuentras algo apropiado, él se quedará aquí.

Algy la miró consternado, pero Petunia en esto no cedió. Ella no iba a dejar en la calle a Nerth, del mismo modo como no dejaría solo a Algy.

Según el punto de vista de Algy, ella lo haría después tener que escuchar a Nerth mucho tiempo, y después de convivir con el último, Petunia temió que pudiera tener razón―. Invertiré en tapones de oídos antes de hacer eso ―le dijo a Algy―. Si tengo que hallarle un hogar a Sholto, tu puedes hacer lo mismo por el Príncipe del Desaliento.

―Podemos enviarlo a Rumania ―dijo Algy, esperanzado.

―_No_ vamos a enviarlo a Rumania ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Él necesita de un hogar apropiado.

―Pero no con nosotros ―dijo Algy, suplicante.

―Eso depende de ti ―replicó Petunia. Ella esperaba que Algy estuviera muy motivado por este pronunciamiento, porque Nerth, según Dudley, era el mayor aguafiestas del mundo.

Petunia trató de calmar los temores del dragón pesimista; pero no tuvo mucho éxito en esta empresa, y al final tuvo que recurrir a un hechizo tranquilizante para prepararlo para el viaje. Esto le permitió Aparecerse con él en las Hébridas, aunque requirió de la ayuda de los muchachos. Algy también fue con ellos, Petunia sospechaba que era para asegurarse que el intercambio de Nerth por Nesta ocurriera sin problemas. _Eso quiere decir que él no esta seguro de que Volodya tolere a Nerth, lo cual es una posibilidad en este momento._

Ella le había avisado a Eneas de su visita, y él, junto con una excitada Nesta, estaban esperándolos, ambos sonriendo ampliamente. Los Hocico Largos Portugueses, estaban allí también, siempre curiosos, observando a Nerth sobre el hombro de Eneas.

Los miedos de Nerth habían sido atemperados por el hechizo calmante, pero igual miró a su alrededor con algo de trepidación. Por cierto que había muchos dragones a la vista, y con la excepción de Magnus, todos eran más grandes que él.

―¡Encantada de conocerte! ―exclamó Nesta, moviéndose de un lado a otro para verlo, con su colección de joyas en abierto despliegue. El día estaba soleado y el pobre Nerth quedó deslumbrado por todo el brillo, e inevitablemente por la entusiasta Nesta―. ¡Tu debes ser mi reemplazo!

Nerth miró de forma desvalida a Petunia, y ella intervino―: Dale un momento para que descanse, Nesta, todo esto es nuevo para él, y la Aparición lo dejó con algo de nauseas.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Nesta, retrocediendo un poco. Ella batió las pestañas y le dio a Nerth el beneficio de su patentado ataque de feromonas. Resultó que él no se encontraba tan deprimido como para ser capaz de ignorar eso, y, para diversión y alivio de Petunia, comenzó a lucir atontado. Estaba claro que bajo las correctas circunstancias era capaz de salir de su estado de desolación.

Compartieron un té muy agradable con Eneas mientras Nerth se recobraba lentamente del viaje, y de su encuentro con Nesta (siendo este último al parecer lo que más había afectado su equilibrio). Además observaba todo a su alrededor con mucha cautela.

Justo cuando terminaban la merienda, escucharon el ruido de alguien llegando afuera de la cabaña de Eneas. Se trataba de dos Hébridos Negros guiando a Volodya de regreso de uno de sus vuelos diarios. El enorme Panza de Hierro para su alegría se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo viera. Le habían sacado la venda de los ojos, aunque Eneas le había colocado unas especie de lentes para el sol, y era obvio que de nuevo podía ver.

Él estaba encantado de verlos, hasta que se dio cuenta que su presencia significaba que perdería los servicios de Nesta, sin mencionar su compañía. Miró dudoso al reemplazo propuesto, aunque nadie lo culpaba porque el Celta al Cuadrado lo encontró aterrador y se escondía cobardemente detrás de Petunia.

―¿Qué le ocurre a ese dragón? ―consultó Volodya, vía Nesta―. ¿Se encuentra enfermo?

―No ―dijo Petunia―, él te tiene miedo.

―No voy a hacerle daño ―dijo Volodya, perplejo―. Nunca he lastimado a un dragón en mi vida, ni siquiera a Sholto.

―Y créeme que eso requiere mucho auto-control ―masculló Algy.

Volodya resopló, y su hocico se distendió en lo que asemejaba una sonrisa. Miró a Nerth hacia abajo y le dijo con amabilidad con su gran voz ronca, mientras Nesta traducía para beneficio de Petunia―. Eres muy bienvenido aquí, Nerth.

Nerth solamente tiritó.

―¿Entendiste lo que dijo? ―preguntó Petunia.

―S-s-sí ―dijo Nerth tartamudeando―. D-d-dice que soy b-bienvenido, c-r-reo.

Petunia dijo―: Eso es cierto. Volodya no te hará daño, no tendría porque, tu estas aquí para ayudarlo.

Los ojos de Nerth eran enormes mientras inspeccionaba a su nuevo compañero y sus temblores no cedieron.

Petunia le dio a Algy una mirada de desespero. Éste le guiñó el ojo y le susurró―. Déjaselo a Nesta.

Tras darle una mirada, Nesta tomó control de la situación, y Petunia tuvo el gusto de admirar una de sus ofensivas en acción. Ella sacó a Nerth desde detrás de Petunia. Consiguió hacer que el dragón acobardado se dirigiera directamente a Volodya (Petunia aun no sabía como), y que practicara a traducir algunas frases sencillas, tarea que probó ayudar a tranquilizar sus nervios. Ella después le mostró sus alojamientos y habló con alegría de sus obligaciones y de lo mucho que los otros dragones disfrutarían de su compañía.

Petunia dudaba que Nerth hubiese escuchado esto último en toda su vida, y notó que su espina se enderezaba un poco.

Nesta ofreció presentarlo a la manada, y éste aceptó, para asombro de Petunia. _Ella también puede hacer magia. O tal vez se trata de sus feromonas mesmerizandolo. Podría tratarse de cualquiera de las dos cosas, aunque lo probable es que se trate de ambas._

Mientras esto ocurría, Petunia aprovechó para hablar con Volodya por medio de Algy. Ella le describió lo que le dijera Sholto, y le preguntó al Panza de Hierro que pensaba de eso.

El dragón se quedó callado un rato, y después dijo―: ¿Me estas preguntando si acaso los goblins están diciendo la verdad cuando dicen que tienen el anillo?

―Bueno ―Petunia vaciló―, sí.

―Yo me enfrentaría a los goblins en una sola forma ―dijo Volodya―. Asume que están mintiendo.

Eso era lo mismo que sentía en el fondo Petunia―. Pero Sholto piensa que ellos podrían estar diciendo la verdad ―ella no admitiría a Sholto que su opinión era de valor para ella, pero así era. Su alta opinión de sí mismo era contagiosa.

―Sholto quiere mucho tener ese anillo ―dijo Volodya.

―¿Sabes por qué? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Nadie lo sabe, excepto él ―dijo Volodya―. Sin embargo, esto es desafortunado porque creo que lo esta conduciendo a equivocarse. Porque aunque es muy inteligente, tiene la tendencia a sobrestimar su propio juicio.

Petunia suspiró―. Me temo que tienes razón. Entonces, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Volodya le dio una mirada aguda―. No es una pérdida de tiempo. Si negocias con los goblins, hay muchas cosas que podrías aprender de ellos, o negociar. Pero no asumas que el anillo es una de esas cosas. Puede que lo sea, pero si no lo asumes así, entonces te irá mejor.

Petunia pensó que entendía lo que él quería decir. _No te comprometas emocionalmente. Ese es el error de Sholto._

―Según tu opinión, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de hacer esto? ―le preguntó.

―No les entregues ninguna información ―dijo Volodya―. Sholto tiene razón en una cosa: puede que ellos estén sólo tratando de hacer que le des información. Es la clase de cosas que ellos hacen. Mientras tanto, mientras más dinero les saques para la Reserva, mejor.

―Tiene una opinión demasiado elevada de mis habilidades, Volodya ―dijo Petunia con pesar.

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Volodya―. Si te sintieras inadecuada para la tarea serías como ese pobre dragón que trajiste aquí hoy contigo.

Petunia se rio―. Lo tendré en cuenta. Puede que encuentres que te pondrá a prueba, pero es una criatura inofensiva. Ténle paciencia por favor.

―Si hay algo que he aprendido en esta vida es la paciencia ―dijo Volodya.

Eso era verdad, Petunia apenas podía creer que Volodya no sintiera más amargura hacia los goblins que la que mostraba.

―No puedes esperar que los demás lleguen más allá de sus limitaciones ―le dijo el Panza de Hierro―. Si lo hacen, alégrate; pero no lo esperes. Sholto piensa que los goblins son tan inteligentes como él, pero yo creo que ese es su error. Son astutos, sí, pero no inteligentes. Hay una diferencia considerable. Espero estar equivocado; si no es así, tu debes convencerlos de ayudarte.

―No soy su bruja favorita, de eso estoy segura. Pero Sholto dice que ellos no me culparán por lo pasado, lo que me parece poco probable.

―Yo pienso que en eso tiene razón ―dijo Volodya―. El pasado importa, pero no tanto como el futuro que es para ellos hacer un buen trato. Una vez que ellos aceptan el pasado, lo dejan estar... generalmente. Si puedes, convéncelos para que te ayuden; y si no puedes, por lo menos consigue que no ayuden a Voldemort.

En este punto, Petunia se sintió casi tan desolada como el pobre Nerth. _Y éste en sí mismo es una lección. No desesperes._

―Yo tengo fe en ti ―dijo Volodya―. Confía en que tu magia te guiará. Se ha vuelto más fuerte, ¿no es así? Puedo sentirla. Yo mismo no poseo magia, pero puede sentirlo en los otros, tal como puedo entender la lengua parsel, aunque no puedo hablarla.

Petunia quedó sorprendida de que él lo notara. Ella le explicó su visión acerca de Catón y Lily, y el consecuente incremento de su magia.

Volodya pareció interesado―. Catón Mayhew era un mago muy hábil ―dijo él―. Fue capaz de dotar a los dragones miniatura que criaba con magia, y esa es una proeza extraordinaria.

―Y si él podía hacerlo con los dragones, ¿entonces puede hacerlo conmigo? ―dijo Petunia aguantando la risa.

―Tu siempre has tenido magia ―dijo Volodya―. Pero ésta se encontraba enterrada. Sholto me dijo que el hermano menor de Catón tenía una aflicción similar.

―Por cierto que sí, y también fue mi ancestro directo ―dijo Petunia―. Esa fue una auténtica herencia, por así decirlo.

―Los Mayhew eran curiosos, pero no eran malos ―dijo Volodya―. Ellos le dieron a sus dragones tanto el habla como la magia. Esos son grandes dones para entregarle a cualquiera.

Petunia no había pensado en ello de esa forma. Quizás Catón también le había dado a _ella_ un don. Luego ella dijo―: Volodya, ¿puedo solicitarte un favor?

―No ―dijo el gran dragón―. Nada de favores. Pídeme algo.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia, y procedió a hacerlo.

.

Cuando Petunia se despidió más tarde de Eneas, ella le pidió que fuera lo más tolerante posible con Nerth. El hombre suspiró―. No soy yo quien resentirá su presencia, sino el resto de la manada para quienes Nesta es lo máximo de lo máximo.

―Protéjalo de eso, ¿quiere? ―le pidió Petunia―. Tanto como pueda. El contraste no es culpa de él ―_Ni es culpa de Nesta, aunque me haya tomado bastante tiempo el aprender esa parte de la ecuación._

―Por supuesto ―dijo Eneas―. ¿Qué progresos ha tenido Algy con el nuevo dragón?

Algy se animó―. Me he contactado con la madre de Nesta, Lowri, quien vive ahora en Rumania. Ella esta pensando seríamente en mudarse de regreso a Gran Bretaña, dice que lo hará si conseguimos tener una nueva Reserva. Y ella me ha prometido darme su próximo huevo pequeño.

Eneas se alegró visiblemente―. Eso sería espléndido.

―¡Hay toda clase de cosas interesantes que puedo intentar con ese huevo! ―dijo Algy―. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hacer mucho con Nesta.

―¡Algy! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Sin experimentos!

Algy la miró agraviado, pero Petunia no echó pie atrás―. ¡Ya tenemos demasiados dragones excéntricos! Y Sholto es la prueba más fehaciente de ello.

Después de eso Petunia se ocupó buscando a los muchachos y a Nesta, y regresó por Algy, a tiempo para escucharlo decir a Eneas―: . . . ¡No sé porque ella piensa que somos excéntricos...! ―mientras el hombre hacia ruiditos apaciguantes.

―Manténgame informada acerca de como le va a Nerth, ¿quiere? ―le masculló al guardián de Dragones mientras pasaba y en respuesta él subió su pulgar.

Esto probó ser una predicción demasiado optimista, aunque fue la partida de Nesta la que provocó mayores dificultades que la llegada de Nerth.

.

En el segundo día de la sustitución, Eneas reportó que le faltaban dos dragones: Rogelio y Magnus. Él fue capaz de recuperar a Rogelio con la ayuda de Volodya, cuya formidable capacidad de vuelo le permitió alcanzar al dragón peruano justo en las afueras de Glasgow cuando se encontraba en ruta hacia Hogsmeade. Rogelio al principio no quiso escuchar las súplicas de Eneas de que debía regresar con ellos a las Hébridas, pero después Volodya miró al renegado sudamericano y le dijo algo con su voz retumbante, algo que Eneas no comprendió inmediatamente. Pero Rogelio, después de encogerse, terminó saltando con aire escarmentado sobre el lomo de Volodya.

Como Eneas le contó más tarde a Petunia, apenas necesitó escuchar la subsecuente traducción de Nerth―: Él le d-dijo que o b-bien se sub-bía en su lomo en ese inst-t-tante, o bien e-encontrarían sus c-cenizas esparcidas sobre todo el a-aire de Escocia.

―Eso no dejaba mucho espacio para discutir, debo admitir ―dijo Petunia, tratando con fuerza de no reír―. ¿Y qué hay de Magnus?

Quizás debido a su tamaño pequeño Magnus había escapado a los intentos de recuperarlo durante el vuelo. Esa era la conclusión si eras optimista. Si no lo eras, como Eneas y Volodya, ellos temían que el dragoncito se había perdido irremediablemente cuando buscaba a su madre postiza, y que podría encontrarse en cualquier parte; incluyendo el océano hacia el oeste, si se había desorientado.

Nesta se puso histérica acerca de esto, visualizando al pequeño en un número de situaciones imposibles―. ¡Nunca debería haberlo dejado! ―lloró.

Petunia, después de permanecer calmada aunque no más feliz que Nesta, trató de tranquilizarla, pero sin mucho éxito.

Fue el señor Crouch quien consiguió calmarla―. Nesta, ¿ese dragón pequeño es un buen volador?

―No especialmente ―dijo Nesta―. Los vientos que prevalecen en las Hébridas son muy fuertes así que no lo dejamos volar mucho allí. Todavía no era lo bastante grande para conseguir dominarlos.

―¿Y en qué dirección prevalecen esos vientos? ―preguntó el señor Crouch.

―Este, sureste en esta época del año ―dijo Nesta después de pensarlo.

―Bueno ―dijo el señor Crouch―. Yo pienso que ellos deberían buscarlo en las islas adyacentes hacia el este y en la tierra y hacia el sur entonces.

Esta sugerencia práctica probó dar en el blanco, y Magnus fue localizado finalmente en la isla cercana de Eigg, aterrorizando a la fauna local con brotes de fuego de frustración. Él tampoco quería regresar con ellos a las Hébridas, pero Volodya, como dijo Eneas, no estaba para aceptar un no como respuesta, y Magnus fue repatriado para su sorpresa apenada.

Nesta quiso regresar a las Hébridas para ver como estaba, pero Petunia lo prohibió―. Puedes ir a visitarlo más tarde, pero ahora no. sino terminarás entrenándolo para que huya cada vez que quiera verte ―señaló.

Nesta se amurró por esta sanción, pero ella terminó aceptando sus razones.

Eneas, como forma de darle una ocupación a Magnus para distraerlo, lo asignó como ayudante de Nerth. Esto tuvo el bono añadido de colocar al pequeño Hocico Corto directamente bajo la supervisión de Volodya, lo que calmó considerablemente el asunto.

~~oOo~~

El señor Crouch probó ser igual de astuto en el planeamiento de las negociaciones con los Goblins. Bajo su sugerencia, Petunia puso a Dumbledore como uno de sus acompañantes―. Ellos no van aceptarlo, por supuesto, pero dejemos que piensen que pueden vetarlo ―le aconsejó, y ella entendió el punto en su consejo.

Los goblins estaban ufanos cuando su veto fue aceptado después de unas pocas protestas, y tomaron esto como signo de que Petunia no sería una gran oponente en esta batalla. _Ellos piensan que estoy demasiado distraída ante el prospecto de obtener el anillo. Pues ellos resultarán ser los tontos._

También se encontraron complacidos en aceptar como sustituto a Severus Snape, quien no les era muy familiar aparte de ser uno de los profesores de Hogwarts. Esto se extendió hasta permitirle a Petunia apuntar al señor Crouch y a Alastor Moody como sus segundos.

Sholto llegó a la mansión para ayudar a conducir las preparaciones, así como Dumbledore. El último siendo necesario para contrarrestar la desafortunada tendencia de Sholto para causar el caos sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. Ya que Petunia estaba convencida de que Sholto tenía un objetivo propio, ella advirtió al Director de que mantuviera al dragón miniatura enfocado en los resultados, e incidentalmente, para mantenerlo apartado del profesor de Pociones.

La última tarea probó ser más fácil de decir que de hacer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, y todos sus comentarios.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	69. Alguien que te supera

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 69: "ALGUIEN QUE TE SUPERA"**

**.**

_En el cual los Goblins negocian un acuerdo con aquellos a quienes han cometido injusticia por el bien de sus almas (tal vez), o quizás en nombre de su balance financiero. Podría ser ambas cosas. _

~~oOo~~

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Petunia darse cuenta que Snape iba a intentar apoderarse de las negociaciones con los Goblins. Era obvio que él tenía una muy baja opinión de ella en ese sentido, bueno, para ser francos en todo sentido, y no tenía fe en sus habilidades para lidiar efectivamente con el contingente de Gringotts. Mientras Sholto le estaba poniendo al tanto, él interrumpió constantemente hasta el punto de alienar totalmente a Petunia. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle a Dumbledore que interviniera, pero luego lo pensó.

_Si siempre voy a confiar en tener un árbitro, no llegaré muy lejos tratando con él. Y voy a tener que aprender a lidiar con él si vamos a tener dos niños en común, nos guste o no. Dejaré que él se encargue de lo más pesado, y vamos a ver donde esto lo conduce._

Así que ella permitió que el profesor de Pociones dominara la conversación y los preparativos sin comentar mucho, al menos para comenzar.

Antes de mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ellos estaban discutiendo como siempre.

―Tu eres una _Gryffindor_ ―dijo Snape, cuando ella objetó algo que él dijera―. Y además nacida de muggles. Los Gryffindors son valientes, pero no son listos. No cuentas con la astucia para lidiar con otros magos, mucho menos con un montón de Goblins. Los Goblins _son_ listos.

―Lily era una Gryffindor ―no pudo evitar decir Petunia―. ¿Estás diciendo que ella era estúpida?

Snape se puso pálido como siempre ocurría cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Lily. Petunia todavía no estaba segura acerca de como él se sentía con respecto a Lily, a la luz de las nuevas revelaciones en torno a los muchachos, y quizás él tampoco lo sabía―. No ―murmuró él―, ella era inteligente, pero no astuta.

Petunia estaba bastante segura de no estar de acuerdo con esa opinión, puesto que Lily había conseguido bendecirlos a ambos con una paternidad, de una forma tan sigilosa que les llevó quince años el descubrirlo. Pero no iba a discutir este punto, no ahora. Ellos tenían un pescado más grande que freír en ese momento, y ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

―Un amigo me dijo que los Goblins son listos, pero no inteligentes ―señaló ella.

―¿Qué amigo es ese? ―preguntó Ojo Loco con interés.

Cuando Petunia admitió que ese amigo era un dragón, Snape rodó los ojos―. Considera la fuente ―dijo él.

―La estoy considerando ―dijo Petunia―. Los Dragones son _muy_ inteligentes.

―Eso es muy cierto ―dijo Sholto, ufano―. Aunque _algunos_ son más inteligentes que otros.

―Preséntame entonces a uno de ellos ―dijo Snape con desdén―. No he conocido a ninguno.

Sholto dijo de forma sedosa―. No es mi culpa que no puedas ver lo que hay frente a tu nariz. Y considerando el tamaño de ese apéndice, eso conlleva una considerable proeza.

―¡Sholto! ―exclamó Petunia. Y a Snape―: ¡Y tu! Ya basta!

―Me sacó las palabras de la boca, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore. Se escuchaba impaciente, algo que comprendía Petunia pues se sentía igual―. Algo de madurez sería bienvenida, caballeros.

―Él esta tan maduro que está fermentando ―masculló Sholto, pero continuó exponiendo los detalles.

Estos fueron intensivos, y hasta Snape debió admitir que el conocimiento de Sholto acerca de Gringotts y los Goblins era considerable. El de Glum era mayor, por supuesto, y él también se presentó a dar detalles. Petunia se preguntó, no por primera vez, como se sentiría el goblin en esta situación ya que demostraba muy poco. La pregunta más inquietante acerca de adonde se encontraría su lealtad no quiso hacérsela. _Le dejaré eso a Sholto, y espero que sepa lo que hace. _Las dudas de Volodya en ese sentido habían infectado su forma de pensar, debía admitirlo.

Después de la reconvención de Dumbledore, Sholto y Snape intentaron cooperar, cuando menos por un tiempo. Pero de forma gradual su mutua buena voluntad declinó, y ellos comenzaron a criticarse maliciosamente. Para cuando se terminaron llamando un reptil arrogante de mala estirpe, y un mago tarugo e imbécil, la atmósfera en el cuarto se había vuelto tensa una vez más y Dumbledore se vio forzado a intervenir de nuevo.

―_Caballeros_ ―dijo mirándolos a ambos con severidad―, este no es un concurso acerca de quién puede ser más ofensivo con el otro. Además están perdiendo el tiempo.

Sholto le dio una mirada dura a Snape―. Muy bien, procedamos.

~~oOo~~

Petunia le había pedido a Dumbledore que la reunión fuera en una cuarto en particular de Hogwarts, uno grande con ventanas francesas que iban del suelo al techo, con un balcón. Tenía además una mesa grande con sillas alrededor, y colocaron grandes jarras de agua y copas.

Cuando los goblins llegaron al día siguiente miraron el agua con algo de abatimiento. Petunia al ver esto, le pidió a un elfo doméstico que trajera para ellos cerveza negra lo cual los animó considerablemente.

El contingente goblin consistía en los sospechosos de siempre: Bothgar, Arngrim y Otrygg, junto con otros dos, uno viejo y otro joven. Fue la primera señal de que los Goblins no pretendían jugar según las reglas, ya se había acordado no traer más que a cuatro por grupo.

Snape protestó vigorosamente, pero cuando los Goblins le pidieron de forma sardónica que a quién quería se retirara, quedó confundido, ya que de hecho no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Él podría haberlo consultado con Petunia, por supuesto, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, así que eligiendo al azar hizo que Bothgar dejara la habitación.

_Error. Bothgar es una influencia moderada en este grupo, si no me equivoco. No tendría ese sentido del humor por nada._ Pero ella no dijo palabra, aunque vio que el señor Crouch y Ojo Loco Moody intercambiaban miradas.

Petunia ocupó el tiempo examinando a los dos miembros nuevos del grupo. Uno de ellos parecía ser de la misma edad de Bothgar, y el otro era el más joven de todos los Goblins presentes, con ojos duros y observante. _Es el músculo, creo._ Recordó su primer encuentro con Bothgar y sospechaba que uno de los dos miembros probablemente tenía el poder de tomar decisiones por el grupo. _Ellos esperan que yo elija al más anciano, así que quizás sea el más joven. ¿O acaso será un triple vuelco? _

Petunia se limitó a sonreír ante la mal concebida expulsión de Bothgar, y llamó a Algy a la sala de conferencias desde estaba esperando afuera (ella había pensado en Nesta, pero aun seguía cubierta con todo esa joyería goblin mal habida, así que sería demasiado provocativo. Y, por supuesto, también en Sholto, aunque ocurriría lo mismo por razones variadas y demasiadas numerosas de enumerar).

Los Goblins de inmediato protestaron sobre la base del número de asistentes que ahora no eran iguales. Petunia, en consecuencia, estuvo de acuerdo en traer de regreso a Bothgar. Snape pareció furioso ante lo que percibió un ataque en su posición delante de los Goblins. _Cinco contra cinco, entonces._

Bothgar miró a Petunia con sospecha al regresar a la sala de conferencias, pero el resto del grupo pareció encantado como si lo consideraran su primera victoria. _Lo es, pero no es suya._

Otrygg abrió las hostilidades demandando una compensación por doce dragones (los escapados más Rogelio), en adición a la joyería de Nesta, las llaves de las bóvedas, y el contenido de la bóveda Lestrange. Petunia pensó en que para los Goblins esa demanda era modesta, después de todo no habían demandado a ninguno de los dragones perdidos en las sucursales afuera de Londres debido a la publicidad negativa obtenida por «Los Tiempos Mágicos». Se preguntó si esto entraría en juego más tarde.

Moody, su experto legal, notó que los dragones estaban de forma ilegal en Gringotts. Los goblins respondieron que ellos habían comprado a Volodya, por lo menos, de buena fe.

―¿Hay un recibo? ―entonó Snape en voz baja. El gobierno mágico ucraniano al parecer no creía en dejar rastros de papel. Ningún recibo de ventas era emitido.

Otrygg miró con enojo a Snape, quien lo miró incólume―. Si no pueden acreditar su propiedad ―dijo él con las cejas alzadas―, entonces su demanda no tiene fundamento.

Petunia señaló que esa manada estaba compuesta por dragones protegidos o técnicamente extintos, así como uno salvaje (Rogelio), y que por lo tanto los Goblins también estaban violando las leyes en ese punto.

El contingente de Gringotts se vio cada vez más impaciente, y Otrygg clamó que las leyes sobre dragones no estaban reguladas estrictamente así que ¿cuál era su punto?

―Creo que el Wizengamot esta votando leyes nuevas y se pondrá al día en ese tema ―intervino Ojo Loco―, debido a la preocupación por su Banco manteniendo razas de dragones que se encuentran cerca de la extinción o que se pensaban extintos.

Sobre el asunto de las llaves de las bóvedas, Snape negó tener conocimiento acerca de su desaparición o de su actual ubicación.

―Su dragón lo sabe ―dijo Otrygg, frunciendo el ceño hacia Petunia.

―Supongo que puede que lo sepa, si es que se refiere a Sholto, aunque él no es "mi dragón", como dice y nunca lo fue ―replicó Petunia―. Yo se los expliqué esa vez. Si no quisieron escucharme, y no lo vigilaron con cuidado cuando estaba con ustedes, ¿por qué es mi culpa? Ustedes fueron quienes me demandaron tener un dragón miniatura para que actuara como traductor, hasta el punto de secuestrar a uno cuando me rehusé. Y con los dragones que ya tenían en sus manos, eso esta claro que era un riesgo, a menos que ustedes asumieran que los dragones son estúpidos ―_lo que hicieron, a pesar de darle una biblioteca extensiva a Sholto. Eso debería haberles avisado. Ellos asumieron que el ser pequeño equivalía a estar indefenso. Y en su caso definitivamente eso no es cierto._

Snape la miró feo, uniéndose a los goblins. Petunia le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, él se sobresaltó y su ceño fruncido desapareció, reemplazado por una mueca. _Yo puedo hablar cuando quiera, maldición._

―Usted debe conseguir que el dragón regrese las llaves de las bóvedas, antes de que discutamos el anillo ―insistió Otrygg.

―¿Y por qué es mi obligación? ―consultó Petunia―, después de todo, ustedes han estado tratando directamente con él sobre ese asunto, ¿no es así? O eso es lo que me han dicho. Lo que sugiere que ustedes lo consideran un agente libre.

Los goblins fruncieron el ceño de nuevo, todos con la excepción de Bothgar. Como siempre, éste desplegaba muy poca emoción. _Quizás estoy equivocada con respecto a que no es quien decide esta vez._

―Y para serles franca, su condición previa es imposible ―continuó Petunia―, porque no estamos seguros de que ustedes tienen el anillo ―_y a decir verdad, cada vez me convenzo más de que no lo tienen._

Bothgar habló por primera vez―. Nosotros nunca le dijimos a su dragón miniatura que teníamos el anillo, sino que teníamos una pista de el.

―Yo también tengo pistas sobre el ―dijo Petunia, aunque no era cierto―, y ninguna de ellas resultó. ¿Qué hace que ésta sea diferente?

―Que el tiempo se les esta agotando ―dijo Bothgar, sin pelos en la lengua―. Voldemort esta comenzando a reclutar de nuevo.

Snape intervino―. ¿Espera que compremos algo sin valor para nosotros sólo por eso?

―No pensamos que sea sin valor ―dijo Bothgar.

―Ustedes también pensaban que Sholto era inofensivo ―se descubrió Petunia diciendo. Esta vez Snape fue quien la pateó debajo de la mesa. Petunia admitió que fue con razón._ Piensa primero y habla después._

Los goblins renegaron, pero Bothgar permaneció calmado―. Es una buena pista ―dijo calmadamente.

―Vamos a necesitar algo más sólido que una simple pista ―dijo Snape con desdén.

―Una pista es mejor que nada ―señaló Bothgar. Pero Snape meneó la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de Petunia, el señor Crouch puso sobre la mesa la cuestión sobre la Reserva de Dragones. Dijo querer saber si los goblins estaban preparados a contribuir, y de ser así ¿cuánto? Petunia también quería saber la respuesta a eso y esperó, aunque no conteniendo el aliento, por la respuesta.

Los goblins dijeron que ellos estaban preparados a contribuir para esa idea con un gesto de buena voluntad. Pero la suma sería nominal, ya que dijeron tenían que sustraer las pérdidas por el escape de la manada, el costo del mismo escape, y la joyería robada por ellos del Banco.

Como Petunia temía, los goblins estaban en una posición dura, seguros de tener la ventaja―. ¿Y qué hay de la esclavitud de los dragones? ―inquirió ella.

―Ellos son bestias ―dijo Otrygg con enojo―. No se trata de esclavos.

―Que curioso ―dijo Petunia, mirándolo sin inmutarse―, eso es exactamente lo que los magos solían decir acerca de los goblins, o eso tengo entendido. ¿No pelearon ustedes varias rebeliones contra ellos por ese asunto?

El silencio resultante se extendió un momento demasiado largo.

―¡No se trata de lo mismo! ―finalmente dijo Otrygg ofendido. O tal vez la palabra sea turbado.

―El hecho es ―dijo Petunia― que porque _ustedes_ no podían comunicarse con ellos no se daban cuenta que ellos son inteligentes y capaces de comunicarse bajo determinadas circunstancias. Pero una vez que vieron a un dragón miniatura en acción debieron haber conocido la verdad.

Otrygg continuó protestando, y Petunia dijo―. Justo ahora, cuando traje a Algy a este salón, ustedes demandaron que entrara otro goblin para igualar el número presente. Si eso no establece una igualdad ¿qué es? Ustedes no lo consideran una bestia.

El resto del grupo de goblins miraron con enojo al desafortunado Otrygg, quien pareció avergonzado―. Los pequeños son distintos ―fue todo lo que pudieron ofrecer.

El grupo de goblins después de eso pidieron permiso para retirarse de la mesa, y fueron a un rincón a debatir entre ellos en voz baja. Esto ocurrió por un tiempo, y Petunia empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Esperaba la llegada de alguien desde hace un rato, y se preguntaba que podría haber sucedido.

Por fin, el grupo de Gringotts viéndose bastante descontentos, regresaron a la mesa. Y fue entonces que ella notó que Arngrim se quedó mirando las enormes ventanas de la sala de conferencias. Petunia dio vuelta la cabeza y vio la razón: un enorme ojo gris pálido era visible. Este parpadeaba de cuando en cuando, pero aparte de eso estaba concentrado en mirar fijamente al contingente de goblins, los cuales según sus arreglos estaban sentados del lado de la mesa que encaraba las ventanas.

―¡Oh! ―dijo Petunia, en su mejor estilo de anfitriona deleitada―. ¡Que encantador! ¡Parece que tenemos un visitante!

Se levantó, fue hacia las ventanas francesas y las abrió, para audible consternación de los goblins, lo que ella ignoró. Afuera se encontraba Volodya, con Nerth apostado en su hombro. Alguien, ¿Eneas?, había acondicionado un collar suave y un arnés en cuero gris para el Panza de Hierro, lo que proporcionaba una percha para que Nerth se aferrara (quizás en más de un sentido) sobre su cliente.

―¡Volodya! ¡Nerth! ¡Que bueno verlos! ―exclamó Petunia, como si esto fuera una visita social, y que dragones gigantes plus traductor dragón en miniatura apareciendo en balcones de colegios mágicos fuera cosa de todos los días.

El rugido en respuesta de Volodya fue traducido por Nerth con su acento irlandés tartamudeado―: Él dice que esta f-feliz de verte a ti; a e-ellos no tanto.

Petunia le sonrió sobre el hombro al contingente goblin, y dijo―: Les podrá interesar saber, caballeros, que conseguimos revertir el hechizo que impusieron sobre Volodya aquí presente que restringía sus habilidades para echar fuego. Debido a que fue colocado hace tanto tiempo, el revertirlo fue bastante doloroso, desafortunadamente.

―M-muy doloroso ―tradujo Nerth―. Y él r-recuerda cada momento de ello ―Volodya miró a los goblins de forma siniestra.

Las expresiones de los goblins indicaban que estas nuevas no los llenaban de alegría. De hecho, estaban mirando la puerta con urgencia. Petunia no tenía intención de que escaparan tan fácilmente.

―Adelante, caballeros ―dijo con amabilidad―. Volodya dice que a él le gustaría obtener cierta información de ustedes. Yo sugiero que ustedes serían muy, muy, sabios en cooperar plenamente con él.

Ninguno de los goblins se movió con la excepción de (Petunia podría haberlo adivinado) Bothgar. _No sólo tiene sentido del humor, además es un Gryffindor._

Él avanzó, y le dio a Volodya una inclinación cortés de cabeza. _Un gesto inteligente_. Volodya también inclinó su cabeza en respuesta, vigilante.

―É-el quiere s-saber si Gringotts en realidad lo compró al gobierno mágico de Ucr-rania ―tradujo Nerth el retumbar sordo de Volodya―. Q-quiere saber la v-verdad. Si le m-mienten, él lo descubrirá y lo l-lamentarán mucho.

―Sí, el Banco lo compró ―dijo Bothgar después de una corta pausa para digerir la pregunta de Volodya.

Volodya asintió, sus ojos incandescentes―. ¿Y e-el precio?

Bothgar lo dijo. No demostraba señales de temor ante el gigante Panza de Hierro, lo que impresionó a Petunia a pesar de sí misma.

―¿L-los goblins me secuestraron, o lo hiz-zo el gobierno? ―tradujo Nerth.

―Ellos contrataron a un equipo de magos de la reserva de dragones de Rumania para hacer el trabajo ―dijo Bothgar. Los otros goblins frenéticamente le hacían señas para que guardara silencio; él los ignoró―. Ellos eran quienes tenían la habilidad para hacer dicho trabajo, y estaban preparados para hacerlo aparte de su trabajo actual. Tu fuiste entregado a Gringotts por el vendedor. Ellos le cobraron al Banco por el privilegio, por supuesto.

―P-por supuesto ―Nerth tradujo el ronquido bajo de Volodya.

Volodya levantó la cabeza y miró al resto de los goblins apretados contra la muralla más alejada. Petunia había tomado la precaución de sellar la puerta mágicamente, así que no lograron abrirla―. V-voy a decir esto una s-sola vez, así será mejor q-que escuchen con mucho cuidado ―dijo el Panza de Hierro a través de Nerth―. Yo q-quiero justicia, y pretendo conseguirla.

Los goblins que estaban apretados contra las murallas parecieron quedar petrificados. Bothgar, por otra parte, estaba calmado―. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ―inquirió.

―Yo s-sé que ustedes no t-tienen el anillo ―confió Volodya―. Ustedes n-nunca lo tuvieron. Eso lo s-sé bien.

Bothgar se limitó a asentir.

―Pues será mejor que lo consigan ―de repente la voz de Nerth se puso tan seria como Volodya―. Cuando lo h-hagan, se lo entregarán a est-ta dama ―dijo indicando a Petunia.

―¿Y si no podemos? ―preguntó Bothgar.

―Iré a Gringotts y les s-sacaré las entrañas por las narices ―tradujo Nerth. Su suave tartamudeo hizo que la amenaza sonara más siniestra―. Hasta al ú-ultimo de ustedes. Tampoco iré solo. Hemos estado rep-patriando dragones exiliados de otras suc-cursales de su Banco. Ninguno de ellos tiene razones para sentir c-cariño por ustedes.

―Nosotros hemos tratando de encontrar el anillo ―dijo Bothgar, sin reaccionar de forma visible a la amenaza.

―Pues el t-tiempo se les esta agotando ―señaló Volodya.

La boca de Bothgar subió levemente en una esquina ante esta declaración―. ¿Es eso todo?

―N-no ―dijo Volodya a través de Nerth―. Ustedes van a poner en marcha un fideic-comiso para fundar una reserva de dragones en Gran Bretaña ―Petunia había obtenido los detalles originalmente por el señor Crouch―. Una de buen tamaño; y una m-más pequeña en Eire para los _Péist_. El precio a pagar será más bajo si encuent-tran el anillo, ténganlo en mente. Y si ustedes imaginan que V-voldemort será una alternativa más barata, no es así. Ustedes tienen sucursales en t-toda Europa, su manc-comunidad, y América. Todas ellas ser-rán ruinas humeantes si intentan eso ―_siempre hay que pensar por adelantado,_ pensó Petunia. Volodya había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en los movimientos de los goblins.

―¿Y qué evitará que extraigan más dinero de nosotros de esa misma manera si conseguimos el anillo y se lo entregamos? ―preguntó Bothgar llanamente.

―N-no me juzguen a m-mí por sus estándares ―dijo Volodya―. Parte del acuerdo será con un contrato m-mágico que lo sellará si ambas partes firman en buena fe. Una vez que ustedes p-paguen, ese será el único pago que se les req-quiera hacer. Pero en ese acuerdo además ust-tedes deben prometer nunca esclavizar a otro dragón.

Arngrim siseó metido entre medio de los otros tres goblins aplastados contra la muralla―. ¡No se atreva a hacer un acuerdo como ese!

Bothgar se volteó hacia él―. ¡Olvidas tu lugar! ―dijo. Y el otro se calló.

_Así que todavía es quien toma la última decisión._

Bothgar se volteó hacia Volodya―. Tal vez Voldemort nos ofrezca un trato mejor ―dijo desafiante.

_De verdad que es un Gryffindor_, pensó Petunia, con admiración renuente.

―¿L-lo piensas así? ―Volodya parecía estarse riendo―. Pregunt-tale a los goblins en Europa como les fue bajo el rég-gimen de Gellert Gr-rindelwald. Él les pidió p-prestadas grandes sumas de dinero sin intención de devolvérselo, y se rió cuando se lo p-pidieron. Cuando ellos p-persistieron, él cerró los Bancos y aprisionó a a-aquellos que pudo atrapar. A-algunos de ellos fueron as-sesinados, y otros n-nunca se recuperaron, de acuerdo a lo que algunos dragones me cont-taron.

Bothgar guardó silencio, pero se vio intranquilo.

Volodya continuó―. Entre ellos d-dos, Voldemort es el peor. G-grindewald sólo necesitaba dinero para sus planes. Voldemort disfruta t-torturando y asesinando. Y si él piensa que los m-magos y brujas hijos de muggles son inferiores, ¿qué creen ustedes, i-ilusos, que piensa de los goblins? Él les quitará todo el dinero que pueda y después los exterminará a todos ustedes.

Petunia pudo ver que tanto Bothgar como el otro goblins anciano pensaban en este escenario que era demasiado probable. Hubo una larga pausa.

Después Bothgar se dirigió al gran dragón enfrente suyo con determinación―. Nosotros aceptamos tus términos ―desde el fondo de la sala hubo un sonido inarticulado de protesta de los otros tres goblins más jóvenes, lo cual ignoró―. Y encontraremos el anillo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a quienes favorecen, siguen, y sobre todo dejan comentarios. (Y si encuentran algun error gramatical, por favor indiquenmelo).

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	70. Banda Siniestra

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 70: "BANDA SINIESTRA"(1)**

**.**

_En el cual el acuerdo entre goblins y dragón es ejecutado, y Petunia escucha acerca de una curiosa tradición de los magos._

~~oOo~~

Después de que los goblins salieran de la sala de conferencias, Petunia le dijo a Snape―: Y la moral de esta historia es: los Slytherins tratan de ser más astutos que todos, pero los Gryffindors saben que hay algunas personas a quienes no puedes vencer. En esas ocasiones ―y aquí ella miró contenta a un sonriente Volodya― un poco de fuerza bruta hace maravillas.

Volodya resopló de risa después de la traducción de Nerth, mientras este último conseguía sonreír de forma tentativa.

Snape se vio irritado―. ¿Y qué pasará si ellos no pueden encontrar el anillo? ―le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Petunia dijo con decisión―. Vamos a darles a ellos toda la ayuda que podamos. Eso será parte del acuerdo. Algy alertará a la red de dragones, por una parte. Bothgar ha prometido mantenernos informados lo más posible de sus progresos, o viceversa, clara esta.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero Petunia decidió no comentar sobre eso. Sintiéndose inusitadamente esperanzada. _Sólo dos más, sólo dos. Si podemos encontrarlos, Voldemort podrá ser muerto, y nadie lo merece más que él. Y entonces Harry estará a salvo, sin mencionar el resto del mundo mágico._

El señor Crouch probó ser invaluable, como solía ser en esas ocasiones, al realizar un contrato entre los goblins y los dragones con Bothgar y Volodya representando a sus respectivos grupos y firmando por ellos. Una cooperación mutua para buscar el anillo fue establecida de forma obligatoria. Los goblins acordaron contribuir con una suma abultada para el fondo para la Reserva de Dragones Británica dentro de ciertos rangos financieros dependiendo de si el anillo era descubierto o no mediante sus esfuerzos, y que porcentaje de dicho descubrimiento podría atribuirseles.

―Puede que tengamos más en común de lo que se pensaría ... a fin de cuentas ―dijo Volodya después de realizar el contrato con Bothgar, quien se veía incómodo, pero resuelto.

―Si vamos a ser aliados ―replicó Bothgar― pues entonces lo _seremos_, y descubrirá que no somos inconsistentes en cumplir con nuestra parte del acuerdo, se lo aseguro.

―Nunca pensé que fuera de otro modo ―dijo Volodya apaciguador. No mencionó que sería _mejor_ que cumplieran el contrato, de lo que estaba muy agradecida Petunia. _Las amenazas nunca deben sobrepasarse, según mi opinión; esto es, no para llegar a afectar la autoestima de una persona._

Una vez que se firmó el contrato, Petunia le pidió a Bothgar que la proveyera con toda la información que Gringotts poseía acerca del anillo, a lo cual él acordó pidiendo solamente un día para organizarla adecuadamente y hablar con los goblins que lo sabían. Petunia consintió, después de arreglar que el intercambio de información sería al día siguiente.

Después de que el contingente de Gringotts se fuera de Hogwarts, Petunia se llevó a Volodya y a Nerth de regreso a la Mansión, junto con el señor Crouch y Algy. Ella quería hablar a solas con Volodya, y darle las gracias por su ayuda.

―No fue problema ―dijo Volodya, después de esto―. Creo que estamos haciendo progresos ―aquí hizo una pausa para pedirle a Nerth que acompañara al señor Crouch a la mansión, y que esperara allí con él. Nerth saltó del hombro de Volodya y se fue con el hombre mayor sin hacer problemas.

Volodya los observó con indulgencia mientras ingresaban a la casona.

―Me gustaría conseguir algo para alegrar a Nerth ―dijo Volodya en voz baja, usando a Algy como traductor―. Él echa de menos la música, según me ha dicho, porque en su antiguo hogar se escuchaba buena cantidad. ¿Será posible conseguirle algo como eso para él?

Esto sorprendió a Petunia. En sí esto era un problema, ya que la magia reemplazaba a la electricidad en la mayoría de su contraparte mágica. Ella dijo―: Voy a pensar en ese asunto, Volodya, y veré que puedo arreglar. Le preguntaré la opinión a mi cría mayor, él es bueno con esa clase de problemas ―_aunque dudo que esto alegre demasiado al pobre Nerth, nada lo haría, excepto tal vez alguna clase de reunión con su antigua ama ahora institucionalizada, y no lo creo muy plausible._

Pero al examinar la cuestión en detalle, Nerth parecía estar menos deprimido de lo normal, y se llevaba mejor con Volodya de lo que ella habría esperado. Volodya sencillamente notaba la personalidad depresiva de Nerth, pero esto no lo afectaba demasiado; y Nerth ya no parecía estar tan aterrado del formidable Panza de Hierro.

~~oOo~~

Contando ahora con una buena base en la fundación de la Reserva de Dragones, Petunia invitó a Fingall y a Vipsania a la mansión para un almuerzo donde discutirían la campaña de prensa de ««Los Tiempos Mágicos»» para conseguir fondos del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, resultó ser que solamente Vipsania se encontraba disponible, ya que Fingall estaba detrás de una historia en Londres. Era domingo, así que los muchachos estaban presentes, aunque mayormente se mantenían ocupados charlando entre ellos al otro extremo de la mensa discutiendo como conseguir una fuente de música confiable para Nerth en las Hébridas.

Vipsania estaba muy interesada en la contribución de los goblins para la Reserva de Dragones―. El como lograste que consintieran a dispensar tan siquiera un knut para eso, eso no lo sé ―dijo ella meneando la cabeza―. Después de eso, no debería ser demasiado difícil conseguir que el Ministerio afloje algo más de dinero, pensaría yo. Ellos ciertamente no querrán que todos los vean como más tacaños que los goblins, y quien los culparía.

―Yo espero que ayude el que juegues el asunto de los Wessex Wyverns ―señaló Petunia―. La mayoría de los magos ingleses quieren rescatar el dragón nacional, estoy segura, y eso aflojará las billeteras. Eneas McFusty me dijo que los descubiertos en Boston fueron llevados a la Reserva de Dragones de América, fundada por su gobierno mágico, y debo añadir que eso mientras nuestro Ministerio aun se debate acerca de ello tratando de decidir que hacer. Ellos ya han conseguido cuando menos una cría exitosa, según me ha contado. Esto enfatizará la humillación de que el dragón ingles por antonomasia haya sido rescatado por los magos americanos; eso debe hacerlos reaccionar.

―Que cínica eres ―dijo Vipsania divertida―. Eso servirá.

La discusión después se volvió general, y finalmente entró en terreno personal. Vipsania le confió que ella esperaba poder comprar la parte de Petunia de «Los Tiempos Mágicos» en poco tiempo―. Nos está yendo bastante bien, mejor de lo esperado. Y después de eso, espero poder echarle la soga a Fingall para extraerlo de entre los solteros.

―¿_Los_ solteros? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Es que acaso son un grupo aparte?

―Por cierto que si ―dijo Vipsania con una mueca de desagrado―, siendo la sociedad mágica como es.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó Petunia, perpleja.

Vipsania se la quedó mirando―. Discúlpame, Petunia, sigo olvidando que eres hija de muggles. A veces es bastante difícil de recordar. En realidad a mi no me lo pareces, ¿sabes?.

_Y eso debe ameritar como un cumplido ambiguo, si es que alguna vez hubo uno. _Petunia decidió que sentirse ofendida por que dijera Vipsania era una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente porque era claro que ella no pretendía insultarla, y dijo con paciencia―. ¿Me podrías decir de que me estoy perdiendo aquí?

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Vipsania dijo―: Para hacer esto claro, tendré que retroceder un poco. Después de la revolución de Grindewald y la Primera Guerra Mágica, quedó una gran cantidad de viudas, sabes, y la mayoría de ellas tenían hijos. Muchas de ellas habían perdido a casi todos sus parientes, o a todos, así como cualquier bien que poseían y quedaron desamparadas.

Petunia asintió, deseando conocer más acerca de este período de la historia mágica. _Pero Binns ha terminado con cualquier curiosidad en su materia, algo que nunca debería decirse acerca de un maestro y en especial uno de Historia._

―Esto hizo que fuera una cosa aceptada que los magos solteros pagaran ciertos... gastos de las viudas, por así decirlo ―dijo Vipsania―. Renta, comida, ropas, la colegiatura de los niños, según las necesidades.

La periodista miró a Petunia, pero ésta decidió que el silencio era una respuesta discreta, así que asintió de nuevo, esperando que ella prosiguiera.

Vipsania siguió―. Déjame dejar esto claro: el matrimonio no estaba implicado en ésto. Pero puedes adivinar lo que los magos recibían a cambio.

Petunia de repente deseó no estar teniendo esta conversación―. Sí, supongo que entiendo ―dijo ella.

―El Ministerio estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, y ellos lo permitieron, aunque pusieron algunas restricciones sobre ello. De haber algún embarazo resultante, por ejemplo, se esperaba que los magos hicieran lo correcto ―el sarcasmo en la voz de Vipsania podría cortar vidrio―. Con esto me refiero al matrimonio, por supuesto, en orden de hacer legítimos a los niños resultantes.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia, manteniendo su voz neutral con algo de esfuerzo. Pero en realidad no se dio cuenta que los chicos habían dejado de hablar al extremo de la mesa y ahora estaban escuchando con interés lo que ellas hablaban.

―Y se esperaba que ellos proveyeran a la viuda de su elección con generosidad ―dijo Vipsania―. Al Ministerio de Magia no pareció ocurrírsele que si éste se hubiera hecho cargo de proveer a las viudas y huérfanos como debería haber sido, tales precauciones no hubieran sido necesarias. No necesito decir que las políticas de los sangre pura se encontraban involucradas.

Petunia ahora temía decir alguna cosa, y tan sólo asintió.

―Esta ... _tradición_ pareció tener cierto sentido cuando se puso por primera vez en acción, pero ahora ha continuado cuando no debería. Sin embargo, resulta conveniente para los magos cuando menos, si bien no para las mujeres involucradas. Si te has preguntado porque hay tantos solterones y viudos en el mundo mágico, bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Ellos _no tienen_ que casarse para disfrutar de los beneficios, verás.

―¿Que acaso no son brujas? ―preguntó Petunia, sin entender del todo el porqué esas mujeres tolerarían tal situación aunque fuera por un instante.

―Unas pocas de ellas lo son, pero la mayoría de ellas son muggles que se casaron originalmente con magos, y tuvieron niños mágicos dijo Vipsania―, y otras eran hijas de muggles. Eso las hace tener menos conexiones personales con el mundo mágico, lo que significa menos posibilidades de encontrar un buen trabajo, y menos posibilidades de ganarse la vida. Y más al punto, menos posibilidades de influenciar en el Ministerio en la dirección correcta.

―Y si ellas trataban de regresar al mundo muggle ―dijo Petunia, recordando el dilema de Lily―, no tenían ninguna educación no-mágica pasados los once años.

―Exactamente ―dijo Vipsania.

―Así que esencialmente estamos hablando de concubinato ―dijo Petunia.

―Esa es la descripción educada ―dijo Vipsania con una expresión irónica.

―¿Me estas diciendo que Fingall es uno de esos magos? ―inquirió Petunia, incrédula.

―¡No, no. No eso lo que estoy diciendo! ―exclamó Petunia―. Él un soltero común y corriente, o por lo menos lo es hasta ahora. Pero me temo que podría unirse a la tribu, porque hay varios de ellos en su familia. Son sangre pura, verás, y ellos la aprueban. Yo he querido referirme a esta práctica en el periódico desde hace algún tiempo, pero me encontrado renuente a hacerlo hasta ahora por alguna razón.

―He notado que el mundo mágica se encuentra bastante dividido sobre el asunto del trato a los nacidos de muggles ―dijo Petunia―. Eso, dejando a un lado las teorías de Voldemort.

―Esa es la razón de que Voldemort haya tenido tanto éxito entre los sangre pura ―dijo Vipsania―. Ellos sienten que el control político se les empieza a escapar, supongo. Pero buena cantidad de ellos tienen ascendencia muggle o de nacidos de muggle, pero no se encuentran preparados para admitirlo, me refiero a públicamente. Y es una buena cosa que sea así, porque sin esto ya estarían incurablemente cruzados endogámicamente.

Esto hizo que Petunia se acordara de algo: la explotación hipócrita de Voldemort de la pureza de sangre siendo que él mismo era un mestizo. Ella sugirió que Vipsania revisara la situación para una posible historia, y la joven pareció intrigada con la posibilidad.

―¿Tu dices que el nombre muggle de la familia era Riddle? ―le preguntó a Petunia―. Podemos comenzar la investigación desde allí. Puede que sea una historia muy interesante en verdad.

Petunia le contó acerca de los jornales Mayhew, y le prometió proveer a Vipsania con las secciones que mencionaran a Riddle. En privado hizo votos para suprimir cualquier cosa relacionada con los Horcruxes, ya que era algo demasiado peligroso para el consumo público, según su opinión. Vipsania se encontró entusiasmada, así que Petunia le pidió que esperara en el comedor mientras ella iba a hablar con el señor Crouch acerca del tema.

El señor Crouch sentía una anticuada alergia hacia la prensa, y se mostró de lo más renuente a mostrar cualquier parte de los diarios Mayhew en «Los Tiempos Mágicos», o en cualquier otro periódico, pero estuvo de acuerdo después de algo de convencimiento por parte de Petunia en proveer con un resumen de la información disponible sobre Riddle en los diarios. ("En realidad no podría hacer esto sin su ayuda, señor Crouch, y créame que es esto es bastante importante".)

Petunia sintió que tendría que conformarse con eso. Escuchó con paciencia y hasta con simpatía sus quejas sobre lo mucho que tenía que hacer: traducir los diarios, hacer resúmenes, ser tutor de Nesta (quien había decidido que le gustaría aprender a hablar en galés), explorar el posible linaje mágico del padre de Petunia y Lily. Y sin duda tenía razón.

―Los Horcruxes siempre vienen primero que nada, señor Crouch ―le dijo―. Si necesita un descanso de la traducción del diario, usted puede trabajar en el resumen. Si no es así, yo lo haré. Déjeme saber lo que ha pensado mañana ―_eso le dará tiempo para pensar en ello, siempre suponiendo que no se olvide mientras tanto de todo el asunto._

Cuando Petunia regresó al comedor, encontró a los muchachos y a Vipsania conversando muy concentrados a un extremo de la mesa del comedor, lo que la sorprendió un poco. Los tres alzaron la vista y la miraron con expresiones algo culpables, lo que la sorprendió aun más.

―¿Que acaso no tienen tareas que hacer? ―les dijo a los chicos, y ellos haciendo una mueca admitieron que así era―. Bueno, vayan a hacerlas y me las enseñan cuando hayan terminado, y eso quiere decir cuando las terminen bien hechas, para la hora de la cena, o sabré la razón de porque no.

―¡Tante! ―exclamó Harry―, eres tan mala como Hermione.

Esta aseveración produjo un severo fruncimiento de cejas en su hermano mayor, para quien cualquier crítica a la señorita Granger era completamente inaceptable. Petunia esperó con ansias que él no se enterara de los sentimientos de Snape sobre el tema. _¿Snape cometerá el error de decírselo? Espero que no, o puede que se descubra con una parte faltante de su cuerpo, cortesía de una maldición de su hijo mayor. _Este pensamiento hizo que sonriera internamente de forma burlona.

En el exterior, le explicó a Vipsania que el señor Crouch la proveería con el resumen acerca de Riddle en unos días, y la joven le dio las gracias.

―Sobre el asunto de los solterones, Vipsania ―dijo Petunia―, esto me ha dado que pensar, y si quieres ver resultados creo que sería mejor que no denunciaras esta práctica en el periódico.

―¿Piensas que no? ―Vipsania pareció sorprendida.

―No, no en forma directa ―dijo Petunia―. En vez de eso, haz una petición para que sea extendida a las brujas, y veamos que pasa.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Vipsania.

―Muy en serio ―dijo Petunia―. Según sospecho esto _no_ se extiende a las brujas, o habrías dicho algo al respecto. Y a menos que me equivoque, el mundo mágico _no_ _quiere_ que se extienda a las brujas, dada su obsesión con los herederos varones.

Vipsania se la quedó mirando sin expresión―. Nunca pensé en eso ―admitió.

―Es sólo una sugerencia ―dijo Petunia―, porque me apuesto a que ellos no quieren que eso ocurra, así que lo más probable es que prefieran la otra opción, que es cerrar ese derecho a los magos. Por supuesto, probablemente te haga sentir bien el denunciar la costumbre, pero los resultados siempre son lo más importante ¿no lo crees así?

―Uh... sí ―dijo Vipsania aún mirándola como mesmerizada.

Petunia continuó―: A todo esto, hay que asegurarse de que desmantelar el sistema de solterones vaya acompañado del pago de pensiones a las viudas y huérfanos, o lo que único que harás será ocasionar más privaciones para la gente vulnerable. No quiero que «Los Tiempos Mágicos» sea como El Profeta, solamente interesado en los encabezados sensacionalistas, sin contar con el costo social de los cosas que dicen.

―No ... quiero decir... sí ―Vipsania parecía desconcertada.

―Exacto ―dijo Petunia―. Luego esta la posibilidad de que nacen menos niños mágicos a causa de la práctica. Apuesto a que el Ministerio eso no le haría ninguna gracia, si es que se toman la molestia de averiguarlo. Así que como dices, los magos han estado disfrutando de esta práctica por algún tiempo, con la aprobación del Ministerio, ¿así que por qué este derecho no esta disponible para todos? ¿Por qué los magos se lo reservan para ellos? ¿Qué tiene eso de justo?

―No tiene nada de justo ―dijo Vipsania con vehemencia.

―Me alegra escucharte decir eso, porque seguro que no lo es es ―dijo Petunia―. Y si alguien te pone problemas, asegúrate de decir que no objetas la práctica, aun cuando lo hagas, pero que deseas que todos tengan el mismo derecho. Cuando llevas algo a su conclusión lógica, es cuando la gente lo ve en realidad como es. No como una tradición inofensiva, como ellos piensan, sino que como una obvia injusticia.

―A veces eres aterradora, Petunia ―dijo Vipsania con franqueza.

_En realidad no comprendo porque la gente sigue diciendo eso. Aterrada, sí; aterradora, no._

―No, no es así ―protestó Petunia―. Pero soy nacida de muggles, y nosotros vemos las cosas de manera diferente. La mayoría de los nacidos de muggle tienen miedo de decir algo acerca de la cultura mágica, porque ellos no son muy aceptados en ella. Y la diferencia es que yo no actúo así. Puede que sea porque nunca asistí de manera formal a una escuela mágica cuando era niña. Pero tu eres sangre pura ¿o no?

―Tres cuartos ―dijo Vipsania.

―Bastante cerca ―dijo Petunia―. Y Fingall es sangre pura, según creo que dijiste, lo que ayudará mucho. Sino el Ministerio podría usar eso en contra tuya para evitar la campaña contra los solterones si no lo fueras; así es como ellos funcionan. Si alguno de ustedes fuera hijo de muggles, no recomendaría para nada esta forma de proceder. Tus orígenes oscurecerían la verdad de lo que dijeras, en cierto modo, o cuando menos se usaría como un arma para oscurecerla. Aun así, es mejor que estés preparada para ser llamada traidora a la sangre, entre otras cosas.

―¡A mi eso no me importa! ―dijo Vipsania.

―No será agradable ―le advirtió―, y tu familia no lo aprobará. Sin embargo, convéncelos de que estas haciendo esta campaña para aumentar la tasa de nacimientos mágicos, y puede que ellos te dejen en paz.

―¿Que acaso no me dijiste que eras una Gryffindor? ―consultó Vipsania.

―Así es ―dijo Petunia.

―Asombroso ―dijo Vipsania―. No me pareces una Gryffindor más de lo que me pareces una hija de muggles.

Petunia sonrió de repente―. Eso me recuerda de algo que siempre me he preguntado, y quizás tu puedas ayudarme. ¿Conoces las Casas en que estuvieron Marcella, Héctor y Titus cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts? No es algo que haya podido preguntarles, porque siempre me pareció demasiado intrusivo, pero siempre me lo he preguntado.

Bueno, ya no tendría que preguntárselo más. De acuerdo con Vipsania, Héctor estuvo en Ravenclaw, y Marcella y Titus fueron de Slytherin―. Ellos están emparentados, sabes, y con frecuencia eso corre en las familias.

Petunia podía bien creer que Marcella era de la Casa Slytherin, ¿pero Titus?

―Ya me imaginaba a Marcella allí ―admitió―, pero me equivoqué con el resto. Yo habría supuesto que Héctor y Titus eran de Hufflepuff o de Gryffindor.

―Héctor es un hombre muy brillante ―dijo Vipsania―, es tan sólo que no se comporta de una manera que lo haga muy obvio. Sospecho que aprende más de las personas de esa manera, y se le ha vuelto un hábito.

Petunia pareció pensativa―. Como dices, es un hombre brillante. ¿Y Titus?

―Bueno, Petunia, tu eres de Gryffindor, ¿no es así? ―dijo Vipsania―. ¿Y no me contaste una vez que originalmente tus dos muchachos fueron sorteados en Slytherin?

―Tienes razón ―admitió Petunia―. Los dos fueron sorteados allí, pero eso es porque su padre real es de Slytherin, supongo ―pero aunque ninguno de ellos tenía mucho de sagaces ni ambiciosos, según su opinión, si tenían determinación e ingenio, y una tendencia a circunvalar las reglas. Por lo tanto no era imposible que el sorteo original estuviera en lo correcto. Pero puesto que su perspectiva de vida se hubiera acortado en la Casa Slytherin, Petunia no se sentía culpable de haber interferido en eso.

~~oOo~~

Vipsania partió a trabajar con tales ganas, que Fingall y ella consiguieron que el mundo mágico británico bombardeara el Ministerio con vociferadores sobre la cuestión de la Reserva Británica de Dragones en la semana. El tema de los Wessex Wyverns como Petunia predijo, fue un punto clave que provocó indignación sustancial sobre el fallo oficial en actuar sobre la materia para repatriar a los dragones a su tierra natal.

El Ministerio se vio forzado finalmente a equiparar la oferta de Gringotts en la fondo para la Reserva, para su enorme desmayo.

Petunia quedó encantada, en especial cuando le encargaron a Eneas y los otros miembros del Clan McFusty el buscar un terreno propicio para una gran reserva en Gran Bretaña. Ella se aseguró de sugerirle a Eneas de que considerara a Charlie Weasley como ayudante si necesitaba contratar ayuda. _Apuesto a que Molly además quedará encantada de tenerlo aquí en Gran Bretaña._

Una vez que ese asunto quedó arreglado, «Los Tiempos Mágicos» empezó su campaña anti-solterones. Petunia notó divertida aunque no sorprendida que Vipsania debía haberle ganado a Fingall en esa batalla.

La reacción del público fue mixta; una buena parte de la población pareció enojada de que el asunto siquiera fuera mencionado, y no vacilaron en decirlo. Vipsania quedó descorazonada por esto, pero Petunia le aseguró que tan sólo era el primer paso.

―Se encuentran molestos, pero están pensando en el asunto, tal vez por primera vez en sus vidas. Es probable lo mejor que puedas esperar de momento para comenzar. Están comprando periódicos, ¿no es así? Y a toda velocidad.

El otro resultado de la visita de Vipsania a la mansión se vio solamente después de un tiempo, aunque Petunia sintió después que debió haber puesto mayor atención en esa ocasión; debería haberlo visto venir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras entre una denominación en heráldica de la banda del escudo que va hacia la izquierda, la siniestra, y la bastardía en uso literario.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	71. Llamadme Ismael

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 71: "LLAMADME ISMAEL"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia conoce una clase diferente de Mayhew, y descubre que las reglas matrimoniales del mundo mágico son aún más anticuadas de lo que ella pensaba, o tal vez sería mejor definirlas como raras._

~~oOo~~

Al final, Dudley decidió que la falta de música de Nerth podía ser resuelta por medio de un canario―. Probablemente además le guste tener una mascota ―notó él―, puede que lo alegre ¿no lo crees?

Petunia concordó con el sentimiento, pero señaló con renuencia que pensaba que Volodya vetaría tener un canario; una criatura enjaulada le recordaría demasiado su reciente encarcelación.

A Dudley esto lo desanimó, y Petunia se sintió mal por él. _Estaba tan orgulloso de esta solución, debería haber mantenido mi estúpida boca cerrada._

―Pero un pájaro es una buena idea, Dudley ―se apresuró a decir―, y quizás podamos conseguirle uno que no necesite estar enjaulado, eso funcionaria bien. Creo que un familiar propio le haría bien a Nerth.

Petunia se acordaba del familiar de Catón, Ean el cuervo, y en las traducciones más recientes del diario, Catón mencionaba los intentos por engendrar pájaros Miná como familiares mágicos, en su mayor parte debido a su habilidad superior para hablar. Así que ella sugirió que quizás uno de ellos podría servir en vez.

Los chicos estaban escépticos acerca de esta solución, ya que los pájaros Miná eran conocidos más por ser imitadores en vez de musicales, así que ella propuso un pájaro Miná más un equipo de radio de largo alcance―. Podemos conseguirle un generador a Eneas, o una batería, de ser necesario.

Los chicos parecieron más satisfechos con esta noción, y así Petunia le preguntó a Algy si sabía algo acerca de los experimentos de Catón con los pájaros Miná.

El pequeño dragón hizo una mueca―. Los recuerdo. Cressida tenía algunos. ¡Ruidosos!

―¿Y qué tal ahora? ―consultó ella―. ¿Conoces a alguien que tenga uno?

Algy suspiró, y estuvo de acuerdo en revisar a través de la red de dragones―. Tendría que ser un descendiente de los originales, pero lo veré.

La respuesta no demoró mucho en llegar. Existía en efecto un descendiente de los pájaros Miná criados por los Mayhew en Gran Bretaña, actualmente en el Emporio de la Lechuza en Callejón Diagon.

―La red de información dice que ha estado allí por un tiempo, y están un poco preocupados acerca de su futuro. Aunque no se trata de un nativo.

―¿No es un nativo? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Pues de dónde viene?

―De Estados Unidos, creo que dijeron.

―¿Catón llegó a vender las aves hasta tan lejos? ―inquirió ella, sorprendida.

―Oh, sí ―dijo Algy―. Montones de personas querían comprarlos por ese entonces. Y sí, él los vendió por todo el mundo, y creo que envió a unos pocos a América.

~~oOo~~

Petunia tenía otro motivo para hacer un viaje a Londres, pero visitar Callejón Diagon con este propósito le daba una buena excusa. Ella llevó con ella a los muchachos porque no tenía idea acerca de radios, y pensaba dejar todos los detalles técnicos de la compra a Dudley.

Pararon primero en Callejón Diagon. El Emporio de la Lechuza probó ser fascinante para los muchachos, quienes comenzaron a mirar las aves y toda la mercadería en despliegue.

Petunia llamó a un empleado y le preguntó si tenían un pájaro Miná a la venta. Como Algy había prometido, sí tenían, pero solamente uno. El empleado dudoso la llevó al cuarto de atrás y le mostró un ave más grande que un cuervo con un pico aerodinámico de aspecto casi Art Deco, una cabeza de hollín negro, cuerpo de humo gris y manchas blancas alrededor de sus brillantes ojos de color negro azabache.

―Desafortunadamente ―dijo el empleado―, me temo que no habla mucho, lo que más bien hace fracasar su propósito. Lo han regresado dos veces a causa de eso; bueno, por eso y por su lenguaje cuando _sí_ habla.

_Oh, cielos. Esto no luce como el tipo de mascota que podría alegrar a Nerth._

El pájaro la miró con sus ojos brillantes, y no emitió sonido en respuesta a los intentos del empleado por hacerlo hablar. La campanilla de la tienda sonó, un grupo de clientes acababa de entrar al establecimiento metiendo mucho ruido. El empleado se apresuró a excusarse para atenderlos, y Petunia y el ave se quedaron a solas.

El pájaro observó la partida del empleado, y después se volteó hacia Petunia para examinarla _a ella_ fijamente por un momento, y dijo en voz baja y ronca―: Oye, muñeca, hagamos el amor.

Petunia se sobresaltó y dijo―: ¿Cómo dice?

El ave dejó escapar una risotada―. Lo siento. No pude resistirme.

―Oh ―dijo Petunia. Tal como los chicos, ella siempre había pensado que los Miná solamente eran imitadores. Pero este tenía las huellas de Catón Mayhew por todos lados. Por cierto que no seguía los estándares, ni nada parecido.

―Hola ―dijo el ave―. Llámeme Ismael.

―Mi nombre es Petunia Dursley ―dijo Petunia, que ya había renunciado a sorprenderse por los tipos de nombres que usaban los magos―. Entonces, ¿ya leíste «Moby Dick»?

―Mi primer dueño lo hizo ―dijo el ave―, aunque pienso que fue el único libro que llegó a leer. Dijo que era tan aburrido que nunca llegó a tentarse a leer otro.

―Se escucha como un idiota ―dijo Petunia―. Encantada de conocerte.

―Lo era ―dijo Ismael―. Encantado, seguro. Hablaré siempre que no me mire de forma socarrona y diga: "¿Polly quiere una galleta?". Odio eso.

―Por supuesto que no lo haré ―se descubrió diciendo Petunia.

―Gracias ―dijo el ave―. Lo aprecio. Por un lado, yo no soy un loro; y por el otro, los loros son jodidamente estúpidos.

―Hum ―dijo Petunia―. No sabría decirlo.

―Bueno, lo son ―dijo Ismael―. Yo he pasado un montón de tiempo... una maldita cantidad de tiempo, con ellos ―le dio a Petunia una mirada penetrante―. ¿Me puede liberar de este cuchitril, dama? ¿Por favor? ―a pesar de sus bravatas, había un ruego definitivo en su voz. Además tenía un acento distintivamente norteamericano, con una rara distorsión en sus vocales casi cockney, lo que Petunia con renuencia encontró fascinante.

―Bueno... ―dijo Petunia, dudosa―. Yo estaba buscando una mascota para alguien, pero no estoy segura que cumplas con los requisitos.

―Estos sujetos ya han decidido que doy demasiado problema para molestarse en alimentar ―dijo Ismael―. Ellos van a convertirme en comida de lechuza para recuperar un poco su inversión. Los oí hablando de eso en el descanso. Me puede comprar barato si regatea. _¡Por favor!_

Petunia pensó con desesperación en que parecía ser su destino el recorrer Gran Bretaña reuniendo los resultados de los experimentos Mayhew, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el resistirse a esta solicitud, aun cuando sospechaba que Ismael debía estar manipulándola.

Enojada consigo misma, pero incapaz de ignorar sus ruegos, ella regateó con el empleado del Emporio como si su propia vida estuviera en juego. _Bueno, la vida de Ismael lo está, si me estaba diciendo la verdad. _

El empleado parecía como si un huracán lo hubiese golpeado; dejó ir al pájaro Miná por casi nada, o como se dice por cuatro chauchas o una canción. Lo que dejó muy sorprendidos a los muchachos, especialmente al hacerse evidente que Ismael no sólo no tenía nada de musical sino que no tenía oído ni para tocar el timbre, como notó Harry.

―Nadie dijo que necesitaba tener una afinación perfecta ―dijo Ismael.

Ellos se encontraban sentados afuera de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue en Callejón Diagon tras haberle asegurado Ismael a Petunia que estaba desmayándose de hambre―. Ellos no me alimentaban para nada en ese condenado lugar.

Ella ordenó un bol de helado para él, aderezado con nueces y pacanas junto con trozos de chocolate, que comió con evidente entusiasmo, haciendo muchos sonidos de apreciación culinaria―. ¡Esto esta que te mueres! ―dijo.

―Me alegra que te guste ―dijo Petunia.

―Le gana lejos a esa bazofia que sirven en la tienda ―dijo―. Cuando se molestaban en servirla, claro esta.

Entre medio del consumo del primer bol de nueces, chocolates y helado, y la demanda de un segundo bol (Ismael estaba _muy_ hambriento) , les contó su historia.

Dijo haber pertenecido originalmente a un mago norteamericano de alta sociedad llamado Willibert Mainwaring Whortleberry III, el ya mencionado caballero que quedó aburrido con el trabajo de Melville. Ismael no tenía memorias agradables de El Tercero, como lo llamaba, y fue franco al respecto―. Un idiota de primera, si no les importa que lo diga. Princeton no le sirvió de nada a él, aunque no es que le haya puesto mucha atención en todo caso.

Lo que llamaba la atención de El Tercero, aparentemente, eran los antros de perdición en Atlantic City en Nueva Jersey―. A él le gustaba apostar. Mucho. Y fue así que se metió en deudas, y con la mafia además, lo que no fue la idea más brillante que tuvo. Los tiburones prestamistas vinieron detrás suyo. Él pensaba encontrarse por encima de tenerles que pagar, después de todo solamente se trataba de muggles, decía. No eran dignos de su tiempo ni de su atención. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo, y cuando él se rehusó a pagar, ellos lo zumbaron.

―¿Lo golpearon? ―preguntó Petunia, confundida.

Los hombres de la mesa, incluyendo a Ismael, rodaron los ojos―. Él quiere decir que lo mataron, Tante ―dijo Harry en su tono de 'no-puedo-creer-que-seas-tan-boba'.

―Oh ―dijo Petunia, mirando a Ismael―. ¿Delante de ti?

―Ellos pensaron que yo era un pájaro normal ―dijo, evitando la pregunta―. Tomaron todo para pagarse la deuda, y en eso yo estaba incluido. Terminé en la custodia de uno de los capos de gerencia media mientras decidían si podía conseguirles o no dinero en el mercado. Y allí me quedé.

El capo, cuyo nombre era Iggy, pasó a convertirse en el segundo dueño de Ismael―. Su nombre completo era Ignazio Scuderi, en realidad. Aparte del hecho de que siempre me llamaba Iskabeibi, ya que nunca recordaba el nombre Ismael ni tampoco sabía nada de Herman Melville, a mi en realidad me gustaba Iggy. Era un muggle, cierto, pero era un verdadero caballero, si alguna vez existió uno. Yo también le agradaba; si él comía ostras, yo comía ostras, si entienden lo que quiero decir. No como El Tercero, que compraba comida de ave a granel para mi, y solamente cuando se acordaba. Y no se acordaba mucho.

Petunia tomó nota mentalmente de no alimentar a Ismael con comida de pájaros a granel, ni nada a granel, ya que este parecía ser un tema para él. Después le preguntó cuánto tiempo había vivido con Iggy.

―Un buen rato ―dijo Ismael―. Al principio, él creyó que yo era un pájaro Miná ordinario, saben, pero finalmente le conté la verdad. Al principio no me creyó, seguía pensando que sufría de _delirium tremens_ o algo parecido cuando yo le hablaba en vez de repetir palabras, pero por fin se puso a tono con el programa. Le demostré que yo podía ser muy útil para él, además.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Bueno, ya saben como es una familia criminal ―dijo Ismael―. Gente interesante, pero mucha intriga y montones de violencia. Iggy era un buen sujeto, pero no era el más listo del mundo, así que yo traté de ayudarle. Me aseguré de escuchar cualquier cosa que se dijera y después le contaba a Iggy lo que pensaba que él debería saber. Con mi ayuda, él comenzó a subir en los rangos.

Pero, lástima, Iggy se rehusó a escuchar cuando Ismael trató de advertirle que se había elevado demasiado y que esto había atraído la atención del intrigante de su mejor amigo y teniente, Nunzio―. No podía creerlo ―dijo Ismael con pesar―. La organización le pidió que se ocupara de algunos asuntos de la familia para ellos en Londres. ¡Yo le _dije_ que eso era sospechoso! ¡Que pensaba que era un trampa, como resultó ser! Insistí que me llevara con él en el viaje, pero no pude evitar lo que sucedió.

Ismael miró hacia abajo el segundo bol de nueces y chocolate por unos momentos, y después murmuró―. Creo que ya se me quitó el hambre.

Petunia retiró el plato en silencio―. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Callejón Diagon? ―le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

―Las posesiones de Iggy, incluyéndome a mi, fueron abandonadas cuando él . . . murió. Y después de poco fueron vendidas en un remate policial ―dijo Ismael―. A mi me compró una tienda de mascotas, y pasé un tiempo difícil allí. Me vendieron a otra tienda cuando nadie me compró en la primera, y finalmente terminé en Callejón Diagon. Supongo que uno de los propietarios de la tienda me reconoció como un ave de crianza mágica.

―¿Entonces tu sabías que eras de crianza mágica?

―Seguro que sí ―dijo Ismael―. Mi pa, me lo contó. Me dijo que nosotros fuimos producidos por magos en un sitio en Inglaterra llamado Pigsmere, o algo parecido.

―Hogsmeade ―acotó Petunia.

―Sí, ese era el nombre, ahora que lo menciona ―dijo Ismael.

―Yo vivo ahora allí ―dijo Petunia―. Soy una descendiente colateral del hombre que te produjo.

―¡Me está jodiendo! ―exclamó Ismael. Los chicos se rieron por lo bajo hasta que Petunia les dio una mirada de reproche.

El pájaro Miná se dio cuenta de lo que había espetado, y pareció avergonzado―. Disculpe mi francés, señora ―dijo.

―No hay problema, pero por favor recuerda que mis niños también son imitadores ―dijo Petunia.

―Así será ―dijo Ismael, y después preguntó―. ¿Quién es la persona para quien me compró?

―La persona en cuestión es un dragón ―dijo Petunia.

―Está de broma ―Ismael se la quedó mirando.

―Bueno, nosotros esperábamos que fueras musical, porque el dragón lo es, y queríamos un compañero musical para él; pero dado que no lo eres quizás podamos hallar otro hogar para ti.

―Estoy a favor de eso ―dijo Ismael―. No creo que pueda llevarme bien con un dragón.

Más tarde, Ismael ilustró esta afirmación cuando, para sorpresa de los chicos, terminaron tomando el tren a Little Whinging.

El número 4 de Privet Drive lucia tan prístino como lo había descrito la señora Figg, todo ordenado y recortado en un estado de desinfección inclemente. Petunia lo admiró algo impresionada.

Los muchachos estaban más impactados―. Merlín ―dijo Dudley casi reverente.

―Se ve demasiado ordenado, ¿no dirían ustedes? ―fue la contribución de Harry a la conversación. Y en eso tenía razón. Ismael miró a su alrededor con interés, pero no emitió sonido.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico salió a abrir la puerta. Petunia nunca había conocido antes realmente a Wishart y lo miró con interés. El elfo llevaba puesto una especie de toga igual de impoluta, y parecía poseer un temperamento muy ecuánime; lo que Petunia pensaba era requisito para lidiar con Sholto en forma diaria o en cualquier periodo de tiempo.

En respuesta a su llamada, el mismo Sholto apareció trotando desde la sala de estar―. ¿Y a qué debo el disgusto de su visita? ―dijo al ver al grupo en la puerta―. Entren, por amor al cielo, ¿quieren que los vean los vecinos?

―¿Qué bicho le picó a este? ―le masculló Ismael a Petunia desde su percha en su hombro.

Esto atrajo la atención de Sholto―. ¿Y quién es éste? ―dijo, mirando el ave.

―Llamadme Ismael.

―Herman Melville tiene mucho porque responder ―dijo Sholto con aspecto fastidiado―. ¿Y qué rayos _es_ ese acento? No es de Nantucket, eso es seguro.

―De Nueva Jersey ―dijo Ismael, mirándolo con enojo, aunque se escuchó como 'Nu Yoisi' al decirlo.

―Es un descendiente de una de las crianzas de Catón ―dijo Petunia.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―suspiró Sholto―. ¡Cállense y entren de una vez!

Todos entraron a la casa, y pasaron por la cocina impoluta, donde un servicial Wishart estaba preparando algo de té.

―¿Catón crió pájaros Miná para ser familiares? ―le preguntó Petunia al dragón negro, un rato después mientras sorbía té de su taza.

Sholto resopló―. ¿Familiares? ¡No! Puede que haya sido así al principio, pero al final los crió para ser espías.

―¿Espías? ―dijo Petunia, sorprendida.

―Sí, por supuesto. Los dragones son demasiado obvios para el trabajo de inteligencia, hasta los pequeños como Algy. Los Miná funcionaban mucho mejor, porque son más pequeños, y a pesar de que hablaban nadie en realidad pensaba que eran inteligentes.

―¡Gracias! ―exclamó Ismael.

―Cállate ―dijo Sholto, mirándolo con irritación.

―¡Sholto! ―dijo Petunia―. Sé educado, o tendré que adivinar el por qué te portas así.

―Es porque pude haber podido usarlo, excepto que tiene ese graznido y acento espantoso ―masculló Sholto―. Lo vuelve inmediatamente sospechoso.

―He estado en Inglaterra el tiempo suficiente para remedar a los locales ―dijo Ismael de repente en un tono impecable de anunciador de la BBC―. Si se hubiera tomado la molestia en preguntar, se lo habría dicho. Los Miná son imitadores hábiles, debe saber.

Sholto lo miró cautivado―. Entonces, excúseme. Necesito algo de ayuda, ¿estas dispuesto?

Ismael movió sus plumas y le dio una mirada resentida a Sholto―. ¿Y qué hay para mi?

―Que suerte la mía, un pájaro Miná con el alma de un goblin ―dijo Sholto con tono amargado.

―Esa es una pregunta perfectamente legítima ―dijo Petunia reprimiéndolo. _Y si no lo hubieras tratado de forma tan ruda, y molestado, probablemente él no lo hubiera preguntado._

―Supongo, si fueras un Slytherin ―murmuró Sholto.

Petunia llevó a Ismael a un lado y le explicó la situación.

El ave revolvió sus plumas de nuevo y dijo con su acento normal de Nueva Jersey―. No me agrada ese dragón solapado, pero cumpliré si puedo, especialmente porque usted me hizo un enorme favor, y ha sido decente conmigo desde entonces. Yo haré cualquier cosa que pida de mi, señora.

―Llámame Petunia ―dijo ella, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

―Sin importar lo que _él_ diga, a mi me educaron bien ―dijo Ismael, claramente todavía resentido por la crítica a su acento―. Yo _soy_ cortés con las damas ―Petunia lo dejó ahí.

Después ella le sugirió a Sholto que Ismael fuera a la mansión, y que cuando lo necesitara para una misión, la contactara a ella. Le quedó claro que esto no era satisfactorio para Sholto, pero Ismael se rehusó sencillamente a permanecer en Privet Drive con el dragón Negro de las Hébridas y su grupo, y Petunia no podía culparlo. El arreglo propuesto le daría además alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando en Sholtoville; no podía menos que sentir curiosidad, aparte de que tal vez podría saber donde Sholto había guardado la Copa Hufflepuff.

Tomados esos arreglos, Petunia llevó a Dudley a conseguir la radio en un Tesco cercano, dejando a Harry como arbitro en la futura batalla entre Sholto e Ismael. Pero aparentemente eso no fue necesario, aunque más tarde le reportó a Petunia que el pájaro Miná era más que capaz de defenderse contra el dragón negro, a pesar de su falta de capacidad para echar fuego―. Y tiene todo un vocabulario, la mayoría del cual comienza con 'jota'.

Petunia suspiró. _Tendré que tener otra charla con él acerca de eso._

~~oOo~~

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, Petunia quedó sorprendida de ver allí esperándolos a Andrómeda y Nymphadora Tonks en la sala. Andrómeda parecía estar intentando contener a su hija, quien tenía la cara enrojecida y parecía muy disgustada.

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―inquirió Petunia, sacándose el abrigo.

―¿Qué si pasa algo malo? ―exclamó Tonks―. ¡Cómo se atreve... se atreve a pretender que no lo sabe!

―¿Que no sé qué? ―preguntó Petunia, perpleja, mirando a Andrómeda. La mujer mayor tenía la cara lívida, y se veía avergonzada.

―Señora, ya parece un pájaro Miná repitiendo las cosas ―dijo Ismael desde su hombro.

Este comentario distrajo a Petunia por un momento, y Tonks aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una tremenda bofetada en la cara. Ismael no tomó bien este devaneo, y voló hacia Tonks para picotearle la cabeza.

Con los oídos zumbando, Petunia gritó―: ¡Ismael! ¡No la lastimes!

―Si usted lo dice ―dijo el pájaro con frialdad, y voló de regreso a su hombro. A Tonks le dijo―: Manten tus manos para ti, o te daré más de lo mismo.

―¡Para ya, Dora! ―ordenó Andrómeda.

En el rostro de Tonks corría ahora sangre de unas pequeñas heridas en el cuero cabelludo, aunque Petunia quedó aliviada de ver que Ismael no había atacado sus ojos. Andrómeda condujo a la chica a una silla, y Petunia envió a los chicos a la cocina en busca de una toalla y agua fría. Más tarde de lo que debería, empezaría a sentir sospechas cuando ellos enviaron a Pompeyo con esas cosas y desaparecieron.

―¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí? ―le preguntó ella a Andrómeda, puesto que parecía estar más calmada. Tonks ahora estaba sollozando, y parecía seguir muy alterada.

―¡Usted tiene dos hijos! ―gritó Tonks―. ¡Y tiene dinero! ¡Y una casa! ¿Para qué necesita casarse de nuevo?

―¡Pero no quiero! ―exclamó Petunia, sorprendida.

―¿Entonces por qué le hizo una oferta formal a Remus Lupin? ―le preguntó Andrómeda.

―¿Una oferta formal de qué? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Matrimonio ―dijo Andrómeda.

―¡Yo no...! ―comenzó Petunia, y después dijo―: ¿Matrimonio?

Andrómeda le pasó un pergamino, y Petunia preguntándose que estaría pasando lo recibió.

Pronto se enteró. El pergamino era una invitación para cierto Remus John Lupin para postular a la mano en matrimonio de cierta Petunia Evans Dursley en una base de troika, y estaba firmado por ella. Al mirar la firma de cerca, vio que se trataba de una falsificación, y una bastante buena además.

―¿Qué quiere decir en "base de troika"? ―le preguntó a Andrómeda.

La otra mujer le dio una mirada desconcertada, y dijo―: Si no sabes lo que significa, ¿por qué fue que firmaste?

―La respuesta es obvia... yo no firmé esto ―dijo Petunia―. Y tengo mis sospechas acerca de quién lo hizo.

―"Base de troika" significa que la misma invitación fue cursada a un total de tres magos ―dijo Andrómeda―, lo que significa que ellos tres tendrán que competir por su mano en matrimonio.

Ismael se echó a reír, y Petunia profirió palabrotas. Andrómeda se sobresaltó y pareció choqueada.

―¡Debes estar _bromeando_! ―exclamó Petunia.

―No, por supuesto que no ―dijo Andrómeda. Tonks también se había quedado mirando a Petunia―. Es una vieja costumbre, normalmente utilizada por herederas. Y tu tienes dinero.

―Y Remus no tiene ni un knut ―dijo Tonks con amargura―, y el Ministerio se ha asegurado de que ni siquiera pueda obtener un empleo.

Petunia abrió la boca para preguntar qué sentido tendría hacerle dicha oferta a un hombre desempleado afligido por Licantropía, y después la cerró, consciente de como Tonks recibiría dicho comentario.

Miró a Andrómeda un momento, y después miró a la hija.

―Por el amor de Dios ―le dijo a una sollozante Tonks―, ¿pero en serio creen que yo haya firmado algo como ésto? Yo sé que tu y Remus Lupin son pareja, por un lado. ¿O no es así?

Tonks parecía incapaz de volver a controlarse, así que Petunia fue a un aparador para servirle un dedo de Whisky de fuego, uno para ella, y después otro para Andrómeda por si acaso.

Ismael carraspeó, y le dio una mirada significativa―. Oh, excúsame, Ismael ―dijo calmadamente, y le sirvió también a él―. ¿Cuál es tu aguante?

―Mi aguante es excelente ―dijo Ismael, y después procedió a probarlo―. No es bourbon, pero no esta mal ―fue su veredicto.

―Si no fue usted quien firmó esto, ni lo envió, ¿entonces quién lo hizo? ―le preguntó Tonks.

Petunia empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa―. Esa es la cuestión, por supuesto. Y propongo que lo descubramos... ahora mismo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: oh-oh. A que adivinan quien esta detrás de eso...

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan , siguen y favorecen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	72. Un triángulo poco romántico

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 72: "UN TRIÁNGULO POCO ROMÁNTICO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre que Dudley y Harry tienen su propia agenda, y su nombre se encuentra allí; y también otros tres._

~~oOo~~

Petunia miró a Tonks y dijo―: No me contestaste cuando pregunté si Remus Lupin y tu eran una pareja. ¿Así que, en qué situación estas?

―É-el dice que es demasiado viejo para mi ―lloriqueó Tonks―. Y que no ha conseguido empleo, y que esos racistas del Ministerio se han asegurado que no obtenga uno tampoco, así que dice que nosotros no tenemos futuro.

Petunia vio un movimiento en los ojos de la bruja mayor. _Me apuesto a que Andrómeda piensa que esa afirmación es muy acertada, pero no así Tonks. No hay acuerdo entre las partes en eso._

Petunia suspiró, y después fijó a Pompeyo con una mirada tan aguda como un rayo láser―. ¿Dónde están los muchachos? ―preguntó con sospecha.

―Ellos se han ido de regreso a la escuela ―dijo Pompeyo con el rostro impasible―. Parecían tener mucha prisa.

―Apuesto a que sí ―masculló Petunia.

Las dos mujeres la miraron inquisitivamente. Petunia pensó en el asunto, y le dijo a Pompeyo que llamara al señor Crouch para que viniera a la sala.

Pompeyo pareció dudoso―. Ya es bastante tarde, ¿no le parece, Ama?

―Es tarde, sí, pero por favor dile que es importante ―dijo Petunia sombría, y Pompeyo después de darle un vistazo a su rostro no dijo nada más. Bueno, nada más acerca de _eso._

Mientras iba saliendo del cuarto, dijo, incapaz de evitar el tono de infelicidad en su voz―. ¿El pájaro se va a quedar?

―Así es ―dijo ella en un tono que no abría debate, y Pompeyo cerró la puerta con un portazo moderado.

Finalmente, el señor Crouch apareció vestido en una vieja bata bastante raída, con el pelo despeinado, y Winky escoltándolo. Él parecía confundido y adormilado, y la elfina parecía resentida. Petunia se encontró incapaz de sentir enojo hacia él, aunque sospechaba que estaba conectado con este asunto. Aunque sin duda, solamente porque los muchachos debían haberle pedido consejo acerca de las costumbres mágicas. Su situación volvía imposible que editara información de forma adecuada para oídos adolescentes. Uno podía preguntarle que hora era y el señor Crouch ansioso de ser de utilidad era siempre feliz de contribuir, hasta decirte como construir un reloj en detalle insoportable.

Ella le mostró el pergamino 'troika'. Él lo inspeccionó con interés considerable―. ¿Sabe algo acerca de ésto, señor Crouch?

―Bueno, sí ―admitió él―. Esos muchachos... ya sabe usted, los que trabajan aquí... me preguntaron acerca de los magos solteros.

―¿Sí? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Y qué cosa exactamente le preguntaron?

―Ellos me preguntaron si acaso una mujer podía ser forzada a casarse con el padre de su hijo porque él era un mago solterón ―dijo el señor Crouch―, aun cuando el niño en cuestión tuviera quince años de edad. Ellos me explicaron la situación, o cuando menos creo que intentaron hacerlo, pero no comprendí del todo con exactitud; para mi no tenía ningún sentido.

―No sólo para usted ―murmuró Petunia.

―Bueno, traté de no responder, pero ellos insistieron. Yo pienso que ellos deben haber hecho una apuesta acerca de la respuesta o algo así. El más alto... lo lamento, no recuerdo su nombre en este momento..., pero es un chico educado y agradable, muy servicial en general, pareció muy perturbado con mi respuesta, y el más bajo no estaba muy feliz tampoco.

―Asumo entonces que su respuesta fue 'sí' ―consultó Petunia.

―Bueno, esa situación es muy similar a un caso en que estuve involucrado en el Ministerio hace un tiempo atrás ―respondió el señor Crouch―. Una bruja había estado bajo la protección de un mago soltero... los hombres casados no tienen permitido hacerlo, quizás usted no lo sepa... y ellos tuvieron un hijo, y él no se casó con ella. Algún tiempo más tarde, las autoridades lo descubrieron aunque no por la misma bruja, ya que ella no estaba para nada interesada en seguir con ese asunto, según comprendo, y ya olvidé exactamente como lo descubrieron. En cualquier caso, ella fue forzada a casarse con el mago, aunque ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo, y fueron de lo más renuentes a cumplir con eso. Sin embargo, el Ministerio quería establecer un punto con mucha claridad. Ellos fueron obligados a casarse, el niño en cuestión pasó a ser legítimo, y las reglas han permanecido así desde entonces.

―¡Oh, Buen Dios! ―dijo Petunia, comprendiéndolo todo.

―Esa misma fue la reacción de los chicos ―dijo el señor Crouch con inquietud―. No comprendo bien la razón, pero ellos definitivamente estaban perturbados. Así que cuando les dije que la pareja podría haber evitado el matrimonio de haber contado con el debido consejo legal, ellos parecieron muy interesados en lo que estaba diciendo.

―Sé que voy a lamentar preguntarle esto ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―, pero necesito saber lo que les dijo.

―Bueno ―dijo el señor Crouch―, yo les dije que ella no habría tenido que casarse con el mago que engendró a su hijo si ya hubiera estado casada. Y que existen unas cuantas maneras de asegurarse de eso.

―¿Y una de esas maneras es con una oferta troika? ―consultó ella, preguntándose porque aun no se caía muerta en ese mismo instante, de pura vergüenza.

―Si, así fue ―admitió el señor Crouch―. Existen varios métodos, pero ellos parecieron de lo más interesados en ese. A mi esto me sorprendió bastante. No es tan común como solía ser; aunque sigue siendo utilizada por familias mágicas adineradas. Si no pueden decidir entre varios pretendientes para sus hijas, envían una troika, y ven lo que los magos tienen para ofrecer por el honor de poseer la mano de sus hijas: ¿qué tipo de bienestar pueden proveer, qué tipo de hogar pueden ofrecerle, qué tipo de regalos pueden darle a la familia de la novia...? ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente se limitan a tres de los más probables, esa es la razón de que se le llame troika.

―Entiendo ―dijo Petunia, aturdida―. ¿Y los chicos quisieron intentarlo?

―Bueno, sí, creo que sí ―dijo el señor Crouch viéndose ansioso―. No supe la razón, pero ellos me pidieron que les enseñara como se veían los pergaminos y como deberían cursarse las ofertas. En una forma estándard, que normalmente es firmada por el guardián de la bruja. Ellos me preguntaron que sucedía si la bruja en cuestión era independiente. Yo les dije que eso casi nunca es usado por brujas independientes, pero de ser así, ella misma es la que firma.

Petunia suspiró―. Bueno, eso explica la firma falsificada. ¿Quién fue el responsable por eso?

El señor Crouch no lo sabía. Petunia pensó que entre los dos, Harry era el más probable, a pesar de que estaba casi segura que Dudley era el responsable por ello. La firma era muy buena, y había algo de su persistencia y paciencia en esa perfección. Y después de todo, él era el niño mágico en cuestión.

―¿Sabe usted a quienes se enviaron las ofertas? ―preguntó Petunia, temiendo la respuesta, pero el señor Crouch ya cansado y nervioso simplemente no pudo recordarlo.

Petunia se dio cuenta en ese momento de que en su angustia había presionado demasiado al anciano y ahora tendría que calmarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Andrómeda se le unió en eso, con bastante más éxito, reconociendo al parecer el señor Crouch a una respetable matrona sangre pura cuando veía a una. Ellas consiguieron convencerlo de que no había provocado ningún daño, pero Petunia sabía que ella tendría muchas cosas que decirle a los muchachos por involucrar a una persona vulnerable en sus condenadas maquinaciones mal concebidas. Ella mantenía una provisión de Pócima SinSueño en la casa, bajo un hechizo de seguridad, y ahora sacó una. Andrómeda persuadió al señor Crouch para que consumiera una dosis, y después ayudaron a Winky a llevarlo a su suite y acostarlo.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la sala, encontraron a Tonks sentada a la mesa, luciendo mucho más calmada. Ismael estaba aperchado en una de las sillas vigilándola sin despegar la vista, no demasiado impresionado.

La joven se levantó cuando ellas entraron―. Lo siento ―le dijo a Petunia, indicando la marca que le había dejado en la mejilla a la dueña de casa, resultado de la bofetada.

―Vaya, que tremenda disculpa ―dijo Ismael.

―¡Ismael! ―dijo Petunia. El ave la miró sin arrepentimiento.

―No, él tiene toda la razón ―dijo Tonks con cansancio―. Realmente lo lamento, Petunia. Debería haberle pedido una explicación antes de hacer algo como eso.

Andrómeda dijo con austeridad―. No deberías haber hecho nada semejante, y punto, con explicación o no.

Petunia estaba más bien de acuerdo con el sentimiento, pero podía ver que Tonks estaba perturbada por otras razones aparte de la oferta de troika. _Como la negativa de Lupin a proponerle matrimonio, me apuesto. No pienso seguir con el tema, esta claro que ella está al borde de los nervios._

―No tengo idea del porqué los chicos le enviaron una de esas cosas a Remus ―le dijo ella a Tonks―, pero imagino que debe ser porque a ellos dos él les agrada. Probablemente no sabían que ustedes eran pareja.

―No estoy segura de que lo seamos ―dijo Tonks, desconsolada.

―Bueno, él te la mostró a ti, ¿no es así? ―señaló Petunia―. No lo hubiera hecho si él no te considerara de esa manera.

El rostro de la chica se aclaró considerablemente mientras pensaba en ello.

―Él no lo tomó en serio, ¿o sí? ―inquirió Petunia con ansiedad.

―Bueno, él se preguntó si acaso Sirius le estaría jugando una broma ―admitió Tonks―. Es la clase de cosas que hace él, definitivamente. Pero entonces cuando consultó con París, se dio cuenta que no fue él.

El rostro de Petunia palideció ante la mención de Sirius. ¿Le habrían enviado los chicos una de esas ofertas? Eran muy capaces de eso. Y de ser así, ¿quién era el tercer hombre?

Petunia se sentó y enterró la cara en sus manos.

Escuchó que Ismael preguntaba―: ¿Qué le pasa, señora? ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

―No, Ismael ―dijo Petunia―. Muchas gracias, pero creo que he terminado por este día.

Después le pidió a Tonks que le dijera a Remus Lupin que ella no había enviado la oferta de troika, y que se disculpara con él por haberla recibido. Ella le escribiría una explicación más minuciosa más tarde, le dijo.

―No lo comprendo, Petunia ―contestó la joven―. ¿Por qué sus muchachos hicieron una cosa semejante? Si fue una broma pesada, no le veo el chiste.

―No fue una broma pesada ―dijo Petunia―. Ellos estaban tratando de esquivar, a su propio modo, lo que para ellos es un destino peor que la muerte, pero no les puedo decir más por ahora. Sólo lamento que ustedes hayan sido arrastrados en todo esto. Todo lo que puedo decir es que ellos son muy jóvenes, y no piensan más allá de sus narices, y que me disculpo por ellos.

Andrómeda y una muy intrigada Tonks decidieron marcharse a continuación.

Petunia se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero y se preguntó si iba a romper a llorar de pura rabia. _Esa es mi reacción usual, ¿no es así? Creo que esta vez me contendré._

―¿Ismael? ¿Eres padre?

―No, señora ―respondió el ave―. No puedo afirmar que lo sea en estos momentos.

―Que afortunado eres.

―No lo sé ―dijo él―. Me caen bien sus chicos. Son muy listos. Buenos modales.

―Los amo ―dijo Petunia―, pero hay ocasiones cuando... dejémoslo así.

―Bueno, Iggy decía lo mismo ―respondió Ismael―. Sus chicos eran muy salvajes. Aunque no eran en verdad malos. Él los consintió bastante, pero él era así, y no veo nada de malo en ello. Eso es lo que yo veía, de todos modos.

―Es eso precisamente ―dijo Petunia―. Ellos no querían hacer daño, tienes razón, pero no lo _pensaron._

―Están en esa etapa ―dijo Ismael―. ¿Acaso usted pensaba cuando tenía la misma edad?

Petunia se mordió el labio, y consideró todas las oportunidades en que no pensó antes de hacer algo durante su propia adolescencia―. No ―admitió ella―, no lo hice.

―Tampoco yo ―dijo el pájaro―. Así que no se preocupe por eso, es algo normal. Usted tiene un par de años por delante para que ellos muestren signos estar pensando. Apriete los dientes y pasará por eso.

Petunia se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por el sentido común de ese punto de vista. También notó que ahora era demasiado tarde para confrontar a los chicos con la evidencia en esos momentos. Y se sintió en su mayor parte aliviada por ese hecho, pues temía perder seriamente su temple con ellos, y hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Algy apareció volando en la habitación, con Nesta detrás, y se dio cuenta que Ismael ahora estaba sentado en la percha de hierro forjado que usualmente era _su_ lugar. Aterrizó de forma incómoda en el suelo, y le frunció el ceño a Petunia―. ¿Y entonces quién es ese? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―Algy, él es Ismael ―dijo Petunia―. Ismael, Algernon Mayhew. Y ella es Nesta.

―Encantado ―dijo Ismael―. ¿A usted en serio le gustan los dragones, ¿no es cierto, señora? ―dijo en voz baja.

Petunia sonrió―. Por cierto que sí.

Algy intentó actuar con dignidad. Asintió educadamente y después dijo por lo bajo―. Estás en _mi_ percha.

Ismael entendió la indicación nada sutil, y voló fuera para apostarse sobre el respaldo de una silla, lo que permitió a Algy ocupar la percha.

Establecido este punto, Algy escogió actuar con benevolencia, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta que Ismael iba a quedarse. Esta novedad produjo un fruncimiento―. ¿Por qué? ―inquirió.

―Pensé que me podría servir un familiar ―dijo Petunia, escogiendo no compartir todavía con Algy la propuesta acerca de los servicios de Ismael para Sholto.

―¿Él? ―dijo Algy con aspecto herido―. ¡Tu no necesitas un familiar! Nesta y yo te hemos servido hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto?

―¿No eres tu quien siempre sigue diciendo que no soy una bruja lo bastante sangre pura para ti? ―dijo Petunia, exasperada―. ¿Así que por qué estas objetando que yo tengo mi propio familiar siempre y cuando no seas tu?

Algy no estaba preparado para examinar sus sentimientos con racionalidad, pero Petunia tuvo la impresión de que él la había designado su sustituta provisional hasta que apareciera la bruja deseada.

―Puede que pasen años para ello, Algy ―señaló ella―, en especial si vas a esperar a que uno de los muchachos te haga el favor de tener una hija.

―No voy a esperar tanto ―dijo Algy con terquedad―. Yo quiero una brujita adecuada, ¡pero _ya_!

―No sólo te gustan los dragones, señora, ¡sino que te gustan los dragones locos! ―fue el comentario de Ismael.

―¡Yo no estoy loco! ―gritó Ismael―. ¡Sólo_ frustrado!_

―¿Tu no estarás involucrado en el envío de esos pergaminos troika, o sí? ―preguntó Petunia de repente. La posibilidad no se le había ocurrido a ella antes.

Algy lució furtivo―. Los chicos me preguntaron mi consejo ―admitió él.

―¡Algy! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Ya sabes lo que te he dicho acerca de actuar como casamentero!

―Bueno, yo pensé que era una buena idea ―dijo a la defensiva―. Y ellos estaban determinados, y temían que tuvieras que casarte con alguien que a ellos no les gustara si no arreglaban que te casaras con alguien que sí les gustara. Eso fue lo que les entendí, de todos modos.

―Él siempre esta hablando de ese tema ―dijo Nesta con su voz musical.

Ismael se encontraba ahora inspeccionando el despliegue de la joyería de Nesta, y se vio sorprendido―. Es un buen botín el que tiene ahí, señorita Nesta ―dijo él―. ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

El placer de Nesta porque se dirigieran a ella como un adulto quedó claro de inmediato. Le dio a Ismael una sonrisa atenta.

―¡Ella las robó! ―dijo Algy, que no se sentía para nada gentil.

―Un dragón de los míos ―dijo Ismael con una sonrisa burlona.

―Yo _no_ las robé ―dijo Nesta con dignidad―. Solamente tomé lo que me pertenecía.

―Esa es una manera de decirlo ―dijo Petunia―. Ismael, no voy a hacer juicios morales aquí, pero me limitaré a decirte una cosa: Nesta echa llamas de fuego.

―Lo pillé a la primera, señora ―dijo Ismael con una risa sin ofenderse―. No necesita dibujarme un diagrama, eso es seguro.

Nesta pareció perpleja, y Algy disgustado. Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para mandarlos a dormir, mientras que Ismael seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

~~oOo~~

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Petunia notó con descontento como llegaban dos lechuzas que ella conocía, ambas trayendo cartas.

Uno era un hermoso _hibou grand-duc _(Búho real) con brillantes ojos naranja y 'orejas' plumosas erguidas; y no fue ninguna sorpresa que trajera una carta de Sirius Black. Ella temía que se tratara de la respuesta a uno de los pergaminos, pero para su sorpresa y alivio, no era así.

Por qué, le preguntaba Sirius con indignación en la carta, le había enviado un pergamino troika a Remus Lupin y no a _él._

Esto la sorprendió, estaba casi segura de que uno de los tres magos debía ser Sirius, pero los muchachos de nuevo la dejaban en el aire. Eso quería decir que no conocía la identidad de dos de los otros hombres en cuestión.

La otra lechuza era un Cárabo con marcas llamativas, que traía la respuesta de uno de los hombres incógnitos. Era de Eneas McFusty aceptándole su invitación, procediendo a relatar meticulosamente su situación financiera, que parecía bastante desoladora, tanto como su residencia actual.

Petunia cerró los ojos. Se había temido algo como esto, que involucraba tener que decirle a una persona decente que a ella le agradaba de que había sido la víctima de las obsesiones de dos chicos adolescentes, y un pequeño dragón miniatura. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que Algy había sido buena parte del espíritu inspirador en la selección de Eneas, de quien era un ferviente partidario.

Pero ¿quién era el tercer hombre?

~~oOo~~

Petunia fue a Hogwarts con ánimo sombrío. Consiguió persuadir a Dumbledore que le permitiera ver a ambos chicos en una oficina vacía en el colegio. El Director claramente renunció de momento a adivinar que estaba pasando en su vida, al menos eso esperaba, y simplemente hizo los arreglos sin mayores comentarios.

A juzgar por las expresiones sospechosas en los rostros de Harry y Dudley, cuando llegaron finalmente y con renuencia, ya sabían que se venia.

―Caballeros ―dijo ella, sosteniendo el pergamino de troika―. Veo mi nombre en este documento, aunque no recuerdo haberlo firmado. ¿Me podrían decir quién fue el falsificador talentoso?

―¿Documento? ―dijo Harry, como si ella estuviera hablando en una lengua desconocida.

―No te molestes, Harry ―dijo Petunia―. Ya hablé con el señor Crouch. Él esta terriblemente perturbado, ¿cómo pudieron involucrarlo en este desatino? Yo pensé que ustedes lo estimaban.

―Nosotros necesitábamos la información ―dijo Harry, también inquieto, pero actuando con descaro―. Y él estuvo feliz de dárnosla ―Dudley, por su parte, lucía miserable.

―Si ustedes necesitan información, pregúntenme ―dijo Petunia, con irritación.

―Tu no sabes acerca de esto ―dijo Harry con llaneza―. El señor Crouch actúa más que un poco chiflado a veces, cierto, pero él _conoce_ todas esas cosas de los magos.

Hasta Petunia tenía que concederle eso―. Remus Lupin tiene una novia ―dijo ella―. Esto es lo que conseguí de ella, a cambio del pergamino ―señaló ella el moretón en su mejilla.

―Madame Pomfrey puede librarte de eso ―dijo Harry.

―¡Ese no es el punto, Harry! ―exclamó ella.

Él hundió los hombros y la miró con descontento―. Sabíamos acerca de Tonks, por supuesto ―admitió él―. Nosotros revisamos nuestra información acerca de los potenciales destinatarios a través de la red de dragones; Algy nos ayudó con eso. Pero nuestra información indicaba que ella estaba más interesada en lo que él era, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

―Esa no es una decisión tuya, Harry.

―Bueno, sí, ¿dos años y ella todavía se queja de que él no propone matrimonio? ―dijo Harry―. Eso a mi no me suena muy interesado.

―Bueno, no me voy a casar con Remus Lupin y viceversa, así que eso no importa. Su vida privada es asunto suyo, y no deberían haber intervenido.

Los chicos parecieron huraños.

―A nosotros nos gusta, Remus ―dijo Dudley―. Esa es la razón de que lo incluyéramos. Pensamos que sería un buen esposo.

―Excepto cuando hay luna llena ―señaló Petunia.

―Tu puedes comprar Matalobos ―dijo Harry, como si eso arreglara todo.

_No pierdas tu temple por todos los cielos; Ismael tiene razón, aun es un niño._

―El Matalobos no es un curalotodo ―fue todo lo que ella dijo.

―Quizás no haya sido tan buena idea ―admitió Dudley, mientras Harry lo miraba con enojo.

―Y no sólo eso, ya recibí una lechuza de Sirius Black quejándose porque no le enviaron a _él_ un pergamino ―notó Petunia. Sentía curiosidad de saber porque no, y quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. Por supuesto que no lo hicimos ―dijo Dudley―. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubra lo de Snape?

Petunia casi se había olvidado de eso―. Ya veo. ¿Ustedes piensan que eso hará una diferencia para él?

―Puedes apostarte que sí ―dijo Harry―. Él odia a Snape, y no querrá tener nada con nosotros cuando lo descubra.

El temperamento de Petunia, ya peligrosamente a punto de estallar, de inmediato se enfrió. ¿Entonces parte de este estúpido embrollo estaba conectado al miedo de los chicos al rechazo; rechazo hacia ellos por alguien... una figura paternal... que ellos apreciaban? ¿Y hacia ella, por esa misma persona?

Pensó en ello. Petunia había mantenido una correspondencia amigable con Sirius, y él le había provisto con ayuda considerable en el asunto de la transformación animaga. Pero también recordaba vívidamente el comentario de Algy: "¡El Sanador Aberlard no sabe la mitad de las cosas en que anda metido Sirius Black en París!" Petunia nunca le había pedido detalles a Algy, pero no lo olvidaba. Y además estaba el asunto de la enfermedad de Sirius que hacia que sus reacciones fueran difíciles de predecir. Los chicos no tenían dudas en eso: él iba a reaccionar mal, y pensaba que en eso tenían razón.

Hizo una mueca―. Probablemente fueron atinados en no enviarle uno, ahora que pienso en ello. No es que haya planeado en casarme con él, ni ahora ni nunca.

Los chicos le dieron miradas escépticas, pero no dijeron nada.

―Recibí también un pergamino de respuesta de Eneas McFusty esta mañana ―les contó Petunia.

―Ese era el candidato de Algy ―le confirmó Dudley―. Parece un buen sujeto, aunque no lo conocemos muy bien. Pero Algy y Nesta vivieron en las Hébridas por un tiempo y a los dos les gusta, así que hicieron campaña por él.

_De modo que Nesta también esta involucrada; aunque Algy nunca lo mencionó, ni ella tampoco._

―¿No te llegó un tercer pergamino? ―preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente.

―No ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Entonces ninguna respuesta por ese lado? ―Harry le dio un codazo a su hermano―. Muy interesante.

―¿A quién le enviaron el tercer pergamino? ―preguntó Petunia, esperando que no fuera nadie más embarazoso que Remus y Eneas.

―El candidato de Pompeyo ―dijo Harry―. Pregúntaselo a _él._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Petunia está fallando en ver que los chicos no tienen derecho a arreglarle la vida a su conveniencia, yo que ella les armaba contratos matrimoniales en represalia... ^^;

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	73. El tercer Hombre

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 73: "EL TERCER HOMBRE"**

**.**

_En el cual las tres invitaciones a la «Competencia de los Tres Magos» evoluciona en una disputa entre cinco magos, lo que se conoce en jerga goblin como un interés compuesto._

~~oOo~~

―Se los pregunto a _ustedes_ ―le dijo Petunia a los muchachos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, con el rostro enrojecido, lo cual ella reconoció por experiencia como un signo de una incipiente crisis de llanto, y decidió dejar de presionarlo.

―¿El candidato de Pompeyo? ―le dijo ella, volteándose esta vez hacia Dudley―. ¿Cuánta gente entonces sabe de esto?

―¡Nadie más! ―dijo Dudley―. Bueno, con excepción de Hermione.

Petunia se dio en la frente con la mano―. Oh, ¿nada más esos? ―dijo con sarcasmo―. ¿Y a quién favorecía ella, si se puede saber?

―Por suerte ella estaba de acuerdo con Pompeyo ―dijo Dudley, quien con frecuencia respondía al sarcasmo de su madre simplemente ignorándolo, una técnica que ella sospechaba había aprendido de Algy―, ya que solamente se nos permitían tres candidatos.

Sin embargo, ella descubrió que, tal como Harry, Dudley estaba poco inclinado a proveer el nombre del tercer hombre―. Para qué preocuparse entonces, mamá, si él no lo toma en serio.

_Porque me gustaría saber quien no me toma en serio, hijo mio, esa es la razón._

―Además ―dijo Dudley, de forma ominosa―, tendrás las manos llenas cuando llegue Sirius.

―Él no pensará venir aquí, ¿o sí? ―dijo ella con frialdad―. Él no recibió una invitación. Ustedes dijeron que no.

―¿Y cuándo él ha necesitado una? ―preguntó Dudley.

_Buen punto, ahora recuerdo el incidente de Sirius mudándose por su cuenta a la cabaña de la propiedad Mayhew._

El pensamiento de tenerle que decirle la verdad acerca de la paternidad de los muchachos a Sirius no le resultaba atractiva tampoco, ni lo consideraba Petunia algo seguro. Sirius no era una persona discreta en forma ordinaria, y si recibía esta noticia la transmitiría a lo largo y ancho. Pero mantenérselo en secreto tampoco era alternativa atractiva.

―Desearía que ustedes no me hubieran colocado en esta posición ―dijo ella sintiendo de nuevo rabia contra ellos.

―Actuamos con buena intención ―dijo Dudley, defendiendo su posición―. Y es más culpa mía, que de Harry.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―siseó Harry.

Dudley respondió―. ¡Lo es! ¡Fue mi idea en primer lugar! No quise verte forzada a un matrimonio indeseable por mi cuenta, mamá.

_Estoy a punto de abrir la boca y desestimar sus miedos, y no debería. Debo dejar de tratarlos como a niños. Ellos están creciendo, y muy rápido. Si ellos hubieran hablado conmigo antes de tomar alguna acción, probablemente esto no habría sucedido en primer lugar._

―Severus Snape ―se escuchó decir Petunia― no tiene más intención de casarse conmigo que de volar a la luna con alas de mariposa. Y en cuanto a eso, sólo puedo decir: Gracias a Dios. Si ustedes tan sólo me hubieran preguntado...

―Si lo que dice Vipsania y el señor Crouch es verdad ―apuntó Dudley―, él no tendrá voto en eso, ni tampoco tu.

―¿Quién va a informar al Ministerio acerca de la situación? ―preguntó Petunia―. No puedo pensar en nadie que lo haga ¿y ustedes?

―Seguro que sí ―dijo Harry―. Hay personas allá afuera a quienes tu no le agradas, Tante, y que trabajan con información. Como Rita Skeeter, por ejemplo.

Esto silenció efectivamente a Petunia. Ese escenario era bastante probable. Se sentó y los miró―. Muy bien ―dijo ella finalmente―. Admito que puede que exista un problema. ¿Pero no tenemos ya bastante cosas en nuestro plato en este momento? Podemos lidiar con esto en el futuro. No nos preocupemos por esto por ahora.

―¿Y qué sucederá si lo ignoramos, y tu tienes que casarte con Snape? ―dijo Dudley.

―Le tendría que pagar para que tomará unas largas vacaciones en la Antártica, quizás. Eso resolvería el problema.

Los chicos no lucieron divertidos―. ¡Mamá! ―dijo Dudley con severidad―. ¡Esto no es un chiste!

_Esta claro que no lo es para ellos en todo caso. Así que contrólate, estúpida, y comienza a lidiar con ello._

―Acepto tu punto ―dijo ella tan calmadamente como pudo―. Consideremos entonces los resultados de esta pequeña aventura. Hasta ahora tenemos a un candidato que tiene una prometida más joven y más bonita que yo, con la que quiere casarse y ella con él. Así que definitivamente queda fuera.

―Todavía no ―dijo Harry con obstinación―. Y no creo que él quiera casarse con Tonks.

―Y ella _no_ es más bonita que tu ―dijo Dudley.

Su madre le dio una mirada en que se balanceaban el afecto y la exasperación, pero le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

―Tu puedes pensar lo que quieras, Harry ―continuó Petunia, enfocándose en su sobrino―, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Déjame decir esto entonces: a mi me agrada Remus Lupin. Sin embargo, aun cuando él no estuviera comprometido, la Licantropía lo haría ineligible según mi libro, y no estoy discutiendo más este tema con ninguno de ustedes dos.

Los chicos no parecieron persuadidos, pero después de intercambiar unas miradas entre ellos, quedó claro que decidieron no presionar el asunto.

―Después tenemos al segundo candidato, Eneas ―dijo Petunia―. Quien parece estar dispuesto, pero eso es lo que hacen cuatro años de completo aislamiento. ¿Ustedes creen que les gustaría vivir en las Hébridas a tiempo completo?

―Él puede venir a vivir aquí en la Mansión con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Dudley.

―Él es un dragonolista, Dudley ―dijo Petunia―. Esa es su profesión. Él no puede hacer eso en la mansión.

―Entonces puede obtener otro empleo ―ofreció Harry.

―¿Te parece a ti el tipo de hombre que sería feliz en otra profesión? ―le preguntó Petunia―. A mi no, y para ser franca no creo que lo haría. Es obvio que ama su trabajo, y no sólo eso, sino que es bueno en eso. Eso es una suerte muy rara para cualquiera; él no querría cambiar, ¿y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Y aunque es un lugar muy bello, ¿qué diablos haría yo en las Hébridas si viviera allí todo el tiempo?

Por las expresiones en los rostros de los chicos estaba claro que ellos no habían pensado en tales circunstancias cuando hicieron sus elecciones―. Aunque es evidente que Eneas se siente solitario ―continuó ella―, o él no habría aceptado la oferta, especialmente porque casi no me conoce, y viceversa. Ahora ustedes me han colocado en una posición de decirle que la oferta no era en serio, lo que será extremadamente humillante para ambos.

―Lo siento, mamá ―masculló Dudley, pero Harry estaba hecho de material más duro.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar otra oferta, Tante, y tan sólo decirle eso ―dijo él.

―¿Qué otra oferta? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿El misterioso tercer hombre?

―Bueno, no ―admitió Harry―, esta claro que no de él, puesto que no contestó, pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo, con un candidato nuevo. Quizás con Aberforth.

―Si no me voy a casar con un hombre cuya misión en la vida son los dragones ―dijo Petunia―, ciertamente no voy a casarme con un hombre cuya misión en la vida son las cabras. Suponiendo siempre que él quiera casarse, por supuesto, lo que a juzgar por la evidencia nunca se ha molestado en hacer en cien años, así que supondría que no quiere hacerlo.

―Entonces el señor Crouch ―dijo Harry.

―¡Pues claro! ¡Suponiendo siempre que recuerde mi nombre entre ahora y la boda!

―Ojo Loco Moody ―dijo Harry en breve, sin ceder una pulgada.

Harry se salvó de recibir un sopapo en las orejas de parte de una iracunda Petunia, cuando la cabeza de Pompeyo apareció en la chimenea de la oficina―. ¡Ama! ¡El señor Black esta aquí, preguntando por usted!

Petunia miró a su alrededor con cara de espanto―. ¡Maldición! ―exclamó.

―Regresaremos contigo, mamá ―dijo Dudley con rapidez―, y le explicaremos a Sirius que nosotros enviamos los pergaminos.

―Eso no funcionará ―dijo Petunia de forma distraída―, porque entonces tendrías que explicar porque no le enviaste una oferta a él, y no quiero decirle la verdad. Ahora no, en cualquier caso. Él no puede guardar un secreto, y ese el problema.

―Diremos que le mandamos uno, entonces, pero que se extravió ―dijo siempre práctico Harry.

―Eso tampoco resuelve el problema ―dijo Petunia―. Si cree que le enviaron una invitación, puede que la acepte, especialmente si no está tomando sus medicamentos.

Los chicos parecieron enfurruñados. Petunia se dio cuenta que la revelación acerca de Snape había causado que aunque ellos abandonaron el pensar en Sirius como un posible padrastro, todavía no se sentían felices al respecto. _Y, siendo la naturaleza humana como es, ellos en realidad no culpan a Lily por la situación, sino que culpan a Snape._

Con algo de dificultad, ella persuadió a los chicos para dejarla regresar a la mansión sin ellos, a pesar de que no le hacia gracia y que algo de apoyo de cualquier clase hubiera sido más que bienvenido. Pero ella no quería que los chicos estuvieran presentes durante la escena inevitable que provocaría Sirius.

Ya que Sirius se encontraba en la mansión, ella no fue por Flú. Se Apareció en el camino afuera de las puertas, ya que deseaba tener la oportunidad de serenarse, y eno quería irrumpir en alguien cuya temperatura emocional estaría alta.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió a Ismael posado en uno de los postes de la puerta.

―¡Señora! ―dijo él―. Me alegra que haya regresado. Un hombre llegó preguntando por usted. Esta causando cierta conmoción, y alterando los nervios de todos. Bueno, por lo menos los míos. Pomposo o como quiera que se llame, dijo que usted se Aparecería aquí, así que me ofrecí a esperarla.

_Pompeyo conoce muy bien como pienso; a veces eso sí es aterrador._

―¿Quién es ese sujeto? ―le preguntó Ismael.

―Es un viejo amigo de la familia ―dijo Petunia evasiva, sin tener ganas de darle una explicación completa en ese momento a su nuevo familiar, siempre asumiendo que fuera eso. Ya aprendería pronto toda la rutina.

―Él sigue quejándose que no obtuvo una invitación ―dijo Ismael―, lo cual no entiendo. ¿Una invitación a qué? Va a conseguirse unos garrotazos si continua metiendo ruido y molestándome más. No me gusta la gente ruidosa, y no me gustan las balas perdidas. Y él es una bala perdida ruidosa.

Petunia no podía menos que estar de acuerdo. También parecía que todo el duro trabajo del Sanador Abelard se había ido por el caño, y que Sirius estaba sin sus medicamentos que lo habían estabilizado tan efectivamente desde que había comenzado su tratamiento en París. En otras palabras, la cosa no se veía bien.

Ella suspiró―. ¿Todos los elfos de la casa están preparados? ―inquirió.

―Oh, seguro ―dijo Ismael―, el viejo comosellame conoce su negocio, aun cuando sea tan agrio como un limón. Pues sí, están todos listos si usted los necesita. También los dragones, y ellos en realidad echan fuego como usted dijo, así que son muy útiles. Y también estoy yo, por supuesto.

―Lo aprecio, Ismael ―dijo Petunia―, pero si tu intervención llega a ser necesaria, por favor no vayas por sus ojos.

―Como usted diga, señora ―dijo Ismael―. Pero si cambia de opinión en eso, déjemelo saber.

A pesar de la situación, Petunia sonrió―. Así será.

―Hay otro hombre allí con él ―le advirtió Ismael.

Petunia se preguntó de quién se trataría. ¿El tercer hombre?―. ¿Conoces su nombre?

―No ―dijo Ismael―. Pero el primer sujeto lo conoce.

Ismael después saltó sobre su hombro mientras ella abría la reja, y ambos entraron al patio.

Para cuando ellos alcanzaron la puerta principal, Petunia podía escuchar voces alzadas. En este punto, Gryffindor o no, su coraje casi le falló.

Ismael le dio una mirada perspicaz, y dijo―: Siempre es mejor actuar en forma déspota, señora, en especial si quien se queja tiene buena razón.

―Oh, él cuando menos piensa que la tiene ―dijo Petunia.

―Pues ya ve ―dijo el ave―, siga mi consejo y no ceda ni un centímetro, y si él comienza a actuar con sentido, cambie las reglas.

―Eso me parece un buen plan ―dijo Petunia, reuniendo su coraje, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

Alzó la barbilla y abrió la puerta principal. Pompeyo se encontró con ella con una expresión de profunda irritación en su rostro; Sirius sin medicar tendía a afectar a casi todos quienes se lo encontraban. El elfo doméstico le dio la oportunidad de evitar la situación señalando la sala donde la voz de Sirius podía oírse, y después señalando las habitaciones de arriba con una expresión inquisitiva. Ella asintió, para demostrar que apreciaba su sugestión de evadirse. Y después siguió el consejo de Ismael y se dirigió a la sala.

El otro hombre probó ser Remus Lupin. Cuando ella lo vio por primera vez al entrar él se veía casi tan irritado como Pompeyo, pero su expresión se suavizó al verla―. Hola, Petunia ―dijo él en un tono mucho más cortés del que se esperaría en esa situación. Ella asintió.

―¡Bueno, ya era hora! ―exclamó Sirius―. ¿Dónde te encontrabas? ―a pesar de estar agitado, se veía mucho más saludable y más recuperado físicamente de la última vez que lo viera. Desafortunadamente, era evidente que su estado emocional no estaba en tan buena forma.

―Hogwarts ―dijo Petunia en breve, ignorando su tono.

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó―. ¿Regresaron los muchachos contigo? ―preguntó con ansias.

―No, no lo hicieron ―dijo Petunia.

Su rostro se desanimó―. Remus dice que fueron ellos quienes enviaron las invitaciones ―dijo Sirius con las cejas fruncidas―. ¿Por qué harían ellos tal cosa?

Petunia suspiró y dijo―. Ellos malinterpretaron algo que les dijo el señor Crouch. La mayor parte del tiempo él esta bastante lúcido, pero a veces él... bueno, se confunde un poco. Tu conoces la razón.

Sirius lo sabía. Se calmó considerablemente. Petunia se sorprendió de que tuviera algo de auto-control. Después ella se volteó hacia Lupin y le dijo―. Espero que Tonks le haya explicado a usted la situación, Remus.

―No le mostré a ella la invitación para ocasionar problemas ―dijo Lupin a modo de disculpa―. Pensé que se trataba de una broma, y que ella la encontraría divertida. No fue así. Se alteró mucho y tengo entendido que después la tomó con usted, lo cual lamento mucho.

_Andrómeda le debe haber dicho unas cuantas cosas, entonces._

―Así fue ―dijo Petunia―. No disfruté mucho ser abofeteada, pero por el otro lado los muchachos no debieron haber hecho una cosa así, ni vulnerar su privacidad, así que considerémonos a mano.

Remus le dio una sonrisa incierta, pero Sirius no se vio satisfecho. Por suerte su atención se desvió hacia Ismael, apostado sobre el hombro de Petunia.

―¿De dónde vino ese pájaro? ―preguntó con curiosidad, mirando al Miná, quien lo miraba con mala cara.

―Conozcan a Ismael, mi nuevo familiar ―dijo Petunia agradecida por la distracción―. Sirius Black, y el otro caballero es Remus Lupin.

―Hola ―dijo Ismael sin entusiasmo―. ¡Vaya nombres raros! ―le murmuró a Petunia.

―Esa está buena, viniendo de ti ―señaló ella―. Especialmente dado que tus dos primeros dueños se llamaban Willibert e Ignazio.

Ismael echo una risotada de risa, pero su expresión, especialmente mientras miraba a Sirius no era entusiasta.

Sirius, tal sintiendo eso, echo a andar su encanto. Petunia se encontró a partes divertida y otras disgustada de ver lo bien que lo hacia, aun cuando el objetivo de sus maquinaciones era un recalcitrante pájaro Miná. Ismael cedió un poco ante su asalto, aunque Petunia sintió que aun tenía sus reservas.

Su misión cumplida, Sirius se volteó hacia ella y demandó conocer la identidad de los otros dos magos a quienes los chicos habían enviado las ofertas.

Ella se encogió de hombros―. ¿Acaso importa?

―¿Y ellos ya te han respondido? ―demandó él.

―Uno lo hizo ―dijo ella con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir―. El otro no.

―¿Quién no contestó, entonces? ―quiso saber Sirius.

―Tu no lo conoces ―dijo Petunia con voz censora.

―Apostaría a que se trata de ese bastardo escocés taimado ―dijo Sirius con contrariedad.

Petunia apenas suprimió un sobresalto; ¿cómo es que Sirius sabía acerca de Eneas? ¿Habían estado hablando los chicos?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo ―dijo ella, tan calmada como pudo conseguir.

―¡Entonces tengo razón! ―gritó Sirius.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Todo el asunto es un completo error y no importa!

Justo en este punto, la chimenea brilló verde y la cabeza de Eneas se asomó―. ¿Petunia? ¿Puedo pasar?

Petunia se congeló, su mente rehusando a funcionar. Y Eneas tomando su silencio por permiso, pasó por el Flú a la sala.

Sirius y Remus se lo quedaron mirando mientras él sacudía cenizas de sus túnicas―. ¿Quien es éste? ―dijo Sirius de forma descortés, y Petunia lo miró con enojo. _Él parecía saber acerca de Eneas, pero parece que no conocía su aspecto._

―_Caballeros,_ este señor es Eneas McFusty ―dijo reprobadora, y con énfasis en la primera palabra como advertencia―. Eneas, estos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Eneas notó el enojo de Sirius, el resentimiento de Petunia y la ansiedad de Remus, y sus cejas se elevaron―. No quise interrumpir algo ―dijo con su cargado acento―. Debería haberme dicho que estaba ocupada.

―No hay problema, Eneas ―dicho ella, sin importarle que la interrumpieran―. Siempre es bienvenido aquí. ¿Cómo le está yendo a Nerth? ¿Y a Volodya?

Eneas siempre era feliz de hablar sobre los dragones, y esto sostuvo la conversación por un tiempo. Quedó encantado cuando Petunia le contó acerca del radio que había adquirido para Volodya y Nerth, y le dio las gracias diciendo que se la llevaría con él cuando se fuera. Sirius se aclaró la garganta ante ésto, pero Eneas no se dio por aludido. Tampoco trajo el asunto de la oferta enfrente de Sirius y Remus por lo cual Petunia estaba sinceramente agradecida.

Fue entonces cuando tres personas más llegaron a la escena casi al mismo tiempo. El Flú brilló verde de nuevo, y el primero de los tres fue depositado en su alfombra: Titus McWhirter.

Petunia de repente recordó que ellos habían estado tratando de arreglar una visita a San Mungo para examinar a los muchachos, y a ella, por el fin de los _glamouries_. Y adivinaba que Titus venia a finalizarla. _En muy mal momento, Sanador McWhirter. Esta no es la clase de escenario que mi sanador mental debería ver._

A pesar de que Titus debía haber quedado sorprendido ante la presencia de Sirius y Remus, no dio signo de ello y los saludó calmadamente. Remus respondió igual de educado; Sirius le frunció el ceño abiertamente, y no respondió. Al parecer, su positiva relación con el Sanador Aberlard no había ayudado a mejorar su alergia a los sanadores mentales.

Petunia se encogió mentalmente, preguntándose que cosa horrible podría ocurrir a continuación.

La respuesta a su pregunta ingresó a la sala conducido por Pompeyo: Severus Snape en todo su garbo.

―¿Qué es eso de los muchachos enviando ofertas de troika? ―profirió―. ¿Que acaso no tienes ningún control sobre ellos? No puedo creer...

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Sirius le lanzaba maleficios con la mirada, y nadie más en la sala parecía mucho más feliz por su presencia. Sin mencionar a su familiar―. ¿Y quién es este tipo? ―masculló Ismael desde su hombro.

―Es el profesor Snape, Ismael ―dijo Petunia con toda la calma de una persona que sabe que lo peor ya había sucedido.

―Bastardo temperamental ―masculló Ismael. Sirius sonrió ante esto, hasta que Ismael lo indicó a _él_―. Casi tan malo como ése, y no necesitamos a otro más justo ahora.

Snape miró al grupo, frunció el ceño a Petunia, y dijo―: ¡Dragones, pájaros Miná, y no me sorprendería escuchar que tienes un basilisco en el sótano! ¿Qué habrá a continuación?

Y justo porque Petunia en serio debía merecerlo por algo que hizo en una vida pasada, ¿porque más?, un tercer recién llegado empujó las ventanas francesas de la sala e ingresó impetuoso. Era Sholto el dragón miniatura, tan grande como la vida, e intratable como nunca.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Pobre Petunia, insisto en casar a Harry y Dudley con un troll por esto...

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen escribiendo comentarios, favoreciendo y siguiendo este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	74. Deja de tener sentido

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 74: "DEJA DE TENER SENTIDO"**

**.**

_En el cual Sholto causa mayor trastada de la necesaria, Nesta tiene unas palabras con la brigada testosterona, e Ismael, quien es del tipo práctico, intenta arreglarlo todo._

~~oOo~~

―Y bueno, Sholto ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose porque la tierra no se abría para tragarla―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Quería hablar contigo acerca de los servicios que habíamos hablado con tu Miná mafioso ―dijo Sholto―. Aunque este parece ser el caso de 'saca tu número'. Reconozco a Eneas, por supuesto, no me complace para nada verte de nuevo de paso; y también al donante mentecato, ¿pero quiénes son todas esas personas?

Petunia realizó las presentaciones de rigor, rogando que Sirius no preguntara acerca del significado de 'donante mentecato', mientras que Sholto y Eneas se miraban con enojo.

Deseando que las expresiones de todos se igualaran, Sholto se permitió incluirlos en sus comentarios―. Ah, sí, el hombre-lobo; buena cosa que no es luna llena, o estaríamos extrayendo sus dientes de nuestras gargantas, ¿no es cierto? ¡Y tu debes ser el ex-convicto! Once años deben ser duros en Azkaban, ¿o no? ¡No es de extrañar que seas un lunático tan famoso! Y tenemos aquí al loquero de tercera clase. Petunia esta en gran necesidad de sus servicios, así que es buena cosa que esté aquí.

Ni Remus ni Sirius estaban felices con esta forma de dirigirse a ellos, pero aun sorprendidos por su primer encuentro con Sholto, se quedaron mudos. Titus, sin embargo, no batió un pestaña y dijo―: Ya también he escuchado acerca de ti, Sholto. Demasiado ego y no suficiente sentido común, ¿no es así?

Petunia quedó sorprendida con esta respuesta directa ya que normalmente Titus era un hombre muy calmado, pero Sholto le dirigió una sonrisa feroz―. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Demostrando un poco de actitud por una vez. ¡Debe ser por la audiencia! ¡Que conmovedor!

―¿Aún enojado entonces? ―dijo Titus, de repente yendo por la yugular―. Cressida Mayhew escogió a Algy en vez de a ti. Debe haber sido difícil de tolerar algo semejante ¿cierto?

En el fondo, Severus Snape tuvo un espasmo.

Sholto comenzó a echar anillos de humo, señal de agitación en él.

Desde el hombro de Petunia, Ismael se rió y dijo―. Yo habría escogido a_ El Tercero_ en vez de a él, y eso es mucho decir.

―¡Todos ustedes, ya es suficiente! ―exclamó Petunia―. Sholto, si quieres ir a la biblioteca, iré a hablar contigo dentro de poco.

―Oh, no, prefiero la vista desde aquí ―dijo el dragón de las Hébridas.

―Entonces mantén el hocico cerrado, condenado reptil de corazón negro ―dijo Eneas―, o enviaré a Volodya por ti.

Sholto resopló―. Volodya no es tu chico de los mandados, Eneas MacFusty.

―No ―dijo Eneas―, pero a él le agrada Petunia, así que cuidado.

―No tengo idea por qué ―dijo Sholto con resentimiento―. Fui yo quien organizó la fuga de Gringotts, y no ella.

―Tu no hubieras hecho nada por él a menos que ella te hubiera enviado allí para hacerlo posible, y él lo sabe ―dijo Eneas, punzante.

Sholto pareció inclinado a debatir esto, pero Petunia dijo con tono cansado―. Tu estuviste detrás de todo, Sholto, estoy de acuerdo. Ve a la biblioteca, por favor.

―Me quedo ―dijo Sholto, viéndose menos complacido consigo mismo de lo normal.

―Contén entonces los insultos ―dijo ella cortante―, o vas a recibirlos iguales o mejores.

―Así será, por ahora ―dijo Sholto con dulzura―. ¡Aunque nunca he podido hacerlo! ―sonrió con su equilibrio restaurado, y siguió―. He oído que andas a la caza de con quien aparearte, Petunia. ¿Es esta reunión el resultado?

―No ando a la caza de nada, como dices, y esta reunión como la llamas no es asunto tuyo ―dijo Petunia.

―Oh, no lo sé ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Acaso no soy yo un Mayhew?

―Más bien una anarquía (1)―dijo Petunia. Una extraña expresión cruzó el morro de Sholto, que ella no pudo interpretar.

―Como digas ―acordó él después de una pausa considerable―, pero como parte de la familia, ¿acaso los dragones no tienen un voto?

―Algy y Nesta votaron ―dijo Petunia.

Sholto miró a su alrededor―. No me digas, ellos votaron por Eneas, apuesto, tan sólo porque ambos son completamente idiotas.

―Ellos votaron por él, por lo que me han dicho ―admitió Petunia―, pero porque él les gusta.

―Bueno ―dijo Sholto, con un suspiro exagerado―, en verdad se puede decir que en gustos no hay nada escrito.

―En eso estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Eneas con aspereza, dándole vueltas a su varita y pareciendo querer usarla en Sholto.

Éste apretó el morro y dijo―: Puedo hacer magia sin varita, MacFusty. Lo recuerdas, estoy seguro.

―Aquí no habrá nada de eso ―dijo Petunia, cortante―, háganme el favor.

Eso esperaba. Pero Sirius estaba mirando con rabia a Titus, aparentemente el contratiempo con Pettigrew todavía no olvidado. Severus, a juzgar por su expresión al mirar descontento a Sirius y Remus, no había olvidado el incidente de la Choza de los Gritos, entre otros eventos infelices.

Al rememorar, Petunia nunca pudo estar segura como comenzó, pero en una esquina Sirius y Titus al parecer intercambiaban insultos por lo bajo, y después Sirius saltó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Titus, noqueándolo. No por mucho rato, porque Titus de rodillas regresó el favor, golpeando a Sirius en la entrepierna. El aullido de rabia y dolor de Sirius trajo al resto del grupo a la contienda, Remus de parte de su viejo amigo, y Eneas de lado de su compatriota. Severus se unió a los dos escoceses, puesto que también tenía su propia hacha que enterrar; y Sholto desde luego estaba preparado a unirse al lado que estuviera luchando contra Eneas. Puñetazos e insultos volaron, con Sholto blandiendo su cola en forma de flecha viciosamente con gran efectividad, y considerable destrucción.

Petunia se quedó mirando la refriega boquiabierta. Se estremeció cuando Sirius intentó romper una silla sobre la cabeza de Eneas, Titus lo evitó y ésta terminó estrellándose contra la chimenea. Después ella se dio la vuelta, y huyó hacia el pasillo yendo hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina y bajó hasta allí dando traspiés.

La cocina de la mansión no se encontraba en el subsuelo, como generalmente era en la mayoría de las casonas de este tipo a causa de que el suelo se inclinaba en la parte trasera de la casa, y la muralla del sótano que daba hacia el sur tenía una serie de grandes ventanales, que por suerte permitían entrar mucha luz hasta en invierno. Petunia había arreglado que pusieran de nuevo azulejos en las murallas y pisos durante las renovaciones, los nuevos azulejos eran blancos, y el efecto era sorprendentemente alegre, especialmente combinado con el mobiliario original antiguo, que había restaurado, y un próspero jardín de hierbas de interior en el atractivo invernadero de hierro fundido y de cristal - pintado de blanco para que coincidiera - en un extremo.

Nesta se encontraba sentada en una mesa de patas cortas en su propio rincón soleado en el invernadero, con una silla especial, lo bastante grande para acomodarla con su cola, también de patas cortas, que los elfos habían construido especialmente para ella ya que al parecer no tenían más defensas que el resto contra su encanto.

Ella estaba almorzando feliz -la comida principal de los dragones era al mediodía- lo que parecía ser un platón de cerdo rostizado y verduras. Una toalla blanca estaba alrededor de su cuello para proteger sus joyas de cualquier salpicadura. Algy estaba sentado en una percha de hierro a su lado, inclinado hacia adelante para comer un bocado a intervalos. Petunia notó que los elfos domésticos habían provisto también la mesa con un gran bol de agua, y brevemente se preguntó la razón ya que Nesta también tenía una jarra de jugo de naranja, que ella adoraba. Un pequeño jarro de agua estaba allí para Algy.

―Huele bien ―dijo Ismael con algo de envidia, todavía sobre su hombro.

―¿Queda suficiente comida para Ismael, Nesta? ―preguntó Petunia. Las manos le temblaban, pero aun tenía control sobre sí misma. _O algo así._

―Por supuesto ―dijo Nesta en su voz de contralto, asintiendo hacia el ave, e Ismael voló para posarse en el borde del gran bol, Algy le frunció el ceño, pero el pájaro lo ignoró y sacó un pedazo de carne para ingerirlo―. ¡Sabroso! ―fue su comentario. Después bebió algo de agua del bol.

―Oh, no, Ismael ―dijo Nesta con reproche―. ¡No bebas de allí! ¡Es mi aguamanil!

―¿Tu aguamanil? ―dijo Petunia.

―Sí ―dijo Nesta con serenidad―. Encontré un libro de etiqueta para dárselo a Sholto en la biblioteca; él no quiso leerlo, pero yo lo hice. Los cuencos para enjuagarse los dedos son _de rigueur,_ leía. Pompeyo por suerte pudo hallar del tamaño exacto para mi.

Petunia empezó a reírse, y después para su espanto descubrió que no podía detenerse. Algy, Nesta e Ismael se la quedaron mirando con cierta preocupación, y finalmente Ismael voló a buscar al "Viejo Parsimonioso", uno de sus apodos para Pompeyo.

Para cuando el elfo principal llegó, la risa de Petunia se había tornado en llanto. Los dos dragones trataban de calmarla, sin éxito.

Pompeyo miró a Ismael con frialdad y dijo―: Ella esta histérica, y necesita que le den una bofetada, pero ya vi lo que le hiciste a la señorita Tonks cuando lo hizo.

Los ojos oscuros de Ismael miraron al elfo con intensidad―. Descubre otra manera, Pomposo. Nadie va a golpear a la señora mientras yo este aquí.

―Es_ Pompeyo_ ―dijo el elfo―, por Pompeyo el Grande.

Ismael no pareció impresionado―. He visto fotos de un busto del sujeto. Mi primer dueño estaba en eso de las antigüedades. Pompeyo el Grande era un imbécil de aspecto estúpido con granos y cabello ralo. Y tanto por la grandeza.

Pompeyo pareció a punto de explotar, pero Nesta dijo con impaciencia―. ¡Dejen de discutir y hagan algo! ¡Consíganle algo de té y un compositor, por el amor a Morgana!

―¿Un compositor? ―graznó Ismael―. ¿Para qué necesita música?

―Un compositor es un sedante, idiota ―dijo Pompeyo, con los dientes apretados.

Lo que fuera que había en la pócima que le dieron, hizo que ella se sintiera más tranquila y sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo. Cuando alzó la vista vio a Pompeyo, Algy, e Ismael todos mirándola con ansiedad, pero Nesta había desaparecido.

En el silencio, escuchó voces alzadas desde arriba, una de ellas claramente femenina. _Oh, cielos._

Petunia se puso en pie tambaleándose. Pompeyo trató de hacer que se sentara de nuevo, pero ella lo apartó y fue hacia la escalera de la cocina.

―¡Pienso que deberían estar avergonzados de sí mismos! ―pudo escuchar la voz de Nesta diciendo―. ¡Cómo se atreven!

Hubo un enredo de voces, pero Petunia no logró descifrarlas.

―¡Si ustedes van a cortejar a alguien, deben traer obsequios! ―la voz de Nesta era desastrosamente clara―. ¡El libro de etiqueta lo dice! ¡Petunia está allá abajo llorando, y no la culpo ni un poquito! ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes trajo flores? ¡No! ¡Ni dulces, ni joyas! ¡Que falta de respeto! ¡Bonita manera de tratarla! ¡Son un montón de patanes, todos ustedes!

Otra cacofonía de voces empezó.

Petunia gimió, y se sentó en el ultimo escalón. Pompeyo le dio una mirada estoica, y Algy una avergonzada, pero ambos guardaron silencio afortunadamente.

Sin embargo, Ismael, infló sus plumas y comentó―. Debo decir que la señorita Nesta tiene razón en eso. Si alguno de ese montón _estuviera_ cortejándola, estaría haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Petunia simplemente lo miró.

Él no batió una pestaña―. Señora, usted continua disculpándose con esa gente, y no sé por que. Que se jodan, si no le importa que lo diga. Demande respeto, usted lo merece; y aun si no fuera así, demándelo de todos modos.

―Estoy muy cansada ―se escuchó decir Petunia con cansancio. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, preocupada por los pergaminos.

―No lo dudo ―dijo Ismael―. Además sólo tomó té al desayuno. ¿Qué tal algo de almuerzo para la dama, Pomposo?

Petunia hubiera preferido irse a acostar, pero eso significaría toparse con sus visitantes indeseables, así que permitió que Pompeyo la condujera a la mesa larga de la cocina y la sentara allí. Él le trajo un platón de emparedados y una tetera de té.

Ella bebió su té mientras mordisqueaba sin ganas un emparedado, aún no sintiéndose con hambre, pues el estómago le daba vueltas. Ismael se apostó en una silla adyacente y Algy saltó en la silla que estaba a su otro lado. Pompeyo se movía por la habitación enderezando objetos, pero manteniendo un ojo sobre los procedimientos.

―Y bueno, señora ―dijo Ismael―, comencemos por la parte importante: ¿cuál de ellos le gusta a _usted_?

―¿Por qué todos siguen insistiendo en que tengo que casarme? ―dijo Petunia casi gimoteando―. Un amorío ardiente funcionaria mejor, ¿o no?

Ismael se echó a reír, pero Algy dijo―: ¡Porque yo quiero una bruja apropiada!

Petunia suspiró.

Pompeyo dijo―: Porque ella a veces no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo en el mundo mágico, y está en peligro con más frecuencia de lo que se da cuenta. Los muchachos también, y eso está quedando fuera de su control, y requieren más protección del que ella puede darles.

Ismael le dio una mirada pensativa a Pompeyo―. Puede que tengas razón en algo de eso, Pomposo ―después observó a Petunia―. ¿Y bien, señora? ―inquirió―. Si lo que busca es un amorío ardiente, el sujeto alto y bien parecido sería la mejor apuesta, supongo, pero puede que dé más problemas de lo que valga. Tiene una patada rara en su galopar, aunque no sabría decir lo que es.

―Él es maníaco depresivo ―dijo Petunia―, cuando toma sus medicinas anda bien, pero ahora no lo está.

―¿Supongo que un hechizo persuasivo queda fuera entonces? ―preguntó Ismael mirando a Pompeyo.

―Es ilegal aquí ―dijo Pompeyo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Ismael―, en algunos sitios no lo es, pero si lo es aquí, cambiemos de rumbo. El siguiente es el sujeto con la novia mano suelta. Además es un hombro-lobo. Eso a mi no me suena muy prometedor.

―Él no está interesado ―dijo Petunia.

―Los hombres también pueden ser prácticos ―dijo Ismael―. Puede que él este interesado bajo las circunstancias correctas. No obstante, nos encontramos con alguien que se pone raro en la luna llena. ¿Qué pasa con el tipo que se parece un poco a sus chicos, pero de una forma más horrible? ¿Es un pariente?

―No lo es mío ―dijo Petunia, aunque de hecho recordaba que, según los sanadores, eran primos distantes.

―Es una cebolla ―dijo Ismael.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ismael? ―consultó Petunia. Ella estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor, aunque no fuera por otra razón de que tenía algo de ayuda y apoyo reunido en la cocina, aunque se tratara de una extremadamente franca y fuera de la ordinario.

―Montones de capas, y todas apestosas.

―Es una buena descripción ―dijo Petunia―. Él estaba enamorado de mi hermana menor, no de mí.

―Bueno, hablando de un gran 'no' ―observó Ismael.

Petunia consiguió sonreír―. Eso es cierto.

―Lo que nos deja a los dos sujetos escoceses ―dijo Ismael―. El alto y el bajo. ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

―Eneas es dragonolista, y Titus es un sanador mental.

―¡Eneas sería muy buen marido! ―dijo Algy.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Ismael―. ¿Él es tu candidato? ―Algy asintió―. Dime entonces sus ventajas.

―Él sabe acerca de dragones ―dijo Algy.

―Petunia no es un dragón ―dijo Ismael.

_Aunque la vida sería mucho más fácil si lo fuera, ahora que pienso en ello._

―¡Él es simpático! ―exclamó Algy.

―Para lo dragones lo es, ¿pero qué hay con las brujas? ―inquirió Ismael.

Algy tuvo que admitir que no lo sabía.

Ismael meneó la cabeza―. Él tiene que llevarse bien con ella, no contigo, Algy. No podemos comprometernos con alguien sin hacer una revisión de sus antecedentes.

_Esperen un minuto, ¿Nosotros? ¿Comprometernos a qué?_

Ismael se volteó hacia Pompeyo, y dijo―: ¿Y el otro sujeto es tu candidato?

Pompeyo miró a Petunia y asintió con renuencia.

―Bueno, eso es interesante ―dijo Ismael―. ¿Por qué?

Pompeyo apretó los labios y después dijo―: Él es sangre pura, lo que cual le garantizaría a ella cierta protección, y también a los muchachos, tanto social como mágicamente. Revisé sus antecedentes. Él estuvo casado anteriormente, y está divorciado, pero no hay indicaciones de mal comportamiento por su parte. Tiene un empleo con un sueldo decente, con buenos prospectos. Tiene buenas conexiones en el mundo mágico. Es apreciado. A los chicos también les agrada, y ellos necesitan ciertamente de un guía paternal, a juzgar por su comportamiento en general. Un mago experimentado sería el mejor para eso, según pienso.

―Él no respondió la oferta, así que no está interesado ―señaló Petunia mirando a su elfo principal con cierta fascinación renuente.

Pompeyo le dirigió a ella una mirada de exasperación―. ¿Y qué piensa que está haciendo aquí?

―¿Petunia? ―era la voz de Nesta, la dragona miraba ansiosamente escaleras abajo.

Petunia trató de hablar, pero las primeras palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Al fin le salió―. Dime, Nesta.

―Los caballeros dicen que desean disculparse contigo ―anunció Nesta―. ¿Puedes venir a la sala?

―No, no puedo ―dijo Petunia―. Ya he tenido bastante de ellos por hoy, aunque no seas tan franca con ellos cuando des mis excusas.

Nesta bajó las escaleras―. Ah, que bueno, estás comiendo algo.

―Como puedes ver ―dijo Petunia, ofreciéndole la bandeja. Nesta delicadamente sacó un emparedado y lo devoró con igual elegancia.

―Ellos están sangrando ―dijo Nesta, una vez terminó de tragar la última migaja.

―¿Quién esta sangrando? ―dijo Petunia, empezando a levantarse.

―Casi todos ellos ―dijo Nesta―. Estaban dándose golpes entre ellos, verás.

_Lo vi, pero no por mucho rato antes de irme. Bastante poco Gryffindor de mi parte, debo admitir._

―Ellos pueden usar sus varitas para reparar el daño ―dijo Petunia con frialdad.

―No, no pueden ―dijo Nesta―. Pompeyo parece haber conjurado hechizos que hacen imposible que las usen allá arriba. Muy listo de su parte, pienso yo. No pueden usar sus varitas, ni hacer magia sin ellas. Fue muy afortunado, debo decir, esa es la razón de que la casa todavía se encuentre en pie.

Petunia estaba a punto de sugerir que se fueran todos a sus casas, y allá ellos, cuando vio que Sirius se asomaba por las escaleras. Tenía un ojo en tinta, y la nariz ensangrentada. Petunia juró por lo bajo, y le hizo señas para que bajara.

―¡Y será mejor que el resto de ustedes baje! ―gritó, y para su sorpresa hasta Sholto apareció cerrando la fila cabizbaja.

Y que grupo desaliñado presentaban. Sirius y Titus eran los peores, pero cada uno tenía una mano, cuerpo o cara dañada, y la ropa desgarrada. Hasta el morro de Sholto tenía una cortadura, y un rasguño en un hombro que sangraba―. Eneas ―masculló el dragón.

Petunia se dio cuenta que los varones habían utilizado este embrollo como pretexto para saldar cuentas pasadas entre ellos, así que su espalda no sólo se enderezó sino que se puso rígida.

Los sentó a la mesa, hasta a Sholto, y entre ella y Pompeyo limpiaron y repararon los daños. Pompeyo hizo más té, y cada uno recibió un compositor, y por como se veían las cosas, todos ellos lo necesitaban.

―Caballeros ―dijo Petunia―. Voy a decir esto sólo una vez, así que escuchen con atención ―le dio al grupo una mirada irritada. Ninguno de ellos la miró a los ojos.

―Mis hijos ―dijo Petunia―, malinterpretaron algo que les contó el señor Crouch, y como resultado enviaron ofertas de troika a mi nombre, aunque sin mi conocimiento, a tres de ustedes, que según entiendo fueron los señores Lupin, MacFusty y el Sanador McWhirter. Mis disculpas por eso, caballeros; les aseguro que disciplinaré a los chicos por esta correría, y también los haré disculparse por eso.

_Les diré a los chicos que si vuelven a hacer algo así los teñiré de purpura para siempre. Y lo digo en serio. Se verán como berenjenas gigantes por un largo, largo, tiempo._

―Pompeyo ahora los escoltará hacia el Flú ―siguió Petunia en un tono helado.

Ella no recibió objeciones, para su alivio. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de Remus, Eneas y Titus, más Pompeyo, se volteó hacia los miembros restantes del grupo con los brazos cruzados.

―En cuantos ustedes, los señores Black y Mayhew, y el profesor Snape, parecen simplemente haber intervenido en algo que no era ningún asunto suyo para empezar.

Sirius abrió la boca, pero Petunia dio con la mano abierta sobre la mesa de la cocina y exclamó―. No recuerdo haberle pedido que hablara, señor Black.

Él se sobresaltó, después hundió los hombros y cerró la boca.

Snape con los ojos encendidos, comenzó―: ¡Yo tengo todo el derecho...! ―exclamó.

Petunia volvió a golpear con su mano la mesa. _Dios, ya está empezando a dolerme_―. ¡Una sola palabra más, una sola sílaba, y lo lamentará muchísimo, profesor Snape! ¡Yo tengo la palabra!

Ellos se miraron con enojo, y primero Snape pareció inclinado a discutir, pero los dos dragones de la casa, el miná, y cinco de los seis elfos domésticos de repente parecieron reunirse alrededor de su silla mirándolo fijamente; después de eso, pareció pensarlo mejor. Frunció el ceño y cerró la boca.

―Y si desea hablar de los servicios de Ismael, Sholto ―dijo Petunia―, tenga la cortesía de hacer una cita con anticipación, por medio del Flú o una lechuza. No voy a discutir de eso hoy con usted.

―¿Y por qué rayos debería hacerlo? ―dijo Sholto.

Hubo un silencio, y después Petunia dijo con frigidez―. Catón Mayhew fue un caballero, por lo que he podido percibir. Que lástima que usted haya copiado su cerebro, y no su alma.

Si el dragón negro hubiera podido palidecer, lo hubiera hecho. Saltó sobre sus patas y mostró los dientes―. ¡Eso no es cierto! ―siseó.

―¡Pruébelo! ―dijo Petunia―. Deje de comportarse como un adolescente deslenguado, y comience siendo útil, maduro, decente... no sé, alguien diferente a como es usted. Yo solía pensar que usted era capaz de eso, ahora ya no lo estoy. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirle por hoy ―ella señaló las escaleras, y, para su sorpresa, Sholto temblando visiblemente de rabia obedeció su orden implícita.

―Y ahora, caballeros ―le dijo a Black y Snape―, según creo sus servicios son requeridos en otra parte, y quedan excusados de mi presencia. Por favor, esperen a que se los invite antes de regresar aquí.

―¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo, Petunia? ―preguntó Sirius.

―No está tomando sus medicinas, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Petunia yendo al grano.

―Bueno, no. Olvidé traerlas conmigo, vino aquí en un apuro... ―Sirius paró de hablar.

―Déjeme corregir lo que dije entonces. Le quiero en cualquier otra parte menos aquí ―dijo Petunia―. Ahora, por favor váyase.

―¡Sólo estaba tratando de descubrir por qué los chicos no me enviaron un pergamino!

Petunia se dio cuenta con preocupación que se estaba poniendo cada vez más agitado.

―Yo te lo puedo decir, Black. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar, en vez de tratar de sacarme los ojos ―bufó Snape con desdén.

―¡Él lo sabe! ―gritó Sirius―. ¿Por qué lo sabe _él_ y no yo?

―¡Cállate! ―le dijo Petunia furiosa a Snape.

―¡Porque tu ahijado adorado no es el hijo de James Potter! ―dijo Snape, y tuvo un par de segundos de satisfacción mal habida antes de que Sirius se arrojara violentamente sobre la mesa con las manos levantadas para ahorcar al profesor de Pociones.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras entre Mayhew y Mayhem (caos, desastre, pesadilla).

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	75. La eleccion de Hobson

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 75: "LA ELECCIÓN DE HOBSON"(1)**

(N/T(1): O lo tomas o lo dejas)

**.**

_En el cual Petunia Dursley le da a Severus Snape a elegir entre la espada y la pared, y su voto la sorprende; ella tiene pocas elecciones que hacer por su cuenta, y todavía no esta segura de cual será._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se sintió fuertemente tentada, un microsegundo o algo así, de dejar que Sirius tuviera el gusto. Después sus reflejos actuaron y usó su varita para aturdir a Sirius, y lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ a Snape.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que no habría podido sorprender a un duelista experimentado como Snape si no fuera porque Sirius estuviera tratando de estrangularlo. No pretendía perder la oportunidad.

―¿Pompeyo? ―pidió―, ¿podrías ir arriba con un grupo y reportarme los daños en la sala? Y puedes empezar a hacer algo de limpieza, si te parece. Oh, y quizás podrías dejar a Sirius en el asiento de la ventana antes de irte, por favor. Será mejor que esté cómodo mientras está inconsciente.

Pompeyo observó el estado de los dos magos, y pareció por un momento a punto de ...(aunque Petunia apenas podía creerlo) sonreír. Consiguió resistir la tentación, y una vez que levitó a Sirius desde la mesa de la cocina y lo dejó instalado en el asiento de la ventana, llevó al resto de los elfos arriba.

―¿Nesta? ¿Que no tienes que atender una lección de galés a esta hora?

―¡Oh, claro, por supuesto! ―exclamó Nesta―. ¡De hecho, ya me retrasé y el señor Crouch se pone quisquilloso cuando eso sucede!

Llevó poca persuasión para que Algy la acompañara―. Ella necesita de tu ayuda con su pronunciación de la lateral alveolar, Algy.

Algy tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ello, aunque con algo de renuencia. Y se fue detrás de Nesta, mirando hacia atrás con curiosidad al hacerlo.

Eso dejó a Ismael―. No tengo lecciones de idiomas, señora. No en especial de lo que fuera que usted dijo. Y tengo que decir que no sería de mucho ayuda limpiando.

Petunia asintió―. No, quédate aquí conmigo, Ismael. Puede que necesite de tu ayuda.

Ismael saltó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa burlona.

Petunia miró a un petrificado Snape―. ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Sabes porque te he petrificado, aparte del hecho que esto te pone a tono con tu corazón?

Snape le dio una mirada asesina, pero Petunia ya estaba lejos de temerle―. Usted y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, profesor Snape. Yo hablaré, y por una vez en su vida usted va a escuchar en realidad lo que tengo que decirle. De hecho, le doy a notar que usted no tiene elección en el asunto, aunque se ofrecerán algunas elecciones o algo así.

Ella miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sirius siguiera inconsciente. Lo estaba, pero igual conjuró algo para que no los escuchara.

―Tu acabas de contarle una información a un hombre inestable... uno que no solamente es inestable, sino que está sin tomar sus medicinas... una información que si se llegara a propagar puede dañar a tus hijos en más de una manera.

Ella le dio a Snape una mirada inquisitiva, él seguía furioso, por lo que podía ver―. Oh, ¿acaso te ofende esa descripción? Bueno, esto podría dañar a Harry, a tu hijo. Tu sabías acerca de su concepción, y consentiste en contribuir a ella. Si no quieres incluir en eso a Dudley, entonces no lo hagas. Eso te convierte en un tonto, pero nunca has sido listo acerca de tales cosas, ¿no es así, Sevvy?

Snape no pudo hacer una mueca ante el sonido de su sobrenombre de infancia, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

―Tu necesitas comprender algo ―dijo Petunia―. Debes hacer una decisión ahora mismo. O vas a ser el padre de uno o de los dos chicos, o no. Aquí no hay un punto medio, para nada.

La mirada mortal de Snape no disminuyó.

―¿Entonces va a ser así? ―preguntó―. Bueno, déjame decírtelo así. Voy a darte otra opción. Voy a despertar a Sirius y dejar que te mate, si quieres. Eso te permitiría cumplir tu venganza mezquina, ¿no es cierto? Él iría de vuelta a Azkaban, y probablemente recibiría el Beso. Eso debería hacerte feliz, por supuesto que entonces estarías muerto, pero feliz.

Snape la seguía mirando.

―¿No te gusta esa idea? ―dijo ella―. Bien, aquí va la segunda opción: yo desaturdo a Sirius, te despetrifico, y así puedes tu matarlo a él. ¿Qué te parece eso, profesor? Tu te vas a Azkaban, y es muy probable que recibas el Beso. Esencialmente estarías muerto, pero tendrías tu venganza ruin, y en realidad vivirías más que Sirius, lo que debería poner rosas en tus mejillas.

―No creo que le guste tampoco esa idea, señora ―acotó Ismael.

―Sí, imagina eso ―dijo ella―. Parece que no. Así que, Severus, ye daré una sola opción más. Te despetrificaré y vas a _Obliviar_ a Sirius. Con cuidado. Yo sé como se supone que debe hacerse.

Ella movió su varita en su dirección, y aunque siguió todavía petrificado, él pudo hablar―: Eso es ilegal ―dijo ronco.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Petunia―. Pero cuando menos no implicará el asesinato de ninguno de los dos.

―Aun así podría ir a Azkaban por eso ―dijo Snape.

―Eso es bastante posible ―estuvo de acuerdo Petunia―, así que tomaremos algunas precauciones. Especialmente en el área de rastrear el hechizo. Ismael, ¿puedes ir a mi dormitorio y traer la varita que se encuentra en el fondo del cajón de la cómoda? Esta envuelta en una tela blanca, de hecho es un pañal. Tráela aquí, por favor, pero con cuidado, y no la desenvuelvas.

Ismael partió hacia arriba. Mientras él no estaba, Petunia inspeccionó a Sirius quien parecía seguir en el mundo de los sueños, por suerte. Ella recogió una manta tejida de una silla y lo cubrió con ella. Snape gruñó al ver su solicitud.

Ismael regresó con la varita envuelta en la tela en su pico. Petunia la recogió con gentileza, y desenvolvió la tela sobre la mesa con cuidado para no tocar la varita, y la frotó con el pañal. Después la dejó delante del profesor de Pociones―. Estoy segura de que reconoces esta varita, ¿no es cierto, Severus?

Snape la miraba fijamente, y después alzó la vista―. Eres una completa zorra, Petunia ―dijo con amargura.

Petunia le sonrió y dijo animadamente―. Vaya, ¡sorpresa! ¡Sirius y tu están de acuerdo en algo entonces! Eso es totalmente cierto, y porque lo es, me importa un pepino tu opinión en este punto, ni la suya, ya que estamos en eso. Si lo prefieres, puedes usar tu propia varita.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―dijo Snape.

―Te escuchas ahora igual que Sholto ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Porque tu? Eso podría indicar que estar creciendo un poco, tal vez. Tu amargura acerca del pasado esta evitando que experimentes algunas cosas maravillosas en la vida, Severus, pero nada que diga parece convencerte de eso.

―Es fácil para ti decirlo ―dijo Snape.

―Buen punto ―dijo Petunia―. Lo es. Así que vamos a eso. Tus hijos parecen tenerle afecto a Sirius, principalmente porque tienen la misma edad mental que él, pero da igual. Ellos tenían miedo de enviarle una oferta porque temían que los rechazara si se enteraba que tu eres su padre.

―Tan pronto como vuelva a verlos de nuevo, sabrá la verdad ―dijo Snape.

―Eso es muy posible ―dijo Petunia―, pero interferir en eso no es asunto tuyo. Deja que ellos vean eso.

―Es mejor que yo se lo diga ―murmuró Snape.

―¿Y es por eso que se lo dijiste? ―inquirió Petunia―. No es así, y tu lo sabes. Querías herirlo, y no te importó que los chicos sufrieran junto con él, de hecho, ni siquiera pensaste en eso. Tampoco no se trata tan sólo de sus sentimientos. Si Voldemort se entera que eres el padre de Harry, serías inútil para Dumbledore como espía, y te convertirías en un blanco.

―Eso no me importa ―dijo Snape.

―No, no te importa ―dijo Petunia―, y ese es el problema. Cuando te conviertes en padre, hay alguien en el mundo por quien sacrificarías todo, y ese es tu hijo. Lily lo hizo.

Snape la miró con enojo.

―Y bien, Severus ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Eres un padre, o aun eres un niño?

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras Snape de nuevo miraba la varita delicada sobre la mesa delante de él. Por fin, murmuró―: Muy bien. Lo haré.

―Que bueno ―dijo Petunia, teniendo cuidado de mantener un tono neutral. Ella lo liberó del hechizo y él recogió la varita de Lily de la mesa. Se puso de pie con rigidez y fue hacia el asiento de la ventana inclinándose sobre un inconsciente Sirius.

―No lo lastimes ―dijo Petunia con frialdad―. Ese es mi privilegio, si llega a rechazar a los chicos.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron, y Petunia le dio una sonrisa retorcida―. Oh, le daré la oportunidad de comportarse, tal como lo hago contigo. Lo justo es justo. No me traiciones, sin embargo, o tendré tus entrañas de ligas.

―No lo dudo ―dijo Snape con sequedad. Él _Oblivió_ a Sirius con destreza y rapidez; Petunia quedó impresionada con reluctancia.

―¿No vas a revivirlo? ―le preguntó Snape uno vez que terminó.

―Todavía no. Voy a llamar a su sanador mental desde París antes de hacerlo, y Sirius va a tener que irse con él.

―¿Y Black no tiene un decir en eso?

―Hoy no.

―Un día de muchos ―masculló Snape.

Petunia ignoró su comentario, y dijo con formalidad―. Le agradezco su asistencia, profesor Snape.

―Eso quiere decir: largo ―dijo Ismael desde su percha sobre su hombro―, en caso que no lo sepas.

―Puedo traducir ―dijo Snape, y eso hizo sin mayores discusiones, más allá de lanzar una palabra sobre su hombro al subir la escalera de la cocina―. Ambos ―él se encontraba en la puerta y fue varios segundos más tarde cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir.

Petunia no estaba segura de estar satisfecha por esto o no, y decidió dejarlo así por ahora, y lidiar a continuación con el problema de Sirius.

Fue a San Luc en París de inmediato por el Flú, en busca del Sanador Abelard. Ella nunca lo había visto, y se había hecho una imagen mental bastante poco halagadora de un hombre zalamero de mediana edad con una barbita. Esto probó ser incorrecto. Era un hombre de aspecto austero, de rostro afeitado, y más bien anciano, de modales reservados y fríos, y quedó muy sorprendida cuando él consintió en acompañarla de regreso a la Mansión.

Abelard después de examinar al todavía inconsciente Sirius, suspiró.

―Siempre constituye una gran batalla el conseguir que tome su medicación―. Es un hombre muy inteligente y diestro, como muchos quienes sufren de su condición, pero las medicinas emparejan su ciclo exaltado, que es creativo, así como el de baja, que es depresivo. Así que él lo combate. Es difícil lograr la dosis correcta con consistencia, asimismo, y él sufre cuando eso sucede.

―¿Los hechizos de convencimiento son ilegales en Francia, _Guérisseur_? ―preguntó ella, recordando la sugerencia de Ismael.

El Sanador Abelard la miró sorprendido―. Lo son, Madame. Usted debe comprender la razón. El potencial de abuso es muy grande.

―Lo comprendo, pero ¿se podría hacer una excepción para uso médico? ―consultó Petunia―. Especialmente si él esta bajo la supervisión de un respetado profesional médico como usted. ¿Quizás el hechizo podría ser modificado?

El Sanador Abelard pareció dudoso, pero estuvo de acuerdo en investigar las posibilidades. Petunia por su parte decidió que una modificación útil del hechizo pasaría a ser un proyecto familiar, uno de muchos. Después revivió a Sirius.

Al principio él miró a su alrededor buscando a Snape, y al ver en cambio a Abelard parado allí mismo en la cocina de la mansión, se sorprendió y se vio considerablemente avergonzado. Era claro que le preocupaba la reacción del Sanador francés a tanto su localización como su estado sin-medicinas. Tartamudeó una disculpa para ambos, mientras que el Sanador Abelard lo miraba con severidad.

A Petunia le divirtió notar que el normalmente despreocupado Sirius se viera abatido ante la desaprobación de su mentor. _Sirius ha descubierto una figura paternal, y una severa además._

Bajo el ojo apremiante del Sanador Abelard, Sirius hasta se disculpó con ella por el daño a la sala.

―¿Y con eso lo arreglas? ―le dijo el Sanador con el ceño fruncido―. Tu causaste el daño, así que ve arriba ahora misma y ayuda a repararlo.

Sirius ni siquiera discutió, hizo lo que le decía.

Petunia lo vio partir con asombro―. Él no causó _todo_ el daño solo ―dijo ella, tratando de ser justa.

―Estoy tratando de hacer que comprenda las consecuencias de sus acciones ―dijo el Sanador Abelard―. Cuando no ha tomado sus medicinas eso es mucho, mucho más difícil, pero no siempre imposible, como puede ver.

Petunia sonrió―. Él estaba peleando con un Sanador mental, quien definitivamente debería haber actuado mejor.

―¿El Sanador McWhirter? ―dijo Abelard, para sorpresa de ella―. En ese caso, creo que había otras cosas pasando allí.

―¿Usted conoce a Titus? ―preguntó ella.

―He oído de él ―dijo el Sanador Abelard―. Hasta los sanadores mentales con buena reputación puede tener sus malos momentos ―se vio sombrío por un momento.

Una vez que Sirius terminó con las reparaciones arriba, el Sanador Abelard lo escoltó de regreso a París por el Flú, despidiéndose gravemente de Petunia y mirando severo a Sirius hasta que él hizo lo mismo. Ella aun estaba sorprendida y divertida por su sumisión, y les dijo adiós con igual cortesía.

―Ese es un cliente difícil ―comentó Ismael, refiriéndose al Sanador Abelard con considerable admiración.

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo. _Se necesita a un cliente muy difícil para enfrentarse tan efectivamente a Sirius._

~~oOo~~

Después de todo eso, se fue a visitar a los muchachos a Hogwarts. Ellos intentaron evadirla, pero no estaba de ánimo para eso. No hoy día. Cuando logró retenerlos vio que no estaban para nada ansiosos por esa confrontación.

―Felicitaciones, caballeros ―dijo ella con severidad, intentando usar la técnica del Sanador Abelard al lidiar con gente difícil―. Tuvimos una pelea a puñetazos en la sala, gracias a ustedes.

Para su exasperación, el único lamento por este resultado fue no haber podido presenciarlo. Ni tampoco lograron comprender el enojo de Petunia por haberle enviado una oferta troika a Titus.

―Pensamos que Titus tan sólo necesitaba un empujoncito ―dijo Harry ―, en eso no hay daño.

―Él un amigo ―dijo Petunia―. Estoy segura de que no se encuentra interesado en nada más.

―Pero Pompeyo votó por él ―dijo Dudley simplemente―. Y acordamos que él escogería a uno de los destinatarios. Nosotros escogimos a Remus; y Algy y Nesta escogieron a Eneas.

―Aparte de eso, pensamos que no era una mala elección, así que lo investigamos un poco ―dijo Harry―. Él ya estuvo casado antes, lo revisamos. Y tiene sólo cuarenta y dos años, Tante. Así que creo que es menor que tu.

Era_ menor_ de lo que Petunia hubiera creído. Bastante menor de hecho. Y no tenía la menor idea que hubiera estado casado antes de que Pompeyo lo mencionara ese día más temprano. De repente cayó en cuenta que no sabía casi nada de él, mientras que él sabía todo acerca de ella.

―Y aparte de eso, Titus se siente atraído por ti ―continuó Harry.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Nosotros nos damos cuenta de esas cosas ―dijo Dudley.

Esto hizo que Petunia hiciera una pausa. ¿Desde cuándo el macho de la especie, en especial la división juvenil, se había dado cuenta de tales cosas, o siquiera pensaba en ello?

―¿_Ustedes_ se dan cuenta? Aquí detecto la fina mano de la señorita Granger, ¿no es así?

Dudley se ruborizó―. Ella tan sólo mencionó...

―¡Me apuesto a que tan sólo lo mencionó! ¡Te agradecería que no discutieras mi vida privada con tu novia!

―¡Ella no es mi novia! ―exclamó Dudley.

―Ya veo ―Petunia no le creía―. Ella tan sólo siente atracción por ti. ¿O quizás sea al revés?

Dudley la miró con enojo, pero en silencio. Era una victoria, pero Petunia sabía que su próximo asalto sería más duro. Dudley era un excelente estratega de largo plazo y tenía una habilidad notable para hacer planes, pero Harry era un peleador formidable, rápido para pensar al vuelo, y no conocía ni vergüenza ni embarazo. Los Hermanos Grimm, como todavía los llamaba Petunia en su mente especialmente cuando la irritaban, tendían a dividirse tareas según su afinidad. Dudley hacia los planes y Harry manejaba el combate mano a mano. Sin embargo, ellos podían cambiar los roles sin demasiado problema, como Petunia sabía bien. Suspiró para ella y abrió las hostilidades:

―Harry, tu sabes que eso estuvo muy mal, ¿no es cierto? ¿Lo vergonzoso que fue para mi y también para Titus?

―Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho, Tante: «En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo». Titus sabe como resolver los problemas de otras personas, pero no estoy seguro de que sepa como resolver los suyos.

―Él es un hombre adulto, amigo mio y de ustedes dos también. todos le debemos bastante. ¿No piensan que le debemos respeto a su vida privada?

―No, si eso significa que Duds y tu tengan que irse a vivir con Snape ―dijo Harry con bastante franqueza.

―Ya veo. Entonces todo lo que importa son ustedes dos.

―¿Acaso te gustaría a _ti_ ir a vivir con Snape, Tante? No es que no hayamos pensado también en eso.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Pensamos que siempre podríamos poner como condición a vivir con él el que tu tengas que irte a vivir con él también; de hecho, nosotros hemos hasta considerado que podrías casarte con él, quizás por uno o dos minutos, pero decidimos que eso era imposible.

―¡No lo dicen en _serio_! ―dijo ella, tomándose la cabeza.

―Bueno no, no en serio ―admitió Harry―. Sabemos que no funcionaría, sería como estar de regreso en Vernonlandia.

―Bien podría ser así ―dijo suspirando Petunia.

―Le pedimos a Algy que nos consiguiera información sobre Titus. La red de dragones es mucho más eficiente en chismes de lo que podrías pensar. Teníamos curiosidad acerca de él, y descubrimos que ya estuvo casado antes, su esposa se divorció de él después de la primera guerra mágica. Y desde entonces ha tenido un par de novias.

―¿Recientemente? ―inquirió ella antes de poder contenerse. Harry intercambió una mirada de triunfo con Dudley. Este asalto era para los Hermanos Grimm.

―No, no _recientemente _―dijo Harry después de una pausa discreta―. De hecho no hace poco. Hermione esta segura de que él se siente atraído por ti. Ella dice que puede notarlo, y es difícil que se equivoque en cosas como esa. Ella cree que puede que él este preocupado pensando que pueda ser inapropiado, ya que eras su paciente; y aun lo eres a veces. Así que pensamos en ponerlo al descubierto, para ayudarlos a ambos por así decirlo.

―Que amable de tu parte ―dijo ella apenas conteniendo su sarcasmo.

―Pero en serio, mamá ―dijo Dudley―, ¿por qué te imaginas que Sirius y Titus se odian a primera vista?

―Porque Titus no permitió que Sirius matara a esa rata de Pettigrew . . .―la voz de Petunia se detuvo al ver la expresión desdeñosa de los muchachos.

―No seas tonta, Tante ―dijo Harry―. Ellos están celosos, todos lo saben. Bueno todos excepto tu al parecer ―meneó la cabeza.

―Harry, te estás imaginando cosas...

―No, no es así ―dijo Dudley mirándola con atención―. Deberías haber escuchado las cosas que Sirius le dijo a Titus ese día que fue nuestro supervisor en la mansión. Fue muy ofensivo.

―¿Que tan _ofensivo_?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. Prometimos no decírtelo. Titus dijo que tu te molestarías.

―Bueno, evitan citarlos textualmente y denme entonces el resumen.

Otro intercambio de miradas tuvo lugar, y finalmente Harry dijo―: Sirius le dijo a Titus que estaba aprovechándose de ti. Controlándote. Dijo que era muy inapropiado, que tenía motivos ulteriores, y que Sirius podría reportarlo a sus supervisores en San Mungo y en el Ministerio por eso. Titus se enojó y lo puso en su sitio.

―¿Cómo fue eso?

―Básicamente que deberían considerar la fuente.

_Y eso después de todos los problemas que tuvo por no denunciar a Sirius, y que ya no puede permitirse tener más, especialmente no con las autoridades._ Petunia quedó consternada.

―Después de que Sirius se fue, Titus nos dijo que Sirius era un hombre enfermo y que no hiciéramos caso de lo que hablaba cuando se encontraba agitado ―dijo Harry―. Lo que vendría a ser todo el tiempo.

Petunia quedó tan sorprendida al enterarse de esto que se quedó sin habla por un rato. Después espetó―. Él no... ¡eso no es cierto! ―y después pensó en una serie de incidentes que la había dejado perpleja hasta ahora. _¿O sí lo es?_

―¿Mamá? ―dijo Dudley con suavidad, entrando de nuevo en la conversación―. Es probable que tengas que tomar tu la iniciativa; ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? Si Titus fuera mejor en eso, ya para ahora sería jefe de la sección de Salud Mental en San Mungo.

Petunia consideró esto, y decidió que podría llegar a estar de acuerdo con él. Después miró a los chicos y les dijo calmadamente―: ¿Y supongo que ustedes tienen sugerencias al respecto?

Por supuesto que las tenían. Ellos le informaron, solemnemente, que como sus parientes masculinos más cercanos (y por cierto, los únicos), estaban obligados a supervisar cualquier negociación de matrimonio, según las leyes mágicas.

―Pompeyo lo dijo ―concluyó Dudley―, y también Algy.

―Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia―, dice muchas cosas y también Algy. Pero no todo lo que dicen es acertado.

―Hermione lo revisó por nosotros ―dijo Harry―, y dijo que eso es cierto. Así que vamos a negociar un acuerdo con Titus, si él es el que tu quieres. Tu tan sólo tienes que sentarte y pretender que te gusta eso.

―¿Pero cómo, entonces puedo estar presente? ―consultó ella con sarcasmo.

―Puedes ―dijo Harry con cordialidad.

―Eso va a pasar cuando vuelen los cerdos, Harry.

―Bueno, si así insistes, Tante. Nesta va a disfrutar del tocino, y del vuelo.

Después de un argumento considerable sobre ese punto, Petunia les prohibió terminantemente aproximarse a los tres hombres que habían recibido las ofertas troika―. ¡No estoy hablando sólo por escuchar mi voz en este caso, y eso va para los dos! Yo me haré cargo de esto desde aquí en adelante.

Los chicos la miraron con ojos grandes e inocentes; la reacción usual a sus amenazas.

―Ellos sólo le están dando por su lado, señora ―fue la conclusión de Ismael.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Petunia con cansancio. Miró a ambos muchachos y dijo―: Les juro que cualquier otra interferencia en mi vida privada por su parte y no tan sólo van a lamentarlo, sino que les van faltarán gritos para hacerlo ―_y esa es una cita directa de mi padre. Él nunca llegó en realidad a cumplir la amenaza, pero yo no me restringiré tanto; si llega a ser necesario._

~~oOo~~

La sala se veía admirablemente ordenada y sin daños para cuando Petunia regresó por fin a la mansión para inspeccionarla. Felicitó a Pompeyo, quien se permitió una breve expresión pasajera de complacencia en su rostro normalmente agrio.

Pero no hizo más que sentarse en uno de los sillones cuando el Flú brilló verde, para recibir a otro visitante. _No más, por favor._

Petunia apenas pudo contener su desmayo al reconocer a Héctor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a quienes favorecen, siguen , y sobre todo se toman un minuto para dejar comentarios.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	76. Sé donde voy

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 76: "SÉ DONDE VOY"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre varias cosas que ella no conoce y nunca imaginó._

~~oOo~~

―No te preocupes, Petunia ―dijo Héctor con rapidez―. Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Petunia llanamente, deseando haber emparedado su Flú.

―No conseguí una historia muy coherente de Titus ―dijo Héctor―. Él estaba muy molesto... más que nada consigo mismo.

Petunia dijo suspirando―. No necesita estarlo.

Héctor se vio dudoso―. Dice que golpeó a Sirius Black.

―Sirius lo golpeó primero ―señaló Petunia―. Y antes de eso estaban intercambiando insultos, pero no dudo que Sirius fuera quien comenzara. No estaba tomando su medicación.

―¿Black todavía está aquí? ―inquirió Héctor, mirando a su alrededor.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Fui por el Sanador Abelard por el Flú, y él se llevó a Sirius de regreso a París. Y Sirius se fue tranquilo como un corderito, además, muy para mi sorpresa. Aunque debo admitir que Abelard no parece ser alguien que tome un 'no' por respuesta.

―Ya lo creo que no ―dijo Ismael, riéndose por lo bajo.

Héctor miró a Ismael con expresión perpleja, y después se dirigió a Petunia―: ¿Podría hablar contigo? ¿En forma breve?

Petunia ansiaba decirle que no, pero sospechaba que Héctor tampoco aceptaría una negativa. Suspiró de nuevo, y le pidió a Ismael que fuera donde Pompeyo, ya que esto parecía pedir por privacidad, lo que el ave hizo sin protestar. Después de esto, le indicó a Héctor un asiento.

Él se sentó y la miró inquisitivamente―. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Petunia? El recuento de Titus fue bastante incoherente.

Petunia trató de no extenderse al contarlo, aunque Héctor gruñó en varios puntos de su narrativa y estaba segura que no fue por los detalles. La única cosa que ella omitió fue el _Obliviate_ de Sirius a manos de Snape, ya que eso involucraba el incitar a otra persona a cometer un crimen. _No pienso que necesite ser tan franca en todo._

Y después continuó diciendo―: Los muchachos me contaron que le enviaron a Titus una oferta porque era el candidato de Pompeyo cuando mi personal doméstico lo discutió (sin mi previo conocimiento, debo añadir). Aparentemente, la denominación fue secundada por Hermione Granger, así que el pobre hombre fue elegido. Los chicos se inclinaban por Remus Lupin; mientras que la división dragonil Mayhew favoreció a Eneas MacFusty.

―Le diré a Titus que tiene toda una empresa por delante, entonces ―dijo Héctor.

Petunia lo miró con ojos entrecerrados―. Eso no es chistoso, Héctor.

―No pretendía serlo ―dijo Héctor mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada―. Pompeyo dice que investigaron a Titus antes de nominarlo, y que él estuvo casado antes. Yo no sabía nada de eso.

Héctor suspiró―. Lo estuvo. Con una muchacha agradable. Ellos estuvieron casados en medio de la guerra mágica contra Ya-Sabes-Quien, y cuando terminó descubrieron que no tenían mucho en común. Y, por supuesto, estaba Marcella, a quien no habían consultado.

Petunia alzó las cejas―. ¿No le gustaba a Marcella?

Héctor vaciló por un momento, y después dijo a modo de explicación―: El esposo de Marcella murió de manera prematura. Eso la devastó completamente; y no creo que se haya recobrado del todo de eso.

―¿Marcella estuvo casada? ―Petunia estaba sorprendida―. Encuentro difícil de imaginar a un hombre que pudiera estar casado felizmente con ella.

―El nombre de su esposo era Alfius Whiteoak, todos lo llamábamos Alf, y le caía bien a todos quienes lo conocían. Realmente era un hombre extraordinario. Y debo admitir que tienes razón, un hombre capaz de llevarse bien con Marcella era en sí algo muy extraño. Era una cabeza más bajo de estatura que Marcella, pero a poco de verlo no llegabas a notar su altura. Cada vez que Marcella... bueno, tu ya sabes como es ella... pues él tan sólo decía calmadamente: «Suficiente, cariño» y ella lo dejaba.

―¿Ellos tuvieron hijos? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No, Marcella sufrió varios abortos, y cuando menos un niño nació muerto. Y fue por entonces cuando ellos se quedaron con Titus, a la muerte de sus padres. Éstos se contagiaron con una clase muy rara de influenza en un viaje fuera del país, y al regresar, el padre de Titus falleció casi de inmediato. Titus y su madre también padecieron la enfermedad, y quedaron en cuarentena en San Mungo sin esperanzas de sobrevivir. No necesito decirte que Marcella se rehusó a aceptar este diagnóstico. La madre de Titus era su prima en primer grado, y una de sus pocas parientes. Por ese entonces Titus tenía sólo diez años.

―Lo que cuentas no me sorprende ―dijo Petunia, ella ya había experimentado de primera mano las cualidades avasalladoras de Marcella.

―Ella misma fue al ala de cuarentena y se ocupaba de ellos cuando no había nadie más ―dijo Héctor―. Ella no consiguió salvar a su prima, pero sí a Titus, quien sin duda hubiera muerto sin su intervención. Y después ella también se contagió aunque en menor grado. Alf también se enfermó, pero lo suyo no fue menor; quedó con su salud dañada de forma permanente, y murió cuatro años más tarde.

―Oh, Dios ―dijo Petunia.

―Exacto ―dijo Héctor―. Pero si bien Marcella nunca le dijo algo a Titus, él se siente responsable. Es muy difícil enfrentarse a alguien que te salvó la vida, especialmente a un costo tan terrible.

Petunia tuvo una vívida visión de Nesta bajando a su rescate en Little Hangleton. Era verdad que después de eso tuvo muchas dificultades en rehusarse a las demandas de la encantadora dragona. Por otra parte, también era cierta que igual le sería difícil negarse aunque no hubiera salvado las vidas de Harry, Petunia y Algy. Como decía el señor Crouch, era su forma de ser. Eso era cierto, pero Nesta podía ser razonable si te tomabas el tiempo y el problema de explicarle las cosas. _Y no estoy segura de que Marcella entre en esa categoría._

―Eso explica a Titus ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

―¿Cómo dices?

―¿Por qué te pasas la mitad del tiempo en Irlanda, y la otra mitad en Inglaterra? ―preguntó Petunia―. Eso debe ser muy inconveniente para toda tu familia, que según tengo entendido es una bastante grande. ¿No es hora de que Marcella se retire y que tu ocupes su puesto? ¿Por qué la demora? ¿Ella también te salvó la vida?

Héctor se la quedó mirando un momento, y finalmente una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su boca―. Podría decirse que así fue.

No dijo más, y el silencio se alargó. Por fin, Petunia le preguntó―: ¿Cómo es eso?

Héctor suspiró―. Esta es la parte en que me avergüenzo solo. Yo me metí en problemas, personales y profesionales, y Marcella me rescató de las consecuencias de mi propia estupidez.

―¿Pero con un precio?

―Puede que sea como dices ―admitió Héctor―. Yo tuve una paciente con quien me... involucré, podría decirse. Emocionalmente, y no sexualmente, gracias a Merlín. Aunque debo ser franco y decir que iba en esa dirección. Eso habría arruinado mi matrimonio así como mi carrera. Mi esposa y yo tenemos cinco hijos, como sabes, y todo el asunto podría haber sido un completo desastre.

―Vipsania me contó que tu esposa solía trabajar en San Mungo ―dijo Petunia.

―Si, ella trabajaba ahí ―dijo él, suspirando―. Y ahora trabaja en Dublín.

―¿No es eso muy incómodo para ambos? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Lo es ―dijo Héctor―. Nosotros pasamos mucho más tiempo separados del que nos gustaría, lo que no ayuda a las cosas. Tampoco es lo ideal para los niños. Pero Aoife lo pasó mal con Marcella; y tal como tu, piensa que ella debería retirarse. Eso no resultó muy bien.

―No, ya me imagino que no ―dijo Petunia―. Así que aquí tenemos a una mujer mayor tan determinado en hacer buenas acciones que está distorsionando completamente las vidas de quienes la rodean.

Héctor se rió, aunque Petunia se preguntó si estaba en realidad divertido―. Vipsania me contó que pensaba que tu eras aterradora, y comienzo a ver lo que ella quería decir.

―Buen intento ―dijo Petunia―, pero ese intento de distraerme no tuvo éxito. ¿Piensas que todas las mujeres en general se pueden distraer del asunto principal si comienzas a hablar de ellas personalmente, o sólo es mi caso?

Esta vez Héctor estaba divertido de verdad―. ¡_Muy _aterradora!

―Soy una Gryffindor ―dijo Petunia―. Se supone que debo enfrentar mis miedos, no darlo.

―El Sombrero debe haber estado ciego, sordo y tonto cuando te sorteó ―protestó Héctor―. Yo diría que definitivamente eres Slytherin.

―Marcella y Titus son Slytherins, o eso dice Vipsania ―señaló Petunia.

―Vipsania habla demasiado, eso es obvio―dijo Héctor, frunciendo el ceño.

―Y tu eres un Ravenclaw, así que eres muy brillante o así dicen los rumores ―dijo Petunia. Héctor hizo una pequeña mueca.

―¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Petunia? ―preguntó él.

―Estoy tratando de decir que si tienes algo que decir, ahora es el momento ―dijo Petunia.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Héctor―. Aquí esta mi pregunta: ¿qué sientes por Titus?

―Tienes que hacer esa pregunta más específica si quieres una respuesta ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Como doctor? ¿como persona?

―Como un esposo potencial ―dijo Héctor.

―¿Quién me está preguntando eso, tu o Titus?

―Yo ―dijo Héctor.

―Para ser franca ―dijo Petunia―, no lo sé ―vio que Héctor parecía exasperado, y no podía culparlo, así que se apresuró a explicarse―. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar en él como mi doctor, y me está costando bastante el ajustarme a pensar en él como otra cosa.

―Entonces ¿estás interesada en pensar en ese cambio?

―Primero dime algo. He escuchado que cuando Sirius venia a ver a los chicos y Titus supervisaba, que Sirius de hecho lo amenazó diciendo que podría reportarlo al Ministerio.

Héctor suspiró―. Eso es cierto.

―¿Por qué Titus no me contó de esto? ―exclamó Petunia.

―Probablemente no estaba seguro de si querías escucharlo ―dijo Héctor―. El hecho es que ellos no se llevan bien. La razón no debe ser muy difícil de discernir; Sirius lo considera un rival.

Petunia negó con la cabeza, pero Héctor no permitió que lo distrajera―. ¿Estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad?

―No sé que pueda ver en mí ―murmuró Petunia, haciendo tiempo.

―Eso es fácil, Petunia ―dijo Héctor―. Él ve a alguien capaz de resistirse a Marcella.

Petunia se echó a reír, y se descubrió estando de acuerdo con eso, aunque se sentía muy nerviosa al respecto. ¿Qué tal si no funcionaba? Perdería a un amigo y un aliado, y de esos no le sobraban.

Pero Héctor pareció satisfecho, y ellos arreglaron una primera cita para el día siguiente. Petunia pensó que el arreglo era privado, pero para su desazón toda la casa pareció saber de inmediato al respecto. Ella sospechó que uno de los elfos domésticos debía haber estado escuchando a escondidas, pero también podría haber sido Ismael.

Se dijo que no se rebajaría a emperifollarse para su primera cita en mucho tiempo, excluyendo al desafortunado señor Tolliver de la ecuación. Ella podría arreglarse sin la intervención de Nesta.

―¡Petunia! ―exclamó la dragona―. ¡Si vas a salir hoy en una cita debes verte mucho mejor que eso!

―No, no es así ―dijo ella con testarudez. De repente fue transportada a su adolescencia, con Nesta jugando el papel de su madre. _Y que rol más desagradecido es ese además. Pero mi madre no echaba fuego, excepto metafóricamente._ Nesta tenía esa ventaja, así como la asistencia de un cuero más duro que un rinoceronte, literalmente.

―Sí, tienes que hacerlo ―dijo Nesta con firmeza.

―Pensé que tu favorecías a Eneas ―señaló Petunia.

―Una dama ―dijo Nesta, con dignidad―, siempre pone su mejor cara sin importar la ocasión. Mi libro de etiqueta lo dice.

Petunia indicó su túnica y dijo―: De cuerdo, ¿qué tiene de malo ésta? Esta limpia, ¿no es así?

―¿Limpia? ―dijo Nesta con una mueca de disgusto―. ¡Es gris!

―¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ―repitió Petunia.

―No es tu mejor color ―insistió Nesta―. Azul es mejor; aunque verde es el mejor color de todos, por supuesto ―aquí miró con complacencia sus propias escamas, y la joyería que las adornaba―. Pero tus ojos son azules, así que la túnica debe hacerles juego.

Después de inspeccionar su guardarropa, Nesta se inclinó por la túnica que ella había usado en el Baile de Yule, pero Petunia sentía renuencia―: Puede que Titus me lleve a un lugar más casual.

―No lo hará ―dijo Nesta con serenidad―. No en la primera cita de todos modos. Él querrá hacer una buena impresión.

―Así dice la experta en citas ―dijo Ismael, observando desde su percha en la cabecera de la cama, mientras tanto Algy se encontraba acurrucado en el diván a los pies durmiendo una siesta corta y roncando suavemente―. No es que ella no tenga razón en eso, señora.

―¿_Et tu, Brute_? ―dijo Petunia.

―El azul _es_ su color ―dijo Ismael sin inmutarse―. Y si ese tipo se está tomando la molestia de sacarla en una cita, lo menos que puede hacer es hacerle el cumplido de tomárselo en serio.

_Tengo la impresión de que ese es un buen consejo. Entonces que sea así._

Nesta también quería rizarle el cabello y que usara las aguamarinas de la familia. Petunia aceptó que le arreglara el pelo, y usar los aretes, pero se rehusó a usar el collar que consideraba demasiado ostentoso para la ocasión.

―¡Nada es demasiado ostentoso! ―exclamó Nesta con profunda convicción.

Pero Ismael se puso del lado de Petunia en eso, así que el collar continuó en su caja de terciopelo. Petunia, consciente de que Nesta probablemente querría probarse el collar cuando ella saliera lo dejó en un lugar conveniente para ella y le susurró a Algy que mantuviera un ojo en ella cuando lo hiciera. Él asintió con seriedad.

Cuando Petunia por fin estuvo lista, recibió una inspección final por el ultra crítico Pompeyo. Él la miró con minuciosidad y después ordenó a uno de los elfos que le diera una abrillantada a los zapatos de Petunia. Completada esta tarea, dio su aprobación, para el asombro de Petunia.

Titus llegó vestido en túnicas formales, dando razón al instinto de Nesta, y trayendo regalos. Para Petunia trajo un ramo de rosas color crema con corazones dorados. Petunia adoraba las rosas y quedó muy complacida con ellas, aunque las aceptó con algo de torpeza.

Titus después le pasó una caja de cartón verde pálido a Nesta, diciendo―: Nesta, quise disculparme por los problemas de la ocasión pasada cuando nos conocimos. Nos dijiste a todos que nos comportamos mal, y pienso que tenías razón.

Dentro de la caja había una corona de flores de seda en colores pasteles crema, rosa y durazno, con hojas verdes de seda y adornos plateados en los alambres. Era una pieza ultra femenina y Nesta jadeó de deleite al verlo. Petunia la ayudó a colocárselo en la cabeza y la dragona inspeccionó el resultado con deleite en el espejo del pasillo.

―¡Es hermosa! ―exclamó. Y extrañamente tenía razón. El efecto de la corona de flores con la joyería de Nesta debería ser demasiado, pero ella la llevaba con su garbo usual.

Su exuberancia hizo que Petunia sonriera, y Titus quedó claramente complacido con esta recepción. Además había traído una caja grande de chocolates belgas para el personal de la casa, que entregó junto con una disculpa por tener que limpiar después de la última visita.

―¡Que todo el personal reciba algunos, Pompeyo! ―le susurró mientras le pasaba las rosas para que las acomodara―. ¡Y que no sea tan sólo uno!

Pompeyo pareció desaprobar esto, pero Ismael intervino―: Me aseguraré que Algy no se los coma todos, señora.

―¡No me los comeré todos! ―exclamó Algy indignado.

―No ―dijo Ismael―, nada más el noventa y nueve por ciento ―aún estaban discutiendo entre ellos cuando Petunia y Titus se despidieron.

―¿Dónde conseguiste esa corona de flores? ―le preguntó ella curiosa cuando se dirigían hacia el camino.

―Vipsania me ayudó a escogerla ―admitió Titus―. Ella estaba segura que le gustaría a Nesta.

―Pues acertó ―dijo Petunia riéndose―, la adora.

~~oOo~~

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Titus, ellos se Aparecieron en Londres central. Petunia nunca había ido a un restaurante mágico lujoso, y de hecho, no tenía idea de que el mundo mágico tuviera tales cosas. El establecimiento se encontraba en un edificio de piedra, y aunque si bien no era tan cursi como su versión muggle, lo era bastante.

Al parecer Titus nunca había venido antes al lugar, y Petunia se maravilló de esto en silencio. Si, según la opinión de Héctor, ella debería haber estado en Slytherin, pues Titus entonces debería ser un Gryffindor. _Llevar a alguien a quien deseas impresionar a un lugar desconocido, con el que no eres familiar, requiere de mucho coraje._

Ambos descubrieron que el menú era difícil de descifrar, y el camarero no ocultó su desdén cuando le pidieron ayuda en eso. Petunia lo detestó a primera vista. Titus se complicó con la lista de vinos, y finalmente le pidió a Petunia que escogiera. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero le complicaba no conocer el presupuesto de Titus. El lugar a ella le parecía horriblemente caro. Al final escogió el vino más modesto que le pareció, y resistió el impulso de pedir en vez de eso un vaso de agua. El camarero resopló audiblemente ante su selección, y ella se ruborizó.

―Vipsania también escogió este restaurante, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó ella de repente a Titus.

Titus lució miserable―. Sí. Cuando salgo a comer, lo hago en tabernas.

Petunia se puso de pie―. Entonces vayamos a donde vas siempre. Ahora.

El camarero trató de detenerlos, reclamando que tenían que pagar por su comida, aunque la orden recién había sido hecha y sin duda ni siquiera había comenzado a hacerse en la cocina.

Titus se encogió de hombros y le dio algo de dinero, lo que enfureció a Petunia, quien dijo en voz alta―: ¡Sí, pagaremos por _no _comer aquí!

Todos los comensales alzaron la cabeza, y el camarero la miró con enojo y dijo fuerte―: ¡Muggles! ¡gentuza!

Petunia entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes en público: un gesto gráficamente obsceno con la mano, se dio vuelta sobre los talones y se marchó. A juzgar por las reacciones, esta era la clase de gesto que había cruzado las barreras culturales. Su escolta le cubrió las espaldas, en caso de que camarero recurriera a usar su varita, lo que no dejaba de ser posible a juzgar por su expresión homicida.

Titus consiguió mantener un rostro serio hasta que salieron al exterior y después se dobló riéndose a carcajadas.

―¡Oh, Petunia! ―dijo, entre paroxismos de risa.

La rabia de Petunia declinó y se dio cuenta que había hecho una gran escena en público―. Lo siento, Titus ―comenzó con la cara enrojecida.

―No, no te atrevas a disculparte ―dijo―. Él se lo merecía.

―Pero tu no ―dijo petunia―, y te estoy echando a perder la noche.

―No, no es así ―dijo Titus con firmeza―. Pero yo casi lo hice, siendo estúpido. Por suerte tu diste una mejor sugerencia. Vayamos a mi local.

El local de Titus era una vieja taberna encajada en la parte de atrás de un edificio de una corta calle londinense, cercana a Regent's Park. Petunia supuso que Titus debía tener un piso o una casa cerca de ahí, pero no le preguntó detalles. En cambio, se concentró en mantener su equilibrio, pues sentía una reacción a la escena y estaba miserablemente consciente de como se había comportado. _O más bien mal comportado._

Pero ella notó que la experiencia de Titus en citas era similar a la suya, esto es, bastante pobre, y de repente se sintió mucho más cómoda en su compañía.

La taberna a la que la condujo era un lugar acogedor, y nadie comentó sobre el hecho de que estaban demasiado bien vestidos para el lugar. La camarera asignada conocía a Titus, y recibió sus órdenes con rapidez y amistosamente mientras le daba miradas de curiosidad a Petunia.

Los ubicaron en una mesa de atrás al lado de una ventana, y comieron estofado de cordero con papas nuevas y perejil, y espárragos frescos. Ellos descubrieron que a ninguno de ellos les gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla, así que Titus tomó una cerveza Porter y Petunia una Lager con su comida.

Por primera vez desde que Petunia podía recordar, comenzaron a hablar de forma relajada de temas que no tenían que ver con sus problemas. Claro que comenzaron con la descripción de Petunia de su encuentro con el Sanador Abelard, lo que pareció divertirle e interesarle.

―Me sorprendió mucho que Sirius actuara tan obediente ―dijo Petunia―. Él siempre habla de su madre, de lo horrible que era y cosas así. Pero nunca de su padre. Y eso es exactamente lo que parece ser Abelard.

―Yo aventuraría decir que la madre de Sirius debe haber sufrido de su misma enfermedad ―dijo Titus―. Eso puede haber hecho que ellos se llevaran tan mal. Es obvio que su padre no la sufría, ni su hermano; y para ellos debe haber sido como observar una guerra sin cuartel.

―No lo dudo ―suspiró Petunia.

―Sospecho que él quería la aprobación de su padre ―dijo Titus―. La mayoría de los chicos la desean.

Eso le recordó a Petunia del profesor de pociones, y le contó a Titus acerca de Snape y su elección.

―No sé cómo vamos a hacer que eso funcione ―dijo ella―. Conozco a Severus hace mucho tiempo. Si su pericia paternal es como la de _sus_ padres, pues vamos a tener muchos problemas.

Titus sintió curiosidad de eso, así que ella le contó―. Eileen Prince era una bruja sangre pura, y Tobias Snape era un muggle estandard de la clase trabajadora. Aceite y agua, la clásica mala combinación. Aparentemente, Eileen desafió a su familia para casarse con Tobias, y después encontró todas las razones para arrepentirse por ello y no se guardó su opinión para ella.

―¿Y qué hay acerca de él? ―quiso saber Titus.

―Buen punto ―dijo Petunia―. Pienso que Severus simpatizaba con su madre cuando era pequeño, y probablemente aun lo hace. Pero mirando hacia atrás, a mi me parece que Tobias no las tuvo fáciles tampoco. No debe haber sido fácil para esa clase de hombre tradicional el encontrarse casado con una mujer que podía convertirlo en una taza si se le venia en gana. En cualquier caso, su solución fue el alcohol. Lily me contó algunas cosas que pasaron después en esa casa. Nada bueno.

Titus pareció pensativo.

Petunia continuó―. Ellos vivían en el mundo muggle, pero Eileen no tenía idea de como debía actuar allí, ya que desdeñaba a los muggles en general y a Tobias en particular, no se molestó en descubrirlo. No creerías la manera en que solía vestir a Severus cuando era pequeño. No es de extrañar que él haya tenido problemas en encajar. Y lo que es peor, ella no lo ayudó a adaptarse socialmente en el mundo mágico tampoco. No creo que enseñarle a tu hijo magia oscura antes de cumplir once años sea la mejor preparación que puedes darle en cualquier caso.

―Se me aclara el panorama ―dijo Titus.

―Tobias era gritón ―dijo Petunia―. Como Vernon, en realidad, excepto que él no era un problema cuando no estaba bebido, mientras que Vernon era un cretino aun sin el alcohol. En cualquier caso, te diré que los chicos no reaccionarán bien si Snape sigue el estilo de su propio padre.

La conversación después pasó a la mansión, y Titus la sorprendió diciendo que admiraba las renovaciones que ella había hecho―. Tengo pendiente hacer renovaciones en mi casa desde hace años, pero no he hecho nada. No tengo idea de como arreglarlo todo.

―La mayoría del trabajo es cosa de Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia―. Él es extremadamente eficiente y muy práctico, sin mencionar que inteligente. Fue por casualidad que descubrí la razón de ello mientras leía los diarios de Catón Mayhew. Verás, su padre y él fueron los criadores originales de los dragones miniatura, y de los pájaros miná. Resulta ser que tampoco sus propios elfos domésticos escaparon a su atención, y al parecer ellos cruzaron los suyos con goblins, aunque claro nunca se lo he dicho a Pompeyo. Estoy bastante segura que no le haría gracia el saberlo.

Titus quedó sorprendido, pero dijo―: ¡Ya me parecía que él no parecía un elfo típico! Y tiene sentido, si piensas en ello.

―Lo tiene, por cierto ―dijo Petunia―. Pero dado como Pompeyo piensa de los goblins, sospecho que decírselo sería un error.

Titus estuvo de acuerdo, y la conversación se volvió más general. Por fin, Petunia dijo―: Titus, debo hacerte una confesión. Una de las muchas razones por que las que me casé con Vernon Dursley, y todas ellas fueron estúpidas, fue que en serio detestaba las citas.

―Oh ―dijo Titus, sonando decepcionado―. ¿Es esa una manera educada de decirme que no estás interesada?

―No, no es eso ―dijo Petunia―, pero si esto va a funcionar, preferiría que no tuviéramos citas de una manera formal. ¿No podemos pasar tiempo juntos en vez de eso? Puedes venir a la mansión y ayudarme con las renovaciones, y yo te devolveré el favor, y veremos como eso funciona. Créeme, si sobrevivimos a hacer renovaciones juntos, tendremos una oportunidad. ¿Hacemos un trato?

Titus se rió―. Esa es una de las ofertas más inusuales que he tenido. Pero me suena bien. Es un trato.

Se rieron, se dieron la mano y le hicieron señas a la camarera para ordenar un postre.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Vaya el romance con Titus parece que va, ¿alguno de uds. lo imaginó? Oo

Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	77. Los Irregulares de Regent's Park

**Nota del Autor:** Para quienes me preguntaron al respecto: Severus no se quedó con la varita de Lily cuando se marchó de la mansión en el capítulo 75. La dejó sobre la mesa. Tan sólo olvidé decirlo. Esto podría ser un punto para desarrollar una trama más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 77: "LOS IRREGULARES DE REGENT'S PARK"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre que la casa de Titus esta embrujada y que algunos elfos domésticos se han tomado demasiado en serio la profesión de los personajes porque fueron nombrados._

~~oOo~~

Cuando Aparecieron de vuelta a la mansión, varias horas más tarde, Petunia se sorprendió de encontrarla con todas las luces encendidas. Al abrir la puerta principal descubrieron a toda la gente de la casa despierta y esperándola en la recepción.

El señor Crouch estaba sentado en un sillón vestido con una vieja bata de casa y viéndose demasiado complacido, flanqueado por Winky y Pompeyo. Él se puso de pie, dio una mirada a su reloj de bolsillo en un gran gesto, le dio una sacudida y favoreció al desafortunado Titus con una mirada fiera diciendo―: ¡Es muy tarde!

Titus se disculpó, refiriéndose a una demora en la entrega de la comida. _Esa es una forma de decirlo_. Su explicación fue recibida con gran escepticismo.

Petunia quedó azorada por la transformación del señor Crouch en un padre bastante rígido. Titus también quedó un poco sorprendido.

El señor Crouch se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, con la obvia intención de mantener un ojo en los procedimientos mientras Petunia y Titus se despedían.

De modo que Titus tenía una audiencia interesada, que incluía a un inquilino descontento, dos dragones residentes, un igualmente residente pájaro miná, y seis elfos domésticos, mientras que le daba un casto beso a ella en la mejilla―. Siento como que van a sacar a relucir tarjetones de puntuación sobre mi técnica ―le susurró a ella, lo que la hizo reírse como una niña, muy para su embarazo.

_Ya estoy muy mayor para esto, ¿no es así?_

―Agradece que los chicos no están aquí ―le susurró en respuesta―, o sería peor.

El señor Crouch les frunció el ceño a ambos.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta detrás de Titus, todos los de la casa, menos el señor Crouch, avanzaron a la vez para demandar saber como había sido la cita.

Ismael, aperchado en el poste más nuevo de la escalera central le dio una mirada interesada―. ¿Se divirtió, señora?

―Fue una velada muy agradable ―dijo Petunia con calma. _Ninguno de nosotros es menor de edad, y no es asunto de nadie sino nuestro, pero nunca lo adivinarían a juzgar por el comité de recepción, y las técnicas de interrogación._

Nesta, que de hecho estaba usando el collar de aguamarinas demandó saber si Titus había quedado debidamente impresionado por el arreglo de Petunia―. Yo digo que debería estarlo, digo, ¡esos aretes son muy brillantes!

―Me gusta tu guirnalda, Nesta ―dijo Petunia, tratando con fuerza de desviar la conversación del tema de Titus―. Es muy sentadora ―_hablar de su apariencia siempre la distrae._

Nesta se pavoneó con deleite, ajustando el adorno mientras lo hacia―. Sí, es realmente muy bonita ¿no es así? ¡Y los chocolates estaban muy buenos, también!

―¿Cuántos de ellos te comiste? ―consultó Petunia con sospecha.

―Sólo cuatro, los mismos que Algy ―dijo ella.

―A todos los demás le tocaron dos por cabeza ―dijo Ismael―. Toma muchas calorías el echar fuego, señora, y nadie se queja.

―Muy buen chocolate ―dijo el señor Crouch, casi refunfuñando desde su asiento―. Incluso mejor que el de Honeydukes.

―Lamento mucho haberlos tenido a todos levantados ―dijo Petunia, aun desconcertada, preguntándose cuanto podría estar sin reírse en voz alta por esta curiosa audiencia.

―¡Estuvimos esperándolos por_ horas_! ―exclamó Nesta.

―Cuarenta y cinco minutos ―corrigió Ismael, y en voz baja prosiguió―. El anciano estuvo trabajando en el biblioteca la mayor parte de la noche, pero al pasar el tiempo sin que usted regresara, se empezó a poner ansioso así que para calmarlo nos reunimos aquí. Y después tuvimos que escuchar un monólogo acerca de escoltas que no regresan a sus citas a una hora razonable y los mantienen a todos levantados y preocupados. ¿Acaso él piensa que usted es su hija, señora?

Petunia estaba empezando a preguntarse lo mismo.

El señor Crouch se levantó de su asiento, le dio una mirada de reproche y anunció―: Estoy _muy_ cansado, me voy a la cama ―y se dirigió hacia allí, escoltado por Winky.

Petunia lo observó marcharse algo perturbada, preguntándose si Sirius no sería el único que habría adquirido una figura paterna autoritaria.

~~oOo~~

Sin embargo, al día siguiente el señor Crouch parecía tener pocos recuerdos de la noche anterior. No dijo nada acerca de Titus, y en vez de eso le mostró a Petunia sus traducciones más recientes; y notó con entusiasmo que Catón por fin había dejado de dar detalles de los experimentos con dragones y comenzaba a mencionar de nuevo a Tom Riddle. Petunia pasó ese día ayudándolo a organizar las traducciones, contagiándose un poco de su optimismo.

~~oOo~~

Titus apareció dos días más tarde para su primera sesión con las renovaciones, usando ropa muggle que lo hacia parecer más joven de lo normal, según Petunia. Él probó tener muy poca experiencia con las herramientas, pero estaba buen dispuesto a aprender, lo que hizo razonablemente rápido.

Petunia ya había adquirido cierta experiencia en el curso de las reparaciones anteriores en la mansión, y tenían una biblioteca en Puddleborough (el pueblo muggle más cercano) donde podría encontrar la información de ser necesario. Pompeyo, además, tenía habilidad práctica, así como Aberforth quien podía ser reclutado para ayudar si se fraseaba de la manera adecuada y Sholto no se encontraba en la vecindad.

Después de instalar algunos pilares en la biblioteca, Petunia le mostró a Titus el jardín de hierbas que ella, Pompeyo y los otros elfos domésticos habían rescatado del abandono. Con sus muros de piedra y las puertas de hierro forjado era tanto práctico como encantador, con sus macizos de vegetales y de hierbas, plantas decorativas en los senderos con piedras lisas, los arboles frutales contra las murallas y los arbustos de moras en las esquinas soleadas.

Él miró a su alrededor con aprecio e hizo varias preguntas interesantes notando que definitivamente le gustaría tener algo parecido en su propia casa en Londres.

Petunia se sorprendió. Si él vivía en el área de Regent's Park, no esperaría que tuviera un jardín―. ¿Y ahora no tienes nada allí?

―No ―dijo Titus―. O muy poco. Heredé el lugar de mi primo segundo: Desmond Rillington, varios años atrás. Él vivió solo ahí por años; era viudo. El lugar fue cayéndose a pedazos y los jardines desaparecieron completamente, pues él había perdido interés hacia mucho. Desde entonces pocas cosas han cambiado, desafortunadamente.

―¿Tu tampoco tenías interés, entonces? ―inquirió ella con curiosidad.

―No es eso ―dijo Titus―. Es que no sé que hacer con ello. Por supuesto se puede usar magia, pero siempre es un riesgo. Si puedes realizar un hechizo, siempre hay alguien que puede revertirlo o conjurar otra cosa. O la magia puede desvanecerse. Lo que fácil llega, fácil se va. No sentí deseos de seguir esa ruta.

_Para ser un sangre pura, eso es herejía, diría yo. _

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia fue a Regent's Park para un viaje de inspección con Titus pensando en las futuras renovaciones, vio que él no bromeaba acerca de la falta de cambios. Ella se esperaba una casa de ciudad como Grimauld Place número 12, y recordando el interior oscuro y el gran problema con su limpieza no había ansiado verla con muchas ganas. Pero Titus la condujo hasta el parque, y Petunia se dio cuenta que su hogar estaba situado en realidad allí.

El día era oscuro, nublado y húmedo, y había una niebla que se mantenía apegada a los arboles desnudos. Petunia vio varias quintas muggles elegantes localizadas en el parque; la casa de Titus probó ser un modelo a escala de ellas, perdida entre un grupo de arboles, ilocalizable para los muggles. Petunia no la vio inicialmente, hasta que Titus hizo un movimiento con su varita.

La casa parecía asomar entre la niebla, y jirones de ésta se aferraban a la imagen, y a los arboles que la rodeaban. Era una casa de un estilo georgiano, ladrillos rojos con los bordes y revestimientos exteriores en piedra blanca Portland. Era dos veces más ancha que Grimmauld Place, e igual de alta, pero Petunia pensó que tenía un aura de negligencia semejante. El exterior de la casa estaba en un razonable buen estado, además del sótano y los tres pisos, pero los jardines y exteriores no.

Titus suspiró al mirarla―. Es mi culpa ―dijo con arrepentimiento―, y ni siquiera cuento con la excusa de haber estado once años en prisión.

Cuando entraron, Petunia vio que el exterior era la parte fácil. El vestíbulo había sido despedazado como una aparente preparación para reemplazar el enlucido y la maderería, los suelos y los cielos rasos. Pero esto nunca fue completado, y a juzgar por las capas de polvo, esto había ocurrido hace algún tiempo atrás.

Titus inspeccionó esto con rostro pétreo. Petunia, presintiendo peligro, no hizo comentarios. Ismael, quien la había acompañado en esta expedición, dio un silbido largo y bajo. Pompeyo, que también iba con ellos, hizo una mueca.

―No vengo a esta parte de la casa normalmente ―murmuró Titus. Los condujo por un laberinto polvoso creado por las pilas de materiales de construcción hacia la parte de atrás de la residencia.

Petunia notó que esta parte debía ser donde Titus vivía. Era antigua, pero no estaba destrozada, y estaba razonablemente ordenada.

―¿Tienes algún elfo? ―le preguntó.

Titus admitió tener tres, pero Petunia vio escasa evidencia de ellos. La expresión de Pompeyo cambió de disgusto a desdén en segundos, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

―Mi primo vivió aquí solo por años ―dijo Titus―. Los elfos no tenían mucha supervisión, ni mucha exposición al exterior, y eso es un eufemismo.

―¿Tu primo fue quien hizo ... eso? ―preguntó Petunia con suavidad, indicando la parte despedazada de la casa.

―No, esa fue mi esposa... ex-esposa ―dijo Titus en un tono neutral―. Ella tenía grandes planes para este lugar. No duramos lo bastante para eso, como resultó.

Petunia se dio cuenta que sus instintos no la habían traicionado, y escogió su camino entre esos escombros metafóricos con cuidado―. Ya veo lo que querías decir con no saber por donde comenzar ―dijo ella―. Es muy intimidante.

―Por cierto ―dijo Titus. Él estaba mirando a su alrededor con desconsuelo, y después levantó la voz para llamar―: ¡Dodger!

Petunia saltó cuando el elfo doméstico apareció de improviso. La criatura no vestía la toga tradicional, sino que vestía ropas infantiles sin ninguna combinación, tanto de niña como de niño. Cuando menos eso pensaba que eran. Llevaba una pañoleta atada al cuello, y otra alrededor de su cabeza. Tenia un aire de abierta beligerancia, y hasta podría decirse de pirata. A ella le pareció un elfo joven, quizás adolescente.

―Hola, jefe ―le dijo a Titus con aire poco entusiasta―. ¿Quién es éstos? ―miró abiertamente a Petunia, Pompeyo e Ismael. El último parecía divertido, pero la expresión de Pompeyo era iracunda ante esta falta de respeto.

―Ella es mi invitada, la señora Dursley ―dijo Titus con frialdad.

―¡Caramba! ―dijo Dodger. Silbó, y dos elfos más aparecieron, uno de cada sexo, vestidos de manera similar al primero―: Él e' Charley Bates ―dijo Dodger a modo de presentación, y enseñando a una elfina más joven aún―. Y ella la poderosa Nancy, en persona.

Petunia hizo una venia de manera irónica, que pareció divertir muchísimo a los elfos. Ella tenía la sensación de que habrían sido mucho más deslenguados, de no ser por la presencia de Titus.

―¿Y ese pájaro, señora? ―preguntó Dodger, mirando con fascinación a Ismael.

―Llámenme Ismael ―dijo éste.

―¡Llámenme Ismael! ―exclamó Dodger, riéndose un poco―. ¿No ser ese entonces tu nombre?

―No pediría que me llamaran así si no lo fuera ―dijo Ismael, luciendo divertido―. ¿O sí?

―Uno nunca sabe, ¿no e' cierto? ―fue la respuesta de Dodger―, podría ser una coartada.

Petunia estaba consciente de que Pompeyo y su personal era elfos domésticos muy inusuales, pero no eran nada comparados con Dodger, Charley Bates y Nancy. Ellos estaban inspeccionando a Petunia e Ismael de una manera que la mayoría de los amos mágicos considerarían muy insolente.

Titus, sin embargo, sólo parecía resignado―. A mi primo le encantaba Dickens en forma general ―dijo en voz baja―, y forma en especial «Oliver Twist».

―Entiendo ―dijo Petunia, tratando de no sonreír―. Ellos son Pompeyo e Ismael Mayhew ―le dijo a los elfos, que se rieron entre dientes sin disimulo.

Pompeyo pareció ofendido, mientras que Ismael reprimió su risa. Titus miró con enojo a los suyos, y le hizo gestos a Petunia para que lo siguieran.

Los llevó en un corto recorrido por lo que era el área donde habitaba. En la parte trasera de la casa a Petunia le sorprendió ver un televisor. Parecía ser un modelo antiguo, pero cuando le preguntó a Titus si funcionaba, él le aseguró que así era. Nunca antes había visto uno en una casa mágica, y mucho menos en la de un sangre pura Slytherin.

―Nosotros ve' que siga andando ―fue el orgulloso comentario de Dodger.

―¿Pero no haría la magia eso imposible? ―quiso saber Petunia. _Por lo menos eso es lo que le he dicho a los chicos._

Dodger lució ladino―. Hay má' de una manera de despellejar a un gato, seño.

_Tengo la sensación de que tu sabes todo acerca de eso, tanto literal como figurativamente._

De hecho, al mirar a su alrededor, vio evidencia de más magia muggle: Electricidad. Eran cosas de estilo antiguo, de mediados de 1940 según estimaba, pero electricidad de todas maneras.

―¿Té, Nancy? ―dijo Titus con voz sufrida, y Nancy quizás presintiendo que Titus estaba al límite de su paciencia fue por este, y fue razonablemente rápida. Los dos elfos machos no se molestaron en ayudar a su compañera, lo que no habría sido tolerado en la mansión. Ellos se quedaron mirando con intensidad a sus visitantes.

―¿Tienes los planos arquitectónicos de esta casa, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia, algo nerviosa bajo su escrutinio. Cuando ellos habían comenzado las renovaciones en la mansión, Pompeyo había traído estos documentos relevantes, y resultaron ser una ayuda inestimable para determinar el diseño original.

Titus negó con la cabeza, pero Charley habló entonces por primera vez―. Yo sé donde estar. Por lo menos recuerdar donde solía' estar.

―¿Podrías traerlos, por favor? ―inquirió Petunia con cortesía.

―No sé si pueda, seño ―dijo Charley―. Las cosas han cambiado, y ya ve esto ser un real desastre.

Titus se paró abruptamente, pero Pompeyo intervino―. Yo iré con ellos y buscaré los planos ―dijo mirando con ira a los elfos de la pandilla Dickens, como los había nombrado Petunia mentalmente. Los elfos locales parecieron encontrar esta noción divertida, y se fueron riendo por lo bajo mientras salían por una puerta. Nancy, tras servir el té, desapareció en la cocina.

Ismael le dijo a Petunia―. Le apuesto que en diez minutos el viejo Parsimonioso llega con esos diseños.

―En nueve ―dijo Petunia.

Al final, le llevó a Pompeyo exactamente ocho y medio minutos el regresar, con los planos debajo del brazo. Se los presentó con una reverencia a Titus. Petunia vio que Dodger y Charley lo observaban desde la puerta con algo de asombro. Él los miró sin simpatía, chasqueó los dedos, y la puerta se cerró de golpe dejándolos fuera.

Petunia alzó las cejas, miró a Titus y susurró―. ¡Y tu te atreves a decir que _mis_ elfos domésticos son atípicos!

Titus sonrió con arrepentimiento―. Mi primo era muy anciano, y al parecer no ejercía control sobre ellos. De hecho, para cuando murió, ellos se volvieron independientes, como puedes ver. Ellos dijeron que él les entregó ropas voluntariamente, por tanto liberándolos, pero para serte franco él estaba totalmente chiflado y puede que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que eso de _voluntariamente_ puede que sea una descripción muy optimista.

Para Petunia, después de haber visto la casa y los elfos residentes, esto era un eufemismo considerable, pero no dijo nada más y se sentó a tomar té. Las tazas se veían viejas y aportilladas, aunque lo suficiente limpias, y la bandeja podría haber sido pulida, pero Petunia cerró los ojos a esas cosas; algo difícil en su caso, pero lo hizo.

Pompeyo no fue tan indulgente. Miró con mala cara estos actos inaceptables, y llamó a Nancy con arrogancia. Después de una demora, ella apareció viéndose sobresaltada―. Esto no puede ser ―le dijo Pompeyo, cortante―. Encuentra tazas que no estén astilladas, _en este instante, _por favor, vuelve a hacer el té y sírvelo caliente. Y asegúrate de pulir la bandeja.

Nancy estaba tan sorprendida que hizo lo ordenado, _en ese instante_, y hasta pareció azorada de hacerlo así. Hasta consiguió encontrar algunas galletas, pero Petunia no fue lo bastante Gryffindor para probar una, ya que se veían secas y algo desmigajadas.

―Si ellos son libres, ¿por qué están todavía aquí? ―preguntó Petunia.

Titus respondió simplemente―. Ellos dicen que este es su hogar. No los tendría aquí contra su voluntad, y dicen que no quieren irse. O quizás sería más justo decir que, a pesar de su bravuconería, no saben adonde más ir.

La puerta se entreabrió, y un Dodger de aspecto escarmentado miró a su alrededor. Charley Bates podía verse asomándose sobre su hombro.

―Entren ustedes dos ―dijo Titus con resignación. Los dos elfos entraron manteniendo un ojo en Pompeyo.

Ellos observaron como Titus y Pompeyo desenrollaban los planos arquitectónicos sobre una gran mesa de roble. Estaban hermosamente detallados, aunque algo desvaídos, y daban una buena idea de como lucia la casa original. Para sorpresa, y envidia, de Petunia, tenía dibujos en detalle de los jardines, con anotaciones de las plantas originales algo que no estaba presente en los planos de la mansión y que tuvieron que adivinar.

Titus le pidió a Dodger y Charley que buscaron otros documentos relevantes de la casa, y Pompeyo, quien parecía pensar que ellos necesitaban la supervisión, envió con ellos a Ismael. Ellos parecían sentirse más cómodos con el ave, y no con Pompeyo quien parecía estar controlando su temperamento cada vez que los miraba.

Con los planos originales en la mano, Petunia le preguntó a Titus si deseaba modernizar el interior de la casa o simplemente restaurarla. Él estaba inclinado por modernizarla―. Ya he tenido bastante de tradición, diría yo.

Petunia asintió, pero dijo―. Eso hará que sea más complicado ―ellos comenzaron a discutir las posibilidades, y Titus pareció alegrarse con cada sugerencia que ella hacía. Después del té, él fue a mostrarle el terreno.

Tal como él había señalado, los jardines habían desaparecido, aunque Petunia divisó lo que debía haber sido el jardín de hierbas y algunos setos que permanecían.

―Como puedes ver, hay mucho trabajo por hacer ―le dijo él.

―Sin embargo, es una casa muy hermosa ―dijo Petunia y le complació ver su sonrisa.

-oOo-

―Señora ―dijo Ismael, una vez que entraron de nuevo a la mansión esa tarde―, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que esos elfos de Regent's Park han estado haciendo en su tiempo libre?

―Tengo la sensación de que no querré saberlo ―de eso estaba más que segura.

―Bueno, es seguro que el Doc sí querrá saberlo ―dijo Ismael―. Al parecer el zoquete viejo que vivía ahí se quedó sin dinero antes de quedarse sin años, y por un buen rato al parecer. Y los elfos tuvieron que mantener funcionando la casa de alguna manera. El dueño original aparentemente cometió el error de decirles la profesión original de los personajes por los que fueron nombrados.

―¿Ellos son _carteristas_? ―exclamó Petunia.

―Pongámoslo de esta manera ―dijo Ismael―, ellos cuentan con la mayor colección de pasaportes extranjeros que yo haya visto ―pareció más admirado que choqueado―. Los turistas que visitan el parque son su blanco principal, al parecer. Ellos tienen una colección igual de amplia de relojes de pulsera, billeteras de cuero y carteras. Pero parecen haber dispuesto de lo mejor.

―Oh, Señor ―jadeó Petunia―. No sé si pueda decírselo a Titus.

―Él va a enterarse luego, yo diría, si empieza a pasar más tiempo ahí ―fue la respuesta de Ismael―. Al parecer, no ha pasado mucho tiempo en la casa desde que su esposa se fue. Los elfos la odiaban, dicho sea de paso. La única cosa para lo que ella valía, de acuerdo con ellos, fue para mostrarles la tele, que ellos adoran. Ella era hija de muggles.

_Uno pensaría que él evitaría una repetición, ¿no es así?_

No obstante, Petunia tuvo poco tiempo para preocuparse por esto, porque entonces el señor Crouch entró a la biblioteca (donde Petunia estaba pintando unas maderas mientras Ismael la observaba) muy excitado para contarle que había completado una nueva traducción del diario en que Catón mencionaba los Horcruxes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir esta historia.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	78. Y todavia el villano la persigue

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 78: "Y TODAVIA EL VILLANO LA PERSIGUE"**

**.**

_En el cual Catón Mayhew acecha a un Lord Voldemort en ciernes, y su señoría devuelve el favor con su hermana Cressy._

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia llegó a la biblioteca, el señor Crouch con una expresión mucho más animada de la normal, le entregó unas hojas―. Son las nuevas traducciones ―le dijo.

Petunia se sentó y comenzó a leer desde el inicio, en la caligrafía algo enmarañada del señor Crouch.

~~oOo~~

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Cuando llegó el otoño, mis padres decidieron que debía regresar a Hogwarts. En parte porque les gustaba la idea de mi recuperación, y les convenció todo el trabajo que me había tomado el fingirla; y en parte porque habían decidido enviar a Cressy al colegio y no querían que fuera sola. Bueno, eso yo mejor que nadie podía entenderlo.

Ella tiene ahora once años de edad, y es tan excéntrica como siempre. Sé lo que esconde esa excentricidad, pero nadie más lo sabe, ni parece sospecharlo.

Mis padres naturalmente estaba muy preocupados por ella y como se desempeñaría en Hogwarts; pero por otra parte, mi madre estaba igual de preocupada de qué le sucedería a Cressy si se quedaba en casa para ser educada aquí. Creo que ella albergaba la esperanza de que se convirtiera en alguien más convencional si estaba con otras niñas de su edad, y se conformara un poco más a la norma. Yo pienso que eso era exageradamente optimista, pero , como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Mi pobre padre simplemente deseaba tener un poco de paz para proseguir su remedio a la enfermedad de Tully sin que Cressy estuviera molestándolo constantemente para que le hiciera un dragón parlante. Debe lamentar el día en que le hizo esa promesa a su hijita con ideas fijas y una imaginación hiper activa.

Pero el luto vuelve también cautos a los padres. O quizás yo debería decir que los vuelve más cautelosos que antes. De modo que ellos hicieron un trato con el viejo Dippet: Cressy y yo iríamos a Hogwarts durante la semana, pero regresaríamos a casa los fines de semana. Mi madre sentía que esto le permitiría vigilar la situación de Cressy, y ver si estaba siendo acosada por sus pares; además vigilaría mi situación emocional. Mi perspectiva era que cualquier colegial que se atreviera a molestar a Cressy debía ser un alma condenadamente valiente, pero no lo dije en voz alta; y en cuanto a mi situación emocional, eso era asunto mio, aunque tampoco dije nada al respecto. Había aprendido a ser discreto de la forma difícil.

Mis padres todavía no estaban enterados de que lo que habían engendrado en mi hermanita, y yo sentí que servía a mis propósitos el mantenerlos en su ignorancia el mayor tiempo posible.

Dippet tampoco tenía idea. De hecho, ninguno de los profesores tampoco tenía idea, con la excepción posible de Albus Dumbledore, el profesor de Transfiguración. Él era bueno en su trabajo, y yo disfrutaba de sus clases, aunque no era muy popular entre los Slytherins. Él era un Gryff, aunque según mi parecer, uno de los que menos lo parecía. Los Gryffindor son tradicionalmente tipos afables, y Dumbledore no tiene nada de eso. Aunque era muy brillante, y muy por encima de todo. Si esto era fingido, no sabría decirlo. Me pregunté que pensaría de Cressy; con frecuencia la miraba intrigado, como si ella fuera interesante y lo divirtiera. Bueno, ella también me divierte a mi; cuando no me esta asustando de muerte esto es.

Mi predicción resultó verdadera, además. Para profunda decepción de mi madre, Cressy fue sorteada en Slytherin. Madre no conseguía entender como un Gryff y un Puff podía producir tres Slytherins en fila, pero ella convenientemente parecía olvidar que tanto su madre como nuestra abuela paterna eran serpientes.

Mi padre la consoló diciéndole que por lo menos el sorteo significaba que los dos quedaríamos en la misma Casa, y que yo mantendría así un ojo vigilante sobre Cressy, lo que era cierto y necesario. Porque _él_ estaba también de regreso. Tom Marvolo Riddle, alumno destacado en séptimo año, el mimado de Dippet, el cianuro de la escuela, futuro Señor Oscuro, y orgulloso e impenitente asesino de mi hermano gemelo: Cicerón Mayhew.

Él se pavoneó frente a toda la escuela cuando anunciaron su designación como alumno destacado, adoraba la atención, adoraba el aplauso de las masas, aun cuando esas masas no eran muy masivas en este punto. Sólo era un comienzo humilde, supongo, pero aun así acudía un color a sus mejillas y le brillaban los ojos ante el apropiado homenaje, según su opinión. Él parecía necesitarlo. Me le quedé mirando fijamente, mesmerizado al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción, me mordí el labio hasta probar mi propia sangre (nuestra sangre: mía y de mi hermano), y seguí mordiéndome.

Su Señoría sin embargo tenía una preocupación, debe haberle preocupado si yo estaba enterado que él había asesinado a Cicerón. Mi ausencia de la escuela por un prolongado período de tiempo debe haberlo relajado, ya que aun cuando yo lo supiera era obvio que no lo había denunciado. No es que pensara que llegara a resultar algo bueno si yo lo hubiera hecho. Ya me lo podia imaginar diciéndole a Dippet que yo me encontraba desequilibrado por la pena... oh, él era bueno en eso. Lo he visto trabajar con la Dama Gris, y conocía los resultados.

Si yo quería vengarme, no podría depender en los adultos. Ellos parecían hacer muchas excusas en orden de no hacer nada acerca de una situación que demandaba acción; así que esas acciones debían ser provistas por mi.

Me pregunté si podría ser capaz de estar en la misma habitación con su Señoría sin tratar de estrangularlo, pero allí es donde servían las lecciones de Oclumancia de mi padre. Tendría que controlarme para mantenerlo fuera de mi mente. Esto era más fácil de decir que de hacer, como sabía por experiencia.

Pero fue curioso que al principio ayudara la presencia de Cressy. Yo había persuadido a mi padre para que la incluyera en las lecciones de Oclumancia que me daba después de la muerte de Cicerón; mis padres pensaron que era un ejemplo conmovedor de un hermano mayor sobreprotector. Bueno, en un sentido supongo que tenían razón. Lo cierto es que no quería que Cressy expusiera alguno de mis planes a mi objetivo, ya que eso haría las cosas más difíciles.

Por suerte, ella acometió las lecciones como si hubiera nacido para ello. Supongo que ella era una Slytherin natural. Brillante y astuta en las cosas que le parecían importantes, y muy hábil. Lo único que le faltaba era la ambición, porque no tenía una gota de ella. Si Madre hubiera tenido su tan anhelado Gryffindor en la familia, ese debía ser probablemente el desafortunado Tully, pero su magia suprimida significaba que no sería sorteado, y nunca lo sabríamos con certeza.

Tully ahora tenía ocho años de edad, y en los meses pasados había desarrollado una expresión perseguida. Desaparecía con frecuencia, algunas veces por días, con la esperanza de evitar una nueva ronda de experimentos de Padre. Yo sentía lástima por el desgraciado, y deseaba que mis padres se dieran por vencidos y lo enrolaran en una escuela muggle, pero ninguno de los dos perdía la esperanza de que recuperara su magia. No todavía, en cualquier caso. Y después de la muerte de Cicerón, esa esperanza era algo con lo que yo no estaba preparado a interferir.

A Cressy el sorteo no pareció importarle, a pesar de que prefería Gryffindor aunque no fuera nada más porque decía que esos colores brillantes la favorecían; pero me preocupaba como le iría en el pozo de las serpientes.

Las niñas de primer año no serían mucho problema, pero las de cursos superiores le dieron una mirada a la cabeza llena de rizos con lazos y con pinches llenos de pedrerías que los adornaban y comenzaron a afilarse los colmillos por así decirlo. Les advertí que no la molestaran, no tanto para protegerla a ella, sino que al revés. Pero como siempre, los matones y su seguidilla no pueden resistir lo que ven como un blanco fácil.

Me encontraba entrando a la sala común Slytherin cuando escuché la siguiente conversación:

3r Año #1: ¡Oooh! ¡Mira que esos rizos!

3r Año #2: ¡Tan adorables!

3r Año #1: ¡Y con esos lacitos! ¡Tan dulces!

Después le arrancó un lazo y una traba al peinado de Cressy. Eso no fue una buena idea.

El lazo saltó de su mano y se apretó en un enorme moño alrededor de su garganta. La traba se incrustó en su nariz. El lazo creció mientras se apretaba más. La cara de la chica de tercer año se puso morada y los ojos parecían quererle saltar de la cara, mientras que Cressy la observaba de manera clínica y su amiga la miraba con espanto.

Utilicé mi varita para revertir el hechizo tan sutilmente como pude. El lazo se deshizo cayendo al suelo, y la traba cayó también de su nariz. Terminé de ingresar al área, recogí el lazo y se lo entregué sin hablar a Cressy. Considerando donde había estado la traba la dejé donde estaba.

Las dos abusadoras retrocedieron, con las manos delante de ellas defensivamente hasta que se sintieron seguras para dar la vuelta y echar a correr.

―Por favor, nada de homicidios, Cressy ―le dije, cuando ellas se fueron.

―No la habría estrangulado ―dijo Cressy, sin mucho interés volviendo a atarse el lazo en el cabello―. Sólo asustado un poco ―se agachó para recuperar la traba, y usó un hechizo de limpieza en ella. No creí que fuera a considerar volverla a colocar en su pelo, pero por Merlín, eso fue lo que hizo.

Sabía que tendría que tener una buena razón para persuadir a Cressy de que pasara desapercibida. Así que le dije―: Cressy, si sigues haciendo esto, él va a querer reclutarte.

―¿Reclutarme para qué? ―inquirió Cressy de manera ausente, entretenida en colocarse con cuidado de nuevo el pinche. Como ya había mencionado, la única parte Slytherin que ella carecía era la ambición. No le importaba ni un poco ser popular, ni el sobresalir en el colegio, ni la aprobación de nadie aparte de sus familiares de sangre (y hasta eso sólo a veces). La idea de comprometerse a cualquier actividad grupal era un concepto foráneo para ella; pues como ella me había dicho: ¿para qué querría hacer eso?

No es Riddle no lo intentara. Con su ojo agudo para el talento, por supuesto, fue el único mago en Hogwarts que se dio cuenta lo que ella era. Debe haberle excitado el ver tal actitud en una bruja tan joven, y más encima Slytherin. El problema era: ¿cómo cultivarla? Él contaba con un grupo de brujas de cursos superiores que lo seguían suspirando, junto con un grupo de magos corpulentos que también cultivaba, pero una niña de primer año era algo en que ningún joven de séptimo año mostraría interés a menos que estuvieran emparentados. Y ellos no lo estaban.

Así que con ese instinto por disimular su comportamiento cuestionable, y él con frecuencia requería de este disfraz, Riddle reestructuró esta relación de la siguiente manera: le contó a todos que había sido amigo del difunto Cicerón Mayhew, y que por tanto la hermana de Cicerón era de interés para él, ya que deseaba consolarla y alentarla. Los profesores y el rebaño se tragaron toda esa sarta de tonterías, y se podían escuchar sus versiones en la escuela diciendo lo dulce que era Tom Riddle por interesarse por esa niña Mayhew tan rara para cultivar su amistad.

Pienso que él tenía otro motivo: quería ver cuál era mi reacción. Si yo conocía la verdad, Cressy sería una pieza útil en el tablero; y si no la sabía, disfrutaría de la ironía de la situación.

De modo que Tom Riddle habló con mi hermana de once años, usando tácticas que funcionaban tan bien en la mayoría de la gente sin tener resultados. Pero sabía que Cressy debía tener un punto ciego, una debilidad -todo el mundo la tenía- así que intentó sus trucos usuales con ella para ver si descubría lo que era.

Su seducción (aunque no fuera en un sentido literal, a pesar de que no lo descarto tratándose de él, si pensara que eso sirviera de ayuda) no funcionó. Cressy era demasiado joven. El aventajar a los demás no le interesaba, no le importaba la opinión de sus compañeros de clases. La adulación de varias clases también le falló, la autoestima tampoco era un problema para ella.

Pero finalmente dio con algo que podría serle de uso: mascotas. Cressy las adoraba, y mientras más exóticas, mejor. No solamente le prometió un dragón parlante; sino que mencionó también un basilisco (el habla no fue especificada). Padre hablaba cosas así todo el tiempo, de hecho todos los días al desayuno, pero nadie se lo tomaba con seriedad, incluyéndolo a él, creo. Pero Cressy le creyó a Riddle. Y yo sabía por qué; él era un maestro de la credibilidad, y ella, después de todo, tenía tan sólo once años. Ella me describió su promesa muy excitada.

―Cressy, piensa bien. ¿Por qué él haría eso por ti?

Si Cressy hubiese sido Gryffindor, pensaría que era por la bondad de su corazón, pero su mente era definitivamente más Slytherin. Vi como daba vueltas al problema en su cabeza, pensando en las posibilidades.

―No lo sé ―admitió por fin.

―¿Ninguna conjetura? ―le pregunté sin apurarla.

―Él quiere algo de mi ―concluyó ella.

―Pues te llevas un premio ―dije―. ¿Qué crees que será?

―¿Información acerca de los experimentos de Padre? ―aventuró ella.

―No lo creo ―le dije―. Pienso que quiere descubrir si conocemos la verdad.

Los ojos de Cressy se achicaron―. ¿Acerca de Cicerón? ―_te llevas otro premio, señorita Mayhew._

―Sí ―dije yo―. Quiere saber si sabemos que él lo asesinó, y como lo hizo.

―¿Cómo lo hizo, Catón? ―inquirió Cressy.

―Eso no lo sé por seguro ―le dije la verdad con un suspiro―. Pero sé que él lo hizo, y quiero averiguar cómo, y hacerlo pagar por eso.

Cressy era una de las pocas personas lógicas que he llegado a conocer. Ella dijo―: Si no sabes cómo lo hizo, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que_ él _lo hizo?

―Porque él hizo un Horcrux después de eso ―le dije―. Y el asesinato debe ser personal para tener éxito.

Cressy asintió, al parecer convencida―. ¿No podemos decírselo a todos? ¿Y tal vez conseguir ayuda? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Qué tal ese Dumbledore? No creo que Riddle le caiga bien.

Se suponía que Cressy era sorda, ciega e inconsciente de los caprichos de los seres humanos, pero ella había percibido eso sin ningún problema; y yo tuve que estar de acuerdo con esa conclusión. Dumbledore no había caído con la rutina del Pequeño Huérfano Valiente, convirtiéndose en el único adulto que no. Eso no lo convertía necesariamente en nuestro aliado, pero me ponía curioso: ¿por qué no? ¿Qué había en Riddle que no le agradaba a Dumbledore?

Yo estaba en el curso inferior a Riddle, así que no conocía todos los chismes acerca de él tan bien como quisiera, pero uno de los otros Slytherins de séptimo año me contó que corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había ido por Riddle al orfanato al principio de su carrera en Hogwarts. Esto me indicó que Dumbledore conocía algo acerca de su Señoría que el resto de nosotros no, pero no me decía qué. Por supuesto, podría preguntarle, pero eso sería un enorme riesgo ya que su primera acción podría ser el contárselo a mis padres.

Le advertí a Cressy que se mantuviera alejada de Riddle, y ella asintió, diciendo con arrepentimiento―: Él me prometió un dragón parlante de tamaño normal.

―Él te prometería un mooncalf crecido parlante y danzarín de tango si pensara que con eso pudiera conseguir la información que desea ―señalé.

Cressy se animó y dijo pensativa―. Siempre he querido un mooncalf.

―¡Cressy!

―No te preocupes, no dejaré que él me engañe ―dijo ella, refrenándose.

Pero a pesar de su promesa, ella no dejó de hablarle. Riddle podía ser muy fascinante aun cuando supieras que era ponzoñoso, y Cressy solamente tenía once años, y no era muy experimentada en la forma de ser de magos oscuros... si dejas de contar a su familia inmediata. Ella lo veía con ojos interesados, como si fuera un bicho debajo de una lupa, lo que era, en cierta forma. Una cucaracha, en breve. Difícil de matar y aficionado al estiércol. Pero yo sabía que él era mucho más que eso, y peor, y el interés caprichoso de Cressy en él me congelaba la sangre.

Pero también temía que seguir prohibiéndole que le hablara sería contraproductivo. Por una parte, eso podría hacer caer en la cuenta a Riddle que yo conocía la verdad; y por otra parte, Cressy podría decidir que ella necesitaba demostrar su independencia de mi.

Cuando un miembro del profesorado me mencionó con cierta preocupación que Cressy había comenzado a faltar a clases, sentí algo parecido al pánico.

Cuando le pregunté a ella al respecto, Cressy se comportó de manera evasiva―. Tengo cosas que hacer.

―¿Con Riddle? ―inquirí.

―Yo sé Oclumancia ―dijo ella, lo que no me respondía.

―¡Cressy! ¡Él es peligroso...!

―¡Lo sé! ―gritó ella de improviso―. ¡Sigues diciendo eso! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Tu dices las mismas cosas cada vez, pero no puedes _probarlo!_

Y fue entonces cuando supe que estaba en problemas.

Renuncié a seguir a Riddle y en vez de eso empecé a seguir a mi hermanita. Resultó difícil, incluso a su edad Cressy era muy buena cubriendo su rastro, y a causa de su género habían ciertos lugares donde sencillamente no podía seguirla.

Pero un día capté un vistazo de ella deslizándose en el baño de niñas del segundo piso que tenía un gran letrero de "Fuera de Servicio" en la puerta.

Lo reconocí. Ya no se encontraba en uso tras la muerte de un estudiante en ese lugar. No mi hermano Cicerón, sino una niña de segundo año hija de muggles, quien dos años antes había sido hallada muerta en un incidente en el cual un supuesto monstruo había sido liberado en la escuela. El monstruo en cuestión supuestamente era una acromántula, que fuera la mascota de un Gryffindor de segundo año. El Gryffindor fue expulsado, y supuestamente ese fue el fin de la historia.

Pero no del todo. Aparentemente Dumbledore había persuadido a Dippet para mantener al Gryffindor expulsado en el colegio para entrenarlo como Guardián de los Terrenos. Cuando pensaba en ello era decisivamente extraño. ¿Por qué Dumbledore querría mantener a una persona tan controversial en el colegio, alguien que había provocado tan descuidadamente una muerte? ¿Y por qué Dippet se lo habría permitido? Mi mente me dio la respuesta obvia: ellos no creían que él fuera el culpable.

¿Y si él no era culpable, quién lo era? ¿A qué otro asesino conocía yo en Hogwarts? Bueno, estaba el joven señor Riddle, por supuesto. Ahora me acordaba de la frialdad que Dumbledore exhibía a su Señoría, y concluí que Dumbledore debía sospechar de él desde esa primera muerte, pero estaba claro que no podía probarlo.

Compartía su frustración. Riddle era muy cuidadoso en distanciarse de su trabajo sucio, y su poderoso talento mágico le ayudaba. Pero ¿cómo había logrado coaccionar a una acromántula para que mordiera a alguien?

Me estremecí. Desde el incidente en el Bosque Prohibido del cual Cressy me había rescatado de las consecuencias de mi propia estupidez, había desarrollado un caso de aracnofobia, y hasta ahora el pensamiento de arañas me hacia sudar. Sacudí la cabeza para aclararla, y abrí la puerta del baño tan calladamente como me fue posible.

Parecía vacio, y silencioso, con solamente un ocasional gorgoteo de las cañerías anticuadas rompiendo el silencio. Revisé los cubículos, pero ninguno estaba ocupado. Ella debía encontrarse aquí, porque había una sola salida y la mantenía vigilada desde que la vi entrar. Revisé el piso y el techo. Nadie se encontraba allí. Fui a abrir una ventana, pero solamente una pequeña sección de un largo panel podía abrirse y no era lo bastante grande para que Cressy escapara por allí. Comencé a revisar los cubículos de nuevo, ella podría estar en cualquier parte, escondida.

De repente hubo un tremendo salpicar que me hizo saltar. Una figura emergió desde un váter en el cubículo que estaba inspeccionando. Por un latido pensé que se trataba de Cressy, pero entonces para mi enorme alivio me di cuenta que era un fantasma. El fantasma de la niña muerta en cuestión, de hecho. Ella tenía trenzas largas y anteojos de cristal grueso tras los cuales podían verse sus ojos amplificados. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? No conseguí recordarlo.

―Ella no se encuentra aquí ―dijo el fantasma de la niña de doce años en forma de queja.

―¿Quién no está? ―dije de forma estúpida.

―Esa niña ―dijo el fantasma―. La que seguiste hasta aquí.

Estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera pretendí no entenderla―. ¿Dónde esta ella? ―exclamé.

El fantasma me contempló con desagrado―. ¿No pensaste en preguntarme acerca de_ mi_, no es así? ―siseó.

Me contuve para no espetar nada verdadero, y después de una breve pausa me disculpé―. Oh, lo lamento. ¿Cómo estás?

―¡Pues tu cómo crees que estoy! ―espetó la fantasma―. ¡Muerta!

No había mucho que pudiera decir en respuesta a ese tipo de conversación―. Estoy buscando a mi hermana ―dije de repente sin pensarlo, porque si el fantasma estaba hablando conmigo entonces podría hablar con otras personas, pero para entonces me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso.

―¿La de los rizos y moños en el pelo? ―me preguntó la fantasma.

―¡Sí! ―dije con precipitación.

―No la he visto ―dijo la fantasma con voz plana. Estaba claro que estaba preparada para ser difícil.

Reiné sobre mi paciencia, y dije―: Lo lamento, pero no creo conocer tu nombre.

―Quieres decir que lo olvidaste ―dijo la fantasma―. Soy Myrtle.

―Ah, sí ―dije―. ¡Myrtle la Llorona! ―era el apodo que le habían conferido sus pares antes de su muerte, lo que viene a demostrar la crueldad de los niños, me supongo. Y el hecho de que ella se quejaba un montón; pero no podría decir si fuera sin razón. Todo lo que sabía de ella era que fue una Ravenclaw nacida de muggles, y que su muerte no había sido muy lamentada por los miembros de su Casa.

―Sólo soy un chiste para ti ―dijo la fantasma con voz trágica.

Bueno, lo era, pero aun en mi estado de total exasperación sabía que era mejor no decirlo―. Para nada ―mascullé con precaución―. Yo necesitaba algo de ayuda, y pensé en pedírtela. Escuché decir que eres muy inteligente ―bueno, había escuchado que ella estuvo en Ravenclaw, así que venía siendo la misma cosa.

Eso fue mejor. Myrtle se elevó desde su váter en una columna de agua gris y me sonrió―. Ayudaré si puedo ―dijo ella.

―Vi que mi hermana, Cressy Mayhew, entró aquí unos minutos atrás ―dije―, pero ahora no puedo encontrarla. Ella es de primer año; creo que quizás se haya perdido.

―Hay otra entrada ―dijo Myrtle―, o salida.

―¿Dónde? ―exclamé, mirando alrededor. No pude ver ninguna.

La columna de agua de Myrtle se elevó más, así que ella pudo ver sobre la puerta del cubículo―. Debajo de los lavatorios ―dijo ella.

Me di la vuelta, pero no parecía haber nada debajo de los lavatorios. Eran de esos anticuados, enormes y decorados de forma elaborada, con la forma de una rueda alrededor de una columna central que contenía la cañería. La única cosa debajo de ellos era un azulejo fracturada.

―¡Allí no hay nada! ―exclamé con frustración.

Myrtle asintió hacia el cubículo cuya puerta colgaba desde sus goznes―. Ocúltate allí ―dijo ella―. Y espera. Ya lo verás.

Se me ocurrió que ella podría estar tomándome el pelo, pero después de cierta vacilación, hice lo que ella me indicaba.

Justo a tiempo, además. Me escondí detrás de la puerta inclinada, y me afirmé contra la cisterna para que mis pies no se vieran y arrojé sobre mi un conjuro de NoMeNotes, del tipo más poderoso, que me había enseñado mi padre. Un par de latidos después, uno de los lavatorios del centro del baño empezó a moverse.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

familia de Petunia sí que es complicada.

Gracias a todos quienes dejan comentarios, favorecen y siguen el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	79. La discípula del Diablo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 79: "LA DISCÍPULA DEL DIABLO"**

**.**

_En el cual Catón ve un reflejo de sí mismo, al igual que Tom Riddle. Cressy ve doble._

~~oOo~~

―¡Señor Crouch! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Se detuvo _justo ahí_?

El señor Crouch se vio algo avergonzado, y dijo―: Bueno, tengo algunas traducciones más aquí, pero no están tan bien terminadas...

Petunia le arrebató las páginas y comenzó a leer:

~~oOo~~

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

El lavatorio empezó a deslizarse hacia afuera. Finalmente un agujero se abrió en el suelo, y la cabeza de Cressy asomó desde allí. Dejé escapar el aire que estaba aguantando; ella seguía con vida. La niña se arrastró fuera del agujero hasta el sucio suelo de azulejos. Detrás de ella apareció Tom Riddle, viéndose fríamente divertido, tan elegante como siempre. Temí por un momento que mi enorme odio se desatara allí mismo y revelara mi escondite.

―Hola, Myrtle ―dijo Cressy alegremente.

―¿Alguna suerte? ―inquirió Myrtle, con una sonrisa burlona torcida en mi dirección. Pero no me había echado de cabeza... todavía.

―Esta vez no ―dijo Riddle, siempre suave―. Debe estar fuera cazando en el Bosque. Pero siempre podemos intentarlo de nuevo, Cressy ―la forma casual en que dijo su nombre, y la forma casual en que ella lo dejó hacerlo . . . no podía creer que ella estuviera concertada voluntariamente con este asesino lunático.

―Es difícil ―dijo Cressy, sacudiéndose la túnica. Yo cerré los ojos y esperé que ella mencionara mi opinión acerca de su Señoría. Pero no lo hizo, gracias a Merlín.

―Bueno, entonces debemos concertar una nueva cita ―dijo Riddle, dándole una mirada intensa escondida bajo un aire de indiferencia.

Cressy dijo casi de forma ausente―. Te enviaré una lechuza ―había una nota de despedida en su voz, y yo casi me acusé echándome a reír. Ni siquiera Riddle podía engatusar el interés de Cressy por mucho tiempo.

Riddle prefirió sentirse divertido por la pequeña y linda Cressy y sus caprichos. Su forma condescendiente pareció ser pasado por alto por ella, pero Cressy podía ser sorprendentemente alerta a las señales sociales así que no apostaría en contra de ello. Tan sólo ella no se inclinaba ante ellas.

Él sostuvo la puerta para que ella pasara, y ambos salieron. Dejé escapar mi aliento cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, y bajé de un salto.

Myrtle me inspeccionó con cierto interés―. ¿De verdad ella es tu hermana? A mi me parece más que es la de** _él._**

No contesté directamente su pregunta, sino que le pregunté en cambio―. ¿Qué hay allá abajo?

―Cañerías y túneles en su mayoría ―dijo Myrtle.

Hice una mueca en su dirección.

―¿A qué se estaban refiriendo ellos? ¿Qué cosa estaba cazando en el Bosque? ―inquirí.

Myrtle se rió―. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos? ―se burló―. Y si realmente es tu hermana, como dices, ella te lo dirá, ¿no? ―después de eso, saltó en el aire y ejecutó un salto mortal perfecto dentro del váter. Hubo una tremenda salpicadura, y ella desapareció. Yo blasfemé con amargura.

Regresé al lavatorio, que se había deslizado de nuevo en su lugar, y no vi señales de que se hubiera movido. Lo empujé, pero no pude ver evidencia de algún mecanismo de apertura. Deslicé las manos sobre los adornos, y vi que eran alegóricos, creo que de la serpiente en el pasto del Jardín del Edén. Un tema apropiado, aunque no uno alentador. El tallado era excepcionalmente claro y vívido, la serpiente surgía desde la piedra como a punto de atacar. Desde ciertos ángulos hasta parecía tener un brillo de vida en los ojos. Pero no pude hallar un mecanismo. Renegué de nuevo, nada de silencioso.

Me enderecé y busqué a Myrtle a mi alrededor, pero ella no apareció en ninguna parte. Cerré los ojos por un momento y desee con todas mis fuerzas que ella apareciera, pero estaba claro que esta técnica no funcionaba en fantasmas, porque el baño continuó vacío. Miré de nuevo el lavatorio, y mascullé, medio en broma―: Ábrete, Sésamo ―ninguna reacción.

―Ábrete ―dije esta vez en inglés. Nada.

Miré la pequeña talla de la serpiente descarada, que parecía estar guiñándome, y en un momento ocioso sisee―: ~Abre~ ―en lengua pársel. Y el lavamanos se deslizó hacia afuera desde la columna central.

Esto me sobresaltó tanto que salté casi un pie en el aire. Cuando miré hacia abajo inspeccioné la apertura, que era mayor al que yo había percibido desde mi escondite. También se veía oscuro y muy, muy, húmedo. No logré ver donde terminaba, lo cual no me inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Me reí sin sentirme divertido. Estaba claro que el mecanismo requería de un hablante de pársel y, desde la muerte de Cicerón, su Señoría y yo eramos los únicos dos capaces de ello en Hogwarts.

Así que ahora tenía que hacer una elección. Podría cerrar el túnel e ir en busca de Cressy e intentar que me dijera que había allá abajo. ¿Me lo diría? Pensé de que lo más probable era que no, especialmente si esto interfería con lo que fuera que ella estaba planeando, o que le habían prometido. O bien, podría ir allá abajo y verlo por mi mismo.

Supongo que no necesito decir por qué cosa me decidí al final. Era una elección entre tratar de hacer un trato y obtener información de mi recalcitrante hermanita de once años, o saltar al vacío, probando ser el orgulloso hijo de mi madre Gryffindor, a pesar de ser un Slytherin hablante de pársel, o no.

Salté al vacío.

'Vacío' es una buena descripción. Me deslicé por una cañería viscosa, húmeda y desagradable, por lo que pareció demasiado rato. En el fondo, aterricé sobre un charco superficial de agua estancada. Extraje mi varita de mis túnicas húmeda y murmuré―: _¡Lumos!_

Cuando mis ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la penumbra, vi que me encontraba dentro de una enorme cañería donde el agua corría por el centro en una corriente estrecha y poco profunda. Estaba muy, muy, oscuro y la penumbra parecía presionar contra la débil luz provista por mi varita. Ésta me mostraba muy poco. Aguzando el oído pude percibir el sonido de agua corriendo, pero nada más.

Bajé a empellones por el túnel fétido, que parecía continuar y continuar sin ir a ninguna parte. Por fin vi algo al frente de mi, había algo grande frente al túnel. ¿Qué sería? No podía verlo con precisión debido a la oscuridad y me sentí cada vez más nervioso, lo cual es otra forma de decir que tenía miedo. Me fui acercando lentamente hasta que por fin vi que estaba inerte, era el pellejo de una serpiente desprendida de un reptil de cuando menos veinte pies de largo o más, de un color verde ajenjo brillante.

Me detuve de repente. Mi lado Slytherin regresó a mi pateando con furia señalando que me encontraba solo en los túneles debajo del colegio, nadie sabía donde yo me encontraba, incluyéndome a mi, y que esos túneles parecían estar infestados con enormes reptiles depredadores que podrían hacerme su desayuno, siempre suponiendo que no terminara perdido para siempre en este laberinto primero. El riesgo era demasiado grande, y comencé a retroceder hacia la madriguera de Myrtle, con la esperanza de encontrar el camino de vuelta hasta allí.

Logré hacerlo, pero el viaje fue horrendo. Lo peor fue ascender por la cañería principal hasta el baño, y al final me vi forzado a arrastrarme para ascender con la espalda apoyada contra la muralla. Aun con la ayuda de la magia, fue un viaje miserable y asqueroso, y quedé en un estado desastroso tanto física como mentalmente para cuando llegue a la cima y murmuré―: ~Abre~ ―en lengua pársel.

Para mi suerte, obedeció. El lavatorio se deslizó a un lado, y yo salí trepando donde yací sobre los azulejos del baño jadeando por casi diez minutos. Esto no ayudó para nada en mi auto estima ya que era obvio que Riddle y Cressy debían haber descubierto otro método más limpio, rápido y menos exhaustivo para lidiar con la cañería de la entrada.

Myrtle no se encontraba en el baño, por suerte, ya que sentí que no estaba apto para otra interrupción de su parte. Usé magia para limpiarme hasta el punto que pude aparecer de forma respetable en los pasillos, y salí de allí dirigiéndome a la sala común Slytherin.

Los pasillos desiertos sugirieron que ya era muy tarde, y al consultar el reloj confirmé que era pasada la medianoche. Aun a esa hora, más que nada quería darme un baño, así que me deslicé hasta mi dormitorio para sacar ropa limpia y regresé a las duchas.

Pasé la siguiente hora en agua lo bastante caliente para escaldar. Mientras trataba de sacarme la miasma de los túneles, pensaba fervientemente acerca de mi siguiente paso. Todavía no quería confrontar directamente a Cressy acerca de sus tratos con Riddle. Mis instintos me prevenían que eso sería un error, y decidí que aún sería posible aproximarme de manera indirecta.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos a casa por el fin de semana, para enfrentar un examen cara a cara de nuestra madre. Primero estaba un examen en conjunto (como lo nombrábamos), y después nos interrogaba de manera separada acerca del estado del otro hermano. Cressy aparentemente le aseguró que yo estaba arreglándomelas al regresar al colegio, y yo le conté que Cressy se estaba adaptando estupendamente en Hogwarts; ambas cosas flagrantes mentiras. Sospeché que esta vez nos habíamos pasado, Madre nos dio una mirada escéptica, pero se reservó su juicio.

Padre no nos pregunté como nos estaba yendo, eso no era su estilo. No es que no le importara exactamente, sino que nunca se le ocurría pensar en tales cosas. Nos saludó con placer moderado y regresó a sus experimentos.

La mañana siguiente, yo fui hasta su taller donde todo era de piedra para soportar explosiones, a lo que su trabajo era propenso, y le pedí algo de ayuda.

Primero me deshice de mi audiencia, que consistía de mi hermanito Tully, sentado tiritando en un rincón bajo un hechizo contenedor. Levanté el hechizo con un movimiento subrepticio de mi varita, y después de darme una rápida mirada agradecida, él huyó.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―dijo mi padre con reproche, sin levantar la mirada de sus experimentos―. La última vez me llevó casi un día atraparlo.

―Usted lo está aterrorizando ―le dije.

Mi padre entonces levantó los ojos y dijo con seriedad―. Pero ¿no puedes sentir su magia, Catón? Esta allí, y es muy, muy, poderosa. Pienso que quizás él es el más poderoso de todos ustedes, y eso es decir bastante. Sólo necesita ser liberada.

―_Puedo_ sentirla ―admití, preguntándome si mi padre tendría razón. Si la magia de Tully era más poderosa que la de Cressy, entonces lo era mucho―. Y cierto, parece poderosa. Pero tal vez siempre va a seguir enterrada, ¿no ha pensado en eso?

Pero esa conclusión era sencillamente imposible de aceptar para mi padre. Él amaba la magia, y su curiosidad era insaciable, aunque no si trataba de personas, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Que alguien pudiera aceptar que su talento potencial siempre permanecería hundido, era algo incomprensible. Mi padre no consideraba que estaba atormentando a su hijo más pequeño, por supuesto, según su manera de pensar él estaba salvándolo. Que Tully no quisiera ser salvado nunca llegó a ocurrírsele.

Mi padre era un hombre delgado, menudo, de anteojos, con cabello claro que gradualmente iba tornándose gris. Fue hijo único, y su persecución monomaniaca de experimentos mágicos había comenzado bastante temprano en su vida. Cuando sus padres vieron que estaba demasiado ocupado con estos pasatiempos para cortejar a alguien, ellos arreglaron un matrimonio tradicional entre sangre puras, aun cuando los Mayhew con frecuencia se habían casado con mestizos y hasta con el nacido de muggles ocasional.

Mi abuela paterna de hecho fue una rareza extraordinaria, una Slytherin hija de muggles. Sus experiencias en la Casa Slytherin habían endurecido su sensibilidad y afinado sus reflejos, tenía un cuerpo viejo duro y terco, y nadie podría decir otra cosa, y ella era la única de mis abuelos a quien yo recordaba en realidad. Así que cuando mi padre le dijo que no quería casarse, ella aparentemente le dijo que su alternativa era irse de la casa y conseguir un trabajo. Encarado con los horrores de tener que trabajar para vivir, mi padre con renuencia acordó en ceder al mal menor.

Como fue que mi madre consintió en ello, eso no lo sé, pero puedo especular. Los Potter son una familia sangre pura antigua, pero la rama de la que ella venia, de la cual era su única representante, eran pobres como ratas. Su padre había muerto joven, y dejó a mi abuela materna arreglándose con cero ingresos y numerosas deudas. Ella había conocido a mi abuela paterna en Hogwarts, siendo las dos Slytherins, aunque no estaban en el mismo año, y se habían mantenido en contacto a través de los años. Las dos sólo tuvieron un hijo.

No hubo otras ofertas de matrimonio para mi madre entre los sangre pura, principalmente por su falta de dote. Su aspecto era atractivo más que bonito, así que no bastaba para sobrepasar su defecto... esto es, ella era muy alta e imponente, lo que lo hacia aún más difícil. Mi abuela materna, siendo del tipo práctico por defecto, aparentemente le dijo que o se casaba con mi padre o les esperaba la corte de los deudores a ambas.

Un matrimonio iniciado bajo estas circunstancias podría haberse ido a pique rápidamente, pero ambas partes descubrieron cosas que les gustaban en el otro. Mi madre descubrió rápidamente que mi padre no era bueno con el dinero, un punto doloroso para ella, pero por el otro lado, no tenía la menor objeción en dejar que _ella_ manejara las finanzas, y, a decir verdad, todo lo demás.

Y mi padre se dio cuenta que mi madre, siempre que estuviera a cargo de las finanzas (y todo lo demás), no objetaba la obsesión que tenía por sus experimentos. Uno vez que estos puntos fueron establecidos, negociaron un acuerdo que les convino a ambos, y se asentaron en una muy feliz vida matrimonial.

Hubo problemas, por supuesto. Sus hijos gemelos hablantes de pársel fueron uno. Mi madre Gryffindor quedó absolutamente confundida por este desenlace, cierto, ambas abuelas eran Slytherins, pero la abuela Mayhew era una Slytherin hija de muggles ¿no es así?. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible entonces? Mi padre, necesito mencionar, quedó fascinado ante esto, y por un corto tiempo nos sometió a Cicerón y a mí a los mismos tipos de experimentos que ahora inflingía sobre el pobrecillo Tully. Pero eventualmente, concluyó que nosotros eramos una excepción, y no había nada de que preocuparse. Eso no convenció a mi madre.

Después ocurrieron las niñas nacidas muertas antes del nacimiento de Cressy, y el estatus de squib de Tully. Mi madre se preocupaba mucho por ambos, pero para mi padre, estos solamente eran problemas a resolver. Él estaba aun estaba tratando con Tully, y no lo descorazonaban sus fallas. Tully, debo señalar, no compartía este optimismo, y noté que mi madre había comenzado a perder las esperanzas, aunque ella todavía no había alcanzado el punto en donde fuera a interferir.

Ya que no me daba ninguna gana de realizar otro viaje por la cañería del baño si podía evitarlo, tenía otra cosa más en mente, y cuando le pedí a Padre que me diera algo de poción Multijugos, él accedió. No me preguntó para qué la quería, lo que habría sido la primera pregunta de mi madre. Simplemente no le interesaba, así que me dio un frasco de Multijugos, así como una lección de como preparar más. Sus lecciones en tales cosas eran expertas, podría haber sido un excelente profesor creía yo, excepto por el hecho que no sabía cuando decir que no. Me dio varios buenos consejos sobre su uso, pero ni una sola vez me preguntó por qué la quería.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era un ingrediente esencial, algo del mismo señor Riddle. Él usaba el cabello largo, pero yo no me engañaba pensando que ser capaz de cortarle un mechón sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero era muy fastidioso con sus uñas, y se las manicuraba con frecuencia. Esto al inicio había sido objeto de algunas burlas en la sala común Slytherin, hasta que las personas que se burlaban terminaron siendo víctimas de un severo caso de forúnculos en una ubicación muy embarazosa, y aprendieron a valorar su paz. Me enfoqué por eso en los recortes de uñas de esas manicuras y comisioné a Ean, mi cuervo, para obtenerlos.

Pero su Señoría generalmente era muy cuidadoso, y se tomaba el tiempo para quemar cualquier resto en la chimenea de la sala común después de cada manicura. Así que pensé en una distracción, incitando una pelea con otro Slytherin sobre algo trivial. Riddle fue atraído para ver que estaba sucediendo, sólo por un momento, y fue en ese momento cuando Ean bajó y se apoderó de un recorte, tan solo uno, pero era suficiente para mi propósito.

Envolviendo el recorte en un pañuelo (no quería tocar esa cosa), decidí que necesitaba de un lugar privado para completar la poción. Conseguí descubrir un salón de clases vacío, la puerta apareciendo de repente en el pasillo. Nunca la había notado antes, pero necesitaba un cuarto vacío y esto bastaba. El cuarto en sí contenía una colección mohosa de reliquias, muebles rotos, y libros dañados.

Encontré una mesa, la limpie y desenvolví el trozo de uña, sacando el frasco de Multijugos que me diera mi padre. Añadí una parte del recorte a la poción y la bebí de golpe. Tenía la consistencia del lodo, y el gusto más extraordinario, como bilis altamente concentrada. Hice todo lo que pude para forzarla a bajar. Estaba arrepintiéndome de tal acción, cuando los efectos de la poción comenzaron a hacer efecto. Trastabillé contra la mesa, y casi caí al suelo, después me enderecé y traté de llegar hasta la puerta. Me sentía horriblemente mareado, y me pregunté en un momento de pánico si Riddle me habría envenenado. Tan pronto pensé eso, el espasmo pasó y conseguí enderezarme. Bajé la mirada a mis manos, se veían diferentes, ahora tenía dedos largos con nudillos curiosamente protuberantes, y uñas puntiagudas muy pulidas, pálidas como la muerte.

Necesitaba un espejo, y miré alrededor del cuarto. Había uno allí, grande, parado contra una esquina con un chal de seda cruzado sobre el vidrio. Fui hacia él, y removí el chal. La primera cosa que vi no fue a Riddle, sino a Cicerón.

Di un grito de sorpresa y de alegría. Cicerón y yo estábamos parados juntos en el reflejo. Él estaba vivo y sonriendo, y yo tenía a Ean en mi hombro. Ambos lucíamos felices.

Y después la imagen cambió y vi cosas que no puedo describir; bueno, no sin darme náuseas, eso es. Vi a un hombre extraño y deformado, a quien no pude reconocer. Él estaba parado sobre una pila de cuerpos desmembrados, con sangre saliendo de ellos empapando el borde de su túnica. Él tenía un libro en una mano, y en la otra, a menos que me equivocara, la diadema de la Dama Gris. Él tenía una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Grité, saltando hacia atrás. Pesqué el chal de seda y lo arrojé de nuevo sobre el espejo.

Temblando, recogí el frasco de poción Multijugos y mi pañuelo que estaban sobre la mesa, me cubrí con la caperuza de mi capa y fui en busca de Cressy.

La descubrí en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre thestrals.

―¿Y bien, Cressy? ―dije, en mi mejor imitación de la forma suave de hablar de Riddle―. ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Estás dispuesta?

Ella me dio una mirada de curiosidad, y después dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Te dije que te enviaría una lechuza cuando estuviera lista.

―Es ahora o nunca ―dije, tronándome los nudillos, la única parte vulgar de él, físicamente esto es. Seguía esperando que ella me dijera que era lo que estaba buscando, pero mi suerte hasta ahora había sido mala.

―Oh, esta bien, si así lo dices ―dijo Cressy, rodando los ojos, y poniéndose de pie. Por lo menos estaba un poco menos infeliz de ella no fuera una acólita dispuesta de Riddle, aunque aun el que fuera una indispuesta era ya bastante malo.

Nosotros fuimos desde la biblioteca hasta el baño de Myrtle en cinco minutos, pero ya estaba incómodamente consciente del pasar del tiempo. Yo contaba con una hora hasta que la poción se desvaneciera. En esta ocasión, Myrtle no estaba allí, para mi alivio considerable.

Bajo los ojos expectantes de Cressy, sisee la orden en pársel al lavatorio, y este se abrió. Esperaba tener que evitar de nuevo este viaje, puesto que ya conocía cuando menos parte de lo que había en esos túneles, y la bajada miserable. Para mi sorpresa, Cressy me tomó por mi antebrazo. Lo saqué de un tirón, ya que había notado que Riddle odiaba el contacto de cualquier clase con otras personas.

―¿Qué estas haciendo? ―preguntó Cressy, dándome una mirada perpleja―. Déjame hacer el hechizo.

Di un paso, dejé que aferrara mi antebrazo y observé como conjuraba. El hechizo nos bajó rápidamente por la cañería, pero evitamos el contacto con los costados y nos depositó en el fondo sobre un lugar seco, por lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

Cubrí mi error lo mejor posible diciendo―: Me agrada ver que lo recuerdas, Cressy ―como si hubiera estado probándola.

Caminamos a lo largo de la cañería hasta alcanzar el pellejo de serpiente que me había asustado tanto durante mi primera visita. Mi hermanita de once años apenas le dio un vistazo mientras caminaba alrededor de este. Yo me apresuré a seguirla.

Por fin llegamos hasta unas puertas altas con un diseño elaborado de serpientes, y me di cuenta de cual era mi supuesto rol. Así que para no decepcionarla sisee―: ~Abre~ ―de nuevo, en pársel, y las puertas cumplieron.

Entramos a una cámara grande de techos altos, con paredes de piedra, y columnas también con tallas de serpientes. El decorado era consistentemente de ofidios, y tuve una idea muy acabada de donde nos encontrábamos, aunque esperaba estar equivocado con desesperación. Miré el lugar con trepidación; este lugar era muy antiguo y estaba inundado de magia, de magia inclemente, fría y dura. Tirité.

―¿Tienes frio? ―dijo Cressy, sorprendida.

―Sí ―dije. Estaba tiritando porque estaba asustado de muerte, pero no era algo que admitiría en voz alta, menos aún a mi hermanita, quien parecía apenas fríamente curiosa acerca de sus alrededores.

Algunos padres les cuentan a sus hijos cuentos de hadas o tradicionales; mi padre nos había narrado a la hora de dormir cuando eramos pequeños historias acerca de la Cámara Secreta, de su creador, Salazar Slytherin, y de su guardián, que se suponía popularmente era un basilisco gigante. Él siempre se había preguntado porque después teníamos pesadillas.

Sentí como si estuviera caminando dentro de una pesadilla, y que si esta era la Cámara Secreta, y mi padre tenía razón, estábamos en grandes, grandes, problemas.

El suelo de la cámara era una piscina de agua con forma cuadrada, con un borde de cerca de 3 metros a su alrededor. Entre cada set de pilares de la muralla más lejana, vi un grupo de rostros tallados. Reconocí a Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, y, por supuesto, a Salazar Slytherin. Los fundadores del colegio. De repente capté un movimiento en la escultura de Slytherin, algo estaba saliendo de la boca tallada.

―¡Esta aquí! ¡esta aquí! ―exclamó Cressy, alegre y emocionada. Era una serpiente gigante, con un inmenso collarín, y ojos pálidos y brillantes.

El basilisco vaciló sacando su lengua para probar el aire.

Yo le grité a Cressy―: ¡No lo mires a los ojos!

―¡Ya lo sé! ―dijo ella, exasperada―. ¡Ya me lo dijiste!

―Sí, lo hice, Cressy ―dijo una oyéndose amena y , por supuesto que sí, allí se encontraba reclinado contra un pilar su Señoría Tom Riddle, con una sonrisa burlona y muerte en su alma; o tanta alma como aun tuviera, y eso solamente él lo sabía. No estábamos en grandes problemas; estábamos en inmensos problemas.

Cressy estaba mirando de uno al otro, estupefacta.

―¿Te gusta ser gemelo, no es así, Catón? ―Riddle me hizo burla.

―Me gustaba, sí ―dije. Y de repente me sentí tremendamente triste.

Cressy se me quedó mirando.

―Fantástico ―dijo Riddle―, porque estas a punto de unirte a tu gemelo permanentemente. Estoy seguro que te alegrará hacerlo. A Cressy creo que me la quedaré; puede resultarme útil en el futuro. ¿No es así, mi querida?

Cressy entonces se volteó a mirarlo, pero no dijo palabra.

Riddle alzó su varita. De repente el agua saltó para todos lados; el basilisco había finalmente salido de la estatua para golpear la superficie del estanque. La ola nos golpeó, distrayendo a su Señoría, tan sólo por un segundo, pero ese segundo era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Cargué contra él con desesperación, y lo golpee alrededor de las rodillas. Tenia claro que mágicamente no era rival para él, así que tendría que ser una pelea física.

No necesito decir que no peleé justo, no era hora para las reglas del Marqués de Queensbury. De hecho, comencé por patearlo en la entrepierna. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos de rabia, pero yo sabía que si llegaba a ponerme al frente de su varita no quedaría de mi ni para pociones, así que mantuve la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y rápida. También estaba consciente de que no podría matarlo, lo que era una desventaja clara en esta pelea, ya que él si planeaba hacerlo.

Riddle gritó en pársel―: ~¡Mátalo!~ ―y me di cuenta que estaba hablando con el basilisco.

Hubo movimiento en el estanque, el basilisco se acercaba―: ¡Cressy! ―grité―. ¡No lo mires!

―¡Ya sé! ―gritó ella de vuelta, con petulancia.

Riddle logró ponerse de pie, y se deslizó sobre el borde húmedo de la pileta hacia Cressy, tomándola por la muñeca―. Y bien, Cressy, ¿no crees que es hora de terminar con esto? ―la puso delante de él, curvando sus largos dedos alrededor de su cuello.

Cressy lo miró, pero aun así no respondió.

―Catón no te permitiría tener un basilisco, ¿o sí? ―siseó él―. ¡Pero yo sí! ¿Lo ves allí? ¡Míralo! ¡Yo he mantenido mi promesa, y eso es solamente el comienzo!

Gracias a Morgana, Cressy no levantó la mirada hacia el basilisco. En vez de eso, ella aferró la varita de Riddle y lo empujó hacia adelante. Él resbaló sobre el borde mojado, y cayó dentro del estanque, pero consiguió jalar a Cressy junto con él dentro del agua.

Yo corrí hacia allí y me lancé al agua detrás de ella. La encontré y comencé a nadar hacia la orilla, por así decirlo, jalándola junto conmigo cuando escuché que Riddle chillaba en pársel.

―~¡Mátalos!~ ―gritó―. ~¡Mátalos a ambos!~

El basilisco vino detrás de nosotros, y trató de aplastarnos contra la pared del estanque. Con una mano yo aferré el collarín del reptil cuando este pasó nadando cerca y después me di cuenta que la serpiente tenía un collar de metal con un gran eslabón. Tuve una visión absurda de Salazar Slytherin sacando a pasear la cosa inmensa como si fuera un perro.

Me coloqué junto con Cressy alrededor del eslabón, y nos aferramos a éste. El basilisco no podía vernos allí, y lo que era más importante, nosotros no podíamos ver sus ojos. El basilisco trató de golpear su cabeza contra el lado del estanque para desprendernos, pero en vez de eso terminó aturdiéndose, por lo menos momentáneamente.

―~¡Los túneles!~ ―gritó Riddle, quien estaba aferrado al borde del estanque. El basilisco entendió su mensaje, y se preparó para sumergirse. Estaba claro que pretendía ahogarnos.

Por algún milagro, Cressy todavía tenía la varita de Riddle en la mano. Yo la tomé de ella y justo cuando el basilisco se sumergía conjuré un encantamiento de burbuja de aire en la cabeza sobre ambos.

Los túneles eran una pesadilla interminable de agua y oscuridad lodosa. El basilisco nadó a ciegas sin parar, y antes de mucho tiempo me encontraba bastante seguro que debíamos encontrarnos debajo del lago, o quizás dentro de él. No podía estar seguro.

La serpiente seguía nadando a una velocidad considerable, y nosotros estábamos sintiendo los golpes por ello. Cressy se aferraba a mi, sus rastros distorsionados por la cabeza de burbuja. A esta velocidad y ritmo no podía estar seguro de cuanto duraría el encantamiento, y sin este nos ahogaríamos sin dudas. Y fue entonces cuando estaba seguro que los encantamientos expirarían en cualquier segundo, que el basilisco salió del agua.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a mis grandiosos comentaristas, y a los que siguen y favorecen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	80. Asesinato, dijo él

**Nota de la Autora: **El título de este capítulo es una referencia a otra película muy divertida (1945), protagonizada por Fred MacMurray, Marjorie Main (como una montañesa con un látigo, que usa frecuentemente), su esposo un científico loco, gemelos homicidas, una del tipo Ofelia, y una Susan radiactiva (y no, no estoy bromeando)

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 80: "ASESINATO, DIJO ÉL"**

**.**

_En el cual vemos Catón y Cressy huyendo de la escena del crimen, o quizás debería ser llamado un vuelo desde la vista criminal (Lo siento, estoy celebrando la Semana del Juego de Palabras Fome)._

~~oOo~~

Para enorme frustración de Petunia, esta parte marcaba el final de las traducciones. Incapaz de esperar a que se continuara haciendo este trabajo, ella se sentó allí mismo junto al desafortunado señor Crouch para hacer que siguiera traduciendo y leyendo en voz alta lo poco que iba avanzando. Ella sabía que se estaba comportando de forma irrazonable, pero no podía esperar a saber.

~~oOo~~

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Los encantamientos de cabeza de burbuja fallaron casi inmediatamente, aunque eso por lo menos nos permitió una vista clara de nuestros alrededores. Esto no fue de mucha ayuda. Al principio, pensé que continuábamos en los túneles, porque estaba muy silencioso e igual de oscuro, pero entonces vi adelante rayos de luz filtrándose a través de un follaje sobrecrecido muy espeso, y mientras mis ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, me di cuenta de nuestra localización. Estábamos en el corazón del Bosque Prohibido, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

El basilisco había desacelerado de su loca carrera, y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo. Meramente nos llevaba a través del agua a velocidad cada vez menor. Estaba agotado, al parecer, y se presentía su frustración.

―~_¿Dónde estamos?_~ ―le dije en pársel.

El reptil alzó su cabeza con enojo en respuesta, y trató de arrojarnos. No tuvo suerte con eso. Tiré con fuerza del aro de metal, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba, y repetí mi pregunta, junto con un agudo talonazo en su cuello. Finalmente, recibí una respuesta a regañadientes―: ~_Mi zona de cacería._~

Bueno, la serpiente tenía que comer, no es cierto, y supuse que estaba diciendo algo cercano a la verdad. ¿Se puede confiar en la palabra de un basilisco? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Pregunté―: ~_¿Qué tan cerca estamos del colegio?_~

Pero 'colegio' era un concepto que no comprendía. 'Habitación' tampoco funcionó. Por fin, Cressy dijo con un hilo de voz―: Intenta, 'guarida'.

Ella continuaba apretando el aro de metal con fuerza, pero se veía mareada y su complexión tenía un tinte verdoso―: Me golpee la cabeza, Catón ―dijo ella en respuesta a mi pregunta en voz baja―, y en serio me duele. Estoy viendo doble, y por minuto llegué a pensar que Cicerón había regresado.

_«_Eso quisiera yo_»_, pensé. Los síntomas de Cressy, empero, sonaban como una concusión, lo que eran malas noticias.

Dije a la serpiente en voz alta―: ~_¿Qué tan cerca estamos de tu guarida?_~

―~_Tengo más de una_~―contestó el basilisco. Maldito y fuera al infierno con todo.

―~_La guarida con las murallas de piedra_~ ―dije.

El reptil admitió que en realidad no lo sabía. Para conseguir cualquier información de él, no solamente tenía que traducir mis preguntas a pársel, sino que además a conceptos que un reptil monstruoso y anciano pudiera comprender. No era fácil de hacer, especialmente tratándose de susodicho reptil, quien tal vez debido a su prolongada asociación con el joven señor Riddle tenía un gran problema de actitud.

Entre darme respuestas a mis preguntas, amenazó con devorarme a mi, a la 'hembra joven', y nuestro nido completo, como lo llamó. Yo deduje que quería decir hijos.

―~_Cállate_~ ―le dije con cordialidad―. ~_Ella es mi hermana de nido, no mi compañera_~_._

El basilisco se enojó y comenzó a elevarse, y por unos minutos yo temí que intentaba regresar por donde había venido, pero simplemente estaba demasiado exhausto―. ~Debo dormir~ ―siseó finalmente. Y eso hizo, enrollándose dentro de un banco de arena hueco y de paredes altas en lo que parecía ser un lago o quizás un rio. Estaba demasiado oscuro para decirlo.

Debe haber tenido la esperanza de aplastarnos allí, pero estábamos alertas a esta posibilidad, y simplemente rodamos el collar y su eslabón alrededor de su cuello imitando sus movimientos. Estaba demasiado cansado para persistir, cerró sus grandes ojos amarillos y pareció entrar en un sueño profundo.

Yo tenía la sospecha de que fuera un plan para tratar de hacernos salir, y por un largo rato no nos movimos. Pero por primera vez desde que conseguí recordar, Cressy pareció encontrarse sin su habitual sangre fría absoluta. Hizo un hoyo en la arena y vomitó allí, después lloró un poco mientras lo tapaba―. No me siento muy bien, Catón ―dijo ella.

Miré mi mano izquierda, y vi que todavía aferraba un arma poderosa: la varita de Tom Riddle. Mi propia varita estaba perdida, así que usé la de Riddle para conjurar un hechizo sanador sobre Cressy, que consiguió aliviar un poco sus síntomas por lo menos. Pero era obvio que no podría viajar muy lejos ni muy rápido en su condición.

De hecho, me di cuenta que tendría que pensar muy bien acerca de toda la situación antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Mi primer instinto había sido regresar de inmediato a la escuela tan pronto nos fuera posible, pero al reflexionar pude ver el problema con eso. Es decir, Riddle. Si cualquiera de nosotros se llegaba a poner al alcance de sus hechizos, estábamos fritos. Y no tenía demasiada confianza en la habilidad del profesorado para protegernos de él. Riddle era condenadamente poderoso, extremadamente osado, y no tenía ningún escrúpulo.

La miré. Su complexión seguía muy pálida y, para tratarse de ella, estaba muy silenciosa. El viajar con Cressy estaba fuera de cuestión, al menos por un rato, y la idea de dejarla atrás mientras iba en busca de ayuda tampoco me apetecía. Era demasiado arriesgado, en especial en este lugar.

Le pregunté si podría llamar a sus amigos thestrals, y ella lo intentó. Pero quizás debido a la concusión el silbido le salió raro, y nadie respondió. Cressy lo intentó de nuevo, y de nuevo, pero no funcionó. Para mi consternación, ella comenzó a llorar, y la urgí a que dejara de hacerlo.

―Quizás son nocturnos ―le dije. Ella sollozó con más fuerza. Tuve que estar de acuerdo que la excusa era estúpida; la diferencia entre día y noche en el Bosque Prohibido era la diferencia entre oscuro y más oscuro.

―Lo intentaremos de nuevo dentro de un rato ―le dije, dándole palmaditas en el hombro de forma torpe. Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma miserable, y no contestó.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde nuestra partida. Ciertamente había pasado más de una hora, ya que la poción Multijugos se había desvanecido y ya no me veía como Tom Riddle, gracias a Merlín, pero más allá de eso no sabía. ¿Habría visto su Señoría cuando conjuré las cabezas de burbuja en el último segundo? Estaba casi seguro de que no, así que probablemente pensaba que Cressy y yo nos habíamos ahogado, y actuaría conforme a eso.

Pero existía un problema: la varita de Riddle. Eso dependía de lo lejos que nos encontráramos de él, ya que de encontrarse lo bastante cerca podría ser capaz de usar su magia para localizarla ... y a nosotros. Mi primer instinto fue romper la maldita cosa en una docena de pedazos, y quemarla; pero tras investigar descubrí que también faltaba la varita de Cressy, de modo que resultaba ser que nuestra única protección en un lugar extremadamente peligroso era un objeto mágico poco confiable que pertenecía a nuestro mayor enemigo.

Eso no era lo único que me perturbaba, debía admitir. Las varitas escogen al mago, y tradicionalmente si usas la varita de otro no funciona bien para ti, o cuando menos no tan bien como tu propia varita. Sin embargo, la varita de Riddle me servia bien. Esperaba que esto no quisiera decir que tenía una afinidad por la magia de un lunático homicida, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas más demandantes por las que preocuparme.

También me preguntaba que haría Riddle acerca de nuestra desaparición y para cubrir su conexión con esta. Aquí era donde el cultivar amistad con Cressy, por mucho que le divirtiera entonces, vendría a jugarle en contra. Al menos eso esperaba, pero no podía subestimarlo. Debía encontrarse tan ocupado como una abeja cubriendo su rastro, aunque nosotros teníamos una ventaja. Él todavía no sabía (por lo menos eso yo esperaba) que nosotros seguíamos vivos. Por supuesto, todavía teníamos el desafío de seguir estándolo en este nido de depredadores.

Cressy aun parecía letárgica, y su condición empezaba a preocuparme. Decidí que seguir con el basilisco mucho más tiempo era demasiado peligroso. Podría despertar en cualquier momento, y llevarnos en otro recorrido improvisado por la cañería del castillo.

Me rehusaba a apostar sobre la capacidad de Cressy de tolerar otro viaje semejante, así que la puse de pie y la ayudé a navegar por el banco de arena. Al final de éste, descubrí un sendero delgado hacia arriba que seguí con precaución. Suprimí mi preocupación acerca de quién (o qué) habría creado ese sendero, porque creía que debíamos seguir moviéndonos.

El Bosque era grande, y estaba lleno de bestias peligrosas, reptiles e insectos, además de condenados monstruos enormes, aun suponiendo que Riddle no fuera uno de ellos. La proximidad del basilisco nos había ofrecido una sola ventaja: en general, los habitantes del Bosque Prohibido no eran lo bastantes tontos como para molestarlo, siempre suponiendo que sabían que estaba allí, y su proximidad nos había protegido hasta entonces. Lejos del Rey de las Serpientes, sin embargo, no eramos más que forraje para un multitud de criaturas desagradables. Y no contábamos con nada más que la varita de Riddle entre nosotros y una muerte horrible y solitaria.

Esto fue demostrado gráficamente por lo que vimos a continuación. Yo había decidido seguir el rio, porque cuando menos nos ofrecía agua para beber, y posiblemente pescado para freír -literalmente- y podríamos necesitar una fuente de comida pronto. Pero en un inicio hicimos muy poco progreso.

El borde del rio estaba lleno de grandes troncos caídos, rocas cubiertas de musgo resbaloso, y otros obstáculos. El sendero delgado aun seguía allí, pero obviamente designado por algo ligero y más ágil que una pequeña bruja concusa, y un mago con un tobillo torcido, pues para mi desmayo había descubierto lo último al comenzar a caminar.

Una vez que salimos del lecho del rio, la luz mejoró, y pudimos ver con mayor claridad, pero esto no ayudó mucho. Cuando nos detuvimos a descansar, urgí a Cressy a que se metiera entre las ramas bajas de un árbol, donde me le uní. Cuando menos esto nos proveería de algo de protección en caso de un desastre, y nos ponía fuera del suelo.

La pobre Cressy se aferró al tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos. Pero al escuchar el ruido los abrió de prisa.

Se trataba de una acromántula, y estaba persiguiendo algo. El Bosque era tan espeso en este punto que ni depredador ni presa podían alcanzar mucha velocidad, y parecían chocar y rebotar contra los árboles, cambiando con frecuencia de dirección cuando esto ocurría. No podíamos ver con claridad que cosa estaba persiguiendo la araña, todo lo que podíamos decir en este punto era que parecía mucho más pequeño. La araña en sí no era especialmente grande comparada con otras acromántulas, pero mientras observamos a hurtadillas a través de la maleza nos pareció algo de pesadilla.

Y después la bestia finalmente divisó la presa... era un pequeño centauro joven, y estaba aterrado. La araña lo atrapó no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros. El potro gritó de miedo mientras la acromántula se inclinó sobre él con las pinzas centelleando. Lo levantó en el aire por la cola, pero era demasiado pesado para hacer eso, y se cayó. La araña trató de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Para entonces el potro sollozaba y chillaba.

Para entonces me di cuenta que la acromántula no estaba dejándolo caer de forma inadvertida, sino que estaba tratando de matarlo o aturdirlo. Comencé a sospechar que la araña era tan joven como el potro y, como yo no había vivido con mi padre por nada, sabía que las acromántulas jóvenes no poseían veneno, así que dejar caer a su presa era la única manera en que realmente podría matarlo.

Me encontré de pie y fuera de las ramas sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, con Cressy detrás mío.

Aferré la varita, preguntándome si debería interferir. Después de todo, ¿no era esto una operación normal de la cadena alimenticia del Bosque en acción? Desafortunadamente para la acromántula, ella era fea y daba miedo mientras que su presa era atractiva y ocasionaba simpatía. Si los roles fueran inversos, no sé si habría llegado a intervenir.

Como resultó, Cressy me tomó la muñeca y exclamó―: ¡Catón! ¡Haz algo! ―y eso fue todo. No se puede fallar delante de tus parientes femeninas, eso no se hace. (Mi padre no se hubiera dado cuenta, y Tully habría estado demasiado ocupado escapando para que le importara).

Utilicé la varita de Riddle con la mayor renuencia. Mientras que los hechizos sanadores probablemente le eran extraños, y lo bastante suaves para no liberar una señal a su propietario, ahora en cambio consideré usar el _Arania Exumani_, utilizado para repeler acromántulas y que era lo bastante poderoso para sí hacerlo. Así que en vez de hacer eso, recogí una piedra y se la lancé volando a ras a la araña gigante.

La piedra no dio en el cuerpo, pero el ruido la sobresaltó y distrajo; y la próxima piedra le dio de lleno en la cabeza. La araña se dio vuelta y nos miró. En ese segundo, el potro, presintiendo auxilio, saltó frenéticamente en nuestra dirección. Yo fui capaz de atraparlo cuando cargó hacia nosotros, pues no era más alto que yo. Tenía el pelaje color dorado, una melena de cabello rubio blanquizco y ojos azules; aparte, tenía una colección alarmante de moretones y cortes de feo aspecto, los últimos sangrando libremente. Pero por algún condenado milagro, a pesar de las caídas provocadas por la araña, sus patas no estaban rotas y todavía podría correr.

Subí a Cressy a la espalda del centauro, por suerte ella era pequeña, y les hice señas para que nos moviéramos. La acromántula no se encontraba muy lejos en persecución. Le lancé otra piedra, esta vez lastimándole una pata, aunque no seriamente, y dio un rugido ahogado de furia.

Dirigí con rapidez a Cressy y al potro hacia una maraña de arbustos que rodeaba el rio, y me lancé detrás de ellos. Esta vez usé una roca grande con un propósito diferente, la lancé dentro del rio al lado de la orilla. Hubo un salpicar rotundo.

El ruido, tal como esperaba, llamó la atención de algo más: el basilisco. La serpiente se elevó con furia de su escondite improvisado debajo del banco de arena, alzándose alto en el aire con su collarín plenamente desplegado, los ojos amarillos salvajes. Volteó su cabeza para mirar a la araña que cargaba, que en cuestión de segundos vio lo que estaba delante de ella y trató de detener su trayectoria. Vaciló en el borde del rio atónita. Las Acromántulas tienen ocho ojos. Y no tienen párpados. Ésta cayó dentro del rio con un ruidoso salpicar, petrificada, y muerta.

Nosotros nos quedamos debajo de una rama enorme de árbol, apenas respirando. Tenía mis manos sobre la boca y los ojos del potro. Este se removió con fuerza, pero yo no estaba para eso y lo sujeté contra el suelo del Bosque. Cressy se aferraba a mi con los ojos cerrados. El basilisco aparentemente miró con atención buscando presas adicionales, hubo un silencio por unos pocos minutos mientras inspeccionaba el escenario. Hubo después un ruido como un chasquido, evidentemente el basilisco estaba devorando la acromántula petrificada. Esto siguió por un rato, y nos estremecimos ante cada crujido que oímos. Sonaba como si la serpiente estuviera comiendo galletas saladas, una noción que trate de suprimir, porque temí estallar en risas histéricas ante esa imagen mental. La araña, depredadora o no, merecía un destino mejor.

Después hubo ruido de un salpicar, y un golpe ronco de arrastre, era evidente que el basilisco, ahora lleno, resumía su sueño interrumpido en el banco de arena.

Unos minutos más tarde, dirigí a Cressy y al potro fuera de nuestro escondite y rio abajo tan calladamente como fue posible. Pusimos una corta distancia entre nosotros y el basilisco antes de descubrir una playa pequeña que parecía ser los restos de un vado; había un campo adyacente de pasto pisoteado. Nos detuvimos a atender las heridas del potro, usando esta vez la varita de Riddle.

Conocía muy poco acerca de centauros, sólo lo que había aprendido en la escuela, y no habían sido de interés de mi padre, pero conocía que podían hablar, así que le pregunté su nombre.

―Mi nombre es Firenze ―dijo mirándonos―. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

―Estamos perdidos ―dije, lo que no respondía su pregunta.

Él miró a Cressy, quien se apoyaba contra un árbol, pareciendo exhausta―. Este lugar es peligroso ―dijo simplemente.

―Nos damos cuenta ―dije suprimiendo una mueca―. ¿Cómo es que te separaste de tu manada? ―sabía que existía una en el Bosque, de cincuenta o sesenta centauros. Los potros y yeguas eran generalmente cuidados por el grupo, de acuerdo a las lecciones de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que había tenido en el colegio, así que me sorprendía que estuviera solo en el Bosque.

Firenze pareció avergonzado, y admitió que había salido por su cuenta en un desafío inventado por otro potro.

―¿Crees que tu manada estará buscándote? ―pregunté esperanzado.

―Eso creo ―vaciló, seguramente anticipando el ser castigado por su comportamiento arriesgado―. Pero ya he estado fuera casi dos días, y todavía no me han hallado. Puede que crean que ya estoy muerto, y hayan dejado de buscarme.

Yo lo dudaba. Puede que estuvieran enojados con él, pero debían estar preocupados. Pero Firenze lucía miserable. Era obvio que se preguntaba si un castigo o la expulsión le esperaban.

Lo parchamos lo mejor posible con hechizos sanadores y usamos agua del rio para lavar sus heridas. Él había perdido su arco y flechas en su huida desaforada de la acromántula, así que regresamos por donde vino, buscándolos en el terreno. Por fin encontramos dos flechas, y el arco, que de algún modo resultó machacado bajo sus pies en su pánico. Pensé verlo más animado al verlo enderezarlo.

Y de pronto, hubo un fuerte batacazo, y nos encontramos rodeados por un grupo de centauros. No parecía tratarse de toda la manada, y , por su tamaño, debía tratarse de una partida de búsqueda.

―¡Firenze! ―gritaron. Nos empujaron fuera de su camino para inspeccionar sus heridas, algunos de ellos exclamando sobre ellas y el resto regañándolo por haberse perdido.

Yo está ya saliendo del grupo, con Cressy a la siga, en busca de terreno abierto cuando el cabecilla del grupo de búsqueda, un centauro gris con cabello negro enmarañado, nos notó―. ¡Firenze! ¿Acaso estos humanos te secuestraron? ―le preguntó con fiereza al potro.

Yo me congelé, porque aquí estaba la oportunidad perfecta del potro para evitarse un castigo; simplemente nos podría echar la culpa a nosotros. Sin embargo, y para mi alivio, Firenze no era un Slytherin, y parece que esta salida no se le ocurrió. No sólo lo negó, sino que admitió su culpa, y les contó al grupo que habíamos salvado su vida.

Ellos no parecieron muy impresionados. El centauro gris, cuyo nombre aparentemente era Sleipnir, nos frunció el ceño. Como la mayoría de los residentes del Bosque, era evidente que no le gustaban los humanos. Tampoco podría decir que ellos no carecían de razón.

―No se preocupen ―dije, con mayor baladronada de la que sentía―. Ya nos íbamos.

Pero Firenze empujó para ponerse a nuestro lado, y dijo―: ¡Ellos están perdidos! ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

Sleipnir dijo con frialdad―: Si están perdidos, es por su propia culpa; ellos sabían lo que hacían.

No me sentí con ganas de discutir con ellos, pero Firenze hizo notar la edad de Cressy, y su estado de debilidad, y les rogó a los otros centauros que nos ayudaran. Sleipnir miró a Cressy, quien de verdad se debilitaba cada vez más, y pude ver que le creaba un conflicto.

Estaba tentado a urgirlos para que se llevaran con ellos a Cressy. Pero después pensé en que lo que podría sucederle a ella si regresaba a Hogwarts sola, concusa e indefensa. No me pareció una buena idea. Ella no sobreviviría una hora con Riddle detrás de ella, de eso estaba seguro. Pero por el otro lado, ¿cuánto tiempo sobreviviría ella aquí?

Mientras cavilaba en esto, tuvimos otra demostración de la peligrosidad del Bosque. El nuevo arribo fue proclamado por un hedor extraordinariamente rancio. Los centauros alzaron la cabeza, resoplando con alarma y disgusto, y cuando un enorme trol apareció a la vista ellos simplemente se dieron la vuelta y partieron galopando, los mayores arrastrando con ellos a un renuente y frenético Firenze.

―De nada ―murmuré con amargura.

El trol nos estaba mirando de forma bobalicona, con la boca abierta. Arrastraba un garrote grande fabricado toscamente. Suspiré. Dada la condición de Cressy, no podríamos escaparnos corriendo. Era hora que la varita de Riddle fuera usada en un hechizo serio y poderoso. Preferí no demorarme en las consecuencias de aquello, un desastre a la vez, por favor.

El hechizo lo noqueó de espaldas, pero la condenada cosa tenía la cabeza dura como piedra, no quedó inconsciente. Comenzó a tambalearse por el Bosque, así que cuando menos se fue; pero ahora esperaba que apareciera en cualquier minuto mi compañero de colegio el homicida, ansioso por completar sus crímenes.

No llevó mucho rato. Apenas tuve tiempo para ocultar a Cressy, y disimularme debajo de los arbustos cuando con un 'pop' apareció Riddle. Por una vez estaba ausente su expresión usual de superioridad. En vez de eso, irradiaba dos emociones que rara vez mostraba en público: miedo y rabia. Entonces aun era lo bastante humano para ello, aunque le gustaba pretender otra cosa.

Se veía ansioso. Pero una vez que el hechizo rastreador fue desencadenado, yo pude finalmente localizarlo y utilicé la varita para removerlo. De modo que ahora él tenía nuestra dirección, pero no nuestra localización absoluta. Y me di cuenta de otra cosa: tenía una varita en la mano, pero claramente debía ser robada o prestada.

―¡_Accio,_ varita! ―exclamó.

Yo me encontraba exhausto, pero no _*tanto*, _si entienden lo que digo. Había tomado mis precauciones contra ese hechizo, y la varita siguió en mi mano sin siquiera moverse.

―¡Cressy! ―gritó Riddle―. ¡Tengo aquí tu dragón!

Cressy ni siquiera pestañeó, aunque me hizo una mueca en silencio.

Riddle miró a su alrededor, esperando una respuesta. Cuando no hubo una, siguió―. ¡Cressy! ¡Regrésame mi varita, y no te haré daño! ―no parecía ocurrírsele que yo podría haber sobrevivido. No me sentí halagado.

Él comenzó a buscar el basilisco, y lo de descubrió al poco tiempo. La serpiente estaba irritada de que lo despertaran de nuevo de su siesta, y a consecuencia de ello le dio respuestas cortas.

Riddle divisó las pilas de desperdicios sobre la arena de los restos de la acromántula petrificada, e instantáneamente llegó a la conclusión equivocada―. ~_¿Lo devoraste entonces?_~ ―dijo, refiriéndose a mi.

―~_Sí_~ ―dijo el basilisco, adormilado, refiriéndose a la acromántula, ya que los pronombres no parecían ser su punto fuerte.

Riddle sonrió de forma ruin a lo que pensaba eran buenas noticias; no fue una vista agradable.

El basilisco volvió a acomodarse a dormir, y Riddle se dio vuelta para continuar su búsqueda de Cressy―. ¡Cressy! ―llamó mientras caminaba por el borde del rio―. ¿Por qué no te muestras? ¡No tienes otra salida, lo sabes! ¡Catón esta muerto! ¡Y yo te encontraré tarde o temprano! ¡No puedes escapar!

Ahora se encontraba parado en el terreno adyacente al vado, escuchando con atención. Era evidente que escuchó algo, porque dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hacia nosotros. Yo contuve el aliento, y Cressy cerró los ojos.

Y entonces fue que nuestra suerte retornó. La manada de centauros irrumpió desde el Bosque a la izquierda de Riddle, con Firenze en el frente gritando―: ¡No debimos abandonarlos! ―con el resto del grupo en su persecución.

El trol del Bosque corrió con torpeza apareciendo por la derecha de Riddle, todavía inestable sobre sus pies. Su Señoría se encontró atrapado en el medio de la estampida de centauros y la carrera del trol, y no tuvo tiempo de usar su varita antes que ellos colisionaran con él.

No fue un castigo total; yo sabía que él no podía morir. Pero debo admitir que observarlo ser aplastado por el rebaño de centauros (Firenze saltó a su alrededor; pero los otros eran demasiado grandes), y pisoteado repetidamente por un trol enloquecido fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. A veces las personas consiguen su justo merecido. El asiento de primera fila lo consideré sólo un bono.

Cressy aumentó las buenas noticias cerrando los ojos y consiguiendo finalmente el silbido apropiado para llamar un thestral. Se estaba poniendo oscuro, lo cual podría haber sido la razón de que Ebenezer apareciera planeando desde la oscuridad y aterrizara silenciosamente junto a nosotros. Yo me subí a su lomo y coloqué a Cressy delante de mi, instándola a que se sujetara con fuerza.

Más de media hora más tarde, aterrizamos fuera de la Mansión. Estaba completamente oscuro para esa hora, y las ventanas estaban iluminadas. Nos deslizamos de Ebenezer, y avanzamos con sigilo hacia la casa. Las puertas francesas estaban entreabiertas.

Mis padres estaban en la sala de estar con un visitante. Mi madre estaba sentada llorando, lo que me perturbó bastante, y más aún a Cressy. Mi padre estaba parado detrás de su asiento, aferrando el respaldo. El visitante se volteó y vi que se trataba del profesor Dumbledore.

Aferré la mano de Cressy y la guié por las puertas francesas hacia la habitación. Mi madre se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola, y después a mi, y después de nuevo a Cressy, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Hasta mi padre pareció complacido de vernos.

―Estoy sorprendido de verlo, señor Mayhew ―dijo Dumbledore, después que murió la primera tanda de emociones.

―¿Acaso nadie estaba buscándonos? ―inquirí, con resentimiento.

―Sí ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero el señor Riddle convenció al Director Dippet que le había escuchado amenazando con matar a su hermana y a usted mismo en un ataque de locura, de modo que estábamos buscando sus cuerpos, no a personas vivas.

―Riddle ―dije yo― es un maldito mentiroso.

―Oh, yo concuerdo ―dijo Dumbledore con frialdad, sorprendiéndome completamente―. Díganos, por favor, ¿qué fue lo que _realmente_ sucedió?

De modo que lo hice, mientras que mi madre nos atiborraba de té caliente y tostadas y tocino (ambos estábamos famélicos), y empleaba su varita sobre la concusión de Cressy (ella era mucho mejor en hechizos sanadores que yo). Algunos elementos de la historia, en especial los Horcruxes, horrorizaron a mi audiencia. Dumbledore estaba pensativo al concluir mi historia, y me preguntó por qué había tomado un riesgo tan grande con la poción Multijugos.

Le dije, tratando de controlarme―. La muerte de Cicerón fue terrible, fue muy, muy, terrible, y estuvo a punto de destrozar a mi familia. La muerte de Cressy la_ hubiera_ destrozado. Sé que así habría sido. Yo no pude... no pude arriesgarme a que él la matara. No si yo podía evitarlo ―escondí el rostro entre mis manos para no deshonrarme, y mi madre se acercó y puso su brazo a mi alrededor. No había sentido que ella me amara, o que yo le agradara; pero parecía que yo había estado equivocado.

―Él es muy sensible ―le dijo Cressy a Dumbledore, no por criticar, no creas, solamente estableciendo un hecho, como usualmente lo hacia.

Un espasmo cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore; me pregunté si estaría disgustado por mis lágrimas. Gryffindor era la Casa de los Valientes, después de todo. Era difícil de leer, en el mejor de los casos.

Pero me sorprendió―. Su hermano tiene razón, señorita Mayhew ―dijo Dumbledore con seriedad―. Tom Riddle es un joven muy peligroso. Hasta ahora ha escondido sus dientes en público, pero le confirmo en confidencia que creo que es un asesino, aunque no puedo probarlo. Yo desconocía lo de su hermano, y, lamento decirlo, pero sospecho que es responsable de por lo menos otra muerte, y es muy probable que de más.

Esto atrapó de inmediato mi interés―. ¿De quién habla, profesor? ―le pregunté.

―Ya la conoció ―dijo él―. Su fantasma ronda el baño del segundo piso.

Así que hablaba de Myrtle la Llorona.

Dumbledore realizó algunas pruebas, tratando de determinar si nuestras memorias podrían ser recobradas. Resultó ser que no podían serlo: la concusión de Cressy, y mi uso de la poción Multijugos habían afectado negativamente la extracción.

Dumbledore nos dijo que estaba seguro de que estábamos diciendo la verdad, pero admitió que el probarlo sería difícil. Especialmente con alguien tan hábil como Riddle refutándonos. Pude descifrar lo que quería decir sin problemas, lo más probable es que si encarara a Riddle yo terminaría en el pabellón de lunáticos en San Mungo, mientras que él continuaría siendo libre como un pájaro.

Luego de algunas discusiones con nuestros padres, Dumbledore recomendó que fuéramos enviados fuera del país para nuestra propia seguridad, cuando menos hasta que Riddle se graduara de Hogwarts en la primavera. Así que mi madre hizo arreglos de inmediato para llevarnos a visitar a un pariente mágico por su lado materno que vivía en Minnesota. Para desmayo de mi padre, ella también se llevó a Tully, quien disfrutó inmensamente del viaje. Mi madre no se dejó convencer por los pucheros de Padre.

Cressy le dijo a Padre que debería aprovechar ese tiempo para desarrollar finalmente el dragón parlante que siempre le prometía, y Padre accedió de malas ganas. Sin embargo, no estábamos preparados para la forma que tomó el resultado de estos experimentos, y que nos recibieron a nuestro regreso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

De nuevo gracias a mis fieles lectores :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	81. El espíritu no-tan-despreocupado

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 81: "EL ESPÍRITU NO-TAN-DESPREOCUPADO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia conoce al otro residente permanente de Regent's Park y se vuelve familiar con un fantasma ligeramente turbio, quien puede tener una agenda propia._

~~oOo~~

En este punto Petunia tuvo merced del agobiado señor Crouch, y le permitió tomarse un descanso. Ella presentía que había montones de cosas interesantes en los diarios, pero todavía no encontraban lo más importante: los Horcruxes.

Guardó para referencias futuras el hecho de que Catón y Dumbledore se habían conocido, y de que manera. Dumbledore no le había mencionado a ella nada de esto, notó con interés, aunque no con sorpresa. Además se preguntó qué habría sucedido con la varita de Riddle.

El señor Crouch la apremió para que le permitiera continuar las traducciones de forma más lenta, con el temor de perder la exactitud si las apremiaba, y ella con renuencia le concedió este punto. Los errores podrían ser mortales en este punto.

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, para distraerse mientras esperaba, Petunia se llevó a los chicos, Pompeyo e Ismael a Regent's Park para ayudar a Titus con la remoción de los escombros en el frente de su casa.

Pero para su exasperación, tan pronto los muchachos posaron sus ojos en el televisor lo tuvieron prendido y viéndolo. Ellos no habían visto uno en años, según exclamaron, riendo sobre los cambios que notaron desde entonces. Hasta Pompeyo e Ismael se interesaron, y consiguieron arrastrar a Titus con ellos. Él pareció un poco horrorizado ante lo que veía, pero con una clase de extraña fascinación. Después descubrieron un partido de fútbol, y los chicos comenzaron a explicarle las reglas a Titus, Pompeyo e Ismael.

Petunia los observó por un momento, y notó que todos parecían entusiasmados y felices. Por una vez no se sintió con ganas de ser quien les arruinara la diversión, no hoy, así que salió calladamente del cuarto y fue sola hasta el frente de la casa.

Comenzó a tomar notas de los contenidos de las habitaciones, en preparación para moverlas a otra parte, para lo que tendría que llamar al resto del grupo, partido de fútbol o no. Había un montón de trabajo por hacer, y ,tal como Titus, al inspeccionar el cuarto más grande se sintió derrotada ante la escala de la tarea. Era muy difícil saber por donde comenzar.

Ella se estaba concentrando en contar el número de paneles con molduras en una esquina, cuando escuchó algo.

―Buena suerte con eso, vas a necesitarla ―dijo una voz femenina con diversión, y Petunia dio un salto.

Al principio pensó que debería haber sido Nancy, la elfina residente, pero después se dio cuenta que había una figura sentada arriba de un armario polvoriento. Petunia vio a través de la mujer el papel mural deslucido y descascarándose siéndolo obvio que se trataba de un fantasma. Ella estaba balanceando las piernas en una forma desenfadada sentada en el armario, con sus tacones altos a punto de caer, y dándole una mirada interesada a Petunia.

―Lo siento ―dijo Petunia, pasada su primera sorpresa―. No quise perturbarte ―supongo que la mayoría de los hogares mágicos debe tener fantasmas, ¿así que por qué este debería ser distinto?

―No estoy perturbada ―dijo la fantasma con énfasis―. ¡Estoy _aburrida!_

Petunia no estaba segura de como responder a esto, y miró a su alrededor buscando a Titus, o a cualquiera que respirara, pero sin resultados. Finalmente dijo―: ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte entonces?

La fantasma le dio una mirada levemente desdeñosa―. No puedes.

Petunia no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso―. ¿Has estado aquí mucho tiempo, entonces? ―preguntó a la desesperada, pensando en que se escuchaba como una pregunta tremendamente estúpida, pero no sabía que más decir. _¿Acaso importa cuánto ha estado aquí? Y la respuesta a eso , supongo, es que a ella no._

La fantasma en verdad pareció exasperada―. Desde que me mataron, sí.

―¿Te mataron aquí? ―inquirió Petunia, sobresaltada.

―Aquí no ―dijo la fantasma―. Me mataron justo después de la guerra de Ya-Sabes-Quien. No porque yo estuviera participando en ella, ni nada de esa naturaleza, sino porque fui imprudente y una hija de muggles. Una razón condenadamente estúpida, ¿no crees? ¿_Tu_ eres sangre pura?

―No, yo soy hija de muggles, como tu ―dijo Petunia. Ella generalmente resentía esta pregunta cada vez que se la preguntaban, pero en forma rara no esta vez.

La fantasma alzó las cejas y le dio una mirada irritada―. ¡Él nunca aprende! ―siseó―. ¡Nunca!

―¿Quién no aprende? ―preguntó Petunia, tomada desprevenida.

―¡Titus! ―dijo la fantasma en tono descontento―. Tu pensarías que él se conseguiría una sangre pura bonita, segura, o quizás hasta a una media sangre en un santiamén, ¡pero no! ¡Otra hija de muggles! ¡De nuevo! ¡Ya no tengo ninguna paciencia con ello!

La fantasma saltó desde lo alto del armario, y se sentó en un sillón desvencijado, con las piernas cruzadas, y comenzó a inspeccionar a Petunia con minuciosa precisión. Petunia se sintió avergonzada por su escrutinio. Podía ver que la fantasma fue, o había sido, muy bonita con una cara con chispa, una melena de pelo ondulado, y una figura esbelta. En comparación se sintió absolutamente burda.

―¿Quién eres tu? ―preguntó.

―Mi nombre es Elvira ―dijo el fantasma―, y soy la ex-esposa de Titus.

Petunia jadeó, y Elvira pareció complacida con su reacción―. ¿Entonces no te contó acerca de mí? ―preguntó sonando resentida.

―No directamente, pero Héctor lo hizo ―admitió Petunia.

―Nada bueno, apuesto ―dijo Elvira con la cara enturbiada.

―Nada malo, tan sólo me dijo que ambos eran muy jóvenes para casarse y que no tenían demasiado en común ―se apresuró a decir Petunia, preguntándose porque sentía ganas de apaciguarla, pero igual lo hizo.

―Bueno, en eso no se equivoca ―dijo Elvira, escuchándose abatida. Después de una pausa, ella cambió de tema, dándole otra mirada de arriba abajo a Petunia, y preguntó―: ¿Y _tu_ has estado casada antes, entonces?

Petunia admitió que así era.

―¿Cómo era él? ―quiso saber Elvira―. Me refiero a tu primer marido.

―Horrible ―dijo Petunia de forma concisa.

Elvira suspiró―. Buena cantidad de primeros maridos tiende a ser de esa forma, ¿no? También los segundos esposos, si no eres cuidadosa. De hecho, como descubrí, pueden ser decididamente peores.

Petunia se preguntó si Elvira estaba tratando de prevenirla, y tratando así de desviar _esa_ conversación, le preguntó al fantasma qué estaba haciendo en Regent's Park, ya que la habían asesinado en otra parte. Esto se escuchó dolorosamente franco, e hizo una mueca después de hacerla.

Para su alivio, Elvira no pareció afectada―. Una condenada buena pregunta. Nunca he estado segura. ¿Asuntos sin terminar, quizás? Aunque yo ya llevaba divorciada de Titus dos o tres años por ese tiempo.

―¿Fuiste asesinada por mortífagos? ―Petunia sentía curiosidad, a pesar de su incomodidad al interrogar a alguien que había fallecido violentamente. Parecía poco delicado de alguna manera.

―Bueno, sí, de forma indirecta ―dijo Elvira―. Yo había conseguido un novio... muy bien parecido, del tipo atrevido y ardiente, ya sabes de lo que hablo. Una vez que te divorcias, te diriges al lado opuesto del esposo que descartaste, ¿correcto? Bueno, debo decir que Denzil calificaba. Yo estaba en serio loca por él, en más de una forma, o así probó serlo.

Ella suspiró hondo―. Los tiempos eran duros ―continuó ella―, y decidí no decirle a la gente que yo era hija de muggles, ¿sabes? No era asunto de ellos de todos modos, a menos que yo decidiera que lo era. Fui a la escuela en el continente, así que ese hecho no era muy conocido. Pero con Denzil cometí un error tremendo: nos casamos en privado, algo apurados ya que fue un capricho de su parte, y aun no se lo había contado. Y él era un sangre pura, además.

―Cielos ―dijo Petunia.

―Exacto ―dijo Elvira, suspirando de nuevo―. Por supuesto, después de casarnos de repente se puso muy quisquilloso acerca de ello, y demandó conocer a mi familia. Yo le dije que era huérfana, y por una extraña coincidencia mis padres también eran huérfanos. Esto se sostuvo por un tiempo, pero eventualmente yo cometí un error aún más grande: Le conté la verdad. Pensé que no le importaría porque me amaba, o así siempre decía.

―¿Entonces sí le importó? ―consultó Petunia.

―Oh, sí le importó ―dijo Elvira, con la cabeza gacha dando patadas al aire para dar énfasis. Un zapato salió volando en una parábola perfecta, pero ella consiguió atraparlo con destreza y se lo colocó de nuevo en el pie en un segundo, todo sin mirar a Petunia―. De hecho, él me mató por eso. En medio de un arranque de furia siguió gritando que yo lo había ensuciado a él, su casa, y su sangre, y algunas tonterías más. Nada que dije o hice consiguió calmarlo, y él me mandó un AK ahí mismo. Me impactó un poco, debo decirlo.

―Entiendo que así debe haber sido ―dijo Petunia con voz ahogada―. Pero si tu segundo marido te asesinó ¿por qué apareces en la casa del primero? ¿qué sentido tiene eso? No lo comprendo.

Elvira sacudió la cabeza―. Estoy de acuerdo que no tiene sentido. Pero he estado aquí desde entonces. Desearía conocer la razón, pero no la sé. Sospecho que es una de esas cosas mágicas que los nacidos de muggles nunca comprenderemos, porque no existe una buena razón más allá de ser un estúpida tradición.

―Conozco _ese_ _s_entimiento ―dijo Petunia suprimiendo el impulso de aplaudir esa declaración.

Elvira le sonrió un poco―. Apuesto a que sí. Pienso que ser nacido de muggles en el mundo mágico es una lucha la mayoría del tiempo. Pero en el medio de una guerra civil es mortal.

_¿Es esa una advertencia? Porque yo ya conozco el peligro; es difícil que pueda evitar saberlo cuando vivo en medio de Tierra de Nadie._

Elvira miró la habitación arruinada y se encogió de hombros―. Aquí he estado muy solitaria ―dijo ella―. Esos estúpidos elfos domésticos son unos ladrones zonzos y no son compañía para mi, ni para nadie en lo que respecta. Titus apenas pasa tiempo aquí. Teníamos grandes planes para este lugar, pero nunca lo dirías. ¿Me pregunto por qué lo dejó así todo este tiempo? Es una lástima.

Elvira miró la pila de escombros llenos de tierra de nuevo de forma melancólica, y añadió―. Si no fuera por la televisión, no tendría distracciones. La disfruto. Me recuerda mi infancia, supongo.

―¿Tu los ayudaste... me refiero a los elfos, a poner esa televisión, entonces? ―Petunia de repente estaba segura de ello.

―Por supuesto que lo hice ―dijo Elvira―. Esos no podrían siquiera enchufar nada sin un diagrama detallado, créeme. Llevó algo de trabajo, y reparar un poco el sistema eléctrico, que es totalmente prehistórico, créeme. Dodger puede hacer cosas si le explicas en detalle y con cuidado y lo supervisas de cerca. Y por lo menos eso me ayuda a pasar el tiempo. Por supuesto que esos elfos canallas amenazaron con contarle a Titus que yo estaba aquí si no seguía ayudándolos... no es yo fuera a parar en cualquier caso.

―¿Él no lo sabe? ―Petunia estaba estupefacta.

―No, no sabe ―dijo Elvira, con aire descontento―. Como dije, no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, nunca lo hace. Y cuando esta aquí, no me aparezco.

―¿Por qué no? ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿Sigues enojada con él?

―Es al contrario ―dijo Elvira con remordimiento―. Me temo que él todavía sigue enojado conmigo.

―Pensé que habías dicho que tu fuiste quien se divorció de él ―dijo Petunia―. ¿O me equivoco?

―Yo llené la petición, pero él tenía las razones ―dijo Elvira―. Pretendimos que fui yo para el registro. No estoy segura de que alguien se engañara con eso. De hecho, lo dudo. En forma típica, Titus fue un caballero al respecto, maldito sea de todos modos.

―¿Hubieras preferido que _no _fuera un caballero? ―Petunia ahora estaba confundida.

―Hubiera preferido que le importara más de lo que parecía ―dijo Elvira―. Yo quería que el matrimonio terminara, pero no quería que él se sintiera tan feliz al respecto. Sé que suena estúpido, pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

Petunia pensaba que sí. Asintió con tristeza.

―Y después estaba Marcella ―dijo Elvira―. Yo no le gustaba para nada, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella no es la madre de Titus, pero actúa como si lo fuera.

―¿Qué no le gustaba de ti? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Oh, no lo sé ―dijo Elvira―. ¿Que respiraba?

―En otras palabras ―dijo Petunia―, ella era tan encantadora como siempre.

―Pienso que ella es demasiado ambiciosa en cuanto a Titus ―dijo Elvira―. Ella pensaba que una esposa hija de muggles, en especial una como yo, no lo ayudaría en su carrera; y en eso estaba en lo correcto, especialmente en esos tiempos. Con frecuencia me pregunté si Titus se habría casado conmigo como una forma de rebelarse contra ella.

―¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? ―consultó Petunia.

―Bueno, creo que a él sólo le gustan las nacidas de muggles, a juzgar por ti ―dijo Elvira―. ¡Que deprimente!

―¿Por qué deprimente? ―Petunia estaba encontrando esta conversación desconcertante.

―Bueno, cuando tu matrimonio se termina, tu te aferras a cualquier razón para justificar tu lado de la disputa, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Elvira―. Conmigo fue así. Tu demonizas literalmente todo acerca de tu esposo. El hecho es que Titus es un hombre decente, y yo no fui capaz de reconocerlo en ese tiempo. Era demasiado joven, y también condenadamente estúpida.

Ella se escuchaba miserable. Petunia apenas sabía que decir, puesto que no había tenido que demonizar a *_su*_ primer marido, él lo había logrado por su cuenta, según su opinión. Sin embargo, Vernon no la había asesinado, así que suponía que debía sentirse agradecida, especialmente al ser confrontada con alguien que no había tenido tanta suerte.

Después de una pausa, Petunia dijo con gentileza―. ¿Quieres que llame a Titus para que hables con él? Él se encuentra en la cocina, creo.

―¡No! ―gritó Elvira―. ¡Y por favor no le digas que me viste! ¡Es demasiado embarazoso!

―No entiendo ―dijo Petunia, aunque sospechaba conocer el problema.

―Sí, ya me imagino lo divertido que será decirle a Titus que el hombre por quien lo dejé, me mató ―dijo Elvira―. Yo nunca saldría viva de esa.

―Nunca saldrías _viva,_ punto ―dijo Petunia―. Tu estas muerta, de lo cual te habrás dado cuenta.

―Oh, ya me di cuenta, sí; pero ya habrás oído hablar de un destino peor que la muerte, ¿cierto? ―dijo Elvira, con una semi-sonrisa. Había algo en su voz que hizo sentir incómoda a Petunia.

―Titus no te haría sentir mal al respecto ―dijo ella con tanta gentileza como pudo―. Él no es así.

―Él no _diría_ nada ―dijo Elvira―, pero _pensaría _en ello. Sé que lo haría. Yo no lo culpo exactamente, pero lo haría. Yo no lo traté muy bien.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia, tratando de reinar en su impaciencia―. Ahí va esa idea, yo no le contaré. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, entonces?

―Primero, prométeme no contarle a Titus que me viste ―le rogó Elvira―. No debería haberme aparecido, pero estaba tan desesperada por hablar con alguien que no fuera un elfo.

Petunia tenía mucha renuencia a hacer esa promesa, le parecía que Titus terminaría sabiéndolo, y mientras más pronto mejor. Pero le dio lástima Elvira, aun cuando se preguntase si el fantasma estaría diciéndole la verdad. Por fin, y para su frustración, enfrentada a la cara de creciente angustia de Elvira, ella lo prometió―. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Habla un poco conmigo ―dijo Elvira―. No he hablado con un adulto en mucho, mucho, tiempo. Cuéntame de ti.

Petunia nunca se esperó tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con una fantasma, pero después de un comienzo renuente, se descubrió contándole a Elvira más acerca de ella y su vida de lo que pretendía. _Una invitación a hablar acerca de uno mismo es irresistible, supongo. Ella es más astuta de lo que parece._

―Tienes razón ―dijo Elvira, una vez que ella terminó―. Vernon era horrible. ¿Todavía esta confinado?

―Sí, por lo que sé, y yo debo saberlo porque soy su comisionada ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Elvira, intrigada.

―Es una palabra sofisticada cuando la corte otorga poder de representación legal ―dijo Petunia―. Él no puede salir a menos que se revoque su confinamiento por una audiencia en la corte, y ellos me notificarían si hay alguna.

―Los muggles no tienen magia ―dijo Elvira―, pero tienen cosas muy útiles, ¿no es así? Que bueno para ellos, y para ti.

Pero Petunia se sintió inquieta. _En su lugar, yo envidiaría mi buena suerte comparada con la de ella. No puedo creer que ella no lo haga. No veo señales de ello, pero no puedo decir que tenga mucha experiencia con los fantasmas._

―Con frecuencia me pregunto como habría sido mi vida si mi magia no hubiera estado enterrada ―dijo Petunia de repente―. Yo quería ir a Hogwarts con mi hermana, y cuando me rechazaron, realmente pensé que mi vida había terminado. Ahora que pienso en ello, esto pudo haber _salvado_ mi vida.

―Es bastante posible ―dijo Elvira―. Yo adoré la idea de ser una bruja, pero no podría decir que no es un asunto peligroso, en especial con Ya Sabes Quien alrededor. Así fue para mi de todos modos.

―Lo siento ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan culpable―. ¿Qué piensa tu familia de eso?

Elvira se rio―. Bueno, por una vez, yo estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo era huérfana. Fui criada por un tutor legal, pero una vez que fui a la escuela no tuvimos mucho contacto. Creo que una de las razones de que me haya casado con Titus fue porque quería encajar, y tener una familia, lo que no fueron muy buenas razones pensándolo ahora.

_No, pero entiendo lo que dices. De hecho, yo hice lo mismo._

Ella le dio a Petunia otra mirada inquisitiva, y dijo―: Los elfos me contaron que Titus te está cortejando. Por lo general, ellos son tan estúpidos como piedras, pero por el otro lado, él nunca había traído a una de sus novias aquí, así que pienso que deben tener razón. ¿Estás interesada?

Petunia se envaró ante esta pregunta personal, y pensó con seriedad en desdeñar a Elvira por hacerla, pero no pudo obligarse a ello―. Hemos hablado al respecto, pero no con seriedad, aun no ―dijo ella con frialdad.

―Un buen hombre es difícil de hallar ―dijo Elvira, ignorando el tono de Petunia―. No lo converses demasiado.

―¡Tu te divorciaste de él! ―señaló Petunia.

―Sí, lo hice ―estuvo Elvira de acuerdo―, pero nunca clamé que fuera la decisión correcta. Todo lo que digo es que le des una oportunidad justa, y no lo juzgues por como fue tu primer marido.

―Y, por supuesto, todavía esta Marcella ―dijo Petunia.

Elvira le dio una mirada aguda, y dijo―: Más bien creo que puedes lidiar con Marcella ―Petunia recordó de repente que Héctor había dicho algo similar, y se preguntó de nuevo porque todos parecían pensar que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

―Después de todo ―dijo Elvira pensativamente―, tu eres mayor y más lista que yo. Y también Marcella ahora debe tener mayor edad.

―Lo es, pero eso no ha afectado sus tendencias avasalladoras en lo más mínimo ―dijo Petunia, y Elvira se echó a reír. Adivinó que debía haber paso cierto tiempo desde esa ocurrencia.

Puesto que Elvira no tenía problemas en hacerle preguntas personales, decidió que la correspondencia era justo―. ¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Pretendes quedarte aquí para siempre, quitándote de vista cada vez que viene Titus?

El rostro de Elvira se congeló, sólo por un segundo―. No ―dijo lacónica―. Tengo otra cosa en mente. Tras haberte conocido, espero que me ayudes con eso.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Petunia prácticamente saltó fuera de su silla. Pero era Ismael. Él saltó dentro del cuarto, sobre el respaldo del sillón en que Elvira justo había estado sentada.

―¿Viene a tomar el té, señora? ―preguntó él―. Si no viene se perderá la diversión de ver al Viejo Parsimonioso versus los carteristas. Son tres a uno, pero entre nos, creo que tienen los días contados; tan sólo no lo saben todavía. De hecho, no tienen la mínima esperanza, si me lo preguntan. Él los tendrá haciendo venias dentro de poco. Y lo que es aún mejor, mi equipo de fútbol está en la delantera.

―Iré enseguida, Ismael ―dijo Petunia, empezando a recoger sus planes para la casa y sus apuntes―. Ve por delante.

Él salió volando obediente del cuarto, y Petunia miró a su alrededor buscando a Elvira. No se veía en ninguna parte―. ¿Elvira? ―dijo Petunia en voz baja. No hubo respuesta. No estaba sobre el tope del armario, ni sentada en la silla. _Quizás finalmente se rindió por completo. Yo he estado amenazando hacerlo por años._

Pero cuando llegaba a la puerta, la voz de Elvira dijo en su oído―. ¡Recuerda tu promesa!

―La recordaré ―dijo Petunia.

Una vez en el pasillo, vio que Ismael no fue tan obediente como pensara. Estaba posado sobre el poste de la escalera de los pisos de arriba, y le dio una mirada interesada.

―¡Quién era ese fantasma, señora? ―inquirió―. ¿Alguien que conozco?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia se mete en cada cosa. No le creo mucho a Elvira.

Gracias estimados lectores por todo su apoyo. FFnet a estado actuando algo raro asi que le echo toda la culpa ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	82. Crímenes y Fechorías

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 82: "CRIMENES Y FECHORIAS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia se pregunta si va a tener que servir a Snape con la misma salsa que a Vernon Dursley y Sirius Black, y tener el cucharón preparado._

~~oOo~~

Petunia negó con la cabeza y pronunció en forma muda 'más tarde'. Ismael abrió tremendos ojos, no dijo más, y se fue volando delante de ella a la cocina.

Petunia notó con diversión que el té estaba dispuesto en la mesa de forma más atractiva que la primera vez. La bandeja estaba pulida hasta brillar, la tetera tenía una pequeña llama debajo de ella, la crema y el azúcar colocados de forma adecuada, las tazas y platos intactos y limpios. Hasta había un platón con tarta y galletas, que para su admiración, no se veían añejos. Pompeyo estaba inspeccionándolo todo con atención, y Petunia hasta lo vio levantar el mantel para verlo de más cerca.

Ismael la miró con los ojos brillantes, y ella se mantuvo impasible con dificultad.

Pompeyo terminó su inspección y le dio a Nancy una cabezadita de aprobación. Ella pareció deleitada por su condescendencia. Petunia vio que la ropa de Nancy también había tomado un rumbo más tradicional, si bien no se trataba de la toga, sino de una vestido de niña limpio, remendado y con una nítida bastilla. Y cuando realizó una reverencia torpe en dirección de Petunia, ella la retornó con solemnidad. Los otros dos elfos se rieron entre dientes. Pompeyo dirigió su mirada imperiosa sobre ellos, y estos se callaron abruptamente.

Mientras Pompeyo pasaba junto a ella, murmuró―: No necesita recelar de la comida, Ama; la traje conmigo de la Mansión.

Petunia asintió agradeciendo la información, y tomó una galleta.

El grupo se sentó alrededor del televisor, comiendo contentos, y observando el final del partido. Hasta Dodger y Charley se quedaron para recibir su parte, a pesar de su obvia hostilidad hacia Pompeyo. Este último no prestó atención a esto (ni a ellos). Petunia alimentó a Ismael algo de pastel, y le pidió a Nancy que le trajera agua, lo cual ella hizo con celeridad.

Después del té, el grupo por fin comenzó en los cuartos delanteros. Los muchachos cargaban cosas de allá para acá mientras que Petunia decidía que se haría con ellas. Mantuvo un ojo atento por si veía a Elvira, pero no pudo verla; apenas podía creer en la conversación sostenida ese día, y se preguntaba si no habría sido un sueño.

Titus y Pompeyo estaban trabajando en el cuarto de al lado, y ella decidió preguntarle al elfo si había visto algo allí.

No era así. De hecho le dio una mirada algo dudosa cuando ella trató de explicarse.

―No te atrevas a tener aspecto de haberte tragado un limón de costado, Pomposo ―dijo Ismael―. Yo también vi a la fantasma.

Pompeyo le dio una mirada que decía claramente que no tenía una opinión muy grande acerca de esta evidencia. Pero después de irse a la cocina, Petunia le preguntó a Ismael cuánto había visto en realidad.

―Vi al fantasma en el sillón, y usted hablaba con ella ―dijo Ismael.

―¿Ella? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Se veía como una mujer ―dijo Ismael―, al menos para mi. Escuché también su voz. Definitivamente femenina. ¿Quién era ella?

Petunia vaciló y después le contó la verdad.

Ismael pareció dudoso―. Usted tiene que tener cuidado con los fantasmas, señora.

―¿En qué sentido? ―inquirió Petunia. Ella conocía muy poco acerca del fenómeno, siendo hija de muggles, y sintió que necesitaba algo de consejo en ese tema. ¿Pero cuánto podría saber acerca de fantasmas un pájaro miná que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con la mafia de Nueva Jersey?

―'El Tercero' tenía unos fantasmas en la familia ―dijo Ismael, contestando su pregunta sin darle oportunidad de ponerla en palabras―. Unos revoltosos, todos ellos. Confíe en mi. No crea en nada que ella le haya dicho.

―¿Por qué ella se aparecería entonces en el hogar de Titus, Ismael? ―preguntó Petunia, porque todo ese asunto la perturbaba―. Ellos ya llevaban divorciados un tiempo cuando ella murió, y ella me contó que su segundo marido fue quien la asesinó.

―Eso es un enigma ―admitió Ismael―. Si es que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, claro está.

La inferencia de estas palabras quedó colgando en el aire. Petunia se sintió ansiosa. Desde que se había casado con Vernon, encontraba difícil el confiar en su propio juicio. Pero Titus y ella se estaban llevando tan bien, y ella se había relajado considerablemente en su compañía. Además estaba encantada de ver que él le caía bien a los muchachos, y que hasta le habían pedido su ayuda con problemas que tenían en la escuela. Esto era importante, porque ellos necesitaban de algo de guía masculina, hasta ella lo reconocía, y la relación que estaban desarrollando con su padre verdadero se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre cada vez mayor.

Una vez que el profesor de Pociones decidió asumir la paternidad de ambos muchachos, demandó participar en su crianza puesto que consideraba que Petunia era extremadamente deficiente como madre soltera, y no vaciló en decirlo. Petunia no sabía quien resentía más estas aseveraciones, si los chicos o ella misma.

Dumbledore, para preservar la paz, trató de persuadir a Petunia para que cooperara permitiendo el acceso de sus hijos a Snape, pero ella recordaba nitidamente visitas similares ordenadas en sus disputas con Vernon y Sirius, sin mencionar a Marge, y sus repercusiones. Y con todo lo miserable que fueron esas visitas, todas esas personas habían amado a los niños, sin importar lo errados que estaban, y lo atroz de su comportamiento.

Pero Snape era otro asunto. A él le desagradaban tanto Dudley como Harry, y no había hecho un secreto de esto; decía que eran dos gamberros descerebrados y sin modales, que necesitaban corrección y dirección constante.

Como Petunia sintió que necesitaba algo de apoyo en esta disputa, consultó a Titus pidiéndole su opinión. Después de todo, él era un sanador mental, ¿no? Él debería saber de esas cosas. Y en secreto confiaba en que él estaría de acuerdo con ella.

―Él va a ser verdaderamente horrible con los chicos, sé que sí ―le dijo a él, a modo de explicar su renuencia.

―Sí, eso es completamente posible ―dijo Titus―. Pero ellos tienen que aprender a llevarse con él, ¿no piensas así? O con gente como él. Y tienen que comenzar en alguna parte.

Petunia pensó que ellos no tenían , ni debían, hacerlo. Pero sabía que no podía decirlo. Tenía que pretender que Snape iba a ser una figura paterna adecuada para dos muchachos hipertensos y sensibles, quienes le tenían antipatía (Dudley) y lo detestaban (Harry).

Después de mucho forcejeo, y no pocos intercambios de sarcasmos con Snape, ella estuvo de acuerdo , con resignación, en acceder a las visitas. Ya que las habitaciones de Snape en el colegio no se consideraban lo bastante seguras para este propósito, decidieron usar la cabaña que Sirius había ocupado anteriormente. Más tarde, Petunia sintió que debería haber sabido lo que sucedería; el lugar estaba maldito.

A pesar de su consentimiento, las visitas le seguían pareciendo una locura; después de todo, Snape ya era cuando menos técnicamente el Jefe de Casa de los muchachos, y los veía todos los días en clases, ¿entonces, cuál era el sentido de esto?

Desde el mismo comienzo, las visitas funcionaron mal. Dudley, quien probó tener el temperamento más equitativo de los dos chicos, probablemente podría haberlas soportado. Harry, quien no era así, las encontraba pura tortura.

―Hacemos nuestros trabajos escolares ―le dijo él a Petunia después de una sola visita―. Nos sentamos ahí. Hacemos más tareas. Él no habla con nosotros, no deja que hablemos entre nosotros, no hacemos nada que valga la pena, no volamos en escobas, no hay nada de diversión, ¡y si no hacemos exactamente lo que dice usa esos condenados hechizos de los sangre pura en nosotros! ¡Y ya que él mismo cocina, la comida es asquerosa! ―se fue pisoteando a su cuarto y dio un portazo que hizo sacudirse el dintel al cerrar.

Petunia levantó las cejas y miró a Dudley, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

―¿Está exagerando? ―preguntó Petunia, dando un suspiro.

―No mucho ―dijo Dudley―. En realidad es aburrido, y realmente es un cretino. Harry olvidó mencionar los monólogos: tenemos que escuchar lo malcriados, estúpidos e indignos de su atención que somos nosotros, una y otra vez, y con gran extensión. Y parece ser excesivamente aficionado a las gachas ―tuvo un tic.

Petunia sabía lo que _eso_ significaba―. Suéltalo ya, Dudley.

Dudley le dio su mirada patentada de buey, que solía funcionar bastante bien cuando él lucía la parte. Pero había olvidado que ya no se veía de esa manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, hizo una mueca de frustración.

―¿Qué estás escondiendo? ―preguntó Petunia, añadiendo una advertencia―. Yo _sé_ lo que ese tic significa, Dudley.

Dudley masculló―: ¡Condenado lenguaje corporal!

―¡Dudley...!

―Esta bien, algunos de esos monólogos son acerca de _ti_. Que tu no eres una buena mamá, que nos consientes demasiado, que estás loca, que estás celosa de él, que estabas celosa de tía Lily, bla bla bla bla. Tu conoces la forma en que habla. No tengo idea porque se imagina que nos importaría lo que él piensa, o lo que dice. Él es un cretino, de todos modos. Yo puedo ignorarlo, pero ya conoces a Harry. No puede ignorar _nada_. Especialmente cuando Snape comienza con eso de los nombres.

―¿Los nombres? ―inquirió Petunia. No le sorprendía que Snape no dejara hacer saber sus opiniones a los chicos.

―Sí, él quiere que llevemos su apellido, y cambiar nuestros segundos nombres por el suyo. ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Yo le dije que si fuera a cambiar mi apellido sería por el de Mayhew, como Catón me pidió, o tal vez por Evans, pero nunca por el de Snape. Y si llegara a cambiar mi segundo nombre usaría el segundo nombre de mi abuelo: Llewellyn. Bueno, él se puso todo desdeñoso por eso, pero lo que realmente lo molestó fue cuando Harry dijo que iba a quedarse como Potter, muchas gracias, y que no pensaba cambiarse el nombre de James.

―Oh, cielos ―dijo Petunia―. Severus odiaba a James Potter, así que supongo que eso no le cayó bien.

―Tienes razón, le cayó como un plomo ―dijo Dudley―. Pero Harry dice que de todos modos estaba emparentado con James, y que James además trató de salvarles la vida a él y su mamá cuando Voldemort los atacó, y que no vio a Snape haciendo lo mismo. De modo que no va a cambiarse su nombre, y que además le gusta más James por lo que ha escuchado de él que lo que le gusta Snape, papá biológico o no. Como te imaginarás en este punto se desató un infierno.

Petunia ya se lo podía imaginar. Se estremeció―. ¿Se descontroló demasiado?

Dudley reconoció la referencia a los días de Vernon―. No, no nos dio correazos, si eso es lo que estás preguntando, pero fue por poco, mamá, y no es tímido para usar hechizos que básicamente causan el mismo efecto. Yo no veo que esto vaya a funcionar, para nada.

―Y si sustraemos a Harry , ¿puedes verte haciéndolo solo? ―consultó Petunia, consciente que eso era pedir mucho de alguien.

―No podemos sustraer a Harry porque provoca el fuego de Snape ―dijo Dudley―. Si él no estuviera allí, sería yo. Me puedo dar cuenta. A él le molesta ésto o lo otro, sólo Merlín sabe qué.

Petunia suspiró.

Cuando fue al cuarto de Harry después para hablar con él, creyó ver signos de lágrimas. Esto la dejó helada. El niño que había desafiado a Voldemort, y que había superado tantos desafíos en su vida, que _nunca_ seguía el ejemplo de ella de pasar la muralla por el lado ... ¿llorando? Pero entonces lo comprendió, y reconoció la reacción como la misma que Vernon suscitaba en ella, producto de la ira, frustración, y el sentimiento de impotencia suprema al enfrentarse a una figura autoritaria demencial de la que uno no parecía poder escapar.

Harry estaba tumbado debajo de las mantas de su cama, en posición fetal. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos húmedos.

―¡Lo odio! ―siseó―. ¡Lo odio, lo odio! ¡Él es peor que el cachalote!

Petunia se sentó en el borde de la cama, y dijo con sequedad―. Ya entiendo la idea.

―¡Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás ésto!

―Ah, yo también, Harry.

―¿No podemos hacer que lo internen? ―le preguntó Harry―. ¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes! Pídele ayuda a Titus.

Petunia deseaba poder hacerlo, pero Titus estaba en Londres, aunque tenían una visita concertada ese fin de semana.

~~oOo~~

Puesto que Titus se quedaba con frecuencia en la mansión, Petunia le había dado una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

Cuando él llegó el viernes por la tarde, Petunia quedó muy aliviada de verlo porque ahora tenía un motín en las manos. Harry se rehusaba sencillamente a ir a otra visita con Snape, y Dudley declinaba ir solo. Los chicos, de hecho, se rehusaban hasta ir a las clases de Snape reclamando que él los avergonzaba en público haciendo comentarios personales en frente de los otros estudiantes de Pociones. Snape, claro está, la culpaba a ella, diciendo que alentaba a los chicos para que lo desafiaran, socavando su autoridad parental. Dumbledore estaba de viaje, así que no había quien hiciera de árbitro.

Harry se rehusó a hablar con Titus del asunto, no iba a ir a otra visita, no señor, jamás de los jamases, y ese era el fin de la historia.

Así que en vez de eso, Titus habló con Dudley, y recibió una noción bastante justa de los problemas. Después le sugirió a Petunia y a Snape que discutieran la situación con él; Petunia estaba dispuesta, pero Snape compartía la opinión de su hijo menor acerca de la intervención de Titus, y se rehusó de plano. Además, añadió que Titus debería cesar de interferir en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.

Al final, las visitas continuaron principalmente porque Snape amenazó con revocar el préstamo que la Casa Slytherin había hecho a la Casa Hufflepuff (Dudley), y a la Casa Gryffindor (Harry), para tener a los muchachos bajo su supervisión. Con esta posibilidad, los chicos cedieron.

Petunia comenzó a sentir que estaba viviendo en medio de una guerra, y comenzó a pensar que estaba sintiendo síntomas de fatiga de batalla. Las quejas de Snape eran incesantes, y las deficiencias de los chicos siempre recaían sobre ella; y a pesar de que los chicos no la culpaban a ella por el comportamiento de Snape, gracias a Dios, parecían sentir que ella debería hacer algo al respecto, lo cual, según ella, requeriría intervención divina.

Sus llamadas a Snape para que fuera más flexible con los chicos no tuvieron ningún efecto. Snape tenía una lista de cosas que según él necesitaban corregirse. En el caso de Dudley, eran sus calificaciones, que no eran lo bastantes buenas. El chico tenía mucho potencial intelectual el cual estaba desperdiciando, principalmente a través de su asociación con nacidos de muggles. Petunia al principio pensó que con esto último se refería a ella, pero aparentemente Snape con esto se refería a Hermione Granger. _Y no concuerdo con eso para nada, de hecho, sus calificaciones son buenas porque siempre esta estudiando y repasando con ella._

Las calificaciones de Harry, en contraste, según la opinión de Snape eran completamente inadecuadas, y debería dejar de hacer el tonto con ese patán de Weasley, y ser instantáneamente removido del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que era otra pérdida de tiempo desmesurada.

Petunia se rehusó. _Él adora el quidditch, y no voy a usar algo que ama como un arma en su contra. No lo haré._

Las visitas continuaron con dificultades, hasta el día que Daffy entró volando por las ventanas francesas de la sala de la mansión en estado de pánico con el trozo de una nota aferrada en una garra. Era de Dudley, pidiéndole a Petunia que viniera a la cabaña tan pronto como pudiera.

La escena que descubrieron sus ojos la dejó sin aliento, Severus Snape yacía en el suelo de la cabaña, muy pálido, con un chico arrodillado a cada lado de él.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―gritó ella.

Los chicos evitaron sus ojos y parecieron poco inclinados a responder, así que Petunia se arrodilló junto a Snape y buscó su pulso. Este era lento, pero seguía con vida, para profundo alivio de Petunia. Ella se puso de pie y dijo―: Díganme que sucedió, uno o los dos, ¡pero ahora mismo!

Resultó ser que Snape escogió el final de su visita, una que según los muchachos había aumentado gradualmente en su miseria, para anunciarla a Dudley que no se asociaría más con Hermione Granger y que en el futuro debería evitarla. Y a Harry le dijo que a partir del lunes en la mañana iba a renunciar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Los chicos azuzados en su furia sacaron sus varitas en conjunto y lo golpearon con hechizos aturdidores, uno por cada lado.

―Cayó desplomado al suelo ―dijo Dudley. Harry, muy pálido, no dijo palabra.

Petunia trató un _Ennervate_, pero a pesar de que sus párpados se movieron, siguió aturdido.

―Ya intentamos eso ―dijo Dudley―. No funciona.

El primer impulso de Petunia fue llamar a Poppy Pomfrey, pero sólo por un minuto. La enfermera de Hogwarts iba a reportar algo como esto, pensó frenéticamente, con todos los problemas que esto engendraría. Entonces hizo lo que había hecho la última vez que tuvo una emergencia en esta cabaña: buscó ayuda en un sanador de San Mungo de nombre Titus.

Por suerte esta vez él se estaba quedando en la mansión, y estaba consultando con Pompeyo en la biblioteca algo sobre reparación hogareña cuando Petunia irrumpió en la habitación. Lo llevó hasta la cabaña sin parar a darle explicaciones. No es que necesitara hacerlo cuando él abrió la puerta y vio a Snape en el suelo.

Después de examinar al profesor de Pociones, Titus lo diagnosticó con un bien y verdaderamente aturdido.

―¿Entonces porque no funciona el _Ennervate_? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Para mi es que al realizar los hechizos aturdidores simultáneamente, se dobló el efecto, siendo aun mayor que ser golpeado por uno detrás de otro. Es muy difícil coordinarlos para que esto suceda, algunos magos muy dotados no pueden hacerlo ―miró a los dos muchachos pálidos, y dijo―: Ustedes dos nunca fallan en sorprenderme.

―No quisimos hacerlo ―dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez―. Es que ya tuvimos suficiente ―estaba tiritando.

―¿No puedes despertarlo? ―preguntó Petunia, refiriéndose a Snape.

―Sí, pero necesitaría realizar dos _Ennervates_ simultáneos para esta clase de casos, uno solo no funcionaria ―dijo Titus.

―¡Por supuesto, eso es lógico! ―dijo Petunia, tomándose la cabeza. _Es que ya había renunciado a esperar lógica en la magia._

―Antes de revivirlo ―dijo Titus―, quizás ustedes deberían contarnos como sucedió esto.

Harry pareció incapaz de contarles mucho más, meneando la cabeza cuando preguntaron. Por suerte, Dudley no fue tan reticente. Después de escuchar la historia, Titus dijo―: Petunia, tu tienes un pensadero, ¿no es así? ¿Puedes traerlo?

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendida.

―No es que no crea en tu versión de lo sucedido, Dudley ―dijo Titus, notando su ceño fruncido―. Pero anticipo que el profesor Snape sí, así que vamos a confirmarlo.

Una vez que esto fue hecho, Titus les enseñó a los chicos como coordinar los _Ennervates_ para revivir a Snape. Llevó varios intentos, pero Titus insistió, y se negó a que Petunia interviniera.

Por fin lo consiguieron, y los ojos de Snape se abrieron. Los chicos lo pusieron de pie de un tirón y lo ayudaron a llegar hasta un sillón.

Aun parecía confundido, así que Petunia buscó la provisión oculta de whisky de fuego de Sirius, y logró hallarla. Un sorbo o dos ayudaron a la complexión de Snape, y disminuyeron su confusión, pero tuvo el desafortunado efecto de aflojarle la lengua.

Él comenzó a denunciar a los muchachos con voz ronca, quienes lo escucharon sin comentar, aunque Dudley estaba rojo y los ojos de Harry relampaguearon peligrosamente. Él miró con rabia a Petunia, quien trató de contener su temperamento tratando de ignorarlo. Titus lo oyó sin comentar, y le pidió a los chicos que regresaran a la mansión, lo cual hicieron casi noqueándose entre ellos en su apuro por salir por la puerta.

Titus urgió a Petunia para que lo dejara hablar a él, pero Petunia sentía dudas acerca de la efectividad de discutir más este asunto.

Snape procedió a criticar las habilidades parentales de Petunia en términos claros, y declaró que los chicos necesitaban disciplina, disciplina, y más disciplina. Él iba a solicitar al Wizengamot la custodia total a la primera oportunidad razonable, hizo notar con altanería. Petunia, por su parte, notó que Snape efectivamente tenía la tendencia a hacer monólogos aburridos, mordiéndose la lengua con irritación y esperando.

Titus escuchó con cortesía, y después señaló que los muchachos casi tenían dieciséis años. A los diecisiete serían mayores de edad, ellos estarían en control de sus futuros, al menos hasta cierta extensión. Tampoco serían dependientes financieramente de él.

Snape dijo, con algo menos seguridad, que eso hacia más importante que ellos tuvieran cierta disciplina mientras fuera posible. Petunia siguió callada.

―Yo hablé con Dudley ―dijo Titus― acerca de lo que pasó.

―Ninguno de esos muchachos diría la verdad ―dijo Snape con enojo.

Titus sonrió levemente―. Yo comprendo que los adolescentes con frecuencia exageran, Severus, así que tomé la precaución de revisar sus memorias en el pensadero.

Snape guardó silencio.

―Severus ... yo comprendo tu posición. Incluso estoy de acuerdo con ello a veces ...―Petunia se removió ante esto, pero Titus le hizo señas para que guardara silencio―... pero tu nunca serás capaz de influir para nada en los chicos si continuas por este camino.

―¿Y qué es lo que _yo_ he hecho? ―siseó Snape.

―Bueno, de acuerdo con lo que vi en el pensadero, tu pasas un montón de tiempo culpando a Petunia por el comportamiento de los chicos. Se los echas en cara. Aquí voy a recordar la historia: los chicos escucharon exactamente la misma clase de cosas de Vernon Dursley, un hombre que ambos desprecian profundamente y quien los aterrorizaba. De hecho, tu manera de ser con ellos es muy parecida a la de él, de acuerdo a lo que me han contado. Si quieres saber la verdad, los chicos se encuentran en el punto de cortarte completamente de sus vidas. Ellos no necesitan a un segundo Vernon. Ellos aman a su madre y están muy seguros que ella los ama; y ellos tienen una larga historia con ella que se los prueba. Así que cuando ella tienen un mal momento, o realiza un error parental como les sucede a todos, ellos son más tolerantes con ella.

»Pero tu historia con ellos ha sido desagradable desde el comienzo, y no tienes reserva de buena voluntad que te respalde. Y tus críticas constantes a Petunia trae sus instintos protectoras hacia ella, que ya son bastantes fuertes. Ellos dejan de oírte tan pronto empiezas con eso. Así que al hacerlo, no afectas la relación que tienen con ella, sino que arruinas tu relación con ellos.

Snape enseñó sus dientes en una mueca―. Yo no estoy para complacer a dos adolescentes malcriados.

Titus lo miró fijamente―. Ellos no son malcriados, según mi opinión; de hecho, son lo opuesto. Dudley es bastante maduro para su edad; y Harry puede ser muy flexible. Dudley ha sido bastante específico acerca de los problemas durante las visitas. Por ejemplo está la cuestión de los nombres.

―¡De seguro que tengo el derecho a nombrar a mis propios hijos!

―Si ellos fueran infantes, por cierto que sí. Pero son adolescentes, y sus identidades están atadas con esos nombres.

―'El Niño Que Vivió' ―espetó Snape con amargura.

―Harry ha crecido sabiendo que su madre y su padre se sacrificaron por él, lo cual es una cosa muy poderosa para cualquier niño.

―¡James Potter *_no*_ fue su padre!

―Lo fue, Severus, de todas las maneras que le importan a Harry. Él hizo por Harry lo que los padres deberían hacer por sus hijos. Ellos hacen sacrificios por ellos, en este caso, incluido el mayor de todos. Tu necesitas respetar eso. Tu *_podrías*_ llegar a convertirte en el padre de Harry, pero un examen de sangre no conseguirá hacer eso de la noche a la mañana.

»Antes de que los muchachos lleguen a aceptar esa clase de disciplina de parte tuya, debes ganarte su respeto, si es que no estas preparado para intentar ganarte su afecto. Además debes convertirte en alguien familiar para ellos. Los muchachos tienen personalidades muy diferentes, pero igual de interesantes, y tal vez hasta te encuentres a llegar disfrutando de su compañía. Pero no será así si continuas por este camino.

Snape bufó, pero siguió sin hacer comentarios.

Titus dijo―: ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar a la mansión el domingo? Eso hará que llegues a conocerlos un poquito, en un lugar donde la disciplina no es un tema.

Petunia pudo ver que Snape quería negarse, pero bajo la mirada expectante de Titus, sus ojos cayeron―. Me superan en número ―murmuró.

―Si sientes que necesitas algún apoyo ―dijo Titus―, tal vez debería venir también Minerva McGonagall. Ella es amiga tuya, ¿no es así? Veré si ella está libre.

Snape asintió, pero Petunia no tenía muchas esperanzas de verlo el domingo.

~~oOo~~

Sin embargo, el domingo, Minerva -tal vez advertida por Titus- tomó la precaución de recolectar a Snape de camino. Él lucía sometido, y enojado al respecto, pero se encontraba allí.

Petunia ignoró eso, y los saludó con un 'encantada que hayan venido'. Dudley parecía resignado, y respondió las preguntas de los adultos con educación, pero sin entusiasmo. Harry no, y se amurró toda la comida, dejando escapar un monosílabo ocasional.

Snape estaba callado, así que el peso de la conversación recayó sobre Titus, Minerva y Petunia. Ellos consiguieron hacerlo tolerablemente bien hasta el postre.

Entonces Minerva, sonriendo, dijo que tenía un anuncio y presentó a Petunia con un documento de aspecto oficial.

―¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió Petunia, sorprendida.

―Llegó tu registro, Petunia. Ahora eres oficialmente un animago.

Snape olvidó su mutismo―. ¿Eres un animago _registrado_? ―dijo con asombro. Ya sea su sorpresa fuera halagadora o no, Petunia no pudo decidirse.

Titus le sonrió―. Ella es talentosa, ¿no es así? ―dijo con orgullo, y Petunia sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo Minerva―. Es un logro tremendo considerando su comienzo tardío.

A Petunia le habría gustado darle a Sirius el crédito debido por su éxito en la transfiguración, pero había aprendido cuando menos un poco de discreción; ninguno de los tres adultos presentes sería receptivo a esa noción, así que ella sonrió asintiendo su agradecimiento.

Los muchachos quedaron sorprendidos, y los dos le sonrieron complacidos y aprobando―. Guau, Mamá, ¿ahora que estás registrada nos enseñarás como hacerlo? ―Dudley estaba ansioso.

Hasta Harry salió de su silencio―. Si lo haces, seremos buenos, Tante, ¡lo prometemos! ―dijo riéndose.

Petunia también se rio―. ¡Con la capa de invisibilidad y esa escoba encantada ya es bastante malo! ¡No voy a dejarlos sueltos en el castillo en forma animaga!

―Quizás seamos algo más interesante que un gato ―dijo Harry.

Cuando Petunia señaló que la forma animaga de Minerva también era un gato, él pareció avergonzado y le murmuró una disculpa. Minerva, por suerte, lo tomó con diversión.

Los chicos comenzaron a especular acerca de sus propias formas animagas, y Harry dándole un codazo a Dudley le dijo que probablemente él era una gaviota.

Dudley rodó los ojos―. Espero que sí. Y si lo soy, te encontrarás hasta las narices de popó de pájaro antes que te des cuenta ―sonrió con burla a Harry, y añadió―. Apuesto a que tu eres un Diablo de Tasmania. Lleno de dientes, y sin cerebro.

Harry estaba completamente seguro que él sería algo más interesante que un gato, pero Minerva dijo―: No se tiene control sobre ello, Harry. Tu magia elige. Usualmente es algo por lo que sientes afinidad, aunque no siempre.

Sin embargo, Harry pareció revitalizado por esa idea; de modo que Petunia dijo―: Supongo que podemos hacer algo del trabajo preliminar, de todos modos, y ver como va.

Notó que Titus negaba con la cabeza, y recordó tardíamente que los muchachos se encontraban en desgracia. Minerva entonces se paró para despedirse cortésmente de ellos, y Titus se ofreció a escoltarla hasta el colegio. Snape se quedó, encorvado en la silla, luciendo como si le hubiese gustado escapar con ella.

Una vez que Titus y Minerva se marcharon, Petunia dijo―: Bueno, los dejaré solos ―y se puso también de pie.

Los chicos parecieron entrar en pánico ante el prospecto de quedarse solos con su padre, y Dudley exclamó―. ¡No te vayas, mamá!

―Depende de ti, Severus ―dijo Petunia, mirándolo interrogante.

―Quédate si gustas ―espetó Snape, irritado.

No era una invitación galante, pero era una de todos modos. Petunia se sentó de nuevo. El silencio se extendió.

Al final, Petunia le dijo a los muchachos―. Ustedes dos tienen que ofrecer una disculpa. Háganlo.

Después de una pausa, Dudley dijo―: Lo lamento, señor ―Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo palabra. Harry imitó su silencio.

―Harry ―dijo Petunia, con advertencia.

Harry enrojeció y saltó sobre sus pies―. ¡Yo no voy a disculparme! ¡No con él! ¡No me arrepiento!

Snape comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, pero Petunia se le adelantó―. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo serio de esto, alguno de ustedes dos? ¿Y lo que podría haber sucedido? ―dijo inclinándose hacia adelante con las manos en la mesa―. ¡Podrían haber matado o lastimado seriamente al profesor Snape! ¡Podrían haber terminado en Azkaban por ello!

―¡Habría valido la pena! ―estalló Harry con el labio temblando. Pero no tenía miedo. Petunia reconocía el condenado temperamento Evans cuando lo veía. _Esta sufriendo su propia versión de un colapso emocional._

―¡Cállate! ―le siseó su hermano.

Petunia sabía que tenía que bajar un poco la temperatura emocional, así que dijo con tristeza―. El profesor Snape siempre esta quejándose acerca de mis habilidades parentales, y me temo que tu estas dándole valor a su caso, Harry.

―¡No es culpa tuya! ―exclamó Harry.

Petunia se acercó al muchacho, le puso un brazo alrededor, y consiguió con algo de esfuerzo sentarlo junto a ella―. Por suerte para ustedes dos ―dijo ella con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir―, esto no llegará más lejos. Pero ¿qué pasaría si ustedes perdieran el control con una persona que los acusara legalmente? Ustedes tienen que pensar antes de actuar.

Harry bajó la cabeza, pero todavía una disculpa no hizo aparición.

Petunia dijo―: ¿Recuerdan lo que le sucedió a Sirius? ¡Pasó once años en Azkaban por asesinatos que no cometió! ¿Y por qué? Porque las personas pensaron que él era capaz de ello después del incidente en la Choza de los Gritos cuando estuvo a punto de causar la muerte de un compañero, y estuvo a punto de ocasionar un destino horrible a otro, a un amigo querido nada menos. ¡Todo porque fue imprudente, y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones! Ese es un ejemplo en que deben pensar ustedes dos.

Hubo otro silencio, y Harry por fin alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Snape―. Lo lamento ... señor ―faltándole un poco el aliento en su esfuerzo de mantener el control.

Snape asintió y, para gran alivio de Petunia, no dijo palabra.

Ella pasó los diez minutos siguientes calmando a Harry. Dudley se sentó al otro lado de él, y se unió a sus esfuerzos lo cual ayudó. Cuando alzaron la vista, Snape los estaba mirando fijamente a los tres. Petunia no pudo descifrar su expresión.

―Su amigo ―le dijo de repente a Petunia― piensa que yo también debería disculparme.

Los muchachos alzaron las cabezas, sorprendidos.

―No tengo derecho a criticar a su madre y a su tía con ustedes ―dijo Snape abruptamente. Él consiguió parecer tan arrepentido como Harry, pero Petunia por esta vez no estaba para criticar un esfuerzo genuino.

―En cuanto a la señorita Granger ―le dijo Snape a Dudley―, eso es asunto tuyo. Pero sin embargo, debes considerar su reputación ―Dudley le dio a su madre una mirada sobresaltada.

Después de mirar a Harry por un minuto de una forma extraña y desconcertante, le dijo―: Si quieres seguir jugando quidditch, debo insistir en que mejores tus calificaciones, por lo menos al nivel de las de tu hermano.

―Nosotros trabajaremos en eso, ¿no es así, Harry? ―dijo Dudley, reconociendo el esfuerzo por llegar a un compromiso. Harry asintió de malas ganas, y dejó que su hermano lo guiara fuera de la habitación.

Petunia los observó marcharse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se levantó y sirvió un trago que le pasó a Snape―. ¿No es divertida la paternidad? ―le preguntó.

Él hizo una mueca, y ella se rio―. No necesitas contestarme, esa pregunta fue completamente retórica. Beba, profesor, este es solo el comienzo. Vas a necesitar todo el refuerzo que puedas conseguir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por favorecer, seguir y comentar.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	83. Sin sexo, por favor, somos británicos

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 83: "SIN SEXO, POR FAVOR, SOMOS BRITÁNICOS"**

**.**

_En el cual Severus Snape y Petunia Dursley debaten quien va a ir a contarles a sus hijos los hechos de la vida. O no._

~~oOo~~

Cuando Titus regresó a la mansión, alrededor de media hora más tarde, descubrió a Petunia y Snape compartiendo una conversación, medio sarcástica y medio resignada en la mesa de la sala, mientras bebían whisky de fuego.

―¿Así de mal? ―inquirió, sentándose a la mesa.

Petunia prontamente le sirvió un trago también, y él le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Lo bastante malo ―dijo Snape, mirando sombriamente las profundidades de su vaso.

―No en realidad ―dijo Petunia―. Ambos se disculparon. En el caso de Harry fue como sacarle la muela del juicio con tenazas, pero por otro lado, puede que realmente lo haya dicho en serio, así que nunca se sabe.

―Eso es bueno ―dijo Titus. Le dio a Snape una mirada.

―Y yo me disculpé con ellos ―dijo Snape con gravedad―, por hablar mal de ella ―hizo un gesto con el mentón en dirección a Petunia.

―No lo dijo en serio, pero igual ―dijo Petunia, en voz baja.

―Eso es aún mejor ―dijo Titus, dándole una mirada de reproche a Petunia―. Porque cuando atacas verbalmente al otro padre delante de un hijo, el hijo siente que los estas atacando a _ellos_. Y los chicos tienden a ser muy protectores de sus madres, por supuesto. Estoy seguro que te sentías de ese modo acerca de _tu_ madre, ¿no es así, Severus?

Los ojos de Snape se movieron un poco mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso, pero no contestó. Y , después, tuvo un tic de forma clara.

_«Oh, por Dios, Dudley heredó eso de él.»_

Petunia entonces le describió a Titus lo que había sucedido con los muchachos y él lució pensativo.

―Tengo que decir, Petunia ―dijo―, que en un punto estoy de acuerdo con Severus; un chico tan listo como Harry _debería_ sacar mejores calificaciones en el colegio.

―Yo pensé que estabas de _mi_ parte ―dijo Petunia, dándole una mirada―. Admito que sus notas no son espectaculares, pero están arriba del promedio.

―Apenas ―dijo Snape―, y recuerda que algunos de mis colegas no tienen estándares discernibles.

Petunia le dio una mirada de pocos amigos―. Y después tenemos _tus_ estándares, que son hostigar sin misericordia a cualquiera que no sea Slytherin.

―¿Cuál dirías que es su peor materia? ―preguntó Titus con rapidez, esperando evitar una pelea.

―Adivinación ―dijo Petunia con prontitud―. Él desprecia a Trelawney, cuyas resacas son legendarias, y dice que su materia es "un montón de pelotudeces" , según sus palabras. Y yo no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo con eso, ya que sucede que es la verdad.

―¿Y su segunda peor materia? ―preguntó Titus suavemente.

Petunia miró a Snape con el rabillo del ojo―. Pociones.

Snape frunció el ceño―. Es simple. Él no se esfuerza lo bastante.

Titus la miró a ella―. ¿Petunia?

―Él no obtiene refuerzos positivos ―dijo ella mirando a Snape con irritación―. Además es intimidado constantemente en esa clase.

―¿Y cómo le va a Dudley en esa misma materia? ―le preguntó Titus a ella―. ¿Un poco mejor?

―Mucho mejor ―admitió Petunia―. Pero en su caso la señorita Granger lo ayuda a subir las notas, pienso yo. Si él ha aprendido algo, es por ella.

―¿Y Severus le da refuerzo positivo a_ ella_? ―preguntó Titus.

Petunia resopló un poco, y no contestó. «_No, no lo hace, pero no hay nada ni nadie que prevenga a esa niña que sobresalga en el colegio. Esta en su ADN.__»_

―¿Y tu tratas de que Harry se esfuerce más? ―le consultó Titus a Petunia.

―Sí, lo he intentado ―dijo Petunia. Ella sonó resignada―. Sin tener mucha suerte en eso, debo decir.

―Él está demasiado malcriado para hacer cualquier clase de esfuerzo ―dijo Snape con desdén―. Lo cual es sin duda tu culpa.

Petunia le dio una mirada de disgusto, pero no se dignó a contestarle.

―¿Petunia? ―inquirió Titus.

―Harry hace bien las cosas que le interesan ―dijo Petunia, todavía mirando con irritación a Snape―. Sobre todo en Quidditch. Pero sus notas son excelentes en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar del hecho de los profesores de Defensa, con la excepción de Lupin, fueron pésimos, cuando no homicidas. Le va bien además en las asignaturas enseñadas por los otros tres Jefes de Casa.

―Pero no en Pociones ―dijo Titus.

Petunia se encogió de hombros, pero Titus no aceptó que dejaran el tema.

―No puedes dejar que Harry piense que es aceptable sólo trabajar en las cosas que le gustan, Petunia ―dijo él con seriedad―. Él tendrá que hacer cosas que no le gustan cuando sea adulto, y hacerlas bien. Además tendrá que poder trabajar con _personas_ que no le simpaticen ―aquí le dio una mirada breve a Snape, antes de mirarla a ella de nuevo.

―Y no va a heredar el dinero de James Potter, si es eso lo que estás pensando ―dijo Snape―. No una vez que se sepa que yo soy su padre verdadero.

―A la primera oportunidad que tuve me aseguré de tener una opinión legal al respecto después de escuchar esas felices nuevas ―Petunia le retrucó―. Y a decir verdad, de acuerdo con los expertos, él sí heredará el dinero de James Potter; Lily lo heredó de James porque él fue quien murió primero, y se lo dejó a _ella_ en su testamento; por tanto Harry lo heredará por el testamento de ella. Así que ahí tienes.

―Eso no debería importar, ¿no? ―preguntó Titus.

―No, no debería ―dijo Petunia―. Yo no espero esa clase de intuición de _él_ por supuesto ―aquí indicó a Snape―, pero en serio, ¡yo esperaba más de ti, Titus! Seguro que puedes pensar en una razón por la que Harry tiende a no preocuparse por el futuro.

El rostro de Titus se aclaró―. Él no espera tener uno.

―Exacto ―dijo Petunia de forma miserable―. Él no me lo ha dicho directamente; sino Dudley ―con el rabillo del ojo ella vio que Snape tenía otro tic fuerte.

―¿Has hablado de eso con él? ―inquirió Titus.

―No ―admitió Petunia―. En realidad no sé que decirle. Sonaría tremendamente estúpido tratar de tranquilizarlo, ¿no? Harry sabe acerca de los Horcruxes, sabe que Voldemort quiere matarlo, y sabe que no puede matar a Voldemort. Así que ya ves... ―su voz quedó en el aire.

Hubo un largo silencio, y después Titus dijo―: Ya veo.

Snape los estaba mirando fijamente a ambos. Por fin, exclamó―: ¡Permites que se salga con la suya por *_eso*_? ¡Él te está manipulando!

―¡No juzgues a Harry por ti! ―dijo ella, con los labios apretados―. ¡Él no es un Slytherin!

―Petunia, yo comprendo lo que estas diciendo, pero veamos las cosas por partes. ¿Vas a apoyar a Severus en su posición? ―preguntó Titus―. ¿Que Harry no jugará quidditch si no sube sus calificaciones al nivel de Dudley en Pociones?

Petunia suspiró―. Sí, lo apoyaré. Él le ha dado bastantes advertencias a Harry, y no pienso que sea algo irrazonable. Voy a decírselo a Harry; y le diré a Dudley que ni siquiera _piense_ en fallar en su examen de Pociones, o tendré sus entrañas por ligas.

Titus rio―. ¡Yo ni pensé en eso!

Petunia sonrió―. Pues yo sí, de inmediato. He pasado años tratando de mantenerme cuando menos un paso delante de ellos. No ha sido fácil.

Titus después le preguntó a Snape que si estaría dispuesto a visitar a los muchachos en la mansión―. Ya que las notas de Harry en Pociones han asumido tanta importancia, quizás podrías ayudarlo en esa asignatura. Y si se siente más cómodo en casa, comenzar a tener las visitas aquí.

―¿Y estás planeando supervisar esas visitas? ―le preguntó Snape con sarcasmo.

―"Árbitro" es la palabra que tengo en mente ―dijo Titus con facilidad―. Al menos por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se enfríen un poco. ¿Tienes un laboratorio de pociones en la casa, Petunia?

―Se encuentra en uno de los edificios externos ―dijo Petunia―. Ese de dos pisos en la arboleda. Mi tatarabuelo solía usarlo para sus programas de crianza. Esta hecho de piedra por esto, para sobrevivir tanto al fuego de dragones como las explosiones azarosas, a las que según tengo entendido Cassius Mayhew era bastante propenso.

―Eso suena ideal ―dijo Titus.

―Necesita ser aseado ―le advirtió Petunia―. Los dragones y pájaros que criaba eran mantenidos abajo, y el laboratorio se encuentra en el piso superior. Ahora esta cerrado, pero sospecho que Algy sabrá como entrar.

―Ese será entonces tu próximo proyecto, y estoy seguro que Severus te ayudará con eso, ¿no es así, Severus? Para que puedas implementar el laboratorio del modo que te gusta.

Snape tenía una expresión de que eso no estaría muy alto en su lista de Cosas Divertidas Que Hacer, pero por el otro lado, como Petunia le había señalado, eso evitaría otro montón de hechizos aturdidores simultáneos de parte de sus hijos insatisfechos; así que estuvo de acuerdo de malas ganas. También estuvo de acuerdo con visitar a los chicos en la mansión en el intertanto.

Rompiendo otro largo silencio, Petunia se volteó hacia Snape para decir―: Tenía la intención de preguntarte: ¿qué quisiste decir con eso que le dijiste a Dudley acerca de la reputación de Hermione Granger? No puedo imaginar que la de ella sea mala.

―No es eso ―dijo Snape, haciendo dar vueltas al licor en el vaso con un movimiento acostumbrado de su muñeca―. Me refiero a que ellos están pasando mucho tiempo juntos y que ésta podría sufrir.

―Tampoco puedo imaginar que eso te importe a ti ―dijo Petunia. «_Ahora estas siendo una arpía, Angharad. Córtala.__»_

Snape rodó los ojos―. Todavía pienso que deberías desalentar esa relación ―dijo, volviendo al corazón del asunto.

―Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, diría yo ―dijo Petunia―. Ella es una chica agradable. Y muy inteligente.

―Dudley parece ser estar algo enfocado en un único camino ―observó Snape.

Petunia quedó tan azorada de que hubiese notado algo personal acerca de uno de los chicos que se quedó callada por un minuto entero. Después dijo―: Pero a ti no te gusta que ella sea hija de muggles, ¿o sí?

―Eso no es del todo deseable ―dijo Snape pausadamente―. En el mejor de los casos, Dudley es un cuarterón, y cualquier chico que ellos tengan seria muggle esencialmente, y por lo tanto tiene mayor probabilidad que sea un squib ―las palabras "como tu" quedaron en el aire, sin decirse.

―Dicho sea de paso, yo he escuchado que se cuestiona esa teoría ―dijo Titus con suavidad, evitando una respuesta airada de Petunia―. La investigación médica ha demostrado que las brujas y magos nacidos de muggles son colisiones accidentales entre ramas antiguas de squibs, con sólo algunos cuantos ejemplos espontáneos. Por cierto que ese parece ser el caso en la familia de Petunia. Pero creo que lo que en verdad te preocupa, Severus, es qué sucedería si Dudley y Hermione *_**no***_ continuaran su relación , ¿no es así?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―dijo Snape, exhibiendo su gesto de desdén acostumbrado―. Estaría totalmente deleitado.

―Pero no estarías totalmente deleitado, estoy seguro, del efecto que esa ruptura pudiera tener sobre tu hijo ―dijo Titus―. Especialmente si estuviera demasiado comprometido emocionalmente en esa relación.

La cabeza oscura de Severus se elevó, y le dio una mirada intensa, sólo por un instante, y después volvió a mirar su bebida.

Titus continuó―. Otro problema posible es que en un grupo tan cerrado como ese, el chico que queda afuera (Harry en este caso), puede verse también emocionalmente involucrado hasta el punto de que se produzca una competencia.

Petunia quedó estupefacta, nunca había llegado a considerar eso. Por fin, ella dijo―: No lo creo, Titus. Los chicos son muy cercanos, así ha sido desde que son pequeños y, por lo que Harry dice, aunque Hermione le agrada mucho no veo que haya señales de alguna competencia. Él tiene una novia propia, sabes.

―¿Quién es? ―demandó Snape, luciendo sorprendido.

―Por un tiempo se sentía muy atraído por esa Buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang ―dijo Petunia―, pero ahora anda interesado en la más joven de los Weasley.

Snape gimió, con la cabeza en las manos―. ¡Un Weasley!

―Bueno, ella es sangre pura, ¿no? ―dijo Petunia exasperada―. ¿No era esa tu objeción a la señorita Granger? ¿Qué tiene de malo esta otra?

Snape masculló―. Ya has conocido a sus hermanos, ¿no? ¿Especialmente a los tres menores?

―Así es ―dijo Petunia―. Sucede que Ron Weasley es la mayor competencia que tiene Dudley por la mano de Hermione Granger.

―Que Merlín nos ayude a todos, entonces ―dijo Snape sombriamente―, no hay esperanzas de un alivio.

―Sobre la cuestión de Dudley y Hermione rompiendo ―dijo Petunia, ignorando esto último―, eso es algo que a todos nos sucede. Todos lo hemos experimentado. Por supuesto que Dudley a veces se toma las cosas muy a pecho, pero eso es lo que hacen todos los adolescentes, ¿o no?

―Por cierto ―dijo Titus―. Así como muchos adultos.

Snape le dio una mirada rápida a él, y después a Petunia, pero se quedó callado.

―En esa clase de situaciones, el apoyo de la familia es crucial ―continuó Titus―. Pero yo pienso que Severus tiene un buen punto, quizás tu deberías asegurarte de que Dudley comprenda que esa clase de relaciones con frecuencia no sobrevive después del colegio.

Snape le dio otra mirada velada en silencio.

―¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso sin recibir acusaciones de Dudley, y también de Harry, de que no me gusta Hermione? ―preguntó Petunia―. Porque me apuesto a que eso es lo que sucederá. Junto con el especial adolescente: "tu no lo entiendes".

―Puede que tengas que soportar algo de eso ―admitió Titus―, pero lo harás por su bien, ¿cierto? Y él recibirá el mensaje, aun cuando suceda que no le guste.

Petunia se tomó la cabeza―. ¿Por qué yo? ―casi lloriqueó.

―Porque Dudley no conoce lo bastante bien a Severus para aceptar consejos suyos ―dijo Titus con franqueza―. Eso vendrá con el tiempo, sin embargo, si todos tienen _paciencia_ ―y si no estabas poniendo atención, te perderías el leve énfasis en la última palabra.

―Y mientras estás teniendo esa charla encantadora con él ―dijo Snape con sarcasmo―, asegúrate de contarle acerca del control de natalidad. Aunque me encantaría ser una mosca en la pared para no perderme *_esa*_ conversación.

―¡Yo _*no_* voy a darles *_La Charla*_! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Ese es trabajo de hombres!

―Bueno, puesto que ustedes dos parecen estar permitiéndose un inusitado comportamiento hormonal, yo diría que son los candidatos más obvios para ese trabajo ―dijo Snape, tomando un trago de su vaso de whisky para mayor énfasis.

―¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ―dijo Petunia antes de poder contenerse. «_Condenado comentario, sé que debería ignorarlo completamente.__»_

―Ustedes dos parecen estar conduciendo un amorío ilícito en frente de _mis_ hijos ―dijo Snape, inspeccionándose las uñas―. No puedo decir que eso me complazca.

―Me sorprendería si llegaras a notar algo ―dijo Petunia, con una sonrisa radiante―, yo siempre supuse que no conocías los hechos de la vida.

Snape le dio una mirada desagradable, y murmuró de manera audible―. ¡Mira quien habla!

Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Titus, pero por larga experiencia Petunia sabía que con Snape el mandoble de un espadón era el único medio de desviar este tipo de corte al corazón. «_Y que me condenen si permito que ataque a Titus, quien solamente esta tratando de ayudar.__»_

De modo que ella dijo dulcemente―. ¡Oh,_ no_, querido Sevvy! ¡Si tu querías darle La Charla a los muchachos, por supuesto que debes hacerlo! Considera toda la experiencia que sin duda has ganado en el programa de solteros; los consejos prácticos que puedes darles en esa área podrían ser invaluables, ¡estoy segura!

Snape casi se atoró en su trago. Dejó caer el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa, mirándola con rabia, y dijo con énfasis―. ¡Mi nombre *_no*_ es Sevvy, y yo *_no*_ soy tu querido!

―Compórtate, entonces ―dijo Petunia―, y yo te haré esta promesa solemne: volveré a llamarte Grasoso ―«_y_ _ya noté que no lo negó. Punto para mi, creo.__»_

Titus intervino aquí con la clara intención de prevenir un pelea campal―. Bueno, esa quizás sea un área a considerar. ¿Ya le has dado alguna información sobre ese tema a los chicos, Petunia?

―No ―dijo Petunia. Ella se levantó y fue en busca de un objeto que se encontraba en un estante―. De hecho, ellos parecen estar convencidos de que quien necesita esa información soy yo, y me dieron esto. Con frecuencia me dan regalos jocosos para navidad o para mi cumpleaños, junto con uno real, aunque debo admitir que esto no se trata exactamente de pantuflas de conejito.

Se trataba de un libro de segunda mano, comprado en una librería de libros usados en Puddleborough, como ella descubrió más tarde. Y tenía el titulo chispeante de **«Sexo Higiénico para las Fuerzas Armadas»**. Databa de principios de 1940's, a juzgar por la fecha de publicación.

―Después que los chicos me lo regalaron ―dijo Petunia―, procedieron a leerlo en voz alta, tomando turnos, para beneficio de todos los habitantes de la residencia. Pienso que el señor Crouch y Algy se encontraron muy confundidos con ello; Nesta no se molestó en escuchar, como si fuera algo viejo para ella; y Pompeyo e Ismael parecieron sentir que la información aquí impartida no era acertada, aunque no se pudieron poner de acuerdo en exactamente como. Y déjenme decirles que si no han escuchado a un elfo doméstico británico y un pájaro miná de Nueva Jersey discutir encarnizadamente sobre el uso adecuado de profilácticos, ni piensen que crean haber escuchado antes la palabra 'absurdo'.

En este punto, para beneficio de los magos, leyó un ejemplo. El estilo era muy serio, muy laborioso, y muy, muy, Ministerio de Salud Pública alrededor de cincuenta años atrás. Hablaba un montón acerca de "higiene personal" y los ultra-correctos eufemismos le daban ganar de reírse bobamente.

La cara de Titus desapareció detrás de sus manos, sus hombros estremeciéndose; Snape, quien la había estado mirando con incredulidad, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y pretendió toser en el. Su cara estaba en su mayor parte oscurecida, pero Petunia vio que se estaba riendo, lo que era algo que ella creía que él era incapaz de hacer.

―Así que ya ven ―continuó ella―. Ellos por lo _menos_ han leído esto.

―¿Y no los _castigaste_? ―consultó Snape, aun estaba teniendo problemas para no estallar en carcajadas, lo que no estaba ayudando la tendencia de Titus y Petunia hacia lo mismo―. ¿Por leer tales cosas en voz alta en presencia de su _madre_?

―No, no lo hice ―admitió Petunia―. No pude parar de reír lo suficiente para hacerlo. He descubierto que eso tiende a interferir con la disciplina.

De hecho se había reído hasta llorar, para deleite de los chicos. «_Soy un mal ejemplo, lo que es precisamente el punto de Snape.__»_

Snape meneó la cabeza, pero todavía no conseguía hablar. Titus ahora se estaba riendo tan fuerte que estaba literalmente fuera de combate. Eso era contagioso, Petunia estaba tratando de controlar sus risitas con todas sus fuerzas, sin tener éxito. Y tan pronto uno de ellos paraba de reír, la risa de los otros empezaba el ciclo de nuevo.

Pompeyo, atraído por el ruido, miró dentro y al verlos a los tres con la cara enrojecida e incapaces de hablar, les dio una mirada de reprobación y desapareció. Regresó un par de minutos más tarde con tres vasos grandes de agua, colocando uno frente a cada uno de ellos. Unos sorbitos de agua ayudaron a Petunia, y fue por fin capaz de parar de reír, a fuerza de no mirar a ninguno de los hombres (los cuales estaba segura la harían volver a empezar de nuevo).

Con un jadeo, ella dijo―: Gracias, Pompeyo.

Él asintió, y dijo con desaprobación―. Usted estaba leyendo de nuevo ese libro, ¿no es cierto? ¡Lo hacia, lo sé! ¡Siempre hace que usted se ria, aunque no veo porque o qué haya de divertido en eso! ¡Y está errado acerca de los profilácticos, sin importar lo que ese estúpido pájaro diga.

Con esta despedida, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta con un golpe decidido. Petunia se cubrió la boca con la mano y se mordió un dedo con fuerza para evitar reincidir.

Los dos hombres parecieron recobrar el control, aunque pasaron un largo rato sorbiendo agua los minutos siguientes, mientras Petunia se secaba los ojos disimuladamente.

―Tu eres un Slytherin de sangre pura, ¿no? ―le dijo Snape a Titus―. Sí, Dumbledore me contó que lo eras ―indicó a Petunia―. Ella es una Gryffindor hija de muggles. ¿Qué es lo ves en ella?

Petunia resintió la preguntó al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba la misma cosa. Sintió curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta de Titus.

―¿Tu te sentiste atraído por una Gryffindor hija de muggles, no es así? ―señaló Titus.

―¡Lily fue una bruja verdadera! ―dijo Snape―. ¡Una muy dotada! Y ella era bonita, preciosa, de hecho.

―Petunia es una bruja verdadera ―dijo Titus―. Y ella es igual de dotada. Y hermosa también.

―Eso es ir demasiado lejos, Titus ―dijo Petunia, calmadamente, aunque por debajo se sentía un poco temblorosa y no sabía porque―. Ni mi propia madre diría algo más que "_jolie laide_"(1).

―Eso tampoco es correcto ―dijo Titus―. Tu luces como esas mujeres en los retratos de los Viejos Maestros que he visto en museos muggles, ya sabes, distinguida. Como nadie que haya visto antes. Como si gobernaran el mundo antes del desayuno, y leyeran filosofía el resto del día.

―Merlín ―dijo Snape―. En serio le dio fuerte.

―Me temo que vaya a salir de eso y verme como lo que yo soy ―le dijo Petunia a Snape, y los dos se quedaron mirando a Titus.

―Yo te veo como eres ―dijo Titus con obstinación―. Y si no puedes verlo, es una lástima, pero eso no afecta lo que _yo _veo.

Snape rodó los ojos, y masculló―. Creo que tengo nauseas.

Petunia no respondió, pero se estiró para tomar la mano de Titus.

Al ver esto, Snape dijo con malicia―. ¿Y Titus es el hombre más hermoso que has visto, Petunia?

―No, no lo es ―dijo Petunia―. La locura no me afecta de esa forma ―y por cierto, de todos sus pretendientes, Titus, robusto y de pelo rubio arenoso, era el menos bien parecido. Aunque pensaba que sus ojos grises eran atractivos, y aun mejor, tenía una nariz recta y no muy grande. Petunia, quien no tenía ese tipo de nariz, le gustaba verla, aunque no admitiera que era así de trivial―. Es su voz ―dijo ella con veracidad―. Yo podría escuchar su voz por horas. No sé por qué, pero me calma. Y él es sensato, como mi papá. Después de la vida que he tenido, la sensatez es una cualidad increíblemente atractiva. Y en un mago, eso es tan raro como los dientes en una gallina.

―¡A eso llamo una sonrisa romántica! ―dijo Titus sonriendole ampliamente. Ella le sonrió igual.

―Sensatez no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero como quieran ―dijo Snape con voz resignada―. Les aconsejaría que busquen un cuarto, pero tenemos algo que resolver primero. ¿Quién va a darle La Charla a los muchachos?

―No yo, ronroneó el gato dormilón (2) ―recitó Petunia.

―No yo, ladró el perro holgazán ―siguió Titus.

―Ya veo que me dejaron el ruidoso pato amarillo ―dijo Snape―. Espléndido.

Al final, ellos decidieron elegir a Héctor como la pequeña gallinita roja, a pesar de que Petunia se preguntaba si el padre de cinco hijos seria el mejor instructor para los niños en el tema del control de natalidad. Como sea.

Más tarde Héctor les contó que aunque los muchachos parecieron comprender, pasaron toda la sesión entre risitas. Petunia se limitó a asentir, y suprimió una risita.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): belleza fea; belleza poco convencional.

N/T(2): del cuento infantil La Gallinita Roja.

**Nota de la Autora:** El libro «Sexo Higiénico para las Fuerzas Armadas» es inventado. Pero si alguna vez llegan a ver los documentales aleccionadores como "Reefer Madness" (1936), se harán a la idea.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	84. Entrando a la Mística

**CAPÍTULO 84**

**Nota de la Autora:** De acuerdo, después de ese interludio, seguimos con la trama tal cual. El reseñador que pensó que yo estaba escribiendo en círculos porque estaba bloqueada tiene demasiada razón. La última vez que esto sucedió fue en la sección previa al capitulo 51 (es decir, la tercera tarea), y no fue divertido -de hecho, fue como tortura- pero descubrí que si continuas escribiendo, eventualmente descubrirás tu camino fuera del laberinto; y si no lo haces, no lo harás y la historia morirá. Así que tengan paciencia, amigos, estoy intentándolo.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 84: "ENTRANDO A LA MÍSTICA"**

**.**

_En el cual los Cazadores de Horcruxes entran a la madriguera de Cassius Mayhew y aparecen preguntas. Las respuestas son más difíciles de aparecer._

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, Petunia tuvo su usual desayuno de consulta con el señor Crouch acerca de los diarios de Catón. Él tenía más traducciones preparadas, pero de acuerdo con él, ninguna se refería directamente a la principal área de interés de Petunia: la ubicación de los Horcruxes. Además se quejó de la lentitud del proceso dado que Catón había hechizado esa sección de los diarios en dialecto Chippewayan(1).

Sin embargo, Petunia igual los leyó, en parte porque no estaba segura que los Horcruxes proclamaran su presencia en el texto de forma lo bastante prominente para anunciarse al señor Crouch, y en parte porque quería descubrir si Catón había conseguido sobrevivir su adolescencia. Las posibilidades de esto no eran muy grandes, porque su fantasma -cuando apareció- parecía ser joven; pero también estaba el de Cressy, y Petunia sabía que ella había vivido hasta una edad avanzada.

Las nuevas traducciones comenzaban con un recuento del viaje de la familia Mayhew a Minessota.

~~oOo~~

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

En Minessota, nos quedamos con la prima materna de mi madre, Angela Parrant y su familia. Ellos vivían en un enclave mágico en San Paul llamado Frogstown (se encontraba construido sobre un pantano), y nos quedamos allí seis meses, los que ella no pareció notar. De hecho, la prima Angela parecía manejar una casa abierta para muchas amistades y parientes, y cuatro personas más eran muy pequeña diferencia, según ella. No vi razones para dudar de su palabra. Madre y ella habían sido amigas en la infancia, y ella pareció encantada por nuestra visita.

Angela tenía tres hijas: una de mi edad llamada Dorcas (no, en serio), quien había nacido de edad mediana como algunas personas lo hacen. Como resultado, aunque era bastante bonita, no era ni un poco interesante porque podías ver que nunca cambiaría demasiado. Ay.

La segunda hija era de la edad de Cressy, y se llamaba Ariel, a pesar de que es difícil imaginar a alguien menos etérea que ella; era Defensa en el equipo de Quodpot de Frogtown, y lucía el papel. Siempre estaba tratando de interesar a Cressy en jugar quodpot, al parecer el equipo necesitaba otro delantero, y Cressy tenía la edad correcta y la talla. Pero Cressy, sin embargo, era una ciudadana del _Gran Interior_ si es que acaso existió una. Al final, mi hermana rechazó participar de plano, señalando que en una ocasión intentara quodpot al aire libre por mera cortesía, los mosquitos casi se la habían comido viva y el quodpot explotó en sus manos. Ariel le prometió lanzarle un conjuro anti-insectos para proteger a Cressy de las hordas de mosquitos, pero no existía un hechizo que ayudara a su coordinación ojo-mano, que era pésima. Y la carrera atlética de Cressy murió apenas en ciernes.

A la hija Parrant más joven la llamaban Marnie, que era apócope de Marina o algo parecido, y tenía la edad de Tully. Era una niña pequeña, bastante sencilla, aunque encantadora en una cierta manera traviesa, y notablemente brillante. Mi hermanito quedó prendido de ella, con anzuelo y todo, como dicen en Minnesota. Tal como él, Marnie era una squib. Y también como él, su magia _estaba_ dentro, me daba cuenta. Comencé a preguntarme si la magia sumergida no sería una cualidad familiar en los Wallers, la misma vieja familia inglesa mágica de la que mi madre y su prima descendían por la parte materna. Empero, sabía que no tenía caso preguntarle a mi madre por esto. Pero guardé este dato para presentárselo a mi padre más tarde, y también se lo mencioné a Tully, un acto inconsiderado que más tarde demostró tener una serie de consecuencias imprevistas.

La comunidad mágica norteamericana parecía sentir menos preocupación por los squibs que la europea. La reacción general era un encogimiento de hombros, y comentar que sería mejor que se enrolara al niño en una buena escuela muggle. (Marnie atendía una escuela privada local, con excelente reputación). Como resultado, una gran cantidad de squibs se encontraba integrada con la comunidad muggle, y los magos conocían mucho más acerca de sus primos no-mágicos que el mago británico promedio. Y como resultado, ellos tenían mucha mayor influencia.

Mi padre escribía regularmente, cartas angustiadas preguntándole a madre dónde estaban ciertas cosas, cuándo vendríamos a casa, y de paso, ¿qué debería hacer acerca de las personas que rondaban la Mansión y preguntaban acerca de nuestro paradero? Esta misiva asustó tremendamente a mi madre. Ella escribió que le pidiera a Dumbledore que arreglara protecciones mágicas para la Mansión. Ella juzgaba a mi padre capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, como por cierto lo era; y como un par de mortífagos embrionarios descubrieron cuando intentaron acorralarlo en su laboratorio y extraer información de él. Los encontraron unos pocos días después, vagando por los caminos en los alrededores de Hogsmeade, magullados y desorientados, incapaces de decirle a alguien lo que les había sucedido. El acecho a la Mansión cesó abruptamente.

Aun así, mi madre consideró que era demasiado pronto para regresar, de modo que ella nos mudó con otro pariente en Portland, Oregon. Esto nos sirvió por otro par de meses, aunque Tully extrañaba tanto a Marnie que ella arregló para que la niña nos visitara, y la llevamos con nosotros hasta nuestra otra parada, que fue Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda, donde mi madre tenía otra prima a quien visitar.

Cuando Marnie regresó por fin a su casa, Tully le rogó a mi madre que lo dejara ir con ella a vivir en Minessota, y asistir a la misma escuela que ella. Madre pensó que era sabio acordar con esto por lo menos por un año, dados los problemas con Riddle y compañía y el ataque a mi padre. Y lo arregló así, a pesar de las protestas frenéticas de Padre, (quien tenía toda una tanda de pociones y hechizos para probar en el pobre Tully, según contaba). Madre intentó conseguir que Cressy también fuera, pero , para ese tiempo, el viaje nos parecía cada vez menos atractivo a nosotros dos. Cressy quería ir a su casa en Inglaterra. Y yo también. No podría hallar Horcruxes en Nueva Zelanda, por más hermosa que fuera. Ni podría matar a Riddle, y esa era todavía mi ambición.

También le escribí a Dumbledore, y él me mantuvo al tanto del paradero de Riddle. Una vez que dejó el colegio, en vez de seguir un camino de gloria política y académica, como se podría esperar de él, comenzó a trabajar en «Borgin y Burkes», de todos los lugares. Dumbledore dijo que él pensaba que Riddle andaba a la caza de artefactos mágicos, en especial los conectados a la escuela y los Fundadores. Me acordé de Helena Ravenclaw, y lo que le sucedió a ella y la joyería de su madre y me estremecí.

Ahora estaba tan decidido como Cressy a ir a casa, o más.

~~oOo~~

La traducción terminaba allí; _parece que siempre termina en una parte inconveniente,_ pensó Petunia. El señor Crouch pareció sorprendido que ella quisiera que continuara con las traducciones, pero estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo, y tan pronto le fuera posible, aunque gimió ante la idea de forcejear con más Chippewayan.

Mientras esto tomaba lugar, Petunia arregló una inspección del antiguo laboratorio independiente que tenía la Mansión para seguir con la agenda de visitas planeadas de Snape, y ver si era un lugar adecuado para que él le enseñara pociones a Harry, y tener acceso a los chicos. Dado el tenor de los diarios Mayhew, ella quería ver si la investigación de Cassius continuaba estando allí, o si quedaba algo de eso. Algy fue incorporado en el grupo (que incluía a los muchachos, Snape y Titus), para su evidente desmayo.

―Pídeselo a Pompeyo ―fue su ruego, pero Petunia fue firme. Aunque Pompeyo tenía magia propia, ella estaba bastante segura que no sería suficiente para traspasar las protecciones que sus parientes habían colocado en el laboratorio. Y tras ver a Algy lidiar con el hechizo en la recámara de Cressy, estaba segura que él sabría como abrir también este sitio.

De modo que cuando ellos se encontraron parados afuera del laboratorio, Algy abrió la puerta con renuencia para el grupo, tiritando un poco mientras lanzaba el hechizo. Esto podría haber sido efecto del viento helado de la mañana, pero Petunia no lo estimaba así. Pero el pequeño dragón se negó firmemente a contarle las razones de esta reluctancia.

La construcción de piedra del primer piso impresionó a los hombres.

―Esto debe haber costado mucho para construirse ―fue el comentario de Titus, mientras inspeccionaba las lámparas de bronce colgadas desde el techo, y Snape pasaba sus manos por las piedras extremadamente pulidas en mesas y casilleros con lo que ella pensaba era admiración. Los chicos parecían apagados -Harry había tomado lo de sus calificaciones en Pociones de forma predecible- y miraron el lugar con curiosidad, pero dijeron poco.

Algy estaba aun más apagado. Cuando ellos llegaron a las escaleras al segundo piso, Snape, Titus y los chicos las despejaron de las maderas que la bloqueaban. La puerta pesada, o quizás sería mejor llamarla losa, sobre el descanso a medio camino no pudo ser movida. No tenía picaporte, ni había forma clara de abrirla.

Petunia se volteó hacia Algy―: ¿Algy? ¿Puedes abrirla?

Algy le dio una mirada y dijo en voz baja―. Preferiría no hacerlo, Petunia.

―¿Existe una razón para ello? ―preguntó Petunia con paciencia.

Algy fue franco―. No estoy seguro de lo que vayamos a encontrar. Al padre de Cressida le gustaba mucho experimentar.

―Tengamos las varitas preparadas, entonces ―murmuró Harry. Ya que Snape era, por consentimiento común, el duelista más experimentado del grupo, recibió la posición del frente, con Algy sobre su hombro. Titus iba justo detrás de él, con los muchachos, y Petunia en la retaguardia, bastante contrariada con su posición.

Algy se estiró hacia adelante y puso su garra pequeña sobre la superficie de la losa―. _Ianuam aperi_ ―cuchicheó. La losa se estremeció levemente y se entreabrió con un gruñido. Los hombres se movieron hacia adelante para forzarla a abrirse, pero Algy les hizo señas de que esperaran. A la cuenta de cinco, dijo―: _Iftaḥ yā simsim _―en un lenguaje que Petunia no supo reconocer, pero la losa se movió lentamente hasta abrirse, bisectando la entrada.

Una nube de aire enviciado emergió de la oscuridad detrás de la puerta. Ellos hicieron los rostros a un lado, y el efecto gradualmente se detuvo.

―_Lumos_ ―murmuró Snape, y la punta de su varita se iluminó. Él dirigió el grupo subiendo por otras escaleras, con Algy todavía sobre su hombro.

―¡Yo soy la Gryffindor aquí! ―masculló Petunia, mientras los chicos le daban miradas divertidas.

Al principio fue tan oscuro como saltar al vacío, hasta que fueron capaces de encender sus varitas. En lo alto de las escaleras, Titus usó la suya para encender las lámparas de bronce, lo cual ayudó. Ya que este era el piso superior, el techo era abovedado. Las ventanas eran de forma gótica, y tenían trifolios elaborados de piedra que dividían el vidrio, haciendo que fuera imposible usarlas para ingresar, o para salir. _Probablemente eso es deliberado._

―Luce un poco como una iglesia ―dijo Dudley con admiración.

―Es verdad que luce así ―estuvo de acuerdo Petunia.

―Fue usada de esa manera ―dijo Algy con seriedad―. Los experimentos mágicos eran la religión de Cassius Mayhew.

Era un lugar muy impresionante, con una fila de libreros y gabinetes contra una muralla, y una fila de mesas de piedra contra la otra. Había varias piletas, y cuando Snape abrió una llave, agua de aspecto gris salio disparada aunque se fue aclarando gradualmente después de correr unos pocos minutos―. Las cañerías todavía funcionan ―fue su comentario, después de cerrar la llave y ver como se iba por el drenaje de la pileta.

Un número de calderos estaban almacenados nítidamente debajo de los mostradores; de hecho, a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sellado el lugar, no parecían tener nada de polvo, lo que resultaba muy extraño al parecer de Petunia.

Hubo un ruido repentino, y Petunia se sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor con rapidez, pero no vio nada. Después una serpiente apareció desde debajo de un gabinete, ondulando rápidamente a través del piso. Petunia juzgó que tendría unos dos metros de largo, tenía rayas anaranjadas y negras, y no menos de tres cabezas; ninguna de las cuales parecía muy amistosa en esos momentos. Ella saltó hacia atrás, pero nadie más pareció preocupado, incluyendo a Algy.

―Es un Runespoor ―dijo Algy―. Cassius Mayhew solía criarlos por sus huevos, que se usan en numerosas pociones, especialmente aquellas para aumentar la inteligencia. Su hijo Catón era un hablante de pársel, según recordarás, y podía hablar con ellas, así que no era demasiado peligroso.

El runespoor parecía agitado, así que Harry se dirigió a ella en pársel. La criatura se detuvo abruptamente, y las tres cabezas, alertas, se elevaron en el aire mirándolo con atención. Una de las cabezas, Petunia pensaba que la de la izquierda, le siseó. Harry contestó de nuevo. La cabeza de la derecha interrumpió la conversación, y ésta y la primera empezaron a discutir.

Harry les siseó a ambas, y ellas dejaron de pelear, y lo miraron―. Típica Runespoor ―murmuró―. Las cabezas de la izquierda y derecha no se llevan bien, y la del medio esta calculando la raíz cuadrada de _pi_.

―¿Te puede decir algo? ―preguntó Titus.

Petunia notó que Snape guardaba silencio, y ni siquiera parecía estar poniendo atención. Estaba inspeccionando las filas de jarras en los gabinetes, cada una cuidadosamente etiquetada, con algo parecido al arrobamiento en su rostro.

―Me estaba haciendo preguntas ―dijo Harry, escuchándose divertido―. Quiere saber dónde esta el mago … no estoy seguro si acaso se refiere a Cassius o Catón. Probablemente sea a Catón, creo, ya que él hablaba pársel.

―¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? ―preguntó Petunia. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba Cassius muerto. Y asumía que Catón también lo estaba, tras ver su fantasma, o lo que ella asumía que era su fantasma. En el mundo mágico nunca se podía estar seguro.

―Ellos no suelen ser de larga vida ―comentó Snape, quien todavía estaba mirando los contenedores con ojos fascinados―. Tienen muchas desavenencias. Si la desavenencia es suficientemente irritante, las cabezas suelen atacarse unas a otras, y con frecuencia una es separada de un mordisco, y en ocasiones hasta dos.

―Eso le da todo un nuevo sentido a "rivalidad fraternal" ―dijo Petunia, dándole una mirada a sus niños.

Harry tomó nota de ello, y comenzó a sisear una conversación con el runespoor. Cuando una de las otras cabezas trató de interrumpir a la de la izquierda, él intervino con firmeza. Como resultado, fue capaz de determinar que la serpiente era descendiente de la original, y que había varias otras en el área.

―Al parecer, ellos entran al edificio en el invierno para hibernar, dice él, y salen en el verano para recorrer por los campos. La granja de la mansión no ha sido usada por años, y ellos no han ido más allá del jardín de hierbas y los otros edificios, así que nadie los ha molestado.

Petunia miró a su alrededor―. ¿Hay algo más aquí? ―preguntó con resquemor. Le parecía escuchar sonidos, apenas audibles, pero no lo bastante claros para indicar que, o quien, los causaba o dónde.

Harry le hizo la pregunta a la serpiente, quien resultó ser de naturaleza parlanchina y como resultado tenía bastante que decir al respecto.

―Se esta quejando de los jarveys, occamys, y los crups ―explicó Harry, después de ser sujeto a una larga arenga de la serpiente―. Parece que todos ellos fueron criados aquí originalmente, y se han esparcido por el área. Ellos no frecuentan mucho el Bosque Prohibido, dice, por razones obvias.

Esto atrapó la atención de Snape―. ¿Occammys? ―inquirió con agudeza.

Harry consiguió confirmar esto, tanto como pudo―. El pársel no permite una traducción estricta ―intentó explicarle a su padre―. Su descripción es: "pájaros con huevos de plata", y adivino que con esto quiere decir occammys.

―Tiene razón ―dijo Algy―. Cassius criaba todos esos. Estaba interesado especialmente en los jarveys, porque ellos podían hablar. Pensó que podría usarlos en pociones hechas con huevos de runespoor para aumentar la inteligencia para que su habla en realidad quisiera decir algo.

―¿Y cuánto éxito tuvo con eso? ―preguntó Dudley con curiosidad.

―Alguna ―dijo Algy con renuencia―. Aunque en realidad estaba buscando una poción para curar a Tully, su hijo menor. Para liberar su magia, decía él. Así que no se enfocó en ninguno de ellos por mucho tiempo excepto como un medio para un fin. Exploró un montón de cosas poco tiempo.

―En los diarios ―dijo Petunia―, Catón dice que tanto él como su padre podían sentir que Tully tenía magia, pero que estaba... _sumergida_, fue la palabra que usó. ¿Es eso diferente a un squib, Titus? Yo nunca supe de esas cosas.

―Squib es un término para un mago sin magia ―dijo Titus―. Pero como el escándalo por la sobrecarga mágica indicó, esto podría ser incorrecto. En algunos casos, la magia debe encontrarse allí, pero sencillamente es inutilizable por alguna razón. Eso es claramente lo que él estaba intentando descubrir. La habilidad para sentir magia en tales casos es extremadamente raro, sin embargo; solamente los magos más dotados pueden hacerlo.

―¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacerlo? ―le consultó Petunia.

―Dumbledore ―dijo Snape de manera vaga, todavía inspeccionando los contenedores con una expresión eufórica. Él comenzó a inspeccionar los contenidos con gran interés. Petunia deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero en interés de la paz, contuvo la lengua.

―Yo pensaría que probablemente estaba en lo correcto ―dijo Titus―. Hay solamente unos pocos más ―le dio una mirada divertida al fascinado profesor de Pociones.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó Petunia a Snape sin poder contenerse más.

―Las cosas que hay aquí son increíblemente raras ―dijo Severus, indicando las jarras de almacenamiento―. Algunas de ellas son literalmente _imposibles_ de conseguir. No puedo imaginar donde las consiguió.

El grupo miró directamente a Algy, quien agachó la cabeza y no contestó.

―¿Algy? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Cuando él vendía sus creaciones ―dijo Algy, con renuencia―, con frecuencia aceptaba a cambio otras cosas además de dinero.

―¿Como materiales que no se venden en ninguna parte? ―preguntó Snape, cortante―. Aquí veo semillas de _Tentacula Venenosa_, así como lo que parecen ser huevos de Quimera. Y varias otras cosas que no deberían encontrarse en un laboratorio privado, además de otros que solamente he leído al respecto, tales como sangre de Re'em. Incluso consiguió descubrir un hechizo de preservación exitoso para este último, lo cual es increíble.

―Cassius solamente estaba interesado en las cosas que necesitaba: no le importaba que estuvieran o no en venta ―dijo Algy―. Él no estaba obteniendo dinero con ellos, ni dándolos, por lo que vaya a importar.

―Es evidente que tu bisabuelo era un candidato para Azkaban ―le dijo Severus a Petunia, con un gesto de desdén.

Petunia no iba a permitir nada de eso―. Y si tu laboratorio fuera inspeccionado, digamos por ejemplo el que tienes en Spinner's End, ¿sus contenidos serían completamente legales? ¿o no?

Snape hizo una mueca y no contestó, lo cual venia siendo un "no", en opinión de Petunia―. Aparentemente, Cassius era un hombre muy curioso con una mente fija en una sola cosa ―dijo ella con seriedad―. Y por lo que he leído en los diarios de Catón, él atormentó al desafortunado Tully con estos experimentos intentando liberar su magia, aunque, eventualmente, tuvieron éxito.

Los dos hombres se la quedaron mirando, paralizados―. ¿Éxito? ―dijo Titus.

―Bueno, así lo creo ―dijo Petunia, un poco ruborizada―. Así lo dijo Catón, pero eso fue en un sueño. O una visión, no estoy segura.

Snape rodó los ojos. Titus preguntó―. ¿Cuándo fue esa visión?

Petunia admitió que fue en la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando ocurrió el problema sobre el descubrimiento de la paternidad de los niños.

Titus suspiró―. Eso puede haber sido cierto, o no ―dijo él.

Petunia encontró difícil estar en desacuerdo con esa aseveración―. ¿Algy? ¿Tu sabes si Cassius tuvo éxito al final?

Algy pareció angustiado―. Pregúntenle a Sholto ―dijo, por fin―. Hubo muchos problemas por eso, y no estoy seguro de que sucedió, porque me mantuve fuera de eso. Pero él debe saberlo. Él siempre estuvo orgulloso de estar envuelto en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.

También ese era un punto no discutible, según la opinión de Petunia. Sholto era la última persona a quien ella consultaría, ya que cualquier conversación con él incluía una hilera de insultos y/o su manera normal de armar problemas, pero ella decidió que la necesidad tenia cara de hereje, y usó la enorme chimenea del lugar para llamarlo.

La cabeza del dragón apareció en la chimenea luego. Cuando vio la extensión del grupo del lado de la Mansión, de inmediato pasó por el Flú. Mientras se sacudía las cenizas, inspeccionó a todos con una sonrisa torcida. _Él siente curiosidad, pero no va admitirlo._

―Vaya, qué tenemos aquí ―dijo una vez que su aseo estuvo completo―. La descendiente del squib, el dúo repelente, el donante zoquete, y el novio loquero. Sin mencionar a los lagartos diversos y aleatorios. No veo al pájaro miná mafioso, sin embargo, y tengo que decir que no se echa de menos.

―¡_No_ soy un lagarto aleatorio! ―siseó Algy.

―Bueno, si quieres ser uno diverso, ¿quién soy yo para disentir? ―dijo Sholto―. ¡Lo que es cierto es que no eres un dragón!

―Sholto, toma un descanso ―dijo Petunia―. Algy *_es*_ un dragón, y eso es todo.

Sholto le dio a Petunia una mirada nada afectuosa―. Si tus estándares son muy bajos, y eres corta de vista, supongo que eso es posible.

Las pupilas de Algy se distendieron, señal de advertencia que una llamarada era inminente, y le apretó el hombro a ella con fuerza con sus garras.

―¡Algy! ―exclamó ella―. ¡No dejes que te enoje! ¡Él no vale la pena!

―Por el contrario ―dijo Sholto con engreimiento―. Yo valgo mucho la pena. Pero, esa es una cualidad escasa en _este_ cuarto.

―Y además es tan modesto ―murmuró Dudley.

―Tal como dices ―dijo Sholto, colocándolo en su sitio. Por suerte para la paz del día, se encontró después distraído por el runespoor, que estaba inspeccionándolo con interés―. ¿Qué _rayos_ es eso?

―Pensé que habías dicho que lo sabías todo ―dijo Petunia, poniéndose cada vez más exasperada con su auto-estima desbordante―. ¿No reconoces a uno de los experimentos de Cassius? Después de todo, tu_ eres _uno.

Por un momento, Sholto se vio lívido; después su morro se alisó y dijo―: Ah, sí, ha pasado algún tiempo, pero reconozco el lugar donde nací, ahora que lo mencionas.

_Él dijo donde *nací*, y no donde *eclosioné*. Curioso_―. ¿Recuerdas alguno de los otros experimentos? ―preguntó Petunia.

Sholto pareció dolido, y le dio a Algy otra mirada de desagrado―. Algunos de ellos ―dijo.

―¿Recuerdas si Cassius fue capaz al final de liberar la magia de Tully? ―inquirió Petunia. Ella trató de esconder lo mucho que quería saber la respuesta.

Aparentemente, no tuvo mucho éxito―. ¿Tully? ―inquirió Sholto con inocencia.

―Tu sabes quien era Tully... mi ancestro ―dijo Petunia.

―Ah, sí ―dijo Sholto―. Me acuerdo de él... el Squib.

Algo hizo un eco en la mente de Petunia … Volodya comentando como los Mayhew habían conferido magia sobre sus dragones. ¿Aprendieron ellos a hacerlo con el miembro más joven de la familia? ¿O lo descubrieron de otra manera?

―Veamos ―dijo Sholto―, quizás debería preguntar ¿por qué estamos discutiendo esto mientras Voldemort esta planeando atacar Gringotts?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Pueblos nativos del área oeste del Canadá.

Gracias a todos mis comentaristas, y quienes siguen y favorecen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	85. El Centro no puede resistir

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 85: "EL CENTRO NO PUEDE RESISTIR"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia intenta reclutar defensores para quienes lo necesitan, tarea que descubre ser mayor de lo esperada, debido a la odiosidad del objetivo._

~~oOo~~

Sholto había causado pánico demasiadas veces para ser tomado demasiado en serio por cualquiera en la habitación.

―¡Seguro! ―dijo Harry.

La reacción de Dudley fue―: ¡Ah, correcto!

Ninguno de los adultos, ni Algy, se molestaron en comentar. Los hombres parecían escépticos; Titus un poco, y Snape bastante. Sin embargo, Petunia había aprendido el valor de mantener un rostro impávido en la vecindad de Sholto.

El dragón negro puso gesto irónico―. Me parece percibir cierto escepticismo en el aire.

―Imagino que sí ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. ¿Por qué te lo dirían los goblins a _ti_?

―Nunca dije que los goblins fueran quienes me lo contaran ―dijo Sholto―. Yo tengo otras fuentes de información.

―¿Fuentes confiables? ―dijo Titus con suavidad.

―¡Altamente confiables! ―dijo Sholto, alzando la cabeza, resintiendo la pregunta.

―Entonces la próxima pregunta es: ¿se lo has contado a los mismos goblins? ―le consultó Petunia.

―¡Sí, por supuesto que les conté! ―dijo Sholto con desdén―. ¡Estaban además de lo más emocionados de escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir! ―la miró con disgusto―. ¡Pues claro que no les he contado nada a los goblins! No lo hubieran creído de todos modos, considerando nuestros últimos encuentros.

―Bueno, no puedes decir que ellos no tienen sus razones para ello, Sholto ―dijo Petunia―. Porque las tienen.

Sholto dijo con tono sufrido―. El *_punto*_ de esta conversación es que yo quiero que_ *tu*_ se los digas, y que no cuentes que fui _*yo*_ quien te lo dije.

Petunia dijo con tono firme―. Si voy a hacer eso, vas a tener que decirme tus fuentes.

―Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra ―dijo Sholto―. ¿Cuándo te he engañado?

El silencio fue abrumador.

―¿En serio me estás haciendo esa pregunta? ―exclamó Petunia, después que la pausa aumentó hasta ser embarazosa―. ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! ¿Qué hay de la Copa Hufflepuff? Y de paso, ¿esa es la razón de que Voldemort esté enojado con los goblins?

―A decir verdad, no, no se trata de eso ―dijo Sholto―. No ha salido a la luz. Hasta ahora, en cualquier caso. El problema es que Voldemort quiere dinero, a montones. Necesita obtener ayuda de Europa, dice él, y comprar a los idiotas locales necesarios. Suficiente para dar un golpe de gracia. Él lo llama un préstamo; pero los goblins saben lo que es. Lo creas o no, ellos le pidieron una garantía. Ese debe haber sido Bothgar, ese goblin no conoce el miedo. Según escuché el impacto que eso produjo dejó a su señoría en silencio por todo un segundo y medio.

―¿Y no le mandó de inmediato un _Avada Kedavra_ a Bothgar? ―Petunia esperaba fervientemente que no. _No diré que me agrada Bothgar, pero lo cierto es que lo respeto._

―Voldemort aun no es lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo ―dijo Sholto con seriedad―. Pero ya lo será. Piensa que atacar Gringotts lo conseguirá, que los goblins tendrán que hacer las paces con él en vez de seguirlo desafiando.

Petunia se mordió el labio. Consideró que eso era muy probable―. Gracias por esa información, Sholto ―le dijo con educación.

―Y con eso quieres decir: ándate ―replicó Sholto―. ¿Viste eso? Ni siquiera necesitas a ese pájaro Miná mafioso para traducirmelo con ese acento transatlántico repugnante suyo.

―Espera un minuto ―dijo Petunia, interceptando más comentarios sarcásticos de Sholto cuando iba camino al Flú―. ¿Hay alguna novedad acerca del anillo?

El rostro de Sholto se nubló―. Ninguna. Hasta donde yo sé.

Después de esa respuesta, Petunia no se molestó en detener a Sholto cuando salía por el Flú, desapareciendo en una llama verde, pero la información le dejó pensativa. Captando la mirada de Titus y Snape, ella hizo salir al grupo del laboratorio, para llevarlos de vuelta a la Mansión, y después enviar a los chicos de regreso al colegio, y a Algy en busca de Nesta. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que ella estaba tramando algo, pero por su larga experiencia con ella, no hicieron mayores comentarios.

Snape quiso acompañar a los muchachos de regreso a Hogwarts, pero Petunia lo retuvo―. ¿Qué has escuchado tu con respecto a esto? ―le preguntó, jalándolo de la manga en dirección a la sala. Titus los siguió.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he escuchado algo parecido? ―dijo él, dando un tirón a su manga para soltarse, con sus ojos centelleando.

―¡Ese condenado tatuaje en tu antebrazo, esa es la razón! ―espetó Petunia.

―Yo no voy a ...―comenzó Snape, y después se detuvo.

―Quizás deberíamos hablar de eso ―dijo Titus―. ¿Cómo estas lidiando con eso?

Petunia se dio cuenta que Snape tenía ganas de decirle a Titus que no se metiera en sus asuntos de la forma más cortante, pero vaciló.

―Asumo que le estás reportando a Dumbledore ―dijo Titus―. También asumo que Ya Sabes Quien aún no conoce la verdad acerca de Harry.

Snape lo miró con dureza, pero dijo con voz impasible―. Por cierto que no ha escuchado nada de mi, aunque a veces pareciera que la mitad de la población mágica en Gran Bretaña sabe al respecto.

―¿Entones, has sido convocado por él? ―inquirió Titus.

―Sí ―dijo Snape en breve―. Y antes que digas nada más, Dumbledore tiene esa información, porque yo se lo dije.

―¿Entonces fue recientemente? ―dijo Titus.

―Sí, fue recientemente ―dijo Snape, sentándose a la mesa y golpeteando de forma nerviosa en su superficie con sus largos dedos.

―¿Y tu acudiste al ser convocado? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―No tuve alternativa ―dijo Snape, evitando sus ojos.

―No me digas que Dumbledore no puede hacer algo al respecto ―Petunia indicó el antebrazo de Snape―, si lo quisiera.

―Él no quiere hacerlo ―dijo Snape―. Necesitamos la información.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Después que el silencio continuó un rato, Snape alzó la mirada―. Hasta _tu_ puedes darte cuenta de eso.

Petunia se dio cuenta que él estaba siendo insultante a propósito para distraerla―. ¿Voldemort es un Legilimancista, no es cierto? ―preguntó, sin distraerse.

Snape rodó los ojos. En este punto complicado, Ismael entró planeando a la habitación y se posó sobre el hombro de Petunia. Snape soltó una palabrota por lo bajo―. ¡Este lugar es un completo zoológico! ―exclamó con irritación.

Petunia ignoró el comentario porque era cierto. _Nunca hay que discutir con los que revelan la verdad, es demasiado agotador._

―Y buenas tardes también para ti ―dijo Ismael.

―No puedo contarte nada con _él_ aquí, lo cotorreará por todas partes ―le dijo Snape a Petunia con el ceño fruncido.

Snape no podía saber que compararlo con una cotorra era el mayor insulto que podía hacerse a Ismael, quien detestaba ser comparado o confundido con ellas. La próxima cosa que Petunia supo fue cuando vio a Ismael sobre la cabeza de Snape con el lóbulo de su oreja en su pico y mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Snape gritó, y trató de soltar al vengativo pájaro Miná de su cabeza. Para su mala suerte, Ismael era muy ágil y voló hacia arriba y abajo justo cuando Snape trataba de golpearlo sobre su cabeza, así que terminaba golpeándose él mismo. A pesar de su preocupación por la situación con Voldemort, Petunia descubrió que esto era irresistiblemente divertido. _La vida de Snape resumida, a mi entender._

Ya que no confiaba en si misma para hablar, Petunia se inclinó hacia adelante y retiró a Ismael con rapidez y firmeza de su blanco―. ¡Ismael! ―consiguió decir por fin.

―¡Él me llamó un loro! ―exclamó el normalmente relajado Ismael. Su autoestima herida en lo más profundo. Petunia lo tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

Snape los miró a ambos con furia, con sangre corriéndole desde la oreja. Titus lo tenía bien agarrado por el cuello de la túnica, previniendo que se lanzara a otra batalla. Además estaba tratando de restañar la sangre, pero Snape continuaba haciéndolo a un lado.

Petunia le ordenó a Snape―. ¡Tu, siéntate!

Al parecer mesmerizado, Snape se sentó. Esto le dio oportunidad a Titus de ocuparse de su herida, y detener el sangrado.

―Ismael ―le dijo ella a su familiar―. Él no pretendió decirlo de esa forma.

―Sí lo hizo ―dijo Ismael, con testarudez―. Él sabía exactamente lo que decía. ¡Si lo tomas de una manera, quiso decir que yo soy estúpido; y si lo tomas de otra, que soy desleal, y voy a traicionar a la familia! De cualquier manera me insultó, y yo no voy a tolerarlo, para nada. ¡Recibió su merecido!

Petunia de forma gradual persuadió a Ismael para que se calmara y sin palabras retó a Snape para que no se quejara cuando continuó la conversación. Y así fue de hecho, y no se atrevió a hacerlo, tomándose la oreja vendada con cuidado.

Petunia le preguntó a Snape―. ¿Escuchaste algo acerca de este ataque?

―Sí ―dijo él―. Dumbledore lo sabe. Él le advirtió a los goblins, pero dice que ellos creen que es un alarmista.

―Ellos tienen _la esperanza_ que sea un alarmista.

―Es más fácil creer eso que hacer algo al respecto ―dijo Snape arrugando la frente.

~~oOo~~

Snape probó estar en lo correcto con eso, aunque no todos los goblins eran tan pasivos. A Petunia no le sorprendió recibir la visita de Bothgar más tarde esa noche. Tanto Titus como Snape se habían ido a sus casa para esa hora, y Pompeyo lo hizo pasar a la salita de la mansión, donde Petunia y el señor Crouch estaban trabajando en los diarios de Catón.

―Sé por qué está aquí ―dijo Petunia, suspirando al verlo―. Ya escuchamos todo al respecto.

Bothgar estaba solo, y a pesar de su aire imperturbable Petunia pudo notar que debajo de todo eso estaba nervioso.

―¿Y qué piensa usted que sucedería si ese ataque tiene lugar? ―le preguntó el goblin.

Petunia no había querido pensar en ello, lo que era cobarde de su parte, y ella lo sabía. Suspiró―. ¿Muchos daños?

―Eso no es lo peor de todo ―dijo Bothgar sombrío―. Hay un grupo en el Banco que quiere hacer la paz con el Señor Oscuro a cualquier precio. Ellos le darán el dinero que quiera.

―No hay futuro en eso ―dijo Petunia―. Usted sabe eso; y ellos también. Al final, él se quedará con todo.

―Un corto futuro es mejor que ninguno ―señaló Bothgar sombrío―. Nosotros necesitamos ayuda.

Eso era complicado, porque ningún mago (ni nadie más) estaba golpeando a sus puertas deseando ayudar a los goblins. Petunia también sabía que si Voldemort obtenía el dinero que deseaba, podría resultar imparable.

Esto quería decir que era necesario obtener aliados, y Petunia sólo podía pensar en un lugar donde conseguirlos. Esto involucraría masivas cantidades de atrevimiento para pedirlo, pero ella las había adquirido en los últimos años. Le prometió a Bothgar que trataría de conseguir alguna ayuda para Gringotts. Él pareció bastante escéptico, pero aceptó sus promesas con su usual cortesía.

El señor Crouch observó la partida de Bothgar a través del Flú, y le preguntó a ella―. ¿Y dónde planea obtenerla?

Petunia, también observando como Bothgar desaparecía en medio de llamas verdes dijo―: Las Hébridas.

Petunia decidió ir hasta allí sola, a pesar de la vergüenza potencial de encontrarse de nuevo con Eneas después de todo el embrollo de la troika. Ella quería que se dijera allí fuera confidencial, o tan confidencial como pudiera ser posible cuando había dragones involucrados.

Por suerte, al llegar a las Islas descubrió que Eneas estaba tan avergonzado como ella. Y que las reconvenciones de Nesta acerca de su falta de etiqueta, tal como como con Titus, le habían llegado hondo. Con bastante vacilación, le ofreció a ella unos vástagos de pinos en una vasija de cerámica―. Ya sé que estas no son flores, Petunia, pero no hay muchas de esas creciendo aquí en esta época del año; y no quiero que creas que yo carezco de buenos modales.

Petunia quedó bastante conmovida―. Nesta no expresó _mi_ opinión, sino la suya. Pero gracias por esto, Eneas. Estoy recuperando alguna vegetación perenne alrededor de la mansión y le daré a esto un buen hogar.

―Los vientos invernales sólo los matarían aquí ―dijo Eneas con alguna confusión, pero era evidente que se sentía complacido con su reacción.

Como siempre, Petunia trajo todo con ella para preparar un buen té, y como Eneas se encontraba hasta las orejas con las preparaciones para hacer una adecuada reserva de Dragones británica, tuvieron bastante de que charlar mientras comían. En forma gradual, mientras continuaban hablando, ambos se fueron sintiendo menos nerviosos y más cómodos entre ellos.

Ella dijo―: Eneas, con respecto al dragón miniatura que Algy te prometió, lamento decirte que no hemos recibido ningún huevo de Rumania hasta ahora. Lowri dice que no hay nada lo suficiente pequeño. Pero ella tiene esperanza que la próxima nidada contenga uno adecuado, o por lo menos eso dice.

―Bueno, no sé si Volodya necesita en realidad a otro traductor ―dijo Eneas―. Nerth esta funcionando bastante bien para nuestra sorpresa.

―¿En serio? ―dijo ella sorprendida. Se había sentido bastante preocupada por el futuro de Nerth, así que estas eran muy buenas noticias.

―Con un poco de convencimiento de mi parte, conseguimos que un famoso especialista en dragones de Eire preparara una poción para él ―admitió Eneas―. Algo para ayudarlo con esa condenada melancolía. Se trata del mismo hombre que esta supervisando la repatriación de los _St. Pádraig's Péist_ desde varias sucursales de Gringotts, y quería darle una mirada a Nerth en cualquier caso. Espero que puedas ver la diferencia. Todavía tiene episodios de desaliento, pero no son tan malos como antes. Y bueno, todavía tiene el tartamudeo, pero ha mejorado algo. Volodya y él se están llevando bien, lo que es esencial para el trabajo.

―No pensé que pudiera ser así ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. Ellos son tan diferentes.

―No son tan diferentes como piensas ―dijo eneas―. Ambos comprenden de desgracias.

―Cierto ―dijo Petunia con seriedad, y hasta Eneas pareció sombrío por un momento.

Después pareció querer cambiar de tema―. Aunque Nerth resulte ser el traductor permanente de Volodya, todavía quiero un dragón en miniatura. Algy me lo prometió, si no te importa. Puedo hacer uso de uno porque la Reserva tiene agendada abrir pronto, y va a ser mucho mayor que este lugar o la reserva principal de Hébridos Negros en Colonsay.

Para asombro de Petunia, le contó que la reserva irlandesa ya estaba abierta.

―¿Ya? ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Que rápido!

Petunia había escuchado de Fingal que el progreso en Eire en esta área marchó rápido una vez que el Ulster negoció un trato que dividía la contribución de impuestos a partes iguales entre la Reserva Irlandesa (que estaba en Donegal), y la británica que iba a ser abierta en la Isla de _Ynys Môn_ en el mar de Irlanda. Esto era porque los dragones de Ulster eran normalmente Hébridos en vez de _Péist_, aunque existían muchos cruces y la reserva irlandesa, ansiosa por recuperar cualquier extensión de su especie, los había reclamado.

―Yo pienso que están locos por reclamar esos cruces Ulster, para sertee franco ―dijo Eneas, meneando la cabeza―. ¿Quién querría un dragón intratable *_y*_ melancólico? Que Merlín los ayude con ese proyecto, digo yo.

―¿Cuántos _Péist_ tienen ahora en realidad? ―inquirió Petunia―. Yo sé que encontraron cinco en Boston, ¿no?

―Sí ―dijo Eneas―. De hecho, descubrieron que Gringotts tenía muchos más en las sucursales más remotas: uno en Montreal; uno en Chicago; tres en San Francisco; dos en Sydney, Australia; uno en Brasilia; dos en el Cairo, y así. Incluso descubrieron uno en Tokio, y tres en Beijing. La mayoría de las sucursales entregaron los dragones sin hacer mucho escándalo, pero algunos de ellos están poniendo trabas, especialmente en China porque ellos reclaman que aunque los dragones lucen como _Péist_, culturalmente son Bolas de Fuego. De ser así, esos dragones van a tener el shock de sus vidas cuando se muden a Irlanda. Hasta ahora hay diez allí: los cinco de Boston, y cinco otros, mientras que el resto esta 'en ruta'.

―Eso es estupendo ―dijo Petunia, y lo decía en serio.

Eneas se rio―. ¡Ya podrás imaginar la emoción de los magos de Eire cuando los _Péist_ de Boston llegaron a residir en Donegal! Tuvieron un día de celebración, con gaitas y un desfile, con whisky Bushmills Black en abundancia, y todo para celebrar la revocación del trabajo de San Patricio.

Petunia sonrió, en especial cuando Eneas reveló que había convencido a Volodya para que dejara que Nerth acudiera a la celebración; y que Volodya después decidió ir con él―. Parecieron pasarlo muy bien, y fueron muy apreciados por todos allí. El especialista irlandés que provee la poción de Nerth lo examinó mientras estaba de visita, y reportó que esta funcionando muy bien para él. Además me dijo que cualquier mago lunático que hubiera cruzado a un Galés Verde con un _St. Pádraig Péist_ obtuvo exactamente lo que se merecía, aunque ahora me dice que desea que Nerth lo ayude igual con su programa de cruce. Aparentemente todos los cruces son de ayuda, incluso los que no tienen éxito. O eso dice él.

Petunia se rio―. Y cuando los Wyverns regresen a casa, puede que San Jorge el matador de dragones no sea el mejor santo patrono de Inglaterra tampoco.

Eneas resopló―. En realidad San Jorge probablemente mató a un maldito cocodrilo a juzgar por los registros históricos, pero eso no le daba la imagen mental patriótica adecuada, ¿no es así? ¡Muggles!

Después pasó a contarle que el gobierno mágico ucraniano decidió que querían repatriar a Volodya y que hicieron una demanda formal con ese fin―. Sin embargo, él dijo que no, como podrá imaginar, y no es como si alguien fuera a discutir con él, ¿no? La última vez que lo secuestraron era una cría, y ahora ya no lo es.

Petunia no podía estar en desacuerdo con esa aseveración, en especial cuando ella había ido hasta allí para hablar con Volodya (y Nerth).

El enorme Panza de Hierro continuaba viviendo en su carpa, y Eneas le confirmó que ellos pretendían llevársela con ellos hasta la nueva Reserva.

―No creo que nunca más pueda vivir en interiores ―dijo Eneas―. Su claustrofobia es crónica. Nos encontramos negociando con magos en Estados Unidos para obtener una carpa de circo adecuada, y creo que conseguiremos una a un precio razonable. Entonces él tendrá un hogar de tamaño decente, siempre que tenga cuidado de no prenderle fuego, y le servirá bastante bien.

―Será mejor que la recubran con un resistente al fuego en cualquier caso ―aconsejó Petunia. Eneas dijo que ellos nunca habían escuchado de una cosa muggle tan práctica, así que ella acordó obtener la información necesaria para él. _Puede que los muggles celebren a un mata-cocodrilos, pero todos tienen su punto débil. Y sus fortalezas, también._

Volodya quedó sorprendido de verla, y no de forma agradable. Petunia pronto descubrió que esto era porque temía que ella se encontrara allí para llevarse a Nerth, así que se apresuró a asegurarles a Volodya y Nerth que no era así. Tal como había prometido Eneas, el dragón miniatura se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo viera, y hasta recordó darle las gracias por la radio.

―Nos gusta l-la radio Luxemburgo ―dijo Nerth.

―A _él_ le gusta ―dijo Volodya con arrogancia―, yo prefiero la música clásica en la BBC.

―¡Ant-ticuado! ―dijo Nerth, contradiciendo a su enorme camarada para asombro y diversión de Petunia―. ¡El G-grunge es mejor!

Volodya exhaló un enorme suspiro, y le dijo Petunia―. ¡Ya ves lo que tengo que soportar! ―le guiñó un ojo, mientras Nerth bufaba en respuesta. Estaba claro que este era un argumento trillado entre ambos.

Eneas tuvo el tacto de dejarlos a solas, y Petunia por fin se obligó a hacerle a Volodya la pregunta. Temía la respuesta, y no sin razón. Él se lo iba a tomar muy mal...

―¿Tu me estas pidiendo a _mi_ hacer eso? ―exclamó.

Petunia reunió los jirones de su coraje, lo miró a los ojos y dijo―: Sí. No te lo pediría si no pensara que es extremadamente importante. Recuerda que dijiste que me ayudarías de ser necesario.

―Dije que te protegería a ti y tus crías ―la corrigió Volodya―. A nadie más.

―Estás en lo correcto ―dijo Petunia, recordando la conversación―. Lo recuerdo ahora. Entonces todo lo que puedo hacer es intercambiar esa promesa por esta tarea.

Hubo un largo silencio. Hasta Nerth, después de traducir, se encogió apartándose del , a todas luces, iracundo Panza de Hierro.

Finalmente, sin hablar, Volodya se levantó y salió deliberadamente de la carpa. Petunia y Nerth lo siguieron, con bastante renuencia.

Una vez en el aire abierto, Volodya se estiró en todo su volumen, una vista impresionante y atemorizante. Su cabeza descendió y sus ojos echaron llamas, haciendo a Petunia temblar.

―Haré l-lo que me pides, aunque es lo ú-último que q-quiero hacer ―dijo el Panza de Hierro a través de Nerth―. Bajo la condición de que nunca me p-pidas nada más.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando. Vaciló, y estuvo a punto de echar pie atrás. Ella había estado contando con la ayuda de Volodya más tarde, una vez que consiguiera hallar los Horcruxes, especialmente ya que su ayuda implicaba la de toda la manada de Gringotts. Pero encontrar los dos últimos Horcruxes estaba probando ser elusivo hasta ahora, y ella sabía que estaban aproximándose a un punto crucial. _Toma una decisión ahora mismo, y si es la equivocada, las consecuencias serán tremendas. No me queda duda de que Volodya esta hablando en serio. Él es muy orgulloso, y dada su historia, pienso que estoy pidiendo demasiado de él._

―Gracias ―dijo ella, sin disimular el temblor en su voz.

―Muy bien entonces ―dijo Volodya cortante―. Toda la responsabilidad queda en tus manos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:¿Qué le habrá pedido Petunia a Volodya? ¿Y si se equivoca? Oo

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	86. Que no regresen tiempos dificiles

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 86: "QUE NO REGRESEN LOS TIEMPOS DIFICILES"**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: **el título de este capítulo viene de la gran canción de Stephen Foster, y no de la gran novela de Charles Dickens (aunque ambas son de 1854)

**CAPÍTULO 86**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia encuentra un viejo enemigo en circunstancias que deberían ser vergonzosas (pero no lo son, porque la vergüenza no está en su repertorio, por una variedad de razones), y se pregunta en que cosa andará él._

~~oOo~~

Sucedió que cuando Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacaron la casa central del Banco Gringotts en Londres en la próxima noche sin luna, las cosas no fueron exactamente como tenía planeado. Sus exploradores habían notado algo de forma extraña en el techo del Banco, cierto. Pero después de una incursión (completa con hechizos investigativos) que determinaron que no había magos en el techo, lo cual era correcto, ellos determinaron que se trataba solamente de un andamiaje cubierto con una lona dejado por las reparaciones que se hicieron en el techo después de la fuga de la manada de Gringotts.

Por supuesto que estaban equivocados. Lo que según sus conclusiones era una lona y andamios, se trataba en realidad de las grandes alas grises de Volodya, debajo de las cuales se refugiaba Nerth, y ocho dragones Negros de las Hébridas feroces de tamaño normal, que estaban excitados, ansiosos de entablar la lucha. Ninguno de los dragones podía ser visto en la oscuridad, en especial si tenían los ojos cerrados, lo que ellos tuvieron cuidado de hacer cuando los magos investigaban.

Si el concejo gobernante de Gringotts se hubiera salido con la suya también habría una horda de goblins armados esperando a los mortífagos, pero Petunia con grandes dificultades los persuadió de que eso sería contraproducente. Eso haría peligrar a su informante (ella no mencionó el nombre de Snape) por un lado, ya que sería demasiado obvio que los defensores conocían de antemano de la llegada de los mortífagos. Bothgar y compañía pensaban que esto era un precio pequeño que pagar, pero Petunia les recordó que entonces no sabrían más de los planes futuros de Voldemort. Ella les rogó que dejaran que Volodya lo manejara.

No era necesario decir que si Volodya estaba de lo más renuente a escudar a sus antiguos atormentadores, y esos atormentadores estaban igual de renuentes a permitir que él lo hiciera.

―¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? ―dijeron ellos cuando Petunia fue a Gringotts a discutir el asunto con la junta del Banco, la cual incluía a sus viejos amigos (por así decir): Bothgar, Arngrim y Otrygg.

Petunia, quien había pasado la noche en vela preguntándose si debería haber reclutado a Volodya para esto en primer lugar, no estaba para eso. Sentía que se había esforzado demasiado para arreglar todo esto, y no estaba preparada para permitir que los goblins pusieran trabas en este punto. _Si hiciste algo malo, y sabes que así fue, no es justo que culpes de esos sentimientos de culpa a la víctima._

―No tienen razones para confiar en él, tal como él no tiene razones para protegerlos ―dijo ella con los dientes apretados―. ¿Creen que él _quiere_ hacer esto? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo fui quien se lo pedí, y ya que él me debía algo, estuvo de acuerdo en ésto. Pero esta furioso conmigo por habérselo pedido, ¡y no lo culpo!

―¿Por qué debería ayudarnos? ―uno de los otros goblins le preguntó, para nada avergonzado―. ¡Probablemente se quede sentado a observar mientras los mortífagos saquean el Banco!

―Quizás si estuvieran en su lugar eso es lo que ustedes harían ―dijo Petunia, enojándose más a cada minuto―. ¡Volodya no! ―_espero._

―Quizás ―dijo Bothgar en tono apaciguador―, un dragón no es suficiente para hacer este trabajo.

―Volodya ya pensó en eso ―dijo Petunia―. Un grupo de Hébridos Negros de la Reserva Auxiliar se ofrecieron voluntarios a acompañarlo, en parte porque lo respetan y admiran, pero principalmente porque no quieren que resulte herido. No es necesario que diga, caballeros, que ellos no albergan la misma preocupación por ninguno de _ustedes_.

―¿Cuántos son? ―preguntó uno de los otros goblins, animándose, ignorando el tono de ella.

―Ocho ―dijo Petunia―. Le llevó a sólo tres de ellos incinerar el techo del Banco durante el escape de la manada. Pienso que ese número debería bastar, ¿no lo creen? ¿Tienen otra duda más, caballeros?

Por las miradas en el rostro de los goblins, ellos tenían muchas dudas, pero Bothgar los silenció con una seña.

―Nosotros aceptaremos los servicios de los dragones en este asunto ―le dijo a ella con formalidad.

―Lo hace parecer como si esto fuera una gran concesión ―dijo Petunia, que ya para entonces estaba mal genio―. Algunos de esos dragones fueron esclavizados y torturados por ustedes, pero aun así están dispuestos a ayudarlos. Desearía poder decir que ustedes lo aprecian, pero puedo ver que no es así. Pienso que es porque ellos no han pedido dinero por hacerlo; si lo hicieran, ustedes valorarían lo que ellos están ofreciendo, porque eso es lo único que _ustedes_ valoran.

―En eso se equivoca ―dijo Bothgar con calma, haciéndola sentir avergonzada de inmediato, ya que él a veces había actuado diferente―. Tal vez no comprendemos el porqué ellos harían algo así, pero no es poco apreciado, se lo aseguro.

―Muy bien entonces ―dijo Petunia, calmándose un poco―. ¿Están de acuerdo en que no deben demostrarle a los mortífagos que ustedes sabían que ellos iban a venir? Eso significa dejar todo a los dragones. Yo concuerdo que eso es pedirles un salto de fe, especialmente considerando su historia con ellos. Pero a veces esos saltos son necesarios.

Hubo murmullos airados entre los goblins. Bothgar esperó a que cesaran y dijo con firmeza―. Haremos lo que usted nos pide ―miró a su alrededor a sus camaradas, y sus ojos los retaron a hacer un comentario. Y por cierto, era tal su autoridad moral (un atributo curioso para los goblins), que ellos no se atrevieron a oponerse.

.

La noche en cuestión, una niebla espesa surgió desde el Mar del Norte, lo que estaba claro los mortífagos esperaban que los beneficiara. Ese fue su error, según resultó ser. Petunia, Ojo Loco Moody, y Eneas MacFusty observaban con nerviosismo desde uno de los edificios al otro lado del Banco, y pudieron ver formas vagas moviéndose en la oscuridad, pero solamente porque esperaban verlas. Esas sombras parecieron rodear el Banco, y después pareció que un grupo de ellas se dirigía hacia la entrada principal.

Fue entonces que el techo del Banco pareció moverse, y el fuego iluminó repentinamente la escena, aclarando el cielo. Los dragones comenzaron a rugir al unísono, un sonido espantoso cuando lo hacia toda la manada. Los Hébridos Negros tomaron vuelo y comenzaron a bombardear con fuego sobre el descubierto, cuidadosos de evitar los edificios. A juzgar por los aullidos escuchados por la audiencia, los magos eran una historia diferente, y no resultaron tan afortunados.

Claramente siguiendo las órdenes de alguien, un trío de magos voló en escobas para investigar. Cuando vieron una vista muy impresionante de Volodya sobre el techo, su figura recortada contra el fuego y la niebla, dieron la vuelta y salieron huyendo. El fuego del dragón siguió su trayectoria todo el camino hasta que descendieron, y apenas consiguieron esquivar las llamaradas.

Sin embargo, los Hébridos, siendo más pequeños y ágiles en comparación, podían lanzar fuego en un rango más cercano, y los mortífagos supieron que estaban en peligro de ser sobrepasados por ellos, especialmente porque no podían ver a sus enemigos en la oscuridad. Por lo tanto, cerraron sus flancos y retrocedieron, aunque con escaso orden.

Varios cuerpos fueron dejados atrás, un par de ellos incinerados más allá del reconocimiento. Sin duda era una derrota para los mortífagos, y más tarde supieron que Voldemort quedó lívido de rabia por esto. Por suerte, aparentemente pensó que los goblins habían colocado a esos dragones para proteger al Banco de manera permanente, y no sospechó que se tratase de una fuga de información.

Una vez que los mortífagos fueron expulsados, y la luz comenzó a aparecer en el cielo, los dragones descendieron sobre la plaza, donde Bothgar los esperaba junto con Petunia, Moody, y Eneas. Este último se apresuró a acercarse a revisar a los dragones para ver si habían sufrido algún daño, pero por suerte ninguno de los mortífagos había sido entrenado en controlar dragones usando hechizos. Volodya se unió al resto de la manada, pero la expresión dirigida al lugar donde había sido aprisionado por tantos años desgraciados y desesperanzados fue tremendamente lóbrega.

Bothgar dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a él―. Estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que nos han brindado todos ustedes en este asunto.

Nerth tradujo, tartamudeando un poco, claramente nervioso por la reacción de Volodya. Este último asintió secamente, aun viéndose muy intimidante. Por un segundo lleno de horror Petunia temió que Bothgar aparentemente preocupado por la falta de respuesta de Volodya tratara de ofrecerles dinero a los dragones. _Y esa sería una oferta que Volodya tomaría muy mal, o me equivoco demasiado._ Pero el momento pasó cuando Petunia abruptamente le meneó la cabeza.

Bothgar parpadeó levemente, pero sin tener un pelo de tonto, captó el mensaje.

Unos pocos días más tarde, los goblins hicieron una contribución adicional considerable al Fondo para la Reserva de Dragones, nada menos que de forma voluntaria. Cuando Petunia le preguntó a Bothgar acerco de ello más tarde, él solamente se limitó a decir que eso había sido decidido por el consejo del Banco. (Lo cual Petunia tradujo sin ningún problema como 'él') que algún gesto debería hacerse o Voldemort podría sospechar. Petunia consideró esto como un ejemplo raro, extremadamente raro, de tacto goblin.

Petunia sintió que la reacción de la prensa mágica al asalto frustrado fue altamente educativa. El titular del Profeta Diario la mañana siguiente leía: «LOS GOBLINS TODAVIA MANTIENEN DRAGONES ILEGALES EN EL CORAZÓN DE LONDRES»; mientras que el titular de Los Tiempos Mágicos leía: «MORTÍFAGOS INTENTAN SIN ÉXITO ASALTO EN EL BANCO GRINGOTTS». La negativa helada del Ministerio de Magia de que estuvieran involucrados los mortífagos, le heló la sangre a Petunia. Moody admitió que existían rumores de que Voldemort se había infiltrado en el Ministerio, y ella consideró esto prueba de ello. El Ministerio incluso trató de llamarle la atención a los goblins por sus estrategias de defensa, pero pareció que el verdadero motivo era su resistencia a Voldemort. Petunia no tenía duda de que Bothgar podría lidiar con dichos detalles, y de hecho, en los días siguientes la opinión publica comenzó a favorecer a los goblins, dragones o no, lo cual fue por cierto un raro suceso.

Snape reportó que el asalto frustrado al Banco había echado para atrás la causa de Voldemort considerablemente, en especial en sus intentos de reclutar tanto en Inglaterra como en Europa. Petunia sabía que habían obtenido un respiro, pero no por mucho. Además temía que Voldemort la próxima vez actuaria de forma más cauta y menos predecible, y hasta algo menos arrogante.

Eneas después reportó que ninguno de los dragones se encontraba seriamente herido, para gran alivio de Petunia. Además de eso le contó que Volodya todavía estaba preocupado de si acaso había hecho bien al dejar que lo acompañaran. Petunia suspiró. Ella conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien. _Aun cuando resulte bien, nunca sabes si has hecho lo correcto. Titus dice que yo debería dejar de preocuparme al respecto, pero , claro, él no fue educado como Metodista._

.

El día siguiente Petunia acompañó a Titus a Londres para trabajar en Regent's Park. Sin embargo, él recibió una llamada desde San Mungo diciendo que una emergencia requería de su inmediata asistencia. Cuando ellos llegaron allí, pues Petunia fue con él, resultó evidente que el caso llevaría mucho más tiempo del esperado, así que viendo que empezaba a oscurecer, decidió regresar a la Mansión. Ismael, quien estaba con ella, observaba todo en el hospital con interés ya que era su primera visita allí.

Petunia e Ismael tomaron un ascensor hasta el primer piso, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando sus alarmas internas se dispararon. Le pasaba de manera intermitente desde que Lily y Catón habían liberado la última porción de su magia en la oficina de Dumbledore el día que ella descubrió la paternidad de sus niños. Las señales con frecuencia le paraban el corazón de miedo, era una sirena repentina en medio de la noche. _A veces la ignorancia es una bendición, ¿no? Y si no es una bendición, es tranquilidad de todas maneras._

Sin embargo, Petunia obedeció la advertencia y retrocedió hacia la puerta principal pretendiendo haber cambiado de parecer acerca de abandonar el hospital. En vez de eso, ella fue al mesón de informaciones y se unió a la fila de los enfermos por alguna razón mágica. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, pero le susurró a Ismael que estuviera alerta.

―¿Qué estamos buscando? ―le murmuró él con los ojos brillantes.

―Todavía no lo sé ―admitió Petunia―. Algo esta mal. Puedo sentirlo.

―Bueno, señora ―dijo Ismael―, mire a su alrededor. Eso ni se dice.

Ella observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo, mirando a las personas que tenían artefactos mágicos adheridos a sus manos, orejas, brazos, piernas o cabezas. _Si tienen algo pegado en otra parte del cuerpo, sospecho que no estarían parados en fila._

Los ojos de Ismael se desorbitaron al ver algunos de ellos.

―Los británicos son muy raros, señora ―dijo él―, y no hay otra forma de decirlo. Y los magos británicos son todavía más raros ―Petunia sonrió sin quererlo. _Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión, me temo._

Y fue entonces cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo algo en el extremo más alejado de la recepción. Un hombre pequeño con ojos acuosos y una nariz rosada que se sacudía. Él se escurrió por el pasillo lejos como la sabandija que era. ¡Pettigrew! Ella lo señaló a Ismael con la cabeza, y le murmuró a Ismael―. ¡Rata animago! ¡Mantén un ojo en él!

En el espacio de un segundo, o eso pareció, Pettigrew se transfiguró. En su versión roedora era tanto pequeño como muy rápido. Petunia sabía que ella no sería capaz de seguirle el paso si seguía con su forma actual. Dio vuelta una esquina detrás de él, y se transfiguró a su vez a su forma animaga mientras continuaba.

Ismael quedó impresionado―. ¡Buen truco el suyo, señora! ―dijo ella con suavidad volando a su lado mientras ella corría―. ¿Quiere que vaya con usted?

Petunia meneó la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera vigilando la entrada del hospital, y ella siguió detrás de Pettigrew.

No pensaba que Pettigrew supiera que ella iba persiguiéndolo, así que tuvo cuidado de permanecer en las sombras. Él subió las escaleras y volvió a transformarse en mago, ya que al parecer le era más fácil abrir la puerta a las escaleras así y siguió escalones arriba. Ella fue a la zaga, abriendo la puerta con su nariz y garras y pasando su cuerpo delgado por allí. Petunia lo escuchó jadear adelante de ella mientras subía, y mantuvo una escalera de distancia entre ambos, a menos que las sombras fueran lo bastante densas para esconderla. Por fin, él se detuvo en el cuarto piso, abrió la puerta, y pasó a través de esta hacia el área de recepción.

Cuarto piso. _Daños por Hechizos. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_

Mientras Petunia atravesaba la puerta de las escaleras, la enfermera de turno le hizo a Pettigrew esa misma pregunta, aunque de manera ausente. Él pareció sonreirle, Petunia se estremeció ante la misma idea, y le alegró no poder verlo, mientras le decía que se encontraba allí para visitar a unos viejos amigos.

―La hora de visita ya terminó ―dijo la enfermera en tono aburrido, pero con cierta finalidad. Era evidente que le irritaba la interrupción, pareciendo estar entretenida con un libro mágico de algún tipo cuando apareciera Pettigrew. Una novela, adivinaba Petunia.

―Vengo desde muy lejos ―dijo Pettigrew calladamente, con sólo un indicio de lisonja en la voz―. Pero para mi mala suerte, tuve una demora en mi viaje. Las horas de visita acaban de terminar, entonces, ¿no?

La enfermera asintió. Aun no se veía interesada. Petunia estaba muy lejos de sentirse igual. _¿Pero que demonios está haciendo aquí?_

―Me gustaría ver a mis amigos de todos modos ―dijo Pettigrew―. Frank y Alice Longbottom ―Petunia se quedó inmóvil. Minerva McGonagall le había contado que los padres de Neville Longbottom estaban institucionalizados como resultado de un ataque por parte de un camarada mortífago de Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, después del fracaso de Voldemort de asesinar a Harry.

Esta vez la enfermera alzó la vista, sorprendida―. ¿Con qué razón? ―preguntó―. Usted debe saber lo que les sucedió, ¿no es así? Si ellos estuvieron alguna vez interesados en visitas, señor, hace mucho que ya no.

―No puedo creer que nadie los visite ―dijo Pettigrew con sentimiento―. Ellos alguna vez fueron una pareja joven muy popular.

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada exasperada―. ¡Ellos fueron sometidos al _crucio_! Repetidamente y por mucho tiempo. Sus mentes han desaparecido. Ellos no lo distinguirían a usted de un agujero en el suelo para ponerlo de forma cruda. No veo el punto de verlos ―_ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué estará tramando?_

―¿Entonces no reciben visitas? ―inquirió Pettigrew.

―Su madre los visita regularmente ―admitió la enfermera―. Y ella trae a su hijo, aunque solamente en ocasiones especiales.

―No he visto al joven Neville en tanto tiempo ―dijo Pettigrew, tratando de sonar como un tío, y fallando miserablemente en opinión de Petunia. La enfermera no fue tan crítica.

―Pobre chico ―dijo ella―. No creo que él quiera venir aquí, ¿quién querría? No debe ser fácil para él ver a sus padres en esa condición, pero esa odiosa vieja arpía insiste en ello ―Petunia no tenía problema en reconocer a Augusta Longbottom en esa descripción. Recordaba el día en que los Longbottom aparecieron en Little Whinging a tomar el té, Augusta en pleno garbo tradicional mágico, completo con el buitre momificado, y la misma actitud rígida apolillada.

―Quizás me pueda permitir que me siente con ellos por un rato ―le dijo Pettigrew a la enfermera en lo que era un tono evidente para él de su voz ganadora.

La enfermera estaba renuente, pero dijo con un suspiro―. Bueno, no veo que eso tenga algo de malo. No es como si hubiera una fila de visitantes esperando para verlos. Tendré que acompañarlo, sin embargo. Las reglas son las reglas. Pero no espere mucho de ellos, ya que no será así.

Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta cerrada con llave del ala para que pasara Pettigrew. Petunia partió disparada, pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró con un clic en su morro. Ella gruñó por lo bajo y se transformó en su forma humana.

La puerta tenía una ventana con barras, pero la luz de la sala ya estaba atenuada por la noche, y pudo ver muy poco. Extrajo su varita, bendiciendo mentalmente a Sirius por enseñarle como transformarse con ella y murmuró―. _Datglo_ ―_no tiene sentido dar vueltas, y apuesto que los hechizos ordinarios no funcionarían aquí._

La puerta se entreabrió en silencio. Petunia se transfiguró de nuevo en una gata y se deslizó adentro, empujándola para que se cerrara con un pequeño clic.

La ala médica estaba silenciosa, pero Petunia distinguió movimiento delante de ella y escuchó un murmullo de voces. Se dirigió hacia allí parapetándose debajo de las camas en su mayor parte. La enfermera y Pettigrew estaban al final de la sala, a juzgar por los susurros de la conversación que lograba escuchar. Cortinas fueron retiradas en silencio alrededor de un área para dar a sus residentes un poco de privacidad. Petunia fue en silencio a lo largo de la muralla de la derecha, y se colocó debajo de una de las camas del final. Torciendo el cuello pudo ver a las dos otras personas allí, Frank y Alice Longbottom, vestidos en batas de hospital sentados en sillas de aspecto duro junto a una ventana cerrada.

A Petunia le habían dicho que ambos Longbottom estuvieron en el mismo año de Lily en el colegio, así que eran un año menor que ella, pero por lo que conseguía ver el encuentro con Bellatrix Lestrange los había avejentado inmensamente. Tenían el cabello blanco, los rostros arrugados y los ojos con una expresión en blanco. Ambos tiritaban como hojas al viento, de la misma forma que el señor Crouch después de su desastroso encuentro con su hijo vengativo. Petunia se descubrió admirando a Augusta Longbottom a pesar de ella misma, con todo y su actitud. _Debe tomar mucho coraje de su parte el venir a este lugar de forma regular._

Era obvio que Frank y Alice no reconocían a Pettigrew, y Petunia suponía que él estaba contando con ello. Pero ¿qué quería de esta pareja torturada que ya no le hubieran arrebatado? Él estaba estudiándolos de forma curiosa sentado allí, mentón abajo, ojos alertas, manos dobladas sobre su estómago.

Petunia sabía que Bellatrix Lestrange había nacido en la familia Black, y era hermana de Andrómeda, y prima de Sirius. Además sabía que Bellatrix estaba en Azkaban por torturar con Imperdonables a los Longbottom._ Ella no los mató, así que no consiguió la pena de muerte_. Pero lo que había hecho era peor, según opinión de Petunia. _Espero que esté sufriendo un montón, aunque eso no alivia en lo más mínimo_ _lo que hizo. Que cosa tan horrible que hacer a cualquiera, y no por mejores razones que la venganza._ Petunia se preguntó como la sana y sensata Andrómeda podría vivir con los actos sucios y su reputación aún más sucia de su hermana. Eso tampoco debe ser fácil.

Escuchó que la enfermera decía con un suspiro―. Bueno, como puede ver, es una completa pérdida de tiempo ―se levantó y miró expectante a Pettigrew.

Pettigrew murmuró algo por debajo, que Petunia no pudo captar. Después se levantó y le dijo a la enfermera con cortesía―. ¿Le importaría demasiado si me quedara con ellos unos pocos minutos más? Llamaré a la puerta cuando este listo para irme.

―Oh, muy bien, si así lo quiere ―dijo ella con petulancia―, ¡pero no mucho rato! Y tenga cuidado aquí, ¡estas personas pueden ser peligrosas! ―ella se fue por el pasillo central con los tacones resonando y la sugerencia de un contoneo.

Petunia se encontraba ahora alerta, pero Pettigrew no dijo nada más. _¿Qué desea? ¿Por qué está aquí?_

Justo en ese momento, Alice Longbottom dijo, como si leyera la mente de Petunia―. ¿Peter? ¿Eres tu? ―su voz temblaba.

Pettigrew se rio, y no fue un sonido agradable―. No. No me encuentro aquí para nada, Alice ―una cualidad dura en su voz hizo que Petunia se engrifara―. Estoy muerto, sabes.

Alice comenzó a lloriquear, de una manera rota y destrozada, y después dijo en voz baja―. También nosotros.

Pettigrew no respondió. Petunia lo escuchó moverse, pero la débil luz de la sala hacia difícil determinar lo que estaba haciendo. Ella logró escuchar sillas arrastrándose, y las cortinas de la ventana fueron abiertas. De repente, la enfermera golpeó llamando en la puerta de la sala, una indicación clara de que la visita había terminado, y que el visitante debía regresar a la entrada de la sala. Pettigrew resopló calladamente. Después se transfiguró en rata, encogiéndose sobre el piso y topándose cara a cara y ojo a ojo con Petunia, quien estaba agazapada esperando debajo de la cama.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Volodya enojado, y la rata en muy malos pasos ¿qué pasará ahora?

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	87. La gata, la rata y Lovell

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 87: "LA GATA, LA RATA Y DOVELL"(1)**

**.**

_En donde alguien dispara el arma de Chekhov.(2)_

~~oOo~~

Ellos se miraron uno al otro por un segundo completo, hasta que Petunia se dio cuenta de que: número 1) ella era mucho más grande que Pettigrew siendo rata; y número 2) ella estaba , asimismo, en su forma de gata y , por lo tanto, debía seguir ese esquema. Ella saltó sobre él, más por instinto que otra cosa. Él chilló y se le deslizó de entre las garras y salió debajo de la cama. Él estaba dirigiéndose a la ventana, y Petunia ahora se dio cuenta del porqué él la había abierto. La rata se encontraba cerca del alfeizar cuando Petunia le pescó la cola y lo apartó de la pared.

Pettigrew golpeó el piso con fuerza, y rodó con rapidez debajo de una mesilla de noche. Petunia intentó usar sus garras para sacarlo de allí, pero la mesilla era demasiado baja para que ella consiguiera meterse. Él escapó de allí, y salió disparado hacia el pasillo central de la sala. Petunia fue detrás de él en un instante, tratando de saltar sobre él, mientras él la evitaba chillando.

Ella contaba con las patas más largas y Pettigrew no era idiota; él no iba a ganar esa carrera. Él se dio la vuelta y se transformó en su forma humana en frente de la puerta de la sala, extrajo su varita y la mirada en sus ojos prometía dolor. Petunia se echó para atrás. Él le lanzó un hechizo, que ella evadió; era un _Avada Kedavra_, a juzgar por la explosión de luz verde que produjo. Escuchó un grito fuerte, sin duda Alice Longbottom con viejas memorias reavivadas. Pettigrew, con los ojos encendidos de malicia, envió un segundo hechizo en espiral hacia Petunia.

De nuevo ella lo evitó. Sabía que debía transformarse para usar su varita, pero en ese proceso se convertiría en un blanco mayor y le daría el tiempo suficiente a él para darle. Eso era demasiado peligroso. Ella evitó un tercer_ Avada Kedavra_ deslizándose debajo de un biombo. El hechizo hizo jirones el biombo, y este comenzó a humear, pero Petunia ya estaba moviéndose.

Y entonces alguien la levantó del suelo, Alice de nuevo. Ella apretó la forma felina de Petunia contra su pecho flacucho, obviamente tratando de proteger una mascota del lunático que seguía lanzándole hechizos asesinos. O quizás, y Petunia sólo más tarde se dio cuenta de la posibilidad, Alice tenía la esperanza de que Pettigrew la matara a ella, y usaba a Petunia -que era su blanco- para que él lo hiciera.

Pettigrew, con sus ojos brillando de triunfo, apuntó su varita para lanzar otro _Avada Kedavra_, esta vez a las dos. Petunia se revolvió frenéticamente, pero Alice la apretaba con mucha fuerza. Sin duda una Gryffindor. Desafortunadamente una Gryffindor con un agarre de hierro y definitivamente un deseo suicida.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y le dio a Pettigrew en la espalda con fuerza, provocando que se tambaleara hacia adelante. La voz de la enfermera se escuchó indignada―. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ―y exclamó hacia Pettigrew, mirándolo con enojo―. ¿Por qué no vino a la puerta cuando lo llamé? ―él se estabilizó usando la mano izquierda en el piso, y se volteó sobre sus rodillas para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero se encontraba algo fuera de balance y el hechizo pasó junto a ella por poco, dando contra la puerta, astillándola.

―¡Usted rompió la puerta! ―exclamó la enfermera sin necesidad.

_Todos podemos ver lo que hizo, querida; y te hará a ti lo mismo si no tienes tu varita._

La enfermera no lo hizo. Petunia gruñó con frustración al verlo. Pero había subestimado la experiencia de la enfermera en salas de internamiento porque la mujer mayor aferró una silla y se la lanzó a Pettigrew golpeándolo en el hombro y el brazo que sostenia la varita. Él gritó de sorpresa, y dejó caer su varita, que parecía haberse roto.

La enfermera fue por la varita. Y también Petunia, quien se había liberado por fin mordiendo con fuerza a la recalcitrante Alice para poder ganar su libertad.

En la batalla entre la gata, la rata y la enfermera, la enfermera resultó vencedora. Ésta emergió triunfante de la melé con la varita rota en la mano. Pettigrew no se molestó en argüir más el asunto, y se transformó de nuevo en una rata, escabulléndose por el suelo pulido de la sala con Petunia en sus talones. Era difícil ganar impulso sobre la superficie resbaladiza, y ellos se deslizaron impotentes sobre ésta de una forma que hubiera divertido a Petunia en circunstancias diferentes, pero que ahora no tenía nada de divertidas. La rata giró a la derecha, debajo de una cama. Petunia se lanzó detrás de él.

Ahora podía verlo contra una muralla, y pudo percibir su destino: la ventana todavía abierta de la sala. Petunia maulló con rabia, saltando hacia arriba para soltarlo de la superficie. La enfermera seguía parada totalmente desconcertada en la puerta, sosteniendo en cada mano un pedazo de silla rota y la varita igual de rota, mirándolos con un expresión perpleja. Alice ahora lloriqueaba sobre su mano sangrante, entre otras cosas. _Todas buenas razones para llorar, además._

Petunia por fin consiguió noquear a Pettigrew de la pared, pero él rodó a través del piso y se metió debajo de una gabinete de almacenaje pesado. Debía ser un sitio muy apretado, pero él lo consiguió, y también consiguió evitar las garras de Petunia, y sus intentos de sacarle de allí de nuevo. Ahora todo lo que la rata necesitaba era correr a lo largo de la larga ventana común para ganar la libertad.

Petunia saltó en el alfeizar para bloquear el camino de Pettigrew a la ventana abierta, y notó que la enfermera se había retirado por la puerta rota de la sala._ Espero que haya ido por su varita y para dar la alarma._

Pettigrew tomó ventaja de la distracción momentánea de ella, y se transformó de nuevo. Ahora estaba sin su varita, pero en tamaño tenía ventaja sobre ella. La aferró y la sacó de la ventana lanzándola lejos con todas sus fuerzas. Para su asombro, alguien la atrapó. Alzó la mirada para ver a Frank Longbottom, viéndose muy confundido. _Únete al club, Frank, aunque agradezco que tus reflejos sigan intactos, aun cuando no este así tu mente._

Pettigrew entonces revirtió a su forma de rata una vez más, -no es de extrañar que la audiencia se encuentre confundida, pensó ella- y se escurrió hacia arriba por la ventana abierta.

Petunia dio un gruñido de furia ante esto y se soltó de los brazos de Frank para ir detrás de la rata. Sacó su cabeza por la ventana y vio una cornisa de cerca de un pie de ancho en el exterior, y la cola de Pettigrew desapareciendo dando vuelta la esquina.

En este punto, lo prudente hubiera sido esperar por refuerzos, ella lo sabía, pero la sangre de Petunia estaba hirviendo y arrojó la prudencia al viento. Salió por la ventana y saltó sobre la cornisa. Una vez que llegó a la esquina, descubrió que Pettigrew estaba bajando por la cañería de drenaje hacia Purge &amp; Dowse. _Si él consigue llegar al suelo, será mejor que yo esté cerca, o lo perderé._

Así fue que Petunia saltó a la cornisa más abajo. Aterrizó con poca gracia, y sintió un dolor agudo en una pata delantera. Ignorando esto, volvió a saltar al nivel de más abajo, aterrizando sobre un parterre lleno de tierra que amortiguó su caída al menos un poco. En este punto, ella descubrió que el edificio tenía una serie de terrazas que se conectaban con escaleras en los dos últimos pisos, así que el viaje hacia abajo fue menos difícil. Lo hizo tan rápido que llegó al suelo apenas unos segundos después de Pettigrew.

_¿Me habrá visto?_ Petunia no estaba segura, y no quería dar a conocer su juego, así que se demoró siguiéndolo solamente cuando tenían una distancia razonable. Pero no demasiado que no pudiera verlo transformarse, que fue lo que hizo unos segundos más tarde.

Ella hizo lo mismo y consiguió realizar un NoMeNotes para desaparecer entre la multitud. A juzgar por la aparente indiferencia de Pettigrew, él no sospechaba que lo venían siguiendo. _O tal vez está tratando de llevarme hacia una trampa; debo ser cuidadosa._

La altura menor a la mediana de Pettigrew hacia que fuera difícil seguirlo entre mucha gente, pero Petunia lo consiguió. El cómo, no estaba segura. Había veces, especialmente desde la intervención de Catón y Lily, que ella sospechaba que su magia se escapaba a su habilidad de controlarla; de hecho, en ocasiones sentía que su magia era la que tenía control sobre ella. _Oh, desearía ser más versada con esto, porque me sospecho que no hay truco sucio en la magia que Pettigrew no conozca y no utilice._

Le dolían la muñeca y el antebrazo izquierdo, pero consiguió recordar un hechizo para entumecer el dolor, uno que Titus le había enseñado, y lo usó. Eso ayudó, pero además recordó su advertencia que si lo usaba en heridas serias podría causar daño permanente si se dejaba por mucho tiempo. _Entonces esto debe ser corto._

Pettigrew caminó de forma casual por la calle y se encaminó a una estación subterránea. _¿A dónde va?_

Él tomó un tren hacia Londres central. Petunia se deslizó en el carro siguiente y observó con cuidado para ver cuando desembarcara. Cuando él lo hizo, tomó el elevador a la superficie, con Petunia siguiéndolo. Arriba, él fue a la derecha. Ella miró a su alrededor: era Charing Cross Road. Entonces, Callejón Diagon.

Pero no logró ver a Pettigrew. Se convenció de que él se había transformado y ajustó su búsqueda a nivel de suelo. Espió una cola rosada que desaparecía en un callejón, y se transformó de nuevo, corriendo detrás de ella.

La persecución fue para marearse. La rata se lanzó entre un laberinto de callejones traseros, calles estrechas, puentes desvencijados sobre hilos de agua salobre y oscura. Petunia logró seguirle el paso, pero estaba comenzando a flaquear, e incluso con el hechizo entumecedor, comenzó a sentir su lesión. Dio vuelta en otra esquina más y se descubrió en una sección mágica de Londres, pero que no era Callejón Diagon. Tenia un aspecto furtivo, raro, y turbio; se estaba poniendo oscuro y una niebla espesa a nivel de suelo escondía de la vista la superficie del suelo.

Petunia levantó la mirada para ver un letrero en la calle, leía: «Callejón Knockturn».

Miró a su alrededor y vio la cola de Pettigrew desaparecer por una rejilla de alcantarilla encajada un calle adoquinada. Fue hacia alli, pero no había manera de que su cuerpo entrara por la alcantarilla de igual manera; ella era demasiado grande. Se transformó, y a pesar de que había varias personas en la calle, nadie demostró alguna sorpresa ni miró en su dirección.

Petunia usó su varita para abrir la rejilla, y después descendió con cuidado sobre la lobreguez de la misma alcantarilla. El hedor era indescriptible, y debajo de ello había otro olor que la hizo querer salir disparada por la salida.

―_Lumos_ ―murmuró ella. La luz le mostró un túnel redondo que se extendía sin fin visible, y sin vista de Pettigrew en ninguna dirección. Tenía cerca de tres pies de circunferencia, y el agua, o cuando menos algo líquido, llenaba el tercio más bajo. Cerca del centro de cada pared corría una cornisa pequeña de unas pulgadas de ancho, y cerca de seis pulgadas sobre la superficie del agua. El instinto le dijo a Petunia que este era el modo de transporte de Pettigrew. Además le dijo que aun en su forma felina le seria tremendamente difícil a ella hacer lo mismo, sino imposible.

Petunia se dijo a sí misma que era un disparate tremendo el seguir a Pettigrew en ese lugar que ella no conocía. Él podría albergar allí un montón de refuerzos. Podría encontrarse hasta con el mismo Voldemort en el otro extremo. O quizás con Bellatrix, y tras ver el trabajo de primera mano de Madame Lestrange Petunia no quería conocerla, nunca, ni siquiera de manera indirecta. _Oh, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacer excusas. Sabes muy bien que la razón de que no quieres bajar por allí es que no quieres quedar llena de mierda._

Con un suspiro, retrocedió hasta la superficie, y volvió a colocar la rejilla. En el espacio de unos pocos minutos la población del Callejón había disminuido, lo poco que era visible del cielo estaba oscuro, y Petunia comenzó a sentir un poco de pánico. Este no era un lugar en que quisiera que la atrapara... nadie. Se transformó con rapidez en gata y se lanzó en la niebla espesa del suelo, bendiciendo el color de su pelaje animago que se camuflajeaba.

Knockturn estaba lleno con establecimientos de diversos tipos, pero en opinión de Petunia, hasta vitrinear allí era un asunto peligroso. Una de las tiendas, que tenía un letrero en rojo «Seseras y Testas», en su ventanal no mostraba nada más que cabezas encogidas rodando sin cesar en alguna clase de líquido luminoso. Otro establecimiento tenía un letrero que ella inicialmente leyó mal como: «La Casa del Atún», y que de cerca vio que en realidad leía: «La Casa del Ataúd», y en su ventanal desplegaba un letrero prometiendo que el equipo vendido al interior ayudaría con despertar a los muertos. _No sólo pienso que estoy en el lugar equivocado, sino que pienso que debo salir lo más rápido posible de aquí._

Afuera de una tienda llamada «La Profetiza Iluminada», Petunia casi chocó con una bruja, a quien para su asombro conocía. Era Sybill Trelawney, entre todas las personas, apagada contra la creciente oscuridad, luciendo furtiva. Petunia tenía la opinión más baja de la profesora de Adivinación de Hogwarts, cuando menos como maestra, pero en este ambiente cuando menos era una vista bienvenida. _Cuando menos no creo que ella me venda para ingredientes de pociones, lo que es más de lo que puedo decir por el resto de la gente que frecuenta este lugar._

Petunia se transformó, porque ella necesitaba información. La profesora Trelawney no pareció especialmente sobresaltada cuando el gato a sus pies se convirtió en una mujer, pero claro su sobriedad podría ser cuestionada. _Normalmente lo es._

―¡Profesora! ―le susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante―. ¿Se acuerda de mi? ¿Petunia Dursley?

Trelawney pareció confundida―. No... no, ¿quien es usted? ―masculló ella.

―Usted le enseña a mis hijos en Hogwarts ―dijo Petunia, intentando verse con fuerza como una madre común, y no como alguien que acababa de transformarse desde de un gato, y lo que es más que tenía el borde de la túnica con agua de cloaca.

Trelawney la miró a través de la oscuridad de una forma confusa―. Quizás, pero no creo que nos hayamos conocido.

―¿Usted se acuerda de mi hijo, Dudley, no es cierto? ―dijo Petunia―. Es un Hufflepuff. Quinto año ―_es tiempo de exámenes, ¿no? Los TIMOS, además. ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí, entonces?_

―Ah, sí ―dijo Trelawney―, sí, por supuesto ―Petunia pudo darse cuenta que ella en realidad no se acordaba de Dudley, pero estaba tratando de ser cortés. _La cortesía esta bien. La cortesía no es aterradora, lo que es poco usual en este sitio._

Petunia tomó a la profesora Trelawney del brazo y le dijo en voz baja―. Parece que he deambulado hasta este lugar por equivocación. ¿Podría señalarme la salida?

Trelawney se tambaleó un poco contra Petunia―. Creo que sí.

Había una taberna de aspecto siniestro un poco más abajo en el Callejón, y Petunia sospechó que Trelawney en algún punto de su estadía lo había visitado, y no solamente para usar el lavabo. Emanaba un olor distintivo a whisky de fuego añejado Ogden. Petunia temía que la absorción de este último pudiera llegar a interferir con el sentido de dirección de la profesora, pero por suerte este no probó ser el caso. Aun cuando estaba un poquito achispada, aparentemente todavía podía guiarse por los astros, y después de manejarse por un callejón laberíntico con sorprendente precisión, ellas emergieron en Callejón Diagon.

Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y le preguntó a Trelawney a donde se dirigía. Cuando resultó ser el Caldero Chorreante, ella la acompañó hasta allí ya que deseaba usar el Flú―. Adiós, señora Derby ―le dijo Trelawney de forma inestable al despedirse, hipando levemente, pero ya que Petunia se sentía agradecida hacia ella en esa ocasión, le apretó la mano en forma educada y le agradeció su ayuda.

Petunia utilizó el Flú del Caldero Chorreante para viajar de regreso a San Mungo. Fue primero a la sección de salud mental, esperando hallar a Titus, pero no estaba ahí. La enfermera de turno le dijo, con evidente desaprobación, que él había dejado su puesto en pos de un ave con un extraño acento (una que lucia muy parecida a su familiar por la descripción), que llegó volando a la sala y hablara con él.

Siguiendo ese rastro, Petunia fue de nuevo al ala de reclusión mental, donde encontró un caos. Los Aurores estaban allí entrevistando a la enfermera e inspeccionando los daños, y los pacientes se paseaban, molestos o nerviosos de acuerdo a su naturaleza. Titus también se encontraba allí, al borde de la multitud viéndose preocupado con Ismael en su hombro. Su rostro se aclaró al verla, e Ismael voló hacia ella para saludarla posándose en su brazo bueno.

―¿A dónde se fue, señora? ―le preguntó―. Esa enfermera dijo que usted saltó por la ventana, o cuando menos que un gato lo hizo, pero no pudimos ver como lo consiguió. Me tenía muy preocupado, y también al Doc.

―Te diré después ―murmuró Petunia, pasándolo a su hombro.

Ella fue hacia Titus, quien le dio una mirada igual de inquisitiva. Ella le enseñó su brazo, que ahora le dolía bastante. Titus lo examinó y conjuró un hechizo que pareció ayudarla, para su alivio―. ¿Has visto a Alice? ―le preguntó a él.

Aparentemente, esto no era lo que él se esperaba que le preguntara, pero la siguió hasta el final de la sala, mientras nadie les prestaba atención en medio del pandemónium general.

Alice se encontraba sentada junto a Frank, con un vendaje alrededor de su mano y una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

―Alice ―le susurró Petunia, deslizándose en una silla a su lado―, ¿tu mano se encuentra mejor?

Alice parpadeó y la miró―. Ellos la vendaron. Pusieron un hechizo para ayudar con el dolor ―_no debería haber mordido a la pobre mujer tan fuerte, maldición._

Petunia tomó la mano sana de Alice entre las suyas y le dijo―: No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes, pero yo soy Petunia Dursley, la hermana de Lily Evans.

Alice pareció sobresaltada―. Oh, sí. Recuerdo a Lily hablando de ti. ¿Y dónde esta ella?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y por fin Petunia contestó calladamente―. Ella no se encuentra aquí ahora, Alice. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la sala?

Alice miró a su alrededor, con una expresión vaga―. Peter estuvo aquí. Él se veía muy diferente, mucho más viejo. Pero era él. No puedo haberme equivocado respecto a su voz.

―Estoy segura que no estabas equivocada ―le aseguró, y después le preguntó―: ¿Qué quería Peter? ¿Te acuerdas?

―No lo sé ―dijo Alice con mucha inquietud―. Peter estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas... que yo sé, pero por alguna razón no pude contestarle. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Así que él lanzó un hechizo, y de repente pude, pero eran sólo cosas ordinarias y corteses, cháchara.

―¿Conoce el hechizo que él hizo? ―intervino Titus por primera vez.

―Alice, este es el Sanador McWhirter ―dijo Petunia, recordando sus modales―. Titus, Alice Longbottom.

Alice lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y después dijo―. No. Nunca vi tal hechizo antes, y yo soy una Auror.

―¿Fue Magia Oscura? ―inquirió Petunia.

―¿Por qué Peter usaría Magia Oscura? ―quiso saber Alice. Ella miró a su marido y dijo―: ¡Desearía saber qué le ocurre a Frank! ¡Él no se ve nada de bien! ¿Hemos estado enfermos? ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí? ¿Y dónde esta Neville? ¿Ésta bien?

―Sí, Neville esta bien ―dijo Petunia―. Tu suegra vendrá dentro de poco para explicarte todo ―_eso es tremendamente cobarde de mi parte. Augusta va a fastidiarlo todo inmensamente, sin ninguna duda, pero no puedo encarar decirle a la pobre mujer la verdad. No puedo._

Después ella se acordó de algo―. La enfermera se quedó con la varita de Peter ―le dijo ella a Titus―. Estaba rota, pero debe estar todavía allí.

Titus se puso de pie rapidamente―. Iré por ella.

―¿Por qué él esta haciendo eso? ―le preguntó Alice a Petunia, observando a Titus caminar hacia el Auror a cargo.

―Porque quiere descubrir de qué hechizo se trataba, y la varita podrá decirnos eso ―dijo Petunia, tras haber visto esta técnica demostrada anteriormente.

Titus regresó triunfante portando la varita.

Se convocó a un especialista en daños por hechizos, así como a Dumbledore; ambos quedaron atónitos al ver el estado de Alice, y lo que parecía ser cuando menos una recuperación parcial. La inspección de la varita rota, sin embargo, reveló solamente una porción relevante del hechizo. Lo que significaba que no podrían ayudar al desafortunado Frank, como esperaban hacerlo, aunque ambos especialistas y el Director hicieron votos de intentar reconstruir el hechizo.

Petunia dudaba que esto fuera posible; estaba casi segura que el hechizo era nuevo. Pettigrew no había tenido en sus tiempos la fama de ser un mago muy bueno, pero debía haber podido llevarle el paso a los Merodeadores de algún modo, y eso empezaba a hacersele claro a ella ahora.

El contarle a Augusta Longbottom lo sucedido fue lo más difícil. La bruja anciana trató después de explicarle la situación a Alice, pero descubrió que le era imposible, y se descompuso, para horror de Petunia. Dumbledore se hizo cargo. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta que su hijo a quien ella recordaba como un infante ahora tenía casi dieciséis años, su reacción fue idéntica a la de su suegra. Ellas sollozaron amargamente en el hombro de la otra mientras que el resto del grupo miraba en otra dirección. Con excepción de Petunia, quien observó el sufrimiento de las dos mujeres y pensó en venganza, servida fría, caliente o templada. _En realidad no me importa cual._

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia le preguntó dos días más tarde a Titus si podía acompañarla de regreso a Callejón Knockturn, lo tomó desprevenido.

―Quiero darle un vistazo cuando no esté ocupada tratando de perseguir a una sabandija a través de este e intentando salir de allí lo más rápido posible ―le explicó. Él estuvo de acuerdo, pero le preguntó qué esperaba encontrar.

―No lo sé ―admitió ella. Tan sólo sé que debo regresar.

Recordando la descripción de Sholto de la función con que fueron creados los Miná Mayhews, Petunia le pidió a Ismael que explorara Knockturn antes de entrar allí. Eran las diez de la mañana, y ella pensaba que la mayoría de los habitantes noctámbulos estarían fuera de la vista; o eso esperaba. Y por cierto, Ismael reportó que se encontraba casi desierto―. Todo lo que vi fue a una pareja de mujeres ancianas vendiendo cosas y un perro. Los más rudos a esta hora están 'zeta'.

La cabeza de Petunia se alzó―. ¿Un perro? ―inquirió. Los perros no parecían ser una mascota muy común en el mundo mágico―. ¿De qué color?

―Negro ―dijo Ismael―. Es grandote, y esta solo, escabulléndose en las sombras. Pero yo lo vi.

Petunia cerró los ojos. _Si es quien yo creo que es, es perro muerto, lo juro._

Ya que Pettigrew sabía como se veían ambos, Petunia le había pedido a Snape la noche anterior dos dosis de Poción Multijugos. Para su sorpresa, él se los dio sin hacer comentarios, aunque tenía los labios apretados.

Titus obtuvo cabello donado por Héctor, y Petunia encontró uno de Trelawney entre sus túnicas. Así que ambos pasaban por duplicados de Héctor Connelly y Sybill Trelawney caminando juntos esa mañana por Callejón Knockturn.

Aun a la luz del día, la atmósfera en Knockturn era lóbrega y densa, y los postes estaban encendidos, aunque rayos del sol al azar conseguían hacer que pareciera menos amenazante. Petunia le había pedido a Ismael que vigilara desde los tejados y les advirtiera si veía algo que pareciera amenazante.

Ellos inspeccionaron la ruta seguida por Petunia el día anterior. Se veía muy distinta a la luz del día, en especial la rejilla de la alcantarilla que parecía sorpresivamente pequeña. Pero con el suficiente espacio para una rata.

Petunia buscó a su alrededor el perro que Ismael había mencionado, pero para su alivio, no se encontraba en ningún lugar evidente. Las mujeres ancianas tranzaban cosas de aspecto desagradable en sus charolas, y Titus negó con su cabeza para deshacerse de ellas.

Vieron la tienda con las cabezas reducidas flotantes aun dando vueltas sin parar en el escaparate, y Petunia deseó que no fuera así. Tanto «La Profetisa Iluminada» como «La Casa del Ataúd» estaban cerradas, así como varios otros establecimientos. Al final de un extremo del Callejón, vieron una tienda grande con un letrero verde y dorado igual de grande colgado sobre dos escaparates, leía: «Borgin y Burkes».

Petunia hizo memoria: Borgin y Burkes era el lugar que Catón mencionara en sus diarios, el negocio donde se empleara Voldemort después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Ella miró los ventanales y vio una variedad de mercancías dudosas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros lugares, estaba abierto. Titus alzó las cejas, pero después de cierta vacilación, la guió adentro.

La tienda era oscura y polvorosa, y su inspección de los objetos en venta hizo que Titus luciera sombrío. Era claro que los objetos malditos eran populares entre su clientela, pero objetos raros también se desplegaban prominentes. Había varitas históricas que habían pertenecido (supuestamente) a magos famosos, así como una selección de venenos que hizo que Titus se pusiera aun más sombrío.

―¿Le puedo servir en algo? ―dijo una voz. Era el empleado, quien estaba acechando (Petunia no pudo pensar en una palabra mejor), detrás del mostrador.

Alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre pequeño quien lucia vagamente familiar... ¿dónde lo había visto antes? Era bajo de estatura y de pelo gris, con ojos oscuros astutos; se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo mientras los observaba aproximarse. Petunia lo miró con atención.

Y después, de repente, su memoria proveyó el nombre y supo de quien se trataba. Era el señor Arcos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): De la rima: "The Cat, the Rat and Lovel our Dog / Doe rule all England under a Hog," (siglo XV) El gato era Sir Thomas Catesby. La rata era Sir William Ratcliffe de Ordsall Hall. El perro era Francis, Lord Lovell (el emblema de Lovell's emblem era un talbot, una raza ahora extinta de perro de caza). El Cerdo era Richard III (cuyo emblema era un jabali blanco). La copla se refiere al hecho de que este odiado trio de hombres nobles disfrutaba de un poder inmenso y de influencia en la reinado del igual odiado rey Ricardo III.

N/T(2): Referencia teatral de que si colocas un elemento en escena debe utilizarse. Asi si pones un arma en la pared, por ejemplo, debe dispararse.

Y la trama se complica. Gracias por leer y comentar :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	88. Viajero

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 88: "VIAJERO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia encuentra un viejo aliado y un amigo errante, ninguno de los cuales en las mejores circunstancias._

~~oOo~~

¡El señor Arcos! Se veía más canoso, y con algo más de peso, pero no muy diferente de la última vez que Petunia lo viera, más o menos siete años atrás.

Claro que él no pudo reconocerla bajo el aspecto de Sybill Trelawney. Titus, dándole una mirada y notando su asombro, consiguió distraer la atención del otro hombro preguntándole por uno de los objetos en los recipientes de vidrio.

Arcos apagó su cigarrillo sin inmutarse en un platillo de loza y salió de atrás del mostrador para hacerlo.

―Buena elección ―dijo sin mucho interés. Sacó una llave, abrió la vitrina con ella, para que él pudiera ver el objeto con mayor claridad, aunque Petunia notó que no lo tocó con las manos. Hombre listo.

Titus hizo algunas preguntas casuales acerca de la pieza, y el señor Arcos le contestó de igual manera. No le brindó ninguna atención a ella, y Petunia se descubrió preguntándose que estaría haciendo él en Callejón Knockturn. Por cierto que se encontraba muy alejado de su último encuentro y del negocio de estafar-al-muggle con un exorcismo.

Titus dijo que consideraría el objeto, y después de mirarla de nuevo le dijo a el señor Arcos que regresarían más tarde. El señor Arcos se encogió de hombros con elocuencia, pero en silencio, volvió a echarle llave al gabinete y regresó de nuevo detrás del mostrador.

Afuera de la tienda, Titus le preguntó cuál era el problema.

―¡Yo lo conozco! ―explicó Petunia―. ¡Es el señor Arcos, curandero gitano y exorcista a rentar!

Titus se rio cuando ella le contó la historia. Después dejaron Callejón Knockturn y se reunieron con Ismael en el punto de reunión asignado: La heladería de Florean Fortescue. Mientras ellos se sentaban en una mesa, el familiar de Petunia encontró su mirada, que ella interpretó sin dificultad, y de inmediato ordenó para él un helado de chocolate con dos tipos de nueces. Él se dirigió al plato con gusto.

―¡Ismael! ―lo llamó Petunia, antes de que pensara en demandar una segunda porción.

―¿Sí, señora? ―inquirió, ocupado triturando la última nuez en su plato.

―Hay un hombre bajo y moreno con pelo canoso detrás del mostrador de Borgin y Burkes ―dijo ella―. Fuma sin parar, así que es difícil de confundir. Su nombre es Arcos, o cuando menos lo era cuando yo lo conocí. Te prevengo que esto fue hace algún tiempo atrás y probablemente ese no sea su _nom de voyage_, excúsame, quiero decir su alias en estos momentos. Cuando él salga de su trabajo quiero que lo busques y lo traigas a vernos al Caldero Chorreante. Pero espera hasta que este solo antes de hablarle, por favor. No necesitamos que se difunda esto, en especial no en Callejón Knockturn. Puedes mencionar mi nombre si debes hacerlo ―y ella le contó a Ismael también la historia.

―Esta llena de sorpresas, señora ―fue su comentario.

_A veces hasta me sorprendo yo misma._

Titus fue a trabajar, y Petunia consciente de que tenía algún tiempo por delante regresó al Caldero Chorreante y contrató un cuarto privado por el día, y usó el Flú de allí para consultar con alguien.

Ese alguien era el Sanador Abelard, a quien localizó en San Luc en París. Él respondió a esa llamada y pareció sorprendido cuando le preguntó por Sirius.

―Él me dijo que deseaba ir al sur por un par de semanas. Tiene la tendencia a enfermarse de la _grippe _desde que estuvo tan enfermo antes de conocernos, ¿lo recuerda? No vi razón para que no lo hiciera.

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento, y le deseó un buen día al Sanador. Después ella dejó cerrado el cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante y decidió hacer un viaje a Grimmauld Place número 12.

La casa se veía tanto desierta como desatendida. No hubo respuestas a sus golpes en la puerta, pero ella no dejó que esto la engañara.

―¡Sirius! ―gritó―. ¡No pretendas que no estás aquí! ¡Sé que sí estás!

Hubo un largo silencio, y después Petunia oyó un clic. La puerta se abrió un poco y vio que un ojo gris hostil la miraba.

―Vete ―la voz era muy ronca.

―Si cierras la condenada puerta, Sirius, juro que llamo en el siguiente minuto al Sanador Abelard y le cuento toda la verdad acerca de esas supuestas vacaciones en el sur.

Sirius espetó unas palabrotas, y abrió la puerta de golpe―. ¡Entra, maldición! ―gritó.

―Tus modales dan crédito a tu casa ―dijo ella con ironía, aceptando esa invitación 'tan galante', y avanzando hacia adelante.

Sirius la miró con rabia. Ignorando esto ella se adentró en la casa, notando con alivio que el retrato de Walburga Black estaba cubierto con un chal (y por tanto, silencioso) y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, puso la tetera al fuego.

―¡*_Yo*_ no necesito té! ―espetó Sirius con rabia, entrando detrás de ella.

―Pero *_yo*_ sí ―dijo Petunia, ocupándose con las preparaciones―. Y ya puedes ir cambiando esa actitud ahora mismo.

Ella sirvió tazas de té para ambos, y después se sentó a la mesa a beber el suyo mientras Sirius se paseaba sin descanso.

―¿Por qué le mentiste al Sanador Abelard? ―le preguntó ella directamente.

Sirius hizo una mueca y se sentó a la mesa―. Estoy tomando mis medicamentos ―dijo amurrado, recibiendo la taza de sus manos, pero sin beber.

―Eso no fue lo que te pregunté ―dijo ella con severidad.

―Tengo una deuda que pagar ―dijo Sirius evitando sus ojos―. Y tengo toda la intención de pagarla. Con intereses.

―Entonces enlista la ayuda de Abelard en eso, en vez de engañarlo ―dijo Petunia―. Él puede ayudarte, y a menos que me equivoque, estará feliz de hacerlo.

―¡Yo no...! ―comenzó Sirius. Luego vaciló y dijo―: Oh, de acuerdo. Supongo que lo hago. Me refiero a engañarlo.

―En eso no hay ningún "supongo" ―dijo Petunia―. Él ha invertido bastante tiempo y problemas en tu tratamiento, Sirius. Además a puesto buena parte de su reputación en línea por ti.

Sirius se quedó mirando sus manos―. Lo sé ―dijo suspirando.

―Además siente afecto por ti ―dijo Petunia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros―. Tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo ―masculló.

Petunia sabía lo que esto quería decir. Estaba claro que ellos habían tenido una pelea―. ¿Por qué discutieron? ―inquirió, dándole una mirada sospechosa a Sirius.

―Él quiere que yo me olvide de mi deber ―dijo Sirius.

―Por favor, la versión sin editar, Sirius ―dijo Petunia en un tono sufrido.

Resultó ser que el Sanador Abelard había sugerido que Sirius regresara a estudiar, con vías de convertirse en un instructor en Transfiguración, para lo cual sin duda era muy dotado. _¿Y qué más esta sucediendo allí? Una rebelión estilo adolescente en toda escala en contra de la figura paterna, si no me equivoco._

―Esa me parece una muy buena idea ―dijo Petunia.

―Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer primero ―dijo Sirius, apretando la mandíbula.

―Oh, sí ―dijo Petunia―. Debes hallar una forma de lanzar todos tus talentos al viento si puedes hallar una manera de hacerlo.

Se fruncieron el ceño uno al otro. _Esto no esta ayudando. Sigue adelante._

Hubo una pausa. Luego ella inquirió de improviso―. ¿Por qué Pettigrew visitaría a Alice y Frank Longbottom en San Mungo, Sirius? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Sirius se la quedó mirando―. ¿De qué estas hablando?

Ella se lo explicó, y para su alivio, él dejó su actitud agresiva y comenzó a pensar en el problema con toda la fuerza de su considerable inteligencia. Quedó deleitado al escuchar que Alice, cuando menos, estaba mejorando―. ¿Podrá ser capaz de dejar el hospital? ―preguntó él.

―Ellos piensan que sí, pero ella debe pasar primero unos exámenes. Y todavía no ha visto a Neville porque eso va a ser lo más difícil para ella. Y también para él, me imagino. Todavía no le han contado nada a él, ya que esta en medio de la rendición de sus TIMOS. Ha sido bastante difícil para la pobre Augusta.

Sirius asintió sombrío―. ¿Y Frank?

Petunia suspiró―. Tanto los especialistas como Dumbledore están tratando de rastrear el hechizo que Pettigrew usó en Alice, pero hasta ahora no han tenido suerte.

Sirius blasfemó con expresión oscura. Petunia dijo―: ¡Ya basta, Sirius! Quiero saber acerca de Pettigrew. ¿Por qué James, Lupin y tu andaban con él cuando eran jóvenes?

―Estábamos todos en el mismo dormitorio ―dijo Sirius simplemente―. Frank era el quinto estudiante en el cuarto, pero siempre fue más del tipo serio, sabes, así que pocas veces se nos unía. Pero era un sujeto muy decente.

―¿Y Peter? ―preguntó Petunia.

Sirius suspiró―. Sé que esto es difícil de explicar, pero Peter entonces era diferente. Parecía inofensivo, un poco zonzo, y bastante vulnerable. Él se pegaba a nosotros, y no tuvimos el corazón de sacudírnoslo, ¿sabes? Así que lo llevamos con nosotros. Solidaridad de Casa y todo eso ―su voz fue amarga―. Y después de un tiempo, hasta nos llegó a simpatizar ―hizo una mueca.

―A mi no parece zonzo ―dijo Petunia―. Y consiguió realizar la transformación animaga, lo que no es fácil.

Sirius pensó en ello, y dijo―: James y yo lo ayudamos en eso lo más posible, y finalmente pudo conseguirlo. Él demostró talento para ciertos tipos de magia, aunque sus calificaciones en la escuela eran sólo mediocres. Sin embargo, una de las atracciones de la Magia Oscura es que aumenta la capacidad de los talentos del mago o bruja que los usa, incluso mientras los corrompe. Supongo que eso es lo que le sucedió a Peter.

―¿No tuvieron la más mínima sospecha cuando vieron su forma animaga? ―preguntó Petunia.

Sirius lució miserable―. No. Sabes como son los muchachos adolescentes. Pensamos que era un enorme chiste, por supuesto, y lo molestamos por eso... un montón. Pero tienes razón; debería habernos prevenido. Cuando una persona que piensas que es tu amigo se convierte en una alimaña en frente de tus ojos, eso es una señal. Pero por el otro lado, Lunático es un lobo, y eso no refleja su carácter.

―Bueno, ustedes pensaron que él era el traidor, ¿no es así? ―dijo Petunia.

―En serio tenías que refregarme eso, ¿no es cierto, Petunia? ―dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

―No es una crítica ―dijo Petunia, dándose cuenta que esta plática franca podría lanzar a Sirius por una espiral, y ella quería evitarlo―. Por mi propia experiencia sé que es posible convencerse uno mismo literalmente de cualquier cosa, en especial si la alternativa es demasiado difícil de encarar.

Sirius comenzó a pasearse de nuevo―. Nunca pensé que Peter fuera peligroso ―admitió él―. Ni tampoco James. Débil, sí; alguien que necesitaba nuestra protección, sí; pero no peligroso.

―¿Cuándo se convirtió en un mortífago? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

―¿En serio crees que yo habría convencido a James de cambiar el guardián secreto a Peter si hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que era? ―dijo Sirius de forma miserable―. No pude percibir ningún cambio en él. ¡Ninguno! Pensé que era una idea brillante pedírselo porque nadie se esperaría que _*él*_ fuera... ―se interrumpió.

―Eso _es_ bastante insultante, Sirius ―dijo Petunia. _Hasta las alimañas tienen sentimientos._

―Él estuvo de acuerdo ―dijo Sirius―. Él no se negó.

―¿No trató de evitarlo? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

―No ―dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

―Sirius, ¿imaginas que ellos no saben que estas patrullando en Knockturn? ―dijo petunia―. Mi familiar, Ismael, te vio desde el aire y yo supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Sirius le dio una mirada desafiante―. ¿Y qué? ¡Quiero matarlo! Tengo que encontrarlo primero.

―No tengo objeción alguna a que lo mates ―dijo Petunia. Por la expresión de Sirius esto no era lo que esperaba de ella―. Pero tengo todas las objeciones posibles a que lo mates antes de que descubramos que hechizo utilizó en Alice. Sirius, por el bien de Frank, si no es por el tuyo, por favor, déjalo solo. Tan sólo por un tiempo.

Sirius estaba de lo más renuente, pero eventualmente estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de frecuentar Knockturn bajo la condición de que Petunia le informara en cuanto el hechizo de Alice fuera descubierto. _'Cuando' y no 'si', dice él; espero que esté en lo correcto._

―Estoy contando contigo ―le dijo Petunia. _Oh, cielos, sospecho que eso es lo mismo que James le dijo._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se encontró con Titus en el Caldero Chorreante a las seis de la tarde. Él se veía cansado después del largo turno, y ella sugirió que reposara un rato mientras ella ordenaba servicio a la habitación. Él aceptó. Cuando la comida llegó, ellos comieron delante del fuego, guardando un poco en una servilleta para Ismael.

Llegó las siete de la tarde, y pasó, pero no llegó Ismael y Petunia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por su familiar.

Por fin, tocaron discretamente a la puerta y ella la abrió con precaución. Afuera estaba un hombre bajo envuelto en una capa con capucha con Ismael sobre su hombro. Petunia les hizo señas para que entraran y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Después conjuró un _Silencio_, y un hechizo de alarma por precaución.

Ismael voló al hombro de ella, y el hombre se sacó la capa. Se trataba en realidad del señor Arcos, quien miró la habitación con cuidado y le dio una larga mirada a Titus, que se había levantado para saludarlo. Después se volteó hacia Petunia.

―Ha pasado un tiempo, señora Dursley ―dijo él, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Los ojos de Arcos eran tan brillantes como antes―. ¡Que bueno verla! ―exclamó, y para su azoro, la abrazó dándole un beso en cada mejilla a la europea. Después de una leve vacilación, ella se los devolvió.

Él le sonrió ampliamente manteniéndola a distancia de sus brazos y la miró de arriba a abajo―. Se ve bien ―dijo. Miró agudamente el cuarto, y la cama desordenada por la siesta de Titus con obvia diversión. A Petunia le ardió la cara.

―¿Entonces este es su marido? ―preguntó, indicando a Titus―. ¿No lo he visto antes? ¡Sé que sí! ¡Esta mañana de hecho! ¡Con otra mujer! ―su tono se tornó acusador.

―Esa era yo, señor Arcos ―dijo Petunia con rapidez―. Tan sólo me veía diferente. Poción Multijugos, ya sabe ―_mi estado marital actual no es asunto suyo._

―Oh ―dijo el señor Arcos. Sin hacer pausas, y para el alivio de ella, le dijo a Titus―: Usted es un sujeto condenadamente afortunado, señor.

Titus sonrió de medio lado, estrechó la mano con Arcos y dijo―: Gracias, ya lo sé.

―Bien, bien ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Me da gusto verla con alguien que la aprecia de forma apropiada, eso es seguro. No creería el completo gilipollas con quien ella estaba casada. ¡El mayor gilipollas de todos! ¡En serio disfruté hacerme cargo de él, créame! Mi nombre es Milan Arcos, de paso, encantado de conocerlo. Y si ella hubiera estado de acuerdo, yo le habría quitado a esta dama encantadora hace varios años atrás.

Los cumplidos del señor Arcos avergonzaron a Petunia, pero después de unos pocos momentos recobró su complexión, y lo invitó cordialmente a sentarse y tomar una bebida con ellos.

―Gracias, eso me gustaría ―dijo él―. ¿Y dónde están sus muchachos?

―Rindiendo sus exámenes en este momento ―dijo Petunia, sirviéndole whisky de fuego de forma generosa―. ¿Cómo terminó usted en Callejón Knockturn, señor Arcos? Es un largo camino desde el negocio del exorcismo, ¿no es así?

―Nunca se dijo algo más cierto ―remarcó él―. Después del incidente, ya sabe a cual me refiero, los tiras comenzaron a prestarme demasiada atención para mi tranquilidad, y me dieron penas innecesarias.

―¿Tiras? ―consultó Titus.

―Polis ―dijo el señor Arcos, a modo de explicación―. Así que necesitaba un cambio de negocio, no quise pasar ningún tiempo adentro... bueno, digamos que _más _tiempo allí, y ellos estaban respirando sobre mi cuello de tal modo que me empañaban hasta el vidrio de mi reloj. Y eso que estaba al final de mi brazo.

―¿Y entonces? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Y entonces … fui a casa por un tiempo.

―¿Rumania? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Sí ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Todo ese asunto con el exorcismo en serio me sacudió al principio, y después, cuando pensé en ello comencé a preguntarme si yo no tendría algún otro talento para la magia en que no había pensado. De modo que fui a mi hogar, y consulté con los miembros de mi familia que eran mágicos. Había unos pocos, y ellos me dieron una buena revisada. Su conclusión fue que si bien no era un mago, cuando menos era un semi-squib.

―¿Eso quiere decir que puede usar magia? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―En cierto modo sí, señora Dursley, en cierto modo ―dijo el señor Arcos con afabilidad―. Puedo hacer un poco, y el resto puedo fingirlo bastante bien.

Petunia sintió que ella sabía lo que él quería decir, tras haberlo visto en acción―. ¿Qué está haciendo entonces aquí? ¿Y en Borgin y Burkes de todos los lugares?

El señor Arcos explicó con cierto detalle como había disfrutado sumergirse en la cultura mágica, reunirse con practicantes mágicos, y aprendiendo las complejidades del arte. Su monólogo sincero fue interrumpido por Ismael, quien dijo―. A mi me suena a engañifa a largo plazo.

Hubo una pausa―. Pájaro listo ―dijo el señor Arcos, quien pareció más divertido que ofendido por su forma llana de hablar―. ¿Dónde fue que lo encontró?

―Él es un miembro de la familia ―dijo Petunia, diciendo la verdad―. Nuestro primo norteamericano.

Ismael dejó escapar un estallido de risas ante esto―. Pasé algún tiempo con la mafia de Nueva Jersey ―le dijo al señor Arcos, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus alas y dándole una mirada brillante―. Debería poder reconocer a un timador cuando viera a uno, ¿no? Y uno mágico, esta vez, pero sin duda un timador. ¿Detrás de que anda usted, mister? Deje de envolarnos la perdiz y llegue a la conclusión.

―Me encuentro en una misión para un cliente en Europa ―le dijo el señor Arcos a Petunia―. Ese cuervo de allí...

―¡Miná! ―exclamó Ismael ofendido.

―Excúsenme, el Miná ―dijo el señor Arcos―, está en lo correcto. Conseguí un empleo en la tienda para ayudar con eso, y para poder tener un ojo en Knockturn. No necesito decir que cuento con las adecuadas referencias impecables; ellos quedaron bastante impresionados.

_Me pregunto ¿cuáles serian esas referencias? Tal vez sea mejor no preguntar._

―¿Y esas referencias impecables eran falsificadas? ―preguntó Ismael. No había indicios de sarcasmo en su voz, sino solamente un interés técnico.

―No exactamente ―dijo el señor Arcos, mostrando signos de encontrarse entretenido por el familiar de Petunia―, aunque digamos que las personas que las firmaron se sintieron obligadas a hacerlo, por varias razones, todas ellas muy buenas. Ellos decidieron que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor, y que bueno por ellos, diría yo.

―Amén ―dijo Petunia, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Titus―. Su nombre es Ismael, por si acaso ―añadió ella, haciendo un gesto hacia el ave.

―Encantado de conocerte, Ismael ―dijo el señor Arcos, haciendo una reverencia―. Tengo la sensación de que tenemos mucho en común ―en respuesta, recibió una inclinación profunda de la cabeza de Ismael, y una mirada escéptica.

―¿Y quién le dio esa tarea, señor Arcos? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Bueno, señora Dursley ―respondió él―, en cuanto a eso, usted sabe que no puedo decirlo, ¿no? Eso es confidencial. Tengo un deber con mi cliente.

―Y un deber aún mayor con su pago ―dijo Ismael en voz baja.

El señor Arcos sonrió con picardía―. Eso también ―reconoció.

_Los intentos de avergonzarlo son una pérdida de tiempo. Me debería disgustar, pero no puedo, es demasiado simpático. Supongo que estamos viendo a un hombre seguro de si en acción._

―¿Y qué le parece Borgin y Burkes? ―preguntó Petunia.

El señor Arcos frunció los labios―. Es más bastante más tranquilo de lo que esperaba ―dijo.

Petunia interpretó esto sin mucha dificultad―. ¿Entonces no ha descubierto lo que esta buscando? ―inquirió de manera inocente.

Él se rio―. Eso seria chivarme. Puede que este buscando a una persona y no una cosa, señora Dursley.

―Puede ser ―dijo Petunia―. ¿No habrá visto usted a una rata en sus viajes por Callejón Knockturn, quizás?

―El lugar esta lleno de ellas ―dijo el señor Arcos. Por primera vez sin sonreír.

―¿Qué hay del Señor de las Serpientes? ―le preguntó Petunia.

El rostro del señor Arcos quedó en blanco―. ¿El Rey Cobra? No, todavía no.

―¿Sabe dónde está él? ―preguntó Petunia.

El señor Arcos se mordió el labio―. Usted pregunta demasiado, señora Dursley.

―Quizás lo hago ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Qué hay acerca de _Mangemorts_? ¿Ha visto uno de esos?

―Unos pocos ―dijo el señor Arcos con cautela―. Ese capullo de Lucius Malfoy es un cliente regular. Pero él y Borgin conversan en la oficina de Borgin. Con _Silencios._

―¿Y eso es un problema para ti? ―consultó Ismael desdeñoso.

Por primera vez, Petunia vio que la seguridad del señor Arcos se resquebrajaba un poco. _Todo lo que se necesita es cuestionar sus habilidades como espía, estafador, y/o ladrón. Eso es algo para recordar._

―Por supuesto que podría hacerlo, si quisiera ―dijo mirando con irritación a Ismael.

―¿Podría averiguarlo para nosotros? ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿La razón del por qué Lucius Malfoy va allí, y lo que ellos discuten?

―Podría ―dijo el señor Arcos.

―Yo le pagaría, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia.

El señor Arcos le dio una mirada rara, y no contestó. Petunia tuvo la sensación de que lo había ofendido, ¿o se trataría solamente de lo que él quería que ella pensara? En cualquier caso, ella dijo con rapidez―. Esto es muy importante para mi, señor Arcos. Esas personas están amenazando al mundo mágico en general, a mi hijo menor en especial.

―Comprendo ―dijo él en breve, y se envolvió en su capa de nuevo. Se volteó hacia la puerta y le dijo―: Regresaré. El próximo sábado. Tomen un cuarto diferente. Yo la encontraré ―y se marchó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

El buen Sr. Arcos :) FFnet estuvo caido asi que no podia entrar. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nazareth ncdz , Christine C , AnataYume, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Nanami Fushikawa y a otros más que favorecen y siguen.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	89. He sido un mentiroso toda mi vida

**CAPITULO 89**

**Nota de la Autora:** En respuesta a la pregunta de un comentarista: Nombré al fantasma de la primera esposa de Titus "Elvira" en honor a un personaje similar de la obra de Noël Coward «Blithe Spirit» (Un Espíritu Burlón, 1941)

Han hecho muchos comentarios acerca de todos mis OC; nunca estuve de acuerdo con la noción que tenía muchos de ellos en esta historia hasta que comencé a añadirlos. ¡Yikes! Parece que fueran treinta o algo así, y debo admitir que he planeado unos cuantos más. Definitivamente llegaremos a conocer al querido Denzil, para empezar.

El título del siguiente capitulo viene de una canción popular, cuya letra es más cínica de lo que sugiere el titulo. De la película musical de 1951: Boda Real.

¿COMO PUEDES CREERME CUANDO DIGO QUE ME AMAS, CUANDO HE SIDO UN MENTIROSO TODA MI VIDA?

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 89: "HE SIDO UN MENTIROSO TODA MI VIDA"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre un número de grupos sospechosos patrullando tanto los Callejones Diagon como Knockturn. O quizás sean grupos de inescrupulosos._

~~oOo~~

Petunia observó la puerta cerrada, y después le dijo a Titus―. ¿No manejé eso muy bien, no es cierto?

―Podría haber sido mejor ―admitió Titus, quien había estado observando la conversación atentamente―. Aunque él _es_ muy difícil de leer.

Petunia suspiró, y después se sentó―. Tan sólo dispara ―dijo de forma desconsolada.

Titus la rodeó con un brazo―. Nadie espera perfección de ti, Petunia. Excepto tu, claro está.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Titus.

Ismael carraspeó―. Si tres son una multitud, seño, puedo ir solo a la salida.

Petunia se rio, y extendió una mano hacia él para acariciar las plumas brillantes―. No, Ismael; esta bien. Sólo me estoy sintiendo algo deprimida. Fue un largo día.

―¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ―inquirió Ismael, ladeando la cabeza.

―Pasé una inaudita cantidad de tiempo tratando de razonar con Sirius Black ―dijo Petunia, consciente de que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía―. Eso basta para cansar a cualquiera, déjame decirte.

Titus de inmediato frunció el ceño―. Pensé que él se encontraba en Francia.

―Al parecer, igual que el Sanador Abelard ―dijo Petunia con pesar―. Ismael lo vio en su forma animaga en Callejón Knockturn, así supe que no estaba allí. Esta viviendo en su casa en Grimmauld Place, el lugar que él odia más... bueno el lugar que odia más después de Azkaban, lo que no ayuda para nada con su temperamento. Se encuentra buscando también a Pettigrew, con vistas a vengarse.

―¿Conseguiste convencerlo que no lo hiciera, espero? ―dijo Titus.

―Hasta cierto punto ―admitió Petunia―. Estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de buscar a Pettigrew cuando menos hasta que descubramos el hechizo que éste usó en Alice. Pero se rehusó a regresar a Francia.

Titus se vio sombrío. Petunia le rogó que no se lo contara al Sanador Abelard, pues después de todo le había prometido a Sirius que no lo haría. Titus estuvo de acuerdo, con renuencia, cuando ella le explicó toda la situación a él, pero no lució feliz al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron a la villa de Titus en Regent's Park. Se había hecho un poco de progreso en la renovación de la casa, a pesar del comportamiento pasivo-agresivo de Astuto Dodger y Charley Bates, quienes practicaban formas leves de sabotaje cuando sentían que podían salirse con la suya. Para su mutua consternación, sin embargo, su camarada Nancy se había pasado al enemigo; la sola vista de Pompeyo traía el rosa a sus mejillas, y ella obedecía sus órdenes cortantes con prontitud, y con una sonrisa esperanzada.

―Oye, Pomposo ―dijo Ismael, observando esto―, apenas parece posible, pero creo que la joven señorita Nancy aquí te ha echado el ojo.

Pompeyo lució disgustado―. Saca tu mente de la cloaca ―le dijo con austeridad.

Ismael rio―. ¿Por qué? No hay espacio suficiente allí para los dos?

Pompeyo, exasperado, le dio una mirada maligna a Ismael―. Una palabra más de ti ―siseó―, y te retorceré el cuello, ¡cuervo estúpido!

Pompeyo sabía muy bien que Ismael odiaba ser etiquetado como cualquier otro tipo de pájaro más que el suyo, y el resultado de la gresca aumentó rápidamente hasta involucrar no solamente a los protagonistas, sino también a Dodger y Charley (quienes supuestamente estaban del lado de Ismael, pero principalmente a favor de crear escándalo), y por el otro lado Nancy, quien blandía una sartén de hierro en defensa del objeto de su afecto. Incapaz de usar su varita apropiadamente en un espacio tan cerrado, Titus se vio forzado a meterse en la refriega para separarlos físicamente, y en ese proceso apenas escapó recibir un golpe en la rodilla de parte de Nancy con el arma de su elección.

A juzgar por las expresiones subsecuentes de todos, Petunia pensó que no sería una buena idea el echarse a reír, así que huyó de la escena y fue hasta el frente de la casa, para mirar a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca los árboles del exterior, mientras recobraba control de si misma.

―¿Mantuviste tu promesa? ―hubo un susurro en su oído, y Petunia supo de quien se trataba: Elvira.

―Lo hice ―dijo Petunia.

Elvira apareció sentada con las piernas cruzadas arriba del librero. Le dio a Petunia una mirada indagatoria―. Bien.

―¿Por qué no apareciste cuando Ismael estaba conmigo? ―preguntó Petunia._ ¿O alguien más?, ya que estamos en eso._

―Él no me gusta ―dijo Elvira con franqueza―. Sé que él te advirtió en mi contra, ¿no es cierto?

―Lo hizo ―admitió petunia―. Dice que a los fantasmas les gusta armar líos.

―Yo no quiero hacer líos, ni lastimarte ―dijo Elvira―. Tu crees eso, Petunia , ¿cierto?

―Yo no sé mucho acerca de fantasmas, Elvira ―dijo Petunia, disculpándose―. Quizás sea así.

Elvira echó para atrás su cabeza rizada y dejó escapar una risa argentina―. ¡Esa es franqueza!

―La última vez que hablamos dijiste que tenías algo en mente―señaló Petunia―. ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?

―No, todavía no ―dijo Elvira con ligereza―. Hay cosas que necesito descubrir primero. Así que esperaremos.

_¿Nosotros? ¿Que es eso de 'nosotros'? _Petunia tenía algunas preguntas para ella―. ¿Qué hay de tu segundo marido? ¿Sabes qué fue de él?

―¿Denzil? No puedo decir que sea así. No sé si sigue vivo. Si no es así, congratulo a la persona que lo mató.

―¿Cuál era su apellido? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Maskelyne ―dijo Elvira, después de una larga pausa―. Denzil Maskelyne. Un bruto bien parecido, si acaso hubo uno. ¡Endemoniadamente atractivo, no hay duda en ello! Pero un mal hombre, oh, definitivamente; y lo sabía desde antes, sólo me negué a aceptarlo. Seguía convenciéndome que se había reformado por su amor a mi. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Cuando miró hacia atrás, no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui.

―¿Maskelyne? ―dijo Petunia, intrigada―. Ese nombre me suena curiosamente familiar.

―Estoy segura que no lo conoces ―dijo Elvira suavemente.

―¿Dónde vivía?

El rostro animado de ella se nubló―. Él tenía un departamento en Callejón Diagon ―masculló.

_Ella esta evadiendo la pregunta, estoy segura, pero ¿por qué?_

―¡No quiero hablar acerca de Denzil! ―dijo Elvira llanamente―. ¿Qué hay acerca de Titus? ¿Has decidido si tendrás una relación seria con él?

―El tema no ha salido ―dijo Petunia―. Hemos estado ocupados.

―Espero que hayas estado ocupada con algo divertido, pero lo dudo ―dijo Elvira―. Necesitas ocuparte más de eso.

―Tendré en cuenta tu consejo ―dijo Petunia, secamente.

―¡Sé lo que estas pensando! ―dijo Elvira, con una sonrisa torcida―. Estas pensando que quien se divorció de un marido, y fue asesinada por el otro, no es la persona más adecuada para dar consejos maritales.

Ya que *_eso*_ era exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando, Petunia se ruborizó, delatándose.

Elvira no pareció ofenderse―. Eso es perfectamente lógico ―comentó ella sin rencor―. Tan sólo digo que no hagas mucho escándalo de nada.

_¿Como tu? Ni siquiera estas haciendo mucho escándalo acerca de tu propio homicidio. Y eso es sospechoso en si, Elvira, para serte franca._

―¿Has descubierto la razón de que te aparezcas en esta casa? ―le preguntó Petunia, ansiosa de cambiar de tema.

―Ni idea ―dijo Elvira―. Por supuesto, si me llevara mejor con esos elfos despreciables podría llegar a descubrir alguna información de ellos, pero me odian, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Estoy segura que ellos saben algo, pero qué cosa no sabría decirlo. Ellos hacen muchas insinuaciones. Sonríen burlonamente cuando piensan que no estoy mirando. Si no fuera una fantasma ahorcaría a ese pequeño cretino de Dodger en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo juro.

―Debe ser muy inconveniente para ti, el estar incorpórea ―dijo Petunia.

―En cuanto a eso ―dijo Elvira con una expresión que Petunia no pudo descifrar―, sí, lo es; pero estoy trabajando en eso.

Petunia recordó de repente las promesas en los letreros del escaparate de la _Casa del Ataúd_ en Callejón Knockturn, y se estremeció. Su desmayo debe haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque Elvira dijo―: No, no planeo revivir de entre los muertos, si eso es lo que estas pensando. No puede hacerse, debería saberlo. Eso no puede hacerse, yo debería saberlo. Cada año parece que una bruja o mago estúpido lo intenta. ¡Estupideces! No estoy planeando hacer nada por el estilo, entiende por favor. No te preocupes.

_¿Ella lo sabría? ¿Porque ya lo ha intentado? Y entonces ¿qué estas tramando, Elvira? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?_

En este punto, Pompeyo entró a la habitación, tenía un corte de mal aspecto sobre un ojo y una expresión agria. En el segundo que el elfo entró, Elvira desapareció, para exasperación de Petunia. Ella sin embargo no dijo nada a su elfo principal.

―El té esta servido, Ama ―dijo Pompeyo con una inclinación rígida en su dirección general. No la miró a los ojos.

―Gracias, Pompeyo. Voy en seguida ―dijo Petunia, ignorando su apariencia maltratada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada.

Llamó a Elvira, pero no hubo respuesta―. Esta bien entonces, que sea como quieras ―masculló Petunia.

―No quise ofender ―dijo la voz de Elvira en su oído―. Tengo mis razones, Petunia, y son buenas, te lo juro. Al final te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, lo prometo.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia, con resignación. _Ella sólo me esta engañando, lo sé._

Fue a la cocina. Dodger y Charley estaban enfurruñados en un rincón; Nancy esta ocupada sirviendo el té bajo el tutelaje de Pompeyo (de forma impecable), e Ismael estaba cabizbajo en una percha que Titus había colocado para él. Titus se encontraba sentado a la mesa, pareciendo querer vender su alma por un trago de alcohol. Petunia al mirarlo, se preguntó si Elvira tendría razón. _Él necesita tener mayor diversión en su vida, pobre hombre._

―Me han dejado sorprendida ―dijo ella. Y aunque no especificó a quien se refería, literalmente todos se apresuraron a justificarse... con la excepción de Titus, quien solo lució resignado. _Elvira *tiene* razón._

―Acompáñame, Titus ―dijo Petunia, recogiendo la bandeja―, vamos a tomar té afuera, quieres, y Pompeyo te traerá algo de cerveza ―él se animó visiblemente ante la idea. El resto del grupo se dirigió también hacia la puerta, pero Petunia los detuvo―. Me gustaría pasar algún tiempo a solas con Titus, si no les importa, dama y *_caballeros*_ ―poniendo bastante énfasis en la última palabra―. El resto de ustedes, por favor, permanezca en la cocina, y si sucede que llegue a escuchar que están peleando, van a sentirlo mucho y no se equivoquen.

El el jardín había un conjunto de muebles de hierro; Pompeyo había ayudado a Nancy a rasparlos, repintarlos y renovarlos. Petunia quedó deleitada al ver lo bien que habían quedado. Ella colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a disfrutar del sol de mayo, y de la vista espléndida del parque que por una vez no se encontraba oscurecida por la niebla ni la lluvia. Pompeyo trajo la cerveza oscura tal como le fue instruido, y pareció, por una vez, escarmentado.

Después que Pompeyo regresó a la cocina, Petunia dijo―: Titus, lo lamento. Ciertamente esta vez no puede culparse a _tus_ elfos.

Titus sonrió―. Creo haber visto a Nancy en medio de la refriega ―señaló―. Dodger y Charley se limitaron a animarlos, son demasiado cautelosos para poner sus vidas en peligro; pero Nancy no es tan blandengue.

―Parece ser que a ella le gusta Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia―, y que mientras más desdeñoso es él con ella, a ella le agrada más. En términos de elfos domésticos, eso debe ser el equivalente de una seducción.

Titus se rio, y pareció relajarse. Petunia quedó complacida de ver esto, y hablaron de diferentes temas, evitando cuidadosamente el de Sirius Black, hasta que ella de repente le preguntó―. Titus, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de alguien llamado Denzil Maskelyne?

Si ella esperaba que él reaccionara ante el nombre, quedó decepcionada, el rostro de él estaba en blanco―. No puedo decir que sea así. ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien que conociste?

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Yo no ―_aunque si alguna vez llego a conocerlo, me aseguraré muy bien que no llegue a disfrutar la experiencia._

―¿Un mago? ―inquirió Titus.

―Así me han dicho ―dijo Petunia.

De pronto, aunque no había viento, una de las sillas desocupadas del jardín cayó de espaldas―. Que raro ―dijo Titus, probándola mientras la enderezaba―. Las patas parecen estables.

―Supongo que algo la botó ―dijo Petunia en un tono desinteresado. _En realidad quiero decir que *alguien* fue, y no algo, y estoy bastante segura de saber quien fue._

Pero cuando continuaron la conversación, el tema de Denzil Maskelyne no volvió, y el resto de los muebles del jardín permanecieron de pie el resto de la tarde.

Al final del día, Petunia escoltó a Pompeyo e Ismael a la mansión. El viaje fue silencioso, ya que ambos estaban enfurruñados. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, ella se dirigió a ellos―. ¡Felicidades, caballeros, tuve que disculparme con mi anfitrión por su comportamiento en su residencia! ¡Ya pueden imaginar lo mucho que disfruté hacerlo!

Ismael, nunca preocupado por la etiqueta, lanzo una risotada, pero Pompeyo, temblando, le informó que le escribiría una disculpa formal a Titus de inmediato, y salió por la puerta en dirección a las escaleras de la cocina antes de que Petunia pudiera comentar algo más.

―¿_Qué_ bicho le picó a ese? ―preguntó Ismael.

―Yo pensaría ―dijo Petunia― que esta enamorado.

Ismael se rio.

―Has estado molestándolo ―dijo Petunia con severidad.

―Bueno, sólo un poquito, señora, pero tengo que decir que no esperaba una reacción como esa ―admitió Ismael―. De manera normal, él da tan duro como recibe, o más.

―Sería bueno que te disculparas con él ―dijo Petunia.

―Sería bueno, pero eso no sucederá ―dijo Ismael, sin ceder un centímetro―. ¡Él me llamó un cuervo!

―Si se disculpa por el comentario del cuervo, ¿reciprocarás? ―inquirió Petunia―. En realidad no quiero vivir en una zona de guerra, Ismael, por favor. Hazme este favor.

Ismael sacudió sus plumas, quejándose en extenso acerca de elfos hiper-sensibles, y estuvo de acuerdo. Pompeyo fue más difícil de pelar, al principio se rehusó a disculparse con Ismael. Petunia se dio cuenta que estaba molesto por algo más que esta pelea.

―Pompeyo ―dijo ella con gentileza, después de escuchar pacientemente su diatriba acerca de la inutilidad y falta de confiabilidad de los pájaros en general, y de Ismael en particular―, ¿te gustaría que le preguntara a Titus si Nancy puede venir a vivir aquí?

Pompeyo se vio horrorizado―. ¡Después de todo el tiempo que he pasado entrenándola!

―¿Y por qué eso es algo malo? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―¿Quién va a cuidar del Sanador si ella viene a vivir aquí? ¡Esos ladrones holgazanes no levantarán ni un dedo! ¡Y justo cuando ese lugar finalmente estaba empezando a verse decente además!

―Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo ―respondió Petunia, tratando de mantener la expresión impávida―. Pienso que Titus consentiría en ello si se lo pedimos. Y en interés de la paz en esta casa, apreciaría que aceptaras la disculpa de Ismael. Estoy segura que no quiso herir tus sentimientos, y le dije que tu no quisiste llamarlo un cuervo.

―Y no fue así ―dijo Pompeyo―. Los cuervos son respetables en comparación con él.

―¡Basta! ―dijo Petunia con exasperación, pero igual determinada a lograr la paz.

Y, de hecho, la mañana siguiente Ismael y Pompeyo intercambiaron disculpas de forma rígida durante el desayuno, y ya para el almuerzo estaban lanzándose sus pullas, aunque Ismael evitó cuidadosamente el tema de la vida amorosa de Pompeyo, y Pompeyo abandonó las odiosas comparaciones aviarias.

En la tarde, Petunia decidió ir por Flú a Callejón Diagon acompañada por Ismael. Una vez allí, ella se transformó en su forma animaga y recorrió el paseo mágico esperando ver algo que pudiera ponerla sobre la pista de Peter Pettigrew. Ismael voló haciendo patrullas sobre la área, en una literal vista de pájaro.

A medio camino del recorrido, descubrieron que el Callejón Diagon se ampliaba en una plaza con un parque sin rejas completo con árboles grandes en su centro. Aquí un grupo de vendedores había colocado un mercado agrícola improvisado mostrando sus mercaderías en cajas de madera.

Debido a que vivía en una granja, y cultivaba sus propias verduras y frutas, Petunia no había frecuentado estos lugares antes, pero se le ocurrió que podría ver algo interesante tan sólo sentándose allí para observar. Se encaramó sobre un tejado cercano y se acurrucó para ver el espectáculo, con Ismael posado cerca de ella.

Era fascinante ver el desfile de magos y brujas. Petunia vio a unas cuantas personas que ella conocía, lo que la sorprendió; en especial cuando una de ellas resultó ser Arabella Figg, quien estaba vendiendo sus gatitos cruzados de kneazle en una esquina de la plaza. Le complació ver que estaba vendiéndolos con rapidez además.

Pero con frecuencia no conocía a quienes pasaban, y no podía ver sus rostros bien para poder identificarlos. Muchos de quienes frecuentaban el callejón al parecer sentían que era prudente ocultar sus rostros de ojos espías. Lo más frustrante era cuando algunas de esas personas le parecían familiares, ¿o sería la magia hablando?, pero no podía saber de donde.

Al día siguiente, los dos regresaron , pero esta vez escogieron un lugar donde podían ver mejor. Una rama de unos árboles altos de la plaza que empezaba a llenarse de hojas, así que era difícil era verlos desde la calle, aunque ellos veían bien, si bien de forma parcial.

Varias veces su atención fue atraída por ciertas personas. Un grupo de tres magos, todos altos, pero tan cubiertos por sus túnicas que no logró acertar con sus identidades. Ellos atrajeron su interés porque dieron la vuelta hacia la entrada de Callejón Knockturn. Varias otras personas lo hicieron también, incluyendo a Arabella quien aparentemente fue hacia allí durante la hora de almuerzo. Sus gatitos quedaron bajo la supervisión de un elfo doméstico durante ese tiempo, para obvia confusión de Petunia, quien sabía que la señora Figg no tenía ninguno.

Después hubo un par de brujas que entraron y salieron del Callejón, y Petunia no pudo determinar tampoco quienes eran. Pero estaba segura de haber visto a Ojo Loco Moody brevemente. Y a menos que se equivocara mucho, podía divisarse a Aberforth Dumbledore vendiendo queso de cabra en otra esquina de la plaza.

Al tercer día, los tres magos regresaron de nuevo. Petunia los observó con cuidado. Notó que uno de ellos no siguió a los otros dos, y fue recuperado (y recibió un buen coscorrón) por el líder aparente del grupo, y de nuevo se metieron a Callejón Knockturn. Las dos brujas parecieron de nuevo también. la señora Figg y Aberforth estaban de vuelta. Le pareció a Petunia que un montón de personas estaban vigilando la entrada a Knockturn. Y, para su furia, vio la forma de un perro negro enorme deslizándose por las orillas del mercado. _¿Por qué estas enojada con él? ¡Ya lo conoces! ¡Hasta ahora nunca te ha mantenido una promesa!_

Petunia luchó contra el impulso de saltar sobre el lomo del perro y darle el beneficio de sus garras. En vez de eso, saltó suavemente desde el árbol y lo siguió. Ismael alzó el vuelo, con la clara intención de cubrirla desde el aire.

El progreso de Sirius era lento; estaba claro que temía ser visto (probablemente por ella), ya que nunca en su vida tuvo miedo de los mortífagos. Finalmente, se desvaneció en la entrada de Knockturn. Petunia lo siguió.

Callejón Knockturn estaba tan lóbrego como siempre, literal y figurativamente. Petunia siguió el recorrido de Sirius, aun refrenando el deseo de confrontarlo. _Esta no es la hora ni el lugar._ Se encontraba a un minuto o algo así detrás de él. Aun así, estaba muy consciente que la vista de un gato siguiendo a un perro mucho más grande se vería raro para cualquiera que prestara atención.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Petunia vio que el grupo de tres magos que ella había estado observando venían en su dirección. Sirius comenzó a meterse dentro de las sombras, y después, para su sorpresa, cambió de dirección y saltó sobre uno de los magos quien cayó de rodillas para abrazarlo―. ¡Canuto! ―exclamó el mago, en una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Ella se acercó a la reunión, y finalmente pudo alzar la mirada para poder ver bajo las capuchas de los magos. Y así fue tratada al espectáculo poco edificante de Severus Snape en un paseo en el Callejón Knockturn, acompañada por sus dos hijos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Oh-oh. Van a volar pelos por aqui :P Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	90. Conserva la calma y continua

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 90: "CONSERVA LA CALMA Y CONTINUA"**

**.**

_En el cual Sirius dice la verdad, y Severus Snape descubre más acerca de los peligros de la vida familiar._

~~oOo~~

―¡Black! ―siseó Snape―. ¡Pero que demonios...!

Petunia saltó y aterrizó sobre la túnica de Dudley, haciendo uso generoso de sus garras―. ¿Mamá? ―dijo él titubeante, mirándola hacia abajo, mientras que mantenía prudentemente sus manos alejadas de sus colmillos.

Snape pareció sorprendido de verla, y se volteó abruptamente hacia Sirius y su hijo más joven―. ¡Levántate! ―le espetó a Harry en un aparte―. ¡De regreso al Callejón Diagon, ahora mismo! ―masculló por lo bajo.

Sirius pareció oponerse a cualquier órden dada por Snape, pero Petunia se acercó por su otro lado, alzó una de sus patas tamaño panqueque y extendió todas sus garras sugestivamente contra su hocico. Sirius siguió al grupo sin mayores comentarios. Ellos se dirigieron a la entrada de Callejón Diagon y finalmente llegaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde Petunia había rentado un cuarto en preparación a la visita de esa noche del señor Arcos.

Petunia tuvo cuidado de no transfigurarse a plena vista, así que condujo a los magos furiosa por la calle hacia la taberna, aun bajo su encarnación felina, lo que debía haber sido un extraño espectáculo, pensaba, mayor a acechar la forma canina de Sirius. Una vez dentro del vestíbulo del Caldero Chorreante, finalmente se transformó de vuelta en una bruja, aunque debería decir en una bruja _*furiosa_*. De allí el grupo fue conducido hasta el cuarto, Petunia luchando con su temperamento, y Snape a la par, los muchachos viéndose como habitantes de tierra de nadie entre dos ejércitos enemigos, y el pobre Sirius deslizándose en la retaguardia.

Una vez adentro, y después de varios_ Silencios_, Petunia se volteó hacia el grupo diciendo con fiereza―. ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

Sirius se unió a la confusión transformándose justo en ese momento. Hecho esto, Snape y él se miraron con enojo. Harry y Dudley, observando el intercambio con aprehensión, se retiraron a la parte de atrás del cuarto.

―¡Ustedes dos! ―gritó Petunia mirándolos con rabia―. ¡Allí! ―señaló el baño. Ellos parecieron sobresaltados, pero viendo que cualquier clase de escape de la tormenta que se venia era deseable, cumplieron.

Petunia después se volteó hacia los dos hombres.

―Bueno, ¿no es interesante? ―dijo Snape con desdén, antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra―. ¿Tu novio el sanador sabe que andas fuera de casa confraternizando con *_esta*_ bestia sarnosa? ¡Y si eres tan estúpida como para casarte con él, te juro, Petunia, que *_pediré*_ la custodia de los muchachos!

Sirius pareció perplejo, como debía ser, pero Petunia ahora tan furiosa que no le importaban las consecuencias―. ¿Por qué no están los muchachos en el colegio? ―gritó.

―Sus exámenes terminaron al principio de la semana ―dijo Snape―, ¡pero aparentemente no has estado en tu hogar lo suficiente para darte cuenta!

Esto paró a Petunia. Ella no tenía idea que los exámenes habían terminado. La inferencia de negligencia y egoísmo la hizo ponerse furiosa y a la defensiva.

―¿Qué demonios quiere decir él con eso de custodia? ―dijo Sirius sin entender―. Soy yo quien podría conseguir la custodia. Soy el padrino de Harry. ¡Pero *_él* _no podría! ¿Cierto?

Snape lo miró desdeñoso, pero no iba a arriesgar tener la misma clase de problemas que la última vez, así que dijo―. ¡Pregúntaselo a *_ella*_!

Sirius miró inquisitivamente a Petunia.

Pero Petunia no había pasado diez largos años en las trincheras maritales con Vernon Dursley sin aprender uno o dos trucos. Si tu posición es la débil, ataca; y mientras más débil sea tu posición, más fuerte debe ser ese ataque.

―¡Tu me prometiste, y no hace mucho tiempo atrás además, que no ibas a regresar al Callejón, ni salir en busca de Pettigrew hasta que encontráramos el hechizo de recuperación! ―gritó―. ¿Y cuánto duró esa promesa? ¿dos días?

Pero Sirius también sabía de trincheras―. Tres ―dijo desafiante.

―¡Esto no es una broma, Sirius!

―Nunca dije que lo fuera ―dijo Sirius, por una vez permaneciendo calmado―. Pero no puedo quedarme sentado solo en ese horrendo lugar todo el día sin hacer nada, en especial mientras _esto_ esta pasando ―le pasó una copia del Profeta del día anterior.

Petunia hacia que le entregaran el _Profeta_ en la mansión, pero sólo allí, junto con _Los Tiempos Mágicos_, pero se había estado quedando en Regent's Park con Titus, quien no se molestaba con la prensa.

En la cubierta había una serie de fotografías animadas de algunas brujas y magos de aspecto dudoso. La del medio captó la mirada de Petunia. Su semejanza con Andrómeda Tonks era inequívoca. El titular proclamaba: «¡MORTIFAGOS ESCAPAN DE AZKABAN!». Ella alzó la mirada hacia Sirius con los ojos grandes.

Él frunció el ceño―. Sí, esa es mi prima Bellatrix Lestrange ―dijo, señalando la foto central―. Una lunática certificada de sangre pura; y la larga estadía en Azkaban no aumentó sus encantos, créeme en esto. Ella es quien torturó a los Longbottom hasta que perdieron la razón. Es la clase de cosa que ella haría, la arpía despreciable.

―Que solidaridad familiar ―comentó Snape.

―Mi familia me repudió, ¿no escuchaste? ―dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca―. También a Andrómeda. Yo fui un Gryffindor, y ella se casó con un hijo de muggles, y por lo tanto nuestra sucia presencia no podía ser tolerada en el Clan Black.

―Oh, me estrujas el corazón ―se burló Snape.

Sirius sacó su varita y la apuntó al nivel de los ojos de Snape gritando―. ¡Mejor aún, te lo sacaré!

Petunia le apretó el brazo y exclamó―: ¡Basta! Nada de peleas, no puedo prescindir de ninguno de ustedes en estos momentos, ¡aunque si gastan más de mi tiempo de esta manera ridícula, reconsiderare esa noción! Sirius, dime esto. ¿acaso los Aurores pudieron recapturar a alguno de los prófugos?

―A unos pocos de los menos importantes, sí ―dijo Sirius―. El resto sigue libre.

―¿Y en eso andabas en el Callejón? ―consultó ella―. ¿Buscándolos?

―No ―dijo Sirius―. Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos este en Londres, a menos que sean muy estúpidos. Hay Aurores por todo el lugar. Yo estaba buscando a Colagusano. Si logro encontrar a Peter, sospecho que puedo conseguir de él un montón de información acerca de los prófugos. Sin mencionar los detalles del hechizo que usó en Alice.

―¿Y tu piensas que serías capaz de contenerte si llegas a atraparlo? ―quiso saber Petunia―. No lo harías y lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? ¡Lo matarías enseguida!

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero él no se molestó en negarlo.

―Eso podría dejar a Frank en un limbo permanente, Sirius ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Tu no quieres hacerle eso, no?

―No todo lo que debe hacerse, se puede hacer ―dijo Sirius, hundiendo los hombros, consiguiendo verse cauteloso y triste al mismo tiempo.

Eso era tan completamente cierto que dejó callada a Petunia efectivamente. Entendía el punto de vista de Sirius, en que tratando de ayudar al desafortunado Frank, sin mencionar a Alice, podría perder de vista la principal tarea a la mano.

Retrocediendo, se volteó hacia Snape―. ¿Y qué estabas _tu_ haciendo aquí? ―debido a la presencia de Sirius, con prudencia no le preguntó acerca de los chicos, y lo que ellos estaban haciendo en su compañía y nada menos que en Callejón Knockturn.

Sirius no fue tan restringido―. ¿Por qué Harry y Dudley estaban contigo? ¿Por qué Harry no esta usando sus anteojos? Y Dudley se ve terriblemente delgado... ¿ha estado enfermo recientemente?

―Eso pregúntaselo a *_ella*_ ―espetó Snape.

_Es obvio que no va a arriesgarse a decirle la verdad a Sirius, con lo que pasó la última vez que lo intentó._

―¿Petunia? ―inquirió Sirius, con las cejas alzadas.

―¡Ahora no, Sirius! ―exclamó Petunia, exasperada.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic, y Harry salio con precaución con Dudley asomándose sobre su hombro―. No, no se lo hemos contado ―le dijo con voz resignada a Snape y Petunia―. Todavía no.

―¿Decirme qué? ―exclamó Sirius―. ¿No va nadie a decirme qué esta pasando aquí?

Snape se cruzó de brazos sin decir palabra. Petunia gimoteó―: ¡En realidad ahora no es el momento...!

Harry suspiró, y le dijo sobre su hombro a Dudley―. Este es tan buen momento como cualquiera, supongo, porque ninguno va ser bueno, ¿verdad? ―Dudley se encogió de hombros elocuentemente.

―¿Dónde están tus anteojos, Harry? ―preguntó Sirius―. Te ves extraño sin ellos.

―Me veo extraño porque mi _glamourie_ se desvaneció ―dijo Harry―. Y también el de Dudley.

―¿_Glamourie_? ―dijo Sirius de forma más bien vaga. Petunia se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Aunque a juzgar por su discreta respuesta anterior durante la conversación, se encontraba bastante segura de que todavía seguía bajo sus medicamentos, lo cual era la razón de que estuviese actuando con mayor sentido que el normal. No estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo, considerando la información que iba a recibir.

Harry con voz vacilante explicó la situación. Estaba claro que esperaba una explosión de ira, pero en vez de eso Sirius, impredecible como siempre, estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Y en realidad te lo creíste? ―riéndose entre dientes.

Petunia le dio una mirada a Snape, quien imitó la encogida de hombros de Dudley de una forma tan exacta que ello hubiera revelado mucho más a Sirius de haberlo presenciado.

―Uh... sí, lo creí ―dijo Harry, luciendo sorprendido.

―Entonces fuiste victima de una broma pesada, Harry ―dijo Sirius con calma―. Aunque es de muy mal gusto, debo admitir que es una broma absolutamente brillante. Mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien como tu ―este último comentario estaba dirigido a Snape.

―Sí, sí, eso es verdad, yo *_soy* _brillante ―dijo Snape. Consiguió no poner los ojos en blanco. Petunia se preguntó como lo habria conseguido.

―Pero... ―dijo Harry. Petunia negó frenéticamente con su cabeza en su dirección y él se detuvo abruptamente.

―Así que dime, Snape ―dijo Sirius con un tono peligroso en su voz―, tan sólo para el registro, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

―¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo, Black? ―dijo Snape lánguidamente, apoyando sus hombros contra la pared y puliéndose las uñas contra su túnica―. Piensa en ello en tu tiempo libre.

―Sirius ―dijo Harry, con desesperación―. Yo no pienso...

―Harry ―lo interrumpió Sirius con un tono tranquilo―. Te puedo decir esto. No es posible que este hombre sea tu padre. Ni el de Dudley, ya que estamos. Tan sólo dejémoslo así.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo Snape, elevando las cejas y apoyando su mentón en una mano mientras se tomaba el codo con la otra―. ¿Y por qué eso, Black? ¿Te importaría esclarecérnoslo?

―Harry es un Gryffindor, por un lado; y Dudley es un Hufflepuff ―dijo Sirius.

―Me parece haber oído ―dijo Snape― que *_tu*_ eras un Gryffindor, mientras que todos los otros miembros de tu familia desde tiempos inmemoriales estuvieron en Slytherin. ¿Estoy equivocado?

―Yo *_decidí*_ que no quería estar en Slytherin ―dijo Sirius con obstinación―, y esa fue la razón de que no lo fui ―Petunia sabía por la descripción de Harry de su propio sorteo que eso no era del todo imposible, así que no hizo comentarios.

―Me sorprendes ―dijo Snape, quien no fue tan discreto. Pero cuando menos no hizo mención de que los muchachos habían sido sorteados originalmente en Slytherin, para el profundo alivio de Petunia.

―Y luego esta eso que ninguno de los chicos luce para nada parecido a ti ―dijo Sirius, agresivo.

Este comentario fue recibido en un silencio educado. De hecho, ambos chicos se veían muy parecidos a Snape, pero si Sirius no podía, o no quería, verlo, Petunia no veía razón para forzar la verdad en él.

Hubo un relampagueo verde en la chimenea. Petunia supo que esto significaba que Titus le advertía que estaba a punto de llegar a través del Flú. Cuando consultó su reloj, vio que su turno había terminado. Casi entró en pánico, ya que esto indudablemente significaba problemas con Sirius presente, tras recordar su último encuentro, y los puños voladores (sin mencionar las rodillas voladoras) que lo acompañaron. Por lo tanto empujó al susodicho al baño y le dijo que se quedara allí―. No te atrevas a decir una palabra, o a hacer un ruido, ¡y eso incluye ladridos! O tendré tus entrañas por ligas, y _no_ estoy bromeando, Sirius.

Cerró la puerta del baño de golpe en su rostro justo cuando Titus llegaba por el Flú. Si quedó sorprendido de ver allí a Snape y los chicos eso ni se dice, pero por suerte no vio a Sirius. Hasta ahora. Petunia inhaló hondo.

―Hola, Severus ―dijo Titus, inclinando la cabeza en saludo―. ¿Trajiste a los muchachos a Londres?

―Así es ―dijo Snape con frialdad, respondiendo a su saludo de igual manera.

_Él parece llevarse bien con Titus, aunque puede ser solamente porque ambos detestan a Sirius, así que tienen algo en común._

―Pensé que ellos estaban rindiendo sus exámenes escritos ―dijo Titus, mirando inquisitivamente a Petunia.

―Y yo también ―dijo Petunia con remordimiento―. Al parecer los exámenes terminaron en Hogwarts.

―No todos ellos ―dijo Dudley―. Sólo los escritos. El resto termina hoy día.

―Los he visto a ustedes tres merodeando por Callejón Knockturn los últimos días ―dijo Petunia―. ¿En qué estaban pensando yendo allí?

―Buscábamos a Pettigrew ―dijo Snape.

―¿Tu también? ―dijo Petunia―. Si *_tu*_ quieres buscarlo, ¡bien! ¡Pero no involucres a los chicos en eso! ¡es demasiado peligroso!

―Yo necesitaba algo para tentar a ese despreciable roedor a salir de su escondite ―dijo Snape―. Si él me veía con un par de magos extraños, podría salir a ver de que se trataba. Cuando menos, eso esperaba.

Titus estaba escéptico―. Pero si Pettigrew te ve a ti junto con los muchachos, se preguntaría por qué no has entregado a Harry a Voldemort, ¿no?

Snape le dio una mirada aburrida a Titus―. No necesariamente. Su cicatriz esta cubierta, y ellos lucen muy diferentes.

Titus se encogió de hombros, y Snape añadió―. Tu no comprendes. Actualmente somos competidores por el encantador rol de jefe de sus partidarios. De vernos, yo pensaría que la rata no sería capaz de resistir el querer saber más para poder correr a Riddle a contárselo directamente. Y para saber más, él tendría que salir al descubierto.

―¿Pero él no esta ahora con Voldemort? ―inquirió Petunia.

―No ―dijo Snape―. No está con él. Riddle no está en Londres en estos momentos. Aparentemente, le pidió a la rata que hiciera algo para él, alguna tarea. No estoy seguro de qué es. Nuestro reverenciado jefe prefiere dividir y conquistar. Así que consigue que nosotros hagamos diferentes cosas, y nos juega a unos contra otros. *_Mi*_ tarea es recuperar una estúpida profecía del Departamento de Misterios.

Petunia alzó la cabeza y le dio a Snape una larga mirada. Él se la devolvió desafiante.

―¡Cómo te *_atreves*_ a ponerlos en peligro así! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Y sin siquiera pedirme permiso!

―Yo lo hubiera discutido contigo ―dijo Snape, de una forma super cortes que conseguía ser insultante―, de haber podido *_localizarte*_. Pero, no fue así. En cualquier caso, creo que los muchachos deberían estar más involucrados en la cacería de Horcruxes puesto que los involucra tanto a ambos, y resultó ser que, cuando abrí el asunto con ellos, estuvieron más que dispuestos a hacerlo.

Petunia se volteó a mirar a los chicos, y estuvo furiosa de notar que ambos evitaron su mirada. Era obvio que ellos estaban de acuerdo con su padre en esto, tan raro como pareciera ser tal fenómeno. Petunia se preguntó por qué esto se sentía como una traición.

―¿La tarea de Pettigrew tenía algo que ver con Frank y Alice Longbottom? ―preguntó Petunia de repente―. Estoy segura que Dumbledore te habrá contado al respecto.

―Lo hizo ―admitió Snape―. No sé que tenía planeado hacer Pettigrew, ni puedo averiguarlo sin preguntárselo al mismo Señor Oscuro, lo cual no es una idea muy brillante, ni conducente a una larga vida. Lo que es seguro es que el comportamiento de la rata fue muy poco característica de él. Dumbledore ha estado tratando de reconstruir el hechizo que usó, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte.

En este punto, golpearon a la puerta, y Petunia recordó de repente al señor Arcos. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Fue hacia la puerta, se inclinó para mirar por el agujero de la llave, y dijo en voz baja―. ¿Quién es?

―El exorcista ―fue la contestación en voz igual de baja.

―Un momento ―le hizo gestos a Snape hacia la puerta del baño, indicando que se escondiera allí. Él pareció rebelarse, pero no pudo discutirlo más cuando ella le susurró―: La persona esperando afuera trabaja en Borgin y Burkes, supuestamente. Es peligroso para él verte aquí porque no sé para quien trabaja realmente, ni cuales son sus planes.

Snape hizo una mueca y dijo en voz baja―. Usaré el Flú.

―Los Flú pueden rastrearse ―le dijo Petunia, recordando a Crouch Junior―. Además, ¡nosotros todavía tenemos asuntos que tratar! ¡Entra allí, ahora mismo!

Snape hizo lo pedido, y sin discutirlo más. Tan pronto como desapareció, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación al señor Arcos. Para su sorpresa, él llevaba en su hombro a Ismael.

―Hola, señora ―dijo el ave―, me encontré con este sujeto en el vestíbulo, y pensé aprovechar la subida.

―Pasen los dos ―dijo Petunia, esperando que Snape y Sirius se quedaron callados mientras se mataban uno al otro, pero no contando exactamente con ello. Era un cuartito pequeño que ahora albergaba mucho resentimiento enconado y a dos magos agresivos y talentosos.

El señor Arcos pareció sorprendido de ver a dos personas adicionales en la habitación, y dio una mirada a su alrededor confundido. Su rostro se aclaró al darse cuenta de la identidad de los muchachos―. ¡Han crecido mucho! ―le comentó a Petunia, quien no habría podido negarlo: Dudley había alcanzado 1.95 metros recientemente y no había evidencia aun de que iba a dejar de crecer. Aunque su hermano era todavia un poco más bajo, Harry lo iba alcanzando.

Petunia se preguntaba si los chicos recordarían al señor Arcos, pero resultó ser que no necesitaba preocuparse. Ellos se apresuraron a saludarlo, estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que la figura del gitano estafador se había convertido en un héroe de leyenda para ellos; el hombre que los había liberado de los horrores del régimen de Vernon. El señor Arcos pareció sorprendido por su recibimiento, pero complacido.

Ismael saltó del hombro del señor Arcos al de Petunia, acomodándose allí. Titus llevó a los chicos en dirección a la puerta del baño desde donde empezaban a oírse ruidos curiosos. Los tres parecían tener dificultad en mantener el rostro impasible.

Petunia así pudo tener una conversación privada con el señor Arcos―. ¿Hay alguna suerte en el frente mortífago? ―le preguntó por lo bajo.

―Seguimos teniendo visitas del poco agradable señor Malfoy ―fue su respuesta―. Dos en esta sola semana.

―¿Y usted pudo escuchar? ―fue su siguiente pregunta.

La sonrisa de él fue depredadora―. Esta vez lo conseguí, sí.

―¿Y?

―Ellos están buscando algo ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Pienso que es una pieza de joyería.

―¿Sabe usted que tipo de joyería? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No ―dijo el señor Arcos―, pero aparentemente *_usted* _sí ―le sonrió―. Una de las cosas que uno aprende en la vida de delitos menores es a leer las reacciones musculares. Y usted se acaba de delatar.

_Maldición. Tendré que tener cuidado con eso_―. ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde esta eso? ―le preguntó Petunia, después de una pausa para digerir lo dicho.

―Hasta ahora no ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Le podría decir donde *_no*_ esta, porque ellos tenían mucho que decir al respecto ―le pasó una lista, que ella deslizó en su cartera.

En este punto, hubo un ruido sordo desde el baño. El señor Arcos se sobresaltó. Otro ruido ahogado se escuchó unos pocos segundos después. Petunia le sonrió y dijo―: ¡Poltergeist!

―Ah ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Pareciera un lugar extraño para tener uno, ¿no?

―Hace que tomar un baño sea una aventura ―le aseguró Petunia. Hubo otro golpe desde el lavabo. Sonaba como si algo, o _alguien,_ hubiera sido lanzado contra la puerta.

―Iba a preguntar si podía usar el servicio ―dijo el señor Arcos―, pero quizás sea mejor que vaya al de abajo, ahora que lo pienso. Si tengo alguna información, se la notificaré a través de este fino caballero de aquí ―hizo un gesto hacia Ismael, quien le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Petunia lo acompañó a la puerta, la cerró y después fue corriendo pasando a Titus y los chicos para abrir la puerta del baño. Descubrió a Snape y Black con las ropas empapadas. Sirius tenía el pelo quemado de un lado, Severus con un corte en la mejilla, y las murallas demostraban varios hechizos que habían fallado el blanco. Ambos miraron a Petunia, Sirius con aspecto culpable, y Snape desafiante.

―Ni siquiera voy a preguntar ―dijo ella con tono sufrido, usando su varita para reparar los daños―, así que no se molesten en responder, muchas gracias.

Con los labios apretados, los hizo salir de allí. Dirigiéndose a Titus le preguntó si podría escoltar a los muchachos a Regent's Park―. Temo enviarlos de vuelta a la mansión en estos momentos, ¿te importaría si se quedan un poco contigo? ―los chicos protestaron esto con vehemencia, pero Petunia dijo―: Si les preocupa la calidad de la comida de allí, que no sea así. Nancy se ha convertido en una cocinera bastante decente bajo el tutelaje de Pompeyo, y tengo intención de enviar al mismo Pompeyo para que ayude.

Los chicos permitieron así ser persuadidos, principalmente porque una vez que descifraron la mirada inclemente de Petunia, se dieron cuenta que no estaba de ánimo para aceptar un no como respuesta. Además de eso, ella le dio una mirada a Snape en que lo retaba a comentar. Él guardó silencio. Pero Sirius no permitió ser silenciado.

―¡Ellos pueden quedarse conmigo! ―exclamó.

Petunia lo ignoró―. Vayan. Por Aparición, creo ―Titus asintió y condujo a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso, Petunia? ―exclamó Sirius―. Todavía estas enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?

―No ―Petunia dijo, de repente sintiéndose abatida, dejándose caer sobre una silla―. Estoy enojada conmigo misma.

―Oh, maravilloso ―dijo Snape―. Ahora vas a brindarnos con un ataque de autocompasión. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Petunia tuvo a Snape apretado contra una muralla a punta de su varita en mili-segundos―. ¿Y bien? ―dijo con los dientes apretados―, si objetas la autocompasión, siempre está la violencia.

―Admítelo ―dijo Snape con sus ojos brillando de malicia―. En *_realidad*_ estas enojada porque los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo *_conmigo*_ en algo.

―Lo admito ―dijo Petunia―. Esperaba que ellos hubieran desarrollado algo de sentido común.

―Eso nunca pasará a menos que les des una oportunidad ―dijo Snape.

Petunia nunca había golpeado a alguien desde la noche en que golpeó a James y Sirius en la noche que sus padres murieron. Nunca había podido hacerlo de nuevo, llegando a la conclusión de que fue una de esas cosas que pasan solo una vez, producto de la sobrecarga mágica. Aparentemente no.

Golpeó a Snape con el mismo cruzado que usara en James Potter, y de nuevo funcionó. Sirius pareció encontrar el asunto muy divertido, hasta que Petunia se dio vuelta hacia él―. ¿Decías? ―dijo con voz helada.

―Él estaba diciendo que Titus McWhirter es un hombre muy valiente ―dijo Snape poniéndose de pie. A su corte en la mejilla, se añadía ahora una nariz sangrante. A Petunia le dio mucho gusto, pero sospechaba que Snape no le permitiría una victoria limpia. Él le brindó una mirada satisfecha y dijo―: ¿Fuerza bruta? Sí eres una Gryffindor.

―Sí, lo soy ―dijo ella―. Sólo recuerda una cosa: expón de nuevo mis hijos al peligro, y esto será sólo un ejemplo.

―Podría lanzarte un _crucio_ allí donde estas parada, y no podrías hacer nada al respecto ―dijo Snape con desdén.

―Podrías, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia―. Sin embargo, no pienso que lo harías.

―¿Y por qué es eso? ―dijo Snape, con voz baja, para que Sirius no pudiera escucharlo.

―Porque a tus hijos no les gustaría ―dijo Petunia por lo bajo―, y yo pensaría que sus opiniones por fin han comenzado a importarte.

―No seas estúpida ―dijo Snape―, o tal vez debería decir que no seas más estúpida de lo usual.

―Tu sabes todo al respecto, ¿no? ―dijo Petunia.

El argumento hubiese alcanzado un punto aun más bajo (y ya lo estaba bastante), de no haber entrado de nuevo Titus a la habitación―. Dejé a los muchachos en Regent's Park ―dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de Petunia―, pero volví porque pensé que deberíamos hablar de que hacer a continuación.

Sus ojos repararon en la nariz sangrante de Snape, y cuando miró inquisitivamente a Petunia, ella se ruborizó―. Se me ocurrió a mi que todos están tratando de rastrear a Pettigrew, pero nadie esta coordinando la búsqueda ―dijo él suavidad, y ella se relajó.

―Y no sólo eso ―acordó ella―, nadie esta teniendo mucha suerte.

Snape arrugó la frente, pero calló. Sirius se enfurruñó.

―Bueno, caballeros ―dijo Petunia, volteándose hacia Snape y Sirius―, ¿desean continuar por su cuenta sin conseguir nada, o reorganizamos a los Cazadores de Horcruxes para ser más efectivos?

―¿Y cómo se haría eso? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Pienso que vamos a tener que operar en otro lugar ―dijo Petunia―, así que ahora los invito a ambos a los cuarteles de Regent's Park.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	91. Con pasos gatunos

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**Autora: **El título es por la canción de «Los Piratas de Penzance» : With Cat-Like Tread (Upon Our Prey We Steal)

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 91: "CON PASOS GATUNOS"**

**.**

_En el cual vienen de visita los parientes políticos._

~~oOo~~

―Lo lamento, Titus ―dijo Petunia, casi de inmediato―. No tengo derecho a ofrecerle tu hospitalidad a nadie.

Titus pareció encontrarse en conflicto, y Petunia adivinaba la razón: Sirius. Ella sospechaba que no objetaba -demasiado- la presencia de Severus Snape en su hogar, cuando menos de manera temporal, pero si objetaba a Sirius por la excelente razón de que ambos se detestaban mutuamente.

Sin embargo, él dijo después de la más breve de las pausas―. Es una buena idea para la cacería de los Horcruxes, quiero decir.

Pero si Titus lo aprobaba, Sirius no―. Yo tengo una casa propia perfectamente buena ―espetó.

―En la cual no te quedas, o no te quedarás ―dijo Petunia―, especialmente después de que me prometiste que lo harías.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

―No es que te culpe, Sirius ―añadió ella―. Grimmauld Place es tan lúgubre que espantaría a un santo; y tu no estas en ningún peligro de ser beato, si no te importa que lo diga.

―Pues me importa ―dijo Sirius con enojo―, pero lo vas a decir de todos modos, ¿así que cuál es el punto?

―El punto es ―dijo Petunia― que si tu no estas de acuerdo, llamaré al Sanador Abelard y le diré donde has estado todo este tiempo y exactamente lo que has estado haciendo. La argucia de la gripe y todo eso.

―¡No serías capaz! ―exclamó Sirius afligido.

―Pruébame ―dijo Petunia, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada.

―Si él no quiere ir ―dijo Snape con voz aburrida―, dejen que se quede, por Merlín.

―No confío en él por su cuenta ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. Ni en ti tampoco, por eso es que *_tu* _conseguiste una invitación.

Snape se envaró―. No necesita preocuparse por mi, señora Dursley.

Él podía hacer que la frase más genérica sonara insultante, en opinión de Petunia. _Es un don, de cierta clase._

―Y no lo haría en circunstancias ordinarias ―dijo Petunia, sin fijarse en modales―, sin embargo, dadas nuestras relaciones, necesitas ser considerado. Y durante esos raros momentos en que no eres un cretino, que son unos cinco minutos en un buen día, se te conoce por ser semi-útil.

―Que amable de tu parte que lo digas ―dijo Snape con las cejas fruncidas.

―Tienes razón ―masculló Petunia―, es demasiado bueno de mi parte, sin mencionar que es tremendamente bueno de parte de Titus.

―Podríamos ir todos a Grimmauld Place y quedarnos ahí ―dijo Sirius esperanzado.

―No, no podemos ―dijo Petunia meneando la cabeza―. Regent's Park es más grande, y aun cuando la mitad todavía no ha sido renovada, es mucho más cómoda ―_lo que quiere decir que tiene televisión. Por supuesto, además, tiene un fantasma residente; pero también Grimmauld Place y prefiero a Elvira que a Walburga Black. Para empezar no esta en posición de echarme a la cara mi estatus de hija de muggles._

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con renuencia. Snape fue quien después eligió ponerse difícil, tratando de ser cabezadura, con poco efecto; Petunia no iba a ceder. Ambos hombres se encontraron no mucho más tarde, y para su sorpresa a juzgar por sus rostros, en Regent's Park. Los muchachos parecieron igual de sorprendidos, pero al ver la expresión de Petunia no hicieron comentarios.

Pompeyo ya había llegado, Petunia lo había llamado desde el Flú del Caldero Chorreante, y junto con Nancy se encontraban inmersos en la preparación de la cena. No estaba solo, ya que para perplejidad suya tanto Algy como Nesta lo habían acompañado y ahora se encontraban inspeccionando Regent's Park con gran interés.

―¡Yo no quería traerlos! ―dijo Pompeyo, al ver la expresión de Petunia―. Ellos decidieron venir conmigo, o así dijeron. ¡Yo me negué y ellos comenzaron a lanzarme bolas de fuego en miniatura!

―_¡Algy!_ ―llamó Petunia, choqueada.

Algy le dio una mirada atenta y calmada, como si no tuviera nada de que avergonzarse, lo cual posiblemente reflejaba sus sentimientos―. ¿Si, Petunia? ―dijo, y después comentó―. No le prestes atención a Pompeyo, ¡ya sabes como exagera!

―Eso es correcto ―intervino Nesta―. Fue *_una*_ sola bola de fuego.

―¿Le prendió fuego a alguna cosa? ―preguntó Petunia con voz sufrida.

―No ―dijo Algy―, por supuesto que no. La atrapé antes de que llegara al suelo. Y si dije que la próxima *_podría*_ darle a la alfombra, ¡no fue en serio! Ya sé lo mucho que adora esa vieja alfombra mohosa, así que sólo necesitábamos la amenaza y no el acto.

―Oh ―dijo Petunia―, ¿eso era *_todo*_ lo que necesitabas?

―Están aquí, ¿no es así? ―dijo Pompeyo sombriamente―. Me preocupaba más el destino de la alfombra que discutir con un par de reptiles idiotas.

Nesta frunció el ceño ante esa descripción―. ¡Dragones! ―exclamó.

―¡Mayhews! ―dijo Algy.

―Dragones Mayhews idiotas, entonces ―dijo Pompeyo con los labios apretados y las manos en las caderas. Ismael lanzó una carcajada desvergonzada.

Los dragones clamaron estar solitarios sin ella y los niños, poniendo en funciones lo que los chicos denominaban su "tratamiento de enormes ojos amarillos", y decidieron venir a Londres para ver que estaba pasando y por qué nadie estaba en casa pasando tiempo con ellos. Petunia se encontró dividida entre alegrarse de verlos (que así era) y preocuparse de que la casa no sirviera para tantos―. Algy, por todos los cielos, no le he preguntado a Titus si Nesta y tu pueden quedarse aquí ―dijo ella.

―¿Por qué no estaría feliz de vernos aquí? ―fue a pregunta de Algy, mientras que Nesta batió las pestañas diciendo que ella se lo preguntaría.

Petunia cerró los ojos―. No, no, yo lo haré ―le dijo a la dragona dándole palmaditas en una pata.

Llevó a Titus hacia un lado y le dijo que enviaría a los dragones miniatura en la mañana temprano a la mansión, y si podían quedarse esa noche.

Titus meneó la cabeza―. Mientras más mejor ―dijo con voz resignada―. Deja que se queden lo que quieran, por la manera en que van las cosas, nunca se sabe si podríamos llegar a necesitar a un dragón echa fuego o dos.

Petunia no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con esa aseveración, y quedó muy aliviada de poder decirles a Algy y Nesta que eran bienvenidos. Ella quedó menos complacida de verlos mudarse a su dormitorio, lo que ellos hicieron rápidamente, quedando claro que lo hacían antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

El Astuto Dodger y Charley Bates parecieron infelices al ver la invasión de extraños en su hogar, o quizás, como sospechaba Petunia, temían que Titus finalmente descubriera lo que ellos hacían para vivir con todas esas personas en la casa. Junio era la época dorada para los turistas en el parque, y ella notó que ellos se marchaban cada mañana y no se les veía hasta la noche. Titus quedaba tan aliviado con sus largas ausencias que aparentemente no pensaba en que actividades se entretendrían. Nancy, sin embargo, ya no los acompañaba en sus expediciones nefastas, ya que Pompeyo no las aprobaba y para sus ojos deslumbrados su palabra era la ley.

Por fin, todos se sentaron a comer una cena deliciosa, y hasta Sirius, quien apenas comía siendo miserable en Grimmauld Place, disfrutó de la comida y el vino ofrecido. Petunia tenía sus sospechas acerca de la excelente cava de Regent's Park, pero no vio el punto de sacarlo a la luz ahora. Al parecer, varios excursionistas en el parque llegaban con botellas de champaña y otras bebidas, pero cuando llegaba el momento de beberlas, encontraban que habían desaparecido. Si de algún modo migraban a la cava de la casa de Titus -como ocurría al parecer- hasta ahora él no había captado este proceso. Petunia había aprendido de esto a través de los buenos oficios de Ismael, quien desde el comienzo parecía muy divertido por los rateros y había cultivado sus beneficios. _No es cosa mía el decir nada, ¿o si? Titus ya tiene bastantes cosas en su mente ahora. Además de que por lo que he visto de ellos hasta ahora, ni Dodger ni Charley van a parar de hacerlo, ¿así cual es la razón de ocasionar problemas?_

Después de cenar, la mesa fue despejada y el grupo se reunió.

―Pienso que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Pettigrew es la clave, y necesitamos localizarlo ―dijo Petunia―. Ya que la última vez fue visto en Callejón Diagon, allí es donde deberíamos comenzar a buscarlo, ¿a menos que alguien quiera decir algo al respecto? ―este último comentario iba dirigido a Snape.

―Es un buen lugar como cualquiera ―dijo Snape, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sé que él no esta con el Señor Oscuro. No ahora, y no recientemente, de cualquier manera.

―Así que necesitamos patrullar el Callejón, entonces ―dijo Petunia―. Pero Sirius, por favor, no como perro.

Sirius la miró con irritación, porque su forma animaga era asunto de gran orgullo para él―. ¿Por qué no? ―exclamó.

―Es demasiado obvio ―señaló Petunia―. El Multijugos sería más seguro.

―*_Tu* _vas a patrullar como gata ―apuntó Sirius―, ¿no es así?

―¡No es lo mismo, Sirius! ―exclamó ella.

―¡Lo es! ―gritó Sirius.

―Los gatos son más pequeños ―porfió ella―, y pueden esconderse con mayor facilidad.

―Pero Pettigrew ya te ha visto en forma felina, Petunia ―señaló Titus, sorprendiéndola por estar de acuerdo con Sirius―, y si te ve de nuevo, va a saber que lo están acechando. Y las ratas tienden a notar a los gatos, sin importar lo grandes y de que color sean. También sería más seguro para ti que usaras Poción Multijugos.

―Él me vio, cierto ―dijo Petunia―, pero nunca pensó que fuera nada más que una gata. Nunca me vio transformarme.

―¿Y una gata lo persiguió todo el camino desde San Mungo al Callejón Diagon? ―preguntó Titus―. ¿Qué tan probable es eso? Él debe haber sabido que eras más que una gata.

―De acuerdo, ¡una gata hambrienta! ―pero eventualmente tuvo que conceder ese punto. Multijugos entonces.

Más tarde Petunia fue al ático donde los muchachos se habían acomodado. Ellos habían elegido el dormitorio que daba al frente de la casa. El re-enyesado de la gran sala ya estaba hecho, y el viejo piso de madera reemplazado así como el resto de la carpintería, pero la habitación no había sido pintada. El techo ostentaba bastante inclinación, haciendo que el uso de una cama de cuatro postes fuera imposible. Lo bueno era que tenía una vista magnifica del parque cuando el clima era bueno, y este era uno de esos días. Dos camas plegables se habían arreglado, y tenían sabanas limpias; aunque el lugar estaba bastante vacio aparte de eso, los chicos parecían complacidos con esto. _Probablemente están más complacidos por su distancia de los adultos. Además cuentan con baño propio, lo que siempre es mejor._

Todos los adultos se encontraban en el segundo piso, aunque Petunia había tomado la precaución de colocar a Snape en el lado del pasillo más apartado de Sirius, anticipando más batallas en el baño entre los viejos enemigos. No quería andar reparando murallas de lavabos una segunda vez, ni interrumpir otro duelo acuoso.

Sin embargo, los chicos todavía evitaban su mirada y Petunia pensaba conocer la razón. Ellos estaban esperando una explosión de su parte sobre el asunto de sus actividades con el profesor de Pociones. Su rabia primaria se había desvanecido un poco, pero se preguntaba porque sus figuras paternales, putativas o no, siempre parecían conducir a los muchachos hacia el peligro. _La testosterona me desconcierta completamente en ocasiones, tengo que decirlo_.

Ella esperaba que Dudley adoptara el rol del buen hijo mientras que Harry su papel usual como el rebelde. ¿Después de todo, por qué deberían alterar mis expectativas? Petunia tenía la noción de que los chicos habían anticipado con cuidado sus reacciones antes de su llegada igual de anticipada. Suspiró ante esa idea, pero no estaba especialmente molesta por eso. _No debería esperar menos de ninguno de los dos; hemos hecho esto por mucho tiempo._

Pero primero ellos intentaron una distracción. Ayudó que se tratara de algo que ellos en realidad querían saber―. ¿Es posible que Sirius tenga razón, Tante, y Snape no sea nuestro padre? ―preguntó Harry.

Petunia sonrió―. Suenas esperanzado.

―Y lo está ―dijo Dudley―. Él todavía prefiere a James Potter. En mi caso, es una elección entre Malo y Peor.

―¿Y cuál es cuál? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Eso fluctúa ―dijo Dudley―. Aunque debe ser porque no he visto a Vernon en casi ocho años, así que tiene el honor de ser Malo. Snape se queda con el Peor porque tengo contacto casi diario con él, por lo menos durante el año escolar.

―Me temo que los exámenes de sangre fueron definitivos. Me aseguré de ello ―dijo Petunia―. Así que es Peor.

Dudley suspiró. Harry dijo―. Él podría haberlas falsificado, ¿no?

―¿Por qué él haría eso, Harry? ―dijo Petunia con paciencia. _Están tratando de decirme que ellos no prefieren a su padre antes que a mi, ¿es eso? Preferiría pensar que lo hacen, aunque sea indirectamente. Yo solía ser capaz de tener estas conversaciones con ellos sin analizar lo que se decía constantemente. Pero eso fue antes de que Catón y Lily liberaran lo último de mi magia. Con todo, creo que mi ignorancia previa era maravillosa._

―¿Es *_en realidad*_ un mortífago? ―aventuró Harry.

―Lo dudo ―dijo Petunia―. De ser así ya hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades de venderte, y las ha ignorado todas. Y créeme, no estaba feliz acerca de los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad.

―Bueno, nosotros no le gustamos, y eso desde el principio, pero nunca tuvo nada que ver con nosotros ―comentó Dudley.

―No es un hombre que se ajuste fácilmente ―dijo Petunia.

―Esa es una forma educada de decir que es un bastardo obstinado ―Harry le dijo a Dudley, quien se rio entre dientes.

Ella se sentó en la única silla de la habitación―. Vayamos al grano, caballeros, ¿les parece?

―¿Qué quiere decir eso, Tante? ―preguntó Harry, con cara de no ser capaz de ni un romper un plato. Dudley tuvo menos éxito en demostrar inocencia, en esta oportunidad.

―Quiere decir que voy a ser bastante clara con ustedes dos, y espero que ustedes me hagan el favor de no pretender que no comprenden ―dijo Petunia, dándoles a ambos una mirada severa.

―¿Por qué haríamos eso, mamá? ―consultó Dudley.

―Porque quieren ganarme ―dijo Petunia―. Ahora voy a hacer a sus futuras esposas un gran favor y tratar de entrenarlos para que no manipulen a la gente.

―¡Gracias! ―dijo Harry―. Primera vez que escucho que *_nosotros*_ somos manipuladores.

Petunia sonrió―. No lo es. Después de todo, ustedes dos fueron sorteados en Slytherin, ¿no?

―Inicialmente ―dijo Dudley, calmadamente.

―Inicialmente ―estuvo de acuerdo Petunia, con una inclinación de su cabeza y una sonrisa torcida. _Oh, sí, de los dos quizás el mejor en ello eres tu hijo mio. Una herencia de tu viejo y querido padre, quizás, ahora que pienso en ello._

―Y eso fue un error ―dijo Harry―, ¿no es así?

―No, no lo fue ―dijo Petunia―. No estoy diciendo con eso que ustedes deberían haberse quedado en Slytherin; esta claro, que bajo las circunstancias en ese tiempo, no deberían. Pero los dos tienen ciertas características Slytherin distintivas.

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso ―dijo Dudley, como queriendo probar el punto de ella―, también es así contigo, mamá.

_Oh, es muy bueno en esto. Supongo que debería sentirme orgullosa._

―Y ese comentario me indica que lo heredaron de *_ambos*_ lados.

Dudley mostró la otra cosa que había heredado de Snape, su tic; que le indicó a ella que había tocado un nervio.

―Así que sigamos con esto, ¿les parece? ―los miró a ambos―. Yo voy a decirles que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos; ustedes tratarán de hacerme sentir culpable por no estar en casa cuando llegaron allí después de terminar sus exámenes; y después Harry va a tener su pataleta patentada y declarará que no confío en ninguno de ustedes dos, mientras que Dudley exhibirá su cara "estoy muy herido por esto". Sin duda un montón de ruido y furia por ambas partes que no significaran mucho , ¿estoy en lo correcto?

―Quizás no signifique mucho para *_ti_ * ―dijo Dudley. La admiración de su madre aumentó.

―Eso esta muy bien , Dudley ―dijo ella con falsa aprobación―. Ya veo que estas aprendiendo esas lecciones muy bien; y siguiendo los pasos de tu padre nada menos.

―O algún otro igual de bajo ―murmuró Harry.

Dudley pareció tanto disgustado como admirado de la respuesta de Petunia. _Sé que odian ser comparados con Snape, y él sabe que yo lo sé._

―¡Suficiente! ―dijo Dudley, de repente cambiando de una imitación de su padre a una imitación de su madre―. Estamos jugando ajedrez, pero en círculos.

―Así es ―admitió Petunia, aunque divertida por su mímica―. Vayamos al grano, como diría Ismael.

Los chicos le dieron toda su atención, lo que quería decir que estaban listos para hacer un trato, como Petunia había aprendido en el pasado.

―Comprendo que piensen que soy sobreprotectora ―dijo ella―. Diría que todos los que conozco desaprueban eso. Yo digo al diablo con ellos.

Los rostros de los chicos cayeron. Era obvio que ellos esperaban más.

―Estoy de acuerdo en que debería permitirles más libertad ―continuó Petunia―. En forma ordinaria, sin duda lo haría. Pero no con Voldemort, Pettigrew, y varios otros mortífagos asociados sueltos por ahí, eso no va a suceder.

―Una vez que cumplamos dieciséis el próximo mes ―observó Dudley―, nos quedará sólo un año para ser mayores de edad.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Petunia―. Y en ese año tengo que ver que ustedes reciben entrenamiento acerca de como manejar dinero; pero tengo que darles una noticia: Lily me dejó como tutora legal de Harry hasta que cumpla los veinticinco años, lo que ocurrirá en _*nueve*_ años más. Y tu tendrás que pasar más tiempo todavía esperando, Dudley, ya que me gasté _*tu*_ herencia intentando mantenernos a flote después de Vernon.

Dudley le dio una mirada elocuente, pero no dijo palabra. Harry dijo en forma vaga―. No estaba consciente de que esta conversación era acerca de _*dinero*_ ―dijo con cada grano del habitual desdén del señor Crouch por la palabra.

Petunia admiró la forma en que Harry no estuvo de acuerdo con ella (sin decirlo), al mismo tiempo infiriendo que ella era una perra desalmada avariciosa. _Él también le ha estado prestando atención a Snape._

―Casi todas las conversaciones que tendrán como adultos será de dinero en una ocasión o la siguiente ―dijo ella levantándose―. Así que vayan acostumbrándose. Buenas noches, caballeros; no, no se molesten en hacer pucheros, será una pérdida de esfuerzo ―les dio un beso a ambos, ignorando sus expresiones turbulentas.

Hizo una pausa afuera de la puerta cerrada y escuchó con atención. Uno de los chicos lanzó un _Silencio_ que ella calladamente revirtió.

―¡Maldición! ―ese fue Harry.

―Aun no ha terminado ―Dudley se escuchaba calmado.

―¿En qué forma, quieres decir? ―le preguntó Harry.

―Titus ―dijo Dudley―. Te apuesto a que él tendrá que decir algo al respecto.

Ese también era el temor de Petunia. De los tres hombres en el grupo, Titus era el oponente más duro, porque casi nunca perdía el temple. Petunia una sola vez había presenciado ese fenómeno, con Sirius en la mansión. _Los celos sexuales son su punto débil. No es sorprendente dado lo sucedido en su primer matrimonio, pero es uno feo de explotar ... si yo quisiera que explotara, lo que no creo que quiera hacer._

Así que cuando ella bajó a la cocina, no estuvo muy complacida de encontrar allí solo a Titus. Estaba claro que la estaba esperando. Apagó el partido de fútbol que estaba mirando en la tele.

―¿Quedaron acomodados? ―fue su apertura.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia, sentándose. La cocina estaba impecable, Pompeyo se había asegurado de eso, y ahora era obvio, a juzgar por los ruidos, que estaba trabajando en uno de los cuartos adyacentes con Nancy y, si no se equivocaba, había enrolado a los desventurados Dodger y Charley. Se preguntó como lo habría conseguido, y esperaba que no hubiese amenazado a los desafortunados ladronzuelos con rostizarlos a fuego lento merced a los ahora dragones residentes. A él podría haberle exasperado esto, pero de ser necesario no sería lento en explotarlo.

Titus y ella se miraron.

―Vas a darme un sermón por golpear a Snape ―dijo Petunia suspirando―. ¿No es cierto?

―¿Necesito hacerlo? ―inquirió Titus―. Si él te hubiera golpeado sería completamente culpa de él, y yo me hubiese visto forzado a pegarle. Con un hechizo o con los puños, no estoy seguro. Después de lo cual él gozaría de toda la diversión de devolverlo, y estaríamos removiendo pedacitos de mi del cieloraso.

―¿Estas planeando golpearme a *_mi* _con alguno de esos? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―No ―dijo Titus―. Pero Vernon lo hizo, ¿cierto? Con sus puños cuando menos.

―Sí, lo hizo ―dijo Petunia―. Pero yo no acepto que sea la misma cosa, Titus. Como Snape dijo, él podría lanzarme un _Crucio_ en cualquier ocasión que desee. De nosotros dos, él es mucho más fuerte, mágicamente hablando.

Titus la observó en silencio―. Estoy de acuerdo que él tiene mayor control y técnica ―dijo él por fin―. Pero con respecto al potencial mágico, no pienso que realmente tenga la ventaja. Si tu me permitieras hacer las pruebas que hemos discutido, yo podría ser capaz de confirmarlo.

―Si yo no tengo el control ni la técnica ―consultó Petunia―, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

―Hay muchos tipos diferentes de magia ―dijo Titus―. En mi práctica he visto de todas clases, usualmente que han salido mal.

―¿Crees que la mía esta mal, como dices?

―No ―respondió Titus―. No salió mal. No estoy seguro de que sucedió exactamente en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero estoy comenzando a interesarme cada vez más en Catón Mayhew.

―Yo también ―dijo Petunia―. De hecho, estoy pensando en visitar la mansión y ver como van las traducciones.

―¿El señor Crouch esta solo ahora allí? ―consultó Titus.

―Nunca esta solo ―dijo Petunia―, tiene a la camarera de la mansión con él, mejor conocida como la malvada Señorita Wink. Ahora los chicos han conseguido que la llame así también. Sus apodos nunca tienen ningún sentido, pero igual se pegan como pegamento. Y los otros cinco elfos domésticos, por supuesto.

―¿Ya discutiste con ellos su rol en la cacería de Horcruxes? ―quiso saber Titus.

―Sí ―dijo lacónica. _Y es obvio que ellos lo hicieron contigo, también._

Titus la miro evaluándola. Petunia sabia que esperaba que ella dijera más, y decidió que no lo haría.

―Quieres excluirlos ―aseveró Titus.

―Adivinaste ―admitió ella―. No estas de acuerdo, según creo.

―No estoy de acuerdo ―concordó asintiendo―. Si no permites que que ellos se involucren de alguna manera, Petunia, ellos lo harán en secreto, de una manera que no tu no aprobarás para nada.

Eso parecía completamente probable. Petunia recordó el comentario de Harry acerca de la obstinación de Snape. _No seré irrazonable sólo por serlo, no._

―Muy bien entonces ―dijo ella, expeliendo el aliento que no se había percatado estaba sosteniendo―. ¿qué es lo que sugieres?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Una vez más mi país ha sido remecido y abatido por la Naturaleza este 16 de septiembre con un terremoto y maremoto. Espero que todos esten bien, sus pérdidas sean mínimas, aparte del susto. Y a los afortunados: que hayan pasado bonitas Fiestas Patrias el finde. Un abrazo a todos. ¡Viva Chile!

Gracias a mis estimados lectores y comentaristas.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	92. Cuánto por ese dragón en la vitrina

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 92: "CUÁNTO POR ESE DRAGÓN EN LA VITRINA"**

**.**

_En el cual Marcella se une a los Cazadores de Horcruxes, a Elvira le gusta Sirius, y Cressida Mayhew demanda un dragón Negro de las Hébridas de su hermano Catón, para coordinar con su guardarropa, ya que ¿por qué no?_

~~oOo~~

Titus tenía sugerencias por supuesto. Una de ellas era que los chicos patrullaran en Knockturn o Diagon si tenían con ellos una bruja o mago mayor con ellos todo el tiempo.

―Si haces eso ―señaló Petunia―, tendrás que darle un turno a Sirius como supervisor.

Titus la miró horrorizado.

―Exacto ―dijo ella―. Eso causa un poco de problemas, ¿no?

Era cierto―. Si él esta tomando sus pociones, supongo que podría no ser… ―dijo Titus vacilante.

―Oh, en cuanto a eso ―dijo Petunia―, estoy bastante segura que está tomando sus pociones ahora, pero su personalidad básica es todavía bastante temeraria. Demasiada temeraria para mi tranquilidad. Él _*dice*_ que fue sorteado en Gryffindor porque lo pidió, pero esa no es toda la historia. No creo que tu puedas ser sorteado contra tus predilecciones fundamentales, sin importar lo mucho que ruegues. Aunque sólo estoy conjeturando.

Esto probó ser una pregunta difícil incluso para Titus. La solución a ella, como suele suceder, se presentó desde un lugar inesperado, cuando Marcella apareció en la puerta, con Algy y Nesta detrás de ella e Ismael volando para posarse sobre el hombro de Petunia.

―¡Titus! ―exclamó Marcella―. ¿Pero , por Morgana, que está sucediendo en esta casa? ¿Y por qué no te encuentras en tu departamento? ―Petunia sabía que Titus tenía un departamento, cercano al hospital, el cual compartía con Héctor. Ya que ambos trabajaban allí solo medio tiempo esto tenía cierto sentido, y les funcionaba bien, de acuerdo con él.

―¿Es ella su mamá, Doc? ―preguntó Ismael, empujando la cabeza de Petunia desde su hombro y dándole a ella una mirada vivaracha. Ella le acarició las plumas del cuello debajo del pico a modo de respuesta.

―Ah... se podría decir eso ―dijo Titus, y presentó a una indignada Marcella a los Mayhews.

Marcella los recorrió a todos con una mirada incandescente. Ismael quedó divertido por ello; Algy pareció desconcertado; pero la formidable Nesta probó salir airosa en cualquier ocasión social.

―¡Encantada de conocerla! ―exclamó, dando un paso adelante con una reverencia. Después extendió su pata, completa con sus patas de garras de aspecto temible, pero bien manicuradas, diciendo con cortesía―: Es un día encantador, ¿no es cierto? Yo hice una reverencia porque mi libro de etiqueta dice que es propio cuando uno conoce a una mujer mayor, sabe. La he practicado y practicado, pero mi cola siempre se entromete. Son horrendas en ese respecto, ¿no?, ¡usted es muy afortunada de no tener ese problema! Espero que eso no le importe, señora.

Marcella se quedó mirando a Nesta―. Hmmm... ―con la boca abierta. Petunia le dio una mirada a Titus, quien lo hizo al mismo momento. Ambos apartaron la vista de inmediato, en interés de mantener el equilibrio, y fijaron su mirada con determinación en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

―Usted es la madre de Titus, entonces ―siguió dando charla Nesta―. ¿Y a venido a visitarlo? ¡Que amable de su parte! La casa se encuentra llena en estos momentos, pero estoy segura que nos arreglaremos.

Marcella le dio una mirada sorprendida―. Me doy cuenta ―respondió en un modo algo inconexo―. ¡No sé cuantas veces le he rogado a Titus que haga algo con esta casa...!

―Los hijos son tan frustrantes, ¿no? ―concordó Nesta amigablemente―. ¡Yo misma lo encuentro muy frustrante! Mi hijo adoptivo, Magnus, es exactamente igual; tan obstinado... ¡no se le puede decir ninguna cosa!

Nesta tenía su pata todavía extendida. Mirándola de forma mesmerizada, Marcella extendió su mano y se encontró estrechando manos con un dragón. Su expresión no tuvo precio, y aunque Petunia suprimió una risa por dentro hizo votos para dejar que Nesta usara las joyas de Cressida Mayhew. La dragona había estado molestándola acerca de ello por algún tiempo, y ella sentía que se había ganado el derecho a ello hoy día.

En este punto, tanto Severus Snape como Sirius Black irrumpieron en la habitación, claramente aún peleando entre ellos y buscando alguna fuente de vindicación. Ambos abrieron la boca para vocear sus respectivas quejas, y después, al mismo tiempo, ellos vieron a Marcella. Todavía actuando en conjunto, cerraron la boca y miraron a Petunia, quien se preguntó por qué todos se encontraban conspirando hoy para hacerla reír.

―Me parece que ya conociste al profesor Snape, Marcella ―dijo ella con educación, sin estar preparada para quedar atrás en materia de modales por una dragona miniatura―. Así como recuerdas a Sirius Black, ¿me parece?

Marcella frunció el ceño a este último, claramente recordando el problema que Sirius le había provocado a Héctor y Titus antes de ser diagnosticado. Sirius vio esto, y fue claro que de inmediato pensó en revertir esa noción en un santiamén, además. Petunia de nuevo se maravilló de cuan encantador podía ser él cuando le venia la gana. Él se inclinó sobre la mano de Marcella, y dijo que el placer era todo suyo. Petunia notó con diversión que Marcella no era a prueba de los rasgos todavía devastadores de Sirius y su evidente ansia de complacer. Manchas rosadas aparecieron en los pómulos de su complexión más bien grisácea. Snape se vio bastante disgustado con esto. El encanto nunca fue su punto fuerte. _Y yo puede simpatiza con esta dificultad, Sevvy, de verdad._

Snape iba a encontrarse más disgustado antes de que pasara la hora. Titus consiguió convencer a Sirius (después de sostener conferencias por separado con ambos) de que Marcella quería contribuir a patrullar con uno de los chicos, pero temía que no pudiera hacerlo sola, así que ¿le importaría a él ayudarla? Y a Marcella le dijo que Sirius necesitaba un supervisor, debido a su historia, pero que él no aceptaría a un mago, ¿y quizás ella podría hacerles ese favor? Ambos aceptaron estas historias mendaces siendo un tributo a la habilidad de Titus como mediador. Y eso es ponerlo suave, por no decir que era un mentiroso con talento. _Bueno, él fue sorteado en Slytherin después de todo, seguro que lo fue._

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que Petunia había re-pensado la idea de su participación en la cacería de Horcruxes, ambos quedaron asombrados y más que felices. Los dos la abrazaron, lo que la intranquilizó, después de todo, hacerlos tan felices debía ser malo para ellos, ¿cierto? _¿O será mi crianza Metodista mostrándose? Puede ser por supuesto. _Eso no fue la única razón de que ella estuviese preocupada. Tenia que escoger cuál de los chicos iba a dónde. Si ella asignaba a Harry con Snape, ellos podrían no llevarse bien, pero asignarlo con Sirius y Marcella arriesgaría ser un caos, y Marcella podría no ser capaz de controlarlos a ambos. Después de consultarlo con Titus, él dijo solamente―. No puedes micro-manejar sus vidas para siempre, Petunia.

―Si lograra encontrar el hechizo adecuado, lo haría y lo haré ―dijo Petunia sombriamente, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Ella asignó a Harry con Snape y le recomendó que exhibiera su mejor comportamiento, o ya vería. Él pareció captar el mensaje. Sus preocupaciones acerca de Sirius, Dudley y Marcella eran de si estos dos últimos controlarían al primero o sería al contrario. _Podría ser una cosa peleada, pero ya veremos._

Como Titus le dijo más tarde, decidió preservar la memoria de Nesta felicitando a Nesta por su suerte al no tener cola, para diversión de ambos, en el pensadero de Petunia. Petunia se rio por esto a pesar de sus preocupaciones―. Ya decidí darle a Nesta los derechos para el uso de algunas joyas familiares ―acordó ella―, solamente porque me siento muy caritativa con ella en este momento. ¡Pobre Marcella! ¡Su expresión no tenía precio!

A pesar de que la casa estaba llena, Petunia todavía evitaba el escondite de Elvira. Sentía que el fantasma era inofensivo, pero en el fondo ¿que sabía ella de esas cosas? Muy poco de hecho. Y recordaba la advertencia de Ismael.

Pero después de una mañana patrullando Callejón Diagon, dejando allí a Ismael para sobrevolarlo, regresó a Regent's Park porque estaba esperando una visita. Puesto que era un poco temprano todavía, comenzó a trabajar en el cuarto para calmar sus nervios.

Elvira, de forma bastante predecible, apareció casi de inmediato en su percha usual en la cima de uno de los libreros―. ¡Hola, Petunia! ―exclamó.

―Hola, Elvira ―respondió Petunia sin mucho entusiasmo, que el fantasma escogió no notar.

―¡Las cosas tomaron un giro para mejorar por aquí! ―dijo Elvira―. ¡Con tanta gente alrededor! ¿Quiénes son todos esos hombres?

_Confíen en Elvira para notar eso primero_, pensó Petunia agriamente―. Un profesor de Hogwarts, y el padrino de mi sobrino Harry ―dijo ella tan tranquilamente como pudo.

―Uno de ellos es como soñado ―dijo Elvira―. ¿Cuál es cuál?

Petunia explicó.

―¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó Elvira―. ¡El como soñado es el rival de Titus!

―Sirius es solamente como de sueño si sufres de pesadillas ―dijo Petunia.

―¡Oh, Petunia, por favor, no seas mezquina! ―exclamó Elvira―. No quise causar mal, nunca lo quise, y el Señor sabe que no puedo quitártelo, ¿o si?, ni a Titus ni a cualquier otro sujeto, ya que soy _*incorpórea*_, entre otras dificultades.

_Quizás ese es el problema; quizás estoy celosa de una fantasma. Y eso *es* un nuevo nivel de bajeza, hasta para mi._

Ella suspiró―. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, Elvira?

―¡Tan sólo una pequeña introducción! ―dijo Elvira―. ¡Seré buena, lo prometo!

―Muy bien. Si hay una oportunidad ―dijo Petunia, haciendo votos por dentro para que no hubiese una, si fuera por ella.

Pero justo en ese momento, golpearon a la puerta. Petunia, conociendo su propia suerte, sintió que probablemente sería Sirius, aunque no estaba programado su regreso a esa hora. No obstante, resultó ser, de todas las personas posibles, el señor Crouch.

Petunia, por decir lo menos, quedó sorprendida de verlo. Él tenía a Winky con él como su escolta, aunque ella se veía muy desaprobadora de esta expedición. Petunia ignoró esto, y educadamente lo invitó a tomar asiento. Ella consiguió encontrarle un vaso de sherry además, que él aceptó graciosamente mientras miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor la habitación semi-renovada.

―¿Se trata de los Diarios? ―le preguntó Petunia. Esto no era tan aventurado, porque su pensionista aferraba una de sus libretas contra su pecho.

―Sí ―dijo el señor Crouch―. Pensé que querría leer esto ―y le pasó el cuaderno.

―¿Es acerca de los Horcruxes? ―preguntó ella ansiosa.

Cuando él meneo la cabeza, Petunia no pudo evitar que demostrar su decepción en su rostro, y él imitándola lo hizo también. Ella de inmediato se sintió culpable. _Él parece querer muchísimo complacerme. ¿Por qué no puedo ser más alentadora? ¿Menos como tu misma y más como un ser humano?_

―Es acerca de ese dragón ―dijo el señor Crouch.

―¿Cuál dragón? ―Petunia estaba sorprendida.

―El negro ―Era incapaz de recordar su nombre, dijo él.

A Petunia le pareció que él debía estar hablando de Sholto. Y el señor Crouch estaba en lo correcto, por cierto que ella quería leer esto, y tomando la libreta que él le ofrecía procedió a hacerlo.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Cuando regresamos a Gran Bretaña y a la Mansión, sin Tully, Padre estuvo de lo más descontento. ¿Cómo podría efectuar una cura en su hijo, le dijo a mi madre, si dicho hijo se encontraba retozando sin ninguna consideración con alguna pequeña squib ladina en los bosques de Minnesota? Mi madre se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Tully parecía muy feliz (1) lejos de mi padre, y (2) estando en cualquier parte en proximidad de la encantadora Marnie. Ya que Marnie era la hija de su propia prima, mi madre no estaba del todo infeliz con esto. Quizás ella sentía que el pobre Tully merecía un poco de consideración y un poco de felicidad, como por cierto tenía ahora. Y si él decidía eventualmente casarse, ¿entonces por qué no con otro miembro de la familia? ¿Y qué con que ella fuera una squib? Sus hijos tendrían una mejor oportunidad de ser mágicos si ella era de una ascendencia similar a la de Tully, squib o no. Los experimentos de mi madre tendían a ser prácticos, y de los que esperaban resultados a largo plazo, a diferencia de los mi padre. Si ella había renunciado a Tully, y parecía ser así en un sentido mágico, ella no había perdido la esperanza de posibles nietos mágicos producidos por él. Y así, en interés de este plan, Tully permaneció en Minnesota, dichoso, y mi padre puso mala cara en vano.

Privado de Tully y sus experimentos concomitantes, Padre se volvió hacia la crianza de dragones con venganza, para deleite de Cressy. Ambos le ayudábamos, ya que mi madre nos informó que no tenía la menor intención de regresarnos a ninguno de los dos al colegio. Nunca. A mi no me importaba mucho esto, y a Cressy menos aún. De hecho, nosotros aprendíamos mucho más de Padre que lo nunca hicimos en los salones de la academia. A su propia manera, él realmente era un mago brillante, y sus métodos de enseñanza, cuando la materia le interesaba, eran de primer nivel.

Dumbledore le contó a mi madre que creía que ahora era seguro para nosotros que regresáramos, pero ella no fue persuadida, gracias a Merlín. Ella le agradeció con educación, pero más tarde nos dijo con franqueza que sería un día congelante en el Infierno antes de que regresáramos allí. Y yo no vi razón para no creerle. Cuando la irritábamos, lo que era con frecuencia, ella mascullaba por lo bajo acerca de Beauxbatons, pero nunca llegó a cumplir la amenaza.

Los experimentos de dragones se volvieron cada vez más interesantes para nosotros; hasta Padre quedó atrapado en esta fiebre, y se olvidó de enfurruñarse por lo de Tully. Él dijo que necesitaba solamente tres cosas: una reducción de tamaño, una habilidad para hablar, y lealtad. Los Dragones, insistia él, ya eran muy inteligentes; pero no tenían forma confiable de expresarlo.

Intentamos dragones pequeños, dragones grandes, y también dragones de tamaño mediano. Así fue como aprendimos que el tamaño de la matriz no importaba realmente. Al final, una reducción de tamaño probó ser relativamente sencilla; la lealtad fue más difícil, pero ciertamente no imposible. El habla fue una historia diferente.

Padre trabajó mucho con especies que eran clasificadas como "bestias", pero que podían hablar, tales como las sirenas, centauros, y jarveys. Los dos primeros consistieron en entrevistas e investigaciones, ya que los experimentos reales con ellos podrían causar problemas. (Un eufemismo). Padre no fue tan circunspecto con los jarveys, empero, y sus experimentos rindieron algunos resultados interesantes. Para la lealtad, él utilizó crups. Los dragones producidos eran bastante pequeños, pero cualquier clase de habla era un asunto diferente. También exhibían una tendencia a menear las colas.

El problema era escoger una raza apropiada de dragones. Padre normalmente utilizaba Verde Galeses en sus experimentos; ellos eran adecuadamente pequeños y generalmente inteligentes, entrenables y ansiosos de complacer.

Sin embargo, un día la siempre contraria Cressy anunció que quería un dragón negro.

―¿Por qué negro? ―le pregunté a ella.

―El negro da un buen fondo para mi vestuario, y va bien con el rosado ―dijo ella con seriedad, como si ese elemento debiera ser obvio―. El verde choca con un montón de cosas.

―Tu dijiste que querías un _*dragón*_ ―dije, exasperado―. Sin especificar ningún color.

―Bueno, ahora estoy especificando un color ―dijo Cressy, cruzándose de brazos y preparándose a hacer pucheros―. Y yo lo quiero _*negro*_.

Existía una raza de dragones negros: los Negros de las Hébridas, famosos por su tamaño, ferocidad, y terquedad general. Padre siempre había evitado usarlos en el pasado, principalmente porque eran grandotes y notoriamente difíciles de manejar. Yo le aconsejé a Padre que no cediera a las demandas de Cressy por un dragón monocromo. Ay, eso fue lo equivocado de decir. Él lo tomó como un desafío, y así fue como terminé conduciendo una incursión en las reservas de dragones en las Hébridas, en vistas de obtener un huevo adecuado. "Obtener" se escucha mejor que "robar", pero eso es lo que implicaba.

Nosotros "obteníamos" nuestros huevos de Verde Galeses de la manera anticuada: sobornábamos a alguien de la reserva en Rumania para que nos proveyera con ellos. Esto sería difícil en el caso de los Hébridos Negros, porque esas reservas eran manejadas por una familia escocesa que llevaba el apellido completamente apropiado de MacFusty(1), y una reputación de ser casi tan obstinados como los dragones que cuidaban. Una solicitud directa para obtener un huevo ilícito de ese lote era claramente un imposible, o así sentía yo. (Ya los podía ver escupiéndome en el ojo, en la forma patentada escocesa). Pero el robo de huevos no era algo con lo que me sintiera confortable.

Le explique esto a mi hermana, sin muchas esperanzas de obtener simpatía. Y así fue, no obtuve ninguna. Cressy exhibía su normal estrechez de miras: ella quería un huevo de dragón, y ella quería un huevo de Dragón Negro de las Hébridas, y yo se lo prometí cuando nos convertimos en aliados; y por tanto no podía ver cual era el problemas, muchas gracias. Que consiguiera ese condenado huevo para ella, o ella sabría la razón.

Reconociendo un callejón sin salida cuando veía uno, arreglé una visita a la Reserva principal de las Hébridas para Padre, Cressy y yo. Madre dijo que ella no iba a involucrarse en latrocinio, y por lo tanto, quedábamos por nuestra cuenta. Esto significaba un trío en que yo era, relativamente hablando, el miembro más cuerdo, lo no era un receta para el éxito ni un alivio.

A pesar de ello, se trataba de un lugar fascinante, y los MacFusty residentes, siendo rara vez receptores de un interés exterior, estaban deleitados de mostrarnos los alrededores. Nosotros quedamos con un hombre de baja estatura usando un kilt y con rodillas azules (había bastante brisa del océano). Los dragones que él nos enseñó con orgullo eran muy grandes, y sin duda muy atractivos, con ojos casi purpura. Ya podía ver a Cressy diseñando indumentarias que hicieran juego con ellos. Lo que también vi, porque yo era un sujeto desalmado, supongo, fue sus colmillos, sus garras, y las expresiones calculadoras en esos mismos ojos extraños, y el fuego que respiraban cuando estaban molestos, lo que parecía ser cada pocos minutos o algo así. Podía ver que esta no iba a ser una labor fácil.

―¿Siempre son así de grandes? ―le pregunté a nuestro guía, quien se regocijaba con el nombre de Hamish. Él siguió tomando tragos de una petaca, sin duda para mantener a raya el frio.

―No ―dijo él, con un acento arrastrado―. Pero los más pequeños no se quedan aquí, porque los grandes tienden a aburrirse.

Lo miré inquisitivamente, y él continuó―: Cuando ellos se aburren, causan problemas. A veces, eso significa que abusan de los más pequeños. Así que mantenemos a los más pequeños en una reserva separada.

―Mi padre esta extremadamente interesado en dragones, en especial de las Hébridas, y él quiere escribir un libro sobre el tema ―dije mintiendo descaradamente. Mi padre, al escucharme, ni siquiera batió un ojo ante la aseveración. Hufflepuff, y un cuerno.

Pero nuestro guía lució complacido. Al parecer, los investigadores de dragones y los especialistas tendían a pasar por alto a los Negros de las Hébridas en favor de las razas más exóticas, y él lo resentía. Hamish adoraba a sus encargos y comenzó a cantarles alabanzas―. Y si esos pusilánimes en Rumania le dijeron que ellos son _thrawn_, ¡eso no es verdad! ―concluyó.

―¿_"__Thrawn_"? ―nunca había escuchado antes ese término, aunque no sería tan inocente de sus implicaciones en el futuro.

Hamish de repente pareció furtivo―. Eso quiere decir testarudo ―masculló. Él estaba andándose por las ramas, por supuesto: eso quería decir _*patológicamente*_ testarudo, como pronto íbamos a descubrir. Cuando pregunté si nosotros podríamos inspeccionar también a los Hébridos más pequeños en la otra reserva, estuvo muy complacido de arreglarlo, e inclusive se comprometió a escoltarlos hasta allí.

La reserva más pequeña era menos esplendida, y mucho más remota. Tenia solamente un cuidador, un sujeto que parecía algo malogrado, probablemente por el extremado aislamiento. O quizás su nombre que era Gilleasbaig MacFusty aunque no lo crean, tan sólo lo avergonzaba. Lo encuentro difícil de dilucidar. Él se escondió detrás de una cabaña de piedra en que vivía, y nada que hizo ni dijo Hamish consiguió hacer que saliera a descubierto.

―Esa rama de los MacFusty ―dijo Hamish encogiéndose de hombros― siempre ha sido un poco extraña.

"Un poco extraña" parecía ser un eufemismo, pero en interés de la paz, estuve de acuerdo, y le pedí a Hamish que nos mostrara los alrededores. Los dragones de esta reserva parecían en general más pequeños que los de la Reserva principal, pero aun eran demasiado grandes para nuestros propósitos; aunque vi que mi padre miraba especulativamente a unos de los más chicos.

En este punto, sin embargo, Cressy captó a un dragón en vuelo. Este era *_muy_* pequeño, aun más pequeño que una dragona Verde Gales. El reptil se alineó grácilmente con la línea del tejado de piedra de la cabaña que Gilleasbaig llamaba hogar, y se nos quedó mirando con interés. Cuando Gilleasbaig vio esto dio un enorme grito y se desapareció corriendo dentro de la cabaña mientras el dragón lo miraba con desdén. Una vez que desapareció, podría haber jurado que el dragón se encogió de hombros.

―Hola ―Cressy se aproximó a la cabaña y llamó al dragón, quien la miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero no respondió. Cressy no se desalentó―. Mi nombre es Cressida Mayhew, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Una expresión de... (de nuevo, podría haberlo jurado) … diversión cruzó el morro del dragón. Ella, pues resultó evidente que era una hembra, se dejó caer livianamente al suelo a varios pasos de Cressy y la inspeccionó con cautela, oliendo delicadamente el aire entre ellas. Yo tenía mi varita en la mano preparada, y sabía que Cressy tenía la suya, porque la reacción de Gilleasbaig a la pequeña dragona me había perturbado.

Cressy no conocía de tales miedos―. Eres muy linda ―le dijo ella a la dragona, quien se pavoneó un poco con el halago.

Yo intercambie una mirada con mi padre. Esta dragona claramente comprendía lo que acababa de decirse. Él apretó mi brazo―. ¡Es un dragón *real*! ―susurró excitado. Por "real" él quería decir inteligente. Y por cierto que esta dragona parecía consciente de todo a su alrededor y más.

Hamish había entrado a la cabaña en un intento de hacer salir de allí a Gilleasbaig; y después de algún tiempo y claramente unos pocos tragos de licor casero, lo sacó al exterior. Era un hombre mucho más joven que Hamish, un patán descomunal, con ojos enormes y miembros temblorosos, y con rodillas igual de azules.

―Vamos, Gilly ―dijo Hamish con paciencia, después de darle a su primo otra probada de lo que mantenía en su sobaquera―, ¿cuál es el problema?

―¡Es ella! ―dijo Gilly por lo bajo―. ¡Un terror de la creacio', es ella! ―señalando con su mentón a la pequeña Hébrido, que en ese momento efectuaba gráciles movimientos hacia Cressy, pareciendo lo menos amenazadora posible.

―¡Ella va a matarme! ―gritó Gilly―. ¡Anoche desperté y ella estaba senta'a justo al lado de mi cama, sonrie'do! Y cerré la puerta de la casa y también la de mi dormitorio, y le puse cadenas, y to'o, ¡y aun así ella entró! ¡Ella se mete en todas partes!

Hamish pareció perturbado por esta revelación, pero prefirió calmar a su primo y asegurarle que estaba a salvo de la pequeña dragona. Pero Gilly no se dejaba persuadir, le rogó a Hamish que se lo llevara de regreso a la Reserva principal, lejos de la pequeña Hébrido y sus tendencias a lo Houdini.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Gilly! ―dijo Hamish con severidad―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ella es perfectamente inofensiva!

Justo en ese momento, la Señorita Perfectamente Inofensiva voló sobre nosotros con Cressy sobre su lomo, con un brazo sobre su cuello, saludando con la mano como loca.

―¡Cressy! ―grité, corriendo detrás de ella. Usé mi varita, pero la dragona estaba acostumbrada evidentemente a evadir hechizos, y lo hizo con aplomo. Ellas se escondieron detrás de una colina quedando fuera de vista. Corrí de vuelta a la cabaña y demandé que Hamish me encontrara una escoba de inmediato, ¡maldición!

En la isla sólo había una escoba, que pertenecía a Gilly, ya que habíamos llegado por Aparición; mi padre se colocó detrás de mi y salimos. No nos llevó mucho el encontrarlas; ellas estaban en una playa cercana, y a primera vista Cressy parecía estar bien. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el hombro de la pequeña dragona, ambas mirando a algo sobre el suelo. Aterrizamos con precaución a unos pocos metros detrás de ellas.

―¡Cressy! ―la llamé al acercarnos más.

Ella alzó la cabeza y nos miró con mediano interés, diciendo―. Ah, Catón, ¡mira!

Miré y vi unos letras trazadas sobre la arena deletreando un nombre: «THEODORA»

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunté.

―¡Es *_ella_*! ―dijo Cressy―. ¡Yo le pregunté cuál era su nombre y esa fue su respuesta! ¡la escribió ella misma!

No estaba completamente seguro si creerle, porque sabía que Cressy quería mucho un dragón de las Hébridas, y sospechaba que ella podría haber hecho esa firma para excitar el interés de mi padre. Después de todo ella era una Slytherin. Así que dije de forma sarcástica―. Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntas si tiene algo más que decir?

La dragona me dio una mirada irritada y después se volteó para inclinarse sobre la arena húmeda, y usando sus garras excavó lo siguiente―: ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Fusty significa anticuado y rancio ;)

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	93. LA Emperatriz de Bizancio

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 93: "LA EMPERATRIZ DE BIZANCIO"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia esta de acuerdo con ayudar a Augusta Longbottom con un problema incómodo, y Catón y Cressy conocen a una dragona extremadamente siniestra con un dudoso pasado._

~~oOo~~

Petunia quedó sorprendida―. ¡Pensé que esto era acerca de Sholto! ―exclamó.

―Siga leyendo ―dijo el señor Crouch.

Pero en ese momento, Nancy asomó su cabeza con un 'pop' en la habitación, y le informó a Petunia que su invitada había llegado a través del Flú. Petunia suprimió una exclamación de impaciencia, ella había hecho esta cita hacia unos días atrás, y sabía que tendría que ver a esa persona ahora. El señor Crouch hizo movimientos para irse, pero , al notar que no había terminado su vaso de sherry, ella le rogó que se quedara. Si ella prefería no encarar esta entrevista sola, no estaba preparada para mencionarlo.

Su invitada era Augusta Longbottom, quien no pareció reconocer al señor Crouch, por suerte. Cierto que se veía bastante poco parecido al hombre poderoso que solía regir una sección del Ministerio de Magia. Al entrar a la sala, Augusta miró a su alrededor con curiosidad el interior de la casona, y se limitó a dar una cabezadita de saludo. Petunia esperaba que expresara su desaprobación porque ella estuviera viviendo con un mago en el corazón de Londres sin el beneficio del matrimonio. Pero esto no se mencionó, muy para su alivio.

Procedió a proveer a Augusta también con un vaso de sherry, y la dama se relajó un poquito. El siempre confiable Pompeyo trajo unos deliciosos entremeses calientes, y cuando él sirvió una selección de estos, Augusta se relajó más notablemente. Era muy distinto de su primer encuentro social, cuando Petunia actuara tan muggle, y Augusta tan almidonada. Pero aun así, Petunia se encontraba curiosa acerca de que querría la mujer mayor.

―Es Alice ―Augusta admitió por fin.

―¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ―preguntó Petunia, sintiéndose culpable de no haberla visitado recientemente.

―Mejor ―dijo Augusta―. Mucho mejor, en realidad. Ella esta realizando progresos considerables. Pero el hecho es que Frank no, y ella siente inmenso pesar por ello.

Petunia miró a la madre de Frank, y concluyó que Alice no era la única que sentía pesar. Ella dijo con gentileza―. Tal vez todavía puedan ayudarlo.

―Hasta ahora no han podido hacerlo ―dijo Augusta con frialdad―. Teníamos la esperanza... pero no ―ella vaciló un segundo, y después dijo―: Se lo conté a Neville.

―¿Acerca de Frank?

Augusta negó con la cabeza―. Acerca de _*Alice*_.

―¿Él no lo lo sabía antes de ahora? ―exclamó Petunia. _¿Por que cielos no se lo dijo?_

Augusta suspiró―. Quería que terminara primero sus TIMOS. Una vez que lo hizo, se lo conté, pero él todavía no ha visto a Alice.

―¿Y qué es lo que está esperando? ―espetó Petunia. _Mis modales nunca estarán a la altura de Augusta, ¿verdad?_

Augusta se mordió el labio―. Va a ser difícil ―dijo ella―. Para Alice, Neville todavía es un bebé. Va a ser un choque para ella. Y Neville ha debido ajustarse a una vida sin su madre, y ahora tendrá que ajustarse de nuevo.

Petunia no había pensado en ello. _Ella tiene razón, en verdad que será difícil._

―Yo tenía la esperanza ―dijo Augusta, jugueteando con su cartera―, que usted pudiera ayudar.

―¿De qué manera? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Neville va a ver este domingo a su madre por primera vez desde... bueno, desde que eso sucedió ―dijo Petunia―. Yo me preguntaba si usted podría... si usted_ pudiera_ venir también. Fue de gran ayuda con Alicia la primera vez.

Petunia sintió una punzada de culpa. También reconoció lo difícil que debía ser para una vieja dama como Augusta Longbottom el pedir ayuda de alguien como ella. A pesar de tener las manos llenas, se descubrió consintiendo―. Por supuesto que iré. ¿A qué hora lo ha arreglado?

Augusta se relajó un poco, y la discusión se volvió más general; con orgullo le contó a Petunia acerca de los progresos de Neville en la escuela. Petunia pretendió un interés cortés, pero en realidad le picaban las manos por volver a los diarios de Catón. Por fin, cuando su invitada se fue, se zambulló en ellos.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Cuando regresamos a la cabaña, descubrimos al pobre Hamish tratando de convencer a Gilly de salir de abajo de su cama. La vista de Theodora no hizo nada por la moral de Gilly; de hecho, comenzó a aullar para que la sacáramos. Sentí que sería discreto removerla de su vista de todas maneras, pero Cressy colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pequeña dragona protectoramente.

―No voy a lastimarla, Cressy ―dije con paciencia―. Sólo sacarla de vista.

―¿Por qué debería irse ella, tan sólo porque él esta gritando? ―fue la pregunta falta de tacto de Cressy.

―A ella podemos moverla ―señalé―, pero no creo lo mismo de él.

Cressy observé el agarre vicioso de Gilly en los postes de su cama, y asintió con renuencia. En general, Cressy era práctica cuando necesitaba serlo, y ahora lo era. De modo que removimos a Theodora, quien pareció más divertida que ofendida, y salió bastante tranquila.

La instalamos al abrigo de un establo de piedra que contenía heno, y nos sentamos con ella a la espera de los acontecimientos. Por suerte, habíamos comprado una cantidad de provisiones en la Reserva mayor, y comimos algunas. Cressy compartió su porción con Theodora, quien las aceptó con un aire de condescendencia cortés.

Después de pasada media hora, Hamish se nos unió, rascándose su corta barba color jengibre y luciendo perplejo. Había bebido para entonces una buena cantidad de whisky con su primo, a juzgar por su aliento, y por tanto fue mucho más franco de lo que debería con un grupo de extraños. Noté que sus rodillas ya no estaban azules.

―No sé que rayos anda mal con ese muchacho ―le dijo a mi padre con voz exasperada―. No logro hacer que le entre algo de sentido.

―Él parece estar asustado de este dragón ―dijo Padre, haciendo un gesto hacia Theodora―. Parece extraño, viendo que ella es tan pequeña.

Hamish miró sin nada de cariño a Theodora, quien tenía sus garras dobladas contra la parte plana de su estómago en la manera más tranquila posible―. Si fuera el primero, yo diría que es el aislamiento. Pero no lo es.

―¿El primero? ―preguntó Cressy, acariciando el cuello de Theodora.

―No es el primer guardia al que ella enloquece ―dijo Hamish con franqueza―. Nosotros pensamos que Gilly sería perfecto para este puesto; no tiene mucho de carácter, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Tonto como un poste es él, para decirlo sin pelos en la lengua. Pero ella también se lo hizo a él, en tiempo récord. El muy idiota ni siquiera sabe donde se encuentra ahora su condenada varita.

A juzgar por la expresión de Theodora, ella ni podría saber como se vería la varita de un mago, lo que instantáneamente se me hizo sospechoso. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más obvio que ella de verdad era muy inteligente.

Después procedimos a ofrecerle a Hamish una parte de nuestras provisiones, y él aceptó complacido―. Gracias, que amable de su parte ―dijo sentándose con nosotros al abrigo del viento.

Entre las cosas que mi padre había adquirido estaba un brebaje escocés casero cuya reputación letal le precedía, y como él lo puso, podría ser necesario en orden de evitar congelarse en las tierras altas escocesas. Intercambiamos miradas, y ya que era obvio que teníamos la misma idea, Padre le sirvió una generosa cantidad del licor a Hamish. Mientras la comida progresaba, Hamish recibió un vaso más o tal vez dos; y después a modo de postre, otro más. En este punto, mi padre asintió en mi dirección, y yo comencé a cuestionar a nuestro guía.

―Usted estaba diciendo que ... esta dragona había enloquecido a otros guardias ―dije yo. Estuve a punto de llamarla Theodora, y me contuve justo a tiempo―. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Hamish miró con rabia a Theodora, quien tenía su barbilla sobre el regazo de Cressy y estaba disfrutando ser acariciada―. Ella es malas noticias, eso es lo que es. Una demonia en carne y hueso. Todos lo sabemos.

―¿En qué sentido? ―indagué con suavidad.

―Este solía ser un puesto decente ―dijo Hamish de forma sombría―. Los guardias competían por estar aquí; la paga era buena, los dragones eran pequeños, y el aislamiento normalmente no es demasiado problema, especialmente si tu estas casado. Ellos no objetan eso por aquí, de paso. No con el trabajo duro que se necesita hacer en la Reserva principal, o lo que hay que sudar en el pequeño donde mantenemos a los heridos o a las bestias incontrolables. Pero ahora no. Los últimos tres guardias a cargo aquí, todos pidieron ser removidos. Gilly es el cuarto.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté.

―Por ella ―dijo Hamish, mirando con rabia a Theodora, quien pareció no notar su animosidad (o quizás debería decir que no le importaba en lo absoluto).

―Todos dicen la misma cosa: ella vuelve sus vidas un infierno ―continuó―. Lo que me molesta es que nunca es de la misma manera. Ella lo hace diferente cada vez, hace cambios de acuerdo a sus caracteres. ¿No es así, Átropos?

Esta pregunta iba dirigida a la misma Theodora, y ella le dio una mirada calmada y despectiva, como si no fuera digno de recibir una respuesta. Él hombre se mordió el labio.

―Ellos dicen que ella esta maldita ―susurró él, aunque no había razón para hacerlo―. No es de sorprender, considerando de donde provino ella.

―¿Y dónde sería eso? ―le pregunté.

―La Isla de Drear ―dijo él―. Y si alguna vez existió un lugar maldito, seguro que es ese.

Yo intercambié una mirada sobresaltada con mi padre. La Isla de Drear era un lugar semi-legendario, en la costa norte de Escocia, supuestamente ilocalizable. Una vez fue el hogar de dos familias escocesas, los McCliverts y los McBoons. El jefe de la última familia fue asesinado por el jefe de la primera en un duelo mágico (aparentemente no había mucho más que hacer en ese lugar lejos de la civilización). En venganza, los McCliverts, quienes eran magos capaces famosos, transformaron a todos los MacBoons de la isla en bestias enormes, peludas, de pies-zopos y cinco patas, conocidos como _Quintapeds_. Esto probó ser un error; los MacBoons eran magos ineptos en el curso normal de los eventos (la victoria del jefe de los MacBoon sobre su rival se pensaba como una ocurrencia aislada en más de una forma), pero estas nuevas encarnaciones eran de hecho formidables. Ellos mataron a todos los McCliverts residentes, y resistieron con tenacidad los esfuerzos del Ministerio de Magia de transformarlos de vuelta a sus formas originales. Debido a que ellos resultaran tan peligrosos, la Isla de Drear fue abandonada y fue hecha ilocalizable por decreto del Ministerio.

―Oímos reportes acerca de un dragón volando en el área ―explicó Hamish―. Y ya que nosotros somos responsables por todos los dragones Negros de las Hébridas -o cualquier otro dragón en Escocia, por lo que importa- nos sentimos obligados a buscar una manera de recogerlo. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que estuvimos allí en donde nos encontrábamos exactamente, y eso lo sé por que yo fui unos de los que estuve en esa expedición. Es el lugar más desolado y peligroso que puedan imaginar. Enormes nieblas flotantes, tormentas de rayos que se desatan, y rebaños de Quintapeds salvajes. Si uno de esos salta sobre ti, créanme, no tienes oportunidad de usar su varita. No es un lugar donde quieran ir, o quedarse.

―¿Y qué estaba ella haciendo allí? ―preguntó mi padre―. ¿Lo sabe usted?

―Todos tenemos teorías diferentes ―dijo Hamish, sombrío―. Llegamos a la isla volando en dragones; por Flú es imposible, y ya que no conocíamos el lugar, o que esperar allí, decidimos no Aparecernos.

Yo noté que Theodora escuchaba atentamente esta historia, con una mirada insondable y la cola moviéndose crispada.

―Primero sobrevolamos el lugar ―dijo Hamish―, pero debido al clima condenado no pudimos ver ni una sola cosa. Así que aterrizamos en la isla.

―¿Cuántos de ustedes fueron allí? ―pregunté.

Él comenzó a frotarse los brazos, como si sintiera frio, y después se quedó mirando los pies―. Cinco guardias y tres dragones crecidos. Cuando miramos a nuestro alrededor, el lugar parecía desierto. Por fin, llegamos hasta una de las villas, hay dos de ellas en la isla: una de los McCliverts y una de los MacBoons. Esta era la villa McClivert. Estaba deshabitada, hasta donde logramos ver. Todavía no nos dábamos cuenta de donde estábamos en realidad.

Él miró brevemente a Theodora, quien lo miraba fijo a su vez―. La niebla estaba esparciéndose, y lloviendo con más fuerza. Decidimos quedarnos a pasar la noche donde estábamos y buscar al dragón renegado en la mañana. Ninguna de las casas era bastante grande para nuestros dragones, así que descubrimos una cueva bastante arriba en la parte a sotavento de la isla, y acampamos allí. Colocamos hechizos de protección, no necesito decirlo. Esa probablemente es la razón de que no nos hayan molestado durante la noche.

Se quedó callado. Y al fin dijo―. En la mañana, sin embargo, nos pusimos un poco descuidados.

Theodora ahora miraba a Hamish como impeliéndolo a continuar. Él lo hizo―: Uno de mis compañeros removió los hechizos de protección de la boca de la cueva y salió a orinar. Lo escuchamos gritar unos minutos más tarde. Cuando llegamos donde él, dos Quintapeds lo estaban despedazando.

El escocés hundió los hombros―. Los alejamos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse por el pobre diablo, era demasiado tarde. Murió en unos pocos minutos. Llevamos su cuerpo de regreso a la cueva, y nos las arreglamos para improvisar una mortaja para él, después de colocar suficientes hechizos de protección en la boca de la cueva para repeler un ejército de Quintapeds. La única cosa buena de todo el episodio fue que ahora sabíamos donde estábamos ―dejó escapar un carcajada seca.

―Entonces supimos que necesitamos irnos de allí lo más rápido posible. Levantamos a nuestros dragones y subimos en el aire, lo más rápido que pudimos, llevando a nuestro muerto con nosotros. Y sobre la isla, a quien fuimos a encontrar sino a ella misma, la que esta aquí ―hizo una seña hacia Theodora, quien seguía mirándolo con intensidad―, luciendo muy complacida con ella misma, como siempre lo hace.

―Teníamos la sangre hirviendo, así que decidimos perseguirla ―dijo, meciéndose en su lugar―. Supongo que queríamos mostrar algo después que ya nos había costado un hombre.

Él hizo una mueca―. Ella sólo nos estaba dirigiendo. Al final, llegamos hasta otra isla pequeña, justo afuera de la costa de Drear; de hecho se conectaban durante la marea baja. Esta vez, sin embargo, fuimos mucho más cautelosos, y tomamos todas las precauciones.

―¿Descubrieron algo allí? ―pregunté cuando el silencio se alargó un largo rato.

Él asintió―. Ella estaba allí, y también encontramos tres cuerpos en esa isla pequeña, muertos hacia poco. Todos magos, aunque vestidos de manera extraña. Yacían en un círculo, con los pies hacia el centro.

―¿Ella los había matado? ―preguntó Cressy. Ella no había cesado de acariciar la cabeza de Theodora.

―Nos llevamos los tres cadáveres con nosotros a la Reserva principal, y después de una investigación minuciosa, la conclusión del Consejo de Rangers fue que no habían sido asesinados por un dragón. No tenían huellas de dientes, garras, ni fuego de dragón. Todos habían muertos por _Avada Kedavras_ ―todavía seguía meciéndose, y empecé a encontrar esto enervante.

―Y, por supuesto ―dijo Hamish―, los dragones no pueden hacer magia.

Theodora parpadeó, y entonces de forma inequívoca, sonrió.

―Si ellos no hubiesen estado seguros de que ella era inocente de los crímenes, habría sido ejecutada ―continuó Hamish―. Ese es el destino de los dragones renegados en Escocia, saben. Pero a pesar de lo que ellos digan, mi opinión es que ella es una renegada más allá de ninguna duda. Ella los asesinó, estoy seguro de eso. Tan sólo no sé _*cómo*_.

―¿Entonces su nombre es de verdad Átropos? ―preguntó Cressy, con curiosidad.

―Ese es el nombre que le dieron a ella en la Reserva de Rumania ―dijo Hamish con un suspiro―. Intentamos encajársela a ellos en un momento. Al principio ellos estaban fascinados; generalmente no tienen un ejemplar de Negros de las Hébridas, y ella era pequeña y eso parecía ser un bono ―resopló.

―Duró seis meses allá, y no más ―continuó―. Nos la devolvieron sin comentarios, aparte de que no iban a quedarse con ella y no apreciaban que le hubiéramos dado una renegada. El guardia griego que la trajo la llamó 'Átropos'; y soy de la opinión que tenía la razón con ello. También murmuró algo acerca de 'caballos troyanos', aunque no estoy seguro de que quería decir con eso.

―Bueno ―dijo mi padre―, en vez de especular, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a *_ella_* que sucedió en la isla?

Hamish pareció pensar que eso era la cosa más divertida que hubiera escuchado y se dobló en un acceso de carcajadas con cierta nota de histeria en ellas; para mis oídos, en cualquier caso. Para ese momento estaba más que algo borracho, creo. Theodora observó calmadamente su trance, levantó una de sus garras, que ahora sostenía una varita mágica -la de Gilly evidentemente- y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Hamish. Fue un poco torpe en eso; él cayó al suelo con un distintivo _'thunk_'.

Ni mi padre ni yo teníamos nuestras varitas preparadas; también habíamos tomado unos pocos sorbos de licor, con el frio viento norteño como estaba. Cressy, empero, con todo lo fascinada que estaba con la dragona, estaba sobria como una piedra y no había sido tan descuidada. Sacó su varita y le dijo calmadamente a Theodora―: Bien, ya escuchamos su lado de la historia; ahora escuchemos el tuyo.

―¿Esta herido? ―preguntó mi padre de forma vaga, por Hamish.

Yo me levanté y fui a revisarlo―. Más que nada ebrio ―saqué una manta y cubrí al pobre sujeto.

Cressy me envió con la escoba de Gilly a buscar arena de la playa, lo que hice algo tembloroso, después la esparcimos sobre el piso. Usando la varita de Gilly, Theodora de verdad tenía cosas que decir, lo que tomó la forma de una sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

―¿Tu mataste a aquellos magos? ―le preguntó Cressy a la dragona.

―¡Cressy! ―exclamé―. ¿Imaginas que ella va a decirte la verdad?

―Sé que ella es una renegada ―dijo Cressy―, pero no pienso que sea irrazonable. Estoy segura que ella tiene una explicación ―(estamos hablando de la niña que fue con Voldemort a ver basiliscos, damas y caballeros)

Theodora de nuevo sonrió, se inclinó y comenzó a escribir―. NO MAGOS.

―¿Cómo llegaste a la isla? ―preguntó mi padre.

―VOLÉ A LA ISLA CHICA ―escribió Theodora― CON ALGO DE AYUDA.

―¿De quién? ―fue mi contribución.

―LOS MCCLIVERTS.

―Los McCliverts fueron asesinados por los Quintapeds, ¿no fue así? ―pregunté.

―MCCLIVERTS FUERA DE LA COSTA ―escribió Theodora― ELLOS QUERIAN VENGANZA, Y SU HOGAR DE REGRESO.

―¿De dónde vienes tu? ―le pregunté.

―ELLOS ME HICIERON ―fue su respuesta― PARA TENER MAGIA.

Los McCliverts fueron un clan de magos hábiles famosos, pero esto resultaba increíble para todos nosotros.

―CUANDO MATE A ESOS MAGOS ―escribió Theodora― ELLOS TENIAN LA FORMA DE MONSTRUOS.

―¡Y ellos volvieron a transformarse a sus formas originales en su muerte! ―exclamó Padre―. ¿Fue así?

―SI

―¿Usaste _Avada Kedavras_ en ellos? ―consulté.

―SI. FUI ENTRENADA PARA HACERLO.

―¿Por qué ellos mismos no hicieron el trabajo? ―indagué, refiriéndome a los McCliverts.

―ELLOS NO QUERIAN IR A PRISION. ADEMÁS LA ISLA ES INUBICABLE, PERO ESO ES PARA LOS MAGOS Y NO LOS DRAGONES. ASÍ FUE COMO ESO IDIOTAS LA ENCONTRARON.

―¿Y por qué te quedaste entonces en la Reserva? ―preguntó Cressy, haciendo caso omiso de su opinión poco favorable de los guardias.

―HECHIZOS RESTRICTIVOS ―escribió Theodora―. PERO AHORA POR FIN TENGO UNA VARITA. PERDI LA MIA EN DREAR. CUANDO ESOS IDIOTAS ME ATACARON TUVE QUE ESCONDERLA.

―Y justo a tiempo, diría yo ―comenté―. A mi entender tu vida probablemente no hubiera sido muy larga de otro modo.

―Bueno ―dijo mi padre de forma afable―, en vez de tratar de escapar con ella, por qué no hacemos un trato con los Guardias para conseguir sacarte de aquí en una sola pieza.

―CÓMO ASI?

―Debo señalar que varita o no, aun te encuentras muy superada en cantidad ―dijo mi padre―. Sin embargo, es bastante obvio que ellos quieren deshacerse de ti, sin pena y no sin ganancias. Déjame eso a mi. Y si conseguimos sacarte de aquí ¿me asistirías en darle magia a otros dragones?

Theodora lo miró por un largo rato. Después ella escribió―. POR QUÉ?

―Quiero producir un dragón pequeño que hable ―dijo mi padre―. Y si también tienen magia, mucho mejor; eso significaría que podrían defenderse contra los dragones más grandes con impunidad. Tu podrías ayudarme en eso.

―SI TE AYUDO, ME AYUDARIAS A MI CON LOS MACBOONS? YO DEBO TERMINAR LO QUE ME ENVIARON A HACER.

―¿De qué forma? ―preguntó mi padre. Su interés en feudos mágicos escoceses de aniquilación era en su mejor parte tépido.

―HECHIZOS.

―Hechizos, sí, ciertamente ―dijo mi padre―. Pero para el caso no voy a tener duelos con cosas peludas de cinco patas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

―ES UN TRATO.

―Cuéntame ―consulté―, ¿cómo conseguiste tu nombre?

―ME NOMBRARON POR LA EMPERATRIZ THEODORA DE BIZANCIO.

Una famosa intrigante histórica, de hecho. Allí había una advertencia.

Cressy preguntó―: ¿Y Átropos? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Mi padre lo sabía―. Átropos era la tercera Parca en la mitología griega. La primera hilaba la hebra de cada vida, la segunda la medía, y la tercera... ―vaciló.

―LA CORTABA ―escribió Theodora. Tenia sangre en el ojo; ella estaba determinada, y que Dios en el cielo ayudara a la bruja o mago que se metiera en su camino.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por leer y comentar. Y... dragones extraños y asesinos en esta historia ... qué les parece.

xoxo

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	94. LA historia secreta

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 94: "LA HISTORIA SECRETA"**

**.**

_En el cual Catón descubre cosas sorprendentes acerca de Theodora, y yo contemplo la caída en el número de comentarios, siempre un rasgo de los capítulos históricos, y concluyo que es mi fiesta y yo decreto lo que quiero hacer._

~~oOo~~

Petunia alzó la cabeza y exclamó―. ¿Dónde esta Sholto en todo este asunto?

El señor Crouch le dio una mirada, y dijo―: Siga leyendo.

Petunia suspiró, y siguió leyendo.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Entonces revivimos al pobre viejo Hamish, quien tenía una resaca del infierno. Consiguió echar la culpa de esta ocurrencia sobre la cabeza de la pequeña dragona Theodora, diciendo que ella lo había molestado tanto que lo había forzado a beber para aliviar el dolor. De hecho, él estaba en lo correcto, aunque no en el método; no recordaba el hechizo aturdidor con que ella lo había ayudado en su camino al olvido. Por suerte.

Mi padre ahora inquirió de Hamish si fuera posible que nos lleváramos a Theodora con nosotros cuando nos fuéramos. Dijo que deseaba estudiarla de cerca para el libro de dragones que estaba escribiendo, y ¿dónde más tendría tal oportunidad? Tan sólo sería por un breve periodo de tiempo; y él estaría de lo más agradecido, y podría llegar a hacer una generosa contribución a la Reserva a cambio, si eso era aceptable. ¿Qué pensaba Hamish de esa idea?

Hamish apenas lograba simular su alegría ante la sugerencia, de hecho. Sin mayores aspavientos, nos arrastró de regreso hacia la Reserva principal. Theodora incluida. Y concluyó allí mismo el trato antes de que mi padre fuera a cambiar de opinión. Sus superiores estaban igual de encantados de que en vez de llevar a cabo una ejecución, perdían así una carga y ganaban una contribución. Ha decir verdad, todos tuvimos la impresión de que no perseguirían muy asiduamente que la devolviéramos de demorarnos mucho en hacerlo. Eso debería haber sido una advertencia para nosotros, ahora que pienso en ello.

De modo que cuando regresamos al sur, Theodora se vino con nosotros. Ella fue fría y observante durante todo el asunto. Si esperábamos gratitud de ella, quedaríamos decepcionados. Ella contemplaba la situación en la Mansión con disfavor. Demasiado al sur, dijo ella; o mejor dicho, escribió. Ella no podía respirar en dicho clima caliente y húmedo (la noción de Theodora de caliente y húmedo en otra compañía pasaba por una primavera lluviosa y helada). Mi madre puso el límite a que un dragón estuviera dentro de casa, incluso uno tan pequeño como Theodora, y ninguna cantidad de pucheros de parte de Cressy le hizo cambiar de parecer. Así que la dragoncita tomó residencia en el laboratorio de mi padre, donde ella parecía extraer confort de las paredes heladas de piedra y los suelos duros, y su desolación general. Olor a hogar, sin duda.

Mi padre construyó una bandeja de arena movible para que Theodora pudiera comunicarse con él, y comenzó a intercambiar información con ella. Yo no estaba seguro (nunca lo estaba) de que la información que ella le daba era exacta, pero por otra parte, noté que él modificaba que decirle a ella también.

Pero con su asistencia, y la información que ella proveía, los experimentos de mi padre comenzaron una dirección inusual. En vez de usar crías de dragones, como había hecho él en el pasado, ahora se concentró en los huevos mismos, y comenzó a usar hechizos en ellos. Los resultados tuvieron mejoras diferentes a los previos, y él se puso más excitado con las posibilidades que ahora se desarrollaban.

Yo también ayudaba, por supuesto, así como Cressy. Por tanto pasábamos buena parte del tiempo en el laboratorio, e incidentalmente, con Theodora. No pareció ocurrírsele a mi padre ni a mi hermana que Theodora fuera especialmente inusual, pero a mi sí. En especial el hecho de ver a un dragón usando una varita. Era la que había pertenecido a Gilly MacFusty, y que Theodora no había regresado. Ella se volvió más adepta a usarla con el tiempo, según noté. Se supone que si la varita no te elige, esto afecta negativamente a tu magia, pero no vi evidencia de que esto molestara a Theodora, y si fue así, no fue por mucho tiempo. Ella parecía ser la excepción de cualquier regla conocida. Yo no habría tenido muchas expectativas de una varita que había elegido a uno como Gilleasbaig MacFusty, pero ella parecía impávida al desafío, y por cierto la varita eventualmente hizo su voluntad. No se le decía que no a Theodora, y hasta las recias varitas escocesas cedían a eso.

No recuerdo exactamente el momento en que me di cuenta que algo raro estaba sucediendo en el laboratorio por la noche. Hasta donde yo me acuerdo, fue Ean quien trajo esto a mi atención. Se veían luces en las ventanas después de medianoche, dijo él; y en este caso, en más de una forma , era la hora embrujada. Sospeché que podría tratarse de Theodora, conduciendo algún experimento privado suyo por la noche. Mi padre se burló de esta sugerencia, y así quedó. Por un tiempo.

Una noche en que yo no conseguía dormir (siempre dormía mal, así que eso no era nuevo para mi), decidí que me vestiría e iría a dar un vistazo al laboratorio. El edificio estaba situado en medio de una arboleda, a una distancia considerable, así que no era visible desde la Mansión.

Una vez que estuve en la puerta logré ver las luces que describiera Ean. Di la vuelta para mirar por una ventana, y pude ver las lámparas encendidas, y a la misma Theodora, varita en vano, revolviendo un caldero. Regresé hasta la puerta y la abrí en silencio, con cautela.

Pero ya no había una dragona parada junto al mesón, en vez de eso había una muchacha flaca y huesuda revolviendo, vestida con una túnica gris harapienta y parchada y burdos zapatones caseros. Su pelo igual de enmarañado era liso y oscuro, tenía el rostro hundido, la piel tirante sobre sus pómulos. Tan sólo sus ojos, grandes de un brillante azul-gris, parecían vivos. La miré fijamente, paralizado. Ella levantó la cabeza y me vio.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―dijo ella, con un acento tan cerrado que apenas logré comprenderla.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunté de forma estúpida.

―Tu sabes quien soy ―dijo ella, con un rictus de sonrisa―: Theodora.

―Oh ―dije―. Si estoy teniendo una pesadilla, tengo que decir que es una extremadamente real.

Ella subió un hombro―. Si te hace feliz pensar eso, entonces hazlo ―perdió interés en mi, y en vez de eso miró con avidez el laboratorio a su alrededor.

―¿Así que no eres una dragona? ―dije. La única excusa por la fatuidad del comentario es que me encontraba sumamente sorprendido, y no poco aturdido.

―Como ves ―dijo Theodora sobre su hombro, mientras se paraba en punta de pies para mirar en uno de los calderos de mi padre―. Aunque eso depende de las circunstancias en que me encuentre.

―Entonces esa historia que nos contaste...

―Fue bastante verdadera... en lo principal.

―¿Y eso significa? ―inquirí. Los ojos de Theodora recorrían los contenidos del laboratorio, y no me contestó de inmediato.

Por fin después de verla hacer esto por algunos minutos sin conseguir atraer su atención, jugué sucio―: ¿Tienes hambre?

Su cabeza se levantó abruptamente. A juzgar por la forma en sus huesos entrechocaban juntos debía encontrarse hambrienta, aunque ella odiaba admitir cualquier debilidad.

―Te conseguiré algo de comer ―dije.

Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados―. Tu llamarás a tu padre ―dijo en forma acusadora.

―No lo haré ―dije con calma―. Te lo prometo. En cualquier caso, él esta durmiendo ahora y no lo molestaría a esta hora. Dame diez minutos.

Volví en menos de ese tiempo con una brazada de pan, pollo, mantequilla, y un trozo de pastel, además de algo de leche y un poco de té, que después procedí a hacer en el laboratorio. Los ojos de Theodora brillaron al ver la comida y la devoró con voracidad. Y aunque se quejó bastante rato acerca de mi falla de no traer algo de azúcar para el té, se rehusó a permitir que regresara por ella.

―Quédate aquí ―ordenó de un modo imperioso, al parecer su nombre real se le había ido a la cabeza. Sin embargo, yo obedecí, o por lo menos así pareció; quería descubrir que estaba sucediendo y llevarle la corriente a la posible fuente de información parecía una idea inteligente.

―Así que esa historia que nos contaste, allá en Las Hébridas ―dije―. ¿Qué tanto de eso fue verdad?

Ella apretó los labios―. Algo de eso fue suficiente cierto ―dijo ella―. La mayor parte, en realidad.

―¿Tienes algún apellido? ―pregunté.

―Oh, sí, por cierto que sí ―dijo ella―. Theodora McClivert es mi nombre. No particularmente encantada de conocerte, y para nada a tu servicio ―me dio una sonrisa como gato de Cheshire, que mostró algunos caninos puntiagudos, y realizó una venia torpe en mi dirección general.

―¿De modo que eres una McClivert de afuera? ―pregunté.

―No ―dijo Theodora―, no de afuera. Yo nací en Drear, aunque viví allí menos de un año. Yo fui una de las dos únicas sobrevivientes de la masacre de los McCliverts. Mi madre fue la otra.

―Dijeron que no había sobrevivientes ―dije.

―¿Y cómo sabrían ellos? ―señaló Theodora―. Nadie más que McCliverts y MacBoons estaban presentes, y ninguno pudo decir mucho al respecto al final, o si, aunque fue por diferentes razones, debo admitir. Aunque ellos no encontraron McCliverts en la Isla de Drear cuando por fin vinieron a ver, eso es verdad.

―¿Te fuiste? ―indagué.

―Nosotras nos fuimos ―dijo Theodora.

De acuerdo con ella, el día de la masacre, la madre de Theodora, Màiri McClivert, había estado recogiendo bayas en la isla pequeña fuera de la costa de Drear, la misma donde Hamish mencionó como el lugar donde encontraron a los tres magos asesinados. Màiri tenía con ella a su hija pequeña, atada a la espalda con un chal. Hacia el mediodía después de recoger varias canastas con bayas del lado de la isla que daba al mar, ella regresó al lado que daba hacia Drear. Mientras se acercaba a la playa, escuchó ruidos que eran arrastrados por el viento cuando ella estuvo del otro lado de la isla.

―Ella escuchó gente dando gritos de agonía ―dijo Theodora. Su rostro rígido―. Los monstruos habían corrido a sus ganas ―yo me mordí la lengua para señalar que los McCliverts habían traído el desastre sobre ellos mismos al transformar a los MacBoons en Quintapeds en primer lugar. El tacto siempre es buen atributo para tener, especialmente con personas que no conoces bien, aunque yo conocía a Theodora lo bastante para entonces para ser cuidadoso con ella en cualquier caso.

Entre aquellos que murieron ese día se encontraban los padres de Màiri, su esposo, y sus otros dos hijos mayores. Ella se ocultó de la vista el resto del día y escuchó los ruidos de la matanza. Al caer la noche, sus posesiones consistían de su varita, su hija menor, varias canastas de bayas, unas pocas posesiones, y nada más. Le dio el pecho al bebe para mantenerla callada, mientras lloraba de dolor al hacerlo, al menos de acuerdo a la niña en cuestión. Adivino que hasta sus expresiones de desespero deben haber sido discretas, ya que el ruido podría haber atraído la atención de los Quintapeds, y una muerte segura. A pesar de que Màiri tenía una varita, se encontraba significativamente sobrepasada en números, y cargada con una infante.

Por unos pocos días, los Quintapeds se mantuvieron ocupados en reducir sistemáticamente la población de McCliverts en Drear. Al final del tercer día, sin embargo, Màiri McClivert estaba más que consciente que se encontraba atrapada. Concluyó por fin que no vendría ayuda y que se encontraba por las suyas. Durante el verano, bayas y pescado podrían mantenerla a ella y su bebé con vida, pero la llegada del invierno las mataría. Aun cuando consiguieran esconderse de los MacBoons, las tormentas harían la pesca muy difícil, y las bayas dejarían de aparecer. Además había muy poco refugio disponible.

―¿Por qué ella no Desapareció? ―pregunté.

Theodora me dio una mirada de amargura―. Los habitantes de Drear no usaban Aparición, porque era demasiado fácil Aparecerse en medio del océano que rodeaba la isla por todas partes ―dijo ella. No expresé mi opinión de que, basado en mi experiencia en mi visita a Las Hébridas, ocurría allí mucha ingesta de whisky, en interés de paliar los efectos del clima. La Aparición no es algo que uno deba intentar estando ebrio. Era evidente que los nativos habían desistido de hacerlo por ser demasiado riesgoso. Decisión inteligente, excepto en situaciones como esta.

Por supuesto, estaba el otro problema: durante la marea baja, la pequeña isla era accesible desde la mayor. Mientras los Quintapeds no supieran que Màiri y su bebé estaban allí, no sería un problema, pero al cuarto día la bebé comenzó a llorar mientras su madre dormía exhausta. Cuando Màiri despertó, fue para ver un gran grupo de Quintapeds alineados en la costa opuesta de la isla. Ella tomó a la bebé para hacer callar frenéticamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras Màiri observó, los Quintapeds se consultaron entre ellos, evidentemente decidiendo delegar a tres de sus miembros para nadar hasta el islote a investigar. Así que fue como descubrió que las patas de los Quintapeds hacían que nadar fuera imposible. Seguían tratando de empujar el agua detrás de ellos, pero solo conseguían empujarla debajo. Esto quería decir que no se movían más de un metro o metro y medio, y finalmente quedaban exhaustos. Cuando esto sucedió, los nadadores se hundieron debajo de las olas, uno por uno, y se ahogaron. Esto hizo poco por mejorar el humor del grupo parado en la orilla, para decir lo menos. Màiri supo que ellos se quedarían allí hasta que la marea bajara y después se dejarían caer sobre el islote.

―La marea baja era al anochecer ―dijo Theodora―, y mi madre sintió que tenía una sola oportunidad. Los esperó. Ellos cruzaron en gran masa, tantos que se pisotearon entre ellos en sus ansias de derramar más sangre, y nada menos que la de una bebé. Ese es el tipo de bestias que son. Mi madre cruzó en la otra dirección, de regreso a Drear, nadando conmigo en la espalda por la parte más honda del canal, y en medio del ruido y la confusión ellos no la vieron. Ella calculó que tendría una media hora o algo así antes de que los Quintapeds descubrieran el engaño y vinieran rugiendo detrás de ella.

―Eso no era mucho tiempo ―dije.

―No, pero por suerte para ella, y también para mi, ella no calculó bien. En la oscuridad, y por su gran número, los Quintapeds siguieron confundiéndose entre ellos con su presa, así que ella tuvo casi una hora. Justo para que ella consiguiera llegar al faro en la costa oeste de Drear. Mi abuelo había mantenido allí la luz alguna vez, y mi madre sabía que tenía un bote pequeño guardado para el uso del cuidador. Los Quintapeds no lo habían descubierto todavía. Ella me puso en el bote, lo arrastró hasta la costa, lo que no fue una tarea fácil ya que era una mujer muy pequeña, y zarpamos.

―Ella tenía una cabeza muy fría ―dije con admiración.

Theodora pareció abatida por esto más que orgullosa―. Cierto, pero ella nunca fue la misma después de eso, pienso yo. Vio demasiadas cosas horrorosas en su camino hacia el faro, estaba sembrado con los cuerpos mutilados de su familia y amigos, pero ella no podía detenerse ni un minuto si quería salvar su vida, y la mía. Fue una cosa muy difícil, cuando dos de esos cuerpos eran sus propios hijos.

Para eso no existía respuesta, así que elegí guardar silencio.

Dejé que pasaran varios minutos antes de tratar, con gentileza, de volver al tema―. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

―Ella tuvo otro poquito de suerte ―dijo Theodora―, si en verdad deseas describirlo de esa manera. La noche estaba calmada, y en un día o algo así, ella alcanzó tierra. Era un lugar desolado, frio y barrido por el viento, pero libre de MacBoons.

―¿Y qué hizo ella entonces? ―pregunté.

―Ella fue hacia el sur hasta Aberdeen ―dijo ella suspirando―, y finalmente llegó hasta Edimburgo. Ella buscó ayuda del Ministerio, pero ellos pensaron que ella estaba mintiendo. O así clamaron ellos para su conveniencia, quizás.

―¿Por qué? ―me encontré indignado en apoyo de una mujer que nunca había conocido.

―No podría decir que les faltaba razón ―dijo Theodora, subiendo un hombro―. Su mente parecía estar tremendamente perturbada, y ellos pensaron que estaba loca. De hecho, por un tiempo, me retiraron de ella y la pusieron en San Andrew para tratarla ―San Andrew era el hospital mágico más grande de Edimburgo. Theodora no especificó que clase de tratamiento recibió su madre allí, pero podía adivinarlo.

―¿Cuanto tiempo duró eso? ―pregunté.

―El tiempo que le llevó localizarme y escapar ―dijo Theodora con llaneza―. Cerca de tres meses o algo así ―su mente no había estado *_tan_* perturbada, al parecer.

Después de eso, al parecer, Màiri se había embarcado en una carrera como curandera en el norte de Escocia como una forma de vida para sostenerse a ella y su hija sobreviviente. Era una existencia difícil, y poco hizo por ayudar a su evidente inestabilidad mental.

―Ella anhelaba volver a su hogar ―dijo Theodora―, así como yo, pero no podíamos regresar a Drear. Para entonces, el Ministerio había descubierto que ella había dicho la verdad, pero aun así, ellos no destruyeron a los Quintapeds para vengar nuestra sangre derramada. En vez de eso, volvieron la isla Inubicable, y les dejaron en posesión de ésta. Como ella lo veía, ¡esas bestias fueron *_recompensadas_* por asesinar a los McCliverts!

No, al Ministerio no le importó lo bastante el destino de una isla tan desolada, pensé yo aunque no lo dije. Y la ayuda que los McCliverts le dieron a los MacBoons en efectuar su propia destrucción también fue tomado en consideración además.

―Así que en el séptimo día del séptimo mes de mi séptimo año ―dijo Theodora―, mi madre me hizo jurar un Voto Inquebrantable de recuperar la Isla de Drear para los McCliverts. Mientras yo esté embarcada en esa labor viviré; y en el momento que cese de hacerlo, con la labor sin cumplir, moriré ―a mi me pareció que entre los MacBoon homicidas y su propia madre, la desafortunada Theodora había tenido muy poco que escoger; pero tampoco lo mencioné.

―Theodora ―dije―, ¿por qué no le contamos esto a mi padre? No puedo decir que sepa mucho acerca de Juramentos Inquebrantables, porque no es así, pero tiene que haber algo malo en imponer uno en una niña tan pequeña. Tal vez haya una manera de romperlo.

―No deseo romperlo ―dijo Theodora con testarudez―. Drear me pertenece, porque soy la última de mi linaje; y yo la recuperaré de aquellos que la robaron, como le prometí a mi madre. Una promesa es una promesa, sin importar como se haya hecho.

Y eso fue todo. Theodora después me mandó a que le preparara un baño caliente en el caldero de mi padre, y mientras ella estaba en eso, que fuera a buscarle algunas ropas menos harapientas.

La casona estaba oscura y silenciosa, pero encontré una túnica limpia de Cressy en la lavandería. Cuando se la ofrecí, Theodora la miró dudosa―. ¡Esto es rosa!

―*_Toda_* la ropa de Cressy es color de rosa ―dije, de forma bastante cierta.

―¿Tu hermana esta mal de la cabeza? ―después me preguntó Theodora―. A veces eso me parece a mi.

―Palabras fuertes viniendo de ti ―dije, irritándome la crítica a Cressy, a pesar de que docenas de veces al día estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero en concesión a los gustos de Theodora transfiguré el color de la túnica a gris, que parecía ser su color preferido. Ella pareció complacida con ello. Sin embargo, los zapatos de Cressy probaron ser demasiado pequeños e incómodos, así que me comprometí a encontrarle, o comprarle, un par nuevo.

Después le pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba en la forma de dragón. Su rostro se oscureció―. Demasiado tiempo ―dijo ella―. Si permaneces en tu forma animaga por demasiado tiempo, arriesgas quedarte atrapada así para siempre. Esa es la razón de me transfiguré de nueva a bruja por la noche. Necesitaba una varita para hacerlo, y por un largo tiempo no tuve una ―ella dio vueltas la varita del pobre Gilly MacFusty en su mano y dijo―. Por eso esto es un gran consuelo.

Me pregunté cuales otros efectos podrían ser el permanecer en forma animaga en largos periodos de tiempo, y con eso, me refería a mentalmente. Por supuesto, la madre de Theodora no era candidata a la madre más estable del año tampoco. Puede que me quejara bastante de mi propia madre pero ahora vi que el sentido común tenía sus usos, especialmente cuando mi padre, por mucho que lo amara (¿en serio dije que lo amaba?) no poseía ninguno.

Sentí lastima por Theodora, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que su historia fuera del todo verídica, ya sea en su totalidad o en parte o toda. El que ella adaptara sus velas de acuerdo al viento dominante era demasiado evidente. Decidí no confrontarla con esto, ya que ponerla a idear más mentiras para mi deleite no era algo que quisiera hacer. Por el contrario, quería descubrir que quería ella de nosotros; o mejor dicho de mi padre. El hecho era, sin embargo, que iba a descubrir que lo que ella deseaba se esperaba que fuera provisto por mi.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Ratifico que no he dado permiso a nadie para postear en otro sitio estas traducciones.

En otro tema, ¿alguien conoce un buen fic de Harry Vampiro, de preferencia nacido o recibida herencia vampira? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	95. ¿Puedes ver como relucen sus lanzas?

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **El título de este capítulo se refiere al sitio más largo en la historia de las islas británicas: siete años. O mejor dicho a la canción galesa acerca del tema "Hombres de Harlech". Es la versión de las letras de la canción en la película "Zulu" (1964), que fueron escritos especialmente para el filme.

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 95: "¿PUEDES VER COMO RELUCEN LAS PUNTAS DE SUS LANZAS?"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia se da cuenta de una verdad horrible al último minuto._

~~oOo~~

Petunia continuó su lectura:

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Tal vez alguien pensaría que yo debería haberle contado inmediatamente a mi padre la historia completa acerca de Theodora y sus tendencias animagas, y tendría razón. Pero no lo hice. Me pregunté con frecuencia la razón, y sospecho que Theodora contaba con otras habilidades a su disposición para asegurar mi conformidad. Tales especulaciones son más fáciles que llegar a concluir que yo fui un condenado y estúpido idiota. (Yo era un condenado estúpido idiota que no había tenido sexo desde Chistchurch, si realmente quieren la verdad. Es difícil admitirlo, pero es así. También tenía diecinueve años de edad, si quieren una explicación complementaria).

Así que cuando no podía dormir de noche, lo que pasaba todas las noches, iba al laboratorio para hablar con Theodora porque ... quería hablar con alguien. Creo. Ella nunca parecía feliz -ni infeliz- de verme, aceptaba mi presencia sin interés y sin comentarios. (Merlín, ahora al pensar en ello debo decir que ella era bruja muy lista. O que yo era un mago muy estúpido. O las dos cosas).

Cressy se dio cuenta que faltaba una de sus túnicas, a pesar de que el como podría notar esto cuando para mi eran todas iguales, no lo sabría decir. Mi madre estaba segura que los elfos domésticos no la habían tomado, ya que no existía razón para ello, pero tampoco supo como. Después de eso, si le llevaba cosas a Theodora no venían de robarles a mis parientes. Buena lección. Aprendí otras lecciones más de la manera difícil.

Generalmente le llevaba algo de comida a Theodora cuando iba, porque siempre ella estaba hambrienta. Nunca recibí las gracias por ello. (Ya dije que era lista, ¿no?). Si tu vida depende de completar cierta tarea, supongo, aprendes a manipular gente y ella divisó todos mis puntos débiles con rapidez, creo. Y ella era mucho más hábil que mi viejo némesis, el señor Riddle el Mago Oscuro Campeón del Infierno, en explotarlos. (Sin duda contaba con la ventaja de su género). Y mientras ella cada vez era menos delgada, su humor pareció mejorar, así como su aspecto.

Supongo que yo debería haber asumido la historia de Theodora más concienzudamente, tener una catarsis, y aprender una lección de vida, como pasa en los libros. Lección aprendida, el fin. El pago de la venganza es la muerte o algo así, y deberíamos olvidar y perdonar, especialmente psicópatas, porque por supuesto ellos *_siempre*_ expresan remordimiento. Pero como ya hice notar, yo tenía diecinueve años. Dudo que fuera capaz de aprender sabiduría o cualquier otra cosa, y después procedí a demostrarlo.

Mi padre no sabía nada de todo esto, y yo ciertamente no le dije nada tampoco, pero pronto descubrí que no toda mi familia era tan ignorante. Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la Mansión, leyendo sobre la técnica de transformación animaga, cuando Cressy entró, persiguiendo a unos de sus kneazles. Al pasar junto a mi, inspeccionó el título de mi libro y dijo―: Debería ser transfiguración a dragón, ¿no es cierto que sí?

Mi primer impulso fue preguntarle que rayos quería decir con eso; el segundo fue arrojarle el libro en la cabeza; el tercero fue no decir nada y encogerme de hombros, que fue lo que hice al final. Cressy se sentó en un sillón, con su gatito kneazle sobre el regazo, los ojos brillando con astucia, y dijo―: ¿Y le gustó a ella mi túnica? ¿Le quedó bien?

―Ella es una dragona, Cressy ―dije con cautela. No me molesté en pretender que no sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Theodora.

―Parte del tiempo lo es, sí ―asintió Cressy.

Juzgué adecuado no responder a esto; pero si pensé que esto haría callar a Cressy, estaba soñando.

―¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Padre? ―me preguntó Cressy, llena de amabilidad.

―¿Decirle qué a Padre? ―dije con voz plana, dando vuelta a una página, sin ver nada en ella.

―¿Que Theodora es un animago dragón? ―dijo Cressy dándome una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―me enorgullecí de que mi voz fuera estable.

―Te estuve espiando ―dijo Cressy. Bueno, típico de ella. Ya era una consumada quinta columnista desde los diez años, por lo que yo debería haber tenido más cuidado. Pero yo sabía que no debía admitir nada, pudiera tratarse de un trampa.

―¿Ah, si? ―pregunté con voz fingida.

―Lo hice ―dijo Cressy―. Ella tiene pelo liso negro, muy mal cortado, y ojos azules. Y es en serio muy, muy, delgada, mi túnica le cuelga, y es bastante baja también. Dorcas era más linda, creo. Así como esa chica que veías en Christchurch. Sin embargo es obvio que hay toda clase de gustos.

Mientras menos se dijera de Dorcas o de esa chica de Christchurch, mejor, pensaba yo.

―Y a ella le gusta el *_gris_* ―dijo Cressy―. ¿A quien le gusta más el gris que el rosado?

―A los dragones animagos, evidentemente ―dije con un suspiro, sin molestarme en negarlo más.

Cressy me dio una mirada―. ¿Y qué fue lo que tu me dijiste acerca de Riddle? ―me preguntó ella de manera significativa.

Bueno, Cressy allí tenía un punto._ ¿Qué es lo que ella quería de mi?_ Todavía no estaba seguro de eso.

―Debes decirle a Padre ―dijo Cressy.

Sonreí―. Y él dirá: «¿No es eso interesante? ¡hagamos un experimento!» ―dije, imitando su voz y manerismos bastante bien, según yo. Ambos nos reímos porque esa era su respuesta estándar para cualquier conversación.

Pero Cressy me puso a pensar. Theodora tenía un objetivo en sus acciones, y ese objetivo todavía no se me revelaba. Pero también sospechaba que nada de su comportamiento era improvisado, y que yo debería ser más cuidadoso.

Esa noche, decidí que no iría al laboratorio, que la condenada Theodora y sus vendettas escocesas se fueran al diablo; y lo que es más, yo le contaría a Padre toda la historia por la mañana. Me fui a la cama sintiéndome feliz y orgulloso.

¡Pero ya saben como son las buenas intenciones! Alrededor de la 1:30 de la mañana o algo así, como siempre sin poder dormir, comencé a pensar en la comida que Theodora estaba acostumbrada a recibir cada noche. Ella estaría con hambre, ¿no es así? Y todavía estaba muy delgada. Aun cuando estuviera planeando manipularme para sus propios fines, y estaba seguro que así era, no podía dejar que se muriera de hambre, ¿no? No, no podía.

De modo que fui.

Theodora dijo, levantando la vista cuando yo entré―. Llegas tarde.

Que me condenaran si me disculpaba con ella, lo que demandaba claramente con su tono; así que en vez de eso me encogí de hombros.

En retrospectiva, eso fue probablemente un error. Ella debía estar alerta a cualquier problema potencial, y que tendría que hacer más que su esfuerzo normal conmigo.

Así que eso hizo.

~~oOo~~

Petunia levantó la cabeza, y exclamó―: ¡Termina allí! ¿Qué sucedió?

―Algunas páginas fueron arrancadas ―dijo el señor Crouch, suspirando―. De nuevo.

Petunia no se tomó la cabeza, pero si tuvo ganas de hacerlo―. ¿Qué sigue?

―Tengo la siguiente sección resumida, pero todavía no tengo una traducción formal ―dijo el señor Crouch con tono de disculpa.

Petunia abrió la boca, y luego la cerró, este hombre no tenía ninguna obligación real hacia ella, y le estaba haciendo un favor gigantesco al trabajar en esa traducción. Quejarse del paso lento del trabajo sin duda seria grosero, y ella se rehusaba a permitírselo. En una voz inusualmente humilde, ella le preguntó cuando esperaba completar la siguiente sección. Él calculó que le llevaría dos días, y que la tendría para el lunes. Petunia le dio las gracias, y lo invitó a quedarse a cenar.

Para su sorpresa, el señor Crouch aceptó. Ella empezó a preguntarse si él encontraría la mansión demasiado vacía, despojada ahora hasta de los dragones, y más bien solitaria. Quizás fuera así, pero era un lugar mucho más callado para trabajar que el caótico Regent's Park, como ella después procedió a señalar―. Y su trabajo es muy importante ―continuó, a pesar que de hecho estaba empezando a perder la esperanza con eso. Los experimentos con dragones podían ser moderadamente interesantes, pero no estaba segura de que Catón o Cressy supieran algo más de los Horcruxes de Voldemort que ella, y quizás hasta menos.

Esa noche un grupo grande se sentó a cenar, pero Pompeyo y Nancy estuvieron a las alturas del reto. De algún modo, además, ellos forzaron a unos renuentes Dodger y Charley para que ayudaran en la cocina, confirmando esto último para Petunia que Pompeyo tenía algo con que forzar a los elfos residentes.

Durante la comida, los patrulleros revelaron sus descubrimientos al resto del grupo, los que desafortunadamente eran mínimos. Hasta Ismael tenía muy poco que reportar acerca de sus sobrevuelos. Ni Pettigrew ni ninguno de los mortífagos prófugos habían enseñado el rostro en ninguno de los Callejones, por lo menos hasta ahora.

A pesar de ello. Petunia sentía que algo se estaba tramando. Sentía mucha inquietud, y después de cenar decidió chequear con varios de sus informantes normales: el señor Arcos, Bothgar, Fingal y Vipsania, la señora Figg, Aberforth, Ojo Loco Moody, y varios amigos de Algy de la red de dragones. Ninguno tenía algo nuevo que reportar. Parecía que todos estaban esperando que algo sucediera.

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, mientras Petunia se preparaba para acudir a San Mungo para ayudar a Neville Longbottom a re-introducirlo con su madre, los muchachos, siendo que él les simpatizaba así como su situación, le pidieron ir con ella. Ella les dijo con tanto tacto como pudo―. De manera ordinaria, los llevaría a los dos, pero pienso que estaba vez a Neville y a su madre les gustaría algo de privacidad.

―¿Y por qué vas tu entonces? ―preguntó Harry.

Petunia suspiró―. Esa es una buena pregunta, Harry. Su abuela me lo pidió, y esa es la razón. Tengo toda la intención de retirarme de allí si no se me necesita, y realmente no pienso que ocurra así.

―Pensé que tu no le agradabas ―dijo Dudley, recordando la visita interrumpida de Neville y su abuela a Little Whinging antes de que los niños empezaran a ir a Hogwarts.

―Y eso mismo pensaba yo, pero ella me lo pidió, pienso que porque Alice se acerca más a mi edad que a la de ella ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―. Y Lily además era una amiga cercana a ella ―_Augusta teme verse sobrepasada por la situación y desea contar con algo de apoyo, y eso lo puedo comprender._ _No tengo idea de porque me eligieron para el puesto, pero siento que no podía rehusarme._

―¿Neville sabe que su mamá esta consciente? ―preguntó Harry, con la frente fruncida a la mención del nombre de Lily. _A diferencia de Alice, ella no puede ser revivida. Jamás._

―Al parecer sí. Eso es todo lo que le han dicho, pero va a ser difícil de cualquier forma en que lo mires ―dijo Petunia―. Y yo no quiero tener que estar a la vez atenta a ustedes dos.

Los chicos aceptaron esto con renuencia. Después de pelear por tener parte en las patrullas, ahora se sentían aburridos con ello, o así sospechaba Petunia. Al principio, eso parecía una tarea emocionante e importante, pero ahora la realidad se había impuesto. Harry y su padre tenían dificultades en concentrarse en el trabajo; al parecer ellos se criticaban uno al otro demasiado. Dudley decía que controlar a Sirius era como subirse a la montaña rusa y, hasta con la ayuda de Marcella, sus esfuerzos probaban ser insuficientes para esa tarea.

Y aun así, cuando Petunia finalmente partió para San Mungo, contaba con un pequeño cortejo a pesar de ella misma. Al escuchar su destino, Nesta declaró que deseaba visitar desde hace mucho tiempo San Mungo para una consulta médica, y la oportunidad perfecta se presentaba con esta visita; por lo tanto se sentía complacida de acompañarla.

―¿Qué tipo de consulta médica? ―consultó Petunia, sorprendida.

―Mis escamas ―dijo Nesta, como si fuera algo obvio―. ¿Tu recuerdas como esos goblins horribles me torturaron cuando me secuestraron esa vez? ¡Pues nunca fueron las mismas! ―se retorció para mostrarle su lomo. Después de mirar de cerca, Petunia debió admitir que algunas escamas parecían algo descoloridas y unas pocas ligeramente torcidas. Pero el daño había sido tratado por Hagrid en esa ocasión, y no habían causado ningún problema desde entonces, por lo que ella sabía.

―Resulta muy difícil notarlo, Nesta ―dijo Petunia, consoladora―. Yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada si no me lo hubieses señalado.

Pero Nesta no dio su garra a torcer―. ¡Es espantoso! ―exclamó―. ¡Quiero que alguien las revise!

―San Mungo trata solamente a brujas y magos, creo yo ―dijo Petunia.

Resultó ser que ella estaba equivocada. San Mungo no proveía servicios solamente a brujas y magos, sino que a todo ser mágico pensante y hablante. Los goblins mantenían separadas sus propias facilidades médicas; pero el hospital mágico trataba elfos domésticos, sirenas y centauros, aunque los dos últimos más en teoría que en la práctica. De modo que Nesta esperaba ser atendida allí, después de todo, ella era una _*Mayhew*_.

La perspectiva de Algy era que ella definitivamente tenía un punto. ¿Por qué no podría un Mayhew obtener tratamiento en San Mungo? Los dragones miniatura podían hablar, eran inteligentes y mágicos. Ellos cumplían los criterios, y por lo tanto ellos también podrían darle una mirada a su garra (que estaba un poco luxada, y se sentía un poco débil cuando se cansaba, según indicó) al mismo tiempo que trataban a Nesta.

Petunia ya se encontraba un poco retrasada para su cita, así que no estaba preparada para discutir más acerca del tema con la familia de dragones; ni estaba preparada para decirle a Ismael que no podía venir cuando demandó acompañarla si venían también los dragones. _Algo me dice que ellos deben venir, así que maldición, lo harán._

―De acuerdo, si quieren venir conmigo, ¡vamos andando! ―exclamó. Pronto hubo una estampida delante de ella hacia el Flú, por suerte Nesta pudo encajar allí, aunque apenas.

A pesar de ello, arribaron a San Mungo dentro de lo razonable. Petunia esperaba recibir miradas irritadas por estar acompañada por dos dragones pequeños y un pájaro Miná aun más pequeño, pero en un hospital mágico no recibieron demasiado interés. El personal y los otros pacientes del hospital evidentemente pensaban que la parte no humana del grupo se debía a algún daño por hechizos. Petunia no se molestó en aclarárselos, le ahorraba problemas y preguntas que ella no tenía tiempo de responder.

Los seres no-humanos eran atendidos en el nivel del sótano, así que Petunia escoltó a Nesta, Algy e Ismael hasta allí, con instrucciones para el último de reunirse con ella en el cuarto piso cuando los dragones se acomodaran. No es que ella creyera que Nesta no fuera capaz de hacerlo sola; nunca había fallado en salirse con la suya ella sola, y Petunia no anticipaba que eso ocurriera ahora.

Una sanadora oficiosa se les acercó para informarles con un gesto de indiferencia―. Daños por Hechizos es en el cuarto piso, por favor.

―No es daño por hechizos ―dijo Petunia con suavidad.

―Por cierto que no ―dijo Nesta, cortante―. Ellos utilizaron picanas de dragones, de hecho.

La sanadora se sobresaltó, y dijo con menos seguridad―. ¿Se trata de una transfiguración entonces? ―_creo que se refiere a sus formas de dragones._

―No ―dijo Algy―, es mi muñeca ―se la enseñó con aire expectante.

Con una mirada algo vidriosa la sanadora tomó su pata y comenzó a examinarlo con precaución. Petunia ocultó una sonrisa, y se retiró, segura que los dragones e Ismael se harían cargo de todo desde allí.

En la recepción del cuarto piso, Petunia encontró a una Augusta Longbottom de aspecto desenfocado, y a un Neville visiblemente nervioso. Neville estaba mucho más alto que la última vez que lo viera Petunia, y ya no se veía como un niño. Ella se preguntó como su madre podría sobrellevar esto, puesto que debía recordarlo como un bebé. Notó que las manos del muchacho temblaban. _Esa apenas es una sorpresa, ¿no? Su madre ha regresado de la muerte o casi._

Dos sanadores, un hombre y una mujer, se les acercaron; los doctores de Alice, evidentemente. Ellos notaron el estado de nervios del pobre Neville con algo de simpatía.

―Estamos muy complacidos de verlo, señor Longbottom ―dijo el hombre con gentileza, cuyo nombre era Galan. Neville intentó sonreír, pero falló. Petunia no lo culpaba.

―¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ―les preguntó Augusta.

―Tan bien como podría esperarse ―dijo la mujer, suspirando un poco―. Naturalmente, ella esta muy ansiosa.

Petunia sintió que si Alice estaba más ansiosa que Neville, debía estar en un estado de nervios increíble. Esto probó ser por cierto el caso cuando ellos entraron por fin a la sala. Alice estaba sentada allí, al lado de Frank, sosteniendo su mano, muy pálida. En todo caso, Petunia pensó que se veía mucho mejor que la última vez, le habían cortado el cabello, tenía los ojos brillantes, y su rostro redondo se había llenado un poquito. Mientras el grupo se aproximaba, ella se puso de pie todavía sosteniendo la mano laxa de Frank.

Neville se detuvo abruptamente. Alice se le quedó mirando, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

―¿Neville? ―dijo ella con una voz sorprendente fuerte―. ¡Estás tan alto!

Neville se ruborizó. Petunia se daba cuenta que él no sabía como reaccionar correctamente. _Esa no es una sorpresa, Neville; no creo que haya una manera correcta. Si alguna vez hubo un tiempo de improvisar, creo que es ahora._

Alice avanzó tentativamente, mirando a su hijo hacia arriba.

Y fue entonces cuando hubo un fuerte ruido desde afuera en la calle. La sanadora, cuyo nombre Petunia no captó, murmuró―. ¿Qué es eso? ―Galan y ella miraron hacia la fila de ventanas.

Petunia iba a ignorarlos, cuando el ruido se repitió esta vez más fuerte. Galan dio una exclamación de exasperación y fue hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Al momento siguiente dio un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar un hechizo aturdidor.

―¿Qué esta sucediendo? ―exclamó Augusta.

Petunia corrió a la ventana y miró afuera con cuidado de no presentar un blanco. En la plaza frente al hospital vio a un grupo congregado. Al frente y al centro se encontraba el elusivo Peter Pettigrew, su rostro iluminado con triunfo, sosteniendo su varita en alto. Rodeándolo estaban brujas y magos que ella había visto antes: en carteles de "Se Busca". Los mortífagos prófugos, con las varitas preparadas y listos para la acción.

Petunia conoció un momento de terror repentino. Y se dio cuenta en ese instante de la razón por la cual ninguno de los mortífagos había aparecido ni en Callejón Diagon ni en Knockturn las últimas semanas. Nunca estuvieron allí. Y la razón de eso era porque habían estado afuera del Hospital San Mungo esperando a que apareciera Neville Longbottom para reunirse con su madre.

Y su paciencia por fin era recompensada. El medio para crear una séptima Horcrux para su Amo por fin había llegado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ta-ta-tán. Por fin aparece de nuevo la rata, a ver que pasará ahora. Muchas gracias a quienes han favorecido, siguen y sobre todo comentan.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	96. Rodeados por poderosos enemigos

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**Nota de la Autora: **El título de este capítulo también es por la vieja canción galesa folclórica "Hombres de Harlech", especificamente la versión usada en la película "Zulu" (1964). En el filme un regimiento en parte galés es rodeado por huestes Zulu y hace lo que todos harian en esa misma situación: cantan mientras los Zulu proveen los baritonos y otros cánticos, mientras el regimiento tiene los tenores y cantan esta canción. Esta secuencia no tiene ningún sentido, pero de todas maneras es fantástica (el sonido editado tambien es fantástico, para quienes disfrutan de las canciones en redondilla)

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 96: "RODEADOS POR PODEROSOS ENEMIGOS"**

**.**

_En el cual la rapidez mental es obligatorio, respirar fuego es beneficioso, y el coraje es admirable._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se apartó de la ventana y gritó―: ¡Abajo! ―para su sorpresa casi todos los de la sala obedecieron. Ella misma cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se acercó con rapidez al grupo alejado de las ventanas.

―¿Qué esta pasando? ―preguntó Augusta, arrodillada en el piso, rodeando con un brazo a una temblorosa Alice. Neville también había empujado a su padre al piso, pero Frank no quería quedarse allí, parecía desorientado.

―Mortífagos ―dijo Petunia. Se volteó sobre una rodilla y aturdió a ambos sanadores.

―¡Petunia! ―exclamó Augusta, espantada―. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

―Uno de ellos, o los dos, son también mortífagos ―dijo Petunia―. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de descubrir cuál de los dos es; dejaré que los Aurores lo resuelvan más tarde ―_si es que hay un más tarde._

―¿Cómo sabe eso? ―preguntó Augusta.

―Eran los únicos que sabían que Neville vendría hoy a ver a Alice ―dijo Petunia―. Bueno, probablemente la enfermera de piso también lo sabía, pero estoy casi segura que ella es correcta. Escuché como Pettigrew trataba de manipularla la última vez que estuvo aquí; no se habría molestado con eso si ella fuera un mortífago.

Augusta no dijo más, pero Neville preguntó con tono desconcertado―. ¿Por qué hace una diferencia que yo esté aquí?

―De acuerdo con Dumbledore, antes de que nacieras se hizo una profecía para Voldemort ―dijo Petunia con rapidez―. Dice que un niño mágico nacido en cierta fecha tendría el poder para derrotar a Voldemort. Dos niños encajaban en la descripción dada por la profecía: Harry y tu. Puesto que él no sabía cual de los dos era, él decidió matarlos a ambos. Él trató primero con Harry, creo que porque él es mestizo y tu no. Esperaba que tu fueras el niño que se mencionaba, y te estaba dejando para el final, aunque no quiso tomar riesgos de cualquier modo. Pero Lily bloqueó esta decisión y lo dejó fuera del juego. Ahora él esta de regreso, y pienso que ha decidido concluir el trabajo.

Neville se puso pálido, pero calló.

Augusta dijo, con la espalda recta y los ojos pétreos―. ¿Podemos sacar a Neville de aquí?

Petunia negó con la cabeza―. Creo que descubriremos que los Flú, los elevadores y las escaleras se encuentran bloqueados. Peter Pettigrew no tendría las agallas de mostrarse en público si no fuera así. Esta claro que ellos tienen un plan de hacer de esto una gran producción. Yo diría que para dar valor al resto.

En este punto, ella probó estar en lo correcto. Cuando ellos trataron estos medios de escape, descubrieron que por cierto tenían poderosos hechizos de bloqueo en todos ellos. Eso quería decir que no tenían forma de alcanzar el piso de la calle, no podían usar el Flú tampoco para escapar ni para dar la alarma. La mente de Petunia saltaba buscando otras soluciones―. ¿Alguien aquí tiene una escoba? ―espetó al final.

Nadie tenía, a no ser por una escoba no-mágica usada para barrer la sala, y Petunia maldijo agriamente por lo bajo. Titus no estaba trabajando hasta la noche; casi todos los que ella conocía se encontraban patrullando los callejones, en lo que Petunia se daba cuenta ahora era una búsqueda inútil. Casi gritó de enfado ante su propia ceguera.

―¿Usted sabe como encantar una escoba? ―le preguntó a Augusta buscando una solución de cualquier manera.

Augusta, con el rostro ahora tan pálido como el de su nieto, dijo―: Eso lleva tiempo, y es una área que requiere especialización... no estoy segura...

Petunia le pasó la escoba de barrer a ella―. Inténtelo ―Augusta, sin hacer mayores protestas, tomó la escoba.

Mientras ella estaba en eso, Petunia fue hacia los sanadores aturdidos. Una cuidadosa inspección de ambos reveló la Marca Oscura en el antebrazo de Galan. Petunia suspiró. A ella no le gustaba estar en lo correcto en este caso. La mujer no estaba marcada así que Petunia la revivió.

Ésta parpadeó y pareció desconcertada por unos momentos, para después exclamar―: ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

―Podría hacerle la misma pregunta ―dijo Petunia―. O cuando menos a su amigo, aquí. ¡Mire esto! ―desplegó el tatuaje revelador de Galan y la mujer pareció genuinamente horrorizada.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Qué tiene que decir?

Ella tenía algo que decir, en su mayoría de forma deshilvanada. La sanadora no tenía idea... Galan era un viejo compañero de clases... él tenía una reputación excelente... ella no comprendía esto... debía ser un error... no podía decir por qué él podría haber hecho tal cosa... ella misma no era un mortífago... nunca soñaría con unirseles, ella era solamente una cuarterona... no quería tener nada que ver con ellos... ella podía ayudar... ¿qué cosa quería Petunia que ella hiciera? Todo llevó menos de un minuto.

La magia de Petunia parecía inclinarse a creerle, así que le fue regresada su varita con una advertencia firme―. Si llego a verla hacer algo que parezca aunque sólo sea un poco sospechoso, la próxima vez no será un hechizo aturdidor.

La mujer, cuyo nombre resultó ser Edwina, asintió de forma aturdida. Petunia estimó que debía estar en los cuarentas, no parecia para nada del tipo militante, pero cualquier ayuda seria bienvenida. Con suerte podría usar su varita efectivamente en una pelea, pero Petunia no apostaría demasiado en ello. Sin embargo, colocó a Edwina y la enfermera de guardia en la puerta junto con Neville y ella. Augusta todavía seguía tratando de encantar la escoba, aparentemente sin éxito, y Alice lucía ansiosa, aferrada a su suegra, el único miembro del grupo a quien reconocía en realidad. Augusta la apartó con gentileza.

Augusta estaba teniendo algo de éxito en encantar la escoba, pero no lo suficiente. Esta se sostuvo sobre el suelo unos pocos segundos y después cayó al piso. Petunia se mordió el labio, al parecer eso no iba a resultar. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación y de repente se acordó de su viaje hacia abajo por los muros de Purge &amp; Dowse cuando perseguía a Colagusano en su forma animaga de gata. _Si yo pudiera conseguir llegar hasta el sótano..._

Algo le dijo que Pettigrew estaría esperando que ella intentara hacer eso mismo, de hecho, él estaría esperando eso de ella con anticipación. Petunia corrió hacia la puerta y dio un vistazo hacia afuera. Hasta ahora, no había allí ningún mortífago tratando de subir por las escaleras o a través del Flú. Se mordió el labio. Después llamó a Augusta―. ¿Puede revertir estos hechizos?

―No ―dijo augusta―. Ya intenté levantarlos, pero...

―No *_levantarlos_* , sino que *_revertirlos_*. Y con esto quiero decir que esta claro que fueron puestos allí para evitar que nos fuéramos a alguna parte. ¿Podemos usarlos para asegurarnos que nadie pueda hasta llegar aquí por las escaleras o a través del Flú?

Augusta pareció sorprendida―. No lo sé ―dijo mirando fijamente a Petunia―. Nunca he intentado hacer algo como eso.

―¿Usted sabe cómo se colocan? ―preguntó Petunia.

Augusta asintió, demostrándole el hechizo a Petunia, quien prestó mucha atención.

Titus en una ocasión le demostró a ella un hechizo de reversión, aunque en otro contexto. Petunia lo usó ahora, concentrándose de la forma en que Sirius le enseñara durante sus instrucciones para la transfiguración, y las entradas del Flú y escaleras que se veían un poco borrosas que pasaron de inmediato a verse como vidriosas.

―¡Creo que funcionó! ―exclamó Augusta.

_Puede que haya funcionado porque soy tan tremendamente ignorante con respecto a la magia para saber que esto no podría funcionar. Eso no quiere decir que esto parará por mucho rato a los mortífagos._

―En caso que no sea así ―dijo Petunia―, resguárdense ustedes en esas oficinas. Asegúrense que llevarse con ustedes a Frank. Yo voy a tratar de llegar al sótano.

―¿Por qué al sótano? ―inquirió Neville. Él ahora era quien sostenía la mano de su madre. Alice lo miraba con una expresión perpleja. _Ella no sabe lo que esta pasando, y así es mucho mejor._

―Porque mis dos dragones miniatura están allí, y ellos no solamente pueden volar sino que echar fuego ―explicó Petunia.

Augusta entendió la razón, porque no protestó más. Petunia miró a su alrededor, y después de unos pocos minutos descubrió lo que estaba buscando. Una ventanilla de ventilación. Ella utilizó su varita para abrirla.

―Deseenme suerte ―le dijo a Augusta, Neville y compañía, y se transformó. _Y conseguí hacerlo además con mi varita, gracias por eso también, Sirius._

Por suerte las ventilas eran grandes y anticuadas, esa era la parte buena. La parte mala, era que estaban hechas de metal y eran resbaladizas, y que no solamente eran oscuras sino que configuradas como un laberinto. Petunia pronto se descubrió perdida.

―Señálame ―murmuró, y esto salió con un maullido en su forma actual. Pero aun así su magia le señaló a la derecha. Esta vez Petunia bendijo a los niños, quienes le habían enseñado este hechizo.

Fue un viaje miserable, en especial porque ella estaba apurada y con frecuencia se encontraba en puntos sin salida. No tenía noción del tiempo que durarían los hechizos de reversión para evitar que los mortífagos llegaran al cuarto piso, así que cada callejón sin salida que encontraba era un desastre. Por fin, se encontró próxima a una caldera que por suerte no estaba encendida en esta época del año, así que supo que había conseguido alcanzar el nivel del sótano. Las ventilas en esa área eran mucho mayores, así que ella se transfiguró, y usó su varita para llegar a la superficie. Fue una lucha incómoda el liberarse del metal retorcido, pero trató que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Estaba en la sala de calderas de San Mungo, un lugar pequeño, sin espacio ni ventanas. Abrió la puerta con precaución y miró hacia afuera. El pasillo estaba vacío y no había señales de pánico. Salió por la puerta y fue a lo largo del corredor hacia la sala principal.

Se encontró ante una vista sorprendente. La mayoría del personal del sótano, quienes aparentemente no estaba muy ocupados de forma ordinaria, ahora estaban conglomerados alrededor de Nesta y Algy. Nesta, quien siempre adoraba la atención, seguía haciendo preguntas vitales (para ella) acerca de la condición de sus escamas, y que podría hacerse al respecto. Algy, por su parte, describía alegremente sus síntomas a oídos claramente amables. Ismael, sin embargo, no se veía por ninguna parte. Petunia notó que las ventanas de la muralla eran pequeñas, altas, tenían barrotes y se encontraban hundidas; el clamor del exterior todavía no conseguía penetrar hasta allí y este grupo no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

―¡Nesta! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Dónde esta Ismael?

Esto captó la atención de Nesta, y miró a Petunia―. ¿Qué pasa, Petunia? Te ves muy extraña.

Y eso no era una mentira. El viaje a través de las ventilas la había cubierto de tierra y hollín, así que de inmediato utilizó un hechizo de limpieza. Necesitaba convencer a esa gente para que la ayudara y una apariencia no convencional no inspiraría confianza... _¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Mientras más mágicos, menos convencionales, ¿no es así? _

―¿Ismael? ―dijo Nesta mirando a su alrededor―. Él se fue hace como quince minutos atrás, ¿no es cierto, Algy?

―Sí ―dijo Algy―. Él dijo que iba a reunirse contigo. Eso es lo que le pediste que hiciera, ¿no? ¿Entonces no llegó contigo?

―No ―dijo Petunia―, pero el resto del hospital tiene cerrado todos los accesos, así que puede que haya quedado atrapado entre pisos cuando eso sucedió. Afuera hay un montón de mortífagos. Armados y peligrosos, además.

Los sanadores lucieron escépticos, pero Petunia no estaba en verdad interesada en perder tiempo convenciéndolos. El reloj estaba corriendo.

―Necesito regresar al cuarto piso ―le dijo ella al que parecía encontrarse a cargo―. Creo que descubrirá que las escaleras, los elevadores, y los Flú se encuentran todos bloqueados. Yo vine por las ventilas, pero Nesta no puede ir por allí, es demasiado grande. ¿Existe alguna otra manera de conseguir llegar arriba?

Cuando vio que el sanador estaba renuente a asistir a Petunia, como por cierto era, Nesta se hizo cargo―. ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos! ―exclamó―. ¡No sé lo que haríamos sin usted!

_Esta dejando caer el encanto con tractor, pero veo que esta funcionando. Yo desearía ser mejor con las lisonjas, pero supongo que debes amar el obtenerlas para hacerlo apropiadamente; y yo siempre pienso que la gente se esta burlando de mi cuando intentan hacerlo. Nesta, por otra parte, sí cree que ellos quieren decir cada palabra._

El sanador, con el pecho ensanchado bajo la ofensiva de encantos de Nesta, consiguió recordar un conducto para la lavandería que estaba abandonado en una esquina trasera del hospital. No había sido utilizado por años, pensaba él, pero probablemente todavía seguía operacional aunque cerrado, ya que había sido usado para demasiados escapes. Él los guió hasta allí, y por cierto se encontraba cerrado, pero al abrirlo, la ruta hacia arriba parecía libre. Petunia añadió sus sentidas gracias aunque algo torpes, a las efusiones de Nesta.

Algy, siempre práctico, se ocupó mirando hacia arriba y después dijo―: Déjenme tratar primero.

Petunia pensó que era una buena idea, pero le dijo que fuera cuidadoso―. Si te encuentras con algo que te parezca extraño, ¡y quiero decir cualquier cosa, Algy! quiero que regreses aquí en seguida.

Algy le dio la clase de mirada que le era familiar en los chicos: paciencia teñida con exasperación. Sin hacer mayores comentarios, voló conducto arriba, sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de Nesta acerca presumir. _Y esa esta buena, viniendo de ella._

Algy regresó en un tris, con aspecto triunfante―. Esta todo libre ―dijo. Petunia se transfiguró de inmediato, y él se la llevó en su lomo, mientras Nesta los seguía.

Como dijera Algy, el acceso estaba libre. El conducto no era muy ancho, y Nesta tuvo que escalar más que volar para llegar arriba, pero como otras veces, Petunia notó que ella actuaba mejor en una emergencia. No parecía para nada preocupada con tener que apretarse para poder pasar, con su típico aplomo tan sólo haciendo una pausa para proteger tiernamente sus joyas mientras lo hacia.

Ellos llegaron hasta el cuarto piso, y Petunia usó su varita para abrir la puerta del conducto, que se encontraba clausurado. Miró con precaución desde allí, pero no pudo ver ni oír nada. Algy y ella ayudaron a Nesta para pasar por la apertura. El rol de Petunia en esto era ensanchar la apertura con su varita, aunque tomó la precaución de lanzar un hechizo para hacer esa operación en silencio.

Después escuchó una voz, y no pertenecía a ninguno de los Longbottom, ni Edwina, ni a la enfermera de guardia. Se trataba de Peter Pettigrew. Petunia contuvo el aliento.

―... pronto estará aquí para terminar el trabajo que comenzó hace quince años atrás, señor Longbottom.

No hubo respuesta. Petunia miró asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Vio la espalda de Pettigrew, y la de dos mortífagos robustos a cada lado de él. Enfrente de ellos estaban Augusta, Frank, Alice y Neville, quien tenía un brazo rodeando a su madre. No logró ver ni a la enfermera ni a Edwina la sanadora por ningún lado. Galan había sido revivido y se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, viéndose algo mareado lo cual Petunia sabía era el efecto posterior normal a un poderoso hechizo aturdidor. _Médico, sánate a ti mismo._

―Quiero que me diga una sola cosa ―dijo Augusta, mirándolo iracunda―. ¿Por qué curó a Alice? ¿Por qué se molestó?

―Eso debería serle obvio ―dijo Pettigrew con desdén―. Yo quise atraer a su hijo hasta aquí, fuera de las protecciones de la escuela, y las de su hogar. Tengo que decir, eso si, que pasó mucho más tiempo del que esperábamos ―rio entre dientes―. Pero ahora tenemos esta conmovedora reunión familiar que siempre anticipamos. Disfrútenla mientras puedan, mis amigos, porque no será muy larga.

Galan intervino con voz embotada―. Había otra mujer aquí.

Pettigrew le dio al parecer una mirada de enojo―. Eso ya lo sé, idiota; y además la dejaste escapar. Puedes estar seguro que el Señor Oscuro sabrá de tu maldita incompetencia.

Galan trató de levantarse―. ¡Es probable que todavía este aquí!

―No esta aquí ―dijo Pettigrew, displicente―. Ya registramos todo el cuarto piso.

―No fue culpa mía ―masculló Galan, dejándose caer de nuevo contra la pared―, ella me golpeó por detrás.

―Si tuvieras algo de cerebro ―dijo Pettigrew cortante―, no hubieras permitido que ella se pusiera detrás tuyo. Tan pronto ella nos vio afuera le debió quedar claro que uno de ustedes era un mortífago. Hasta *_ella_* no es tan estúpida.

_Esa es la clase de halagos que yo puedo comprender._

―¿Y a dónde fue? ―inquirió Galan.

―Eso no lo sé, ni me importa ―dijo Pettigrew con impaciencia―. En cualquier caso, ya tengo al que quería ―se rio, y le habló a Neville―. Y ese es usted, señor Longbottom.

―¿Y qué le sucederá a mi familia? ―preguntó Neville con una voz que no temblaba.

_Ese es un Gryffindor, por cierto._

―Ellos son traidores de sangre, todos ellos ―dijo Pettigrew con indiferencia―. ¿Qué piensas que les sucederá?

Augusta y Alice ahora estaban sujetando a Frank de cada lado, y no parecieron muy preocupadas por el anuncio de Pettigrew. _Porque si Neville muere, sienten que su futuro desaparecería también en cualquier caso, eso pienso yo._

Neville hasta sonrió―. ¿Entonces puedo tener un último deseo?

Pettigrew rio―. ¡Tienes agallas! ¡Y yo que pensé que no eras el Gryffindor típico! ¡Un último deseo! ¡Esa esta buena!

Neville lo miró de forma calmada y esperó a que su risa callara. Hasta que por fin fue así.

Pettigrew inquirió con sospecha―. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

―Usted sabe como curar a mi padre, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Neville. Petunia no podía creer que él trajera ese tema ahora a colación.

Pero Pettigrew sí. Se rio con más fuerza―. ¡Un Gryffindor, claro que sí! ―exclamó―. ¡Siempre fueron unos sentimentales todos ellos!

Neville de nuevo calló, y eventualmente Pettigrew paró de reír. Se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho.

―Dumbledore no pudo duplicar el hechizo ―dijo Neville―. Ni tampoco ninguno de los sanadores ni los especialistas.

Al parecer, con este comentario, Neville había acertado―. Y eso demuestra lo condenadamente estúpida que es la educación mágica ―dijo Pettigrew, con tono ufano―. Mis notas en la escuela no fueron buenas, pero ni el gran Dumbledore mismo pudo duplicar mi hechizo.

_Adivino que ese conjuro vino de Voldemort, pero dejaremos que este pedazo de porquería disfrute de su triunfo mezquino si debe hacerlo._

―Bueno, si tu insistes ―dijo por fin, riéndose entre dientes―. Debo admitir que no se trata de algo oneroso ―levantó su varita y lanzó el hechizo. Frank se revolvió contra el agarre de Alice y Augusta con los ojos cerrados apretados, después se derrumbó contra ellas. Las brujas lo bajaron hasta el suelo.

―Ups ―dijo Pettigrew con una sonrisa torcida―. Un poco fuerte, supongo.

Augusta, Alice y Augusta se movieron todos a la vez. Y no solamente ellos, la escoba de barrer que Augusta había estado tratando de hechizar antes ahora voló hacia Pettigrew, moviéndose de lado en el aire, apuntando a sus rodillas. Los Longbottom se arrojaron al suelo, llevando al inconsciente Frank con ellos.

La escoba golpeó las rodillas de Pettigrew con un ruido que repercutió. Petunia se lanzó hacia adelante, lanzando hechizos aturdidores sobre las espaldas de los mortífagos presentes mientras ella corría, y terminó con el poco afortunado sanador Galan para buena medida.

Pettigrew estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. Petunia se alzó sobre él y le dio una patada en el costado abruptamente.

―Ups ―dijo ella―. Un poco fuerte, supongo.

Ella se agachó sosteniendo su varita debajo de su barbilla―. Yo estaba ahí cuando tu hiciste el hechizo sobre Alice. Aunque no pude entenderlo, este no sonó como el mismo, Peter, para nada. Eso no fue un chiste divertido.

―Algunas personas ―jadeó Pettigrew―, no tienen sentido del humor.

―Revierte lo que le hiciste a Frank y haz el hechizo correcto. En este mismo instante, haz el favor.―dijo Petunia―. Hay dos dragones detrás tuyo, Colagusano. Intenta algo y te descubrirás como un cadáver humeante en segundos.

―Estás fingiendo ―resopló Pettigrew.

Algy dirigió una llama de fuego sobre su cabeza―. No, ella no finge ―dijo él―. Nuestra puntería es buena, y tengo una precisión tal que puedo darle a una rata al vuelo. Recuerda eso.

Colagusano le dio a Algy y Nesta una mirada malévola―. Los recuerdo a ustedes dos. De Little Hangleton.

―Y yo te recuerdo a ti ―dijo Nesta―. ¡Tu dañaste mi collar! ―en su libro, no existía crimen más despreciable que la profanación del altar que ella adoraba.

Pettigrew le dio a ella una sonrisa pálida y una mirada dura y calculadora. Después él alzó su varita, y revertió el hechizo previo sobre Frank, y luego usó el correcto mascullándolo tal como hiciera con Alice.

Frank se estremeció y después abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a la familia reunida en torno a él. Alice tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo, él alzó la mirada y levantó la mano hasta su rostro―. ¿Alice? ―susurró.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo Alice, colocando su mano sobre la de Frank.

Petunia más tarde juraría que tan sólo perdió de vista a Pettigrew tan solo un instante, un milisegundo y no más, pero eso fue suficiente. Él se transformó y se escurrió por la muralla. Algy fue detrás de él de inmediato con los ojos amarillos encendidos.

_Las ventanas no están abiertas . . ._ pero entonces Petunia descubrió que una estaba rota, probablemente debido a algún hechizo desde el exterior. Ella alzó su varita para repararla, pero Colagusano ya estaba pasando por ella. Con un rugido de rabia, Algy dejó escapar una llamarada de fuego hacia él. Colagusano con el pellejo chamuscado, chilló de terror, y desapareció. Algy lo persiguió.

―¡Algy! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡No!

Pero la sangre de Algy estaba encendida, y pasó por la ventana antes de que una frenética Petunia lograra detenerlo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nooo. Yay por Frank, pero la rataa. Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir la historia :D

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	97. Los hombres galeses nunca se rinden

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este capítulo tiene otro título por los "Hombres de Harlech", el último... creo.

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 97: "LOS HOMBRES GALESES NUNCA SE RINDEN" (Y TAMPOCO SUS DRAGONES)**

**.**

_En el cual Algy y Nesta hacen una contribución al caos; Pettigrew también, aunque no voluntariamente._

~~oOo~~

―¡ALGY! ―Petunia gritó de nuevo, pero Algy desapareció por la ventana. Nesta, que había corrido hasta allí, se preparó a lanzarse tras él.

Petunia fue detrás de ella, atrapándola por la cadena en la parte de atrás de sus collares―. ¡No, Nesta, por amor del cielo! ¡No!

Pero Nesta actuó como si estuviera sorda. Comenzó a romper con sus patas el vidrio que quedaba colgando del marco de la ventana rota, para poder pasar por ahí. Petunia lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nesta y trató de tirarla para atrás, resultando así llevada en peso con ella cuando Nesta se lanzó de cabeza por la ventana.

Petunia se mordió con fuerza el labio para prevenir sus gritos. El suelo se veía muy lejos y pudo ver que estaba cubierto de mortífagos. Petunia era un blanco enorme y tentador colgada del cuello de Nesta. Sin embargo, los mortífagos no la estaban mirando, sino que se quedaron mirando como Algy perseguía a un frenético Colagusano en el exterior de San Mungo. Algy era algo que no se podía evitar de ver, mientras lanzaba chorros de fuego a Pettigrew a intervalos mientras este se escurría bajando por las murallas de _Purge &amp; Dowse_ con un dragón miniatura Verde Gales en persecución.

Al principio, Petunia se preguntó por qué los mortífagos no realizaban movimientos por ayudar a Colagusano, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión que los combatientes estaban demasiado cerca entre ellos para poder lanzarles hechizos. Existía el peligro de darle a Colagusano, o cuando menos se imaginaba que eso ellos le dirían a Voldemort. _Sospecho que en realidad están esperando que Algy se deshaga permanentemente de Pettigrew. ¡Pobre Peter! No les agrada ni a los villanos de la obra. Ese un ejemplo ruin de buen gusto. _

Petunia decidió transformarse antes de que los mortífagos dejaran de mirar el espectáculo de Colagusano bajo ataque para pasar a prestarle atención indeseada a una Nesta igual de difícil de evitar mirar. No veía el punto de hacer de ella un blanco mayor, así que se convirtió en gata. La disminución de peso y tamaño le permitió a Nesta subir más alto, lo que Petunia no pensó significaba una cosa buena cuando vio lo mayor que resultaría la caída si no tenía cuidado. Esto además la previno de hablar, lo que encontró fastidioso.

No se encontraba sola en esto. Después de escucharla maullar con exasperación creciente, Nesta movió una garra elegante y de repente Petunia se descubrió aún en su forma animaga, pero hablando de forma humana.

―... Nesta! ¡Ve más bajo!

―Quiero ponerme detrás de ellos primero ―dijo Nesta.

―¡Ellos pueden darse la vuelta de repente! ―exclamó Petunia.

―No van a tener esa oportunidad ―respondió Nesta con frialdad.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste... cómo es que ahora puedo hablar? ―Petunia se encontraba sorprendida.

―Algy me enseñó una vez ―admitió Nesta―. Dijo que vio a Sholto hacerlo una vez. Algy tiene muy buena memoria; y aunque él lo niegue, es medio fisgón, lo cual a veces puede ser muy beneficioso, verás. En cuanto a Sholto, en ocasiones es casi tan listo como él piensa, por imposible que parezca ―se rio, y planeó con habilidad y silenciosamente hasta un nivel más bajo, justo detrás de la pandilla frente al hospital.

El grupo de mortífagos todavía se encontraban paralizados por el espectáculo proporcionado por Colagusano y Algy, y si Petunia no se equivocaba, esperando el éxito del pequeño Verde Galés. Varios de ellos lanzaron algunos hechizos aleatorios en la dirección general de Algy, pero en tal forma que resultaban demasiado tarde para acertarle.

Petunia ansiaba llamarlo para decirle que dejara de perseguir a Colagusano, pues ella valoraba muchísimo más la vida de Algy que la muerte de Pettigrew, venganza o no, pero temía que de hacerlo él se demorara lo suficiente para que uno de los hechizos de los mortífagos le diera. De modo que Nesta y ella observaron la persecución; Petunia con miedo, y Nesta de manera crítica.

―¡Que tontería! ―exclamó Nesta, después de unos cuantos segundos―. ¿Por qué esos juegos? ¿por qué no lo incinera de una vez?

―Porque si lo hace ―dijo Petunia con nerviosismo―, los mortífagos lo incinerarían a él. La seguridad de Colagusano es la única cosa que lo mantiene con vida.

Nesta resopló de manera refinada, y después decidió poner sus garras meticulosamente manicuradas en el asunto. Al parecer había aprendido algunas cosas interesantes en Las Hébridas. Se lanzó al aire aumentando su velocidad hasta el punto que Petunia, aferrada a su cuello, quedó aterrada. Después se lanzó en picada por la fachada del hospital tan rápido que apenas podía verse. Cuando emergió del movimiento, tenía la cola de Colagusano en una garra y la capa de Algy en la otra (que contenía a un furioso Algy), y se encontraba tan lejos del suelo que los hechizos que les lanzaron los mortífagos no lograron alcanzarla.

Mientras ascendían, Petunia vio en el suelo la muy bienvenida llegada de refuerzos. Los Aurores habían arribado y se encontraban irrumpiendo en la plaza. Los mortífagos se dispersaron para ponerse a cubierto. Y después, otra vista bienvenida apareció: Ismael. Él los divisó y comenzó a ascender. Petunia le hizo señas con una pata, y el asintió para demostrar que comprendía, lo que hizo siguiéndolos.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, Petunia exclamó―: ¡Ismael! ¡Temía que hubieras quedado atrapado! ―ahora estaban en un techo plano con vista a la plaza. Nesta tenía fuertemente apresados a tanto Algy (que se debatía furiosamente) como Colagusano (quien luchaba aun más furiosamente).

Su habilidad para hablar en forma animaga lo sorprendió tan sólo momentáneamente―. ¡Ese que tiene ahí es un nuevo talento, señora! ―dijo divertido―. ¡Que listo de su parte! Pero tiene razón, yo sí *_estaba_* atrapado, pero no de manera permanente como puede ver.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ismael, de hecho, se encontraba en las escaleras del segundo piso cuando quedó clausurado el hospital. Descubrió que no podía subir ni bajar, así que se decidió ir por la única vía que le quedaba: de costado―. La escalera tenía una de esas ventanas anticuadas con un panel con marco de metal que se podía abrir, ya conoce el tipo. La hoja del panel tenía una palanca y conseguí abrirla, y salí volando por ahí.

Una vez que el Miná vio a los mortífagos frente al hospital, trató de entrar por las ventanas del sótano para alertar a los dragones, pero descubrió que atraía demasiado la atención―. Esos condenados mortífagos comenzaron a lanzarme maleficios, lo que no me gustó ni un poquito, así que decidí que tendría que ir más lejos para conseguir ayuda. Ya sabía mejor que nadie que había muchos Aurores en los Callejones, así que me dirigí hacia allí.

Pero al llegar allí, Ismael descubrió que le era difícil convencer a cualquiera de los Aurores acerca de la autenticidad de su historia―. No debería sorprenderme, ellos no me conocían de nada. Por fin tuve suerte, y no puedo creer que lo diga, pero encontré al Labrador Retriever, Madame Defarge, y el Slytherin Hufflepuff.

Por esa descripción Petunia reconoció a Sirius, Marcella y Dudley. Ismael continuó―. El labrador me irrita mucho, en general, pero tengo que concederle que cuando da su palabra, la sigue. Al parecer, él solía ser un aprendiz de Auror hace mucho tiempo en su carrera, lo crean o no. De todos modos, cuando él habló, ellos le creyeron a *_él_*, y se dispusieran a actuar.

Petunia revisó la gente allá abajo, buscando con nerviosismo a Dudley. Por fin lo divisó en el extremo de la plaza, junto con Sirius y Marcella, el primero con aspecto excitado y la otra preocupada. Ninguno de los tres parecía encontrarse en peligro inmediato así que ella se tranquilizó. Bueno, por un segundo o algo así. Después ella preguntó con trepidación―. ¿Y Harry?

―Bueno ―dijo Ismael―, usted ya conoce a Harry, ¿cierto? Lo vi a él con el Profesor, ellos aparecieron cuando me vieron hablando con el Labrador y los Aurores. Harry estaba todo feliz y listo para actuar; por fin algo de acción, ya sabe, y quería venir de inmediato al hospital. Y bueno, ya conoce también al Profe; él no quería saber nada de eso. Le dijo a Harry que no iba a ir a ningún lado y que se lo dejarían a los Aurores. La Tercera Guerra Mundial fue lo que pasó después de eso. Los dejé entretenidos en ello.

Petunia suspiró hondo. Sabia que ella tendría que lidiar con eso más tarde, pero ahora tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Como Pettigrew. Él estaba en esos momentos chillando de miedo, claramente convencido de que iban a matarlo de inmediato. Petunia estaba bastante tentada de hacerlo, y el mago presintiendo esto se transfiguró de regreso a humano y gritó―: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos!

Ismael se rio; y los dragones, para nada fans de la rata, resoplaron. Algy se apoderó de la varita de Pettigrew y se la entregó a Petunia, quien para entonces se había convertido de regreso a humana―. No te relajes, Algy. Adivino que él puede hacer magia sin varita, y a un alto nivel además.

Pettigrew le enseñó los dientes sólo por un instante, después controló su rostro para parecer arrepentido, lo cual Petunia no se creyó ni por un segundo. _Todo lo que le importa a él es sobrevivir, lo que convierte su forma animaga en algo profético. Él hará cualquier cosa, dirá cualquier cosa, cualquier mentira, para lograr sobrevivir._

―¿Ayudarme con qué? ―preguntó, sin estar en realidad interesada en la respuesta, que sospechaba conocer.

Se equivocaba―. Los Horcruxes ―dijo Pettigrew ronco―. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

―¿Horcruxes? ―consultó Petunia, controlando con cuidado su expresión; recordaba que el señor Arcos la previno acerca de su rostro demasiado expresivo y los peligros de leer los músculos―. ¿Qué es eso? ―mantuvo su voz con tono aburrido, y esperó que ninguno de los dragones ni Ismael echaran a perder su actuación de anzuelo. Para su alivio, ellos parecieron sorprendidos, pero callaron.

―Voldemort los hizo ―espetó Pettigrew, con ojos enfebrecidos―. Ellos evitan que puedan matarlo.

―No tengo ninguna intención de matarlo ―dijo Petunia con voz sin inflexión―. No me engaño creyendo que podría hacerlo de cualquier modo.

―Nadie puede ―dijo Pettigrew―. Él es inmortal.

―¿_*Él*_ te dijo eso? ―dijo ella desdeñosa.

―No ―dijo Pettigrew―. Él no se lo ha contado a nadie. Pero yo lo descubrí. ¡Piensa! ¿Por qué no murió cuando ese _Avada Kedavra_ se le devolvió? ¡Debería haberlo matado! Pero no fue así. Quedó sin un cuerpo, pero eso no lo mató.

―¿Porque no le dio justo en el centro? ―fue la contribución de Ismael.

Pettigrew hizo una mueca―. ¡No! ―exclamó―. Con ese hechizo no importa donde te acierta. ¡Hasta de refilón te mataría!

―Pero no mató a Harry ―señaló Ismael―. Y a juzgar por su cicatriz, el golpe no fue de refilón, fue al frente y en el centro.

Pettigrew comenzó a sudar―. No sé porque pasó eso... nadie lo sabe. Pero no mató a Voldemort por una razón muy específica.

Petunia sabía porque Harry había sobrevivido, pero no sentía ninguna inclinación a darle esa información a Pettigrew. Pero también notó el desdén con que su audiencia trataba sus intentos de usar su conocimiento acerca de los Horcruxes para agitarlo. _Y si se encuentra agitado, puede que cometa un error._

―Él usó un hechizo para desgarrar su alma ―dijo Pettigrew, cumpliendo sus esperanzas―. Para hacer eso necesitaba cometer un asesinato.

―¿Por qué tendría que hacer tal cosa? ―Petunia usó su tono más escéptico―. No me refiero al asesinato, sé muy bien que le encanta matar gente, pero ¿desgarrar su alma?

―Él escondió los pedazos desgarrados en objetos físicos ―dijo Pettigrew―. Cuando atacó al chico Potter, él planeaba hacer otro.

Petunia se rio―. ¡Eso es una tontería! ―exclamó mientras observaba atentamente a Pettigrew.

―¡No, no es así! ―insistió―. Si él dividió su alma de esa manera, no puede morir.

―Así que él no puede morir ―dijo Petunia como si estuviese siguiéndole la corriente a un loco―. De acuerdo ―se dio la vuelta.

Pettigrew se fue hacia adelante con las manos extendidas en súplica. Ante esto los dragones e Ismael tuvieron la misma reacción. Los dragones gruñeron hondo desde sus gargantas de una manera que hizo alarmar a Petunia.

Ismael dijo con frialdad―. Si fuera usted, mantendría sus manos quietas, compadre. Así podrá conservarlas. _*Si*_ es que tiene suerte, claro está.

Pettigrew recogió sus manos y para mejor se echó para atrás

―Tipo listo ―dijo Ismael. Algy y Nesta lo seguían mirando fijo con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Petunia se apresuró a conjurar una jaula pequeña, y sobresaltó a Pettigrew transfigurándolo de regreso a una rata (Sirius si era una mina de información, por cierto), y metiéndolo dentro. Aseguró la cerradura de la jaula con cuidado, y con igual de cuidado aturdió a su ocupante.

Ismael estaba complacido―. No se pueden tomar demasiadas precauciones con alguien como ése.

―¡Tendríamos que tener menos cuidado si me dejaran incinerarlo! ―exclamó Algy.

―Todavía no ―dijo Petunia―, pero no lo descarto, de ser necesario.

―Y aun cuando no lo fuera ―masculló Ismael.

Petunia los hizo callar, y observaron como iba la limpieza de mortífagos en la plaza, de los cuales la mayoría ya para entonces había escapado. Una vez que Petunia vio a Longbottom ser escoltados fuera del hospital por los Aurores, Frank caminando ya gracias a Dios, aunque viéndose justificadamente desorientado, se sintió libre para regresar a su hogar. Nesta graciosamente la llevó, junto a su cautivo, y el resto de la partida voló así por sus propios medios hasta Regent's Park.

Como prometiera Ismael, la Tercera Guerra Mundial seguía en progreso. Harry enfurecido, y Snape enojado, _y a pesar de sus estados similares ninguno de los dos sin llegar a acercarse nunca al otro_, pensó Petunia con exasperación. Ella estaba cansada, y temía que si trataba de mediar perdería su temple.

Pero Harry quedó deleitado de verla y así el escape resultó imposible―. ¡Tante! ¿Neville y sus padres se encuentran bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

―Ellos están bien, Harry ―le aseguró Petunia―. Los Aurores llegaron justo a tiempo, por suerte.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó―. ¡Esas son buenas noticias! ―exclamó. Luego le preguntó―: ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Dónde esta Dud?

Por suerte, Dudley, Sirius y Marcella llegaron justo en ese momento. Sirius y Dudley mostraban algunos desgarrones en sus túnicas, pero felizmente ningún daño permanente, y Marcella se veía contrariada―. No sé porque razón he estado patrullando los Callejones estos últimos días cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a trabajar ―dijo ella en tono de queja―. ¡San Mungo estaba lleno de mortífagos!

Harry de inmediato lució envidioso. Snape, con ojos iracundos, apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Petunia notó que estaba mirando a Dudley.

Para rematar esto, Titus llegoó con aspecto adormilado. Miró al grupo de magos alterados parados en su cocina y comentó―. Estoy teniendo una pesadilla, ¿no? Eso espero ―no tenía tanta suerte. Todo el grupo empezó a hablar a la vez, todos tratando de explicarle. Él los dirigió hacia la mesa y exclamó―. ¡Nancy! ¡Trae algo de comer, por favor!

Ellos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa larga y oscura de roble de la cocina, comieron la comida que Nancy y Pompeyo trajeron e intercambiaron información. Debido a la presencia de Sirius, Petunia no se molestó en aclarar a ninguno la razón de cierta jaula que tenía con ella (la cual ella depositó en su dormitorio de forma furtiva tan pronto como pudo, dejando a Algy para vigilarla).

No hace falta decir que Harry estaba lleno de quejas por perderse de la acción, especialmente porque Sirius y Marcella aparentemente no habían pensado en excluir a Dudley de participar en la batalla. A Petunia esto no le sorprendía de Sirius, ya que la precaución no estaba dentro de su código genético, pero si estaba sorprendida con Marcella, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Es una buena experiencia para él ―_eso es fácil de decir para ti, Marcella. Puede que haya sido demasiado optimista acerca de sus habilidades para contener a Sirius, o eso parece._

La opinión de Snape era que Harry solamente quiso a ir a San Mungo para fanfarronear y causar problemas. Harry enrojeció ante esto, y abrió la boca para expresar algo que Petunia sabía que haría que *_ella_* se arrepintiese.

―¡Él nunca me deja hacer nada! ―dijo Harry con resentimiento.

―Una multitud de mortífagos es un sitio muy peligroso para ambos, Harry ―dijo Petunia―. Y no quiero decir tan sólo físicamente. Y para el registro, pienso que esa fue una *_buena_* decisión ―_y me rehúso a tomar lados._

Snape la miro sorprendido, y Sirius la miro herido―. ¿Eso fue para mí? ―dijo éste alzando el mentón.

―No estoy criticando a nadie ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Ismael me contó que fuiste tu quien hizo que los Aurores fueran a San Mungo ya que él no logró persuadirlos por su cuenta. Eso salvó a todos, incluyéndome a mi, Sirius. Así que gracias, y lo digo en serio.

Sirius ahora lució complacido, y tanto Snape como Titus fruncieron el ceño al unisono; Petunia eligió ignorarlos. Ella se encontraba exhausta después de un largo y pesado día, y podía sentir que su paciencia disminuía. Por suerte, los chicos quisieron saber acerca de Neville y sus padres y siendo ese un tema seguro, ella logró recobrar su equilibrio.

―¿Y qué sucedió con Pettigrew? ―quiso saber Snape con un gesto de desdén―. ¿Lo dejaste escapar de nuevo?

Petunia se encogió de hombros y prefirió callarse. Si alguien interpretaba eso como un si, no era su culpa, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que sí. No lograba decir porque quería lidiar con Pettigrew sola, pero así era.

Una vez que la reunión se disolvió más tarde, cuando Titus se fue para su turno en el hospital, Petunia le pidió a Sirius que fuera a los cuarteles de los Aurores para descubrir cuántos mortífagos habían sido capturados. Marcella y él estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo. Petunia tuvo la precaución de retener a Dudley. Además, le pidió a Snape que se asegurara de que estuvieran levantadas las barreras mágicas en el hogar de los Longbottom, y que pidiera la ayuda de Dumbledore en esta tarea. Cuando retuvo esta vez a Harry para que no lo acompañara, él no hizo comentario más allá de una mirada de alivio distintivo, la cual fue reflejada por Harry.

Los adultos no hicieron comentarios acerca de estos pedidos. Pero los chicos la conocían mejor. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Snape, ellos la miraron de manera sospechosa y Dudley dijo―. ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

Petunia no endulzó la situación―. Pettigrew se encuentra arriba en una jaula. No necesito decir que en su forma animaga.

―¿Va a unirse a tu zoológico entonces? ―preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

_No es como si pudiera quejarme del sarcasmo de los muchachos, ¿o sí? Después de todo, ellos aprendieron ese hábito de mi. _Petunia se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

―¿Hay alguna razón para que sea un secreto? ―inquirió Dudley.

―Ninguna razón ―admitió Petunia―. Tan sólo fue instinto.

Los chicos no comentaron más. Petunia quedó sorprendida y conmovida por esta expresión de confianza. Fue la misma confianza que los dragones e Ismael demostraron al no decirle nada al resto del grupo acerca de Pettigrew. _Quiere decir que las consecuencias de esto recaerán sobre mi, y tendré que aceptarlas. Necesito descubrir lo que él sabe, si es que sabe algo._

Ella entonces llamó a Pompeyo y le preguntó si había un lugar seguro en la casa.

―¿Lugar seguro? ―preguntó el elfo, examinándola.

―Un lugar para tener prisionero a alguien ―dijo Petunia, decidiendo ser franca con él.

―¿Para Dodger y Charley Bates? ―preguntó Pompeyo esperanzado viéndose más feliz de lo que nunca viera Petunia.

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. No para ellos, sino para Peter Pettigrew. Su forma animaga es una rata, así que no necesito que sea un espacio grande.

Ella esperaba que Pompeyo, quien con frecuencia era crítico de ella, objetara esto, pero, para su sorpresa, después de una vacilación dijo―: Puede que haya lugar en el sótano. Esta tan lleno del botín de los ladrones que es difícil de decir.

―¿Nancy le diría algo a alguien? ―fue la siguiente pregunta de Petunia.

―Si le digo que no lo haga, ella no lo hará ―dijo Pompeyo con confianza.

―¿Y qué hay acerca de los otros dos? ―consultó Petunia.

Pompeyo lució desdeñoso―. Tampoco. Ellos saben que si dicen alguna cosa yo les diría a su Amo exactamente lo que han estado haciendo.

Ismael intervino―. Señora, no se preocupe por los roba-bolsillos. Veré que no abran el pico ―le sonrió de forma desenfadada, y a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El sótano de Regent's Park era un panal de habitaciones pequeñas y grandes de ladrillos, tal como Pompeyo dijera, con frecuencia llenas o medio llenas de varios tipos de botines. Petunia los inspeccionó y quedó impresionada por la industria deshonesta de Dodger y Charley, quienes los acompañaron de mala gana por el recorrido. Uno de los cuartos, al parecer una pequeña recamara debajo de la librería estaba completamente vacía.

―¿No les gusta este cuarto? ―les preguntó Petunia, de forma sarcástica.

Ambos le dieron una sonrisa burlona de triunfo―. Esa no siendo la razó' que esté vacío ―dijo Dodger.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Petunia. El resto del sótano tenía un piso de piedra, pero aquí el suelo era de tierra, y uno bastante disparejo según notó.

La voz del elfo bajó a un susurro meloso―. Aquí ser donde estar enterrado el cadáver.

―¿Qué cadáver? ―dijo Petunia, mirándolo fijamente.

―¿E' qué cadáver creer que hablo? ―dijo Dodger despectivo dando una patada en el suelo para mayor énfasis―. El de la primera esposa del Amo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Oh-oh. Gracia por favorecer, seguir y sobre todos para los fieles comentaristas. Que pasen una bonita fiesta de Halloween y/o un buen finde.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	98. El cadaver en la Biblioteca

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Sí, el nombre esta sacado desvergonzadamente del libro de Agatha Christie del mismo nombre (pero no de esa horrible adaptación para la tv de en el cual echan a perder la trama sin ninguna razón. Sino de la versión para la tv de Joan Hickson)

Gracias por los comentarios, amigos. Una palabra amable siempre es apreciada. Una poco amable, pero constructiva, es interpretada como signo de interés.

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 98: "EL CADÁVER EN LA BIBLIOTECA" **

**.**

_En el cual Petunia se encuentra hasta el cuello dentro de un misterio policial, y debe descubrir la verdad de quien es menos que franca acerca de muchas cosas. Usted decidirán de que persona se trata..._

~~oOo~~

Petunia jadeó―. ¿Elvira? ―exclamó.

Dodger quedó claramente encantado con su reacción―. La misma ―dijo con una sonrisa malintencionada―. Yo y Charley llegamo' a casa desde el Parque un día en invierno y siendo tarde, y l'encontramo aquí. Muerta y mucha sangre por toda' partes. Encontrarla ahí ―señaló a la única cosa en el cuarto que Petunia no había visto a primera vista. Se trataba de una alfombrilla enrollada en una esquina.

Petunia no quería tocarla, pero ni Dodger ni Charley eran tan delicados; la sacaron y desenrollaron. Tenía parches secos de sangre. El estómago de Petunia se rebeló.

―¿Cuándo pasó eso? ―inquirió, tratando de mantener su voz estable.

―Par años despue' del divorcio ―dijo Dodger con deleite―. Adivinar que Amo poco más enojao de lo ke pareciendo. Ama andaba con otro mago, sa'e. Sin vergüenza ella.

―¿Estás diciendo que él la mató? ―exclamó Petunia. _¡No puedo creer que Titus hiciera algo así!_

―Yo no decir na' ―dijo Dodger alzando la nariz, en lo que reconoció Petunia como una imitación burlona de Pompeyo―. L'encontramo aki, corta'a, feo. Y tambié encontramo' esto ―sacó un escalpelo de los pliegues de la alfombra y se lo mostró. Tenía sangre seca. Petunia sintió nauseas. _¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Acaso Elvira no me contó que había muerto por un Avada Kedavra? ¡Estoy segura que si!_

―Siendo arma de cirujano, eso ser ―dijo Charley, disfrutándolo mucho, parecía tan complacido con la situación como Dodger.

―El arma de un _*cirujano_* ―dijo una voz e Ismael entró volando por la puerta―. La última vez que revisé, el Doc era un sanador mental.

Petunia no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba aguantando la respiración; y ahora la dejó escapar, exhalando despacio. El acento de Nueva Jersey de Ismael pareció cortar la atmósfera fétida y miasmática del cuarto encerrado, y su cerebro reinició. El ave aterrizó sobre su hombro y la miró a la cara.

―Una pista muy sutil, ¿no? ―dijo con la cabeza ladeada―. No imagino porque el asesino no dejó también un estetoscopio lleno de manchas de sangre para asegurarse que quien descubriera el cuerpo comprendiera el punto.

Petunia le dio una mirada y suprimió un grito de alegría. _¡Esto no es chistoso, Angharad. No te atrevas... no te atrevas a reírte._

―¿Eso piensas? ―exhaló, una vez que le pasaron las ganas de reir.

―Bueno, si hay algo de lo que sé, Seño, es de asesinato ―dijo Ismael―. Yo vi muchos de esos en mi tiempo. Y con esa recomendación, debo decir que hay todo tipo de problemas con este.

―¿Tales como? ―dijo Petunia, quien comenzó a sentirse extrañamente mejor. El recio sentido común de Ismael era como un tónico.

Ismael dijo―: Estos dos, para empezar. Ellos dicen que encontraron el cuerpo aquí, pero es bastante obvio que no lo hicieron.

Dodger frunció el ceño, y Charley viendo que parecer ultrajado estaba a la orden del día, copió su expresión.

―¿Decir tu ke somo' mentirosos? ―preguntó con arrogancia.

―Por supuesto que sí ―Ismael ni parpadeó―. Porque eso no es la verdad, o no toda. Los dos mienten hasta para respirar y , es más, están mintiendo acerca de esa alfombra. Ellos descubrieron el cadáver en esa alfombra, sí, pero se encontraba arriba en la biblioteca.

―¿Por qué dices eso, Ismael? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Bueno, mire a su alrededor, señora ―dijo Ismael―. Este cuarto esta vacío, ¿no? Creo que no es adecuado como almacén por la humedad que proviene del suelo. Y esta alfombra es pequeña, cuando mucho es una alfombra de chimenea, del tipo que se encuentra en una habitación amueblada, y no en una vacía.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Petunia.

―Además es una buena alfombra ―señaló Ismael―, no es una desechada.

De nuevo Petunia debió estar de acuerdo; debajo de toda esa sangre era una alfombra buena, siempre suponiendo que se pudiera extraer lo otro de la ecuación. De pronto se sintió un poco mareada y deseó salir de ese espacio, pero se encontró sin poder moverse aún.

―Y el fantasma esta arriba, ¿no es así? ―continuó Ismael―. No estoy muy enterado del protocolo de los espantos, pero creo haber escuchado que los fantasmas se aparecen en el primer lugar en una construcción donde el cuerpo ha descansado.

―No tengo mucha noción de eso ―dijo Petunia―. Tendremos que preguntarle al señor Crouch. Es la clase de cosas que él siempre sabe.

―Y después está este escalpelo ridículo ―siguió Ismael―. Quien haya dejado una pista tan obvia como esa no va a enterrar el cuerpo en el sótano. Él quiso que encontraran esa pista ―el ave le dio una mirada penetrante a Dodger y Charley―. Ustedes deben haber movido el cuerpo cuando lo encontraron, ¿no es cierto?

Dodger lo miró con rabia―. ¿Por qué siempre echar la culpa a nos?

―Oh, no lo sé ―dijo Ismael―, no creo haber usado la palabra "culpa" exactamente. Sé que ustedes dos son muy deshonestos, lo cual no me molesta especialmente, ese es su negocio; pero aún así son elfos domésticos y su lealtad es para su Amo, o cuando menos lo es hasta cierto punto. Pero ustedes tienen otros motivos además, o me equivoco demasiado. Si arrestaran al Doc y lo condenaran por homicidio, esta casa pasaría a pertenecer a otra persona, ¿no es así? A alguien que no querría que la utilizaran como cueva de ladrones, y les daría la patada fuera de aquí a los dos.

Dodger dijo con enojo―. Cuando antiguo Amo empezar a habla' con los mueble', ¿quién mantuvo andando e'te lugar? ¡Nosotros!

―Seguro que sí ―dijo Ismael―, y disfrutaron cada segundo de ese esfuerzo también, ya que así usaban mejor sus talentos naturales que en la servidumbre ―estaba claro que no era un sentimental.

Charley dio una carcajada de risa, que consiguió ahogar en su manga. Dodger lo miró con enojo.

―Y aquí va la pregunta ―dijo Ismael―. ¿Alguna vez hablaron con el Doc acerca de su descubrimiento?

―¿Por qué tener que hablar con él de éto? ―Dodger estaba desconcertado―. Ya saberlo, ¡mejor que nadie!

―Oh, claro ―dijo Ismael, dejando escapar sarcasmo―. Después de asesinar a su ex-esposa, la dejó tirada en la alfombra de la chimenea en la biblioteca de su hogar para que ustedes la encontraran, junto con la evidencia supuestamente incriminatoria. Y cuando el cuerpo desapareció, nunca les preguntó adónde lo dejaron. ¡Sí, muy lógico!

―Bueno, lo *_es_* ―dijo Charley, desafiante.

―No, no lo es ―dijo Ismael―, si piensan en ello. ¿Por qué mataría a alguien de quien ya se divorció?

―¿Tenerlo planea'do de hace tiempo? ―preguntó Dodger―. ¿Por venganza?

―¿Acaso el Doc les parece de ese tipo? ―consultó Ismael.

―Bue... no sé ―dijo Dodger―. Pensar nunca en eso.

―Y ahí esta el quid del asunto ―le dijo Ismael a Petunia en voz baja―. Nadie pensó en ninguna cosa.

_Eso es muy cierto, Ismael; y eso me incluye_―. ¿Quien piensas que lo hizo? ―le preguntó al ave, consciente al hablar que era un pregunta muy estúpida, pero su mente parecía haber dejado de funcionar. _¿Me encuentro choqueada? Creo que eso debe ser._

Ismael ,empero, no la trató de esa manera―. Si fuera una muerte ordinaria, no podría decirlo. Pero en este caso, contamos con un testigo, ¿no?

Petunia suspiró―. Algo así. Pero no es tan simple. Nunca estoy segura de si Elvira esta diciendo o no la verdad. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que *_ella_* conozca la verdad.

―Bueno, entonces ―le dijo Ismael a los elfos― vayamos a resolver esa pregunta. Traigan la alfombra y el escalpelo arriba y le preguntaremos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Petunia notó el lugar de color diferente sobre la alfombra Axminster donde debía encontrarse originalmente la alfombrilla de la chimenea, y se preguntó cómo era que no se había dado cuenta. Después miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de Elvira, pero no las vio.

―¡Elvira! ―exclamó.

No hubo respuesta. Petunia esperó, pero Elvira no apareció.

―¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, montón de humo intrigante! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Esto es importante! ¡Si no apareces en este mismo instante, juro que le diré a Titus que estas aquí!

Elvira apareció a la vista flotando con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá―. ¡Prometiste que no lo harías! ―le dio a Petunia una mirada de reproche, y a una Ismael, y a los elfos una mirada de enojo. Subió hasta ubicarse sobre el librero, donde tenía una buena vista de los procedimientos.

―Tu me contaste un montón de cosas, Elvira ―dijo Petunia―. Pero lo que no me contaste era que estabas enterrada abajo.

Elvira lució asombrada por esta revelación―. ¿En serio? ¿Abajo?

―En el sótano ―confirmó Petunia― de esta misma casa.

Elvira hizo una mueca de disgusto―. ¿En serio? ¡Pero qué extraño! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

―Yo esperaba que tu me lo dijeras ―dijo Petunia.

―En serio que no lo sé, Petunia ―dijo ella con impotencia. Hubo una nota de pena en su voz que hizo que le creyera. Petunia miró a Ismael.

―¿Recuerdas quién te mató? ―le preguntó el ave al fantasma.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Elvira estaba indignada―. ¡Fue Denzil!

―¿Quién es Denzil? ―le preguntó Ismael a Petunia por lo bajo.

―Su segundo marido, o eso es lo que ella dice ―contestó Petunia del mismo modo―. Denzil Maskelyne era su nombre, según ella.

Ismael consultó a los elfos―. ¿Ese nombre les dice algo? ―pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. Ellos no habían visto nada ese día en cuestión, aparte del cadáver de Elvira y la sangre, dijeron con pesar.

―¿Y qué acerca de Nancy? ―les preguntó Ismael―. ¿Estaba ella con ustedes?

Dodger parpadeó―. No; no estaba ―dijo, mirando a Charley, quien asintió.

―Llámala, Petunia ―dijo Ismael―, y escuchemos lo que ella tenga que decir.

Nancy contestó el llamado bastante pronto, pero no se encontraba sola. Pompeyo se encontraba con ella, ceño beligerante emplazado en su rostro; y Nesta venia detrás de ellos, primero viéndose inquisitiva y después asombrada de ver allí a Elvira.

―Ama, ¿qué esta sucediendo? ―inquirió Pompeyo mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Se esta acusando a Nancy de alguna cosa?

―Nada de eso, Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia―. Tan sólo queremos saber si ella vio algo en cierta fecha ―a ella no le importaba que él supiera la verdad, porque a pesar de sus frecuentes batallas, tenía profunda fe en su discreción; y a pesar de que ella no sentía lo mismo por la pandilla dickensiana, confiaba en las habilidades de su elfo para intimidarlos para mantener su silencio. De modo que le contó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él apenas batió una pestaña―. ¡Eso es inverosímil! ―enunció, refiriéndose al parecer a la certeza de Dodger y Charley de que Titus fuera el asesino de Elvira―. ¡Yo revisé cuidadosamente sus antecedentes!

Dodger lo miró con resentimiento―. ¡Antes ya sorprendío yo!

―Bueno, a mi no ―dijo Pompeyo con voz llana poniéndolo en su sitio.

Nancy le dio una mirada de adoración. Ella vestía -según notó por primera vez Petunia- una toga inmaculada. Petunia tuvo que sonreír a pesar de la situación terrible en que estaban.

Pero cuando le preguntaron a la elfina acerca de la noche en cuestión, Nancy al principio se vio confundida. Dodger y Charley le habían contado de que habían encontrado un cadáver, admitió ella, después de haberlo enterrado.

―¿Y no recuerdas nada más de eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

La reacción de Nancy la sorprendió―. ¡Hablar mal de mi Amo no poder! ―y no hubo modo de persuadirla, y ni siquiera Pompeyo, quien nunca tuvo esta clase de problemas, pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer en lo más mínimo en ese punto. Ella escondió su pequeño rostro en sus manos igual de pequeñas, y se rehusó a hablar.

Petunia suspiró, y después le pidió a Pompeyo que localizara a Snape.

―¿Para que lo quiere, señora? ―quiso saber Ismael. Pompeyo también quería saberlo a juzgar por su expresión.

―Él es un Legilimancista ―dijo petunia―. Y creo que necesito uno aquí.

Snape se encontraba en Hogwarts, y esto la hizo pensarlo mejor; Petunia no quería traer en este asunto a Dumbledore. Ella le encargó a Pompeyo que trajera a Snape, pero que lo hiciera de forma encubierta para no alertar a Dumbledore. _¿No puede ser que confíe más en Severus Snape que en Albus Dumbledore, o sí? Creo que debe ser así, y también conozco la razón; Snape protegerá a Harry y a Dudley, aun cuando los encuentre irritantes en un buen día e insoportables en uno malo._ _Él se encontraba furioso porque Sirius y Marcella habían expuesto a Dudley al peligro, yo lo vi. Tenemos eso en común, aunque sea literalmente la única cosa en la tierra que tengamos en común es una cierta clase de vinculo._

Mientras iban por el profesor de Pociones, Petunia hizo llamar además al señor Crouch a través del Flú, y le pidió que viniera a Regent's Park. Él pareció sorprendido, pero complacido, aunque Winky no estaba muy feliz de que la excluyeran de esta reunión.

―¿En que puedo ayudarla, Madame? ―le preguntó él con su usual cortesía mientras pasaba a través del Flú, y distraídamente se sacudía las cenizas de sus túnicas; así que Petunia le preguntó que sabía acerca de los fantasmas.

Pregunta ociosa, pues el señor Crouch, al parecer, sabía algo de todo. Él confirmó la especulación de Ismael acerca de las apariciones, el fantasma tendía a aparecerse en el lugar de la casa en que ya sea muriera o donde se ubicaron sus cuerpos de ser traídos desde otra locación.

―¿Qué recuerdas de esa noche, Elvira? ―le preguntó Petunia al fantasma―. ¿Tuvo lugar aquí el asesinato?

―No ―dijo Elvira con seguridad―. Estoy segura de que no fue aquí, eso puedo recordarlo. Pero después de morir, desperté aquí.

―¿En la biblioteca? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¡Sí! ―dijo Elvira―. No recuerdo haber estado en el sótano ―se estremeció un poco. _Como debería._

Petunia consultó con el señor Crouch―. ¿Conoce a usted a un mago llamado Denzil Maskelyne? ―Pero aquí no tuvo ayuda. Tal como ella, el veterano dijo que el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Petunia suspiró.

Snape llegó no mucho después, también a través del Flú, con Pompeyo. Una vez allí le dio una mirada extraña―. ¿De qué se trata esto? ―inquirió, mirando sus alrededores, y reparando por primera vez en Elvira sentada arriba del librero y mirándolo a él con avidez desde allí.

―¡Oh! ―dijo la fantasma con tono decepcionado―. Esperaba que fuera el apuesto.

La cara de Snape se nubló ante la mención de Sirius, y Petunia maldijo interiormente. Ella no necesitaba que esto fuera más difícil. Suspirando, le contó la verdad, y observó como su rostro cambiaba aun más.

―¿Tu novio es un asesino, y tu quieres que *_yo_* lo aclare? ―le preguntó con incredulidad.

―Mi novio, como lo llamas, *_no_* es un asesino ―dijo Petunia conteniéndose. _Cuando menos espero con todas mis fuerzas que no lo sea, pero no puedo demostrar debilidad en esta área al encarar a Snape_―. Estoy intentando aclarar todo esto, de una forma razonablemente rápida, y por tanto necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Por qué diablos debería hacerlo? ―le preguntó Snape a ella.

_Supongo que el vinculo no es tan fuerte, entonces. Con Severus Snape las cosas nunca cambian, eso es seguro._

―Porque, te guste o no, estamos emparentados a través de los muchachos ―dijo Petunia―. Y sucede que tu eres mi único pariente mágico adulto. Necesito algo de ayuda aquí, y tu resultaste elegido. Me han dicho que la mayoría de las familias mágicas funcionan bajo esa pauta, así que olvida las quejas y toma una decisión.

―¿Y si me rehúso? ―dijo Snape, cruzándose de brazos con los ojos desafiantes.

Ismael lo miró inquisitivamente desde su percha en el hombro de Petunia―. He escuchado que las quemaduras de primer grado son dolorosas, mister ―observó, sin asunto.

Puntualizando este comentario salido de la nada, Nesta lanzó una llama de fuego sobre la cabeza de Snape, justo como Algy hiciera con Pettigrew. Lo pasó rozando apenas. El Maestro de Pociones consiguió parecer despreocupado sobre el hecho que tenía unos cuantos pelos humeando, pero Petunia apostaría que no se sentía en realidad así.

―Y después de ese intercambio *sutil* ―dijo Petunia―, ¿voy por mi Pensadero?

―Si te es imperativo ―dijo Snape con rigidez, mirando con rabia a Ismael quien pareció no darse por aludido, pero quien tuvo el tacto de no demostrar lo divertido que se sentía. Nesta parecía estar concentrada en pasar el tiempo puliendo atentamente su joyería, pero Petunia no se engañaba, de ser necesario coaccionar al profesor de Pociones, ella estaría presta echando humo.

Petunia fue al piso superior, mirando a Algy de camino , quien se encontraba todavía vigilando atentamente a la rata enjaulada; mientras ella recogía el Pensadero, que se encontraba guardado en el cajón de arriba de una cómoda alta en su dormitorio.

Para cuando regresó a la biblioteca, Nancy estaba sollozando. Dodger y Charley la miraban con impaciencia; pero Pompeyo, a pesar de estar irritado por este despliegue de emoción, estaba sentado a su lado y terminó colocando un brazo alrededor de ella. Esto la dejó tan sorprendida que paró de llorar, y miró al objeto de su afecto con adoración y tímida maravilla. Ismael le dio una mirada de triunfo a Petunia, pero para su gran alivio, no dijo nada.

―Nadie te esta pidiendo que traiciones a tu Amo, Nancy ―dijo Pompeyo―. Haz el favor de calmarte.

Nancy tragó saliva visiblemente, e hizo lo que él le pedía. Petunia a veces se preguntaba si Pompeyo no usaría hipnotismo para salirse con la suya; no le extrañaría demasiado de él.

Snape miró el Pensadero que ella traía, y después se aproximó a Nancy. Petunia vio que Pompeyo lo miraba fijamente, pero permitió que procediera. Snape, quizás prevenido por esta audiencia hostil, realizó la Legilimancia en forma rápida y experta. Era evidente que Nancy era un sujeto fácil, o cuando menos uno dispuesto, porque apenas le llevó quince minutos. Él transfirió la memoria desde la mente de Nancy al Pensadero usando su varita, y lo entregó sin palabras a Petunia.

Ella miró hacia abajo la superficie movible del Pensadero con trepidación. _¿Y si veo algo terrible? ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?_ Alzó la mirada para ver que los ojos de Snape brillaban con malicia, especialmente al ver su vacilación.

―¿Miedo? ―dijo desdeñoso.

―¡No! ―dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Colocó el Pensadero sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, y después de una leve vacilación, entró. Para su sorpresa, Snape aterrizó junto a ella―. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! ―dijo ella por lo bajo.

―¡Tu lo hiciste asunto mio! ―siseó el mago―. ¡Puesto que te ayudé a obtener esta información, creo que debo asegurarme de que no hagas algo estúpido con ella!

Petunia abrió la boca para decir algo extremadamente insultante, cuando de repente recordó algo que Dumbledore una vez le dijera cuando descubrieron por primera vez la paternidad de los niños: que Snape era incapaz de expresar sus emociones a no ser que fuera negativamente, y que por tanto ella no debería tomar muy en serio sus motivos declarados en alguna situación. Ella se atragantó un poco, y se mordió la lengua.

Se encontraban en la cocina, pero parecía ser antes de las renovaciones. Petunia vio a Nancy, quien estaba ordenando un poco de forma casual cuando ella escuchó un ruido. Sonaba como una puerta abriéndose, y después de un minuto o algo así, volver a cerrarse. Ella fue hasta la entrada de la cocina para ver quien había llegado. Petunia y Snape se encontraban justo detrás de ella, y miraron sobre su hombro. Desde allí lograban ver hasta el pasillo principal, y bajo una luz algo incierta algo que tenía la apariencia de un mago (con la cara cubierta por un capuchón) cargando algo. Petunia jadeó.

El mago desapareció en la biblioteca, y Nancy ahora fue en puntillas por el pasillo hacia allí, con Petunia y Snape detrás. Ella se asomó por la puerta abierta para ver la habitación, y vio que el mago dejaba su carga sobre la alfombrilla de la chimenea. Se trataba de una mujer, y Petunia trató de contener la respiración al reconocer a Elvira. Ella estaba muy pálida, con los ojos cerrados, pero no era un fantasma. Todavía no.

Ellos observaron congelados cuando él sacó un escalpelo. Lo que siguió fue tan terrible que Snape tuvo que contener a Petunia cuando trató de atacar al mago―. ¡Se trata tan sólo de una memoria, no seas idiota! ¡No puedes detenerlo! ―le gritó mientras la arrastraba hacia la superficie del Pensadero. Él la depositó sobre el suelo de la biblioteca y se mantuvo sobre ella con los brazos separados, mirando con irritación mientras ella lloraba miserablemente.

―Tranquila, Petunia ―dijo una voz calmándola. Se trataba de Elvira quien ahora estaba sentada junto a ella en el suelo―. Creo saber lo que viste. Querida, yo ya estaba muerta, así que eso no importa. Por favor no llores.

Pero Petunia no parecía poder parar. _Importa, si importa. Nadie debería hacer algo como eso, muerta o no._

―¡Por Merlín! ―masculló por fin Snape―. Ya para con eso.

Ismael, quien estaba balanceado en una silla, le dio una mirada frígida―. Usted nunca aprende, ¿no? Usted es quien tiene que pararla, o la señorita Nesta se encargara de eso, en un tris.

Nesta miró hacia arriba―: ¿Quieres que lo haga, Petunia? ―preguntó de manera esperanzada―. ¿Flambeado o rostizado?

Petunia consiguió dominarse―. No, por favor ―murmuró―. No más muertes, por favor.

Bajo la mirada convincente de Ismael, Snape la ayudó a pararse, y la puso en un sillón de malas ganas. Ella se dejo caer allí sin gracia, y escondió el rostro en sus manos, preguntándose si se iba a poner en vergüenza devolviendo su almuerzo.

Fue justo en este momento propicio, que alguien llegó por el Flú. Era Titus. _Pero claro que tenía que ser él._

Él dijo―: Petunia, no puedo encontrar mi libreta de trabajo... ¿no la habrás visto? ―para encontrarse después mirando a todos los que estaban allí, el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Petunia, un Snape de rostro fruncido, un señor Crouch de aspecto perplejo, y al fantasma de su primera esposa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pobre Titus.

Gracias por comentar y leer.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	99. Voy a pretender que mi barco no se hunde

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Las citas sobre los Maskelynes vienen en su mayoria del Wiki, no de la Enciclopedia Británica. Para añadir insulto a la herida, quizás. El título es por "The King of Wishful Thinking".

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 99: "VOY A PRETENDER QUE MI BARCO NO SE ESTA HUNDIENDO" **

**.**

_En el cual un crimen antiguo reaparece y amenaza con hundir todo Regent's Park._

~~oOo~~

Para ser un Slytherin, pensó Petunia, Titus podría ser un buen Gryffindor, en especial al encontrarse frente a una escena totalmente inesperada. Por ejemplo, él no procedió a dar la vuelta y escapar gritando a la distancia, lo cual podría considerarse una buena respuesta a la situación. _Pero, claro, probablemente no es más que el viejo y sencillo estado de shock, pero personalmente prefiero atribuirlo al coraje._

En vez de eso, él se quedó mirando a Elvira en blanco.

―¿Ellie? ―dijo él, con voz confundida.

―¡Siempre *_odié_* ese apodo! ―exclamó Elvira―. ¡Ellie! ¡Que prosaico! ¡Yo *_no_* soy una Ellie!

―No ―concordó Titus con tristeza―. Eso es verdad. Tu nunca fuiste una Ellie.

Petunia reconoció, aun cuando Titus parecía que no, que Elvira intentaba llevar el encuentro de forma arrogante para cubrir su profundo bochorno. Pensó que era mejor intervenir―. Lo siento, Titus. Yo encontré aquí a Elvira cuando comenzamos las renovaciones. Debí habértelo dicho, por supuesto.

Titus la miró en silencio. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, y esto se escuchó de nuevo como un reproche―. Sí, deberías haberlo hecho.

―¡Yo hice que lo prometiera! ―exclamó Elvira, sonando consternada―. ¡Ella quería decírtelo! ¡No te *_atrevas_* a decir que esto es su culpa!

Titus se apoyó contra la chimenea, todavía mirando a Elvira. Cerró los ojos brevemente. Después inhaló hondo―. Elvira, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿No estoy segura? ―esta vez ella sonaba menos confiada.

Titus miró ahora a Petunia―. ¿Lo sabes tu?

Petunia miró a Snape, quien se miraba con fascinación las puntas de las botas. _Esta bien, sé así._

El señor Crouch, sin embargo, pensó reconocer que esta era su señal: alguien había hecho una pregunta. La información era *_su_* departamento después de todo―. Esta dama fue asesinada ―le dijo con gentileza a Titus―, y su cuerpo fue enterrado en su sótano. Aunque al parecer el asesinato no tuvo lugar en esta casa, o cuando menos eso es lo que entendí.

Titus pareció estupefacto―. ¡Asesinada! ―exclamó, mirando a Elvira―. ¿Fuiste *_asesinada_*?

―Bueno... sí ―admitió Elvira―. Cuando menos eso es lo que pienso.

―¡Eso piensas! ―gritó Titus―. ¿Qué no lo sabes?

Elvira habló de forma avergonzada―. Bueno... no es tan simple, Titus. De verdad que no lo es. Los fantasmas no somos como los humanos, sabes. Yo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no *_todo_*.

―¿Quién te asesinó? ―preguntó Titus, pareciendo estar viviendo una pesadilla y deseando despertar.

Petunia le habló en voz baja a Pompeyo―: Tráele algo de brandy, Pompeyo, haz el favor. No demasiado.

Titus meneó la cabeza―. No. No necesito ningún brandy.

Petunia levantó las cejas, señal que Pompeyo interpretó sin dificultad. Él fue por el brandy. Petunia sirvió un poco en un vaso, pero después de pensarlo mejor, se lo entregó a Pompeyo quien trotó hasta el pasmado Titus colocándoselo en la mano. Titus lo recibió, pero no bebió sino que se le quedó mirando con aspecto perdido. Snape levantó la mirada desde su al parecer fascinante calzado y le dio una mirada a Petunia. A pesar de todo, ella se descubrió mirando al pocionista con ruego.

Snape suspiró, descruzó los brazos y fue hacia Titus. Le tomó la muñeca y guió el vaso hasta sus labios. Titus bebió obediente, como un niño. Tosió por el ardor del licor, pero Snape fue insistente y vio que lo consumiera todo, dándole golpes en la espalda para asegurarse que siguiera trayectoria abajo. Titus tosió de nuevo, pero pareció salir de su estupor. Parpadeó y miró de nuevo a los ocupantes de la habitación.

Después se dirigió al señor Crouch―. ¿Le escuché decir que ella esta enterrada en el sótano?

―Sí, eso fue lo que dije ―contestó el anciano, sin darse por enterado del estado choqueado de Titus―. En una recamara justo debajo de esta misma habitación.

Titus meneó la cabeza como para aclararla―. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ―le preguntó a Elvira.

―Bastante tiempo, Titus ―dijo ella con voz ahogada, toda su bravata desparecida.

―Pensé que te habías ido al Exterior ―dijo Titus, mirándola.

Elvira se encogió de hombros con elocuencia―. No fue como si tuviera intención de darte mi itinerario ―dijo ella―. Estábamos divorciados.

―Sí, ya *_sé_* que estábamos divorciados ―dijo Titus―. Eso lo recuerdo, definitivamente. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿cómo es que eres ahora un fantasma? y , si eres una, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo apareciéndote en *_mi_* casa?

―Bien, recuerdo que me lanzaron un _Avada Kedavra_ ―dijo Elvira titubeando―. Y después desperté aquí. ¡Juro que no fue a propósito!

―Ella fue traída aquí ―dijo Snape con voz helada. Estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados―. Su cadáver lo fue, en cualquier caso.

La mirada de Titus fue hacia él―. ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Snape miró a Petunia, quien ahora atrajo la mirada de Titus―. Dodger y Charley encontraron el cadáver ―le explicó―. Estaba en este mismo cuarto, y ellos lo enterraron abajo.

―Oh ―dijo Titus de nuevo inexpresivo.

Después de una pausa, dijo―: ¿Se supone que eso aclara las cosas?, porque para serles franco, no es así.

―Elvira me contó que su segundo esposo la mató ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. Al parecer porque él era un mago fanático de sangre pura, de acuerdo con su historia. Ella cometió el error de contarle que en realidad era hija de muggles, algo que desafortunadamente no se había molestado en revelar previamente.

―¿Su *_segundo_* esposo? ―repitió Titus, mirando a Elvira, quien ahora estaba de nuevo en su lugar favorito arriba del librero―. ¿*_Cuál_* segundo esposo?

Elvira escondió el rostro entre sus manos, y no contestó, así que Petunia lo hizo por ella―. Ella me contó que su nombre era Denzil Maskelyne.

Titus la examinó y dijo―. Tu me preguntaste antes acerca de él, ¿no? Recuerdo haberme preguntado de que se trataría.

―Así fue ―asintió Petunia―, pero tu no reconociste el nombre.

―Sé que dije que no ―dijo Titus―. Pero en realidad no sabes si es que soy un gran mentiroso o no, ¿no es cierto?

―¡Titus, por el amor de Dios! ―exclamó Petunia―. Sé que no lo eres, así que déjalo ya.

―Ahora que pienso en ello, Titus ―dijo Elvira de forma miserable―, no creo que ese sea realmente su nombre.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―dijo Petunia, suprimiendo su irritación. Elvira no le había expresado antes tales dudas.

―Yo nunca conocí a nadie de su familia, y ellos no asistieron a la boda ―dijo Elvira―. Pensé que eso era extraño.

―¿Y aun así seguiste con la boda? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Yo estaba enamorada de él ―dijo Elvira―, o pensé que lo estaba.

_Y el amor significa sentir en vez de pensar. Yo conozco bien ese hecho._

Petunia conjuró una servilleta y la usó para tomar el escalpelo ensangrentado y dejarlo frente a Titus, quien ahora se había dejado caer en una silla.

El sanador se quedo mirando el objeto―. ¿Qué es esto?

―Dodger y Charley lo encontraron junto al cuerpo de Elvira ―explicó ella―. Fue usado en este último, después de estar muerta, a la Jack el Destripador.

―¿Jack el que? ―inquirió Titus perplejo.

La infancia muggle de Snape le ayudó con la referencia―. Un asesino serial muggle famoso que nunca fue atrapado ―indicó―. Se pensaba que era un doctor, porque usaba escalpelos; sus víctimas eran prostitutas. Al parecer la persona que quiso comprometerte en el asesinato conocía esa historia ―añadió.

Los ojos de Titus se agrandaron, miró a Elvira, quien se encogió un poco.

―No le conté mucho acerca de ti, Titus, lo juro ―exclamó Elvira―. Tan sólo tu nombre y que eras un sanador. Él estaba tan metido en eso de la pureza de la sangre que pensé que le calmaría saber que tu eras uno. Me refiero a un sangre pura. Nunca quise causar daño, y no tenía a ningún otro miembro de la familia a quien mostrar ―terminó ella en un sollozo.

―No llores , Ellie ―dijo Titus―. Perdona: *_Elvira_*.

―O sea que ―dijo Ismael, quien de nuevo había volado hasta el hombro de Petunia―, el asesino sabía que usted era un sanador, pero no sabía de qué tipo. De ahí el escalpelo. No es la clase de cosa que usted usa, pero *_él_* no lo sabía.

Titus miró a Ismael―. ¿Pero por qué trajo a Elvira aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!

―Bueno, piense en ello ―dijo Ismael―. Si su nombre no era el que le dijo a Elvira, no había pista de documentos que lo implicaran a él, y así desaparece en el aire, y todos piensan que usted fue el asesino. Entiendo lo que él estaba pensando, aun cuando su montaje fue _amauteur_ y su técnica bastante pobre. Puede que este haya sido su primer homicidio... aunque a juzgar por la sangre fría, dudo así haya sido... pero parece ser su primer montaje. Y resultó ser frustrado por sus leales elfos domésticos quienes escondieron el cadáver enterrándolo en el sótano.

―¿Por qué...? ―Titus ahora miraba a Dodger y Charley.

―Ellos pensaron que tu eras culpable ―dijo Petunia―, al no contar con la experiencia de Ismael en escenas de crímenes.

Dodger y Charley habían perdido su aire de triunfo y ahora se veían aterrados―. ¡No querer hacer daño, Amo! ―espetó Dodger.

Ismael comentó―. Quizás no fuera así , pero creo que esto hará más difícil el limpiar su nombre.

Titus lució devastado, tal como debía ser. Petunia pensó que ahora era el tiempo adecuado para ir a sentarse junto a él. Ismael saltó con tacto desde su hombro al dintel de la chimenea. Petunia rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Titus. Para su alivio, él no la apartó, como ella temía―. Sin embargo, nosotros tenemos esta ventaja ―le dijo con gentileza―: Elvira dice que no fuiste tu, y Nancy vio al asesino cuando trajo el cuerpo aquí para dejarlo.

Titus le dio una mirada de incredulidad a Nancy―. ¿Y nunca me dijiste algo de esto? ¿Ninguno de ustedes?

Snape resopló una risa―. Ningún miembro de tu leal personal dudó de que tu fueras culpable ―dijo. Petunia lo miró con rabia, pero Titus no pareció ofendido.

―Supongo que sería así ―dijo Titus con tristeza―. No había sido el propietario mucho tiempo, y ellos no me conocían en realidad ―_pero ellos te conocen ahora, y eso es lo que importa. Ellos te juzgaron de acuerdo a su propia moral._

―Nancy vio al asesino, cierto ―dijo Snape mirando a Petunia con ojos estrechos―, pero cuando entramos a su memoria en el Pensadero, el rostro no era visible.

―Lo observé con cuidado ―dijo Petunia sin inmutarse―, y él es más alto y más delgado que Titus, su forma de andar es diferente, y también sus manos eran más largas y delgadas. No podía dejar de fijarme en eso, puesto que lo vi . . . ―aquí paró dándose cuenta de lo que decía en frente de la víctima del crimen. En vez de eso, cambió de tema en mitad de frase y dijo―: ¡Elvira!

―Dime, Petunia ―Elvira había recobrado su equilibrio, afortunadamente, y ahora balanceaba las piernas desde el librero aunque Petunia no le había prestado mucha atención.

―¿Podrías decirnos que aspecto tenía el poco encantador señor Maskelyne? ―le preguntó a la fantasma.

―Él era alto y muy apuesto ―respondió Elvira―. No se parecía en nada a Titus.

Titus se echo a reír de forma inestable―. ¡Gracias! ¡ese es un halago!

―Ella esta describiendo a un asesino ―le espetó Petunia―. Da gracias que no te parezcas a él ―lo abrazó para quitar hierro a sus palabras y después de un momento Titus se lo devolvió. _Parece que alguien lo hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza con algo, lo cual es lo que sucedió, aunque no literalmente._

―Y él _*era*_ encantador ―añadió Elvira―. Cuando quería serlo, eso es.

Petunia murmuró―. Me corrijo, aunque tu definición de esa cualidad y la mía son muy diferentes ―y alzando la voz, dijo―. Me contaste que vivías en un piso en Callejón Diagon, Elvira. ¿recuerdas la dirección?

Elvira no estaba segura, y de hecho por su descripción, Snape dijo que ese piso debía haber estado en realidad en Callejón Knockturn.

Petunia alzó sus cejas de nuevo―. No sé como ella pudo no haber notado las señales de que ese sujeto era un mortífago ―le dijo en voz baja a Titus.

―Ella era hija de muggles ―le respondió Titus de igual manera―, y con frecuencia no entendía los símbolos mágicos sociales. No se trata de falta de inteligencia, no creas, sin importar como te parezca ahora; era sólo inexperiencia.

Bueno, Petunia había estado en esa posición, y conocía el territorio―. ¿Cómo se llevaban ella y Marcella? ―le preguntó a Titus.

―No nos llevábamos ―dijo Elvira, quien había estado escuchándolos―. Ella pensaba que yo no era lo bastante buena para Titus. Y ahí tenía definitivamente razón, ahora que pienso en ello.

Titus se mordió el labio―. Eso no es verdad, Elvira.

―Lo es ―dijo Elvira, abrazándose ella misma―. ¡Lo es! Ella siempre tuvo razón, porque mira donde terminé ―comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla―. Y no sólo eso, ¡sino que también te metí en problemas! ¡No quise hacerlo, Titus! ¡En serio que no!

Titus alzó la vista hacia ella, pareció tremendamente perturbado por esta evidencia de su aflicción. ¿Pero como se consuela a un fantasma? No se puede.

―Elvira ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose si existiría una forma educada de hacer esto, y decidiendo que no―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí... o irte?

―No quiero quedarme aquí, nunca lo quise ―dijo Elvira, secándose el rostro con la mano, y por una vez escuchándose seria―. Pero no puedo irme; todavía no.

―¿Por qué no? ―le preguntó Ismael, al ver que Petunia no se atrevía, y que Titus no haría la pregunta.

―Hay algo que necesito hacer primero ―dijo Elvira―. Una vez que esté hecho, espero poder dejarlos en paz.

―¿Y qué es? ―inquirió Ismael.

―No estoy completamente segura ―dijo Elvira―. Pero creo saberlo; he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

―¿Quieres decirnos lo que has pensado? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No ―dijo Elvira―. Quiero estar segura antes de decir algo, pero cuando lo sepa con seguridad, se los diré, lo prometo.

Petunia suspiró; Elvira había regresado a su ser encriptado; _en la definición más exacta, ahora que lo pienso._

―¿Podemos ser de ayuda? ―consultó Petunia, preguntándose si iba a lamentar esto.

―Sí ―dijo Elvira―. Pueden ayudarme a encontrar a Denzil, si pueden. He decidido que necesito hablar con él antes de marcharme.

Hubo un breve silencio, y después Titus le preguntó―. Y si llegáramos a encontrarlo, ¿qué esperas que él te diga?

―Necesito saber lo que sucedió ―dijo Elvira―. Hay muchas cosas que no logro recordar, y es tan difícil. Él lo sabrá.

―Dudo que sea muy probable que te diga a ti o a nosotros cualquier cosa de forma voluntaria ―señaló Titus.

Hubo un silencio mientras Elvira pensaba en eso, y después Petunia le dijo a Snape―. ¿Conoces tu a alguien con ese nombre?

Snape contestó―. No, pero debo decir que el nombre se escucha vagamente familiar.

―¡Todos dicen lo mismo! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Por qué?

―Jack el Destripador ―dijo Snape en tono pensativo.

Petunia le dio una mirada confusa, y abrió la boca para preguntar de que rayos estaba hablando. Antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba queriendo decir._ Dios, que estás lenta._

―Es una referencia muggle ―dijo ella al comprenderlo―. Maskelyne... por eso nos parecía familiar, ¿no es así?

Snape asintió―. Lo he escuchado antes, estoy seguro de eso, pero no logro recordar donde.

―Maskelyne... ―repitió Petunia―. Necesito una enciclopedia. Ya sé que es muy poco probable, Titus, pero ¿hay una en tu casa?

―Yo tenía una cuando era pequeña ―la sorprendió Elvira diciendo―, y la traje conmigo cuando me casé con Titus. Debería todavía estar aquí, porque no me molesté en llevármela cuando nos divorciamos. Era algo demasiado muggle, sabes, y yo estaba tratando de pasar por sangre pura, por patético que eso suene ahora. Intenta en la hilera de abajo, por aquí.

Se trataba de una vieja versión de la Enciclopedia Británica, hermosamente encuadernada en cuero negro con letras doradas―. Yo solía usarla un poco cuando era una niña ―fue el comentario de Elvira―. Sin embargo no fue así los últimos años.

Petunia buscó «Maskelyne» inmediatamente. Ella leyó en voz alta―: «Una familia de ilusionistas constituida por los siguientes: John Nevil Maskelyne (1829-1917), un ilusionista británico de escenario del siglo XIX; Nevil Maskelyne (ilusionista) (1863-1924), hijo de John Nevil; y Jasper Maskelyne (1902-1973), un ilusionista británico de escenario en los años 1930s y 1940s, hijo de Nevil.»

―Por eso lo conocía entonces ―dijo Snape―. Sus espectáculos de magia fueron muy populares alguna vez, ¿no?

―Cierto ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Mi padre solía contarnos acerca de haber asistido a uno de esos espectáculos en St. George Hall cuando él era un niño.

Ella continuó leyendo del libro―: «John Nevil Maskelyne fue el autor de "Agudos y Planos: Una total revelación de los Secretos para hacer trampas en los Juegos de Azar e Ingenio"(1894), que todavía se considera el mejor libro en el tema, y nunca ha dejado de imprimirse.»

―A mi me gustaría una copia de *ese* libro ―dijo Ismael―, eso es seguro.

―Te compraré uno, Ismael, lo prometo ―dijo Petunia―, te lo tienes más que merecido ―el ave inclinó la cabeza a un costado con una sonrisa torcida deleitada.

Ella le sonrió, y continuó leyendo en voz alta―: «John Nevil Maskelyne además inventó los baños públicos pagados» ―tan pronto como leyó esto empezó a reírse, aunque pronto la reprimió. Dodger y Charley se rieron entre dientes, y Pompeyo los miró en forma agria; Snape sonrió torcidamente, pero no extrajo ni una sonrisa del desafortunado Titus, quien aún parecía seguir conmocionado.

―¡Curioso par de hazañas! ―exclamó Elvira, alegrándose un poco.

―Y no te equivocas ―estuvo de acuerdo Petunia, y continuó―: «Nevil Maskelyne fue el autor de "Nuestra Magia: el Arte en la Magia, la Teoría de la Magia, la Práctica de Magia" (con David Devant), y "Acerca de la Representación de la Magia". Su hijo, Jasper, también fue un exitoso ilusionista. Su texto de 1936 "Libro de Magia" describe una gama de trucos de escenario, incluyendo trucos de manos, cartas y cuerdas, e ilusiones acerca de "lectura de mentes".» Un filme de 1937 de Pathé, "El Ilusionista Famoso", fue hecho de Jasper Maskelyne viéndose elegante y aparentemente comiendo una caja completa de hojas de afeitar, una a la vez.

De nuevo la audiencia se echó a reír, todos ellos esta vez. Petunia, divertida, continuó―: Aquí dice que Nevil era además un inventor, y rival de Marconi; y Jasper escribió un libro diciendo que estuvo involucrado en un engaño a gran escala contra el enemigo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, reclamo que fue desacreditado en años subsecuentes.

―De modo que ―concluyó Snape― adoptó el apellido de una familia famosa que se ganaba la vida con la magia muggle. Bastante sugerente.

―Muy sugerente ―concordó Petunia―. John Nevil en su día desacreditó el Espiritismo, pero Jasper parece haber sido el mismo un embaucador.

―No hay nada malo con eso ―dijo Ismael―. Se necesita una forma de defenderse contra la miseria... el lobo ―_díganle eso a Nymphadora Tonks. Ella no estaría de acuerdo: muy por el contrario._

―No es poco común entre los magos el hacer dinero de esa manera ―intervino el señor Crouch―, en especial si no son magos especialmente hábiles en primer lugar ―_eso ya lo sabía; ya conocí a uno._

―No existe evidencia de que nuestro hombre en realidad esté emparentado con los Maskelyne ―dijo Petunia―, pero esta claro que él sabía acerca de ellos, posiblemente porque al ser ilusionistas de espectáculos hayan sido además yerbateros.

Ellos intentaron extraer de Elvira más información acerca de Denzil, pero de repente ella se puso vaga acerca del asunto. Pero volvió a prestar atención cuando Titus propuso excavar en su tumba en el sótano―. No podemos dejarla ahí ―dijo él.

―¡Puedes y lo harás! ―exclamó ella―. No puedes moverme justo ahora. Eso podría... ―ella se interrumpió.

―¿Eso podría qué? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Nada ―dijo Elvira. Su cabello rizado cayó hacia adelante ocultando su cara―. Por favor, no lo hagas ―dijo en voz baja.

―Mejor no perturbar los restos ―estuvo de acuerdo el señor Crouch―. Eso no le gusta a los fantasmas.

―¿"Los restos"? ―dijo Elvira, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¡Creo que prefiero que me llamen Ellie!

A pesar de sí mismo, Titus empezó a reírse. Petunia reconoció con preocupación que él se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, y apretó su mano cálidamente. Pero Elvira no se mostró preocupada; apenas le dio una mirada de indulgencia―. Esta bien, Titus, lo juro ―le dijo―. Pero por ahora déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él suspiró, pero no dijo más. En este punto ellos escucharon ruidos de que Sirius y Marcella regresaban a la casa, y Elvira se desvaneció de inmediato. Titus se sorprendió.

―Ella aparece y desaparece de vista, pero generalmente se queda en la biblioteca ―le dijo Petunia en voz baja. Él asintió.

Sirius irrumpió feliz en la biblioteca―. ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ―preguntó.

―Esa es una buena pregunta ―dijo Petunia―. Estábamos solamente viendo algo de una apuesta ―hizo un gesto hacia el libro. Después le preguntó―. Sirius, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de un hombre llamado Denzil Maskelyne?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por leer

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	100. Lanza tu destino al viento

**Nota de la Autora:** Capítulo 100 y ¿terminará algún dia esta historia? Parece que no. Para aquellos de ustedes que piensan que esto es deliberado, no lo es. Quiero que esta historia concluya tanto como ustedes, pero cada vez que trato de regresarla a la caja de Pandora, consigue un escape de último minuto. Este capítulo no queria salir, y ya saben lo que eso quiere decir... ta, ta, TA... un capítulo histórico. Les prometo que no habrá dos seguidos, sin embargo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 100: "LANZA TU DESTINO AL VIENTO" **

**.**

_En el cual Denzil es identificado, y Catón descubre que la vida de nuevo es difícil, aunque él es responsable por eso... bueno, Theodora figura en la ecuación, sin mencionar diversas unidades parentales._

~~oOo~~

―Sirius, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de un hombre llamado Denzil Maskelyne?

La respuesta de Sirius fue―: Lo recuerdo. El fue enlace del Ministerio con los Aurores en Carrick Court.

Pompeyo, quien se había apresurado a ocultar la alfombra ensangrentada y el escalpelo igual de ensangrentado antes de que Sirius y Marcella los vieran, se detuvo con el bulto en los brazos y alzó la cabeza mirando a Sirius y después a Petunia.

―¿Todavía sigue ahí? ―exclamó Petunia, atónita. Todas las deducciones hechas acerca de Denzil habían resultado ser erróneas.

Sirius pareció sorprendido por su reacción―. No lo sé; supongo que sí. Puedo averiguarlo si eso es importante para ti.

―Lo es ―dijo Petunia. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Marcella le daba una mirada penetrante, y guardó esta información para más tarde.

Sirius se encogió de hombros; estando Marcella presente, Petunia decidió no hacer más alboroto por eso.

―¿Qué hace *_él_* aquí de regreso tan pronto? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando con irritación a Snape, quien predeciblemente le sonrió burlón.

―Necesitabamos una información ―dijo Petunia con tono indiferente aunque predecía que habría futuras indagaciones.

―Bueno, yo también puedo dar información ―dijo Sirius alterado.

―Titus ―dijo Marcella, sin prestarles atención―, ¿por qué no estás en San Mungo? ¿Que no estás de turno?

El sanador jadeó ante la pregunta―. Cierto ―masculló. Le dio a Petunia un abrazo rápido y se lanzó por el Flú.

―Eso no es para nada normal en Titus ―dijo Marcella mirando donde había desaparecido―. No sé que anda mal con él.

_Te podría dar algunas ideas, Marcella, pero ahora no._

Sirius quería darle a Petunia (y a todos los demás) un recuento de los mortífagos capturados afuera de San Mungo, y la educación dictaba que Petunia escuchara y exclamara en los lugares adecuados, aunque se encontraba impaciente por preguntarle cosas más importantes, bueno, casi, tales como del tal Denzil Maskelyne. Pero en privado hizo votos de que no lo haría en frente de Marcella, así que se contuvo. Además estaba ansiosa por la presencia de Pettigrew en la casa. Si Sirius lo descubría, sabía que tendría lugar una escena desagradable, sin mencionar que un raticidio. Además, esperaba que Algy siguiera vigilando constantemente a Peter, quien definitivamente necesitaba que fuera así.

Pero justo cuando iba a subir para asegurarse, el señor Crouch la tomó del brazo y le dijo que tenía más traducciones para ella. Ella le prometió que regresaría enseguida, pero él le dijo con dignidad―. Yo debo regresar a la Mansión pronto, Madame ―_y ese es mi recordatorio de que su tiempo es tan valioso como el mio. Mensaje recibido._

De modo que reprimió un suspiro y bajó de nuevo. De todas las habitaciones de la casa, el señor Crouch escogió llevarla hasta la biblioteca. Petunia se sintió de inmediato muy incómoda; aunque Elvira no apareció, su presencia estaba allí, como ruido blanco, vibrando bajo la superficie de la habitación. A pesar de que Petunia evitó mirar hacia la chimenea, la imagen del cuerpo mutilado de Elvira apareció vívidamente en su mente, y casi dio un grito.

―¿Qué ocurre, Madame? ―le preguntó el señor Crouch, viéndola perturbada.

―Nada ―murmuró Petunia, sentándose. Sus hombros se encorvaron por instinto y miró hacia el tope del librero esperando ver sentada allí a Elvira balanceando las piernas. Pero no estaba allí, bueno, no visible en todo caso.

El señor Crouch extrajo unos pergaminos de su túnica, y temblando un poco Petunia se dispuso a leerlos.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

De modo que no le conté a mi viejo y querido Padre la verdad acerca de Theodora, la Sobreviviente de Drear, Dama Dragón a medio tiempo, e Intrigante Extraordinaria. Cressy tampoco se lo contó, lo cual me sorprendió, debo decirlo. Cuando le pregunté la razón, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir que no soportaba los acusetes.

―Y esa es la mayor mentira que he escuchado desde que anoche hablé con Theodora ―le dije con gran franqueza―. Tu solías acusarme, y también a Cicerón, en forma constante o eso creo recordar. Nos metiste a los dos en muchos problemas, y lo sabes. Así que no salgas con esas, Cressy. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

La verdadera razón probó ser que Cressy temía contarle la verdad a Padre que conduciría a la pronta expatriación de Theodora hacia Las Hébridas. Y eso significaría quedarse sin dragón miniatura, que era algo que todavía anhelaba. Theodora también lo sabía, y de ahí su certeza de que nos tenía a ambos controlados. No es que tampoco ninguno de los dos tratara muy duro de liberarse.

Esta situación hubiese continuado por algún tiempo, de no ser por una cosa. Una noche que estaba haciendo mi visita regular a Theodora en el laboratorio, noté algo que ella había conseguido esconder de mi hasta entonces. Noté que ella había dejado de bañarse delante mio desde hace algún tiempo, y no había considerado lo que esto significaría. (Reitero que yo tenía diecinueve años de edad, así que mi despiste solamente puede ser comprendido en ese contexto).

Al principio, (y aquí debo indicar lo inmaduro que yo era; tanto que podría haber servido como césped delantero de alguien, me parece) solamente pensé que ella había ganado peso. En silencio me felicité por haber proveído la comida para ella en esos meses. Y luego, de forma insidiosa, sentí un escalofrío: se me volvió obvio que ella había ganado peso en un solo lugar.

―¡Estas embarazada! ―se me escapó, como un idiota.

Ella me miró de refilón con diversión y dijo―: Cierto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Tragué saliva y después de una pausa significativa, dije―: Entonces, ¿yo soy el padre?

―No ―dijo ella con voz helada―. En mi tiempo libre también seduje a tu padre.

―¿En serio? ―dije de manera estúpida. En mi defensa, sólo puedo decir que todavía estaba conmocionado.

―Así es; y en esta misma mesa además ―dijo Theodora dándome una mirada torva, para después espetar―. *_Por supuesto_* que tu eres el padre, ¡so idiota!

Fue entonces que me senté, mirándola―. ¡Tu planeaste esto! ―exclamé.

―Si, lo hice ―dijo Theodora con calma. Ella no pareció para nada preocupada con mi reacción.

―¿Y por qué no me preguntaste primero? ―dije perplejo.

―¿Y hubieras estado de acuerdo con ello? ―inquirió Theodora desdeñosa.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamé.

―Bueno ―dijo ella, levantándose en forma grácil de su lugar sobre el mesón―, ahí tienes tu respuesta, ¿no? ―y supongo que sí. Mientras la observaba moverse noté que , ahora que me fijaba en ello, su preñez era bastante obvia.

―¡Me engañaste! ―exclamé.

―No hubo engaño involucrado ―dijo Theodora, con sus ojos azul-gris brillando mientras me miraba fijamente―. Tu conocías las posibles consecuencias, ¿o no? Las sabías, todos lo saben. Y no te importó, ni un poquito. Si quisiste arriesgarte, ¿por qué ahora es *_mi_* culpa?

―¡Pensé que tu te estabas haciendo cargo de eso! ―exclamé, aunque de hecho ni siquiera había parado a pensar en ello.

―Y quizás yo pensé que *_tu*_ lo hacías ―dijo Theodora, pareciendo que trataba de no echarse a reír―. Al parecer los dos estábamos equivocados, ¿no es así?

―Bueno, si los dos nos equivocamos ―dije, a pesar de saber que ella no había hecho su comentario en serio―, entonces, ¿quieres tenerlo?

De repente Theodora estaba delante de mi con una expresión sombría―. No tienes que preocuparte, el niño es mio, no tuyo. Yo me olvidaré de cualquier coito que hayamos tenido, y tu también puedes olvidarte de eso.

Me sentí aliviado por medio segundo, y luego comencé a sentirme culpable. Me sentí culpable por no haber tomado precauciones (o siquiera haber pensado en ello); me sentí culpable por permitir que Theodora me manipulara (y lo que es más, disfrutar cada momento de ello); y me sentí culpable por no querer el resultado de esas dos cosas. Porque el pensar permitir que Theodora tuviera plena posesión de cualquier niño era equivalente a arrojarlo a un huracán.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Soy la última sobreviviente de los McCliverts ―dijo ella con arrogancia―. Si vamos a retomar Drear, debemos ser más.

―Podrías haber tratado de seducir a Hamish o a Gilly ―dije aferrándome la cabeza―. ¿Por qué yo?

―¿Por qué tu? ―dijo riéndose―. No lo sé. ¿Porque fue sencillo? Quise que el niño fuera más sagaz que Gilly, y más lindo que Hamish. No creas que es un halago; apenas eres mejor en comparación.

―Gracias por el voto de confianza ―dije en forma agria. Aunque dije poco más, mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, considerando el rango limitado de elecciones. ¿Seria demasiado tarde para confesar todo a mi padre?

Con respecto a esto último, Theodora pareció leerme la mente―. Creo que aquí es cuando te dejo ―fue hacia el mesón y extrajo de entre los objetos guardados debajo una bolsa de viaje.

―¿A dónde vas? ―dije inexpresivo.

Ella me sonrió―. A casa ―dijo mientras sus ojos metálicos brillaban. Dio una palmadita a su vientre distendido con aire de satisfacción.

―Te echaré de menos ―dije, de forma estúpida. Aunque era verdad.

―Estoy segura de que *_parte_* de ti, sí ―dijo sonriendo burlonamente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi y me besó apasionadamente. Después se echó a reír y trazó con sus dedos mi rostro de manera incitante, aunque no más abajo, después se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Me quedé mirándola por un momento, después fui de un salto hacia la ventana justo a tiempo para verla caminar hasta la barrera de hechizos que mi padre había emplazado alrededor del perímetro del patio.

Verán, la gente tiende a subestimar a Padre, imaginando que porque es de modales suaves y de carácter distraído en general no parece ser un hombre duro (a veces) y condenadamente peligroso (todo el tiempo). Ahí se equivocan. El joven señor Riddle y sus esbirros habían cometido ese error; y ahora era el turno de Theodora. Ella desconocía la existencia de la barrera porque nunca le había apetecido antes dejar el laboratorio y su patio circundante; y cuando ella volaba en su forma de dragona mi padre levantaba la barrera y usaba un hechizo de seguimiento. Tras haber obtenido lo que ella quería, ahora finalmente había decidido partir, para encontrarse con su orgullo desinflado sin piedad en el proceso. Observé sus intentos por traspasar la barrera: usó la varita, magia sin varita, sus pies, sus uñas. Nada funcionó. Ella comenzó a maldecir furiosamente en gaélico.

Decidí sentarme a esperar su retorno, y seguro que si, ella volvió corriendo por la puerta furiosa―. ¿Sabías de esto? ―exclamó.

Dos podían jugar ese juego―. ¿Saber qué cosa? ―pregunté suavemente. Ella me abofeteó con fuerza.

―Oh, *_eso_* ―dije, sonriéndole―. ¡Sorpresa!

Theodora blasfemó de nuevo, y después empezó a tratar de elaborar un remedio en el laboratorio. En las horas siguientes observé con interés como ella arrojaba hacia la barrera el equivalente mágico a cócteles Molotov, bajo diferentes formas. A pesar de lo que a mi me pareció su impresionante pericia mágica, ninguna cosa funcionó ni llegó a mellar la barrera. Desesperada, ella se transfiguró en su forma de dragona y trató de irse volando. Eso tampoco funcionó. Toda su arrogancia desapareció y ella me rogó que la ayudara, lo cual decliné hacer educadamente. A pesar de que yo podía atravesar la barrera estaba bastante seguro de que no podría romper el hechizo que prevenía que ella saliera. Por fin, ella se detuvo, volvió a ser una bruja y se quedó mirando confundida la barrera, jadeando de agotamiento.

―Si sigues haciendo eso podrías terminar lastimando al bebé ―le dije a ella.

―¿Y a ti eso qué te importa? ―dijo volteándose a mirarme.

―Más de lo que pareces pensar ―dije―. Dime: ¿transfigurarte en dragona podría afectarlo? Me refiero al bebé.

―No lo sé ―dijo Theodora. Recibí la impresión de que esta era la única respuesta honesta que ella me había dado esa noche. Después ella se desmayó.

La conocía lo bastante para no sentirme demasiado conmovido por este despliegue estratégico de debilidad, pero la recogí en cualquier caso. Aun tomando en cuenta al bebé, ella seguía pesando muy poco. La llevé hasta el laboratorio, y la puse sobre una mesa.

En este punto, mi padre entró por la puerta, medio dormido y a medio vestir, y me preguntó vagamente―. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido, Catón?

Así fue como descubrí que él tenía puesto un hechizo de alarma en la barrera.

―Pero esto ha estado pasando por *_horas_* ―dije―. ¿Por qué no viniste a ver cuál era el problema antes?

―Sabía que te encontrabas aquí ―dijo bostezando―. Pensé que podrías manejarlo ―y así fue como descubrí que mi padre además tenía hechizos de alarma tanto en mi hermana como en mi―. No tenía sentido tomar riesgos ―dijo suavemente. No mencionó el nombre de Cicerón, ni el del señor Riddle, pero yo entendí su punto.

Esto quería decir, por supuesto, que a pesar de que yo había estado totalmente seguro que Padre ignoraba mis actividades nocturnas, las había conocido todo el tiempo―. Oh, sí ―respondió cuando le pregunté acerca de ello―. Yo sabía donde tu estabas.

Me le quedé mirando―. ¿No pensaste en preguntarme qué estaba haciendo aquí o por qué?

―No ―dijo mi padre. ¿Ya mencioné que los instintos paternales de mi padre no estaban muy desarrollados, no? Bueno, no en ciertas direcciones, de todos modos.

En eso los ojos de mi padre recayeron sobre la mesa donde yacía Theodora. En ese instante el bulto del bebé fue bastante obvio. Sus cejas se elevaron―. ¡Eso fue un trabajo rápido! ―exclamó―. No me di cuenta que la preñez estaba tan avanzada.

―¿Tu sabías que ella estaba preñada? ―dije, sorprendido.

―Por supuesto que sí ―la pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

―Tu no... ―vacilé―. Tu no estabas... *_preocupado_* por eso? ―en realidad quise decir "furioso".

Mi padre pareció perplejo por la pregunta, como si no supiera que deseaba de él. Lo que yo deseaba era un reacción paterna típica, creo. Mi madre hubiese proveído una fiable, a la menor oportunidad. Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero yo quería conmoción, rabia, condenación. Después de todo, cuando tu hijo adolescente deja embarazada a una bruja lunática que esta de paso, eso debería preocuparte, ¿correcto? Oh, demonios, ¡Tendrías que ponerte furioso! ¡Tu tendrías que sermonear! ¡Tendrías que decirle que es una condenada desgracia para el apellido Mayhew, y que su hermano difunto ni siquiera hubiese soñado en hacer una cosa semejante! (lo cual por cierto dudo, ahora que pienso en eso). Todos procederían a herir los sentimientos de todos, renegarían hasta el cansancio, y finalmente terminarían en una escena de gran reconciliación, todo en la forma no-emocional británica.

Ese escenario no pareció ocurrírsele a mi padre, quien debo admitir, no era un hombre de respuestas muy convencionales―. Necesitábamos cruzar dragones con algo para conseguir el habla ―dijo él―. Ya había intentado todo lo demás, sin éxito. Así que decidí intentarlo con un mago.

Los ojos de Theodora se abrieron de golpe―. ¡Escuché eso! ―exclamó. Luchó para apoyarse sobre sus codos.

―Ah ―dijo mi padre―. ¿Te sientes mejor? ―y fue en ese momento en que tanto Theodora como yo nos dimos cuenta de una cosa: mi padre no solamente estaba al tanto de mis escapadas nocturnas, sino que las había alentado, con este fin como objetivo. La Emperatriz de Bizancio se había imaginado muy contenta que nos estaba manipulando a Padre y a mi; sin darse cuenta que Padre la estaba manipulando a ella , y a mi, en ese intercambio. Y para añadir insulto a la herida, él resultó ser mucho mejor que ella.

Ya que nuestras magias no se encontraban sumergidas, ni Cicerón ni yo habíamos sido objeto de los experimentos de Padre. Hasta ahora. Siempre había sentido lástima por mi hermano menor, Tully, quien no no había estado a salvo de ellos. Ahora sentía lastima de mi, o quizás indignación sería una mejor palabra.

―¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo sabías de ésto? ―grité.

―Bueno, sí ―dijo, pareciendo estar perplejo por mi reacción―, por supuesto, eso es lo que acabo de decir. ¿Imaginaste que no era así, Catón?

Bueno, ¿qué podría haber dicho a eso? El año pasado había aprendido que mi padre era un mago extremadamente poderoso. Debería haberlo imaginado, por supuesto; o cuando haber sospechado que todo el asunto era demasiado fácil. No lo pensé, porque estaba pensando con una porción de mi cuerpo que se encontraba a casi tres pies de distancia de mi cerebro.

Theodora me dio una mirada horrorizada―. ¿Este bebé va a ser un bebé o un dragón? ―le preguntó con la voz temblando.

―Pensé que sabías la respuesta a eso, Theodora ―dijo mi padre parpadeando―. La transfiguración animaga se encuentra absolutamente prohibida durante la preñez por esa misma razón. Nunca imaginé que no te dieras cuenta de las consecuencias... tu pareces ser muy versada en la magia y sabes tantas cosas.

Pero al parecer esto no. Theodora rodeó con sus brazos su abdomen y rompió en un plañido agudo de aflicción montañesa escocesa. A pesar de todo, en esto yo me encontraba de su lado. La abracé, porque temí que ella pudiera hacer algo impulsivo si alguien no la restringía, y yo era el candidato obvio. Por un momento ella luchó como una salvaje, con dientes, codos, rodillas y uñas, y después abruptamente se detuvo y regresó mi abrazo llorando de forma descontrolada sobre mi hombro.

Mi padre pareció afligido―. ¡Pensé que querías un dragón! ―le dijo a Theodora―. Dijiste que nos ayudarías, ¡y yo pensé que lo comprendías!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero no levantó el rostro. Una de las características de mi padre era una incapacidad para comprender que no todos sabían lo que él, o a su nivel de pericia. Años de vivir con mi madre no lo habían curado de este hábito. Yo conocía esto de él, pero era evidente que Theodora estaba tan concentrada en su propia meta que no había captado esto.

―Bueno, entonces, si ese es el caso, no dejes de tener esperanza ―dijo mi padre, avanzando para darle unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro―. Quizás yo pueda descubrir una forma de evitarlo ―lo miré sobre el hombro de Theodora y me pregunté porqué no me sentía enojado con él, por extraño que pareciera. Para él la vida era una experimento fascinante interminable, y este nuevo desastre era apenas algo nuevo e interesante en el viento. Estaba dispuesto a creer que en realidad él no quería hacer ningún daño porque … bueno, porque esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Theodora no era tan indulgente. Su dolor inicial era tan profundo que temí que ella pudiera hacer algo para herirse ella y/o al bebé. Esto significaba que tendría que vigilarla atentamente todo el tiempo, lo cual probó no ser algo sencillo. Ella estaba furiosa con mi padre, y ya que le faltaba el poder mágico para desquitarse con él, en vez de eso lo hizo conmigo.

Descubrí que devolverle sus ataques funcionaba mejor con ella, y eso fue lo que hice. Nuestras batallas se volvieron a veces viciosas, pero hubo veces en que también ella se aferró de mi. Según clamaba, no tenía a nadie más. No estaba segura de creerle, pero no lo sé, puede que haya sido verdad. Ella necesitaba el consuelo por cierto y en eso estábamos juntos, ya fuera nos gustara o no la situación.

Mi padre me sorprendió saliendo con una sugerencia práctica. Me aconsejó que estudiara transfiguración―. Haz que ella te ayude ―dijo él―, ella es buena en eso ―y por cierto que lo era.

Para mi esto no era nato, pero me esforcé bastante en ello porque el esfuerzo ayudaba a distraerla. Ella se quejaba de mi falta de habilidad y de concentración, en vez de concentrarse en su temor por el bebé. Una vez que resultó obvio que yo podría eventualmente conseguirlo, hice una pausa para señalarle a mi padre que mi forma animaga podría resultar ser un oso hormiguero o algo igual de inútil.

Mi padre vio el punto, y comenzó a investigar maneras de asegurarse que mi forma animaga fuera la de un dragón. Resultó aparente que la madre de Theodora había hecho esto mismo, y finalmente él logró resolverlo. Y así fue como finalmente conseguí mi primera transfiguración exitosa: la de un dragón Hébrido Negro. Uno apuesto, aunque yo mismo lo diga. Hasta Theodora pareció complacida. Ella comentó que esta forma sería "una ayuda considerable para ella con Drear".

Decidí cortar esta noción desde la raíz. Le expliqué a mi enrevesada enamorada que yo tenía una vendetta propia que perseguir, y en consecuencia, no tenía tiempo para la de ella. Ella sintió curiosidad, así que le expliqué que ya había comprometido mi vida a terminar el reinado perverso del señor Riddle. Para crédito de ella, Theodora se mostró interesada. Las vendettas familiares eran un asunto que ella comprendía, y estaba especialmente interesada en los Horcruxes, y hasta tenía sugerencias prácticas concernientes a ello. Pero aparentemente sentía que el tema de mi ayuda en su cruzada particular continuaba abierto, y como estaba preñada decidí no discutir esto con ella.

Mi padre me había advertido que el bebé con certeza nacería con forma de dragón―. Si ella se hubiese transfigurado una o dos veces durante la preñez, yo podría haber hecho algo, pero no cuando ella lo hizo diariamente.

Tenía varias preguntas con respecto a esto, pero Padre no fue capaz de responder ninguna de ellas―. No es como si esto fuera un incidente común ―me dijo él―. En realidad no sé lo que sucederá, tendremos que esperar y ver.

―¿Y qué le digo a ella entonces? ―pregunté, sintiendo que las cosas estaban tornando mucho peor de lo anticipado.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza―. No puedes decirle nada ―así como había sido el lema de Theodora.

Mientras el nacimiento del bebé se acercaba ella pareció dejar de preocuparse por ello. Mi padre quiso llevarla a San Mungo, donde los sanadores podrían ser capaces de asegurar un nacimiento seguro (sospecho que se refería a ella, y no al bebé), pero ella se rehusó rotundamente. Así que cuando comenzaron las contracciones, ella estaba en el laboratorio de mi padre, y solamente contaba con dos magos para ayudarla, algo que podría haber intimidado a alguien menos segura de sí misma. Pero incluso cuando Theodora había decidido que ella prevalecería, hasta ella se sorprendió con el resultado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OO' Eso fue inesperado... y ...y... creo que ya saben de quien estan hablando, ¿no?

Gracias por comentar , favorecer y seguir el fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	101. Todo lo que quiero es entrar reivindicad

**CAPÍTULO 101: "LA CASA DE MI PADRE REINVIDICADA" **

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** El título de este capítulo es una paráfrasis de una frase del ese maravilloso western "Ride the High Country"(1962); la cual, al parecer, es una frase del Libro de Juan no estoy segura, asi que lo modifiqué un poco para usarla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 101: "TODO LO QUE QUIERO ES ENTRAR A LA CASA DE MI PADRE REIVINDICADA" **

**.**

_En el cual Marcella dice su parecer sobre el tema de Elvira, quien responde, y hay una conversación a tres bandas y después a cuatro, ¿o quizás sea una mejor palabra una negociación?_

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia notó que había llegado al final de la traducción, dijo un gruñido de frustración―. ¿Por qué siempre termina en la peor parte? ―le preguntó a su pensionista, para después sentir ganas de patearse por ello. El señor Crouch era del tipo lógico, y tendía a terminar las traducciones al final del folio de la página. Esto tenía sentido, en especial si no eres muy curioso. Y sucede que Petunia *_era_* muy curiosa, mientras que el señor Crouch no lo era. _Lo que es más, él piensa que la curiosidad es vulgar. No estoy en desacuerdo precisamente con eso, pero quiero saber lo que sucedió ahora y no en un par de días más._

―¿Sería posible traducir el resto de la sección hoy día? ―le preguntó ansiosa.

El caso era que no; él había dejado la siguiente sección del Diario en la Mansión. Además de lo cual eso podría llevar algún tiempo, dijo él. Petunia suprimió otro comentario innecesario, y le preguntó si podría traducirlo para mañana.

El señor Crouch se vio dudoso―. Los dialectos que estoy traduciendo se están volviendo cada vez más oscuros. El último era en Creole Gullah (1) y el siguiente en Chino Wenzhou (2). No es nada sencillo, como confío que usted comprenda.

Estaba claro que se sentía ofendido y Petunia se forzó a dedicar un tiempo considerable en calmar su amor propio. Le aseguró que apreciaba enormemente su ayuda (verdad), y que nadie más podría hacerlo (también verdad). Apaciguado, el señor Crouch le contó que regresaría a la Mansión y comenzaría con el siguiente folio, aunque no prometía para cuando estaría listo. Petunia se lo agradeció profusamente y lo acompañó hasta el Flú. Después regresó lista para ocuparse de Pettigrew.

Pero como pasa con los mejores planes, no alcanzó a llegar hasta las escaleras. Justo cuando se alejaba de la chimenea, golpearon a la puerta y ella se volteó para ver a Marcella asomándose por ella.

―Deseo hablar contigo ―le dijo ella con firmeza, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe seco.

_Oh, cielos, aquí vamos, cuando tampoco estoy lista para esto. Habrá que ver que tan bien puedo improvisar._

Este tampoco era el campo de batalla que ella habría elegido. Cierto que Marcella no sabía que esta era la morada de su antigua nuera, por así decirlo, y Petunia no pensaba decírselo por razones obvias. Tenía la impresión de que Marcella podría saber algo acerca del destino de Elvira, y ella quería descubrir lo que era.

―Quiero que me digas qué es lo que esta pasando aquí ―dijo Marcella cortante.

―¿Pasando? ―dijo, intentando parecer inocente, y sospechando que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

―Titus estaba en la casa cuando debería haber estado en el trabajo ―señaló Marcella―. Ese es un comportamiento muy poco característico en él. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

―¿No sería mejor que le preguntaras a *_él_* acerca de eso? ―Petunia decidió no seguir jugando. Eso podría solamente enrabiar a la mujer mayor.

―Él no me lo va a decir ―admitió por fin Marcella.

_Eso debe estar molestándola, apuesto que sí. Ella no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, y odia que la dejen afuera de las cosas, especialmente en el caso de Titus._

―No se trata de algo malo, Marcella ―le dijo Petunia―. En serio.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo Marcella con una mirada dura―. Pensé que podría tratarse de Elvira. Me parece haber escuchado mencionar su nombre ―Petunia sintió que el rostro se le congelaba, traicionándola. Marcella continuó―: Ellos han estado divorciados por años, pero su presencia sigue rondando por aquí.

Ella debe haber quedado sorprendida por la expresión de Petunia, porque añadió―. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Petunia sin expresión.

―Nunca pude ver lo que Titus vio en ella ―continuó Marcella―. Una pequeña tontaina casquivana, completamente malcriada, y ni siquiera era una bruja apropiada... ―calló de repente.

―Como yo ―dijo Petunia, mirándola con dureza.

Marcella hizo una leve pausa―. Como tu, sí ―estuvo de acuerdo.

_Bien, saquemos entonces los cuchillos_

―¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ―le preguntó a Marcella, de forma casual. _Abramos el juego._

Marcella se encogió de hombros―. No la he visto, ni escuchado de ella en años. No la echado de menos, te diré.

Un jarrón salió volando de una de las mesas y se estrelló contra el piso. Petunia ni siquiera se sobresaltó, pero Marcella dio un salto. Le dio una mirada desconcertada a Petunia, sacó su varita y reparó el jarrón. Petunia la observó hacerlo sin comentar.

―¿Fuiste a la boda? ―consultó Petunia, más que nada para terminar con el silencio. _Y también porque soy entrometida._

―Ellos se fugaron ―masculló con resentimiento Marcella.

_No tuvo oportunidad de detenerlos. Eso debe haberla agraviada, me imagino._

―Oh ―_si uno de mis muchachos hiciera algo así sin decírmelo, ¿estaría resentida? Seguro que sí._

―Yo insistí en que tuvieran cuando menos una recepción de bodas ―dijo Marcella―, y debo admitir que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Yo la pagué, por supuesto. También buena parte del dinero que se gastó. Titus todavía no había heredado esta casa, y contaba con muy pocos recursos propios.

Petunia podía imaginárselo muy bien―. ¿Y ellos la disfrutaron?

Marcella se sentó―. Ese no era el punto de ello. Yo tenía arreglado un matrimonio adecuado para Titus. Uno muy ventajoso, con una familia mágica antigua, adinerada y muy respetable. Además habían ofrecido una buena dote ―ella suspiró.

―¿Y él dijo que no? ―Petunia nunca había escuchado esto antes. _Y al ser de naturaleza superficial, me pregunto de inmediato coómo se vería esa prometida potencial._

―Titus dijo que no ―dijo Marcella con frustración―. Nunca llegó siquiera a conocerla, como yo esperaba que hiciera por lo menos. Dijo que eso sería injusto para ella. Esto provocó algo de hostilidad; sentí que si Titus iba a tener una carrera exitosa, necesitaba recibir invitados, convertirse en parte de la sociedad, y relacionarse.

―Sirius me contó que las familias mágicas antiguas hacen eso ―admitió Petunia―. Me refiero a arreglar los matrimonios de sus hijos. Yo pienso que eso suena... extraño.

―El matrimonio es un compromiso importante ―dijo Marcella―. No es algo que deba dejarse a alguien con un juicio inmaduro. Pienso que eso tiene mucho mayor sentido que dejar que ellos mismos elijan.

―A mi eso me suena bastante anticuado.

―Y al permitir que eligieras por ti misma cuando eras joven, ¿*_qué_* clase de elección hiciste? ―inquirió Marcella.

Petunia hizo una mueca. _Buen punto. Yo metí la pata hasta la coronilla. _Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir derrota; no todavía―. ¿Tu matrimonio fue arreglado, Marcella?

Marcella se puso pálida―. No ―espetó―, no lo fue, pero mi esposo era de una buena familia, y esa fue una excepción.

―Por supuesto que lo fue ―_empate._

―No necesitas poner ese tono sarcástico conmigo ―dijo Marcella, erizada.

Petunia se encogió de hombros―. Supongo que debe ser maravilloso nunca cometer errores.

Pero Marcella era más que igual en esa clase de juego―. Lo es ―dijo, con ojos acerados.

_Defensa Siciliana. Debo recordar lo que hace Marcella para vivir. No voy a ser capaz de hacerla sentir a la defensiva, Siciliana o de otra clase._

Pero cuando Petunia pensó en ello, Marcella *_sí_* había cometido un error en su vida, ¿no era cierto? Un error que había llevado a la muerte de su esposo, pero que al mismo tiempo había salvado la vida de Titus―. Esa es una admisión interesante ―dijo Petunia, sosteniendo su mirada.

Marcella parpadeó dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Abrió la boca, y después la cerró, con fuerza.

―¿Entonces tu saboteaste a Elvira? ―inquirió Petunia.

―¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo? ―preguntó Marcella―. Era una pequeña idiota, así que sabía que ella misma lo haría, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

_Marcella no contestó la pregunta, sin embargo, ¿o sí? No, no lo hizo._

―¿Y tu la ayudaste en eso? ―quiso saber Petunia.

Marcella resopló―. Y repito: ella no necesitaba la ayuda.

_Y todavía no me ha contestado directamente. En mi libro eso es "sí". En passant._

Marcella se puso de pie y la encaró―. La presenté con todos los magos guapos, pero inútiles, que pude reunir ―dijo ella con voz dura―. Me imaginé que cuando ella se aburriera de Titus, como terminaría sucediendo inevitablemente, ella se iría con uno de ellos, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Petunia recordó de repente las preguntas de Marcella acerca de su supuesta relación con Sirius durante su viaje al Valle de Godric. En retrospectiva, ahora eso tomaba un aspecto diferente.

―¿Tu piensas que Titus es aburrido? ―Petunia empezaba a encontrar esta conversación sumamente peculiar.

―No, por supuesto que no ―respondió Marcella con desdén―, pero ella lo pensaría. Eventualmente. Él trabajaba mucho, y ella se quedaba sola más de lo que había anticipado, y probó que no era capaz de mantenerse ocupada de manera útil, ni de tomar algún interés en la carrera de Titus.

El jarrón que Marcella había reparado se levantó solo de la mesa donde ella lo había dejado, y voló directamente a la cabeza de la sanadora. Un movimiento evasivo de último minuto la salvó de la colisión―. ¡Por Morgana, Petunia! ―exclamó.

―No se trata de mi ―dijo Petunia, sin mucha simpatía.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo la voz de Elvira desde arriba del librero―. ¡No fue ella! Fue la bruja ni siquiera adecuada, casquivana, idiota, completamente malcriada en persona. ¡O sea yo!

Marcella sacó su varita en forma defensiva, pero las varitas en este caso no la ayudarían.

―¿Elvira? ―la voz le falló.

Elvira inquirió―. ¿Decías? Continúa, por favor, no te fijes en mí. Estoy empezando a encontrar esta conversación muy ilustrativa.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín, qué haces aquí! ―Marcella tenía el rostro ceniciento.

―Mi cadáver esta enterrado en el sótano de esta casa, eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí ―respondió Elvira―. Y desde entonces soy una habitante involuntaria acá. ¡Escuchándote a ti, empiezo a preguntarme si acaso tienes algo que ver con ello!

―¿Tu cadáver esta *_enterrado_* en el sótano? ―dijo Marcella en el tono de la mayor estupefacción.

_Si ella no esta tan completamente patitiesa por esta nueva como parece, debe ser la mejor actriz del mundo._

Marcella miró ahora a Petunia―. ¿Y *_tu_* sabías de ésto?

Petunia trató de mantenerse calmada―. Sí, lo sabía. Los elfos domésticos me lo contaron. Ellos descubrieron el cadáver de Elvira en esta biblioteca, de hecho. Sin contar con una mayor imaginación, ellos asumieron que Titus la había asesinado así que enterraron el cuerpo en el sótano; en el cuarto que tiene piso de tierra, directamente debajo de esta habitación. Ellos asumieron que Titus sabía de esto, lo cual de hecho no era así, no hasta esta tarde. Esa es la razón de que él estuviera en casa, y no en el hospital.

―¿Ellos asumieron que Titus lo hizo? ―Marcella parecía horrorizada.

―Sí ―admitió Petunia―. Esto fue algún tiempo atrás, comprenderás, y ellos no lo conocían demasiado bien. Creo que Nancy no estaba involucrada, pero sabía de ello; ella no quiso meter a su Amo en problemas. Los otros dos elfos temían que la casa pasara a otra persona que tuviera un mayor interés en ella. El cadáver fue colocado de manera que se incriminara a un médico, verás. Nosotros hemos pensado que Titus era el objetivo de este montaje, pero quien sabe, el objetivo podrías haber sido tu misma, supongo.

―¿Quién lo hizo? ―inquirió Marcella. Por primera vez, su control de hierro mostró señales de resquebrajarse.

―Uno de esos magos guapos, pero inútiles, que me presentaste ―dijo Elvira con amargura.

Marcella se volteó para encararla―. Tu podrías haber dicho que 'no' a cualquier oferta que recibieras ―fue su respuesta helada―. No me culpes a mi.

_Ella es más brava que yo, y es una Slytherin a concho._

―Pero lo hago ―dijo Elvira―. Lo hago ―su voz estaba agitada, y por primera vez Petunia notó que las cuchilladas aparecían en su cuello y torso fantasmal. El efecto era horrendo.

Marcella le dio a Petunia una mirada que causó que esta última interviniera―. Nosotros pensamos que fue el segundo esposo de Elvira cuando ella le confesó que era hija de muggles.

―Esa fue una reacción bastante extrema ―señaló Marcella―. Y no tiene sentido, nadie podría haberlo culpado por divorciarse de ella bajo esas circunstancias. No existía ninguna necesidad de ser violento.

Petunia calló. _El problema es que Marcella tiene razón. No tiene ningún sentido, y por esa razón creo que falta parte de la historia. No estoy segura de que preguntárselo a Elvira tampoco tenga mucho sentido. O bien ella no lo sabe o no quiere decirlo._

―Creo que ella tuvo algo que ver con eso ―dijo Elvira mirando con rabia a la mujer mayor.

―No lo creo, Elvira ―dijo Petunia―. La persona que lo hizo pretendía arrojar sospechas sobre Titus. No puedo creer que Marcella hiciera eso.

Elvira dijo―: Tal vez ella estaba enojada con él ―ya no lucia como una joven vivaracha, tenía los labios estaban tirantes y los ojos eran duros y opacos―. Después de todo, ella quiso que él hiciera la misma clase de sacrificio por ella que el que ella realizó por él; él se lo debía, ¿no? ¡Y él no lo hizo!

Petunia consternada por esa idea, quedó en silencio.

Marcella dijo con voz ahogada―: ¿En realidad piensas que yo haría algo así?

―No ―dijo Petunia, suspirando ―. No, aunque tu tengas un caso avanzado de sentido de superioridad, no creo que lastimarías a Titus a propósito, por muy enojada que estuvieras con él.

―Pues ese sí es un voto sentido de confianza ―dijo Marcella de forma agria.

―_Quid pro qui_ ―masculló Petunia. _Si no te gusta la sopa, no la repartas._

―Todo lo que yo quiero es que Titus sea feliz ―dijo Marcella―. Pero no. Primero él va y se casa con *ella* ―indicó a Elvira, sentada todavía en lo alto del librero balanceando las piernas furiosamente como combatiendo su furia―, y cuando finalmente vuelve a sus sentidos y se divorcia, espera por años, y después va y se mete *_contigo_*, ¡una hija de muggles divorciada, de mediana edad, flacucha, con dos hijos! ¡No puedo comprenderlo!

Petunia rio―. Bueno, con respecto a mí, no puedo menos que estar de acuerdo; y hasta siento cierta simpatía por tu posición. Pero tu ni siquiera trataste de ayudar a la pobre Elvira, ¿no es cierto?

―No podía ser ayudada ―dijo Marcella con gravedad.

―Sabía que me despreciabas ―intervino Elvira―, y lo sabía desde el principio. ¿Esperabas que yo pasara más del tiempo necesario en tu compañía?

―Desde el principio supe que no serías más que un peso muerto en su vida... ―Marcella se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y después se recobró rápidamente―. Que nunca lo ayudarías en su carrera, como por cierto ocurrió, el divorcio fue una marca oscura en su curriculum además, y él no ha conseguido lo que debería haber logrado desde entonces.

Elvira dio un jadeo de indignación y saltó desde el librero, aterrizando justo donde su cuerpo mutilado había yacido originalmente. Se encontró casi nariz con nariz con Marcella, y su furia inundó la habitación.

―¿Y qué hay acerca de ti? ―le siseó a la mujer mayor―. Te niegas a retirarte, así que ni Héctor ni Titus pueden avanzar en sus carreras en San Mungo. Ninguno de ellos se queja tampoco ¡porque siempre haces que ambos se sientan culpables! ¡Oh, si que eres una experta en eso!

―¡Suficiente! ―dijo Petunia tratando de separarlas―. Todo eso está en el pasado. Necesitamos ahora resolver el asesinato para que Elvira pueda continuar, lo cual dice ella que desea hacer; y para probar la inocencia de Titus con respecto a su asesinato, lo cual asumo debe ser tu interés principal, Marcella. En mi caso lo es. Así que necesitamos trabajar juntas como aliadas.

A ninguna de las dos mujeres pareció gustarle mucha la idea, ni por un microsegundo, y Petunia suspiró. Había estado observando que mientras Sirius y Severus mantenían una tregua incómoda, esto no impedía que siguieran odiándose. Y a pesar de ello, podían aún así trabajar juntos si tenían un objetivo a la vista. Pero ellos eran hombres, y Petunia sabía que las mujeres eran diferentes. Conllevaría muchísima persuasión el hacer que Elvira y Marcella siguieran la misma agenda, debido a la rabia de Elvira y la obstinación de Marcella, y quizás muchísima más paciencia de la que Petunia poseía.

Y , por cierto, comenzaron a discutir una vez más y rápidamente se volvió peor. Marcella era hiriente y Elvira resentida. Cuando Petunia, tratando de dirigir la conversación lejos de la confrontación entre las dos brujas, sugirió que Marcella tratara de recordar los nombres de los magos que le había presentado a Elvira, la sanadora reaccionó con incredulidad.

―¿Pero piensas en serio que yo pueda recordarlos después de tanto tiempo? ―exclamó.

―No, no es así ―dijo Petunia con paciencia―. Sin embargo, contamos con los servicios de un Legilimancista talentoso en esta casa. Esa información podría ser recuperada.

Pero Marcella estaba totalmente en contra de esa noción. Como consecuencia de su profesión, dijo ella, conocía mucha información confidencial, y por lo tanto no podía participar en tal experimento.

―¿Eres tu misma una Legilimancista? ―quiso saber Petunia. _A mi parecer algo muy útil para su práctica._

―No ―dijo Marcella―. Eso es demasiado invasivo, y para ser franca, demasiado fácil para su mal uso. En forma general usamos veritaserum en vez de eso, y eso solamente con el consentimiento de la persona en que va a usarse, y la supervisión de la Junta del Hospital.

Petunia no quería ceder en esto. Fue hasta la puerta y le pidió a Severus que se reuniera con ella, y, para su sorpresa, él lo hizo sin ningún comentario sarcástico. Quizás simplemente se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de estrógeno agresivo en el cuarto; pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, él adoptó un tono seco y práctico que tanto Marcella como Elvira encontraron curiosamente reconfortante. Petunia tomó nota de esto con envidia. _Esta claro que ambas se sienten más cómodas con un arbitro masculino. Imagínense._

Snape tras escuchar las objeciones de Marcella explicó―. No existe razón para que en este caso usted tema una pérdida de confidencialidad. Hay una técnica para recuperar información específica, y dado su nivel mágico, no llevaría demasiado tiempo para que usted pueda aprender como usar eso para su beneficio.

Severus, con perspicacia, dio en el punto débil de Marcella; ella se enorgullecía de su competencia. La mujer lució complacida, y por cierto no le llevó mucho tiempo aprender esa técnica, y Snape pudo recuperar esa información dentro de poco. Los cuatro vieron los resultados. Petunia notó la forma en que Snape se removía a veces, aparentemente reconociendo a algunos de los candidatos. Dado su historial, esto no debería ser sorprendente. Pero no era así con Elvira, quien dijo que ninguno de ellos era Denzil, y pareció tremendamente decepcionada. Esto resultó abatir un poco su ira hacia Marcella, pero rompió a llorar de frustración.

Petunia se sentía tentada a unirse a ella, aunque fuera por un minuto. Snape rodó los ojos, y después preguntó a la fantasma residente, con sólo un poco de filo en la voz, que deseaba.

―¡Todo lo que quiero es entrar reivindicada en la Casa de mi Padre! ―gritó Elvira.

Marcella pareció confundida, y dijo en voz baja―: ¿A qué casa se refiere? No a ésta, seguramente ―pero Petunia, quien había asistido a varias clases de la escuela dominical en su juventud, reconoció la alusión. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Snape, él también la comprendió; su padre podría haber sido un alcohólico, pero era además un alcohólico presbiteriano, si Petunia recordaba correctamente su afiliación religiosa.

―Viene de la Biblia ―explicó Petunia―, quiere decir que quiere morir redimida.

―Es un poco tarde para eso ―comentó Marcella―, ella ya esta muerta.

―Eso es cierto, querida Marcella ―dijo Elvira con sarcasmo―, pero nunca fue mi ambición, ni en vida ni en la muerte, el quedarme a espantar en una casa, en especial en ésta, y en especial no en forma permanente. No estoy de acuerdo con que sea demasiado tarde para una reivindicación.

Petunia señaló―. Esta ese hombre que Sirius mencionó.

Elvira pareció dudosa―. No creo que se trate de la misma persona. No me puedo imaginar a Denzil trabajando para vivir; no era de ese tipo. Y para ser franca contigo, Petunia, no creo que Denzil haya sido sincero en nada, ni siquiera con su nombre.

Petunia suspiró, pero Snape la sorprendió al inquirir―. Según tu parecer, ¿se trataba de un mortífago?

Elvira regresó a lo alto del librero. Balanceó las piernas en forma rápida, lo que Petunia reconoció como señal de agitación.

―Sí ―dijo Elvira por fin―. Estoy segura que lo era.

―Entonces yo debería conocerlo ―dijo Snape―. Descríbelo.

Eso hizo Elvira―: Alto, moreno, y muy guapo ―_y esa probablemente sea la parte de la descripción más importante para ella._

―Un metro ochenta y cinco ―dijo Petunia―, de cerca de 72 kilos, aunque ahora puede que pese más. De manos largas y delgadas, pálidas y de aspecto suave. No pude ver su cabeza ni su rostro, así que no pude discernir su edad.

―¿Usaba un anillo? ―preguntó Snape.

_Oh, buen punto; un anillo con un escudo o algo por el estilo sería una buena pista. _Petunia no pensaba que hubiera sido así, pero ellos regresaron a revisar en el pensadero para asegurarse. Esta vez, Marcella fue con ellos. La sanadora actuó despreocupada ante la idea de ver la memoria de Nancy, y le aseguró a Petunia que no la afectaría negativamente a pesar de sus advertencias. En esto probó ser demasiado optimista. Cuando Petunia la sacó con la ayuda de Snape del pensadero, ella estaba con el rostro blanco y temblorosa.

―¡Pensaste que yo había hecho *_eso_*! ―exclamó en dirección a Elvira.

Elvira fue desafiante―. ¡Sí!

―Elvira, sé justa ―dijo Petunia―. Tu sabes que no fue Marcella. Tu misma me dijiste que fue Denzil.

―Ella podría haber estado involucrada en eso ―dijo Elvira de forma obstinada.

Marcella aceptó un trago de Snape, bebiéndolo, a pesar del temblor de sus manos―. Sí, por supuesto. Titus y tu habían estado divorciados por algún tiempo, y por lo tanto yo no tenía motivo para eso; pero adelante y cree eso. ¿Por qué el estar muerta te volvería más lista?

Solamente la reacción rápida de Snape con un hechizo de escudo salvó a Marcella de un montón de objetos que fueron arrojados contra ella.

―¡Elvira! ―gritó Petunia, haciéndole el quite a un libraco que rebotó contra el escudo―. ¡Ya basta de eso!

Elvira se detuvo, jadeando. Petunia se volteó hacia Marcella―. Eso estuvo de más.

Marcella dijo en una forma fría que no fue capaz de cubrir su agitación―. Sí, sí, es cierto. Me disculpo, Elvira.

Elvira resopló, pero bajo la mirada de Petunia que la compelía, masculló resentida―. Disculpa aceptada.

―Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto ―dijo Marcella de repente―. No sólo para limpiar el nombre de Titus. Tienes derecho a tu reivindicación, y voy a ver que la consigas.

―¿Y eso qué te importa a ti? ―dijo Elvira.

―Esta claro que los fantasmas furiosos son de mala suerte ―dijo Marcella.

A pesar de la respuesta poco sería, sus tendencias avasalladoras ahora surgieron. Con la ayuda de Snape comenzó a hacer una lista de todos los candidatos posibles, menos lo que ya Elvira había eliminado―. Voy a visitar a cada uno de ellos ―prometió Marcella―, ya pensaré en algún pretexto, hay muchos. Después Elvira podrá decirnos cuál de ellos es el asesino.

Petunia quedó impresionada de una manera renuente con esta sugerencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar alguna gratitud, porque en ese mismo momento Peter Pettigrew, en su forma animaga de rata, irrumpió por la puerta medio abierta de la biblioteca con Algy en su persecución.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Creole Gullah: Dialecto hablado en las Islas del Sur, Carolina del Sur y Georgia (EEUU)

N/T(2): Chino Wenzhou: se habla en el sudeste de China.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	102. Si voy, habrá problemas

**Nota de la Autora:** El título de este capítulo es por una vieja canción de The Clash.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 102: "SI YO VOY HABRÁ PROBLEMAS" **

**.**

_En el cual los problemas siguen a Pettigrew como una nube, como siempre parecen hacerlo; Petunia descubre algo muy sorprendente , y nace un infante bastante inusual._

~~oOo~~

Petunia jadeó, y sacó su varita, pero la rata y el dragón se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido para poder usarla en ninguno de los dos. No todavía. Lo mejor que podía hacer, concluyó ella, era evitar su escape. De modo que usó su varita para sellar el Flú, la puerta y las ventanas en vez de tratar de detener la escena de persecución.

―¡_Accio_ Colagusano! ―exclamó después Petunia, y Peter Pettigrew salió disparado hacia ella en su forma animaga con los ojos desorbitados de miedo y sus dientes superiores montados sobre los de abajo. Ella lo sostuvo suspendido en el aire frente a ella.

―¿Podría conjurar una jaula, profesor? ―pidió, tratando de mantener su voz estable―. Una pequeña, si me hace el favor.

Algy se detuvo patinando y observó mientras Snape, con una sonrisa torcida, procedió a cumplir el encargo. El pequeño dragón abrió el hocico, pero Petunia se le adelantó.

―¡No, Algy!

―¡No iba a echar fuego! ―dijo, ofendido.

―Me alegra oír eso ―dijo tan calmadamente como pudo, mientras introducía a la rata dentro de la jaula―. ¿Puede alguien cerrar y sellar esta jaula, por favor? Gracias. Y ahora, ¿cómo fue que consiguió escaparse, Algy? ―le dio una mirada.

Algy pareció avergonzado―. Bueno, estábamos arriba en tu dormitorio, y por un rato se estuvo quieto. Después cuando no subiste en mucho rato, él comenzó a señalar su garganta, yo traté de ignorarlo, pero él no se detuvo. Y luego comenzó a hacer ruidos de ahogo. Tuve miedo de que se muriera mientras lo vigilaba, así que finalmente hice el hechizo, ya sabes cual, el que permite que los animagos hablen mientras están transformados.

―¿Y qué fue lo que él dijo? ―consultó ella, evitando en forma heroica el poner los ojos en blanco.

―Él dijo que se estaba muriendo ―dijo Algy―. Así que le dije: "De acuerdo, adelante, muere; a mi no me importa". Pero sabía que tu querías descubrir algo de él, que era importante, y él dijo que tu te enojarías si él moría.

―¿Cuándo me he enojado contigo? ―preguntó Petunia, dolida.

―Montones de veces ―dijo Algy con su gran franqueza―. ¿Recuerdas cuando siempre me amenazabas con mandarme de vuelta a Rumania? ―Petunia había terminado olvidándose de eso, Algy se había convertido en tal parte de su vida que era difícil recordar alguna vez en que no quisiera tener un dragón miniatura echa-fuego en la casa―. Tuve miedo de que lo hicieras, además. ¡Y te enojaste mucho cuando produje a Nesta!

_Lo estuve, y en eso no lo niego. ¿Y qué habría hecho sin ella? Ya varias veces ha salvado el día. Tampoco te he agradecido por ello, Algy, ¿o sí? Y debería haberlo hecho._

―Tu confías en Pompeyo, y confías en Ismael ―continuó Algy―, pero no confías en _*mi*_. De todos modos, no por lo general. Y si arruinaba la única vez en que _*si*_ confiaste en mí, nunca volverías a confiar de nuevo en mí.

―Oh, Algy ―si existia alguien que pudiera reconocer la rivalidad fraterna (o casi fraterna) era ella. Petunia se sentó y colocó al dragón en su regazo, él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, pero no quiso mirarla a los ojos mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabeza―. Por favor cuéntanos que sucedió. No me enojaré contigo, lo prometo.

―Bueno ―dijo Algy de forma miserable―, él dijo que yo podría ayudarte. Que no hablabas en serio cuando pretendiste que no te importaba el Horcrux. Yo sabía que tenía razón cuando menos en eso, porque tu siempre parpadeas mucho cuando estas mintiendo.

Snape resopló ahogando una risa ante esta revelación ingenua. Petunia apretó los labios, pretendiendo no darse cuenta. _¿En serio parpadeo mucho cuando digo mentiras? Tendré que prestar atención a eso, ya que esa señal reveladora es peor que el tic de Snape._

―Y creí que eso me gustaría, me refiero a ayudarte ―continuó Algy―. Y él dijo que si yo lo hacia tu estarías contenta conmigo ―se escuchó alicaído.

_¡Rayos! Con todo este caos, he descuidado a Algy; y Pettigrew, ese condenado roedor manipulador, lo captó en seguida._

―Así que él me dijo que si yo prometía dejarlo salir, me mostraría donde estaba el Horcrux ―siguió Algy―. El del anillo.

La cabeza de Petunia se irguió―. ¿El anillo? ¿Él dijo que era un anillo?

―Así es ―confirmó Algy―. Dijo que me enseñaría en donde estaba, pero primero debía dejarlo salir.

Petunia suprimió un gemido―. ¿Y tu hiciste eso, Algy?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡No fui tan estúpido! Le dije que tendría que decirme primero en donde estaba eso. Por supuesto que él dijo que no lo haría porque entonces lo mandarías a Azkaban y acabarías con él. Lo cual era muy posible, ahora que pienso en ello. Así que decidí que llegáramos a un compromiso.

Petunia inquirió, temiendo la respuesta―. ¿Cómo es eso?

―Le dije que si no me contaba donde estaba el anillo iba a achicharrarlo hasta morir con fuego de dragón ―dijo Algy, dándolo por hecho.

―¡Esa es la clase de compromiso que yo puedo comprender! ―masculló Elvira desde su lugar en el librero―. ¡No hay ninguno mejor! ―trinó de risa, y pateó uno de sus zapatos en el aire, mientras Marcella le daba una mirada de exasperación.

Petunia se mordió el labio―. ¿Él puede escucharnos? ―le preguntó a Snape, refiriéndose a Pettigrew.

―Ya no ―dijo Marcella usando su varita. Una nube de humo salio de ella y envolvió la jaula pequeña.

Petunia asintió, y de nuevo se dirigió a Snape―. ¿Puedes obliviarlo?

―Puedo hacerlo, por supuesto ―Snape se encogió de hombros―. Pero si estas tratando de engañar a su jefe haciéndolo, eso no funcionará. Puede que Pettigrew no se entere de que ha sido obliviado, pero el Señor Oscuro sí. Él es un Legilimancista extremadamente hábil; y además es paranoico en extremo. Tampoco vas a engañar así a Dumbledore, no por mucho tiempo, y por las mismas razones.

Petunia notó que Snape tampoco parecía pensar que debería contarle de inmediato a Dumbledore acerca de la captura de Pettigrew, ni tampoco él parecía estar muy ansioso por hacerlo. _Y eso es interesante._

―Y si se escapa, tu te encontrarías en problemas ―notó Petunia.

―Tu lo has dicho ―dijo Snape con una mueca de desdén―, aunque una descripción más adecuada sería que yo soy tan sólo uno entre muchos en esa posición ―por fuera no parecía muy perturbado, pero Petunia sabía por experiencia que lo que decía y lo que pensaba era cosas con frecuencia muy divergentes.

―Algy ―dijo Petunia, regresando de nuevo su atención al dragón Mayhew más pequeño―, cuéntanos que sucedió después que amenazaste a Pettigrew.

―Aun así no me decía lo que yo quería saber ―dijo Algy en tono ofendido―, así que pensé que le demostraría que hablaba en serio. Eché fuego en su dirección, sólo un poquito, sabes, pero no lo bastante cerca para darle en realidad. Pero yo debo haberme equivocado un poquito, porque le dio a la esquina de su jaula. El fuego quemó un agujero en ella, y él fue muy rápido, como un rayo, y se escapó por ahí.

Petunia se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos.

―¡No quise hacerlo, Petunia! ―exclamó Algy con agitación―. ¡En serio que no! ¡Fue un accidente!

―Eso ya lo sé, Algy ―dijo Petunia con cansancio―. No te estoy culpando.

―Lo perseguí escaleras abajo hasta la biblioteca; la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta ―continuó Algy―. Lo tenía acorralado, así que él me esquivó y entró aquí, pero en realidad no se escapó.

―No, no lo hizo ―concordó Petunia. De pronto se sentía tremendamente cansada―. Pero fue por poco, y ¿qué haremos ahora con él? No podemos dejarlo ir, y si tratamos de mantenerlo aquí, descubrirá otra manera de escaparse, lo cual parece ser su mejor talento; junto con dar puñaladas por la espalda.

―Esta el ala de reclusión psiquiátrica en San Mungo ―sugirió Marcella, sorprendiendo a Petunia, así como a Snape.

Petunia inquirió―: ¿Qué tan seguro es allí?

Marcella contestó con frialdad―. Oh, es muy segura. Y yo soy la única sanadora del hospital con el poder de admisión o de dar el alta de allí, y nadie del personal cuestionará mis disposiciones.

_No a menos que sea un Gryffindor al cuadrado, no_―. Bueno, esa es una posibilidad, si llegamos a necesitar un lugar para mantenerlo allí. Entonces, ¿procedemos a interrogarlo?

Al principio ellos usaron Legilimancia, con Snape haciendo el trabajo sucio, pero ellos descubrieron con exasperación que Pettigrew era un Oclumancista. Y uno hábil, además. A pesar de los esfuerzos considerables de Snape, y tras varios intentos, no fue capaz de quebrantar su control―. Supongo que tiene sentido que sea bueno en esto ―masculló―. La auto-preservación es la única cosa que realmente le ha importado.

Así que al final, ellos decidieron usar veritaserum. Debido a su profesión, Marcella tenía bastante experiencia en prepararlo y en usarlo. Ella de inmediato fue por el Flú hasta San Mungo en busca de una cantidad de la droga guardada en San Mungo, y con la ayuda de Snape se la administraron a Pettigrew. La ayuda de Snape incluyó deshacer su transfiguración y colocarlo bajo un hechizo que parecía facilitar el uso de la poción. Pero eso solamente al principio, porque desafortunadamente al final el interrogatorio probó ser otro callejón sin salida. Para su sorpresa, el veritaserum no parecía hacer ningún efecto en Pettigrew. Ellos trataron de usar diferentes remesas de la droga, cada menos con menor efecto, no más allá de volver al sujeto cada vez más comatoso. Cuando terminó cayéndose de la silla hasta el suelo entre medio de ronquidos, ellos se vieron forzados a reconocer su derrota.

Petunia le dio a Marcella una mirada inquisitiva, pero fue Snape quien habló―. Parece ser que se lanzó sobre él un hechizo de antídoto. Existen rumores de que Voldemort ha desarrollado uno; y ahora puedo ver que eso parece ser cierto.

Petunia colapsó en su asiento, y Algy dijo con ansias―: ¿Entonces podemos matarlo?

―¡No! ―exclamó Petunia―, ¡todavía no!

―¿Por qué no? ―quiso saber Elvira. Ella estaba jugando a lanzar y atrapar sus zapatos, según notó Petunia.

Petunia no podía explicarse, más allá de que era un presentimiento que tenía.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Snape con desdén―. ¿Intuición femenina?

Petunia hizo una mueca, eso sonaba estúpido cuando él lo decía, pero igual asintió.

Snape , nada de sorprendente, no estaba impresionado―. Es mi cuello el que esta en juego aquí, Petunia ―dijo con labios apretados―, ¿y tu quieres apostar con ello? No lo creo.

―Es importante ―dijo ella―. Juro que lo es. Mi magia me dice que todavía no.

―¿Y tu magia también te dice cuando los hombres de la luna vendrán de visita? ―dijo Snape con falsa cortesía. _Él esta disfrutando haciendo eso, el cabrón._

Algy le dio una mirada herida a Petunia―. ¿Los hombres de la luna te han visitado, y nunca me lo contaste? ―exclamó, mientras su cola se movía ominosamente.

Petunia trató de calmarlo lo mejor posible―. Ellos no me han visitado, Algy, aunque aparentemente si han visitado al profesor Snape, y bastante, probablemente cuando bebe whisky de fuego ―Snape frunció la frente. _Y parece que ese fue un tiro directo._

―Oh ―Algy miró de forma especulativa al pocionista―. Eso en realidad quiere decir otra cosa, ¿cierto?

_Más de lo tu crees, querido_―. Por cierto que sí ―dijo Petunia, abrazándolo―. ¡Muy bien!

Algy pareció complacido, pero después Petunia le señaló que Snape tenía razón en algo―. Él será quien sufra las consecuencias si estoy equivocada en esto, y no yo.

Algy retrucó con absoluta confianza―. ¡Los Mayhews nunca se equivocan!

―Ya veo que eres la heroína de tu dragón ―dijo Snape―, ¡que conmovedor! ―a pesar de su sarcasmo, Petunia estuvo de acuerdo. Era conmovedor. Le rascó el cuello a Algy, cosa que él adoraba porque le era difícil de alcanzar con sus garras, y el pequeño dragón se estiró deleitado.

Para sorpresa de Petunia, Marcella intervino en este punto―. ¿Es esta la misma magia que apareció después de la reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore?

―Sí ―confesó Petunia―. Eso fue cuando Catón y Lily liberaron el aumento final de mi magia, o eso fue lo que me dijeron. Dijeron que no tenían intención de hacerlo nunca, pero que , en su opinión, yo lo necesitaría ―_supongo que Héctor o Titus le contaron de esto, aunque por la expresión de Snape, él no se lo traga._

―Tuviste un mal sueño ―dijo él―, ¿y en realidad te piensas que tu magia aumentó por ello? Eso es muy estúpido, Petunia; ¡no puedo creer que tu esperes que yo crea en eso cuando hablas tales sinsentidos! O que apueste mi vida en ello.

Petunia sintió que él tenía razón, pero de nuevo Marcella vino en su rescate.

―Yo he hecho pruebas extensas en la magia de Petunia a través de su sobrecarga mágica ―dijo la sanadora―. Conozco su nivel antes de esa reunión, pero no he realizado pruebas desde entonces. Así que, para calmar la mente del profesor Snape ―aquí ella la miró con firmeza―, le haremos de nuevo una prueba, ahora mismo.

Petunia se removió. Ella había estado evitando con todas sus fuerzas los intentos persistentes de Marcella, Héctor y Titus para hacer pruebas sobre su magia después de esa reunión. Y también conocía la razón: temía que en realidad se hubiera tratado de un mero sueño, y en el fondo no quería que lo fuera.

Pero ahora se encontraba acorralada, y lo sabía. Marcella con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos, fue por las pociones y el equipo necesario para las pruebas, mientras que Elvira observaba todo con interés, Snape parecía aburrido y Colagusano roncaba. Petunia, dada su experiencia nunca estaba dispuesta a subestimar a la rata, así que lo transfiguró -convenció a Snape para que le demostrara el método apropiado-, y lo colocó de nuevo en su jaula, y volvió a lanzar un Silencio sobre esta mientras esperaban que Marcella preparara todo.

Las pruebas fueron tan difíciles e incómodas como Petunia recordaba; quizás aun más porque ahora era más sensible a ellas que en los días cuando la sobrecarga mágica fuera liberada. Mientras observaba a Marcella en acción, Snape dejó de verse aburrido y comenzó a verse más interesado en el proceso. Petunia se preguntó si acaso no habría equivocado su vocación, ya que suponía que ciertas partes de la profesión medica le habrían gustado. _Bueno, excepto la parte del trato humano, y no olvidemos su personalidad básica. Esas dos cosas bien podrían mejorarse._

Por fin, Marcella reunió sus resultados, pero advirtió a Petunia que cualquier conclusión a que se llegara ahora sería solo provisoria.

―Comprendo ―aceptó Petunia, sin esperar con muchas ganas los resultados de cualquier manera. Sentía nauseas a causa de la última poción, y ansiaba un vaso de agua para enjuagarse el sabor a agua de fregar.

Marcella enunció―. De acuerdo con esto, tus niveles mágicos son considerablemente más altos a como eran, pero esa no es la razón de que estés experimentando ramalazos de intuición.

Snape no pareció convencido―. ¿De cuánto más estamos hablando? ―inquirió, y Petunia se encontró también interesada en la respuesta.

―Entre un cuarto y un tercio más ―respondió Marcella―. Todavía no puedo dar una cifra exacta. Pero tu todavía no tienes mucho control sobre ella; la concentración siempre ha sido difícil para ti, ¿no?

―Cierto ―admitió Petunia―, aunque la práctica requerida para conseguir la transfiguración física ha ayudado, cuando menos en algo.

Marcella asintió―. Hay hechizo puesto sobre ello, me refiero al incremento mágico. Pero no es uno que reconozca.

―Muéstramelo ―dijo Snape secamente. Marcella le hizo señas para que se acercara y le mostró los resultados. Pero Petunia no se movió.

Snape después comenzó a debatir con Marcella acerca de qué clase de hechizo se trataba, pues tampoco pudo reconocerlo. Petunia se sentó y escuchó sus teorías, sintiéndose cansada y sin ganas de no hacer más que acariciar a Algy, quien se encontró encantado con la atención, mientras observaba a Elvira hacer malabares con sus zapatos en lo alto del librero. Por fin, esta última se cansó de jugar con su calzado y dijo en tono aburrido―: Es un hechizo _Nebula Penetrare_.

Ahí todos, hasta Algy, se le quedaron mirando―. ¿Por qué me miran así? ―dijo Elvira―. Reconozco un hechizo cuando lo veo. Aunque sé que piensas que soy una idiota, Marcella, sucede que recibí un Extraordinario en Encantamientos ―'chúpate esa', implicaba su tono.

―¿Estas diciendo que te enseñaron esto en Hogwarts? ―preguntó Marcella, luciendo pasmada.

―Por supuesto que no ―dijo Elvira, mientras balanceaba ahora un zapato sobre el otro―. Es un hechizo oscuro, o cuando menos lo es en su forma normal. Vi que Denzil lo utilizaba una vez, así que investigué para ver lo que era, en caso de que fuera algo que todos los sangre pura deberían conocer. Resultó que no era así.

―¿Qué es lo que hace, Elvira? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Enfoca toda tu magia, o parte de ella, en una sola área, así que aumentas tus habilidades en esa parte ―dijo Elvira―. El problema es, por supuesto, que esto tiende a drenar el poder de otras partes, y no puedes dejar que siga haciéndolo por mucho tiempo sin provocar un daño permanente. Es un hechizo muy mañoso, y quien quiera que lo colocó en su lugar sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y un poco más, porque consiguieron colocarlo solamente en parte de la magia de Petunia, lo cual evita la mayoría de sus mayores desventajas.

―Aun así ―dijo Marcella―, esa clase de hechizo no puede dejarse así para siempre. Pienso que debemos removerlo, y ahora mismo.

Petunia saltó sobre sus pies, olvidando todo su cansancio―. ¡No! ¡Debe quedarse! ¡Ellos lo colocaron por una razón!

―En eso tenías razón ―dijo Marcella―, pero puedes estar equivocada acerca de quien fue que lo colocó.

Ellos discutieron sobre ese punto lo que pareció una eternidad.

Para cuando Titus regresó a casa tras terminar su turno en el hospital, los descubrió a todos ellos en la biblioteca: Petunia exhausta; Snape exasperado; Marcella en un silencio hermético; Pettigrew todavía comatoso; Algy durmiendo la siesta; y Elvira balanceando uno de sus zapatos sobre su nariz.

―¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ―preguntó, en el tono de un hombre que en realidad no quiere oír la respuesta. Cuando Petunia le contó la historia, él dijo sencillamente―: ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que Marcella termine el análisis de los resultados, y que terminemos de hacer un poco más de investigación sobre ese hechizo? Ya ha estado puesto por un tiempo, pero no es necesario que sea removido hoy mismo.

Petunia sintió ganas de besarlo ahí mismo, pero no en frente del fantasma de su primera esposa. No es que ella pensara que eso le importara a Elvira, exactamente; sino que ella pudiera sentirse demasiado interesada, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. En cuanto al resto del grupo, cansado de discutir acerca de eso, estuvo de acuerdo. Y además concordaron en aprisionar a Pettigrew en San Mungo en el nosocomio hasta que se determinara que hacer con él.

Justo cuando salían de la biblioteca, una de las lechuzas de la Mansión llegó trayendo lo que probó ser la traducción de parte del siguiente folio del diario de Catón Mayhew. Una nota lo acompañaba donde leía que puesto que Petunia parecía tan ansiosa por ver los contenidos, el señor Crouch le enviaba lo traducido hasta ahora, pero seguía trabajando sobre parte del folio.

Petunia se olvidó inmediatamente de su fatiga, y llevó la traducción a su dormitorio para empezar a leerla, mientras Algy se iba en busca de Nesta.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Theodora entró en labor de parto, y después de eso se tomó su tiempo en ello, quejándose amargamente acerca del dolor a intervalos y culpándome por ello. A pesar de que ignoré ambas cosas, pues ella había elegido seguir esa ruta ¿no era así? , no me sentía muy ansioso por ver el resultado final del embarazo, y sospechaba que mi padre sentía lo mismo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, algo nació.

Si digo 'algo' es porque al principio no estábamos seguros de quien (o quizás qué) era. No se trataba de un infante humano, pero aparentemente tampoco era un dragón. Tenía el tamaño de un bebé, pero con una superficie lisa, y al principio llegué a pensar que en realidad era un huevo. Estaba equivocado, ya que la superficie era suave y translucida. Mi padre, viendo un problema fascinante delante suyo, avanzó con el rostro iluminado con interés y lo tocó con gentileza. Hubo un extraño sonido como un chirrido desde el interior.

Y después la superficie cayó―. ¡Es un tegumento! ―exclamó mi padre.

―¿Un tegumento? ―dije confundido, pero después dejé de hablar porque debajo de la membrana transparente había una cría de dragón pequeña, pero perfectamente formada, negra como el carbón y con brillantes ojos púrpuras. Dio de nuevo un gorjeo de forma expectante, alzando la vista hacia nosotros con curiosidad.

―Algunos niños nacen con un tegumento sobre sus rostros ―dijo mi padre―. Se supone que es señal de enorme buena suerte.

―Y puede que sea así ―mascullé―, si este fuera un niño ―por este comentario pueden darse cuenta que la paternidad había llegado con algo de conmoción para mi. Por lo menos la paternidad de esta manera.

Theodora, por otra parte, no conocía de tales recelos. Acogió al dragón diminuto en su pecho flaco, y le hizo sonidos de arrullo, a los cuales respondió este gorjeando de nuevo y acurrucándose contra ella―. ¡Ay, mi pequeñito bonito! ―jadeó. Puede que haya tenido colmillos y escamas, sin mencionar la cola, pero para ella eso era su hijo, por Merlín, y que se fueran al demonio yo y mis opiniones, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Un dragón menos 'bonito' que ese pequeño dragón no podía imaginarse, a menos que lo compararas con otros dragones, supongo. Si lo hacías, supongo que _*era_* suficiente apuesto. Theodora entendiendo que la cría tenía hambre, de inmediato se transformó para poder alimentarlo. Tan pronto como el cambio tuvo lugar por alguna razón yo también me transformé; y al mirar hacia atrás sospecho que Theodora tuvo una mano en eso. En mi forma de dragón mis sentimientos cambiaron completamente, y vi todo a través de los lentes más color de rosa que puedan imaginar. Estaba deleitado con mi cría, y siendo un macho además, ensanché mi pecho para demostrar mi orgullo y mi placer. Después de que ambos lo olimos por todos lados, y Theodora lo aseara cuidadosamente con su lengua mientras lo alimentaba, ella se enrolló alrededor de la cría adormilada y procedió a quedarse dormida.

Yo no iba a permitir algo como eso, muchas gracias. Procedí a empujarla con mi nariz y garras hasta que ella se desenrolló lo bastante para que yo me uniera a la pila. Yo tenía ciertos derechos, ¿no? Como resultó ser, estaba siendo optimista en ese departamento.

El éxtasis maternal de Theodora no disminuyó por la mañana, ni los días siguientes de la semana. Ella nombró a la pequeña cría de dragón Sholto McClivert (por el nombre de su padre y su hermano mayor, según dijo), ignorando mis objeciones al respecto, que principalmente consistieron en―: Cassius Mayhew es un nombre tan bueno como Sholto McClivert, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu quien escoja?

Y su respuesta era―: Fui *yo* quien sufrí los dolores del parto ―lo cual no me dejaba mucho espacio para discutir. Cuando le sugerí que un buen compromiso sería añadir el nombre de mi padre a los de su familia, ella volteó sus ojos pálidos en mi dirección, y después de un largo silencio me dijo llanamente―. Su nombre es Sholto McClivert y eso es todo. Yo nunca hago concesiones.

Esa era una advertencia para mi, y no una sutil. Bueno, ya conocía lo cierto de esa aseveración, así que lo dejé hasta ahí. Pero en privado le pregunté a Padre si Sholto alguna vez llegaría a ser... bueno, humano.

―Puede que pueda ser capaz de transformarse en un mago ―fue su opinión―, pero no retendría mi respiración esperándolo. Y no me cabe duda de que ser un dragón es su forma natural.

―¿Podrá ser capaz de hablar alguna vez? ―pregunté. Pregunta extraña al pensar en ello más tarde.

El rostro de mi padre se iluminó―. ¡Estoy contando con eso! ―exclamó.

Yo suspiré, porque sabía que todas las dificultades de este extraño infante serían sobreseidos por el problema fascinante que representaba. Cuando menos tratándose de mi padre, claro está.

A su madre no le importaba si él hablaba o no; y su expresividad no se veía afectada por su forma. Él respondió feliz a su adoración, pero parecía también complacido de pasar tiempo conmigo, cuando Theodora lo permitía, lo que diría era casi nunca. Y si pasaba algún tiempo con él, ella quería estar presente; por supuesto bien podría tratar de secuestrarlo y llevármelo a las Antípodas, nunca se sabe, y una vez le había hablado incautamente de las bellezas de Nueva Zelanda a ella. Así que no quería tomar riesgos, y por lo tanto, objetaba el permitirle además a mi padre acceso a Sholto. Lo mismo para Cressy. Decía que los dos eran un poco 'raros', y por lo tanto no eran adecuados para tener contacto con *su* hijo (Siempre era *su* hijo, nunca nuestro). Este comentario es un ejemplo del caldero quejándose del tizne con un sartén, pero prefería callarme. Mi padre, sin embargo, no era alguien a quien se pudiera contradecir. Le dio a Theodora una amplia sonrisa cuando ella objetó su presencia en el laboratorio, y usó al siguiente momento un _Petrificus Totalis_ en ella. Así tuvo el privilegio de observarlo indefensa mientras él procedía a inspeccionar a su nieto dragón minuciosamente con toda tranquilidad.

Theodora era obstinada, pero no estúpida. Decidió que mi padre podría enseñarle a su hijo a hablar si lo deseaba, lo cual era una manera bonita de decir que escogía lo inevitable.

Y con una semana de edad, Sholto para deleite de mi padre comenzó a decir algunas palabras; que rápidamente se convirtieron en frases. Cassius Mayhew por fin tenía su dragón parlante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Creo que eso respondió algunas preguntas... y dejó otras.

Muchas gracias a mis comentaristas AnataYume , Christine C, mariposa de cristal , Tomo-chan02, cuahutlitzin, nazareth ncdz, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, DamaNegra95, Nanami Fushikawa, Seneca Black y otros anónimos y que se quedan en el tintero. Así como a los que siguen y favorecen este fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	103. Si me quedo, será doble

**Nota de la Autora:** Gracias por sus comentarios, es bueno saber su opinión, buena o mala. Este capitulo tuve que re-escribirlo (y re-pensarlo) varias veces lo cual probablemente podrán reconocer. La trama se esta volviendo más difícil de manejar, y originalmente escribí un enorme agujero en la trama de este capitulo, y tuve que rehacerlo. Ahora comprendo porque algunos de los libros originales tienen tantas contradicciones. Parece que es algo con frecuencia inevitable en una historia larga.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 103: "SI ME QUEDO SERÁ DOBLE" **

**.**

_En el cual Petunia recibe de regalo el arma de Chekhov , y delibera acerca de los motivos de su primo removido en varios grados, y lo que debe hacerse con él, o no hacer nada._

~~oOo~~

Petunia dio vuelta la página con rapidez, pero la traducción terminaba ahí. Blasfemó con enojo, y después se sintió culpable de inmediato por hacerlo; estaba tratando de salir de ese hábito, pero con Ismael eso se le contagiaba de nuevo. _No puedo quejarme de los garabatos de Ismael si yo misma lo hago, ¿no? No lo creo._

Ella ya sospechaba este desenlace desde que leyera la última traducción, pero la confirmación la dejaba igual sin aliento. Sholto tenía uno de los Horcruxes, lo cual ya era malo, y había hecho un Voto Inquebrantable con él, lo cual era de una mayor abrumadora consideración.

Cuando Ismael voló dentro de la habitación la encontró con un aspecto muy perturbado―. ¿Qué sucede, señora? ―preguntó él.

Ella le pasó la traducción sin decir palabra, y observó mientras él leía, dando vuelta las hojas con cuidado con su pico. Hizo un sonido semejante a una risa y dijo―: Bueno, señora, eso seguro que es mala suerte, pero casi todos en el planeta tienen cuando menos un primo raro que esperan que sus amigos nunca lleguen a conocer.

―No es eso ―y le explicó acerca del Horcrux, y el Voto Inquebrantable.

Ismael, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado la miró significativamente―. Ya veo. ¿Este dragón no le contó que estaba emparentado con usted, creo entender?

―No estoy segura de que él mismo sepa la verdad ―admitió Petunia.

Ismael la miró con ojos brillantes―. Yo no apostaría mi dólar de la suerte a que no lo sabe, señora. Este sujeto esta bastante seguro de que lo sabe todo.

Reflexionando con cuidado, Petunia tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. Recordó de pronto la ira de Sholto de ser presentado con el nombre Mayhew, y las advertencias de Volodya de que él deseaba demasiado el Horcrux-Anillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué deseaba en realidad? ¿Deseaba venganza por la reyerta familiar de su madre o la de su padre? ¿O quizás alguna propia?

―Quisiera saber que hacer ―dijo Petunia, paseándose sin descansar, y después la respuesta le llegó: _Le preguntaré a mi magia. Hay un hechizo que concentra toda mi magia adicional en mi intuición, ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué no debo tomar ventaja de esa habilidad mientras la tenga? Debo escuchar lo que tenga que decir, si es que dice algo, acerca de Sholto McClivert, mi primo el dragón._

Ella le explicó esta idea a Ismael lo mejor que pudo, pero él, de naturaleza tremendamente práctica, no estaba muy convencido―. No va a ponerse toda mística conmigo, ¿o sí? ―le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

―¿No crees en la magia, Ismael? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―¿Magia? ―dijo Ismael―. No voy a decir que no creo en ella, señora, pero tengo que decir que las armas son más lo mío. Son rápidas y prácticas. No se necesita ningún hocus-pocus. Y a decir verdad tampoco despreciaría un buen garrote.

―No puedo ver como podrías usar uno de esos ―dijo Petunia, riéndose un poco.

―No podría ―dijo Ismael, igual de divertido―. Necesitaría que alguien más los usara por mi. Eso una cosa muy útil que se aprende en la mafia: nunca tomes responsabilidad por nada. Créame que no paga a largo plazo. Nunca se debe dejar un rastro. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo algo para usted. De hecho es un regalo. Por aquí, en el cajón de arriba de su tocador.

Petunia revisó donde decía, y para su horror descubrió allí una pistola envuelta en un hermoso chal de encaje antiguo. Esto último era una de los pocos recuerdos que ella conservaba de su madre; había sobrevivido el infierno que había matado a sus padres guardado a salvo en el congelador junto con las joyas de la familia. Petunia se recordaba descongelándolo después, sintiéndose absurda mientras lo hacia, y llorando amargamente todo el rato.

―¡Ismael! ―exclamó―. ¿Esta cosa esta cargada?

―No, no lo está ―dijo el ave―. Decidí no cargarla hasta hablar con usted. Las balas se encuentran en una bolsa plástica debajo de su lencería.

―¿Pero en dónde la conseguiste? ―inquirió Petunia, manejándola con precaución.

―¿En dónde piensa? Los reducidores de especies residentes cuentan con toda una selección. ¡No creería las cosas que la gente trae de paseo al Parque en la vieja Inglaterra!

―¿Ellos tienen *_armas_* en el sótano? ―Petunia estaba horrorizada.

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo Ismael―. Buena parte de ellas se encuentra en uno de los edificios laterales, pero se puede acceder hasta allí desde el sótano a través de un túnel corto. ¡Apuesto que ellos no se lo mostraron cuando le dieron el tour! Tienen de todo allí, desde Kalashnikovs hasta una pieza de artillería de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y sólo el Señor sabe donde la habrán conseguido. Esos condenados elfos locos tienen un arsenal completo; podríamos contener aquí un ejército de ser necesario. Pensé que esta pequeña pieza le sentaría mejor. Pequeña y elegante.

―Pequeña y elegante y *mortal* ―dijo Petunia.

―Eso también. Una pequeña protección extra nunca lastima, señora.

―No estoy interesada en lo más mínimo en andar cargando esto ―dijo Petunia con firmeza, haciendo ademán de pasársela―, ni de tenerla en esta casa.

―Nunca diga nunca ―dijo Ismael con serenidad, ignorando su gesto. Y pasó a describir en detalle como el arma debía ser cargada y de alguna forma Petunia se descubrió siguiendo sus instrucciones y haciendo como él decía. Se preguntaba de forma cansada como él lo habría conseguido. _Creo que mi cansancio se muestra._

―Ahora, en el mismo cajón, pero debajo de sus medias, encontrará una correa con funda que le hace juego ―continuó Ismael―. Extremadamente ligera, y adecuada para ser usada por una dama. Yo la escogí especialmente. Pásela sobre su cabeza y abróchela, eso es. Póngase un suéter arriba y así podrá ser capaz de usarla sin ser detectada.

―¿Quieres que yo *use* esto? ―Petunia estaba alucinada.

―¡No, quiero que la deje en el cajón de los calcetines! ―dijo Ismael con una inusual aspereza―. ¡Por supuesto que quiero que la use! ¿De qué serviría de otro modo?

―Ismael, yo nunca he disparado un arma en toda mi vida ―confesó Petunia―. No creo ser capaz de darle a algo con ella.

―Por eso no se preocupe ―dijo Ismael―. Arreglé que pudiera hacer prácticas de tiro en el sótano. Los roba-bolsillos tienen municiones de sobra.

Petunia protestó―. ¡Nos enfrentamos a *magos*, ¡no a la Mafia!

―Ninguna diferencia ―dijo Ismael con firmeza―. ¿Qué es el tal Voldemort, sino un _capo di tutti capi_?

―Un _capo di tutti capi_ con *magia* ―dijo Petunia dándole una mirada de soslayo.

―Magia, _smagia_ ―masculló Ismael, inflando su plumaje―. Mañana en la mañana tendremos una lección de tiro. Este ahí, o vendré por usted, señora, lo juro, y no estaré nada más silbando 'Dixie'. Y tampoco me diga que no necesita un arma. Los muchachos me mostraron los cuchillos que ustedes les entregó. Pensé que eso era una idea estupenda, pero usted debería practicar lo que predica.

Petunia lo prometió, en interés de mantener la paz; Ismael, satisfecho, salió volando de su habitación en busca de su cena.

Una vez que se fuera el ave, Petunia se dejó caer sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el cieloraso de su dormitorio pretendiendo que le interesaba. Con los ojos cerrados, empezó a concentrarse en una sola cosa: Sholto McClivert. Mi primo el dragón. _Estoy pidiendo ayuda aquí; díganme algo acerca de Sholto._

Al parecer se quedó dormida, y cuando despertó la habitación estaba muy oscura, y Lily y Catón estaban sentados a los pies de su cama.

―Hola ―les dijo, a medias despierta―. Me alegra mucho verlos aquí. Los he echado mucho de menos.

―Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para ayudarte ―dijo Lily, con una risita. Lucia joven y vibrante―. ¿Qué necesitas, Tuny?

―Necesito algo de consejo ―dijo Petunia, sentándose y mirando a Catón. Él parecía mayor a la última vez que lo viera, pensó ella, pero bajo la luz escasa del dormitorio era difícil de decir.

―¿Entonces ustedes dos son fantasmas? ―dejó escapar, y de inmediato le dio vergüenza haber hecho una pregunta así sin ningún tacto.

―No ―dijo Lily, sin inmutarse―. Esta vez somos manifestaciones de tu magia, Tuney.

Catón dijo―: Recuerda ese hecho, Petunia, porque eso limita lo que podemos decirte. No sabemos más información que la que tu tienes.

Petunia suspiró―. Bueno que lástima, porque lo que necesitaba en realidad era más información, y yo esperaba que ustedes me dieran alguna.

―No podemos hacer eso, pero tu tienes la mayoría de la información que necesitas ―dijo Catón―. Tan sólo necesitas procesarla de manera adecuada.

―Bueno, debo admitir que tengo algunos hechos ―admitió petunia―. He estado leyendo tu diario, Catón.

Catón se vio muy impresionado―. Pues entonces debes hablar multitud de idiomas. Se encuentra hechizado de esa manera.

―No es así, pero mi pensionista, el señor Crouch, sí ―admitió Petunia―. Es un proceso lento, pero por suerte él es un traductor hábil, y además muy persistente.

―Debe serlo ―dijo Catón―. ¿Y cuánto han avanzado?

―Hasta el nacimiento de Sholto ―dijo Petunia. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Catón.

―Más lejos de lo que pensaba ―murmuró él.

―Yo le hice un Juramento Inquebrantable a Sholto ―se apresuró a decir Petunia―. Los niños me rogaron que no lo hiciera. Quisiera haberlos escuchado.

Catón tenía un aspecto grave―. Desearía también que los hubieras escuchado. ¿qué fue lo que le prometiste?

―Un hogar de su elección, y una bruja o mago para que fuera su familiar, si así lo deseaba ―dijo Petunia―. Y él ha cumplido con su parte del trato, así que ahora debo hacerlo yo.

Catón tenía el rostro sin expresión, y Lily pareció sorprendida.

Petunia les preguntó, sintiéndose desesperada―. ¿Qué es lo que él desea? ¿pueden ayudarme con eso?

Catón dijo―. Piensa en ello con cuidado. Tan sólo porque él es un dragón tu piensas que no sabes lo que él desea. Pero puedes adivinarlo, ¿no es así?

―Ese es el asunto. No puedo ―dijo Petunia―. Sholto es tan impredecible, y tan... obstinado ―_no voy a usar la palabra 'retorcido'. Que me condenen si lo hago_―. Podría un número de cosas diferentes.

―Podrían ser todas ellas, pero si tu quieres saber lo que desea un dragón ―dijo Lily, siempre práctica―, intenta preguntárselo a otro dragón.

Y hasta ahí fue cuando Petunia recordó al despertar cuando Titus la sacudía suavemente por el hombro―. Es la hora de cenar, Petunia ―estaba diciendo él―. Hora de levantarse.

Petunia pensó en el consejo de su magia por algún tiempo. Sholto era único en su clase, ella lo sabía, y aunque se había acomodado en una residencia en Little Whinging, y parecía encontrarse contento allí, eso no incluía a otros dragones aparte de él. De hecho, él despreciaba abiertamente a Algy y Nesta. Algy por celos, de eso estaba segura; y Nesta, porque parecía él ser la única alma inmune a su encanto, y él desdeñaba (o quizás la palabra más adecuada sería envidiaba) su uso inescrupuloso de dicho encanto. Esto dejaba a los dragones de la manada de Gringotts, lo únicos con los cuales de hecho se había familiarizado.

De esos dragones, el único por quien sentía respeto era Volodya, de eso estaba segura. Pero ella ya había explotado esa fuente forzándolo a salvar Gringotts, y había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar en si ese fue capital bien invertido. Posiblemente no; pero ya estaba hecho.

_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

Petunia sabía por Eneas que Volodya y el resto de la manada de Gringotts se había reubicado con él desde Las Hébridas a un lugar en la Nueva Reserva de Dragones de Gran Bretaña: la Isla de _Ynys Môn_ en el Mar de Irlanda. Su puesto fue ocupado por uno de sus primos en la Reserva de Rehabilitación en Las Hébridas (la cual seguía estando abierta), ya que se pensó que la manada no debía separarse. Esa era la versión oficial. La historia verdadera, de acuerdo con la red de inteligencia de dragones, era que Volodya decidió que Enea debía acompañarlos, de forma permanente. Muy pocos magos eran lo bastante valientes para discutir con un Panza de Hierro decidido que confiaba, con razón, en muy pocos magos, y sencillamente no estaba preparado para ser separado de alguien en quien sí confiaban.

La Reserva de Dragones de Gran Bretaña no estaba abierta todavía oficialmente, pero las preparaciones iban encaminadas a hacerlo lo antes posible. Así que Petunia decidió, junto con Algy, Nesta y los muchachos, hacerles una visita de inmediato. Al último minuto, Ismael demandó acompañarlos. La intuición de Petunia la instó a estar de acuerdo.

Petunia había oído por Molly Weasley, quien se encontraba encantada de anunciar, que a su hijo Charlie le habían ofrecido un puesto (que había aceptado) en la nueva Reserva Británica. Petunia estaba complacida también con esta noticia. Sentía que necesitaría de todos los aliados que pudiera conseguir.

Puesto que la nueva Reserva se encontraba considerablemente hacia el Sur, Petunia sintió que una canasta de comida no sería esta vez un regalo apropiado, así que en vez de eso llevó un árbol de rosas en una maceta para ser replantado, con flores rojizas brillantes y un delicioso aroma. Los muchachos se mostraron escépticos de que fuera algo apropiado, y quedaron sorprendidos al llegar cuando los dragones se agruparon a su alrededor comentando felices por su regalo al parecer encantados con ello. Petunia no se molestó en decirles ni a Dudley ni a Harry que los dragones no solamente amaban las joyas, sino que eran atraídos por los aromas agradables, información impartida por Nesta.

La llegada de Nesta fue aclamada por los dragones residentes, en especial por el todavía enamorado Rogelio, y por Magnus que la seguía adorando.

Algy puso mala cara al ver al Diente de Víbora Peruano―. ¿Que todavía no lo han repatriado? ―masculló. Y la respuesta a eso era que no. Ni tampoco a Magnus. Y dadas las circunstancias peculiares parecía poco probable que fuera así. Petunia pensó que la gran variedad de dragones de la Reserva podría ser una mayor atracción para los magos. Con mayores ganancias por ingresos, lo cual era el punto.

Eneas, como siempre, estaba complacido de verlos aun cuando ahora tenía un equipo de cinco magos (incluyendo a Charlie Weasley) para ayudarlo y ya no se encontraba solo con los dragones. Para sorpresa de Petunia, él admitió que encontraba muy difícil el convivir con tantas personas.

―Se volverá más fácil con la práctica ―le dijo Petunia, tratando de animarlo.

―Supongo que sí ―dijo Eneas de forma sombría―. Pero no es fácil, siempre negociar para hacer las cosas en vez de hacer lo que me da la gana como era cuando se trataba tan solo de mí ―Petunia sospechaba que también estaba sufriendo de un caso grave de Presbiterianismo emocional, también conocido como Demasiada Comodidad es Decadente y Creo Que El Malvado Sur Me Corromperá.

Pero además ella notó que existían compensaciones: el clima estaba despejado y era templado; había una villa de piedra de aspecto cómodo para albergar a los magos, con un parque, un jardín, un gran lago y una granja para alimentar las necesidades de los residentes. El dueño anterior había sido un entusiasta de los aeroplanos antiguos, y había construido un enorme hangar junto a la villa para albergar su colección, con calefacción y aire acondicionado, así que esto había sido adaptado para los dragones.

Pero la mejor ventaja era que sus dueños previos eran muggles, así que tenía electricidad, entre otras comodidades modernas. Los magos parecían confundidos con esto, y a Petunia le divirtió notar que las habilidades de Dudley con los electrónicos y la mecánica de inmediato encontraron gran demanda entre ellos. Dudley se afanó intentando explicarle los pormenores de la electricidad, que sencillamente ellos no conseguían desentrañar. Por fin desistió y simplemente lo describió como "Magia Muggle", y ellos lo aceptaron felices.

Eneas, al ver la reacción de los dragones al árbol de rosas quedó sorprendido―. ¿Piensa que quizás debería comenzar un jardín aromático para ellos? ―le preguntó, y Petunia no solamente le dijo que era una idea estupenda, sino que le prometió proveerle con esquejes. Después le informó del estatus de su largamente demorado dragón miniatura encargado. Lowri les había informado hacia poco que ahora contaba con un huevo lo bastante pequeño para ser adecuado, y que estaba por llegar vía la red de dragones dentro de una semana. Algy estaba muy excitado con esta noticia, y Eneas no le iba atrás. Su buen humor hizo fácil que le pidieran una entrevista con Volodya.

En el parque de la villa se encontraba una gran tienda de circo, color azul claro y verde con un borde azul más oscuro, y pendones rojos desatados en el viento. Ese era el nuevo hogar de Volodya, cortesía de una compra realizada por el fondo de la Reserva desde el _Cirque du Soleil_. Eneas estaba muy orgulloso de ella, y le aseguró a Petunia que había seguido su consejo de rociarla con retardante contra fuego antes de montarla.

―Buena idea ―le dijo ella sonriendo―. Espero que por *ambos* lados.

Eneas se rio, asintiendo.

―¿Hay algo especial que desea preguntarle? ―consultó Eneas mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la tienda. Él sabía por supuesto del ataque contra Gringotts.

―No es con él en realidad ―dijo Petunia―. Es con Nerth con quien necesito hablar ―Eneas pareció asombrado, lo que era normal, pero Petunia tenía sus razones.

Antes de entrar en la tienda, Petunia se aseguró de contar antes con una invitación, aunque fue dada de malas ganas. Tal como esperaba, Volodya no estaba feliz de verla. Dudley y Harry no la habían acompañado, le estaban demostrando la electricidad a Charlie Weasley y compañía. Nesta estaba jugando con Rogelio y Magnus; y Algy estaba enfurruñado. Sin embargo, había traído con ella a Ismael―. ¡Pero miren el tamaño de ese dragón! ―comentó el pájaro en su oído.

A la vista de ella, Volodya se levantó y en verdad era una vista impresionante―. Y-yo no he c-cambiado de idea ―le dijo a ella con severidad, vía Nerth.

―Y no esperaba que fuera así, Volodya ―le dijo Petunia lo más calmadamente posible―. Fuiste muy claro en eso, y lo comprendí cuando me lo expresaste. Estoy aquí para hablar con Nerth.

Los ojos de Volodya se achicaron con sospecha, tal como Petunia esperaba. Nerth estaba sorprendido.

―¿Q-qué puedo hacer por usted? ―le preguntó. Se veía mucho más saludable de lo que ella recordaba y con ojos brillantes, pero conservaba el tartamudeo.

―Necesito algo de ayuda, Nerth, y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a asistirme ―dijo Petunia. Ella no esperaba que esto fuera fácil, pero resultaba peor con Volodya alzándose sobre ella y mirándola furioso.

―É-el ya tiene u-un empleo ―dijo Volodya cortante, a través de Nerth.

―Y también puede hablar por sí mismo ―señaló Petunia.

―Oye tu ―exclamó Ismael a Volodya desde el hombro de Petunia―. ¿Que no tienes modales? ¿Así le hablas a una dama?

―E-ella sabe porque ―dijo Volodya, tomado por sorpresa por el ataque directo, y mostrándose avergonzado (aunque Petunia apenas podía creerlo).

―Quizás ella sí, ¡pero yo no! ―dijo Ismael―. Así que para con eso ahora mismo, por favor.

―¿O t-tu harás qué? ―fue la contestación de Volodya. Petunia creyó detectar una nota de diversión en su voz.

―O tendré que conocer la razón ―dijo Ismael, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus plumas infladas, como ocurría con frecuencia cuando estaba irritado.

Volodya se echo a reír. Y en verdad con la disparidad de tamaños entre ambos la bravuconada de Ismael pareciera ser algo bobo; pero Petunia conocía demasiado bien a su familiar como para subestimarlo.

―Tienes un f-familiar Gryffindor que te hace juego ―le comentó Volodya a Petunia, sonando mas relajado. Esto le dio un poco de esperanza.

―Ismael, por favor, no ―dijo ella.

―¿Le estas p-pidiendo a *él* que no c-comience una pelea? ―dijo Volodya.

―Ella me conoce bien ―respondió Ismael, carcajeándose. Pero Petunia se dio cuenta que a pesar de ello se encontraba molesto y trató de alisarle las plumas, tanto figurativa como literalmente. Sin embargo, él no se encontraba demasiado inclinado a escucharla―: ¡Detesto a los abusivos! ―exclamó.

Volodya se echó para atrás ante esa acusación. Y el movimiento de un dragón de ese tamaño provocó una considerable turbulencia de aire dentro de la tienda.

―¡No *_soy_* a-abusivo! ―protestó Volodya.

Nerth miró a Volodya titubeante. El enorme dragón captó su mirada y se sosegó. Petunia encontró una silla plegable y se sentó, temía caerse de otro modo.

―¿Q-qué quiere que y-yo haga? ―le preguntó Nerth a ella.

―Necesito que alguien se infiltre en la residencia de Sholto ―dijo Petunia. Ismael le dio una mirada de asombro.

―¿P-por qué me lo p-pide a mi? ―inquirió Nerth.

―Porque la única debilidad verdadera de Sholto es la sobrestimación de sus propios poderes ―dijo Petunia―. Y pienso que además de eso él subestima los tuyos, a causa de tu tartamudez.

―E-eso a mi me suena c-como un insulto ―murmuró Volodya.

―No lo quise decir de esa manera, y en mi opinión, tu eres quien decidas ser ―dijo Petunia sosteniendo la mirada de Nerth―. Tu podrías ser de gran ayuda si hicieras esto.

―Y-yo no quiero que te v-vayas, Nerth ―dijo Volodya―. Te n-necesito aquí.

Ismael le dijo―: Tan sólo porque él esta enfurruñado no quiere decir que debes unírtele.

―¡No estoy e-enfurruñado! ―espetó Volodya.

Petunia pensó que esto era muy raro, intentar llevar una conversación con Nerth, y tener a Nerth traduciéndole a Volodya, especialmente cuando ambos estaban además discutiendo con un pájaro Miná truculento._ Este es el mundo mágico, ¿lo recuerdas? Las cosas dejaron de ser extrañas hace largo tiempo atrás, y se convirtieron en algo común._

―No sería por mucho tiempo ―dijo ella con suavidad―. Me estoy llegando a desesperar, Nerth, de otra manera no te pediría esto. No me debes nada en caso de que te rehúses, y yo lo comprendería.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Nerth estaba vacilando. Para su crédito, parecía en verdad querer ayudar. Pero por otra parte, también se daba cuenta que la oposición de Volodya lo perturbaba, aunque de paso lo irritaba. _Vaya milagro, se está volviendo más asertivo_.

Ismael le dijo en forma directa―: ¿Qué eres: un dragón o una laucha?

La espalda de Nerth se enderezó y con la cabeza en alto gritó―: ¡Soy un dragón!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

gracias por comentar, leer y favorer el fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	104. La falsedad del pulpo

**Nota de la Autora:** El título de este capítulo es por el viejo libro para niños: "The Kitten Pilgrims: or Great Battles and Grand Victories" . Donde la Verdad es el enemigo del viejo Pulpo.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 104: "LA FALSEDAD DEL PULPO" **

**.**

_En donde los débiles no heredan la tierra, sino que son encargados con la misión de infiltrar la Madriguera del Gusano Negro. La vida apesta, y después trastabilla. Y en otras noticias: Severus Snape descubre que la vida familiar es condenadamente peligrosa._

~~oOo~~

―¿Se dio cuenta? ―le dijo Ismael a Petunia, mientras se alejaban caminando de la tienda de Volodya.

Petunia sonrió―. Nerth no tartamudeó.

―Exacto ―dijo Ismael con una sonrisa torcida―. "¡Soy un dragón!" dijo él, sin dar señal alguna de vacilación ―rio.

―Pero Volodya no estaba muy feliz ―dijo Petunia.

Ismael dijo―. Volodya necesita dejar de tomarse tan en serio. Él no es dueño de Nerth, ¿o sí?

―No, no lo es ―concordó petunia―. Pero estuvo un largo número de años encadenado en solitario en los calabozos. Eso vuelve difícil el tener amigos, y supongo que desea mantener a éste cerca. No es nada de sorprendente.

Ismael le dio una mirada de refilón, pero, para su sorpresa, no hizo comentarios.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, descubrieron a Rogelio y a Magnus recostados sobre el césped escuchando fascinados las historias de Nesta acerca de la gran vida en Londres; y a Eneas y Charlie Weasley tomando un trago en la cocina grande de la villa. Charlie bebía cerveza de mantequilla, pero Eneas tenía aspecto sombrío mientras sostenía en las manos un vaso de escocés.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Petunia, sentándose.

Eneas le ofreció un trago, pero ella declinó, y él se sintió libre para vociferar todas sus quejas: trabas de la Fundación para abrir la Reserva; interferencia del Ministerio; la testarudez de los goblins; reclamos de varios países de miembros de su manada, que él no quería separar, muchas gracias; la lista continuaba. Petunia concluyó que el problema real era que él sentía nostalgia. Pero al sugerírselo, Eneas lo negó de inmediato. Aunque Charlie le dio un guiño a espaldas del escocés.

―Se dice ―comentó Petunia― que la mejor manera de lidiar con ese problema es hacer una visita al lugar por el cual siente añoranza. Una corta visita. Nunca resulta tan bueno como se le recordaba, o por lo menos eso me han dicho.

Eneas pareció pensativo. Mientras él pensaba en un viaje reconstituyente a Las Hébridas, Petunia tomó la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de la mítica Isla de Drear.

―¿La guarida de los Peludos MacBoons? ―inquirió sobresaltado.

―Sí. ¿La conoce?

―Es Inubicable, así que se debe tener suerte para hallarla ―dijo Eneas―. Y por lo que he escuchado, se debe tener *mala suerte*.

―¿La ha visto alguna vez entonces, Eneas? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No ―admitió Eneas―. Nunca; por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecido. Pero... ―vaciló.

―¿Pero? ―lo alentó Petunia.

―Mi primo Eòsaph me contó que la vio ―admitió Eneas con rapidez―. ¿Se acuerda que le conté de él? se ocupaba de la Reserva de rehabilitación antes que yo.

―Recuerdo que me dijo eso. El caballero que dijo que no podía soportar pasar un segundo más en compañía de Sholto.

―El mismo ―dijo Eneas―. Aunque no me contó los pormenores, excepto que esperaba nunca volver a ver ese lugar, ni a Sholto.

―¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora? ―inquirió Petunia.

Eneas pareció incómodo―. Su salud se deterioró, o cuando menos eso es lo que mis primos me contaron. No estoy seguro que usted pudiese conseguir ahora una respuesta directa de él, si es que esta pensando en ir a verlo, Petunia.

Petunia sonrió―. No me cabe duda que tiene la razón. Tendré que recordar no hacerle preguntas directas, entonces. ¿Quizás tenga usted la dirección?

Eventualmente, Eneas le dio la dirección de su primo, aunque estaba claro que era en contra de su mejor juicio. Petunia la guardó en su cartera y después le dio la noticia de que quería pedir prestado a Nerth. Se daba cuenta que esto no sería bien recibido, y no se equivocaba.

―Pero Petunia ―le dijo Eneas―, ¡no podemos arreglarnos sin él! ¿Quién traduciría por nosotros?

―Les prestaré a Nesta o a Algy entretanto ―dijo Petunia―. Queda a su elección a cual de los dos, pero ahora necesito a Nerth.

―Volodya nunca lo permitirá ―dijo Eneas, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

―Ya lo discutí con Volodya ―dijo Petunia―. Y él estuvo de acuerdo en darle permiso para que se ausentara por poco tiempo para venir conmigo a Londres.

―¿Para qué lo quiere? ―preguntó Eneas con sospecha.

―Eso es cosa nuestra ―dijo Petunia con frialdad, y Eneas se ruborizó.

―Discúlpeme, Petunia ―murmuró el escocés―, no pretendía inmiscuirme.

Petunia le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo―. Disculpe que no pueda decírselo, Eneas, pero se encuentra apenas en planeación. No le pediría esto de no necesitar su ayuda. Yo cuidaré de él, se lo prometo.

―Será mejor que así sea ―dijo Eneas con franqueza―. Yo no querría encarar a un Volodya enfurecido.

―Ni yo tampoco ―admitió Petunia, aunque ella ya había pasado por eso.

Después de cierta consideración, Eneas escogió como sustituto al dragón miniatura Algy, por quien siempre tuvo afinidad. Algy quedó tan sorprendido que lo prefirieran sobre Nesta que ni siquiera se quejó de tener que quedarse en la Reserva, como esperaba Petunia que hiciera. Ella también quedó sorprendida por esta elección; pues también esperaba que Eneas prefiriera a Nesta. No se encontraba sola en ésto, ya que Nesta pensaba igual; y pasó a *expresarlo*, no de forma muy callada.

―¡Nesta! ―siseó Petunia.

Ismael vino al rescate―. Señorita Nesta, el señor MacFusty no quiere sembrar semillas de discordia entre sus dragones, ¿ve?

―¿Cómo haría yo eso? ―quiso saber Nesta, sin comprender la referencia―, no sé de jardinería.

―No podría evitarlo ―dijo Ismael, en voz baja. Le guiñó un ojo a Petunia, quien ocultó una sonrisa.

―Te lo explicaré más tarde, Nesta ―le dijo Petunia, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Después le prometió a Algy que le avisaría cuando llegara el huevo de Lowri―. Probablemente tendremos que rotarlos a ustedes dos cuando llegue. Así que tu tomarás el primer turno, Algy. Pronto te veremos.

Como resultado de esto, Nesta se fue enfurruñada todo el camino de regreso. No es que deseara quedarse en la Reserva, no era eso exactamente, pero esperaba ser escogida primera en toda ocasión, ya que, como estableció francamente, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Después se hubiese rehusado con toda cortesía porque la vida en Londres era demasiado intrigante para perdérsela, y así Algy tendría que ser escogida en su lugar al no tener otra alternativa. Así es debería haber sucedido, insistió ella.

Petunia suprimió apenas su exasperación, pero por suerte Ismael probó ser más adepto a lidiar con Verde Galeses haciendo pucheros.

―Bueno, en eso tiene razón, señorita Nesta ―dijo el ave―. Una dama siempre debería tener el derecho a rehusarse en primera instancia, eso es lo educado de hacer, diría yo. Sin embargo, como estoy seguro que la señora estará de acuerdo conmigo, en este momento la necesitamos en casa así que es muy afortunado que resultara así.

Petunia concordó con ello, porque no era nada más que la verdad. Una vez que la dragona se sobrepuso a su _amour-propre _herido, probó su destreza para instruir y alentar a un temeroso Nerth, cuya autoestima pareciera haber sufrido una regresión desde su oferta impulsiva de ayudar en el asunto de Sholto; o por lo menos eso pensaba Petunia. Pero su espina pareció enderezarse cuando Nesta le dio un consejo muy astuto (tanto que Petunia quedó asombrada) sobre el asunto de como lidiar con el Príncipe Coronado de la Terquedad, y Alto Señor de Todo Lo Demás.

Nesta le dijo a Nerth―. A él le gusta pensar que lo sabe todo, y que nadie más sabe nada de nada. Hay varias maneras de lidiar con eso. Una de ellas es ignorarlo, por supuesto, pero eso sólo consigue volverlo loco; él espera ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Si discutes con él, es totalmente inútil, créeme en eso. Aun cuando tu tengas toda la razón y él este totalmente equivocado, no descansará hasta convencerte de lo contrario, o hasta que llegues al punto de que estarás de acuerdo sólo para conseguir que se calle. A mi parecer eso es demasiado agotador. Estar siempre de acuerdo con él es lo mejor. A él le gusta ser admirado, y que le digan lo listo que es. Asegúrate de que él piense también que eres estúpido; él disfrutará restregándote eso para contrastarlo con su inteligencia. Y asegúrate que tenga muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

―¿Y c-cómo voy a hacer e-eso? ―tartamudeó Nerth mirando a Nesta casi mesmerizado. Petunia pensó entender como se sentía.

―Pues tan sólo deja que hable ―aconsejó Nesta―. Su tema favorito es él mismo, lo listo que es, lo estúpidos que son todos los demás, y lo difícil que le es el convivir con idiotas. Pero recuerda que ser listo no siempre significa ser inteligente. El señor Crouch lo dice, y él lo sabe *todo*. Dice que Sholto de muchas maneras es un imbécil. Bueno, él no lo llama exactamente 'imbécil', pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir, estoy segura. El señor Crouch dice que piensa que Sholto es lo bastante listo para darse cuenta de ello de cierto modo, pero no lo bastante para hacer algo al respecto.

_Había olvidado que el señor Crouch es el tutor de Nesta, y es obvio que no tan sólo en conversación galesa. _

Escuchar esta exposición franca del carácter de Sholto, le hizo preguntarse a Petunia por como Nesta la describiría a *ella*. _Pero mejor no averiguarlo, aunque me pregunto si acaso Nesta conocerá la fuente de los problemas de Sholto; espero que no, ya sea que se esparzan rumores, a pesar de que eso pueda hacer que ella sea menos dura con él._

La próxima parte quizás fuera la más difícil; persuadir a Sholto para que recibiera a Nerth. Petunia estaba consciente de que a pesar de su egoísmo, en ocasiones era capaz de pensar acerca del destino de otros (Glum era el ejemplo clásico de eso), así que ella tendría que ponerlo de una manera en que él pudiera aceptarlo (y estando en eso colocar un cepo sobre sus músculos faciales para evitar ese mal hábito de parpadear al mentir, como le fuera señalado por Algy). _No es necesario enviar algún mensaje que yo no quiera que se reciba._

~~oOo~~

Sholto probó ser poco receptivo a sus intentos―. Tienes multitud de otros lugares donde acomodarlo ―dijo, escuchándose aburrido, cuando Petunia visitara Little Whinging para exponer su caso.

―Desafortunadamente ―dijo Petunia―, ese no es el caso. Te aseguro que no hay sitio en Regent's Park; ya estamos más que llenos ahora. Pompeyo y Winky se negaron rotundamente a tenerlo en la Mansión, dicen que deprime al señor Crouch, y eso es un pecado mayúsculo según sus criterios.

Sholto se encogió de hombros―. Entonces mándalo a la Reserva. ¿Que no estaba antes ahí, traduciéndole a Volodya?

Petunia suspiró―. Estuvo ahí, por un tiempo, pero eso no funcionó.

La cabeza de Sholto se levantó y miró con sospecha a Petunia―. ¿En qué sentido?

Petunia supo que aquí debía ser cuidadosa―. Bueno, nunca se pretendió que eso fuera permanente, sabes. Sólo era hasta que uno de los dragones de Rumania proveyera un huevo para hacer un dragón miniatura para Eneas. Bueno, ya lo tienen ahora.

―¿Y Nerth ahora les resulta superfluo? ―preguntó Sholto, frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno, técnicamente no es un dragón de tamaño crecido y Eneas dice que no califica en realidad para quedarse en la Reserva, especialmente si tiene magia.

―¿Él tiene magia? ―preguntó Sholto, captando eso su atención.

―Todos los dragones miniatura con que me he encontrado parecen tenerla en cierto grado ―dijo Petunia―. Más allá de eso no sabría decir.

―Eso es interesante ―masculló Sholto por lo bajo, y Petunia no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con eso.

_Ya sé porque Sholto puede hablar y tiene magia, pero ¿qué hay del resto de los dragones? ¿De dónde la obtuvieron? Espero que la próxima traducción me dé alguna pista._

―¿Y Eneas no podía quedarse con él? ―inquirió Sholto, mal encarado.

Petunia sabía que a Sholto le caía mal Eneas. _Oh, seamos honestos: él lo odia._ Sin embargo, era tanta su necesidad en ese momento que decidió usar eso―. No. Dice que ya tiene bastantes problemas con los dragones grandes. Para serte franca, no creo que le gusten los dragones miniatura, supongo que eso es legado tuyo.

―El sentimiento es completamente mutuo ―dijo Sholto, con un rictus que pasaba por sonrisa.

―Claro que Nerth no es un Hébrido Negro ―dijo Petunia―, así que no puede ir a la reserva de rehabilitación ahora que la manada se ha marchado.

―No, no puede ―dijo Sholto, pensativo.

―Antes de empezar a trabajar como traductor, estuvo en varias ubicaciones sin ningún éxito ―dijo Petunia, forzando un poco la situación.

Sholto la miró con irritación―. ¡Oh, esta bien! tráelo para acá si piensas que debes. Pero te juro que si termina molestándome, se encontrará de regreso a tu puerta en menos que el vuelo de un fénix.

Petunia decidió actuar sobre caliente, y llevó a Nerth a Little Whinging antes de que terminara ese día.

Sholto inspeccionó a su tímido huésped con ojos poco amistosos―. ¡Mira esas escamas! ―exclamó―. ¿Pero que *rayos* es él?

―Hasta donde sabemos, es un Verde Galés cruzado con un Péist Irlandés ―dijo Petunia acariciando la cresta de Nerth, esperando que no perdiera su temperamento por el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de él como si no estuviera presente. Pero Nerth pareció estar acostumbrado a eso; parpadeó un poco, miró en forma tímida a Sholto, y no dijo palabra.

―¿Quién fue lo bastante demente para intentar algo así? ―quiso saber Sholto.

Las palabras "tu abuelo" estuvieron en la punta de la lengua de Petunia, pero consiguió no decirlas―. *_Yo_* pienso que es más bien apuesto ―dijo ella con frialdad―. Las escamas estriadas se ven muy bien, ¿no lo crees? ―le brindó una sonrisa a Nerth, que se la devolvió en forma vacilante.

Sholto bufó de forma despectiva, y masculló―: ¡Parece que estuviera usando la camisa de un leñador! ―en ese momento tirante, Petunia se dio cuenta que Wishart y Glum miraban asomados desde la puerta, y los mencionó a Sholto.

―Adelante, caballeros ―les dijo Sholto, con voz irónica, y con una reverencia igual―, vengan a conocer a su nuevo huésped.

Wishart pareció interesado, y Glum le hizo honor a su nombre viéndose sombrío. _Dios Mio, creo que Nerth acaba de encontrar la horma de su zapato. O viceversa._

Sholto se dirigió a Nerth―. ¿Comprendes que vivimos en los suburbios, no? Suburbios muggles, me refiero. Eso quiero decir que no puedes salir afuera durante el día sin una preparación cuidadosa. Primero me lo preguntas, y eso no es negociable.

Nerth, ansioso de complacer, asintió. Sholto, empero, siempre aburrido por defecto, invitó sus tendencias matonescas a salir a jugar, y ellas aceptaron esta invitación con entusiasmo.

―Si Glum es sombrío, creo que llamaré a este Mentecato ―le comentó a Petunia.

―Espero que recuerdes que el título de esta casa esta a mi nombre ―respondió Petunia cortante―, así que si Nerth se queda aquí, eso no te da derecho a insultarlo ni a abusar de él.

A diferencia de Volodya, Sholto no se inmutó en lo más mínimo de ser llamado abusivo, por lo menos en esta ocasión―. ¿Ah, si? ―dijo cm desdén―. ¿Y cómo pretendes asegurarte de que no lo haga? ¿Acaso pretendes supervisarme?

_No, de hecho pretendo que sea Nerth quien te espíe._

Pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Frunció el ceño, y añadió―. No, pero podría hacer que la señora Figg me reportara si te comportas mal, Sholto... disculpa, quiero decir *_cuando_* te comportes mal.

Sholto pareció encontrar esta idea muy divertida, y todavía se estaba riendo cuando ella hizo movimientos para marcharse.

Después de pasar tantos problemas para arreglar esto, Petunia ahora se preguntaba si iría a funcionar. Para ella, Nerth parecía asumir la mayoría de lo que la gente pensaba sobre él, lo que no parecía ser demasiado alentador, y no estaba segura de que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para lidiar con Sholto de ninguna manera razonable. Hizo que la acompañara hasta la residencia de la señora Figg, como si la estuviera acompañando a tomar el Flú, y estando fuera de la presencia de Sholto ella conjuró un _Muffliato_ con fuerza industrial para asegurarse, y le preguntó si todavía quería seguir con esto.

Para su sorpresa, así era. Petunia quedó impresionada con renuencia; podía darse cuenta que Sholto aterraba al Celta al Cuadrado, pero aun así le hizo honor a su apodo, cuadró los hombros y le aseguró que haría lo m-mejor p-posible (en sus palabras).

―Muchísimas gracias, Nerth ―le dijo Petunia―. Sé que esto no será sencillo. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes buscar, no?

―Una copa dorada pequeña ―recitó Nerth obediente―, y un anillo grande.

―Tengo la seguridad de que él tiene la copa ―dijo Petunia―, y estoy igual de segura que no tiene el anillo; todavía no. pero puede dar una pista sobre él, y quiero saber cualquier cosa que escuches al respecto ―conjuró versiones miniaturas de los dos Horcruxes, para que Nerth supiera que buscar, y él asintió.

Petunia hizo arreglos para que Nerth visitara la casa de la señora Figg todas las noches, visiblemente para hablar con Petunia acerca de posibles ubicaciones en otras partes (y, tal como dijera, para asegurarse que el comportamiento de Sholto no se pasara de la raya). La casa de Privet Drive seguía sin estar conectada a la red de Flú, y Petunia prefería que continuara siendo así por razones de seguridad. Además le advirtió a la señora Figg que mantuviera vigilancia sobre la situación, lo cual la anciana prometió.

Aun así, cuando llegó la hora de irse, estuvo a punto de fallarle el valor. Le parecía a ella que, dado su historia y temperamento, Nerth era una de las personas más valientes que hubiera conocido, y los dragones normalmente eran muy valerosos. Lo abrazó y le dijo que reportara cualquier problema o novedad a ella a través de la señora Figg.

~~oOo~~

Cuando llegó de regreso a Regent's Park, se descubrió en medio de una fuerte discusión entre Harry y su padre. Titus y Marcella estaba de turno en San Mungo; Sirius estaba en Carrick Court, buscando información; y Dudley estaba también ausente, una rara ocurrencia. Sin ningún tipo de amortiguación, _pere et fils_ aparentemente se encontraron en medio de una pelea en un tris. Dado que habían escogido para ello la biblioteca, Elvira se encontraba sentada en su percha habitual, arriba del librero, incitando alegremente la refriega aplaudiendo todos los golpes verbales directos.

―¡Petunia! ―exclamó, claramente perturbada―. ¡Ahí estas!

―Como puedes ver ―replicó ella, tratando de controlar su genio, limpiando cenizas de su túnica―. ¿Cuál es el problema?

―¡Él quiere que yo estudie Pociones! ―gritó Harry―. ¡En las vacaciones de verano!

―Pensaba que sus calificaciones en Pociones habían mejorado en sus exámenes, ¿o no? ―le preguntó ella a Snape, más calmada de lo que se sentía―. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? Y varias veces, de hecho.

―Eso viene a demostrar lo que puede hacer cuando en realidad se concentra ―dijo Snape muy irritado―. Pero pienso que necesita reforzamiento. Esta claro que un repaso completo de la teoría se requiere.

Con lo que Petunia consideraba una heroica contención, (a) no le preguntó porque no había discutido eso con ella en primer lugar; (b) ni dijo que el repaso se necesitaba porque Snape había estado demasiado ocupado intimidando a Harry para impartir dicha teoría en primer lugar. Ella se sentó, sintiéndose exhausta y a punto de entrar en histerias en cualquier minuto. _Y eso no es nada de bueno._

―Bueno ―dijo ella con cansancio―, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes en mente?

Harry la miró, claramente sintiéndose traicionado, y ella se acobardó. _Tienes que ser cuidadosa aquí, ir despacio._

―Yo no dije que estaba de acuerdo con alguno de ustedes dos, Harry ―se apresuró a decir Petunia―, tan sólo le pregunté al profesor Snape lo que pensaba que sería apropiado ―el uso de su título le advirtió a Snape que mantuviera esto profesional, y para asombro de ella y crédito de él, Snape de inmediato comprendió.

―El señor Potter ―dijo él con un leve desdén en su voz― ha demostrado un buen entendimiento de ciertos elementos en Pociones en su último examen. Sin embargo, cometió algunos pocos errores fundamentales que expusieron el hecho que no comprende del todo la teoría subyacente. He pensado que dos horas al día... ―_y ha dejado caer algo de elogio junto con el mal trago. Los milagros nunca cesan._

―¡Dos horas! ―exclamó Harry con desespero.

―Dos horas ―dijo Snape, alzando la voz― de repaso por día durante este verano deberán resolver el problema.

Harry gimoteó.

Petunia le preguntó a Harry tratando de distraerlo―. ¿Dónde esta Dudley? No lo veo por aquí ―Dudley tendía a actuar como un pararrayos entre Snape y Harry, y las cosas no llegaban a convertirse en un combate a gritos cuando él estaba presente.

Harry estaba molesto, o no habría dicho lo que salió de su boca en frente de su padre o su tía―. Arriba con Hermione, pero...

―¿Arriba? ¿En su *dormitorio* ―Snape terminó su pregunta casi en un grito.

―En realidad es *nuestro* dormitorio... ―respondió Harry, y después vaciló, dándose cuenta tardíamente de lo dicho.

Snape se dio vuelta y salio disparado por la puerta de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Petunia corrió detrás de él, con Harry detrás luciendo aturdido ante el giro de acontecimientos. Su tía alcanzó al profesor de Pociones al pie de las escaleras, y le dio un fuerte tirón por la parte de atrás de su túnica. El hombre se dio vuelta hacia ella con rabia.

―¿Pero en serio, ¡en serio!, vas a condonar ésto? ―gritó.

―¡Mantén la voz baja! ―le siseó―. ¡Esta no es tu casa, por el amor de Dios, y que me condenen si voy a darle la oportunidad a los elfos domésticos residentes , o a nadie más, la oportunidad de chismear!

Snape estaba colorado, pero _mirabile dictu_, mantuvo la voz baja.

―¡Sabes lo que ellos están haciendo! ―le siseó a ella.

―¡No, no lo sé, y tu tampoco! ―le susurró furiosa―. Puede que se trate del maldito trabajo escolar por lo que sabemos! Y aun si estuvieran en eso, a quien le importa, ¡y no te atrevas, no te *atrevas* a avergonzar a tu hijo delante de alguien de importancia para él! ¡Él nunca te perdonaría si lo hicieras!

―¿Y a ti eso que te importa? ―masculló Snape, con el rostro amenazante.

―¡Porque probablemente terminarías arruinando su relación, así como la vuestra! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Y vuelvo a repetir, ¿y a ti que te importa? ―dijo Snape.

―Porque eso me sucedió a mí ―dijo Petunia. Ella se sentó de golpe en las escaleras y comenzó a llorar quedando sin resuello, de una forma incontrolada que sabía que precedía a un ataque de histeria.

Snape se vio tanto exasperado como avergonzado, y miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda. Por suerte para él, Harry no solamente no había escapado a perderse, sino que sabía que hacer.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo de forma gentil a su padre―, ella tan sólo se siente abrumada; no es cosa sería. Ayúdame a conducirla de regreso a la biblioteca ―cada uno la tomó de un brazo, Snape más bien de forma cautelosa, y la guiaron de regreso desde las escaleras. Petunia se dejó llevar sin discutir.

―¿Y ella hace esto con frecuencia? ―le preguntó Snape a Harry, perplejo, mientras entraban a la biblioteca.

Harry contestó con calma―. No, no es cosa frecuente, pero reaparece de vez en cuando. La señora Figg dice que es la válvula de escape a su magia debido a la sobrecarga mágica, entiende, y lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejar que eso siga su curso ―él sentó a Petunia en un sillón y fue a servirle una bebida―. El té esta bien, pero el licor es mejor. ¿Quiere que le sirva uno?

Snape miró a Harry como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas, pero dijo con voz baja―. Sí. Whisky de fuego, por favor.

Harry le sirvió a su padre un vaso de whisky de fuego, y en breve le administró otro más a Petunia. Sus sollozos comenzaron a ceder. Ella recordaba en forma vívida cosas que no había recordado en muchos años. Cuando siendo más joven había llevado un joven con quien salia a su casa para conocer a sus padres. No se había esperado problemas de su padre siendo este un hombre tranquilo, pero fue él quien causó problemas. Cuando Hecate, el enorme gato de su padre saltó sobre el regazo del joven, éste dio un salto que no consiguió disimular. Su padre entendió esto como un disgusto por las mascotas y como una falla de carácter, y trató al joven con un estallido de hostilidad mal disimulado como humor chusco. Según recordaba Petunia, esto constituyó una experiencia muy humillante. El joven se marchó, y Petunia nunca más volvió a saber de él. Y él le gustaba mucho. Hasta Lily se lamentó por ello, porque lo había conocido antes y resultaba de su aprobación («una mejora definitiva sobre sus tarados usuales», en sus palabras).

Su madre trató de consolarla, y reconciliarla con su padre: «Hasta la gente buena tiene malos momentos, Pet. Él te ama y lo lamenta».

Petunia intentó transmitirle algo de esto a Snape―. Yo amaba a mi padre, pero me llevó largo tiempo el perdonarlo por eso. No se lo hagas a Dudley, te lo ruego.

Harry dijo―: También hay muchas razones más prácticas para refrenarse de hacerlo, por supuesto. Como que él es un mago mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas y te mataría.

Snape miró con irritación a su hijo menor sobre el borde de su vaso―. Puedo manejarlo de ser necesario ―dijo con frialdad.

―¿Pero qué hay acerca de sus refuerzos? ―señaló Harry―. Me sentiría obligado por solidaridad familiar a ayudarlo, sabes. Y también están Algy, Nesta y el resto de los dragones Mayhew. Además de Rogelio, quien haría cualquier cosa que Nesta le pidiera. ¿Alguna vez te ha mordido un Diente de Víbora Peruano? Me han dicho que no es una experiencia agradable.

―Y Magnus ―añadió Petunia, aun entre sollozos.

―También Magnus ―estuvo de acuerdo Harry―. Nesta tiene todo un montón de devotos que veneran el suelo que ella pisa. Y sucede que a ella le agrada Dud, con frecuencia él le repara sus joyas y ese es un camino definitivo a su corazón, déjame decirte.

―Yo puedo manejar a unos dragones ―dijo Snape, con aspecto de que quisiera reírse sin tener ganas de hacerlo para alentar más a Harry al hacerlo.

―Bueno, quizás ―dijo Harry―. Pero también esta Pompeyo. Y si crees que él es un elfo doméstico común, te estas engañando solo. Tiene montones de magia poderosa, y él jugaba con Dud sobre sus rodillas cuando era un bebé.

―Y esta Ismael ―proveyó Petunia, hipando un poco.

―¡El mafioso residente! ―exclamó Harry―. Cierto, él siempre esta contándonos de las formas más inventivas para matar gente, y son bastante fascinantes además.

―¿Qué cosa podría hacerme un pájaro? ―preguntó Snape, con una semi-sonrisa renuente.

―Él nada ―dijo Petunia, consiguiendo controlarse de forma gradual―. Reclutaría a alguien más para hacer el trabajo sucio. Siempre esta diciéndome que nunca hay que dejar rastros. Y él controla a Dodger y Charley y la artillería que ellos mantienen en el sótano de esta casa.

―¿Artillería? ―inquirió Snape con el rostro en blanco.

―Armas pequeñas y artillería de campaña ―informó Harry―. Ellos tienen de todo, y no tienen inhibiciones para usarlas.

Snape demandó de Petunia―. ¿Está diciendo la verdad?

―Oh, sí ―dijo Petunia mientras se secaba los ojos―. Me temo que sí.

―Y está Bothgar ―dijo Harry.

―¡Bothgar no haría nada! ―objetó Petunia.

―Lo haría si tu se lo pides ―dijo Harry―. Inténtalo y verás.

―¡Esas son tonterías! ―resopló Petunia.

―Cree lo que quieras ―dijo Harry―. Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a tu colección de devotos pretendientes: Titus, Sirius, Eneas, y el señor Arcos. Estoy seguro que a todos les gustaría hacerle un favor a Tante ―le sonrió brillantemente a su padre.

―¡Falto yo! ―exclamó Elvira desde arriba del librero―. ¡Yo ayudaría!

―Ah, bueno ―dijo Harry―. Tu también, Elvira. Lo siento.

―¿Qué podría hacerme a mi un fantasma? ―le preguntó Snape a ella, no de forma desafiante sino de manera inquisitiva. Parecía completamente desconcertado por toda la conversación, y Petunia no podría culparlo.

―Eso no quieres averiguarlo ―respondió Elvira, sus ojos tornándose opacos como sucedía cuando se enojaba.

―Y falta el periódico del que Tante todavía es dueña en parte ―dijo Harry―. Tu nombre sería difamado por todo lo ancho y alto.

―Los demandaría ―dijo Snape. _*Sonreía_*, aunque fuera apenas.

Harry dijo―: No lo harías. Los dragones te bombardearían con fuego si lo hicieras.

―Tus hijos ―le dijo Snape a Petunia después de una larga pausa― son sumamente extraños.

―Por supuesto que sí ―Petunia no podría negarlo―. Son magos.

―Y bueno ―dijo Snape, con finalidad―. No estoy seguro de cual sea le problema en realidad, pero dejémoslo así. Antes que ser atacado por dos magos adolescentes, bombardeado con fuego por dragones varios, mordido por un Diente de Víbora Peruano, amenazado por un fantasma, difamado por un periódico, y atacado por el cuarteto de tus novios enfurecidos, pienso que terminaré este trago y veré que harás *****tu* en esta situación.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad o fiestas de buenvoluntad, mis mejores deseos de felicidad para todos uds. y para el próximo año.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	105. Días extraños, por cierto

**Nota de la Autora:** Sí, confundí _Silencio_ y _Muffliato_; arruiné la interacción entre el señor Arcos y Titus; y cometí pecados de escritura por los cuatro costados. Los problemas se vuelven más frecuentes mientras más tiempo lleva la historia, o asi parece. Los arreglaré más tarde, y gracias por señalarmelos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, me alegra que lo disfruten, yo tambien lo hago, pero a veces es algo tremendamente complicado (aunque divertido). De la forma más inesperada los padres de Snape aparecieron por aqui, ¡*_odio_* cuando eso sucede!

El título de este capítulo es por la vieja canción de John Lennon: "Nobody Told Me There'd Be Days Like These."

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 105: "DIAS EXTRAÑOS, POR CIERTO" (DE LO MÁS PECULIARES, MAMÁ)**

**.**

_En el cual Severus Snape tiene unas cuantas palabras que decir acerca de la vida sexual de sus hijos, no es como si ellos escucharan; y con el otro padre llegan a la raíz de algunos de sus problemas, lo cual predeciblemente no sirve de ayuda. Esto se conoce como condición humana._

~~oOo~~

Petunia quedó sorprendida al pensar en que, tal como Harry señalara, existía un gran número de personas que podrían ayudarlos si llegaran a necesitarlo. De hecho, él había dejado fuera a otros posibles candidatos. Reflexionó en que habían caminado un largo trecho desde aquellos primeros días en Little Whinging, cuando ella y los niños estaban tan aislados con nadie a quien acudir por ayuda cuando la necesitaban. Solitario, en realidad, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Se secó la cara, pensativa, y terminó su trago lo más lento que pudo para darles a Dudley y Hermione el mayor tiempo posible, tan sólo en caso que lo necesitaran. 'Tiempo para hacer que', era una cosa que se rehusaba a considerar. _Ya tuvieron La Charla, el resto depende de ellos. _

Cuando ya no pudo demorarlo más (Snape estaba visiblemente ansioso), llamó a Ismael.

―¿Diga, señora? ―preguntó él, planeando dentro de la biblioteca, reparando en su rostro más bien hinchado con ojos brillantes. Se colocó con un golpe sobre el respaldo de una silla―. ¿Este sujeto necesita que lo disciplinen? ―le preguntó a Harry en voz baja mientras miraba feo a Snape.

―No, no, Ismael ―dijo Harry―. Él no ... cuando menos ahora no. Yo me hice cargo de eso.

Ismael infló sus plumas y se dirigió a Snape―. Que sea así, o si no usted y yo nos veremos las caras.

―Tiemblo de miedo ante la expectativa ―dijo Snape.

―¡Deberías, gilipollas! ―exclamó Ismael, lanzándose de pronto al aire furioso, volando directamente a su cabeza.

Petunia se puso de pie de un salto―. ¡Ismael! ―gritó.

Su familiar, al escuchar su nombre, esquivó a su blanco al último minuto. Snape le hizo el quite, a pesar de si mismo, pero para alivio de Petunia no sacó su varita.

―¿Sí, señora? ―dijo Ismael con cortesía, volando de regreso a su percha.

―¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ―dijo Petunia, sintiéndose absurda. _¿Él ataca a alguien y yo me quejo por su lenguaje?_

―Hablamos el mismo, sí ―Ismael dijo con su sonrisa torcida apareciendo―. O así dicen los rumores.

Petunia no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa. Eso era lo más difícil con Ismael, su carisma desvergonzada la desarmaba completamente. Bueno, casi siempre―. No le digas apodos al profesor Snape ―dijo ella con un suspiro en su silla―. No necesito que le des más municiones en mi contra de las que ya tiene. Tan sólo me culparía por eso, diciendo que eres una mala influencia para los muchachos.

―Si es listo, no lo hará. Y he oído que lo es ―Ismael le dio una mirada significativa a Snape.

―Yo no he oído nada ―dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

―Sip ―dijo Ismael, filtrando el sarcasmo―. Lo es.

―Ismael, lo que quiero es que vayas por Dudley y Hermione para que bajen a tomar el té, si me haces el favor ―dijo Petunia, deseando la distracción―. Ellos están arriba.

―Sí, señora ―dijo Ismael, dando una risotada―, y si están arriba ellos ¿no querrán que los interrumpa de golpe, no? ―_y así Ismael, quien se supone que esta de mi lado llega a la misma conclusión que Snape. Eso es deprimente._

―Si es entre ser interrumpidos por ti, o ser arrastrados abajo por el profesor Snape, estoy segura que ellos elegirán lo primero ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Sé discreto cuando lo hagas, por favor. Con esto quiero decir que primero golpees la puerta, por eso que te lo pido a ti en vez de a Pompeyo.

Ismael rio de nuevo―. ¡La palabra "golpe"(1) no será dicha por mi en este contexto! ―dijo volando por la habitación―. Pero será como diga, señora.

Petunia no estaba del todo segura de lo que quiso decir, pero no iba a preguntar.

Él estuvo de regreso cinco minutos más tarde, diciendo en breve―. Ellos estarán aquí dentro de poco.

Y así fue. Hermione ruborizada y con ojos brillantes y Dudley con incluso algo de color en su rostro usualmente pálido. _Lo que quiere decir que ellos no estaban haciendo labores escolares, estoy bastante segura. De hecho, ambos se ven felices, lo cual lo dice todo._

Snape le dio una mirada de triunfo. Ella le regresó una de advertencia.

No estaba segura de que Snape interpretara correctamente la mirada de ella, o si lo hizo y escogió ignorar la advertencia implícita porque comenzó a interrogar a Dudley, si bien no en forma directa. Él le explicó el trabajo de nivelación que quería que hiciera Harry, y le informó a Dudley que pensaba que él también debería participar.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Dudley. Él había conseguido obtener un Extraordinario en Pociones. Snape, o Petunia se equivocaba mucho, estaba tanto orgulloso como deleitado por estos resultados, aunque por supuesto no lo decía así, ni alababa directamente a Dudley. _No vayas a expresar ninguna aprobación a tus hijos, sin importar lo que hagan; capaz que piensen que los amas o algo parecido, y eso debe evitarse a toda costa._

―Puedes ser un buen ejemplo para tu hermano ―dijo Snape en breve.

―¿Tienes *necesidad* de un buen ejemplo, Harry? ―preguntó Dudley a su hermano.

―No de ti, Dud ―le aseguró Harry.

―Como yo pensaba ―dijo Dudley, asintiendo de forma amigable, y después le dijo a Snape―: No.

―Pareces pensar equivocadamente que esto requiere de tu voto ―dijo Snape―. Yo no soy tu madre.

―Eso es obvio ―dijo Dudley sin inmutarse. Su tono era suficiente respetuoso, pero Petunia reconoció uno de sus trucos sin problemas: Di cosas groseras de forma muy cortés.

―Aunque eso sería muy bueno para tus calificaciones, Harry ―dijo Hermione de forma inocente, tomando su té. Aun seguía un poco sonrojada y nerviosa, y no captó las cosas no dichas con su normal perspicacia.

―Se suponía que tenía que subir mis calificaciones en Pociones, y eso fue lo que hice ―dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo―. Nunca prometí interesarme en la condenada asignatura.

Petunia vio que los ojos de Snape se achicaban, y sintió que su corazón se hundía.

―Obtuviste un Excelente en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras ―dijo Dudley interviniendo en lo que percibía como su hermano requiriendo apoyo―. Aunque con el nivel de enseñanza que hemos soportado, no sé como.

―Todos colaboraron ―replicó Harry, mirando a su padre con cautela.

―¿Y es una ocurrencia normal el entretener a la señorita Granger en tu dormitorio, Dudley? ―inquirió Snape, abandonando toda pretensión de sutileza.

Petunia vio como Dudley pasaba de un estado relajado a uno de máxima alerta en un microsegundo―. Quería mostrarle la vista del parque desde el piso de arriba ―dijo de forma calmada, aunque Petunia vio que no se sentía así―. Es impresionante.

―Puedo imaginar que así es ―dijo Snape con bastante insinuación.

Petunia cerró sus ojos, y mientras estaba así escuchó que Harry decía―. Bueno, lo es. Ginny también lo piensa así.

Ella los abrió para descubrir que Snape inspeccionaba a su hijo menor con ojos taladrantes―. Asumo por ese comentario que la señorita Weasley ha sido también invitada a *tu* habitación ―preguntó de forma helada.

―A *nuestra* habitación ―dijo Harry―. Seguro, montones de veces. ¿Qué con eso?

Snape empezó a vociferar y Harry a gritar casi al mismo tiempo. Petunia tomó la oportunidad que se le ofrecía para sacar rápidamente de allí a Hermione y a Dudley, y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos susurrándoles que deberían continuar con el té en un local dándole algo de dinero a Dudley para cubrirlo. Después de sentó con cautela para observar como proseguía la tormenta junto con Ismael quien se sentó en su hombro y le dijo―: Cuentan que la vida es bella, ¿no es así, seño?

―Así dicen ―Petunia suspiró. Ismael se rio por lo bajo, pero no dijo más.

La discusión continuó, estruendosa, por casi veinte minutos , y durante ese tiempo Snape y Harry agrandaron el repertorio de invectivas de Petunia de forma considerable. Por fin, Snape se volteó hacia ella―. ¡Este es el resultado de tu crianza!

―Es muy probable ―ella sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

―¡No los has disciplinado para nada en toda su vida! ―rabió Snape.

―Eso es verdad ―concordó Petunia. No iba a ponerse a discutir con él, principalmente porque sabía que eso era básicamente cierto. _Yo nunca tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Ellos vieron demasiada demencia de parte de Vernon, y eso fue culpa mía._

―¡Si esa inculta chica Weasley esta embarazada ―exclamó Snape― es culpa tuya!

―Puedo decir sin miedo a contradecirme que nunca he sido responsable del embarazo de nadie, incluyendo el mio ―dijo Petunia.

Snape se la quedó mirando―. ¿Ni siquiera te importa? ―le preguntó.

―No, no en realidad ―dijo Petunia, cruzándose de brazos―. Si piensas que Harry te está hablando en serio, eres más tonto de lo que creí.

Harry y Snape se la quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido, y en ese momento , para sus ojos, absurdamente muy parecidos.

Snape se sentó―. En ese caso, cuéntame por qué mentiría.

Petunia revoleó los ojos―. Para mi es bastante obvio que estaba sacrificándose por el equipo.

Snape pareció percatarse recién que tanto Dudley como Hermione faltaban en la habitación―. Ellos se fueron ―le dijo Petunia al verlo mirar a su alrededor con repentina agudeza.

―Sé honesta ―gruñó Snape―, a la primera oportunidad los empujaste fuera por esa puerta.

―Claro que lo hice ―concordó de nuevo con él―. Y ya que me diste la oportunidad, y ten claro que lo hiciste, no vengas a quejarte de me aproveché de eso.

Snape se volteó hacia Harry, quien se fue a sentar junto a su tía, evitando la mirada irritada de su padre.

―¿Y bien? ―Snape lo miró.

―¿Y bien, qué? ―dijo Harry―. Es cierto que no quise que te metieras con el pobre Dud, especialmente en frente de Hermione. Él tiene mucho que soportar... en especial de ti, considerando sobre todo que tienes cero de que quejarte en su caso. Sigues culpándolo por mis faltas.

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Snape―. Él tiene la culpa tanto como tu, quizás más, porque él parece tener más habilidad. Y cuando te dirijas a mi, llámame 'señor'.

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon, y Petunia se tensó―. Esta bien, ¡*Sir* Severus!

La pulla dio directo en el blanco, Snape no podía soportar que se burlaran de él. Petunia agarró a Harry por el antebrazo―. ¡Harry!

Podía darse cuenta que Harry estaba molesto, lo que quería decir que razonar con él sería difícil. Se volteó y le dio una mirada implorante a Ismael, y no quedó decepcionada; la caballería norteamericana llegó al rescate, con las banderas flameando al viento.

―Alto ahí, de donde yo vengo esa forma de irse de boca, y además con tu viejo, te conseguiría unos buenos golpes. ¡Chanta la moto, jovencito, chanta la moto! No querrás terminar estampado en el suelo , ¿o si?

Harry dejó escapar una risa sorprendida, pero la expresión de Snape aun era lívida.

―Harry ―Petunia le advirtió, aunque le dio una mirada implorante.

Harry la miró y suspiró―. Oh, muy bien ―masculló. Se paró y dijo de manera formal con una leve inclinación en la dirección de Snape―. Le ofrezco disculpas por mi grosería, señor.

Snape lo miró irritado escrutándolo en busca de señales de sarcasmo. No descubrió ninguna. Harry lo miró a los ojos directamente. Petunia sabía lo inusual de esta restricción por su parte, aun cuando el profesor de pociones no.

―Esta bien entonces ―murmuró Snape, después de una pausa―, puedes irte. Mañana comenzaremos las lecciones.

La expresión en blanco de Harry de inmediato se tornó tormentosa. Petunia, sin embargo, no le dio ocasión de abrir de nuevo la boca, se paró con rapidez diciendo―. Yo también necesito ayuda con Pociones, profesor Snape, así que me sentaré en sus lecciones. Pero sólo por una hora, no tenemos tiempo para más.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero después de un largo silencio, se encogió de hombros―. Entonces me reuniré en este mismo lugar mañana ―dijo en breve― con ambos.

Harry escapó de la habitación. Ismael, dándole una mirada significativa a ella, le siguió. Petunia los observó irse, y se preguntó como iba a persuadir a Harry para que regresara por la mañana. Pero apenas tuvo un momento para pensar en ese problema; Snape la encaró furioso.

―¿Cómo rayos voy a disciplinarlos, si tu continuas interfiriendo? ―siseó.

―No puedes ―masculló Petunia―, lo cual exactamente es el objetivo. Aunque Harry se disculpó contigo.

―No quería hacerlo ―dijo Snape con resentimiento―. Lo engatusaste para que lo hiciera.

―Se disculpó, ¿no es así? ―la voz de ella fue cortante, hasta para sus propios oídos―. No demandaste que lo dijera en serio, espero.

A partir de allí los decibelios aumentaron, con Petunia haciendo buen uso de los epítetos que aprendiera previamente del encuentro Snape vs. Harry, y Snape devolviéndolos igual de bien, con algo más. Pero, claro , siempre era así con él.

―... y qué quisiste decir con eso de "sacrificarse por el equipo"? ―le preguntó Snape, después de intercambiar pullas acerca de la inteligencia, aspecto, ideas, estilos de educar hijos, y moral.

―Sacrificarse por su hermano en este caso ―dijo Petunia―. Como tu no tienes uno, dudo que lo comprendas.

―Ni tu tampoco ―gruñó Snape.

―Pero tuve una hermana ―dijo Petunia―, o la tuve antes de que tu aparecieras en escena.

―Ah, ¡ya llegamos a eso! ―exclamó Snape, dándole una mirada dura―. Nunca me perdonarás por eso, ¿no?

―Ahora que lo mencionas, no ―contestó Petunia.

―¿Es mi culpa que Lily me encontrara más interesante que a ti? ―dijo él con desdén.

―No ―admitió Petunia―. No lo es. Tu viste la magia en ella y eso no es culpa tuya. Lo que *sí* es tu culpa es que también la notaste en mi, pero no dijiste nada ―_¿de dónde salió eso? Creo que siempre ha permanecido esa sospecha en mi mente, pero nunca pude vocalizarla hasta ahora. No directamente, de todos modos._

Ella esperaba que Snape perdiera su temple ante esta acusación, y el hecho de que no fuera así confirmó sus sospechas.

―Quizás yo pensaba que eras una squib ―dijo Snape con frialdad, sin mirarla realmente a los ojos―. En realidad no lo recuerdo.

―¿*_Quizás_* pensabas que yo era una squib? ―Petunia sentía incredulidad.

―Yo tenía nueve años de edad ―retrucó Snape―. Y para serte franco, tu no te encontrabas en mis pensamientos, de ser posible evitarlo. No representabas nada de interés para mi.

_Él miente, me puedo dar cuenta. No acerca del hecho que yo no le interesaba, eso *es* verdad. Pero él sabía de la magia. Aun desde entonces él era precoz, aunque no creo que haya sido quien se diera cuenta de eso en el principio._

La magia de Petunia ahora le presentó otra escena del pasado que casi había olvidado. Pasó el año en que ella cumpliera once años. Su madre la mandó a la casa de Snape en busca de Lily, quien estaba retrasada para cenar. Petunia estaba de lo más renuente a cumplir dicho encargo. No sólo enfatizaba su propia exclusión, sino que la exponía a la madre de Snape, a quien ella encontraba alarmante.

Eileen Snape no era popular en el vecindario, por numerosas razones. Ella desairó cualquier intento de sus vecinos por hacer amistad con ella; sus modales eran cortantes, y a pesar de verse como un ropavejero en un mal día, parecía considerarse superior a su entorno y la gente que habitaba allí. La manera en que ella vestía a su hijo y trataba a su marido era también el foco desfavorable del comentario local. Ella, como suele decirse, "no conocía su lugar". A pesar de que Petunia sabía que Snape despreciaba a su padre, Tobias Snape fue quien atraía mayor simpatía de parte de sus vecinos. Harri Evans hablando por la mayoría comentó―: Él no era un borrachín hasta que se casó con ella. Puedes hacer tus propias conclusiones al respecto.

De acuerdo con Lily, cuando Tobias Snape bebía se convertía en una amenaza. Petunia no sabía si esa opinión fue adquirida por experiencia personal, o a oídas de Severus. Ella sospechaba que era lo segundo, porque las pocas veces que se encontró con Tobias Snape él se encontraba sobrio. Él era un hombre alto, delgado, moreno, con rasgos severos, con fuerte acento de Yorkshire (lo cual era una gran curiosidad en el Sur de Gales), y un aspecto turbulento, a pesar de que las pocas personas con quienes sostenía una conversación regular descubrían que era de voz suave, aunque algo torpe.

Petunia pudo hacerlo una vez, buscando a su gatito, Branwell, quien andaba suelto en el vecindario. La búsqueda demostró que había sido acorralado por un perro hasta arriba un árbol, pero ella no consiguió hacerlo bajar aun después de espantar al perro. Subió al árbol para alcanzarlo, consiguiendo tan sólo quedar atascada allí. La frustración siempre concluía de la misma manera durante la infancia de Petunia (y también en su adultez): con un ataque de llanto.

Ella se encontraba hipando miserablemente, pensando en que hacer a continuación cuando una voz lenta dijo―: ¿Cuál problema hay por aquí?

Petunia miró hacia abajo y vio al padre de su némesis mirándola hacia arriba. No tuvo problemas en reconocerlo, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes. La semejanza era tal. De manera normal Petunia habría desestimado tener alguna dificultad delante de un miembro de la familia Snape, pero su necesitad era grande.

―¡Mi gatito! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡No baja, y ahora yo también quedé atrapada aquí!

―Bueno, no llores ―dijo su muy improbable caballero errante―. Lloriquear no ayudará. Iré por la escalera.

A Petunia no le gustó ser descrita como 'lloriqueando', pero se tragó su resentimiento ante la perspectiva de recibir ayuda. Y Snape padre *fue* útil; él la tuvo abajo del árbol en cinco minutos. Aunque el aterrado Branwell fue una nuez más dura de pelar, y de forma testaruda se rehusó a emerger de su percha elevada. Por fin, Tobias subió en su busca. Cuando bajó, tenía a Branwell seguro dentro de su abrigo.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Gracias! ―recibió a su gatito ganándose unos arañazos airados. Notó, con cierta humillación, que Branwell habia estado bastante calmado con Tobias. _Al parecer, no le gusto ni a mis mascotas. Estupendo. Pero a Bran le cae bien *él*; así que no puede ser tan malo._

―Este tiene mucha energía, eso es seguro ―fue el comentario de Tobias―. ¿Cómo se llama?

―Branwell ―dijo Petunia, restringida a monosílabos.

―Extraño nombre ―respondió Tobias, de forma gentil―. Tu eres la hija mayor de Evans, ¿no?

―Sí ―dijo Petunia de forma incómoda.

―Hombre afortunado ―dijo Tobias de forma enigmática, mientras se movía para hacer la escalera a un lado.

Petunia se dio cuenta que era uno de esos comentarios adultos que significaban algo incómodo, así que en vez de preguntarle que quería decir (los adultos nunca te daban una respuesta directa de todos modos), le dio las gracias de nuevo rápidamente antes de escapar, con Bran que maullaba enojado aferrado a su pecho.

Y ahora ella tenía que ir a la casa de Snape, golpear a la puerta principal, y demandar a su hermana. Ella le rogó en vano a su madre que le telefoneara, pero esto cayó en oídos sordos―: Esa mujer nunca contesta el teléfono, ¿no te has dado cuenta? No estoy segura de que sepa como usarlo. Creo que debe pertenecer a alguno de esos raros grupos religiosos que desdeña la tecnología; a decir verdad eso explicaría muchas cosas. Anda ve, Pet, por todos los cielos; ellos no van a morderte.

Petunia no estaba tan segura acerca de eso. Se acercó a la puerta principal de los Snape con cautela, y tuvo que golpear varias veces antes de que alguien contestara. Esperaba que se tratase de Lily o Severus, pero fue Eileen Snape quien abrió la puerta. La madre de Snape era una mujer alta, ceñuda, poco favorecida por la naturaleza, como diría Marigold Evans de forma delicada, aunque además la madre de Petunia añadiría que la naturaleza había contado con muy poca ayuda de la misma Eileen. Ese día ella vestía lo que parecía ser una bata vieja, una bufanda y botas. Miró de mala manera a la niña de once años que se encogía en su puerta, y preguntó cortante―: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Lily ―dejó escapar Petunia―. Se retrasó para la comida. Mi madre me envió por ella.

―Ellos están afuera en alguna parte ―dijo Eileen haciendo un gesto vago, al parecer refiriéndose a Lily y Severus―. Deben regresar pronto. Puedes esperarlos aquí, si lo deseas.

Petunia hubiese preferido esperar afuera, pero estaba demasiado petrificada para sugerirlo, de modo que se sentó incómoda en la butaca adonde la dirigió Eileen. Se encontraba en la estancia. O cuando menos ella pensaba que esa la función de ese cuarto; estaba tan lleno de cosas desordenadas de aspecto extraño y llenas de polvo que era difícil de decir. Eileen la dejó allí y fue a la cocina; Petunia escuchó varios ruidos extraños desde allí que se forzó a ignorar. Fue en ese sitio que Tobias la descubrió al llegar a casa diez minutos más tarde, luciendo cansado y desaliñado.

―Hola ―la saludó―. ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Cómo esta el gatito?

―Bien ―dijo Petunia con voz chillona, sintiéndose tremendamente incómoda. De hecho quería usar el baño, pero la idea de hacerlo en un lugar como este la llenaba de terror―. Estoy esperando a mi hermana, Lily.

Tobias asintió y fue a la cocina. Petunia, cuyos oídos eran agudos, escucharon la conversación en voz baja:

―¿No podías haberle dado a la pobre niña un poco de té, o leche, mientras esperaba? ―esa era la voz baja de Tobias. La vejiga estresada de Petunia tembló ante esa noción.

―¿Acaso la invité aquí? ―el tono de Eileen era desdeñoso―. Tan sólo apareció, y yo estoy ocupada ―_no será con el trabajo de la casa, a juzgar por el aspecto de este lugar. No huele tampoco a nada cocinando , lo que no es lo mismo que decir que no huelo nada._

―No, eso es cierto ―dijo Tobias―. Nunca invitas aquí a nadie ―su tono era resentido.

Petunia se removió. Los adultos estaban riñendo y ella estaba aquí atorada teniendo que escucharlos.

―De hecho ―continuó Tobias―, me sorprende que sus padres la hayan enviado aquí. La menor esta maldita, pero ésta no.

Petunia escuchó el bufido de Eileen―. Esta también esta maldita, estúpido muggle ―masculló ella―. Tan sólo no es tan obvio.

Petunia estaba confundida. Hacia poco su madre había tratado de hablarle acerca de una maldición que podría afligirla una vez al mes, pero Petunia no comprendió en realidad lo que quiso decir porque su madre utilizó eufemismos embarazosos. ¿Seria eso de lo que hablaban? Además estaba asombrada por la manera en que Eileen hablaba a Tobias; su propia madre nunca se dirigiría a su padre de tal manera. _En realidad Marigold usaba métodos más sutiles de salirse con la suya, pero la mamá de Severus no era sutil y eso es seguro de decir._

Hubo una pausa considerable, y después Tobias reapareció con un vaso de leche que le pasó a ella. Petunia no quería la leche, pero tampoco quería ser maleducada, así que pretendía darle un sorbito. El vaso estaba empañado, y le hacia falta una buena enjuagada, pero le había sido instigado el nunca criticar nada que le dieran para comer o beber en la casa de otra persona, así que no lo comentó.

Tobias se sentó de manera torpe y trató de entrar en conversación. Petunia pensó que estaba intentando distraerla después de la mala educación de su esposa, y decidió seguirle la corriente para cubrir lo que claramente le avergonzaba. Después de preguntarle de nuevo acerca de Branwell, la sorprendió al preguntarle si iba a la escuela dominical, que ella le aseguró que sí de manera puntual cada domingo, y después a la iglesia también. él pareció aliviado por esto, aunque Petunia no tuvo claro porqué. Ella sabía que Tobias Snape era presbiteriano, una rareza en un pueblo dominado por los metodistas galeses. La gente susurraba que en realidad era un 'Covenanter'(2), haciendo bromas de que un hombre aparentemente religioso bebiera tanto. Después de tener una muestra de los modales de Eileen y su cuidado de la casa, Petunia pensaba entenderlo, o cuando menos un poquito.

Tobias, disculpándose, fue de regreso a la cocina, y Petunia escuchó más conversaciones en voz baja.

―Ella va a la iglesia ―esto de Tobias.

Eileen rio―. Lo escuché; ¿en serio piensas que eso importa? Ella tiene la misma magia que la otra; pero esta deforme de algún modo, puedo sentirla.

Petunia se encogió en la silla. ¿Deforme?

―Tal vez Dios esta tratando de salvarla ―dijo Tobias.

―Porque no oras con más ganas ―dijo Eileen desdeñosa―, y puede que tu Dios salve a Severus de igual manera ―rio mofándose.

Petunia se sentó rígida y pretendió no haber escuchado nada. Devotamente deseó ser salvada y que su oración fuera contestada; esta llegó en la forma de Severus y Lily quienes llegaron corriendo por la puerta, riendo y sin aliento. De detuvieron y callaron abruptamente al ver a Petunia.

―¡Lily! ―exclamó ella parándose de un salto―. ¡Madre dice que debes ir a casa a comer! ¡Ahora mismo!

Se volteó hacia los adultos enmarcados en la puerta de la cocina, y les agradeció la leche. Después llevó de un tirón a una sorprendida Lily hasta la puerta principal y la sacó en volandas antes de que se pudiera decir otra palabra.

Fueron corriendo todo el camino a casa, Petunia apurando a Lily todo el camino.

―¿Cuál es el apuro? ―preguntó Lily, tratando de ir más despacio.

―¡Tengo que ir al baño! ―admitió Petunia, y Lily se rio.

―Conozco el sentimiento ―dijo ella―. Tampoco quisiera tener que entrar ahí en esa casa.

―Esa mujer es horrible ―dijo Petunia.

―Ella es una bruja ―dijo Lily, con una cierta admiración en su tono de voz―. Y una realmente poderosa además.

―Pa la llamaría con un nombre parecido, aunque significase otra cosa ―dijo Petunia de forma ominosa.

Lily rio de nuevo―. ¡Ella puede hacer cosas maravillosas! ―exclamó.

―Esa casa sería un lugar más agradable si ella hiciera menos cosas maravillosas y más labores domésticas ―masculló Petunia.

―Eres una aguafiestas, Petunia ―dijo Lily con exasperación, pero no de forma desagradable, o por lo menos así lo sintió Petunia.

―¡Ella dijo que yo estaba deforme! ¡Y maldita! ―exclamó Petunia.

―¡No te creo! ―dijo Lily pasmada.

―¡Sí, lo dijo! Y lo que es más, ella no cree en Dios.

―No es eso ―dijo Lily―, es sólo que el padre de Severus es muy religioso, y él cree que la magia es obra del diablo.

―Si yo estuviera casado con ella ―espetó Petunia―, puede que creyera la misma cosa.

―Él dice que Severus y su mamá arderán en el fuego del infierno si continúan usando magia ―dijo Lily―. Eso no es agradable, ¿o si?

―No se trata de ser agradable ―dijo Petunia―. Él esta asustado. Y puede que ella haga cosas maravillosas, pero ¿te gustaría que nuestro hogar se viera de esa manera? No parece que ella siquiera cocine ni limpie.

―No lo hace ―admitió Lily―. ¡Deberías ver la cocina! ¡Es tremendamente asquerosa! Tampoco me gusta comer nada ahí.

―Gran lugar para conseguir una manzana envenenada, si me lo preguntan ―fue la réplica de Petunia―. ¿No te aburres todavía de esa gente, Lily? Pienso que son horribles.

Pero Eileen, aparentemente en un raro momento de afabilidad, le había demostrado a Lily como practicar magia, y Lily quedó encantada con las posibilidades de eso. Aunque a ella le alegraba que la señora Snape no fuera su madre, todavía esperaba con ansias asistir el próximo año a la escuela de magia con el nombre raro, y estaba muy segura de que recibiría una invitación. Petunia se rindió. Hasta ese día, ella había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que se le permitiera acudir también a esa escuela, pero ahora ésta había desaparecido por completo. La descripción despectiva de Eileen Snape de ella como 'deforme' permaneció en su mente, y enconó allí. ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser Muggle?

~~oOo~~

―¿Tu madre te lo contó, cierto? ―le preguntó ahora a Snape―. ¿Acerca de mi magia?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

―Eso me parece que fue un sí. Y tu no me explicaste nada de eso a mi ni a Lily, porque tu la querías a ella entera para ti.

―Quizás tan sólo quería que tu desaparecieras ―dijo Snape con los dientes apretados―. Un sentimiento que tengo *con frecuencia*.

―Bueno, antes que te pongas demasiado molesta con él Petunia ―dijo una voz―, considera lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos. Que pensabas que el no haber ido a Hogwarts probablemente terminó salvándote la vida ―Elvira se hizo visible, acostada sobre su estómago sobre el librero, apoyada sobre sus codos y balanceando sus piernas.

―Eso no te salvó a ti ―dijo Petunia. _Un comentario desagradable como el que más, Tuney. Para nada agradable. Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar._

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Elvira, sin demostrar estar resentida por el comentario.

_Ser un fantasma parece embotar las emociones, pienso yo. Y en ese caso, espero llegar a ese momento._

―Supongo que eso es posible ―dijo Petunia, queriendo hacer las paces―. En cuyo caso, supongo que debería agradecértelo ―dijo ella volteándose hacia Snape. Pero no se sentía agradecida, para nada.

Él frunció el ceño sin decir palabra. Petunia preguntó de repente―. ¿Y qué sucedió con tu padre?

―Ese – no – es – asunto – tuyo ―replicó Snape, muy, muy lentamente.

―Sucede que él es el abuelo de mis dos muchachos, así que *sí* es asunto mio ―dijo ella con mayor confianza de la que sentía.

―Él no era nada más que un alcohólico despreciable ―fue cortante―, así que no necesitas saberlo.

―Tu madre podría haber controlado eso de haberlo deseando ―señaló Petunia―. Después de todo, ella era una bruja, y una bruja Slytherin.

―Él estaba más allá de su control ―masculló Snape.

―¿Qué tan posible sería eso? ―quiso saber Petunia―. Para nada posible, y lo sabes. De hecho, es mucho más probable que ella alentara que bebiera o que lo instigara.

―¿Y por qué rayos ella haría eso? ―inquirió él, oyéndose tanto furioso como exasperado.

―Por ti ―dijo Petunia simplemente―. Tu eras la recompensa. Tu padre temía la magia y pensó que te destruiría. Ella quería convertirte en un mago, y para no tener trabas necesitaba aislarlo de ti. Pan comido.

―Facilito ―dijo Elvira con una risa ronca.

Snape tomó el jarrón que la misma Elvira anteriormente arrojara contra Marcella y lo arrojó violentamente contra la chimenea, destrozándolo en cientos de pedazos. Después se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del cuarto, con el rostro oscurecido.

―Magos ―dijo Elvira blandamente a Petunia―... son tan emocionales, ¿no te parece?

―Lo son ―concordó Petunia, mirando pensativa por donde se había ido―. Por cierto que lo son.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras entre 'knock' (preñar) y otras insinuaciones de indole sexual... que no logré darle una traduccion que diera sentido con esa frase.

N/T(2) Movimiento religioso escoces del siglo 17.

Fusty significa anticuado y rancio ;)

Idea interesante acerca de los Snape. Y Holaaa. Nuevo año, espero que todos la hayan pasado bien, y deseo suerte en sus proyectos. Gracias por comentar , favorecer y leer.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	106. Karma es una bruja

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 106: "KARMA ES UNA BRUJA" **

**.**

_En el cual ocurren bastante revelaciones, junto con algo de diálogo, algo de ironía, algo de angustia, y quizás uno o dos flashbacks (o sea, un capítulo normal)_

~~oOo~~

Petunia recompuso el jarrón maltratado con un hechizo, y se preguntó cuan frecuente seguiría siendo esto de tener que pegar las piezas. _Unas cuantas veces más, me temo._

Estaba consciente que no debería haberse pronunciado con tanta certeza acerca de la dinámica familiar de los Snape, en especial con el hijo del matrimonio en cuestión, y sobre todo con una evidencia tan débil. _¿Acaso alguien que te vio durante tu primer matrimonio te creyó sobre Vernon? No, no fue así._

Hasta Elvira se sintió obligada a decir―: Creo que deberías ser menos franca con ese. Es demasiado quisquilloso. ¿No quieres terminar como yo, o si? Claro que no, acepta mi palabra. Hablar en forma directa y los Slytherins no se mezclan.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Petunia, asintiendo. Pero aun así, estaba bastante segura de estar en lo correcto. La magia le permitía saltar a conclusiones de esa clase, pero debería considerar mejor la audiencia antes de ponerlo en práctica. Estaba claro que el profesor de Pociones era sensible a ciertos temas, y sus padres parecían tener el segundo lugar en la lista, después de Lily. Los chicos ocupaban el tercer lugar; en especial el como habían sido concebidos. Petunia estaba consciente que Snape tenía toda clase de objeciones contra las acciones de Lily en ese respecto, y ella tenía cierta simpatía en eso, ya que ella había experimentado algo parecido. Pero el hecho de que ella amaba el resultado la ayudaba a aceptarlo; y parecía obvio que Snape no contaba con ese consuelo. Para Snape, Dudley parecía ser meramente irritante, mientras que Harry para él se estaba convirtiendo en lo que él mismo fuera para su propio padre: una fuente constante de dolor y terror. _Él esta sintiendo lo que Tobias sintió, y apuesto a que no le gusta ni un poco esa sensación. _

.

Cuando Titus regresó tras terminar su turno, ella le contó lo sucedido. Snape todavía se encontraba encerrado en su dormitorio, y no había aparecido a comer. Petunia instruyó a Pompeyo para que le llevara algo de comer, pero los enfurruñamientos masculinos eran una de sus pesadillas, así que se rehusaba a hacer más.

―Supongo que piensas que debo disculparme ―le murmuró a Titus.

―No si no lo dices en serio ―fue su contestación, que por alguna razón le dio rabia.

―No ―dijo ella en breve.

―Entonces es mejor que lo dejes solo ―dijo Titus. Petunia sintió que él estaba decepcionado con su respuesta, pero ella estaba pasando el punto de necesitar aprobación. Había sido un largo camino hasta este punto.

Titus pareció comprender lo que ella sentía, porque colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le dijo con gentileza―. No te preocupes mucho por esto, Petunia. Él lo superará. Las historias que la gente recuerda sobre su propia infancia con frecuencia son sesgadas. A veces se dan cuenta con el tiempo, a veces no, y otras veces les viene de repente que es muy diferente a como lo recuerdan. Él se adaptará a la idea. Bueno, permíteme enmendar eso: tal vez lo haga. Admito que Severus es la excepción a casi cualquier regla, una distinción que comparte con Sirius, aunque sospecho que ambos detesten admitir que tengan algo en común. Y si él no lo acepta, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, ¿o si?

―No. ¿Piensas que me equivoco? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Si no fuera por la magia ―dijo Titus, pensando en ello―, yo sugeriría que no existe evidencia suficiente para llegar a una conclusión. Pero la magia es intuitiva, ¿no? Y te muestra específicamente ciertas escenas. Quiere que tu llegues a ciertas conclusiones, creo yo; la razón de ello no sabría decirlo.

―Ni yo tampoco ―dijo Petunia, sombría. _Mis sospechas es que alguien la esta guiando, pero en eso podría estar equivocada. Espero estarlo, Lily, espero estar equivocada._

~oOo~

Snape apareció a desayunar, aunque escogió ignorar con un desdén helado a tanto Petunia como a los muchachos. Nunca hablaba con Sirius si podía evitarlo, así que allí nada cambiaba. Y empleó con Titus, con quien se llevaba bastante bien, el tratamiento silencioso. Una vez que todos comprendieron esto, tomaron ventaja de ello con una conversación más vivida en la mesa. Sirius se comportó animado y divertido, los chicos dijeron algunos chistes colorados con él, aparentemente para irritar al desafortunado Snape, quien odiaba esas cosas, y cuyos ojos brillaron peligrosamente aunque mantuvo su silencio mientras Petunia y Titus planeaban cosas en su extremo de la mesa. De manera normal, Snape tomaría una parte fuerte en la discusión, ahogando las opiniones de Petunia cuando podía, pero esta vez se rehusó a decir palabra. Los otros dos lo ignoraron de igual modo. Si bien Petunia estaba exasperada por su infantilismo, estaba igual de feliz por poder hacer oír su voz por una vez sin interferencias. Hasta su enfurruñamiento tenía sus ventajas, al parecer. También demostró como Snape dominaba las interacciones del grupo, algo que guardó para futura consideración.

Después del desayuno, una lechuza llegó desde la Mansión con un pergamino. Resultó ser del señor Crouch con la siguiente tanda de traducciones de los diarios de Catón. Petunia estaba intrigada por saber más acerca de Sholto, y se llevó los papeles a la biblioteca, donde se recostó sobre uno de los sillones de cuero viejo mientras Elvira hacia malabares con su calzado en el librero haciéndole compañía silenciosa, y comenzó a leer.

~~oOo~~

**DEL DIARIO DE CATON MAYHEW:**

Bajo la tutela de mi padre, la habilidad de Sholto para hablar aumentó a pasos agigantados. Él era brillante, y entendió las cosas con muy pocos problemas. Además creció físicamente muy rápidamente. Pero si bien no iba a ser tan pequeño como su madre, estaba claro que no tendría el tamaño de un dragón normal; definitivamente era del tipo miniatura. Yo sospechaba que mi padre tenía que ver de alguna manera con su tamaño pequeño, pero nunca pude probarlo.

Él era una criatura hermosa, si bien energética y precoz. Theodora lo adoraba, y él reciprocicaba esa adoración; pero también pareció encariñarse rápidamente con mi padre. Quizás yo era demasiado joven para ser un padre apropiado para él, porque parecía menos cómodo conmigo, quizás a instigación de su madre. (En este punto no sospechaba de mi propio padre, lo cual demuestra que yo era bastante lento para aprender). ¿Estaba celoso de esta relación? Bueno, quizás lo estaba, un poco. Pero mis celos no eran nada comparados con los de Theodora. Ella no quería compartir a Sholto, ni conmigo ni con mi padre.

Theodora tenía muy poco que temer de mi, pero mi padre era otro asunto, y uno mucho más complejo. Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas separar a Sholto de él, pero estaba impedida por el hecho de que Sholto había heredado de él la única cualidad que gobernaba su vida: un tremenda curiosidad. Siempre quería saber que estaba pasando y como es que era así, y , más tarde, como podría controlarlo. En cuanto a Padre, él finalmente descubrió su alma gemela, creo. Esto lo colocó en colisión directa contra Theodora, y, en una menor medida , conmigo. Esa colisión cuando ocurrió fue grande, estruendosa, y destructiva.

Supongo que era inevitable, ya que todos estábamos compitiendo con nuestras obsesiones: la obsesión de Padre era el conocimiento, y descubrir una manera de liberar la magia de Tully; la obsesión de Theodora era el control de la Isla de Drear y el exterminio de los Peludos McBoons; y mi obsesión era, por supuesto, la muerte y destrucción del joven Maese Riddle y sus varios esbirros. Todos vimos en Sholto a alguien que podría ayudarnos con estos objetivos. A ninguna de las personas valorando sus talentos se le ocurrió que él podría querer tener una vida propia, gobernada por sus *_propias_* obsesiones. Mi excusa es que yo acababa de cumplir veinte años; la de los otros dos era que ambos estaban locos de atar.

¡Pobre Sholto! No le ayudó que en ese punto entrara a la refriega un cuarto competidor. Se trataba, por supuesto, de mi hermanita Cressy, quien quería un dragón mascota que hablara, negro por favor, que armonizara con su color favorito, el rosa. La vista de un dragón pequeño, negro, que hablaba la llenó de alegría; ella pensó que mi padre por fin había cumplido su promesa hacia ella. Cualquier reclamo de alguien más sobre Sholto fue puesto de lado. Él le pertenecía, fin de la historia.

Esta noción fue vista con recelo por Theodora, quien me preguntó de forma irritada―: Me podrías decir en nombre de la creación, ¿que anda mal con esa mocosa? ¿Anda mal de la azotea o qué?

―No ―contesté―. Ella no esta loca, tan sólo esta muy, muy, enfocada ―Bueno, diremos que se parecía mucho a mi padre en temperamento, aunque su foco era diferente, y eso puedes interpretarlo como gustes. No me molesté en advertir a Theodora que no intentara sacar conclusiones con respecto a mi hermana, principalmente porque quise ver las chispas volar cuando lo aprendiera por sí misma. Y lo hizo. Definitivamente. Theodora sabía que no podía lograr mucho con mi padre, pero subestimó a Cressy por el rostro inocente que presentaba al mundo, y por supuesto, su edad. Una mala idea.

El resultado fue que encontré a Sholto tremendamente agitado sobre una inconsciente Theodora, quien yacía extendida en el piso del laboratorio. Cressy estaba sentada cerca sobre una de las bancas cercanas observando con calma.

―¡Cressy! ―exclamé―. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Sholto alzó la mirada hacia mi, aterrado. Fui hacia él y lo tomé en brazos. Todavía era lo bastante pequeño para ello, y escondió el morro debajo de mi brazo, su cuerpecito tiritando.

―Nada ―dijo Cressy, con grandes ojos inocentes. Él único miembro de la familia para quien eso funcionaba era mi madre, y el hecho que lo intentara en mi lo consideré insultante.

Me arrodillé al lado de Theodora y quede un poco aliviado al ver que Cressy no la había matado, o sea: ¡Aleluya! No tendría que perder mi fin de semana tratando de cubrir un homicidio. Eso siempre era reconfortante. Mi tiempo era valioso, para mi, de todos modos.

―Ella no esta muerta, Sholto ―le informé a mi infante, quien me miró dudoso. Y a mi hermana―: ¿Te importaría no atacar a su madre estando él presente, Cressy? Eso definitivamente lo altera.

Cressy se encogió de hombros―. Fue al contrario, Catón; ella me atacó a mi ―dijo ella con frialdad―. Yo solamente me estaba defendiendo.

―No creo que lo haya hecho sin razón ―dije, acariciando la cabecita de Sholto para calmarlo―. ¿O me equivoco?

―No tenía ninguna razón ―dijo Cressy sin afectación―. No una viable de todos modos. Ella dijo que no quería que yo jugara con Sholto. Bueno, ¿por qué no? No estaba lastimándolo, eso es seguro, y estábamos disfrutando.

―¿A qué estaban jugando? ―inquirí con sospecha.

―A disfrazarnos ―dijo Cressy. Esa era una pregunta estúpida, ya que ese era el juego favorito de Cressy siempre. Admitió haberle puesto a Sholto un disfraz (uno mágico en miniatura, de hecho), y Theodora quien no poseía un alma frívola, objetó. Destrozó el disfraz quitándoselo a su hijo, y a Cressy eso no le gustó. La diferencia de opiniones alcanzó el nivel de una batalla total, y Theodora, para su sorpresa, se descubrió del lado perdedor.

Reviví a la Emperatriz con un hechizo certero. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor atontada, hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Cressy―. ¡Esa! ¡Pura maldad ella es! ―que era justo como Hamish, y el pobre Gilly, describieran a Theodora para mi, ahora que pienso en ello. Karma es una bruja.

Suspiré―. Cressy no es malvada. Irritante, sí, puede ser ―miré a mi hermana de forma supuestamente dura, y ella me sonrió de forma torcida.

Me pregunté como habría superado a Theodora, quien no solamente era mayor, sino una bruja más experimentada. Aunque supongo que no debería llamarme la atención; Cressy era el ama de la furtividad. Oponentes la veían como una chica adolescente con rosa en el cerebro, e imaginaban que no sería ningún problema. Tal como mi padre, ella sacaba provecho de ser subestimada, y Theodora se había unido al Maese Riddle y la Casa Slytherin en ese respecto.

La Emperatriz de Bizancio no estaba complacida con ello. Ella quería que yo (a) disciplinara a Cressy; y (b) le prohibiera jugar de nuevo con Sholto.

Me rehusé a ambas cosas―. Si ustedes dos quieren pelearse, es cosa de ustedes ―dije encogiéndome de hombros―. Y no veo porque Sholto no pueda divertirse si lo desea, Theodora. Después de todo es un niño.

Pero la diversión era una cosa foránea para Theodora, así como el concepto de infancia. Esto era apenas sorprendente; ella nunca tuvo el lujo de ser una niña, o de divertirse; a menos que fuera persiguiendo sus objetivos (y aquí estoy hablando de la concepción de Sholto, aunque la diversión puede que haya sido de un solo lado)

―Si esa es tu respuesta ―dijo Theodora con grandilocuencia―. ¡Tomaré a *mi* hijo y me iré! ¡Ven, Sholto!

Sholto, tras mirarme de forma confusa, siguió obediente a su madre. Me senté junto a Cressy para observar las maniobras en despliegue. Después de todo, si Theodora deseaba su libertad tendría que pasar por mi padre. Aunque ella ya había dejado de pensar que esto sería sencillo, todavía creía que eso sería posible, y tras estar acostumbrada a ser la persona más dura en cualquier habitación no veía razón para no prevalecer. Esto se conoce como no aprender por experiencia, es decir, seguir dándote cabezazos contra una muralla de piedra. Creo que era lo escocés en ella.

Mi padre, pálido, delgado, con anteojos, distraído, no se veía como la idea de nadie de un oponente fuerte. Al llegar a su laboratorio saludó con gentileza a Sholto, quien se vio claramente encantado de verlo, y observó con interés como Theodora empacaba sus cosa, y las de Sholto. Sholto apoyó su cabeza escamosa en la rodilla de su abuelo y miró con cierto asombro la determinación de su madre.

―¡Nos vamos! ―anunció Theodora con agresividad, una vez que termino de empacar. Noté que tras haber llegado aquí sin nada, se proponía llevar muchas cosas con ellas, aparte de Sholto.

―Entonces Adiós ―dijo mi padre sin parpadear―. ¿Necesitas algo de dinero? ―por decir lo menos, esta no era la respuesta que me esperaba de él.

Theodora debe haber compartido mis expectativas porque su oferta la desconcertó―. Bueno ―dijo ella, desarmada―, de forma ordinaria diría que no, pero por el crío, pues sí.

Mi padre le entregó un cheque generoso de un banco en Edinburgo, y ella lo tomó, aunque con algunas sospechas. Pero tampoco lo devolvió, con su penoso pasado instándola a aceptar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla en su cruzada. Y con esas cosas inconvenientes como gastos diarios, por supuesto.

Después Sholto y ella se marcharon, con Sholto gimoteando mientras se iban mientras lanzaba miradas tristes a mi padre. Theodora a mi en cambio ni siquiera me miró, ni permitió que me despidiera formalmente de mi hijo. Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero mi padre mi dirigió una mirada inequívoca: la que decía "cállate y no hagas nada". De mi otro lado, Cressy me apretó la muñeca. Señales de advertencia, que obedecí con renuencia.

Me esperaba que Theodora chocara contra la barrera mágica, pero no fue así. Atravesó el patio con un renuente Sholto a la siga, y desapareció al dar la vuelta al edificio. Esperé esperanzado, pero no hubo explosión.

―¿Sólo la dejaste marchar? ―grité a mi padre.

―Por ahora sí ―respondió con calma.

―¿Qué quieres decir con 'por ahora'? ―estaba furioso―. ¡Ella se *fue*!

―*Ella* puede irse con mis bendiciones ―dijo Padre― porque ya obtuve lo que quería de ella. Aunque puede que tu reacción a su partida sea diferente, de eso no sé nada ―sentí mi rostro arder. Mi padre me había enseñado un hechizo anticonceptivo después del nacimiento de Sholto, sin pronunciarse más al respecto. Pero estaba claro que él sabía que Theodora y yo seguíamos durmiendo juntos (yo me había preocupado de no mencionarle el hechizo a ella, por supuesto).

―Pero Sholto es otro asunto ―continuó él.

―¿Entonces por qué rayos permitiste que ella se lo llevara? ―inquirí exasperado.

―Paciencia, Catón ―dijo Padre―, ten paciencia.

Resultó ser un buen consejo. Tres días después, mi padre recibió un mensaje urgente convocándolo a Edinburgo. Tanto Cressy como yo quisimos ir con él, pero él se rehusó tajantemente. Se fue por dos días, y después regresó haciendo buen tiempo, con Sholto y sin Theodora.

¿Me alegró ver a Sholto? Por supuesto que sí; así como supe de inmediato que había gato encerrado por parte de Padre involucrando la ausencia de Theodora. Lo observé con sospecha, y después de abrazar a mi infante, dije―: ¿Y dónde se encuentra su madre?

Mi padre me sonrió de forma serena―. La última vez que la vi, ella iba de regreso a Las Hébridas ―dijo él―, escoltada por un gran número de Rangers decididos. Debo decir que todos ellos eran necesarios, además ―de eso no me cabía ninguna duda.

―¿Y este viaje al norte fue auspiciado e instigado por ti? ―inquirí.

―Por cierto que la ayudé en su destino, si eso es lo que quieres decir ―contestó sin la menor señal de vergüenza―. Por ejemplo con ese cheque bancario que le di.

―¿Ah, si? ―pregunté de forma ominosa.

―Estaba hecho al Portador, verás, así que lo reporté robado. De modo que cuando Theodora trató de hacerlo efectivo en el banco, ellos la arrestaron y me contactaron, como yo les había pedido. Después les notifiqué a los Rangers donde estaba ella y porqué. Ellos vinieron por ella no con muchas ganas, pero igual lo hicieron. Por supuesto que yo insistí en ello.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dije yo―. ¿Y llegaste a mencionarles a Sholto?

―Por supuesto que no ―dijo mi padre―, ¿por qué haría tal cosa? Lo tenía a buen recaudo en mi habitación de una posada local, y conjuré un _Silencio_ muy seguro sobre Theodora antes de que los Rangers llegaran para asegurarme de que ella no mencionara a alguna prole. Pensé que no era necesario enturbiar el caldero.

―Claro que no ―dije, pensando que la implacabilidad de mi padre podía ser muy aterradora.

―Me alegra que estés de acuerdo ―dijo afablemente, sin reconocer mi sarcasmo, como hacia con frecuencia, o quizás fuera que simplemente así lo pretendía. Era difícil de decir tratándose de él. Padre miraba con indulgencia a Sholto y Cressy, quienes jugaban felices en ese momento. A los disfraces, de hecho. Hum.

Meneé la cabeza―. ¿No te arriesgaste mucho en eso? ―le pregunté―. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese roto el cheque? Nunca habríamos vuelto a ver a Sholto.

―Ah, pero ella nunca hubiera hecho eso ―dijo mi padre―. No está en su naturaleza.

Supe con certeza que no estaba en su naturaleza tampoco el permitir que mi padre se quedara con su único hijo, pero no me molesté en señalárselo. Era obvio que para él, el problema de Theodora se había resuelto de forma permanente; pero si bien yo consideraba esa noción demasiado optimista, tenía también mucha confianza en sus habilidades para resguardarse (y al resto de nosotros) de una Emperatriz enfurecida.

Mi padre y Cressy puede que estuvieran contentos de no volver a ver a Theodora, pero yo no. La extrañaba. La amaba tanto como ella me amaba a mi (lo cual , estimaba, era para nada), pero su partida me dejaba sin nadie de mi edad con quien hablar, y lo que era más importante, con quien dormir. Sí, demándenme, yo tenía veinte años.

Supongo que Sholto debe haberla echado también de menos, pero si así fue, tuvo muy pocas oportunidades de expresarlo. Mi padre, libre de la interferencia de Theodora, ahora tomó control de Sholto en cuerpo y alma. No esperaba problemas de mi parte, y así fue; yo no era escocés, y por lo tanto no imaginaba que tuviera un decir al respecto.

El desafortunado Sholto, probablemente no tuvo más oportunidades de tener una infancia ordinaria con mi padre y Cressy, que junto a Theodora. Mi madre había conseguido (a mi parecer), el proveer algo de balance en el caso de sus propios hijos, o por lo menos en el caso de los varones, pero en este caso, ninguno de nosotros se molestó en decirle que ella era abuela. Por lo menos no todavía.

El siguiente experimento de mi padre fue enseñar a Sholto a conseguir su forma de mago. Mi infante escamoso era extremadamente precoz, e igualmente ansioso por complacer, pero ni las enseñanzas de mi padre, Cressy, ni las mías consiguieron resultados positivos, cuando menos no al principio. Hasta que un día llegué al laboratorio para descubrir a un nene que no podía aun andar, flacucho y de pelo oscuro, llorando a todo trapo en la puerta. Al principio pensé que sería el niño perdido de algún vecino, pero después vi sus ojos. Eran de un brillante azul muy pálido, con un circulo oscuro alrededor del iris: los ojos de Theodora. Se trataba de Sholto. Lo tomé en brazos y lo consolé, esta forma nueva debía ser desorientadora para un niño pequeño. Cuando mi padre llegó, su reacción a este nuevo acontecimiento fue de júbilo.

Descubrimos que Sholto podía mantener su forma de mago al principio por corto tiempo; pero eventualmente fue alargándose, siendo el balance aproximado de un día como mago por dos días como dragón. Mi padre tenía grandes esperanzas de poder cambiar esto, pero concluyó que esto no podría conseguirse hasta que Sholto fuera mayor.

A pesar de que yo me uní al proyecto, no estaba completamente seguro de querer que Sholto tuviera una forma alternativa, porque en su forma de dragón él y yo pasamos tiempo volando juntos, lo cual ambos disfrutábamos, siendo que por una vez lo tenía solo para mí. La forma transfigurativa de Cressy probó ser un thestral; y la de Padre, de forma modesta, o tal vez debería decir engañadora, de un tejón. De modo que ellos no podían compartir la diversión, pues a pesar de que los thestrals podían volar no podían lograr mucha altitud.

Yo siempre había sido cuidadosos al volar de mantenernos dentro de cierta distancia de la Mansión, permitiendo que los hechizos de mi padre nos protegieran de Maese Riddle y compañía. Él se había graduado de Hogwarts lleno de gloria, como Dumbledore me escribiera en una carta cuando yo me encontraba en Minnesota; según boca de todos se decía que era el próximo Ministro de la Magia en ciernes. Y la próxima cosa que supimos era que estaba trabajando en Borgin y Burkes como recolector. Ya estando en Hogwarts el tenía la afinidad de un Niffler por los objetos brillantes; pero en mi estimación, le gustaba todavía más el poder, así este devenir me dejó desconcertado.

Fue mi madre quien me alertó de algunos rumores desagradables que comenzaron a seguir a Riddle en su nueva profesión. Madre tenía una larga red de conexiones familiares por el lado materno, y sus numerosas primas la mantenían informada de los últimos chismes. De acuerdos con éstos, hubo una serie de incidentes extraños: gente que se rehusaba a venderle a él sus reliquias familiares ya bien cambiaban inexplicablemente de parecer o descubrían que el objeto había desaparecido después de ser guardado cuidadosamente. Riddle contaba con sus defensores, por supuesto, y era tan convincente y manipulador como siempre. Nunca se probó nada, pero su reputación sufrió de algún modo, y la gente se volvió más cauta con él. Por fin hubo un homicidio bastante despreciable, supuestamente cometido por un elfo doméstico, después de que algunos objetos muy valiosos desaparecieran. El señor Riddle había visitado a la víctima justo antes de que esto sucediera, lo cual me dijo tan claro como el agua que él lo cometió. Según entiendo eso también pensaba Dumbledore, porque escuché que trató de condonar al desafortunado elfo doméstico, sin mucho éxito.

Como Inglaterra se estaba volviendo un lugar complicado, Riddle desapareció. Realicé numerosas averiguaciones acerca de sus subsecuentes paraderos, pero él desapareció. Aunque sabía, y mejor que nadie, que no sería para siempre. La pista ya estaba fría, y puesto que era un mago tremendamente poderoso, decidí no seguirlo de muy cerca, la discreción prevalecía sobre el valor en este caso. Y, claro esta, yo era un Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, una día fatídico, mi madre (quien rara vez se atrevía a ir al laboratorio de mi padre), llegó allí en su busca para que firmara un documento, sólo para descubrir allí a un nene robusto que aun no caminaba jugando feliz en el suelo mientras mi padre elaboraba su siguiente poción. Yo trozaba ingredientes en un mesón, mientras Cressy elaboraba una tintura rosa fuertisimo en otro.

―¿Quién es este? ―dijo mi madre, sorprendida, aunque no tanto como el resto de nosotros.

―¡Yo soy Sholto! ―respondió él con vivacidad, mirándola hacia arriba con interés haciendo señas con un bloque de juguete para darle la bienvenida.

Mi madre de inmediato se abalanzó en picada sobre él, lo cogió en sus brazos y le dio a mi padre una mirada incendiaria―. ¡Cassius! ―exclamó―. ¡Tu me prometiste, sobre tu honor! ¡Me prometiste solemnemente que no realizarías experimentos en los niños de la villa!

―Él *no* es uno de los niños de la villa ―replicó mi padre con sinceridad, para mi desazón. ¿En serio *necesitaba* contarle a ella la verdad? Desafortunadamente, la alternativa sería asumir la culpa por mi, lo él se negó a hacer, o quizás probablemente las consecuencias de contarle la verdad a ella no se le ocurrieron de inmediato.

―¿De quién más podría ser? ―inquirió ella.

Bueno, allí salió todo, y la falta de reacción de mi padre a mis transgresiones se vieron compensadas por la completa sobre-reacción de mi madre. Mi rostro fue abofeteado, y me fue dicho que yo era una desgracia para el clan de los Mayhew y para el de los Potter, respectivamente (de hecho no me cabe duda que ellos se permitían esas cosas con bastante frecuencia, pero eran lo bastante listos para que no los atraparan); y, también que ella nunca, nunca me perdonaría ni volvería hablarme de nuevo. Sholto me salvó del resto echándose a llorar en este punto; y ella se encontró ocupada calmándolo, y yo pude escaparme en medio de la confusión.

Pasé las semanas siguientes en un exilio miserable en una de las cabañas de la propiedad. Mi padre me reportó que mi madre se negaba a permitir que Sholto estuviera fuera de su vista, y que cuando se transformó en un dragón a la mañana siguiente, ella recibió el shock de su vida. Siguieron a ello más explicaciones, y mi madre furiosa instruyó a mi padre que debía descubrir una manera para que la encarnación de mago de Sholto fuera permanente, en ese mismo instante, o él llegaría a lamentarlo muchísimo, y algo más. Mi padre quedó un poco desconcertado por la fuerza de su reacción, pero el balance de su matrimonio me quedó claro: el hombre que podía encarar mortífagos sin parpadear, asintió a su esposa e hizo lo que ella decía. Por supuesto que el hecho que él *quisiera* hacer lo que ella decía, cuando menos en este caso, probablemente inclinó la balanza.

Mi nombre estaba por los suelos, y debo decir que ni Cressy ni mi padre me defendieron. Cressy era una Slytherin, así que no me sorprendía demasiado de ella―. No tiene sentido estar también en problemas ―me dijo ella con toda franqueza―. Pero yo no me preocuparía, ella lo superará.

Sin embargo, mi padre era un Hufflepuff, supuestamente la Casa de la lealtad. Su forma transfigurativa era un tejón, por las barbas de Merlín. Pero tejón o no, él me arrojó a los lobos en esta ocasión, concordando en todo con los estatutos de mi madre, cuando menos delante de ella.

Cuando yo le llamé la atención por esto, su respuesta fue simple―. Ella tiene que descargar su enojo con *alguien*.

―¿Y prefieres que ese alguien no sea tu? ―consulté, cruzándome de brazos.

―Sí ―admitió.

Bueno, yo comprendía sus razones. Y si él me había manipulado, siempre pude haberme negado a actuar como cebo para su trampa. Y ya que no lo hice, decidí no decir más.

Mientras tanto, evité a mi madre, lo cual llevó ciertas maniobras, ya que ella comenzó a venir con frecuencia al laboratorio para urgir a mi padre a hacer mayores esfuerzos en beneficio de Sholto. Lo cual quería decir que yo no podía ir allí, de modo que pasé mucho tiempo volando, y pensando, durante ese tiempo. Prueba positiva de que yo no era capaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, fue la razón de mi siguiente vuelo desastroso, en que no calculé bien la extensión de la protección de los hechizos de padre, y me encontré con Theodora saliendo desde el sol hacia mi con sus garras y colmillos extendidos, y sangre en el ojo.

.

.

.

Petunia dio vuelta a la página con rapidez, pero el otro lado estaba en blanco. Por un instante, tuvo ganas de gritar con frustración, pero no lo hizo, principalmente porque Elvira (quien estaba leyendo el diario sobre su hombro) lo hizo por ella.

―¿Dónde esta el resto de la historia?

―El señor Crouch no ha terminado de traducirla ―suspiré.

―Bueno, dile que se apure entonces ―dijo Elvira―. Quiero saber que pasó después.

―No eres la única ―dijo Petunia por lo bajo. Se levantó del sillón y fue a llamar al señor Crouch por el Flú.

―Buenas días, Madame ―dijo en su forma cortés―. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Petunia le preguntó acerca del folio siguiente, y él le aseguró que terminaría pronto la traducción. Establecido eso, Petunia vaciló, y después le preguntó―. Señor Crouch, en su trabajo anterior, ¿tuvo alguna vez que localizar a alguna persona?

―Oh, si, Madame, con frecuencia ―respondió él―. Era bastante bueno en ello, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

―Que bueno ―dijo Petunia―, porque una vez que termine el siguiente folio, creo que voy a necesitar de su ayuda para localizar a alguien.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¿Por qué será que se me hace que la visita de la madre de Catón al laboratorio fue planeada para terminar de separarlo de Sholto? Hmm.

(Creo que el deceso de Alan Ricknan me golpeó más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque no conseguía retomar esto. Nunca te olvidaremos, Alan)

Mis saludos, estimados, espero que esten pasando buenas vacaciones a los que estais en ello.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	107. Papa fue una piedra rodante

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 107: "PAPA FUE UNA PIEDRA RODANTE"**

**.**

**nota de la autora: **El título de este capítulo se refiere a una vieja canción de blues, no a la famosa banda de rock. La última linea es una semi-cita de la canción "Solsbury Hill". Escribí el capitulo a partir de esa última linea, lo que resultó tan bien como era de esperar: es decir, una condenada tortura, y me temo que el capitulo lo refleja. :suspiro:

Esta historia se ha ido por tangentes inesperadas. Yo ya no estoy segura de como resultará al final. La mayoría de lo que había escrito para el final ahora es obsoleto. Allá va esa idea de escribir para llegar a un destino predestinado.

Este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora … por varios días era demasiado corto para postearlo y cuando traté de alargarlo, fue demasiado largo. Para aquellos de ustedes que objetan a los dobles cliff-hangers, agradezcan que no es uno triple.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a todos quienes los hacen. Me alegran el día.

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 107: "PAPA FUE UNA PIEDRA RODANTE" (DONDEQUIERA QUE POSABA SU SOMBRERO ERA SU HOGAR)**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia hace un viaje para entrevistar a dos partes separadas del pasado, y conoce partes faltantes de dos rompecabezas separados._

~~oOo~~

Petunia consideró pedirle un reporte a Nerth sobre las andanzas en_ Chez _Sholto, pero decidió que era demasiado pronto; Sholto todavía debía estar en guardia con él, y la probabilidad de que el dragón tartamudo aprendiera algo de interés era mínima. Así que ella decidió en vez de eso ir en otra dirección: localizar al elusivo Eòsaph MacFusty.

Esto probó ser más difícil de lo esperado. Se había mudado de su ubicación original, la dirección que Eneas le diera en Aberdeen, y nadie podía (o quería) decirle donde había ido. Por suerte el señor Crouch había tomado la precaución de enseñarle a Petunia un hechizo de localización muy útil, siempre que la presa no se hubiera marchado hacia demasiado tiempo, el caballero le aseguró que funcionaria bien. Así fue que ella pudo usarlo con éxito para seguir a Eòsaph en subsecuentes ubicaciones pobladas por gente que nunca lo había visto, hasta un lugar de entrenamiento de guardianes de dragones en la isla escocesa de Arran, donde aparentemente obtuvo un nuevo trabajo entrenando a nuevos reclutas dentro de la profesión principal del Clan MacFusty.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta allí, descubrió que la instalación era bastante extensa, ocupando una villa que una vez fuera muggle, según adivinó Petunia, pero que fuera abandonada por sus fundadores originales para ser subsecuentemente ocupada por magos. Tenía una iglesia y una escuela, un oficina postal/ayuntamiento, una taberna, y hasta un par de tiendas pequeñas; además de numerosas cabañas. Las edificaciones mayores aparentemente se usaban para la administración y la instrucción, y las más pequeñas para alojar a los reclutas.

Cuando Petunia pidió ver a Eòsaph en lo que fuera la antigua oficina postal, se le requirió de manera cortés que esperara, lo cual ella hizo sentándose en una banca afuera del edificio. Eventualmente, un mago más bien rechoncho, alto, y de cabello blanco, con un distintivo parecido familiar a Eneas llegó a zancadas desde dirección de la escuela para quedar parado junto a ella, con el labio inferior protuberante en una forma que señalaba desaliento.

Petunia se puso de pie, y extendió la mano―. ¿Usted es Eòsaph MacFusty?

―Hay un rumor al respecto ―masculló en su barba, después de estrechar su mano después de cierta vacilación. No parecía estar bromeando, pero Petunia había aprendido que los Escoceses tenían impecable cara de palo cuando se trataba de tales cosas.

―Yo soy Petunia Dursley ―dijo ella―. He venido a hablar con usted acerca de Sholto.

Los ojos de Eòsaph se movieron de lado. Y si no hubiera estado esperando eso, no lo habría percibido.

―¿Sholto? ―dijo él, intentando parecer perplejo. Pero no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

―Estoy segura que recuerda a Sholto ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Dragón miniatura de las Hébridas, ego tan enorme como la llanura?

Eòsaph se encogió de hombros―. He visto muchos dragones en mi día.

―Estoy segura que sí ―dijo ella con cortesía―. Aunque debo decir que una vez que se conoce a Sholto, es difícil de olvidar. De hecho *imposible* sería una descripción adecuada.

―Usted debe haber llevado una vida a buen resguardo de dragones, según espero ―fue la respuesta de Eòsaph.

―Eso lo dudo ―espetó ella.

―¿Me esta llamando un mentiroso? ―Eòsaph trató de actuar agresivo, al parecer de Petunia como para ver si eso funcionaba.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo Petunia, ya irritada, y cansada de esto, decidida a darle con todo―. No solamente usted recuerda con gran claridad a Sholto, sino que sabe que vendría a verlo, ¿no es así?, razón por la cual he tenido que perseguirlo por todas las tierras altas de Escocia por el privilegio de una entrevista. Eneas le advirtió para se ausentara, pienso yo.

Eòsaph se estremeció con un tic digno de Snape, y la miró con enojo―. Los opresores sajones no pueden tener todo lo que desean ―dijo con resentimiento.

―Mi etnia es galesa, así que la tarjeta nacionalista es inútil en este caso ―dijo ella con calma―. Pongamos eso de lado y avancemos, quiere. Yo quiero hablar con usted acerca de Sholto.

―No recuerdo a ningún Sholto ―dijo Eòsaph con obstinación y ojos relampagueantes.

―¿Y recuerda el contarles a sus superiores acerca de su expedición junto con el dragón que no recuerda a la Isla de Drear? ―se encontró diciendo Petunia―. Apuesto que no lo hizo ―_¿y de dónde salió eso? Supongo que de la magia._

Eòsaph evitó su mirada, pero algo de su postura lo abandonó, y de repente pareció furtivo.

―Yo nunca ...―comenzó, y después calló.

―Nunca se lo contó a nadie, eso es correcto ―concordó Petunia―. Pero puede decírmelo a mi.

―¿Qué fue lo que le contó Sholto? ―quiso saber Eòsaph, con las manos en sus caderas.

_Allá va eso de no recordar un dragón con ese nombre._

―Él no me ha contado ninguna cosa ―dijo ella sin mentir―. Pero se lo contó a alguien más ―_oh, pero si me he convertido en una mentirosa consumada, que Dios me perdone._

Eòsaph blasfemó, se dio la vuelta, y se sentó en la banca de golpe con los brazos cruzados. Petunia se sentó junto a él, y esperó.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero Petunia sintió que debía ser paciente; así que calló. Por fin, Eòsaph dijo, sin mirarla―. Es una vida solitaria en esa reserva, sabe. Mientras pasa el tiempo, usted comienza a obsesionarse acerca de ciertas cosas.

―Supongo que sí ―ella lo alentó.

―Es listo él ―dijo Eòsaph, todavía sin mirarla directamente―. E inescrupuloso.

―Eso no lo discuto ―dijo ella, a modo de seguir con esa conversación.

―Por varios años, yo traté de conseguir que el Clan MacFusty mejorara la reserva de rehabilitación ―dijo Eòsaph con amargura―. Y ellos seguían diciendo "es una buena idea", y después se olvidaban de eso, así que decidí buscar yo mismo una nueva ubicación.

―Ya veo ―y así era.

―Ese dragón Sholto me contó que Drear era el lugar perfecto para una reserva de rehabilitación. Una isla grande, dijo, con mucha agua, seguro, con un buen número de edificios de piedra, pero bastante remotos... mejor lugar del que teníamos.

―Sí ―concordó Petunia―, excepto por los Peludos MacBoons, por supuesto.

―Excepto por ellos, sí ―dijo Eòsaph con hosquedad―. Que según afirmó estaban en vías de extinción ―suspiró.

―¿Y me supongo que no era cierto? ―consultó ella.

―Supone bien ―dijo Eòsaph dando una cabezadita renuente―. Yo debería haberlo sabido, pero como resultó, él tenía sus propias razones para desear ir allí ―y después le contó todo.

Para cuando la historia completa salió, era evidente que Eòsaph se sintió mucho mejor por contarla. Pero Petunia, se sintió mucho peor. Sin embargo, le dio las gracias, y prometió guardar la información confidencial, o cuando menos el como la había obtenido, y él pareció satisfecho. Él regresó a sus clases, mientras que Petunia consiguió comprar algo de comida en una de las tiendas y comer en forma afligida en una de las bancas mirando hacia el mar.

Una lechuza descendió abruptamente desde el cielo, y Petunia la reconoció sorprendida cuando planeaba hacia ella. Era un ave distintiva, un lechuzón anteojudo café oscuro, como las marcas alrededor de sus ojos le hacían parecer, que pertenecía al señor Crouch. Los chicos, en un momento de ocio (de los cuales tenían unos cuantos), lo habían bautizado Specky, ya que el señor Crouch nunca pensó en darle un nombre. Se preguntó como rayos Specky la habría encontrado, y después concluyó que era bastante probable que el señor Crouch hubiera usado el mismo hechizo rastreador que antes le había enseñado a ella para ubicarla. _¿Y por qué no debería esperarme algo así? _

Specky aterrizó con delicadeza en su hombro y le ofreció un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata, que ella aceptó con delicadeza a cambio de unos cuantos trozos crujientes de tocino que ella mantenía en una bolsita plástica sellada en su bolsillo. Había descubierto que las lechuzas amaban el tocino, y lo preferían a sus golosinas usuales. Eso garantizaba un correo rápido y aves felices. Specky se tragó su porción, y después le dio un gentil apretón en los dedos para indicar su placer con la recompensa.

Ella le indicó a la lechuza que debía esperar para determinar si era necesaria una respuesta, lo que él hizo de buenas ganas. Petunia desenrolló el pergamino, y leyó su contenido. Contenía la dirección que el señor Crouch le prometió descubrir. Ella no esperara realmente que tuviera algún éxito en esa tarea, debido a que existía una gran posibilidad de que la persona que le pidió localizar estuviera muerta, y ahora ella contaba con la prueba de que no era así. Ahora se vio enfrentada a un dilema. Pensó por algunos minutos y después escribió una corta nota en respuesta y la ató en la pata de Specky, recompensándolo con otro trozo de tocino. Él lo devoró con apuro, y tomó vuelo. Petunia lo observó irse pensativa. Después estudió la dirección en el pergamino que le habían entregado.

No quedaba demasiado lejos, y Petunia estaba ahora lo bastante cerca para tratar de ubicarlo, o cuando menos eso sintió. Pero la persecución de Eòsaph había sido cansadora y exasperante; no quería repetir la experiencia en realidad, ¿o sí? Eso fue lo que se dijo, en todo caso; pero la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba renuente a proceder era bastante diferente.

_¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Será mejor que tengas una muy buena razón, porque es la primera cosa que todos te van a preguntar si encuentras a la persona que estas buscando._

Ella no conocía la respuesta, pero sospechaba que su desatada magia intuitiva era la culpable – de nuevo. _Si sigo culpándola por cosas, estoy diciendo que no tengo control sobre ella, ¿no? Yo diría que eso hago, y probablemente tengo razón. 'Que el diablo me hizo hacerlo' no es una respuesta satisfactoria._

Ella suspiró hondo y _Apareció_ en la ciudad de York.

Petunia nunca había estado antes allí y después de una primera mirada quedó decepcionada que hubiera conseguido llegar en un día de lluvia y neblina que obscurecía lo que ella lograba divisar era una arquitectura medieval y algunos edificios más recientes. _En cualquier caso, ahora no tengo el tiempo, así que no tiene razón quejarse._ Conjuró un paraguas, lo abrió, y partió en busca de una oficina de turismo, de las cuales York parecía tener en abundancia.

Descubrió sin problemas una cercana, y con la información necesaria, se dirigió hacia el este, y la villa de Spittal-on-Ouse. Al parecer era un sitio muy pequeño, y a primera vista una villa norteña estándar. Sin embargo, al bajar por una calle lateral descubrió un edificio de ladrillos rojos que parecía fuera de lugar en los alrededores rurales, como si lo hubiera sido arrancado de una calle urbana y plantado allí por un gigante confundido y vengativo. El edificio conseguía evitar el estilo arquitectónico del resto del área, instalado allí, hosco, melancólico, y descuidado a un lado del camino, una autopista que parecía haber sido infectada por algo de su propia monotonía.

Un letrero en el camino leía: «Spittal Bridge - Hogar para Alcohólicos», aunque la palabra "Hogar" había sido superpuesta, más bien al azar en una fecha posterior sobre la palabra "Asilo". Petunia sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia helada que empapaba ahora su impermeable.

La sección principal del edificio parecía datar de la época Victoriana, según la estimación de Petunia, aunque partes de este eran definitivamente mucho más antiguos. Pudo ver que la mampostería y otras cosas necesitaban reparaciones, y que el ladrillo estaba gastado y cubierto con graffiti dispar. _Hasta el graffiti de aquí es anticuado._ Parecían haber tenido lugar algunos intentos, más bien torpes, para remozar el edificio, pero no en años recientes, y daba la impresión de que habían desistido y simplemente permitido el decaimiento.

Petunia sacó la barbilla, subió los escalones de la entrada y empujó la puerta para abrirla. El olor a ácido carbólico de las instituciones humanas, a edifico pobremente mantenido y viejo, la golpeó casi de manera física. Ella hizo una mueca, pero era una Gryffindor, ¿o no? Lo era, y continuó por el vestíbulo. Era una habitación grande llena de muebles desarrapados de varios estilos, ninguno de ellos recientes. El linóleo estaba tan gastado que era difícil discernir el color original, y le hacia bastante falta una buena limpieza, aunque Petunia se daba cuenta que los detenía: una buena refregada podría ocasionar hoyos directamente en la cubierta del suelo.

Cuando hizo sus consultas en lo que aparentaba ser el mesón de informaciones, la recepcionista, hasta entonces con aspecto aburrido, se sorprendió―. Nadie ha preguntado antes por él. No estábamos enterados de que tuviera alguna familia.

―Bueno, no la tiene en realidad ―dijo Petunia con prisa―. Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto. Él es el abuelo de mis hijos ―decidió que no era buena idea mencionar al profesor de Pociones. No todavía de todos modos.

―¿Entonces usted es su nuera? ―preguntó la enfermera, sorprendida.

―Bueno, no, no es exactamente así tampoco ―la voz de Petunia vaciló―. Es... bueno, es algo complicado.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Petunia mirando inquisitivamente a Petunia. Ella decidió que un cambio de tema era indicado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ―preguntó Petunia, tratando de dar un tono animado, sin conseguirlo del todo.

―Años ―contestó la enfermera encogiéndose de hombros―. Originalmente, él era aquí un paciente, por supuesto. Tuvimos un buen número de indigentes, y él era uno de ellos. Luego, después de un tiempo, él pareció recobrarse y en vez de irse de aquí dijo que no tenía ninguna parte a donde ir, y no teníamos razones para dudar de él en ese punto, él solía hacer trabajitos por el lugar queriendo ser útil en general a cambio de cuarto y comida, ya sabe. Sin embargo, eso terminó hace tres años atrás, cuando tuvo una crisis nerviosa severa.

―¿A causa de qué? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Lo sabe usted?

―El doctor de aquí no supo decirlo ―dijo la enfermera de forma agria―. Él mismo pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en eso que se supone debe curar, y buena suerte para él, pero ¿cuál es el punto de quejarse al respecto? Las quejas no llegan aquí a ninguna parte. La teoría local es que si el gobierno en realidad llegara a recordar nuestra existencia, nos quitaría los pocos fondos que conseguimos, así que nadie quiere mecer el bote.

―Oh, ―_el asunto se esclarece._

―Toby ha seguido estando razonablemente bien ―dijo la enfermera―, no bebe, sabe usted que eso se vuelve menos un problema con la edad, y su salud física se quebrantó y después, de repente, colapsó. Lo tenemos aquí desde entonces, pero técnicamente no debería estarlo. En realidad no califica para estar aquí, ya que lo que tiene no es lo que pretendemos tratar. Ha llegado al punto donde tendremos que encontrar otro sitio que lo acepte.

―¿Un lugar mejor? ―preguntó ella con tono esperanzado, si bien con poco tacto, como se dio cuenta apenas salió de su boca.

La enfermera frunció el ceño―. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos ―dijo con una mirada resentida a Petunia―. Supongo que no debe parecerle mucho, pero cuando menos nuestros pacientes tienen un lugar razonable donde posar sus cabezas. Pero si Toby es expulsado, probablemente terminará en el hospital público psiquiátrico en las afueras de Leeds. Y si usted piense que *este* lugar es malo …―ella no terminó la frase, y no necesitaba hacerlo. El corazón de Petunia cayó como piedra.

La enfermera la condujo hasta el segundo piso, y por un pasillo hasta una habitación con cuatro camas. Las cortinas estaban corridas parcialmente sobre tres de las camas, pero pudo ver allí a hombres casi comatosos. La cuarta cama estaba vacía. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a una ventana mugrienta al final del cuarto, mirando con desaliento la lluvia.

Petunia reconoció a Tobias Snape sin mucha dificultad. Usaba una bata delgada y descolorida sobre un pijama raído. Su cabello una vez negro se había tornado gris acero, tenía barba y estaba un poco encogido. Ella estimaba que debía estar a principios de los sesenta años, pero lucia mayor. Tenía el rostro arrugado, pero sus ojos, negros como medianoche y llenos de dolor y confusión eran los mismos que ella recordaba. Él se volteó y la miró con el rostro en blanco.

―¿Señor Snape? ¿Me recuerda? ¿Petunia Evans?

La frente de Tobias se arrugó, y él miró implorante a la enfermera quien dijo con vivacidad―. Para variar, Toby, usted tiene una visita, que bien, ¿no?

La mirada de Toby se volvió sombría―. No, no es así ―su voz era apenas un susurro ronco, y fue cojeando hasta su cama vacía donde se sentó con cuidado cubriéndose con una manta raída y luciendo miserable.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y miró a Petunia. Ella buscó una silla, pero no había ninguna a la vista ni se sintió capaz de pedir una, pues pudo darse cuenta que la enfermera esperaba una excusa para desaprobarla. Suspirando, se apoyó contra una muralla, cerca de la cama de Tobias, y lo intentó de nuevo.

―¿Quizás usted entonces recordará a mi padre? ¿Harri Evans?

Tobias entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Harri Evans? ―dijo muy despacio, y después vaciló―. ¿De Cokeworth, quiere decir?

―El mismo ―dijo Petunia―. Yo soy su hija mayor. Mi hermana menor, Lily, era amiga de su hijo.

Tobias se estremeció, y Petunia se hubiera pateado. No le recuerdes eso.

―¿Tiene un hijo, Toby? ―le preguntó la enfermera, sonando sorprendida.

―Ya no más ―dijo Tobias sombrío. Sus hombros se hundieron, como preparándose para un golpe.

La enfermera alzó las cejas, después se encogió de hombros, y le dijo a Petunia―. Bueno, yo debo volver a la recepción. Repórtese conmigo cuando se vaya, por favor.

Petunia no tenía ganas, pero no contradijo a la enfermera. No tenía sentido discutir, simplemente asintió, y cuando la mujer se marchó se sentó al lado de Tobias en su cama. Él le dio una mirada temerosa.

―Yo era la del gatito ―dijo ella casi con desesperación―. ¿Se acuerda? ―_pregunta estúpida; fue hace muchos años atrás, y él ha tenido el cerebro cocido por el alcohol por años, por supuesto que no se acuerda._

Tobias de repente alzó la cabeza y ella vio como la luz se encendía―. ¡Branwell! ¡En ese tiempo pensé que era un nombre poco apropiado para un gatito!

―Sí, el mismo ―dijo ella aliviada―. Era un nombre raro, en eso tiene razón. Yo alguna vez fui del tipo romántico. Usted lo rescató desde arriba de un árbol.

Él asintió, mirándola por primera vez―. Sí, me acuerdo de eso ―dijo él, y después añadió―. Su hermana tenía cabello rojo, ¿no?

―Sí, eso es cierto ―concordó Petunia.

―Una muchachita agradable ―dijo Tobias―, pero ellos la corrompieron.

Petunia no se molestó en preguntar quienes eran "ellos".

―Yo les rogué que pararan ―continuó Tobias―, pero no lo hicieron. No les importó. Su padre trató de ayudarme, él me consiguió empleo en su planta. Me pareció una forma muy mala de pagárselo ―empezaron a caerle lágrimas por los ojos.

Petunia de repente se sintió avergonzada por encontrarse allí y estar viéndolo. _Tu viniste aquí por vulgar curiosidad, ¿no es así?, y ve donde te condujo eso. Deberías dejar a este pobre hombre triste tranquilo._

―Yo tuve mucho miedo que ellos hicieran la misma cosa con usted ―siguió Tobias―. Usted la tiene también, ¿no? Eileen dijo que era así.

―Ella dijo que yo estaba deforme ―dijo Petunia de forma abrupta.

―¿Cómo sabe eso? ―se la quedó mirando.

―Yo los escuché hablando ―admitió Petunia―. Escuché cuando se lo decía a usted.

―Bueno ―dijo Tobias, hundiéndose más en la manta raída alrededor de sus hombros―, dicen que quienes escuchan a escondidas nunca oyen nada bueno sobre ellos, ¿no?

―Supongo que si ―dijo Petunia, confundida, encontrando difícil de descifrar el acento del hombre, que parecía volverse más fuerte desde la última vez que lo viera, quizás porque estaba de regreso en Yorkshire, y lo había escuchado hablar alrededor suyo―. ¿Sabe lo que quiso decir con eso?

―No; tan sólo que quería decir que ella no se molestaría en corromperla ―dijo alzando un hombro―. No valía la pena su tiempo, dijo ella.

―No era lo bastante bueno para ella ―dijo Petunia.

―Fue una suerte para usted, eso es seguro ―dijo Tobias―. ¿Qué le pasó a su hermana?

―Ella murió hace como catorce años atrás ―admitió Petunia.

―Ya lo ve, entonces ―fue la respuesta de Tobias―. ¿Lo ve? Ella era tan sólo una muchachita chiquita, y no se dio cuenta de lo que eran ellos. Ellos debieron haberla dejado sola, no es justo. Yo siempre lo dije. Pero nunca se detienen, nunca lo hacen. Pienso que eso será la marca de Satanás en sus almas. Alégrese de que no le hicieron eso a usted.

―Y me alegro ―dijo Petunia, para su propia sorpresa.

Tobias asintió―. ¿Y su padre y su madre? ―le preguntó.

―Ellos murieron quince años atrás ―contestó ella.

Tobias suspiró con fuerza―. A mi me agradaba su padre. Era un hombre decente. ¿Qué sucedió?

Petunia, en lo que más tarde consideraría un momento de locura, le dijo la verdad. Tobias meneó la cabeza―. El impío triunfó ―masculló.

―Esa es una forma de decirlo ―admitió ella―. ¿Cómo fue que usted terminó aquí?

―Yo nací en York, cerca de aquí ―la sorprendió―. En una calle que llamaban El Desastre.

Una vez que escuchó toda la historia desde el mismo inicio el nombre de la calle le pareció profética a Petunia, un símbolo de la vida de Tobias. Poco después de nacer Tobias, su padre y su madre se mudaron de casa con sus cinco hijos pequeños (de los cuales él era el menor), desde Yorkshire a Ulster, donde su padre consiguió empleo en los astilleros de Belfast, cortesía de un cuñado que le prestó a la familia el dinero para la mudanza.

La estadía duró tres años, al final de cuyo tiempo el padre de Tobias resultó muerto en un accidente laboral en los astilleros. En esos días existía muy poco en materia de seguridad social; sus colegas pasaron el sombrero y su empleador contribuyó con algunos fondos, pero una viuda con seis hijos pequeños (Tobias ahora tenía una hermana pequeña) se encontró en una situación desesperada. El dinero resultó ser apenas suficiente para pagarle la deuda al cuñado. Al final, la madre desesperada de Tobias se volvió a casar, consiguiendo llevarse con ella a su hija menor, mientras que los otros cinco fueron distribuidos entre parientes como se estilaba entonces. Tobias fue a dar con un tío abuelo en Yorkshire.

De acuerdo con Tobias, su tío abuelo poseía una pequeña parcela miserable en North Riding, criando ovejas y un poco de ganado, forraje y verduras, y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar. Tobias tenía apenas cuatro años de edad cuando aterrizó en la puerta de su tío, y no era de mucho uso inmediato en la granja, aunque su tía lo mantenía bastante ocupado en la cocina, trayendo agua, y trayendo atados de madera más grandes que él mismo. Pero además le enseñó a leer y a escribir, y siendo una mujer con una devoción feroz, le instigó el miedo a Dios, permanentemente. Él comprendía ya las caprichos del destino, mejor que muchos, y se aferró a la religión que ella le inculcó como el único elemento inamovible en su vida.

Cuando fue capaz de asistir a la escuela, Tobias le dijo, tuvo buenos resultados allí, pero su tío y tía no se sentían inclinados a perder el tiempo o sus preciosos recursos en una educación para él. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo, cuando no pudieron dar educación a sus propios hijos? Estos últimos habían dejado la granja para realizar trabajos industriales o para casarse, y ninguno regresó, prefiriendo evitar los reproches de sus padres. Tobias no tenía esa opción, o cuando menos no la tuvo hasta su cumpleaños número doce. Su tía murió de neumonitis ese otoño, y su tío perdió la granja dentro del año, desanimado e incapaz de seguir pagando la hipoteca sin la labor imparable y el celo organizativo de su esposa.

Tobias y él se convirtieron en peones de granjas locales, un trabajo miserable y duro para un hombre anciano y un muchacho flacucho apenas lo bastante mayor para hacer las labores pesadas. Ellos duraron allí dos años, o así Tobias estimaba; la salud de su tío colapsó y uno de sus propios hijos de malas ganas estuvo de acuerdo en recibirlo. Pero no hubo lugar para Tobias, ni al parecer en ninguna otra parte. Él había perdido contacto con su madre y sus otros hermanos, y nadie parecía saber donde estaban. El niño de trece años de edad comenzó a deambular, ahora solo, en busca de trabajo, encontrándolo en ocasiones. Aprendió a hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero la vida era difícil hasta que comenzó su Servicio Militar al final de su adolescencia donde le enseñaron a manejar. A él le gustaba el Ejército: tres comidas al día, como dijo―. Ellos me enseñaron un poco, y no tenía que preocuparme donde iba a dormir ―una vez que terminó, comenzó a manejar camiones para sobrevivir, y según él, era un trabajo bueno y estable, cuando menos comparado a lo que había estado haciendo.

Comenzó a viajar a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, trabajando diligentemente en cualquier cosa que encontrara donde iba, y después de algunos años terminó en Londres. No lograba recordar como, solo que así fue. Encontró empleo manejando un camión y entregando paquetes, en lo que probó ser bastante bueno. En una vida hasta entonces libre de logros, descubrió algo en que era bueno, y eso lo enorgulleció: una habilidad para descubrir lugares en Londres que otros repartidores no conseguían hallar, ni los nacidos en Londres. Aprendió con rapidez las entradas y salidas de la gran ciudad con gran rapidez, y descubrió que podía mantener todo en su cabeza―. En esos días yo tenía muy buena memoria ―le dijo a Petunia con nostalgia.

Una de las ubicaciones en Londres que constantemente confundía a su colegas, recordaba, era el Callejón Diagon. A pesar de que periódicamente recibían paquetes con direcciones en esa calle, los otros repartidores clamaban que ese lugar no existía. Pero Tobias se enorgullecía en ser capaz de localizar cualquier lugar en Londres, nunca se daba por vencido para terminar enviándolos a devoluciones, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Se comprometió a hallar la elusiva dirección.

Le llevó algo de trabajo, dijo él, pero consiguió hacerlo.

Petunia se enderezó ante esto―. ¿Recibió alguna ayuda? ―le preguntó mirándolo con interés.

―Ninguna ―le aseguró―. Yo mismo lo encontré ―_¿si él pudo hacerlo, será un muggle?_

―Me detuve por una pinta de cerveza en una taberna en el área, y vi la entrada abierta mientras estaba bebiendo ―le contó Tobias―. La cosa más extraña.

―¿Y usted entró por allí? ―se le quedó mirando.

―Eso hice ―dijo Tobias―. Un lugar raro del otro lado. Al principio pensé que era un sitio de inmigrantes.

Hubo una larga pausa, y después siguió―. Se trataba de un libro que debía entregarse en una librería, no me acuerdo del nombre. Fue allí donde la conocí a *ella*.

―¿A Eileen? ―inquirió Petunia.

―La misma ―asintió―. Ella trabajaba allí.

Eileen había recibido el paquete, y tal como Petunia, quedó impresionada y sospechosa de la habilidad de Tobias para encontrar la dirección del envío.

―Ella me hizo un buen número de preguntas acerca de eso ―contó Tobias―. Parecía sentir sospechas. Pero yo no había hecho nada malo, y lo dije. Al final de todo eso, ella me invitó a tomar té.

Su asombro por recibir tal invitación aun se mostraba después de todos esos años―. Una dama como ella, o eso pensaba entonces yo ―dijo Tobias―. Quedé muy sorprendido y dije que sí.

Ellos fueron a un salón de té en Callejón Diagon, y Eileen lo acribilló a preguntas―. Le contesté con la verdad ―dijo de manera agria―. Pero ella no sintió tal inclinación, aunque yo no lo supe entonces.

Admitió haberse sentido deslumbrado por ella―. Estaba bien educada, y era muy lista. Vestía muy pulcra entones, cuando menos. Admito que no era muy bonita, pero eso no me importó.

Él regresó la semana siguiente, sin encargos, y sacó de nuevo a Eileen a tomar té.

_¿Había él comprendido de magia y brujas entonces?_ Petunia se lo preguntó―. Ella me contó ―admitió el hombre―. Esa parte me la dijo, con cierta verdad, pero yo pensé que estaba embromando, sabe, y no tomé lo que decía demasiado en serio. La gente con dinero con frecuencia es algo extraña.

_Bueno, en eso tiene razón, no hay duda al respecto._

Para el cuarto o quinto encuentro, Eileen por fin le contó también algo acerca de sus orígenes―. Familia de dinero, tenía ella ―siguió―. Ellos no se llevaban bien con ella, sin embargo, ni ella con ellos por lo que respecta. Ellos querían que se casara con un mago con dinero, que ya había estado casado antes, y sus esposas todas habían muerto, muy sospechoso todo. También tenía montones de hijos, y necesitaba una madrastra para ellos. Nadie más quería casarse con él; Eileen no quería, pero su madre le dijo que era lo mejor que podía esperar. Que bonito, ¿no? Le dijo a su propia hija que siempre que tuviera un par de niños antes de que él la matara, ellos se sentirían satisfechos.

―¿Estaba ella exagerando? ―preguntó Petunia, sorprendida.

―Los vi una vez ―dijo Tobias, después de una pausa―. Y debo decir que ella no exageraba. Demasiado de la misma casta en su familia. Su hermano era el favorito. Bien parecido, eso es seguro, pero un poco escaso en otras cosas, si entiende lo que digo.

Tras su experiencia con los Black, Petunia pensaba entenderlo―. Eileen tenía el cerebro ―continuó Tobias―, pero su hermano siempre tuvo todo en bandeja. No era justo eso. Ella lo resentía, ¿y por que no? Ella me contó también que pensaba que si se casaba con un mago los hijos que tuviera no valdrían un penique. Serian como él, como su hermano, quiero decir, y él valía todavía menos que eso.

_El asunto se aclara más._

―¿Y qué sucedió después? ―Petunia preguntó.

―Después de un corto tiempo, ella me preguntó cuando nos casaríamos ―dijo Tobias―. Yo no supe como contestar en realidad. Ella me gustaba, era muy brillante, y animada, pero era una dama. Yo no tenía mucho dinero, sabe. ¿Cómo podría mantener una esposa, entonces, especialmente una con gustos tan exquisitos?

Sin embargo, Petunia no se sorprendió saber que Eileen se había salido con la suya. Tobias, un hombre tímido con muy poco roce social resultó completamente abrumado por ella, pero aunque continuó viéndola, de acuerdo con él, no pensó en matrimonio―. Después de pensar en ello no creí que funcionaria ―dijo él, con bastante justicia con los resultados eventuales―. Pero ella me gustaba. Era muy interesante.

Eileen se hizo cargo de la renuencia de Tobias; aparentemente lo sedujo, aunque a juzgar por su descripción avergonzada del evento algo de poción estuvo involucrada. O tal vez se tratara simplemente del pecado original; Petunia consideraba que Tobias, por lo menos en esto, que parecía avergonzarlo profundamente, podía resultar poco confiable―. Trucos de Satanás ―murmuró. Una vez que Eileen anunció su subsecuente embarazo, esperó que Tobias siguiera con el plan, como fue lo que pasó―. Una vez que el crio estuvo en camino, ¿qué podía decir yo? No podía negarme.

―¿Cómo se sintió su familia al respecto? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Ellos dijeron que se fuera, y que no se molestara en regresar ―admitió Tobias―. A ella no pareció importarle.

Ellos se casaron en el registro civil más cercano, y después arrendaron un departamentito en Londres. Eileen siguió trabajando durante su embarazo, así que al principio el dinero no era mucho problema. Pero el nacimiento de Severus fue complicado, y fue en este punto que Tobias descubrió que Eileen era mayor de lo que le había contado al conocerse―. De hecho era diez años mayor que yo. Eso me sorprendió, porque al principio me había dicho que teníamos la misma edad, veinticuatro. Ella no los parecía, no para mi. Como resultado, el nacimiento fue muy difícil para ella; y quedó muy enferma después.

A juzgar por la narrativa de Tobias, el infante Severus sufrió de muchos cólicos durante su infancia, y la desafortunada Eileen sufrió miserablemente por una larga depresión post-parto además―. Las cosas resultaron mal ―fue su sucinta descripción―. No teníamos dinero, y ella no era feliz. Consiguió lo que ella quería, cierto, y descubrió que quizás no lo quería tanto como pensaba, pienso yo. Ella quería el bebé, y mucho, pero cuando llegó no era exactamente lo que esperaba tampoco. No puedo saber por qué. Pero en su mayor parte, ella fue infeliz conmigo. No le gustaba como yo hablaba, siempre estaba corrigiéndome ella. No le gustaban mis modales. Y en especial no le gustaba el dinero que yo ganaba, nunca era bastante para ella. Pero ella sabía desde antes lo que era yo, así que porque quejarse entonces de eso, no sabría decir.

―¿Y *usted* era infeliz con algo de eso? ―consultó Petunia.

―El nombre del muchacho ―admitió Tobias―. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Severus?

―Un nombre mágico ―dijo Petunia.

Tobias asintió―. Y ese el verdadero problema. Ella quería que el muchacho fuera un mago. Él no era carente, como su hermano, y tenía la marca de Satanás, como ella, así que ahí también se salió con la suya. Pero esos trucos eran el trabajo del diablo. Se lo dije a ella. Le rogué que renunciara y viniera conmigo a la iglesia. Pero no lo hizo, y consiguió que el muchacho siguiera el camino de ella.

Él pareció abatido por un momento, y luego añadió―. Era listo, incluso desde bebé. Yo lo quería, pero no pude pasar el tiempo suficiente con él para lograr una diferencia; allí ella se metió. Yo traté de llevarlo a la iglesia, pero los trucos de Satanás eran más fáciles. Siempre lo son ―meneó la cabeza―, siempre lo son.

La pequeña familia finalmente fue desalojada de su hogar en Londres por no pagar la renta, y ellos comenzaron a deambular, ahora como familia, tal como lo hiciera antes Tobias. Tobias consiguió conseguir otros trabajos, pero ninguno le pagaba tanto como el reparto de mercaderías, y él echaba de menos ese sentido de logro que había engendrado en él. Con frecuencia se tenían que mudar de casa por la noche para evitar pagar la renta. Eileen encontraba esto humillante, pero sus deudas eran un problema frecuente. Parte de su dilema era, sin duda, la capacidad de hacer dinero de Tobias, o su falta, pero además era cierto que Eileen, siendo criada por elfos domésticos, no tenía noción de como cuidar de una casa sin tener cuando menos un elfo al pendiente de sus órdenes. Además no conocía de presupuestos, y nunca consiguió aprender el arte. Tobias, acostumbrado a la frugalidad de su tía-abuela, fue el primero en quedar asombrado y después exasperado por el constante caos doméstico. Pero Eileen nunca había sido entrenada en los valores de tales cosas, y parecía verlas con cierto desdén de alta cuna―. Si ella no era capaz de hacer algo, entonces no valía la pena de hacerse ―fue la forma en que lo puso Tobias.

Sus deambuleos los llevaron hasta Cokeworth por un error; ellos habían comprado los boletos de tren equivocados y en realidad querían ir a Collingworth. _De tales errores triviales depende el futuro_, pensó Petunia con desespero. Una vez que llegaron allí, dijo Tobias, no hubo dinero para corregir el error, así que se quedaron, y Tobias encontró trabajo. Eileen también, preparando pociones en la comunidad mágica local, en lo que probó ser experta. Era su primer empleo desde Callejón Diagon, y su humor mejoró acorde a ésto, aunque Tobias desaprobaba de sus actividades. También concluyó con descontento que Severus no solamente era mágico, sino que lo era en abundancia―. Yo esperaba que saliera a mi ―le contó Tobias con franqueza―. Pero no fue así, y cuando traté de alejarlo de la magia, no tuvo interés.

Tobias además admitió que fue alrededor de ese tiempo que él empezó a beber en abundancia, lo cual probablemente influyó en la decisión de su hijo. Hasta entonces, él había disfrutado beber una pinta de cerveza, y quizás hasta más de una en ocasiones, pero nunca había estado inclinado hacia la embriaguez―. Pero el demonio entró también en mi alma, y el problema que causó allí fue muy malo. Lo admito, aunque no quiera pensar en ello.

―A ella eso no le gustaba ―continuó el hombre, refiriéndose a Eileen―, ¿y por qué debería? Eso era muy malo ―él meneó la cabeza.

―Y no sólo eso ―dijo Petunia―, eso también lo alejó de su hijo.

―Sí, eso también ―dijo Tobias―. Yo no quería que fuera a esa escuela de Satanás. Por dos años completos antes de que se fuera fue una completa batalla por eso.

Se quedó en silencio. Petunia no dijo palabra. Ellos se quedaron sentados, y observaron como el cielo se aclaraba en forma gradual al disiparse la lluvia.

―Él fue allí, y yo no pude detenerlo ―dijo por fin Tobias en voz muy baja―. Yo también me fui, el día después que él. No vi a ninguno de los dos desde ese día. Yo le dejé a mi único hijo al diablo, y no hice nada para detenerlo.

Contó que se fue de nuevo a deambular, pero no solo; el alcoholismo lo acompañó―. No recuerdo mucho de ello ―admitió―. No quiero recordar.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando, y vio que tenía un aspecto miserable, como un perro apaleado. La bilis subió en su garganta, y su corazón latió en sus oídos tan fuerte que no conseguía oír nada más. _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió la última vez que trataste de ayudar a un hombre que había sido internado? Fue un desastre, eso fue, y todavía lo es en cierta forma. ¡Esto no sería mejor! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo, condenada idiota! ¡No seas una imbécil dos veces!_

Petunia se paró―. Reúna sus cosas ―se escuchó decirle a Tobias―. He venido para llevarlo a casa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por sus comentarios, seguir y favorecer el fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	108. Levántate y da la vuelta

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 108: "LEVÁNTATE Y DA LA VUELTA"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia tiene mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de haber hablado sin pensar_

~~oOo~~

Petunia se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, pero sintió que no podía retractarse ahora. Era además una oferta muy sería: un hogar, nada menos. Sin embargo, Tobias casi le salvó el pellejo; a pesar de que estaba claro que era miserable con su estatus quo, no parecía ser capaz de imaginarse cambiándolo. Petunia comenzó a ver en forma leve porque Eileen se sentía exasperada con frecuencia con el hombre.

Pero fue la enfermera quien lo convenció en realidad, describiéndole en detalle sombrío y minucioso el hospital psiquiátrico en las afueras de Leeds, su probable destino si fallaba en irse de manera voluntaria. Tobias la miró un rato, después se levantó, se vistió, y empacó sus bolsas, todo sin proferir una palabra. Y en este caso se trataba literalmente de bolsas, porque no poseía una maleta.

Después de despedirse de manera vacilante de la enfermera, Tobias acompañó afuera a Petunia, y la miró con ansiedad―. ¿Entonces vamos a ir a Cokeworth? ―le preguntó.

―A Cokeworth no ―replicó ella―. No he vivido allí desde hace algún tiempo; por años, de hecho. Ahora vivo en una casa en las afueras de una villa llamada Hogsmeade.

Se preguntó como iba a llevar a Tobias hasta allí. El hombre ahora se encontraba mirando el paisaje deprimente alrededor del pueblo―. ¿Tiene un auto? ―inquirió por fin.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. No en este momento. Tendremos que viajar de una manera diferente. ¿Alguna vez usted ha visto antes una Aparición, Tobias?

Tobias de inmediato pareció perturbado. Eso le dijo a Petunia todo lo que necesitaba saber; sí, había viajado de esa manera antes, y no había sido una experiencia agradable.

―A mi tampoco me gusta la Aparición ―le dijo ella con gentileza―. Pero es la única manera en que podemos viajar esta vez. Yo no traje un auto por la razón de que no tengo uno.

Sin embargo, le llevó algún tiempo persuadirlo. Por fin, el cielo se oscureció y Tobias con una voz apenas audible estuvo de acuerdo en tomarla del brazo. Petunia no le había mentido, a ella no le gustaba ni un poco la Aparición, y esta experiencia no fue diferente, en especial por el terror tan evidente de su pasajero. Tobias, de no ser por su agarre de acero en su brazo, habría caído al llegar al frente del patio de la Mansión.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Escipión Africano se hizo presente en el umbral―. ¿Necesita alguna ayuda, Ama? ―consultó, dando una mirada de curiosidad a Tobias.

Tobias seguía aferrado al brazo de ella, y se sobresaltó con la llegada de Escipión.

―Gracias, Escipión ―dijo Petunia con calma―. Como puedes ver, tenemos un huésped. Por favor prepara una recámara para él. ¿Se ha servido ya la cena?

Resultó no ser así. Escipión dijo disculpándose que el señor Crouch estaba padeciendo un resfriado de verano, y Winky... disculpen, él quería decir *'Calpurnia'*, estaba causando mucho barullo por ello, demandando que prepararan baños de pies, preparaciones de leche caliente con cerveza y especias, y una gran cantidad de cataplasmas de mostaza con intervalos de cinco minutos salían de la cocina, y comportándose de forma general con lo que al resto de los elfos le parecía una pomposidad irritante, por lo que Petunia pudo deducir, aunque Escipión no lo dijo en forma tan llana.

―¿Y él se encuentra bien? ―preguntó ella con ansias.

―Oh, él esta bien si alguna vez ella se lo permitiera ―dijo Escipión con serenidad―, lo cual será así cuando ella termine de disfrutar de estar dándonos órdenes ―le dio a Petunia el asomo de una sonrisa―. Entonces, ¿va a quedarse a cenar, Ama?

Petunia miró a Tobias, quien se había quedado mirando a Escipión de forma mesmerizada―. Supongo que será lo mejor ―dijo suspirando.

Una vez que Escipión desapareció, Tobias se dirigió a ella―. No había visto uno de esos desde que dejé de beber.

―Escipión es un elfo doméstico, no una alucinación ―respondió ella―. Eileen debe habérselos mencionado, estoy segura.

―Sí... ella lo hizo ―admitió Tobias―. Aunque no puedo decir que haya visto uno antes. Estando sobrio, me refiero. ¿Cuántos tiene usted aquí, entonces?

―Seis en total ―dijo Petunia―, aunque eso varía, y no todos ellos se encuentran aquí ―_al menos eso espero, y especialmente que no esté Pompeyo. No creo que a él le agrade Tobias._

Escipión era de disposición neutra y mucho más amable que su acerbo superior, lo cual podría ayudar a Tobias, o al menos eso esperaba Petunia. El elfo que manejaba su casa sería una historia diferente, pero al parecer todavía se encontraba en Regent's Park. Ella estaba consciente de que necesitaría de la ayuda de la cabeza de su casa (esto es, claro, mientras ella estaba ausente), y con esto se refería al señor Crouch.

Pero por ahora el señor Crouch al parecer estaba _hors de combat_, y como resultado la Malvada Señorita Wink estaba teniendo un día de fiesta. Así fue que Petunia y Tobias terminaron cenando solos. Era obvio que Tobias se sentía incómodo con el ambiente del comedor, pero pareció disfrutar de la comida. Era un paso gigantesco comparado con la _cuisine d'institution_ que estaba acostumbrado.

―Este es un sitio elegante ―fue su comentario.

Petunia explicó―. Lo heredé de una tía abuela.

―Oh ―y luego de una pausa considerable―: ¿Era ella una bruja?

―Lo era ―admitió Petunia―. Yo desciendo de su hermano menor, quien no tenía magia ―_bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, ¿o si? _Él tenía magia, pero estaba enterrada, y para cuando fue desenterrada al parecer él no tenía ningún interés en ser un mago.

―Se parece un poco al hogar de la familia de Eileen ―dijo, mirando a su alrededor―. Ese era un lugar extraño, y ellos eran aun más extraños. ¿Piensa usted que la magia los vuelve locos? Debo decir que me lo preguntado con frecuencia.

―Yo también me lo he preguntado ―admitió Petunia―, pero no creo que sea eso. La gente mágica es de una cultura totalmente diferente, sabe, y por eso nos parecen extraños a veces.

―Eso es seguro ―fue la ferviente respuesta de Tobias. Petunia sonrió a pesar de si misma.

―Y al parecer algunos de ellos se casaron entre ellos con demasiada frecuencia ―añadió ella―. Lo que puede causar problemas. Usted mismo lo dijo.

Tobias asintió de manera triste, y después volvió a su inspección del comedor.

―Extraño que usted haya conseguido esta casa, a pesar de no ser una bruja ―fue su siguiente comentario.

Petunia sospechaba que la poca confianza que le tenía Tobias estaba supeditada en ese punto a su idea de que ella *no* era una bruja, así que no estaba preparada para admitir la verdad, a pesar de que se preguntaba como Tobias pensaba que ella podría Aparecerse sin magia. Parecía tener problemas para concentrarse, así que ella no preguntó. Decidió que la historia verdadera podría esperar, se encogió de hombros y dijo―: Tuve mucha suerte.

―Sí ―dijo Tobias―, mucha suerte en verdad, supongo. ¿Su apellido ahora es Dursley?

―Estoy divorciada ―admitió Petunia―, pero tengo dos hijos.

―¿Ah, sí? ―inquirió Tobias, pareciendo asombrado.

_Él parece pensar que yo todavía soy una niña pequeña. Me pregunto que pensaría de su hijo si lo viera. Lo mejor será evitarlo, al menos por ahora._

―Bueno, uno de ellos es el hijo de Lily. Su nombre es Harry ―dijo Petunia―. Y el otro, Dudley, es mío. Ellos son de la misma edad, casi dieciséis años ―_y tu hijo es su padre, pero creo que guardaré esa información para más tarde. No me siento capaz de explicarle las circunstancias de una forma que lo comprenda, ahora no_.

―¿Están ellos por aquí? ―Tobias parecía muy interesado, para consternación de Petunia.

―No ―vaciló―. Ellos se están quedando de momento en Londres con unos amigos.

El rostro de Tobias decayó, y terminó de cenar sin hacer más conversación.

Para el final de la comida, Escipión le informó que ahora tendría oportunidad de prepararle un cuarto para su huésped. Como Tobias admitió sentirse cansado, Petunia y Escipión lo escoltaron a su recámara. El hombre vio el cuarto grande y la igual de grande cama de cuatro postes con aprensión. _Él ha estado viviendo en salas compartidas con otras personas por años. Este cuarto debe parecerle enorme y solitario._

―¿Cree que estará bien aquí? ―le consultó ella, ansiosa.

Tobias asintió, y Petunia apreció su valor; claramente estaba asustado, pero no estaba preparado para decírselo.

―Lo veré mañana ―dijo Petunia animándolo, decidiendo regresar temprano por la mañana si podía. Tobias le dio una mirada que lo recordó de repente a los muchachos cuando estaban haciendo algo que odiaban, pero no querían quejarse con ella de eso. La semejanza la hizo jadear―. Buenas noches ―dijo por fin.

Una vez afuera de la recámara, Petunia instruyó a Escipión para que vigilara a Tobias lo más posible, y que la llamara si se la necesitaba―. Y consigue mejores ropas y zapatos tan pronto puedas, por favor. Parece que le vendrían bien. Pero que no sea ropa de magos.

Después de eso se fue a Regent's Park preguntándose que acababa de hacer, y que iba a hacer al respecto.

Allí fue saludada con alivio por Titus, Sirius y los muchachos, quienes vieron su atraso con preocupación. Todavía no cenaban, así que Petunia se encontró sentada en otra comida. No tenía nada de hambre, pero simuló comer para evitar cualquier comentario. Esto la hizo sentir peor, pero consiguió contarles acerca de su encuentro con Eosàph MacFusty en escocia, aunque en forma debidamente editada, claro esta.

Severus todavía estaba enfurruñado, aunque se había dignado bajar a cenar, consiguiendo establecer su exasperación llegando tarde e ignorando a Petunia, lo cual le causó alivio. No dudaba que él era un mago muy poderoso, y temía que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ella había hecho. _Claro que él no estaría enfurruñado si supiera lo que he hecho ahora; estaría gritando, sino dando alaridos. Va a matarme sin duda cuando lo descubra. Va a interpretarlo de la peor manera posible, además, si es que lo conozco en algo._

En forma miserable, Petunia pensó que existía la posibilidad de que Titus pudiera estar de acuerdo con él. _Es que no sé que me pasó por la cabeza. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad. Sé bien la razón. Tobias me recuerda a mi: atorado en una situación miserable, sin una salida que no resulte peor._

_._

Petunia había tenido la intención de levantarse temprano, cuando menos para usar el Flú para ver como estaba Tobias en la Mansión. ¡Pero así pasaba con las buenas intenciones! Despertó a las diez de la mañana en una casa silenciosa.

Cuando por fin halló a Nancy en la cocina, fue informada que Titus le había dicho a la elfina que no la despertaran―. Amo pensar usted cansada, Ama ―dijo Nancy con un aire de candidez―, sentir usted necesitando descansar ―Petunia gruñó.

Mayores indagaciones otorgaron la información de que los magos de la residencia ya se habían retirado por el día. Titus a trabajar; Sirius a Carrick Court; Severus a Callejón Diagon; y los muchachos, según Nancy, habían ido en busca de algo que necesitaban.

―¿Dónde esta Algy? ―preguntó Petunia de repente―. ¿Y Nesta?

―Oh ―dijo Nancy con inocencia―, dragones escucharon señor Crouch no estaba bien, y fueron a la Mansión con Pompeyo e Ismael para visitarlo. Señor Crouch les agrada, ya lo sabe. Y también a Pompeyo.

―¿E Ismael? ―pues él también estaba ausente.

―Supongo que haber ido para molestar a Pompeyo ―dijo Nancy con calma―, ya sabe como son.

Petunia, por supuesto, lo sabía. Una vez que las ramificaciones de ello se asentaron, dio un grito inarticulado de horror y corrió de regreso a su habitación donde se lanzó en busca de sus ropas. A pesar de saltarse de tomar desayuno, llegó a la Mansión justo después de las once de la mañana.

La casona se veía sospechosamente silenciosa: la biblioteca, el comedor y la sala de estar estaban vacíos, así como la recámara de Tobias. Por fin logró localizarlos a todos abajo en la cocina.

Nesta estaba sentada en su mesa, con Ismael en el respaldo de su silla, y Algy posado en su percha de hierro. El señor Crouch en un rincón estaba envuelto en su bata mientras recibía un baño de pies de su leal Winky. Y un Tobias de aspecto aterrado se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Esta vez alguien más estaba haciéndole preguntas: Pompeyo, con interjecciones de Nesta quien padecía de un curiosidad incurable apenas controlada por sus nociones de etiqueta.

―¿Usted es un mago? ―inquiría Pompeyo cuando Petunia se deslizaba por la puerta de la cocina. Ella se sentó en los escalones, lo cual le daba una vista del cuarto, pero hacia imposible que la vieran a ella.

―¡No soy eso! ―fue la respuesta de Tobias. Él parecía pensar estar dentro de una vívida pesadilla. Petunia cerró los ojos, creía saber como él se sentía.

―Usted tiene el mismo apellido del profesor Snape ―fue el siguiente comentario de Pompeyo―. ¿Esta emparentado con él?

―Yo no estoy emparentado con ningún profesor ―dijo Tobias con tenacidad. _Bueno, eso es por lo que él sabe.  
_

―Yo pienso ―dijo Nesta con su voz musical―, que estas siendo mal educado.

―Intento contestar sus pregunta' ―dijo Tobias, oyéndose acosado.

―No me refería a usted, señor; sino a Pompeyo ―aclaró Nesta―. Es de muy malos modales el hacer pregunta tras pregunta de ese modo, Pompeyo, en especial a un extraño y lo sabes. Mi libro de etiqueta lo dice así.

―Yo sólo te ahorraba el problema ―dijo Pompeyo sin inmutarse. Ismael dejó escapar un cacareo de risa.

―No sé de que te ríes, Ismael ―Nesta volteó sus grandes ojos dorados hacia el ave con reproche, parpadeando un poco.

―Yo también lo desconozco, señorita Nesta ―dijo Ismael―. Por favor, discúlpeme; eso fue de peor educación que el viejo Pompeyo aquí presente, ¿no? Y eso es difícil de hacer, según yo. ¿Así que por qué no dejas en paz al pobre sujeto, Pomposo? No es asunto tuyo el que esta haciendo aquí. Si Petunia lo trajo, como parece ser por lo que dijo Escipión, eso es asunto de ella. ¿Por qué no dejas de acosarlo y te vas a arrumar con Nancy o algo así?

―Tu vulgaridad ―dijo Pompeyo―, nunca deja de sorprenderme.

―Oh, anda a cantarle a tu abuela ―dijo Ismael con amabilidad―. Y si tu crees que eso es vulgar, te falta salir más.

―Por favor, nada de peleas, caballeros ―dijo el señor Crouch, tosiendo un poco para obvia angustia de Winky―. Especialmente cuando tenemos un huésped. ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros?

―Va a pensar que somos un grupo muy extraño ―dijo Ismael―, y le achuntará mucho ahí ―Tobias le dio una mirada agitada, y de inmediato moderó su tono―. Oiga, señor, no me haga mucho caso. No quise hacer mal.

―No estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo aquí ―la voz de Tobias falló―, así que temo no poder ayudarlos.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Petunia, bajando por las escaleras―, podrías habérmelo preguntado a *mi* , Pompeyo, si querías saber algo.

No esperaba que Pompeyo pareciera desconcertado con su presencia, así que no resultó decepcionada. Él elfo apenas le dio una mirada helada y un encogimiento de hombros.

Tobias pareció penosamente contento de verla allí. Notó que Escipión le había encontrado algo de ropas decentes y zapatos, incluso en un estilo muggle, pero él se veía miserablemente incómodo. Cuando ella se sentó al lado de él, el hombre le dijo―: No he tocado ni una gota, lo juro, pero he visto las cosas más extrañas.

―Y con eso, se refiere a nosotros ―aclaró Ismael.

Petunia le dio una mirada de advertencia a su familiar. Él voló para colocarse sobre el hombro de Tobias, el hombre se estremeció, pero con lo que pareció un control sobrenatural no se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo. Petunia levantó la mano, e Ismael, obedeciendo la orden implícita, se posó sobre esta.

―¿Estas tratando de iniciar una pelea? ―le preguntó con severidad.

―Yo no, señora ―Ismael le aseguró con solemnidad―. Yo soy del tipo pacífico, eso ya lo sabe ―Petunia lo miró con escepticismo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer mayores comentarios.

Porque fue en este punto que su hijo y su sobrino entraron en la cocina, por la derecha de este escenario. _Por supuesto que sí_, porque Petunia sabía que se merecía algo así, _tenía que ser de esa manera_. No estaba segura del porqué, pero el karma claramente estaba en funcionamiento. _Nunca me deja en paz._

―Hola, mamá ―dijo Dudley con naturalidad―. ¡Aquí estas! No podíamos encontrarte y la casa parecía estar vacía. Pensamos en ver como estaba el señor Crouch, porque escuchamos que no se encontraba bien . . . ―fue aquí que vio a Tobias y se detuvo abruptamente. Harry, también, se le quedó mirando.

Petunia se paró dispuesta a encarar el pelotón de fusilamiento tan valientemente como consiguió―. Tobias ―le dijo ella a su _soi-disant_ suegro―, quiero presentarle a mi hijo Dudley, y a mi sobrino, Harry.

Tobias vaciló, y luego dio una cabezadita, mirando de igual modo a los muchachos. Petunia podía tan sólo rezar que él no notara el parecido familiar. No se molestó en hacer que la oración fuera recíproca, ella sabía que ahí estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Y, por cierto, los muchachos se dieron cuenta de inmediato―. ¿Tobias? ―preguntó Harry―, ¿como en Tobias Snape?

―Sí, ese es mi nombre ―dijo Tobias―, ¿cómo lo sabe?

―Oh, sólo fue una suposición ―dijo Harry. El tono de su voz advirtió a Petunia que esto no iba a ser sencillo. Ella sabía, por las quejas de los chicos en esta materia, que Severus con frecuencia se quejaba de lo malcriados que estaban ellos comparados con su crianza. ¿Habría hablado en detalle de su infancia? No lo sabía, y suponía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Y la respuesta era afirmativa, a juzgar por las expresiones de ambos muchachos. En este punto, le quedaba claro que estaban ciento por ciento del lado de su progenitor.

Petunia se apresuró a sentar de nuevo a Tobias y sugerirle en voz baja a Ismael que lo mantuviera ocupado―. Haz que Nesta hable ―le murmuró―. Una vez que empiece, él no podrá prestarle atención a nada más. Ya sabes como es ella ―después de eso, condujo a los chicos a la biblioteca, y cerró la puerta.

Hecho eso, ambos se voltearon a verla―. ¡Mamá! ―exclamó Dudley―. ¿Qué esta haciendo *ese* hombre aquí?

―¿Ya sabes que al profesor le estallará una vena, verdad? ―dijo Harry, quien al parecer había estado prestando atención a las expresiones de Ismael―. Él habla y habla acerca de su padre con nosotros, sabes, y nada de lo que dice es bueno, o siquiera pasable.

―No imagino que lo sea ―dijo ella con voz débil―, pero pienso que puede que haya estado equivocado...

―¡Equivocado! ―exclamó Dudley―. ¿Qué te parecería a ti, mamá, si Snape sacara a Vernon del asilo y lo invitara a venir a quedarse en Regent's Park?

Petunia no había considerado el asunto de esa manera. Jadeó, y dijo―: Ya sé que se ve mal, Dudley, pero no es lo que parece, se los juro...

Sentó a los muchachos y les contó toda la historia. Al final de eso, Dudley la miró con incredulidad―. ¿Hiciste ésto porque él rescató a tu gatito de un árbol cuando eras una niña? ¡No hablas en serio! ¿O sí?

―Si, habla en serio ―dijo Harry―, y no voy a decir que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, para ser franco. Si él hubiera rescatado a Hedwig para mi, puede que sintiera diferente.

―¡Esto no es una broma, Harry! ―dijo Dudley con severidad, dándole a su hermano una mirada de enojo.

―Y no digo que lo sea ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. Pero digo que consideres la fuente. Ya sé que Vernon es el mayor cretino del mundo porque resulta que viví con él, pero no he vivido con Tobias, y dado ese hecho, estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, ¿de aquí a cuando el profesor ha tenido razón en algo?

A Dudley se le escapó una risita traicionera, y empezó a calmarse para alivio de Petunia―. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando en realidad? ―le preguntó a su madre con sospecha.

―Creo que fue la magia quien lo hizo ―dijo Petunia. No esperaba que sonara tan absurdo, pero así fue.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír―. Bueno, siempre y cuando no fueras tu ―dijo Harry con sarcasmo, pero con una sonrisa. Petunia también sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

―¿Y Titus lo sabe? ―preguntó entonces Dudley.

―Todavía no ―admitió Petunia―. Nadie lo sabe en Regent's Park, a excepción de ustedes dos.

―Bueno ―dijo Dudley con firmeza―. Eso voy a remediarlo ahora mismo ―se puso de pie.

Petunia se paró de un salto―. ¡Dudley! ¡No te atrevas!

―No te preocupes ―dijo Dudley―. No voy a contárselo a nuestro mortífago residente. Cuando menos todavía no ―fue con rapidez hacia el Flú, tomó algo de polvo del contenedor sobre la chimenea, y con un '_gush_' y una llamarada verde desapareció. Cualquiera fuera su destino, fue cuidadoso de cubrirlo con un _Muffliato_.

Petunia corrió hacia el Flú, pero no pudo seguir a su hijo sin conocer donde había ido. Harry sí lo sabía―. No te apures, Tante, si lo conozco, estoy seguro que ha partido hacia San Mungo.

Esto probó ser correcto cuando Dudley regresó cerca de media hora más tarde acompañado por tanto Titus como Héctor. Ambos le dieron a Petunia el mismo tipo de mirada que los chicos. Ella se encogió de hombros―. Sí, sí, estoy seguro que todos ustedes piensan que con esto me pasé de la raya.

Titus no exhaló palabra. Héctor, al notar esto, llenó el vacío―. Te conozco lo suficiente para imaginar que tuviste tus motivos, Petunia ―comenzó a decirle.

―Entonces no me conoces ―lo interrumpió Petunia, con desaliento―, porque no tuve ningún motivo. Todo fue por un maldito impulso.

Titus habló entonces―. ¿Cómo fue como lo encontraste? ―su tono era neutro.

―Por el señor Crouch ―respondió ella―, él es una mina de información. Y lo que no sabe, lo descubre. Seguro que se preguntarán: ¿como es que llegó a localizar a un muggle perdido tanto tiempo?, y la única respuesta a ésto es que yo no creo que Tobias lo sea.

Esto consiguió la atención del resto. Dudley inquirió―. ¿Perdido desde hace mucho o un muggle?

―Que no es un muggle―dijo Petunia―. Que lleva mucho tiempo perdido eso se da por sentado.

Héctor quiso saber―. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Petunia?

―Él puede reconocer la magia, y a un nivel bastante elevado, aunque él mismo no pueda hacerla ―dijo Petunia―. Cuando hablé con él en el hospital, me contó que conoció a la madre de Severus en el Callejón Diagon. Él trabajaba en un servicio de transporte en aquellos días, y fue el único de los empleados que consiguió descubrir direcciones mágicas.

Harry consultó―. ¿Y eso que significa?

―Eso significa que cuando menos es un squib, o eso es lo que yo pienso ―dijo Petunia―. Además puede ver a los elfos domésticos.

Héctor alzó las cejas y miró a Titus―. Supongo que podemos hacer algunas pruebas.

―Tenía la esperanza que las hicieran ―admitió Petunia―. El personal del hogar para alcohólicos en que él se encontraba, me dijo que sufrió una fuerte crisis nerviosa hace como tres años atrás. Yo tengo mis sospechas acerca de que pudo ocasionarla, pero necesito una confirmación.

El grupo se dirigió entonces de regreso a la cocina para descubrir a Nesta entreteniendo al resto con su tema favorito: joyería. Tobias se encontraba sentado a la mesa escuchándola con atención, o quizás meramente alelado por aburrimiento, o tal vez por el miedo; Petunia no sabría decirlo. Sin embargo, notó que él la saludó con alivio.

―Tobias ―dijo ella―, estos caballeros ―en este punto indicó a Héctor y Titus quienes estaban parados detrás de ella―, son doctores de magos ―_no creo que deba mencionar la frase 'sanadores mentales', puede que lo tome a mal_―. Les he pedido que te examinen para recomendar un tratamiento de ser necesario.

Tobias parecía que preferiría que le arrancaran los dientes, con un alicate―. ¿Ahora? ―preguntó tembloroso.

Héctor y Titus intercambiaron miradas. Titus se sentó junto a Tobias y procedió a hablarle en voz baja, tranquilizándolo. Petunia admiró la destreza con que lo hizo, y de repente se dio cuenta que él se había comportado igual con ella al conocerse por primera vez. Después de algún tiempo, tranquilizado por esto, Tobias estuvo de acuerdo con las pruebas. Los sanadores mentales comenzaron entonces el procedimiento allí mismo.

Los chicos retiraron al resto de los habitantes de la casa para darles privacidad, lo cual ayudó.

Petunia se quedó sentada en silencio en la periferia, y los observó con interés. Los sanadores mentales trataron a Tobias con gentileza, explicándole lo que iban a hacer antes de efectuarlo; siempre que entendía el proceso, las cosas parecieron marchar bien, y él cooperó lo mejor posible. Una vez que terminaron, ellos escoltaron a Tobias de regreso a su recámara, haciéndole señas a Petunia para que los siguiera. Le dieron una pócima y lo acostaron a descansar, y luego el resto descendió de nuevo a la cocina.

―Algo anda mal, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó Petunia a Héctor y a Titus cuando se sentaron por fin.

―Ya llegaremos a esa parte ―dijo Héctor―. Él *_es_* un squib, cuando menos técnicamente, y en eso tenías razón. Su magia es de un nivel demasiado bajo para ir a Hogwarts, pero no por mucho.

Titus siguió―. En cuanto a su sanidad mental, sin duda se encuentra deprimido. Hasta ahora es difícil de decir si ésto es crónico o se debe a la situación.

―En el caso de él ―dijo Petunia―, la situación casi ha sido crónica ―y pasó a explicarles el pasado de Tobias.

Héctor preguntó―. ¿Y dices que los muggles pensaron que tuvo una crisis nerviosa?

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. La enfermera del hogar me contó que él dejó de beber en formal gradual; dijo que es algo común con alcohólicos de esa edad. Él estaba haciendo el rol de conserje en el hogar, consiguiendo así cuarto y comida a cambio. Después tuvo la crisis que ya mencioné.

Hubo un corto silencio. Después Héctor enunció con deliberación―. Él dejó de beber gradualmente no porque fuera envejeciendo, sino porque el hechizo de compulsión sobre él para hacerlo fue debilitándose. Al desintegrarse el hechizo finalmente, provocó la crisis.

―Yo discutí esa clase de hechizos con Pompeyo, en el contexto de Sirius y sus medicinas ―dijo Petunia―. Él me dijo que eran ilegales.

―Lo son ―dijo Titus―. Es ilegal que un mago lance una compulsión sobre otro mago, así como sobre squibs o muggles. Lo cual no quiere decir que no llegue a hacerse.

―Existen varias clases de compulsiones, y la más grave es el _Imperius_ por supuesto ―continuó Héctor―. Eso no fue utilizado en Tobias, pero la que le colocaron se trata de un hechizo obscuro, y debe haber requerido de un conjurador hábil y poderoso.

―Los únicos magos que Tobias conocía eran su esposa y su hijo; y la familia de su esposa Eileen ―caviló Petunia―. La última vez que vio a su hijo fue cuando éste partió a Hogwarts, así que estoy segura que no fue Severus. A la familia de su esposa la vio solamente una o dos veces, y mucho antes de eso. Así que creo que eso deja a Eileen.

―¿Por qué ella usaría un hechizo así? ―preguntó Héctor―. No logro encontrarle sentido a eso.

―No estoy segura ―dijo Petunia―, pero creo que podría ser porque durante su matrimonio, Tobias y ella sostuvieron una guerra sobre el alma de Severus. Ella quería que él fuera un mago, un mago de cierta clase, si comprenden; mientras que Tobias, quien provenía de una familia muy religiosa, pensaba que la magia era obra del diablo.

―¡Vaya, ese debe haber sido un hogar feliz! ―comentó Héctor con sarcasmo.

―No, no lo fue ―dijo Petunia con seriedad―. Eileen era inusual en esto: provenía de una familia antigua de sangre puras, pero aun así reconocía que los casamientos consanguineos estaban destruyéndolos. Ella quería que sus hijos tuvieran sangre nueva, verán, y Tobias calificaba. Pero ella no tomó nada más en consideración al hacer el trato, y terminó llegando a la conclusión de que había hecho un mal negocio, a pesar de que su hijo resultó mágico.

Titus preguntó de forma abrupta―. ¿Y por qué estabas buscando a Tobias?

―Quería conocer la verdad ―admitió Petunia―. Y sí, ya lo sé, nada de eso era asunto mio, ¿cierto?

―No me digas ―dijo Titus con resignación―, ¿tu magia quería saberlo?

Petunia lo miró de manera avergonzada―. Bueno, definitivamente espero que eso fuera, Titus, porque de otra manera sería la entrometida más grande del mundo.

Para sorpresa de ella, él se echó a reír, y después la abrazó―. Soy demasiado discreto para especular cual de las dos cosas es ―y después le dio un beso.

―¿Por qué fue eso? ―inquirió, sorprendida―. Pensé que lo desaprobabas.

―Al principio, sí ―admitió él―, pero ya no.

―No quise causar ningún daño, Titus, lo juro.

―Sé que dices la verdad, Petunia ―dijo Titus―. Se trató de tu lado Gryffindor tomando el mando: primero cargar, y más tarde pensar en ello. Por lo menos veremos que podemos hacer por el hombre, si es que se puede hacer algo.

―Pero por favor no se lo digas a Severus; él no lo comprendería ―rogó Petunia.

―Alguna vez tendrá que enterarse ―señaló Héctor.

―Y así será, pero ahora no ―dijo Petunia―. O tal vez cuando haya encontrado un lugar apropiado para Tobias, él nunca deba llegar a saberlo.

―¿Y cuán probable crees que sea eso? ―quiso saber Titus.

―No mucho con mi suerte ―suspiró Petunia.

Titus se puso de pie―. Debemos regresar. Marcella esta cubriéndonos. Revisaremos los resultados de Tobias, y te dejaremos saber lo que descubramos.

Petunia se los agradeció, y después se sentó a contemplar lo que había hecho, esto es asumir la responsabilidad por el abuelo de los muchachos, un hombre con la reputación de ser un ebrio violento. _Eso no fue inteligente, ¿pero cuando lo has sido tu?_

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con Winky junto a su rodilla, mirándola con disfavor―. Señor Crouch, quiso yo dar usted esto ―le ofreció a Petunia un folio traducido―. No terminado, decir señor Crouch, pero usted ganas de verlo. Cuando él mejor, terminar.

―Agradécele de mi parte, Calpurnia ―dijo Petunia. La Malvada Señorita Wink le dio una mirada de petulancia y la dejó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Parece que la mamá de Severus era una mujer de embrujos cargar.

Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo :) ¡Y Feliz Día Internacional de la Mujer!

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	109. Volar demasiado alto

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**Autora: **El título de este capitulo es por la canción: "I Get a Kick Out of You"

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 109: "VOLAR DEMASIADO ALTO CON ALGÚN SUJETO EN EL CIELO" (ES MI IDEA DE NADA POR HACER)**

**.**

_En el cual Catón y Theodora deciden sus futuros inmediatos, tanto como cualquiera puede hacerlo; y Petunia confía Tobias a un extraño y posible (digamos mejor probable) cuidador poco confiable._

~~oOo~~

Petunia abrió el folio y comenzó a leer:

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Mi única excusa fue que no la estaba esperando. *Su* excusa fue que ella quería a su hijo de vuelta, y yo era el único método posible en que había pensado hasta ahora. Además me conocía bastante bien; yo terminaría metiendo la pata, como efectivamente ocurrió. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella ya estaba desgarrándome con sus garras. No se trataba de violencia sin sentido, ya que ella tenía un objetivo con eso: ella quería mi varita; y cuando pudo por fin hacerse de ella, me arrastró hacia el suelo.

―¡Maldición! ―exclamé al golpearme contra el suelo con fuerza―. ¡Eso dolió! ―me golpee el codo y tenía un corte en la barbilla. La sangre corrió por mi cuello.

Ella se transformó, sosteniendo mi varita en forma triunfal―. ¿Y crees que eso me importa? ―y supongo que era ridículo imaginar que así fuera. Rodé con rapidez arrastrando mi pierna y la hice tropezar. Traté de recuperar mi varita, pero ella fue más rápida y la arrebató de mi agarre.

Blasfemé con amargura, y ataqué de nuevo. Mis experiencias con Maese Riddle me habían alentado a pulir mi magia sin varita, y ahora me sentí agradecido por ello. Conseguí realizar un hechizo que mi padre me había enseñado (a veces él tenía sus usos) que hizo caer a Theodora. Ella cayó de forma torpe, pero aun así siguió aferrada a la varita, y se movió con tanta rapidez que terminó atrapándome con un _Incarcerous_. Miré las amarras que me aprisionaban, y usé en forma muda y sin varita un _Locomotor Mortis_ en ella.

―Creo que estamos empatados ―dije tan despreocupadamente como pudo, tratando de recuperar el aliento―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―¿Qué imaginas que quiero, tarado? ―siseó ella―. ¡Quiero a mi hijo! ¡Tu padre me lo robó!

―¿Entonces por qué diablos me molestas a mí? ―pregunté―. ¡Ve por *él*! Y si te imaginas que voy a ayudarte con eso, ¡estas soñando! Y déjame recordarte de paso que Sholto no es solamente tuyo.

―¡Lo es! ―fue su respuesta―. Pero no, no creo que vayas a ayudarme, digo, de forma voluntaria. Sin embargo, tal vez tu padre me entregue a Sholto a cambio de ti, si quiere volverte a ver en una sola pieza ―me sonrió con triunfo.

Me la quedé mirando. Definitivamente, ella calificaba como alguien que no aprendía con la experiencia, pero para entonces no debería sentirme sorprendido―. Si crees que ya has visto todas las cosas que mi padre puede hacer con magia, entonces eres una tonta, Theodora. Demuestra sentido común por una vez. Déjalo en paz.

Pero Theodora no podía, o no quería, dejarlo así tanto como el sol no podía dejar de salir todos los días. Ella pensaba que un intercambio era posible. Yo admiré su optimismo, el que no compartí ni por un instante.

Tenía curiosidad por ver que sucedería, así que dejé que siguiera con ello. Ella consiguió romper mi hechizo, usando mi varita, y nos fuimos de allí. Ella usó mi varita, llevándome detrás como si fuera el equipaje. Era vergonzoso, pero en interés de ver como terminaría esto, lo soporté. Cuando llegamos a la barrera, los hechizos protectores de mi padre leyeron mi varita y mi escoba, y nos permitieron la entrada.

Theodora llegó frente al laboratorio de mi padre, lo cual probó ser la movida equivocada. Él no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Sholto, como pudo comprobar mirando por las ventanas―. ¿Dónde esta él? ―me siseó.

Me encogí de hombros. Sin duda debía estar en la Mansión junto con mi madre, pero Theodora desconocía esto, y no vi razones para decírselo.

―Bueno ―dijo ella―, tu padre sabe donde se encuentra él, así que lo esperaré.

Ella me colocó detrás de unos arbustos decidida a hacerlo así. Y no fue una espera en vano, después de cerca de una hora, Cressy y Sholto llegaron juntos corriendo desde la Mansión hacia el laboratorio. Pero Theodora no logró reconocerlo; ¿y cómo podría?, nunca lo había visto antes con apariencia humana. Para ese entonces, Sholto tenía la apariencia de un niño de tres años. Mi madre, la personificación de la abuela chocha, lo vestía con trajes al estilo del Pequeño Lord Flaunteroy, que una vez pertenecieron a mi hermano menor (Merlín nos tenga compasión). Y hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Tully.

Theodora ciertamente reconoció a Cressy, y la experiencia fue mutua. Cressy tomó a Sholto y lo empujó detrás de ella, probablemente lanzando al mismo tiempo un _Quietus_ sobre él, a juzgar por su comportamiento.

―¡Tu, chiquilla! ―gritó Theodora―. ¿Dónde esta Sholto?

―Volando ―dijo Cressy, lacónica. Sholto se asomó detrás de ella, con los ojos enormes y el pulgar en la boca mientras se aferraba a la parte interior de la rodilla de su tía con la otra mano.

―¡Dime en qué dirección! ―siseó Theodora, sin darse cuenta que ignoraba a su hijo―. ¡Ahora mismo!

Cressy en forma muda señaló hacia el sur, y Theodora partió. Mi hermana la observó marcharse y después llamó―. ¡Catón, dónde estás?

Salí rodando de los arbustos haciendo ruido. Cressy suspiró. Me localizó, me liberó del hechizo de Theodora (literalmente, pero no en realidad).

―¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? ―pregunté.

―¿De qué otra manera hubiera podido entrar ella aquí? Pero en serio, Catón, ¡debes tener más cuidado!

Bueno, debería, por supuesto. Pero que me regañara Cressy, quien nunca tenía cuidado con nada era demasiado. Me paré en silenciosa dignidad (al menos eso esperaba), me sacudí la ropa, y tomé a Sholto de la mano―. ¿Pero Madre en serio debe vestirlo de esta manera? ―mascullé, inspeccionando su camisa con encajes y la chaqueta y pantalones cortos de terciopelo de manera poco favorable.

―Lo sé ―dijo Cressy meneando la cabeza―. Que indumentaria tan sosa, ¿no? Pero Madre insistió ―todo es según el cristal con el cual se mire, supuse.

Después le extraje la promesa a Cressy de que no le contaría a nuestros padres lo sucedido. Ella se encogió de hombros, y estuvo de acuerdo, aunque yo no estaba seguro de que cumpliría. Por seguridad, ella llevó a Sholto de regreso a la casa. Él fue sin problemas, aunque seguía con el pulgar firmemente en su boca.

Mi madre, quien nos recibió en la puerta, frunció el ceño al verme. Me asombraba que ella pudiera adorar a Sholto completamente (que así era), y al mismo tiempo me hiciera el vacío. Era uno de esos misterios de la vida, supongo. La lógica no era requerida.

Ella tomó a Sholto de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de preguntarle a Cressy donde estaba Padre

―Él esta en el jardín de pociones ―dijo ella―, creo que haciendo esquejes. Me dijo que pretendía preparar pociones todo el día. ¿Piensas que deberíamos advertirle que Theodora ha regresado?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sugirió que tal vez estábamos un poco atrasado en eso. Hubo un fuerte ruido desde afuera. Cressy y yo nos miramos un segundo y después corrimos hacia la puerta.

El jardín de pociones estaba localizado justo más allá del jardín de hierbas de cocina; ya que contenía plantas tóxicas y estaba amurallado, con puertas altas y cerradas, y contenía varios hechizos de restricción.

El ruido que escuchamos era Theodora atacándolo desde el aire.

Porque haría esto, no sabría decirlo, más allá de que ella era como un piloto suicida por naturaleza y por crianza; no olvidaba nada y aprendía aún menos. No me sorprendió descubrir que, cuando finalmente logramos entrar al jardín, Theodora se encontrara amarrada en un hechizo que permitía a mi padre mantenerla apoyada en un posición vertical contra la muralla interior, mientras él seguía en su jardinería. Ella estaba callada, aunque sus ojos ardían de furia. Me alcé de hombros. Ya se lo había advertido ¿no es así?

―Ah, hola ―dijo Padre, con una cabezadita amigable hacia nosotros al vernos. Estaba de rodillas excavando raíces de mandrágora. El jardín de pociones era espacioso y ordenado, pero aprendimos en forma temprana que si pasabas un tiempo sin supervisar allí podrías terminar habitándolo de forma permanente. Cuando eramos más jóvenes lo llamábamos «El jardín venenoso», y esa era una descripción precisa. No solamente contenía numerosas plantas venenosas, sino que contenía además una selección de otras cosas que podrían matarte sin el beneficio de la toxicidad. Bueno, de la variedad vegetal, de todos modos. Y con rapidez y eficiencia además.

―Veo que te has encontrado de nuevo con Theodora ―dije.

―Por cierto ―dijo él―. Uno no puede más que admirar su perseverancia, aunque no sea otra cosa más ―se puso de pie, sacudió su túnica y movió su varita en su dirección. Era obvio que estaba aflojando, de algún modo, el hechizo en que la tenía, porque ella explotó en una serie de insultos en gaélico, escocés, e inglés. Mi padre escuchó su tirada de forma educada―. En forma trilingüe ―me murmuró―, muy impresionante ―lo cual era una forma bastante restringida de responder a ser llamado un mago _sassanach_, vil, cobarde, y tramposo.

Una vez que la tormenta verbal se apagó, y quedó ella en silencio, mi padre se dirigió a ella―. Esto se ha vuelto un poco problemático, ¿no lo cree así?

Theodora, dándole una mirada de reluctante fascinación, dijo―: Eso es cierto, señor.

―Comprende, Theodora, que si usted se vuelve una irritación mayor, tendré que matarla ―dijo mi padre, aun en esa voz suya suave y un poco distraída―. Sin embargo, no deseo en realidad derramar sangre; ese nunca es un buen plan, a menos que no exista otra manera, por supuesto ―le dio una mirada directa―. Lo mejor sería un compromiso, a mi entender.

Yo también deseaba con fuerza que Theodora escuchara razones, porque no quería tampoco que se derramara su sangre. No dudé ni por un instante que si mi padre lo consideraba apropiado la mataría, y después nos _Obliviaria_ a Cressy y a mi. Esperaba que hiciera esto último, porque sería una de esas que preferiría olvidar haber visto. Fue así que la miré de forma implorante. No estoy seguro que ella me haya visto, pero pareció ocurrírsele, tal vez por primera vez, que se encontraba en una posición bastante débil; así que en interés del compromiso, ella dijo en forma muy baja―: Estoy escuchando.

―Bueno, eso es un comienzo ―dijo Padre―. No permitiré que se lleve a Sholto de aquí, que eso quede entendido, pero no estoy en contra de que lo vea, siempre y cuando se apegue a ciertas reglas.

Theodora se engrifó visiblemente, poco acostumbrada a que le dijeran que hacer, pero consiguió reinar sobre su temperamento y responder de forma educada (para ella)―. ¿Y qué reglas serían esas, por favor?

―Podrás visitarlo aquí, pero solamente en mi presencia ―dijo mi padre.

Después de considerar esto en forma breve, Theodora respondió―. ¿Y por qué no delante de Catón? No sería eso más fácil. Después de todo, él es el padre.

―Eso no será posible, mi querida ―dijo mi padre―. Catón es un buen muchacho, y por cierto es el padre, pero considerando los medios que utilizaste para asegurarte de eso, no creo que sea prudente.

Cressy me sonrió con burla y susurró―. Y la traducción de eso es que eres demasiado lujurioso para ser de confianza.

La miré con irritación, pero no podía contradecir ese alegato. En cuanto concernía a Theodora, eso era del todo cierto.

―Puedes visitar a Sholto con regularidad ―dijo mi padre―. Y si escoges vivir aquí con él, eso va bien para mi también. No tengo objeción a eso, y por lo menos eso te lo debemos, creo yo.

Yo sospechaba que mi madre *definitivamente* tendría objeción a eso, pero creí mejor no mencionarlo.

Theodora dijo―: No pue'o quedarme aquí, señor; debo reconquistar Drear. Mi madre me hizo jurarlo, lo recuerda. No tengo alternativa, ninguna otra alternativa. Usted dice que me matará; quizás lo haga. Pero yo *sé* que el Voto me matará, si no veo una manera de honrarlo.

―Bueno ―dijo mi padre―. Comprendo sus razones, pero no veo como esos dos objetivos deben ser mutuamente excluyentes, ¿o si? Puede resolver desde aquí como reconquistar Drear así como de cualquier otra parte, pensaría yo. Y por supuesto, si usted esta de acuerdo a comprometerse , podríamos ayudarla.

La cabeza de Theodora se alzó de golpe, y pude ver que tenía enormes sospechas acerca de esa oferta, quizás porque solamente había visto hasta ahora el lado coercitivo de mi padre. Existía otro lado, por supuesto; si él prometía ayudarla, él honraría esa promesa, porque cuando su lado de Mago Loco no estaba comprometido, era un caballero. Bueno, algo así. Según yo.

―¿Y bien, Catón? ―mi padre me dio una mirada―. ¿Estas dispuesto a ayudar a la señorita McClivert en su cruzada? ―consiguió decir esto sin dejar entrever alguna ironía en su voz. No sé como lo hizo.

Abrí mi boca para decir que sí, pero la cerré de nuevo sin decir palabra. No era *tan* lujurioso, muchas gracias―. Podría ―dijo con precaución.

―¿*Podrías*? ―dijo Theodora en forma helada, sus ojos pálidos taladrándome.

―Yo tengo mi propia cruzada ―dije con firmeza―. Si tu quieres mi ayuda, Theodora, entonces debe ser de manera recíproca. Yo necesito también de tu ayuda.

―Yo primero ―dijo Theodora, siendo fiel a ella misma.

―Lanzaremos una moneda para ver quien es primero ―dije con firmeza―. Seis meses en una cosa, y después seis meses en la otra ―Theodora se me quedó mirando por un segundo; después asintió con firmeza. Era un buen trato para ella, y a pesar de su obstinación patológica, ella lo sabía.

¿Necesito decirles que ella ganó el lanzamiento de la moneda? No, supongo que no. Mi padre la lanzó, o si no yo habría gritado que era trampa (Aunque, en retrospectiva, ahora me pregunto al respecto). Eso significaba que tendría que esperar para atacar el problema de Maese Riddle y sus horcruxes. Pero cuando llegara el momento de atacar, sería con el apoyo de tanto Theodora como mi padre, y esto no era despreciable, especialmente considerando el progreso que había logrado por mi cuenta (esto es, un gran cero).

Tras perder el lanzamiento de la moneda, tornamos nuestra atención a la Isla de Drear.

.

.

.

La traducción concluía allí, y Petunia suspiró. Cerró el folio, se levantó y fue en busca del señor Crouch. Descubrió que Winky había conseguido llevarlo en triunfo a su habitación, donde podría sofocarlo con sus atenciones indeseadas, o quizás una mejor palabra sería 'innecesarias', por cuanto durara su resfriado. Su informante fue Ismael, quien opinó además que dejar a Tobias bajo los tiernos cuidados de Pompeyo no era muy inteligente.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Petunia―. Tendré que asegurarme que regrese con nosotros a Regent's Park. Me refiero a Pompeyo, y no a Tobias.

―¿Y qué sucederá cuando el Profesor descubra que usted tiene aquí a su padre escondido? ―quiso saber Ismael―. Porque va a descubrirlo, ¿se da cuenta de eso, verdad? No puede dejar que esos chismosos de Algy y la señorita Nesta se enteren de esto sin pensar que dejaran escapar la novedad.

―No me imagina a ninguno de los dos contándoselo, ¿o si? ―dijo Petunia esperanzada―. No existe un hueso malintencionado en ellos.

―No fue eso lo que quise decir, seño ―dijo Ismael―. Ellos no querrán hacerlo por maldad, eso es cierto, pero eso no evitará que se les salga en medio de una conversación que no tenga nada que ver con eso, porque ellos son así. Bueno... me corrijo; tal vez pueda hacer que Algy se contenga; él es capaz de eso a veces si le explica las cosas con cuidado. Pero debo decir que la señorita Nesta es un asunto totalmente distinto. No quiero decir que ella no sea inteligente, dejemos eso en claro, lo es, y un tanto. Pero es completamente impredecible.

Petunia no podía discutir eso, y se dio cuenta que tendría a persuadir a Nesta para que se quedara en la Mansión en vez de regresar a Regent's Park. Difícil, puesto que ella disfrutaba en grande de Londres y en especial de sus tiendas; Petunia se preguntó como podría convencer a la gran fanática de la joyería para que desistiera de hacer sus visitas a escondidas a Bond Street, donde se deleitaba admirando las vidrieras por la noche.

Pero Ismael no tenía sus mismas dudas―. Ya se le ocurrirá algo, señora ―dijo en forma vivaz, y se fue a molestar a Pompeyo, procedimiento que ambos parecían extrañamente disfrutar por alguna oscura razón (esto es para Petunia).

Ella notó que los muchachos se encontraban sentados a la mesa de la cocina junto a Tobias. A pesar de que sus simpatías en este caso le pertenecían a su padre, al menos hasta ahora, no estaba en ellos el desdeñar de inmediato a Tobias, y se habían asegurado de proveerlo con una taza de té y algunos emparedados y tarta, y estaban tratando de mantenerlo distraído. Era en este punto que parecían tener dificultades, Tobias parecía confundido, y al ver a Petunia exclamó―. ¡Ah, allí esta! Me alegra verla.

_Parece que serás el único que se sienta así._

―¿Se encuentra bien, Tobias? ―se descubrió ella preguntándole, lo cual era pregunta realmente tonta.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―respondió el hombre―. Estos muchachos... me temo que no logro acordarme de sus nombres... han sido muy amables.

―¿Recuerda que ya se los presenté? ―dijo Petunia―. Este Harry, y ese es Dudley.

Tobias asintió, y le dio una mirada dudosa―. ¿Dijo usted que eran sus hijos?

―Dudley es mi hijo ―contestó Petunia―, y Harry es mi sobrino. El hijo de Lily. Usted la recuerda, me dijo que así era.

―Ah, sí, eso dije ―Tobias les dio una mirada incierta a los muchachos―. Ellos se ven parecidos, pero no se parecen a usted, ni a ella.

―Eso es verdad ―fue la respuesta de Petunia; esperaba con cierto temor a que llegara lo inevitable.

Harry, claro está, no se pudo resistir (¿porque cuando él se había resistido a algo?)―. ¿Nos parecemos a alguien que usted conoce, señor? ―le preguntó a su abuelo, dándole una mirada socarrona a su tía. Dudley contuvo una risa.

Tobias lo miró de repente de forma severa―. Pienso que se parecen entre ustedes ―dijo―. Y sé por lo que dijiste que estas siendo atrevido además con tu tía; no lo hagas.

Harry lo miró en blanco; y en interés de conservar la paz, Dudley decidió intervenir―. Harry no quiso decir nada con eso, señor.

―Claro que quiso, pero voy a ignorarlo, so pena de poner mi alma en peligro mortal ―dijo Tobias con repentina y profunda dignidad, como un profeta bíblico reencarnado. Petunia quedó pasmada con esta transformación . Aun conservaba la colcha deshilachada del hogar colgando de sus hombros, y se envolvió en ella asegurándola en torno a él, tiritando un poco. El momento pasó.

Petunia le dio unas palmaditas en el brazos, conmovida―: Gracias, Tobias.

Él le dio una mirada dolorida y murmuró―. Rezaré por usted.

―Sospecho que todos vamos a necesitar de sus oraciones antes de que esto termine ―dijo ella con gravedad.

Observó, desconcertada, como Tobias le dio una mirada imperativa a Harry. Harry parpadeó, y después, para su sorpresa, se disculpó con ella. Tobias entonces asintió satisfecho. Harry pareció no estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, y Dudley la miró con asombro alzando las cejas. Petunia no sentía menos asombro, pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

Así que Petunia fue en busca de Nesta, para descubrir por fin que se encontraba, muy para su sorpresa, afuera de la puerta cerrada de la habitación sellada de Cressida Mayhew―. ¡Nesta! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nesta la miró de forma sorpresivamente furtiva―. Quería ver si esta puerta estaba abierta ―dijo, tratando de verse despreocupada, y haciendo girar la manilla como esperando verla abrirse.

―Sabes muy bien que Algy selló la puerta ―la reconvino con severidad.

―Bueno... eso ya lo sé, Petunia, pero pensé que podría haber entrado de nuevo aquí y quizás haberse olvidado de cerrarla al salir ―replicó con una sonrisa ingenua―. Por suerte no fue así. Yo solamente estaba revisando.

―Oh, ¿eso fue lo que pasó? ―petunia se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma severa a la Mayhew más joven―. ¿Y quizás ibas a ayudar a que estuviera abierta? ―conocía bien que Nesta bañaba con súplicas a un poco complaciente Algy para usar la joyería la Cressida.

Nesta lució sorprendida―. ¿Qué te hace decir tal cosa, Petunia?

―Quizás sea porque por una parte estas escondiendo algo detrás de tu espalda ―le dijo, sus experiencias en la crianza de niños guiándola en estas circunstancias―. Muéstrame que traes ahí, en este momento, por favor.

Nesta trató de cambiar el objeto de una garra a la otra, pero Petunia tampoco quiso saber nada de eso. Después de un buen rato de pucheros, gestos, y de protestas de inocencia, la dragona enseñó una varita.

―¿De quién es esta varita? ―quiso saber Petunia. Parecía de tamaño estándar para un mago, pero no le parecía conocida.

―No lo sé ―admitió Nesta―. Dodger y Charley me la vendieron.

―¿Te la *vendieron*? ¿Y qué usaste para comprarla, Nesta?

―No fue dinero ―suspiró Nesta―. Desafortunadamente no tengo nada de eso, y me rehusé a vender mi joyería ni mi tiara, ya sabes, la que Titus me regaló, para conseguir dinero. Ellos querían que lo hiciera, ¡pero yo tengo mis estándares! Esas joyas me costaron más de una paliza; tienen un valor sentimental.

Petunia la miró de manera confundida―. Si así lo dices, Nesta.

―Lo hago ―dijo Nesta―. Así que en vez de eso, cuando no les di dinero, ellos me pidieron que recuperara algunas cosas para ellos en el Parque, y por lo menos estuve de acuerdo con eso. El ser yo capaz de volar lo hizo sencillo.

Petunia quedó horrorizada―. ¿Querían que robaras cosas para ellos?

―Bueno, yo no lo llamaría exactamente *robar* ―dijo Nesta. Pero eso era a lo equivalía, y fue así como Petunia descubrió por fin como los carteristas habían acumulado los artículos más grandes de su arsenal.

―¡Ellos son muy demandantes! ―dijo Nesta en tono de queja―. ¡Tuve que pagar diez veces su valor por esa varita! Por suerte para ellos, no puedo ir a comprar una. Aunque debo admitir que ellos no me dieron la varita hasta que los amenacé con ir a Ollivander y simplemente demandar una.

―¿Y por qué pensaste que eso funcionaria? ―quiso saber Petunia, horrorizada por todo lo que había estado pasando justo debajo de su propias narices. _Oh, sí, tu invitaste que esto pasara, ¿no es así?, cuando no hiciste que devolviera las joyas que sacó de Gringotts. ¡Y ve hasta donde ha llegado esto!_

―Eso no lo sé en realidad ―dijo Nesta de forma ansiosa―. Pensé en decirle al señor Ollivander que quemaría su tienda hasta dejarla en cenizas, junto con todas las varitas adentro, si él no me daba una. En forma voluntaria, ya comprenderás; no me gustaria parecer irrazonable. Pero no lo hice, ¡porque eso hubiera estado mal!

Esta declaración no impresionó a Petunia en la forma en que claramente estaba concebida por Nesta―. ¿Pero robar objetos en el Parque esta bien? ―inquirió.

―No los tomé para mi misma, ¿o sí? ―explicó Nesta―. Así que es obvio que yo no estaba robando.

Petunia trató de aclarar este aspecto del problema para la joven Mayhew, pero no llegó a ninguna parte. Se le ocurrió que las clases del señor Crouch a la más seductora de los dragones miniatura claramente no habian incluido Ética, o de haber sido así no fueron de la variedad de la conciencia. Después quiso explicarle la Regla Dorada―: ¿Cómo te sentirías, Nesta, si alguien te robara algo a ti?

―Nadie podría hacerlo, Petunia, los quemaría de inmediato hasta morir ―dijo ella con seriedad.

Petunia lo intentó de nuevo―: Pero ¿qué pasaría si no pudieras verlos hacerlo?

―Tengo un oído excelente, y mi vista es aún mejor ―se enorgulleció Nesta―. ¡Y duermo además con mis collares! Es un poco incómodo, pero se debe sufrir por la belleza, sabes.

Petunia suspiró y decidió dejar que el señor Crouch lidiara con este dilema moral cuando se sintiera mejor, porque de momento parecía estar más allá de sus posibilidades.

Pero cuando Petunia quiso saber la lista de cosas que Nesta había levantado (literalmente) para Dodger y Charley, la memoria de la dragona parecía ser mucho menos precisa que su vista y oído―. Fue toda clase de cosas, Petunia, no recuerdo los detalles ―dijo de nuevo viéndose furtiva.

_Eso quiere decir que un montón de cosas caras fueron robadas, y ahora residen en el sótano de Titus. Si él llega a enterarse, va a arder Troya._

―¿Y si les preguntara a Dodger y Charley al respecto? ―intentó Petunia.

―Ellos solamente dirían que ellos me encomendaron limpiar el Parque de porquerías como un servicio público ―dijo Nesta―. Si los conozco como yo sé.

Petunia también los conocía, y pensó que eso era lo más probable. Suspiró, y pasó a otra cosa.

―Necesito pedirte un favor, Nesta ―dijo dándole una mirada imperativa. _Si esto funciona para Tobias, tal vez funcione para mi._

―¡Oh! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ―dijo Nesta.

―Necesito que te quedes aquí por un tiempo para vigilar a Tobias ―le dijo Petunia―. Ver que lo cuiden bien, y que no se meta en ningún problema.

―¡Por supuesto! ―dijo Nesta―. Siempre me gusta servir de cualquier ayuda ―_y palabras más verdaderas no se han hablado antes, pero puede que como resultado te este dejando demasiado libertad._

―En esto tendrás que tener mucho tacto, querida ―le dijo Petunia―, ya que el alcohol bajo cualquier forma esta totalmente prohibido. Por razones de salud.

―Seré muy cuidadosa, Petunia, te lo juro ―le aseguró Nesta con seriedad―. Ya cuidé de Magnus, ¿no es así?

_Eso es verdad._

Nesta sonrió de forma complacida, y le aseguró a su mentora que Tobias estaría―...muy seguro conmigo, Petunia. Estarás muy complacida, te lo aseguro.

Petunia esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

Después reunió a Pompeyo y Algy, enviándolos a Regent's Park por el Flú. Algy pareció sorprendido de saber que Nesta se quedaba allí, pero no hizo mayores comentarios. Antes de partir, Petunia los exhortó a ambos de que no fueran a hablar con nadie de la presencia de Tobias en la Mansión. Pompeyo quedó insultado por la advertencia (¿de cuándo aquí él había intercambiado palabras innecesarias con el profesor de Pociones?) Petunia debió admitir que tenía razón en eso. Algy pareció intimidado y le le aseguró a Petunia que tendría mucho cuidado con lo que dijera. Ismael sonrió con insolencia ante esto, y Petunia lo miró con advertencia.

Mientras esperaba con Ismael su turno para usar el Flú, Petunia notó de forma distraída con el rabillo del ojo que los muchachos estaban en un rincón con Tobias, al parecer absorbidos en una discusión. Nesta se encontraba sentada cerca, exudando el aire de una niñera atenta y diligente, con un oído puesto en la conversación, mientras mantenía las garras ocupadas puliendo sus joyas. La dragona le dio una sonrisa de confianza con un aire de "estoy-haciendo-mi-trabajo" en dirección a Petunia. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y trató en vano de escuchar de que cosa estaban ellos hablando. Tenía una cita en San Mungo, así que se despidió de ellos, ellos devolvieron su gesto con educación y volvieron a su discusión. La magia de Petunia envió una vaga señal de advertencia. Ella la desestimó, y tomó un poco de polvos de Flú. Justo cuando el Flú entraba en funcionamiento, alcanzó a escuchar―: ...puede operar un arma de artillería? ―inquiría Harry.

―Ah, sí, aprendí eso en el ejército. No es na' de difícil, sólo tienes que... ―la respuesta ronca de Tobias fue truncada por el viaje por el Flú.

El grito de alarma de Petunia también.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	110. Tomé el desvio equivocado

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 110: "TOMÉ EL DESVIO EQUIVOCADO"**

**.**

**Autor****:** Tuve muchos comentarios el capitulo pasado, y créanme, estoy tratando de llegar a una conclusión con esta historia. Y si creen que eso es sencillo, traten de escribir un capítulo sin cerrar posibles tramas de las que todavía no están seguros. Además de que tuve que reescribir dos veces, y no creo que una tercera no hubiera sido un mal plan.

El título de este capítulo es por la canción de Bruce Springsteen: "Hungry Heart".

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 110: "TOMÉ EL DESVIO EQUIVOCADO" (Y SEGUI ADELANTE)**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia e Ismael toman un viaje no planeado, encuentran un viejo amigo, y se hacen de un nuevo conocido._

~~oOo~~

Petunia trató de regresar a la Mansión mientras todavía estaba en medio de su viaje a través del Flú, y descubrió para su disgusto que eso era imposible. Finalmente, aterrizó en algún sitio, mirando del lado equivocado de la entrada de la chimenea, y golpeó el piso con un golpe sordo. Ismael, quien trató de volar justo antes de dicho aterrizaje, se encontró precariamente apostado sobre una silla cercana. El ave preguntó―: ¿Cuál es el problema, señora?

―¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Harry? ―exclamó Petunia, jadeando un poco. Ella había aterrizado sobre su codo y le dolía un montón. Rodó sobre sí misma y se puso de pie de manera temblorosa. No parecía haber nadie allí, lo cual la aliviaba, puesto que odiaba verse como una tonta en público. _Oh, ¿a quién trato de engañar? Odio verme como una tonta también en privado._

―No, no lo escuché ―contestó Ismael, dando saltitos tratando de mantenerse sobre el respaldo de una silla sin asentarse del todo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Petunia se apresuró a darle los detalles.

Él pareció poco impresionado―. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Es cosa de chicos, mucho blablá, eso es lo que es, y no imagino que llegue a existir mucha acción.

―En eso estás equivocado ―le dijo Petunia―. Debes recordar que son magos ―y pasó a contar la vez cuando había atrapado a Harry y a Dudley justo antes de realizar un bombardeo con fuego de dragones sobre El Profeta Diario.

―Bueno, me corrijo entonces ―Ismael le concedió el punto―. Me alegra ver que tengan tanta iniciativa.

Petunia no respondió a su sonrisa, especialmente porque se dio cuenta que debido a sus giros durante el viaje por el Flú, no había aterrizado en San Mungo como tenía planeado―. ¿En dónde estamos? ―susurró, intentando ver algo en la penumbra.

Ismael miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un cuarto grande, adornado en un estilo que una vez Petunia hubiera llamado Edad Temprana Sangre Pura. Evidenciaba dinero, aunque había pasado tiempo en que hubiese sido invertido allí, y como en un muchos interiores mágicos, se había asentado algo de decadencia. _He descubierto que los magos no parecen notarlo. Eso siempre me ha parecido extraño. _Parecía tratarse de un comedor formal, con todos los avíos, los muebles eran de un estilo Jacobino tradicional. El rasgo más sobresaliente era una chimenea enorme y magnífica, por donde Petunia e Ismael habían salido dando tumbos. La parte superior de la repisa de la chimenea tenía pilares de ébano tallados de forma elaborada y frisos, con abundancia de enchapados en oro. Ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por montones de telas festoneadas y velos, no lograba filtrarse nada de luz por ellas, la habitación estaba en tinieblas.

Petunia se preguntó si sería el momento de entrar en pánico. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba y sabía que explicar su presencia al propietario de la casa, quien sin duda sería alguien del tipo mortífago, sería difícil sino imposible. La idea de salir peleando de allí no se le hacia atractiva. Empezó a desear haber traído a uno de sus dragones miniatura con ella.

Su deseo pareció cumplirse, aunque no exactamente del modo en que lo planeara―. No te preocupes ―dijo una voz―. No hay nadie aquí. No este momento.

Petunia se sobresaltó, y después trató de vislumbrar en las sombras al hablante, sin resultados. Los ojos de Ismael eran más agudos, se colocó sobre su hombro y le indicó que debería mirar a una enorme pieza ornamental de centro de mesa, de plata, y con una enorme bandeja en la parte superior diseñada para contener fruta, y otras más pequeñas a los lados para las golosinas. Lo que Petunia pensó que era un dragón hermosamente tallado entre los elementos del centro de mesa era de hecho un dragón vivo más grande que Algy.

Ismael se rio―. ¿Acaso tu eres nadie?

El dragón frunció el ceño, mirándola desde debajo de uno de los platillos del centro de mesa―. Así pareciera ―dijo, y no se escuchaba feliz al respecto. Petunia no lograba distinguir su color debido a la semipenumbra, pero por su forma debía tratarse de un Verde Galés, y por supuesto, de un dragón miniatura estilo Mayhew.

Petunia dijo en voz baja―. Por favor, ¿podrías decirnos en dónde nos encontramos?

El dragón dio una carcajada―. Esa es una buena pregunta, Madame, si alguna oí una. Yo diría que en medio de un gran desastre.

Ismael no lo encontró divertido―. Anda y contesta a la dama, míster, y que sea rápido ―dijo en forma golpeada.

El dragón se engrifó ante esto, y Petunia intervino―. Debes excusar a mi familiar ―dijo dándole una mirada de advertencia a Ismael―. Él se encuentra un poco perturbado. Verás, llegamos aquí por error.

―Por su aspecto es un Mayhew ―dijo el dragón, sorprendiéndola―, aunque hace muchos años que no veía uno de los Miná, y no sabría que decir de su extraño acento.

Ismael dijo con gran dignidad―. No es un acento *extraño*, hágame el favor. Es de Nueva Jersey, uno de los estados fundadores de Estados Unidos, debo añadir, y será mejor que no le falte al respeto, míster.

―No pretendí faltarle al respeto a nadie ―respondió el dragón. Se escuchó apenas interesado, aunque Petunia encontró difícil comprender sus intenciones. El dragón onduló su forma por el centro de mesa, se bajó, y procedió a sentarse sobre el piso alfombrado dándoles una mirada aguda, que trató de velar con una expresión vaga.

―Resulta obvio que también eres un Mayhew ―dijo Petunia, tratando de desviar la atención de su reluctante anfitrión de Ismael.

―Por cierto ―concedió el dragón―, y puesto que preguntaron con tanta educación, esta es la mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire.

Petunia suprimió un jadeo, y después dijo―. ¡Oh! Entonces tu debes ser Aneurin, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez el dragón miniatura demostró interés―. Ese es mi nombre, cierto. En este caso usted tiene una ventaja sobre mi, Madame.

―Petunia Dursley ―saludó ella con una inclinación de cabeza, ya que en este caso no sabía si debía hacer una reverencia u ofrecer estrechar la garra tratándose de algo más formal, prefiriendo abstenerse por miedo a ofenderlo―. Y ese es Ismael, mi familiar.

Para su sorpresa, el dragón miniatura residente demostró en ese momento señales definitivas de animación―. ¡Entonces tu eres la bruja de Algy! ―exclamó.

―Bueno, no exactamente ―admitió Petunia―. Soy la persona que él espera que *produzca* su bruja; y yo digo que buena suerte con eso.

El dragón se echó a reír, aunque a Petunia le pareció que con algo de renuencia―. Él es muy persistente, diría yo; y la suerte nunca tendrá nada que ver con ello ―Ismael olvidó su dignidad y echó una risotada.

Aneurin lo miró con agudeza, y dijo―: No había visto un Mayhew Miná en muchos años. ¡Y uno norteamericano además!

La cabeza de Ismael casi desapareció entre sus plumas engrifadas, y lo miró con irritación―. ¿Por qué no debería ser norteamericano?

Aneurin contestó―: No existe razón para que no sea así. Los Miná fueron vendidos en todo el mundo. Inclusive los vendieron a los muggles, o así me han contado, y fueron usados en forma extensa durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y la Segunda, para entregar mensajes, y , claro esta, para espiar.

Ismael lució intrigado por esto, y en otras circunstancias, Petunia también, pero todavía escuchaba el último intercambio entre Harry y Tobias, y ansiaba regresar a la Mansión Mayhew para romper cualquier insurrección armada que los muchachos tuvieran planeada antes de la hora del té.

Ella miró a su alrededor―. ¿Entonces, los Malfoy no están aquí?

El buen humor de Aneurin desapareció de inmediato―. No, no están, como puede comprobar. Y no se pierde de nada.

―Me parece recordar que Algy me dijo que tu fuiste el familiar de la madre de Lucius Malfoy ―dijo Petunia.

―Lo fui ―admitió Aneurin, viéndose tan deprimido como Nerth―. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero desafortunadamente Lucretia murió hace algún tiempo atrás. Ella fue una bruja muy decente. A mi me agradaba, lo cual era mutuo. No era su culpa que su condenada y estúpida familia fuera ambiciosa y arreglara un enlace con los Malfoy. Son un grupo desagradable de sangre pura fanáticos. Nunca pude tolerar a su esposo, ni a su hijo, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Un par odioso y malvados hasta la médula. Tampoco me agrada el muchacho, ya que estamos en eso, y con esto me refiero al nieto. Eso deja a su nuera, pero eso tampoco esta resultando bien. Ella no puede evitarlo, pobre mujer, viene de una familia tan obsesionada con la sangre y tan cabeza hueca como los Malfoy. Si yo le disgusto a ese esposo imbécil de ella, como resulta ser, ella no irá en contra suya.

―¿Y él tiene alguna razón? ―inquirió Petunia, de la forma más delicada que pudo.

―Bueno, supongo que sí. En cualquier caso, él piensa que sí ―masculló Aneurin, de repente viéndose tan furtivo como Nesta cuando estaba merodeando la puerta sellada de la Mansión Mayhew―. Dice que yo no le demostré el debido respeto. Pero el respeto debe ser ganado, digo yo, y él nunca ha ganado nada en toda su condenada vida. Y él clama que yo llevo cuentos, ¡por favor! ¡Yo! El verdadero problema es que un día me atrapó hablando con la red de dragones.

―¡Entonces tienes suerte de seguir con vida! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Narcissa no permitiría que me mate ―dijo Aneurin encogiéndose de hombros―. Le dijo a él que eso solamente provocaría problemas, con lo cual quiso decir que ella sería infeliz con eso. Pero ella tampoco es capaz de enfrentársele, ni permitirá que yo continúe siendo su familiar. Una vez que él permitió que yo siguiera con vida, me dijo que debía hacer lo que él deseaba. Yo llamo a eso sangre fría.

Petunia lo llamaría sensatez, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. _Cuando menos ella le salvó la vida._

―Eso quiere decir que estoy solo aquí todo el tiempo ―dijo Aneurin. El que estuviera completamente aburrido y más que un poco solitario era demasiado evidente.

Ismael, quien había soportado un tratamiento similar en una serie de tiendas de mascotas simpatizó con esto―. Eso apesta. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí entonces?

―No tengo ninguna parte a donde ir ―Aneurin se encogió de hombros―. Podría encontrarme un nuevo hogar si ese cretino me permitiera acceso de nuevo a la red de dragones, pero él no lo hará. La ha bloqueado. Así que ahora no hay nada que yo pueda hacer y nadie con quien hablar ―extrañamente no le pareció a Petunia que sintiera pena por sí mismo, sino que se veía meramente apático.

―¿Él bloqueó la red de dragones, pero no su propio Flú? ―quiso saber Petunia. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

―Bueno, Madame, no sabría de eso ―dijo Aneurin―. Sospecho que si el Flú esta abierto ahora es porque vendrá a casa esta noche y esta esperando que venga cierta gente a reunirse aquí con él. Los elfos han estado ocupados en la cocina, así que supongo que esa será la razón. Tampoco tienen permitido el hablar conmigo, así que no podría decirlo con seguridad.

Petunia cerró los ojos―. ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi? ―se quejó.

―Yo no sé, seño ―dijo Ismael, divertido―. ¿Quizás porque ha acumulado toda una casa de el mayor grupo de lunáticos afuera de un manicomio?

―Puede que sea en parte eso ―dijo ella suspirando, sin molestarse en contradecirlo―. Y cuando Lucius Malfoy tiene esas reuniones, Aneurin, ¿cuándo es que normalmente comienzan?

―Usualmente a las siete en punto ―respondió Aneurin.

Petunia miró su reloj―. Son cinco para las siete ―dijo con desesperación―. ¿Y en qué habitación se reúnen?

―En ésta ―dijo Aneurin, aguardando con relativo interés su reacción.

La obtuvo. Petunia se lanzó hacia las cortinas de la ventana desapareciendo detrás de ellas, congratulándose por ser delgada. Ismael, por una vez, fue sorprendido por esto; y cuando un momento más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió él se encontraba todavía sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Él se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Un par de magos entraron. Petunia conseguía ver la mayor parte de la habitación espiando por un espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea. Aneurin se había retirado tal como ella detrás de unas cortinas en una ventana, pero la habitación continuaba estando demasiado oscura para ver cualquier detalle.

Los magos no parecieron notar la presencia de Ismael, quien seguía sin parpadear en la repisa de la chimenea, para alivio de Petunia, aunque ella no quería ni contemplar por cuanto tiempo esto duraría. Tenía presta su varita.

Uno de los hombres se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa; el otro, quien era de mucha menor estatura, siguió de pie. El primero no invitó al segundo a sentarse, una grosería que le pareció extraña a Petunia.

―Veamos entonces ―dijo el hombre sentado. Petunia reconoció la voz calmada y petulante de Lucius Malfoy, a quien recordaba sin ningún afecto después de su encuentro en la tienda de Quidditch hace algunos años atrás. Eso explicaba la grosería en su opinión―. ¿Cuál es su reporte?

―Varias personas han traído anillos ―respondió el hombre más bajo, provocando un sobresalto en Petunia. Se quedo quieta y deseó que los hombres no se hubieran dado cuenta. Por suerte, parecían estar concentrados en su conversación―. Pensé que a usted desearía inspeccionarlos.

―¿Los ha traído consigo? ―inquirió Lucius cortante.

El hombre más bajo asintió, sacando una caja baja de terciopelo azul oscuro de debajo de su túnica. La presentó ante Lucius con un floreo, quien la abrió con rapidez. El mago pronunció un hechizo que iluminó la habitación, y después sacó varios objetos de la caja para poder inspeccionarlos de más cerca.

Sin embargo, cuando dicha inspección concluyó, Lucius hizo un ruido de enojo y arrojó el último anillo de regreso a la caja―. ¿Es esto lo mejor que puede hacer? ―consultó con voz desdeñosa.

―Usted debe comprender ―dijo el otro hombre―, que no sé en realidad que cosa estoy buscando...

―Para mi esa no es excusa ―dijo Lucius con tono agrio, recogió la caja y esta vez la arrojó al otro hombre quien la atrapó con destreza, haciéndola desaparecer luego debajo de su túnica.

―Me ha decepcionado ―dijo Lucius, su varita colgando entre sus dedos. El otro hombre no pareció muy preocupado por la amenaza velada, pero su sangre fría no sorprendió a Petunia ya que para entonces había reconocido al señor Arcos. Se encontraba mejor vestido que la última vez que lo viera, pero no menos hirsuto.

―He preguntado por ahí ―dijo Arcos encogiéndose de hombros―. He escuchado algunos rumores, pero ninguna información real.

―¿Qué quiere decir con información *real*? ―quiso saber Lucius.

Malfoy ahora estaba inspeccionando su manicura, y por lo tanto no captó la mirada que el señor Arcos le dio, lo cual era afortunado para este último según pensaba Petunia. Era obvio que el señor Arcos estaba harto de Lucius y sus aires. Pensó que Lucius debía estar consciente de ello, hasta cierto punto, y divertía su alma mezquina el atormentar a quien consideraba su inferior.

―Siempre hay gente que dirá lo que uno quiere escuchar ―dijo Arcos―. Yo hablaba de información que sea confiable.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Lucius, mirando el fuego de la chimenea―, creo saber lo que quiere decir ―le lanzó a Arcos una mirada irónica, pero este último ahora estaba mirando sus manos y se la perdió. _O él escogió no verla, lo cual creo más probable._

―Si les pido que busquen cierto estilo de anillo ―el señor Arcos continuó ignorando la ironía―, lo harán. He recibido cada variación posible de ellos. Anillos buenos, en forma general, algunos de ellos anillos grandiosos. Pero no los anillos *correctos*.

―Le he dado toda la información que usted necesitaba ―Lucius tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos―, sin ningún resultado.

El señor Arcos comenzó a enumerar todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para descubrir el anillo deseado, y cuánto quería complacerlo; pero que sólo no había tenido suerte hasta ahora. Lucius, todavía jugando con su varita, no pareció estar escuchando; de hecho, Petunia pensó que el señor Arcos tampoco estaba poniendo atención en sus palabras, pues mientras hablaba sus ojos miraban furiosamente todas partes en la habitación.

―¿Qué dicen los goblins? ―inquirió Lucius.

El señor Arcos paró de hablar de inmediato. También dejó de revisar la habitación. Después de una pausa momentánea, dijo con cuidado―. No he realizado ninguna consulta específica en Gringotts, pero ciertamente haré un intento allí si usted cree que es una buena idea.

Lucius lo inspeccionó, para luego decir―. Por cierto que lo creo.

El señor Arcos, con su rostro inexpresivo preguntó―. ¿Ha realizado *usted* alguna pesquisa?

Los ojos de Lucius relampaguearon―. ¡Eso no es asunto suyo!

―Si yo contara con algo más de información... ―comenzó el señor Arcos.

―¡No necesita nada más! ―Lucius lo miraba con enojo―. Es el anillo de un hombre, grabado, muy antiguo, y de manufactura burda, con un aro grueso de oro, engaste con borde de oro bastante gastado; y una piedra negra ordinaria con el símbolo de Grindelwald grabado más tarde. Es bastante distintivo de hecho. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

―Podría encontrarse en cualquier parte ―señaló el señor Arcos―. O haberse perdido. O haber sido destruido … ¿quién fue el propietario original?

Lucius hizo una mueca―. Existe cierta disputa al respecto, pero le aseguro que ahora me pertenece a mi.

―Pero si es tan antiguo ―dijo el señor Arcos―, ¿cómo es que tiene grabado el símbolo de Grindelwald?

―Grindelwald se apropió de un símbolo que ya existía ―dijo Lucius―. El anillo refleja a su dueño original.

El señor Arcos recibió esta declaración con un claro escepticismo, el cual Lucius prefirió ignorar―. ¿Cómo fue que lo perdió? ―inquirió el primero.

―Fue robado ―dijo Lucius manteniendo su mirada en el fuego.

―¿Y el ladrón tiene algún nombre? ―consultó Arcos, dándole una mirada de curiosidad.

―Desconozco la identidad del ladrón ―dijo Lucius, y Petunia percibió la impaciencia en su tono―. Solamente sé que debo encontrarlo ―alzó su mirada hacia Arcos―. Encuéntrelo, y se lo recompensaré de forma generosa.

La expresión del señor Arcos se avispó―. ¿Cuán generosa?

Lucius nombró una cifra. Los ojos del señor Arcos brillaron―. Lo encontraré ―declaró. Y procedió a describir con gran animación los lugares nuevos en que pretendía investigar, y las futuras pesquisas que realizaría.

Lucius lo observó con un desdén divertido―. Pensé que podría interesarse más si el precio aumentaba.

El señor Arcos no demostró vergüenza―. El incentivo adecuado siempre ayuda ―sonrió con ironía.

―Bueno saberlo ―dijo Lucius con un leve resoplido. Se puso de pie, lo cual pareció ser señal evidente del término de la entrevista. El señor Arcos se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

―Le daré diez días más ―dijo Lucius con tono duro―. Pero quiero resultados y no excusas.

El señor Arcos le aseguró alegremente que traería resultados, y se dirigió hacia el Flú.

Después de que su invitado se fuera, Lucius selló el Flú y se sentó en un sillón de cuero junto al fuego. Se relajó por algunos minutos, al parecer perdido en su contemplación de las llamas que crepitaban. La habitación estaba en silencio, y Petunia estaba petrificada ante la posibilidad de que Lucius pudiera conseguir escuchar su respiración. El mago parecía estar esperando algo, casi como si estuviera contando los minutos.

Finalmente, pareció estar satisfecho. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasar la punta de los dedos por la sobrerepisa elaborada como si buscara algo. Se escuchó un distintivo 'ping', y la decoración se movió levemente. Lucius procedió entonces a usar magia sin varita, porque parte de la sobrerepisa saltó hacia afuera. Parecía tratarse de una gaveta cuadrada. El hombre buscó en ella y sacó lo que parecía ser una sombrerera pequeña. Petunia estaba confundida, ¿qué rayos era eso?

Lucius depositó la sombrerera sobre la mesa con cuidado, y se sentó para abrirla. La parte de arriba se abrió desde la base y Petunia se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un joyero; uno hecho a la medida para contener una tiara.

Una *_tiara_*. Petunia estuvo a punto de silbar, y se contuvo justo a tiempo.

Lucius ahora estaba sacando la joya de su caja. Esta tenía una piedra grande azul que formaba el cuerpo de un ave, y las alas extendidas estaban delineadas por diamantes. Dos pequeños diamantes más pequeños colgaban de la piedra azul grande, uno con corte redondo y el otro ovalado. _Es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. _Petunia podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Lucius la examinó de manera minuciosa, y después conjuró una pequeña versión mágica con la cual la comparó, volteándola de un lado y después del otro. Petunia supuso que estaba buscando similitudes. Ella contuvo el aliento.

Por fin, al parecer satisfecho, depositó la tiara... ¡diadema! … de nuevo en su caja, regresándola a su escondite, que cerró con gran cuidado murmurando un hechizo. Después usó su varita para dispersar el polvo de nuevo sobre la repisa de la chimenea para que no quedara evidencia de que una gaveta fuera abierta allí. Recogiendo su capa de una silla, el mago salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Petunia se quedó donde estaba por lo que le pareciera un largo rato. Después, escuchó el rumor leve y familiar de un par de alas en el aire y después un leve golpe, seguido por un susurro―. ¿Señora?

―¿Ya se fue? ―susurró ella a su vez.

―Con viento fresco, por lo que me fijé ―susurró Ismael―. No me gustó el sujeto encumbrado, me recordó mucho al Tercero.

―Se fue a beber oporto en la biblioteca y una vez más felicitarse por ser como es ―dijo Aneurin, cuya cabeza ahora se asomaba detrás de las cortinas de la otra ventana―. Lo hace una vez por día, y doble los domingos; pero nunca se cansa de ese ejercicio. Los elfos lo llevarán a la cama... al final. Una vez que las felicitaciones se vuelvan demasiadas, y beba suficiente vino, claro esta.

Petunia cruzó la habitación tan calladamente como pudo. Al quedar frente a la chimenea la inspeccionó con cuidado. No logró ver ninguna perturbación en la sobre-repisa. Le preguntó a Aneurin en voz baja―. ¿Tiene una trampa?

―Sí, por supuesto ―respondió Aneurin―. Sin embargo, sucede que yo sé como desarmarla. Lo he observado hacerlo con frecuencia. Él no ha reparado en mi; para él no soy más que un mueble inconveniente.

Hubo un breve silencio―. ¿Nos ayudarías con esto? ―le preguntó Petunia. Tan pronto lo dijo se dijo cuenta que estaba pidiendo mucho más de lo que parecía.

Aneurin se la quedó mirando fijamente por cerca de un minuto, para luego decir―: Sabe que, creo que voy a hacerlo.

―¿Necesitas una varita? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Yo no ―dijo Aneurin. Y en efecto, abrió la gaveta secreta en cerca de cinco minutos. Él levantó la caja con la diadema y se la ofreció a Petunia. Ella la abrió para comprobar que la joya seguía allí. Después la cerró con un 'clic', y le preguntó a Aneurin si sabía como quitar el sello del Flú.

Respondió que sí, que sabía también como hacerlo, y así lo hizo. Petunia admiró la elegancia de su técnica mágica. Era bastante evidente que había llenado sus horas de ocio revisando la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy, claramente obteniendo beneficios.

Ella apresuró a Ismael para que fuera hacia la chimenea, y al pasar ella por ahí se estiró para agarrar a Aneurin por su collar de cuero―. ¡Tu también! ―exclamó.

Aneurin pareció sobresaltado, pero Petunia fue inflexible―. No voy a dejarte aquí para que asumas la culpa, ni el castigo ―dijo llevándolo con ella―. ¡Rápido! ―alzó su capucha, aferró un puñado de polvos de Flú, y arrojándolos sobre el fuego empujó delante de ella a los otros miembros su grupo, al mismo tiempo que exclamaba― ¡Hospital San Mungo!

Ellos aterrizaron en el área de recepción. Era una hora ocupada en el día, y la gente que pasaba no les puso atención, para alivio de Petunia.

―¿Por qué aquí? ―quiso saber Ismael―. Pensé que querría ir a la casa antes de que los muchachos pudieran hacer algo de lo que no se arrepentirían, pero usted sí, ¿o no?

―Así es, pero los viajes por el Flú pueden rastrearse ―dijo ella en forma sombría―. Lucius intentaría algo así. No veo razón para entregarle nuestra ubicación en bandeja ―dirigió a su grupo hacia las escaleras, donde descendieron un piso, para luego tomar el elevador hacia los pisos superiores desde la recepción del sótano desierto.

Petunia alzó las cejas sin dar más explicaciones. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ellos salieron en el piso de sanación mental. Aneurin no había dicho palabra a través de este secuestro repentino, más allá de mirar con curiosidad a su alrededor. Pese a ello, había venido con razonable buena voluntad.

Resultó obvio que tanto Titus como Héctor se encontraron sorprendidos de verla con esa escolta mayor a la esperada. Petunia presentó a la víctima del secuestro como "Aneurin Mayhew", y este último la miró con sorpresa, pero de nuevo no hizo comentarios, sino que tan sólo dio una cabezadita cortés de saludo a los sanadores mentales. Ni Titus ni Héctor hicieron comentario acerca de la presencia de otro dragón más. Pero cuando Petunia explicó porque no se podría quedar en ese momento, ellos salieron de su mutismo.

―En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos contigo ―dijo Titus, empacando su equipo―. Puede que necesites ayuda.

Petunia no vio el caso de negarlo; y se sintió agradecida por el apoyo.

La Mansión Mayhew lució extrañamente serena cuando ellos llegaron a través del Flú. Solamente los elfos domésticos se encontraban en la cocina. Petunia le preguntó de inmediato a Escipión acerca del paradero de los muchachos, y él le indicó el viejo laboratorio de Cassius Mayhew.

_Por lo menos todavía están aquí._

Y esto la calmó por cerca de cinco segundos, hasta que ella escuchó la explosión.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Vaya, los hermanos atacan de nuevo. Pobre Petunia.

Nota de la Autora: En la versión original de este capítulo, planeaba que Petunia fuera directamente a San Mungo. Pero al escribirlo se fue por otro lado, justo como ella; y tuve que pasar bastante tiempo chequeando si acaso Nueva Jersey se encontraba dentro de las trece colonias originales. Es extraño. Aneurin, no necesito decirlo, no se suponía que apareciera directamente en esta historia (Supongo que debe existir una razón para esta aparición, y estoy comenzando a vislumbrar cual podría ser... así que manténganse sintonizados).

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	111. Las palizas continuaran

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 111: "LAS PALIZAS CONTINUARÁN"**

**.**

**Nota del Autor****:** Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el problema de dejar un comentario. El último capitulo fue de una agonía tal para escribir, que no estaba con muchas ganas de seguir con este. El título lo refleja.

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 111: "LAS PALIZAS CONTINUARÁN HASTA QUE LA MORAL MEJORE"**

**.**

_En el cual Tobias le enseña a los chicos como hacer fuertes ruidos y en general a sembrar el caos; y Nerth tiene varias cosas que decir acerca de Sholto._

~~oOo~~

Petunia dio un grito de alarma, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta con Titus y Héctor pisándole los tobillos; Ismael se adelantó por el aire, y Aneurin, a pesar de estar confundido acerca de la razón de dicho ejercicio, se unió a la carrera con ganas. _Es todo un Mayhew, eso es seguro._

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, el ruido de otra explosión los guió hacia el laboratorio. A pesar de estar oscureciendo, Petunia logró ver que alguien (o algo) estaba disparando algún tipo de armamento en dirección del Bosque Prohibido. Un árbol en el borde del bosque explotaba en llamas a intervalos. Petunia habría marchado hacia adelante en ese mismo momento, pero Héctor y Titus la echaron hacia atrás bajo el amparo de las murallas de piedra del laboratorio, hasta que, según dijeron, se determinara la fuente de los disparos. Aneurin los siguió, pareciendo que su deseo de entretención se había visto cumplido demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Ismael voló dando la vuelta al edificio, y aterrizó en el hombro de Petunia. Ella gritó para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo―. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Ismael lució divertido―. Ellos están disparando un arma de artillería. Harry, Dudley, y ese viejo zoquete que trajo desde Yorkshire.

―¿Nesta esta allí? ―gritó Petunia.

―Por cierto que sí ―contestó Ismael.

―¡Regresa allí y diles que se detengan en este instante! ―ordenó ella.

―Lo que usted diga, señora ―fue la respuesta de Ismael. Desapareció de nuevo y los ruidos de disparos se detuvieron.

Petunia se asomó por la esquina del laboratorio, y vio que los muchachos y Tobias hablaban con Ismael, quien se había colocado sobre el brazo de este último. Nesta le daba la espalda al grupo; estaba admirando los arboles quemándose. Como la mayoría de los dragones, adoraba las explosiones y las llamas. El grupo se encontraba reunido alrededor de un arma de artillería la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuyo cañón seguía humeando. Petunia partió derecho hacia ellos, con ganas de cantarles las cuarenta.

Los chicos colocaron expresiones inocentes. Sin embargo, Tobias estaba más allá de ese subterfugio, y se veía afligido. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, este dijo―. ¿He hecho algo malo, Petunia?

Petunia abrió la boca para acusarlo, pero vio la mirada igual de confusa de Nesta quien se había dado la vuelta, y la cerró sin proclamar su diatriba.

―Eso no lo sé todavía ―dijo ella, tratando con fuerza de moderar su voz. Mirando con furia a los muchachos les preguntó―: ¿Pero cómo fue posible que trajeran esa cosa desde Regent's Park?

―Es en verdad asombroso lo que se puede pasar a través del Flú cuando se intenta lo bastante ―dijo Harry. Dudley pareció a punto de echarse a reír, pero tras una mirada al rostro de su madre, fue claro que lo pensó mejor.

Dudley habló luego―: Le preguntamos al señor Snape si sabía como operarlo, porque nosotros no estábamos seguros, ya que no venia con instrucciones. No fue culpa suya.

―No tenía claro si era uno que yo conociera ―Tobias dijo titubeante―, así que les dije que tendría que echarle un vistazo.

_Y desde ahí partió. Los muchachos se entusiasmaron, y Tobias no había tenido una respuesta positiva en mucho tiempo._

―¿Y qué querían con una pieza de artillería? ―les preguntó a los muchachos, suprimiendo un suspiro. _Es como preguntarles qué querrían hacer con una bomba atómica._

―Hombre prevenido vale por dos ―dijo Harry con su rostro repentinamente sombrío.

Petunia contuvo el aliento―. Así dicen.

Fue entonces cuando los muchachos repararon en *su* compañía, y Harry inquirió perplejo―. ¿Ese no es Algy, verdad?

―No, y es demasiado grande para ser Nerth ―fue la contribución de Dudley―. Además que las escamas son diferentes.

―Caballeros, este es Aneurin Mayhew ―dijo Petunia. Aneurin asintió, aunque pareció confundido.

Harry exclamó― ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Que no era ese el dragón Malfoy?

―Bueno, si mi apellido no es Malfoy, y no lo es ―dijo Aneurin, en su tono lento y deliberado―, tampoco es Mayhew.

―Eso es lo que *tu* piensas ―murmuró Petunia―. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, Aneurin. Mientras tanto, caballeros, quiero que metan esa arma dentro del laboratorio antes de que su pequeña demostración traiga hasta nuestra puerta a los Aurores. ¡Y con eso quiero decir en este instante!

Los muchachos bien versados en cuando era el momento adecuado para discutir con Petunia, supieron que este no lo era. Héctor, Titus y Tobias los ayudaron a mover el arma manualmente dentro del laboratorio, y cerraron la puerta. Petunia lo cerró mágicamente, mientras los muchachos la miraban sombriamente. Ella le susurró algo a Titus, quien aplicó un cerrojo mágico. Los muchachos se vieron todavía más abatidos.

Petunia procedió a llevarlos a todos de regreso a la Mansión. Nesta de inmediato se interesó en la llegada de un dragón desconocido, y mientras caminaban comenzó a bombardear de preguntas y comentarios a Aneurin. Este pareció sorprendido por ella, como era habitual.

―Algy te mencionó ―decía Nesta―. Me contó que tu hogar no era muy satisfactorio.

―Esa es una forma sutil de decirlo ―comentó Aneurin.

―¿Entonces te vienes a vivir con nosotros? ―le preguntó Nesta―. Eres de lo más bienvenido de ser así. ¿O vas a ir a vivir a alguna de las reservas, quizás?

―Claro que no ―intervino Petunia―. Estoy segura que Eneas estaría totalmente encantado, pero no estaría seguro allí. Es el primer lugar donde Lucius lo buscaría.

―Él estará encantado de nunca volver a verme ―dijo Aneurin, en tono factual―. Demás esta decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero el punto es que él no me buscará.

―Lo hará si piensa que tomaste algo que según él le pertenece ―señaló Petunia.

―Eso también ―admitió Aneurin―. Y de paso, ¿dónde es *aquí* exactamente? ―para entonces habían llegado a la casona a través del conservatorio de vidrio y entrado a la cocina.

―Esta es la Mansión Mayhew ―respondió Petunia―. La nave nodriza.

Aneurin la miró de forma indescifrable―. Pensé que Algy exageraba. Al parecer no es así.

En este punto, Titus y Héctor anunciaron que debían regresar a San Mungo, ya que, según dijeron, estimaban que Petunia tenía las cosas bajo control. Petunia por su parte pensó que esto era demasiado optimista, pero no trató de retenerlos sintiendo que ya había abusado bastante. Esto la dejó a solas con los muchachos, Tobias, Ismael, y los dragones.

Tobias estaba consciente de que algo había salido mal, y para Petunia le resultó obvio que el hombre temía que ahora como consecuencia de esto sería enviado de vuelta Yorkshire. Este hecho derritió su resentimiento; le ofreció una taza de té, y le dijo a los muchachos que deseaba hablar con ellos. Estos intercambiaron miradas, pero no trataron de escabullirse; lo cual probablemente hubieran hecho, de no ser porque estaba involucrado Tobias. Ni Nesta ni Aneurin habían sido invitados a esta discusión, pero Petunia conocía lo bastante a la dragona para saber que ella había participado en alguna forma, y Aneurin por instinto siguió al resto de la manada. Después de todo, la Mansión era _terra incognita_ para él.

Escipión proveyó el té, y se sentaron todos en la mesa de la cocina. Petunia notó que Tobias parecía sentirse más a gusto en esa habitación, así que decidió quedarse allí en vez de subir al comedor. Además le pidió a Escipión que trajera comida para Aneurin.

―¡Pero no es hora de la cena! ―objetó Nesta.

―Pensé que Aneurin podría tener apetito ―dijo Petunia con suavidad.

Aneurin se sentó con aspecto esperanzado, lo cual le indicó a Petunia que su instinto no se había equivocado―. Puedes comer con él, Nesta, si lo deseas ―dijo Petunia, para tranquilizarla―, y creo que Escipión tendrá jugo de naranja recién exprimido para acompañarla ―ella sabía que Nesta adoraba el jugo de naranja, y por cierto, su oferta detuvo más objeciones, aunque Petunia sospechaba que era una medida temporal.

Después de eso, Petunia se volteó hacia los muchachos―. ¿Y bueno, caballeros? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Al parecer, los muchachos habían querido probar la pieza de artillería por algún tiempo―. Pero Regent's Park es demasiado público ―dijo Harry―, sobre todo en el verano. No hay espacio, y hay demasiada gente cerca. Así que decidimos moverla hasta aquí para probarla de forma decente. Por supuesto estaba el problema de como hacerla funcionar. Resultó ser que Tobias ―aquí miró hacia su abuelo― en realidad operó una durante su servicio militar. Pensamos que eso era un golpe de suerte, así que le pedimos que nos demostrara como se hacia.

Petunia miró de forma inquisitiva a Tobias, quien la sorprendió al no echarse para atrás―. Si ellos tienen una pieza de artillería, deben saber como usarla apropiadamente. De otro modo, podrían resultar muy lastimados.

Esto tenía cierto sentido ... si no conocieras a estos muchachos; y Tobias no los conocía, así que Petunia le dio un pase con esto. Le explicó con gentileza que los muchachos eran *de algún modo* (en esta parte, Ismael resopló) impulsivos y que no debía alentárseles en ciertas actividades peligrosas.

Ismael intervino para discrepar―. Yo creo que el señor Snape aquí, esta en lo correcto. Los chicos necesitan saber como defenderse ―le dio una mirada aguda a Petunia para recordarle que tenía escondida en su chaqueta un arma con su funda, que él había estado enseñándole como usar.

―No es lo mismo, Ismael ―objetó Petunia.

―Sí, lo es ―dijo Ismael―. Es exactamente la misma idea. Por supuesto que ―se volteó hacia Tobias― se necesita ser cuidadoso con estos dos, porque *son* impulsivos , y quizás un poco mimados.

Petunia fue a protestar ante este comentario, pero Tobias comentó con su voz pausada―. Ya lo había notado.

Harry le dio codazo a su hermano―. Escucha eso, Dud. Somos un par de malcriados.

―*Tu* eres el malcriado ―Dudley le devolvió el empujón―. Yo no.

Harry se echo a reír, y Dudley sonrió en forma torcida. Parecían no sentirse afectados por la acusación, a diferencia de Petunia

―¡Ellos no son malcriados! ―exclamó ella. _Puedo recordar cuando no teníamos nada, y ellos nunca se quejaron. Bueno, solo un poco._

―Señora, todo lo que digo es que, quizás ellos no sean mimados, pero que usted tiene muchos problemas en decirles que 'no' ―la mirada de Ismael fue hacia Nesta, quien feliz compartía una comida de aspecto delicioso con Aneurin en su mesa construida especialmente para ese propósito.

Dudley comentó―. Yo que tu, dejaría eso así, Ismael. Ya le está subiendo la temperatura.

Ismael echó una risotada, pero no contestó. Tobias intervino en ese lapso―. No quise ofender, Petunia ―dijo, avergonzado.

―No se preocupe ―dijo Petunia, en tono resignado―. He escuchado con frecuencia esa acusación, y por personas diferentes, así que debe haber algo de verdad en eso ―su próximo comentario fue dirigido a los muchachos―. Tan sólo quiero que ustedes dos recuerden que de ahora en adelante van a escuchar unos cuantos 'no' de mi parte.

Ambos sonrieron, y la saludaron casi al unisono. Petunia quiso echarse a reír, pero su diversión fue interrumpida por una oleada de miedo. _No puedo decirles que 'no' porque tengo miedo de perderlos, y esa es la verdad. _

Contuvo este pensamiento, y los saludó de regreso en forma solemne―. Fuera con ustedes dos.

―Buenos chicos ―dijo Ismael, mientras observaba su progreso hacia el Flú―, en su mayor parte.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Ismael? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Debería haber dicho que 'no' ese día en la tienda de mascotas, cuando me pediste que te sacara de allí?

Hubo un corto silencio―. Bueno ―el ave ladeó la cabeza―, eso califica como una llamada de atención, ¿no?

―No lo pretendí de esa forma ―se apresuró a decir Petunia, al ver su expresión―. Y, para el registro, Ismael, nunca me he arrepentido de decir que sí. Ni por un segundo. Tu has sido de gran ayuda.

―Me alegro oírselo decir ―se lanzó de repente a su hombro y le murmuró al oído―. Yo tampoco me arrepiento. No me haga caso, señora. Usted sabe que a veces hablo tonteras.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Yo necesito escuchar la verdad ―_a pesar de que hace un minuto atrás estaba enojada por eso, lo cual no mencionaremos._

Ismael la contradijo―. No, no lo necesita. Pero aun cuando no me agradaba el Tercero, yo no le hubiera deseado esa muerte a nadie. Lo mismo va por el pobre Iggy. Yo no quiero que usted sea mi tercer strike, señora, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. He comenzado a creer que soy un ave de mal agüero.

―¡Por supuesto que no lo eres! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Cómo podías ser responsable por las deudas de juego del Tercero? ¡No seas tonto!

―No es que fuera eso exactamente ―dijo Ismael―, pero es verdad que él no era más tonto porque le faltaba tiempo, y yo tan sólo dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, porque no me importaba lo que fuera de él. Con el pobre Iggy, quise que fuera distinto, él me agradaba y quise que progresara. Ese fue otro grave error, pero no pude verlo a tiempo. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo como estaba, porque resultó que no consiguió hacerlo bien cuando estuvo en un puesto alto en la mafia. No era lo bastante despiadado.

―¿Y yo? ―Petunia suprimió una sonrisa―. ¿No soy más tonta por falta de tiempo , o sólo no soy lo bastante despiadada?

―Usted no es tonta, y puede ser despiadada a veces, dependiendo de las circunstancias ―dijo Ismael―. Pero lo que en realidad necesita aprender es a decir que 'no'; lo cual es otra forma de decir que usted necesita enfocarse.

Petunia suspiró porque sabía que eso era cierto. El Horcrux-diadema se encontraba ahora asegurado dentro de su túnica, pero el anillo todavía seguía perdido. Ella no estaba segura de su ubicación, y al parecer Voldemort tenía el mismo problema. Pero sabía quien tenía la Copa Hufflepuff, así que decidió que a la mañana siguiente contactaría a Nerth. Juzgaba que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que Sholto se relajara un poco, y esperaba que el dragón tartamudo tuviera buenas noticias para ella.

Fue así que se encontró yendo por Flú con Ismael a la casa de la señora Figg para hacer un chequeo.

La señora Figg estuvo feliz de verla, y Petunia se sintió culpable sabiendo que no la había visitado en algún tiempo. La señora Figg le dijo―: Sé que has estado muy ocupada ―lo cual era una forma educada , e indirecta, de mencionar ese hecho.

―Me encuentro exhausta ―admitió Petunia―. Las cosas parecen ir a la velocidad de la luz, y no puedo mantener el paso, ni conseguir mucho descanso. Dragones a mi derecha, dragones a mi izquierda, y dragones al frente de mi. Todos los demás proveen el fuego cruzado.

La señora Figg no pareció ser una aficionada a Tennyson, así que lo tomó al pie de la letra. Dijo que le agradaba Nerth, que el cruce de Péist venia a diario, a tomar una taza de té (era el único dragón miniatura al que parecía gustarle esa bebida, por lo que sabía Petunia) para reportarle lo que sucedía en Sholtolandia, si es que pasaba. En cuanto a Sholto, ella no lo encontraba tan agradable; a veces podía ser bastante brusco, según dijo ella, aun cuando en forma general era cortés con ella, aunque no así con los de su séquito.

Petunia pensaba que Sholto debía estar por cierto demostrando su mejor comportamiento hacia la señora Figg, de acuerdo con esa descripción, lo cual tendría algo que ver con su ayuda al abastecerlos de mercaderías para su casa. Sentía que el dragón, aunque grosero por naturaleza, era capaz de comportarse cuando le convenía.

―¿Y como *van* las cosas? ―quiso saber Petunia―. ¿En la semana va a la caza de Horcruxes, y planea la dominación mundial los fines de semana? ¿O es al revés?

―Probablemente no ―respondió la señora Figg mientras rellenaba la taza de Petunia, y le ofrecía unas galletas caseras duras―. Pero ese es un sujeto muy listo. Puede hacerte pensar una cosa, pero solamente para distraerte de lo que *en verdad* esta haciendo.

―¿Y Nerth sabe lo que es eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

Su pregunta fue contestada por el mismo Nerth, quien llegó justo en ese momento por la puerta. Quedó encantado de ver a Petunia, y ella se sintió mal por no traerle noticias de que venia a devolverlo a la Reserva. Él tomó esto con la calma de a quien le han ocurrido cosas peores, y después le preguntó acerca de Volodya.

Petunia no había pensado en hacerse de esa información, y así lo admitió. De nuevo Nerth se tomó esto bien, pero ella percibió su decepción. Se apresuró a prometerle que indagaría, y se lo reportaría mañana. Ismael rodó los ojos; su mirada preguntaba: ¿acaso no tenía ya bastante que hacer? _Sí, así es, sabelotodo, de modo que tal vez debo delegarte esa tarea a ti._

Cuando ella preguntó si Sholto sospechaba de él, Nerth vaciló―. Yo n-no estoy seguro que sienta s-sospechas tan sólo de mi ―admitió―. C-creo que sospecha de todos.

―¿En serio? ―Petunia estaba sorprendida―. ¿También de Wishart? ¿Y de Glum?

―Él no nos c-cuenta nada a ninguno de nosotros ―admitió Nerth―. Que yo sepa.

Cuando Petunia consultó acerca del itinerario de Sholto, él tuvo más que decir: Sholto normalmente dejaba la casa temprano por la mañana, con frecuencia pero no siempre usando el Flú, y no regresaba sino hasta el anochecer. Comía con los de la casa, y había adoptado el hábito de invitar a Nerth a unírsele durante su vuelo nocturno; según él, por el ejercicio. Esto duraba una hora u hora y media, y después se retiraba a su dormitorio a leer antes de irse a dormir.

Petunia quedó callada por un momento, y luego preguntó―. ¿Esos vuelos nocturnos... son siempre por la misma ruta?

―N-no, no lo son ―dijo Nerth―. Algunas noche v-volamos sobre Londres, y otras sobre la costa.

―¿Hacia el este o el oeste? ―quiso saber Ismael.

―Eso v-varía ―contestó Nerth―. A veces, es siempre la m-misma ruta, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Petunia preguntó―: ¿Has visto la Copa Hufflepuff' ¿O el anillo?

―No, p-pero él sella su dormitorio con magia a-antes de irse ―dijo Nerth―, y ni Wishart ni Glum ni yo podemos entrar.

―¿Lo has intentado? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¿C-con los otros dos observándome? ―dijo Nerth―. No lo creo.

Ismael preguntó―. ¿Y qué es lo hacen *ellos* todo el día?

―Wishart cocina y limpia y a-arregla el jardín ―dijo Nerth―. Yo le ayudo con eso si puedo. Glum se encierra en su d-dormitorio y trabaja en algo, pero n-no sé que es. Documentos de algún tipo. A veces Sholto se le une, y p-puedo escucharlos hablando largo rato, pero de qué cosa, no podría decirlo.

―¿Y habla de alguna cosa? ―inquirió Ismael, refiriéndose a Glum.

―Él no ―contestó Nerth―. No p-puedo conseguir que hable conmigo. Él esta demasiado a-asustado de Sholto. Y aunque Wishart no le teme a los dragones, es d-discreto por naturaleza.

Petunia suspiró. Nerth, notándolo, dijo―: N-no pierda la fe, señora Dursley. He estado tomando nota de los vuelos con cuidado, y la p-próxima vez que venga puede darles una mirada.

Petunia se lo agradeció. De verdad estaba conmovida de que él tomara con tanta seriedad su tarea, pero no estaba del todo segura si no sería un callejón sin salida. Pero, por otra parte, se tomó el trabajo de enseñarle como hacer el hechizo que trazaba la ruta del Flú, pidiéndole que lo usara para conocer el destino de Sholto, si le era posible. Para su sorpresa, Nerth logró aprenderlo con rapidez, y estuvo de acuerdo en hacer lo posible.

Después de eso, el dragón regresó a Privet Drive, haciendo notar que de faltar mucho más tiempo, Wishart o Glum vendrían a ver que lo entretenía.

Petunia sintió que sería de mala educación irse de inmediato, así que Ismael y ella se quedaron un rato charlando con la señora Figg. Para mantener la conversación en marcha, Petunia le preguntó como iba su negocio.

El rostro de la anciana se nubló―. Siempre ha tenido sus altas y bajas ―admitió―, y ahora, desafortunadamente, estamos en la baja.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Yo tenía planeado establecer una nueva linea de cruza ―le contó la señora Figg―, y pagué una buena suma por un semental para mi mejor Kneazle. Pero solamente tuvo una sola cría ―hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña criatura acurrucada junto al hogar.

Petunia preguntó―. ¿Qué tiene ella de malo? ―la pequeña Kneazle alzó la vista, y se les quedó mirando. Petunia notó que era *muy* pequeña, con pelaje calicó no muy bonito.

―Ella es pequeña, una verdadera enana ―dijo la señora Figg―, y tiene la cola muy torcida. Había estado contando con ella para la crianza, pero es inútil usarla en eso, lo cual esta afectando mi negocio. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo venderla ―miró con tristeza a la pequeña criatura felina, quien en ese momento se lamia delicadamente una pata delantera completamente despreocupada.

Para cuando Petunia se fue finalmente de allí, con la pequeña kneazle en el hueco de su brazo arropada en una toalla, le dijo con tono de advertencia a Ismael―: Ni una sola palabra, Ismael. Ni una sola. Ni siquiera quiero oírte inhalar, quiero escuchar sólo completo *silencio*.

Sin que la sorprendiera, Ismael la ignoró―. En forma ordinaria, no sentiría necesario el señalárselo, porque ya conoce mi opinión ―le dijo desde su percha en su hombro―, pero ¡en serio, seño! No sólo ella le mete ese gato inútil, ¡sino que tuve que quedarme sentado allí escuchando como usted le ofrecía *pagar* por eso!

―Ella necesita el dinero ―dijo Petunia en breve―. Y nos esta ayudando con tanto Sholto como Nerth, no tengo que recordártelo, ¿o si? No puedo ofrecer pagarle por eso, nunca lo aceptaría. Pero puedo dárselo por ésto ―_y por rescatarnos la noche de la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Dudley, entre otras muchas otras cosas buenas._

―¿Y qué pretende hacer con esa cosa horrenda? ―quiso saber Ismael, mirando hacia abajo al pequeño kneazle adormilado. Por lo general, no era fan de los gatos, los que a veces cometían el error de perseguirlo (error que nunca volvían a cometer).

Petunia se mordió el labio―. He notado que Titus no tiene un familiar. Ni siquiera una lechuza. Él utiliza las lechuzas del hospital cuando desea enviar una carta. Creo que eso esta a punto de cambiar ―acarició con gentileza las orejitas del kneazle.

―Pobre de él ―dijo Ismael.

La gatita maulló de repente, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	112. En el fondo del río

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 112: "EL FONDO DEL RÍO"**

**.**

**Nota del Autor****:** Sí, me olvidé de Algy. Bueno, creo que ya saben que me encontré con un bloqueo, y estoy tratando de escribir a su alrededor. Otras veces me ha resultado, lo cual es mejor que la alternativa: abandonar la historia. Pero estoy consciente que los capítulos parecen estar marcando el paso. Eventualmente, hallaré el camino. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene alguna idea acerca de un plot, adelante, envíela.

El título de este capítulo es por la canción del mismo nombre

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 112: "ES UN LARGO DESCENSO HASTA EL FONDO DEL RÍO"**

**.**

_En el cual Titus consigue un familiar; mientras Theodora revisita el pasado, pero los Quintapeds, sin embargo, no le dan la bienvenida ni a ella ni a Catón._

~~oOo~~

Petunia decidió presentar la llegada de la pequeña kneazle a Regent's Park con un aspecto dictatorial en apariencia, presentándosela a Titus con un floreo, como si esperara seriamente que estuviera encantado con ella. A pesar de que Titus siempre toleraba con buen talante la colección siempre creciente de animales de ella, nunca lo había visto con un familiar, y temía su reacción a este. Una vez le había contado él que a Marcella no le gustaban las mascotas, considerándolas desordenadas, y en la escuela no había tenido nada más que una lechuza que una vez perteneciera a su padre, la cual aparentemente había fallecido hacia unos años atrás, sin que él nunca lo reemplazara.

―Bueno, cuando menos no es un dragón ―dijo él suspirando, dándole una mirada dudosa al kneazle. Pero si *él* sentía dudas, la gatita no. Mientras hasta ahora fuera de lo más indiferente a la señora Figg y a Petunia, su reacción a Titus fue _amor a primera vista_. Saltó de los brazos de Petunia a los de Titus, y se colgó del frente de su túnica como mosca a la miel. Él trató de sacársela de encima, sin mucho éxito, y finalmente ella escaló hasta su hombro donde se le quedó mirando fijamente con enormes ojos color ámbar, mesmerizada, ronroneando sonoramente.

―Parece que usted le gusta, Doc ―Ismael se oyó divertido. La gatita se había enrollado alrededor del cuello de Titus, aumentando el volumen de su ronroneo.

―¿Tengo voto en esto? ―preguntó el sanador casi con desesperación.

―Es evidente que no ―dijo Petunia, tratando de no reírse.

―Ahí tiene ―acotó Ismael―. ¡Un calentador portátil de cuello!

―¿Tiene algún nombre? ―preguntó Titus, observando con trepidación a la gatita encaprichada.

―La señora Figg la llamaba Cali ―dijo Petunia―, aunque creo que es tan sólo una descripción de su pelaje, es calicó, como puedes ver, más que un nombre verdadero. Tu puedes llamarla otra cosa si lo deseas.

Ismael se rio ruidosamente, y le dijo a Petunia al oído―: Creo que a él le gustaría llamarla "Ida".

Petunia concordaba con eso, pero no dio ningún signo de ello. Decidió esperar y ver que pasaría. Titus ahora intentaba soltar a la kneazle de su cuello, recibiendo en respuesta un zarpazo.

Ismael masculló―: No "Ida", si *ella* tiene algo que decir al respecto. Intente llamarla "Velcro" ―ganando una mirada de advertencia de Petunia en respuesta; aunque ella debía admitir que tenía sentido, porque Cali se rehusó totalmente a separarse de Titus más allá de unos cuantos minutos. Siguió sentada en su hombro a la mesa del comedor, a pesar de los comentarios de Snape acerca de mascotas malcriadas, y esa noche durmió debajo de las cobijas de su cama.

―¿No se ahogará metida allí? ―le preguntó Titus a Petunia, haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por extraerla desde el fondo de la cama. Esto le costó varios arañazos y una mordida. Desistió por fin, y Cali satisfecha que él hubiera entendido el mensaje, se relajó comenzando a ronronear con felicidad.

―Nunca les pasa, y no sé por qué. Ella saldrá por aire cuando sienta demasiado calor ―como hizo en verdad, enrollándose en la almohada de Titus.

Titus después pasó a preguntarse que haría con la gatita tenaz mientras trabajaba, preguntándole a Petunia―: ¿Tu confiarías en un sanador mental que no logra soltarse del cuello a un kneazle?

―Eso depende tanto del sanador mental como del kneazle en cuestión ―dijo Petunia―. Después de todo, ¿no son notorios por ser capaces de notar gente poco confiable?

Por suerte la gatita proveyó la respuesta a esa dificultad: la túnica de Titus tenía un gran bolsillo interior que ella se dignó a ocupar cuando él lo creía necesario.

―Bien por ella ―rio Ismael. Había terminado acostumbrándose a la gatita dentro de la casa, y siempre le divertía su arrobo persistente con un renuente Titus.

Sin embargo, Titus después de su primer día de trabajo con Cali, le reportó a Petunia algo interesante―. Ella sale del bolsillo cuando piensa que un paciente será un problema ―le dijo él―. Se sienta sobre mi hombro, y juro que su cola se endereza, lo cual hubiera creído imposible, y comienza a sisear. Y cada vez que lo hace tiene razón. ¿No es asombroso?

―No en realidad ―comentó Petunia―. Ellos pueden detectar gente poco confiable, recuérdalo; es obvio que la causa de esta poca confiabilidad no importa, así sea cierta enfermedad mental o emocional deban estar incluidos.

Titus comenzó a hablar de usar a Cali en terapia, y fue entonces cuando Petunia supo que este yo-paso-de-las-mascotas se encontraba totalmente enganchado. Se alegró, aunque en silencio. La pequeña kneazle, habiendo asegurado su mago, estaba en la gloria.

Sin embargo, la otra adición al zoológico no encajó con tanta rapidez.

Petunia descubrió que Aneurin era todo un enigma. Sus dragones miniaturas eran todos muy habladores; hasta Sholto, quien no siendo precisamente un buen conversador, no obstante disfrutaba de sus monólogos. Pero Aneurin no era así. Era callado y observante, aunque notó que compartía con Sholto el gusto por los libros, favoreciendo los de magia y, de todas las cosas extrañas, Historia Militar. Se le encontraba con frecuencia en la biblioteca de la Mansión hojeando un nuevo tomo, y la biblioteca de Regent's Park también era su escondite favorito cuando iba allí de visita; Titus poseía un volumen encuadernado en cuero de Historia de las Guerras Goblins que al parecer encontraba especialmente fascinante.

A pesar de que Aneurin simpatizaba con los otros dragones, también podía estar bien sin ellos. De hecho, parecía ser un ermitaño, cualidad extraña en un dragón que generalmente vivían en grupos, especialmente aquellos de la variedad miniatura. Hasta Sholto favorecía tener un séquito. Pero Aneurin parecía no necesitar de nada y de nadie, o así pensaba Petunia. Pero cuando lo interrogó en extenso acerca de su vida con los Malfoy, él habló bastante acerca de todo y de todos en la casa, con la excepción sobresaliente de Narcissa.

Petunia respetó su reticencia, pero esto la perturbó; temía que aun añorara a la bruja que lo había abandonado.

Cuando discutió esto con Titus, él consideró poco probable que Aneurin fuera a confiar en cualquiera de los residentes de la Mansión o de Regent's Park―. En realidad, él no os conoce, ¿o si? No lo bastante bien todavía. Y pienso que al enseñar como abrir el escondite de la diadema, estaba siguiendo el único impulso que sintiera en toda su existencia. Esto cambió todo para él, y necesita tiempo para meditarlo. Pero si llegara a entablar otra relación con alguien, debe ser por elección propia, Petunia, así que déjalo seguir a su propio paso.

Petunia se sintió ofendida―. ¿Crees que yo interferiría?

Titus sonrió―. No interferir, exactamente, pero estarías allí realizando la elección por él, si no me equivoco.

―Lo sé ―petunia se escuchó deprimida hasta para sus oídos―, la controla-todo en acción.

―Quieres que él sea feliz, eso no es un crimen ―dijo Titus―. Pero hay personas, y dragones, que necesitan ir a su propio paso, Petunia. Y, a juzgar por lo que he visto, sospecho que él es una de esas personas.

~~oOo~~

La próxima vez que los Cazadores de Horcruxes se reunieron en la Mansión Mayhew, Petunia llevó con ella a Aneurin, aunque éste permaneció fuera de la biblioteca mientras el grupo inspeccionaba la diadema que Petunia había robado de la mansión Malfoy. Se aseguró además que Tobias no estuviera a la vista, ya que Severus estaría presente, y todavía no estaba preparada para encarar su reacción ante la noticia de la reaparición de su padre supuestamente fallecido mucho tiempo atrás. Para su sorpresa, todos los demás habían mantenido el secreto. Admitía que las maneras de Severus no invitaban a las confidencias de nadie; y Dumbledore, el único que podría haberle dicho la verdad, no estaba al tanto.

Petunia esperaba que el descubrimiento de la diadema compensaría su último desastre, cuando imaginó haber descubierto el escondite del Horcrux en la choza de la encrucijada, probando ser un callejón sin salida. Si bien Dumbledore y Moody habían sido educados con ella esa vez, había sentido en el aire su condescendencia. Se juró que esta vez no seria así.

¡Y vaya con su orgullo! Cuando Dumbledore usó su varita sobre la diadema para determinar si contenía un Horcrux, la respuesta fue negativa. Petunia fue humillada de nuevo; y el resto del grupo quedó profundamente decepcionado, con la excepción, claro esta, de Severus Snape, quien se demostró enojado (y Petunia pensó que debajo de ello, deleitado). _Después de todo, él no ha hallado nada, ¿o sí?_

―¡Típico! ―dijo él―. ¡Arrastrarnos a todos hasta aquí en otra cacería inútil! Adoras la atención a cualquier precio, ¿no?

―Eso no es necesario, Severus ―dijo Titus con frialdad.

Ambos hijos de Severus lo miraban con rabia. El señor Crouch parecía ofendido; Moody, impaciente; Aberforth con el ceño fruncido gruñó―: ¡Córtala! ―en dirección del profesor de pociones. Pompeyo lucia extremadamente agrio.

Snape no se inmutó―. ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ella! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo con esto!

Dumbledore estaba calmado―. Tal vez en vez de echarnos la culpa unos a otros ―dijo, dando una mirada de refilón a Severus―, en vez de eso deberíamos considerar por qué Lucius Malfoy tenía en su posesión una copia perfecta de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, muy bien escondida además. Es bastante curioso, ¿no lo creen?

―¿Tal vez pretendía cambiarla por la verdadera? ―aventuró Dudley.

―Muy bien, señor Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. Esa es una buena posibilidad.

Harry masculló―. Y yo pienso que lo más probable es que sea en secreto un travesti.

―Eso resulta menos posible, pero queda debidamente anotado, señor Potter ―dijo Dumbledore.

Titus estaba consciente de que Petunia estaba molesta, y se apresuró a hablar―: Si él pretendía cambiarla, eso sugiere que sabe donde se encuentra la verdadera.

―Esa es otra posibilidad ―Dumbledore asintió―. Lucius tiene los recursos para permitirse hacer una réplica así, de necesitarla.

Petunia dijo, con tolerable calma―. Sospecho que el señor Arcos se encuentra en el fondo del problema ―y describió la escena en la Mansión Malfoy.

―Entonces ellos no han descubierto todavía el anillo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Bien.

―¿Voldemort no debería saber donde se encuentra? ―preguntó Dudley.

Dumbledore contestó―: Voldemort sabe donde lo escondió originalmente, sí. Sin embargo, al parecer, ya no se encuentra donde estaba.

―¿Pero quién robaría tal cosa? ―quiso saber Dudley.

Petunia podría haber dado más de un nombre, pero no emitió palabra. En vez de eso, se tomó las manos con fuerza para evitar que temblaran

Dumbledore señaló―. No necesariamente ha sido robado. Simplemente puede haber sido extraviado.

_Fue robado, Director, eso se lo doy firmado. Así como la diadema._

―Si sólo estuviera perdido ―dijo Harry― nunca lo encontraremos, nunca. Y él vivirá para siempre.

―Él nunca permitiría que uno de sus Horcruxes permaneciera perdido, señor Potter ―dijo Dumbledore―. No esta en su carácter, y yo lo conozco bien. Él debe estar todo el tiempo en control, especialmente cuando ese control se encuentra conectado con la cuestión de su propia inmortalidad. Él debe estar buscándolo, y eso podría darnos una mejor oportunidad de encontrarlo; si es que en verdad se encuentra perdido.

_Y eso contesta la pregunta. Él sabe que no esta perdido; sino que fue robado._

Titus preguntó―: ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy mandaría a hacer esta copia?

Dumbledore pasó una mano sobre lo alto de la diadema―. No lo sé. Debo estar de acuerdo en que hasta Lucius debe imaginarse que esta réplica no engañaría a Voldemort.

―Tengo la esperanza de que el señor Arcos lo sepa ―dijo Petunia―. A juzgar por lo que escuché, él ha estado engatusando a Lucius con el anillo; pero no sabría decir acerca de la diadema.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en reunirse en unos días más, después de que Petunia ubicara al señor Arcos.

Mientras salían de la sala, el señor Crouch le entregó a Petunia un nuevo folio de traducciones a Petunia. Ella agradecía tener cualquier distracción en ese momento, y una vez que regresó a Regent's Park, se acomodó a leer.

.

**DEL DIARIO DE CATON MAYHEW:**

La Isla de Drear era inubicable e inhabitable, pero eso no detuvo a Theodora; ella la quería de regreso para el Clan McClivert. Eso decía, de todos modos. Sin tener en cuenta lo que haría con ella una vez que la tuviera, por supuesto, siendo ella todo lo que quedaba del Clan McClivert, sin contar a Sholto (y yo no lo contaba. ¡Él es un *Mayhew*, demonios!). Quizás ella nunca había pensado tan adelante, pero lo más probable era que se había convencido a si misma que la quería, porque no tenía ninguna otra elección en la materia. El Voto Inquebrantable le volvía imperativo que ella consiguiera ese pedazo de roca, o perecer.

La otra consideración eran los MacBoon, no es necesario decirlo. Theodora había conseguido matar a tres de ellos durante su última excursión a Drear, pero confesó que el número de Quintapeds que invadía la isla hasta a ella la había acobardado.

Comenté que me intrigaba que comerían; ella me miró y contestó―: Unos a otros, me imagino ―y no parecía estar bromeando.

―Espero que tengas razón, porque eso debería reducir su número ―dije, tratando de ser positivo. Theodora ni siquiera sonrió. Mirándolo desde su punto de vista, entendía su actitud.

Mi padre, por otra parte, dijo―: ¿Son también caníbales? ¡Fascinante!

―Esa no es la misma palabra que yo usaría ―me dijo Theodora por lo bajo.

Y bueno, ¿que podría yo decir? Mi padre era un hombre que no siempre comprendía los matices sociales. Madre se había encallecido a este aspecto de su personalidad, así como sus hijos, pero Theodora con frecuencia quedaba asombrada por las cosas que decía, y ella no se asombraba fácilmente. Pero aun así, ella respetaba sus habilidades mágicas, y fue con cierta ansiedad que le preguntó si conocía algún método para librar a Drear de los Quintapeds. Por lo cual ella se refería a algún método además de una muerte sistemática, que consumiría demasiado tiempo aparte de ser desagradable.

Una vez que él pensó en su respuesta, contestó―: El problema es que los Quintapeds son magos hechizados. No tienen depredadores naturales ni enemigos, a excepción de los McClivert, por supuesto, a quienes ya mataron; esto es, con la excepción tuya y de tu madre. Y a todo esto, ¿qué sucedió con ella, Theodora?

La cara de Theodora se volvió de piedra―. No lo sé.

Hasta mi padre captó *ese* mensaje―. Ah, bueno, sí. De vuelta con los MacBoon... ¿cuántos estiman que hay en Drear?

Theodora no supo decir―. Unos buenos cuantos ―fue todo lo que dijo. Siempre podíamos preguntarle a Hamish, por supuesto, pero no pienso que fuera una fuente muy confiable.

―Entonces creo que un reconocimiento viene en orden ―dijo mi padre―, y traigan con ustedes un Quintaped si pueden.

Me le quedé mirando―. ¿Traer con nosotros un Quintaped? ―quedé pasmado―. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esas cosas son muy peligrosas.

Padre dijo―: Ah, sí, bueno, por supuesto que lo son, eso lo sé, pero ¿cómo vamos a determinar la forma de exterminarlos si no sabemos nada de ellos?

―Sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber ―retruqué―, y es que consisten en cinco libras de pelo, cinco pares de garras, cinco patas chuecas y cerca de un millón de jodidos colmillos.

―*Filosos* jodidos colmillos ―dijo Theodora mirando al suelo, frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frio.

Mi padre no se inmutó―. Si podemos descubrir como transfigurarlos de vuelta a su forma de magos, entonces el trabajo estará hecho ―le señaló a ella.

―Cierto ―contesté―. Si logramos vivir tanto tiempo.

―Ustedes dos son inteligentes ―dijo mi padre, aunque según mi opinión había tenido bastante poca evidencia de ello de nuestra parte; así que obviamente se hacia ilusiones―. ¡Improvisen!

Miré a Theodora, quien se encogió de hombros―. ¿Y dónde mantendremos cautivo a este MacBoon, si llegamos a tener la suerte de capturar uno? ―le preguntó Theodora con sarcasmo, aunque mi padre, como siempre, se lo perdió o quizás lo ignoró.

―Tengo una jaula muy efectiva en el sótano del laboratorio ―contestó―. Será muy segura.

―Será mejor que sea así ―comenté―, porque si consigue soltarse, nos encontraremos hasta las cejas con MacBoon Peludos ―Cressy se rio entre dientes, pero noté que Theodora no se vio divertida en lo más mínimo. Nadie que hubiera presenciado una masacre como ella, quizás, y me di una patada mentalmente por decirlo. Aunque ella no decidió seguir discutiendo con él dada la falta de capacidad de mi padre para resistir su curiosidad. Sabia decisión.

Así fue que al día siguiente, viajamos por Flú lo más posible hacia el norte, y después siguiendo las direcciones provistas por Theodora encontramos la localización de la costa más cercana a su lugar de nacimiento. Ella y yo nos transfiguramos en dragones y volamos sobre el Mar del Norte.

Recordaba las descripciones de lluvia torrencial y neblina envolvente, y me estaba esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, tuvimos suerte; llegamos en uno de los días de la semana de verano de Drear. El clima era soleado y luminoso, aunque prevalecían vientos fuertes que helaban hasta los huesos. Después de volar por cerca de media hora, divisamos la propia isla enmarcada entre las nubes. Theodora al verla dio un grito ronco que no logré interpretar. Justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de viento nos empujó hacia el pico al final norte de la isla. Lo esquivamos, pero me di cuenta que los vientos helados estaban sacudiendo a Theodora y se estaba agotando con rapidez. Necesitábamos aterrizar, y pronto.

Dimos una vuelta a la isla, buscando un lugar que pareciera relativamente seguro para aterrizar. Finalmente, escogimos un islote al sur de la isla principal, el mismo lugar donde Hamish y los otros guardias encontraran por primera vez a Theodora. No logré ver ningún Quintaped, pero eso no significaba nada, porque no los había visto por ninguna parte. Supuse que debían estar escondiéndose, pero me pregunté si un Quintaped seria lo bastante estúpido para atacar a un dragón.

Pasamos varias veces sobre el islote buscando signos de peligro. No pude ver nada. Por fin, conduje a Theodora hacia la superficie, aterrizando en una playa que no tenía vista de la isla mayor. Este debía ser el lugar donde la madre de Theodora se encontraba buscando moras con su bebe sobre la espalda mientras los MacBoons atacaban y asesinaban al resto del Clan McClivert.

Theodora trastabilló al aterrizar, pareciendo extremadamente exhausta. Me transfiguré de regreso a mi forma de mago, mientras ella yacía jadeando sobre la arena con los ojos cerrados. Esperé que a su vez cambiara de forma, pero ella no lo hizo de inmediato, así que esperé revisando en busca de problemas.

Y no vi nada. Al principio. Y miré por todas partes, usando un hechizo de búsqueda que Padre me enseñara. Aun así no vi nada, aunque sentí que allí había algo; el aire crepitaba con advertencias.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que Theodora se había transfigurada de regreso a bruja. Seguía sobre la arena, sollozando. Quise consolarla, pero tuve la sensación de que era hacer eso y morir.

―¡Levántate! ―le ordené―. ¡Aquí estamos en peligro! ¿No logras sentirlo?

Theodora dejó de llorar, y escuchó por un momento―. Sí ―contestó―, puedo ―sus lágrimas se detuvieron bruscamente, y saltó sobre sus pies con la varita en la mano. Nos paramos espalda con espalda, vigilando el islote, así que vimos al Quintaped cuando nos atacó, surgiendo disparado desde un hoyo sobre el suelo disparejo. Era de gran tamaño, con todos sus colmillos al descubierto en pleno de forma aterradora.

Descubrimos que los hechizos tendían a rebotar inútilmente sobre los lomos peludos y apelmazados de los Quintapeds. Quizás debería decir que *yo* lo descubrí; Theodora parecía ya saberlo pues desde el principio atacó su vientre. Recordé su experiencia previa en este islote, y desee que ella hubiese compartido esta información conmigo *antes* de aterrizar aquí. Tampoco estaba usando un hechizo que yo conociera. Descubrí la razón al momento siguiente cuando el Quintaped comenzó a centellear, y tras dar un aullido inhumano, agonizante, se levantó sobre dos de sus patas traseras. Después cambió de forma, tomando la apariencia de una bruja achaparrada y harapienta con la boca laxa y ojos que daban vueltas como un perro enloquecido. Además tenía una varita, y no era tímida para usarla. Evadí tres _Avada Kedavras_ seguidos antes de conseguir aturdirla.

Si se preguntan por qué no la maté, la razón es que a pesar de mis amenazas contra Maese Riddle, yo nunca había matado a nadie. En orden de conjurar un _Avada Kedavra_ exitoso, se debe *sentirlo*. Y por más horribles que fueran los MacBoons, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo.

Lo raro fue que no pensaba en realidad que Theodora tampoco lo sintiera. Ella hablaba mucho de su venganza, y recuperar su derecho de nacimiento, pero encarada con la realidad de los MacBoon, estaba claro que anhelaba estar lejos de este espantoso lugar. Dudé que ella consiguiera vivir aquí de nuevo, aunque eso le fuera posible: las memorias eran demasiado horribles.

Pasamos a inspeccionar mi labor. Theodora estaba temblando y ni siquiera trató de apartarse cuando pasé un brazo a su alrededor―. ¿Cómo los mataste la última vez? ―le pregunté.

―No lo hice ―respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras hablaba―. Revertí su transfiguración y se mataron entre ellos. Han pasado tanto tiempo como bestias, que sus mentes se malograron. Los MacBoons siempre tuvieron un tornillo flojo, y ahora mucho más. Aun cuando vuelven a ser por fuera como antes, siguen siendo Quintapeds adentro. Esa es la razón de que volverlos a ser magos no va a funcionar. Lo descubrimos de la forma difícil.

―Estoy de acuerdo en que su agresión parece seguir intacta ―dije, empujando la forma postrada de la bruja con mi pie. Ella no se movió, pero seguí sintiéndome inquieto.

―¿Puedes regresarla a ser un Quintaped? ―le pregunté a Theodora.

Theodora negó con la cabeza―. No conozco ese hechizo. Fue mi madre quien descubrió el hechizo para cambiarlos de vuelta. Ella trató de que el Ministerio lo usara para ayudarla a limpiar la isla de Quintapeds, pero a ellos no les importaba para na' una isla en medio de la nada, o eso fue lo que le dijeron a ella.

Suspiré.

El rostro de Theodora se endureció―. Ellos no tenían interés en hacer justicia.

Otra vez eso. Tal vez ellos consideraron que la justicia se había cumplido, dado como los McCliverts trajeron el desastre sobre sus cabezas, pensé, pero no lo dije. Theodora, quien recordaba niños masacrados por los errores de sus padres, no estaría de acuerdo, ni yo lo esperaba de ella.

―Ella estaba conmigo en Drear cuando los tres MacBoon murieron ―continuó ella, sorprendiéndome bastante―. Ella vino conmigo desde tierra firme sobre mi espalda, y me ayudó con los hechizos.

―Eso es nuevo para mi ―repliqué―. ¿Qué le sucedió entonces a ella?

Theodora miró el paisaje desolado con una expresión que le hacia juego―. Yo no sé ―susurró―. Hamish y los de su grupo me atraparon y me llevaron con ellos, y no pude decirles la verdad. Una vez que ellos hicieron eso, ella no tuvo forma de salir de la isla.

En otras palabras, los Quintapeds la mataron. No pude pensar en otra posibilidad.

―¿Cómo vamos a matarlos a todos? ―dijo Theodora en voz baja. Creo que ella no dudaba que lo haríamos; pero temí el efecto que una matanza sostenida tendría sobre nosotros. El efecto que había tenido sobre los Quintapeds era obvio; al final de ello seriamos tan malos como ellos. Yo quería dejar ese lugar tanto como ella. Los Quintapeds podían quedarse con la isla, y que los condenaran.

Algo se removió bajo tierra, y yo lancé un hechizo aturdidor un segundo más tarde, en un lugar como este no tenía sentido arriesgarse. Cuando inspeccionamos allí, resultó ser una Quintaped inmaduro, del tamaño aproximado de una una pelota de fútbol. Tenia los colmillos, el pelo, y las patas torcidas, pero en miniatura.

―Mi padre quiere que le llevemos un Quintaped ―le dije a Theodora―. ¿Qué te parece éste? ―me pregunté cuál seria su reacción a mi sugerencia. No tuve que esperar mucho.

―¡NO! ―gritó ella―. ¿Acaso no basta con que hayan infectado completamente este lugar? ¿Deseas que ellos se esparzan por todas partes?

―Supón que mi padre lo usa para desarrollar un hechizo ―le dije―. Quizás un hechizo que haga que deseen tomar un buen baño, por decir. ¿Recuerdas lo que les sucedió a aquellos que trataron de alcanzarte a ti y a tu madre cuando eras un bebe?

Theodora se quedó callada. Esos Quintapeds se habían ahogado, porque sus patas les impedían nadar.

Y mientras pensábamos en eso, la madre transformada del infante Quintaped se levantó del suelo y cargó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La bienvenida a bordo a los nuevos lectores. Gracias por comentar.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	113. No es asunto de nadie más

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 113: "NO ES ASUNTO DE NADIE MÁS"**

**.**

_En el cual muchas cosas suceden a pesar de mi bloqueo de escritor. Bueno, algunas. De acuerdo, pocas. Y la historia avanza quizás media pulgada o así. No nos dejemos llevar._

~~oOo~~

A pesar de que la traducción terminaba allí, Petunia se consoló diciéndose que por los menos Catón debía haber sobrevivido para escribir la crónica de ello. Tendría que esperar por la entrega siguiente del señor Crouch para averiguarlo. Suspiró.

Se ocupó repasando su falla con la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Cuando cuestionó acerca de ello a Aneurin, sin embargo, ella descubrió que él pensaba que era auténtica, tal como ella. La forma digna en que se disculpó por su error la convenció de su ignorancia.

―¿Tienes alguna idea porque Lucius Malfoy pudiera esconder algo así en su hogar? ―le preguntó después a Aneurin, quien negó con la cabeza.

―No ―hizo una mueca―. Aunque no debe haber sido por alguna razón inocente. Nunca es así, tratándose de él.

―¿Habías visto antes al señor Arcos? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―¿El gitano? ―dijo Aneurin―. Ah, sí, a *_él_* ya lo había visto antes. Él hace un número de pequeños encargos desagradables para Lucius. No con mucha eficiencia, debo añadir.

Pero cuando Petunia le preguntó por datos específicos, no llegó a ninguna parte. Aneurin no estaba preparado para dar detalles; Petunia no estaba segura si era por una natural reticencia o porque en realidad los desconocía. Según opinión de Titus, cuando se lo contó más tarde, era un poco de ambas cosas.

―¿Voldemort ha visitado el hogar de Lucius? ―ella le preguntó después. Aneurin una vez más no le contestó directamente. Sólo asintió.

Cuando Petunia le preguntó por fechas, Aneurin de nuevo selló sus labios―. Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás ―le dijo finalmente. Petunia se preguntaba cuanto sería eso en términos de dragones, pero sintió que ese era el final de las declaraciones de Aneurin. _En vez de eso, se lo preguntaré al señor Arcos._

Petunia tenía previsto un viaje a Callejón Diagon para conseguir las cosas de escuela para el sexto año de los muchachos, y decidió arreglar para entonces una reunión con el gitano exorcista (y asesino a contrata). No estaba segura de que él se presentaría, pero lo hizo, reportándose prontamente a la habitación que ella reservara en el Caldero Chorreante. Los niños estaban abajo en el salón común, empinando cervezas de mantequilla, examinando las cosas nuevas adquiridas para el colegio. Pero Ismael estaba aquí con ella, y él saludó al señor Arcos con cierto entusiasmo.

―¡Señora Dursley! ¡Y también Ismael! ―exclamó el señor Arcos sonriendo ampliamente―. ¡Que bueno verlos, de verdad que sí!

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo Petunia. Sin embargo, ella lo observaba cuidadosamente. Cuando, después de invitarlo a tomar un trago, ella empezó a interrogarlo, él no se guardó nada. No existía nada de la reticencia de Aneurin, o eso pareció al principio.

―He estado manipulando a ese zopenco relamido por meses ―le dijo con franqueza―. No vale la pólvora que llevaría el hacerlo estallar, pero él se cree la gran cosa, el Señor Lucius. ¡Oh, claro que sí! No es tan listo como imagina, pero siempre es mejor tenerle un ojo puesto y no arriesgarse. No esta loco, y eso es raro dado como son algunos de los seguidores del Rey Reptil ... sí, me he encontrado con más de uno. Él se escurrió de Azkaban en la Primera Guerra, y es bastante capaz de hacerlo de nuevo de ser necesario.

Petunia no lo dudaba―. ¿Tiene alguna pista con respecto al Anillo? ―le preguntó esperanzada.

Él negó con la cabeza―. Ninguna, y eso me pone un poco nervioso. No seré capaz de mantener en vilo al Imbécil de Clase Superior para siempre, y él es rápido con esa condenada varita. No es que yo no pueda con él de desearlo, sin necesidad de una varita ―Petunia se preguntó si como ella tendría un arma de fuego escondida. Lo creyó bastante probable.

―¿Y los goblins? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Tienen alguna pista?

―¿Y cómo podría yo saber eso, señora Dursley? ―dijo el señor Arcos en un tono razonable. Petunia admiró su sangre fría, pues nunca se removía. Curiosamente, fue su falta de reacción lo que lo denunció.

―Oh, no lo sé ―dijo Petunia―. Me imaginé que ellos dejarían de pagarle por buscarlo si ellos mismos lo encontraban antes.

El señor Arcos se rio entre dientes, pero no le respondió directamente, no es que ella lo esperara; pero aun así estaba bastante segura de que estaba en lo correcto.

―Lucius Malfoy tenía una copia de la diadema Ravenclaw escondida en su casa ―dijo Petunia―. ¿La consiguió de usted?

Pero el señor Arcos estaba demasiado acostumbrado al juego de la confidencias como para demostrar algo al ser interrogado directamente―. ¿Ah, si? Bueno, debo decir que eso es interesante.

Y esa fue la misma reacción que tuvo a la siguiente pregunta de Petunia, que fue preguntarle si había visto a Voldemort. Se evadió con fineza―: Él esta sufriendo de los efectos secundarios de reencarnarse de lo que sea que fuera. No creo que el Señor Lucius lo haya visto en realidad, a pesar de su jactancia, aunque puede que este equivocado.

―¿Y a quien usa entonces como mensajero? ―quiso saber ella.

Esta vez los músculos faciales del señor Arcos lo traicionaron―. Solía ser esa rata de sujeto, pero después desapareció ... supongo que Cara de Serpiente lo frió en uno de sus ataques de rabia. Nada se perdió con ello, digo yo. Últimamente ha sido esa bruja loca que él sacó de Azkaban. Loca de atar, si me lo preguntan, y una fanática a morir. A *_ella_* sí le temo.

―Su nombre es Bellatrix Lestrange ―dijo Petunia, pensando en el destino de los Longbottom. La última vez que supo de ellos, Frank y Alice estaban recuperándose en secreto en casa de su madre. El secreto era para prevenir otro ataque de Bellatrix, quien aparentemente odiaba dejar cabos sueltos―. Y tiene razón en temerle. Ella es muy peligrosa.

El señor Arcos asintió―. Se ve en sus ojos ―dijo―. Siempre se puede decir con esa clase, y deben ser evitados. Nunca se puede predecir que harán. En mi trabajo, esa es una advertencia, porque siempre tienes que estar cuando menos un paso adelante de tu presa, y dos pasos todavía mejor.

Petunia decidió cambiar de tema―. Si Voldemort escondió el anillo y la diadema, ¿por qué no sabe dónde están? ―inquirió―. ¿Usted lo sabe?

El señor Arcos resopló―. El Señor Lucius no confía en un pobre diablo como yo ―dijo―. Pero escuchar detrás de las puertas es muy exitoso, y no sólo eso, sino que ciertos aparatos de grabación funcionan en presencia de la magia. Yo solía usarlos bastantes en mi último trabajo, y sé como colocarlos ―sonrió.

―¿Y? ―dijo Petunia.

―Y . . . eso sería chivarse ―dijo el señor Arcos―. Al parecer, las cosas cambiaron más de lo que él anticipó, eso es todo lo que sé. Cuánto sabe en realidad acerca de eso, no sabría decirlo.

Petunia se dio cuenta que no sacaría nada más de él, así que se lo agradeció y le preguntó puntualmente si no sería mejor realizar una retirada estratégica―. ¿No piensa que se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso para usted?

―Se están acercando demasiado ―admitió Arcos―. Pero entonces, pero yo también, y odio renunciar después de todo el trabajo que he invertido en ello.

―Perder el tiempo es una cosa, y un _Avada Kedavra_ entre los ojos es otra diferente ―dijo ella―. Dígale a los goblins que se vayan a freír monos de ser necesario.

―Su sobrino lo sobrevivió ―dijo el señor Arcos, y luego de una pausa, preguntó―: ¿Usted sabe cómo?

Petunia se mordió el labio―. Mi hermana sacrificó su vida por la de él ―dijo ella por fin―. Ese es un precio terrible de pagar. No espere demasiado.

―No lo haré ―dijo él―. Y si usted alguna vez se cansa de ese doctor, señora Dursley, mi oferta sigue en pie. Yo estaría honrado de unirme a su familia ―él le besó la mano, y salió de la habitación antes de que Petunia pudiera siquiera contestar.

~~oOo~~

Cuando Petunia llegó de regreso con los chicos a Regent's Park, quedó azorada cuando Sirius le contó que él enseñaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts el año que iniciaba.

―¿El Sanador Abelard sabe de esto? ―inquirió ella dudosa. Y resultó ser que era así, y que de hecho le había propuesto el puesto a Dumbledore, ya que había oído que el Director andaba en busca de un profesor de Defensa.

Bueno, quizás había dado por hecho esto último, ya que Dumbledore siempre andaba buscando un profesor de Defensa. Nadie había repetido un año en ese puesto en Hogwarts en años recientes.

Petunia comprendió que estaba dándole la razón a todos acerca de ser una entrometida, ya que eso no era asunto de ella, pero como siempre lo hizo de todos modos―. ¿Estás tomando tus medicinas, Sirius? ―le preguntó a él, haciendo una mueca al notar lo brusco que eso se escuchaba.

―¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! ―exclamó él―. ¡No he dejado de tomar una desde la primera vez que vine a Londres, Petunia, lo juro!

―Que bueno ―dijo ella, palmoteándole el brazo―. Te creo ―y en realidad lo hacia. Sirius había estado en forma general sin cambios bruscos desde que todos se habían mudado a Regent's Park. Petunia pensaba que se debía a que usualmente había por lo menos un adulto en el grupo (y aquí ella incluía a Pompeyo) para mantener un ojo en él.

No era que ella objetara a que Sirius consiguiera un empleo; después de todo, ella había tratado de conseguirle unol, y ese mismo puesto, de hecho. Y quizás era un buen plan para él ahora que se mudara de Regent's Park, ya que a pesar de que Titus y él eran cuidadosamente corteses uno con el otro, se sentía con frecuencia una corriente de tensión en el aire cuando ambos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto. El ser más independiente era un paso adelante en su futuro.

Era sólo que ... bueno ... _Dumbledore_. A Petunia no le desagradaba el Director exactamente, pero sentía que con frecuencia se encontraba tan apartado de las emociones humanas ordinarias que con frecuencia fallaba en comprender a la gente que no era así. Y Sirius definitivamente no entraba en esa categoría. Consideró la idea de hablar directamente con Dumbledore acerca de ello, y después la rechazó. Todavía estaban distanciados, en una relación tensa. Petunia no dudaba que el Director deliberadamente iba a ignorar los problemas subsecuentes si ella lo prevenía. La testosterona podría envejecer, pero no *_tanto_*. Además había notado que quejarse no solamente no funcionaba, sino que lo irritaba, y no por vez primera se preguntó como habría sido su madre.

De modo que decidió lidiar directamente con el problema. Primero fue a hablar con el Sanador Abelard, yendo por Flú hasta St. Luc con ese propósito. Abelard estuvo moderadamente complacido de verla, y admitió que había promovido el proyecto; sentía que Sirius necesitaba un empleo, y la atmósfera reglamentada de la escuela sería un buen lugar para empezar. Petunia pensó, pero no lo dijo, que Beuxbatons podría ser reglamentada, pero Hogwarts no; o cuando menos no al grado que el Sanador Abelard imaginaba. También se le ocurrió que el tener que controlar a Sirius había comenzado a agotar hasta al Sanador Abelard, aunque éste no fuera más propenso que Dumbledore a admitir dicha debilidad. Petunia no lo culpaba por eso; ya había estado en su lugar.

Y también sabía que una vez que Severus Snape regresara a enseñar a Hogwarts, tampoco podría confiar en él para mantener a Sirius fuera de problemas. A pesar de que ambos coexistían razonablemente bien en Regent's Park durante el verano pasado, era obvio que todavía se detestaban entre ellos. A Minerva, la profesora Sprout, y Madame Pomfrey las consideraba demasiado leales al Director como para ser completamente confiables; a Flitwick no lo conocía lo bastante bien; Moody (quien todavía se especializaba en dirigir a los de séptimo año en Defensa) no se daría cuenta. Eso también iba por los chicos, quienes como la mayoría de los sujetos masculinos adolescentes, no eran especialmente observantes de tales cosas. Mientras pensaba en ello, tuvo otra idea: Hermione Granger. La misma Hermione Granger que le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo durante el asunto de la motocicleta voladora.

Le molestaba verse forzada a confiar en el juicio de una niña, pero debía admitir que Hermione era tanto inteligente como muy madura para su edad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que (o quizás a causa de) el arrobamiento de Dudley con Hermione seguía con plena fuerza, Petunia encontraba a Hermione difícil de tragar. Se preguntó si ¿sería a causa de su forma de ser metomentodo, o quizás por ser cotilla (aunque fuera por una buena causa); su tendencia a corregir a sus mayores, o su demasiado frecuente forma de exhibir conocimiento? Titus tenía una sugerencia , por supuesto; siempre era así―: Ella te hace acordar de ti ―fue su observación.

―¡Yo nunca fui así! ―protestó Petunia.

Titus se limitó a mirarla con las cejas alzadas―. Los muchachos con frecuencia se sienten atraídos hacia las muchachas que los hacen acordarse de sus madres ―dijo con suavidad.

Petunia abrió la boca para denegarlo con vehemencia, y después la cerró, en vez de eso haciendo una mueca―. Eso es perturbador ―dijo ella.

Titus respondió―. Eso depende definitivamente de la madre.

―¿Vas a criticar mis habilidades maternales también, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia―. Supongo que bien puedes unirte al club.

―Tu eres una muy buena madre ―dijo Titus con firmeza―. Y no deberías necesitar oírlo, ni de mi ni de nadie más ―_y en las palabras de esa vieja canción de blues: no es asunto de nadie más si es así._

Pero Petunia pensó en lo que Titus había dicho. Era verdad que algunas de sus interacciones con Hermione, por alguna razón, le traían memorias infelices de su propia niñez a la superficie. No sabría decir la razón. Como Hermione, ella había sido una traga-libros, pero en su caso había sido en defensa propia. Comparada con una hermana menor mucho más linda, mucho más encantadora, y añadiendo la magia en el intercambio, sentía necesario hacer *algo*.

Eso había funcionado para ella, además; o cuando menos de algún modo. Como muchas personas con una educación limitada, su padre sobre-evaluaba los logros académicos, y había aplaudido los de ella, tomando un notable interés en eso. Su madre, por otro lado, le había aconsejado, con una perspicacia que ella en realidad no apreció hasta ahora, le restó importancia a lo académico: «No estoy diciendo que no te vaya bien en la escuela, Pet, por favor entiéndelo, pero no necesitas anunciar tanto el hecho», y que en vez de eso cultivara su carisma.

―No hay nada de malo con ser una _'jolie laide'_, una belleza no convencional ―le había dicho Marigold a su hija mayor―, siempre que tu tengas cierto encanto.

Pero Petunia, quien a través de sus años escolares, siempre fue una cabeza más alta que la mayoría de sus pares (chicos incluidos), se preguntaba como diablos podría lograrse eso. Su madre ciertamente lo sabía―. Usa tacos altos ―le dijo ella―. Porque si tienes alguna cualidad que crees que no debes enfatizar, haz lo opuesto ―en ese tiempo Petunia creyó que su madre estaba siendo ridícula (sino lunática), pero ahora, viendo hacia atrás, pensó que creía comprender lo que Marigold quiso decir. A pesar de que el carisma no podía adquirirse, la confianza extrema podía pasar por ello en un periquete. _Pero yo nunca tuve eso tampoco, y no comprendí lo que ella estaba diciéndome, que era: "Finge". Pero ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo._

De repente echó mucho de menos a su madre.

De modo que Petunia decidió poner a un lado sus sentimientos. «Guíate por tu cabeza, y no por tu corazón», decía siempre su madre, para exasperación de sus dos hijas. Enlistaría a Hermione para vigilar a Sirius. Se forzó a pensar en que tipo de acercamiento funcionaria en una niña de su tipo. ¿Qué es lo valorabas más a su edad? _Creo que sentirme importante y valiosa, porque rara vez era así._

Hermione se les unió en su expedición a Callejón Diagon en busca de útiles escolares, y Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarla a un lado. Le explicó el problema de manera franca, sin perder tiempo con eufemismos, como si hubiera sido uno de los chicos.

Hermione asintió casi de inmediato―. Yo puedo hacerlo ―dijo ella.

―¿Conoces los síntomas? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Investigaré cuales son ―dijo Hermione. Petunia de repente recordó que Dudley una vez le dio de regalo a Hermione una camiseta adornada con la frase: «Mantén la Calma e Investígalo». Comenzaba a ver el porqué.

―A veces ―dijo Petunia―, es tan sólo asunto de nivel. Estoy bastante segura que él lo hará muy bien como profesor, es muy brillante, y definitivamente tiene la habilidad de aclarar cosas complejas, lo cual es algo bastante raro; aunque es en transfiguración donde realmente destaca. Pero observa señales de depresión o de hiperactividad.

Hermione asintió―. Lo haré. ¿Debo dejarle saber si aparece algún problema?

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo, y le dio además a Hermione la dirección del sanador Abelard, por si acaso. Después le dijo, de forma algo incómoda―: Será mejor no decírselo a los muchachos, si no te importa.

Hermione le dio una mirada divertida y dijo―: ¿Decirles qué, exactamente?

_De modo que tiene un sentido del humor. Nunca lo habría adivinado_―. Nada ―dijo Petunia, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Cuando Petunia fue por Flú desde Regent's Park a la Mansión, decidió caminar desde la villa en vez de ir directamente hasta allí, con la idea de hacer algo de ejercicio. Al aproximarse a su hogar, notó algo extraño. Los campos alrededor de la Mansión, la mayoría de los cuales habían estado vacíos, ahora la tierra había sido dada vuelta, y alguien había cosechado los campos de heno, recogiendo la cosecha en montones nítidos.

―¿Pero qué...? ―murmuró. No podían haber sido los elfos; ellos nunca hacían nada como eso sin que ella se los pidiera primero.

Mientras se acercaba a la curva del camino divisó a Tobias Snape en uno de los campos, y de todas las cosas posibles, detrás de un enorme caballo de tiro y un arado. El hombre que generalmente se tambaleaba al caminar, en esos momentos se movía con precisión y confianza. Ella quedó parada mirándolo en blanco. Nesta, quien *supuestamente* debía vigilarlo, estaba acostada sobre una pila de heno en un campo adyacente, tomando una siesta, roncando delicadamente, con sus joyas brillando bajo el sol otoñal.

Tobias no vio a Petunia de inmediato, y siguió arando, terminando el campo en alrededor de diez minutos. Mientras guiaba el caballo hacia el camino, la vio, parada junto al portón. Se detuvo de pronto, y se quedó allí de pie, avergonzado―. Petunia ―dijo él.

―Hola para usted también ―dijo Petunia―. ¿De dónde salió ese caballo?

―Aberforth me lo prestó ―dijo Tobias, dando palmadas en el cuello del caballo―. Supongo que él lo usa de forma ordinaria en su trabajo para acarrear barriles de cerveza. Descubrí el arado en uno de los edificios exteriores. Necesitaba con urgencia ser afilado y aceitado, pero todavía funciona.

―Así veo ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Usted aró todos esos campos?

―Parecía una vergüenza el dejarlos así en barbecho ―vaciló Tobias―. No serán capaces de producir una cosecha todavía, pero sembré un poco de trigo otoñal, y algunos de los terrenos tienen vegetales plantados. Además coloqué algunos vegetales de invierno en el jardín de hierbas. En realidad pienso que debería expandir ese...

―¿Cuándo conoció a Aberforth? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―Él estaba inspeccionando las cabras ―dijo Tobias―, y me preguntó si sabía como cuidarlas como se debía. Yo no sabía, nosotros nunca tuvimos, así que él me enseñó y empezamos a hablar.

―¿Y? ―dijo ella en el tono de voz más alentador que consiguió.

―Le 'ije que pensaba que la granja estaba muy abandonada, pero adivinaba yo que era porque usted no sabía nada de granjas. Y, bueno, que deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto porque no me gusta ser una carga.

_Su auto-respeto lo demandó. Debería haber pensado en eso._

―Y él dijo que si yo veía algo que necesitaba hacerse ¿por qué no dejaba de hablar y lo hacia? Pensé que era una buena pregunta.

_Por supuesto que sí._

Tobias la miró como si esperara una explosión por su parte. La confianza y la precisión habían desaparecido, y el hombre tembloroso envejecido antes de tiempo había reaparecido.

―Se lo agradezco mucho ―dijo Petunia, pisando con fuerza en su primer impulso, que era inquirir porque no le había pedido su opinión―. No he sido capaz hasta ahora de continuar con el jardín de hierbas, así que su ayuda es muy apreciada.

El rostro pálido de Tobias se iluminó, y dijo con ansias―. Hay mucho por hacer en el lugar, pero es una granja muy buena, el suelo es rico, sólo necesita algo de atención. Para comenzar, usted debería conseguir unas cuantas ovejas, creo, para darle vida de nuevo a la tierra, y para mantener el pasto corto. Ellas son buenas para esa clase de cosa, y alguna vez hubo aquí, puede verse. Hay un establo adecuado, que sólo necesita algunas reparaciones. Y un asno o dos para arrastrar cosas pequeñas. Y un caballo percherón propio, para arar, y también hacer las faenas pesadas. Y quizás también una porqueriza...

su rostro estaba ruborizado con el entusiasmo mientras listaba las cosas que pensaba que tenían que hacerse. Mientras escuchaba, Petunia se dio cuenta que 1) Tobias era un granjero frustrado, y 2) él recordaba como si fuera ayer las técnicas de agricultura aprendidas en su juventud. Quedó asombrada de ver el cambio que producía en él. _Quizás cuando arrancas a un granjero de la tierra, él seguirá anhelándola para siempre, como un perro sin un amo._

De modo que escuchó sus planes con toda la paciencia que pudo conseguir. Con gentileza vetó sus sugerencias más ambiciosas, por lo menos por ahora, pero estuvo de acuerdo en adquirir unas pocas ovejas―. Aberforth debe saber donde conseguir un rebaño decente ―dijo ella―. Puede pedirle que lo ayude ―a esto Tobias asintió con entusiasmo.

Tobias después pasó a extenderse para pedir una vaca lechera, una sola para empezar, dijo, y Petunia se descubrió estando de acuerdo también con eso. Ella había tenido la idea de comprar una o dos en cualquier caso, para suplementar la leche de las cabras que se bebía ahora en la casa.

En este punto, Nesta despertó, se estiró y parpadeó con sorpresa adormilada a Petunia―. Oh, estas aquí , Petunia.

―Como puedes ver ―dijo Petunia. Era inútil enojarse con Nesta, así que ella ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de hacerlo.

Tobias le sonrió a la dragona miniatura, y le dijo a Petunia por lo bajo―. Una muchacha simpática, para ser un dragón. Puede ser muy útil. Uno se creería que el caballo estaría asustado con ella, ¿no es así? Pero no lo está, ni un poco. Ella le agrada. Así que puedo usarlos a ambos para mover cosas.

Esto alarmó a Petunia―. ¡No la sobrecargues, Tobias! ―dijo ella, y Tobias le aseguró que no lo había hecho, ni lo haría.

El punto de vista de Nesta, según le contó al acompañar a Petunia hasta la Mansión, fue algo diferente―. Lo he supervisado con mucho cuidado, como me pediste, pero debo decir que él quiere hacer las cosas más extrañas. Le gusta mucho excavar en el suelo, como los perros, y enterrar cosas. Lo hace todo el día, y nunca se cansa de eso. Las cosas que entierra ni siquiera son valiosas, lo que es aun más curioso. Es un comportamiento de lo más raro, ¿no te parece? Pero es un hombre dulce, en serio, y no quise quejarme en realidad.

Petunia se descubrió agradeciendo a Nesta por sus servicios, y la dragona se ensanchó contenta. Después le pidió, en un tono anhelante, que cuando volverían a Regent's Park.

―Los muchachos comenzarán mañana su sexto año en Hogwarts ―explicó Petunia―, así que pasaremos más tiempo aquí.

Nesta suspiró. Ella amaba Londres, especialmente sus tiendas. Y Aneurin, según dijo ella, era demasiado callado para ser muy buena compañía―. Él no habla conmigo ―se quejó―. Aunque parece que le agrada mucho el señor Crouch. A *él* sí le habla. Pero dejan de hablar el minuto que yo entro por la puerta, y si me quedo allí, Aneurin siempre se marcha. Es muy mal educado, ¿no crees? ¿Cuándo va a regresar Algy? ¡Lo extraño!

Petunia también lo extrañaba, y le dio agrado decirle a Nesta que Lowri finalmente había procurado su largamente prometido huevo pequeño. Como esperaba, Nesta estuvo muy interesada; el nuevo dragoncito sería su hermano―. Eneas dijo que traería el huevo durante el fin de semana, imagino que Algy también vendrá.

Nesta se alegró considerablemente con esta información, y quiso saber más detalles; pero Petunia no pudo contarle mucho más. Hizo algo de pucheros cuando Petunia le pidió que se quedara con Tobias, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Petunia sintió alivio. Ella no necesitaba testigos innecesarios a su próxima conversación, que sería con Aberforth.

De todos modos tendría uno, porque cuando vio su casa, Ismael estaba esperándola allí, apostado sobre el portón viéndose distintivamente contrariado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. Y por favorecer este fic.

-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	114. Encuentro desagradable bajo la luz de la

**Nota de la Autora: **Este capítulo cambió 4 veces de nombre... este último es por el libro de W.S. Moss.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 114: "ENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia descubre otra cosa que no quería saber; y luego hay chillidos de rivalidad fraternal - Noticias viejas para Petunia._

.

Petunia se detuvo de pronto mirando a su familiar―. ¿Hay algún problema, Ismael?

―¿Cuál cree que es el problema? ―dijo Ismael, mirándola con irritación―. ¡El Viejo Parsimonioso!

Petunia suspiró―. ¿Otra vez Pompeyo? ¿Acaso te llamó un cuervo?

―¡No! ―exclamó él, viéndose turbulento.

―¿Una corneja? ―una brusca sacudida de cabeza fue su única respuesta.

―Bueno, no puedo imaginar más ―dijo Petunia―. Anda y dímelo.

―¡Él me llamó un *loro*! ―Ismael temblaba de rabia―. ¡Un loro! ¡Porque puedo hablar! ¡El pájaro más estúpido, hediondo, e inútil de todo el mundo!

―¿Y ese insulto salió de la nada o tu estabas molestándolo por algo? ―quiso saber Petunia―. ¿Quizás acerca de Nancy?

Ismael de repente se vio furtivo, y sus decibeles bajaron abruptamente―. Bueno... quizás así fue ―dijo él―. Tan sólo un poquito. La señorita Nancy se siente atraída por él, y eso no es ningún secreto. Y yo pienso que a él como que ella le gusta, pero no puede atreverse a decirlo, el muy bobo.

―¿Así que tu pensaste en sacarlo a colación, no? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eso no es asunto tuyo?

―Eso fue directo, señora ―dijo Ismael, escuchándose de nuevo normal―. En realidad yo quería ayudarla. Él esta rompiéndole el corazón, siendo un canalla, como dicen ustedes los ingleses, y ella es una pequeñaja simpática.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Petunia―. ¿No fue nada más que altruismo de tu parte, y no porque disfrutas sacándolo de quicio?

Ismael masculló algo que Petunia juiciosamente prefirió no oír.

―Si vas a molestarlo, Ismael ―continuó ella―, debes esperar que él responda. Y ciertamente Pompeyo sabe que usar en tu caso, ¿no es así? Tienes suerte que no te haya llamado algo peor.

―¡Si no hay nada peor! ―exclamó Ismael, pero Petunia no se conmovió. Le ofreció su muñeca, y él se pasó allí aun de mal humor. Ella lo transfirió a su hombro sin mayores comentarios.

Ismael siguió amurrado por cinco minutos enteros, o cuando menos hasta que dio cuenta que Petunia pasaba de largo la Mansión.

―¿A dónde vamos, seño? ―le preguntó.

―Vamos al _Cabeza de Puerco_ ―dijo Petunia en tono mesurado.

Ismael todavía estaba molesto con ella, así que eligió actuar con reprobación―. De donde yo vengo, las damas no acuden a los bares ―dijo él.

―Entonces ellas llevan vidas muy aburridas ―dijo Petunia―. Me alegra no ser una de ellas.

―Ese sitio en de mala muerte ―insistió Ismael―. ¿Es peligroso!

―Tengo mi arma ―dijo Petunia―. Por insistencia tuya, debo añadir. Y mi puntería ha mejorado bastante.

―Es cierto ―dijo Ismael, dándole una mirada de soslayo―. Puede que llegue a conseguir ser regular en algún punto de este siglo.

―Y tengo mi varita ―dijo Petunia, como si no hubiera escuchado. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito―. Y con ella también estoy mejorando.

―La gente de ese lugar esperará a que les de la espalda, señora ―dijo Ismael―. No es asunto de cuan mejor sea ahora, con cualquiera de esas armas.

―Y probablemente tengas razón ―admitió Petunia―. Y es por eso que vamos ahora temprano.

Pero de primera impresión parecía ser que se había pasado de lista porque la Posada parecía estar desierta, y golpear a la puerta no recibió respuestas. Después recordó que a esta hora del día, Aberforth probablemente estaría en el establo. Y efectivamente, fue allí donde lo encontró, con las mangas enrolladas, recogiendo heno. A pesar de que la Posada después de los cuidados de Wishart había revertido a su anterior estado de suciedad, Petunia notó que el establo de las cabras estaba limpio y ordenado, y sus habitantes presentaban pelajes níveos y un aire distintivo de buena salud.

Aberforth detuvo su tarea, y apoyándose sobre su horqueta, consideró a Petunia con evidente diversión―. No me diga nada. Se encuentra aquí por la obsesión granjera de Tobias.

―Quería preguntarle si piensa que él sabe lo que está haciendo ―admitió Petunia.

―Oh, eso creo ―dijo Aberforth de forma casual, comenzando a dejar heno en las casillas―. Puede que no sepa nada de cabras... yo tuve que enseñarle que hacer; pero aprendió con rapidez, y me quedó claro que ha tenido una experiencia considerable con ganado.

―¿Y usted lo animó a seguir arando y plantando, sin decirme una palabra? ―se preguntó de paso porque ella estaba más molesta con Aberforth que con Tobias. _Porque sé que Tobias no lo habría hecho sin ser alentado por él, esa es la razón._

Aberforth alzó las cejas―. No la *vi* a usted haciendo algo con la tierra ―dijo él―. ¿Así que porque no hacerlo él? Y, aparte, él se animó con la mera idea. El pobre sujeto se estaba volviendo loco sentado sin hacer nada.

El uso de la palabra "loco" detuvo la furia de Petunia de golpe. Jadeó un poco.

―Usted no puede sacarlo del sitio donde lo encontró y dejarlo botado en la Mansión sin nada que hacer ―continuó Aberforth―. No es esa clase de hombre. Él necesita hacer algo con su tiempo.

Petunia guardó silencio por un minuto completo, después meneó la cabeza y le dio una mirada―. ¿No podría haberme dicho que yo estaba siendo irresponsable, en vez de dejar a Tobias suelto en la granja?

―No va a dañar nada ―dijo Aberforth―. Y le puede hacer algún bien. He observado mientras trabaja. Definitivamente sabe lo que hace. Y, para el registro, debo decir que no creo que usted sea irresponsable, sino que usted está demasiado ocupada.

Petunia se sentó en una paca de heno y suspiró―. Y que lo diga.

―Me alegra verla aquí de vuelta ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Alguna suerte con los Horcruxes?

Petunia le puso al tanto lo mejor que pudo―. Puede que nunca lleguemos a encontrarlas ―dijo ella por fin, sintiéndose derrotada―. Lo raro es que Voldemort parece haber estado totalmente obsesionado con la inmortalidad, inclusive desde que era muy joven. ¿Por qué sería así?

El rostro de Aberforth se torció en una mueca―. Eso es típico de los magos oscuros. Por alguna razón, la magia se les va directo a la cabeza, y ese es el resultado. Gellert Grindelwald era igual, sólo que en su caso, fueron las Reliquias y no Horcruxes. Y en esos días, tenía a Albus envuelto en esa idea, totalmente. Mientras más poderoso el mago, más peligroso resulta al parecer. Se les ocurren ideas, y no de las buenas. El concepto de inmortalidad parece serles irresistible, porque no pueden soportar que haya algo bajo el cielo que no puedan controlar, me supongo. «¡El Amo de la Muerte!» ¡Esa esta buena! ¡Como si la Muerte tuviera un Amo!

―¿Las Reliquias? ―preguntó Petunia. Su magia se encontraba de repente saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Ella *sabía* lo que eso significaba: Presta atención, Angrahad.

―Apuesto que él nunca le contó *esa* historia ―dijo Aberforth con amargura.

―Y... ganaría esa apuesta ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Qué son?

Aberforth le hizo señas para que salieran, y se sentaron al sol sobre una banca de piedra cerca de la puerta del establo. Aberforth quería mantener un ojo sobre la puerta de entrada a la taberna, dijo, para ver si tenía clientes. Mientras esperaban, le contó a ella la historia de Gellert Grindelwald, su hermano Albus, y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Aberforth tomó un palo y dibujó un símbolo en la tierra: un círculo encerrado dentro de un triángulo, bisectado por una línea vertical―. ¿Alguna vez vio algo como esto? ―peguntó.

Petunia, se quedó mirando el dibujo, sabía que era así, pero al principio no logró recordar en dónde. Se sorprendió ella misma pidiéndole ayuda a su magia, y entonces el cementerio de el Valle de Godric apareció en su mente―. Sí ―dijo ella―. Lo he visto. Sobre la tumba de Ignotus Peverell.

Aberforth asintió―. ¿Conoce el relato? ―preguntó―. ¿El cuento de los Tres Hermanos?

―Yo acostumbraba a leerle «Beedle el Bardo» a los niños cuando eran pequeños ―dijo Petunia―. Así que lo conozco.

―Los Tres Hermanos se encontraron a la Muerte en Víspera de Santos(1) ―dijo Aberforth, sus ojos sobre el diseño trazado sobre la tierra mientras hablaba―. Y ellos fueron más astutos... al principio. En lo que pareciera ser un tributo a dos de ellos les concedió regalos, diseñados para derrotar a la misma Muerte en el futuro. ¡Como si alguien pudiera en realidad derrotar a la Muerte! Los dos hermanos mayores recibieron un castigo por su arrogancia, de eso no hay error. El menor, Ignotus, lo comprendió mejor. Él sabía que no se podía derrotar de forma permanente a la Muerte, así que se decidió por una victoria temporal, lo cual es a lo más que se puede aspirar en esta vida, créame.

―Ese símbolo, fue de Grindelwald, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Aberforth asintió―. Sí. Aunque no lo fue originalmente. Él se lo robó, como se robó todo lo demás. Esto simboliza a las Reliquias Mortales de los Tres Hermanos: la Varita de Saúco, representada por la línea recta; la Piedra de Resurrección, que es el círculo; y la Capa de Invisibilidad, que es el triángulo.

―¿Por qué su hermano estaba interesado en tales cosas? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿No se trata de un cuento de hadas?

―Buena pregunta ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Se acuerda que en la reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes, yo dije que Albus le tiene miedo al poder? Bueno, es cierto, y tiene una buena razón: él no puede confiar en sí mismo con el poder.

―Él era muy joven... ―comenzó a decir Petunia.

Aberforth le cortó―. No importa que edad tenía. Él todavía no puede confiar en sí mismo, y eso lo asusta, porque si no puedes confiar en ti mismo, ¿entonces en quién puedes confiar? Especialmente si eres alguien como Albus y no tienes pares con tu habilidad mágica, a excepción de un lunático obsesionado con serpientes y un convicto en Nurmengard.

―No había pensado en ello de esa manera ―admitió Petunia. _A pesar de la frecuencia conque Aberforth habla mal de su hermano, siente cierta simpatía por él, cuando menos de manera intermitente._

―Ese es también el problema con el Profesor de Pociones, si no me equivoco ―continuó Aberforth―. Es una de las cosas que tienen en común.

―¿Dumbledore no confía en él? ―dijo Petunia, sobresaltada.

―No, no se trata de eso ―Aberforth meneó la cabeza―, el hombre no puede confiar *_en sí mismo_*. El poder es difícil de manejar para cualquiera.

Petunia lo miró con escepticismo. Dudaba que Snape alguna vez le hubiera dado una segunda mirada a alguna de sus elecciones. _Si crees lo que dice, él siempre tiene la razón._

―Albus y Gellert tenían también una suerte de plan disparatado para repeler además el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico ―dijo Aberforth.

Esto captó la atención de Petunia. Gracias al señor Crouch conocía que el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico era la base del mundo mágico, entrando en efecto desde fines del 1680s, en respuesta a la histeria extendida y la cacería de brujas por parte de la población muggle.

―¿Y para qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Para tomar el control del mundo muggle, creo ―dijo Aberforth―. Yo solía escucharlos hablar al respecto. Nunca me imaginé que hablaban en serio, por supuesto, pero resultó que por lo menos Grindelwald hablaba en serio. Y creo que Albus también, aunque ahora detesta admitirlo. Pero nunca escuché como lo harían, supongo que ellos pretendían primero tomar el control del mundo mágico. Y para hacer eso, pensaban que necesitarían las Reliquias, y en especial la Varita de Saúco.

Petunia recordaba el cuento―. ¿Y una cosa así en realidad existe? ―preguntó ella.

―Ellos investigaron bastante el cuento, y descubrieron que estaba basado en hechos reales ―dijo Aberforth―. Los Hermanos existieron en realidad: los tres fueron magos extremadamente talentosos, y cada uno de ellos inventó una de las reliquias. En aquellos días su apellido era Peverell, y les gustaba hacer experimentos. La presencia de la Muerte en el cuento fue probablemente un elemento decorativo, pero consigue llegar al meollo del asunto.

―¿De qué manera? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Antioch Peverell, el hermano mayor, quien creó la Varita de Saúco, quiso el poder, así de sencillo. Era un hombre que seguía el mismo anhelo de Grindelwald. Pero el poseer algo que mucha gente ambiciosa, peligrosa y violenta también anhela no es la ruta a una larga vida, como descubrió él demasiado tarde. Cadmus, el segundo hermano, quiso tener solamente poder de una clase específica: el poder para traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida. Un asunto riesgoso en el mejor de los casos, pero lo quería para alguien más, así que no fue completamente egoísta. Ignotus, el hermano menor, quería el poder de la invisibilidad. Él quería evitarse problemas, razón por la cual fue el único de los tres que vivió una larga vida. Hay una moraleja en alguna parte.

―Pero el cuento no dice que las Reliquias puedan derrotar a la Muerte ―señaló Petunia―. De hecho, dice lo opuesto. Antioch resulta asesinado debido a la Varita; y la Piedra no le dio a Cadmus los resultados que quería, sino que le hizo cometer suicidio; Ignotus fue lo bastante listo para ni siquiera intentarlo.

―Pero Beedle el Bardo no escribió los cuentos él mismo ―dijo Aberforth―. Todos fueron relatos folclóricos que él adaptó de varias fuentes. Él le puso su propio giro cuando los recolectó en su libro, y resulta que en algunas versiones de la historia los Hermanos no pueden derrotar a la Muerte porque no mantienen las Reliquias todas juntas. Esa es la fuente de la historia: que quien reúna las Reliquias será el Amo de la Muerte.

―No puede creer que su hermano haya creído tamaño tontería ―dijo Petunia.

―¿No puede? ―dijo Aberforth―. Porque él consiguió al final reunir a dos de las Reliquias. La tercera le ha eludido, por suerte probablemente. Y además es la que él más desea.

Petunia se le quedó mirando. Se le ocurrió que Aberforth no estaba bromeando―. ¿Cuáles fue las que encontró?

―La Varita de Saúco ―dijo Aberforth―. Cuando Albus por fin se batió en duelo con Grindelwald, se quedó con la Varita al vencer la pelea. Grindelwald la había robado; ya que como dije, él se robó todo. La única razón por la cual Albus la ha podido tener todo este tiempo, creo, es porque nadie más se ha dado cuenta de lo que es. La otra Reliquia ya no la tiene. De hecho le fue dada en préstamo, si puede creérselo, y él la tuvo un periodo de tiempo cuando el dueño murió durante ese préstamo. La regresó al hijo del dueño cuando fue lo bastante mayor, y con un sentimiento de gran honradez, no me cabe duda.

―¿La Piedra? ―consultó Petunia.

―No ―dijo Aberforth, mirándola directo a los ojos―. Fue la Capa. El dueño original era James Potter.

El primer sentimiento en la cabeza de Petunia fue: _¿yo tengo una de las Reliquias de la Muerte en una caja debajo de mi _cama?_ ¿hablas en serio?_

―¿Pero de donde cielos la sacó James? ―jadeó ella―. ¿No la robó, o sí? ―con rapidez se encontró calculando que rayos debería hacer con la condenada cosa. Era confiscada de manera regular porque Harry la usaba para propósitos peligrosos, pero de forma normal ella se la regresaba después de dejar establecido el punto.

―Oh, no ―dijo Aberforth―. Para nada. Él la heredó, creo, de su padre. Quien sabe de donde la sacó su padre, no puedo decírselo, pero Charlus Potter era un sujeto en verdad decente por lo que recuerdo, así que le aseguro que los medios fueron legítimos. Yo vi a Albus observando la Capa, esto fue durante la Primera Guerra, y pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Así que me aseguré de darle también una buena mirada a la capa. Era diferente a las otras capas invisibles que había visto, y si buscas con mucho, mucho cuidado, puedes ver la marca de los Hermanos tejida en ella. La Varita de Saúco tiene la misma marca, todas las Reliquias la tienen. La historia alternativa dice que que tienes que combinar las marcas de las tres Reliquias juntas para convertirte en el Amo de la Muerte: la Piedra en un lado, el final de la Varita de Saúco en el otro, y la Capa en el medio. Pude ver que Albus estaba de verdad excitado con la Capa, así que eso de que "mientras más viejo más sabio" no siempre es así. Él le hizo muchas preguntas a James acerca de ella. James le contó que había estado en la familia por mucho tiempo, y al parecer eso era todo lo que él sabía al respecto. No tenía idea de lo que era en realidad; y me di cuenta que Albus no se lo contó.

―Pero él se la devolvió a Harry ―dijo Petunia―. De seguro no lo habría hecho si en verdad fuera una de las Reliquias.

Aberforth se encogió de hombros, pero Petunia se pudo darse cuenta que él estaba tan intrigado por eso como ella―. Estoy seguro que es una de las Reliquias ―dijo él―. No sabría decir porque Albus se la regresó al muchacho. Quizás para probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo.

―Yo estaba furiosa con él ―admitió Petunia―. ¡Darle una cosa así a un niño! En especial a un niño como Harry, que tiene un gen que lo compele a tomar riesgos... ―tan pronto como escuchó sus palabras, se interrumpió.

Aberforth le dirigió una mirada aguda―. Tal vez él quiso ver que cosa haría Harry con ella ―dijo él.

Petunia le dio una mirada dudosa―. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Supongo que usted no lee ese pasquín del _El Profeta Diario_ ―dijo Aberforth.

―No si puedo evitarlo ―respondió ella―. A los elfos domésticos les gustan las recetas, y el señor Crouch lo disfruta, así que mantengo la suscripción por ellos, y es útil para poner en el fondo de las jaulas de las lechuzas. Pero yo leo Los Tiempos Mágicos. En parte porque soy la dueña.

Él asintió―. De vez en cuando _El Profeta_ publica historias que sugieren que Harry derrotó a Ya-Sabe-Quien porque también es un Señor Oscuro, o cuando menos porque tiene el potencial para serlo.

Petunia pensó que era la cosa más graciosa que oyera jamás―. ¡Sí, seguro que fue el bebé más malvado que jamás haya existido! ―dijo riéndose.

Aberforth no se unió a sus risas―. No tiene que tener sentido para convencer a la gente ―comentó―. Especialmente a los magos. Ellos se ríen de la credulidad de los muggles, pero no le van muy detrás.

Petunia dejó de reírse―. ¿Ellos *se creen* esa tontería? ―exclamó.

―Lo hacen, o quizás debería decir: algunos lo hacen ―dijo Aberforth―. Esa es probablemente la razón de que los Mortífagos d dejaran al chico en paz en forma general, cuando menos hasta que Ya-Sabe-Quien reapareció. Ellos no están seguros aun con respecto a él.

―¿Y qué pasa con todos sus parientes muggles? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Eso no es material de Señor Oscuro, o si? ―_aunque soy muy cociente de que Voldemort tuvo su propia cantidad de parientes muggles._

―Cuando los dragones escaparon de Gringotts ―dijo Aberforth―. Salió en todos los periódicos acerca de que usted padecía la sobrecarga mágica. Es de conocimiento común que su hermana definitivamente era una bruja. Su propio hijo es un mago. Y la gente sabe que usted heredó la Mansión de los Mayhew.

―¡Los Mayhew no eran Magos Oscuros! ―protestó Petunia.

―Y estoy de acuerdo con usted ―la sorprendió Aberforth―. Ellos no lo eran. Pero el viejo Cassius sin duda era un rompe-reglas desde el tuétano.

―En eso se equivoca ―dijo Petunia―. Él no rompía las reglas; ni siquiera sabía que existían reglas. Y si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera importado un pepino, porque nunca obedeció a nadie ni a nada de todas maneras.

Aberforth sonrió torcidamente―. Eso tiene sentido ―dijo.

―Harry es un poco así ―admitió Petunia―. Pero no en el mismo grado, lo sabría si lo fuera.

Esta vez fue el turno de Aberforth de mostrarse escéptico.

―La pregunta es ―dijo Petunia―: ¿Voldemort sabe acerca de las Reliquias? ―_¡más objetos mágicos de que preocuparse! ¿Terminará esto alguna vez?_

Aberforth no lo creía así, pero Petunia no quedó muy convencida.

Cuando regresó a la Mansión para el almuerzo, en secreto hizo votos para mantener la Capa bajo su cuidado de ahora en adelante sin importar lo bien que se comportara Harry. Después tomó cuidado de consultar al señor Crouch, de forma casual, acerca de si conocía algo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Naturalmente que sabía, como los chicos con frecuencia decía, el hombre lo sabía *todo*.

Le dio en forma básica el mismo contenido de la leyenda que Aberforth, pero estaba menos seguro de que alguien creyera en ella, porque, claro esta, él no lo hacia―. Son tan sólo viejas historias para niños ―era su manera de ver―. Para dar una moraleja, y nada más.

―Pero los magos en esa historia eran personas reales, según entiendo ―señaló Petunia―. Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell.

―¿Quién le contó eso? ―preguntó el señor Crouch, dándole una mirada aguda que contradecía su perplejidad habitual.

Petunia sabía que si decía que fue Aberforth, sin duda lo descontaría, con la forma en que eran los prejuicios entre magos. Así que se las arregló para sugerir que fue Dumbledore, sin decirlo en realidad.

El señor Crouch lució pensativo, y dijo―: Usted comprenderá que existen varias versiones diferentes de la historia. Los Peverell vivieron hace tanto tiempo atrás que es imposible determinar si acaso esa historia es acerca de ellos, o solamente es una adaptación de su historia de boca en boca.

―¿Así que las Reliquias en realidad existieron? ―inquirió Petunia.

El señor Crouch pareció querer decir que no lo sabía, pero era demasiado orgulloso para proclamar su ignorancia―. Yo sé de una... o cuando menos creo que una todavía existe: la Varita de Saúco ―dijo él―. Ha reaparecido de cuando en cuando, trayendo caos a su paso. Acerca de las otras dos, no podría decirlo, aunque he escuchado rumores acerca de cuando menos otra.

De que rumores se trataba, se negó a decirlo, volviéndose agitado al presionar Petunia el asunto, de modo que la malvada Señorita Wink intervino y le mostró a Petunia la puerta. Petunia encontró más divertido que otra cosa el ser expulsada de un cuarto en su propia casa, pero también quedó decepcionada. Hubiera preferido contar con la investigación del señor Crouch en el asunto de las Reliquias, y vio que en esto había sido demasiado optimista. Se le ocurrió luego que él ya tenía bastante que hacer con su tarea. Tendría que averiguarlo en otra parte.

Para la comida siguiente, el señor Crouch parecía haberse olvidado de sus preguntas acerca de las Reliquias, para alivio de ella, a pesar de que por las miradas resentidas de Winky parada junto a su silla ella no lo había olvidado. Tobias, lleno de planes para las ovejas de forma poca característica dominaba la conversación. Petunia lo escuchaba de forma indulgente, y le prometió una suma suficiente para comprar un hato pequeño. Él acordó consultar con Aberforth sobre la compra, y comenzó a considerar sus planes sobre una hoja de papel. Petunia debió admitir que Aberforth tenía razón: él era mucho más feliz ocupado en algo.

Petunia luego quiso preguntarle al señor Crouch acerca del estatus de sus traducciones, pero Winky lo sacó de allí antes de que ella pudiera sacar a luz el asunto, o dirigirle la palabra.

―¿Qué bicho le picó a ella? ―quiso saber Ismael.

―Yo lo incomodé ―admitió Petunia―. Un crimen mayor según las cuentas de Winky.

El siguiente comentario de Ismael se perdió con la conmoción desde la chimenea. Eneas MacFusty llegó por el Flú, dejando tras de si un reguero de cenizas, acunando algo en sus brazos. Le seguía un Algy muy excitado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ismael.

Eneas colocó el bulto sobre la mesa del comedor, y con ternura desenvolvió la toalla que lo envolvía. Adentro, acolchado por hilo de algodón, estaba lo que ojos de Petunia parecía un huevo muy grande con una superficie verde y dorada.

―¡Es el nuevo huevo de Lowri, Petunia! ―exclamó Algy, sonriéndole de forma brillante―. ¿No es hermoso?

―Sí, lo es ―dijo Petunia―, ¿pero no llegan un poco antes? Yo no los esperaba hasta el fin de semana.

―Algy dice que necesita el laboratorio de esta propiedad para preparar el huevo para su eclosión ―explicó Eneas―. Así que decidimos llegar uno o dos días antes.

Petunia no podía pretender que no estaba interesada; nunca antes había visto nacer un dragón, y le gustaría vivir la experiencia. Le preguntó a Eneas como sabían cuando el huevo estaría listo.

―Lo sé porque Nesta nació poco después de que las líneas rojas aparecieran sobre el cascaron ―respondió Algy por él. Señaló algunas líneas rojas delicadas, como unas venas, que cruzaban el marmoleado verde y dorado de la superficie del huevo―. Estas líneas de forma gradual se irán poniendo más gruesas y oscuras mientras más se acerque la fecha. Si quiero que esta cría pueda hablar, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

Hizo que Eneas envolviera de nuevo con cuidado el huevo, y lo llevaron al laboratorio. Petunia y Tobias fueron con ellos, con Ismael posado sobre el hombro de Petunia. Nesta, alertada de su presencia por los elfos domésticos, se unió al grupo, llena de entusiasmo. Para alivio de Petunia, el señor Crouch también llegó, acompañado por una Señorita Wink no muy feliz; al parecer no quería perderse el espectáculo.

Algy abrió la puerta del laboratorio, dando una mirada incierta a la pieza de artillería todavía arrinconada y luciendo ahora un poco polvorienta, para después ponerse a trabajar. Petunia quedó asombrada al ver su destreza para preparar pociones, y la rapidez y nitidez con que preparaba todo. Una vez que la poción quedo terminada, él la vertió sobre el huevo dejándolo marinar algún tiempo. Mientras tanto, él estaba preparando otra poción; que después inyectó dentro del huevo. Para entonces, Petunia estaba sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada por el bienestar de la cría, y sólo el hecho de que Algy había hecho esto antes con éxito pudo contenerla.

Ese día fueron usadas cinco pociones en el huevo, y tres más el día siguiente. A pesar de ello, el huevo no parecía verse peor, aunque Petunia comenzó a temer que no naciera. De modo que fue con alivio cuando el sábado en la mañana, justo como estaba previsto, el huevo realizara fuertes ruidos agrietando la cáscara.

Nesta, según notó Petunia con diversión, continuaba tremendamente convencida que el nuevo recién llegado sería macho. Le había declarado a Petunia que adoraría tener un hermanito; y estaba plenamente convencida que él también quedaría fascinado por ella, porque siempre era así; y sería un como un hijo postizo para ella así como fuera Magnus. Petunia estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo dicho, porque existía una posibilidad decente de que el recién nacido fuera macho en cualquier caso.

Cuando el huevo por fin se rompió, sin embargo, no apareció ningún bullicioso macho. En vez de eso, un pequeño dragón delgaducho, salió deslizándose con rapidez. Poseía escamas verde brillante con un brillo dorado, y enormes ojos dorados. Y definitivamente era una hembra.

Nesta se le quedó mirando escandalizada―. ¡Algy! ―exclamó―. ¡Debes haber cometido un error!

Algy frunció el morro―. ¡No lo hice! ―dijo, irritado―. Ella es saludable, por lo que puede verse.

―¡Es una *ella*! ―gritó Nesta.

―Por cierto que sí, como puedes ver ―dijo Petunia tratando de contenerse, mientras Ismael se reía por lo bajo en su hombro―. ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ―observó con interés como Eneas limpiaba con eficiencia a la recién nacida. La pequeña criatura parecía vivaz y alerta, mirando a su alrededor con interés, haciendo ruiditos como un ave.

Sin embargo Nesta no lograba callarse. Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Algy siseando―. ¡Regrésala!

Algy se rebeló―. ¡No lo haré! ―le siseó a Nesta―. ¡No hay malo con ella!

―¡Sí lo hay! ―fue la furiosa respuesta de Nesta―. ¡Yo no quiero una *hermana*!

―¡No importa lo que tu quieras! ―dijo Algy con inesperada brusquedad. De forma normal, él consentía los numerosos caprichos de Nesta de buena manera, pero esta vez no fue así―. ¡Ella se queda! Eneas ha deseado tener un dragón miniatura propio por mucho tiempo, ¡y finalmente ella ha llegado!

La reacción de Nesta fue estallar en un ataque de llanto. Petunia de hecho quedó aliviada ante esto, ya que se temía que la dragona adoptara una solución más violenta (y feroz).

Para su sorpresa, fue Tobias quien se adelantó para hacerse cargo de la situación cada vez más tirante. Él tomó la garra de Nesta con suavidad y la sacó del laboratorio, hablándole en un tono bajo y suave―. No se preocupe ―le murmuró a Petunia al pasar junto a ella―, yo voy a calmarla.

La certeza de Nesta acerca del género masculino de la cría aparentemente se había contagiado a Algy, volviéndose evidente al ver que no había preparado un nombre femenino. Habían traído un libro para registrar el nacimiento del nuevo dragón, pero no tenía nada que escribir en este. Miró a Petunia y dijo―: ¡Rápido, Petunia, dame un nombre de niña galés!

La mente de Petunia quedó en blanco. Miró a la pequeña dragona, y después algo en ella, quizás fuera su constante movimiento y_ staccato_, le trajo algo a la memoria. La visión de unos familiares casi olvidados surgió en su mente y espetó―. ¡Dios Mio! ¡Es la Acorazado Darsie!(2)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): All Hallows' Eve.

N/T(2): En el original: Dreadnought Darsie.

Muchisimas gracias a los comentaristas, y todos quienes favorecen o siguen el fic. Nuestras condolencias y oraciones para todos quienes han perdido a alguien en violencia inutil e injustificada.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	115. Acorazado y miedo a nadie

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 115: "ACORAZADO &amp; MIEDO A NADIE"**

**.**

_En el cual conocemos a la némesis de Nesta, mientras Eneas, Nerth y Volodya se unen a Petunia en una persecución  
_

* * *

oOo

Para consternación de Petunia, no solamente Algy amó el nombre, sino que insistió en usarlo. Completo. Ningún alegato contrario, o explicaciones de que trataba de un apodo nada de halagador, tuvo efecto en él. De modo que la pequeña dragoncita quedó ingresada formalmente en el libro como La Acorazado Darsie Mayhew, y Petunia sólo quedó con la esperanza de que ella no cumpliera con las expectativas del nombre.

A decir verdad, ese era el apodo que el padre de Petunia daba a su cuñada, la hermana menor de su madre. Petunia no había pensado en ella en años, pero algo en el constante y errático movimiento de la dragoncita y expresión vivaz le recordó a su tía.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar a la dragoncita en el laboratorio, y dejaron a Algy haciendo guardia sobre ella (principalmente para cuidarla de posibles hermanas furiosas, a decir verdad), y seguir trabajando en sus pociones, Petunia llevó a los hombres de regreso a la Mansión. Allí encontraron a los muchachos y a Tobias en la biblioteca, todos ellos tratando de calmar a una agitada Nesta.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá? ―preguntó Dudley, llevándola a un lado―. Nesta esta muy molesta.

―Ese es el eufemismo del siglo ―dijo Harry, llegando tras su hermano―. De acuerdo con ella, la pequeña dragona nueva la insultó. Eso es raro, porque pensé que ellos no podían hablar inmediatamente después de nacer; o cuando menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Hagrid.

―Ella no puede hablar, todavía no ―suspiró Petunia―. Pero insultó a Nesta lo suficiente. Aparentemente por el hecho de ser hembra.

―¿Y por qué ese es un problema? ―Dudley pareció divertido.

―Desearía saberlo ―dijo Petunia―. Ella estaba bien mientras pensaba que el dragón nuevo seria un macho, y cuando no lo fue, se le voló la tapa, no literalmente, pero ya entienden lo que quiero decir, y todavía no baja desde entonces.

Harry comentó―. Cierto que pareciera que la mayoría de los dragones miniatura son machos, pero cuando menos existe otra hembra, ¿no es así? La que es el familiar de la esposa de Fudge. ¿cuál es su nombre? Rhosyn, creo.

―Sí, pero Nesta nunca la ha conocido, por cuanto yo sé ―dijo Petunia.

Tobias se les unió en ese momento―. La muchacha esta muy alborotada ―dijo―. Difícil saber porque exactamente, pero ella parece pensar que la pequeña robará su lugar.

―O más exactamente, esperará compartir sus joyas ―dijo Harry―. La peor pesadilla de Nesta. Y para ponerlo en perspectiva, recuerden que ella se encontró con Voldemort en pleno esplendor con su cara de serpiente.

Esta idea no se le había ocurrido antes a Petunia―. Oh, cielos ―dijo ella―. ¡No había pensado en eso! Nesta no es buena para compartir. Y en especial, no es buena para compartir cosas que brillan.

Dudley sonrió―. Ella no tiene problema compartiendo *tus* joyas *contigo* ―sonrió él.

―Bueno, sí, pero nunca he sido lo bastante crédula como para pedir usar alguna de *sus* joyas ―dijo Petunia―. Eso se conoce como discreción.

―O autopreservación seria más indicado ―dijo Harry por lo bajo mientras Nesta corría hacia ellos.

―¡Petunia! ―gritó Nesta―. ¡Le estaba contando a los muchachos acerca de ese pequeño dragón horrible!

―Su nombre es Darsie, Nesta ―dijo Petunia con paciencia.

―¡Qué nombre tan estúpido! ―profirió Nesta―. ¿Quién pensó en ello? ¿Algy?

―No, yo lo hice ―dijo Petunia, aunque no estaba exactamente en desacuerdo con ella―. Algy también creía como tu que el dragón seria macho, y no tenía preparado un nombre de niña. Me preguntó por uno, y ya que pensé que se parecía a mi tía...

―¿La nombraste a ella por tu tía? ―gritó Nesta, elevando su voz varias octavas en un chillido de falsetto―. ¡Le pusiste a *ella* el nombre de tu tía? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tu no me pusiste a *mi* el nombre de tu tía!

―Yo no te puse el nombre, Nesta, fue Algy quien tuvo ese honor...

―¡... porque a ti no te importaba! ―gritó Nesta.

―¡Porque él te tenía escondida junto con Hagrid, así que no sabía de ti! ―dijo Petunia―. Era muy difícil que te pusiera nombre si no sabía que existías, ¿o si? ―pero de nuevo Nesta no prestaba la menor atención a nada más que sus quejas.

―Algy me pidió ayuda, Nesta... ―trató ella de nuevo, pero no consiguió concluir la frase porque Nesta rompió en un torrente de lágrimas de rabia.

Dudley le preguntó a su madre―: ¿Pensaste que una dragoncita recién nacida se veía como tu tía? ¿Deberíamos sentirnos agradecidos de nunca haber conocido a esa parienta en especial?

―No, no es así ―dijo Petunia cortante―. Yo nunca dije que se veían parecidas . . . yo dije que tenían el mismo modo de ser.

―¿Y qué fue de tu tía, Tante? ―inquirió Harry, luciendo intrigado.

―No estoy segura ―admitió Petunia―. Mi padre la encontraba una pesada, así que ella no nos visitaba con mucha frecuencia.

De hecho, no era tan sólo Harri Evans quien encontrara a Darsie Cadwalader una persona difícil. Esa era la reacción de casi todos quienes la conocían. Ella era una mujer pequeña (Lily, para su disgusto, había heredado la estatura de su tía; junto con una incapacidad de permanecer sentada con tranquilidad ni dejar de hablar). Si una situación sucedía en la familia que demandara discreción y paciencia, la tía Darsie se lanzaba en medio, sin ser invitada, y relajaba la situación por el mero hecho de dirigir la furia unida de los combatientes -aunque fuera por un momento- en contra de *ella*. Como su hermana decía con un suspiro, eso era su don, de cierto modo.

Marigold Evans una vez le había dicho a Petunia que Darsie había tenido una niñez normal, y que sus tendencias de torbellino no había aparecido hasta que ella estuviera en sus veintes. Este cambio repentino de una niña tímida y amable a una máquina en perpetuo movimiento había confundido a su familia, quienes no pudieron lidiar muy bien con la situación, a juzgar por sus relatos. La madre de Petunia le admitió que llegó a temer que sus propias hijas heredaran la condición de Darsie, cualquiera que fuera; aunque los numerosos doctores que consultaron no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en que cosa era―. Ella tuvo toda suerte de diagnósticos ―le contó Marigold―. Tourette, desorden bipolar, esquizofrenia, pie de atleta... y no, no es broma, los que nombres.

Petunia se sobresaltó. _Tourette, bipolar, esquizofrenia... todos esos diagnósticos me suenan familiares, ¿no es así? Yo debería saberlo porque fui diagnosticada con esos tres, entre otros. Así que ahora sé lo que afligía a la pobre Darsie . . . fue la sobrecarga mágica, y una tardía, además, como la mía; sólo que a diferencia de mi, ella no contó con la suerte de tener una bruja talentosa como hermana._

Alguna cosa debió haber gatillado la sobrecarga mágica en Darsie, pero Petunia desconocía que pudo haber sido. Se arrepintió de repente de no prestar más atención a las historias de juventud de su madre. Marigold sentía cariño por su hermana, pero admitía que encontraba más sencillo tenerla a distancia―. Ella nunca tenía la menor intención de hacer el menor daño ―había dicho con tristeza―. Pero eso parecía suceder mientras ella estaba alrededor, una y otra vez.

―Señorita Nesta ―Ismael se dirigió a la cada vez más agitada dragona ―, comprendo que usted ha sido insultada. No podemos aguantar algo así, ¿no? ¿Quiere que me haga cargo de ello?

Nesta paró de llorar y se sentó―. ¿Lo harías? ―preguntó ella en tono esperanzado.

―Palabra de Mayhew ―dijo Ismael. Petunia giró la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. En respuesta, él la miró con calma.

―¡Eso es maravilloso! ―exclamó Nesta.

―Bueno ―dijo Ismael―, ¿qué le gustaría entonces?

―¿Gustar? ―dijo Nesta―. ¿Gustar? ¡Yo quiero que ella se vaya!

Ismael se aclaró la garganta―. ¿De forma permanente? ―preguntó de modo significativo. Petunia tuvo la impresión de que ser capaz le hubiera dado un codazo a Nesta.

―¡De forma permanente por supuesto! ―dijo Nesta con impaciencia―. ¡Y cuanto antes mejor!

―Y quiere que ella... ¿como diría esto? … ¿que regrese? ―quiso saber Ismael.

―¡No, claro que no! ―dijo Nesta.

Harry le dio una mirada impaciente a Ismael, y dijo―: Nesta, él esta preguntando si la quieres muerta.

Nesta abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Petunia intervino―. Antes de que digas algo que después vayas a arrepentirte, Nesta, déjame decirte esto: no tienes que compartir tus joyas con ella.

Nesta se quedó con la boca abierta un momento, y después dijo―: ¿No?

―No, no tienes que hacerlo ―dijo Petunia―. Te pertenecen a ti.

―Una *dama* ―dijo el señor Crouch con bastante énfasis, y dándole una mirada de desaprobación a su pupila―, es amable con sus hermanas y hermanos.

―¿Lo es? ―preguntó Nesta, secándose los ojos con sus patas. El gesto le recordó a Petunia que Nesta era poco más que una cría de algún modo.

―Lo es ―dijo el señor Crouch con severidad―. Y también los protege, si ellos son más jóvenes o débiles que ella, porque es lo que las *damas* hacen.

_Eso es lo que la mía hizo, en cualquier caso, señor Crouch._

En ese punto, Eneas, quien había salido en silencio, volvió a entrar con Darsie en sus brazos y Algy sobre su hombro. Petunia suspiró al verla. La dragoncita miraba a su alrededor con vivacidad, si bien algo confusa, cosa por lo cual Petunia difícilmente podía culparla.

Nesta hizo una mueca al ver su hermanita, y siguió con lo mismo―. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no pedí que fuera una niña!

Petunia tomó una de sus garras con gentileza, le dio unas palmaditas, y dijo―: No, todos entendemos eso, pero una vez que ella sea un poco mayor se ira a vivir con Eneas a la Reserva. No tendrás que ver mucho de ella, Nesta, no te preocupes. Ella va a traducir para él.

―¡*Yo* puede traducir para él! ―gritó Nesta―. ¡O Algy puede hacerlo! ¡Y qué pasa con Nerth!

Por cierto, que pasaba con Nerth. Esta pregunta le recordó a Petunia que debía otra vez ver como le iba a él en Chez Sholto, y pronto.

Justo cuando esta idea se formaba en su cabeza, Sholto llegó por el Flú con su sonrisa torcida y fuego en la mirada, eligiendo como siempre la hora más inoportuna.

―¡Ah! ―dijo él―, ¡Ya veo que la red de dragones no estaba mintiendo! Oí que el Aprendiz de Hechicero volvía a las andanzas, y por cierto, es verdad. Aunque si ese es el resultado ―señaló a la pequeña Darsie―, definitivamente no es más que mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

―Justo lo que necesitaba ―masculló Petunia, mientras Algy fruncía el ceño a Sholto.

―Siento una cierta tensión en la habitación ―Sholto dijo sonriendo con burla―. ¿Estamos molestos, Petunia?

―No lo estamos, Sholto ―dijo Petunia. _Él se encuentra aquí para causar problemas, porque ¿cuándo viene aquí con otro propósito?_

―¡Yo sí! ―exclamó Nesta.

―Así lo veo. ¿Cuál es el problema, querida? ―dijo Sholto en un tono tan paternal que Petunia tuvo ganas de lanzarle algo duro por la cabeza. Tal vez un bumerán, seguido por el mayor ladrillo del universo, para asegurarse.

Nesta, en medio de sollozos dramáticos, le explicó. El ceño de Sholto se alzó y le dio una mirada alegre a Petunia, que echaba chispas.

―¡En serio! ―dijo él―. ¿Petunia, es que no tienes ninguna consideración por los sentimientos de Nesta?

Ya que Petunia previamente había debido escuchar las quejas de Sholto acerca de la falta de cerebro de Nesta, y luego a la misma Nesta disecando , con acierto, la arrogancia de Sholto; se dijo que no debía tomar nada de esto seriamente. Pero le pareció que Sholto estaba calentando deliberadamente la temperatura emocional del cuarto en un momento difícil, y lo resintió. Dicho resentimiento, sin embargo, no la alentó a responder su pregunta. _Ya me conozco esto, él esta buscando a alguien que azuzar, y no seré yo._

La atención de Sholto se enfocó entonces en la pequeña dragona recién nacida acurrucada en brazos de Eneas―. ¿Es esa tu nueva traductora, Eneas? ―dijo con desdén.

―Sí ―dijo Eneas, mirándolo con rabia―. Y ella vale veinte como tu y más.

―¡Bien dicho! ―murmuró Dudley.

Sholto fue a inspeccionar a Darsie con burlona deliberación. Tanto Eneas como Algy parecieron preferir que él no lo hiciera―. O se trata de un langostino gigante o ella es un dragón pigmeo ―dijo después de hacer una pausa―. No puedo decidir cual. Pero vaya que en serio exageraste con la reducción de tamaño, ¿no es así, Algernon?

―Ella será de mi tamaño ―retrucó Algy. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar de rabia, o eso pensó Petunia.

―Exactamente mi punto ―dijo Sholto, con su rictus acostumbrado―. ¿Es una lagartija o una dragona?

Como si fuera en respuesta a este menosprecio, la pequeña Darsie comenzó a berrear. Nesta se irguió en toda su estatura y se dirigió a Sholto con rabia―. ¿*Qué* cosa acabas de decir?

―Me oíste perfectamente ―dijo Sholto―. Fue un triste experimento y ella fue el resultado.

―¡Estas hablando acerca de *mi* hermana! ―gritó Nesta.

―De quien estabas quejándote cuando estaba entrando, según recuerdo ―señaló Sholto, con cierta justicia.

―*Yo* puedo quejarme de ella, pero *tu* no ―dijo Nesta con llaneza, enseñando los colmillos. Lucía sorpresivamente feroz―. ¡Ella es mi hermana, y no la tuya, y el señor Crouch dice que yo debo protegerla! ―fue¨hasta el bebe que gimoteaba―. ¡No lo escuches, Darsie! ―la dragona diminuta , sorprendida por esto, emitió un pequeño gorjeo de interrogación. Nesta le dio unas palmaditas en la cabecita de forma torpe, pero con evidente buena intención, lo cual alivió bastante la mente de Petunia. _Sholto tiene sus usos. A veces._

―¡Tremenda protección! ―dijo Sholto. Y fue lo último que dijo por un rato, porque Nesta se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un _Silencio_ a quemarropa con su varita robada.

Su acción fue recibida con aplausos de la audiencia. Dudley dio hurras, mientras Harry se reía diciendo―: ¡Bien por ti, Nesta! ―esta última sonrió por primera vez en un buen rato, y cuando Eneas dijo―: ¡Haz una reverencia! ―ella lo hizo de hecho, con un floreo de un sombrero imaginario. Su hermanita rompió en una serie de gorjeos excitados.

Después de unos cinco minutos de esto, Petunia revirtió el hechizo de Sholto, si bien con una advertencia―. Compórtate, o por Dios, que voy a volver a colocarlo.

Sholto le dio a Nesta una mirada maligna―. Estoy muy consciente que decir la verdad resulta en violencia, especialmente de parte de idiotas, designación que incluye a todos los presentes en esta habitación, siendo yo la excepción, por supuesto.

Dudley le recordó―: Puede que seamos unos idiotas, pero tu te encuentras en desventaja ―_la gente parece decirle esto a Sholto con frecuencia, y no me extraña la razón._

―Eres un optimista, Dudley ―dijo Sholto sin inmutarse. Estaba acostumbrado a las audiencias hostiles, o eso parecía.

Eneas comentó―. Tu fuiste quien fue derrotado mágicamente por una dragona que consideras idiota.

Sholto le dirigió una especie de sonrisa con los labios apretados, o mejor dicho una mueca―. Nunca, pero nunca, he sido derrotado mágicamente, como dices, por nadie.

―¿Por qué te encuentras aquí, Sholto? ―dijo Petunia con voz cargada de paciencia, decidiendo que mayor charla de este tiempo concluiría en lágrimas, metafóricamente hablando por lo menos.

―Nerth ―dijo Sholto―. Sé que este perdedor ―en este punto señaló con la barbilla a Eneas― lo desechó como a un pañuelo usado, pero también sucede que sé que él esta anhelando regresar a esa condenada Reserva.

Petunia pudo tan solo agradecer a las estrellas que Eneas no emitiera palabra. Quizás fuera su larga experiencia con Sholto lo que salvó el día. Aunque sus ojos se movieron levemente, él conservó su equilibrio, alzando apenas las cejas.

―Tal vez algo pueda arreglarse ―comenzó ella.

―Será mejor que sea así ―dijo Sholto―, y rápido, o yo iré directamente con Volodya para eso.

Petunia sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. Volodya podría decirle la verdad a Sholto; Eneas le había informado que estaba volviéndose cada vez más molesto por la ausencia de Nerth.

―Eso no será necesario, Sholto ―dijo Petunia.

―¡No, claro que no ―exclamó Eneas, picando el cebo y saltando sobre sus pies― porque él vendrá a casa conmigo ahora mismo!

Petunia se mordió el labio. La mirada de triunfo que brilló brevemente en los ojos de Sholto le confirmó lo que ella quería saber: _él quería deshacerse de Nerth, y lo ha conseguido._

Sholto pegó sobre caliente, y trajo de inmediato a Nerth y sus cosas por el Flú en ese instante. El Péist estuvo encantado de ver Eneas, y fue reciproco. Petunia pensó con desespero que estas demostraciones le confirmarían a Sholto que la presencia de Nerth en su casa no fue nada más que un pretexto.

Y por cierto, tan pronto como Sholto desapareció en el Flú, Nerth le dijo disculpándose que Glum lo había atrapado husmeando. Había conseguido entrar al cuarto de Sholto, dijo, pero no había contado con tiempo suficiente para registrarlo adecuadamente antes de que el goblin apareciera―. Yo t-traté de disimular, pero supe que hab-bria p-problemas.

―¿Qué dijo Sholto al respecto? ―quiso saber Petunia.

―N-nada ―dijo Nerth, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Nada bueno_―. ¿Y cuando fue eso? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Como una s-semana atrás ―dijo Nerth.

―¿Por qué razón habrá esperado Sholto toda una semana para poner esto en juego? Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber ―se preguntó Petunia.

―Esta n-noche no habrá luna ―dijo Nerth, acercándose a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas para mirar afuera―. S-siempre hay mucha actividad durante esas noches. Yo p-pienso que él apostaría a que nosotros no p-podriamos seguirlo de inmediato.

―¿Cuándo sale él normalmente? ―inquirió Petunia.

―A m-medianoche ―dijo Nerth―. Así que puedes apostar a que saldrá apenas caiga la noche, en caso que se haya equivocado con nosotros.

―Alrededor de las ocho de la noche entonces ―dijo Petunia―. Eneas, ¿seria posible hacer uso de un Hébrido para hacer un poco de espionaje?

De hecho lo era. Eneas fue de regreso a la Reserva por el Flú, y regresó no solamente con un Hébrido de tamaño normal, sino que también con Volodya, quien según dijo él, insistió en venir. Tanto el Panza de Hierro como su traductor estuvieron encantados de verse de nuevo al reencontrarse en la terraza de la Mansión Mayhew; durante la conmoción, Nerth hasta se olvidó de tartamudear.

Eneas indicó―. Tu tendrás que venir con nosotros, Petunia. Yo no sé que debemos buscar.

―Eso hace que seamos dos ―dijo Petunia, porque ella había temido que él dijera eso, y no sentía demasiado entusiasmo. Había odiado su cabalgata anterior, aunque debía admitir que esa noche no estaba en su mejor estado, y además estaba transfigurada. Pero montar un dragón tan enorme como Volodya la ponía nerviosa, en especial porque ellos no habían estado en los mejores términos por algún tiempo.

Nerth tradujo―. No t-temas. Él tendrá c-cuidado, y tomaremos precauciones ―y por cierto, Volodya traía puesto un arnés de cuero tejido, con una percha para Nerth, y el espacio para un jinete.

Petunia se apresuró a ponerse su ropa casual más abrigadora, y partieron. Los chicos querían ir, por supuesto, y tomaron mal la negativa. No había tiempo para calmar sus sentimientos tampoco, y con rapidez le pidió al señor Crouch y a Tobias que los vigilaran.

.

Era el anochecer para cuando llegaron a los suburbios de Londres. Petunia, quien conocía demasiado bien Little Whinging, guió al grupo hasta un parque cercano donde haciendo uso del NoMeNotes escondieron a Volodya y al Hébrido Negro que gozaba del regio nombre de Malcolm Canmore(1), quien probó ser el dragón favorito de Eneas. Petunia se transformó en gata, y se montó sobre el lomo de Nerth para ver si los ocupantes de Privet Drive seguían en casa. Apostaba que si Sholto iba a ir a alguna parte, no lo haría hasta que estuviera muy oscuro.

Esa apuesta resultó ser buena; con el uso de su varita y un hechizo que Eneas le enseño con premura, ella determinó que Sholto, por lo menos, *estaba* en casa._ Veamos ahora si puedo leerlo tan bien como pensamos. _

Petunia y Nerth se escondieron detrás de una chimenea en una casa adyacente, lo bastante lejos para que fuera difícil para Sholto el verlos, y esperaban que fuera de rango de su magia. El tiempo pareció pasar muy lentamente, se puso más helado mientras oscurecía más y Petunia tiritó. Sin embargo, Nerth estaba bien y se acomodó a esperar con una ecuanimidad que le daba envidia, acogiéndola bajo su ala―. O-observa con cuidado ―susurró Nerth―. Es difícil verlo en la o-oscuridad, y su t-técnica de ocultamiento es muy buena. O-ojo con la ventana del ático, esa ruta usa casi siempre al salir, especialmente si n-no quiere que lo vean ―Petunia vio que Nerth lanzaba un hechizo sin varita a dicha ventana.

―¿Que fue eso? ―le preguntó.

―Hechizo de seguimiento ―murmuró―. Lo arreglé p-para que siga a quien salga por esa ventana. Espero tener razón.

Resultó ser que la tenía. Petunia, de no haberse estado concentrando allí se hubiera perdido la salida de Sholto por ahí. Él se movió lentamente y claramente pendiente para ver si era vigilado, así que ella permaneció inmóvil.

―¡Allá v-va! ―susurró Nerth. Petunia se subió a su lomo, y el Péist regresó hasta el parque donde estaban Eneas y los dragones grandes.

Petunia volvió a ser humana, y con la ayuda de Eneas se amarró en la sección de pasajeros del arnés de Volodya. Pronto estuvieron en el aire, y el hechizo seguidor de Nerth marcó la ruta a seguir. No estaban lo bastante cerca como para ver al mismo Sholto, y Petunia podía tan sólo orar que él no los sintiera.

Al principio el vuelo fue excitante, hasta divertido, pero mientras continuaban se puso cada vez más helado y Petunia comenzó a desear encontrarse en su casa junto al fuego, con sus niños, dragones y elfos. Sin mencionar al señor Crouch y Tobias, que se llevaban bien y mejor de lo que ella esperaría. No estaba segura si el señor Crouch sabía exactamente quien era Tobias, pero parecía disfrutar de su compañía, tomando la tarea de enseñarle ajedrez mágico. (El señor Crouch era un profesor tan natural que ella se preguntaba como el hombre habría conseguido evitar esa profesión)

Mientras volaban al norte, el clima se volvió cada vez más tempestuoso, y los vientos más fuertes. Al principio, los vientos se les cruzaban, pero cuando la señal mágica los condujo hacia el este, se encontraron luchando directamente con ellos. Malcom tuvo que dejar de guiar y dpermitir que lo hiciera Volodya; solamente el enorme Panza de Hierra tenía la fuerza para continuar siguiendo la señal, y el Hébrido más pequeño tuvo que seguir volando detrás para conseguirlo. Esto pareció herir el orgullo de Malcom, pero Eneas lo urgió a continuar.

Petunia se preguntó como Sholto conseguía volar con ese viento; era muchísimo más pequeño que Malcom. ¿La señal que seguían era confiable, o quizás no hacían más que seguir un señuelo mágico? A ella eso le parecía cada vez más. Mientras aumentaba el frio y era cada vez más difícil navegar, Petunia estuvo a punto de desistir la persecución, cuando de pronto las nubes se abrieron y vieron la señal descendiendo hacia . . . algo, que no sabían que era. ¿El océano?

―¿Lo seguimos? ―gritó ella, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el ventarrón.

La respuesta de Eneas fue dar la vuelta a Malcom y hacer precisamente eso. Volodya vaciló, entonces un relámpago iluminó el cielo y sólo por un instante pudieron ver que la señal los dirigía a tierra. Con un esfuerzo tremendo, Volodya dobló sus enormes alas y comenzó a descender en tanto sus pasajeros se aferraban a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo cuando otro relámpago iluminaba el cielo, Petunia vio de nuevo su destino, tan sólo por un instante. Esta vez fue más claro. Ella comenzó a gritar contra el viento, tratando de detener a Eneas quien no le prestaba atención, sin conseguirlo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Por el rey Malcom III de Escocia (s.11) Conocido como Canmore, dio inicio al gobierno de la Casa de Canmore, que duraría dos siglos: en gaélico, se decía Ceann mor, Caennmor, que significaba tanto cabeza grande como gran jefe.(wikipwedia)

Creo que ya imaginan a donde llegaron . Muchas gracias por comentar y favorecer y seguir este fic.

-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	116. Allá arriba en medio del aire

**Nota de la Autora: **El nombre de este capitulo es por el viejo himno de iglesia: Ezekiel Saw the Wheel.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 116: "ALLA ARRIBA EN MEDIO DEL AIRE"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia, Eneas y los dragones asaltan la mítica isla de Drear en persecución de su presunto dueño._

**oOo**

Petunia gritó hasta quedar afónica, pero los ruidos del viento no permitieron que Eneas la escuchara. Entonces buscó a tientas su varita, pero el suelo se acercaba demasiado rápido. Volodya, a pesar de los embates de la tormenta, consiguió controlar el descenso a último minuto y ejecutar un perfecto aterrizaje de cuatro puntos, quizás porque era demasiado pesado para que el viento lo moviera. Petunia encontró su varita, la sacó y usó un_ Lumos_ para iluminar la oscuridad.

Vio con alivio que Nerth todavía se aferraba a su parte del arnés. Sin embargo, no consiguió ver ni a Malcom ni a Eneas en ninguna parte. ¿Los habría desviado el viento o habrían aterrizado en alguna parte cercana?

―¿Dónde estamos? ―gritó ella―. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sabe?

Era una pregunta estúpida, lo comprendió tan pronto la hizo, así que se sorprendió cuando Nerth le respondió―. Cerca de la costa del n-norte de Escocia ―gritó―. Y-yo debería saberlo, porque tengo experiencia haciendo mapas de las rutas de v-vuelo de Sholto.

Así que su primer instinto fue el correcto. _¿Dónde iría Sholto a esconder algo? A la Isla de Drear. Aislada, infestada por depredadores, e imposible de encontrar, a menos que fueras un dragón, por supuesto. Además de ser su propio territorio._

―¡Nerth! ―gritó ella―. ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ojo con los Peludos MacBoons!

Nerth no le preguntó lo que quería decir, ni Volodya. _Luego, lo saben._

Bajo la teoría de que un enorme dragón echa fuego podría llegar a desalentar hasta a un Peludo MacBoon, y quizás hasta dos, Petunia se quedó dentro del arnés. El viento congelaba los huesos, sin embargo, y era obvio que necesitarían de un refugio hasta que terminara la tormenta. Volodya tomó vuelo, volando bastante pegado al suelo. Su peso y tamaño significaba que el viento no conseguía levantarlo más arriba o empujarlo de costado, a pesar de lo mucho que tratara, para gran alivio de Petunia.

―¡Busquen a Eneas y Malcom! ―gritó Petunia, pero no vio señales de ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a un montón de viviendas de piedra, oscuras y aparentemente sin habitar, con las puertas y postigos colgando. La villa McClivert, pensó Petunia. Las casas eran demasiado pequeñas para albergar a Volodya, pero Petunia recordó la historia de Hamish acerca de unas cuevas en las alturas a sotavento. Le gritó esta información a Nerth, quien la tradujo a Volodya. Este último voló sobre la villa, lo bastante cerca para que sus pasajeros vieron el lugar que parecía totalmente abandonado, y se dirigió hacia las cuevas.

Pero una vez que alcanzaron altura, los vientos crecieron todavía más. Solamente un dragón con la fuerza y determinación de Volodya podría haber hecho este viaje. Pero hasta a él le llevó algún tiempo. Una vez que llegaron allí, Petunia usó su varita para saber si estaba libre de MacBoons, entre otras cosas. Resultó ser así, y descubrieron adentro hasta un arroyuelo. Sellaron la boca de la cueva con cada hechizo que Nerth y ella conocían, y se acomodaron a esperar que cesara la tormenta.

Después de usar su varita para comenzar un fuego, Petunia comenzó a dudar de sus decisiones―. ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ―le preguntó a Nerth―. ¿Cómo fue que perdimos la pista?

Nerth se veía sombrío, y los dos dragones iniciaron una conversación extensa en su lenguaje antes de que él le respondiera―. D-diría que la única forma en que él pudo haber evitado el hechizo fue haber usado magia para inutilizarlo ―dijo él―. P-pero Drear es Inubicable. P-podria ser que los hechizos inubicables anularon el de seguimiento. El resultado es desconocido.

―¿Y eso qué significa? ―preguntó Petunia, sintiéndose helada, cansada y frustrada.

―No creo que él supiera que lo estábamos s-siguiendo ―dijo Nerth.

Petunia no estaba tan segura de eso, pero no discutió.

―Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, caballeros ―dijo ella―. Tenemos que conseguir que Sholto forme parte de la Cofradía Caza Horcrux, o nada. No más agente libre. Sencillamente no podemos seguir con eso.

Volodya y Nerth no le discutieron; en vez de eso sostuvieron otra larga conversación entre ellos mientras Petunia esperaba con ansiedad. Se le ocurrió que dependía completamente de esos dos para regresar a salvo a tierra firme, y existía la posibilidad de que no fueran los aliados que ella esperaba que fueran. Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, porque no deseaba examinarlo. _Tengo que confiar en alguien, ¿no es así?. Soy una Gryffindor después de todo._

―Volodya n-no comprende por qué Sholto quiere los Horcruxes ―reportó Nerth―. Parece que para él esto es algo más que un j-juego.

―Oh, seguro que es algo más que un juego ―dijo Petunia, y avergonzada tras sus dudas decidió lanzar toda precaución al viento para contarles todo lo que conocía acerca de los orígenes de Sholto.

Nerth empezó a traducirle a Volodya―. Eso explica m-mucho ―aunque Petunia notó, para futuras referencias, que el dragón más pequeño no pareció tan sorprendido como el más grande. O mejor dicho, no actuó para nada sorprendido. _Entonces los dragones miniatura lo saben._

―Bueno ―dijo ella―, puede que explique mucho, pero yo todavía no sé que fue de Catón y Theodora. Todavía no, de cualquier manera. Todavía espero que el señor Crouch termine sus traducciones. Sé que ambos tenían obsesiones: Catón con Voldemort, y Theodora con este lugar: la isla de Drear, que fuera su hogar ancestral. Pienso que debemos deducir que ambos le pasaron estas obsesiones a Sholto, pero hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Una enorme es Cressida Mayhew, y porque ella envió lejos a Sholto. Después de todo, él era su sobrino, ¿no es cierto?, y ella lo sabía. Pero al parecer ella prefirió a Algy antes que a él.

Nerth le dio una mirada de soslayo, la cual ella no supo interpretar―. ¿Algy no te ha contado el porqué? ―le preguntó a ella.

―Él dijo que Sholto estaba tratando de conseguir que Cressida hiciera cosas que ella no quería hacer ―dijo Petunia.

Nerth lucio dolido, y dijo―. Pregúntaselo de nuevo, Petunia, y c-consigue que esta vez te diga la v-verdad.

―¡Algy no me mentiría! ―exclamó Petunia.

―Probablemente n-no *mintió*, _per se_ ―dijo Nerth―. Tan sólo n-no te contó toda la historia.

_Y eso es completamente posible, considerando la manera en que los dragones miniatura se mueven en la vida._

Nerth no dijo más con respecto al tema, pero Volodya no actuó con tanta reticencia.

Nerth le tradujo de forma renuente―. Es algo de los dragones m-miniatura ―cuando después de unas pocas frases más, Nerth no le tradujo, Volodya lo miró en forma ominosa dando un rugido distintivo, si bien apagado. Las estalactitas de la cueva temblaron. Nerth lució amotinado, para asombro de Petunia, pero después de una larga pausa, el_ Péist_ masculló―. Son t-todos excéntricos. Es la casta Mayhew.

―Yo también soy una Mayhew ―señaló Petunia.

―S-sí, lo eres, ¡y n-no puedes imaginar lo decepcionados que estuvimos nosotros con tu forma animaga! ―dijo Nerth con franqueza―. ¡Queríamos que fueras un dragón!

―¿*_Nosotros_*? ―inquirió Petunia.

―La red de d-dragones ―dijo Nerth―. ¡Y en vez de eso, ser un gato tonto! Por supuesto que siempre podemos arreglar eso, de tener que hacerlo. Y-ya ha sido hecho antes.

―Me encuentro muy contenta con mi forma animaga ―dijo Petunia con firmeza― y no quiero cambiarla. No hay nada de malo con los gatos ―_y ellos no son tontos tampoco, maldición._

Nerth le dio una mirada exasperada, pero no dijo más. Pero Volodya *sí* tenía algo que decir, y Nerth tuvo que ser coaccionado por él, y más de una vez, para que lo tradujera―. E-ellos son grandes chismosos y maquinadores ―dijo con renuencia.

Petunia abrió la boca para rebatir esto, y después la cerró sin hacerlo. Ella siempre había sospechado que Sholto era un maquinador, y Algy un chismoso, pero hasta la fecha nunca se le había ocurrido que fueran las dos cosas; pero ¿y si ella se había equivocado? _No sería la primera vez, eso es seguro._

―No pensé que Sholto fuera de la red de dragones ―le dijo ella a Nerth.

Nerth no la miró―. No e-es ―se examinó una de sus garras con gran interés―. N-no de manera general, aunque la usaría si necesitara algo, y para descubrir que está sucediendo. S-siempre pensó que era demasiado bueno para el resto de n-nosotros.

―Es el único Hébrido Negro ―dijo Petunia―. Por cuanto yo sé. Todo el resto de ustedes son Verdes Galeses.

Nerth alzó la cabeza y le dio una mirada alerta, sin decir nada. Petunia dijo, avergonzada―. Bueno, disculpa, eso no es del todo correcto; tu eres parte _Péist_, lo sé. ¿Existen otras mezclas?

Nerth asintió, sin comentar._ ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? _Pero cuando ella le hizo la pregunta en forma directa a Nerth, él meneó la cabeza y dijo―: Pregúntale a Algy.

Petunia cedió de momento. Se sentía cansada y sedienta, así que se sintió agradecida de tener unas barras de chocolate, galletas y té en sus bolsillos. El arnés de Volodya contenía comida seca para dragones, con agua produjeron lo suficiente para evitar sentir hambre, pero no era lo suficiente para una larga estadía. El viento seguía aullando con fuerza afuera de la caverna, y estaba claro que todavía no podían marcharse.

Petunia le preguntó a Volodya mientras comían―: ¿Qué creen que sucedió con Eneas y Malcom?

Volodya era de la opinión que debían haber sido desviados por la fuerza de la tormenta de regreso a tierra firme, y estarían allí lo bastante a salvo, aunque estarían helados e incómodos. Petunia esperaba fervientemente que estuviera en lo correcto, pero concluyó que no tenía razón preocuparse por ello ya que no podían hacer nada por ayudarlos en ese momento.

Se acomodaron para pasar una noche incómoda; a pesar de que Petunia pudo conjurar colchones y mantas, nadie pareció conseguir descansar mucho. Nerth estaba intranquilo, y Volodya murmuraba y hacia ruidos agudos en su sueño, como una versión gigante de Algy.

―Ese viento aúlla como una b-banshee ―murmuró Nerth. Petunia nunca lo había escuchado usar antes esa expresión irlandesa.

―¿Espantan en este lugar? ―le preguntó a él, sentándose con un escalofrío. No tenía razón tratar de dormir.

―Aquí no ―contestó él pronto―. Pero hay f-fantasmas en esa villa; uno se da c-cuenta.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

Nerth se encogió de hombros―. En mi viejo hogar había f-fantasmas. A mi ama le gustaba hablar con e-ellos; la p-pobre mujer no tenía nadie con quien hablar, aparte de mi, su familia la desatendía sin ninguna v-vergüenza. Yo reconozco los s-signos, porque ella me enseñó a reconocer cuando ellos estaban ahí y como convocarlos cuando n-no estaban. Los v-vi allá abajo, en la villa. M-muchos de ellos.

Petunia no lo dudó ni por un instante. Una muerte pacífica en tu cama después de una vida larga bien vivida no conducía generalmente a una carrera como un ser incorpóreo, pero Drear era una lugar que fue testigo de muchas muertes repentinas y arbitrarias.

―Me pregunto si no deberíamos bajar hasta allí y hablar con ellos ―comentó ella, sobándose los brazos. Tenia frio a pesar de las mantas―. Podríamos llegar a enterarnos de algo ―_Elvira ha sido una fuente de información, aunque debo admitir que hasta ahora no ha sido de mucho uso..._

Nerth le dio una mirada maravillada―. ¡No creo que nadie pueda vencer tu temeridad, Petunia! ¿Acaso has perdido la c-cabeza?

―Probablemente ―dijo Petunia―. Estoy desesperada, lo cual es básicamente el problema, me supongo. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que yo creo que cuando menos debe haber un fantasma por aquí, Nerth.

―¿Y q-quién sería ese? ―Nerth se la quedó mirando.

Petunia le explicó acerca del desafortunado MacFusty asesinado por los MacBoons cuando los Rangers sacaron a Theodora de Drear―. Eso debe haber ocurrido algún tiempo atrás, pero su muerte ciertamente califica para producir un fantasma potencial, diría yo, por lo repentino y violento. De acuerdo con Hamish MacFusty, el hombre resultó muerto afuera de esta misma caverna.

―V-veremos eso tal vez por la mañana, si Volodya quiere ―dijo Nerth―. ¡P-pero ahora no! Los MacBoons podrían ser un peligro en la oscuridad ―_y no tan sólo en la oscuridad_.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó un gris amanecer, Volodya no se sintió inclinado a ir en una cacería de fantasmas por la villa. Ni tampoco Nerth, a juzgar por su expresión. Todos los ruegos de Petunia cayeron en oídos sordos. Por fin, después de mucho debate, un exasperado Volodya sugirió que llegaran a un compromiso: llamar al fantasma local (y con eso se refería al difunto Ranger) dentro de la caverna y hablar con él. O con *eso*, Petunia no estaba muy segura del pronombre. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque con dudas, a pesar de que sin duda era mejor que nada, no estaba segura de que podría decirles el fantasma. _Seguramente uno de los fantasmas de la villa sabría más cosas, ¿no?_

Aun así, observó con interés como Nerth convocaba al fantasma, usando magia sin varitas. Nunca antes había visto la técnica, pero probó ser similar a como Pompeyo le mostrara una noche durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, cuando trataba de localizar a los niños en medio de todo el revuelo.

Eso, pues Petunia había decidido ir por el pronombre neutral hasta estar segura, se materializó adentro de la caverna, como si estuviera renuente a hacerlo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con rostro ancho, una barba bien recortada, kilt y tartán que envolvió alrededor de su cuello y torso, como si tuviera frio.

―¿Qué rayos quieren? ―espetó. _Y así tanto por neutralidad._ Su acento era tan fuerte como Petunia apenas logró comprenderlo.

―Q-queremos hablar c-contigo ―dijo Nerth.

―Bueno ―gruñó el fantasma―, si eso quieren, no están haciendo muy buen trabajo.

Por un instante, una mirada herida cruzó el rostro de Nerth, y Volodya se dio cuenta. Miró con rabia al antiguo Ranger, y le dirigió un rugido agudo que volvió a sacudir la caverna.

El fantasma le devolvió la mirada airada―. ¡Condenada bestia ruidosa! ¿Cómo puede soportarlo?

Petunia se recordó a si misma que este hombre había muerto de una forma muy poco placentera, y suprimió su deseo de ser lo más grosera posible―. Usted acaba de insultar a su mejor amigo ―dijo ella con frialdad―. ¿Espera que lo aplauda?

El fantasma masculló algo en gaélico que Petunia estuvo contenta de no comprender. Lo cual no fue el caso de Nerth a juzgar por la expresión. Para prevenir una trifulca en un espacio tan confinado, Petunia se apresuró a hablar, preguntándole al fantasma su nombre.

―Aillig MacFusty ―contestó él, frunciéndoles el ceño.

―Lamentamos mucho molestarlo ―dijo Petunia, tratando de ser educada.

―Y yo también lo lamento ―dijo Aillig―. Así que ¿por qué entonces me esta molestando? ¿Acaso no he ganado un poco de paz?

―Sí, por supuesto que sí ―contestó ella, preguntándose como apaciguar a este fantasma tan antipático. _A ver si alguna vez vuelvo a quejarme de Elvira, recuerdo esto. Parece que podría haber sido mucho peor._

Petunia intentó de nuevo―. Nosotros necesitamos de su ayuda, Ranger MacFusty.

―¿Ah, si? ―dijo con los ojos airados―. ¿Cree que eso me importa?

―No, supongo que no ―dijo Petunia, su paciencia perdiéndose un tanto. _Puede ser algo bueno que el hombre este muerto, porque no estoy segura que haya podido vivir mucho más. Puede que hasta haya querido probado mi primer Avada Kedavra en su dirección general._

―¿Es que no basta con los MacBoons? ―quiso saber Aillig―. ¡Ahora también tengo que soportar dragones!

―¡Y v-viceversa! ―murmuró Nerth.

―¡Escuché eso! ―exclamó Aillig.

―Y se lo merece ―dijo Petunia, abandonando todo tacto. _Probablemente se pierda en éste, de todas maneras._

―¡Pero que bueno! ―dijo el fantasma con amargura―. Yo no los invité, ¿o si?

―No, no lo hizo ―dijo Petunia―, pero si ahora nos ayuda, lo dejaremos en paz, se lo prometo, y lo más pronto posible. No hemos venido hasta aquí a molestarlo, estábamos buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Aillig le dio una mirada calculadora―. ¿Y quién sería ese?

―Un pequeño dragón negro ―dijo Petunia―. El hijo de uno que atrajo aquí a los Rangers en primer lugar, de hecho ―añadió ella, preguntándose si cometía un error siendo tan franca.

Fue como si pasaran una esponja por el rostro de Aillig, su sorpresa desapareció dejando una expresión en blanco.

―No me diga ―había un trasfondo en su voz que no supo interpretar.

Petunia esperó, pero Aillig guardó silencio por un largo rato. Cansándose del juego, ella le preguntó por fin―: ¿Lo ha visto?

―Sí, eso sí ―dijo mirándola a los ojos―. Más de una vez.

―¿Hace poco?

―Tres veces, diría yo ―dijo Aillig―. No menos de eso. Tal vez más ―pero evitó la pregunta de cuando, y Petunia teniendo ya experiencia de que los fantasmas tenían problemas al mantener el paso del tiempo, trató de aclararlo preguntándole―. ¿Lo vio ayer?

Aillig ajustó su tartán alrededor del cuello y se encogió de hombros―. Es difícil decir el tiempo en este sitio, en especial con el invierno cerrándose, y las tormentas azotando todo el día. No fue hace mucho, y eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

―¿Y vio a un dragón grande negro y a su jinete? ―quiso saber entonces Petunia―. Espero que sí, porque el jinete era uno de sus primos.

Esto captó la atención de Aillig de inmediato―. ¿Cuál de ellos? ―exclamó, su semblante agrio cambiando en uno de entusiasmo, y Petunia sintió vergüenza de su irritación anterior con el hombre. _Debe sentirse solitario en este horrendo lugar. Ni siquiera tiene familia entre los otros fantasmas; él es el único afuerino._

―Eneas ―dijo Petunia. Aillig no reconoció el nombre, pero ella no lo esperaba. Eneas debía pertenecer a varias generaciones después de su época. A pesar de ello, Aillig la sorprendió al parecer aceptar su palabra en esto.

―¿Y qué estaba haciendo uno de mis primos por aquí? ―quiso saber el fantasma, en un tono mucho más agradable que antes. Petunia comenzó a sentir algo más de esperanzas de obtener alguna información útil de él―. ¿Estaba buscándome?

―Su primo es amigo mio, y nosotros estábamos buscando un artefacto robado por un dragón ―dijo Petunia―. Lo seguimos hasta aquí.

―Esa no es ninguna sorpresa ―masculló Aillig. Él se encontraba claramente decepcionado―. Son unos bestias sin principios. También impredecibles. Los pequeños lo son, de todos modos.

Nerth fue a protestar, y Petunia palmeó su cuello para calmarlo diciendo―: Sholto es la excepción de la regla, como lo fue su madre. Nerth, aquí presente, es un dragón miniatura y es uno *muy* honrado ―para su sorpresa, Nerth se encogió ante esto.

―Es un Galés ―dijo Aillig, mirando fijamente a Nerth―. Quizás sea así. Pero los negros son Escoceses, y retorcidos ―_oh, y que lo digan. Hasta los fantasmas locales están de acuerdo con eso._

―Su nombre es Sholto ―dijo Petunia―. Me refiero al dragón en cuestión. Es de la mayor importancia que recuperemos el objeto que él tomó.

―Debe tratarse entonces de una pieza brillante ―dijo Aillig, mirándola de refilón.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Lo es. Una copa pequeña de oro, de hecho.

Aillig resopló―. Entonces es un pelagatos. ¡Una copa pequeña de oro! ¿De qué le vale una copa pequeña de oro a un dragón? A ellos les gustan las cosas llamativas, a todos ellos, ¡mientras más chillona mejor! A ellos les gustan las cosas que puedan ponerse, eso es todavía mejor.

―La copa contiene un hechizo que la hace extremadamente peligrosa ―dijo Petunia―. El dragón no se dio cuenta de eso ―_oh, rayos, claro que lo sabe, pero piensa que las reglas no se aplican a él, ni siquiera las mágicas._

Aillig se encogió de hombros―. Entonces hay que dejar que él coseche lo sembrado. ¿Por qué eso debe importar?

―No podemos hacer eso ―dijo Petunia―. El hechizo en la copa debe ser destruido. Necesitamos encontrarla, y hacerlo apropiadamente.

Aillig calló por un rato, y luego, a modo de nada―. Odio estar aquí.

Petunia esperó y luego dijo―. ¿Ah, si?

―Si yo fuera enterrado apropiadamente, podría encontrar descanso ―dijo Aillig.

Petunia pensó en la pobre Elvira, y asintió. _¿Acaso alguien quiere ser un fantasma? Probablemente no._

―Los Rangers sólo recobraron parte de mi cuerpo ―dijo Aillig, desenrollando su tartán para mostrar a una horrorizada Petunia como faltaba una buena porción de su cuerpo entre su mentón y cintura. Ella trató de no reaccionar, pero un jadeo escapó sus labios a pesar de ello. Aillig apenas pareció notarlo―. Esos malditos MacBoons se llevaron el mejor pedazo, como puede ver.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia débilmente.

―Entonces hagamos un trato ―continuó Aillig―. Yo le mostraré donde esta la copa. Yo sé donde la tiene escondida el dragón. Usted reúne el resto de mis huesos... yo le mostraré también donde están... y los juntará con los que se llevaron los Rangers. Déme un entierro adecuado entre los míos, con todos mis pedazos reunidos.

―Sí, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia.

Aillig le dio una mirada incandescente―. Jurémelo ―y Petunia juró. Dadas las circunstancias, ella habría estado dispuesta a hacerlo sin necesidad de que Aillig cumpliera su parte del trato, pero la presencia de los MacBoons sin duda lo tornaba más peligroso, de modo que no le sorprendió que él pidiera un juramento. Ella esperaba protestas por parte de los dragones, pero, para su sorpresa, ambos guardaron silencio.

Pasó otra hora más, sin embargo, para que la tormenta comenzara a disminuir un poco. En el intertanto, Aillig los previno contra los MacBoon―. No se crean que ellos no saben que ustedes están aquí, porque no puedan verlos. Porque es seguro que ellos lo saben, y están sentados afuera esperándolos. Ellos pueden oler su presa en el aire, todos ellos. Salgan con fuerza, si es que salen.

Nerth le tradujo a Volodya―. Eso q-quiere decir que yo voy p-primero. Pareció tranquilo ante la idea.

―¿Usted sabe en realidad dónde esta la copa? ―le preguntó Petunia a Aillig―. Disculpe que hable con tanta franqueza, pero ya he participado en muchas búsquedas inútiles, especialmente relacionadas con horc... la copa.

Aillig no pareció notar el lapsus―. Lo he estado observando cuando viene de noche ―dijo sombrío―. Al principio no sabía porque estaba aquí. La primera vez un hombre se encontraba con él; después de eso vino solo. Pensó en esconder la copa en la villa... me refiero a la McClivert... él pareció estar enfocado en esa dirección. Pero al final, había demasiados fantasmas allí, creo. Me imagino que temió que fueran a delatarlo ―se rio sin alegría.

―¿Y él sabía que usted estaba aquí? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No ―respondió Aillig―, porque nunca me aparecí mientras él estuvo aquí, y él no realizó el encantamiento de evocación. No pensó que fuera necesario ―_Sholto se confió en lo que le habían contado. Él no sabía nada de Aillig, o no lo recordó._

Aillig continuó―: Él puede volar, así que debía actuar con rapidez, y mantener una distancia razonable.

Nerth preguntó―: ¿P-por qué lo seguiste?

―Existe muy poca diversión en este infierno congelado ―dijo Aillig, encogiéndose de hombros―, y sentí curiosidad. Después de todo, fue otro dragón negro enano quien me condujo a mi perdición, ¿no? Al principio me preguntaba si acaso sería el mismo. Pero no lo era, y eso lo vi luego.

―¿Y no dejó de seguirlo? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Seguía sintiendo curiosidad ―respondió Aillig―. Y esperaba que él me condujera al otro. A la hembra ―hubo una nota dura en su voz en esto último que hizo que Petunia se estremeciera.

―¿No ha vuelto a verla a ella? ―inquirió ella―. ¿Desde el primer día que la siguieron hasta aquí?

―No ―dijo Aillig. Petunia estuvo segura que estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar. Ella necesitaba la cooperación de Aillig con desesperación, y comenzar a pelear con él no sería de ayuda.

Comenzó a aclarar en el exterior de la caverna, y ellos se prepararon a dejarla. Como habían acordado, Volodya fue primero. Y, tal como predijera Aillig, los MacBoons los atacaron con fuerza tan pronto salieron de la cueva. Petunia contó a diez de ellos, todos crecidos.

Por suerte Volodya pudo hacer frente a ese reto. Procedió a cubrirlos con fuego, literalmente, y los Quintapeds chillaron furiosos en retirada. Esto hubiera resultado divertido para Petunia, de no haber ella presenciado de cerca el daño que infligieran en el desafortunado Aillig.

Petunia se transformó en su forma de gata, y se subió sobre Nerth. Aillig voló junto a ellos para señalarles la ruta. Con Volodya cubriendo su retaguardia ellos pudieron hacer progresos. Pero el viento todavía rugía en altura, y Nerth se vio forzado a aferrarse del dragón más grande para evitar ser barrido lejos.

Al principio, Aillig los guio hacia arriba y después hacia abajo por una ruta escarpada hacia el océano. Existían varias cuevas por el camino, y Petunia pudo darse cuenta que de no contar con la ayuda de Aillig no habrían podido descubrir nada, en especial si tenían que pelear para repeler ataques periódicos de los Quintapeds durante su búsqueda.

Por fin, el fantasma les hizo señas para que se detuvieran. Se encontraban en un valle estrecho pequeño entre dos alturas. Se encontraba en una penumbra molesta donde ella pudo ver poco.

Aillig se detuvo y siseó―. Use su varita.

―_Lumos_ ―susurró Petunia, debiendo volver a su forma humana para hacerlo. Se sentía terriblemente expuesta en este punto. Si los MacBoons se dejaban caer sobre ellos, se encontrarían indefensos. Aun con la luz, ella no pido ver ninguna caverna en las rocas a cada lado.

―Detrás de esos arbustos ―dijo Aillig. Nerth ayudó a Petunia a hacerlos a un lado. La entrada de la caverna que descubrieron era demasiado pequeña para el resto del grupo, así que Nerth entró solo mientras Petunia sostenía su varita a la entrada para que él pudiera ver.

Después de lo que a ella le pareció un rato muy largo, Nerth salió cargando una bolsa de cuero en su hocico. La dejó caer a los pies de Petunia justo cuando ella escuchó el trueno de patas deformes en el sendero arriba de sus cabezas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Petunia sale de una y se mete en otra peor...

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y leer el fic.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	117. Molinos Obscuros y Satánicos

**Nota de la Autora: **Gracias por sus comentarios, el nombre de este capitulo es por William Blake.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**xxx**

**CAPÍTULO 117: "Molinos Obscuros y Satánicos"(1)**

**.  
**

_En el cual los Quintapeds tienen un buen día, cortesía de su víctima; y Severus Snape descubre algo que nadie quería que descubriera. Y estalla un escándalo._

**~~oOo~~**

Petunia ahogó un grito. Volodya giró con rapidez y golpeó a la horda que se les venia encima con un muro de fuego. Al principio, los gruesos pelajes de los Quintapeds parecieron darles una considerable protección contra el fuego, y siguieron impulsados hacia adelante, pero en ese espacio confinado y resbaloso comenzaron a caer en medio de una batahola confusa. Por lo cual, no parecieron conseguir retirarse. Petunia apartó la mirada, y vio a Aillig a su lado observando cada momento con avidez.

Petunia tomó con rapidez la bolsa de cuero y Nerth y ella se lanzaron sobre el lomo de Volodya. Éste comenzó dejar escapar otra oleada de fuego para cubrir su retirada, y los Quintapeds comenzaron a gritar; gritos humanos, pensó Petunia, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

Aillig, también apostado sobre el lomo de Volodya masculló―: ¡No se atreva a sentir lástima por ellos! ¡Ellos lamerían sus huesos y reirían!

_Buen punto. Mejor recordarlo._

Y lo recordó cuando, para poner más peligro a su peliaguda situación, un grupo de Quintapeds apareció en el sendero *debajo* de ellos. Ahora estaban completamente rodeados.

―¡Sube! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Rápido!

Volodya trató de hacer precisamente eso, mientras mantenía un grupo cubierto con fuego; Nerth hizo lo mismo con los Quintapeds del otro extremo, que eran menos numerosos. Pero el enorme Panza de Hierro no contaba con el espacio suficiente para abrir sus alas (se encontraba encajado en medio de un valle estrecho), podía moverse por el sendero porque no había sido bloqueado, pero no podía volar hacia arriba. El fuego y humo necesarios para combatir a los Quintapeds en ambos lados del camino ahora comenzaba a abrumar a su grupo. Petunia tosía miserablemente, preguntándose como la situación se habría salido de control tan rápidamente, y si acaso era ya hora de comenzar a entrar en pánico.

Antes de llegar a eso, Aillig la sorprendió con un bramido fuerte, prolongado y melancólico, semejante a una sirena de niebla. Lo repitió, más fuerte y más largo, y el efecto sobre los Quintapeds fue inmediato. Los que estaban en la parte de arriba del sendero, incluso aquellos medio achicharrados por las llamas de Volodya, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron con toda la velocidad provista por contar con cinco patas torcidas. Los que estaban sendero abajo, trataron de encaramarse para llegar arriba, inclusive sobre un sorprendido Volodya, para seguir a sus compañeros.

―¡Pero que rayos…! ―exclamó Petunia. Pero Volodya no perdió su tiempo en especulaciones, se apresuró por el sendero ahora despejado y salió disparado de los confines del valle como el corcho de una botella. Una vez libre, desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo hasya el borde del agua, donde había una playa estrecha. Allí aterrizó y desembarcó a sus pasajeros. Era un buen lugar, aun cuando estuviera expuesto a la fuerza del viento, según notó Petunia, que les permitiría ver cuando atacaran los Quintapeds. Pero no logró verlos por ninguna parte; parecían haber desaparecido.

Volodya hizo un comentario en lengua de dragones, y Nerth le tradujo―: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿P-por qué ellos escaparon? ―_muy buena pregunta._

Aillig les dio una mirada astuta―. He estado aquí por largo tiempo ―fue lo que dijo.

―Esa no es exactamente una respuesta, ¿o si? ―dijo Petunia.

―Esa es su llamada de apareamiento ―dijo Aillig, con una sonrisa torcida―. Cuando las hembras están en celo, por decirlo así, y se lo dejan saber a los machos de esa manera.

Hasta Volodya se echo a reír cuando Nerth le tradujo esto. Petunia, sin embargo, sintió que no había tiempo para más conversaciones; ella quería saber cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que los Quintapeds regresaran.

―Eso depende ―dijo Aillig―, si acaso las hembras se están sintiendo receptivas o no. Si lo están, será cerca de una hora, coordinar diez patas torcidas lleva algo de tiempo; y si no, será la mitad de eso ―_no es mucho tiempo entonces._

Petunia soltó el bolso de cuero y miró dentro. Sacó de allí lo que se parecía mucho a la Copa Hufflepuff (ya había tenido muchas decepciones en esa área, y no estaba segura de nada ahora).

―Voy a asumir que esta es la Copa ―dijo ella―, principalmente porque no tenemos tiempo para que no lo sea ―la volvió a meter dentro de la bolsa, y preguntó―: ¿Dónde están tus huesos, Aillig? ―_la que era una pregunta rara para hacer a cualquiera, si piensas en ello._

Aillig los dirigió a un punto afuera de la caverna donde habían pasado la noche, directamente contra un inmenso peñasco adyacente a la entrada, e instruyó a Petunia para que excavara. Conjurando una pala, y una bolsa de lona, ello hizo precisamente eso. Perturbar tumbas no era algo que disfrutara, pero después del rescate espectacular de Aillig se sentía obligada a hacerlo sin quejarse.

La muerte del Ranger había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo que para su alivio no quedaban nada más que huesos. Estos se encontraban manchados con la tierra donde yacían, y parecían grasosos al tacto, así que Petunia los puso dentro de la bolsa de lona tan pronto como pudo, usando su pala―. ¿Eso es todo? ―le preguntó a Aillig.

Aillig le enseñó los que faltaban, y ella trabajó devotamente para recolectarlos. Para ese tiempo, la hora había terminado, al parecer los Quintapeds habían tenido una recepción favorable de las hembras, y ella estaba consciente de que tal vez tendrían que repeler otro ataque por parte de los nativos si ella no terminaba pronto. Por fin, Aillig se pronunció satisfecho de que todos sus huesos todavía en Drear ahora residían dentro de la bolsa de lona.

―Que bueno ―dijo Petunia―, porque sospecho que nuestra estratagema no funcionará dos veces seguidas.

―Eso no lo sabría decir ―dijo Aillig―, porque nunca lo he intentado.

Volodya dijo algo que Nerth no tradujo, aunque se rio. Petunia captó el mensaje de todas maneras―. Vamos andando, *caballeros* ―dijo ella. Los dos dragones que se reían por lo bajo siguieron su sugerencia. Aillig también, signo seguro de que en realidad habían reunido todos sus huesos restantes.

Petunia luego le preguntó a Aillig si tenia sentido esperar mejor clima antes de dejar Drear. El hombre fue tajante―. No en esta época del año. Una vez que inician los ventarrones de otoño, ya no se detienen. Esperen una ráfaga del este, y cuando llegue, vayan por ella. Si esperamos un clima mejor, esperaremos hasta la primavera, si es que duramos tanto tiempo.

―Muy bien, ya capté el mensaje, vamos entonces ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Estas listo, Volodya?

Volodya le dio una mirada tan expresiva que Nerth apenas necesitó traducírselo―. ¡Siempre estoy l-listo! ―dijo el dragón.

El viento gradualmente se volteó hacia el este, y ellos decidieron irse, pero Petunia persuadió a Volodya a realizar una pasada primero por Drear, en caso de que Eneas y Malcom llegaran a encontrarse ahí. El recorrido no mostró nada más que la desastrada villa McClivert―. ¿Acaso los MacBoons no tienen también una villa? ―le preguntó ella a Aillig.

―Sí ―respondió él―, la tenían, pero destrozaron la mayor parte de ella con los años ―señaló lo que a ojos inexpertos no parecía más que un montón de piedras―. Ellos ahora viven en cavernas en la parte baja. Allí tienen muchas donde escoger, créanme ―puesto que Petunia no soportaba la idea de dejar en Drear a Eneas y Malcom si es que habían logrado aterrizar allí, hicieron también un recorrido aéreo por las cuevas, pero no vieron nada. Dado que una inspección de más cerca no era práctico, el grupo decidió meterse dentro del vendaval y dirigirse a casa.

Volodya era un dragón grande, pero tenia poca experiencia en lanzarse en vientos desenfrenados. Por suerte, Aillig había visto a Sholto hacerlo y le dio consejos al Panza de Hierro para ir a lo más alto, doblar sus alas y planear. Los vientos, según dijo, harían el resto. Volodya hizo tal cosa, y Petunia quedó sorprendida con la rapidez que ahora comenzaron a viajar, el viento del este empujándolos sin descanso.

En dos horas avistaron tierra y consiguieron aterrizar allí. Petunia no consiguió identificar el lugar, pero obviamente estaban al norte de Hogsmeade, así que ellos decidieron que Volodya ahora girara hacia el sur, volando mucho más cerca del suelo que en su viaje desde Drear, siguiendo la costa hasta que reconocieron el paisaje familiar del área de Hogsmeade a la distancia.

Empezaba a oscurecer para cuando llegaron a la Mansión. La primera cosa que Petunia vio, con profundo alivio, fue a Malcom Canmore sentado en el patio comiendo tranquilamente su cena, bajo la supervisión de Marcus Agrippa, el segundo bajo el mando de Escipión. La casa se encontraba completamente iluminada, y podía escuchar voces fuertes desde allí, lo que sorprendió a Petunia. _¿Qué estará pasando?_

Agrippa pareció moderadamente complacido de verla, y le contó que Pompeyo y Escipión estaban en Regent's Park. Siendo un elfo relajado, estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato en alzar una tienda para cobijar a Volodya y a Malcom para que pasaran la noche, y en traerles comida caliente a Nerth y Volodya. Cuando hubo hecho estos arreglos, pudo escuchar que los tres dragones hablaban entre ellos mientras tanto.

Nerth salió de allí para ponerla al tanto―. Eneas y Malcom nunca llegaron a aterrizar en Drear. E-ellos continuaron, siguiendo el rastro del hechizo, cuenta Malcom, y los guió l-lejos de la isla.

Petunia indagó―. ¿Y adónde los llevó?

―E-ellos terminaron en las Islas Shetland, d-donde perdieron completamente el rastro. Por mucho tiempo no se d-dieron cuenta que no estábamos siguiéndolos. Ellos intentaron r-regresar por donde venían para ver si lograban vernos, pero sin suerte; hasta usaron hechizos, p-pero no consiguieron rastrear el punto donde nos perdieron. Él dice que Eneas estaba muy alterado. Ahora esta allá adentro, h-hablando con lo que Malcom describe como "un montón de magos estúpidos" ―en este punto Malcom resopló enfatizando su opinión.

Fue entonces cuando fueron interrumpidos por voces airadas desde la Mansión―. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes llevarnos hasta ahí, escocés hijo de perra? ¡Vas a hacerlo, y con mucho gusto, y será ahora mismo!

Eso se escuchaba como Sirius, y Petunia entonces entró en pánico comenzando a correr hacia la puerta principal. Ella llevaba consigo la bolsa de lona, y Nerth fue pisando sus talones. Volodya era demasiado grande para seguirlos, y se sentó en el patio al lado de Malcom, luciendo resignado―. ¡Agrippa te traerá algo de comer, Volodya! ―le dijo ella sobre su hombro.

La sala de la Mansión se encontraba a plena capacidad. Resultó ser que los gritos en efecto provenían de Sirius. Aberforth, Ojo Loco Moody, y Severus Snape también estaban presentes, notó Petunia, así como un Eneas de aspecto cansado, con un ojo morado. Los muchachos estaban parados en medio de la habitación; Dudley pálido y Harry colorado con los puños apretados. El señor Crouch estaba sentado a un lado, viéndose confundido. Dumbledore estaba sentado junto a él, evidentemente tratando de calmarlo. Algy e Ismael también se encontraban allí; el primero sobre su percha y el segundo sobre el respaldo de una silla.

―¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ―preguntó Petunia. Todavía llevaba cargando el bolso de lona que contenía los huesos de Aillig.

―¡Petunia! ―exclamó Algy―. ¿Dónde has estado? ―Ismael voló de inmediato hacia allí aterrizando sobre su hombro, torciendo el cuello para mirarla.

Los magos de la habitación avanzaron hacia ella, todos hablando a la vez. Ella notó que los muchachos se veían tremendamente aliviados. _Snape ha estado siendo muy-Snape, si no me equivoco._

―Buscando algo ―respondió ella―. ¿Es eso un problema?

―Lo es cuando no le cuentas a nadie a donde irás ―dijo Snape, con una sugerencia de rechinar de dientes en su voz.

―No esperaba estar lejos tanto tiempo, y contábamos con un tiempo limitado para actuar ―dijo Petunia―. Eneas, ¿pero que le sucedió a tu ojo?

Eneas hizo una mueca y le dio una mirada distintiva a Sirius.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó Petunia.

Sirius no se mostró arrepentido―. ¡Él no nos quería decir donde estabas! ―exclamó―. Y por lo que dijo, ¡te abandonó!

―¡Él desconocía donde estábamos, y fuimos nosotros quienes lo abandonamos a él, no al revés! ¡Me sorprende de ti! ―Sirius tuvo la gracia de verse avergonzado. Petunia después usó su varita para hacer uno de los hechizos de curación que Madame Pomfrey le enseñara, sanando del ojo de Eneas. Él le hizo luego un guiño.

―Es totalmente ocioso ―dijo Snape con tono acerado― el tratar de razonar con Black, pero ¿acaso olvidaste lo que tus hijos podrían haber pensado a todo esto?

Petunia odiaba cuando Snape tenia razón, pero esta vez tuvo que reconocerlo así. Se había olvidado. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no tomó en cuenta lo que podría estar sucediendo en la casa. Ella le dio a ambos muchachos un abrazo al mismo tiempo y les susurró―. ¡Lo siento mucho!

―No te preocupes, mamá ―le murmuró Dudley―. Esta bien. Pero me alegra mucho verte, y eso es seguro. Sirius ha estado trepándose por las paredes. Creo que esta tomando sus medicinas, pero aun así hizo un tremendo escándalo, y le puso un ojo negro al pobre Eneas estando en eso.

Harry añadió―. Snape ha sido muy desagradable también. ¡Y *él* no tenía ninguna excusa! Seguía diciéndonos que si tu no regresabas él sería nuestro único guardián legal, y que la primera cosa que haría sería desalojar a todos los dragones y a Ismael de la Mansión.

―¡Me gustaría ser testigo invisible cuando él tratara de hacerlo! ―dijo Petunia, tratando de aligerar el tono.

Ismael se rio por lo bajo―. Eso estaría bueno. Haciendo a un lado los echa-fuego, ¿recuerdan esa pieza de artillería? Todavía se encuentra aquí, y Dodger y Charley están más que ansiosos por usarlo.

Los chicos le sonrieron con pocas ganas a Petunia e Ismael―. No creo que llegaran a tener la oportunidad ―dijo Harry con una risita―. Él seria un kebab tamaño familiar en *segundos* ―se escuchaba como si no le importara mucho el presenciarlo. Petunia no se molestó en reprenderlos por esta falta de amor filial, a veces esto también le parecía que seria una buena idea, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir tales opiniones en forma general. Sin embargo, estaba noche estaba demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo.

Dudley le dijo―: Héctor y Titus también estuvieron aquí, sabes. Ellos se fueron para ver si Sholto había regresado a Privet Drive.

En este punto, Snape se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Ya terminaron? ―inquirió en tono ártico―. ¿Podrían compartir su conversación?

―No con usted ―dijo Harry. Petunia le dio un codazo agudo, y él añadió con renuencia―... *señor*.

―Sólo estaba disculpándome con los chicos ―se apresuró a decir Petunia.

―Y haces bien ―dijo Snape cortante―. Yo considero tu comportamiento imperdonable.

Ismael masculló―. ¿Quiere que vaya por sus ojos, señora?

Petunia no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, porque fue entonces que Dudley intervino. Normalmente era el más cortés de los dos chicos, en especial con su padre, ya que como le contara a ella, esto evitaba problemas. Sin embargo, fue quien estalló esta vez―. ¿A quién demonios le importa lo que piensas? ―Petunia se encogió. Dudley era mucho más lento para enojarse que Harry, pero una vez que lo hacia, era mucho más difícil hacer que se disculpara.

―¿Perdón? ―los ojos de Snape fueron de inmediato a su hijo mayor.

―Ya era hora ―fue la contribución de Harry.

Petunia le dio a ambos muchachos un apretón en los hombros sacudiéndolos un poco, y pretendiendo calma les dijo―: Ya basta de eso, si me hacen el favor ―y a Snape le dijo―. Como has notado, ellos están muy alterados. Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación sin que los chicos estén presentes, Severus, ¿no te parece?

Snape estaba mirando con ira a sus retoños, quienes le devolvían la mirada, sin responder.

Sirius, quien había estado escuchando todo esto, ahora entró en la arena―. ¿Qué te da el derecho de decir algo, Snape?

Petunia suspiró. _Y allá vamos de nuevo._

Dumbledore, quizás presintiendo un desastre inminente, se levantó llamándolos. Para entonces, Sirius y Snape prácticamente estaban frente a frente con las varitas desenvainadas, así que los muchachos se habían retirado prudentemente hacia los lados junto con Petunia e Ismael. _No hay necesidad de recibir un hechizo perdido, en especial con el tipo usado por estos dos sobre el otro._

―¿Cuál es el problema, caballeros? ―preguntó Dumbledore. Petunia se había estado preguntando como se llevarían los dos magos más jóvenes siendo miembros del profesorado. Ahora tenia su respuesta: nada bien. Decidió que una distracción estaba en orden.

―Que bueno verlo ―le dijo ella a Dumbledore, con una indudable nota de sinceridad en su voz.

―¡Eso es insólito! ―fue su respuesta divertida.

_Sí, lo es, pero probablemente ya no será así una vez que vuelva a humillarme. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que el artefacto que recuperamos de Drear sea el legitimo. Si no es así, será la primera vez._

Fue sin ninguna fanfarria, por lo tanto, que ella extrajo la Copa de Hufflepuff (o una copia de ella) desde la bolsa de cuero, y se la entregó a Dumbledore. Pero su aparición produjo el efecto deseado. Tanto Snape como Sirius se distrajeron de inmediato, y olvidaron de momento su disputa con el otro para enfocarse en la Copa.

―¿Y de dónde fue que obtuvo esto, señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore, con el tono gentil que la gente normalmente usa justo antes de hacer jirones tu ego.

―De la Isla de Drear ―respondió ella.

La cabeza del señor Crouch se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida.

―Puede que usted haya *pensado* que era Drear ―dijo Dumbledore, en su voz de "no-vaya-a-sentirse-mal".

―¡Pensado, mi trasero peludo! ―siseó una voz que ya Petunia reconocía―. ¡Claro que era Drear! Yo debería saberlo. ¡Allí me mataron! ―Aillig se materializó en medio de la sala.

Dumbledore pareció ser tomado desprevenido por un momento, y después dijo―: ¿Y este caballero es...?

―Eneas ―Petunia alzó la voz―, quiero que vengas aquí a conocer a Aillig MacFusty. Él es un primo tuyo.

Un Eneas de aspecto sorprendido se unió al grupo de inmediato, y los dos Rangers comenzaron de inmediato una conversación en gaélico.

Esto sucedió por un rato, mientras que Petunia trataba de mantenerse despierta. El cuarto pareció sofocante y demasiado caliente después de Drear, y había dormido muy poco la noche anterior. Ismael, notando esto, ordenó un poco de té para ella, lo cual ayudó un poquito. Cuando Agrippa lo trajo, le aseguró que los dragones más grandes habían sido debidamente alimentados y acomodados para pasar la noche.

Y mientras ellos esperaban el final de la reunión familiar MacFusty, Héctor y Titus regresaron con Sholto por el Flú. Titus fue de inmediato al lado de Petunia, dándole un abrazo silencioso. Para su alivio, no dijo nada. Ella se sentía incapaz de dar más explicaciones en ese momento

―Pero que tenemos aquí ―dijo Harry―, juraría que es Sholto el Dragón, ¡más grande que la vida! ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no pudiste escaparte de un par de magos, Sholto? ¡Me sorprende de ti!

Sholto, mientras se sacudía las cenizas del lomo, le dio una mirada engreída―. Lo hubiera hecho de haber querido, crío. Pero no quise, no esta vez. ¿Por qué no querría ver si Petunia había caído por esa Copa falsa que dejé como cebo en Drear? Y sí ... ¡ya veo que así fue! ¡La tercera no es la vencida, Petunia!

Petunia sintió decepción, pero calló. _Debo haber tenido más esperanzas de las que pensaba._

―¿Por qué harías algo así? ―preguntó Dudley, mirándolo con rabia―. ¿Existía una razón o estoy siendo optimista?

―Eso me divierte, crío ―dijo Sholto con una sonrisa torcida―. Algo en mi disfruta ver a tu madre quedar en ridículo.

Harry noqueó a su hermano de costado para evitar su carga, y Petunia consiguió agarrar su varita. Titus ayudó a Dudley a ponerse de pie, pero mantuvo un agarre firme en su codo. Petunia conocía por experiencia que Titus era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

―¡No le des a ese idiota escamoso la satisfacción, Dud! ―siseó Harry.

―¡Estoy hasta las cejas de que todos aquí hablen mal de mamá! ―gritó Dudley. Estaba furioso, y Petunia conocía por experiencia que esto rara vez sucedía, y llevaba tiempo y paciencia para lidiar con eso cuando sucedía. Por suerte, Titus empleó su tono tranquilizante con buen efecto, y Cali apareció desde sus túnicas proveyendo una distracción.

Fue en ese mismo momento, posiblemente porque cuando las cosas parecen que no pueden ir peor, algo siempre lo desacredita, que Nesta asomó la cabeza en el salón―. ¡Están haciendo demasiado ruido! ―dijo con desaprobación―. Hay un bebé en esta casa, ¿o acaso lo han olvidado? ¡No pueden esperar que la pobrecita Darsie duerma con todo este escándalo!

Petunia todavía se sentía cansada y distraída. Sabia que había algo que ella debería poder recordar acerca de Nesta, pero que la registraran si lograba recordar que era. Y fue entonces cuando vio una figura en el dintel, y supo que era lo que le había pedido a Nesta que cuidara: Tobias. El anciano Snape estaba usando una camisa de dormir con una bata encima, y un par de pantuflas. Era obvio que había estado acostado, y se levantó debido al ruido. Ya que Nesta había decidido bajar, ¿que era más normal que unirse a ella?

―¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ―preguntó con su cargado acento de Yorkshire. Petunia presenció el sobresalto de Severus Snape y cuando este alzaba la mirada hacia el hombre enmarcado en la puerta de entrada. Quedó congelado mirándolo fijamente.

El cuarto quedó entonces en silencio, de modo que todos escucharon el (acertado) resumen de Harry de la situación, emitido por lo bajo―: _Mierda._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Blake con el uso en su poema de "Dark Satanic Mills" se refiere, según se cree, a toda forma de culto religioso y educación formal que conduce a una sola manera de pensar, ortodoja.

Parece que la reunión familiar Snape se viene...ay. Gracias por favorecer, comentar y seguir este fic. Nuestras oraciones son para todas las victimas en todo el mundo.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	118. Dia del Padre

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**-xxx-**

**CAPÍTULO 118: "DIA DEL PADRE"**

**.**

_En el cual los fantasmas regresan a ver las consecuencias de sus acciones, en más de un sentido._

**~~oOo~~**

Severus pareció paralizado al ver a Tobias, lo cual no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Petunia. _Supongo que ver en carne y hueso a tu padre perdido después de más de veinte años, y de una manera tan inesperada, puede resultar en un poco de susto, no hay duda. El problema es que cuando supere su impresión, va a enojarse. Vaya que sí._

Pronto se vio que esto era un eufemismo. No sólo estaba enojado, estaba fuera de sí.

Tobias, por otra parte, no pareció reconocer a su hijo, añadiendo un nivel innecesario de confusión a los procedimientos. Severus giró sobre sí, buscando a Petunia. La mirada que le dio casi provocó que ella olvidara que era una Gryffindor y saliera huyendo. Solamente la presencia de los muchachos la contuvo. Eso, y el hecho de que ambos la tenían agarrada firmemente de cada brazo.

―¡Te protegeremos, mamá! ―le susurró Dudley. Petunia esperaba que así fuera, porque ellos estaban haciendo que huir fuera imposible.

―¡TU! ―Snape rechinó los dientes―. Tu... tu... no puedo creer que tu... que hayas siquiera... ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!

Petunia había tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar que podría suceder si Snape descubría que Tobias estaba viviendo en la Mansión. Decidió que dándolo por sentado sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, sin dar disculpas. Esto probó ser mucho más fácil en su imaginación que en la vida real. Encarada con la furia evidente de Snape, se encontró un poco más que acobardada.

Titus dijo con voz deliberadamente moderada―. ¿Cuál es el problema, Severus?

Petunia pensó que intentar atraer la atención de Snape mientras se encontraba en un estado tan volátil era una de las cosas más valientes que ella viera, en especial para un Slytherin.

―¿Cuál es el problema, me preguntas? ―siseó Snape, encarándolo ahora a él―. Ella actuó a espaldas mías, ese es el problema, y ella... ―trató, pero no le salieron las palabras, y al final decidió llamarla con rabia por un nombre que por escrito se hacia con muchos símbolos y asteriscos.

Tobias, cuya atención había divagado, fue incitado a la acción por esto―. ¿Pero como ―le dijo cortante a su hijo, alzándose en plena estatura y con una mirada digna de un basilisco― es que llama a una dama de ese modo? ¡Y en público además, y en frente de sus propios hijos nada menos! ¡Debería sentirse avergonzado de si mismo! ¡Discúlpese de inmediato!

―¿Tu quieres que yo me disculpe... ¡disculparme!… con *ella*? ―farfulló Severus―. ¡Que me condenen si lo hago!

―Será mejor ―masculló Ismael―, nada más lo digo ―antes de captar la mirada de Petunia, y someterse.

Petunia de repente se dio cuenta que Aberforth y Ojo Loco Moody habían tomado posiciones junto a Tobias. _Puede que el hombre no tenga mucha magia propia, pero sucede que conoce a otros que sí tienen._

―Esta claro que eso le pasará ―espetó Tobias, muy pálido. Petunia pensó que la bomba todavía no había estallado, pero que no faltaba mucho para eso.

―No hay problema, en serio, Tobias ―se apresuró ella a decirle―. Él esta... muy alterado ―el resto de la sala le dio miradas de: "¿tu crees?", que sintió eran completamente merecidas.

La atención de Severus se tornó de nuevo hacia Petunia. Había pasado de un estado de furia inarticulada a uno de ira silenciosa―. Esperaste mucho tiempo para vengarte, ¿no es así, Petunia? ―gruñó―. ¡Pero por fin descubriste una manera!

―¡Oh, corta el maldito rollo ―dijo Harry―, y deja de ser tan dramático! ¡Nadie ha sido lastimado, así que supéralo!

_En eso puede que te equivoques, Harry. Tan sólo porque nadie esta sangrando, no quiere decir que no estén heridos._

―¿Qué bicho le picó a éste? ―inquirió Sholto, al parecer medianamente interesado.

_Aquí vamos. Mejor antes que después. Supongo._

―Ese es su padre ―dijo Harry, señalando a Tobias―. No lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, y no parece muy contento de verlo ahora.

El rostro de Tobias quedó en blanco cuando la bomba por fin cayó. _En su memoria, su hijo todavía tiene once años de edad. Esta es la realidad, Tobias. Siempre es un poquito diferente a como la planeamos._

―Vaya, ¿qué les parece? ―comentó Sholto―. Creo que tenemos algo en común. Yo nunca lo hubiera creído.

Este intercambio detonó de nuevo a Severus―. ¿Los *muchachos* lo sabían? ―gritó―. ¿*Ellos* lo sabían, pero yo no? ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿Tu? ―esto iba dirigido a Dumbledore.

―No ―dijo Petunia, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera responder―. Él era el único que no lo sabía. Aparte de ti, por supuesto.

―¡Tu novio lo sabía! ―exclamó Severus―. ¡*Black* lo sabía! ¡Pero yo no!

―¡Cree que alguien quería una escena como ésta? ―dijo Dudley, enfrentando a su padre con una frialdad que sugería que él también podría haber sido también muy mal sorteado―. ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso es que nadie quería decírtelo; ¡todos sabíamos como reaccionarias! Así que córtala, por Merlín, ¡porque si no lo sabías no es más que culpa tuya!

Tobias estaba mirando a Severus, igual de paralizado―. ¿Sevvy? ―dijo, con voz insegura.

Petunia se encogió. Temía que Tobias fuera a resultar mal herido por su hijo fuera de control, aunque si bien no físicamente. Podía ver que el resto temía lo mismo. Un señor Crouch de rostro sombrío (el mismo bien acostumbrado a hijos renuentes) se levantó y se unió al grupo que apoyaba a Tobias, así como un sorprendido Eneas, junto con (milagro de milagros) Sirius. Hasta Aillig se unió a ese grupo, aunque lo más probable era que no tenía ni idea de que iba la batahola. Casi todos ellos, según notó, tenían sus varitas preparadas.

Pero fue Dumbledore quien contuvo al furioso Maestro de Pociones. Y lo hizo con tan sólo una palabra―: Severus ―fue todo lo que él dijo.

Los ojos de Severus fueron hacia Dumbledore, y este intercambio provocó que Petunia se diera cuenta que Dumbledore se había convertido en la figura paterna de Snape hacia muchas lunas atrás. La suya era la única opinión que le importaba de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto.

Severus respiró agitadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo a campo traviesa a toda velocidad.

―Tal vez el Sanador Connelly pudiera ser tan amable de llevar al señor Snape a la biblioteca por un momento ―dijo Dumbledore, tomando a Severus por el codo, moviéndolo hacia una silla. El pocionista se dejó caer allí en forma torpe, pero nadie hizo un comentario.

Héctor se llevó a Tobias y su respaldo hacia la otro habitación con gran destreza. Tobias no quería irse al principio. Él quería una reacción de su hijo; pero no la que estaba obteniendo, según pensaba petunia. Pero el grupo de magos lo instó a ello con una gentileza que a ella la sorprendió y conmovió.

Sholto trató de evitar ser conducido con el resto, pero Héctor lidió con él con firmeza, y allá tuvo que irse, con el ceño fruncido. Titus se quedó.

Petunia trató también de sacar de allí a los chicos, sin resultado―. No nos iremos ―le dijo Dudley, haciendo a un lado sus modales―. Esto también nos concierne ―Petunia temía que no lograran a llegar a nada con Snape si los chicos se quedaban, pero también vio que discutir con ellos sería inútil.

Snape alzó entonces la cabeza―. ¡Esto no los concierne para nada! ―le dijo a Dudley.

―Claro que es asunto nuestro ―dijo Harry―. No somos tontos, sabemos como usted se siente al respecto. Lo ha dicho con bastante frecuencia.

―¿Y aun así no me lo dijeron? ―dijo Snape. Había un tono en su voz que hizo que Petunia lo mirara. _Sus sentimientos también han sido lastimados, por Dios._

―Sabíamos como usted reaccionaria ―dijo Dudley alzando un hombro―. Mamá no quiso causar daño con ello, pero sabíamos que usted pensaría que sí, porque usted siempre piensa así.

―¿No quiso hacer daño? ―dijo Snape, mirándola con rabia―. Bien, y entonces ¿cuál *era* tu intención? Te importaría explicármelo, ridícula, estúp...? ―sus hijos fueron hacia él, los rostros ensombrecidos, varitas listas y él se interrumpió.

Petunia suspiró, y trató de explicárselo, aunque sabía que sería difícil evitar la noción de que sus motivos fueron originados por el rencor. _Y quizás fueron así en principio, pero cambiaron en el camino._

Al principio, Snape la interrumpió constantemente con comentarios exasperados, pero cuando Dumbledore le tomó el hombro, él se sosegó y tan sólo escuchó retorciéndose las manos (Petunia temía que esto fuera para evitar retorcerle a ella el cogote). Cuando ella le explicó como le ofreció un hogar a Tobias, sin embargo, su rabia y dolor se dispararon de nuevo.

―¡Le permitiste vivir aquí, con mis hijos! ¿Sin siquiera preguntármelo? ―gritó.

Dicho de esa manera, Petunia podía entender su punto de vista―. La verdad es que una vez que esto sucedió no quería decírtelo ―admitió ella―. Y tienes razón, deberías haber sido informado. _Mea culpa_. Seguía pensando que encontraría otro lugar para él sin que tu nunca necesitaras llegar a enterarte de ello, pero al final no resultó ser así. Él se instaló aquí, y después comenzó a trabajar la granja, lo cual fue de gran ayuda para mi. Supe entonces que iba a quedarse, pero seguí posponiendo el decírtelo, lo cual fue un error, no trato de decirte que no lo fue. En serio lo lamento, Severus.

―¿Por qué demonios debes disculparte? ―masculló Harry―. ¡Ésta es tu casa! Y él ya no bebe más.

Snape enderezó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

―Bueno... yo nunca lo he visto hacerlo ―dijo Harry, concediendo―. Ni vi señales que estuviera ebrio.

―Héctor y Titus hicieron algunas pruebas en él cuando llegó ―se apresuró a decir Petunia―. ¿Severus, sabías que él en realidad es un squib?

Snape se volteó, lentamente, para mirar a Titus. Petunia no pudo leer su expresión.

Titus lo miró a los ojos, diciendo―: Eso no fue todo lo que descubrimos, por supuesto.

Hubo un silencio. Que continuó por un rato hasta que Dumbledore intervino―: Por favor, continúe, Sanador McWhirter.

―También había un hechizo de compulsión ―dijo Titus―. Uno antiguo, que recientemente dejó de funcionar por si solo.

―Que cosa tan... sorprendente ―dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos pasando por el rostro pálido de Snape y de nuevo sobre Titus―. ¿Y cuál era la compulsión en cuestión, si no le importa que pregunte?

―Era una compulsión para beber alcohol ―respondió Titus―. Cuando el hechizo colapsó, el señor Snape sufrió una crisis nerviosa, que ocurrió hace como tres años atrás. Él nos contó que no ha tocado el alcohol desde entonces, lo cual fue confirmado usando veritaserum.

―¿Se trataba entonces de un hechizo ilegal? ―preguntó Dumbledore, como si no conociera ya la respuesta.

―Por cierto ―dijo Titus―. Bastante.

―¿Lo reportó al Ministerio? ―consultó Dumbledore. Esto era requerido cuando se descubría esa clase de cosas, lo cual Petunia supo por Sirius.

―No, no lo hicimos ―admitió Titus.

Esto sorprendió a Petunia―. ¿No es eso algo que deberías haber hecho, Titus? ―preguntó ella.

Titus inspeccionó el dorso de sus manos―. Bueno... ese es el procedimiento normal, sí.

―Pero usted no lo hizo ―dijo Dumbledore―. ¿Por qué no?

Titus alzó la mirada―. Lo discutí con mis dos colegas superiores; usted comprenderá que nosotros tenemos cierta libertad de acción de acuerdo a nuestro criterio. Decidimos no reportarlo, debido a la edad del hechizo, y a la posibilidad de tener consecuencias muy serias en el conjurador.

―¿Por qué el conjurador consiguió un pase libre? ―quiso saber Petunia―. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Ella? ―inquirió Dumbledore.

―El conjurador fue la madre de Severus ―dijo Petunia―. No existe otra explicación razonable.

Petunia no esperaba que Snape disputara esto, pero su falta completa de reacción la perturbó. Él se quedó tan sólo sentado allí, con la cabeza abajo. Los otros dos hombres estaban igual de silenciosos, y Petunia comenzó a sentir que los otros adultos en la habitación conocían, o sospechaban, algo que ella no.

―¿No es así? ―le preguntó ella finalmente a Titus―. Tu me dijiste que el conjurador fue hábil y poderoso.

―Hay algo que yo no te conté, Petunia, acerca del resultado de las pruebas ―dijo Titus―. Nosotros tuvimos nuestras razones, las cuales espero que tu comprendas. Pudimos establecer algo más acerca del hechizo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El conjurador fue un menor de edad ―dijo Titus.

Todas las miradas de la habitación fueron con rapidez a Severus, quien no se molestó en alzar la mirada, y después, igual de rápidamente, apartaron los ojos.

Petunia jadeó levemente, y esperó. Snape había dejado de retorcerse las manos, estaba inmóvil.

Después de otra pausa, ella dijo, con una tolerable suposición de sangre fría―. Bien, eso ciertamente reduce el campo, ¿no? Entre tu y Lily. ¿Severus, te importaría comentar cuál de ustedes fue?

Snape levantó la cabeza, y después la sacudió. Todavía no la miraba a los ojos.

―Entonces yo voy a traducir ―dijo Petunia―: No fue Lily.

―No ―dijo él, su voz oyéndose ronca.

Petunia le dio una mirada a Dumbledore, y volvió a Snape―. Tu tenías once años de edad ―dijo ella―. Y quizás eras hasta menor que eso, ahora que pienso en ello. No me digas que fuiste tu quien tuvo esa idea originalmente, porque no te creería ni en un millón de años. Yo misma he criado a dos niños.

Snape asentó su mandíbula―. Fue *mi* idea.

―Oh, eso lo dudo ―dijo Petunia.

―Él seguía diciendo que yo no podía ir a Hogwarts ―dijo Snape―. Ese "colegio-del-diablo", seguía llamándolo. Y yo necesitaba de su consentimiento. Técnicamente, de todas maneras.

Nadie dijo nada en la habitación, de modo que él continuó―. Yo le pregunté a mi madre como tratar ese problema. Ella dijo que eso dependía de mi. Puede que llegara en realidad el gustarme ir a una escuela religiosa muggle estricta, dijo ella, que era donde él quería enviarme.

Petunia se aclaró la garganta, pero después de hacer un esfuerzo heroico, consiguió morderse la lengua.

―Si yo deseaba ir a Hogwarts, dijo ella, yo tenía que usar magia ―prosiguió Snape―. Demostrar que yo era un mago de verdad, un Prince, y no un muggle como *él*. Yo tenía unas pocas ideas, las cuales ella consideró demasiado ambiciosas.

_Y me puede imaginar que ideas eran esas._

―Finalmente, ella sugirió el hechizo ―dijo Snape―. Nada demasiado drástico, dijo ella, que no atrajera la atención, pero que hiciera el trabajo, principalmente porque la mayoría de los magos piensan que los muggles son ebrios lunáticos de todos modos, supongo ―rio oscuramente―. Ella dijo que el problema se resolvería si yo conjuraba, pero no dijo exactamente como.

Petunia le dio una mirada a Dumbledore, y se preguntó cuanto de esto ya sabría, o no, él.

―Conseguí hacerlo con bastante rapidez, pero no pareció funcionar; yo estaba realmente decepcionado. Pensé que eso lo haría firmar el documento de consentimiento para que yo pudiera ir a Hogwarts. En vez de eso, él comenzó a beber demasiado. Se comportaba mal cuando lo hacia, muy mal. «No se sentía tan condenadamente santurrón cuando no podía controlarse a si mismo», dijo mi madre. Lo cierto es que él finalmente se marchó. Adiós y hasta nunca.

El silencio se extendió, y finalmente Severus dijo con sarcasmo―: ¿No vas a expresar tu ultraje, Petunia? Esperaba que estarías chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación sobre todo esto, en tu estilo usual.

―Oh, ¿perdí mi entrada? ―dijo Petunia―. Disculpa, me encontraba pensando en que mi ex-marido no necesitó de un hechizo para esa actividad particular, y que si yo hubiera podido librarme de él con un hechizo de cualquier clase, nuestro matrimonio no hubiera durado ni la mitad de lo que duró. Quizás un cuarto.

―Amén a eso ―murmuró Dudley―. Y si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conjurar dicho hechizo sobre Vernon, lo habría hecho tan rápido que...

―No más rápido que yo ―esto vino de Harry.

―Para resumir ―dijo Petunia―: no estamos choqueados. Hemos estado en esos zapatos. Sin embargo, quiero saber una cosa: ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho en realidad?

―No fue hasta que ella murió, cerca de cinco años atrás ―dijo Snape―. Me llevó un tiempo muy largo el limpiar la casa y legalizar la propiedad. En uno de los escondites de ella hallé las instrucciones escritas del hechizo, que ella me había hecho copiar a mano. Lo había olvidado completamente.

―No podría haber sido trazado hasta ella, entonces ―observó Titus. Snape meneó su cabeza.

―Astuto ―dijo Dumbledore.

Snape asintió―. Ella era una verdadera Slytherin ―dijo él, con algo parecido al orgullo. Ni Dumbledore ni Titus parecieron encontrar esto extraño, y Petunia de nuevo debió preguntarse si alguna vez llegaría a comprender a los magos. _Él esta orgulloso de que ella lo haya engañado, porque según su libro eso es lo que hacen los Slytherins. De acuerdo, ¿pero hasta tu propia madre?_

―Yo leí el hechizo, y sí, me di cuenta, entonces, de que era un hechizo de compulsión y uno muy ilegal. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. Él era tan sólo algo del pasado, algo que pasó y fue descartado.

Petunia preguntó―: ¿Qué varita utilizaste?

―No la de ella ―dijo Severus―. Ella tenía una varita usada para emergencias. Yo practicaba con ella.

Ismael resopló―. Creo que esa mujer era material de '_capo_' ―masculló.

―¿Y las leyes contra el uso de magia al ser menor de edad? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Ella me enseñó un hechizo para enmascarar mi edad ―dijo Severus―. Eso me dijo ella, aunque en realidad no sé si era de verdad, o si eso es posible.

―Es posible ―dijo Dumbledore―, pero también es ilegal.

―Supongo que ustedes quieren que yo le diga a él la verdad ―dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño hacia Petunia y los chicos―. Y, no lo dudo, ¿imaginan que además debo disculparme?

Harry dijo―. Él es un sujeto decente. ¿Por qué no?

―Hay dos problemas con eso ―le dijo Petunia a Snape―. En primer lugar, no lo lamentas. Y en segundo lugar, lo lastimarías terriblemente si le contaras la verdad. No veo la razón de hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta que había sorprendido al resto. Snape hizo una mueca y le dijo a ella―: ¿No se supone que la confesión es buena para el alma?

―Te has confundido ―respondió ella―. Tobias no es católico; sino que presbiteriano.

Los hombres la miraron en blanco―. ¿Y eso quiere decir? ―consultó Dumbledore.

―Tobias cree en la predestinación ―dijo Petunia―. Recuerdo a mi padre tratando de explicármelo. Cokeworth estaba lleno de metodistas galeses cuando vivíamos allí, de modo que Tobias sobresalía entre ellos. Básicamente, quiere decir que Dios escoge tu destino, no un niño de diez años mal informado con una madre intrigante.

A juzgar por sus expresiones, intentar discutir teología con magos probablemente era la cima de la futilidad. Petunia suspiró.

―Hay algo en que lo tienes razón ―dijo Snape, con los ojos centelleantes―, yo *no* lo lamento.

Petunia lo enfrentó―. ¿No lamentas ser un mortífago? No lamentas... ―casi dijo "Lily", hasta que se acordó de la presencia de los niños.

Los labios de Snape se apretaron en una linea, los ojos ardientes.

Dumbledore se colocó entre ambos, y dijo con suavidad―. Creo que en esto estoy de acuerdo con Petunia, Severus. Parece que existe muy poco sentido en este punto en decirle a tu padre la verdad, o cuando menos parte de ella ―las palabras "tu padre" parecieron dejar en el aire a Snape.

_Esta comenzando recién a tomarle el peso._

―Ya que no tengo intenciones de tener nada que ver con él ―dijo Snape― el que yo le diga nada es punto muerto.

Hubo una pausa, y después Dudley habló―: Creo que en eso se equivoca ―Snape lo miró fijamente, pero Dudley no cedió.

―¿Quién sabe? ―dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Petunia―. Creo que Dud tiene razón.

―¿Con respecto a qué, Harry? ―Petunia no entendía a donde apuntaban.

―Acerca de que el profesor no tenga nada que ver con Tobias ―dijo Harry. Le sonrió con ironía a su madre―. ¡De nuevo equivocado!

―Usted va a ser amable con él, si sabe lo que le conviene ―dijo Dudley―. O el Ministerio podría llegar a ser contactado por un informante acerca del uso de un hechizo ilegal por un menor de edad hace cerca de veinticinco años atrás.

Harry siguió―. Sí, imaginen eso. Y desde dos fuentes diferentes, además. Tres, si podemos convencer a Tante. Aunque para ser francos, Dud, creo que estas pidiendo demasiado. Él no puede ser amable con Tobias, porque no puede serlo con nadie. Yo lo modificaría a "cortés", de ser tu.

―Buen punto ―dijo Dudley―. Muy bien, será mejor que sea cortés con Tobias. No lo rechace. Si no va contarle la verdad, esa es su elección, pero tendrá que escuchar cuando él se disculpe con *usted* por su alcoholismo, y con un rostro atento, por favor.

―¡Cómo te atreves...!

―Tenemos de adonde, ¿no? ―dijo Harry―. El hecho es que nos agrada el viejo Tobias. De acuerdo, él esta un poco chalado con la religión, y sí, es muy moralmente estricto y sermonea un poco, pero ayuda a quien se lo pide, y es una mina de información interesante. A decir verdad, él ha sufrido mucho. Y usted es el responsable por eso, por lo que hemos escuchado. Tobias piensa que él mismo es el responsable, y esta avergonzado por ello. Creemos que usted se lo debe.

―No le debo nada ―Snape se cruzó de brazos.

―Entendemos que usted era menor de edad, y mal informado, si esa historia es verdadera ―dijo Dudley―. Pero aun de ser así, le debe a él por estos últimos cinco años.

Petunia temía que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida con esto, a juzgar por las expresiones de Snape y de sus hijos. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, una neblina empezó a filtrar desde debajo de la puerta que pasó a reunirse bajo la forma de Aillig―. Lamento interrumpir ―dijo el fantasma―, pero Eneas me envió a buscarlos. Ese condenado dragón trató de robar la Copa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¡¿Entonces la copa no era...?! Para los que odiaron el cliff-hanger anterior, jaja, acá va otro. Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	119. La Inquisicion Española

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~oOo~**

**CAPÍTULO 119: "NADIE SE ESPERA LA INQUISIÓN ESPAÑOLA"**

**.**

_En el cual Tobias y Severus toman un viaje por la memoria, o quizás mejor debería decir que Tobias viaja por la memoria arrastrando con él a un renuente Severus resistiéndose con uñas y dientes, metafóricamente hablando, esto es. Y , ah si, Sholto se mete en grandes problemas, ya que medias medidas son siempre extrañas para corregir el comportamiento de un Negro de las Hébridas._

**~~oOo~~**

Petunia corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Eneas y Sirius aparentemente había superado su pelea porque tenían a Sholto acorralado a punta de varita en el comedor, y Eneas tenía la bolsa de cuero colgando en su mano. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, él exclamó―: ¡Petunia! ¡Mira lo que estaba tratando de robar este reptil inútil!

La Copa de Hufflepuff ... la supuestamente *falsa* Copa de Hufflepuff. Al parecer Aillig, quien había estado vigilando esmeradamente a Sholto, en vez de estar disfrutando del drama, se dio cuenta cuando éste se escurrió por la puerta de la biblioteca y alertó de inmediato a su primo. Eneas siguió a Sholto mientras el resto del grupo trataba de calmar a un agitado Tobias. De camino le avisó a Sirius, la perspectiva de la acción al parecer sanando todas las heridas, y el último se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución.

―Su objetivo era la bolsa de cuero ―dijo Eneas―. Por suerte pudimos detenerlo antes de que se marchara con ella.

Sholto, acorralado en una esquina, tenía una expresión tumultuosa, y un tic digno del mismo Snape.

Petunia sostuvo la bolsa mientras decidía incisivamente―: ¿Pensé que habías dicho que la Copa era falsa?

―Bueno ―dijo Sholto―, digamos que *podría* haber sido una falsificación de no haber sido yo derrotado por tu profunda incompetencia. O mejor dicho tu profunda incompetencia asistida por ese condenado fantasma MacFusty ―aquí le dio una mirada de rabia a Aillig, quien estaba flotando cerca de la puerta. Éste captó la mirada de Sholto y sonrió ferozmente.

Petunia suspiró―. La traducción de eso, si me hacen el favor.

La traducción resultó ser que Sholto había escondido la Copa falsa en la villa McClivert, instigando a sus propios primos, los fantasmas McClivert, para que dirigieran la atención de Petunia hacia ella.

―Estaba aburrido de que tus acólitos me siguieran, no necesito decirlo, y pensé que eso podría desalentarte ―le dijo―. Esperaba que entonces bastara para desalentarte y dejarías que alguien con una inteligencia real buscara el resto de los… ejem… artículos. Con esto me refiero a mí, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―repitió ella, en tono sufrido.

Pero lo que Sholto no había anticipado era el que ellos no buscaran donde él consideraba era el lugar obvio, ni previó la intervención de Aillig, así como tampoco que el fantasma MacFusty conociera la ubicación de la copa genuina y se la enseñara a Petunia.

―Y tampoco calculé que el idiota de allí ―a juzgar por la dirección de su mirada, con esto se refería a Eneas― resultara removido fuera de ruta por el viento. ¡Idiota! ¡Se suponía que te ayudaría a descubrir la falsificación! ¡Es tan inútil como siempre!

Eneas sonriendo ampliamente le dirigió una irónica reverencia. Sholto hizo una mueca.

―¿Qué éxito has tenido tu encontrando algo? ―preguntó Petunia con el ceño fruncido.

―*Yo* descubrí la Copa ―se ufanó Sholto―. Sin mi, aun se encontraría en la bóveda de Gringotts, o peor.

Petunia se mordió el labio, esta aseveración era esencialmente correcta―. ¿Y que hay del anillo y la diadema? ―preguntó ella―. Acaso tu vasta inteligencia, o tu suerte, ha tenido algún éxito en eso?

―Estoy haciendo progresos en eso ―dijo Sholto, con un gesto de desdén―. Lo que es más de lo que tu puedes decir.

Petunia sintió deseos de devolver el gesto, porque sentía que esto era mero blofeo. _Te encuentras discutiendo con un dragón, y con uno thrawn. ¿Esto te parece como buen aprovechamiento de tu tiempo?_

Decidiendo que no, Petunia no respondió, y le pasó a Dumbledore la bolsa de cuero, observando atentamente mientras él examinaba el artefacto. Sholto también prestó mucha atención a esta demostración, notó ella. Después de algún tiempo, y administrar muchos hechizos, él Director pronunció―. Se trata de hecho de la copa genuina. Y eso todavía se encuentra allí.

Petunia no se preguntó que quería decir con "eso". Lo sabía demasiado bien―. ¿Va a guardar la Copa con el resto? ―le preguntó en voz baja, con lo cual quería decir 'bajo llave y hechizos en Hogwarts'. Él asintió.

Petunia sintió un tremendo alivio. Sabía que los Horcruxes tendían a tener un efecto maligno sobre las personas que las tenían, y se preguntó si habría tenido alguna suerte de influencia sobre Sholto. _Nada bueno_, pensó ella. El dragón seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero sus comentarios habían perdido algo de su acidez habitual.

Ella descubrió a Héctor cerca de su hombro―. Tobias quiere hablar con Severus ―murmuró el sanador―. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de ello, según tu?

Petunia pensaba que no, ahora no en cualquier caso, y le murmuró en respuesta―. No, él esta demasiado alterado. Hay que dejar que se tranquilice, creo. Él necesita algún tiempo para centrarse.

Pero ella no había contado con los chicos, a quienes las sensibilidades de su padre no significaban nada―. ¡Él va a estar fascinado de hablar con su padre! ―exclamó Harry, al escucharlos hablar―. ¿No es así, profesor?

Snape parecía haber recobrado su equilibrio, cuando menos por fuera, aunque esto no convencía a Petunia―. Si lo desean ―dijo con voz sedosa.

_Oh, aquí vienen los fuegos artificiales. No puedo esperar a verlos._

Había algo en su voz que advirtió a Petunia que no estaba resignado a sostener una reunión sentimental padre-e-hijo, y que iba a actuar de modo difícil, principalmente porque sentía ganas de serlo; pero Harry tomó esto literalmente, o cuando menos pretendió que así era.

―¡Estupendo! ―exclamó―. Yo pienso que Titus y Héctor deberían estar allí presentes también, ¿no lo crees así, Dud?

Dudley dijo que creía que esa era una idea excelente. Petunia ya teniendo más que suficiente por ese día, no era tan optimista, y pretendía escabullirse hasta su cama.

Ay, pero su escape resultó truncado por el mismo Tobias, quien la aferró del brazo con todas sus fuerzas (parecía que los chicos habían heredado esta tendencia de su parte, por Dios), deteniéndola de golpe.

―¿Usted no viene también? ―preguntó suplicante. Ignoró su oleada de excusas, y la arrastró hasta el otro cuarto.

Petunia suspiró hondo y se resignó. _Al parecer no se pueden evadir las reuniones familiares, aun cuando lo intentes con muchas, pero muchas ganas._

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Severus se sentó opuesto a Tobias, en el medio. Petunia estuvo aliviada de ver que Dumbledore también se quedaba; pues creía que su presencia garantizaría que Severus no perdiera completamente el control. Para su sorpresa, Sholto también se escurrió adentro. Petunia no contaba con la energía para echarlo, así que él se quedó allí espiando desde el costado del aparador, sus ojos color amatista brillando con malicia, pero cuando menos en silencio. Petunia sabía que él debía tener algo en mente, y deseó poder librarse de él, pero nadie más parecía preocupado por su presencia. _Ellos están más interesados en el drama que en el dragón. El error es de ellos._

Tobias miró esperanzado a Severus, quien evadió su mirada.

Titus dijo―: Tobias, hemos estado informando a Severus de lo sucedido desde la última vez que lo viste.

Tobias asintió con nerviosismo.

―Así que ahora continuaremos contándote a ti acerca de su vida ―siguió Titus. Severus frunció el ceño, pero guardó silencio. _Supongo que hay muchas cosas que él preferiría que su padre no supiera. Únete al club, profesor._

Héctor dijo―: Severus estudió en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y se graduó con honores; ahora él trabaja allí como profesor.

―¡Un profesor! ―dijo Tobias, impresionado―. ¡Eso es de categoría! ¿Qué es lo que enseñas, Sevvy?

Snape hizo una mueca―. Ahora prefiero que me digan *Severus* . Y enseño Pociones.

―Ah, sí ―dijo Tobias, avergonzado. Y dirigiéndose en voz baja a Petunia, quien estaba sentada a su lado―. ¿Qué es Pociones?

―Química ―le susurró ella.

―Ah, *¡ciencias!* ―dijo Tobias―. ¡Eso es difícil!

―Bueno, no es *ciencias* exactamente ―dijo Petunia―, pero usted tiene razón, esa es una asignatura muy difícil.

El silencio continuó un momento, y después Tobias, a todas luces dándose valor, preguntó―. ¿Y tu madre, cómo se encuentra ella?

―Ella murió hace cinco años atrás ―dijo Severus, con el rostro sombrío.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Tobias malinterpretaba esto como si fuera un reproche―. Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Sevvy... _Severus_ ―miró a Petunia casi con desesperación.

Ella se sentía del mismo modo―. ¿Sabia usted que Severus todavía vive en Cokeworth? ―dijo ella, tratando de distraerlo, con una voz alegre y de conversación―. En Spinner's End, de hecho.

―¡Oh! ―dijo Tobias, tratando con fuerza de alegrarse―. Eso esta muy... bien ―al ver la expresión de su hijo, pareció dudoso. Severus siguió callado.

Hubo otra larga pausa que pareció seguir mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry, claramente irritado, dijo―: Él esta casado también ―la cabeza de Severus se levantó y miró con rabia a Harry, quien le sonrió con burla. Pero siguió aun así sin decir nada.

―Sí, ella es de Australia ―dijo Dudley, apoyando a su hermano como siempre―. Adora el vegemite.

Tobias se volteó hacia Petunia―. ¿Y qué pasa con usted entonces?

―Disculpa, Tobias ―le dijo Petunia―, pero no comprendo.

―Bueno, ¿qué hay de los chicos? ―quiso saber Tobias―. No trate de decirme que Sevvy no es el padre de este par, porque a primera vista me di cuenta que lo es.

_Y ese poder de observación lo coloca adelante de Sirius por varias millas._

Tobias le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo―. ¿Te casaste con alguien más, y no hiciste lo correcto?

―En efecto ―dijo Severus con frialdad. Petunia sintió que se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de ella, y buscó algo que lanzarle a la cabeza.

―Eso no es aceptable, Sevvy ―dijo Tobias con severidad―. ¿Entonces tu esposa conoce la verdad?

―Sí, la sabe; yo se lo conté desde el principio.

―No tengo muy buena opinión de ella entonces ―masculló Tobias―. ¡Y las dos hermanas!

―Un seductor, eso es lo que es ―dijo Harry.

―¡Deberías haber tapado su vergüenza! ―exclamó Tobias.

Petunia con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que hablaba de ella._ Después de todo, eso es lo mismo que él hizo con Eileen._

―No necesitaba que se tapara ―dijo Snape―. O por lo menos, no por mi. Ella estaba casada con alguien más cuando Dudley nació ―para sorpresa de Petunia él se veía muy relajado; suponía que disfrutando su incomodidad―. Lo mismo va por la madre de Harry.

―¡Y además un adultero! ―jadeó Tobias.

―Para nada ―señaló Severus―. *Yo* no estaba casado. Entonces no.

El rostro de Tobias enrojeció, claramente tratando de controlarse.

Titus le dio una mirada a los chicos y a Severus, y dijo―. Severus no esta casado, Tobias. Él y los muchachos están bromeando; por lo menos con respecto a eso.

―Vaya broma ―masculló Tobias―. Pero me siento contento con respecto a los muchachos ―se puso de pie y fue hacia Dudley, haciendo que se parara, Dudley pareció pensar que iba a ser reprendido por la broma de modo que se sorprendió cuando, en vez de eso, Tobias le dio un abrazo y un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Él se ruborizó, pero pareció complacido. Tobias le brindó a Harry el mismo tratamiento, recibiendo un abrazo a su vez y un beso igual de sonoro,

―También me alegra conocerlo ―dijo Harry―. ¿Y cómo quisieras que te llamaran? ¿Abuelo, abuelito, abu?

―Abuelo, creo ―dijo Tobias, después de pensarlo.

―Entonces será abuelo ―dijo Harry, mirando a su hermano para confirmarlo. Dudley confirmó su apoyo con un gesto decisivo de asentimiento.

Establecido esto, Tobias miró a Severus de manera nostálgica, como si quisiera también abrazarlo, pero no se atreviera―. También me alegra muchísimo verte, Sevvy ―dijo él―. Oh, lo siento... *Severus*.

Snape se limitó a asentir. Tobias se desanimó visiblemente, y regresó a su silla. Dudley se paró, fue hasta su abuelo antes de que se sentara, y tomándolo con firmeza lo escoltó al lado de su hijo.

―Él también esta muy contento de verlo, ¿*no es así*, profesor? ―dijo Dudley. Había un tono de advertencia en su voz. Harry fue al otro costado de Snape, su lenguaje corporal inconfundible, sus largos dedos tamborileando de forma imperativa en el respaldo de su silla.

Snape en forma breve pareció rebelarse, pero no logró ver apoyo a su posición en esa habitación. Suspirando, se puso de pie y abrazó con precaución a Tobias. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo, pero no lo besó―. Te eché mucho de menos, Sevvy ―murmuró en el hombro de su hijo, su acento mucho más pronunciado―. Mucho de menos.

Bajo las miradas imperativas de sus propios hijos Snape consiguió expresar una contestación estrangulada y bastante desarticulada (además de inaudible). Su entereza parecía haberlo abandonado. Héctor evacuo en silencio la silla junto a él (Dumbledore estaba a su otro lado), y Tobias se sentó allí.

―No estoy con el trago ahora, Sevvy ―le dijo el anciano ansiosamente, tomando las manos de Severus en las suyas―. Ya no más. No por tres años, y antes de eso fue muy poco por un buen tiempo.

Su hijo estaba muy pálido, pero sus pómulos mostraban un manchón rojizo. Parecía como si quisiera arrancar sus manos del agarre de Tobias, pero bajo la mirada de Dumbledore consiguió restringirse. De hecho, parecía tener dificultad en encontrar la mirada de su padre.

―Yo quise verte, para contártelo, cuando menos eso, pero no sabía donde encontrarte ―siguió Tobias con ansias, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Severus, o cuando menos eso creía Petunia―. Me imaginé que estarías en Cokeworth, pero no contaba ni con un cuarto de penique a mi nombre, así que no podía ir. Una de las enfermeras en el lugar donde estaba, ella fue de vacaciones a esa área y le pedí que te buscará por allí. Pero ella me dijo después que la casa estaba vacía.

―Lo esta, durante el año escolar ―dijo Petunia en voz baja, cuando vio que Severus no iba a responder.

―Ella dijo que parecía abandonada ―dijo Tobias―. Tampoco pude recordar donde vivía la familia de tu madre, estuve allí solamente una vez en mi vida, y no fui bienvenido allí. Dudaba que algo hubiese cambiado. Si hubiera tenido algo de dinero, habría ido hasta ese callejón en Londres, y preguntado por ti, pero no podía pedirle a otra gente que hiciera eso por mi, ¿no es así?, nunca hubieran dado con el lugar.

―Tobias localizó Callejón Diagon por sí solo la primera vez que lo visitó ―Héctor le contó a Severus―. Una proeza impresionante para un squib, en especial para uno criado como muggle.

Tobias parpadeó, y preguntó―. ¿Qué es todo eso de "squib"?

Héctor le explicó―: Se refiere a un muggle nacido dentro de una familia mágica. Y un muggle es una persona sin magia.

―¡No hay magos en *mi* familia! ―dijo Tobias, luciendo confundido.

―En realidad, Tobias ―dijo Titus―, las pruebas que hicimos revelaron algo muy interesante acerca de usted. Su padre fue un muggle, eso es cierto, pero su madre era definitivamente una bruja, así como su abuela materna.

Tobias, muy rojo, soltó las manos de su hijo y saltó sobre sus pies―. ¡Ella no lo era! ―gritó, con los puños apretados, listo a defender el honor de su madre.

Petunia trató de calmarlo―. ¡Ellos no lo dicen como un insulto, Tobias! Para nada. De hecho, es lo contrario. Quiere decir que usted es un mestizo en términos mágicos, lo que es algo bueno.

Tobias la miró de forma incierta, y volvió a sentarse.

―No recuerdo a mi madre para nada ―admitió él―, pero mi tía abuela me contó una historia acerca de ella, dijo que ella descendía de un marinero que fue traído a la costa de un naufragio de la Armada Española, en esos días. Una historia poco creíble, diría yo, aunque ellos parecían creerla.

Héctor y Titus intercambiaron miradas―. Eso podría ser verdad ―dijo Titus en voz baja.

―¿Que la mayoría de esos náufragos no regresaban a sus hogares al final? ―preguntó Petunia.

―La mayoría lo hacia, eso es verdad ―respondió Titus―. Pero un mago ibérico podría haber decidido que era mejor permanecer en el exterior, con la Inquisión Española comenzar a actuar en casa.

―Y... bueno, eso parece sensato ―dijo Harry, intercambiando una mirada con las cejas alzadas con Dudley.

Héctor le preguntó a Tobias―. ¿Ella consiguió una carta de invitación a Hogwarts, Tobias? Me refiero a su madre. ¿Lo sabe usted?

Tobias quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero pensó en ello con seriedad―. Mi tía contaba que mi mamá consiguió algo raro en el correo, cuando ella tenía diez años de edad o algo así, pero no pudo leer mucho de ella, era demasiado rebuscada. Ellos se burlaron bastante de ella, sin embargo, diciendo que ella tenía un pretendiente.

Era bastante obvio que ella no había investigado más. Ni tampoco la escuela. Petunia se preguntó la razón. Su incapacidad para leer bien podría haber sido un factor; y al parecer, también, su estatus social. _Los magos se me hacen unos snobs naturales. La mayoría de ellos lo son, de todos modos._

―Usted posee magia ―le dijo Héctor a Tobias―. Tan sólo que no es la suficiente para estudiar en Hogwarts. De hecho, usted podría hasta haber podido ir, de haber sido educado en una familia mágica.

Petunia notó que Severus estaba definitivamente interesado en *ésta* información acerca de su pasado. Esto quería decir que en realidad era un tres cuartos de sangre, lo cual en su Casa tenía significado.

Pero Tobias no estaba complacido―. ¿Esa es la razón por la que yo no podía dejar el trago? ―le preguntó a Héctor, en voz débil.

―No, no ―dijo Héctor―. Eso fue lo que le permitió encontrar Callejón Diagon, y ver cosas que la mayoría de los muggles no pueden ver, eso es todo. A veces usted podría tener advertencias de problemas antes de tiempo, además.

―Ah, sí, esas las tengo ―dijo Tobias, luciendo sorprendido―. Y … ―aquí se detuvo con aspecto cauteloso.

―¿Y? ―Héctor dijo.

―A veces suceden cosas ―dijo Tobias, con tono intranquilo―. Cosas muy extrañas, la verdad. Y tengo sueños raros, también, y pasan. O veo cosas que suceden muy lejos. Mi tía decía que mi mamá era clarividente también. _Da Shealladh_, lo llaman los escoceses.

―Todos esos son aspectos mágicos ―le explicó Héctor―. Si usted lo desea, podríamos hacerle más pruebas. En ocasiones las personas que son squibs demuestran un gran talento en campos más esotéricos o limitados de la magia. Ese podría tratarse de su caso.

―A veces ―dijo Tobias casi como si estuviera soñando― juraría que puedo escuchar el pasto crecer. Y un sonido muy extraño, además. Pero mi tío pensaba que yo estaba loco cuando lo decía.

Héctor y Titus intercambiaron miradas―. ¿Magia de la Tierra? ―Héctor le dijo a su colega en silencio con la boca, Titus se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Tobias frunció el ceño a sus nietos, como recordando algo de pronto―. ¿Por qué le dicen "Profesor" a Sevvy? ¿Por qué no lo llaman "Pa"?

―Uh ...―Harry dijo―. Discreción. El hecho de que él es nuestro padre no es ampliamente conocido, y… ya sabe... tenemos que cubrir la vergüenza de Tante, y todo eso.

Snape rodó los ojos. Petunia sintió ganas de imitarlo. Pero Tobias pareció satisfecho con esa explicación. Se volteó hacia su hijo, y tomó de nuevo sus manos en las suyas. Snape se crispó, pero no las retiró.

―He tenido un montón de tiempo para examinar mis pecados en todos estos años ―dijo Tobias―. Lamento mucho toda la pena que te causé, y a tu madre también. Quería decirte eso, y lamento que no haya podido decirle a ella lo mismo.

Severus pareció incapaz de decir algo, aunque masculló algunas palabras.

―Él esta muy feliz de escuchar que usted se ha recuperado ―dijo Harry, a modo de traducción. _Una extraña elección de palabras, o quizás no sea así._

―Muy, *muy* feliz ―dijo Dudley, dándole una mirada dura a su padre. Pero Severus no estaba mirando en su dirección.

―Fue muy extraño ―dijo Tobias―. Yo recé y recé por la salvación, pero por años Dios apartó su rostro de mi. Y después, justo así, él me escuchó, y ¡paró!

Severus abrió la boca, y todo el grupo se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de destruir las ilusiones de su padre, cuando captó la mirada de Dumbledore. Cerró la boca, dejando su pronunciar su diatriba.

―Estoy seguro de que Severus lo ha extrañado tanto como usted a él ―Dumbledore le dijo con amabilidad a Tobias―. Por cierto que resulta muy difícil para un niño el estar sin un padre mientras esta creciendo. Yo debería saberlo, mi propio padre fue a prisión cuando yo era joven.

―Esa es una gran carga, eso es lo que es ―dijo Tobias, todavía sosteniendo las manos de Severus, pero mirando ahora a Dumbledore―. ¿Qué fue lo él hizo?

―Mi hermana más joven fue atacada, y él castigó a quienes lo hicieron.

―Ojo por ojo ―dijo Tobias, sus ojos incandescentes, pareciendo más que nunca un profeta del Antiguo Testamento.

―La corte no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, no en este caso, especialmente porque él no dijo porque lo había hecho ―contó Dumbledore―. Nuestra familia resultó destrozada. Yo pensé que nunca podría perdonar su silencio. Y ya que era muy joven, y muy egoísta, por la carga que eso significó para mi.

Tobias pareció afectado, y le dio una mirada a su hijo.

Dumbledore continuó―. En aquellos días yo era muy engreído. Pensé que él se merecía lo que le pasó, porque no se comportó como yo pensaba que debería haber hecho. Yo era muy joven, y los muy jóvenes encuentran fácil el juzgar a sus mayores ―aquí se volteó dándoles una mirada pensativa a los muchachos. Ambos fruncieron el ceño en respuesta, de pronto pareciéndose mucho a su padre―. Algunas personas deberían, quizás, practicar lo que predican ―dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Dudley pareció querer responderle, pero no se atrevió. Harry sí se atrevió, pero su hermano le puso una mano sobre la boca, distrayéndolo.

―Tengo la esperanza de que usted y Severus tengan la oportunidad de llegar a conocerse mejor ―continuó Dumbledore, satisfecho tras dejar establecido su punto, volteándose de nuevo hacia Tobias.

―Es demasiado tarde ―dijo Snape, pero no estaba mirando a su padre, sino a que sus hijos.

El rostro de Tobias decayó.

―No rechaces la noción de antemano ―dijo Dumbledore―. Yo ahora soy un anciano, y una de las cosas que más lamento es no haber ido a visitar a mi padre en prisión cuando pude hacerlo. Mi madre quería que yo fuera, pero me rehusé. Me encontraba lleno de indignación. Temí que su encarcelamiento pudiera llegar a afectar mi futuro. Y sí, lo hizo. Mirando hacia atrás, apenas puedo creerlo, porque ahora comprendo que él estaba tratando de proteger a mi hermana con su silencio. Creo que él estaba equivocado, pero tenía buenas intenciones, y realizó un gran sacrificio para hacer lo que él consideraba correcto. Algunas cosas solamente se comprenden años más tarde. Él murió en prisión, y yo nunca volví de nuevo a verlo con vida. Ahora que comprendo, daría cualquier cosa por hablar de nuevo con mi padre. Aun por el más breve momento.

Tobias soltó las manos de su hijo y tomó las de Dumbledore―. Él lo sabe ―le dijo con profunda convicción―. Él lo sabe, y usted mismo podrá decírselo al final.

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido, y una extraña expresión pasó sobre su rostro. De repente le devolvió el apretón a Tobias―. Espero que usted tenga razón ―murmuró―. De verdad espero que usted tenga razón.

―La tengo ―dijo Tobias.

Petunia se preguntó como podría haber cambiado la situación en un mero segundo de Dumbledore reconfortando a Tobias a Tobias reconfortando a Dumbledore. Pero eso había pasado.

Y luego, justo en ese momento, la bala perdida entre ellos hizo su aparición. Petunia escuchó un leve ruido, y vio con horror como Sholto se había escurrido detrás de las sillas, y utilizando la distracción de todos vio su oportunidad para extraer la varita de Dumbledore de entre sus túnicas. La sostuvo en alto con una expresión triunfante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¡Sholto no da puntada sin hilo!

Aviso: Estimados, agradeceria me señalaran cualquier error ortográfico porque siempre se pasan aun después de revisiones. Y para quienes siguen "3 Merodeadores Slytherin" aviso que subiré el epilogo traducido mañana, siguiendo la tradición de hacerlo un dia despues del original.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer y seguirme.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	120. Mi primo el dragón

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~o~**

**CAPÍTULO 120: "MI PRIMO EL DRAGÓN"**

**.**

_En el cual Sholto hace una propuesta que sorprende a los Cazadores de Horcruxes, y Petunia y él tiene por fin una conversación. Y algunas otras personas participan también en esto, algunas voluntariamente y otras no._

**~~oOo~~**

―Vaya, vaya ―dijo Sholto, inspeccionando la varita con gran atención―. Creo que aquí no tenemos nada menos que una de las notorias Reliquias de la Muerte, en vivo y en directo.

Petunia se preguntó como rayos Sholto sabría acerca de las Reliquias. Otra pregunta más sin respuesta, ¿y en realidad esperaba obtener una solución a eso? No por parte de él, de todos modos. Ella se paralizó, pero la reacción de Dumbledore a una situación evidentemente incómoda fue estar muy tranquilo.

―Por cierto ―dijo él, extrayendo sus manos del agarre de Tobias, poniéndose de pie para encarar a Sholto. El resto del grupo observaba en silencio al dragón miniatura. _Oh, él adora ser el centro de atención, ¿no es así? Agua para su molino._

―Si, por ciertísimo ―Sholto le hizo burla―. La Varita de Saúco en persona, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

―No te equivocas ―dijo Dumbledore―, pero si sabes acerca de la Varita de Saúco, también sabes que es un objeto mágico muy peligroso. La última persona que la robó actualmente reside en la Prisión Nurmengard.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Sholto, con típica despreocupación―. Que malo para él.

―¿No piensas que también será malo para ti? ―preguntó Dumbledore, con un aire de vago interés.

―¿Por qué debería ser así? ―Sholto se estaba riendo.

_Porque a pesar de la rutina de "vejete inofensivo" que vende sin descanso, Dumbledore cuando quiere es un mago extremadamente peligroso, esa es la razón. Recuerda que ésta es la varita que *no* escoge al mago, Sholto. El mago lucha a muerte para tenerla. Pero parece que siempre ha sido tu destino el aprender de la manera difícil, ¿no es así? _

Y así fue. La batalla no duró mucho, y Sholto resultó perdedor definitivamente. Nadie interfirió a su favor, tampoco. Pero Petunia notó con cierta irritación que él no pareció molesto por su derrota. _Lo cual sugiere que nunca pensó que ganaría. Él tiene algo más en mente, ¿pero qué?_

Dumbledore había recobrado su varita, pero pareció igual de curioso que Petunia acerca de los motivos de Sholto, siempre suponiendo que los tuviera, y no fuera solamente por querer ocasionar problemas sólo porque sí. _Y nótese que yo nunca dejaría eso de lado._

Para Sholto, tan desvergonzado como siempre, era la hora de contestar preguntas.

―Si Voldemort quiere vivir para siempre, ¿por qué tan sólo no busca las Reliquias? A juzgar por lo fácil que fue sacarla de tu bolsillo, eso no debería ser difícil, ¿no?

―¿Lo crees así? ―dijo Dumbledore. No se veía nada divertido.

―Así lo creo ―dijo Sholto. Parecía también haber perdido también su júbilo. Ambos se miraban sopesándose con cuidado, y con seriedad.

―Voldemort tuvo una crianza muggle ―dijo Dumbledore finalmente―. A pesar de su gran sed de conocimiento, tendía a concentrarse la magia oscura y , como consecuencia, tiene vacíos considerables en su conocimiento. Vacíos culturales, en especial.

―Traduciendo ―dijo Sholto―: ¿él no conoce esa historia?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros―. Puede que conozca bien la historia, pero no sus implicancias. Si algo no se encontraba en la sección restringida de la biblioteca, ¿cuán útil podía ser? Ese es su lema. Y este conocimiento esta disponible para todos gratuitamente, aunque en una forma que pocos toman seriamente.

Después de un momento pensando en esto, Sholto dijo―: Lejos esta de mi el interrumpir la oh-cielos-tan-conmovedora reconciliación del donador con su donante, sin mencionar con sus donaciones, pero tenemos asuntos serios que tratar aquí. No podemos perder mucho más tiempo; mis fuentes me lo han dicho. Hay algunas cosas que yo quiero saber, y lo primero en la lista es: ¿nos encontramos más cerca de descubrir los dos últimos Horcruxes? ¿Son de hecho localizables? Y si no lo son, ¿pueden usarse en vez las Reliquias para derrotar a Voldemort?

Petunia se sorprendió; nunca había considerado esa última pregunta―. Pensé que me habías dicho que habías tenido algo de éxito en descubrir los dos últimos Horcruxes ―dijo ella, mirando fijamente a Sholto.

―Prueba positiva ―dijo Sholto con desdén―, de que tu crees *cualquier cosa*.

―Yo nunca dije que lo creyera ―dijo Petunia―. Lo que nunca deja de sorprenderme en como siempre tu consigues echarme la culpa de cualquier cosa. Es un don, de cierta clase ―_Vernon también lo tenia, y será mejor que mires con cuidado a donde lo condujo eso, sabiondo._

Sholto le sonrió torcidamente, y le dirigió un saludo burlón. Titus y Eneas le fruncieron el ceño al dragón al unisono; y Cali, sentada en el hombro de Titus, enderezó su cola torcida hasta parecer un punto de exclamación y le enseño los dientes, desplegando un par formidable de colmillos considerando su tamaño diminuto.

―Yo solamente he conseguido ver dos de las Reliquias ―dijo Dumbledore por fin―. La Varita de Saúco y la Capa de Invisibilidad.

El interés de Sholto aumentó ante esto―. ¿La Capa? ¿La tienes? ¿Dónde esta?

―Aquí no ―dijo Dumbledore.

_No, y no aquí exactamente. Se encuentra en una caja con llave debajo de mi cama de cuatro postes allá arriba, lo cual estoy segura que no mencionará, principalmente porque no conoce su localización actual; aparte del hecho que se la regresó a Harry._

Petunia quedó impresionada por el hecho de que ninguno de los muchachos, que *sí* sabían donde estaba, moviera un pelo, ni dijera nada. Sospechaba que ambos debían heredado su pequeño lado Slytherin, lo cual aliviaba un poquito sus temores por ellos. Esperaba que esto podría compensar la temeridad de Harry, y la falta de confianza de Dudley … si ella pudiera ser tan afortunada, esto es.

―¿Y la Piedra de Resurrección es la última, no? ―inquirió Sholto.

Una mirada extraña cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore. Petunia no supo interpretarla, pero su magia acrecentada captó algunas de sus emociones: dolor y miedo. _¿Por qué? _

―Sí ―dijo Dumbledore, con la voz algo quebrada―. Esa es la última.

―¿Entonces conoces su ubicación? ―persistió Sholto.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

―A mi me parece ―dijo Sholto―, que puesto que estamos faltos de dos Horcruxes, y nos falta sólo una Reliquia, podría ser más beneficioso el ir tras esta última.

―Eso podría tener sentido ―dijo Severus de repente―, si es que tu contaras con alguna prueba de que las Reliquias puedan derrotar a los Horcruxes, y eso no lo sabes con certeza ―su respuesta preparada en el tema le dijo a Petunia algo: _él ya ha pensado en esto, y rechazado la idea._

Los ojos de Sholto se movieron hacia Severus, considerándolo un poco. Dumbledore también lo hizo. El profesor de Pociones encontró sus ojos de frente, pero ignoró la invitación implícita a justificarse. Petunia admiró su _sang froid_, y pensó que ella podría tratar de imitarlo. _Si es que puedo._

Finalmente, Sholto dijo―. Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no lo crees así? De todas maneras no estamos teniendo mucha suerte. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Hubo una pausa, y Dumbledore respondió―. De acuerdo con la leyenda, es una piedra negra ordinaria, no muy valiosa en si.

―El anillo Horcrux tiene el símbolo de las Reliquias en el ―dijo Petunia de repente, tal vez incitada por su magia. Hasta ese momento, había olvidado ese hecho.

―Sí, sí ―dijo Severus con impaciencia―. ¡Ya sabemos eso! Los artefactos de ese tiempo con frecuencia la tienen.

Ismael, quien estaba sentado sobre el hombro de ella, de repente recitó la descripción que oyera a Lucius Malfoy darle al señor Arcos en la biblioteca de su casa, palabra por palabra―: «Es el anillo de un hombre, grabado, muy antiguo, y de manufactura burda, con un aro grueso de oro, engaste con borde de oro bastante gastado; y una piedra negra ordinaria con el símbolo de Grindelwald grabado más tarde».

―Ambos estábamos allí ―dijo Petunia asintiendo―. En la Mansión Malfoy. Aneurin estaba ahí también. Esas fueron las instrucciones que Lucius Malfoy le dio al señor Arcos cuando quería que buscara el anillo.

―¿Y quién es Aneurin? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Su dragón miniatura ―dijo Petunia―. Me refiero a los Malfoy. Él solía pertenecerle a la madre de Lucius. Él desprecia a Lucius, y como resultado, nos ayudó a salir de la Mansión Malfoy cuando estuvimos atrapados allí. Él se encuentra en el piso de arriba... creo.

Ella sabía que él normalmente dormía sobre un diván en el cuarto del señor Crouch, para gran disgusto de la fastidiosa Winky. A los dragones les molestaba dormir solos, no obstante, y con la llegada de Darsie, Petunia tenía un total de tres dragones en su recamara; de modo que persuadió al señor Crouch para que aceptara a Aneurin. No es que a su pensionista le importara, de hecho, él parecía llevarse bastante bien con el recién llegado, a quien describió a Petunia como de una "naturaleza superior". _Y no estoy segura si con eso hablaba en general o para ser un dragón, y no voy a preguntarle._

Cuando lo buscaron, sin embargo, Aneurin probó encontrarse abajo en la cocina, compartiendo un bocadillo nocturno con Nesta y La Acorazado, quienes parecían sentir que un poco de comida podía hacer maravillas por sus nervios maltratados. Al ser convocado al piso superior, él pareció desconcertado por la cantidad de personas reunidas y su repentino interés en él. Puesto que conocía a Petunia mejor que al resto, se refugió detrás de ella, asomándose desde abajo de su hombro, con apariencia cautelosa.

Dumbledore lo interrogó con paciencia, y Aneurin, después de cierta vacilación, confirmó lo que Petunia e Ismael habían dicho. Aunque el dragón se mostró renuente a hacerlo―. ¿Quiénes *son* estas personas? ―le murmuró a Petunia.

―No Malfoys ―fue su respuesta, y casi se rio ante lo absurdo que sonó. No obstante, y en forma extraña, esto pareció satisfacer a Aneurin quien se relajó, y contestó las preguntas de Dumbledore inmediatamente después.

―¿Has escuchado hablar alguna cosa acerca del anillo? ―le preguntó el Director.

―Sé que Lucius desea encontrarlo ―respondió Aneurin―. El gitano no es el único a quien se lo encargó. Yo vi un número de personas reportándose con él sobre esa búsqueda.

Dumbledore pareció pensativo―. ¿Qué antigüedad dirías que tiene ese anillo? ―le preguntó ahora.

―Yo pienso que es muy antiguo ―dijo Aneurin―. Sé que Lucius Malfoy nunca lo ha visto por si mismo, pero ha visto una imagen mágica de este. Escuche que se lo decía a alguien. También les dijo que tenía varios siglos de antigüedad.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada sorprendida―. ¿Tanto? ¿Estas seguro?

Aneurin de repente presentó un aspecto furtivo, pero después de un poco de coacción, continuó―. Sí, yo le escuché decírselo a Nar... decírselo a *alguien*, de que perteneció a la familia de Voldemort.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño―. ¿Los Riddle? Yo diría que eso es muy improbable.

―Ese no era el nombre ―dijo Aneurin―. Estoy bastante seguro que no lo era. Es un nombre que reconocí, pero no puedo recordar donde lo escuché antes.

―¿Los Slytherin? ―inquirió Severus.

―No, tampoco fue ese ―dijo Aneurin, luego de cierta consideración―, aunque se le acerca.

La inscripción en la laápida del cementerio del Valle de Godric apareció en la mente de Petunia, y ella dejó escapar―: ¡Los Peverell!

El rostro de Aneurin se iluminó y le dio una decidida cabezadita de asentimiento―. ¡Sí! ¡Ese era! ¡Los Peverell!

―Respóndeme esto ―le dijo Dumbledore, con el rostro serio―, es algo muy importante, Aneurin, ¿la inscripción en la piedra lucia como si hubiera sido puesta allí mucho más recientemente?

―No lo sé ―dijo Aneurin―. Nunca lo miré de tan cerca, o cuando menos lo bastante cerca como para decir algo como eso.

Petunia se volteó hacia él―. ¿Puedes usar una varita?

La expresión cautelosa regresó al morro de Aneurin, pero asintió, y ella le pasó la suya. Él la manejó de forma torpe―. Conozco los pasos, pero no he tenido mucha práctica; ese idiota miserable me hubiera expulsado de inmediato si pensara que yo sabía magia, así que Nar...ella nunca le contó que yo podía usar magia. Soy mejor usando hechizos sin varita, pero este es más difícil de hacer de ese modo.

Después de un par de intentos, consiguió conjurar la imagen del anillo, como le viera hacer a Lucius; y siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore, agrandó la imagen.

Dumbledore la estudió por lo que a Petunia le pareció un largo tiempo, y después lanzó hechizos que lo hicieron rotar lentamente. Por fin dijo, en voz baja―: La inscripción luce tan vieja como el Anillo, o cuando menos más antigua que Grindelwald; y es distinta a la que él usaba.

―Déjenme aclarar esto ―dijo Severus, mirando a Petunia―. Tu tenias esta información desde hace algún tiempo, ¿y no te molestaste en contarnos al respecto?

―Bueno ―Petunia dijo titubeante―, yo no sabía que era importante... ―su voz se interrumpió. Severus le dio una mirada desdeñosa.

―¡Tu tendrías que habernos contado todo lo que descubriste! ―espetó el pocionista.

―¿Y tener que escuchar sus mofas de que son cosas inútiles, o que yo lo entendí mal, o que ya sabías al respecto? ―exclamó Petunia―. Lo olvidé, lo lamento, pero ¡lo olvidé!

―¡Por amor de Dios! ―dijo Severus con exasperación.

―¡No blasfemes, Sevvy! ―intervino Tobias con el rostro encendido―. ¡No te atrevas a blasfemar! ¡No delante de una dama, y no enfrente de los niños! ―se puso al lado de Petunia, los chicos uno a cada lado de él, y le dio golpecitos en la mano a ella. De algún modo su apoyo la hizo sentir peor, aunque no podría decir la razón.

―Yo no me mofo, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore, con una nota de paciencia en su voz.

―No abiertamente ―dijo Petunia―, pero me doy cuenta que lo esta pensando. Creo que prefiero la reacción de *él* ―aquí indicó a Severus―, es maleducado, pero cuando menos lo hace de frente ―por supuesto que no lo prefería, pero se estaba sintiendo acorralada.

Esta vez fue Aberforth quien vino a su rescate―. Según recuerdo, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Lo sé, porque fui yo el primero quien le contó al respecto, y eso debe haber sido algún tiempo después.

Petunia tampoco recordaba eso; su vida se había convertido en tal ajetreo precipitado de información contrapuesta por meses que tenía problema para mantener todo en orden, pero estaba segura que él tenía razón. Ella asintió.

―¿Y tu no llegaste a una conclusión lógica? ―inquirió Severus, en tono sarcástico.

Petunia suspiró―. ¿Hay algún motivo para todo esto? ―preguntó ella―. ¿O estas disfrutándolo demasiado para pasar a otra cosa?

―Bueno ―intervino Sholto con una sonrisa desagradable―. ¡Yo sí estoy disfrutando!

Dumbledore dijo―: Creo que deberíamos llegar a la conclusión de que bien podríamos encontrarnos con una intersección entre una de las Reliquias y uno de los Horcruxes. De ser así, debemos encontrar ese anillo, sin importar a donde debamos ir, y darle , definitivamente, nuestra prioridad.

―Yo sé que los goblins están también buscándolo ―agregó Petunia―. Y no han tenido suerte; el señor Arcos me hubiera dejado saber si ellos lo tuvieran ―Severus le dio otra mirada torva, que ella ignoró.

Dumbledore pareció pensativo, y cuando Petunia le preguntó si acaso pensaba que Voldemort sabía que la piedra era una Reliquia, él respondió―. Estoy bastante seguro que él no lo sabe, aunque esa clase de profanación bien podría serle divertido, de modo que no lo excluyo completamente.

―¿Y bueno, Sholto? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Sabes algo en realidad, o esto no es nada más que aire caliente como siempre?

―¿Por qué razón tendría que darte a *ti* alguna información? ―consultó Sholto―. Tu tenias alguna y olvidaste decírselo a alguien. Eso no es para nada alentador, Petunia.

―Porque, y esto es de acuerdo a lo que tu mismo dijiste, no tenemos tiempo que perder ―dijo Petunia, ignorando sus intentos por provocarla (y distraerla). _Ya lo conozco bastante bien_―. Así que escuchemos lo que sabes, si es que sabes algo. Yo sé que tu no tienes el anillo; si lo tuvieras, nunca oiríamos el final de eso.

Sholto no profirió palabra. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla con enojo; sus ojos permanecieron velados. Ese estado de silencio era tan antinatural en él, que Petunia no sabía que pensar.

De repente ella le preguntó―: Tu padre también estaba cazando Horcruxes, ¿no es así?

Sholto hizo una mueca―. Lo dudo ―respondió―. La mayoría de los dragones tienen mejor sentido ―pero a ella le pareció de repente en estado de alerta.

―Catón Mayhew no era un dragón ―dijo Petunia―, aunque esa fuera su forma animaga.

―Así que sabes de eso, ¿no? ―Sholto enseñó los dientes―. ¿Quién te lo contó? ¿Algy, o Pompeyo? Pensé que ellos habían comprendido lo que les haría a ambos si alguno de ellos decía algo.

Petunia respondió―. A decir verdad, no fue ninguno de ellos. Lo supe por tu mismo padre.

Sholto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se encogió de hombros. _No va a denotar nada aquí, a menos que este seguro que eso lo beneficie._

―¿Todavía puedes convertirte en un mago? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Sholto dejó escapar una carcajada seca―. Hasta una imbécil como tu, Petunia, debería conocer la diferencia en la duración de vida de un mago y un dragón. Si yo intentara hacer eso, no sería nada más que una pila de huesos en el suelo. Por suerte para mi, prefiero mucho más ser un dragón. Los magos, y puedo decir esto sin temor a una contradicción, son muy sobrevalorados ―aquí le dio a su audiencia una mirada desdeñosa.

―Entonces dime ésto: ¿por qué estas cazando Horcruxes? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Dudo mucho que hayas adoptado eso como un hobby porque te aburre el observar pájaros. Tu tienes una razón para ello. Escuchémosla.

―No es algo de tu maldita incumbencia ―siseó Sholto, y voló literalmente fuera de la habitación.

Cuando el grupo fue a seguirlo, descubrieron que él había desaparecido. Cuando Harry fue a revisar el Flú, éste estaba sin perturbar.

―De todos modos ―comentó Dudley―, no tuvo tiempo para eso.

―Déjenlo ir ―dijo Petunia― ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche ―sospechaba que Sholto tenía una guarida en uno de los edificios exteriores de la Mansión, pero ya había estado en una loca persecución ese día.

Ya que era tarde, ella ofreció su hospitalidad, incluyendo camas, al grupo. Dada la hora, la mayoría aceptó. Los elfos domésticos entraron en un frenesí de preparativos para los huéspedes, y Petunia , aunque sabía que debería estar ayudando, se sentó. Estaba completamente exhausta. Observó como los hombres compartieron algo de comida y bebida, y no sintió ganas de unirseles, no todavía. Pompeyo le trajo una taza de té y un bollito cuando ella se sentó, absteniéndose de comentar.

Por fin, ella se obligó a ponerse de pie y se acercó a Severus quien estaba parado cerca de la puerta abierta, cosa que lo escondía de la gente que él estaba observando: los muchachos y a Tobias, quien estaba hablando animadamente en el centro del cuarto, riéndose de vez en cuando. El pocionista meneó la cabeza y dijo con amargura―: lo están haciendo para molestarme, sé que es así.

―Oh, eso es muy probable ―Petunia suspiró, sin molestarse en pretender que no sabía de lo que él estaba hablando―. O por lo menos, es parte de ello. Aunque ellos tienen mucho en común: carcamales de mediana edad (esa es su descripción y no la mía), siempre están diciéndoles que hacer. Así que eso los convierte en aliados naturales.

―¿En mi contra?

―Oh, no se trata tan sólo de ti ―le aseveró ella―. Tobias se ha unido a la multitud de gente a quienes les gusta afirmar que soy demasiado indulgente con los chicos. Y eso fue justo después de enseñarles como operar una pieza sobrante de artillería que estaba en Regent's Park, imagínate.

―Espero que para ahora estés lamentando haberlo recibido casi tanto como yo ―dijo Severus, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

―No, para nada ―dijo Petunia―. Es natural. Tanto Lily como yo amábamos a nuestra abuela paterna, por ejemplo, aunque ella no era para nada la persona más favorita de mi madre. A Nana le gustaba beber, fumar, y apostar, pero la verdadera razón por la cual le desagradaba a mi madre no era eso, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

―¿Y cuál era la razón, entonces? ―Snape se escuchaba aburrido. _Me importa un pepino que estés aburrido, Sevvy querido. Eso es bueno para tu alma. Siempre asumiendo que poseas una._

―Mi madre temía que amaramos más a nuestra abuela que a ella ―dijo Petunia llanamente―. Y había días en que era así. Ella dejaba los intentos de disciplinarnos a nuestros padres, y nos consentía en grado sumo. Apostar a los caballos era muy divertido, te lo aseguro. Y Nana era una maga para calcular las probabilidades.

Jadeó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Las cejas de Severus se levantaron.

―¿Una manera de hablar? ―inquirió él.

―Tal vez no ―admitió Petunia―. Me he estado preguntando acerca de mi padre también ―le contó las señales que había notado siendo niña: el felino familiar, la intuición general, y la habilidad para descubrir cosas; y Severus asintió.

―Mi madre decía que tus padres eran squibs ―dijo él―. En ese punto, yo no era realmente capaz de darme cuenta.

―Y ella debe haber dicho lo mismo de mi, no me cabe duda ―comentó Petunia, observándolo con atención.

Él le dio una mirada de desdén. _No trates eso con un Slytherin, Angharad, no conseguirás más de lo que mereces._

―Ella dijo que tu magia estaba *enterrada* ―Severus le corrigió a Petunia―. Y eso quería decir que tanto Lily como tu descendían de alguna familia mágica... olvidé el nombre, no era una que yo conociera... en lo que eso era característico.

―Los Waller ―Petunia proveyó el nombre con voz deprimida―. No sé mucho acerca de ellos, excepto que sospecho que pueda ser que descendamos doblemente de ellos ―_esto es, si Tully se casó con Marnie y Catón parece insinuar que así lo hizo._

Severus arrugó la frente―. ¿Y entonces de dónde fue que Harry heredó la lengua pársel? ―le preguntó a ella―. ¡Eso *no* proviene de los Prince!

―Catón y Cicerón Mayhew eran ambos hablantes de pársel ―dijo Petunia―. De hecho, en el diario de Catón dice que su abuela paterna era una Slytherin nacida-de-muggles, lo cual debe haber sido bastante raro. Y no te olvides del mago español del cual desciende la madre de Tobias, así que tu lado de la ecuación no esta libre y transparente de ninguna manera. Debe haber existido una muy buena razón para que España no fuera un buen lugar para él, además del clima, claro está.

―Debo decir que eso *es* una sorpresa ―admitió Severus, refiriéndose con ello al ancestro mágico de Tobias, según pensaba Petunia.

Era obvio que era una sorpresa bienvenida, porque pareció estar en mejor humor de lo que ella se esperaría, tras descubrir que ella estaba dando asilo a su padre descarriado. Petunia decidió echarle a perder esto, en parte porque estaba cansada, y porque su reacción la irritaba, pero principalmente porque sentía las ganas.

―Supongo que debería advertirte que el nombre de la madre de Catón y Cicerón era Olivia Potter ―dijo ella―. Y sí, ella era uno de *esos* Potter.

El rostro de Severus perdió su fastidiosa sonrisita―. Bien, debí figurármelo ―masculló―. Nunca voy a librarme de ese imbécil, al parecer. Harry se parece mucho a él, y hasta Dudley muestra signos de ello. Que cosa tan malditamente deprimente.

―Y luego esta Sholto, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia―. Mi primo el dragón.

―¿Todas esas miserables criaturas están emparentadas contigo entonces? ―preguntó él con un bufido.

―Si con esa tan inadecuada descripción te refieres a los dragones miniatura, no lo creo ―dijo Petunia con ironía―, pero ahora comienzo a preguntármelo ―hizo una nota mental en su lista de cosas por hacer el entablar un interrogatorio minucioso con cierto Algernon Mayhew, y darle otra mirada a los diarios del padre putativo de Sholto, Catón Mayhew. En ese contexto, la historia familiar estaba probando ser no solamente fascinante sino que necesaria.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿Habrá caza del Anillo? (insertar voz de my preciousssss). Oh, cielos ahora se va a quedar pegado un Dumbledore-Gollum jajaja. Saludos a todos y buen finde.

Y si alguien quiere dejarme recomedanciones de sus favoritos GreyHarry bienvenidos sean :) Pronto empezaré a poner una nueva traducción del fic The Sum of Their Parts (DarkLordHarry)

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	121. Una habitacion donde la luz no te encont

**Autora: **El nombre de este capitulo es por la cancion "Everybody wants to rule the world".

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~o~**

**CAPÍTULO 121: "HAY UNA HABITACION DONDE LA LUZ NO TE ENCONTRARÁ"**

**.**

_En el cual Aillig cumple la fantasía última de atender su propio funeral, y Petunia realiza indagaciones en la genealogía de la familia Mayhew, y descubre más que unos pocos esqueletos de otra suerte colgando ahí._

**~~oOo~~**

Lo primero en la agenda era reunir a Aillig con el resto de sus huesos, o como él decía su funeral. Él le informó a Petunia que se requería la presencia de ella, Nerth y Volodya, puestos que ellos habían sido los agentes de dicha reunión; era tradicional, insistió. Eneas confirmó esto, y les dijo que se esperaba que asistieran sin esperar ningún argumento de su parte.

Petunia suspiró; ella tenía demasiado que hacer, y el funeral sería en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, en la isla de Arran, los cuarteles tradicionales del Clan MacFusty. Pero no era tan simple el decir 'no'; sentía que le debía a Aillig por lo menos eso. Y aunque ella no quiso decirlo, puesto que Aillig había muerto hacia tantos años atrás, temía que la ceremonia tendría escasa concurrencia. Nerth y Volodya, notó ella, no habían siquiera considerado el declinar su asistencia; al ser informados, se limitaron a comenzar a realizar los arreglos con Eneas. Petunia suprimió cualquier irritación que pudiera sentir, y procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Con la idea de aumentar el número de asistentes a la ceremonia, Petunia reclutó a los miembros de su casa que hablaban gaélico; esto incluía a Titus, el señor Crouch, y curiosamente a Tobias; además de a otros que no hablaban para que la acompañaran, es decir, a Dudley y Harry. Titus accedió porque quería complacerla; el señor Crouch porque quería practicar su gaélico; Tobias le aseguró que le gustaban los funerales. Petunia no vio razón para dudar de él en este punto. Los chicos disfrutaban viajar a donde fuera, excepto claro esta a los cuarteles de Snape en Hogwarts, y estaban dispuestos; al igual que Ismael, quien eligió ir con ellos.

Ellos escucharon el funeral antes de verlo. Su grupo, que incluía al mismo Aillig, y la bolsa que contenía sus huesos volaron allí usando a Volodya para este propósito, y mientras todavía estaban a cierta distancia de la isla, Petunia pudo detectar, muy despacio, gaitas tocando.

La música se volvió más fuerte al aproximarse. El mismo Aillig pareció estar muy excitado, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver tierra, una mano descansando posesivamente sobre la bolsa que contenía el resto de sus huesos.

A primera vista, la isla misma le pareció rara a Petunia, y se inclinó también hacia adelante protegiéndose los ojos con su mano. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de la razón, estaba repleta con un gran número de personas, y en el fondo, por un igual gran número de dragones de Las Hébridas.

Cuando el dragón aterrizó, Petunia vio que sus temores acerca de escasa concurrencia en el funeral de Aillig eran desacertados. De hecho, cada miembro ambulatorio del Clan MacFusty se encontraba presente, desde bebes a abuelos, y también sus dragones. El clan era cuantioso.

El gentío de MacFustys, versados en dragones, habían despejado un espacio para que ellos aterrizaran. Había filas de gaitas y tambores. La música no se detuvo cuando ellos bajaron, sino que continuó mientras Aillig nombraba ávidamente las diversas melodías―. Esa es "_The Black Bear"_ ―dijo con el rostro radiante―. Y esa _The Road to the Isles_, "The _Ministrel Bo_y" ... "_Hieland Laddie_" ... "_Garryowen_", y terminarán con "_Scotland the Brave"_, porque siempre lo hacen así.

Tenía razón. Una vez que las últimas notas de "_Scotland the Brave"_ se desvanecieron, ellos descendieron a tierra y fueron saludados por Eneas, junto con el jefe actual del clan, un hombre cercano a los 70 años, alto y algo encorvado, quien obedecía al nombre de Domhnallaidh MacFusty. El grupo de la Mansión estrechó manos con todos.

Ellos fueron escoltados hasta una sala de piedra donde encontraron comida y bebida dispuesta para todos. Ya que no había espacio para sentarlos a todos, era estilo bufete, aunque el grupo principal tenía una mesa. Aillig se sentó junto a Petunia, balanceándose atrás y adelante siguiendo la música, que había comenzado de nuevo en el intervalo.

Petunia estaba intrigada por su buen ánimo y dejó escapar en lo que más tarde pensó una total falta de tacto―. ¿No está usted asustado?

Él se volteó a verla con algo de diversión―. No ―dijo él―. Para nada. Estoy en mi hogar, y pronto yaceré con mi propia gente, y mis huesos volverán a mi propia tierra. Estoy cansado de vagar. Quiero paz.

―Yo conozco a una fantasma ―admitió Petunia―. ¿Es paz lo que ella desea?

―Si ella es inteligente, sí ―dijo Aillig―. La vida de un fantasma es amarga. Pero puede que ella deba hacer algo primero, antes de irse. Pasa con frecuencia con los fantasmas, razón por la que son fantasmas en primer lugar.

Petunia asintió; segura que él tenía razón. Sólo debían determinar lo que era, o si la misma Elvira lo sabia.

―Esta oscureciendo ―notó Petunia―. ¿El funeral será en la mañana, entonces?

―No ―dijo Aillig―. Será esta noche.

―¡Esta noche! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Esta empezando a llover! ¿Y no fue un trueno lo que acabamos de escuchar?

―Así es, lo escucho, pero no tema ―le dijo Aillig―, eso no hará ninguna diferencia.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Petunia vio que una vez más él tenía la razón. Los MacFusty parecían ser hábiles con técnicas de control mágico del clima, y puesto el lugar en que vivían, esto era apenas sorprendente (y que ella había visto una única vez antes durante el escape de la Manada de Gringotts). El cielo se partió, pero ellos nada sintieron, aunque si lo escucharon, y vieron en abundancia.

El clan caminó de cuatro en fondo por un camino estrecho, los gaiteros y tambores dirigiendo la marcha. Los hombres llevaban antorchas, las mujeres sus varitas iluminadas, y los niños, pequeños globos redondos que brillaban en sus palmas. Aillig y el grupo de la Mansión caminaron en el centro de la multitud en marcha, Volodya y Nerth volando por arriba. De vez en cuando, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, y ellos escuchaban el rumor del trueno.

El camino parecía ascender, y finalmente ellos llegaron hasta una zona elevada, una meseta pequeña desde la que se veía el mar en movimiento. Esta área probó ser el cementerio del clan. La multitud se abrió y rodearon una plataforma de piedra en el centro de la meseta, que se usaba obviamente para los funerales. Aillig avanzó y se unió allí a Eneas y Domhnallaidh. Petunia y compañía se colocaron a un lado.

Una vez que toda la gente hubo rodeado la plataforma, y la música se detuvo, Aillig comenzó a hablar; el señor Crouch tradujo―. Hermanos ―gritó―. Estoy encantado de estar de vuelta con ustedes después de tantos años amargos y solitarios en el exilio ―la multitud contestó en gaélico.

―Ellos están clamando bendiciones sobre él ―le susurró el señor Crouch a Petunia.

―He regresado con el resto de mis huesos a enterrarlos con el resto de mi familia ―continuó Aillig―. Esto fue posible gracias a esta dama ―aquí él señaló a Petunia―, y a estos dragones ―esta vez el gesto mostró a Volodya y a Nerth―, quienes fueron de gran ayuda para traerme a casa. Así que les pido, como concesión hacia uno que esta a punto de unirse a sus ancestros, que ustedes confirieran una instancia de protección del clan sobre ellos en mi nombre.

La multitud estuvo de acuerdo con esto, y dieron un rugido, aquellos cercanos a Petunia la empujaron hacia la plataforma. El señor Crouch trepó con ella para traducir.

Petunia se sintió expuesta al ver ese mar de gente―. Yo no necesito ... no es necesario ...―vaciló, nerviosa, hasta que el señor Crouch le siseó.

―¡Lo que usted necesita no importa, o si acaso es o no necesario! ¡Esta gente esta tratando de darle las gracias y brindarle a cambio un favor! ¡Acéptelo con gracia!

Sorprendida por esta vehemencia inusual, Petunia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer un gesto dramático hacia su audiencia―: ¡Yo les doy las gracias! ―gritó. Los chicos dieron gritos de aprobación.

Nerth, desde el hombro de Volodya, se dirigió a ellos en gaélico―. ¡Nos s-sentimos honrados! ―y a modo de puntuar este sentimiento, Volodya dio uno de sus semi-rugidos.

La gente pareció complacida. El mismo Aillig sonreía ampliamente―. ¡Y ahora, vamos con nuestro asunto! ―en su camino hacia la meseta, él le había expuesto a Petunia que cosa hacer, y ellos ahora fueron hasta su tumba, mientras la gente se abría para hacerles sitio.

La lápida de Aillig tenía su fecha de nacimiento y de muerte, así como la frase: «muerto con violencia» grabada bajo las fechas. Domhnallaidh usó su varita y el frente de la piedra voló en el aire. El ataúd de roble no estaba enterrado a mucha profundidad, la capa de tierra era demasiado fina y pedregosa para eso. La tapa también quedo en el aire flotando, y Petunia pudo ver dentro los huesos que los Rangers habían rescatado de Drear en la época de la muerte de Aillig, protegidos por musgo seco. Ella se arrodilló al lado de éste, y comenzó a vaciar la bolsa con cuidado. Llevó algo de tiempo, porque los del clan le iban pasando más musgo seco para hacer un nido para los huesos de Drear junto con los otros. Cuando ella terminó, se puso de pie y Domhnallaidh colocó de nuevo la tapa del ataúd, y la tierra que lo cubría.

Aillig se colocó sobre su lápida y se dirigió a la gente―: ¡Adiós les digo! ¡Nada de música fúnebre cuando regresen! ¡Este es un día completamente feliz para mi! ―después reposó sobre su tumba y lentamente desapareció.

Un hombre comenzó a cantar en gaélico, la melodía se escuchaba familiar aunque no así las palabras. La gente empezó a corearla con ganas. Petunia no pudo unirse hasta que cambiaron a una en inglés, que resultó ser "_Amazing Grace"_.

Ella pensó que era raro que se cantara un himno en inglés entre brujas y magos escoceses en un funeral mágico, hasta que las palabras del coro le hicieron entender la razón: «Yo estuve perdido, pero ahora me he encontrado». El grupo de la Mansión se unió también al canto, y la voz fuerte de barítono, aunque desentonado, de Tobias sobresalía. Él conocía *esa* canción, y mejor que nadie esa situación.

Ella reconoció además la última canción, aunque ellos no cantaban en inglés: se trataba de "_Peace Like a River__"_. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar, así que no lo hizo, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. _Creo que todos la necesitamos._

En el camino de regreso, los músicos siguieron las preferencias de Aillig, y tocaron gigas y marchas, de modo que a pesar de todo había un aire alegre.

Petunia le preguntó a Eneas, quien se había unido al grupo e iba caminando con ellos―: Dígame, ¿qué es eso de "una instancia de protección del clan"?

―Quiere decir que usted, Volodya y Nerth pueden pedir cada uno la ayuda del Clan MacFusty en una ocasión ―replicó―. Es algo que no se otorga a la ligera, Petunia. A decir verdad, es algo raro, y una expresión de verdadero aprecio. El clan lo honrará, y de buena voluntad además.

Petunia asintió, su cara roja.

―¡No puedo creer que usted estaba a punto de rechazarlo! ―le murmuró el señor Crouch a ella en tono de queja.

―Yo no... es que me tomaron por sorpresa ―protestó Petunia―. Pero lo aprecio. Si necesitáramos ayuda, Eneas, ¿cómo la pediríamos?

―Ya lo entenderá ―dijo Eneas.

De regreso en el salón, fueron presentados con unas cadenas de plata donde había colgadas el mismo tipo de bolas pequeñas que habían utilizado los niños para iluminar su camino en la procesión mortuoria―. Sosténganla con fuerza y pidan ayuda en gaélico, y nosotros responderemos. En el caso de la señora Dursley, el inglés será suficiente, y aceptaremos un rugido en el caso de Volodya ―la cadena de Volodya era muy larga, y el globo diminuto en comparación a su tamaño, pero sin embargo, él pareció muy complacido con ello.

La reunión pasó a convertirse en un velatorio, lleno de música, gaitas y violines en su mayoría, y todavía más licor. Petunia le susurró a los muchachos que mantuvieran un ojo sobre su abuelo, por lo último, y ellos asintieron. Ella después se dio una vuelta entre la gente y se encontró cara a cara con Eòsaph MacFusty.

―Tenia la esperanza de verlo por aquí ―dijo Petunia.

―Y yo a usted ―dijo él, algo tembloroso―. ¿Puede decirme que encontró en Drear, aparte de los huesos de Aillig?

Petunia le contó la mayor parte de ello, aunque no todo. Él meneó la cabeza―. ¡No vi los huesos de Aillig! ―exclamó―. ¡No puedo creer que los pasé por alto!

―Fue solamente por una casualidad que los descubrimos ―le dijo Petunia, tratando de calmar su agitación.

―Es amable de usted es decirlo ―dijo Eòsaph. Pareció vacilar, y luego se metió una mano dentro de su túnica y extrajo un paquete sellado―. Quiero que usted tenga esto. Fue enviado a mi por ella misma antes de que muriera.

―¿Ella? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Hablo de Cressida Mayhew ―respondió Eòsaph―. Yo nunca se lo di a Sholto. Venía con una carta que decía que dependía de mi si acaso quería hacerlo o no. Él me estaba volviendo loco, así que no se lo di. Y tampoco nunca lo he abierto.

Petunia miró el paquete, que estaba cosido para asegurarlo. _Un alma confiada lo envió, claramente._

Ella miró a Eòsaph, quien dijo―: Supongo que yo debería habérselo entregado a él; sé que eso es lo que esta pensando usted. Pero trate usted de vivir con él por un tiempo, digo yo. Él haría que hasta un centauro renegara de las estrellas.

―No estoy diciendo nada al respecto ―dijo Petunia―. Sólo me estaba preguntando si acaso yo debería abrirlo.

―No lo haga sola ―le aconsejó él francamente―. Ella puede haber puesto alguna trampa allí, y si ella compartía la opinión general acerca de ese lagarto de corazón negro, probablemente sea así.

Petunia deslizó el paquete dentro de su túnica sin hacer más comentarios. Le estrechó la mano a Eòsaph y le murmuró sus gracias. Él dio una mirada en que la miseria y el triunfo se unían de manera intranquila. La gente, que se estaba tornando algo bulliciosa, los separó entonces, y ella volvió con su grupo.

Ellos partieron a la mañana siguiente a su casa después de pasar allí la noche en un refugio. Nerth y Volodya acompañaron a Eneas de regreso al sur hasta la reserva inglesa de dragones, ambos llevando con orgullo sus globos MacFusty. Petunia también estaba usando el de ella, aunque de forma más discreta, y usaron el Flú para regresar como el resto lo hacia a sus diversos destinos.

El planeado interrogatorio de Algy, que tomó lugar el día siguiente, no fue exactamente como ella había anticipado. Algy accedió cuando le dijo que necesitaba saber más acerca del pasado de la familia Mayhew, pero cuando llegó el punto en que le contara algo, ella descubrió que era muy evasivo.

Petunia se exasperó―. ¿Sholto te dijo a ti y a Pompeyo que no me contaran nada? ―le preguntó ella incisiva.

Algy parpadeó―. ¿Él dijo eso? ―preguntó él con inocencia―. Me pregunto porqué.

―Yo no ―dijo Petunia, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sólo estaba tratando de causar problemas, apuesto ―dijo Algy―. Ya conoces a Sholto.

―Bueno, sí ―concedió ella―. Yo *lo* conozco, de hecho. Pero en este caso, pienso que me decía la verdad. Te concedo que es inusual en su caso.

―Una opinión interesante ―dijo Algy, con una cabezadita, y una mirada sosa.

―¿De qué tienes miedo, Algy? ―Petunia trató de otra manera.

Ay, pero su jugada no funcionó mejor que la primera.

―Me da miedo que se siente sobre mi uno de los dragones grandotes, en especial Volodya ―Algy contestó con un aire de candor―. Es muy aterrador ser tan pequeño en comparación con ellos, y en especial comparado con él.

Petunia renunció, y decidió tratar con Pompeyo. Ay, su elfo doméstico jefe no fue más receptivo que su dragón miniatura de mayor antigüedad―. Algy es mayor que yo ―fue todo lo que le pudo sacar a modo de respuesta.

―¿Y eso que significa? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Él sabe más ―dijo Pompeyo en forma adusta―. Pregúntele a él.

―Lo hice ―dijo Petunia―, pero él no dio más que vueltas. ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí, Pompeyo? ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me dice lo que yo necesito saber?

―Estoy seguro que usted puede pensar en una buena razón, ¿no es así? ―fue la respuesta de Pompeyo, y no dijo más acerca del tema.

Este encuentro envió a una frustrada Petunia en busca del señor Crouch por información.

Su pensionista reflexionó en lo que ella le contó, y después dio su opinión―: Pienso que lo que ellos están tratando de decirle es que ellos se encuentran bajo un encantamiento de secreto de alguna clase ―dijo él―. Probablemente una variación de un hechizo doméstico, así es como lo llaman generalmente.

―¿Es eso normal? ―le preguntó, sorprendida.

―Bueno, digamos que no es *poco* usual ―se encogió de hombros―, en especial tratándose de hogares mágicos. Las familias tienden a tener gran número de secretos que necesitan ser firmemente controlados ―de repente lució sombrío, y Petunia recordó los secretos que él mismo mantenía acerca de su hijo. _Bueno usted sabe de eso, mejor que nadie._

―¿En ese caso, por que no me dicen eso? ―quiso saber Petunia―. Me habría evitado un montón de problemas.

―Probablemente, ni siquiera pueden decirle eso directamente ―dijo el señor Crouch―, aunque debe depender de los términos del hechizo, y de quien lo conjuró.

―Si Cressida Mayhew conjuró el encantamiento, debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo atrás ―dijo Petunia, con los _glamouries_ de los chicos en mente―. ¿No debería haberse desvanecido para ahora?

―Sobre un elfo doméstico ―dijo el señor Crouch―, probablemente no. Tales hechizos se utilizan comúnmente sobre ellos, de modo que no pueden decirle a un amo o ama subsiguiente algo que sus amos actuales no quieren que ellos sepan. Aunque debo decir que sus elfos domésticos son bastante atípicos.

_Oh, y que lo diga._

El anciano continuó―: Pero, ¿sobre un dragón miniatura? Esa es un área completamente diferente, me temo. Puedo intentar ayudarla si lo desea, pero esa no es realmente mi área de especialidad.

_¿Cómo? ¿Algo que usted desconoce? No me lo puedo creer._

Así que ellos llamaron a Algy, y el señor Crouch intentó determinar la naturaleza del hechizo usado sobre él y su nivel de deterioro; si es que había alguno. Esto probó ser muy difícil, porque Algy se resistía definitivamente, y seguía tratando de escapar de la habitación, y de su escrutinio, con un número de excusas absurdas, y ellos descubrieron que era difícil concentrarse en medio del caos que creaba.

Por fin, el señor Crouch suspiró con derrota, y meneó la cabeza. Si querían una respuesta, dijo él, ellos necesitarían consultar a un especialista en dragones.

_Nunca nada es fácil, ¿verdad?_

Petunia suspiró, y contactó a Eneas. Después arregló que el especialista recomendado por él fuera a San Mungo. También le pidió a Titus y Héctor que estuvieran presentes sobre la base que ellos conocían bien a Algy, y esto podría servir de ayuda.

Héctor encontró esto divertido―. Nunca he examinado antes a un dragón, pero un desafío es tan bueno como un descanso.

El experto en dragones era un hombre anciano, rechoncho, llamado Julian Doddington. Hablaba bastante, cosas relacionadas con anécdotas de dragones, y se reía con ganas de sus propios chistes: pero a pesar de esto, Petunia quedó impresionada por la rapidez con que catalogó a Algy. Algy también quedó sorprendido. Las evasivas normales del dragón miniatura fueron tratadas con displicencia, y Doddington nunca perdió su aire de afabilidad en el proceso.

―Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ―dijo al revisar sus exámenes iniciales―. ¡Fascinante!

―¿A qué se refiere, señor Doddington? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Bueno, primero le diré que esta no es la primera vez que examino a un dragón miniatura ―dijo él―. Porque si lo he hecho, por supuesto. He sido consultado por varios dueños durante años, a decir verdad. Pero tengo que decir que esto es algo nuevo.

Continuó alegremente con sus exámenes sin decir que era aquello en Algy que encontraba interesante. Petunia estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, así que se sintió casi dando porras cuando Algy la salvó del problema―. ¿Qué cosa es? ¿Estoy enfermo?

―Para nada, mi amigo, para nada ―fue su respuesta, mientras le daba palmaditas a Algy―. De hecho, pareces encontrarte en encomiables buenas condiciones. Pero usted no es el típico miniatura que he visto antes.

―¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―Algy pareció legítimamente interesado.

―Esa ―dijo Doddington― es precisamente la cuestión.

Petunia reprimió rodar los ojos. Podía ver que Titus y Héctor se encontraban muy divertidos por el aire de gran importancia del experto en dragones, y deseó poder compartir ese distanciamiento sobre la materia. Ella se ordenó relajarse, y fue a sentarse junto a Titus. Él le brindó una sonrisa, y le dio a *ella* palmaditas. Petunia resistió las ganas de colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se estaba sintiendo muy cansada con todos los viajes entre Drear y Arran. Ismael, quien estaba posado sobre el respaldo de una silla se había quedado dormido, y más encima roncaba suavemente. _Estamos fuera de nuestro elemento, y esa es la verdad._

Por fin, Doddington se pronunció listo para dar un resultado tentativo. Al principio, dijo él, todo lo que pudo determinar fue que el hechizo de secreto había sido emplazado sobre Algy por un mago, o bruja.

Esto eliminaba probablemente a Sholto, ya que Petunia pensaba que él no tenía la habilidad de transfigurarse a humano desde hacia algún tiempo. _Eso deja a Cressida, creo, aunque Cassius no se descarta supongo._

En cuanto al nivel de deterioro, eso era aun más difícil de decir, dijo Doddington. Para terminar admitiendo―. Es muy extraño, pero no puedo ver ningún deterioro en el hechizo. Ha sido anclado, y de forma muy segura.

―¿Anclado? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿A qué?

―Bueno ―dijo él de manera irritante―, pienso que estos caballeros ―aquí indicó a Héctor y Titus― podrían ser capaces de asistirme, antes de que yo diga más. Me gustaría contar con una segunda opinión. No creo que pueda ser lo que resultado del examen dice que es.

Así que Héctor y Titus se acercaron a revisar los resultados, y después de leerlos, realizaron unos pocos hechizos por su cuenta.

―¿Han visto algo así alguna vez? ―murmuró Doddington, mientras los tres estudiaban las pruebas. Parecía legítimamente atónito, y había perdido buena parte de su sentido de petulancia en el proceso.

Héctor y Titus intercambiaron miradas, y el último dijo―: creo que tendremos que analizar los resultados en detalle antes de llegar a una conclusión.

Petunia estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Titus le dio una mirada significativa y dio otra mirada a Algy. Ella entendió el mensaje.

―Esta bien ―dijo, y persuadió a Algy para que regresara a la Mansión por el Flú, diciéndole que estaba segura que Nesta y Darsie debían estar echándole muchísimo de menos para ese momento.

Esto no le engañó para nada―: De acuerdo, si quieres hablar acerca de mi a mis espaldas, supongo que debo marcharme, ¿no? ―Ismael resopló de risa de repente ante este certero comentario. Petunia le dio una mirada censora y el ave encubrió la risa en una tos.

―Sí, debes hacerlo ―le contestó a Algy, sin molestarse en negar su aseveración. Después de todo, era cierta.

Algy suspiró y regresó por el Flú a la Mansión, demostrando mayor gracia , sintió Petunia, que ella de estar en el mismo caso.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el dragón realmente se había marchado, regresó con el señor experto en dragones, con las cejas alzadas.

―¿Usted decía, señor Doddington? ―inquirió ella―. ¿Anclado a qué?

Doddington le dio una mirada―. A sangre compartida, señora Dursley. Una relación muy cercana, en este caso.

Petunia se sentó―. ¿Cuán cercana? ¿Lo podría decir?

―A mi me pareciera una relación padre-hijo ―dijo el señor Doddington―, pero usted debería querer volver a revisar eso antes de basarse en ello.

―Oh ―dijo Petunia, con la mirada perdida. Su mente revisaba las posibilidades. _¿Será posible que Sholto y Algy sean hermanos?_

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Petunia que Algy fuera, tal como Sholto, un dragón animago. Pero tenía sentido, suponía ella. A pesar de que Algy tenía una personalidad muy diferente al dragón Hébrido, parecía ser tan diestro con la magia como Sholto, aunque hiciera mucho menos aspavientos de ello. _De hecho, él paso mucho tiempo distrayéndome de la evidencia de que él es un practicante de la magia muy diestro. Y del hecho que ha estado produciendo por su cuenta otros dragones miniatura. Un pasatiempo Mayhew, si alguna vez hubo uno._

Petunia ahora recordaba todas las cosas que Algy le contara en el pasado, en especial acerca de Cressida y Sholto, y consideró la posibilidad extremadamente desagradable que ninguna de esas cosas fuera verdad.

La conclusión dejaba todavía muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Y en particular, la identidad de los padres de Algy. Petunia no quiso ni pensar en ello.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Doddington―, los dragones miniatura pueden hacer magia, así que es posible... no es probable, pero posible... que el hechizo fuera conjurado por un dragón emparentado en forma muy cercana con él.

_No, no fue así._ La magia de Petunia se lo dijo con firmeza. Ella no dijo palabra, sin embargo, aparte de agradecerle educadamente a Doddington por sus buenos oficios, y de pagarle su tarifa en el mismo momento. Él pareció poco dispuesto a dejar así el asunto, y le preguntó si podía ver a Algy de nuevo, y quizás realizar algunas otras pruebas―. Él es un caso fascinante, debo admitir.

―Oh, ¡que amable de su parte! ―exclamó ella con tanta sinceridad como consiguió―. Hablaré de eso con los Sanadores, y le avisaré, no se preocupe.

Con educación, pero firmeza, lo condujo hasta el Flú, y se aseguró de que él lo usara; lo cual el experto hizo, con renuencia.

Al contemplar la despedida forzosa de Doddington, Titus comentó―. Déjame adivinar: antes veremos goblins regalando boletos de rifa de beneficencia antes de que le permitas realizar otra prueba a Algy, ¿verdad?

―Acertaste a la primera ―masculló Petunia―. Nunca, ni en millón de años pensé que Algy pudiera ser un dragón animago. Sholto lo es, o mejor dicho lo era. ¿Pero Algy?

Héctor quiso saber como ella había descubierto la verdad acerca de Sholto, y ella le explicó acerca del diario de Catón Mayhew.

―Pero estoy bastante segura que Catón y Theodora no fueron los padres de Algy ―dijo ella―. Por una parte, las formas animagas de ellos eran dragones Negros de las Hébridas, y no Verdes Galeses.

―¿Por qué no preguntárselo a el mismo Algy? ―preguntó Ismael, inflando sus plumas.

―No creo que el hechizo le permita decírmelo, siempre suponiendo que él desee hacerlo, y estoy bastante segura que no es así ―admitió Petunia.

―Podrías conseguir que ese viejito hablador lo remueva, ¿no? ―quiso saber Ismael.

―Sí, pero no lo haré ―dijo Petunia, no teniendo problema en reconocer a Doddington con la descripción―. Es demasiado peligroso, a menos que sepamos más acerca de toda la situación. En especial cuando el hechizo parece poderoso. Podría lastimarlo el removerlo.

―Me rindo ―masculló Ismael.

―Oh, no temas, no voy a renunciar sobre ese tema ―aseveró Petunia―. Nada de eso. En especial ya que según creo el señor Crouch ha traducido más del diario de Catón, y lo tiene listo para que yo lo lea.

Después de agradecerles a Héctor y Titus por su ayuda, Petunia se llevó con ella Ismael de regreso a la Mansión.

―No sé porque me molesté en mandar lejos a Algy antes de hablar con el señor Doddington ―le dijo Petunia a Ismael―, porque supongo que vas a contarle todo.

Ismael le dio una mirada de soslayo―. ¿Qué la hace creer eso, seño?

―Oh, es una corazonada ―dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

―No lo haré si usted me lo pide ―le dijo Ismael con seriedad―. Sin embargo, debo decirle una cosa, a juzgar por lo poco que escuché, será mejor que termine de leer ese diario en un tris. Por si acaso.

―Ismael ―dijo Petunia, alisando las plumas de su espalda―, tengo el presentimiento que es uno de los mejores consejos que yo haya recibido jamás.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿Algy es otro primo? ¿Será? ¡Qué complicacion más nos traen los Mayhew?

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir este fic. Buen finde a todos.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	122. Las campanas del infierno

**Autora: **El nombre de este capítulo es por la canción "Everybody wants to rule the world".

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~o~**

**CAPÍTULO 122: "LAS CAMPANAS DEL INFIERNO" **

(GO TING-A-LING-A-LING)

**.**

_En el cual el pasado aparece de nuevo, en la forma del antiguo némesis de Catón: Tom Riddle. Cressy tiene un nuevo mantra, y Sholto un nuevo compañero de juegos._

**~~oOo~~**

El señor Crouch tenía preparadas las traducciones del diario de Catón para Petunia, de modo que, con un suspiro y algo de aprehensión, ella se sentó para empezar a leer.

.

**DEL DIARIO DE CATON MAYHEW:**

La bruja transfigurada era rápida sobre sus pies (y con su varita) de lo que yo me esperaba. Al parecer, en defensa de su monstruoso retoño (quien chilló patéticamente al verla), todas las apuestas iban. Ella primero fue por Theodora, con la idea al parecer de que ella era el eslabón débil. Craso error. Theodora realizó un hechizo aturdidor que noqueó a la MacBoon de espaldas. Ella aterrizó con un golpe, y no se movió después. Esta vez la revisamos con mucha atención, y ella verdaderamente estaba aturdida. Su cría comenzó a llorar con ganas. Pude ver que esto trastornó a Theodora, quien se vio afectada por su llanto.

―Sholto podría llorar hasta el día del regreso de Merlín ―le dije yo―, antes de que esa bruja dejara que eso la afectara. Y eso va también por cualquier otro Peludo MacBoon.

Theodora se encogió de hombros, pero pude ver que me daba la razón.

―Ella pudo haberle enviado una señal al resto de ellos ―señalé―. Creo que debemos salir de aquí cascando.

Theodora, molesta y exhausta, no discutió. Justo cuando nos íbamos, sin embargo, algo, tal vez el recuerdo del pedido de mi padre, ocasionó que recogiera al joven MacBoon. Lo metí dentro de mi bolsa. Cuando se debatió y me lanzó mordiscos con sus dientes de leche de aspecto horrible, lo aturdí. Theodora había pasado el punto de discutir por este secuestro, aunque esperaba que esta situación no duraría.

Regresamos cojeando a la Mansión, cargando nuestro trofeo (que en este punto era tan pesado como plomo). Mi padre, al verlo, expresó audiblemente su decepción―. ¡Vean que tamaño tiene! ―exclamó―. ¿De qué nos servirá?

―Si usted imagina que voy a maniatar a un Quintaped crecido para traerlo hasta aquí para que experimente con él, esta soñando ―le dije con franqueza―. Tómelo o déjelo ―le ofrecí la bolsa, y él la tomó, aunque con un aire de exasperación.

No necesito decir que Cressy pensó que la condenada cosa era "tierna". Descripción boba, pero a ella también le gustaban los Thestrals, así que, ¿que podía decir a eso?

Al ver que yo no era receptivo a sus reproches, mi padre dejó su actitud y se concentró en lo suyo. Yo no hice preguntas.

Por haber hecho una intentona en el problema de Theodora, y determinar que no era posible solucionarlo de la noche a la mañana, al menos por nosotros dos en ese momento, decidimos que ahora sería mi turno. Para mi sorpresa, ella se concentró en ello con la misma rabiosa intensidad.

―¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? ―me preguntó, y era una muy buena pregunta. Theodora tenía talento para clasificar cosas hasta llegar a lo más esencial, aunque pienso que ella encontraba que esto era a veces una carga. Yo lo hubiera sentido así en su lugar.

Le expliqué, en detalle, acerca de mis planes para Maese Riddle.

Theodora apretó sus labios y dijo―: ¿Cuántos Horcruxes son entonces?

Buena pregunta. No lo sabía en realidad. Él había asesinado a dos personas según mi información de primera mano: Myrtle la Llorona y mi hermano gemelo, Cicerón. Y a juzgar por la información que había conseguido reunir, se necesitaba cometer un asesinato para crear uno.

―Los MacBoons podrían haber hecho gran número de esos, entonces ―dijo ella, suspirando―. De tener la voluntad.

―O el talento mágico ―dije―. Y se necesitan ambos. Puede que él haya hecho más después de dejar el colegio, y eso es lo que necesitamos determinar ahora. ¿Cuántos hay, y dónde se encuentran localizados?

―¿Y dónde se encuentra él? ―me preguntó Theodora.

―Lo último que escuché es que estaba trabajando para _Borgin y Burkes_, después desapareció por un tiempo; en nada bueno, me imagino. Mi madre dice que ha escuchado que él ha vuelto a aparecer. Mismo lugar, mismo empleo, pero mucho menos en primer plano, dadas las quejas que hemos escuchado en el pasado. Es una tienda, en Callejón Knockturn. Vende artefactos mágicos. Algunos legales, pero algunos definitivamente no lo son.

Theodora me miraba fijamente―. ¿Qué quieres decir con no legales? ¿Por qué el Ministerio no los detiene, entonces?

Me encogí de hombros―. No es que los note. Mi madre dice que los socios saben mucho para eso.

Theodora no comprendió la alusión―. Si ellos saben tanto, ¿no deberían saber que no tienen que romper la ley? ―demandó ella. Puesto que ella misma había roto repetidas veces la ley, pensé que su indignación era inapropiada, pero preferí no decírselo, por obvias razones. Así que murmuré en forma vaga algo acerca de sobornos en altos puestos, y pasamos a hacer un plan para requerir datos en Callejón Knockturn.

Ya que Riddle me conocía, y también a Cressy, decidí que iba a tener que confiar en Theodora, a quien él no conocía, para que llevara el peso de la investigación. La primera cosa era averiguar si acaso ella sabía o no Legilimancia u Oclumancia.

Supongo que debería agradecerle a su madre, porque ella conocía ambas, aparentemente desde muy joven, lo cual quería decir que ella contaba con una considerable experiencia. Aun así, la probé, y ella era mejor en Oclumancia que yo, pero no tanto en Legilimancia. Eso bastaba. Yo quería que ella fuera capaz de evitar que Riddle leyera *su* mente, no que leyera la de él. Yo sospechaba que nadie era lo bastante fuerte para eso.

Luego le solicité a mi madre que usara su vasta red de primos para conseguirle a Theodora un empleo en _Borgin y Burkes_.

―¡No tengo ni la más remota intención de recomendar a esa muchacha para nada en ninguna parte! ―fue su gélida respuesta. A pesar de que Madre adoraba a Sholto, el rol de Theodora en su arribo no había sido perdonado ni olvidado. Ni el mío.

Suspiré. No tenía sentido preguntárselo a mi padre, pensé, él no tenía amigos, y a diferencia de mi madre, muy pocos parientes.

Sin embargo, Cressy había escuchado esta conversación, y más tarde me aconsejó que le pidiera ayuda a Padre de todos modos―. Te sorprendería cuanta gente él conoce.

Ella tenía razón. Mi padre tenía (si bien no se trataba de amigos porque era demasiado abstraído en su trabajo para eso), una horda de de gente con quienes intercambiaba información. Hechizos, ingredientes, conocimiento, y experimentos servían de trueque; y debido a su experiencia, conocía a algunas personas muy interesantes, y a algunas extremadamente turbias, y más que unos cuantos estaban endeudados con él de varias maneras, largas y pequeñas. Así que, finalmente, le pedí ayuda.

―¿Conseguir a Theodora empleo en Borgin? ―preguntó de forma ausente―. Supongo que podría intentarlo ―noten que no me preguntó la razón de esto. Nunca lo hizo, porque los porqués solamente le interesaban cuando estaban relacionados con experimentos mágicos. El comportamiento humano, por otro lado, no era de su interés. Le urgí a que no utilizara su propio nombre, ni el mio, en esto; él estuvo de acuerdo de forma distraída y le dejé en eso.

Algunos días más tarde, me contó que había arreglado un puesto para ella allí. Esencialmente era actuar como empleada secundaria, ordenando la mercancía, algo que sentí que sería difícil de convencer que ella hiciera. Ella consideraba tales trabajos como labor de elfos, y no sentía inclinación a hacerlos. Le rogué que para llevar a cabo nuestra tarea lo hiciera. Ella se rehusó completamente.

Cressy observó el intercambio con un ceja elevada―. Entonces yo lo haré ―dijo ella con voz aburrida―. Sabes que Theodora lo echaría todo a perder en todo caso.

―¡No lo echaría a perder! ―exclamó Theodora, volteándose furiosa hacia ella. Yo abrí mi boca para señalar que Riddle conocía a mi hermana demasiado bien, y después la cerré sin decir palabra tras ver a Cressy sacudir brevemente la cabeza.

Antes de mucho, Theodora estuvo de acuerdo con los aspectos de su trabajo antes de ser reemplazada por Cressy, y quedó arreglado. Bueno, casi. Pasamos los días antes de que ella comenzara practicando. La educación de Theodora había sido irregular: ella sabía de todo un poco, y tenía grandes vacíos en aun más. Comencé a pensar que esto era una muy mala idea, pero para mi sorpresa, Cressy no estaba de acuerdo―. Ella se esta burlando de ti. No puede evitarlo, esta en su naturaleza. Pero piensa rápido en una emergencia, y no es tan burra como parece a veces.

Y con eso debí sentirme satisfecho. Compramos ropa de trabajo para ella, una nueva túnica, capa, ropa interior y zapatos. En su mayor parte todo gris, así que Theodora se sintió muy complacido con estas―. Temí que compraras cosas color rosa, si tu hermana daba su voto. Esa está chiflada ―actuando con discreción, no hice comentarios.

Cressy peinó la melena salvaje de Theodora en una semblanza de orden, que la hacia lucir extrañamente sosegada. Si no la mirabas a los ojos.

Y así partió ella para su día de trabajo. El primer día pareció terriblemente largo; para mi cuando menos. Me pasee la mayoría del tiempo, pensando que algo podría salir mal. Cressy me observó, meneando la cabeza, y jugando con Sholto, quien había recibido un descanso de las administraciones de su abuelo tras la llegada del joven MacBoon.

Theodora llegó a casa al terminar su turno, sin verse perjudicada, de hecho, se veía revitalizada.

―¿Y? ―le preguntó Cressy de manera descuidada mientras le hacia cosquillas a Sholto en la nariz con una pluma― ¿cómo te fue?

―No tan mal ―fue la conclusión de Theodora―. Fue interesante, la verdad. Vi algunas cosas en esa tienda que yo... quiero decir, *nosotros* podríamos usar.

―¡No me importa nada de eso! ―dije con impaciencia―. ¿Qué hay de Riddle?

Theodora no había visto para nada a Riddle, dijo ella. Ni había escuchado que se le mencionara.

―No preguntaste acerca de él, ¿o si? ―pregunté. Eso echaría a perderlo todo.

Ella me dio una mirada exasperada―. No ―dijo ella―. Por supuesto que no lo hice. Vi solo a Burkes, y tan solo al principio, eso fue todo. Su empleado fue quien me enseñó el trabajo.

Theodora trabajaba solamente tres días a la semana, y por un buen tiempo ella no vio ni escuchó nada acerca del elusivo señor Riddle. Pasaron así dos meses, ella aburriéndose rápidamente del trabajo, empezó a quejarse. Luego, un día (casi como magia, dijo ella), Riddle de repente apareció en la tienda y se encerró con Burkes en su oficina. Theodora dijo que ella no había intentado escucharlos a escondidas―. No tiene sentido ponerlo de aviso ―fue su razonamiento―. Agaché la cabeza y seguí con mi trabajo. A él no le gustó eso.

―¿No le gustó que? ―pregunté, sobresaltado.

―Ser ignorado ―respondió Theodora―. A él le gusta la atención y admiración, eso le gusta, y cierto que es buen parecido. Espera ser notado. Y por mí en cualquier caso. Él se exhibe para los clientes, y espera que lo aplaudan después.

Esto parecía ser muy probable. Theodora dijo que él no parecía muy interesado en los empleados en otro caso, lo cual era a la vez reconfortante e irritante.

Theodora no tuvo más que reportar por varios días; después ella dijo que Riddle se le había acercado y comenzado a hacerle preguntas. Ella dijo que le había contado una versión de la verdad, en la cual tanto Cressy como yo la habíamos aleccionado. Ella usó su nombre actual, para empezar, y parte de su pasado real. Parecía sin sentido mentir sobre cosas sin importancia, especialmente cuando él podía comprobarlas (y probablemente lo haría). Riddle pareció muy interesado en su historia, de acuerdo con ella. Supuse que él estaba evaluando si le podría ser de utilidad. Por supuesto, ella no mencionó el hecho de ser un dragón animago.

Ella reportó que Riddle de nuevo estaba actuando como comprador (y a veces vendedor) de artefactos a varias brujas y magos, de acuerdo a lo que Theodora había logrado recopilar de los otros empleados sin parecer demasiado curiosa―. Ellos chismorrean un buen poco acerca de él.

―¿Y a ti te luce todo legítimo? ―le pregunté yo.

―Bueno... ―ella vaciló―. Hubo una bruja que vino a la tienda a quejarse. Muy, muy, molesta estaba ella. Dijo que Riddle le había mentido acerca de algo que le vendió a ella. Burkes dijo que ella se había caído al whisky de fuego, pero cuando ella comenzó a gritar que iría al Ministerio, ellos se la llevaron a la oficina de adentro. Ni idea de lo que pasó allí, pero cuando salió, a mi me pareció Confundida. Ella no estaba haciendo más quejas.

―Ya veo que no ha cambiado ni un poco ―mascullé―. ¿Puedes descubrir dónde esta viviendo, Theodora?

No, ella desconocía eso, y tenía que ser cuidadosa, me aseveró―. Ahora que él me ha notado, no quiero atraer mucha más atención de su parte, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Ese es un hombre malo.

Oh, sí, yo entendía sus razones, claro que sí. Ya una vez lo había catalogado como Rey Cobra, y no existía indicación de que mi primer instinto fuera errado―. No le permitas saber que eres un animago, por Merlín ―le dije.

Theodora me dio una mirada desdeñosa―. Por supuesto que no. No le cuento a nadie acerca de eso.

Mi padre, entretanto, había estado experimentando con el desafortunado joven MacBoon. La criatura lloraba casi constantemente llamando a su madre, lo cual francamente me hacia sentir culpable, aunque sólo Merlín sabrá la razón puesto que ella había tratado de matarnos. Sin embargo, cuando yo describí el hechizo que Theodora había utilizado para transformar a su madre, mi padre estuvo ansioso por intentarlo, sin perder tiempo. El resultado de esto fue un nene que empezaba a andar, robusto, de cabello muy claro, quien se chupaba el pulgar miserablemente y gimoteaba. Quedé espantado.

―¿Qué bien hace esto? ―le pregunté―. ¡Queremos *librarnos* de los Quintapeds, no transformarlos de nuevo en MacBoons! ―en especial cuando se hizo evidente que mi padre no conseguía cambiarlo de regreso.

―Es temporal ―me aseguró él―, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Suprimí el comentario que tenía en la punta de mi lengua de que él nunca había conseguido descubrir como extraer la magia de Tully. Discreción ante todo; yo necesitaba la ayuda de mi padre, y no me serviría de nada enajenarlo. Por supuesto, él podría no considerar el haber sido insultado; escasamente lo hacia. De hecho no conseguía recordar una sola ocasión.

Solamente un miembro de la familia estuvo encantado con este desarrollo: Sholto. Miró al Quintaped transformado y no vio a un monstruo, sino a un compañero de juegos. No se me había ocurrido a mi (ni a nadie más en la casa) que él pudiera extrañar la presencia de niños de su edad y tamaño. Pero estaba claro que así era, porque salió disparado hacia el pequeño y regordete MacBoon y le tomó la mano, no necesito decir que en ese momento estaba en su forma de mago.

El pequeño MacBoon retiró de un tirón a su mano y se echó a llorar con más fuerza que nunca. Sholto estaba perplejo. Observó al crío que sollozaba por un rato con expresión desconcertada, y después también comenzó a llorar. Simpatía de pares, supongo. Suspiré.

Cressy, atraída por el ruido, vino a ver de que se trataba―. Oh, cielos ―dijo ella, al ver la causa―. ¡Vengan aquí, ustedes dos!

Los dos pequeños fueron hacia ella. Sholto arrastrando al pequeño MacBoon consigo. Cressida detuvo sus lágrimas con el simple hecho de extraer caramelos de su bolsillo.

―Ellos no van a aplacarse si les das eso ―le advertí.

―Silencio ―dijo Cressy, metiendo un caramelo en las boquitas de los niños. Una expresión de felicidad floreció en sus caritas. Ella tomó a cada uno de la mano y los llevó al otro extremo del laboratorio, se sentó sobre un banco con un niño a cada lado. Una conversación animada estalló entre Cressy y Sholto, mientras el pequeño MacBoon los observaba con asombro.

Después de mirarlos por un rato, me acerqué―. ¿Qué esta pasando?

―Estamos discutiendo un nombre para este ―dijo Cressy, indicando al pequeño MacBoon.

―Por amor a Merlín, Cressy ―estallé―, él no esta aquí para conseguir un nombre, o para quedarse mucho tiempo ―le di una mirada significativa, que ella ignoró.

―Lulach (1) es un buen nombre para él, pienso yo ―dijo ella, dándole palmaditas en la manito al nene―. Quiere decir "pequeño ternero" en gaélico. Apropiado, ¿no te parece?

Esa pregunta, resultó ser que iba dirigida a Sholto, quien asintió con fervor. El recién bautizado Lulach los miraba a ambos con ojos como platos, todavía chupándose el pulgar.

―Muy bien ―dijo Cressy―, vengan ambos conmigo. Necesitan que los aseen. Y después quizás podamos jugar a disfrazarnos. Creo que tengo algo que servirá para ti, Lulach.

Ella ignoró mis protestas, y las de mi padre, y condujo a los dos pequeños afuera. Yo miré desde la ventana que los llevaba hasta la casa, Sholto corriendo adelante, Lulach remolcado como una pequeña barcaza.

―Maldición ―le dije a mi padre―. Espero que ella no vaya a poner las cosas difíciles.

Mi padre apretó los labios y dijo, a propósito de nada―: Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya casi he convencido a tu madre para que traiga a Tully a casa desde Minnesota.

Yo sabía lo que eso significaba: él estaba renunciando a los experimentos con Quintapeds. Traté de persuadirlo a que continuara, pero él se encogió de hombros diciendo―: Si Cressy no esta de acuerdo con eso, no me dejará.

―Tu eres aquí el padre, ¿o no? ―argüí.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros de forma elocuente―: Pregúntale a tu madre.

Lo cual era un rotundo no, si alguna vez hubo uno.

Ese fue el fin de esos experimentos, y nunca volvieron a hacerse, aunque convencí a Padre para que continuara fingiendo que si, por Theodora.

Cuando ésta llegó a casa del trabajo vio con predecible desaprobación la llegada de Lulach, y su transformación.

―¡No quiero a ese horrible pequeño MacBoon pa' na' cerca de mi hijo! ―gritó ella.

―Bien ―dije yo―. Reclámale a Cressy.

Theodora nunca aprendió, o quizás no reconoció, el sarcasmo porque eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Desde cierta distancia pude verla discutiendo con Cressy, quien estaba parada ahí con un niño a cada lado, sujetando sus manos, con una apariencia calmada. El rostro de mi hermana era inexpresivo mientras escuchaba la tirada de Theodora. Esa debió haber sido su advertencia.

―Aquí viene ―murmuró mi padre, asomándose sobre mi hombro.

Tenía razón. Cressy conjuró un _Desmaius_ tan rápido como un rayo a Theodora, sin varita y sin palabras, que ella poco después azotó el suelo. Después se inclinó sobre ella y dijo―: Cállate, Theodora ―después llevó a los niñitos a dar un paseo al sol sin darse ninguna prisa, dejándonos a nosotros para cargar el peso del subsecuente furia de Theodora.

―¿Vas a permitir que ella haga eso? ―exclamó, cuando yo revertí el hechizo de Theodora (si bien esperó un rato antes de hacerlo).

Vacilé apenas, y después dije―: Sí.

―¿Sí? ―gritó ella―. ¿Sí? ¿estás loco?

―Theodora ―dije―, no es cosa de 'permitir' o no. Puede que mi padre sea capaz de vencer a Cressy en un buen día. Yo no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. Ya no ―mientras mi hermana se hacia mayor, habíamos notado que su magia aumentaba en fuerza cada año. Esto, sumado a su forma impredecible, la convertían en un oponente formidable. Dicho esto, habría hecho el intento de pensar que ganaría algo con ello. No creía que fuera así.

Padre murmuró―: Según mi opinión, estas siendo optimista. Ella es en verdad muy poderosa.

Theodora se nos quedó mirando―. ¿No harán nada, entonces?

―Exacto ―contestó Padre―. Por una parte, siento mucho afecto por Cressy. Y por otra, no estoy exactamente seguro, como dice Catón, de *poder* hacer algo.

Estoy bastante seguro que mi padre además estaba siendo en este caso poco sincero. De haber querido, hubiera hecho algo con Cressy. Tan sólo no lo deseaba. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él, en su mayoría. La vida era más simple cuando ella estaba contenta, y en su mayor parte ella era fácil de complacer. En cambio, Theodora era del tipo que no deseaba complacer a nadie sino a sí misma, pero eso es materia de otra historia, si acaso vi una.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

¿Estan pensando lo mismo que yo con respecto al nuevo transformado? Oo

N/T(1): Lulach =Little Calf= Becerro, aplicado a ballenato, cria de elefante. También es el nombre de un rey escocés; Lulach I (hijastro de MacBeth)

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	123. La araña trama de nuevo

** .**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~o~**

**CAPÍTULO 123: "LA ARAÑA TRAMA DE NUEVO"**

**.**

_En el cual hasta los mejores planes de brujas y magos resultan mal, y no poco._

**~~oOo~~**

**DEL DIARIO DE CATON MAYHEW:**

Después de eso, la atmósfera entre las dos brujas jóvenes de la casa fue glacial. Theodora estaba enfurruñada y silenciosa cuando Cressy estaba presente en la misma habitación que ella, y furiosa cuando no era así, porque eso significaba que esta última se encontraba afuera "jugando algún juego estúpido" con Sholto y Lulach como decía la Emperatriz de Bizancio. Cressy no parecía notar la actitud de Theodora, pero claro ella rara vez notaba algo que no le interesara.

Lo que si le interesaban eran los dos niños, quizás porque ellos tenían los mismos intereses que ella. Ya que Theodora evitaba al pequeño MacBoon ella empezó a pasar menos tiempo con Sholto, quien permanecía pegado a su compañerito de juego como pegamento. Todos los intentos de ella de separarlo de quien ella consideraba su enemigo mortal, probaron ser infructuosos; lo que la frustraba inmensamente. Sus tiradas acerca de lo poco confiables que eran los MacBoon no servían de nada, y se le escuchaba murmurar que tal vez Sholto fuera mas un Mayhew que un McClivert (y un gran hurra por esa idea).

Pero Sholto era demasiado joven para preocuparse por reyertas familiares. Todo lo que sabía era que Lulach era la única persona en la casa de su mismo tamaño, y por tanto era su aliado natural. Puesto que este último era un MacBoon, yo esperaba que esto no durara mucho tiempo, cuando Sholto descubriera que Lulach no se encontraba a su nivel intelectual. Pero esa idea probó ser errónea. De hecho, mi madre reportó que Lulach era bastante listo, y que generalmente consideraba las cosas cerca de 150 veces antes de decidirse a hacer algo, lo cual lo hacia *parecer* estúpido. Esto me hizo reflexionar que la reputación de su clan pudiera ser engañosa; quizás no fueran realmente imbéciles, sino solamente tremendamente prudentes.

Esta posibilidad fue confirmada cuando un día *dos* pequeños dragones pasaron volando junto a mi, un Hébrido Negro y un Verde Galés. Al principio no lo asimilé, pero después comprendí lo que veía.

―¡Sholto! ―grité.

Los dos dragoncitos dieron la vuelta y aterrizaron a mi lado. Sholto dijo―: ¿Sí, Catón? ―(él nunca me llamaba padre, porque Theodora se rehusaba a permitirlo. Yo no podía quejarme por ello en realidad, porque él también llamaba a su madre por su nombre, también por su demanda). El pequeño Verde Galés guardó silencio, pero me miró hacia arriba con atención y la cabecita ladeada.

―¿Es este Lulach? ―le pregunté a mi hijo, señalando al Verde Galés.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―dijo Sholto. Lulach, como forma de confirmarlo, asintió vigorosamente, pero no pareció capaz de hablar en su forma de dragón. Eso no era nada nuevo, sin embargo; tampoco era muy hablador en su forma humana.

―¿Cómo es que Lulach terminó siendo un dragón? ―le pregunté a Sholto, con las manos sobre mis caderas―. ¿Acaso alguien usó una varita mágica?

Sholto ahora imitó la parquedad de Lulach―. Cressy ―dijo él. Por supuesto.

Mi primer instinto fue dejarlo así; mi lado Slytherin saliendo a relucir, entró en sospechas. Empero, yo también sospechaba que iba a necesitar saber en que andaba Cressy, en especial porque sus relaciones con Theodora habían vuelto a un estado de hostilidades, y yo temía que el próximo hechizo resultara ser un Imperdonable.

Ni siquiera sabía si Cressy sabía como efectuar uno. Theodora, estaba yo consciente de que sí. Su paciencia con Cressy, que nunca fue mucha, estaba llegando a su fin. Tomando esto en consideración, sentí que mejor aclaraba eso con mi padre.

Él nos había enseñado (y con esto me refiero a Cicerón y a mi) a conjurar los Imperdonables cunado teníamos como doce años de edad. Cuando ahora pensaba en ello, eramos demasiado jóvenes para dicha lección; él fue afortunado de que no las usáramos uno contra el otro. Bueno, para ser totalmente honesto, de hecho lo hicimos. Pero no fueron lo bastante poderosas como para que funcionaran apropiadamente; para suerte suya, y nuestra. Ahora, debía descubrir si había hecho lo mismo por Cressy.

―¿Que si le enseñé a Cressy los Imperdonables? ―dijo Padre de manera vaga, una vez que traje el asunto a colación―. Por supuesto que lo hice ―bueno, en realidad, sí, era una pregunta estúpida.

―¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ―le pregunté, mesándome la cabeza.

―En su décimo segundo cumpleaños ―dijo mi padre―. Lo mismo que a ti. Es una tradición familiar. Mi padre hizo lo mismo por mi ―ahora, *eso* explicaba bastante. No era de extrañarse que la familia de mi madre superara a los Mayhews por un centenar o más.

―¿Todas ellas? ―consulté, contra toda esperanza, esperando que alguna noción de discreción lo hubiera restringido en el caso de Cressy.

―Sí, por supuesto, todas ellas ―respondió Padre―. ¿Por qué no? Ella las aprendió con mucha rapidez además; quedé sorprendido.

Yo no―. ¿Sabes si ella las ha usado?

Mi padre se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, supongo que sí, pero eso tendrás que preguntárselo a *ella*.

Suspiré, y decidí intentarlo. Descubrí a Cressy en la biblioteca, dibujando. Ella en el mejor de los casos era una artista mediocre, pero eso no la desalentaba en lo más mínimo (nada ni nadie desalentaba a Cressy si ella quería hacer algo). De modo que le pregunté acerca de la última encarnación de Lulach.

―Fue muy interesante ―dijo Cressy―. ¡Y sorprendente! ¿Por qué un niño del norte de Escocia se tornaría en un Verde Galés?

―No lo sé ―dije―. ¿Tal vez porque tu hechizo fue especifico?

Cressy me dio una mirada de soslayo―. ¿Por qué yo tendría que ver con eso? ―preguntó.

―Bueno, porque ni Sholto ni Lulach pudieron hacerlo. Theodora podría, pero no lo haría; Madre puede que sí, pero tampoco lo haría; y Padre no lo hizo. Eso te deja a ti.

Cressy no dejó de dibujar―. Tu subestimas a Sholto ―dijo ella. No se rendía tan fácilmente, tampoco.

―Cressy ―le dije―. Esto tiene tus huellas mágicas por todos lados.

Cressy inspeccionó un trozo de carboncillo con gran meticulosidad―. Si tu lo dices, Catón ―dijo con frialdad, apoyándolo contra el papel.

Decidí cambiar de dirección, con la esperanza de obtener un mejor resultado―. ¿Cómo rayos fue que lo hiciste? ―le pregunté con tono de gran admiración. Siendo un típico Mayhew, a ella le gustaba jactarse, así que decidí darle la oportunidad y verla dar el salto.

Sin que fuera una sorpresa, ella aferró la oportunidad con presteza―. Fue bastante sencillo, en realidad. Bueno, más fácil de lo que yo esperaba, en cualquier caso ―dijo ella―. Realicé un hechizo para determinar que tipo de forma animaga tenía Lulach. Y era la de un Quintaped, sin sorpresas ahí, ¡pero yo no quería *eso*! Así que leí por ahí acerca de cambiar tu forma animaga. Padre tiene una biblioteca muy extensa sobre el tema.

―¿Ah si? ―dijo observándola de manera renuente con fascinación―. ¿La tiene?

―Sí ―dijo ella dando una cabezadita―. La tiene. Así que yo realicé unos pocos experimentos, tal como Padre... ―sentí que se me erizaba el vello de la nuca― porque yo quería, por supuesto, un dragón por el bien de Sholto. Eso funcionó también, aunque tuve que hacer algunos ajustes. Él comenzó como un Hébrido Negro, pero yo no quería tener dos del mismo tipo, sería demasiado difícil el diferenciarlos. Después de algunos problemas, lo conseguí, y Sholto quedó encantado. Lulach parecía muy complacido también.

―¡Eureka! ―dije yo, preguntándome si mi rostro luciría tan pálido como yo me sentía―. Espera ahí un minuto, Cressy. ¿Me estas diciendo que tu has estado experimentando con *mi* hijo?

―No en Sholto ―dijo ella con seriedad―. Él ya sabe como transformarse; no era necesario. En Lulach.

Lulach podría ser un invitado de la Mansión en forma precaria, pero sentí que eso no le daba el derecho a Cressy de experimentar con él. El hecho era, sin embargo, que ella no había visto nada más a lo largo de toda su vida; y mi padre había experimentado con su propio hijo (y con esto me refiero a Tully), así que ¿por qué ella se comportaría de manera diferente con un huésped sin hogar? (bueno, una especie de huésped). ¿Por qué?, en verdad. Pude darme cuenta que cualquiera de mis argumentos sería recibido con el mismo tipo de incomprensión que mi padre tenía por los dados por mi madre. No queriéndome darme cabezazos contra la muralla, desistí, y traté de descubrir algo acerca de la naturaleza de la transformación.

―¿Puede él hacerlo por sí solo? ―le pregunté a ella.

―No ―dijo Cressy―, pero será capaz de hacerlo eventualmente. Le estoy enseñando.

―Espero que no estés enseñándole a convertirse de nuevo en un Quintaped ―dije en forma agria―, o en un tris estará despedazando todo el ganado del lugar ―Cressy no se ofendió para nada con este comentario; en cierto modo, ella tenía el pellejo de un rinoceronte, y se limitó a señalarme que esa función en particular requería un hechizo que ella desconocía, y lo que era más, no estaba interesada en saber.

―Bueno, buena suerte ―le dije―. Creo que vas a necesitarla.

Pero Cressy me sorprendió siendo una maestra muy dotada, cuando menos en el caso de niños pequeños. Sholto ayudó, y no antes de mucho, Lulach consiguió la transformación sin la ayuda de Cressy. No diré que no tuvo ninguna ayuda, porque sospechaba que Sholto se encontraba directamente involucrado con eso, aunque no podía probarlo. Preguntárselo no serviría de nada, pues mi hijo había dominado la mirada inocente de Cressy, y no pude conseguir que admitiera nada. Padre me dijo que a pesar de que las escuelas mágicas no enseñaban la transfiguración hasta la adolescencia, por razones obvias, era mucho más fácil para niños pequeños que para los adultos; y mientras más pronto comenzaban, mejor eran en eso.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el frente de _Borgin __&amp;__ Burkes_, Theodora había aumentado sus horas de trabajo, eligiendo todos los turnos que podía. A pesar de que todavía estaba enojada conmigo, y con Cressy, sobre el asunto de Lulach, ella me mantuvo al tanto de las idas y venidas en Knockturn. Maese Riddle ha estado menos a la vista que antes, dijo ella. De hecho, ella no lo habia visto en varias semanas.

No vi razón para dudarlo. Después de todo, a pesar de su enojo conmigo, todavía eramos una pareja. Theodora ha comenzado a hablar de un hermano o hermana para Sholto dándome miradas agudas al mencionarlo. Yo asiento, y no divulgo el hecho de estar usando hechizos contraconceptivos, porque... bueno, razones. Ella parlotea de eso, diciendo que cuando Sholto tenga un hermanito se olvidara del pequeño MacBoon, ¿cierto? ¿No pienso yo lo mismo?

Yo recuerdo la poca interacción que Cicerón y yo tuvimos con Cressy cuando estábamos creciendo, y concuerdo con ganas. Los dos hermanos de Theodora murieron cuando ella era bebé, así que su idea de estas relaciones era sesgada. Yo tuve una relación fraternal con mi gemelo, cierto, pero nosotros teníamos la misma edad. No tuve ninguna interacción con mi hermana sino hasta la muerte de Cicerón, y incluso entonces, Cressy era Cressy. Ella podía ser muy inteligente e ingeniosa un momento, y completamente infantil el siguiente, y nunca sabias que esperar. Eso no ayudaba a una relación sencilla, pero en forma rara, a pesar de los frecuentes arranques de exasperación, me había encariñado con ella. El tedio no se encontraba en su vocabulario, la única cualidad que compartía en realidad con Theodora.

Y eso era lo único que compartían. De modo que cuando Cressy me contó que Theodora me estaba mintiendo con respecto a Riddle, que él estaba en _Borgin y Burkes_, y *a tiempo completo* además, y que así había sido por semanas; no me vi inclinado a creerle. Al principio.

―¿Quién lo dice? ―pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

―Los primos de Madre han tenido un ojo puesto en _Borgin y Burkes_ ―dijo Cressy―. Ellos lo dicen; y no tienen razones para mentir.

―¿Por qué han estado husmeando por ahí? ―estaba perplejo.

―Yo se los pedí ―respondió Cressy―. Como precaución.

―¿En contra de qué?

―En contra de que Theodora cambiara de bando ―dijo Cressy, con mucha calma―. Porque, aunque no se te haya ocurrido a ti esa posibilidad, a mi por cierto que sí.

No le dije que no se me había pasado por la cabeza, un temor insistente en el borde de mi mente, pero me había convencido de que yo a ella le importaba lo bastante para no hacerlo. La idea de encontrarme equivocado en eso me era tremendamente dolorosa.

―Ella no... ―comencé.

―Piénsalo ―dijo Cressy con serenidad. Claramente estaba en su modo inteligente en esa ocasión―. Probablemente él le haya ofrecido a ella bastante. La liberación de Drear, para comenzar, lo cual cumpliría su Juramento Inquebrantable a su madre. La plena posesión de Sholto, además, sin las interferencias de Padre. Cosas que tu no le has dado a ella.

―Ella quiere tener otro hijo ―dejpe escapar sin pensar. Mi rostro se puso rojo, pero Cressy pareció pensativa.

―Puede que él la haya persuadido de que puede ayudarla también con eso ―dijo ella―, aunque es una tonta rematada si le cree.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, sorprendido. A pesar de ser seductor por naturaleza, debía conceder que Riddle no parecía especialmente interesado en el sexo. El poder era su única obsesión. Sin embargo, era posible que le gustara la idea de tener hijos.

Cressy no lo creía así―. ¿Un hombre que anhela la inmortalidad? ―dijo ella―. No quiere ni necesita descendientes; él planea vivir para siempre.

Bueno, eso era bastante posible. Pero recordé lo seductor que había sido con la misma Cressy, y Theodora era más volátil (y para ser francos, más vulnerable) que mi hermana. También mayor. Sentí que una ramalada de celos me llenaba con rabia.

―¿Dónde esta Sholto? ―pregunté de repente.

―Él y Lulach están con Padre ―respondió Cressy―. Ya le advertí que no los dejara lejos de su vista.

―¿Le advertiste a Padre que se comportara como un adulto responsable? ―le pregunté con sarcasmo.

―Él puede comportarse con responsabilidad de ser absolutamente necesario, y le explicas la razón con mucho, mucho, cuidado ―respondió ella sin inmutarse―. Sólo depende de las circunstancias.

No me digas. Sin embargo, estuve aliviado de descubrir que Cressy en este caso tenía razón. Encontramos a los dos dragoncitos entretenidos en el laboratorio en un juego de persecución, volando entre los calderos burbujeantes. Mi padre los observaba con una expresión indulgente mientras revolvía un caldero lleno de algo que semejaba abono líquido.

―Ah ―le dijo a Cressy, notando mi expresión―. Se lo advertiste. Buena idea.

―¿Así que todos menos yo sabían de esto? ―exclamé.

―Pensamos que te enojarías ―dijo Cressy. O sea que sí.

No estaban equivocados. Yo estaba furioso. Y en algún lugar profundo, escéptico. No podía creer que Theodora tuviera algo que ver con Riddle. Después de todo, ella lo sabía todo, yo se lo había contado. Ella sabía que él era un asesino, y que había asesinado a mi hermano gemelo, y tratado de asesinarnos a Cressy y a mi. Ella sabía lo de los Horcruxes. Y si *ella* sabía eso, era posible que *él* supiera que *yo* lo sabia. Sentí un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

De repente recordé algo que me había intrigado un poco. Cerca de diez días atrás, Theodora, la misma Theodora a la que nunca le importó su apariencia y desdeñaba la predilección de Cressy por el rosa, había llegado con una túnica nueva; no su atavío usual color gris, sino una azul claro, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Quedé sorprendido y complacido por esto, se le veía muy bien, pensé aunque ella no pareció interesada en mis cumplidos y los desestimó. Como si todo eso no fuera en mi beneficio. El frío desapareció, y comencé a sudar.

Recluté a mi cuervo, Ean, para que confirmara (ojalá) o refutara la historia. Mi padre recientemente había empezado a criar pájaros Miná, diciendo que encontraba a los cuervos muy limitados; pero los talentos de Ean habían sido aumentados por mi (mi padre y Cressy no eran los únicos experimentadores en la familia), y era capaz de descubrir el paradero de Maese Riddle. Además, no llamaba la atención como los Miná, en especial en un sitio como Callejón Knockturn. Usarlos hubiese avisado de inmediato a Theodora.

Las noticias que trajo esa noche a casa no fueron buenas. Su vigilancia afuera de _Borgin y Burkes_ había resultado exitosa. No solamente había visto al Señor Riddle, sino que lo vio dando un largo paseo con Theodora, ambos inmersos en intensa conversación. Recordé lo que Cressy me había dicho, pero todavía me dije que debía existir una explicación razonable. Quizás Theodora iba a sorprenderme con toda la información que estaba consiguiendo para mi beneficio. Debía existir una explicación que no involucrara traición. Debía haberla.

Aun así, decidí que tenía que verlo yo mismo. De modo que al día siguiente, fui por Aparición hasta Londres, llegando justo afuera de Diagon. Una vez pasando la entrada al callejón, me transformé a mi forma de dragón y volé hasta la entrada de Knockturn. Me encontraba cubierto con NoMeNotes, y me aposté sobre un techo mugriento adyacente a _Borgin y Burkes_ a esperar.

Al principio vi muy poco, y comencé a sentirme esperanzado. Mientras pasaba la mañana, los clientes entraban a la tienda, algunos de ellos de aspecto peligroso, y salían, pero no vi ni a Riddle ni a Theodora. Hasta el mediodía.

Al dar las doce, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y una mujer emergió: Theodora. Vestida de azul, cierto, pero sola. Dejé escapar el aliento. Demasiado pronto; unos pocos segundos después, un hombre la siguió fuera de la tienda hasta la calle. Era Riddle, vestido con una túnica elegante, viéndose alto y buen mozo, y como siempre muy consciente de la impresión que hacia, el bastardo escurridizo. Theodora lo tomó del brazo, y alzó la mirada hacia él con admiración.

No los ataqué en un ataque de celos allí mismo, y puede que lo que hubiera hecho de no estar tan estupefacto de verlo por mi mismo. Ean, quien estaba conmigo, me dio un fuerte picotazo en la mano (para mantenerme en el aquí y ahora). Quizás ella estaba engañándolo para conseguir información. Esa debía ser la razón, ¿no? Pero ¿por qué no me lo había contado entonces? Ella no tenía necesidad de mentirme, y decirme que Riddle no estaba aquí... ¿así que por qué lo hizo?

Mientras debatía furiosamente este punto en mi mente, ellos pasaron paseando por el Callejón. Comencé a seguirlos, sin volar exactamente sino que planeando dejándome llevar por la brisa, una técnica que yo había perfeccionado durante mis sesiones de vuelo con mi hijo.

¡Sholto! Si Theodora se había pasado al enemigo, ella pretendía llevarse a Sholto con ella. Y yo no iba a tolerarlo, ni por un segundo. Suprimí mi rabia lo mejor que pude. Estaba en problemas y debía descubrir cuan lejos había llegado esta aventura de ella.

Para ahora me había dejado llegar cerca de ellos, así que me demore un poco tratando de escuchar su conversación, usando hechizos para ayudarme con eso. Era demasiado peligroso el bajar lo suficiente para oírlos sin ellos. Me encontraba al nivel de los tejados fuera de la vista de los que estaban en la calle. Por suerte, mi padre me había enseñado varios hechizos poderosos en toda suerte de áreas útiles. Mucho más útiles que lo había aprendido en Hogwarts, hay que decirlo.

―...estas seguro? ―iba diciendo Theodora.

―Oh, sí ―dijo Riddle―. Bastante seguro.

―Que bien ―ella alzó la mirada hacia él sonriéndole. Una sonrisa de conspiración.

Sentí que la bilis subía en mi garganta ante esa vista. Ean, posado en mi hombro, me picoteó de nuevo con agudeza justo debajo del oído. Gracias a Merlín, o yo habría hecho algo muy, muy, estúpido. Como rostizarlos a ambos con fuego de dragón. Eso no lo hubiera matado a él, sólo a ella, así que no me molesté; aunque la idea de desfigurar al muy maldito era muy tentadora.

Descubrí que me era difícil el controlarme, pero lo conseguí, aunque para ello debí morderme la lengua, con fuerza. Necesitaba escuchar lo que ellos estaban diciendo. Resultaron ser apenas retazos:

―Esta todo arreglado ―iba diciendo Riddle, con su voz suave y tentadora.

―...cuánto tiempo llevará? ―esta vez Theodora. Ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente con él, condenada sea, batiendo las pestañas y lanzándole miradas de admiración a su rostro apuesto que encubría su alma horripilante y retorcida del mundo. El fuego de dragón subió a mi garganta, pero no lo liberé, aunque casi me matara el no hacerlo. Lo aborrecía él, y la aborrecía a ella también.

―...todas los preparativos están listos ...―decía Riddle. Esto me hizo pensar. Lo que fuera que estaban planeando, estaba a punto de suceder.

Me coloqué en el lugar de Riddle. Suponiendo que Theodora le hubiera contado todo lo que ella sabía, ¿qué haría yo? La única cosa que me había protegido en el pasado en el pasado había sido su convicción de que yo no sabía que él había asesinado a Cicerón. Ahora esa protección había desaparecido, y sumado a esto, yo sabía acerca de los Horcruxes, un secreto que él pensaba era solo suyo. En cuanto a mi concernía, mi vida no valía ahora ni un knut.

Pero yo todavía estaba más enojado con Theodora que con Riddle, y todavía más conmigo mismo. Al mirar hacia atrás veía que colocar a una bruja tan volátil como Theodora dentro de la órbita de Riddle fue algo totalmente estúpido, tanto que no podía creer que yo realmente había podido hacer algo así, a pesar de que en ese momento pareció algo sensato.

En este punto, ellos dieron la vuelta hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Yo volé hasta el suelo, encontré unas sombras para transformarme, y después Desaparecí de regreso a casa.

Theodora no regresó a la Mansión hasta después de oscurecer esa noche. Ella fue directamente a la cocina por algo de comer, esto no era inusual. Cenar con el resto de la familia en la noche era algo que evitaba por lo general. Ella especialmente evitaba a mi madre, a quien se le podía escuchar murmurando "pequeña zorra insufrible" por lo bajo cuando veía a Theodora. Yo siempre sentía que era una descripción injusta. Entonces.

Ella vino hasta mi dormitorio, como usualmente hacia. Técnicamente ella tenía su propio cuarto, pero de hecho la mayoría de las noches se quedaba conmigo. En la penumbra tan solo veía su silueta. Estaba determinado a no dejarla ver que yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería que tuviera una vista muy clara de mi, por si acaso. Después de haberlo estropeado todo, ahora necesitaba recuperar mi posición, tan rápido como pudiera. Esto involucraba no permitir que ella viera la rabia profunda que sentía ante su traición, aunque el hacerlo me tuviera literalmente temblando de rabia.

Pensaba que esto seria fácil, después de todo, ella había hecho eso conmigo, pero probó ser increíblemente difícil, incluso para un Slytherin.

―Catón ―dijo ella, sentándose al borde de la cama―. Te has acostado temprano ―tenía el pelo suelto, claramente preparada para los negocios. No conmigo. Nunca más.

―Estoy un poco resfriado ―respondí. Mi voz sonaba extraña hasta para mis oídos, y cuando menos esa explicación lo cubría.

―Ah, bueno ―dijo Theodora―. Entonces no quiero molestarte ―escuché alivio en su voz, y mi furia se elevó de nuevo. Era obvio que dormir conmigo se había convertido en una tarea para ella, pero no uno a la que sintiera pudiera renunciar, todavía. Tienes que llevarte bien con el cordero antes de guiarlo al matadero, por así decirlo.

La vi de nuevo al día siguiente al desayuno, que normalmente tomábamos juntos. Mi padre comía en su laboratorio, y ni mi madre ni Cressy eran muy mañaneras, así que a esta hora teníamos algo de privacidad, y la reservábamos para hablar de cosas y hacer planes. Si Theodora notó mi falta inicial de reacción en esta ocasión, probablemente lo atribuyó a mi alegado resfriado.

Dijo que ella quería tener un tiempo privado en familia, conmigo y Sholto. Ella había estado trabajando duro y no nos había visto lo suficiente. Quizás deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones, ¿como una familia? ¿Acaso los Mayhew no tenían una propiedad familiar en la costa?

Sonreí, asentí, y estuve de acuerdo con su propuesta. Una idea muy buena, le dije. Theodora me sonrió ampliamente, y yo le sonreí igual. Para cualquier testigo viendo ese despliegue de dientes hubiera imaginado que eramos una pareja devota. Y ellos estarían errados; apenas conseguí no apretarle el cuello. Sospechaba lo que sucedería de ser yo tan estúpido de hacer lo que ella deseaba, un paso fuera de las protecciones para ir de vacaciones a la costa y Maese Riddle estaría allí esperándome, varita en mano, con un Avada Kedavra en la punta de la lengua.

Theodora dijo que podríamos resolver mañana los detalles, y se fue a trabajar. Yo le di media hora y después fui en busca de mi padre.

―Hola, Catón ―dijo él, alzando la vista al llegar―. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―de ser otra persona, habría tomado esto como una queja o una crítica. Pero mi padre era una persona muy literal, así que lo tomé de esa manera.

―Quiero que selles las protecciones ―dije yo―. Para que excluyan a Theodora. Ahora, si te parece.

―¿Oh? ―dijo él―. Bueno, si eso deseas, claro que sí.

Buscó su varita, y su mano vaciló en el aire. No estaba. Nos quedamos mirando el espacio vacío un segundo, y después comenzamos a correr. Ambos sabíamos lo que había sucedido: Theodora la acababa de robar desde el laboratorio. Y apostaría que ella la estaba usando ahora mismo para alzar las protecciones mágicas, dejando caer sobre nosotros al señor Riddle como un lobo sobre el rebaño.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

O sea... o sea... Lulach es un Verde Galés. Y ... Riddle! wow!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Y que pasen un excelente finde ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias , Chile! tikitikiti.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	124. Medianoche en jardin del Bien y el Mal

**Autora: **Recuerden que Catón no es necesariamente un narrador confiable. En ciertas cosas, de todos modos.

El nombre de este capitulo es por el libro de John Berendt (excelente libro, pero la pelicula no traduce bien el ingenio. Como los lectores de HP lo saben bien)

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**~o~**

**CAPÍTULO 124: "MEDIANOCHE EN EL JARDIN DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL"**

**.**

_En el cual Catón descubre que muchas cosas que asumía eran verdad, no lo eran; y Sholto y Lulach deciden su propio destino, para mejor o peor. Los abuelos también tienen algo que decir._

**~~oOo~~**

**DEL DIARIO DE CATÓN MAYHEW:**

Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera del laboratorio, escuchamos los sollozos de Sholto. Salí corriendo en esa dirección, mi padre en mis talones. Era sorprendentemente rápido cuando se necesitaba, y hoy era así. Mientras corría rebuscaba algo en su túnica, y extrajo lo que claramente era una varita de repuesto. Para ser un hombre con la bien merecida reputación de distraído, de lo cual acababa de ver un ejemplo, podía llegar a sorprender en otros momentos. Algo bueno para nosotros, pensé.

Cuando llegamos al borde de las barreras, que correspondían al borde exterior de la propiedad, mis peores temores se vieron confirmados. Descubrimos a Theodora, Riddle y Sholto en la barrera. Los tres del lado exterior; Theodora sostenía la varita de mi padre y ya había localizado los hechizos que mantenían a Sholto en el interior para sacarlo. Ahora, lo entendía, ella buscaba el hechizo que bajaría las barreras protectoras... si es que lograba encontrarlo. Desafortunadamente para ella, se encontraba mucho más atrás en su búsqueda usando el _Priori Incantato_, y rebuscar entre los hechizos realizados por mi padre cualquier día no era una labor para quienes no tenían buenos nervios en el mejor de los casos.

El rol de Riddle en todo esto por lo pronto era evitar que Sholto se escapara. Mi pequeño hijo se encontraba en su forma de niño que empezaba a caminar, pero eso no evitaba que gritara, pateara y, si no me equivocaba, mordiera (¡Ese es mi muchacho!). Pronto supe la causa: Lulach se encontraba todavía de nuestro lado de la barrera, con las manitas empujándola, lagrimones corriendo por su cara, y literalmente aullando su angustia. Era obvio que a Riddle no se le daban los niños, parecía que hubiera preferido lanzarle un Avada Kedavra al pobre Sholto allí mismo, y luego añadan como bono a Lulach. Yo supe que debía actuar rápido.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi a Cressy acercándose desde otra dirección, varita en mano, fuego en los ojos, y detrás de ella, por Morgana, mi madre, luciendo sombría e igual de armada. Mi madre casi nunca interfería en las maquinaciones de mi padre, Cressy o las mías, pero esto involucraba el destino de su único nieto. Esta era una pelea en estaba claro que estaba preparada a unirse.

Ni Theodora ni Riddle habían reparado todavía en nosotros; ambos tenían las manos llenas.

Mi padre dijo, _sotto voce_―: A la cuenta de tres.

Contamos y después lanzamos un _Accio_ sobre la varita de mi padre. Esta respondió, en especial debido a su magia, pienso, saltando de la mano de Theodora y volando hacia nosotros. Riddle soltó a Sholto (quien se lanzó hacia la barrera, a Lulach) y se unió a Theodora en tratar de recuperar la varita de nuevo. Esto funcionó, pero sólo de forma parcial; no regresó todo el camino, sino que quedó tambaleándose en el aire justo afuera de la barrera. Sholto también estaba allí, intentando -sin suerte, como resultó ser- el regresar a través de ella hacia Lulach.

―¡Abuelo necesita su varita, Sholto! ―gritó Cressy.

Al oír la voz de su señora, Sholto se volteó hacia la varita en el aire junto a él y la agarró para luego empujarla hacia Lulach. A pesar de que el mismo Sholto no conseguía traspasar la barrera, la varita si lo consiguió (sospecho que por la conexión mágica con mi padre). Riddle, viendo esto, apuntó con su varita a Sholto en un esfuerzo por detenerlo. Esta era la única cosa que Theodora no iba a soportar; con un grito se lanzó sobre él, desviando el hechizo que iba apuntado a su hijo pequeño, y que por cierto no era uno leve tampoco. El hechizo pasó por un lado del niño. Riddle blasfemó, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Lulach tenía la varita a salvo en su manita regordeta. La arrojó al suelo y se acostó sobre ella. En cuanto a él concernía, por Merlín, cualquiera que quisiera esa varita tendría que moverlo primero.

Riddle estaba evidentemente preparado para intentarlo y corrió hacia la barrera. Pero mi padre llegó allí primero; se arrodilló junto a Lulach, metió la mano debajo del niño y recuperó su varita. El siguiente hechizo repelente golpeó a Riddle de frente en el pecho, y él cayó hacia atrás. Mi padre se estiró a través de la barrera para agarrar a Sholto y lo tomó por el brazo.

Todos comenzamos a gritar o chillar. Del lado Mayhew de la barrera, los Mayhew, más Lulach, alentaban a Sholto para que se moviera hacia adelante. Mi padre ajustó la barrera para que él pudiera hacerlo. Del lado materno; su madre y Riddle lo urgían a retroceder. El pobre diablillo estaba tremendamente confundido, y con miedo a equivocarse, como todos nosotros, supongo; aunque me reservo la opinión en el caso de Riddle. Sholto vaciló lo suficiente para que Theodora llegara hasta él y lo jalara para atrás. Él comenzó de nuevo a berrear mientras ella lo llevaba, pero la pena de Lulach era aun más profunda, juro que sus aullidos podían escucharse hasta la Antártica.

Mi madre y Cressy estaban escasamente menos afectadas. Ambas derramaron plenitud de lágrimas de enojo, y demandaron que persiguiéramos a Theodora y Riddle y que trajéramos a Sholto de regreso. Ahora. De inmediato.

―Afuera de las protecciones mágicas ―señalé―, Riddle nos mandaría una maldición asesina a ambos en menos que grita una banshee. Es conocido por hacer cosas como esa.

Mi madre, una Gryffindor de casta y cuna, consideró esta pusilanimidad materia de escarnio. Mi padre, quien nominalmente era un Hufflepuff (la sabiduría atribuida convencionalmente al Sombrero Seleccionador ese día definitivamente tenía día libre), por suerte se encontraba de mi lado.

―¿Esos hechizos que él estaba usando? ―dijo él―. Eran muy avanzados y muy oscuros. El duelo no es mi fuerte, tampoco. No sería un buen plan, Octavia.

Mi madre se le quedó mirando por un minuto completo, después dio vuelta sobre sus talones y regresó a su casa jalando con ella a un sollozante Lulach.

Mi padre la siguió con la mirada, y después me murmuró―: Bueno, mira *eso*.

Cressy gritó―: ¡No lo dices en serio, Padre!

Una de las cosas que más admiraba de mi padre era su desinterés en pretender ser algo que no era―. Lo digo muy en serio ―respondió a su hija favorita, y sin el menor asomo de vergüenza además―. No puede hacerse, Cressy. Ahora no, y no por la fuerza, en cualquier caso.

―Tal vez no por *ti* ―dijo Cressy con los ojos en llamas, y se volteó también sobre sus talones.

―Tendremos que vigilarla con cuidado ―fue el único comentario de mi padre. Me encogí de hombros mientras él arreglaba las barreras para evitar que Madre y Cressy abandonaran la propiedad.

―¿Funcionará? ―fue mi único comentario.

―El suficiente tiempo para que yo llegue hasta aquí ―replicó con jovialidad.

―¿Hay *algo* que puedas hacer acerca de Sholto? ―pregunté sintiéndome aturdido.

―Nunca dije que no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer ―respondió Padre―. Sólo que no iba a entrar a enfrentarme a tontas con un Mago Oscuro, no hoy, muchas gracias. No frente a frente. Y él es uno, no te equivoques al respecto, y yo no soy Albus Dumbledore. ¡Debo tener una gran ventaja sobre él para que funcione! Sin embargo, las mujeres tienden a tener grandes expectativas de los hombres en dichas materias. Pero habrás notado, a todo esto, que ellas *no* han salido de aquí para hacerlo.

Señalé que él había alterado las protecciones así que ellas no podrían hacerlo, y él sonrió―. Tan sólo una precaución, comprenderás. Tu madre es una mujer muy sensata por lo general, y ya se habrá calmado un tanto, así que no creo que lo haga de hecho; Cressy es un asunto diferente.

―Bueno, entonces, sí. Me di cuenta ―dije, y lo mire fijamente.

―Estoy seguro que sí ―dijo él―. Pero no, no planeo permitir que esos dos lunáticos se lleven a Sholto. No permanentemente.

―¿Cómo vamos a recuperarlo, entones? ―pregunté.

Él sonrió―. Esperaremos.

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunté―. ¿Una nota de rescate? Te puedes apostar a que Riddle enviará una por Sholto.

―Estoy contando con ello ―respondió mi padre―. Más temprano que tarde.

Si bien no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, esto se me aclaró la mañana siguiente. Recibí una misiva de Theodora. Esta sería la primera de muchas.

En la primera, ella me trataba con un estallido de rabia. ¿Cómo osaba interferir con ella? ¡Sholto le pertenecía a ella, y no a mi! Ella había sido la que sufriera con el parto, ¿o no? ¿Cómo me atrevía a sugerir otra cosa! Aparte de eso, yo era una decepción. ¿Había tratado en realidad de ayudarla con lo de Drear? No, no lo había hecho, y no parecía estar interesado en hacerlo. Lo mismo mi familia. Incluso ellos habían adoptado a ese horrible pequeño MacBoon, ¿no?, ¡y habían permitido que esa horrible criatura jugara con Sholto! ¡Nada menos con un McClivert! Y si ella ahora había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla, ¿quién era yo para quejarme? Y, además, un _revelio_ sobre mi le había dicho que yo estaba usando hechizos anticonceptivos ¡mientras pretendía querer otro hijo con ella! ¿Cómo podía ser yo tamaño mentiroso!

Juzgué que esto último era la cosa que más la irritaba; tras haberse convencido que era un completo ingenuo, no le gustó descubrir que su opinión no había sido del todo correcta. Y luego, yo me sentía exactamente igual acerca de ella.

No le contesté, principalmente porque estaba demasiado enojado, pero en parte porque ella tenía algo de razón. No presentaba la imagen completa, por supuesto. Nunca era así con ella.

Al día siguiente, llegó otra diatriba, esta vez como un vociferador. Este avivó nuestro desayuno con un caudal de insultos, muchos de ellos en un gaélico de arrabal. Mi madre y Cressy estaban presentes. La primera se ofendió, y la segunda pareció medianamente interesada.

―Ella ni siquiera es sutil ―fue su comentario admirado.

―Oh, Theodora no tiene nada que temer al respecto ―dije con hosquedad―. Pero no entiendo la razón de todo esto. Yo me esperaba una nota de rescate, no ésto.

Mi madre me dio una mirada. Identifiqué que era la misma que daba a mi padre cuando era especialmente obtuso. Esperé con paciencia.

Ella bajó su taza de té―. Ya lo entenderás al final; pero no todavía.

―¿No todavía? ―consulté, cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado.

―Esta claro que ella le dijo a Riddle que te atraería afuera de las protecciones sin usar a Sholto ―dijo mi madre―. Eso es un insulto, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

―No lo hacia ―dije hosco.

―Ignórala ―dijo mi madre. Esa era una orden. Ella se veía sombría al decirlo, porque ella echaba de menos a su nieto. Sospechaba que eso era recíproco.

Ignorar a la Emperatriz era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Theodora sabía mucho de mi, y no vacilaba en usar esa información. Algunas de sus pullas iban dirigidas a mi ego y le dieron justo en el centro, y era condenadamente difícil no responder. Pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera a sus alegatos de que Riddle era mucho mejor amante que yo, principalmente porque yo estaba casi seguro que ella no lo había atraído a la cama (ni lo haría), a pesar de sus declaraciones de lo contrario.

Este tipo de maltrato continuó por cinco días. Eso significó cinco noches insomnes para mi mientras redactaba respuestas demoledoras en mi cabeza, respuestas que nunca envié. Fueron cinco días miserables (y noches). Pero cuando ella entendió que eso no estaba funcionando, cambió de táctica.

Los insultos se detuvieron, y en vez de eso escribió que ella creía haber cometido un error. Ella me echaba de menos, decía. Me extrañaba en la cama, también. Había estado mintiendo: Riddle no era un buen amante (apenas conseguí resoplar ante esto porque yo estaba seguro de que él no la había seducido *físicamente*); y él tampoco estaba interesado en Sholto. Esto último lo podía creer, siempre que ella consiguiera evitar que él descubriera el alter ego de Sholto, y yo no tenía idea si ella intentaría ese camino o no. Pero se le pasó la mano cuando me dijo que Sholto me echaba de menos. Yo estaba bastante consciente de mi posición en los afectos de Sholto: después de mi madre, Cressy, Lulach, mi padre, y posiblemente hasta de la misma Theodora. (Oh, cambiaré eso por probable) De modo de que a pesar de que lo mucho que deseaba escuchar que ella se arrepentía de dejarme, no me compraba eso de mi hijo llorando por mi, y eso quería decir que probablemente el resto tampoco era verdad. Oh, ¿dije probablemente? Quise decir definitivamente.

Como resultado, yo conseguí, apenas, no responder a su segunda ronda de cartas. Pero si Theodora era algo, era persistente. Sospechaba que Riddle le había dicho que no habría ningún bebe suyo si ella no tenía éxito en sacarme de aquí; y es probable que eso incluyera a Cressy. De modo que ella estaba intentando complacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Me preguntaba si ella no se arrepentiría de haber perdido la guardería incorporada que venia con vivir en la Mansión, esto porque de acuerdo a los informes de nuestros parientes, ella no había podido renunciar a su trabajo y parecía infeliz al respecto. Sholto no me añoraría a mi, pero me apuesto a que se portaba condenadamente difícil por verse separado de la Mansión y la vida familiar a que estaba acostumbrado. Y un nene con la identidad original de un dragón podía ser bastante difícil.

Ahora Theodora comenzaba a rogarme. Me escribió preguntándome si ¿no podría venir a Londres para llevarla a ella y a Sholto de regreso a casa? Se había empezado a asustar de Riddle, y ella me necesitaba, necesitaba de mi ayuda para escapar de él junto con su hijo.

Mi madre monitoreaba nuestras negociaciones, y recuerdo bien su bufido (vale, una muy de dama, pero bufido al fin) al leer esto. Es fantástico cuando tus personas más cercanas y más queridas tienen una opinión tan alta de nuestras capacidades.

―El viejo ardid de 'ven-a-rescatarme-mi-héroe' ―la oí mascullar―. ¡Ella no tiene ninguna vergüenza!

Bueno, sí, era verdad. No tener vergüenza podría ser positivo, por supuesto. Todo depende del contexto. Y pensar en *ello* lo hacia más difícil. Fue solamente después de un largo debate que pude ignorar este ruego.

Theodora lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez con el 'considera-el-bienestar-de-tu-hijo'. Ella había renunciado acerca de su propio futuro, escribía, pero nuestro hijo era otro asunto. Él quería venir a su hogar, decía ella, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era el mejor lugar para él. ¿No podría yo olvidarme del pasado y ayudar? Ella no nos daría problemas de nuevo si yo lo hacia; prometía ella. A pesar de que yo conocía lo que valían sus promesas, y mejor que nadie, casi accedí, más que nada porque quería creer con todas mis fuerzas lo que ella decía.

Mi madre, sin embargo, estaba hecha de material más duro. Ella dijo―: Le ha llevado un tiempo muy largo el llegar al meollo del asunto.

Puesto que ella había leído cada porción de la correspondencia de Theodora conmigo, algunas de las cuales incluían narrativa altamente descriptiva concerniente a nuestras vidas sexuales, pensé que era más bien insultante.

―Supongo que piensas que ella esta mintiendo ―comenté.

―En cierto modo ―dijo Madre, enigmática.

―¿En cierto modo? ―dije con exasperación―. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Significa que Sholto no es un niño fácil, y puede que ella se encuentre muy poco preparada para cuidar de él sin ayuda ―dijo mi madre―. Ella nunca lo ha hecho antes en realidad.

Era verdad que el cuidado de Sholto nos ocupaba a mi madre, Cressy, buena parte de los elfos domésticos, e incluso a mi padre y a mi a veces. Después de la llegada de Lulach, de acuerdo con mi madre, esto había mejorado principalmente porque Sholto había adquirido a alguien con quien jugar, y por tanto demandaba una menor atención de los adultos agobiados. Pero separado de su compañerito de juegos, sus exigencias habrían reaparecido sin duda.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―pregunté a mi madre.

―Nada ―dijo ella, dándome una mirada puntual. Esto quería decir que ella pensaba que yo me estaba ablandando. Ella estaba en lo correcto.

Yo descubrí, también, que mi padre había hecho arreglos para prevenir que no tan sólo mi madre y mi hermana abandonaran la protección de las barreras de la Mansión. Yo tampoco podía salir. Descubrí esto alrededor de la medianoche de ese mismo día. Él me rescató del hechizo de telaraña que había emplazado sobre las protecciones a la mañana siguiente. Había tenido ocho largas horas para pensar en mis pecados, sin embargo.

Cuando hubo luz, y finalmente mi padre apareció, revertió el hechizo y con consideración, o tal vez fuera desinterés, que yo aprecie, no preguntó que había estado yo haciendo. Él probablemente lo sabía bien, y no estaba en su naturaleza el refregármelo.

―Anda a tomar un baño caliente y a desayunar ―fue todo lo que dijo. Yo pensé que este era un buen consejo.

Cuando eventualmente aparecí en la mesa del desayuno, empero, él me estaba esperando, junto con mi madre y Cressy. Yo supe que esto era serio, porque él casi nunca desayunaba con el resto de la familia.

―Buena la hiciste, Catón ―dijo Cressy, mientras yo me sentaba, siendo incapaz de resistirlo, supongo.

Mi madre le dio a Cressy una mirada desaprobadora. Normalmente, ella y Cressy presentaban un frente unido, pero no esta vez―. Suficiente ―dijo ella cortante a su hija. Cressy, desacostumbrada a dicho tratamiento de parte de ella, se ofendió, pero hizo lo que le ordenaban. Mi madre era la clase de persona que podían obtener la máxima obediencia de ella.

Yo estaba famélico, así que baje la cabeza y me dedique a comer. Mis padres evidentemente estaban preparados a esperar, pero tengo que decir que no disfruté mucho de la comida.

Por fin, cuando mientras mi ataque de glotonería se desvaneció, mi madre dijo―: Tu sabes que ella esta mintiendo, Catón.

Oh, yo lo sabía bastante bien―. Sí ―dije con pesar―. Estoy consciente que ella esta mintiendo ―pero de todas maneras yo me había estado dirigiendo en su dirección. Merlín sabrá porque.

―Aventuraría decir que si dejas las protecciones, Riddle lo sabría de inmediato ―dijo mi madre.

―Él no es la clase de hombre que guste de sorpresas ―concordó mi padre―. Sorpresas para *él*, en cualquier caso. Tu eres una historia diferente.

Asentí, con la cabeza abajo.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. Después yo dije―. ¿Van ustedes a hacer algo? Me refiero con respecto a Sholto. Y a Theodora también. no puedo soportar estar sentado aquí sin hacer nada, mientras ella me cubre de mierda.

―¡Lenguaje! ―amonestó mi madre.

Me encogí de hombros, y ella suspiró―. ¿No hay forma de evitar sus mensajes, entonces? ―pregunté, todavía con la mirada hacia abajo―. No creo poder soportarlo más.

A pesar de ello, noté el intercambio de miradas entre mis padres.

―No ―dijo mi madre, después de una pausa―. Todavía no. Ella se esta poniendo más desesperada, Catón, ¿no puedes verlo?

No, no podía. Todo lo que sabía era que mi familia estaba sentada observando mi completa humillación, y por lo que podía ver, disfrutándola.

Mi madre no era del tipo demostrativo, pero ahora se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, y por Merlín, colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros―. Yo sé que es difícil ―dijo ella, dándome algo parecido a un abrazo―. Tan sólo debes soportarlo un poco más; si tu pudieras ser paciente...

―¡Paciente acerca de qué? ―pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros aun en su abrazo. Temía perder el control, de otro modo. Hasta ahora había conseguido mantener mi voz estable, pero no sabía cuanto duraría.

Mi madre frunció el ceño ante esto, y se apartó de mi. Fue mi padre quien me lo aclaró―. Nosotros esperamos que Riddle pierda la paciencia con Sholto muy pronto. Cuando lo haga, él tratará de obtener una ganancia de ello. Esa es su naturaleza.

―¿Ganancia acerca de qué? ―consulté.

―Él sabe que nosotros queremos que Sholto regrese ―dijo mi padre―. Él querrá querer saber cuanto pagaríamos por ese privilegio.

―¿No lo ves, Cato? ―continuó mi madre―. ¿Por qué Theodora esta tan desesperada? Ella sabe que esa es una posibilidad. Sholto tiene valor para Riddle solamente si le damos algo a cambio de él.

―¿Cuánto dinero crees que querrá? ―pregunté.

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas, y Cressy dijo―: No seas tonto, Catón, lo más probable es que no quiera dinero. Él no tiene dificultades consiguiéndolo solo.

Bueno, eso era verdad. Había plenitud de tontos que querían darle su dinero.

―¿Entonces que? ―pregunté, dando una mirada de sospecha a mi padre.

―Hay muchas posibilidades ―dijo mi madre con voz mesurada―. Los servicios de tu padre, por ejemplo. Él es uno de los magos más talentosos de Inglaterra; quizás el *más* talentoso en ciertas áreas de magia.

Mi padre la miró complacido, y comencé a ver como su extraña relación funcionaba. Él podría ser distraído, pero ella no descuidaba su ego. Padre dijo―: Luego estan las conexiones de tu madre, las cuales serian invaluables para él ―le sonrió a ella, buscando aprobación. Ella le dio una mirada indulgente.

Cressida dijo, quizás tratando de arreglar su comentario inicial―. También están tus servicios, Catón. Tu eres un mago talentoso, cuando no andas detrás de cierta animaga imbécil como un animal en celo ―en este caso pareciera que tendría que tomar eso con la buena intención supuesta que venia.

―Y luego estas tu, por supuesto ―le dije con dulzura; aquí va, hermanita―. Su Señoría bien podría querer un consejero de modas ―a juzgar por los disfraces que usaban podría ser cierto. Mi madre me dio una mirada de reprobación, pero Cressy no percibió el sarcasmo, como veces pasaba con ella, y me sonrió contenta.

―O ―dijo mi madre con su voz tranquila―, esta el Horcrux, de ser absolutamente necesario.

―¡El Horcrux! ―grité sorprendido―. ¿_*Qué*_ Horcrux?

―El que tu padre encontró en el Bosque Prohibido ―dijo ella como si le asombrara que yo lo preguntara.

Le di una mirada acusadora a Cressy, pero ella levantó las manos en un movimiento defensivo―. No me mires a mi. Yo no le dije nada a él, Catón, lo juro. Estoy tan sorprendida como tu.

Mi padre me sonrió de manera vaga, y dijo―: ¡Les sorprendería saber todas las cosas que sé!

No, no en realidad. Estaba llegando rápidamente al punto donde ninguna cosa acerca de mis padres ya podría sorprenderme.

El Horcrux en cuestión probó ser de hecho la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Todo el tiempo que yo me había imaginado que mi padre no estaba interesado en vengarse de Riddle, resultó ser que estaba completamente equivocado. Mi padre no solamente había estado interesado, sino que junto con mi madre habían montado una red de información, consistente en su mayoría de sus multitudinarios amigos y parientes, y su organización mágica. Los Minah que él había comenzado a criar estaban desarrollando talentos como espías, me contó con orgullo. Él esperaba desarrollar una casta de dragones miniatura para esa misma función, como si se tratara solamente de una ambición menor.

En algún lugar (y no fue en ningún momento más especifico que eso) mi padre descubrió el escondite de Riddle de la diadema, la misma diadema por la que su Señoría había asesinado a mi hermano gemelo. A pesar de que aun sospechaba que Cressy le había contado su ubicación, ninguno de ellos iba a admitirlo. El descubrimiento, dijo él, acaeció mientras el resto de nosotros se encontraba visitando a la prima Angela en Minnesota. Después de una cuidadosa preparación, él consiguió penetrar sus protecciones y robarla―. ¡Y deberías haber visto los hechizos que tenían puestos! ¡Suficientes para fulminar un elefante!

Cuando le pregunté como había hecho con los hechizos, se limitó a sonreír―. ¡Vaya trabajo que dieron! Y peligroso, además. Tuve mucha suerte.

Mucha suerte, por cierto. Para mi la condenada diadema estaba maldita (había provocado la muerte de Cicerón, ¿no es así?), y yo no quería nada que ver con ella; aparte de tener oportunidad para destruirla.

―Si ese fuera el único Horcrux ―dijo mi padre―, estaría de acuerdo contigo, definitivamente. La destruiríamos lo más pronto posible. Pero no es el único.

―¿Cuántos piensas que son? ―pregunté. Esta pregunta me había provocado muchas noches sin dormir.

―Consulté con Dumbledore sobre esta materia, y él ha estado haciendo averiguaciones al respecto ―dijo mi padre―. Comenzando con la noción de que se requiere un homicidio para crear un Horcrux. Así que ha tratado de determinar cuantas veces Riddle ha asesinado a alguien.

―Oh, ¿eso es todo? ―dije―. ¿Y tuvo alguna suerte el Director?

―Algo ―dijo mi padre―. En su primer homicidio, él asesinó a una estudiante, y le echo la culpa del crimen a un compañero de clases con una Acromántula mascota.

―Interesante ―dije. Después añadí―: No se lo cuentes a Cressy, ella querrá una.

Cressy hizo una mueca―. No te preocupes, eso no ―claramente recordando nuestro último encuentro con esa ralea, y sus intentos por matar a Firenze. No podía imaginar que hasta ella tuviera límites, pero al parecer así era.

―De acuerdo con Dumbledore ―continuó Padre―, Riddle después pasó a matar a varios miembros de su familia, a su padre muggle y a sus abuelos paternos, de hecho.

―Los parientes pueden ser tan irritantes ―murmuré.

Mi madre frunció el ceño, pero mi padre me ignoró―. Y Dumbledore dice que además mató a aquella mujer, la que murió después que él la visitara cuando recolectaba objetos para Borgin y Burkes.

―Hepzibah Smith ―interrumpió mi madre―. Una bobalicona si alguna vez conocí una, ella estaba emparentada con uno de mis primos, así fue que la conocí. Pero nadie se merece eso, especialmente cuando él incriminó al elfo doméstico de ella por su homicidio.

―Eso suena a él ―dije con cansancio―. ¿Y escoge esos objetos al azar para el honor singular de albergar un trozo de lo que supuestamente tiene por alma?

―Esa es la parte interesante ―dijo mi padre―. No es así. Él esta muy apegado a Hogwarts, según Dumbledore, y le gusta usar las reliquias que pertenecían a los Fundadores, si puede encontrarlas. La noche que mató a Hepzibah Smith, él le robó un relicario de oro que le había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin, y una copa de oro que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, cosas que eran de propiedad de ella. Ella compró el relicario, pero al Copa era una herencia.

―Y él le robó la diadema Ravenclaw a la Dama Gris, su hija ―dije, asintiendo―. Eso deja a Gryffindor.

―Hay una reliquia perteneciente a Godric Gryffindor ―dijo mi padre―, pero Dumbledore la tiene en su posesión.

―Será mejor que la cuide, entonces ―dije―. ¿Qué cosa es?

Se trataba de una espada enjoyada, al parecer. Ostentosa, justo el tipo de cosas en que Riddle se deleitaba. Dumbledore la tenía protegida con una serie de hechizos, contó mi padre, pero yo me sentía dudoso. Riddle en busca de botín era como un Niffler en su tenacidad, y completamente falta de escrúpulos.

―Solamente hay cuatro Fundadores ―señalé―. ¿Va a quedar satisfecho con tres de cuatro?

―Dumbledore piensa que no ―dijo mi padre―. Siete, según dice, es el objetivo de Riddle, y esta bastante seguro acerca de eso. El clásico número mágico. Esta seguro que el primer Horcrux no fue una reliquia, pero fue importante para Riddle en alguna manera.

Gruñí―. ¿Cómo descubriremos qué cosa es entonces?

Mi padre parecía estúpidamente animado―. Confío en que lo descubriremos eventualmente. La gente de la calaña Riddle no puede resistirse de jactarse acerca de lo listos que son. No es divertido para ellos a menos que alguien lo note, supongo.

―Sí, lo sé ―dije―. Justo antes de matarte, se jactan. Después te matan. Información muy útil, en verdad.

―Puede ser información que no sea para *nosotros* ―mi padre siempre optimista.

Bueno, también estaba eso―. Pero él puede hacer más con el tiempo, ¿no? ―señalé―. Y entonces no veo el punto.

―Quizás ―dijo mi madre. Al parecer, ella había estado colaborando con Dumbledore en su búsqueda de información―. Pero también es posible que él no sepa cuando son destruidas.

Francamente dudaba eso. El alma de Riddle tenía que ser la excepción a toda regla.

―Si ustedes saben todo eso ―gimotee―, ¿por qué permitieron que yo mandara a Theodora a Borgin?

―Mejor ella que tu ―dijo mi madre.

―No era una mala idea ―dijo mi padre, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar mi amor propio más que nada, creo―. Pudo haber funcionado, también, pero Riddle debe haberla convencido.

―Él puede ser muy persuasivo ―dije, dando una mirada a Cressy.

―Theodora no tiene once años ―dijo Cressy, frunciendo el ceño. Eso era muy cierto. Pero tan sólo porque ella era mayor no quería decir que podía ser menos manipulada; tan sólo que su Señoría había ajustado la forma de acercarse juzgando lo que funcionaria en ella. Y Theodora tenía plenitud de áreas por donde atacar.

―Entonces ―le dije a mi padre―, ¿si nada más funciona, tu le ofrecerás el Horcrux a Riddle en intercambio por Sholto? ―no me gustaba para nada esa idea. Yo había jurado vengar a mi hermano gemelo, y el único Horcrux que nosotros habíamos localizado parecía ser un precio demasiado alto a pagar. Rechine los dientes tan sólo de pensar en ello.

―Oh, no ―fue la respuesta―. El último recurso sería tan sólo el decirle acerca de ello.

―¿Theodora lo sabe? ―pregunté con sequedad.

―No ―respondió mi madre de inmediato―. Solamente tu padre y yo lo sabíamos.

Y… yo dudaba eso. Le di una mirada a Cressy, ella era una campeona para espiar, y mis padres no tenían idea de lo solapada que podía ser. Ella también comerciaba con información.

―Tu lo sabías, ¿no? ―le murmuré por lo bajo. Ella me dio su mirada patentada de inocencia; lo cual lo confirmaba, en lo que a mi concernía. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro que ella no había compartido esto con Theodora.

―¿El próximo paso? ―dije con cautela a mi madre.

―Esperaremos ―respondió mi madre.

―¿Qué pasa si Riddle descubre la otra forma de Sholto? ―preguntó Cressy―. Él podría interesarse en *eso*.

―Ya veremos ―fue la respuesta―. Pero pienso que hasta Theodora no es tan estúpida.

Estúpida o no, yo la extrañaba. Mucho más de lo que extrañaba a Sholto, para decir la verdad; aunque lo extrañaba a él también, en especial nuestras expediciones de vuelo, cuando lo tenía solo para mi. En general, yo tenía que competir con su atención, y eso con poco éxito de manera normal, así que los vuelos solos eran una rareza.

De modo que esperamos. Y esperamos. El nivel de ansiedad en la Mansión pareció aumentar día a día. Incluso hasta su padre, normalmente despreocupado, mostraba signos de tensión. Theodora había dejado por fin de enviarle correos por lechuza; no era como si echara de menos eso, pero el silencio resultante parecía más ominoso para todos nosotros.

Una mañana al bajar a desayunar descubrí tan solo a Cressy y a Lulach, y mis padres faltantes―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―le pregunté a ella repentinamente alerta.

―Llegó una lechuza para ellos ―dijo Cressy―, de Estados Unidos―. El mensaje estaba ilegible, así que ellos fueron a Londres para ver cual era el problema.

Lo que se me ocurrió, así que debe habérsele ocurrido a ellos también de inmediato, era que Riddle intentaba romper el punto muerto dando un golpe contra Tully en Minnesota―. ¿Por qué ellos no me esperaron? ―exclamé, corriendo a la ventana.

―Alguien tenía que quedarse aquí ―dijo Cressy, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Como puntuando este comentario, Lulach gimoteó, como había empezado a hacer desde que se había separado de Sholto. Cressy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y él se detuvo para darle una mirada de adoración. Yo tuve que evitar rodar los ojos.

Vacilé, tratando de decidir si acaso seguir a mis padres a Londres, o esperar a que ellos llegaran a casa, cuando escuché algo. Volví a poner atención, y escuché algo de nuevo.

―¿Qué es lo que fue eso? ―dijo Cressy con alarma.

Lulach lo sabía. Él niño corrió hacia la puerta―. ¡Sholto! ―gritó con su vocecita ronca. Ambos agarramos una de sus manos y llevándolo con nosotros fuimos hacia la entrada principal. Desde el ese lugar podíamos ver la mayoría del terreno, ya que la casa estaba situada en una elevación del terreno.

El sonido, que se escuchaba como el llanto de un niño pequeño venia desde afuera de las protecciones.

―Hacia la izquierda ―dijo Cressy. Nos dirigimos en esa dirección, levantando a Lulach sobre los obstáculos en nuestro camino. Él estaba fascinado con el juego, y quizás por la idea de recuperar a su amiguito además.

Cressy se detuvo de golpe, justo antes de llegar a la barrera. No había nada visible, pero yo también sentí que había algo allí.

―¿Crees que es una trampa? ―le pregunté por lo bajo.

―¡Por supuesto que es una trampa! ―espetó ella. Pero pude sentir su desencanto.

―El momento es sospechoso ―murmuré de nuevo, mientras pretendía mirar a mi alrededor. Ahora estaba seguro que alguien nos observaba―. Atraer a nuestros padres lejos con un mensaje falso desde Minnesota, y luego atacar.

Cressy inhaló hondo, y luego repitió la moción―. Regresemos ―murmuró.

Lo intentamos, pero Lulach se lanzó adelante en contra de nosotros, de nuevo gimoteando.

―¡No, Lulach! ―siseó Cressy―. ¡Quédate quieto!

Pero el niño, quien de forma normal pensaba una y otra vez antes de emprender una acción, se encontraba en un estado de excitación poco característico, y en ese momento se soltó de nosotros dos.

―¡Lulach! ―gritó Cressy, pero el niño no se detuvo. Ella salió detrás de él, y yo la seguí gritando―: ¡Cressy! ―para cualquiera que estuviera observando, debe haber parecido una comedia de persecuciones. Pero no lo era. Era mortalmente serio.

Lulach golpeó la muralla como una bala pequeña. Cressy, tropezando tras de él, casi lloraba de frustración. Yo la pasé, y traté de hacer lo mismo con Lulach, pero él cruzó la muralla antes de que yo consiguiera alcanzarlo. Cressy volvió a alcanzarme y sin vacilar saltó la muralla, algo de lo que hasta entonces creí que ella era incapaz de hacer pues era devotamente nada de atlética. La necesidad tiene cara de hereje, supongo. Yo también salté detrás. Quien nada arriesga, nada gana y todo lo demás, para seguir con los refranes.

Y nos encontramos de inmediato en problemas, y ambos lo sabíamos, aunque tuve muy poco tiempo para arrepentirme de lo que habíamos hecho. Lulach estaba saltando jubiloso por el pasto, dirigiéndose derecho hacia un pequeña arboleda justo más allá de la muralla. Nosotros lo seguimos, aunque nos tenía bastante ventaja en este punto. La superficie del campo no era lisa, porque una vez había formado parte de un parque bastante ornamental antes de quedar completamente descuidado. Cressy siempre torpe, tropezó sobre la raíz de un árbol, lo cual le salvó la vida: un Avada Kedavra pasó sobre su cabeza, dirigiéndose ahora hacia mi. Lo evadí, y este golpeó el suelo.

Riddle y Theodora se levantaron desde detrás de un montículo en frente de la arboleda donde habían estado escondidos. Riddle lucia triunfante, y Theodora exasperada, aunque con quien no sabría decirlo. Lulach pasó corriendo a su lado hasta la arboleda, donde abrazó a alguien.

―¡Sholto! ―gritó Cressy.

La cabeza de Sholto se levantó, y trató de ir hacia ella. Su madre le gritó tratando de detener su avance hacia adelante; sin resultados.

Así fue que nos encontramos con los dos nenes atrapados entre medio de los dos grupos en guerra.

―¡Lulach! ¡Sholto! ¡Tírense al suelo! ―chilló Cressy. Buen consejo que ellos procedieron a aceptar―. ¡Vayan hacia la Mansión ¡Sobre sus estómagos! ¡No tomen riesgos! ―les gritó ella en galés, que ambos comprendían ya que ella les había enseñado el lenguaje. Yo sospechaba que Theodora podría ser capaz de adivinar lo que ella decía, ya que hablaba gaélico, pero no estaba seguro.

Riddle estaba usando mientras tanto el terreno desnivelado para su ventaja; se agachó y ocultó entre los montículos, disparándonos Avada Kedavra a nosotros. Él era rápido, pero estaba solo. Theodora estaba intentando que Sholto regresara con ella, y se concentraba en eso. Riddle le gritó a ella, pero lo ignoró.

Nosotros nos separamos lo más posible, esperando dividir el blanco, pero que bien nos haría eso, no sabría decirlo. Mientras tanto, Theodora se arrastró hacia los dos niños pequeños. Desafortunadamente para ella, ellos había aceptado el consejo de Cressy y estaban escabulléndose por el campo sobre sus codos y estómagos, a un paso sorprendentemente rápido.

Riddle corrió hacia adelante. Él era rápido, pero esta vez nosotros habíamos tenido un poco más de oportunidad de prepararnos. Él nos lanzó a los dos un Avada Kedavra en rápida sucesión, pero rebotaron sobre nuestros escudos. El de Cressy fue absorbido por la espesa vegetación; el mio rebotó sobre una piedra y golpeó a Theodora justo en el pecho. Ella había tenido tal confianza en los poderes de Riddle que no había pensado en protegerse con un escudo, y cayó fulminada al suelo.

―¡Theodora! ―grité. Corrí hacia adelante y caí de rodillas junto a ella. El hechizo la había golpeado de refilón, pero eso había sido suficiente. Sus ojos pálidos se encontraban completamente abiertos, pero estaban vacíos.

Riddle se quedo quieto tan solo por un instante, y después me lanzó otro Avada Kedavra. Mi escudo se alzó, justo a tiempo. Por Merlín, su agilidad era fantástica, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que uno de nosotros fuera golpeado...

Sholto se había detenido, y luego se puso de pie. Corrió de vuelta hacia Theodora, con Lulach a la siga, y profirió un grito extraño y estrangulado al ver el cadáver de su madre. Yo traté de agarrar su mano, pero él me evitó, y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Theodora. Esto atrajo la atención de Riddle, y se lanzó hacia el niño, tomándolo por la cintura y levantándolo. Él colocó al niño contra su cadera, y la punta de su varita contra el costado de Sholto, y me sonrió de forma desagradable―. Bueno, Mayhew ―dijo él―. Me parece que tu infante se encuentra en problemas, ¿no lo crees?

Hay un rumor de que yo soy un Slytherin. Algunas veces, de cualquier modo. De modo que dije―. Así pareciera.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y se rio un poco, levantando más al ahora sollozante Sholto contra su costado―. Suelta tu varita, o él muere.

Me encogí de hombros―. Puedo conseguirme otro igual a este ―dije. No iba a soltar nada, muchas gracias.

Riddle se echo a reír―. Es una lástima que seamos enemigos ―dijo―. Tu eres un hombre con mis mismas ideas ―a pesar de esto, redirigió su varita en mi dirección.

Puede que él piense que yo estoy mintiendo, pensé, pero al menor signo de debilidad estábamos acabados.

―Siempre puedes unirte a mi ―dijo Riddle, en voz baja, aunque se oía perfectamente―. Me refiero a ustedes dos. Son sangre pura, y magos talentosos además. Ambos son además Slytherin. Saben que tendrían un gran futuro conmigo. El niño también ―estiró el pie para patear levemente el cuerpo de Theodora―. No es necesario que haya desacuerdos sobre esta pequeña zorra.

Sholto chilló, sus ojos sobre su madre.

Cressy comenzó a ir hacia él, y después lo pensó mejor deteniéndose, varita apuntando. Su movimiento atrajo la atención de Riddle hacia ella―. ¿Qué dices tu, Cressida? ¿Estás dispuesta? Yo puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees; una docena de dragones parlantes si lo deseas.

Bueno, Cressy ya tenía un dragón parlante, pero esta no era ni la hora ni el lugar para mencionarlo. Theodora tampoco lo hizo, al parecer, en un raro ejemplo de discreción de su parte.

Cressy dijo―: Estoy escuchando ―su rostro, sin embargo, era inexpresivo.

Riddle le dirigió lo que seguro pensaba era una mirada seductora, pero que yo considere en extremo perturbadora. Cressy no pareció disgustada, sino como si estuviera pensando en el asunto. Además, notpe con cierta alarma, ella no tenía sus barreras de Oclumancia alzadas. Y lo que fuera que Riddle estaba leyendo de ella no era disuasivo.

―Los dragones tan sólo serian el comienzo ―continuó Riddle. Ahora él estaba concentrado en ella, y no prestaba la atención que debería a mi. O a Sholto.

Su error. Cressy le dijo algo a Sholto en gaélico, y él de manera instantánea se transformó en los brazos de Riddle. Después lanzó un chorro de fuego de dragón hacia arriba a su captor. Ay, pero falló. Pero Riddle, sorprendido antes esto, lo dejó caer, y Sholto se escurrió sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

―¡No, Sholto, no! ―gritó Cressy―. ¡Ven hacia aquí!

Pero Sholto no tuvo tiempo de obedecerle, Riddle recobró el control de la situación lanzándose hacia adelante volviendo a capturarlo, esta vez con cuidado de mantener su cabecita inmóvil y lejos de él. Sholto se retorció y luchó con tanta determinación que Riddle debió aturdirlo, y el niño yacio laxo en sus brazos.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que Lulach había seguido a Sholto hacia el campo de batalla, y vio cuando era aturdido por Riddle. Al ver esto, el niño dio un grito fuerte y bestial.

Y entonces... Lulach se transformó. No en un dragón, como Sholto, sino que un Quintaped; sí, él había retenido la habilidad. Ahora se veía más grande que la primera vez cuando lo extrajera de Drear, y fue hacia Riddle como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre y Tom no fuera más que un trozo de costilla.

Riddle siempre actuaba impávido ante la mayoría de las cosas. La muerte de Theodora no lo había afectado a él en lo más mínimo, y hasta la transformación de Sholto no fue más que un contratiempo temporal a sus planes; pero el joven Quintaped voraz arrojándose sobre sus tobillos era completamente extraño a sus experiencias normales. En su sorpresa, cayó de espaldas blasfemando, pero su confusión duró solamente unos segundos. Dejó caer a Sholto y después soltó un hechizo contra su atacante.

Sin embargo, contra Quintapeds atacantes era un amateur. Apuntó a la cabeza de Lulach, sin darse cuenta del pelaje espeso de lo protegía de los hechizos; no se les conocía por nada como los Peludos MacBoons. Lulach estaba sobre él. Riddle no podía morir, pero podía sangrar, y sangrar fue lo que hizo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NdT:Yo tambien empiezo a dudar que Catón sea Slytherin. Pobre Sholto :(

Muchas gracias a los fieles comentaristas, y a todos quienes se suman siguiendo y favoreciendo este fic.

-x-x-x-

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


End file.
